Devil Beside Me
by Park Shita
Summary: COMPLETED ]Tubuhnya disentuh setiap malam, desahannya terdengar jelas dibawah cahaya rembulan dan ketika pagi menjelang ia hanya menemukan dirinya di dalam kamar seorang diri, dengan bercak merah dan ceceran sperma yang mengering. Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa sosok itu,sampai suatu ketika matanya terbuka dengan sosok bermata biru berada diatas tubuhnya. (CHANBAEK,YAOI,MATURE)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Devil Beside Me chapter 1

Cast : Park Chanyeol ( EXO ), Byun Baekhyun ( EXO ), Oh Sehun ( EXO ), Do Kyungsoo (EXO ), Xi Luhan (EXO ), Kim Jongin (EXO ), Kim Kibum (SHINee ), Choi Minho ( SHINee ), Lee Taemin (SHINee ) and others .

* * *

Hai ! hai! Hai!

Aku kembali nih, bawa persembahan baru buat kalian.

Fanfiction dengan tema fantasi ( sesuai hasil voting ) yang bisa dibilang pasaran sih, tapi aku coba dikemas dalam bentuk yang beda, hehehehe, coba di baca dulu deh wkwkwkwkwk.

Untuk Playful Love masih lanjut dan bentar lagi tamat, jadi sambil nunggu itu enaknya ngemil yang ini hehehhe.

…

..

.

 **Kembali mengingatkan ya kawan, kalau ff ini mengandung unsur kedewasaan dan ini gay's area, jadi kalau kalian gak suka gak usah maksa buat baca ya! Resiko di tanggung pembaca lho wkwkwkwkw…**

* * *

Devil Beside Me

Chapter 1

By : ParkShiTa

…

…

…

Happy reading

.

.

" _Meski terlarang, meski bertentangan aku akan tetap bertahan disampingmu. Rasa yang aku milikki lebih besar dan kuat dari seluruh gunung yang ada. Meski berat aku tak'kan melepasmu, meski sayapku patah aku akan tetap terbang membawamu, meski nafasku habis aku akan tetap mencintaimu."_

… _._

" _Aku makhluk terlemah yang Tuhan ciptakan, aku lemah dan tak berguna. Aku bodoh dan tak berdaya. Kakiku tak mampu membawaku berlari secepat dirimu, tanganku tak mampu kukepakan untuk menjadi sayap agar dapat terbang bersamamu, tapi aku punya satu mimpi yang besar. Impian untuk selalu menjadi milikmu, impian untuk terus hidup bersamamu, meski aku tahu aku bukan makhluk abadi sepertimu"_

…

 _.._

 _._

Di dunia ini, Tuhan tidak hanya menciptakan manusia, hewan dan tumbuhan. Walau ketiga makhluk tersebut merupakan makhluk dengan wujud ternyata yang dapat dilihat. Tapi, di dunia yang luas ini yang tak ada batasnya ada juga makhluk-makhluk lain yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk menjaga kelangsungan jagat raya.

Tuhan tidak pernah membedakan makhluk ciptaanya, Beliau menganggap semua itu sama dan berharga. Tidak ada makhluk suci dan makhluk kotor, tidak ada makhluk berakhlak dan makhluk tak berotak, yang ada hanya makhluk terlihat dan tidak terlihat. Atau kau bisa menyebutnya, makhluk siang dan makhluk malam.

Makhluk siang adalah makhluk yang biasa berada di bumi, mereka biasa disebut manusia, yang menurut mereka sendiri adalah ciptaan paling mulia dari Tuhan.

Tidak ada bukti tentang itu, hanya mereka sendiri yang mengklaim diri mereka mulia, berhati besar dan memiliki haklak tertinggi, namun dalam faktanya apa yang mereka perbuat tidak jauh berbeda dengan kumpulan binatang jalanan yang menurut mereka maklhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang tak "berotak".

Tapi eksistensi merekalah yang membuat makluk malam ada, karena manusia makluk yang diciptakan Tuhan dengan perasaan yang mudah goyah, maka kesempatan besar untuk makhluk malam mengambil alih dunia.

Maklhluk malam adalah makhluk yang diciptakan Tuhan pula, hanya saja eksistensi mereka masih diragukan. Kau tidak akan benar-benar mempercayai mereka, jika kau tidak bertemu langsung dengan mereka.

Dan kemunculan mereka, selalu di malam hari. Ketika tubuh manusia lelah, ketika hati dan pemikiran manusia berlawanan arah. Sisi lemah manusia, adalah kekuatan untuk mereka.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya,kegelapan menyelimuti malam, tapi cahaya bulan purnama yang bersinar menandingi cahaya dari lampu-lampu jalan yang berbaris rapi.

Hari sudah larut dan aktifitas di perkotaan sudah mulai menipis, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Penghuni rumah mulai terlihat memadamkan lampu dan lolongan anjing menjadi penutup semua kegiatan mereka. Di salah satu rumah, di sebuah kamar kecil nampak seorang lelaki tengah menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Jendelanya terbuka dan angin menerbangkan tirai putihnya.

Samar-samar cahaya bulan mengenai tepat ke wajah berkeringatnya. Ia menggeliat dengan mata tertutup, bergerak gelisah sambil mencengkram sprei tak berdosanya dengan kuat.

"Aakhh.." Ia memekik dan menggigit bibirnya. Matanya masih setia terpejam, dan dari balik selimut yang ia kenakan tiba-tiba keluar sosok tinggi dan tampan.

Rambut berwarna hijau kelam dan rahang wajah yang tegas. Bibir penuhnya terlihat sangat menggoda, apalagi setiap kali ia membasahi permukaan bibirnya dengan ujung lidahnya.

Lelaki tanpa pakaian itu bangkit dan merangkak ketubuh yang lebih mungil. Mengecup permukaan bibir mungil itu dengan lembut, menyesapnya dan memainkan lidah yang lebih kecil.

"Euummhh.." yang lebih kecil mendesah berulang. Lehernya menjadi sasaran berikutnya oleh yang lebih tinggi.

Hisapannya cukup kuat, hingga meninggalkan bekas memerah yang cukup kentara. Bibirnya menuruni dada yang lebih kecil memainkan benda mencuat yang sudah menegang itu. Melahapnya seperti bayi besar.

"Oohh.." desahan itu kembali mengalir dari bibir yang lebih kecil.

Lelaki tinggi itu bangkit, melumuri batang kemaluannya yang sudah tegak dengan liurnya lalu mencoba menerobos lubang yang menjadi favoritnya. Memasukkannya perlahan, pekikan terdengar jelas ditelinganya, jadi ia mencium lawan bermainnya agar rasa sakitnya berkurang.

"Aaah.. saa..kit.."

"Tahan sayang! Aaassshh.." Junior itu berhasil masuk dengan sempurna. Lelaki itu terdiam sebentar mencoba membuat yang lebih kecil nyaman dan tenang.

Di menit berikutnya ia mulai bergerak,sangat pelan seolah ia sedang menyetubuhi anak kecil dibawah umur dengan lubang yang amat sangat kecil. Gerakannya semakin cepat dimenit berikutnya. Menumbuk dengan dalam dan pasti, membuat getaran pelan pada ranjang empuk yang mereka tiduri, menciptakan decitan antara kaki ranjang dan lantai.

"Aaahh..selalu sempit sayang..aaahh...oooohhh.."

"Euuumm..aaahh...teruss..oohh.." yang lebih pendek mendesah sedikit tertahan.

"Oooh sayanng... inihh..nikmathh..aaahh..aaahh..oohh.."

"Eumm,... aah..ahh..ahh.."

Penyatuan tubuh mereka semakin memanas, ranjang itu berdecit bahkan ujung kaki ranjang tersebut ikut bergeser membuat goresan kecil pada lantai. Pergerakan yang konstan dan kuat. Yang lebih tinggi mengangkat kedua kaki yang lebih kecil dan menghujam lebih dalam. Bergerak semakin cepat dan cepat, desahan mereka beradu dengan lolongan anjing dijalanan.

Kamar itu memanas, temperaturnya mendadak meningkat. Tubuh keduanya sudah dibasahi oleh peluh, bibir yang lebih pendek menganga dan matanya setia tertutup. Begitu pula yang lebih tinggi matanya ikut terpejam namun tubuh bagian bawahnya tetap menumbuk dengan irama yang senada.

"oohh...oohh..aahh.."

"Eumm..aahh..oohh..aahh.." Tubuh yang lebih kecil terus tersentak.

"Akuuhhh akann.. aaahh.."

"aaaahh.." Mereka mencapai orgasme mereka. Helaan nafas terdengar, dan yang lebih tinggi menegang ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

 **Ceklek..**

"Baekhyun?" pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka, seorang wanita berdiri disana, di dekat saklar lampu. Ia meraba dinding dan menyalakan penerangan. Kamar itu normal, hanya ada seorang pemuda mungil yang bergelung di balik selimut, dengan wajah tertidur yang nyenyak.

Wanita paruh baya itu memperhatikan sekeliling dan menggeleng ketika putra sulungnya selalu lupa menutup jendela.

"Anak ini. Selalu begitu. Jika dia masuk angin bagaimana?" kaki pendek itu berjalan mendekati jendela dan menutup benda persegi panjang itu. Lalu berjalan keluar mematikan lampu dan kembali menutup pintu kamar putranya.

Tiba-tiba sosok lelaki tinggi itu menampakan dirinya yang sempat menyatu dengan dinding di sudut ruangan. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaiannya, lelaki itu berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang. Mata tajamnya menatap kearah tubuh yang kini sedang tertidur di balik selimut hangatnya.

"Kau sepertinya lelah sayang. Aku pergi dulu." Lelaki tinggi itu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir si mungil, melumatnya sebentar lalu berjalan ke arah jendela.

Membuka kaca jendela tersebut, berjongkok di bingkai jendela, dan Ia menoleh sekali lagi ke arah lelaki mungil yang masih setia menutup matanya, ia tersenyum lalu kemudian melompat dan menghilang bagai ditelan udara.

…

…

…

Baekhyun, sosok lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan wajah yang begitu mempesona membuka mata sipitnya perlahan dan ia merasakan dingin pada tubuhnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat kearah jendela yang terbuka. Ia menguap cukup lebar dan meregangkan otot tubuhnya.

Ketika ia merasakan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya, ia membulatkan matanya dan dengan cepat menyingkap selimutnya. Ia menatap horor kearah spreinya, ada noda kemerahan disana dan juga noda putih yang sama-sama mengering.

Ia sangat mengenal noda-noda ini, itu adalah darah dan sperma yang entah milik siapa, dirinya atau bukan, Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu.

Tubuhnya menegang, nafasnya tercekat, tapi ia mencoba menepik segala pemikiran buruknya, jadi Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dengan tubuh telanjangnya dan segera berdiri di depan cermin. Matanya kembali membulat melihat tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak kemerahan.

"IBUUUUU!" Ia berteriak histeris dan tubuhnya jatuh kelantai.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan wanita dengan celemek coklat di tubuhnya. Wanita itu mengernyit dan terkejut melihat penampilan berantakan anaknya.

"Astaga! Baekhyun!" Ibunya segera meraih selimut dan membungkus tubuh anaknya. Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukan ibunya, dan ibunya hanya bisa mengelus pundak putranya.

"Ibu, aku takut."ucapnya dengan suara yang lirih dan bergetar.

"Tenang sayang. Ada ibu disini." Wanita itu tidak menampakan kecemasan yang berlebihan, namun dahinya setia berkerut dan tangannya tetap mengelus pundak sang putra sulungnya.

"Tapi ibu, bagaimana jika aku_"

"Ssst.. itu tidak akan terjadi. Percaya pada ibu, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"Hiks..hiks.. aku takut."

"Tenang. Hari ini, kau beristirahatlah. Ibu akan meminta izin pada pihak sekolah." Ucap wanita cantik itu sambil mengelus pundak sempit putra sulungnya yang bergetar hebat.

Kibum berdiri di dapur, ia baru saja selesai memasakan sarapan untuk putra bungsunya dan sup ginseng untuk putra sulungnya. Sejak tadi pikirannya berkecamuk, tapi ia berusaha menepisnya.

Bertindak biasa, seolah tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa keluarganya lagi, terutama putra sulungnya, Byun Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi lagi, ia hanya ingin kebahagiaan bersama kedua putra kesayangannya.

"Ibu. Aku lapar." suara itu berhasil menyadarkanya dari sebuah lamunan ketakutan dan kecemasan yang ia rasakan. Ia menoleh dan disana, di depan meja makan berdiri putera bungsunya dengan seragam lengkap.

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar sayang. Ibu akan membawanya kesana." lelaki itu tak menyahut dan ia hanya mengambil tempat duduk dengan segera.

"Hyung mana?" tanyanya yang wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Hyungmu sedang tak enak badan." Sahut Kibum sambil meletakkan sepiring roti isi daging asap dan segelas susu dihadapan Sehun, putra bungsunya yang memiliki wajah tegas, tatapan mata tajam dan kulit seputih susu. Sehun dapat dikategorikan tampan, untuk anak seusianya. Dan Kibum berbangga akan itu.

"Tidak biasanya." Ucap Sehun singkat dengan wajah yang datar, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut perihal keadaan kakak satu-satunya. Anak laki-laki berwajah dingin itu mengunyah sarapannya dengan perlahan dan sesekali melirik ibunya yang kewalahan merapikan peralatan dapur.

"Ibu aku berangkat!" ucap Sehun segera bangkit setelah menyiup susu putihnya hingga tersisa sedikit.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan sarapanmu?"

"Sudah bu." sahut Sehun lalu mengecup pipi Kibum cepat dan berlari kecil menuju pintu rumah.

"Aku berangkat." Ucap Sehun lagi dari pintu rumah. Kibum mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun terduduk dikamarnya, ia nampak lesu. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan yang sosok itu berikan padanya. Tapi Baekhyun mencoba menghapusnya, dan melupakan trauma masa lalunya. Ia segera meraih laci nakasnya dan mengambil sebotol obat disana.

"Makan dulu! " suara itu membuat Baekhyun batal menelan obatnya. Ia memasukkan nya kembali dalam botol.

"Mau ibu suapi?"

"Tidak perlu bu. "

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ibu akan bersiap dan berangkat ke kantor dan sekalian mampir ke sekolahmu. Kau bisa sendiri dirumah kan?

"Bisa bu, tenang saja!" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu meraih nampan yang diberikan ibunya

….

….

….

Malam kembali menjemput. Bulan purnama masih nampak penuh, walau malam ini adalah malam kedua bulan purnama namun cahayanya tidak kalah terang untuk menyinari lorong-lorong gelap di sepanjang jalan.

Baekhyun segera berlari ke luar kamarnya ketika mendengar suara bantingan benda pecah diatas lantai, ketika kakinya sampai pada anak tangga terakhir ia terpaku. Disana ada Sehun, adik laki-laki bungsunya yang berdiri dengan tangan terkepal sedangkan ibunya berdiri di balik rak ketakutan.

Mata Baekhyun menuju ke arah piring-piring yang berserakan dan Sehun yang berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"A..ada apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun takut, suaranya bahkan terdengar gemetar diawal,tapi ia berusaha terlihat tangguh di depan adiknya.

"Baek..baekhyun-ah." suara Kibum melemah, ia menatap anaknya seolah meminta pertolongan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit tegas, sorot matanya menampakkan kebencian, mendadak wajah tegang Sehun berubah, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejut dan ketakutan.

"Aarrgghh.." Sehun segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun terduduk dilantai ketika entah dengan atau tanpa sengaja Sehun yang berlari ke arah kamar dan menabrak pundaknya. Baekhyun terdiam dan ia menatap ibunya sebentar seolah meminta penjelasan.

" Ia pulang kerumah sehabis bermain bersama temannya dengan keadaan marah, ibu bertanya tapi ia tidak menjawab, ibu pikir dia tidak dengar, tapi ketika ibu kembali bertanya dia semakin marah. Dan.. dan kau tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Piring-piring itu ia jatuhkan dengan kasar ke lantai." ucap Kibum dan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas.

"Dia semakin besar tapi ia tetap tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Ibu, aku takut."

"Tidak sayang. Kau tidak perlu takut. Dia hanya sedang dalam masa pubertasnya, dia akan mengerti kelak." ucap Kibum sambil mengelus surai kehitaman milik anaknya.

"Ini semua salahku ibu."

"Tidak sayang. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa, ini adalah takdir." ucap Kibum lagi sambil memeluk tubuh putra sulungnya.

Dari atas, Sehun berdiri menyaksikan bagaimana kakak sulungnya berpelukan dengan ibunya. Sehun menampakan wajah kecewa. Ia menatap tangannya kesal, lalu kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

Namun tanpa Sehun sadari sesosok menatapnya dari luar jendela. Sosok bersayap dengan jubah berwarna abu-abu. Sosok itu menatap Sehun dalam dari sana, tubuh sosok itu melayang diudara dalam kegelapan dan kemudian mengepakan sayap abunya untuk pergi.

…

..

.

Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjangnya, ia sedang membaca beberapa komik kesukaanya, sesekali ia tertawa kecil dan sesekali hanya tersenyum. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak masuk sekolah, dan ia merasa keadaannya sudah membaik. Ia berpikir mungkin ia memang membutuhkan waktu untuk istirahat dari tugas-tugas berat sebagai seorang siswa tingkat atas.

Tiba-tiba jendela kamarnya terbuka cepat, Baekhyun menoleh dan mulai berjalan mendekati jendelanya.

Ia menarik kedua sisi pintu jendela, ketika dalam usahanya sebuah angin berhembus membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya sambil menggeliat, seolah ada yang sedang mencumbu dirinya dan ketika ia tersadar dengan cepat ia menutup jendela itu. Baekhyun melirik jam dan ia merasa sudah saatnya untuk tidur, jadi ia segera mematikan lampu dan berbaring.

Waktu terus berlalu dan kini menunjukan pukul 02.00 dini hari . Di kegelapan kamar Baekhyun, tiba-tiba dua buah titik berwarna biru menyala, dan itu adalah manik mata milik sosok yang kini duduk diatas kursi meja belajar Baekhyun.

Sosok itu berjalan ke arah ranjang Baekhyun. Sosok dengan jubah hitam panjang hingga ke lutut kakinya ,celana hitam, sepatu kulit hitam, kemeja hitam, semua serba hitam hanya saja kulitnya putih, tubuhnya tinggi dengan bentuk rahang yang tegas. Rambutnya berwarna hijau kelam, matanya berwarna biru laut, dan sayap berwarna hitam yang baru saja menghilang di balik punggungnya.

Sosok tampan itu berdiri disisi ranjang , mengitarinya dan berhenti tepat di sisi kiri Baekhyun. Memandang wajah polos itu dengan dalam, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus mesra pipi Baekhyun. Menggerakkan jemarinya naik turun, merasakan kulit sehalus porselin itu.

Baekhyun menggeliat, tubuhnya terangkat dan bergerak dengan gelisah seperti terangsang. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai menghiasi dahi Baekhyun, suhu dikamarnya mendadak meningkat.

"Aku baru menyentuhmu tapi responmu sangat cepat. Untuk itu aku suka menyetubuhimu sayangku." ucapnya dengan suara yang berat.

Ia menaikki ranjang, tanpa takut Baekhyun akan terbangun. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun berada diantara kedua lututnya yang terbuka, yang bertumpu pada kasur. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk meraup bibir mungil Baekhyun, menyedot kuat permukaan bibir Baekhyun. Lalu ia beralih ke leher putih Baekhyun yang masih dipenuhi oleh jejak-jejak perbuatannya kemarin.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kupu-kupu putih masuk ke dalam kamar, terbang menuju ke arah sosok itu dan di detik berikutnya berubah menjadi sebuah sosok berjubah putih, seluruhnya putih, hingga sayapnya yang kini masih mengembang. Hanya rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kelam, matanya berwarna biru langit dan tubuhnya mungil, sosok yang sangat cantik terutama mata polos tanpa dosa itu.

Sosok yang sedang menikmati tubuh Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, menyadari ada sosok lain di dalam ruangan itu selain dirinya dan Baekhyun. Ia menggeram kesal, ia paling tak suka diganggu, apalagi bila itu adalah kegiatan yang paling ia sukai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanpa menoleh, sosok yang lebih tinggi berucap.

"Ayah memanggilmu." Sosok putih itu menjawab dengan polos. Dengan pupil mata berwarna biru langit yang begitu indah, bibirnya dimajukan beberapa senti tanpa tujuan dan sorot matanya benar-benar melambangkan keluguan.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak menjawab panggilan ayah." Ucap yang lebih kecil.

"Aku sengaja." Jawab yang tertinggi masih tanpa menoleh, dan masih berada diatas Baekhyun. Suaranya berat dan terdengar begitu dingin, ketika menyapa genderang telinga yang lebih kecil.

"Kenapa?" Tanya yang lebih kecil dengan nada lugu.

"Pulanglah!" yang lebih tinggi berucap dingin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih kecil dan bibir yang lebih kecil mengerucut imut, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati meja belajar Baekhyun dan mendudukan dirinya diatas sana.

"Tapi ayah memintaku memanggilmu." Ucap sosok kecil itu tak mau kalah.

"Tapi aku sedang dalam urusan, adik kecilku." Yang lebih tinggi menatap tajam kearah mata yang lebih kecil. Tatapan membunuh yang bisa membuat siapapun akan merasa seolah tengah menemui ajalnya.

"Tapi ayah memanggilmu." Ucap yang lebih kecil tak mau kalah. Lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia hanya terlalu lugu dan naif, menyampaikan apa yang diperintahkan dan mempertahankan apa yang menurutnya benar.

"Aku tahu. Sekarang kau pulang dan katakan pada ayah bahwa aku akan segera menyusul."

"Kapan? Setelah kau menyakiti lelaki tak berdosa ini? Hyung hentikan, kau telah merusak hidupnya."

"Diam!" yang lebih tinggi dan lebih tua berteriak kesal. Jemarinya terkepal disamping tubuhnya.

"Tidak ingatkah perbuatanmu beberapa tahu lalu?"

"Aku bilang diam!" sosok yang lebih tinggi bangkit dan hendak melayangkan pukulannya tapi tangannya tertahan diudara ketika menatap mata tak berdosa milik adiknya.

"Apa hyung akan memukulku?" sosok itu bertanya sambil menatap sekilas kepalan tangan kakaknya yang mengudara dan berhenti di depan wajahnya tanpa takut sama sekali. Mata bulatnya beralih menatap mata kakaknya dengan kedipan yang sangat naif.

"Itu tidak mungkin Kyungsoo sayang." tiba-tiba sebuah sosok lain telah duduk dibingkai jendela yang kini telah terbuka lebar. Duduk dengan satu kaki menjuntai kebawah dan satu lagi tertekuk sebagai tumpuan dari lengan tangannya.

Sosok dengan jubah berwarna abu terang, dari ujung kaki hingga rambutnya berwarna sama, hanya matanya yang berwarna biru langit, kulitnya putih bersih dan bibirnya mungil berwarna merah muda merekah, dia adalah sosok cantik lainnya yang berada diruang itu. Sayapnya masih mengembang dan di detik berikutnya segera masuk ke dalam punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya yang tertingi, yang masih setia menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Menjenguk seseorang." sahut sosok cantik di jendela.

"Kalian pulanglah! Kenapa mencampuri urusanku?" sosok yang masih berada diatas Baekhyun berucap dingin, acaranya telah diganggu dan dia kesal saat ini. Rasanya ia ingin membakar kedua makhluk penganggu itu jika tidak mengingat ikatan persaudaraan yang mereka miliki.

"Ayah memanggilmu hyung." sosok tinggi itu menatap kesal ke sosok putih tapi dibalas oleh kedipan tak berdosa. Lagi.

"Cepat pulang, jika tak ingin ayah membakarmu." Sosok abu berucap dan sosok tertinggi diruangan itu menghela nafas lalu dalam hitungan detik berubah menjadi kelelawar dan keluar melalui jendela.

"Kau juga pulang Kyungsoo!" ucap sosok abu yang masih setia bertengger di jendela.

"Baik Hyung." sosok putih bernama Kyungsoo itu berubah menjadi kupu-kupu lagi dan keluar melalui jendela. Si sosok abu turun dari jendela, ia mendekati ranjang, menatap Baekhyun sambil menggeleng.

"Kau memiliki keistimewaan, karena itu adikku Chanyeol sangat menyukaimu." sosok itu memakaikan selimut ke arah Baekhyun dan setelahnya menghilang menjadi asap.

…

…

…

Di sebuah dimensi lain dari semesta, di bawah perut bumi ada sebuah istana dengan arsitektur bergaya Eropa dengan warna gelap mendominasi bangunan kokoh tersebut.

Terdengar raungan-raungan memilukan, suara cambuk dan tembakan yang memekikan telinga serta beberapa kobaran api yang terlihat dalam kegelapan.

Chanyeol masuk dengan tergesa, kaki panjangnya berpijak dengan kasar diatas karpet berwarna merah darah itu, lalu pintu utama terbuka dan ia segera berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan terbesar di istana itu.

"Ada apa ayah memanggilku?" ucapnya langsung, meninggalkan tata krama yang selalu diajarkan ibunya. Sosok yang sedang duduk di balik meja kayu menghentikan kegiatannya, dan ia menatap balik dengan mata tajam berwarna hitam kelam.

Ruangan itu sangat besar dengan delapan jendela besar yang mengelilinginya. Dan terdiri dari interior yang cukup mengerikan, beberapa tengkorak sebagai pajangan dan barang-barang berwarna merah dan hitam yang mendominasi.

"Kau kembali menemuinya?" tanya yang lebih tua.

"Aku merindukkannya."sahut Chanyeol acuh melupakan fakta bahwa pria dihadapannya ini adalah ayahnya, orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya dan sepantasnya mendapat hormat darinya.

"Ayah tak melarangmu, tapi ibumu marah pada ayah."

"Ibu?" yang lebih muda mengerutkan keningnya, responnya akan selalu berbeda ketika mendengar nama itu. Jujur ia cukup sensitive mendengar nama "ibu" .  
"Iya, dia tidak suka kau menyetubuhi lelaki manusia itu terus menerus."

"Ayah tahu sendiri kan? Pintuku menuju dunia manusia hanya terbuka pada 5 malam pada bulan purnama sebelum bulan penuh itu berubah menjadi bulan mati. Dan gara-gara hukuman kalian beberapa tahun lalu aku tidak bisa menemuinya. Jadi sekarang aku ingin memuaskan diriku."

"Ayah tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi ayah tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibumu."

"Ayah terlalu lemah di depan ibu." ucap Chanyeol kesal. Dimana letak ketegasan ayahnya, ketika berhadapan dengan ibunya, Chanyeol selalu mempertanyakan itu.

Sosok yang lebih tua yang penampilannya tak jauh beda hanya berbeda pada warna rambut, dimana pria yang lebih tua berwarna hitam kelam dan juga matanya berwarna hitam dengan gradasi merah api terkadang.

"Siapapun akan seperti itu Chanyeol. Kau pun juga."

"Aku membencinya." ucap Chanyeol, si sosok berjubah hitam dengan rambut hijau kelam dan mata berwarna biru langit yang kini mengertakan gigi-gigi gerahamnya.

"Oh benarkah?" tiba-tiba suara lembut terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Menampakan sosok serba putih mulai dari ujung kaki hingga kerambut dan sayap, dengan mata berwarna biru langit.

"I..ibu?" Chanyeol terkejut dan bergerak kikuk.

"Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau akan kepanasan, jika ayah mertua tahu bagaimana?"

"Tidak! aku sudah meminta izin pada ayah. Lagipula tak apa bila sekali-kali malaikat berkunjung ke neraka." Sahut sosok cantik itu sambil berjalan anggun menuju kedua orang yang dicintainya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang Chanyeol, kau selesaikan urusanmu dengan ibu, ayah harus kembali bekerja. Dan Luhan!" Tiba-tiba nada sang ayah meninggi mengalihkan pandanganya pada sudut pintu ruangan.

"Keluar dari persembunyianmu, lalu kau bantu pekerjaan ayah. Ada banyak jiwa kotor yang akan masuk neraka dan harus ayah beri persetujuan. Bantu ayah mendatanya!"

"Baik." sahut sebuah suara lesu karena ketahuan lalu muncul sosok berjubah abu dari balik dinding.

"Ikuti ibu, Chanyeol!" dan Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah, seperti kata ayahnya tak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan seorang malaikat seperti Taemin, putra mahkota dari raja seluruh malaikat dilangit, lebih tepatnya lagi seseorang yang ia panggil ibu.

Taemin mengelus pundak Luhan ketika akan berjalan keluar ruangan dan Luhan hanya mengangguk.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanyanya pelan pada Luhan.

"aku rasa ada dikamarnya." Sahut Luhan dengan lembut juga.

"Baiklah." sahut Taemin lalu benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu besar.

Taemin membuka sebuah pintu perlahan, dan udara dingin segera menembus kulit Chanyeol. Ibunya adalah malaikat, jadi tidak akan bertahan hidup dalam panasnya neraka, untuk itu ia memiliki sebuah ruangan yang dibuat Minho khusus untuknya ketika ia ingin berkunjung.

Dan Chanyeol sangat membenci harus berkunjung keruangan ini, karena kekuatannya akan selalu melemah bila berhadapan dengan tempat sedingin kutub utara ini. Taemin duduk disebuah kursi panjang. Chanyeol berjalan dan duduk dihadapan ibunya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik ibu, setelah hukuman yang ibu berikan." Ada sebuah kalimat sindiran disana tapi Taemin hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kesal putranya. Bagaimanapun dia seorang malaikat, dia sudah biasa bersabar menghadapi kondisi apapun. Karena kemarahan adalah pantangan terbesar seorang malaikat, apalagi seorang pangeran seperti Taemin.

"Itu hanya hukuman ringan." Sahut Taemin sambil tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang malaikat memberikan hukuman?" gerutu Chanyeol yang masih mampu di dengar oleh Taemin, dan lagi-lagi sosok itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap kasar putranya.

"Kenapa tidak? Jangan lupa, dikehidupan malaikat juga ada kesalahan, kesempurnaan hanya milik yang Maha Kuasa."

"Aku mengerti. Ibu selalu mengatakan itu berulang kali, dan kata-kata itu seolah menjadi mantra dalam otakku." Sahut Chanyeol malas. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan merasakan sensasi dingin yang menjalar di punggungnya. Ia kemudian kembali memperbaiki posisinya .

"Ibu adalah malaikat yang memiliki anak setengah iblis, tentu ibu harus sedikit tegas daripada malaikat lainnya." Chanyeol tidak bergeming, ia hanya menghela nafas sambil membuang wajahnya.

"Ibu tahu kau tertarik pada Byun Baekhyun. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa melakukan itu seenaknya. Kau tidak ingat kesalahan fatal yang kau lakukan beberapa tahun lalu?"

"Aku ingat."

"Jangan lupa jika Baekhyun adalah manusia dengan keistimewaan, ditubuhnya terdapat rahim dan bisa kapan saja mengandung benih yang selalu kau tanamkan padanya tiap malam."

"Tidak setiap malam, hanya 5 malam saat bulan purnama, saat bulan penuh, ingat itu ibu!"

"Sama saja. Yang jelas kau menidurinya bertubi dalam kurun waktu dekat. Dia tidak seperti kita Chanyeol, dia manusia , makhluk terlemah yang Tuhan ciptakan."

"Aku paham." Sahut Chanyeol tak tertarik dengan topik yang mereka bahas sekarang. Chanyeol sudah mendengar nasehat ini ribuan kali, dan ia bersumpah ia ingin membakar orang hidup-hidup tiap kali ibunya menasehatinya mengenai dirinya yang selalu meniduri Baekhyun.

"Jika kau paham, kenapa kau tetap melakukannya?" nada Taemin tetap tenang, namun tersirat sebuah paksaan disana.

"Jawabanku sama, aku menginginkannya." Sahut Chanyeol acuh.

"Berhenti bermain-bermain dengan manusia!" ucap Taemin sambil merangkai bunga-bunga berwarna putih di vas bunga kecil diatas mejanya.

"Tidak bisa ibu. Bukankah aku sudah pernah meminta pada ibu agar tidak membahas tentang itu. Aku iblis dan aku harus berada disekitar manusia."

"Benar. Kau memang harus menyesatkan pikiran mereka, tapi bukan meniduri mereka hingga mengandung." Taemin nyaris kehilangan kesabarannya, tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas. Membiarkan emosi menguasainya sama saja dengan membiarkan Chanyeol menang, dan Taemin tak menginginkan para iblis menguasai sama sekali.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana keadaan cucu ibu?" tanya lelaki berparas cantik itu dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dia baik. Dia tumbuh dengan baik." Suara Chanyeol terdengar melemah, setiap menyinggung tentang cucu ibunya, ia merasakan sebuah rasa bersalah yang besar menghinggapinya. Dan Chanyeol membencinya.

"Kau sudah menjenguknya?"

"Belum. Aku takut. Dia setengah iblis, tentu dia akan peka ketika merasakan kehadiranku." Taemin mengangguk paham , lalu menghela nafas.

"Ibu hanya ingin kau tidak menyakiti manusia terlalu banyak."

"Aku tahu."

"Bagus, ayo sekarang peluk ibu!" ucap Taemin lalu merentangkan tangannya. Chanyeol mendekat dan pasrah ketika Taemin memeluknya erat.

"Kau tetap putra ibu yang menggemaskan."

"Aku sudah besar bu, dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi raja iblis menggantikan ayah. Jadi jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini di depan anak buahku."

"Ibu mengerti." Taemin menirukkan cara menjawab Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya berdecak kesal.

Terlahir sebagai setengah iblis membuat Chanyeol terkadang membenci kelahirannya, terutama dirinya yang terlahir dari seorang malaikat.

Ia bukannya tak mensyukuri, atau bahkan memang tak pernah bersyukur atas kelahirannya dan kepemilikan atas ibu yang telah melahirkannya, bagaimana pun ia iblis, ia tidak pernah bersyukur atas apapun yang telah ia miliki sekarang. Bahkan gelar pangeran yang ia sandang sekarang bukanlah hal yang menurutnya patut untuk ia syukuri.

Itulah naluri seorang iblis, hanya memiliki sebuah rasa benci. Tapi pernyataan itu seolah di tepik keras oleh Yunho dan Taemin yang membawa perubahan pada dunia mereka. Dunia iblis dan malaikat.

Berabad-abad yang lalu, iblis dan malaikat diciptakan oleh Tuhan untuk menjaga kestabilan dunia jauh sebelum manusia diciptakan. Raja Iblis pertama adalah kakak kandung dari Raja malaikat pertama pula. Dahulu Iblis dan malaikat hidup berkesinambungan. Walau Sang Pencipta memberikan dua tempat yang berbeda untuk mereka.

Dimana iblis menghuni kerajaan di dasar tanah dan malaikat menghuni kerajaan diatas langit. Keduanya mendapat tempat yang istimewa, sampai suatu ketika terjadi peperangan untuk memperebutkan para manusia, ketika manusia diciptakan pertama kali.

Kaum iblis merasa mendapat ketidakadilan karena sejak manusia dibentuk , para malaikat selalu berada disekitar mereka dan manusia terlahir memiliki 100 % hati malaikat, bersih dan suci oleh karena itu kaum iblis mengadakan peperangan.

Sebelum pertumpahan darah merenggut lebih banyak korban lagi dan dunia dalam keadaan kacau, Sang Pencipta turun dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan Beliau membuat sebuah kesepakatan.

Jadi sejak manusia dilahirkan akan ada seorang iblis dan malaikat yang berada disampingnya, untuk menjaganya hingga tiba saatnya dimana manusia itu sudah mampu menggunakan hati dan pikirannya untuk bertindak maka kaum iblis dan kaum malaikat sama-sama boleh bersaing untuk merebut hati manusia.

Oleh karena itu, semenjak diikrarkannya keputusan itu kaum iblis dan kaum malaikat menjadi musuh selama berabad-abad.

Suatu ketika, saat generasi ke seribu dari kaum iblis dan kaum malaikat. Terjadi sebuah perubahan. Pangeran mahkota dari kerajaan _Infernus_ , putera semata wayang raja iblis bertemu dengan putra mahkota dari kerajaan _Nubes_ dan mereka saling jatuh cinta.

Pangeran Minho yang akan diangkat menjadi raja iblis membawa kabur Pangeran Taemin, karena hubungan mereka ditentang oleh kedua belah pihak. Pangeran Taemin adalah lelaki yang lemah lembut, memiliki kecantikan yang tiada tara dan kesempurnaan yang luar biasa, sedangkan Pangeran Minho memiliki ketampanan yang diluar akal sehat. Tampan, tegas, beribawa, kejam dan keras.

Hubungan mereka mengalami banyak cobaan, bahkan pangeran Taemin nyaris diturunkan ke bumi dan dihapus ingatannya oleh sang raja, namun Minho datang dan memporaporandakan kerajaan _Nubes_ kerajaan para malaikat.

Sampai akhirnya Sang Pencipta turun lahi untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dengan memberikan jalan tengah.

" _Cinta mereka tidak salah. Tak ada yang salah, hanya sebuah perbedaan yang membuat hal itu terlihat tidak pantas. Mereka saling mencintai, dan cinta adalah sebuah perasaan tulus dan murni yang aku ciptakan untuk semua mahklukku. Apa aku pernah berkata jika iblis dan malaikat tak boleh bersama? Apa aku pernah membuat suatu pernyataan bila persamaan jenis kelamin membuat dua buah insan tak boleh saling mencintai? Aku menciptakan kalian sama. Entah lelaki, wanita, tua, muda, kaya, miskin, malaikat ataupun iblis. Kalian sama dimataku. Jadi tak ada yang perlu kalian perdebatkan lagi, biarkan mereka merasakan cinta."_

Bersamaan dengan itu semua kaum iblis dan malaikat memutuskan untuk menyetujui hubungan iblis dan malaikat itu, tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa hidup bersama. Taemin adalah malaikat yang diciptakan dari butiran salju pertama yang turun kebumi, sedangkan Minho diciptakan dari api neraka terpanas di dasar perut bumi . Karena itu bara-air, panas-dingin tidak bisa bersama namun tetap bisa berdampingan.

Taemin tetap tingal di langit dan Minho tetap tinggal di dasar perut bumi, hanya sesekali mereka bertemu untuk melepaskan rasa rindu mereka. Lagipula jika Taemin ke neraka maka ia akan kepanasan dan melemah, jika Minho ke surga ia akan kedinginan dan kekuatannya lenyap.

Untuk itu ketika mereka menikah, Minho membuat sebuah ruangan khusus untuk Taemin di dalam istananya yang semuanya terbuat dari es.

Dari hubungan mereka, lahir putera pertama mereka yang mereka beri nama _Sharlu De Vardenschothan_ atau dipanggil Luhan. Luhan berarti keadilan, keindahan dan ketegasan. Luhan adalah iblis setengah malaikat. 70% dalam dirinya adalah malaikat, dan 30 % adalah iblis, itu mengapa perawakannya sangat lemah lembut seperti Taemin, tapi sifatnya sedikit keras seperti Minho.

Luhan lahir dari angin surga dan sedikit api neraka, kelahirannya juga bertepatan dengan perayaan surga kala itu, sehingga ketika ia lahir nyanyian surga berdentang dengan keras.

Lalu dua ratus tahun kemudian, mereka kedatangan putera kedua mereka yang diberi nama _Chanttadier De Vashcardhayeol_ atau singkatnya, Chanyeol. Chanyeol berarti, kekuatan, kesaktian, ketangguhan, dan kewibawaan. Chanyeol adalah 70% iblis dan 30 % malaikat ia adalah kebalikan dari Luhan.

Chanyeol lahir ketika kaum iblis menang menguasai hati manusia, ketika kerajaan _Infernus_ berada dalam kejayaan dan Chanyeol terlahir dari api murni neraka dan bertepatan dengan gerhana matahari. Ia terlahir ketika kegelapan menguasai dunia, itu sebabnya ia sangat keras dan sangat kejam, walau terkadang ia lemah apalagi bila di depan ibunya dan terlihat sama dengan ayahnya, akan tidak berdaya bila berhadapan dengan sosok malaikat bernama Taemin.

Lalu seratus tahun setelah kelahiran Chanyeol kemudian lahirnya si bungsu , dengan mata bulat yang indah. Ia terlahir ketika salju pertama turun di hari natal, mereka memberikannya nama Kyeoimanuel De Sharvingsooffscarr atau lebih singkatnya Kyungsoo. Dimana Kyungsoo berarti kemurnian, kebaikan, kasih sayang, dan ketulusan.

Berbeda dengan kedua saudaranya, Kyungsoo adalah murni malaikat, dalam artian ia sama sekali tidak memiliki darah iblis dalam dirinya, begitu kata peramal ketika Kyungsoo menangis untuk pertama kalinya, hanya saja semua orang bingung dengan warna rambut Kyungsoo yang hitam legam.

Jika ia murni malaikat seharusnya rambutnya putih seperti malaikat yang lain, tapi sepertinya itu tidak terlalu menjadi masalah. Minho berkata itu wajar, bagaimana pun Kyungsoo harus memiliki ciri khas dari dirinya walau hanya warna rambut saja.

Karena Kyungsoo murni malaikat ia sangat disayang oleh raja malaikat, itu sebabnya ia boleh keluar masuk surga dengan leluasa, walaupun ia tetap tinggal di neraka bersama ayah dan kedua saudaranya, di kamar khusus yang dibuat Minho untuknya. Sama seperti milik Taemin.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia memiliki akses menuju surga di waktu tertentu saja, seperti perayaan atau pun hari penting lainnya, jika tidak maka ia harus meminta penjaga untuk menyampaikan pesan bahwa ia ingin bertemu ibunya dan ibunya akan memberikan kunci masuk untuknya.

Luhan masih sedikit beruntung dibandingkan Chanyeol. Karena darah iblis sangat kental dalam dirinya, ia bisa dibilang paling tidak disukai oleh raja malaikat, tapi menjadi cucu kesayangan dari raja iblis.

Sejak Chanyeol lahir sampai sekarang ia hanya pernah 5 kali mengunjungi surga, ia tidak suka berada di tempat kelahiran ibunya karena semua penghuni surga akan membicarakannya, daripada ke surga ia lebih suka berkunjung ke dunia manusia.

Sehingga berkunjung ke dunia manusia menjadi kebiasaannya, ia sangat suka mengerjai manusia dan mempengaruhi hati mereka, dan hal tersebut menjadi sebuah hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Dan ketika malam bulan purnama beberapa tahun lalu, dibawah cahaya bulan yang terang, dikegelapan lorong gang sempit, disitulah ia bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Bocah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam berponi, tubuh mungil dan mata bulan sabit yang menangis sesegukan di sudut gang yang sempit dan lembab.

Chanyeol yang ketika itu sedang berdiri diatas gedung pencakar langit, memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana barang milik bocah lelaki itu dirampas dan tubuhnya dihajar. Chanyeol tentu senang melihat sebuah kejahatan karena itu berarti kaumnya akan menang, tapi tidak ketika melihat mata sipit itu membengkak.

Ia dengan bodohnya menghampiri bocah itu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata si bocah yang ketakutan ketika melihatnya. Dan ditempat itu pula, untuk pertama kalinya ia merenggut kesucian seseorang. Semua berjalan begitu cepat, bocah itu malah menggeliat ketika merasakan sentuhan dari Chanyeol dan dorongan entah darimana membuat Chanyeol melakukan lebih.

Semenjak malam itu, Chanyeol selalu mendatangi si bocah 5 malam saat bulan penuh. Dan selama 5 hari itu juga Chanyeol selalu meniduri Baekhyun. Hingga suatu hari Chanyeol menerima kenyataan jika bocah berusia 13 tahun itu mengandung anaknya. Baekhyun adalah lelaki dengan keistimewaan dan Chanyeol tidak tahu itu.

Baik pihak ayahnya maupun pihak ibunya tahu dan mereka marah besar, lalu menghukum Chanyeol dengan melarangnya untuk turun kebumi sampai bulan baru ke sepuluh berhasil ia lalui, dan itu cukup lama bagi Chanyeol.

…

…

…

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunanya ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan lebar, dan Luhan berdiri disana sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol kesal. Menatap kakak sulungnya yang selalu membuat dirinya kesal. Luhan memang sosok kakak yang baik, itu bagi Kyungsoo, sedangkan bagi Chanyeol sendiri Luhan tak jauh berbeda dari iblis berwajah malaikat.

"Turun! Kita makan." Ucap Luhan santai.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Aku tidak peduli, hanya turun dan kita duduk bersama! " ucap Luhan sambil berjalan masuk dan duduk diatas meja Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin." Chanyeol menjawab dengan malas, ia hanya butuh sendiri dan ia tidak terlalu menyukai tradisi makan malam, dimana seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat telinganya sakit.

"Kau pikir aku ingin? Ini perintah ayah."

"Jawabanku tetap tidak, sekalipun kakek yang meminta." Bentak Chanyeol. Luhan mengedikkan bahu, ia memijakan kakinya pada lantai marmer tersebut dan berjalan kearah pintu. Chanyeol adalah lelaki dengan kepala terkeras yang ia kenal,tapi hanya satu yang bisa melunakan kekeras kepalaan Chanyeol. Ibunya.

"Sayangnya ini bukan permintaan kakek, ini permintaan ibu. Hmm.. jika aku jadi kau, maka_" ucapan Luhan terputus, karena Chanyeol bangkit dengan cepat dengan wajah kesal dan malas. Luhan tersenyum dalam hati, ibunya memang ancaman terhebat yang pernah ada.

Bahkan ayahnya yang berstatus raja iblis, raja terkejam dari seluruh raja yang ada pun langsung melunak di depan ibunya, entah pesonanya atau kemarahannya yang membuat Taemin disegenai, Luhan dan yang lain tidak pernah bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Pertanyaan itu hampir mirip seperti ketika seseorang bertanya padanya 'Luhan, menurutmu sampai kapan neraka ini akan berhenti memasukkan jiwa-jiwa kotor yang meninggal?'

.Pernah. atau lebih seperti Tidak. . Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu, jangan lupakan ekspresi wajah bodoh Luhan ketika menjawabnya.

"Baik aku turun sekarang." ucap Chanyeol jengkel. Dan Luhan kembali bersorak dalam hati.

Chanyeol paling malas jika harus berurusan dengan ibunya, ia hanya takut akan melukai ibunya dan jika hal itu terjadi ia tak tahu berapa orang yang akan membencinya termasuk ayahnya.

Jadi Chanyeol turun mengikuti Luhan dan menuju ke arah ruang makan dengan sebuah meja panjang di dalamnya.

Chanyeol melihat seluruh keluarganya berkumpul, dan disana ibunya dan Kyungsoo duduk dengan sebuah energi yang membentuk medan salju mengelilingi mereka, hanya mereka berdua.

Butiran-butiran salju transparan yang melayang membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang berukuran pas dengan tubuh masing-masing pemiliknya. Medan tersebut menjaga suhu tubuh keduanya agar tidak terbakar oleh panasnya api neraka.

"Ah akhirnya anak kedua ibu turun. Makanlah!" Ucap Taemin dengan wajah bahagianya. Untuk ukuran seorang ibu, sikap Taemin terlihat wajar. Tipikal ibu-ibu yang suka mengurus semua hal pribadi anaknya, tapi untuk ukuran malaikat dia bisa dikatakan "sedikit" atau mungkin "cukup" berlebihan.

"Hm." sahut Chanyeol malas. Mereka lalu makan dengan berisik, kecuali Kyungsoo dan Taemin yang makan dalam diam, menaati sebuah tata krama dan disana ada Chanyeol juga yang terdiam, tapi itu bukan tata krama melainkan sebuah perasaan kalut yang menyelimuti hatinya, karena biasanya Chanyeol yang paling berisik.

Bertengkar dengan Luhan memperebutkan hal yang tidak penting adalah tradisi keduanya ketika makan, atau Chanyeol yang selalu menganggu Kyungsoo juga merupakan hal wajib dalam kamusnya lalu berakhir dengan Minho yang marah besar dan membakar seluruh hidangan mereka diatas meja bisa dibilang ini sebagai hidangan penutup dalam setiap makan malam mereka. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol tidak menjadi dirinya, ia terlihat lebih pasif dari biasanya, menatap tidak tertarik pada hidangan yang ada dihadapannya.

Menu makanan mereka jauh berbeda, Chanyeol, Luhan dan Minho menyantap hidangan berbagai macam daging yang diolah sedemikan rupa, sedangkan Taemin dan Kyungsoo hanya memakan sayuran dan beberapa jenis bunga yang hanya ada di langit dan ditanam khusus di kebun istana di langit.

Itu bukan tanpa sebab, melainkan malaikat memiliki pantangan untuk tidak menyakiti termasuk membunuh binatang untuk dijadikan makanan. Walau Kyungsoo tinggal dengan ayahnya tapi ia tetap tidak bisa makan daging, ia pernah sekali mencoba tapi ia berakhir dengan muntah dan kekuatannya melemah selama seminggu semenjak itu ia anti dengan yang namanya daging.

"Ayah?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah ayah mengurangi hukumanku? Bisakah aku turun ke bumi 5 malam setelah bulan purnama seperti dulu? Tidak hanya pada saat bulan purnama kesepuluh saja?"

"Hukuman tetaplah hukuman."

"Tapi aku tersiksa ayah."

"Lalu kau pikir apa Baekhyun tidak tersiksa?" tanya Minho tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pisau dan garpu yang sedang mengiris sepotong daging di hadapannya.

"Sejak kapan ayah memikirkan perasaan manusia?" Chanyeol geram dan sedikit membentak. Dan diantara kekesalannya ia mengingat satu nama.

"Pasti ini ulah ibu." Chanyeol menatap geram ke arah ibunya, dan Taemin hanya tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Chanyeol, dengar_"

"Aku tidak mau dengar." Chanyeol bangkit sambil membanting sendoknya dan berjalan ke luar dari ruang makan. Minho menggeram emosi, dan terlihat api yang membara dari tubuhnya, tapi ketika Taemin menyentuh tangannya api itu padam.

"Turuti saja kemauannya!"

"Tapi_"

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta, dan orang yang jatuh cinta tidak akan pernah mau menerima keputusan apapun." dan Minho mengangguk. Bagaimana pun ia pernah merasakan menjadi muda dan hormone sialan yang meledak-ledak tidak pasti di dalam dirinya.

"Dia benar-benar sudah dibutakan oleh lelaki bernama Baekhyun itu ibu." Taemin tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengusak rambutnya.

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan merasakannya juga sayang, ayo selesaikan makan kalian karena sebentar lagi ibu harus kembali kelangit."

"Ibu akan kembali? Tidak mau bertahan lebih lama lagi disini?" Tanya Luhan dengan bibir penuh dengan makanan. Taemin menggeleng sambil tersenyum lalu memberikan air pada putra sulungnya.

"Tidak sayang, ibu sudah berjanji pada kakek akan pulang segera."

"Tapi aku masih merindukan ibu." Luhan memasang wajah bersedih. Ia masih begitu merindukan ibunya, mereka benar-benar jarang bertemu apalagi saat ini Luhan disibukan dengan tugasnya membantu sang ayah membuatnya tidak bisa melayani ibunya dengan baik ketika beliau berkunjung ke neraka seperti sekarang.

"Aku juga." Balas Kyungsoo dengan mata polosnya, Luhan berdecak.

"Kau kan enak tinggal datang ke surga, sedangkan aku harus menunggu perayaan dulu, dan itu masih lama." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap kesal kearah Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo hanya mengedipkan matanya lugu.

"Tapi, ibu_"

"Jangan lakukan itu pada ibu kalian, bagaimana bila kakek marah pada ibumu?" ucap Minho menyela, ia tidak tega melihat wajah sedih istrinya.

"Baiklah." Luhan menyerah, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ia duduki sekarang, dan menghela nafas kecewa. Kyungsoo ikut menghela nafas lalu kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Luhan, ibu berjanji akan kesini lagi dalam waktu dekat. Jadi jangan marah ya?"

"Aku tidak marah." Ucap Luhan tanpa menatap ibunya, ia lebih memilih menatap piring makanannya tanpa selera.

"Oh manisnya anak ibu, sini biar ibu peluk." Ucap Taemin lalu menghampiri putranya dan memeluknya erat, Kyungsoo dan Minho tersenyum melihat bagaimana kemesraan Taemin dan Luhan.

Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol yang hanya menatap kesal dari lantai atas. Ia ingin merasakan hal seperti itu, tapi ia tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang membawa nama cinta dan kasih sayang. Ketika Minho menoleh dan mendapati putra keduanya menatap kearah mereka dengan wajah cemberut dan mata mereka bertabrakan, Yunho tahu apa yang ada dipikiran putranya tapi Chanyeol segera menghilang dalam sekejap.

…

…

…

Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga dengan wajah murung, lalu ia menghampiri ibunya yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan.

"Iya tidak mau makan malam lagi?" Pertanyaan ibunya membuat Baekhyun menggeleng lemah dan ia segera mengambil duduk dihadapan ibunya.

"Baiklah, nanti ibu akan bicara padanya. Ayo sekarang kita makan!" Kibum membalikan piringnya dan Baekhyun lalu mulai menyendokkan nasi.

"Ibu!" suara itu mengalihkan mereka, disana berdiri Sehun dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Ma..maafkan aku." Ucapnya dengan suara yang lirih. Wajahnya masih tertunduk dan jemarinya sibuk memilin ujung baju kaosnya. Kibum dan Baekhyun cukup terkejut, namun kemudian Kibum tersenyum sedangkan Baekhyun ia memilih membuang wajahnya.

"Ibu memaafkanmu." Ucap Kibum tersenyum lalu menarik putra bungsunya untuk duduk dan bergabung dalam acara makan malam.

Acara makan malam telah selesai sejam yang lalu, dan kini Baekhyun sedang duduk di depan meja belajarnya untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang diberikan gurunya. Kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap, hanya lampu belajar yang menjadi sumber penarangan dalam kamar minimalis itu. Dari celah jendelanya, sebuah angin berhembus pelan. Baekhyun menggeliat lagi ketika angin itu menyentuh tengkuknya.

Mata Baekhyun tertutup dan ia meletakkan pulpennya diatas kertasnya lalu meremas benda itu keras. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi mendongakkan kepalanya dengan leher yang bergerak kekiri dan kekanan secara sensual.

Samar-samar mulai nampak sosok yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun sambil membungkuk dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan mesra dileher lelaki mungil itu. Sosok itu melepas kancing piyama Baekhyun satu persatu, lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya bangkit dari kursi belajar dan berjalan kearah kaki ranjang.

Chanyeol duduk di sisi ranjang masih memegang tangan Baekhyun yang matanya setia terpejam. Baekhyun berdiri di depan Chanyeol, dengan kancing piyama yang seluruhnya terbuka menampakkan perut datarnya dan kulit putihnya dengan bekas bercak keunguan yang masih jelas.

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuh Baekhyun, menjilat perut itu dengan sensual dan seduktif, membuat gerakan jilatan melingkar pada pusar Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeliat kegelian, dan tangannya bergerak untuk meremas rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya, lalu menarik kaki Baekhyun dan membuat kedua kaki itu menyelip diantara pinggangnya, ia memangku Baekhyun dengan tangan masih menggerayangi punggung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawa lelaki mungil dengan mata terpejam itu pada sebuah ciuman mesra, hangat dan penuh nafsu. Bibir mereka bertautan, dan Chanyeol menyedot bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan keras. Memainkan lidah Baekhyun dengan lidahnya, lalu menarik-narik bagian bibir Baekhyun dengan mesra.

"CHANYEOL!CHANYEOL!CHANYEOL!" panggilan itu bergema dan mendengung ditelinga Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol seolah tuli, ia masih melanjutkan kegiatan panasnya dengan lelaki yang ia puja tubuhnya.

"PULANG SEKARANG! ATAU HUKUMANMU BERTAMBAH!" suara itu terdengar semakin keras, dan ancaman yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Brengsek!" Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun membuat lelaki mungil itu kembali berdiri dihadapannya, ia menatap Baekhyun mengelus pipi yang lebih mungil hingga Baekhyun menggeliat mengikuti arah elusan Chanyeol.

"Aku harus pergi lagi sayang. Tapi aku berjanji, besok aku akan menyetubuhimu lagi."

BLASH

Sosok Chanyeol kembali lenyap, dan beberapa detik kemudian mata terpejam Baekhyun mulai terbuka. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyadari jika ia sedang berdiri di depan ranjangnya dengan baju piyama yang kancingnya terbuka semua.

Ia segera berlari kearah cermin , lalu melihat ada jejak baru dileher dan dadanya. ia menggapai bibirnya dan ia merasakan bibirnya menebal, basah dan lengket.

"Ia benar-benar kembali." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap dirinya di cermin dengan tubuh menegang dan tangan yang bergetar.

….

Chanyeol berjalan dengan tergesa kedalam istananya, kaki panjangnya melangkah dengan cepat, rahangnya mengeras, dan tatapannya tajam, lalu disetiap langkahnya meninggalkan jejak kobaran api kecil.

"SEKARANG APALAGI!" Ia berteriak membuat seluruh pintu dalam istana itu tertutup seketika. Dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan kobaran api yang besar. Sosok Luhan muncul dihadapannya dengan wajah malas, Chanyeol menggeram dan nyaris menyerang Luhan sebelum kemudian Luhan mengeluarkan pelindung berupa medan angin berbentuk lingkaran disekitar tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan hah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Mana aku tahu, aku hanya mencoba memanggilmu yang tak menjawab panggilanku sejak tadi." Ucap Luhan masih bersiaga membuat pertahanan untuk dirinya.

"Tapi kau tak perlu memangilku menggunakan speaker telepati bodohmu itu."

"Aku hanya sedikit berteriak, aku tidak tahu efeknya akan sangat parah." Sahut Luhan dengan wajah tanpa bersalah. Kobaran api disekitar Chanyeol membesar.

"TAPI KAU MEMBUATKU NYARIS TULI BODOH!" Chanyeol memekik kesal.

"Mana aku tahu? Lagipula siapa suruh tidak menjawab panggilanku?" sahut Luhan tak mau kalah, ia masih bersiaga takut-takut adik iblisnya itu akan menyerangnya.

"Aku sedang sibuk seharusnya kau tahu itu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan rahang mengeras dan tangan mengudara yang mengeluarkan kobaran api.

"Ck! Menyetubuhi manusia itu kau bilang sebuah kesibukan? Lalu bagaimana denganku yang harus membantu ayah untuk mendata jiwa-jiwa yang baru masuk?"

"Bukan urusanku."

"Seharusnya aku yang menjadi raja iblis, bukan kau. Dasar pemalas mesum, yang suka memperkosa manusia ketika ia tidur."

"APA?" Kobaran api yang tadi sempat mengecil kembali membara, bahkan hampir menyentuh langit-langit istana yang sangat tinggi itu.

"HENTIKAN!" ucapan itu membuat keduanya menoleh, lalu Chanyeol terkejut ketika melihat api disekelilingnya padam seketika. Ia mencoba menengadahkan telapak tangannya untuk mengeluarkan apinya tapi sia-sia, apinya tidak keluar sama sekali.

"Ayah~" Chanyeol memekik dengan sedikit rengekan kearah Minho yang menuruni tangga dan berjalan kearah mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Jika Chanyeol dan Luhan bukan putranya, bisa dipastikan siapapun yang melihatnya akan mati ditempat.

"Aku menyita kekuatanmu sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan." Ucap Minho dingin dan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi_"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Kau sudah terlalu banyak melanggar Chanyeol, dan apa yang selalu ayah katakan dengan tidak menggunakan kekuatan di dalam istana?"

"Ini bukan salahku,tapi_"

"Kau tak berubah." Ucapan Minho membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Ia menatap tajam kearah Minho lalu beralih kearah Luhan yang kini sedikit merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol, lalu benteng pertahanan yang Luhan buat hilang seketika.

Chanyeol geram, lalu menghilang. Luhan menatap Minho dengan wajah menyesal, dan setelahnya ia menghilang. Minho menutup matanya.

"Kemana perginya tata krama tentang memberi salam ketika meninggalkan orangtua?" lalu setelahnya Minho pun menghilang.

Chanyeol berbaring diatas ranjang besarnya, dengan sprei berwarna hitam kelam bahkan bantal dan selimutnya juga. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala ranjang, dengan wajah kesal. Lalu ketika pintunya diketuk Chanyeol menoleh dan tidak berniat menjawab karena ia tahu itu Luhan.

"Chanyeol,ayolah buka pintunya. Aku ingin bicara." Ucap Luhan diluar sana. Walau mereka memiliki kekuatan berteleportasi tapi mereka tidak bisa seenaknya masuk ke dalam ruangan siapapun diistana itu jika si pemilik ruangan membentenginya dengan lapisan udara tak terlihat.

Lapisan itu ibarat kunci, jika si pemilik lupa membentenginya maka siapapun bisa masuk, tapi jika si pemilik membentenginya maka siapapun yang ingin masuk harus meminta izin pada sepemilik, apalagi bila dilapisi ganda seperti Chanyeol sekarang, itu akan sangat sulit untuk ditembus.

"Aku mohon. Sebagai gantinya aku akan merayu ayah untuk mengembalikan kekuatanmu." Lalu seketika pintu itu terbuka, Luhan berdiri disana sambil tersenyum, tapi ia masih belum bisa masuk, Chanyeol masih belum membuka lapisan terakhirnya.

"Buka dulu yang ini, aku ingin masuk." Dan Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, lalu jemarinya bergerak melingkar dan lapisan tembus pandang itu terbuka, Luhan berjalan dengan senang menghampiri adik keras kepalanya.

Ia mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang Chanyeol, memantul-mantulkan pantatnya seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol yang memperhatikan kakaknya mengernyit heran, lalu menendang bokong Luhan hingga lelaki cantik itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aauu.. sakit bodoh!" bentak Luhan. Chanyeol hanya menatap Luhan tanpa berselera.

"Keluar jika tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan!" ucap Chanyeol dingin, masih dengan posisinya berbaring diatas ranjang.

"Kau benar-benar kasar bocah iblis. Bagaimana pun aku kakakmu."

"Lalu?"

"Setidaknya perlakukan aku sebagai seorang kakak!" Luhan melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada.

"Dan apa kau pernah memperlakukanku sebagai seorang adik?" Tanya Chanyeol. Luhan terdiam, lalu kemudian tersenyum bodoh. Ia mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan memeluk leher adiknya kencang.

"Yak! Lepaskan! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Protes Chanyeol, tapi Luhan tetap memeluk erat leher Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin menunjukan betapa aku menyayangimu."

"Menyingkir!" Kembali Luhan terhempas ke lantai. Chanyeol menatap geram kearah kakaknya, dan Luhan menatap jengkel kearah adiknya.

"Cepat katakan! Aku ingin pergi setelah ini!"

"Ck! Menemui Baekhyun lalu menyetubuhinya?" Chanyeol menatap geram kearah Luhan, kakaknya itu memang patut terlahir sebagai malaikat berhati iblis, karena wajahnya yang cantik berbanding terbalik dengan perilaku dan ucapannya yang sadis.

"Keluar, atau_"

"Ini tentang anakmu." Ucapan Luhan berhasil membuat Chanyeol bungkam.

…

…

…

Kibum mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat tua di depannya dengan perlahan, ketika si pemilik memberi izin masuk dengan sedikit berteriak ia membuka pintu itu dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya.

"Kau sedang apa sayang?" tanya Kibum ketika melihat putra bungsunya sedang asyik berbaring diatas ranjang. Sehun yang sedang tengkurap segera membalik tubuhnya dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Tidak ada." Sahutnya singkat, lalu menatap segelas susu putih yang diberikan padanya, ia meminumnya dengan cepat, lalu mengembalikan gelas kosong itu pada Kibum. Ketika Kibum bangkit, Sehun menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kibum heran.

"Ibu?"

"Kenapa Sehun?" Wanita cantik itu kembali bertanya, melihat sikap aneh putra bungsunya membuatnya sedikit was-was.

"Maaf." Sehun menundukan kepalanya, Kibum tersenyum lalu mengelus surai anaknya dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak salah sayang, ibu_"

"Maaf bu, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti ibu. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku."

"Ibu mengerti. Ibu sama sekali tidak marah, dan ibu sudah memaafkanmu sayang."

"Terima kasih ibu." Sehun memeluk tubuh Kibum, dan Kibum membalasnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tidurlah. Bukankah besok kau harus kembali sekolah?"

"Iya bu, aku akan tidur kalau begitu. Selamat malam."

"Malam sayang." Kibum mengecup kening putranya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu setelah sebelumnya memadamkan lampu kamar bercat biru tersebut.

Di lain kamar, Baekhyun sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya sambil menatap kearah jendela kamarnya yang sudah tertutup. Ia menatap kearah cahaya bulan purnama yang masih terlihat penuh, padahal bulan purnama sudah berlalu 3 hari yang lalu.

Baekhyun disana, sedang memfokuskan matanya untuk mengagumi betapa cantiknya cahaya bulan, dan ia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya bagaimana bisa bulan bercahaya secantik itu.

Ditengah lamunannya, ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk.

"Baek, apa kau belum tidur? Jangan begadang sayang, itu sangat tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu." suara Kibum terdengar dibalik pintu.

"Baik bu, aku tidur sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun lalu segera membaringkan tubuhnya dan mematikan lampu tidurnya.

Ketika lampu itu padam, dua titik cahaya kembali bersinar dalam kegelapan. Dan perlahan cahaya bulan memperlihatkan dengan jelas sesosok dalam kegelapan itu. Dia Chanyeol, sang putra iblis setengah malaikat yang selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun dalam kegelapan.

Chanyeol turun dari atas meja belajar Baekhyun, melangkah mendekati sosok yang terbaring itu, lalu ia mulai meniupkan udara sangat pelan yang mengarah kearah lelaki mungil itu. Udara itu bukanlah udara biasa, melainkan udara yang bisa membuat siapapun akan tertidur lelap bila terkena terpaannya.

Dan itulah yang selalu Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun selama ini, agar ketika ia menyetubuhi si mungil, Baekhyun tak akan terbangun dari tidurnya.

…

..

.

Pagi harinya Baekhyun terbangun dengan tubuh yang menggigil kedinginan, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati jendelanya terbuka lebar, lalu ia menyibak selimut yang hanya menutupi setengah tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, lagi-lagi sisa sperma yang mengering menghiasi spreinya. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Baekhyun bangkit, tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit dan ia memilih untuk segera mandi lalu bersiap ke sekolah.

Baekhyun selesai 39 menit setelahnya dan kini ia sedang duduk di depan meja makan bersama adik dan ibunya. Tidak ada percakapan yang berarti diantara ketiganya, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah.

Baekhyun dan Sehun selalu berangkat sekolah naik bus, karena mereka tidak memiliki mobil pribadi untuk mengantar dan menjemput mereka sekolah, apalagi Kibum seorang sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan percetakan yang memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat hanya untuk sekedar mengantar kedua putranya.

Baekhyun dan Sehun bersekolah di gedung yang bersebelahan, Baekhyun di _Victory Senior High School_ dan Sehun di _Victory Junior High School_. Usia mereka hanya terpaut 7 tahun, dimana Baekhyun yang memimpin karena sebulan lalu baru saja meniup lilin ulang tahun ke 20 nya. Baekhyun harus terlambat dua tahun karena sebuah kejadian yang tidak ia harapkan terjadi.

Walau mereka memiliki arah yang sama, tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun berjalan bersama Sehun. Ia bahkan tidak pernah terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan adik bungsunya. Entah mengapa Baekhyun hanya tidak suka Sehun berada disekitarnya.

"Hyung boleh aku duduk disini? Bus benar-benar penuh pagi ini." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah memelas, Baekhyun yang sudah mengambil duduk di pinggir jendela melirik sebentar lalu menatap sekilas ke seluruh penjuru bus. Ia bangkit dan membiarkan Sehun duduk dibangku itu sedangkan ia memilih berdiri.

Sehun menghela nafas, menatap kecewa bangku kosong di sampingnya yang semula di duduki Baekhyun. Padahal seharusnya mereka bisa duduk berdua, tapi Sehun tahu kakaknya tidak akan pernah mau berada disampingnya.

Baekhyun adalah murid teladan, dan ia mendapat banyak pujian dari semua guru atas prestasinya. Tak jarang ia selalu di daftarkan pada perlombaan akademis yang membuatnya selalu berhasil pulang dengan piala kemenangan, itu sebabnya pihak sekolah begitu menyayangi Baekhyun.

Tapi dimana ada pecinta, pasti ada pembenci. Jika semua guru menyukai dan mencintai Baekhyun dengan kesopanan yang dimiliki lelaki mungil itu, maka kebencian ia dapatkan dari teman-temannya.

Hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya membenci Baekhyun, karena menganggapnya adalah penjilat dan tukang cari muka. Itu mengapa Baekhyun sangat dijauhi oleh temannya, bahkan Baekhyun tidak memiliki teman dekat sejak ia duduk di tingkat satu.

Walau begitu, Baekhyun tidak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di perpustakaan ketika jam istirahat atau jam kosong dan segera pulang ketika pelajaran berakhir. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun pergi bersama teman-temannya seperti kebanyakan remaja lain, karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mau mengajaknya keluar.

"Penjilat!" Baekhyun hanya menatap tulisan di buku tugasnya dengan wajah datar, ketika ia menarik keluar buku itu dari dalam lokernya. Ia menghela nafas lalu menutup lokernya pelan dan memilih menuju perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan begitu sepi karena tempat itu sangat dihindari oleh kebanyakan siswa, jadi Baekhyun merasa tenang di tempat ini. Ia merasa seperti tidak memiliki gangguan sama sekali.

Memiliki waktu berkualitas yang cukup banyak membuat Baekhyun mampu mempelajari banyak hal, dan itulah yang membuatnya selalu unggul dalam seluruh pelajaran akademis. Ia cepat belajar dan begitu tekun, maka tak salah ia mendapat predikat siswa teladan selama tiga tahun berturut-turut.

…

..

.

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya ketika kelas tambahan fisika berakhir dan ia hendak berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Tapi guru Choi memanggilnya, sehingga mau tidak mau Baekhyun menghampiri guru tersebut. Membuat beberapa temannya mencibir atas sikap ramah tuan Choi padanya.

"Ada apa Tuan Choi?" tanya Baekhyun. Pria itu tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya, lalu menatap kearah Baekhyun tanpa bisa diartikan.

" Bantu aku membawa buku-buku tugas ini, sekalian aku ingin memberitahumu nilai rata-rata kelas." Ucap guru Choi dan Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengambil alih setumpuk buku tugas.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang guru, dimana ruangan tersebut dalam keadaan sepi, bahkan koridor sekolah juga sangat sepi. Sekarang pukul 21.00, semua guru dan murid tingkat satu dan dua sudah pulang lebih dulu, hanya kelas tiga dan beberapa guru yang menjalani kelas tambahan, itupun sudah banyak yang pulang, kelas guru Choi adalah kelas terakhir.

Baekhyun meletakkan tumpukan buku itu diatas meja, dan hendak pamit sebelum tangannya ditarik kasar oleh guru Choi dan tubuhnya di tekan diatas meja.

"Tu-tuan Choi? A-apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun terbata. Pria itu tersenyum, lalu menatap kearah tubuh sintal Baekhyun terutama pantat berisinya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi setiap melihat tubuhmu aku memiliki keinginan untuk merasakannya." Mata Baekhyun membulat, ia mencoba melawan, tapi tubuhnya ditekan diatas meja.

Pria itu , seseorang yang ia panggil guru kini malah membuka sabuk celananya, dan menurunkan celana seragam Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin berteriak, tapi mulutnya di sumpal dengan gulungan kertas, sedangkan tangan Baekhyun dilipat kebelakang.

Guru Choi menurunkan celana Baekhyun, lalu meremas-remas pantat Baekhyun dari luar celana dalamnya, dan setelahnya ia menurunkan celana Baekhyun memperlihatkan pantat berisi milik Baekhyun yang putih dan mulus.

"Woaaah, pantatmu benar-benar menggiurkan." Baekhyun menangis, tapi ia tidak bisa melawan.

Guru Choi menurunkan wajahnya dan menjilati lubang anus milik Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun semakin meronta. Ia merasa hina, ia tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini. Baekhyun sudah mencoba melawan tapi tenaganya kalah jauh, Baekhyun terus menangis dalam diam, dan meraung dalam hatinya, berharap seseorang datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Minho duduk di depan meja makan. Chanyeol nampak murung dan tidak bernafsu untuk menyantap makanan lezat yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minho. Chanyeol menoleh lalu menghela nafas.

"Besok adalah hari terakhir bulan purnama penuh. Itu artinya aku harus menunggu sebulan lagi." Ucap Chanyeol tidak bersemangat. Minho menggeleng dan Luhan terkikik. Lalu ketika mata Luhan dan Chanyeol bertemu ada aliran listrik yang terlihat.

"Sebulan bukan waktu yang lama." Ucap Minho.

"Cukup lama untukku ayah." Sahut Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau berlebihan Chanyeol. Apakah dengan tidak menidurinya sehari saja membuatmu tidak bernyawa seperti ini? Baekhyun memang candu yang hebat." Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas, lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku selesai." Ucapnya lalu menghilang.

Chanyeol tiba diatas ranjangnya dan ia nampak tidak bersemangat, lalu ia memilih untuk mengunjungi dunia manusia. Ia menghilang lagi dan kali ini muncul diatas atap sebuah gedung tinggi.

Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan seksama dengan mata tajamnya melihat titik merah, dimana kejahatan-kejahatan terjadi, dan Chanyeol tersenyum bangga melihatnya. Suara tangisan, suara minta tolong, jeritan kesakitan semakin menambah semangatnya.

"AKu mohon tolong aku hiks… jangan..hiks.." tiba-tiba suara yang familiar menyapa pendengaran Chanyeol. Ia memfokuskan pikirannya, dan ia tahu itu adalah suara Baekhyun. Dengan cepat ia segera berubah menjadi kelelawar untuk bisa terbang bebas dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Sial." Gerutu Chanyeol lalu merubah dirinya menjadi bentuk semula ketika sampai di koridor sekolah. Ia mencari suara Baekhyun dan ia mendengar suara tangisan hati Baekhyun dari dalam sana. Ia menembus pintu dan mendapati tubuh Baekhyun setengah telanjang, dan seorang pria paruh baya yang menghisap penis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kekuatannya, tapi kemudian ia tersadar bahwa menggunakan kekuatan di dunia manusia adalah pelanggaran, apalagi menyakiti manusia. Ia bisa dihukum setelah ini, tapi masa bodoh. Dengan cepat ia membuat sebuah vas bunga melayang dan menghantam kepala pria itu hingga pingsan.

Baekhyun terdiam, nafasnya terengah. Dan ia terkejut melihat sosok guru Choi yang terkapar di lantai dan sebuah vas bunga yang pecah, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan ia tidak melihat apapun.

Chanyeol berdiri disudut ruangan sambil memperhatikan wajah terluka Baekhyun. Ia ingin mendekat, tapi takut jika Baekhyun akan ketakutan ketika melihatnya. Jadi ia hanya bisa memperhatikan dari kegelapan, bagaimana tubuh ringkih Baekhyun mencoba bangkit.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan terseok-seok, dan mata yang sembab. Berulang kali ia menghapus air matanya sambil berjalan menuju rumah. Chanyeol terus mengikutinya sebagai seekor kelelawar. Hanya ingin memastikan jika Baekhyun selamat sampai dirumah.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah berbelok di suatu gang, Chanyeol menghentikan acara mengikutinya, dan memilih terbang dengan arah yang berlawanan. Ia harus menjalankan tugasnya, ia tidak bisa terus berada disamping Baekhyun.

 **PLAK**

Suara itu membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kepakan sayapnya dan ia kembali terbang kearah dimana ia meninggalkan Baekhyun tadi. Sial. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dicegat oleh tiga orang preman, dan kini tubuh Baekhyun di tekan di tembok gang.

Chanyeol geram, ia kembali merubah dirinya dan berdiri di bawah kegelapan, menyaksikan bagaimana preman itu menampar Baekhyun dengan keras dan menyobek seragam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol seharusnya senang, karena sebuah kejahatan terjadi, tapi nyatanya ia malah merasa kesal. Ia dilemma, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dan ketika salah satu preman itu membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan melepaskan celana seragam Baekhyun, barulah Chanyeol merasakan emosinya memuncak.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol segera menghilang dan muncul dibelakang ketiga preman itu. Menampakan dirinya dengan jubah hitam, yang membuat ketiga preman itu ketakutan. Dan dengan emosi di puncak kepala Chanyeol melayangkan tiga pukulan pada preman itu hingga ketiganya pingsan di tempat.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun lalu membungkusnya dengan jubahnya dan membawa tubuh itu menghilang darisana.

Chanyeol meletakkan Baekhyun diatas ranjang dalam keadaan pingsan. Ia menatap wajah tertidur dan damai Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol naik keatas ranjang, menindih tubuh mungil itu dan menciumnya dengan perlahan.

Lalu dengan teliti ia membuka seragam Baekhyun, membuat tubuh lelaki mungil itu dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Chanyeol mengecup leher Baekhyun, lalu menjilati dada lelaki itu dan menghisap putingnya.

Setelah itu Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya menuju celana seragam Baekhyun yang memang sudah terpelorot, lalu memasukan jarinya kedalam lubang anus Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menggeliat.

Setelah puas Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari balik celana hitamnya, ia tidak melepas pakaiannya karena ia akan melakukannya dengan cepat, ia hanya ingin menghapus jejak orang-orang yang telah melecehkan Baekhyun tadi.

Chanyeol memasukan penisnya perlahan membuat dirinya merasakan sensasi nikmat yang selalu ia dapatkan dari Baekhyun.

"Aaaaahh…kau selaluuhh nikmat Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendesah. Ia kemudian bergerak dengan lembut dan mulai menyodok penisnya ke dalam lubang anus Baekhyun.

Semakin lama Chanyeol semakin menambah kecepatannya. Ia terus menggerakan tubuhnya dengan gerakan pelan namun seirama dengan decitan kasurnya.

"Aaah…Baek…Hhmm.." Chanyeol terus menggeram, penisnya di jepit dengan erat oleh anus Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun sambil menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Aaaahh..akuuhhh sampaihhhh." Chanyeol menyemburkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, lalu nafasnya terengah. Sebenarnya ia belum puas, tapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun terlalu berlebih.

Ia melihat Baekhyun menggeliat merasakan semburan hebat dari sperma miliknya, ketika Chanyeol akan mencabut penisnya, ia tersentak karena merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang.

"K-kau?" Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, melihat Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya kini membuka mata sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan. Chanyeol juga menegang dan ia benar-benar terkejut, sampai ia tersadar bahwa ia belum meniupkan angin penidur untuk Baekhyun.

Sial. Chanyeol mati kutu, dan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya penuh ketakutan sambil melirik bagian tubuh mereka yang masih menyatu. Keduanya masih saling tatap dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Sampai akhirnya,

"CHANYEOL! INI DARURAT!" panggilan dari Luhan yang begitu keras menyapa pendengaran Chanyeol, membuatnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

..

..

..

TBC

..

..

..

NB : Infernus = tempat di dasar perut bumi / api perut bumi

Nubes = tempat terindah / tempat diatas langit/ cahaya langit

Aaaahh~ gimana ? apa sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian atau ini malah jauh mengecewakan?

Yang ngevote genre fantasy mana suaranya ? kekekekeke..

Kalo memang ini mengecewakan , aku gak keberatan kalau cerita ini di stop kok heheheh, tinggal bilang ajah, atau perlu perbaikan ya tinggal komen ajah..

Tapi aku harap kalian suka ya, wkwkwkwkw…

Untuk adegan NC nya maaf gak hot, mungkin karena ide adegan NC ku udah habis di Playful Love hahaha, tapi aku bakal berusaha buat nyari ide lain hahahaha…

Sekian dulu ya teman-teman, kita bertemu di next chap kalau memang kalian menyukai genre ini kekekeke…

Seperti biasa, mari saling menghargai. Dan jangan lupa jaga kesehatan kalian. Serta selalu ingat jika Chanbaek adalah real, jika Chanbaek bukan sekedar berteman, mereka lebih, mereka lebih daripada teman. Mereka adalah takdir.

Okay? Sekian ya dari aku, bye..

ParkShiTa


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Devil Beside Me chapter 2

Cast : Park Chanyeol ( EXO ), Byun Baekhyun ( EXO ), Oh Sehun ( EXO ), Do Kyungsoo (EXO ), Xi Luhan (EXO ), Kim Jongin (EXO ), Kim Kibum (SHINee ), Choi Minho ( SHINee ), Lee Taemin (SHINee ) and others .

* * *

 **W.O.W .. aku gak nyangka respon dari kalian untuk ff ini bener-bener bagus.**

 **Woaaaahhh aku ngerasa gak sia-sia nyuri-nyuri waktu di tengah sibuknya jadwal kuliah . Wkwkwkwkw..**

 **Kalian bener-bener semangat aku guys, makasi buat semua review yang masuk, makasi buat saran dan juga kritikanya.**

 **Maaf buat keterlambatan aku hehehehe..**

 **Mungkin aku gak bisa kayak author lain yang update tiap minggu atau tiga hari sekali wkwkwkw..**

 **Makasi udah setia nunggu ff ini, makasi banyak**

 **Mengingatkan sekali lagi ya teman-teman, fanfiction ini bersifat dewasa, vulgar, tanpa sensor, dan yang paling penting ini adalah YAOI, sekali lagi YAOI, atau orang lain bilang GAY, orang awam bilang HOMO, orang yang suka mengkritik bilang MAHO ( + kata "Iuuuh"/ "Iiih"/"jijik" didepannya ), jadi kalau kalian suka yang NORMAL, atau HETERO atau kata orang pinter, pasangan yang "Seharusnya", yang "wajar", yang sesuai dengan "kitab suci" maka aku sarankan untuk gak baca, resiko ditanggung pembaca lho ya wkwkwkwkwk..**

* * *

Devil Beside Me

Chapter 2

By : ParkShiTa

…

..

.

 **( Diakhir ada Q and A, mohon sempatkan membaca ya)**

* * *

 _Flaskback On_

 _Seorang lelaki yang baru menginjak remaja, dengan tubuh mungil menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Keringat memenuhi pelipisnya bahkan hingga membahasi bantal yang ia gunakan._

" _HAAAH..HAAH..HAAH.." Ia terbangun dengan nafas terengah, matanya terbuka lebar dan bibirnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan udara yang bahkan tidak bisa keluar dengan benar melalui saluran pernafasan semestinya._

 _Ia bermimpi buruk, mengingat dengan detail setiap gangguan yang selalu ia terima setiap harinya. Hingga sampai kejadian terakhir yang ia alami, dirampok oleh beberapa orang pengangguran yang mabuk, dan juga dipukuli hingga tak sadarkan diri di sudut gang yang gelap dan lembab._

 _Ia mencoba bangkit , ketika kesadarannya mulai terkumpul. Tapi sesuatu kesakitan yang ia rasakan membuat usahanya tertahan dan ia mengernyit. Rasa sakit di tempat yang tidak wajar, ia ingat dengan jelas bagian-bagian yang menjadi sasaran pukul perampok amatir itu._

 _Tapi ia tidak ingat, bagian dimana perampok-perampok itu memukul ataupun menyentuh dibagian anusnya. Jadi ia menyibak selimutnya dan matanya membulat terkejut mendapati sebuah fakta bila ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Ada beberapa memar di bagian perutnya yang ia tahu adalah ulah perampok-perampok itu, tapi tidak dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan disekitar paha dan juga dadanya._

 _Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah noda merah dan putih yang mengering di sekitar paha dan juga spreinya. Air matanya turun tanpa ia sadari, dan ia memilih menarik kedua lututnya, memeluknya dan menangis di balik lipatan tangannya._

 _Tok…_

 _Tok.._

 _Tok.._

" _Baekhyun, Baekhyun? Apa kau di dalam? Bergegaslah, kau harus sekolah sayang." Suara ibunya membuat remaja bernama Baekhyun itu menghentikan tangisnya._

" _Ibu~" ucapnya dengan suara yang serak._

" _Hari ini aku tidak ingin sekolah bu, aku sedang tidak enak badan." Ucapnya pelan, berusaha meredam isakannya. Tidak terdengar suara dari balik pintu untuk beberapa detik, sampai sebuah ketukan kembali terdengar._

" _Apa kau sakit? Sakit apa sayang? Maafkan ibu, kemarin ibu ketiduran jadi tidak tahu kau sudah pulang." Sahut suara wanita dari balik pintu. Baekhyun terdiam. Benar. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia pulang dan bagaimana ia bisa berada di dalam kamarnya._

 _Ia mencoba mengingat kembali secara detail, dan yang ia ingat hanya sebuah sosok tinggi dan berpakaian hitam yang datang dan melumpuhkan perampok itu, tapi setelahnya Baekhyun tidak ingat lagi._

" _Ibu, aku sedang ingin sendiri. Jangan cemas, aku sudah besar, sebaiknya ibu berangkat ke kantor saja." Ucapnya pelan, tapi kecemasan masih terdengar dari ibunya._

" _Aku baik-baik saja ibu. Percayalah!" dan ucapan itu seperti mantra, hingga tak ada ketukan lagi dari wanita di balik pintu kamarnya._

 _Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dan ia kembali menangis di balik bantalnya. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat ibunya yang berstatus orangtua tunggal, menjadi khawatir._

 _Baekhyun tahu betul bagaimana lelah ibunya mencari uang untuk membiayai mereka berdua, setelah kepergian sang ayah akibat kecelakaan dalam kontruksi bangunan beberapa tahun silam._

 _Keesokan harinya Baekhyun terbangun dan keanehan kembali ia rasakan. Sakit dan perih pada daerah anusnya, juga beberapa cairan yang mengering dan berbau aneh yang ia dapati pada selangkangan dan juga spreinya._

 _Baekhyun bangkit dan melihat dirinya di pantulan cermin, betapa tubuhnya terlihat berantakan dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu darimana asalnya._

 _Dan semua terulang di pagi-pagi berikutnya, ia terbangun dengan keadaan berantakan dan tubuh telanjang, juga satu hal yang baru ia sadari, jendela kamarnya selalu terbuka dengan lebar, padahal ia ingat setiap malam ia selalu menutup bahkan menguncinya dengan erat._

 _Karena bercak-bercak itu, Baekhyun selalu datang kesekolah dengan pakaian hangat sekalipun cuaca sedang panas. Tidak ada satupun yang bertanya perihal keadaan Baekhyun, kecuali ibunya dan para guru, karena Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki teman sama sekali._

 _Bukan karena ia yang menutup diri, ia bahkan terbilang mudah bergaul ketika kecil, tapi seiring beranjak dewasa ia berubah menjadi lelaki yang cantik, dan hal itu membuat banyak gadis dan bahkan lelaki yang menaruh hati padanya._

 _Ketika berada di tingkat 5 sekolah dasar, Baekhyun mengikuti kelas drama. Ia memang suka dengan seni peran itu dan memiliki bakat yang diakui beberapa guru pembimbingnya._

 _Lalu diadakan sebuah audisi untuk sebuah drama "Romeo and Juliet" yang akan ditampilkan dalam ulangtahun sekolah ,juga akan dipakai dalam perlombaan tingkat provinsi._

 _Untuk itu semua siswa dan siswi bersaing dengan ketat untuk mengisi posisi Romeo dan Juliet. Sampai akhirnya posisi Romeo didapatkan oleh Choi Siwon, lelaki paling tampan dan tenar di sekolahnya._

 _Hal itu membuat para siswi semakin ketat bersaing untuk merebutkan posisi Juliet, entah dengan cara benar ataupun tidak. Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia senang dengan perannya sebagai seorang pelayan kepercayaan Romeo. Baekhyun bukan tipikal orang yang pemilih dan berambisi, ia hanya bocah lugu yang mencintai apapun yang ia dapatkan._

 _Dan posisi Juliet didapatkan oleh Kim Taeyeon. Anak dari Kepala Sekolah di sekolah dasarnya. Banyak yang tidak suka, dan banyak yang mencurigai hal tersebut, tapi sekali lagi Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia hanya menyukai perannya dan berlatih siang dan malam bersama ibu dan ayahnya._

 _Sampai sebuah gossip menyebar bahwa orangtua Kim Taeyeon ternyata menyogok pihak sutradara untuk mendapatkan peran tersebut, sehingga banyak yang mencoba untuk menjatuhkannya._

 _Kala itu Baekhyun sedang terburu-buru untuk buang air kecil, sampai ia melihat Kim Taeyeon merengek pada ayahnya agar pada pementasan drama adegan ciuman antara Romeo dan Juliet diperagakan, walau sebenarnya itu tidak diperbolehkan mengingat usia mereka yang masih kecil._

 _Ternyata tidak hanya Baekhyun, beberapa siswi lain juga mendengarnya dan mereka sempat terkejut lalu mereka memilih bersekongkol untuk menjatuhkan Kim Taeyeon. Baekhyun sangat akrab dengan para gadis-gadis di sekolahnya dan juga akrab dengan para lelaki , dia adalah pribadi yang hangat. Untuk itu ketika diajak bersekongkol Baekhyun tidak menyetujui tapi tidak juga menolak._

 _Semula semua berjalan biasa, hanya para gadis-gadis yang membuat forum ketika latihan dan meninggalkan Kim Taeyeon yang sombong yang lebih memilih mendekati Choi Siwon._

 _Tapi semakin lama, para siswi itu mulai menjadi-jadi, dan Baekhyun tidak menyangka anak-anak yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar mampu berpikir untuk menyakiti seseorang._

 _Mereka berencana untuk mencelakai Kim Taeyeon, jadi ketika gadis itu turun dari tangga , beberapa gadis lain mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh lalu mereka bersembunyi sementara Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa yang hanya membeku di tempat karena shock , hanya berdiri menatap horror kearah Kim Taeyeon yang tergeletak dilantai sambil menatap dirinya._

 _Karena itu Kim Taeyeon masuk rumah sakit dan harus dirawat inap karena tulang kakinya bergeser, serta cidera pada tulang punggungnya. Taeyeon menuduh Baekhyun pelakunya tapi karena tidak ada bukti yang jelas, pihak sekolah tidak bisa menghukum Baekhyun._

 _Posisi Juliet pun kosong dan para siswi berebut untuk mendapatkannya, forum yang mereka bentuk untuk mencelakai Kim Taeyeon bubar dan mereka malah menjadi musuh._

 _Tapi tidak ada yang memenuhi kriteria seperti yang diingkan sutradara sampai akhirnya, sutradara itu berkata ia memilih Baekhyun mengingat wajah Baekhyun yang cantik alami dan sedikit polesan akan membuatnya menjadi seorang perempuan yang cantik._

 _Hal itu membuat semua terkejut, namun tidak ada yang bisa membantah ketika sang sutradara mengeluarkan perintah. Jadilah Baekhyun berperan sebagai Juliet dan mengingat keinginan Kim Taeyeon untuk mengadakan adegan ciuman itu, dan naskah sudah diperbaharui ,membuat mau tidak mau Baekhyun dan Siwon harus berciuman berulang kali di setiap latihan dan juga ketika pementasan, hingga membuat para gadis dan Kim Taeyeon membencinya._

 _Baekhyun dijauhi karena dianggap musuh dalam selimut, dan ketika Kim Taeyeon sembuh ia menjadi orang yang selalu membuat Baekhyun tersiksa di setiap harinya. Sedangkan Choi Siwon, sosok itu semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya ia menyatakan perasaann, namun Baekhyun yang kala itu adalah lelaki normal memilih untuk menolaknya._

 _Penolakan Baekhyun membuat seluruh sekolah semakin membencinya, lalu mengganggunya setiap hari disekolah , ditambah Kim Taeyeon dan anak buahnya yang selalu membuat hari Baekhyun buruk._

 _Tidak sampai disitu, bahkan ketika mereka lulus dan memasuki tingkat pertama sekolah menengah pertama, mereka bertemu lagi. Dan kebencian Kim Taeyeon tidak berubah, ia terus menyebar berita buruk tentang Baekhyun dan membuat hari-hari Baekhyun semakin buruk disetiap tahunnya._

 _Dan gangguan yang ia hadapi setiap harinya membuat pribadi Baekhyun yang ceria berubah menjadi tertutup dan penyendiri. Ia tidak mempercayai siapapun, terakhir ia mempercayai seorang gadis sebagai temannya, ternyata hanya bagian dari rencana picik seorang Kim Taeyeon untuk merusak kehidupannya._

 _Hingga saat ini, hingga ia berusia 13 tahun orang-orang disekitarnya selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda, ada yang membencinya, dan ada yang begitu mencintainya, seperti para guru yang sangat mengagumi kepandaian seorang Byun Baekhyun._

 _Tapi peristiwa yang ia hadapi sekarang, peristiwa janggal yang bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika membuat Baekhyun semakin membenci hidupnya._

 _Ia tahu dirinya telah mengalami pelecehan, tapi ia tidak tahu siapa sosok yang melakukan itu padanya._

 _Setiap harinya hal itu terus berlanjut, bahkan Baekhyun sudah hafal dengan benar, kapan tubuhnya akan penuh dengan bercak dipagi hari dan kapan tidak._

 _Yang ia tahu setiap bulan purnama hingga bulan itu tidak berbentuk bulat lagi maka ia mengalami pelecehan itu, tapi ketika fase bulan itu berubah, hingga sampai fase bulan mati Baekhyun tidak pernah menemukan bercak kemerahan ditubuhnya dan juga jendela yang terbuka, jadi Baekhyun menyimpulkan jika sosok itu adalah makhluk dari dunia lain._

 _Suatu pagi, Baekhyun merasakan mual, ia berlari kearah kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Ibunya terlihat panik dan menyuruh Baekhyun istirahat juga memberi beberapa obat penurun panas karena tubuhnya demam._

 _Semakin hari intensitas muntah Baekhyun semakin meningkat, tubuhnya sering merasa lelah dan lemas, dan penciumannya menjadi sensitive terhadap hal-hal dengan bau tajam dan perutnya pun membesar._

 _Kibum yang khawatir dengan kondisi Baekhyun membawanya ke dokter dan hasil diagnosa adalah ada sebuah benda asing di dalam perut Baekhyun, jadi dugaan pertama dokter ialah Baekhyun memiliki tumor._

 _Semakin hari, kondisi Baekhyun semakin memburuk namun nafsu makannya meningkat membuat para dokter heran,karena berbanding terbalik dengan pedoman yang mereka pelajari, akhirnya mereka melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dan ditemukan sebuah kehidupan di dalam perut Baekhyun._

 _Para dokter mengira itu adalah janin binatang yang hidup dan berkembang di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, yang mungkin tertelan secara tidak sengaja ketika berbentuk larva dan akhirnya bertahan hidup di dalam tubuh Baekhyun._

 _Dokter memberikan berbagai macam obat untuk mematikan janin tersebut agar tidak berkembang lalu kemudian dioperasi, karena melakukan operasi langsung diumur Baekhyun yang masih kecil sangat berbahaya untuk itu mereka membunuhnya di dalam baru mengeluarkannya, tapi bukannya mati organisme itu semakin tumbuh._

 _Di akhir keputusasaanya, Kibum meminta dokter untuk mengangkat benda asing tersebut secara hidup-hidup, walau dokter melarang tapi Kibum tidak ingin putra semata wayangnya terus menderita._

 _Saat akan mendatangi rumah sakit, Kibum bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat cantik dan berkata dia adalah Dokter kandungan secara tak langsung. Lalu Kibum menceritakan perihal keadaan Baekhyun, dan Dokter itu menawarkan diri untuk merawat Baekhyun, tanpa biaya yang besar dan melarang Kibum untuk melakukan operasi karena persentase keberhasilannya hanya 30 %._

 _Kibum senang dengan cara dokter itu menjaga Baekhyun, dokter cantik itu rutin berkunjung setiap harinya hanya untuk mengecek bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun dan dua bulan berjalan kondisi Baekhyun semakin membaik walau perutnya membesar._

" _Dokter, kenapa perut Baekhyun semakin membesar?" tanya Kibum sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang tertidur, Dokter itu tersenyum dengan lembut._

" _Itu wajar karena makhluk di dalam dirinya tumbuh, setelah waktunya makhluk itu akan keluar , aku menjanjikan kesembuhan untuk putramu Nyonya Byun."_

" _Apa itu akan baik-baik saja?"_

" _Tentu. Kau tidak perlu meragukanku." Ucap dokter itu sambil merapikan peralatan diagnosanya._

 _Ketika usia kandungan Baekhyun mencapai 4 bulan, dokter itu memberitahukan pada Baekhyun dan Kibum jika di dalam perut Baekhyun telah berkembang janin. Janin itu bukan janin binatang melainkan janin manusia._

 _Bahkan janin itu tumbuh dengan baik di dalam rahim Baekhyun dan makan dengan baik melalui tali plasenta yang terhubung antara Baekhyun dan janinnya._

 _Kibum memekik terkejut, begitu pula Baekhyun yang langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun yang seorang lelaki memiliki rahim dan mengandung._

" _Jangan bicara omong kosong dokter!" pekik Kibum murka, Dokter itu menggeleng pelan._

" _Aku tidak berbohong, lagipula untuk apa aku membuat sebuah lelucon. Aku sudah melakukan pemeriksaan menggunakan_ _ **Ultrasonography**_ _dan hasilnya positif jika Baekhyun hamil."  
"Tapi ba..bagaimana bisa? Putraku adalah lelaki dan ia tidak mungkin memiliki rahim."_

" _Hal ini disebut_ _ **Persisten Mullerian Duct Syndrome**_ _.Dimana dalam kasusnya seorang lelaki memiliki organ yang normal, namun juga memiliki organ wanita salah satunya rahim yang berfungsi. Perbandingannya 1 : dan Baekhyun adalah satu diantaranya." Ucap sang dokter. Kibum membeku, tubuhnya terjatuh dan terduduk diatas sofa dnegan tatapan kosong._

" _Ta..tapi bagaimana bisa putraku hamil diusianya yang masih kecil, i…itu berarti ada yang menanamkan benih di tubuhnya?" ucap Kibum terbata. Dokter itu mengangguk pelan dengan wajah sedih._

" _Maafkan aku." Ucap sang dokter, Kibum menoleh dan mengernyit. Dokter itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng pelan._

" _Maaf karena putramu harus mengalami ini, aku sebagai seorang dokter turut prihatin dengan kejanggalan di dunia kedokteran ini, tapi aku akan membantunya, aku akan membuat bayi itu lahir."_

" _Bagaimana jika kita menggugurkannya?"_

" _JANGAN!" Kibum terkejut dan dokter itu mengedipkan matanya cepat._

" _Itu akan membahayakan Baekhyun, biarkan janin itu tumbuh dan lahir."_

" _Tapi_"_

" _Percayalah, semua ini adalah takdir." Ucap dokter itu dan membuat Kibum lebih tenang._

 _Setiap harinya sang Dokter dan Kibum merawat dan memantau kegiatan Baekhyun, bahkan Baekhyun dilarang untuk bersekolah, sehingga ia harus cuti untuk sementara._

 _Baekhyun begitu membenci kehidupan di dalam perutnya, berulang kali ia menginginkan bayi itu mati. Tapi sang dokter selalu melarang Baekhyun, dan membuat Baekhyun hidup dengan sehat demi kelangsungan bayinya._

 _Walau Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan pada Kibum siapa orang yang telah menanamkan benih di tubuhnya, tapi Kibum tidak pernah memaksa._

 _Sampai suatu ketika Baekhyun menangis di dalam pelukannya dan menceritakan hal yang ia alami, Kibum terkejut tapi ia berusaha terlihat tenang, keselamatan Baekhyun adalah yang utama ia tidak peduli pada makhluk yang telah menghamili putranya._

 _Hari-hari Baekhyun terasa berat karena perutnya semakin membesar, Baekhyun benci ketika ia harus tidur dengan posisi terlentang , ia benci ketika perasan mual kembali muncul terkadang, ia benci ketika ia merasakan tendangan dari dalam tubuhnya._

 _Baekhyun juga membenci makanan-makanan aneh yang masuk ke mulutnya, pemeriksaan rutin yang harus ia lakukan dan juga bagaimana tubuhnya kesulitan berjalan ketika kandungannya mencapai usia 9 bulan dan selama itu pula Baekhyun tidak pernah keluar rumah._

 _"Aku membencimu, aku membenci kehadiranmu dan orang yang telah membuatmu berada dalam tubuhku, bahkan ketika kau lahir aku tidak sudi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan ibu, hikss..hiks.." Baekhyun selalu terisak di dalam kamarnya setiap malam dan ucapan yang sama yang selalu ia tujukan untuk janin di dalam perutnya._

 _Suatu malam Baekhyun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, ia menangis sambil memegang perutnya. Rasa nyerinya tidak tertahankan, ia menjerit dan ibunya datang dengan panik. Malam itu hampir tengah malam, dan tanpa berpikir panjang Kibum menelpon dokter kenalan mereka._

 _Dokter itu tiba dan segera menyiapkan peralatanya, ia meminta Kibum menunggu di luar. Dengan pasrah Kibum menyerahkan keselamatan putranya pada sang dokter._

 _Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan dan dokter itu membuka celana serta baju Baekhyun, ketika merasakan sentuhan di wajahnya, Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri._

 _Kibum menunggu dengan cemas, berdoa dalam hati untuk keselamatan Baekhyun, tidak sampai sejam ia mendengar suara tangisan bayi dan tubuh Kibum nyaris ambruk._

 _Pagi harinya Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan sosok bayi yang tertidur pulas disampingnya dengan kain yang membungkus tubuh sang bayi. Baekhyun mencoba bangkit dan menjauh tapi tubuhnya benar-benar sakit._

 _"Dia anakmu Baekhyun, sayangi dia!" ucap sang dokter yang duduk di sofa di depan Baekhyun._

 _"Tidak! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai anak. Dia adalah kesialanku, aku membencinya. Ibu jauhkan dia dariku, bila perlu buang dia, buang dia ibu.. hiks.." Baekhyun menangis, mencoba mendorong bayi mungil dengan kulit masih merah itu menjauh darinya, dengan cepat Kibum mengambilnya lalu membawa bayi itu keluar._

" _Bagaimanapun dia lahir dari rahimmu, dia anakmu Baekhyun."_

" _Aku membenci bayi itu maupun ayahnya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mata terluka kearah sang dokter._

" _Ini yang disebut takdir, kau tidak bisa mengelak."_

" _Aku membenci takdirku, ini terlalu kejam, bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa yang menghamiliku dan makhluk seperti apa dia?" ucap Baekhyun lagi, dokter itu mendekat dan tersenyum._

" _Mungkin sekarang belum, tapi suatu saat kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Pasti."_

 _Flashback Off_

…

..

.

"K-kau?" Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, melihat Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya kini membuka mata sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan. Chanyeol juga menegang dan ia benar-benar terkejut, sampai ia tersadar bahwa ia belum meniupkan angin penidur untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sama terkejutnya, untuk pertama kalinya ia bertatapan dengan mata biru yang selalu mendatanginya setiap malam, bahkan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Baekhyun mengingat mata biru itu, mata yang ia lihat pertama kali di sudut gang ketika ia nyaris tak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol segera bangkit membuat penyatuan mereka terputus, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan sakit yang begitu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia membuka matanya dan memundurkan tubuhnya takut, walau sosok yang ia takuti itu memilih menghadap jendela dan memunggunginya.

"Kau sungguh biadab." Ucap Baekhyun lirih, ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, matanya memerah dan basah. Ia benar-benar membenci sosok itu, sosok tak berperasaan yang merusak hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Baekhyun terisak, tapi matanya memancarkan kemarahan.

"Aku tertarik padamu." Sahut Chanyeol masih memunggungi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap tubuh telanjang itu dengan kesal, walau ia akui bentuk tubuh itu begitu bagus dan perkasa, tapi tubuh itulah yang selalu menidurinya setiap malam, hingga ia harus merasakan sakitnya mengandung.

"Se..sebenarnya kau itu siapa ? dan apa salahku padamu, kenapa kau menghukumku seperti ini? Aku…aku…"

"Jangan menangis! Aku membenci air mata." Ucap Chanyeol dingin masih tidak menoleh, ia hanya terlalu pengecut untuk menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Hiks…hiks.. kau bilang jangan menangis? Bagaimana mungkin aku tak menangis, apa kau merasakan betapa tersiksanya aku? Apa kau tahu akibat dari ulahmu? Apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya mengandung? Apa kau tahu hah? Apa_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika sayap Chanyeol keluar dari balik punggungnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar, ia tidak tahu sosok apa yang ada dihadapanya. Pakaian yang semula tergeletak kini berterbangan dan langsung menuju ke tubuh Chanyeol, lalu terpasang dengan rapi.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu semua tentangmu Byun Baekhyun. Tak ada satu inchi pun yang terlewat dariku. Kau… kau satu-satunya yang berhasil membuatku melupakan diriku yang sebenarnya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang begitu berat. Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya semakin menegang, ketika Chanyeol berbalik ia terkejut melihat betapa tampannya sosok Chanyeol.

Rahang tegas itu, sorot mata yang tajam namun meneduhkan, postur tubuh yang tinggi dengan kaki yang jenjang, dada yang bidang dan bibir yang begitu seksi. Baekhyun sempat berpikir jika sosok itu adalah tokoh yang berasal dari manga.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya pelan, tapi Baekhyun beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak kepala ranjang.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku mohon" Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika jemari Chanyeol ingin menyentuh wajahnya. Chanyeol terdiam, bahkan Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping seolah enggan tersentuh oleh tangan bejatnya.

"CHANYEOL INI DARURAT!"

Chanyeol merasakan telinganya berdengung keras dan ia menghela nafas.

"Malam ini malam terakhir aku mendatangimu, aku harus menunggu hingga_"

"Jangan datangi aku lagi! Aku bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahmu! Kau telah menghancurkan hidupku, siapapun kau, aku mohon jangan mendatangiku lagi." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang lirih.

Chanyeol mematung, entah mengapa ia merasakan dadanya sesak dan sakit. Ia pikir ini efek karena ia emosi akibat ulah Luhan, tapi tidak, kali ini rasanya berbeda.

BLASH  
Chanyeol hilang bagaikan debu, Baekhyun terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya dan ia menatap udara kosong di hadapannya. Lalu beralih menatap kearah jendela dimana terlihat bulan penuh mulai berubah menjadi bulan sabit.

"Aku harap bulan purnama tak akan pernah terjadi lagi." Ucap Baekhyun lalu merebahkan dirinya dan menangis sambil menggosok-gosok bekas-bekas saliva ditubuhnya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan kesal ke dalam istana. Sayang kekuatannya disita sehingga api yang ia miliki tidak bisa menjadi pengungkapan ekspresinya ketika marah.

"ADA APALAGI?" bentak Chanyeol sambil membanting pintu ruang tengah. Dimana seluruh anggota keluarganya berkumpul.

Chanyeol begitu terkejut ketika melihat kedua kakeknya duduk di kursi utama, lalu ada ayah dan ibunya serta kedua saudaranya. Bahkan ada beberapa penasehat kerajaan yang berkumpul disisi kiri dan kanan.

Chanyeol terdiam di tempat dan ia membawa langkahnya masuk dengan perlahan. Kakek malaikatnya menggeleng dan menatap tidak suka kearah Chanyeol, sementara Kakek iblisnya menatapnya dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu." Bisik Luhan ketika Chanyeol mengambil duduk disampingnya.

Ruangan itu adalah ruangan besar dan panjang yang digunakan sewaktu-waktu bila ada rapat ataupun membahas sesuatu yang penting dan terkadang sebagai tempat pertemuan untuk para malaikat dan iblis.

Ruangan dengan desain hitam, merah dan emas yang mendominasi, di tengah ruangan berdiri dua buah singgasana, dan di sisi kiri dan kanan ruangan terdiri dari kursi-kursi untuk para petinggi lainnya.

Biasanya hanya ada sebuah karpet merah yang membentang sepanjang ruangan, tapi kini ada sebuah kursi di tengah ruangan dan Chanyeol tahu untuk apa pertemuan ini diadakan.

"Chanyeol, majulah!" ucap kakek iblisnya. Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan dengan angkuh lalu duduk di sana. Ia menatap kearah kakek malaikatnya , ibunya , Kyungsoo dan juga penasehat kerajaan Infernus di sisi kirinya, didominasi dengan warna putih dan juga ribuan butiran salju yang turun dari atas, membuat para malaikat dingin.

Sedangkan disisi berlawanan ada perwakilan dari kerajaan Nubes. Dimana kakeknya duduk dengan angkuhnya diatas singgasana.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahan yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya raja malaikat. Chanyeol memasang wajah datar dan ia menatap kearah mata raja malaikat.

"Ck! Kau benar-benar tidak sopan santun. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama ditempat ini. Kau harus dihukum atas kesalahan yang kau lakukan."

"Apa? Memangnya apa kesalahan yang kulakukan? Lagipula itu_"

"CHANYEOL! Tenanglah." Ucap Taemin, Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Raja malaikat menjentikan jarinya dan seorang penasehat berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

" Senin 24 Januari 2016 ,Pukul 21.15, Chanyeol telah membuat seorang manusia pingsan karena menghantamkan sebuah pot bunga, pria tersebut mengalami pendarahan di bagian kepalanya, tapi beruntung seorang penjaga menemukan pria tersebut." Ucap penasehat itu, Chanyeol menggertakkan rahangnya.

"Kau hampir menghilangkan nyawa manusia." Ucap raja malaikat.

"Aku tahu, tapi_"

"Menggunakan kekuatan di dunia manusia adalah sebuah pelanggaran serius. Kau kaum iblis boleh saja menghasut para manusia tapi tidak boleh menyentuh mereka, terkecuali mereka menjual nyawanya pada iblis. Apa kau mengerti?" ucap raja malaikat.

"Tentu."

"Lalu kenapa kau melanggarnya? Tidakkah kau ingat kesalahan di masa lalu yang kau perbuat? Beruntung ibumu membuatku meringankan hukumanmu, seharusnya kau dikurung di ruang tahanan istana Infernus agar kekuatanmu hilang."

"Ekhem! Tidak baik bukan membicarakan masa lalu? Hm, aku tidak tahu jika kaum malaikat sekarang suka menyimpan dendam." Ucap raja iblis dengan gayanya yang cuek.

Raja malaikat melirik kearah raja iblis dan ia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tidak akan membuang waktu, ada banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan di istana." Ucap raja malaikat.

"Memangnya siapa yang meminta mengadakan pertemuan ini? Membuang-buang waktu berliburku saja." Sahut raja iblis sambil melihat kearah lain. Raja Malaikat menggeram kesal, tapi ia mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh turun lagi ke dunia manusia. Luhan yang akan menggantikan tugasmu berpatroli dan kau menggantikan tugas Luhan untuk mendata jiwa-jiwa yang masuk."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau."

"Ini bukan tawaran tapi hukuman. Baiklah_"

"Tunggu! Jangan lakukan ini padaku, Kakek. Aku tidak bisa jika tidak turun kedunia manusia." Ucap Chanyeol. Raja Malaikat memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan raja iblis menghela nafas.

"Jangan seperti ini ayah, berikan hukuman lain." Ucap Taemin.

"Ini adalah hukuman teringan yang aku berikan, jangan memanjakannya, dia itu iblis, mereka pintar berkamuflase." Ucap raja malaikat sarkatis.

"Setidaknya kami pintar mengacaukan perasaan orang lain." Sahut raja iblis membela kaumnya.

"Tunggu! Pukul 21.15 Chanyeol memang mencelakai seorang manusia dengan kekuatannya, tapi saat itu ayah telah menyita kekuatannya, jadi Chanyeol hanya menggunakan tenaga dalamnya, semua tahu itu tidaklah mudah dan tujuannya melakukan itu adalah menolong seorang manusia." Ucap Luhan sambil berdiri, semua mata tertuju padanya dan semua mendadak terkejut mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Penasehat itu tidak membacakan dengan lengkap, aku melihat sendiri tulisan yang tertera disana bahwa Chanyeol membantu seorang manusia, tapi ia tidak membacakannya." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk seorang penasehat kerajaan Infernus yang kini nampak gugup.

Semua yang hadir benar-benar terkejut, terutama dibagian CHanyeol menolong seorang manusia. Raja iblis mengerutkan keningnya, sedangkan Minho menatap tak percaya karena putranya membantu manusia, dimana hal itu merupakan pantangan untuk seorang iblis.

Sedangkan Taemin ia tersenyum kearah Chanyeol, bagaimana pun Chanyeol masih memiliki darah malaikat.

"Kalian dengar? Putraku tidak sepenuhnya salah." Ucap Taemin yang kini berdiri.

"Aku selaku putra mahkota, memutuskan untuk mencabut hukuman yang raja iblis berikan, sebagai gantinya aku menghukum Chanyeol dengan hukuman yang lain." Taemin berdiri sambil menatap kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

…

..

.

Hari Baekhyun tidak berbeda dengan hari biasanya. Ia sendiri dan dimusuhi. Tapi Baekhyun seolah acuh, ia memilih menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di dalam perpustakaan untuk membaca berbagai buku yang ia sukai. Sejarah adalah pelajaran favoritnya.

Baekhyun memang tidak suka pergi ke kantin, ia hanya tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian dan sasaran kejahilan teman-temannya. Pernah sekali ia memutuskan untuk makan siang karena ia lupa untuk sarapan, ia berakhir dengan menjadi bulan-bulanan beberapa geng popular di sekolahnya.

Makanannya disiram dengan air, dan kuah dari supnya di disiramkan ke kepalanya. Baekhyun ingin menangis kala itu, tapi ia tidak ingin seseorang melihat sisi lemahnya. Baekhyun hanya seorang remaja lemah yang berusaha terlihat kuat.

Jadi semenjak itu, ia memilih membawa bekal dari rumah dan memakannya di sudut perpustakaan, hanya sebungkus roti dan susu stroberi kesukaannya, karena jika membawa makanan berat ia takut ketahuan oleh penjaga perpustakaan.

Ketika bel pergantian berbunyi, Baekhyun segera menutup bukunya, mengangkatnya dan berjalan keluar dari pepustakaan.

Baekhyun benci ketika harus berjalan di koridor, karena semua mata memandangnya dengan tatapan benci dan jijik. Entah darimana asalnya, tapi semua teman sekolahnya memandang Baekhyun adalah lelaki penghibur yang suka ditiduri oleh para pria. Bukan tanpa sebab, tapi suatu waktu ketika akan berganti pakaian untuk pelajaran olahraga, Baekhyun yang memilih berganti paling akhir tidak menyadari kedatangan teman-temannya ke ruang ganti dan mendapati dirinya setengah telanjang, dimana terdapat banyak bercak merah disekujur tubuhnya yang selama ini selalu ia tutupi.

Mengingat itu membuat Baekhyun kembali membenci sosok makhluk yang memperkosanya tanpa perasaan. Baekhyun masuk ke kelas dan melihat Tuan Han, seorang pria paruh baya yang mengajar mata kuliah Bahasa Inggris sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

Baekhyun memberi hormat dan lelaki itu menyeringai kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan kearah bangkunya dan seperti biasanya beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan mencemooh. Dia duduk di sudut belakang, di kursi dekat jendela seorang diri, tidak ada yang ingin menjadi teman sebangkunya.

Waktu berjalan dan pelajaran berjalan dengan tenang. Beberapa siswa ingin menguap namun mereka urung mengingat Tuan Han adalah guru tergalak di sekolah mereka. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, namun ketika sesi latihan soal dimulai, saat itu Baekhyun merasa sikap Tuan Han menjadi aneh.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menghampiri Baekhyun ke bangkunya, berdiri disampingnya sambil meletakan satu tangannya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Apa ada yang tidak kau mengerti Byun Baekhyun?" tanyanya dengan suara berbisik. Baekhyun menggelinjang, tapi ia mencoba untuk bersikap tenang.

"Ti..tidak Tuan Han."

"Oh, baguslah. Jika_" Tuan Han menggantung ucapannya dan tanganya beralih menyusuri punggung Baekhyun dan mengusap-ngusapnya pelan.

"Jika kau kesulitan kau bisa menemuiku diruanganku setelah kelas usai."

"Te-terima kasih Tuan Han."

"Jangan sungkan."

"Baik." Sahut Baekhyun sambil mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya agar tangan pria itu menjauh darinya.

Baekhyun tahu, ketika gossip tentang dirinya yang menjadi seorang "lelaki penghibur" menyebar, banyak yang mulai mendekatinya disamping membencinya. Terutama dikalangan guru-guru pria yang sangat menginginkan tubuh Baekhyun. Untuk ukuran pria tubuh Baekhyun memang menggoda, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memiliki tujuan untuk menggoda pria manapun, ia hanya memiliki sebuah daya tarik yang besar untuk kelamin sejenis dengannya.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lihat! Cepat kerjakan! Kau lelaki dengan kaca mata, maju dan kerjakan soal nomer 1!" teriak Tuan Han membuat siswa yang lain terkejut termasuk Baekhyun yang memilih untuk menatap bukunya.

Baekhyun bernafas lega ketika waktu pelajaran telah usai. Banyak siswa yang berlomba-lomba berlari keluar kelas sambil membawa baju olahraga mereka. Pelajaran olahraga menjadi pelajaran selanjutnya hari ini.

Semua siswa dan siswi sudah berkumpul di lapangan, dibawah sinar matahari yang masih terik. Mereka berbaris rapi dan mulai berhitung. Ketika Guru mereka memerintahkan untuk membagi kelas menjadi dua 4 group, 2 group lelaki dan 2 group perempuan, mereka segera mencari teman akrab mereka.

Para siswi bermain voli dan para lelaki bermain sepak bola. Sial bagi Baekhyun karena ia terpilih menjadi _keeper_ , hal yang sebenarnya harus ia hindari, terakhir menjadi _keeper_ ia berakhir masuk rumah sakit karena terkena tendangan bola dari temannya.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan gemetar, tapi ia berusaha tenang. Ketika seseorang menendang, Baekhyun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang, namun keanehan mulai terlihat ketika dengan sengaja seorang temannya menendang bola dengan keras kearahnya dan teman-teman yang lain malah memberi jalan sehingga tanpa bisa menghindar bola itu menghantam wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terjatuh di tanah , ia memegang hidungnya yang terasa perih dan ia terkejut ketika melihat hidung dan bibirnya berdarah. Ia menatap kearah teman-temannya dan mereka lebih terlihat seperti tertawa ketimbang perihatin atau sekedar membantunya.

"Yak! Apa yang terjadi?" Teriak guru mereka yang sejak tadi sibuk berada di tempat para siswi sambil memperhatikan payudara mereka yang melompat-lompat ketika bergerak.

"Ada yang terluka Tuan Song."

"Siapa? Astaga Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu bangkit, ia menyeringai kearah teman-temannya dan mengusap darah yang membasahi hidungnya.

"Kau pergilah ke UKS, kau aku izinkan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini." Baekhyun memberi hormat lalu segera berlalu menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu UKS dan seorang gadis berjas putih menghampirinya.

"Astaga, Baekhyun? Kau terkena pukulan bola? Lagi?" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah ranjang dan membaringkan diri disana.

"Mereka sungguh keterlaluan." Ucap gadis itu. Dia adalah Kim Dasom, dokter yang bertugas di UKS sekolah mereka. Seorang dokter muda yang baru lulus dua tahun lalu. Dia gadis cantik, dengan rambut pendek sebahu dan kulit putih bersih.

Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli pada Baekhyun tanpa imbalan, hanya Dasom, hanya sayang dokter muda itu tidak bisa selalu berada di sekolah.

"Biar aku obati!"

"Tidak, aku hanya butuh istirahat." Sahut Baekhyun sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau mau aku antar pulang?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, dingin dan datar.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, sementara Dasom mendekat untuk membersihkan sisa darah yang mengotori wajah Baekhyun dengan kapas dan alcohol. Dasom menggeleng melihat betapa mirisnya siswa manis dan penurut yang pernah ia kenal.

…

..

.

Seorang bocah bertubuh tinggi berjalan seorang diri sambil menendang-nendang batu yang ada dihadapannya. Hari-harinya di sekolah seperti mimpi buruk, di hina dan dicaci , Ia seperti tidak mendapat tempat disana.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya, Sehun juga mendapat perlakukan yang sama, hanya saja Sehun selalu melawan, itu mengapa ia selalu pulang dengan keadaan berantakan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap beberapa pasang sepatu dihadapannya, ia mendongak dan mendapati empat orang siswa sebaya nya berdiri sambil menatap tak bersahabat.

"Mau kemana kau ?" ucap salah satu dari mereka, Sehun memilih diam dan mengacuhkan, tapi kemudian tangannya ditarik lalu tubuhnya dihempaskan ke tanah. Sehun tersungkur sambil menatap kesal kearah orang-orang dihadapannya.

Selama ini ia tidak pernah mencari masalah, tapi orang-orang selalu datang kepadanya untuk menganggunya atau sekedar membuktikan betapa kuatnya seorang Sehun, hanya karena ia pernah memukul seorang ketua geng disekolahnya hingga masuk rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian." Ucap Sehun sambil memandang sengit. Keempat siswa itu tertawa meremehkan lalu meludah.

"Aku dengar kau cukup kuat, ayo lawan kami!" Sehun berdecih, lalu ia bangkit.

"Melawanku seorang diri sementara kalian berempat? Pengecut." Ucapnya dingin.

"Apa kau takut? Kalau begitu sana pulang mengadu pada ibumu lalu menangis tersedu, atau minta kakakmu yang lemah itu untuk memukul kami. HAhahahaaha.."

"Brengsek! Aku tidak mengenal kalian, dan aku bahkan tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan kalian. Kenapa kalian menghina keluargaku?"

"Ooh..oohh.. Lihat siapa yang marah sekarang?" ledekan yang dilontarkan semakin membuat Sehun kesal, ia mengepalkan jarinya, menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh, bahkan angin bertiup cukup kencang membuat keempat siswa itu merasa merinding.

Tangan Sehun terkepal kuat, dan ia melayangkan sebuah tinju kearah wajah siswa yang menurutnya adalah ketua dari keempat siswa kurang kerjaan itu.

BUGH

Mata Sehun terbuka lebar ketika pukulannya tidak mengenai wajah siswa dihadapannya, melainkan bersarang pada sebuah telapak tangan seseorang.

Ketika sosok itu menggeser tangan Sehun yang menghalangi pandangannya, mata mereka bertemu. Sehun membulatkan matanya kembali.

"Hei! Tidak baik menggunakan kekerasan." Suara lembut itu menyapa indra pendengaran Sehun. Dan sosok itu berbalik kearah keempat siswa yang membeku itu.

"DAN KALIAN! APA KALIAN TIDAK ADA PEKERJAAN LAIN SELAIN MENGGANGGU ORANG HAH? SANA PULANG!" teriak sosok itu membuat keempat siswa itu ketakutan dan segera berlari.

Sehun menatap sosok di depannya sebentar, lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Tapi seketika tangannya dipegang, Sehun merasakan sebuah aliran listrik menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Adik kecil, boleh aku meminta tolong?" suara itu membuat Sehun menoleh dan matanya kembali membulat melihat sosok itu tersenyum manis padanya sambil sesekali memasang wajah memohon.

…

..

.

Taemin duduk di dalam kamar khususnya sambil memperhatikan wajahnya di depan cermin, sampai sebuah ketukan di pintunya terdengar.

"Siapa?"

"Aku." Taemin tersenyum ketika mendengar suara putra keduanya.

"Masuk sayang!" Dan terdengar suara pintu kayu yang terbuka, Chanyeol masuk dengan wajah datar lalu memilih duduk diatas ranjang ibunya yang terasa dingin.

"Mau mengucapkan terima kasih? Tidak usah sungkan, ibu hanya mencoba menolongmu tadi." Ucap Taemin sambil mengoleskan serbuk ajaib kewajahnya agar terlihat tetap cantik.

"Menolong? Ibu bilang menolong?" ucap Chanyeol kesal. Taemin menoleh dan mengangguk kearah Chanyeol.

"Tentu, kakek membatalkan hukumanmu bukan? Itu berkat ibu. Kau masih mau menyangkal? Dasar kaum iblis." Taemin menggeleng.

"Kakek memang membatalkannya, tapi ibu menyuruhku turun ke bumi? Dan menyamar menjadi manusia? Apa ibu sudah gila?" bentak Chanyeol. Taemin menutup matanya lalu menghela nafas.

"Ibu memang gila, siapa yang tidak gila jika memiliki anak sepertimu hah? Kau mencintai Baekhyun kan?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol melototkan matanya.

"Jujur saja Chanyeol!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mencintainya."sangkal Chanyeol.

"Lalu yang kau lakukan selama ini apa?"

"Aku hanya tertarik padanya, bukan mencintainya. Dia manusia yang memiliki daya tarik tinggi." Sahut Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Oh benarkah? Lalu kenapa kemarin kau menolongnya?" Chanyeol bungkam, ia melirik kesegala arah untuk mendapat jawaban yang pas.

"Aku..aku hanya ..aaahhh! yang jelas aku tidak mencintainya. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa ibu memintaku untuk turun kebumi?"

"Kau telah menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun, jadi_" Taemin bangkit dan memilih duduk disamping putranya.

"Jadi, kau harus memperbaiki kesalahan itu. Baekhyun membutuhkan seorang malaikat untuk menjaganya. Dan aku mengutusmu."

"Apa? Ibu memiliki ribuan pasukan malaikat, kenapa harus mengutusku? Lagipula aku iblis, tugasku adalah menyesatkan manusia bukan melindungi mereka." Taemin menutup matanya kesal.

"Dengar! Pertama aku adalah pemimpin para malaikat, jadi aku bebas memerintahkan siapapun sesuka hatiku, dan kau adalah putraku jadi tentu itu adalah hakku. Kedua, kau memang iblis, tapi jangan lupa kau adalah iblis setengah malaikat jadi selain menyesatkan kau juga wajib membantu manusia. Ketiga, selama ini kau tidak pernah mengambil pekerjaan, kakakmu lah yang selalu kerepotan sementara kau bermain-main diluaran sana, jadi ini bukan masalah. Dan terakhir, derita yang Baekhyun alami 70 % adalah karena ulahmu, jadi itu sudah sepantasnya. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi bu, ini tidak adil. Aku_"

"Tidak ada penolakan, ini perintah bukan permintaan."

"Ibu~" rengek Chanyeol sambil memandang ibunya dengan kesal.

"Ooh..ooh.. lihat! Calon raja iblis baru saja merengek. Manisnya~" ucap Taemin sambil memasang ekspresi berlebihan. Chanyeol bangkit dengan cepat, menatap ibunya kesal lalu memilih berlalu.

"Aku membenci ibu."

BLAAAR

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang keras, Taemin menutup matanya kembali.

"Jangan lupakan bahwa hati iblis selalu berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya." Taemin terkekeh. Lalu kembali melanjutkan ritual perawatan tubuhnya.

…

..

.

Sehun duduk disebuah taman ditemani seorang lelaki misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya tadi, lalu meminta tolong untuk dicarikan alamat rumah kenalannya yang sampai saat ini tidak ketemu.

"Apa anda yakin dengan alamat itu?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelap lelehan keringat di keningnya, sosok itu menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu. Dia teman dekatku."

"Lalu kenapa alamat yang anda tuju tidak ada? Padahal aku mengenal daerah ini dengan cukup baik."

"Hm, aku juga tidak tahu. Ah~ tunggu sebentar." Sehun menatap heran ketika sosok itu berlari meninggalkan taman dengan terburu-buru. Sehun memilih membuka satu lagi kancing bajunya dan mengipasi tubuhnya yang kepanasan. Bahkan kulitnya memerah akibat terbakar sinar matahari.

Tak lama sosok itu datang sambil membawa dua buah minuman kaleng.

"Ini untukmu karena telah membantuku." Ucap sosok itu, Sehun menerimanya dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat ia menenguk minuman itu , sementara sosok disebelahnya memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Ini minum lagi! Kau terlihat kehausan." Sosok itu memberikan minuman miliknya kearah Sehun, awalnya Sehun menolak namun akibat paksaan sosok itu Sehun menerimanya.

"Ajusshi, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Sehun. Sosok itu mengernyit.

"Ajusshi? Hei! Aku tidak setua itu. Aku rasa kita hanya berbeda beberapa tahun."

"Aku 14 tahun dan kau?"

"Aku 23 tahun disini." Sahutnya.

"Disini?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Iya disini, disi_ aaah maksudku di Korea. Kalau di Amerika aku 22 tahun. Apa aku belum bilang aku dari Amerika?"

"Belum." Sehun menggeleng. Sosok itu tersenyum, lalu dengan perlahan tangannya mengarah pada kening Sehun.

"Ah, sepertinya kau kepanasan." Ucap sosok itu lagi sambil menyeka keringat Sehun dengan tangannya, Sehun terdiam dan sempat syok. Entah mengapa jarak dekat mereka membuat jantung Sehun berdetak cukup kencang.

"Hm, aku harus pergi. Ibuku akan mengkhawatirkanku." Ucap Sehun lalu dengan terburu bangkit dan berlari menjauh, meninggalkan sosok itu sendirian diatas ayunan sambil tersenyum menatap sosok Sehun yang mulai menghilang dari hadapannya.

…

..

.

Flashback On

 _Baekhyun menatap sosok bayi disampingnya yang menangis tanpa henti sejak tadi. Ia bahkan enggan untuk menyentuhnya. Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk memeluk kakinya sambil melirik kearah bayi itu daripada menghentikan tangisannya._

 _Sudah seminggu semenjak kelahiran bayi itu dan sudah seminggu pula Baekhyun merasakan nyeri pada dadanya, ia memegang dadanya secara terus menerus, menekannya dan menggosoknya untuk mengurangi sakitnya, tapi rasa sakit itu tetap muncul._

 _Pintu terbuka dan sosok ibunya muncul dengan wajah cemas dan berantakan, baekhyun sempat iba melihat kondisi ibunya yang selalu begadang untuk mengurus bayi tidak diharapkan itu._

" _Ussshhh…uusshh.. cup..cup sayang." Kibum mengayunkan tubuh bayi itu pelan sambil memberikan botol susu formula yang baru saja ia buat, namun tidak berselang lama botol susu itu telah kosong._

" _Astaga, ini botol kelima dalam sejam. Kenapa nafsu makannya begitu kuat. Baekhyun ibu titip dia, ibu akan membuatkannya lagi." Ucap Kibum dan meletakkan bayi itu kembali diatas kasur dengan tangisannya yang nyaring._

" _ **Seorang bayi bisa mengenali ibunya walau untuk pertama kalinya, mereka memiliki ikatan yang kuat, untuk itu kenapa seorang bayi merasa nyaman dalam pelukan ibunya, daripada dalam pelukan orang lain. Aroma tubuh ibu mereka, mampu membuat seorang bayi merasa tenang dan nyaman."**_

 _Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana sosok Dokter kepercayaan mereka memberikan nasehat ketika Kibum terus mengeluh tentang bayi Baekhyun yang selalu menangis._

 _Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin, tapi melihat bagaimana kelelahannya ibunya membuat mau tidak mau ia harus meruntuhkan bentuk keegoisannya. Dengan ragu Baekhyun menyentuh bayi itu._

 _Mengangkatnya pelan, dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan. Tangisan bayi itu perlahan-lahan semakin pelan, dan jemarinya meremas-remas dada Baekhyun._

 _Walau bertentangan dengan logikanya, tapi tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk menyingkap baju tidurnya dan mendekatkan putingnya yang membengkak kemulut si bayi, dan ajaibnya bayi itu menyusu dengan nikmat._

 _Baekhyun merasakan sebuah perasaan lega, dadanya tidak nyeri lagi. Dan ketika melihat cairan putih pekat disekitar mulut si bayi, Baekhyun melotot, cairan itu berasal dari putingnya._

 _Ia tidak tahu bentuk kutukan macam apa yang menyerangnya, ia menderita penyakit langka, sehingga ia memiliki rahim dan hamil, dan sekarang ia bisa menyusui, kenapa Tuhan tidak sekalian menciptakan dirinya sebagai seorang perempuan, setidaknya harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki tidak runtuh seperti sekarang._

 _Kibum terkejut ketika melihat bayi itu dalam pelukan Baekhyun dan nampak tertidur. Kibum menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang lalu menghembuskan nafas._

" _Ikatan seorang anak dengan ibunya memang tidak pernah main-main." Ucap Kibum lega._

" _Aku bahkan bisa menyusui, ini benar-benar menyiksaku bu."_

" _Jangan kecewa Baekhyun, hanya jalani saja takdirmu, ibu yakin semua akan indah pada waktunya." Ucap Kibum lalu memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah._

 _Baekhyun menatap bayi putih itu dalam diam, ia tidak berniat untuk mengelus rambut si bayi, dan membiarkan bayi itu terus menyusu padanya dengan mata terpejam. Tampan, kata yang tersirat di pikiran Baekhyun._

" _Wajahmu diturunkan dariku? Atau ayahmu?" gumamnya pelan._

 _Semenjak hari itu Baekhyun selalu menyusui si bayi ketika ia menangis, selain karena demi ibunya, ia juga melakukannya demi dadanya agar tidak nyeri lagi. Dan bayi itu tidak pernah rewel ataupun menangis dengan keras lagi._

 _Dia bangun disamping Baekhyun, menyusu dan tertidur lagi. Lalu ketika pulang kerja, Kibum akan memandikan si bayi dan setelahnya akan menyusu lagi pada Baekhyun. Jika ia menyusu pada Baekhyun, ia tidak akan pernah menyusu dalam jumlah tidak normal seperti ketika Kibum memberikan susu formula._

 _Itu mengapa Kibum sangat mendukung agar Baekyun mau menyusui bayi itu, tapi semakin lama tubuh bayi itu semakin membesar. Diusianya yang baru berusia sebulan, ia sudah mampu merangkak, lalu ketika menginjak dua bulan tubuhnya sudah terlihat seperti bayi berusia setahun dan mampu berjalan._

 _Perkembangan pesat itu membuat Kibum dan Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, dan mereka tahu bahwa bayi itu bukanlah bayi manusia biasa._

 _Tubuhnya berkembang dengan cepat, dia berkembang dua kali lipat dari manusia normal. Ketika seharusnya ia masih berusia 2 tahun, ia terlihat seperti anak berusia 4 tahun. Itu mengapa ketika duduk dibangku sekolah , mereka harus pindah dua kali agar tidak membuat orang-orang curiga._

 _Dan ketika seharusnya ia masih berusia 7 tahun, ia sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja berusia 14 tahun yang terlihat begitu tampan dan menawan. Mereka memberikan bayi itu nama Sehun. Byun Sehun._

 _Dan Kibum mengangkat anak tersebut menjadi anaknya, karena Baekhyun tidak ingin anak itu mengetahui asal usulnya yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu darimana._

 _Flashback off_

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan ketika mengingat kejadian demi kejadian di masa lalunya. Ia dikejutkan dengan suara Dasom dan ia baru sadar jika ia masih berada di ruang UKS.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja noona. Aku sebaiknya pergi."

"Biar aku antar!"ucap Dasom sambil mengambil tas ransel dan melemparnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah mengambilkannya untukmu. Ayo!" ucap Dasom lalu meletakkan jas prakteknya dan menarik Baekhyun keluar.

Selama perjalan Baekhyun memilih bungkam, dan sesekali Dasom melirik kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa masalahmu begitu berat, hingga kau terlihat seperti orang depresi?" tanya Dasom. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya yang semula melihat kearah jendela mobil kini melirik Dasom.

"Aku memimpikan tentang masa lalu yang coba aku lupakan" Ucap Baekhyun, ia hanya percaya pada Dasom selain ibunya, itu mengapa ia bicara lebih terbuka pada gadis tersebut.

"Aku pernah membaca study tentang itu. Itu karena alam bawah sadarmu sedang mencoba untuk mengirimkan signal padamu, bahwa hal tersebut tidak bisa dilupakan. Atau bisa jadi karena seseorang dari masa lalumu itu telah kembali." Baekhyun menegang dan dia terdiam.

"Mungkin." Ucapnya lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil.

…

..

.

Di Istana Nubes, di dalam sebuah kamar besar nampak dua orang lelaki cantik sedang berbaring diatas ranjang dengan wajah ditutupi cairan kental berwarna putih.

"Ibu?"

"Hm."

"Apa Chanyeol hyung tidak marah dengan keputusan ibu?" tanya yang lebih muda, Malaikat berwajah cantik dengan rambut hitam kelam. Kyungsoo.

"Tentu dia marah. Tapi ibu melakukannya bukan tanpa sebab. Ibu tahu dia mencintai Byun Baekhyun."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu iblis dan malaikat bisa merasakan cinta." Ucapnya polos.

"Kyungsoo. Jika iblis dan malaikat tidak bisa jatuh cinta, lalu kau berasal darimana?" Taemin terkekeh dan Kyungsoo melirik kearah ibunya yang berbaring disampingnya.

"Jadi semua makhluk Tuhan bisa merasakan cinta?"

"Tentu."

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak?" Taemin membuka matanya cepat dan menoleh kearah putra bungsunya, ia tersenyum melihat betapa lugu putranya.

"Kau bukannya tidak, tapi belum. Suatu saat kau pasti akan merasakannya. Tidak peduli dia siapa dan darimana asalnya, ketika jantungmu berdetak kencang maka kau kemungkinan jatuh cinta."

"Jantungku berdetak kencang ketika Chanyeol hyung memarahiku, apa artinya aku jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol hyung? Dan ketika ia membentakku dan ingin memukulku jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, berarti aku mencintai Chanyeol hyung bu?" Taemin tertawa keras.

"Kau benar-benar lucu sayang. Itu berbeda, itu bukan cinta tapi rasa takut. Hm, suatu saat kau akan merasakannya, tubuhmu memanas dan seluruh darahmu beredar dengan cepat keseluruh tubuhmu." Ucap Taemin lalu kembali menutup matanya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia mencoba mencerna semua ucapan ibunya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan petunjuk tentang apa itu cinta, bagaimana rasanya, dan bagaimana mengetahui jika seseorang jatuh cinta.

…

..

.

Seperti biasanya, Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk membaca buku diperpustakaan. Dan ketika bel kembali berdering Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan dengan beberapa buku dalam pelukannya. Ia berjalan keluar dan menyusuri koridor yang masih cukup ramai.

BRUK

Seseorang menabrak tubuh Baekhyun, hingga buku-buku yang ia pegang berserakan. Baekhyun memungut bukunya, dan ketika akan mengambil sebuah buku tangannya diinjak membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Yak! Bangun!" ucap sebuah suara dan Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya diangkat paksa oleh dua orang dibelakangnya dan di mampatkan pada dinding.

"Aku dengar kau kemarin pulang dengan Nona Dasom?" ucap salah seorang lelaki dihadapan Baekhyun. Tangannya ditahan di dinding oleh dua sosok yang berbeda.

"Sudah aku peringatkan berapa kali , jangan mendekatinya . Dia adalah targetku." Ucapnya lagi, Baekhyun terdiam hanya menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Ketika aku berbicara , maka jawablah brengsek." Sebuah pukulan mendarat di perut Baekhyun membuat ia meringis.

"Kau tidak hanya melacur untuk pria, tapi kau juga melacur untuk wanita. Sebenarnya berapa harga tubuhmu hah? Tapi sayang aku adalah lelaki normal." Ucapnya sambil menarik kerah baju Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab hanya meringis di bagian perutnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat ketika kakinya diinjak tanpa perasaan.

"Kau tahu, orang sepertimu perlu diberi pelajaran." Ucap siswa itu yang kini mengangkat tangannya dengan tinggi diudara. Beberapa siswa lain yang lewat hanya berbisik tanpa berniat menolong Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tidak pernah mengharapkan bantuan apapun dari mereka.

KRAK  
Suara patahan tulang membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan ia terkejut melihat sosok dihadapannya meringis kesakitan sambil menatap pergelangan tangannya yang memutar kearah yang tidak seharusnya.

"Aku peringatkan kalian, jangan pernah menyentuhnya walau hanya seinchi dari tubuhnya." Ucap sosok lain yang berdiri dibelakang siswa yang kini memegang tangannya yang patah. Dua siswa lainnya yang memegang tangan Baekhyun segera melepaskannya dan membawa teman mereka menjauh darisana.

Baekhyun menatap sosok itu dalam, keningnya mengernyit ia merasa familiar dengan sosok tersebut, tapi Baekhyun tidak memiliki petunjuk.

Baekhyun menunduk untuk memungut bukunya, memberi hormat dan segera berlalu.

Ketika sampai di kelas, Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena guru mereka belum tiba. Lalu dengan cepat ia duduk dibangkunya. Tak lama keributan kelas mulai nampak tenang, ketika guru mereka masuk.

"Sudah! Sudah! Jangan ribut! Hari ini kita melanjutkan pelajaran minggu lalu, dan oh aku hampir lupa. Kita kedatangan teman baru dari Kanada. Murid baru masuklah." Ucap guru tersebut.

Terdengar suara pekikan dan kekaguman dari para siswa dan siswi, sementara Baekhyun masih setia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih sakit.

Sebuah sosok lelaki tinggi, dengan rambut hitam kelam yang disisir keatas, mata tajam berwarna coklat gelap, tubuh tegap seperti seorang atlet, dengan sebuah lesung pipi single memasukki ruang kelas.

"Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol. " ucapnya singkat padat dan jelas. Kelas menjadi ricuh dan ramai , terdengar sorak-sorakan siswa yang berlebihan . Chanyeol memilih menatap Baekhyun yang masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Park Chanyeol, kau bisa menduduki bangku yang kosong." Ucap guru tersebut. Chanyeol melangkah mendekati bangku Baekhyun, dan beberapa siswi menatap tak suka, ada yang berdecih ada yang kecewa. Tapi memang di kelas itu satu-satunya bangku kosong adalah bangku disamping milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlalu fokus pada perutnya yang begitu perih, hingga bulir keringat mulai terlihat dibagian wajahnya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyadari jika ada sosok lain yang mengambil duduk disampingnya.

Chanyeol menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang memabukkan.

"Sir, aku rasa ada yang sakit." Ucap Chanyeol membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya.

"Siapa?"

"Dia." Tunjuk Chanyeol kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun bahkan tidak mendengar seseorang telah membicarakannya.

"Aku izin untuk membawanya ke UKS."

"Baiklah."

Dan Baekhyun terkejut ketika merasakan tarikan yang kuat ditangannya, ia menatap punggung lebar dihadapannya yang terus menariknya keluar kelas. Ia sempat melihat beberapa pandangan siswi yang terlihat tidak menyukainya.

Baekhyun hanya menatap sosok dihadapannya dan bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan sosok yang mau menyentuh tangannya. Baekhyun merasa tidak asing, tapi ia tidak mengingat apapun.

Mereka sampai di UKS, dan tempat itu terlihat sepi. Ia didudukan di atas ranjang dan ketika kancing bajunya dibuka Baekhyun menahannya dan mata mereka bertemu.

Mata itu saling berpandangan, Baekhyun terus mengernyit namun semakin ia mencoba mengingat semakin kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Biar aku lihat!" ucap Chanyeol lalu melepas kancing baju seragam Baekhyun.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku rasa kau tidak mendengar perkenalanku dikelas tadi. Aku Park Chanyeol siswa pindahan dari Kanada." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melepaskan sisa kancing yang belum terbuka.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumya?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Aku yang menolongmu tadi, apa kau lupa?" Baekhyun terdiam lalu ia tersadar ketika tatapan Chanyeol beralih kearah perutnya.

"Waah, memarnya cukup luas. Mereka keterlaluan. Aku akan mengambil obat, sepertinya dokter disini tidak ada." Ucap Chanyeol lagi dan segera mengambil beberapa obat yang sama sekali tidak ia tahu.

Chanyeol kembali dengan sebuah kapas dan botol alcohol yang menurutnya paling tepat untuk digunakan, dia iblis, dan didunia iblis tidak ada yang namanya pengobatan medis, semua bisa sembuh menggunakan kekuatan supranatural.

Chanyeol menatap perut Baekhyun dan mengoleskan benda itu, Baekhyun entah mengapa enggan untuk menolak, perutnya terlalu sakit. Tapi ia meringis ketika benda dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya.

"Hhmppp." Baekhyun menahan ringisannya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan ia tersenyum.

"Tenanglah!"

"Aaaahh~" Entah mengapa gesekan antara kulitnya dengan kapas yang dipegang Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendesah, Chanyeol bangkit dengan cepat dan menghela nafas, lalu meniupkan sebuah udara kewajah Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun tertidur.

Ia melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan agar Baekhyun tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Lalu dengan perlahan ia mengelus bagian yang memar dari tubuh Baekhyun, menyalurkan energinya agar luka itu segera hilang.

"Jangan gunakan kekuatan!" tiba-tiba suara itu menggema. Chanyeol menoleh sekitar lalu berdecih.

"Tapi bu_"

"Ingat perjanjian kita, Chanyeol!" terdengar lagi suara tanpa sosok pemiliknya menggema di dalam ruangan putih itu.

" Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Chanyeol frustasi.

"Kembalikan lukanya, sembuhkan dengan cara manusia!" ucap suara Taemin dingin Chanyeol berdecih lalu kembali mengelus perut Baekhyun yang mulus, dan luka memar itu nampak kembali.

"Sudah." Ucap Chanyeol malas.

"Bagus! Ikuti permainannya, kau hanya sebuah pin sekarang, bukan seorang pemain." Ucap suara Taemin .

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah malas sambil menatap kearah langit-langit ruangan.

Ceklek..

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati sosok seorang gadis cantik masuk dengan jas putihnya.

"Eih, ada ap_ Baekhyun?" Dasom segera mendekat dan terlihat raut cemas di wajahnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Dasom cemas sambil menggetarkan tubuh Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol meraih tangan Dasom dan menyingkirkannya dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tidur." Sahut Chanyeol santai dan menghalangi Dasom untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

"Tidur atau pingsan?" tanya Dasom dengan satu alis terangkat, menatap sosok di depannya heran, sementara Chanyeol duduk di kursi disamping ranjang, sambil menyilangkan satu kakinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa bedanya? Matanya sama-sama terpejam." Dasom semakin mengernyit heran, lalu dengan segera mengambil stetoskop dan sebuah senter kecil dari dalam lacinya.

"Tunggu! Mau apa kau?" tanya Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Memeriksa keadaannya, aku adalah dokter disini." Ucap Dasom kesal. Chanyeol menatap gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah, dan ia melupakan fakta jika gadis itu mengenakan jas putih di tubuhya dan juga sebuah _name tag_ bertuliskan profesinya. DOKTER. Chanyeol seharusnya melihat lebih awal.

"Aku tahu." Ucap Chanyeol lalu memberi jalan. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana dokter muda itu membuka mata Baekhyun secara bergantian dan menyinarinya, untuk mengetahui apakah gerakan mata Baekhyun konstan atau tidak, atau terdapat pembuluh yang keluar.

"Apa kau murid baru?" ucap Dasom yang telah selesai memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh tapi tidak segera menjawab, ia hanya menatap gadis itu dengan wajah datar.

"Hei! Aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau murid baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini." Ucap Dasom, Chanyeol menunjuk _name tag_ nya.

"Aku punya nama . .Yeol ." ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Cis! Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku tidak buta huruf. Perkenalkan , aku .Som ." ucap Dasom sambil menunjuk _name tag_ nya. Chanyeol melirik kearah tulisan itu sebentar lalu ia alisnya bertautan.

"Kau Dasom?"

"Hm." Dasom menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Gara-gara kau Baekhyun mendapatkan masalah." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dingin, seolah mengibarkan bendera perang pada sosok gadis di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Penggemarmu membenci kedekatanmu bersama Baekhyun. Lagipula kenapa kau harus dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun? Dia pelajar dan kau seorang dokter. Kalian tidak bisa bersama." Pernyataan Chanyeol seperti sebuah perintah.

Dasom tersenyum, ia mencium ada hal lain diraut wajah sosok lelaki asing dihadapannya. Ia melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada sambil bersandar pada meja kerjanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan hubungan antara pelajar dan dokter? Setidaknya aku masih terlihat muda. Dan hubungan dokter dengan pelajar aku rasa tidak masalah, lain halnya jika aku iblis dan Baekhyun manusia. Iblis dan manusia baru tidak bisa bersama." Goda Dasom.

Raut wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah, tak ada lagi raut wajah angkuh, hanya sebuah tatapan datar dan menusuk yang Chanyeol layangkan pada Dasom membuat gadis itu nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol menatap kearah mata Dasom, seperti seorang predator yang mengintimidasi mangsanya, entah mengapa Dasom merasa tubuhnya kaku. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah, berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya keluar dari keadaan mengerikan ini.

"Eumh." Terdengar erangan dari arah ranjang, dan Dasom memekik senang ketika melihat pergerakan dari Baekhyun, setidaknya Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya untuk terlepas dari tatapan membunuh Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekat terlebih dulu sebelum Dasom berhasil meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sorot wajah cemas, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan mata sedikit tertutup, lalu terkejut saat ada Dasom dihadapannya.

"Noona?" Chanyeol langsung menampakan raut wajah dingin ketika Baekhyun malah mengapresiasikan keberadan Dasom ketimbang dirinya. Dasom yang sempat melirik kearah Chanyeol hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Ka..kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Dasom. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau masih disini?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol sambil mencoba duduk.

"Aku yang membawamu kemari mana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol ketus. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa berniat menjawab ataupun membela diri.

"Baekhyun apa yang terjadi?" tanya Dasom cemas, Baekhyun membuka mengangkat seragamnya dan memperlihatkan luka lebamnya pada Dasom, membuat Chanyeol melotot kesal.

"Astaga! Ini sudah keterlaluan, kau harus melaporkannya Baek!"

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah noona, mungkin malah aku akan semakin tersiksa disini." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah bersedih.

"Tersiksa? Maksudmu?" Baekhyun menoleh ketika manyadari sosok Chanyeol masih disana.

"Baekhyun mendapatkan perlakuan tidak_"

"Noona!" bentak Baekhyun membuat Dasom bungkam. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak melirik kearahnya.

"Jangan diteruskan, obati saja aku!" ucap Baekhyun lagi. Dasom melirik Chanyeol sekilas lalu ia mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mengobatinya." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa melihat kearah Dasom, matanya masih menatap kearah Baekhyun yang menundukan kepalanya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dengan alcohol saja tidak cukup, alcohol hanya membersihkan dari bakteri dan kuman, dan memberikan efek dingin dan sejuk, lukanya tidak akan sembuh. Kau harus memberikan_"

"Terserah. Aku bukan dokternya disini." Potong Chanyeol sambil tetap menatap kearah Baekhyun membuat Dasom bungkam dan memikirkan hal-hal aneh tentang sikap Chanyeol ke Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menundukan wajahnya dan entah bergelut dengan pemikiran apa, menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku bertanya, apa kau sudah makan?" ulang Chanyeol lagi dengan wajah datar. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tadi_" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol telah bangkit dari duduknya dengan sedikit kasar, menghasilkan sebuah bunyi gesekan antara kaki kursi dan lantai.

BLAM

Dasom menghela nafas, lalu mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Hei! Kau mengenalnya dimana? Dia begitu mengerikan, aku seperti berhadapan dengan kematian." Ucap Dasom sambil bergidik ngeri mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

"Entahlah. Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana kita bertemu, tapi aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menerawang.

"Sama, aku memikirkan hal yang sama. Aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya disebuah majalah, atau layar tv. Hmm.. wajahnya begitu tampan, walau dia sangat dingin. Apa dia seorang model ya? Ah apa dia bintang iklan? Aah entahlah. Tapi, Baekhyun. Aku rasa dia_"

CEKLEK

Dasom segera berpindah dari ranjangnya dan kembali ke tempat obat untuk mencari obat salep untuk Baekhyun, dan berakting seperti tidak pernah meninggalkan tempat itu. Chanyeol masuk sambil memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Dasom, lalu ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Makanlah! Jangan pernah bertahan dengan perut kosong. Kau manusia, bukan iblis ataupun malaikat." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan sebuah kantung plastik kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membukanya dan ia tersentak sejenak melihat makanan yang dibelikan Chanyeol adalah kesukaannya. Roti sandwich dengan keju, serta dua kotak susu stroberi.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Makanlah! Sebelum itu menjadi tidak enak untuk dimakan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa tidak ada untukku?" tanya Dasom iseng. Chanyeol menoleh dan ia menatap Dasom datar.

"Kau kan bisa beli sendiri."

"Tapi aku kan sedang bertugas." Ucap Dasom dengan wajah bersedih.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu kau keluar meninggalkan tempat ini disaat kau sedang bertugas. Kau bisa mengulanginya lagi, aku tidak akan melapor." Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Issh.. benar-benar." Dasom berdecih dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Noona kau benar-benar belum_"

"Aku membelikannya untukmu, makanlah! Dokter Dasom adalah seorang tenaga kefarmasian, tentu dia akan menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya dengan tidak melewatkan makan siang. Benar kan nona Dasom?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang seolah berkata 'Jawab iya, atau hidupmu berakhir ditanganku' Dan dengan terpaksa Dasom mengangguk.

"Chanyeol-sshi benar. Aku adalah seorang dokter, aku tidak akan membiarkan perutku kosong." Ucap Dasom lalu membawa sebuah salep kearah Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun memakan rotinya, Dasom mencoba mengangkat seragam Baekhyun, tapi sebuah tangan menahannya, itu tangan Park Chanyeol.

"Kau seorang wanita, dan Baekhyun laki-laki. Biar aku saja." Ucap Chanyeol. Dasom menatap Chanyeol tak percaya, ia merasa seperti seseorang yang salah tempat.

"Tapi aku dokternya disini." Ucap Dasom, Chanyeol tetap menahan tangan Dasom.

"Tapi kau seorang wanita."

"Apa yang salah dengan wanita? Bahkan dokter kandungan hampir semuanya laki-laki. Dan dokter spesialis kelamin sering mendapat pasien laki-laki. Dalam profesi kami, tidak ada yang namanya gender. Kesembuhan pasien adalah prioritas kami." Ucap Dasom dengan wajah bangga, sambil meletakkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia menyampaikan semua teori yang pernah ia dapatkan ketika duduk dibangku kuliah dulu.

"Lalu kenapa kau meminta bayaran atas kesembuhan pasienmu? Jika mereka memang prioritasmu, kenapa banyak manusia yang mati karena tidak mendapat penanganan medis yang baik?" Dasom serasa naik pitam, ia mencengkram tangan Chanyeol, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang mencengkram salep itu dengan keras.

"Biar aku saja, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun lalu mengambil paksa salep yang tubenya sudah sedikit remuk.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mengoleskan pada memarnya dan sesekali merintih kesakitan. Sementara Dasom dan Chanyeol sedang mengibarkan bendera perang.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas." Ucap Baekhyun sambil merapikan penampilannya.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat Baek!"

"Benar, kau harus istirahat." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap kedua orang di depannya dengan wajah heran.

"Sepertinya baru beberapa detik yang lalu aku melihat kalian bersiteru dan sekarang kalian sudah menjadi satu kubu?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdeham, lalu menyilangkan kembali tangannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke kelas, supaya nona ini bisa menikmati waktu bolosnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. Dasom berdecih sekali lagi, sambil membuang wajahnya kesamping dengan kesal.

Mereka berjalan di koridor dengan beriringan, sampai Baekhyun sadar jika sosok yang baru ia kenal masih menggandeng tangannya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menarik tangannya membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti.

"Kau duluan saja, aku ingin ke toilet." Ucap Baekhyun lalu membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan berlawanan arah. Chanyeol menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang menjauh dan menghilang di belokan koridor, lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa aku harus berjuang sejauh ini?" gumamnya pelan.  
"Tentu. Begitulah cara manusia mendapatkan keinginanya, dengan usaha." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul, dan perlahan sosok malaikat muncul di anak tangga terbawah. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas lalu beralih menatap ibunya kembali.

"Apa-apaan dengan kostum ibu? Mengingatkanku pada gadis menyebalkan yang aku temui beberapa menit lalu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menghina pakaian dokter yang ibunya kenakan.

"Jangan lupa aku juga dokter. Aku yang merawat Baekhyun selama masa hamilnya dan membantu anakmu lahir." Ucap Taemin lalu menghilang, Chanyeol terdiam.

"Ingat! Lakukan semua dengan usaha. Kau bukan pengeran iblis disini." Tiba-tiba Taemin muncul disamping Chanyeol dan berbisik ditelinganya lalu menghilang.

Baekhyun menucuci wajahnya berulang kali, dan sesekali memegang perutnya yang masih terasa nyeri. Setelah itu ia menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

"Hei Baekhyun yang menyedihkan. Selamat untuk luka barumu pengecut." Ucapnya pada pantulan dirinya di depan cermin sambil tersenyum kecil, seolah sedang mengolok-olok dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar, saat tiba di depan toilet ia dikejutkan dengan sosok Chanyeol yang bersandar pada dinding , dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun heran, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Oh, hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun tidak menjawab ia segera berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Oh iya Chanyeol. Ini terasa aneh, kita bahkan baru mengenal kurang dari 24 jam. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu mendekatiku, tapi untuk sebuah pertemanan, ini terasa begitu cepat." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan.

"Apa ini terlalu cepat?" gumam Chanyeol. Dan Taemin muncul kembali disampingnya.

"Lakukan _step by step_! Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, manusia tidak suka." Bisik Taemin, Chanyeol menggeram kesal ketika sosok ibunya kembali menghilang.

"Aiissh kenapa di dunia manusia begitu banyak peraturan? Aku tidak akan pernah ingin menjadi manusia." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya. Taemin kembali muncul.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu. Hahahahaha.." Tawa ibunya begitu mengerikan dipendengaran Chanyeol.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Sebentar lagi pergantian kelas." Panggil Baekhyun yang sudah berada beberapa meter di depan Chanyeol, nyaris berbelok di persimpangan koridor, dan dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

Mereka tiba di kelas dan dipersilahkan duduk oleh guru yang mempersilahkan mereka ke ruang UKS tadi.

"Oh iya Baekhyun, apa kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya sang guru, Baekhyun mengangguk dan memberi hormat.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengantarkan Chanyeol berkeliling sekolah kan? Dan jadilah pembimbingnya selama seminggu ke depan!" Baekhyun ingin menolak tapi ia menghormati gurunya tersebut, dengan hormat ia mengangguk dan kembali duduk di bangkunya dimana Chanyeol telah duduk disana sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

Kelas berakhir beberapa jam setelahnya dan sekarang waktunya kelas pergantian. Baekhyun memasukan buku pelajaran sebelumnya dan mengeluarkan buku fisika. Beberapa murid yang lain nampak meregangan otot, menggosip ataupun mencuri-curi pandang kearah Chanyeol.

Tak lama guru mereka datang. Guru paling mengerikan dari seluruh guru termengerikan yang ada. Mendadak suasana kelas menjadi sepi ketika guru bertubuh tambun dengan kepala hampir botak itu masuk.

Setelah memberi salam, murid-murid segera mengeluarkan buku mereka, sementara Chanyeol hanya memperhatian sekelas dengan wajah heran.

"Kau laki-laki kelebihan kalsium yang duduk dibelakang! Maju kerjakan tugas nomer 1!" ucap guru itu sambil menunjuk Chanyeol, Chanyeol sempat melihat sekitarnya namun ketika sorot mata guru itu tepat kearahnya Chanyeol tahu yang dimaksud adalah dirinya.

"Tugas apa? Aku tidak tahu." Sahut Chanyeol acuh membuat seisi kelas nyaris tersedak mendengar jawaban enteng Chanyeol. Jangankan untuk menjawab, untuk bernafas saja mereka kesusahan.

"Apa? Coba ulangi!" bentak guru itu.

"Aku bilang, aku. Tidak. Tahu." Sahut Chanyeol dengan penekanan. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat seperti kebakaran jenggot, diatas kepalanya seperti muncul Imajin larva yang menyembur dari puncak gunung.

"Maaf Tuan Hwang. Dia adalah murid pindahan, dia baru masuk kelas hari ini." Ucap Baekhyun sopan, guru itu menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. Membuat Chanyeol ingin membakar sosok gendut itu dengan api neraka paling panas.

"Oh, begitukah Baekhyun-ah? Karena kau yang bilang tentu aku percaya." Ucap guru itu dengan wajah manis dan suara yang mendadak lembut membuat yang lain nyaris muntah dan Chanyeol ingin sekali menjejalkan tongkat kakeknya di mulut guru itu.

"Baiklah, kau kuberi waktu satu menit untuk mengerjakannya." Ucap guru itu dengan nada yang kembali ketus.

"Dan yang lain, siap-siap mengerjakan nomer berikutnya. Kau dengan kaca mata putih, kerjakan nomer dua, kau yang berkuncir kuda dengan pita merah kerjakan nomer 3, kau laki-laki dengan kawat gigi, kerjakan nomer 4, kau yang senyum-senyum kerjakan nomer 5. Berikutnya menyusul."

"Dia dikenal dengan sebutan iblis di tingkat tiga. Jangan mencari masalah dengannya." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil mengerjakan lembaran berikutnya.

"Iblis? Cih! Dia bahkan tidak lebih dari seekor babi panggang." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menoleh merasa tidak menyimak ucapan Chanyeol dengan benar.

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol tersenyum dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menulis.

"Hei! Kau lelaki dengan kelebihan kalsium! Jangan merayu Baekhyun, waktumu tinggal sebentar lagi." Chanyeol yang masih menatap Baekhyun meremas buku tulis dihadapannya dengan kesal, tangannya sudah kesal ingin mengeluarkan api terpanasnya dan menggosongkan guru gendut itu.

Baekhyun yang melihat kearah tangan Chanyeol segera menyentuhnya. Membuat Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, tubuhnya seperti mendingin dan kemarahannya sirna.

"Jangan memperlihatkan sikap tidak sukamu padanya, dia akan menjadikanmu objek kemarahan untuk seterusnya." Gumam Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip, memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan kagum.

"Ini." Baekhyun memberikan bukunya pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tersenyum lalu bangkit. Ia berjalan dengan gagah, bahkan aroma maskulinnya yang menguar begitu lewat membuat para siswi terpesona dan nyaris terlena.

Chanyeol mengambil kapur sambil menatap guru itu dengan wajah menantang. Chanyeol menyalin soal itu di papan tulis dan ketika ia akan menuliskan angka-angka jawaban itu sebuah penggaris kayu panjang menahan bukunya.

"Tunggu!" guru itu mengambil kapur dan mengganti nilai pangkat dari salah satu angka.

"Kerjakan!" ucap guru itu. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak pernah mengenal angka-angka rumit seperti itu, di dunia iblis mereka tidak mempelajari sesuatu yang tidak penting- bagi Chanyeol, deretan rumus itu tidak penting-.

Chanyeol menyalin jawaban yang ada di buku Baekhyun, tanpa peduli jika jawaban itu tidak berlaku lagi.

"Bagus." Guru itu menggangguk.

"Sekarang kau kembali ke bangkumu, kembalikan buku Baekhyun dan berdiri diluar!" ucap guru itu, Chanyeol diam tidak bereaksi.

"Untuk apa aku keluar?" tanya Chanyeol heran, guru itu geram dan menarik telinga Chanyeol dengan keras.

"KELUARRR!" guru itu menarik buku Baekhyun dari tangan Chanyeol, lalu mendorong Chanyeol dengan kasar. Chanyeol memegang telinganya yang memerah dan berdenyut, lalu ia berdiri di depan kelas, dan ketika ia mengintip dari jendela, emosinya memuncak ketika melihat guru itu mendekati Baekhyun, bahkan mengambil duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Bajingan tua! Kau akan habis ditanganku ." ucap Chanyeol, lalu membalik telapak tangannya, menggerakan jemarinya dan yang terjadi adalah muncul sosok iblis dibelakang guru itu.

Sosok bertubuh pendek, dengan telinga tajam keatas, gigi tajam dan menghitam, mata berwarna merah, kulit kehitaman, sayap kecil yang tajam seperti kelelawar, dan bara api yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Di dunia iblis sosok itu adalah iblis pesuruh mereka di sebut Gevil.

Sosok Gevil itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Chanyeol sambil terkikik, Chanyeol menyeringai dari balik jendela. Tangan Gevil itu terjulur ke depan dan menembus dari punggung ke dalam perut guru Hwang.

Membuat tubuh guru Hwang menengang. Lalu Gevil menggerakan tangannya seperti mengoyak, menyebabkan guru Hwang merintih kesakitan. Chanyeol menyeringai dan berbisik pada si iblis agar menarik usus guru Hwang keluar, tapi mata Chanyeol membulat ketika sosok ibunya muncul di belakang si iblis dan menarik telinganya, membuat iblis itu secara tiba-tiba menghilang bagaikan debu.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal, dan menatap tak suka kearah ibunya ketika malaikat cantik itu melotot kearahnya sambil menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke kiri dan ke kanan di depan wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba guru Hwang bangkit dan sedikit berlari keluar kelas, Chanyeol menyeringai ketika melihat guru itu berlari terbirit menuju toilet, walau guru itu tidak mati setidaknya membuatnya gangguan pencernaan selama seminggu penuh sudah cukup.

Beberapa jam kemudian kelas telah usai, dan beberapa siswa segera berlari keluar, sementara Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan kelas. Guru Hwang tidak kembali, sehingga membuat mereka bebas sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, hanya seorang supir yang mengambil barang-barang Tuan Hwang.

Chanyeol memperhatikan teman-temannya yang keluar sambil menunggu kesempatan untuk bisa masuk, beberapa siswi terlihat memasang wajah tersipu malu ketika berpapasan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masuk dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menoleh sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Biar aku antar." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri." Sahut Baekhyun ketus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menawarkan diri." Ucap Chanyeol lagi berusaha mendapatkan hati Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku naik bus saja." Sahut Baekhyun masih dengan nada dingin.

"Ayolah Baekhyun!" paksa Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Memangnya kau naik apa ke sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol terdiam. Ia lupa, ia tidak memiliki kendaraan apapun. Ia ingin sekali menjawab 'terbang' mengingat transpostasi Chanyeol selama ini adalah dengan terbang, ataupun berteleportasi, tapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun.

"Dengan…. Kaki?" tanya Chanyeol ragu. Baekhyun menggeleng kecil.

"Memangnya rumahmu dimana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol berpikir sebentar, ia tidak mungkin berkata jika rumahnya di neraka, Baekhyun pasti akan menganggapnya gila.

"Hmmm….itu.."  
"Kau bahkan tidak tahu dimana rumahmu? Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun segera berlalu. Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap kepergian Baekhyun. Lalu dengan kesal ia menghentakan kakinya dan akhirnya menghilang.

…

..

.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terlihat terburu. Ia berjalan di dalam istana dengan wajah cemberut.

"IBU!" teriaknya ketika tiba di ruang tengah. Luhan muncul dari tangga atas, dan menatap tak suka kearah Chanyeol.

"Ini istana, bukan hutan."

"Diam, aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar."  
"Memangnya siapa yang mau mengajak bertengkar? Aku memperingatkan." Ucap Luhan lalu menuruni tangga.

"Dimana ibu?"

"Memangnya aku anak manja yang masih tidur ditemani ibu, mana aku tahu." Ucap Luhan acuh dan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja ayahnya. Chanyeol menatap kepergian Luhan dengan kesal, jika tidak mengingat larangan ayahnya untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan di dalam istana, ia pasti akan membakar bokong Luhan.

"IBUUU!" bentak Chanyeol, dan sosok Taemin muncul dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taemin malas.

"Berikan aku kendaraan, rumah, peralatan yang biasa digunakan manusia, pokoknya berikan aku apapun yang manusia gunakan untuk hidup." Ucap Chanyeol dengan kesal. Taemin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Manusia tidak mendapatkanya dengan mudah seperti itu, harus ada usaha."

"Masa bodoh dengan usaha, ibu yang mengirimku ke bumi seharusnya ibu yang bertanggung jawab atasku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal, Taemin meletakkan telunjuk didagunya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ibu akan memberikanmu kendaraan." Ucap Taemin pasrah. Chanyeol tersenyum bangga.

"Lalu rumah? Alat komunikasi? Dan apapun itu yang biasa mereka gunakan?" ucap Chanyeol lagi, Taemin tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ibu akan memberikannya secara bertahap. Untuk itu jadilah anak yang baik, Park Chanyeol." Ucap Taemin lalu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus rambut putranya. Chanyeol menampik tangan ibunya lalu segera menghilang menuju kamar.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, kejadian sehari ini di dunia manusia membuat sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya, entah mengapa ia begitu senang bisa berada di dekat Baekhyun dalam keadaan Baekhyun yang sadar.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya dimana mereka bertemu harus melalui perantara angin penidur. Chanyeol merasa ini adalah langkah besar, entah mengapa ada sebuah perasaan ingin memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya, tapi Chanyeol cemas setelah tahu siapa dirinya , Baekhyun akan membencinya.

Apalagi hasil perbuatannya telah membuat Baekhyun tersiksa, terutama ketika Baekhyun mengandung anak mereka dan berjuang seorang diri sementara dirinya menjalani hukuman.

 _Flashback On_

 _Chanyeol duduk di dalam kamarnya dengan gelisah, baru saja ia mendapat kabar dari Luhan jika Baekhyun sering memukul perutnya agar bayi itu mati. Luhan lah yang rutin berkunjung kedunia manusia sementara Chanyeol menjalani hukumannya._

 _Selain untuk mengecek anak buahnya, Luhan juga selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun atas permintaan Chanyeol._

 _" Masih tidak ada perkembangan?" tanya Chanyeol. Luhan duduk disamping Chanyeol lalu menggeleng lemah._

" _Selain perutnya yang membesar, tidak ada perkembangan lain, ia masih membenci kehadiran bayi itu." Chanyeol mengertakan giginya, dan ia menatap Luhan dengan dalam, membuat Luhan menyadari adiknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak wajar._

" _Hyung bantu aku keluar dari istana, aku ingin melihat keadaannya."_

" _Apa? Tidak! Kita bisa ketahuan Chanyeol dan ayah akan menghukum kita dengan berat, aku tidak mau. Aku saja yang akan mengunjungi Baekhyun, kau_"_

" _Aku mohon." Entah mengapa Luhan merasa Chanyeol begitu tulus saat itu, bagaimana pun Luhan tidak mungkin tega menyiksa adiknya._

 _Malam itu mereka merencakan sebuah pelarian diam-diam, Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya mensyukuri kelahiran Luhan, kakaknya itu ternyata berbakat juga dalam acting dan menjadi mata-mata._

 _Akhirnya Chanyeol sudah berada di depan jendela Baekhyun, dengan kekuatannya ia membuka jendela Baekhyun, dan mendapati lelaki mungil itu tengah tertidur dengan perut yang membuncit._

 _Chanyeol masuk dan mendaratkan kakinya di lantai kamar Baekhyun, lalu perlahan melangkah dan menaikki ranjang. Ia membaringkan diri disamping Baekhyun, mengelus surai Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan tenang._

 _Chanyeol begitu merindukan sosok Baekhyun, dan perlahan ia mengecup bibir lelaki mungil itu, membuat Baekhyun menggeliat. Chanyeol menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun, melihat kearah perut Baekhyun yang membuncit._

 _Lalu jemari Chanyeol mengangkat baju tidur Baekhyun, memperlihatkan kulit Baekhyun yang meregang. Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana bentuk kandungan Baekhyun yang bulat dan besar._

 _Lalu mata Chanyeol menangkap sebuah gerakan dari perut Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol mneoleh ketika melihat Baekhyun meringis dalam tidurnya._

" _Hei! Jangan nakal di dalam sana. Kasihan ibumu!" bisik Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan bibirnya dengan perut Baekhyun. Tapi perut Baekhyun kembali bergejolak, terjadi kontraksi , sebuah pergerakan wajar yang biasa ditemui pada ibu hamil, hanya saja pada kasus Baekhyun gerakannya begitu kuat, benar-benar bergejolak seperti sesuatu itu ingin menerobos keluar._

" _Belum waktumu keluar , jadi jangan nakal!" ancam Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah perut Baekhyun. Gerakan itu semakin menjadi-jadi, seolah sedang melakukan protes atas kehadiran Chanyeol. Dan ketika tangan Baekhyun mengelus perutnya dalam keadaan tidur, kontraksi di perutnya reda._

" _Oh, jadi kau hanya menurut pada ibumu? Hei! Aku ayahmu!" ucap Chanyeol, dan tidak ada pergerakan pada perut Baekhyun lagi._

 _Chanyeol beralih menatap wajah Baekhyun yang nampak damai dan cantik secara bersamaan ketika sedang tertidur, dengan perlahan Chanyeol mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir mungil Baekhyun._

" _Ah, sial! Kau benar-benar candu untukku." Ucap Chanyeol ketika merasakan perasaan aneh di bagian bawahnya._

" _Hei , kau yang di dalam sana. Bagaimana jika aku mengunjungimu?" gumam Chanyeol sambil memegang perut Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol kemudian meniupkan udara pelan ke wajah Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun jatuh tertidur semakin dalam. Dan sosok tinggi itu segera bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya di depan Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol melepas celana tidur Baekhyun, memperlihatkan penis Baekhyun yang masih lemas. Chanyeol kemudian meraih benda itu dan memijatnya perlahan, membuat Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya._

 _Dengan perlahan tangan Chanyeol bergerak naik turun untuk mengocok penis mungil lelaki di hadapannya. Awalnya pelan, namun kocokan itu berakhir dengan cepat dan terburu. Ketika penis itu menegang Chanyeol tersenyum._

 _Kali ini Chanyeol tidak melepas seluruh pakaiannya, waktu yang ia miliki sangat singkat. Jika Luhan memanggilnya ia harus segera kembali ke Neraka. Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya tanpa melepaskan celananya._

 _Batang tegak, dan panjang terlihat mencuat. Chanyeol membuka paha Baekhyun lebar, namun sedikit terhalang perut Baekhyun yang besar. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menyibak belahan pantat Baekhyun._

 _Lalu menggerakan jari telunjuknya dengan gerakan melingkar disekitar lubang mengkerut Baekhyun. Dan ketika bosan dengan permainannya Chanyeol memasukan jemarinya ke dalam, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit dalam tidurnya._

 _Jemari Chanyeol bergerak keluar dan masuk secara berulang, lalu ditambah dua jari lagi, kini tiga jari Chanyeol berhasil masuk, membuat lubang Baekhyun melebar. Baekhyun terus bergerak dalam tidurnya, dan Chanyeol menyeringai._

 _Ketika selesai dengan kegiatan jarinya, Chanyeol memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang Baekhyun, mengocoknya sebentar lalu melakukan penetrasi. Mulai dari ujung hingga akhirnya seluruh batang besar dan panjang itu bersarang dengan sempurna._

" _Aarrghhhh." Chanyeol menggeram, merasakan nikmat yang memijat penisnya._

" _HHHMM." Baekhyun melenguh dalam tidur ketika Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Gerakan pelan dan konstan. Pinggul Chanyeol bergerak maju dan mundur, membuat tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak._

 _Chanyeol ingin sekali mempercepat gerakannya, tapi mengingat kondisi Baekhyun yang sedang hamil tua membuat Chanyeol urung. Jika terjadi apa-apa pada janinnya, ibunya pasti akan membuang Chanyeol kea pi neraka._

 _Walau terlahir dari api, tapi api neraka sangat panas, bahkan iblis pun bisa terbakar, walau tidak mati, tapi sungguh menyiksa._

 _Chanyeol mendongkan kepalanya, ketika mendapat kenikmatan yang sungguh memabukannya._

" _Aaahh..aaahhh…aaahh." Desahan Baekhyun mulai terdengar, hal yang membuat Chanyeol selalu kehilangan control akan hasratnya._

" _Oohh Baek." Chanyeol ikut mendesah dengan tubuh yang terus bergerak pelan._

 _Terlihat bulir-bulir keringat di kening keduanya, bahkan baju tidur Baekhyun sudah basah. Gerakan Chanyeol sedikit lebih cepat, namun tidak brutal. Dan semakin ia menusuk dalam, semakin Chanyeol merasakan sebuah kenikmatan yang tiada tara._

" _Aaaahh.. oooohh…eeeuhhh…eeuuhh." Desahan Baekhyun terdengar semakin jelas, ia menggeliat di dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol menatap wajah terganggu Baekhyun dan ia tersenyum, lalu matanya beralih pada perut Baekhyun dan terlihat urat-urat yang mencuat._

 _Perut Baekhyun kembali bergejolak, Chanyeol mengelus perut itu pelan sambil tetap menggerakan tubuhnya._

" _Hei, aku hanya melakukan sebuah kunjungan kecil. Jangan protes sayang, kasihan ibumu." Ucap Chanyeol pada calon bayinya. Tapi perut Baekhyun semakin terlihat mengerikan dengan urat-urat yang terlihat jelas, bahkan kini terlihat seperti memar._

" _Baik, baik, sebentar…aaahh…lagiiihhh ." ucap Chanyeol dan terus menggerakan tubuhnya mencari kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan ia capai._

 _Baekhyun terus menggeliat, bahkan tanpa sadar kini tangannya meremas bantal yang ia gunakan, dengan tubuh melengkung keatas, dan satu tangan yang lain bergerak menuju penisnya._

 _Chanyeol terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun mengocok penisnya sendiri dalam keadaan tidur, dan melihat Baekhyun mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan susah payah, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun menggerakan jemarinya._

" _Aaaahh.. terussshh..oooh" Desahan Baekhyun membuat libido Chanyeol meningkat._

" _Baekhyun..aaahh..kauuhhh."_

 _Chanyeol menatap kearah kocokan tangannya dan Baekhyun, dan ketika ia merasa penis Baekhyun mengembung Chanyeol menekan tangannya kebawah hingga sperma Baekhyun akhirnya muncrat dan membasahi perutnya._

 _Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari tubuhnya, Chanyeol menekan penisnya dan tubuhnya melemas._

" _aaaaahhhh." Erangannya terdengar begitu lega dan berat. Chanyeol membiarkan penisnya menyemburkan sperma dengan kuat di dalam lubang Baekhyun._

" _Itu hadiah dariku anak nakal." Ucap Chanyeol pada perut Baekhyun._

" _Menyukainya hm?" godanya lagi sambil tersenyum, perut Baekhyun kembali bergejolak, dan ketika Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu menyentuhkannya pada daerah bergejolak itu, gejolak nya reda._

" _Dasar anak nakal." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup perut Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia ingin lanjut hingga ia merasa kelelahan dan puas, tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat kondisi tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang mengandung._

 _Jadi Chanyeol melepas penisnya, dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam sangkar. Lalu dengan perlahan ia menaikkan celana tidur Baekhyun, menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak kedinginan, dan kemudian ia bangkit._

 _Sebelum pergi ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun, dan mengelus perutnya._

" _Jadilah anak baik, dan jaga Baekhyun untukku!" ucap Chanyeol , lalu ia kembali menatap Baekhyun._

" _Mungkin setelah ini aku tidak bisa mengunjungi lagi Baekhyun, tapi suatu saat aku akan kembali lagi, setelah masa hukumanku selesai, untuk itu hiduplah dengan baik." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya menghilang._

 _PLAAK_

 _Tamparan keras Chanyeol dapatkan di pipinya, ia tidak bergerak seinchi pun , kepalanya masih terkulai kesamping, menatap lantai istana._

" _Kau sungguh keterlaluan." Ucap Taemin dengan wajah tidak bersahabat. Kalian perlu tahu, malaikat juga bisa marah._

 _Minho hanya menghela nafas dan hanya bisa melihat dari meja kerjanya. Ia tidak marah, bukan karena takut pada istrinya, tapi karena perbuatan Chanyeol bukan masalah untuknya. Semakin jahat seorang iblis maka ia akan semakin senang, jadi ia membiarkan istrinya yang menegur sang putra._

 _Sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat dari jauh, mereka memilih duduk di sofa di dalam ruangan kerja ayah mereka. Kyungsoo mengernyit ketakutan dan Luhan menenangkan adik bungsunya._

 _"Kau tahu? Jika kau sepenuhnya iblis aku tidak akan melalukan ini , tapi kau harus ingat kau adalah iblis setengah malaikat Chanyeol, dan hal yang kau lakukan itu dilarang didunia malaikat." Ucap Taemin dengan air mata memenuhi kelopak matanya._

 _Chanyeol menyeringai, ia menatap ke dalam mata ibunya._

" _Memangnya aku meminta untuk terlahir sebagai anak dari iblis dan malaikat?" ucap Chanyeol membuat Taemin membulatkan matanya._

" _Karena kalian, karena cinta kalian membuatku terlahir bagai sebuah kutukan. Dan ibu harus ingat, aku tinggal di neraka, bersama ayah. Jadi aku mengikuti peraturan di neraka, bukan di surga."_

 _PLAK_

 _Sebuah tamparan kembali mendarat di pipi yang sama. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya nyalang, lalu berdecih._

" _Pukul aku sampai ibu puas. Aku membencimu, sungguh membencimu. Aku berharap kau bukan ibuku, aku tidak ingin terlahir dari seorang malaikat, kau bahkan tidak pernah menyayangiku seperti kedua saudaraku. Gara-gara kesalahan kalian, aku tercipta. Aku bukan iblis sepenuhnya dan aku bukan pula malaikat." Ucap Chanyeol ._

" _Kau tahu rasanya dipandanga menjijikan oleh para malaikat? Heuh, kau pasti tak akan tahu. Mereka baik dan menghormatimu tapi mereka menghina dan merendahkanku, sekarang kau tahu alasan aku bertahan di neraka? Dan karena aku tinggal disini, makanya aku menggunakan peraturan yang ada disini. Meniduri dan menghamili bukan sebuah pelanggaran." Ucap Chanyeol._

" _Tapi tidak untuk manusia." Chanyeol menoleh kearah ayahnya yang kini bangkit dan mendekat._

" _Jangan ikut campur! Jadi sekarang kau ikut membelanya?" ucap Chanyeol kesal, Minho mendelikkan matanya, dan sebuah kobaran api memenuhi sekitar tubuhnya._

 _Taemin menoleh kearah Minho dan ia menghela nafas._

" _Kau memang iblis, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak punya sopan santun, terlebih kau adalah putra mahkota."_

" _Kau tahu? Percakapan ini membuatku semakin membenci kelahiran_aaakkh." Chanyeol terpental kelantai karena Minho melemparkan sebuah bulatan api dan tepat mengenai dada Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol terbatuk dan sebuah cairan merah keluar dari bibirnya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menegang beberapa saat dan kemudian keduanya membantu saudaranya berdiri. Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan kedua saudaranya dan ia bangkit sambil menatap Minho._

" _Lakukan lagi!" ucap Chanyeol angkuh. Minho mengepalkan tangannya, dan ketika akan melemparkan bola apinya lagi, Taemin menyentuh pundaknya dan kobaran api Minho mereda._

" _Kau masuk kamarmu! Hukumanmu ibu tambah. Dan kau hanya boleh keluar ketika lonceng surga berbunyi." Ucap Taemin sambil menatap wajah putranya dingin. Chanyeol meludahkan darahnya dan ia segera menghilang._

 _Flashback Off_

…

..

.

Keesokannya Baekhyun berangkat menggunakan bus, transportasi yang selalu ia gunakan untuk ke sekolah atau kemana pun. Saat sampai dikelas ia mendesah pelan mendapati pandangan teman-temannya yang begitu menusuk kearahnya.

Hal yang paling tidak Baekhyun sukai pergi ke sekolah adalah kehadirannya yang seolah tidak diinginkan. Baekhyun berjalan seperti biasa menuju tempat duduknya, dan ketika matanya menatap papan tulis, sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

Sebuah senyuman pahit dan _sok_ tegar yang selalu ia layangkan tiap kali dirinya mendapat gangguan dari teman-temannya. Seperti sekarang, di papan tulis terlihat banyak coretan yang menuju padanya, namanya ditulis disana dengan imbuhan "pelacur" "murahan" "Simpanan" "penjilat" dan sebagainya.

Bahkan ada banyak gambar dimana seorang lelaki yang disodomi diatas meja guru, lalu di kamar mandi, dan di mobil. Sebuah tanda panah melintang dan berakhir dengan namanya, beserta nama guru-guru, nama guru Hwang juga termasuk.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia sudah biasa mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, jangan tanya hatinya. Hatinya yang seperti kaca sudah remuk sejak lama, yang ada hanyalah serpihan-serpihan kaca itu mengeras dan berubah menjadi batu.

Tubuhnya bangkit, dan dengan langkah kaki yang dibuat normal ia melangkah menuju papan tulis. Air matanya tertahan, tapi ia berusaha senyum. Sekuat mungkin ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

Tangannya meraih penghapus papan, dan dengan perlahan menghapus tulisan-tulisan dan gambar-gambar menjijikan itu, yang bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak pernah mengalaminya.

Mereka hanya percaya pada kabar burung yang menyebar, tanpa pernah menyelidik kebenaran berita itu. Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati, menertawai kebodohan orang-orang yang sangat mudah mempercayai berita murahan dan menertawai dirinya yang _sok_ tegar dan kuat, padahal ia ingin sekali menangis dan meraung sejadi-jadinya.

Saat akan menghapus bagian sudut, tangannya ditahan, Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapat Chanyeol berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah kesal. Terasa jelas aura kemarahan Chanyeol yang kini memutar tubuhnya kearah teman-teman sekelasnya. Dengan kasar ia merampas penghapus itu lalu melemparkannya kearah penghuni kelas membuat beberapa orang memekik.

Tatapan Chanyeol begitu membunuh, membuat semua yang ada disana seperti menemui ajal mereka.

"Katakan.." suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat rendah dan dingin.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" lanjut Chanyeol dengan nafas memburu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Tidak ada satupun yang menyahut.

Akhirnya Chanyeol harus mengandalkan anak buahnya lagi, secara tiba-tiba muncul iblis-iblis kecil seperti saat peristiwa Tuan Hwang, iblis-iblis itu muncul di beberapa tempat di dalam kelas, lalu menunjuk orang-orang yang terlibat.

"Brengsek! Jika berani ayo lawan aku. Kau! Kau! Kau! Ayo maju!" ucap Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya. Seorang siswa dengan seragam berantakan bangkit dan melakukan sedikit peregangan pada ototnya membuat beberapa siswi bergidik ngeri.

"Heuh, anak baru berani-beraninya bertingkah. Jangan kau pikir karena kau tampan dan banyak yang menyukaimu kau bisa seenaknya. Kau baru masuk tapi sudah mematahkan tangan anak buahku, dan sekarang merebut mainanku? Heuh, Bahkan jika kau anak kepala sekolah pun aku tak akan takut." Ucap lelaki itu.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ayo maju!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Sosok bertubuh tinggi dan berotot itu maju, Chanyeol masih diam di tempat dan menyeringai, dia kemudian melempar tasnya.

Ketika energinya teralir ke dalam kepalannya, sebuah suara membuat kegiatannya terhenti.

"Ingat, jangan gunakan kekuatanmu!" suara itu membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, hingga ia kehilangan fokus dan berakhir dengan pukulan di pipinya, Chanyeol mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dan ia menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan kesal.

"Jangan!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan tangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol menoleh.

"Diamlah disana! Aku akan menyelesaikannya." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat di perut lelaki itu hingga tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah dan menabrak meja.

"Taecyeon!" seru siswa lain yang Chanyeol yakin adalah teman-teman lelaki yang sedang ia hajar. Lelaki bernama Taceyeon itu bangkit sambil memegang perutnya, lalu berdecih, ia kembali mengepalkan tangannya, tapi sebelum berhasil melayangkan pukulan di wajah Chanyeol, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menghindar dan memukul punggung lelaki itu dengan sikunya.

Chanyeol memang terlahir sebagai iblis yang selalu menggunakan kekuatan supranaturalnya, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa berkelahi, ayahnya selalu mengajarkannya menjadi pria sejati, yaitu berkelahi tanpa bantuan apapun.

Chanyeol menatap tepat kemata Taecyeon, mewaspadai setiap gerakannya, namun tanpa Chanyeol sadari, kaki Taecyeon menendang penghapus papan yang tergelatak hingga mengenai wajah Chanyeol, lalu ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjatuhkan Chanyeol dan setelahnya dibantu oleh teman-temannya.

Chanyeol tersungkur di lantai dengan tubuh yang terus di tendangi, Baekhyun panik, ia berusaha menghentikan tapi tubuhnya dihempaskan, lalu dengan sisa tenaga Baekhyun berlari keluar.

Selang beberapa menit, guru kedisplinan datang dan membubarkan perkelahian. Taecyeon berserta teman-temannya dan juga Chanyeol mendapat panggilan ke ruang guru. Baekhyun menatap kepergian mereka dengan wajah sedih.

"Hei! Jika kau tak melapor semua tak akan terjadi."

"Dasar tukang pengadu."

"Dasar penjilat."

"Penggoda."

Ucapan-ucapan itu terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun, dan ia memilih tuli, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap harinya.

Ketika pelajaran pertama sedang berlangsung, pintu kelas terbuka dan nampak enam lelaki masuk , salah satunya Chanyeol. Dengan santai ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, disamping Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan buku tulisnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah iba, terutama luka di bagian pipi, sudut bibir dengan darah mengering dan memar di beberapa bagian.

"Aku benci untuk mengatakannya, tapi ini benar-benar sakit. Menjadi manusia benar-benar menyusahkan." Ucap Chanyeol lagi, sambil menatap kearah papan tulis.

"Lain kali…." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol menoleh.

"…jangan lakukan ini lagi. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan mereka." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia malah mengacungkan tangannya membuat guru wanita yang sedang mengajar menoleh.

"Iya?"

"Bolehkah aku izin ke UKS? Bibirku terasa nyeri."

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi."

"Tapi aku butuh seorang teman, untuk menemaniku, aku tidak bisa mengoleskan lukaku seorang diri." Ucap Chanyeol lagi, guru itu tersenyum genit ke Chanyeol lalu mengangguk.

Keuntungan bagi Chanyeol memiliki wajah tampan, setidaknya ia tidak akan disusahkan oleh orang-orang yang menggilai wajah rupawan. Chanyeol bangkit lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun , membuat Baekhyun terkejut sejenak tapi ia mengikuti arah tarikan Chanyeol, untuk kedua kalinya.

Bukannya menuju UKS, Chanyeol malah membawa Baekhyun kea tap sekolah.

"Aku rasa tempat ini bukan disebut sebagai UKS." Ucap Baekhyun tenang, Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar."

"Lalu kenapa mengajakku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah datar.

"Begitukah caramu berterima kasih karena aku telah menolongmu?" protes Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah melarangmu bukan? Tapi kau bersih keras melawan, lagipula aku tidak meminta bantuanmu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Jika aku tak membantu mereka akan semakin mengerjaimu."

"Hanya berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa, maka mereka lama kelamaan akan diam." Ucap Baekyun lagi, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu menarik pinggangnya membuat lelaki mungil itu terkejut dan wajahnya mereka berada dengan jarak yang amat sangat dekat.

"Padahal kau sangat cantik, tapi kenapa mereka membencimu?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasakan panas disekitar wajahnya dan ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membalik tubuhnya dan hendak kembali ke kelas, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, Baekhyun ingin melepaskan diri tapi tubuhnya malah bergeming dan menegang.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh itu erat, mencium aroma yang menguar dari tubuh yang lebih kecil, aroma yang selalu membuatnya mabuk dan terlena, jemari Chanyeol mengelus helaian rambut Baekhyun.

Ia memang sudah sering menyetubuhi Baekhyun, bahkan setiap inchi dari tubuh Baekhyun , Chanyeol sudah hapal dengan benar, namun ini untuk pertama kalinya interaksi mereka dalam keadaan sadar.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan sebuah kenyaman, selain ibunya dan mendiang ayahnya, tidak ada yang benar-benar menyayanginya dan memberikan pelukan hangat seperti ini, Baekhyun merasa tubuh Chanyeol dan tubuhnya diciptakan memang sepasang, begitu pas dan nyaman.

Melayang pada pemikirannya, tanpa terasa mata Baekhyun menjadi basah, air mata yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa tahu malu meleleh melewati pipinya. Baekhyun hanya terlalu lelah, lelah dengan semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Jika bukan demi ibunya, Baekhyun sudah memilih untuk membunuh dirinya sejak dulu.

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya menghangat oleh cairan, ia menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap wajah berpaling itu dengan dekat. Chanyeol benci, ia paling membenci air mata kesedihan. Walau dia iblis, tapi melihat orang yang ia sayang mengeluarkan air mata, Chanyeol seolah merasa dihukum oleh takdir.

"Jika dengan keluarnya benda ini bisa membuatmu tenang, maka keluarkanlah!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya kearah mata Chanyeol, mereka bertatapan sejenak.

"Ini memalukan, aku benci untuk menangis. Tapi kali ini boleh aku meminjam dadamu?" suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih. Dan dengan segera Chanyeol menarik kembali Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Sedetik kemudian ia mendengar isakan keras dari Baekhyun, remasan pada punggungnya membuat Chanyeol tahu seberapa menderitanya Baekhyun.

"Jangan takut, aku akan selalu ada untukmu Baekhyun." Gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghentikan isakannya dan ia membuat jarak diantara mereka, mata Baekhyun menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun semakin menatap dalam mata Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol sedikit gugup jikalau Baekhyun mengingat siapa dirinya. Sosok Chanyeol masih sama hanya berbeda pada warna mata dan rambut, walau sudah merubah dirinya tapi tetap saja mereka pernah melakukan kontak mata.

"Sebenarnya siapa dirimu?" pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol bungkam, matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari pertolongan.

"A..ku..aku adalah_"

TBC

( Silahkan kunjungi QnA dibawah, siapa tahu pertanyaan kalian terjawab)

Sebelumnya makasi banyak yang ngereview dan rajin buat ngingetin update. Ah kalian the best deh. Yang ngefav nge foll juga makasi lho walau gak sempet review hehehe. Aaah.. aku jujur nih ya, ternyata buat ff genre fantasy itu gak mudah, apalagi rate M , dan akhir-akhir ini jadwalku padet merapat, maaf banget. Dan makasi buat yang udah ngasi masukan untuk cara penulisan aku, makasi ya. Sekarang aku tahu apa kesalahan aku, hehehe..

Question and Answer guys , aku rangkum berdasarkan pertanyaan terbanyak dan unik ya, hehehehe..

Q : Apa anak Chanbaek itu Sehun?

A : Sekarang udah tahu kan jawabannya. Wkwkwkwkw. Iya, anak Chanbaek itu sehun.

Q : Kapan playful love update?

A : Sebenarnya ini melenceng dari ff ini ya? Tapi gapapa hehehe berhubung pertanyaan ini hampir selalu muncul di kotak review wkwkwkw dan karena aku yang nulis juga, hmm.. samaan sama DBM mestinya hehehe..

Q : Kok lu ahli bakan bikin adegan NC? Dapet ide darimana?

A : Hmm.. kalo dipikir-pikir ini kayak pertanyaan jebakan, Wkwkwkw. Kalo aing seneng, ntar keliatan banget mesumnya, kalo sedih tapi bangga sih wkwkwkw.. Kalo masalah ide, hhmm… perbanyak visualisasi hahaha.. IYKWIM..

Q : Sering nonton video porno ya? Kok adegan ranjangnya bisa hot gitu? Banyak lagi, apalagi yang di playful Love. Atau pengalaman sendiri?

A : Widih, ini pertanyaan kayak detektifnya hahaha.. Aing gak nnton video porno, tapi nnton jgv hahhaa.. ada yang mau link? DM me ( kyk senpai-senpai fujo kalo bagi link video jgv ) wwkwkwkw… eh tapi gak sering kok, pas ada waktu luang ajah, hehehe.. Pengalaman? Wkwkwkw.. kagaklah. Dikit informasi ya, bisa nulis adegan dewasa bukan berarti udah pengalaman dalam hal begituan, wkwkwkw.. Aku mah Cuma tau teori doang, praktek mah belum.

Q : Thor/kak/eon/nun , kok updatenya lama banget. Kira-kira updatenya berapa bulan sekali?"

A : Waah, aku sempet bingung . Ini sebenernya pertanyaan atau sindiran ya? Wkwkwkw.. becanda, becanda. Hmm.. gini, anggap ajah kalian baca ff ini kayak gajian, jadi mungkin tiap bulan, kadang ngaret, atau kadang bisa ditunggak. Hehehehe..

Q : Thor/Kak/eon/nun, gak ada kontak kah? Aku pingin kenal real life.

A : Ada sih, di note aku ada kok. Tapi mungkin kalian terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk sekedar melihat bio aku hahaha. Nih , line : Shita0224 , Ig : Parkshita, kalo bbm udah penuh, jadi mending kesini ajah, kalo nope itu khusus, khusus buat operator hahaha..

Q : Thor/ Kak/Eon/Nun, biar tahu lu update gimana?"

A : Kamu bisa follow story aku, atau follow akunku. Bisanya ada notifikasi yang masuk kok. Dan biasanya aku posting di IG kalo udah update hehehehe..

Q : Kira-kira berapa chapter?

A : Wahahahaha.. belum tahu. Maunya berapa? 10? 20? 100? 1000? Biar kayak utaran , hahahaha.. ( btw aing bukan utaranlover lho, ciyus) , atau mau di chapter 5 udah tamat. Bole-bole.

Q : Kenapa ibunya Baekhyun Key lagi?

A : Hhmm.. ibarat kunci diputer, klik! Wkwkwkw… ya aku klik ajah sama sosok Key yang jadi ibunya Baekhyun. Apa mau diganti sama Sooman? Wkwkwkw..

Q : Kenapa ada Yunho? Ini typo apa emang Yunho bakal ada?

A : Hehehehe.. buat yang ini maaf ya, itu murni typo. Aku gak tahu kenapa bisa ngetik Yunho padahal diotakku Minho. Maafkan aing , jangan marah ya?

Q : Kira-kira ada konfliknya gak?

A : Wkwkwkwkw.. masak aku buat cerita gak ada konflik, kan gak lucu , kan gak seru. Tapi konfliknya gak seribut utaran kok ( lah utaran lagi, tapi sumpah aing bukan utaranlovers) wkwkwkw..

Q : Lu ngeship chanbaek sebagai apa?

A : Hhmm.. sebenarnya gak perlu di jawab sih, tapi buat klarifikasi ajah. Aku ngeship Chanbaek as gay, as kekasih, as Hus-wif, as lovers, as cinta normal.

Q : Lu nulis ff kek begini emangnya lu pernah liat Chanbaek ngeseks? Apalagi ff lu yang playful love , serasa tau semua sih lu thor.

A : wkwkwkwkw.. ini yang disebut imajinasi mas/mbak, dan ini yang disebut kepercayaan. Emangnya anda pernah liat Tuhan? Gak kan, tapi anda bisa membayangkan Beliau kan ketika sembahyang? Dan anda percaya kan dengan keberadaan beliau walaupun anda tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung? Sama halnya dengan saya ke chanbaek. Wkwkwkwwk.. So, mari saling menghormati. Tapi saya seneng lho, setidaknya anda termasuk penggemar saya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, iya gak? Hahahaha.. gapapa kalo kamu belum yakin sama Chanbaek, terus ajh baca ff mereka dan liat video mereka, maka kamu akan melihat sebuah cinta disana.

Sekian dulu ya, semoga pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian terbalas. Kalau ada yang belum terjawab, silahkan tanyakan lagi.

Dan untuk chapter ini maaf kalau gak memuaskan dan typo Hehehehe..

Mari cintai chanbaek sebagai mana mereka mencintai kita. Cinta mereka gak salah guys, cinta mereka sama seperti cinta orang "normal" pada umumnya, hanya saja orang-orang disekitar yang menghakimi mereka salah. Padahal Chanbaek gak pernah tuh menyakiti siapapun , malah mereka sendiri yang sakit karena menjaga perasaan penggemar.

Jadi, jangan berhenti untuk mendukung mereka. Mereka itu real guys, trust me! Chanbaek adalah kenyataan yang orang "normal" coba untuk tutupi.

Mari jaga kesehatan, dan kalo sempet reviewnya boleh dong hehehe.

Salam Chanbaek ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Devil Beside Me chapter 3

Cast : Park Chanyeol ( EXO ), Byun Baekhyun ( EXO ), Oh Sehun ( EXO ), Do Kyungsoo (EXO ), Xi Luhan (EXO ), Kim Jongin (EXO ), Kim Kibum (SHINee ), Choi Minho ( SHINee ), Lee Taemin (SHINee ) and Ok Taecyeon ( 2 PM ) , Kim Dasom ( Sistar ),Taeyang ( BigBang), Wang Jackson ( Got7), Kim Jonghyun ( SHINee) and others

* * *

Mengingatkan : Gay's area, Percintaan sesama jenis, Yaoi, BxB, cowokx cowok, pisang makan pisang , NC scene, adegan ranjang, MATURE, NOT FOR CHILDREN, Merusak sel otak, dll yang tidak baik bagi kesehatan mental tapi bagus untuk kerja jantung hehehehe..

* * *

 **Masi menunggu ff ini? Yang kemarin review mana suaranya?**

 **Yang kemarin chat minta cepet update ? angkat tangannya!**

 **Yang ngechat berkali-kali dan terus minta update? Angkat kakinya (?) hahahaha…**

 **Terima kasih karena berkat kalian ff ini bisa sampai chapter ini.**

 **Selamat membaca ya.**

(Seperti biasa ad ) hahaha

* * *

 _ **Previous chapter**_

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh itu erat, mencium aroma yang menguar dari tubuh yang lebih kecil, aroma yang selalu membuatnya mabuk dan terlena, jemari Chanyeol mengelus helaian rambut Baekhyun.

Ia memang sudah sering menyetubuhi Baekhyun, bahkan setiap inchi dari tubuh Baekhyun , Chanyeol sudah hapal dengan benar, namun ini untuk pertama kalinya interaksi mereka dalam keadaan sadar.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan sebuah kenyaman, selain ibunya dan mendiang ayahnya, tidak ada yang benar-benar menyayanginya dan memberikan pelukan hangat seperti ini, Baekhyun merasa tubuh Chanyeol dan tubuhnya diciptakan memang sepasang, begitu pas dan nyaman.

Melayang pada pemikirannya, tanpa terasa mata Baekhyun menjadi basah, air mata yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa tahu malu meleleh melewati pipinya. Baekhyun hanya terlalu lelah, lelah dengan semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Jika bukan demi ibunya, Baekhyun sudah memilih untuk membunuh dirinya sejak dulu.

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya menghangat oleh cairan, ia menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap wajah berpaling itu dengan dekat. Chanyeol benci, ia paling membenci air mata kesedihan. Walau dia iblis, tapi melihat orang yang ia sayang mengeluarkan air mata, Chanyeol seolah merasa dihukum oleh takdir.

"Jika dengan keluarnya benda ini bisa membuatmu tenang, maka keluarkanlah!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya kearah mata Chanyeol, mereka bertatapan sejenak.

"Ini memalukan, aku benci untuk menangis. Tapi kali ini boleh aku meminjam dadamu?" suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih. Dan dengan segera Chanyeol menarik kembali Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Sedetik kemudian ia mendengar isakan keras dari Baekhyun, remasan pada punggungnya membuat Chanyeol tahu seberapa menderitanya Baekhyun.

"Jangan takut, aku akan selalu ada untukmu Baekhyun." Gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghentikan isakannya dan ia membuat jarak diantara mereka, mata Baekhyun menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun semakin menatap dalam mata Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol sedikit gugup jikalau Baekhyun mengingat siapa dirinya. Sosok Chanyeol masih sama hanya berbeda pada warna mata dan rambut, walau sudah merubah dirinya tapi tetap saja mereka pernah melakukan kontak mata.

"Sebenarnya siapa dirimu?" pertanyaan itu membuat Chanyeol bungkam, matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari pertolongan.

"A..ku..aku adalah_"

* * *

ParkShiTa

Present

…

..

.

"A..aku adalah…" Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha menemukan jawaban yang bisa diterima oleh nalar.

"Aku adalah temanmu. Kita berteman bukan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi, semakin membuat Chanyeol merutuki jawaban bodohnya.

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol pelan, tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku harus kembali." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara lemah, Chanyeol bingung. Ia rasa jawabannya tidaklah buruk. Kata "teman" jauh lebih masuk akal ketimbang "jelmaan iblis setengah malaikat" pikirnya.

"Baekhyun! Tunggu!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menahan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak berbalik.

"Aku…aku sudah lupa apa itu teman dan apa arti sebuah pertemanan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya.

Ia kemudian menatap Chanyeol , sebuah tatapan yang entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol merasa dadanya nyeri.

"Maafkan aku, tapi hatiku sudah membeku untuk orang lain." Lanjut Baekhyun lalu segera melangkah pergi setelah tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam disana, menatap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang telah menjauh.

"Mereka memang makhluk lemah. Tapi mereka kuat menahan derita dari pertentangan batin yang mereka alami." Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Luhan bersandar di besi pembatas atap sekolah.

Chanyeol menatap saudaranya sekilas, lalu berdecih sebelum akhirnya pergi.

* * *

Devil Beside Me

Chapter 3

…

..

.

Manusia yang baru meninggal, akan dijemput oleh _Zalom_ , sebutan untuk para penjemput ajal seseorang. _Zalom_ biasa disebut _malaikat maut_ oleh para manusia. Sesungguhnya mereka bukanlah malaikat, karena tidak ada malaikat yang berhubungan dengan kematian. Tapi entah mengapa sebuatan _malaikat maut_ begitu kental berhubungan dengan makhluk yang mencabut nyawa seseorang.

Walau sebenarnya, kematian seseorang tidak ditentukan oleh para iblis maupun malaikat, ataupun makhluk lainnya. Kematian mutlak kuasa Sang Pencipta.

Jika para manusia menggambarkan _Zalom_ sebagai makhluk gelap dengan sebuah kapak besar ditangan yang bersimbah darah, serta berkuku tajam dan bertaring. Wujud asli mereka sebenarnya adalah makhluk berjubah hitam dengan tudung, berkulit putih dan membawa lentera.

Lentera itulah yang akan menuntun para jiwa yang baru meninggal untuk melewati lorong sempit dan gelap untuk menuju sungai _Konga_ -sungai kematian-. Para _Zalom_ akan membiarkan para arwah turun, lalu akan ada dua jalur di depan mereka.

Jalan disebelah kanan adalah Surga, dan disebelah kiri adalah Neraka. Mereka tidak bisa memilih, karena semua telah ditentukan sejak mereka menjemput ajal. Dua orang penjaga berdiri dimasing-masing jalan.

Wanita berjubah putih, dengan rambut yang juga putih terurai panjang hingga menyentuh tanah, sebuah ulatan dari ranting pohon yang menjadi mahkota, bibir semerah ceri, bersayap seperti kupu-kupu dan bermata biru, mereka sangat cantik. Dan mereka lah yang akan membawamu menuju surga, mereka disebut _Shandora –_ malaikat penjaga pintu masuk-.

Sementara, iblis penjaga pintu masuk disebut _Sharlome_. Berwujud tinggi besar, dengan dua taring panjang, berbulu lebat, bermata merah, berekor seperti monyet dan kuku yang juga besar. Merekalah yang bertugas mengantar para arwah menuju neraka, untuk menikmati hukuman yang sepadan atas apa yang mereka lakukan seumur hidup.

Neraka memiliki tujuh tingkatan, tingkatan pertama adalah tempat para arwah mengantri untuk mendata diri. Lalu tingkat kedua adalah para arwah yang akan diajak berkeliling untuk melihat berbagai macam siksaan yang akan mereka terima dengan tubuh gemetar karena takut.

Ketakutan yang besar adalah kekuatan para iblis. Tingkat berikutnya mereka akan disiksa secara ringan, diborgol dan diperintahkan untuk merangkak selama melewati anak tangga untuk mencapai tingkat empat. Sekitar 24 ribu anak tangga yang harus mereka lalui dengan kaki telanjang.

Ditingkat empat, mereka akan mendapat eksekusi awal. Dicambuk dan ditempel dengan lempengan besi yang dibakar diatas bara api. Jika kejahatan yang mereka lakukan kecil, maka akan diminta mengikuti lorong waktu, dimana mereka akan diberi sebuah cairan pekat yang menjijikan dan dipaksa meminumnya.

 _Zhadeer_ , adalah ramuan untuk menghapus ingatan-ingatan para arwah selama disiksa di neraka tingkat empat. Dan setelah itu mereka bisa langsung diberi surat bebas, dan bisa reinkarnasi. Tapi hanya ada dua pilihan lahir. Menjadi manusia cacat, atau menjadi binatang.

Sementara yang kejahatannya lebih besar, mereka harus melewati tingkat kelima dan keenam dengan hukuman yang lebih berat, lalu bila semasa hidupnya benar-benar jahat mereka akan sampai pada neraka tingkat tujuh, pusat dari seluruh para iblis berasal. Dan disinilah Kerajaan _Infernus_ berdiri dengan kokoh.

 _Infernus_ bukanlah kerajaan biasa. _Infernus_ adalah sebuah kerajaan di dasar perut bumi yang begitu megah, terdiri dari pilar-pilar tinggi dan sebuah bangunan tinggi yang menjulang dengan kokoh. Di dominasi oleh warna hitam dan merah yang merupakan warna kesukaan para iblis.

Disepanjang jembatan menuju istana, terdapat sebuah kumbangan api seperti larva di puncak gunung, yang meluap-luap , seperti ingin menarik siapapun yang lewat ke dalamnya. Para iblis menyebutnya _"Lautan kematian"_ , karena jiwa-jiwa kotor akan dibuang disana, terbakar dan tercabik-cabik oleh panasnya api, namun mereka tidak akan pernah musnah.

Jiwa terkotor akan menghuni tempat itu , teriakan dan tangisan memilukan akan menjadi latar suara dari _Infernus_ . Jeritan kesakitan, jeritan penyesalan, amarah, dendam akan membaur menjadi satu dan menciptakan gema yang sangat keras.

 _Infernus_ tidak hanya terdiri dari lautan kematian, mereka memiliki banyak sekali _'wahana'_ hukuman yang mereka gunakan untuk menghukum manusia yang telah mati dan berdasarkan pada tingkat kejahatan yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Cambuk besi berduri adalah level terendah, arwah kotor di cambuk ribuan kali tanpa henti sepanjang kematian mereka, sebelum waktu mereka untuk terlahir kembali tiba. Di level kedua dari bawah ada pohon pedang. Arwah akan dibaringkan disana dan ribuan pedang akan berjatuhan dari atas dan menancap di tubuhnya.

Ada juga _"bukit berdarah"_ , dimana dari tumpukan-tumpukan tulang belulang yang membentuk sebuah bukit akan di letakkan arwah diatasnya, lalu dari dalam celah-celah tengkorak akan muncul ribuan janin-janin iblis yang bersimbah darah dengan wajah mengerikan, merangkak naik dan menggerogoti tubuh ayah atau ibu yang dulu mengaborsi mereka, menarik –narik mereka, hingga kulit mereka terlepas dan teriakan nyaring biasanya akan terdengar dari puncak bukit.

 _"Penggalan maut"_ adalah sebutan untuk hukuman yang diberikan pada para pembunuh dimana mereka akan dipenggal kepalanya hingga terputus, lalu tersambung lagi dan dipenggal lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga mereka merasakan sakit yang terus berulang.

Dan masih banyak _'wahana-wahana'_ yang terdapat disana, dan semua itu dikendalikan oleh pusat _Infernus_. Dimana ada Minho yang yang mengurus semuanya dibantu oleh Luhan yang selalu setia menggantikan posisi ayahnya.

Ketika Minho harus mengadakan rapat dengan para petinggi. Maka Luhan lah yang bertugas menggantikan. Seperti sekarang, lelaki cantik itu sedang sibuk mengecek beberapa data-data nama arwah-arwah yang baru saja masuk.

Luhan menggeleng ketika melihat semakin banyak jiwa kotor yang masuk, entah mengapa di abad ini manusia sungguh kejam dan tidak berhati, pikirnya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Luhan sedikit kesal jika harus mengkonfirmasi pada bawahannya untuk memperbanyak para pengeksekusi dan memperluas beberapa area agar semua jiwa yang masuk mendapatkan hukuman yang setara.

Luhan sangat pandai, dan juga tekun dalam bekerja. Tidak seperti adiknya Chanyeol yang selalu mengeluh ketika diberi tugas. Dulu sekali, Chanyeol pernah ditugaskan untuk mendata jiwa-jiwa yang masuk, tapi karena adik bodohnya itu kesal dan pusing.

Ia memasukkan semua arwah ke dalam _'Lautan kematian'_ hingga membuat raungan para arwah terdengar sampai kedunia manusia. Luhan saat itu panik dan merasa tidak enak pada ayahnya karena memberikan tugas itu pada Chanyeol, tapi adik bodohnya mengedikkan bahu sambil berkata.

" _Mereka yang masuk semua adalah jiwa-jiwa yang kotor. Dan dimataku jiwa yang kotor sama saja, kenapa harus dipilah, jika perbuatan mereka ketika hidup sama-sama merugikan orang lain. Lautan kematian begitu luas dan tak akan pernah penuh jadi itu bukan masalah."_

Mengingat ucapan itu , membuat Luhan selalu naik pitam. Entah mengapa ibunya bisa melahirkan iblis bodoh seperti Chanyeol. Mengingat adiknya membuat Luhan teringat akan pesan ibunya untuk mengurus semua keperluan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa juga sih dia minta macam-macam. Sudah bagus aku mau mengurus semua urusannya di dunia manusia." Gerutu Luhan sambil mengecek kembali nama-nama arwah yang masuk.

Selama ini Luhan lah yang diberi tanggung jawab oleh ayah dan ibunya untuk mengurus semua keperluan Chanyeol selama di dunia manusia. Karena kedua orangtuanya percaya akan cara Luhan menyelesaikan sesuatu.

Luhan sangat mandiri, pintar, tenang dan berkepala dingin. Tidak ada masalah yang tidak bisa ia selesaikan. Itu mengapa semua bawahannya menganggap dia adalah teladan yang baik. Luhan memang tidak seperti ayahnya yang kejam dan tegas, mengingat ia masih memiliki darah malaikat ditubuhnya, namun ketika ia serius tidak akan ada yang berani melawannya.

"Luhan hyung!" mata Luhan beralih pada sosok Kyungsoo yang berjalan dari arah pintu menuju mejanya dengan medan salju disekitarnya.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Aku sedang sibuk." Sahut Luhan masih mencocokan beberapa data dengan data yang ada ditangannya.

"Tidak , hanya sebentar."

"Cepat katakan!" kata Luhan ketus, ia hanya tidak suka ketika pekerjaannya diganggu, Luhan benci melakukan kesalahan.

"Apa hyung pernah jatuh cinta? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kyungsoo lugu. Luhan menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata besarnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ibu selalu berkata Chanyeol hyung sedang jatuh cinta, Chanyeol hyung sedang jatuh cinta, dan aku harus maklum, ibu juga berkata jika suatu saat aku akan jatuh cinta. Seperti apa rasanya? Apa manis seperti kue di _Nubes_? Atau pahit seperti obat yang diberikan tabib?" Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan ia teringat akan sesuatu, matanya menerawang jauh.

 **Flash Back On**

Luhan saat itu yang masih remaja, berjalan-jalan disekitar _Nubes_. Di dunia iblis-malaikat tidak ada yang namanya usia, karena mereka adalah makhluk abadi.

Mereka memang tumbuh dari bayi dan terus tumbuh namun mereka bisa menentukan diusia berapa mereka akan berhenti tumbuh. Ketika kau menyukai tubuhmu yang sekarang kau bisa menghentikannya disana, namun ketika kau harus menikah dan memiliki keturunan kau bisa menambah lagi proses penuaanmu. Yah seperti itulah.

Bukan tanpa alasan hanya semata-mata agar terlihat lebih beribawa dan dihormati, karena menjadi muda membuatmu selalu diragukan dan di pandang sebelah mata. Ketimbang anak muda yang terlihat segar, seorang pria berkumis dan berjenggot jauh lebih dipercaya dan dihormati. Namun tak sedikit yang tetap mempertahankan wajah muda mereka.

Walau bisa menghentikan usia mereka, tapi mereka tidak bisa mempercepatnya. Iblis dan malaikat akan tumbuh sewajarnya ketika mereka berada pada fase bayi hingga remaja dan akan berhenti ketika usia mereka setara dengan usia 20 tahun manusia di bumi. Tapi pertumbuhan para iblis dan malaikat dua sampai tiga kali lebih cepat daripada pertumbuhan para manusia, hanya saja mereka kekal dan abadi.

Para iblis lebih suka terlihat garang dan dewasa, ketimbang para malaikat yang lebih memilih ingin terus awet muda. Perbedaan itu yang membuat mereka terlihat begitu mencolok ketika berdampingan.

Luhan beruntung, ia tumbuh menjadi remaja yang cantik seperti para malaikat. Ketika ia berada di _Nubes_ , ia akan terlihat sama dengan para malaikat, hanya bajunya yang terlihat berbeda, ia didominasi oleh warna abu. Sementara para malaikat lebih suka warna biru langit, putih, biru laut, merah semuda bunga sakura, atau kuning seperti bunga krisan.

Tapi hari ini Luhan terlihat menggunakan pakaian berwarna kuning terang. Ketika ia berkata ingin berjalan-jalan di _Nubes_ , ibunya menyuruhnya berganti baju agar tidak menjadi objek pembicaraan. Dan hormone remaja Luhan mengalahkan semua egonya, ia mengangguk dan berakhir dengan menggunakan jubah malaikat .

Kakinya melangkah mengikuti rasa penasaraanya dan membawanya pada salah satu ruangan di kerajaan. Ia mengintip dan melihat sebuah ruangan yang menarik perhatiannya, ruangan itu di dominasi oleh warna putih sebagaimana ruangan lain di dalam istana tersebut, tapi bukan itu yang menyita perhatiannya melainnya seorang pria berkumis yang duduk di tengah ruangan dan terlihat begitu sibuk.

Kakinya melangkah masuk seperti seorang pencuri mendekati pria yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu.

"Jangan masuk!" ucap pria itu tanpa menoleh.

"Tapi aku ingin~" rengek Luhan sambil mendekat, pria itu menoleh dan terkejut melihat wajah cantik Luhan yang terasa asing. Setiap malaikat akan mengenali satu sama lain karena mereka memiliki sebuah tanda di kening mereka, kristal berbentuk segitiga berwarna biru sebiru mata mereka.

"Kau siapa?"

"Perkenalkan aku Luhan." Ucap Luhan sambil memberi hormat, pria itu memicingkan matanya dan mengamati Luhan.

"Luhan? Kau anak dari putra mahkota?" tanyanya ragu. Luhan mengangguk antusias.

"Bagaimana kau mengenaliku?"

"Aku hanya menebak. Aku pernah melihatmu hanya ketika kau lahir saja. Dan , apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pria itu sambil kembali pada pekerjaannya menulis sesuatu diatas kertas.

"Apa yang paman lakukan?" Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah balik bertanya. Ia hanya bingung harus menjawab apa, karena ia sendiri belum tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan

"Menulis." Sahutnya singkat. Luhan berdecih lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Ia melihat begitu banyak peralatan aneh disana. Ia mendekati satu persatu alat-alat tersebut.

"Paman ini apa?" tanya Luhan menunjuk sebuah lingkaran terbuat dari besi dengan posisi berdiri, dan di tengah-tengahnya terdapat seperti awan.

"Lingkaran mimpi"

"Untuk?"

"Mengatur mimpi seseorang." Ucap pria itu lagi tanpa memperdulikan wajah sumringah Luhan. Dengan perlahan telunjuk Luhan terulur dan menyentuh ke dalam lubang di hadapannya , Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika sentuhannya terlihat seperti riak air.

Dan Luhan dapat melihat mimpi-mimpinya sejak kecil hingga dewasa. Ia nampak begitu takjub.

 _"Aku adalah raja iblis hahahahahah."_ Luhan seketika panik ketika melihat mimpinya yang berdiri di atas puncak _Infernus_ sambil mengenakan jubah raja milik ayahnya. Pria itu menoleh dan Luhan juga melirik sekilas lalu dengan panik meniup-niup ke dalam lingkaran itu bermaksud menghentikan mimpi itu.

"Usap dengan telapak tanganmu!" dan benar mimpi itu hilang lalu kembali menjadi kumpulan awan yang tenang. Luhan berpindah, ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan benda menyebalkan itu lagi.

Kini mata Luhan teralih pada sebuah benda yang yang memiliki dua buah lempeng yang berputar berlawanan arah, lalu disampingnya ada pasir waktu.

"Lalu ini apa?"

"Mesin waktu." Pria itu menyahut dingin setelah melirik Luhan sekilas.

"Fungsinya?"

"Apa kau pikir siang dan malam berjalan sendiri? Para malaikatlah yang mengaturnya." Ucap pria itu sambil tetap berkutat dengan tulisannya.

Luhan mengangguk dan kembali menuju sebuah kuali emas yang besar dan terdapat air yang tenang di dalamnya.

"Yang ini apa paman?"

"Air masa depan. Jangan bertanya apa fungsinya!" ucap paman itu cepat membuat Luhan membatalkan pertanyaannya. Tapi ia masih bingung, bagaimana cara menjalankan benda itu.

"Masa depan yang seperti apa?" tanya Luhan. Pria itu menghentikan acara menulisnya. Ia menatap Luhan sambil menghela nafas.

"Ya masa depan, seperti pekerjaan, kehidupan, percintaan, apapun yang berhubungan dengan masa depan." Luhan mendekat kearah pria itu dan menopangkan dagunya diatas meja.

"Apa menurut paman aku bisa memiliki kisah cinta?" tanya Luhan.

"Bisa jika kau jatuh cinta."

"Tapi dengan siapa?" tanya Luhan lagi. Pria itu menoleh lagi dan meletakkan penanya. Ia menatap Luhan dalam diam lagi.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!" ucap pria itu. Dengan cepat Luhan memberikan telapak kanannya, pria itu meraihnya lalu menatap kearah telapak Luhan, menggerakan jari telunjuknya disana membuat Luhan terkikik geli.

"Takdirmu sedikit rumit."

"Benarkah?" mata Luhan membulat.

"Hm, kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah." Ucap pria itu lagi, Luhan semakin penasaran.

"Kenapa? dan bagaimana cara kami bertemu?"

"Sekarang kau pergi ke air masa depan itu lagi, berdiri disana, dan sentuh airnya. Maka kau akan tahu bagaimana kalian bertemu." Luhan mengikutinya dengan semangat ia berdiri disana.

Ia menyentuh air itu pelan, dan sebuah bayangan terlihat. Luhan mengernyit ketika mendengar bunyi detak jantung yang berasal dari sana, dan semakin lama ia bisa melihat sebuah janin yang tertidur di dalam rahim, ternyata detak jantung itu berasal dari bayi tersebut.

Luhan mempertajam matanya ketika bayangan bayi itu hilang dan tergantikan oleh oleh bayangan mata lelaki yang terpejam, dan perlahan terbuka, mata yang begitu menawan. Luhan tersenyum tanpa sadar, lalu bayangan itu hilang dan airnya kembali tenang.

"Aku melihatnya. Bayi dan mata."

"Mungkin dengan itu kau bertemu takdirmu." Ucap pria itu.

"Terima kasih paman! "

"Aku punya nama."

"Siapa?"

"Kim Jonghyung." Dan Luhan semakin melebarkan senyumnya, lalu terdengar bunyi lonceng kerajaan.

"Pergilah! Waktu istirahat para malaikat telah usai. Mereka akan segera kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing."

"Terima kasih Paman Kim." Ucap Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya dan ketika sosok Luhan hilang, sosok malaikat itu tersenyum dengan lebar.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Dan Luhan sudah tumbuh menjadi malaikat setengah iblis yang menawan dan cantik. Semenjak itu ia tidak pernah bermain ke _Nubes_ lagi, karena ia disibukkan dengan tugas-tugasnya.

Apalagi tugas tambahan untuk menjaga adik keduanya yang tengah menjalani hukuman karena menghamili manusia. Jadi sesekali Luhan harus mengecek apakah adiknya kabur atau tidak. Walau sebenarnya ia pernah membantu adiknya kabur beberapa kali, bagaimana pun dia tetap seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya.

"LUHAN!" Luhan dikejutkan dengan panggilan telepati dari ibunya.

"Ada apa bu?"

"Cepat datang kemari dan bawa Kyungsoo! Darurat!" Luhan meletakkan daftar nama yang ia pegang, dan segera menghilang menuju kamar adiknya untuk menyusul sang ibu.

Mereka sampai di sebuah kamar , dimana nampak ibunya sedang duduk di depan seorang lelaki dengan perut yang membesar. Perut itu bergejolak dengan hebat, membuat lelaki tertidur itu mengerang kesakitan dalam tidurnya.

"Baekhyun akan melahirkan! Cepat bantu ibu!" ucap Taemin. Tubuh telanjang Baekhyun terlentang di atas kasur, dengan kaki yang mengangkang memperlihatkan penis dan juga lubang pantatnya.

"Kyungsoo, aliri energimu ketubuhnya. Persalinan ini akan menguras banyak tenaga, karena bayi yang ia lahirkan adalah setengah iblis." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera berdiri disamping ranjang.

Ia mengangkat poni Baekhyun, lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya disana. Dan sebuah cahaya berwarna biru bersinar dikening Baekhyun. Kristal di kening Kyungsoo juga menyala, membuat kamar itu semakin terang.

"Luhan, robek perutnya!" ucap Taemin, ia adalah malaikat dan ia tidak mungkin menyakiti manusia. Untuk itu ia meminta bantuan Luhan yang masih memiliki darah iblis.

Luhan mengangguk lalu mengambil posisi ibunya yang kini duduk di depan Baekhyun. Luhan mengejangkan jarinya dan kuku-kuku tajam keluar dari sana. Kuku yang sangat runcing dan bersilau seperti besi.

Dengan pelan Luhan mengarahkan kuku dijari telunjuknya, ia membelah perut buncit Baekhyun hingga daging itu menganga. Darah terlihat mulai mengalir. Baekhyun mengejang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Luhan terlihat fokus , tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan dalam membuka pintu keluar untuk anak adiknya. Dan ketika sobekan itu cukup besar, terlihat sebuah gumpalan daging yang masih berselaput sedang menendang-nendang dan menyala berwarna merah pekat.

Terdengar geraman keras dari janin itu, dan Luhan mengernyit.

"Ibu angkat bayinya!" Ucap Luhan dan Taemin mengangguk. Ia mengangkat tubuh janin yang masih berselaput itu keluar dari rahim Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mengerang sakit dan Kyungsoo terus mengalirkan energinya untuk Baekhyun.

"Ibu sembuhkan luka Baekhyun , biar aku yang mengeluarkan bayi ini." Ucap Luhan dan mengambil alihnya dari tangan Taemin.

Luhan memegang selaput menyala itu yang terlihat masih menendang-nendang seperti segera ingin dibebaskan. Luhan memegangnya dengan satu tangan, dan kuku telunjuk jari tangannya mengarah pada tubuh si bayi, merobek selaput itu hingga selaputnya pecah dan air ketuban serta darahnya meluap keluar.

Terlihat sosok bayi berwarna merah, dengan dua tanduk kecil di kepalanya, gigi taring tajam, ekor berwarna merah yang masih kecil, kuku panjang di jemari kecilnya, dan juga mata berwarna merah dengan kobaran api di dalamnya.

Bayi itu terlihat mengerikan untuk ukuran bayi yang lahir dari rahim manusia, namun terlihat lucu dimata Luhan.

"HOaaarrggghhhh." Bayi itu meraung keras yang hanya terdengar di dunia iblis dan malaikat saja. Bahkan burung-burung gagak bertebangan disekitar rumah Baekhyun. Luhan yakin Chanyeol mendengar tangisan bayinya yang begitu keras.

Mata Luhan ikut menyala, gigi taringnya terlihat, dan ia seolah menyambut kelahiran bayi itu sebagai sesama iblis. Mereka seolah memiliki ikatan, bibir Luhan bergerak dan bayi itu menatap dengan mata menyalanya.

Di menit berikutnya Luhan menyembunyikan kuku, taring dan kilapan matanya. Ia kembali mejadi normal, dan ketika Luhan menatap bayi itu sambil tersenyum. Bayi itu menutup matanya, dan seketika tubuhnya berubah menjadi berwarna putih kemerahan seperti bayi pada umumnya tidak merah seperti darah.

Tanduk masuk ke dalam rambutnya yang berwarna coklat madu, gigi taringanya hilang dan hanya menyisakan gusi yang masih muda, ekornya juga menghilang dan ketika membuka matanya, Luhan dibuat tercekat.

Mata itu begitu indah. Mata berwarna hitam, namun sekilas berwarna biru. Entah mengapa Luhan seperti merasa déjà vu. Mata itu mengerjap indah membuat dunia Luhan seketika berhenti.

"Huwee….huwee…huwee…" tangisan bayi itu terdengar keras dan nyaring. Tangisan bayi manusia pada umumnya. Luhan mendekap bayi itu di dadanya membuatnya berhenti menangis.

Taemin menghela nafas ketika luka Baekhyun sudah sembuh. Sementara Kyungsoo masih menyalurkan energinya, hingga ia merasa kakinya bergetar.

"Cukup Kyungsoo!" ucap Taemin dan Kyungsoo berhenti. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan bersandar pada dinding. Energinya sungguh terkuras, Baekhyun terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Ibu, tapi akan terlihat aneh jika perut Baekhyun baik-baik saja setelah melahirkan." Ucap Luhan dan Taemin mengangguk setuju.

Luhan menyerahkan bayi itu pada Taemin dan kembali duduk di depan Baekhyun, kukunya kembali muncul dan dengan perlahan ia membuat luka robekan dibagian bawah perut Baekhyun, sebagaimana orang-orang melahirkan secara _Caesar_ mendapatkan luka diperut mereka , darah Baekhyun mengalir keluar.

"Tidak usah!" cegah Luhan ketika Kyungsoo akan menyalurkan energinya lagi.

"Seorang manusia harus merasakan sebuah kesakitan ketika mendapatkan sesuatu" Ucap Luhan dan segera mengeluarkan jarum dan benang dari dalam tas dokter Taemin lalu menjahitnya dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun mengernyit selama proses itu, tapi Kyungsoo merasa tak tega. Ia bangkit dan berdiri disamping Luhan, tangannya terulur untuk menyalurkan tenaganya lagi ke bagian luka Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah cukup menderita karena ulah Chanyeol hyung, aku tidak ingin melihatnya menderita lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di luka bekas jahitan Baekhyun.

Taemin menuju ke dada Baekhyun sambil menggendong bayi tampan itu.  
"Dia harus memiliki air susu untuk membuat bayi ini tumbuh, karena selain daging para iblis tidak akan bisa memakan apapun." Ucap Taemin lalu mengelus dada Baekhyun dan terlihat sebuah tonjolan disana, hanya tonjolan kecil yang sedikit membengkak dengan ujungnya yang mengeluarkan cairan putih pekat.

"Cucuku telah lahir." Ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum dan menyelimuti cucunya dengan kain.

"Lihat dia begitu tampan. Dan kelahirannya bertepatan dengan gerhana bulan." Ucap Kyungsoo yang mengelus pipi tembam bayi Baekhyun.

"Mungkinkah?" gumam Luhan sambil menatap bayi itu dalam diam.

 **FLASH BACK OFF**

Luhan segera tersadar ketika Kyungsoo menyentuh tangannya. Mata bulat itu mengerjap beberapa kali memperhatikan wajah kakak sulungnya yang terlihat kosong.

"Jadi apa hyung pernah jatuh cinta?" ulang Kyungsoo lagi. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum.

"Pernah." Sahutnya.

"Dan rasanya?"

"Manis seperti kue, dan pahit seperti obat." Sambungnya lagi. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Ia bangkit mengikuti kakaknya yang juga bangkit.

"Jadi, jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?" tanyanya masih sedikit menuntut.

"Kau akan tahu setelah kau merasakannya. Sekarang keluar dan jangan ganggu aku, aku sedang sibuk!" bentak Luhan kesal. Kyungsoo mendesah lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dengan lesu.

"Oh iya hyung! Ibu berpesan padaku untuk mengingatkanmu agar menyiapkan seluruh keperluan yang diinginkan Chanyeol hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Luhan menoleh dan berdecih.

"Dasar merepotkan!" gumamnya sambil membalik kertas dokumen ditangannya asal.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang duduk menyendiri di sudut ruang seni musik. Sementara teman-teman yang lain asyik berbincang dan berlatih dengan alat musik masing-masing.

Baekhyun memainkan _recorder_ nya dengan tatapan kosong, sesekali membalik kertas berisi note yang harus ia mainkan. Seorang lelaki menghampiri Chanyeol membuat pandangannya kearah Baekhyun tertutup oleh tubuh tinggi itu.

"Kau anak baru kan?" tanyanya.

"Hm." Sahut Chanyeol tak tertarik, mencoba mencari celah untuk bisa melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Di kelas musik, setiap orang diwajibkan memainkan satu alat musik. Kau, apa yang kau bisa?" tanya lelaki itu angkuh. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata lelaki di hadapanya. Chanyeol merasa asing, karena saat pelajaran musik, dua kelas akan digabungkan menjadi satu. Dan Chanyeol yakin lelaki ini dari kelas lain.

"Kenalkan aku Wang Jackson." Ucap lelaki bertubuh tegap beraharang tegas dengan rambut berwarna kecoklatan. Chanyeol menatap tangan itu tidak ingin menjabatnya sama sekali. Membuat lelaki bernama Jackson itu menarik tanganya dengan perasaan malu bercampur kesal.

"Aku adalah ketua kelas dalam kelas musik kita. Aku memainkan _saxophone_ asal kau tahu." Ucapnya lagi.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kenapa lelaki di depannya terlihat sok berkuasa dan apa hubungan memainkan _saxophone_ dengan caranya bicara yang angkuh.

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol singkat. Lelaki dihadapannya nampak geram, ia menarik seorang lelaki berkaca mata disampingnya dengan kasar.

"Jelaskan padanya!" ucap Jackson dengan wajah frustasi.

"Di..di kelas mu..mu..musik_"

"Bicara yang jelas!" bentak Jackson, membuat lelaki berkaca mata itu terkejut dan menegapkan tubuhnya.

"Di kelas musik, setiap siswa harus bisa memainkan minimal satu alat musik. Pemain _Drum_ , _Bass_ , Piano klasik, Biola, _Cello_ , dan juga _Saxophone_ menduduki kelas atas. Mereka akan mendapat pengajaran khusus, lalu kelas menengah ada pemain gitar, _organ_ , _harmonic_ a dan gitar klasik. Sementara kelas bawah adalah para pemain _recorder_ , golongan untuk orang-orang yang tidak berbakat." Ucap Siswa berkaca mata itu. Jackson nampak menyombongkan dirinya di belakang.

" _So_? Kau sudah tahu sekarang kan? Aku siapa? Di kelas ini hanya ada 'satu' pemain _saxophone_ dan satu pemain Biola, piano klasik masih di pegang oleh Guru Song. Hm, sepertinya kau lebih pantas bermain _recorder_. Hahahaha.." tawa lelaki itu terdengar mengejek.

Chanyeol bangkit sambil menggaruk telinganya malas. Membuat Jackson sedikit mundur karena tinggi Chanyeol yang jauh berada diatasnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa manusia suka menggolong-golongkan diri mereka." Ucap Chanyeol pelan walau suaranya dapat di dengar jelas oleh orang sekitarnya.

"Kau!" Chanyeol menarik kerah baju Jackson membuat lelaki itu sedikit takut.

"Ingin aku bermain apa?" tantang Chanyeol. Jackson menelan ludahnya pelan, lalu matanya melirik kearah sebuah drum disudut ruangan. Ia menyeringai lalu mendorong tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkram kerah seragamnya.

"Mainkan itu! Jika kau bisa, maka kau diterima di kelas atas,jika tidak bergabunglah bersama bawahan." Tawa meremehkan terdengar dari Jackson. Chanyeol menoleh kearah tunjukan Jackson dan ia mengedikan bahu lalu berjalan kesana. Semua mata memperhatikan Chanyeol ketika lelaki tinggi itu mengambil duduk.

Chanyeol meraih stick drum , menyentuhkan tangannya kebenda dingin dan sedikit berdebu itu, lalu mengambil aba-aba. Jangan lupa, seorang iblis mampu belajar dengan cepat. Ketika sering berkunjung ke dunia manusia, Chanyeol sering mencoba apapun yang membuatnya penasaran sewaktu masih belia, dan ingatan seorang iblis sangat kuat, sekalipun mereka hanya beberapa kali mengalaminya.

Stick itu terangkat lalu dalam hitungan detik terdengar bunyi pukulan yang nyaring, dan di menit berikutnya pukulan-pukulan itu menjadi sebuah nada yang indah. Chanyeol terlihat bermain dengan pandai, membuat semua orang tercengang.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari tempat duduknya, dan pandangan itu seolah tanpa arti. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Chanyeol memukul untuk terakhir kalinya. Jackson seolah mati kutu, Chanyeol melempar stick drumnya dan bangkit.

Tepuk tangan yang keras membuat Jackson tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mundur ketika Chanyeol melangkah mendekat.

"Wow. Aku tidak menyangka kau pemain drum yang hebat. Hm, selamat bergabung di kelas atas." Ucap Jackson mengulurkan tangannya, Chanyeol menatap tangan itu dengan sorot pandangan jijik.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Aku memilih _recorder_." Ucapnya lalu berjalan kesebuah lemari penyimpanan alat dan mengambil sebuah _recorder_ lalu mengambil duduk disamping Baekhyun, membuat semua orang makin tercengang.

Beberapa menatap tidak percaya karena Chanyeol lebih memilih _recorder_ , dan beberapa semakin jengkel karena itu berarti Chanyeol memilih Baekhyun.

"Hai." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun menoleh dan kembali fokus pada permainannya. Chanyeol menatap jemari lentik Baekhyun, dan entah mengapa fantasinya meliar.

"Baekhyun! Setelah ini kita pulang bersama ya?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seolah jengkel dengan sikap Chanyeol yang sok akrab, padahal Baekhyun sudah memperingati.

"Bukan sebagai teman. Tapi sebagai seorang kenalan. Dan bukankah kau mendapat tugas untuk mengajakku berkeliling?" Baekhyun mengernyit dan ia mengangguk.

"Sepulang sekolah aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling." Ucap Baekhyun. Dan ketika guru mereka datang dengan tergesa, percakapan mereka terputus.

…

..

.

Kini kedua pasang kaki berbeda ukuran itu menapak disepanjang koridor. Tas mereka merangkul punggung masing-masing, kaki mereka menapak dengan perlahan di sepanjang koridor yang sudah sepi.

"Ini ruang UKS, kau sudah mengunjunginya bukan?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ini ruang guru kelas dua. Dan itu adalah semua ruang kelas. Ini ruang tata boga, untuk kelas memasak." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terus berjalan. Mereka sudah melewati satu lantai dan kini berada di lantai dua. Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun dengan jelas karena ia selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun setiap saat.

Mereka sudah sampai di lantai empat, dan kini berada di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Ini perpustakaan. Sangat jarang yang berkunjung kemari."

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Antara tempat hiburan dan ruang buku mana yang akan kau kunjungi?"

"Tempat hiburan." Sahut Chanyeol cepat. Dan Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya sebagai sebuah respon.

"Dan ini_"

"Baekhyun! Itu apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia menunjuk sebuah pintu ruangan disudut koridor.

"Tempat menyimpan barang –barang. Pintu itu jarang dibuka." Ucap Baekhyun datar.

"Aku ingin kesana." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan lebih dulu.

"Tapi tempat itu terkunci, dan_" ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika Chanyeol berhasil membuka ruangan itu. Bau pengap menguar, bau barang-barang tua dan juga debu yang berterbangan. Baekhyun terbatuk sementara Chanyeol tetap melangkah masuk.

"Ayo kita_"

DUK

Baekhyun menoleh ketika pintu itu tertutup. Ia berlari kecil dan segera memutar knopnya tapi tidak bisa. Chanyeol mendekat dan berusaha memutarnya tapi tetap tidak bisa.

" _Gunakan kesempatan dengan baik!"_ Suara tanpa wujud itu menggema disekitar ruangan dan Chanyeol tahu itu ulah ibunya.

"Tidak bisa terbuka." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah kelelahan.

"Tapi tadi kau bisa membukanya." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tadi tidak terkunci, dan sepertinya pintu ini rusak. Kita tunggu sampai ada yang datang kemari." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng dan melangkah mundur hingga bersandar pada dinding.

"Tidak mungkin, lantai empat jarang dikunjungi. Dan petugas hanya akan memeriksanya ketika malam hari." Ucap Baekhyun sambil merosotkan tubuhnya diatas sebuah matras yang cukup berdebu. Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk disamping Baekhyun, tapi kemudian Baekhyun menjaga jarak.

Baekhyun menekuk kedua kakinya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya, Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dan entah mengapa ia ingin sekali mendekap tubuh kurus itu dalam dekapannya.

"Baek? Boleh aku bertanya kenapa kau memakai syal terus?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh. Ia tidak menjawab melainkan mengeratkan syalnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol waspada, Chanyeol mengikuti nalurinya lebih mendekat membuat Baekhyun tersudut.

Jemari Chanyeol meraih syal Baekhyun, dan menariknya. Chanyeol mencium aroma wangi dari syal itu.

"Aku tahu kau kepanasan. Lepaskan saja! Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam lalu menaikkan kerah seragamnya.

Mereka tidak terlibat percakapan, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mengenggelamkan wajahnya di balik lekukan kakinya sementara Chanyeol terdiam sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama.

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya hingga kini tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh sebentar dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya. Chanyeol meluruskan satu kakinya, sementara satu kaki yang lain menjadi tumpuan lengannnya.

"Baekhyun kenapa kau tidak melawan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap kearah syal merah Baekhyun yang berada di tangannya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia memilih membisu , bergeming di tempatnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, berbicara dengan Baekhyun sungguh sulit. Chanyeol merasa darahnya mendidih, jika disampingnya sekarang Luhan sudah pasti Chanyeol akan membakarnya dengan api neraka terpanas yang ia miliki, namun mengingat itu adalah Baekhyun, Chanyeol urung.

Chanyeol pernah menyakitinya, alasan Baekhyun berada di posisi sekarang juga karena perbuatannya, jadi tidak seharusnya Chanyeol menggunakan emosi untuk menghadapi Baekhyun. Selain itu menjaga Baekhyun adalah salah satu hukuman yang sedang ia jalani.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala Baekhyun dan menyandarkan di dadanya. Membuat Baekhyun tersentak, ketika ingin melawan, Chanyeol menahan wajahnya hingga Baekhyun memilih pasrah.

Terdiam beberapa detik tanpa pembicaraan, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sia-sia." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang begitu kecil, namun Chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mereka merasa puas. Jika dengan menyiksaku adalah kesenangan untuk mereka, biarkan saja." Sambung Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang terdengar lirih.

"Tapi sebagai manusia kau punya hak untuk bebas." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Entah mengapa ia memikirkan tentang kebebasan sosok mungil disampingnya, padahal ia salah satu dari sekian banyak perebut kebebasan Baekhyun.

"Hakku sebagai manusia telah terampas beberapa tahun silam, oleh makhluk paling tidak berperasaan." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tercekat. Tubuhnya menengang dan entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah.

" Walau kau memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, tapi kau masih memiliki hak untuk bahagia." Gumam Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun merubah cara pandangnya terhadap dirinya.

"Selain ibuku, tidak ada hal lain yang membuatku bahagia." Sahut Baekhyun pelan. Kepalanya setia bersandar di pundak Chanyeol, entah mengapa ia merasakan suatu perasaan nyaman yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan.

"Tidakkah kau ingin memiliki kisah cinta yang indah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menutup mata, merasakan sensasi aneh pada dirinya.

"Tidak. Kisah cinta yang indah hanya ada di dalam dongeng, sementara aku hidup di dunia yang realistis." Sahutnya lalu menapik tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Baekhyun selalu menolak kontak fisik yang intim antara mereka.

"Kau tahu kisah cinta apa yang ada di dunia seperti ini? Kisah cinta yang berdasarkan atas nafsu dan obsesi." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya tercekat. Ucapan Baekhyun seolah mengarah padanya. Bibirnya terasa kelu, dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Sejujurnya aku belum pernah jatuh cinta." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berucap membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol. Namun ketika mata mereka bertemu, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lantai.

" Hatiku lebih keras dari seluruh batu yang ada. Kami, ah maksudku aku tidak mengenal kasih sayang. Bahkan aku membenci ibuku yang selalu mengatur semua kemauanku, dan membenci ayahku yang begitu tunduk pada ibuku. Aku membenci kelahiranku yang harus membatasi apapun yang aku lakukan. Tapi suatu saat semua berubah, ketika aku bertemu dengan seseorang dan dia mengubah cara pandangku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap lantai dengan penuh minat.

"Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi berawal dari obsesi dan kini aku berakhir dengan menjadi orang bodoh yang melakukan sesuatu berlawanan dengan logikaku." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berhenti?" tanya Baekhyun seolah tertarik dengan percakapan yang Chanyeol mulai.

"Aku ingin, aku ingin berpura-pura tidak peduli. Tapi kesalahan dimasa lalu membuatku memiliki penyesalan yang besar, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Mungkin terdengar bodoh, tapi aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Dia beruntung. Seseorang sepertimu memperjuangkan kebahagiannya."

"Hm, tapi aku tidak beruntung karena dia selalu menolak kehadiranku." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Setelahnya semua sunyi, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan lagi. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Untuk mengurangi rasa menyesalku padanya, bolehkah aku memulainya darimu dulu? Aku rasa kalian memiliki nasib yang sama. Maukah kau menjadi temanku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol, lalu terdiam.

"Entahlah. Aku_" Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya, bibirnya bergetar pelan, seolah kata-kata itu sulit untuk keluar.

"Tidak apa-apa semua bisa berjalan perlahan." Ucap Chanyeol memegang wajah Baekhyun , membuat mata mereka bertemu.

"Tapi kali ini maafkan aku."

Fiuh.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam ketika sebuah terpaan angin menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya. Dan Chanyeol menangkap tubuh itu, ia menidurkan Baekhyun perlahan diatas matras yang mereka duduki.

Chanyeol sudah mencoba menahan sejak tadi, namun naluri iblisnya yang liar membuatnya harus menyentuh Baekhyun lagi.

" _Kau gila!"_ suara Luhan menggema di dalam ruangan, Chanyeol mendongak lalu berdecih.

"Jangan campuri urusanku!" gumamnya. Dan suara Luhan tak terdengar lagi. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur lelap. Ia menindih tubuh itu pelan, mencium dengan lembut setiap permukaan wajah Baekhyun, lalu mengecup beberapa kali dibagian leher yang lebih kecil.

Satu per satu kancing seragam Baekhyun terlepas, dan memperlihatkan bekas jejak kemerahan yang mulai memudar akibat ulahnya. Ia mengecup kulit dada Baekhyun dengan lembut.

" _Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"_ suara Baekhyun terngiang di kepalanya, Chanyeol terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

" _Kau brengsek! Kau tahu betapa aku tersiksanya dengan ini? Kenapa ..hikks..kenapa_ …" kembali suara isakan Baekhyun membuat kepala Chanyeol terasa pening, ia bangkit dan berteriak kencang.

Sebuah raungan yang hanya dimiliki oleh para iblis. Chanyeol memegang kepalanya dan ia berlutut. Gigi taringnya mulai terlihat, dan kobaran api dimatanya muncul, namun ketika teriakannya mulai padam, tubuhnya kembali normal.

Ia merangkak kearah Baekhyun, lalu mengancingkan seragamnya . Mengelus pipi tirus Baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuhnya , ia meletakkanya diatas punggung, lalu menggantung kedua tas mereka di depan dadanya.

"Maafkan aku!" bisik Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju pintu, menendangnya dan seketika pintu itu terbuka. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menuruni anak tangga sambil membawa Baekhyun dalam gendongannya.

"Dimana kendaraanku?" ucap Chanyeol setengah berteriak.

"Siapapun cepat katakan dimana kendaraanku!" ucap Chanyeol lagi, dan terdengar suara cekikikan yang Chanyeol ketahui adalah suara kakaknya.

 _"Lurus ke halaman depan sekolah, di sebelah kanan pohon besar."_ Ucap Luhan. Chanyeol berjalan dengan angkuh menuju tempat yang dituju Luhan dan ketika sampai rahangnya nyaris jatuh.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak dalam suasana perasaan yang baik." Bentaknya. Kembali terdengar suara kekehan Luhan yang melengking.

 _"Aku tidak bercanda. Hihihihihi."_ Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, nyaris mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya jika tidak mengingat ia sedang menggendong Baekhyun. Karena jika ia mengeluarkan apinya, Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi abu.

 _"Kau kan minta kendaraan? Ya sudah aku berikan. Kau tidak bilang yang seperti apa, kau berkata yang para manusia sering gunakan."_ Luhan menyahut tanpa memperlihatkan wujudnya.

"Kau! Kau fikir aku bodoh? Aku sering berkunjung ke dunia manusia, dan benda ini hanya digunakan oleh anak-anak." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sebuah sepeda gayung dihadapannya.

"Cepat! Berikan aku kendaraan yang pantas, jika tidak aku akan membunuhmu."

 _"Oh benarkah? Aaaah~ aku takut."_ Ledek Luhan.

"Yak! Cepat! Aku akan melaporkan ini pada ibu!" bentak Chanyeol lagi.

 _"Laporkan saja! Dasar tukang adu!"_ sahut Luhan ketus.

"Kau! Aaarrgghhh…"

 _"Luhan! Jangan permainkan adikmu, dia sedang menjalani hukumanya."_ Geraman Chanyeol berhenti ketika mendengar suara ibunya, ia menyeringai menatap keatas.

 _"Baik ibu!"_ ucap Luhan dengan suara lesu.

 _"Cepat pilih, kau mau mobil apa motor? Dasar menyusahkan."_ Bentak Luhan, Chanyeol tersenyum angkuh lalu memasang wajah berpikir.

"Motor, itu jauh lebih keren." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Dan seketika sepeda gayung tua di depannya berubah menjadi sebuah motor dengan desain mewah.

 _"Ini adalah MV Agusta F4CC, motor ini hanya ada 100 di dunia. Walau tak secepat teleportasi kita, tapi motor ini merupakan yang tercepat dari yang tercepat."_ Ucap Luhan. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku tidak suka warnanya, berikan aku warna hitam dengan gradasi bara api di sekitarnya." Ucap Chanyeol, terdengar helaan nafas Luhan dan seketika warna motor itu berganti.

 _"Seluruh surat-surat dan lisensi berkendaramu ada disana, dan ah aku hampir lupa."_ Dua buah helm muncul di atas motor.

 _"Mereka menggunakan itu untuk melindungi kepala, meski tidak berguna untukmu tapi itu sangat perlu untuk Baekhyun. Sekarang pergilah, dan berhenti memanggilku."_ Ucap Luhan lalu seketika suaranya menghilang, hanya terdengar kicaun burung dari dahan pohon.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mendudukan Baekhyun diatas motor, lalu mengenakan helm untuknya dan Baekhyun, lalu ia mulai menaikki benda asing itu. Chanyeol menyalakan mesinya, dan terdengar suara deruman motor yang sangat gagah, dan dengan cepat motor itu meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

Satu tangan Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh, dan satu tangannya memutar gas motor dengan cukup keras hingga ia berhasil memecah jalanan Seoul dengan motor barunya.

Kibum sedang berada di dapur sambil memotong beberapa sayuran, ia masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya karena ia baru pulang beberapa menit yang lalu . Atasanya sedang berulang tahun, jadi dengan baik hati ia memberikan pulang lebih awal untuk semua karyawannya.

Kibum sesekali menyeka keringatnya ketika air asin itu mengalir di keningnya, sesekali ia melirik jam untuk menunggu kedua buah hatinya pulang. Sampai sebuah ketukan pintu membuat senyumnya melebar.

"Iya tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kenapa kalian_" ucapan Kibum terhenti, tergantikan dengan kelopak matanya yang melebar.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kibum saat melihat putranya berada diatas punggung temannya.

"Dia sepertinya kelelahan, kami tidak sengaja terkunci di dalam gudang dan ketika aku berhasil membuka pintu itu, dia sudah aku tertidur diatas matras berdebu." Sahut Chanyeol sangat detail.

"Ah, bawa masuk saja nak!" ucap Kibum.

"Baik dimana kamarnya?" tanya Chanyeol yang melenggang masuk dengan santai.

"Di lantai dua, di dekat tangga." Ucap Kibum lagi, yang berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Dengan cemas ia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Aroma manis menyapa indera penciuman Chanyeol. Membuatnya kembali mengingat akan malam-malam panas yang ia habiskan berdua di kamar ini.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun, lalu Kibum menyelimutinya dan mengelus kening Baekhyun dengan cemas.

"Ah, aku pikir dia mengalami hal buruk. Ternyata dia hanya kelelahan, ah sayang kenapa kau begitu lemah." Ucap Kibum sambil mengulang perbuatannya mengelus kening putranya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Terima kasih_"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Kibum tersenyum secara otomatis, lalu menjabat tangan Chanyeol dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang.

…

..

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, ia mengerjap beberapa saat dan bangkit secara cepat. Terakhir ia ingat ia berada di gudang bersama Chanyeol, namun ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya yang ia lihat adalah suasana kamarnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit lalu menyibak selimutnya dan menurunkan kakinya hingga menyentuh lantai. Ia masih mengenakan seragamnya yang terlihat kusut di beberapa bagian, Baekhyun melangkah pelan menuju pintu.

Ketika menuruni tangga Baekhyun melihat ibunya dalam keadaan segar sedang berada di depan meja makan, menata beberapa makanan. Baekhyun melihat rambut basah ibunya yang menjuntai kebawah, ia yakin ibunya baru selesai mandi, berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih berbau keringat.

"Ibu?" panggil Baekhyun pelan membuat Kibum menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kau benar-benar kelelahan sampai harus tertidur di gudang. Kemari!" Kibum mendudukan putranya di bangku dan memberikan segelas jus jeruk.

"Aku tertidur di gudang ? benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut. Ia tidak mengingat apapun kecuali, ia yang duduk bersandar di pundak Chanyeol.

"Hm. Seorang lelaki mengantarkanmu pulang. Namanya hmm.. Chan..Chanyeol. Ah iya, Park Chanyeol. Sungguh dia sangat tampan, dan juga tinggi seperti seorang foto model. Dia teman pertama yang kau bawa kerumah setelah beberapa tahun ini Baek. Kalian terlihat cukup akrab." Ucap Kibum lagi sambil meletakkan sepanci sup yang asapnya mengepul .

"Kami tidak seakrab itu. Dia anak baru dan kami baru kenal beberapa hari, dan tunggu!" Mata Baekhyun semakin menyipit, dia menatap ibunya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia tahu alamat rumahku bu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Kibum dengan wajah curiga.

…

..

.

"Bodoh!" ucap Luhan yang kini duduk di bingkai jendela di dalam apartemen kosong yang baru saja Luhan beli untuk adiknya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak berpikir kesana, dan saat itu yang terlintas hanya jawaban itu" ucap Chanyeol yang memilih bersandar di dinding.

"Mungkin ibunya bisa mempercayai alasan bodohmu, tapi Baekhyun? Hahaha.. 'Menanyakan pada semua orang yang melintas' bodoh! Kau pikir Baekhyun setenar apa ? hahaha.." Luhan kembali tertawa membuat Chanyeol geram.

Ia mendekat kearah Luhan mencekik lehernya dan mencondongkan tubuh kakaknya kebelakang, sehingga Luhan bisa melihat lalu lintas kota dari atas sana. Mereka berada di lantai 32 , dan jika tangan Chanyeol terlepas maka Luhan pasti akan jatuh dan hancur,hanya bila dia seorang manusia, sayangnya dia bukan.

Jadi tubuhnya menghilang dan muncul di belakang Chanyeol lalu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga terlempar keluar jendela. Luhan melambai pada Chanyeol yang terjatuh, dan membalik badan untuk melihat keadaan kosong apartemen yang begitu luas itu.

Permintaan adiknya begitu banyak dan bisa dibilang tidak main-main. Akhirnya dengan usahanya Luhan bisa mendapatkan sebuah apartemen di kompleks apartemen _Galleria Foret_ , yang merupakan apartemen termahal di Seoul.

"Dasar banyak maunya!" geram Luhan kesal sambil mulai memperhatikan sekitar, dan jarinya terjulur ke sudut ruangan hingga secara ajaib muncul sebuah pot buatan. Lalu ia menunjuk arah lain dan muncul sofa dan peralatan mewah lainnya.

"Buat ini menakjubkan!" ucap Chanyeol seperti memerintah yang kini duduk di atas sofa sambil menaikkan kakinya dengan angkuh, seperti seorang atasan yang melihat bawahannya bekerja.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara! Pikirkan alasan yang baik saat kau bertemu dengan Baekhyun-mu itu besok." Seketika Chanyeol terdiam, lalu menatap kakaknya kesal dan menghilang.

Luhan menatap kepergian adiknya dan menggeleng.

"Kapan kau dewasa Chanyeol? Aah~ setelah ini aku harus menemui Sehun." Ucap Luhan sambil menahan senyumnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun sedang meminum susu pada tegukan terakhirnya ketika terdengar suara ketukan berulang dari arah pintu. Kibum bergumam sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh dan bergumam pelan sebelum akhirnya mengambil tas ranselnya dan menyampirkannya di punggung. Meninggalkan Sehun, yang tetap melahap roti panggangnya walau sesekali melirik kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dengan kening berkerut menatap sosok berseragam yang tersenyum kearahnya, dan disana ibunya juga berdiri sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hai Baekhyun." Sapa Chanyeol, Baekhyun terdiam bergelut dengan pemikirannya. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar.

"Oh..Hai. Ap_"

"Chanyeol datang untuk menjemputmu, katanya." Kibum tersenyum sambil menarik Baekhyun agar lebih mendekat.

"Tapi_"  
"Kau sudah selesai sarapan kan? Berangkatlah!" ucap Kibum ramah, sambil mendorong sedikit tubuh Baekhyun.

"Oh, apa kau sudah sarapan Chanyeol?" tanya Kibum dan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum lalu mengangguk.

"Sudah." Jawabnya pelan, lalu dengan perlahan ia menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terkejut karena tarikan tiba-tiba Chanyeol.

"Kami berangkat dulu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju ke depan rumah. Baekhyun menghentikan langkah dan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan naik bus saja." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar dingin. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatap Baekhyun sebentar.

"Tidak, ayo berangkat bersamaku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik motor barunya, Baekhyun menoleh sekilas dan cukup tercengang dengan motor mahal yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Bukankah ucapanku kemarin sudah jelas? Aku tidak ingin berteman dengan siapapun untuk saat ini." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol, ia menghela nafas sejenak.

"Dan maaf, kita tidak terlalu akrab untuk_"

"Ah~ pakai ini! Supaya kepalamu aman." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memasangkan helm ke kepala Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bergeming, lalu tangannya ditarik dan dituntun untuk menaikki motor.

"Tidak apa-apa kau tidak mau berteman denganku saat ini, tapi aku yakin kita bisa menjadi teman. Kau sendiri, dan akupun sendiri. Kita sama-sama tidak memiliki teman, jadi sekarang ayo berangkat bersama!" Chanyeol duduk diatas motornya, mengenakan helmnya dan akhirnya motor itu bergegas meninggalkan rumah.

Kibum tersenyum melihat putranya bisa memiliki seorang teman, dan bonusnya temannya sangat tampan dan terlihat berada. Impian Kibum tidak muluk-muluk, ia hanya ingin keceriaan putranya kembali seperti dulu.

"Ibu?" suara itu membuat Kibum menoleh dan terlihat Sehun berdiri di hadapannya dengan pakaian lengkap. Kibum tersenyum, ia menghapus sisa susu disudut bibir putranya.

"Ah, anak ibu yang tampan sudah selesai sarapan?" Sehun mengangguk, lalu mencium kedua pipi ibunya.

"Aku berangkat, dan mana hyung?" tanyanya melihat sekitar.

"Hm, sepertinya kau harus berangkat sendiri. Dia baru saja berangkat bersama temannya, teman pertama setelah beberapa tahun." Kibum tersenyum bahagia, sambil merapikan dasi yang dikenakan Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Sehun menundukan wajahnya sambil berjalan, sesekali menendang-nendang kerikil.

"Teman ya?Huft!" ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan perjalananya menuju halte di depan gang utama rumahnya.

…

..

.

Motor Chanyeol masuk menuju halaman sekolah dan seluruh pasang mata menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Baekhyun masih setia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Chanyeol, sementara jemarinya meremas seragam depan Chanyeol dengan kuat karena jantungnya berdetak kencang selama perjalanan tadi. Kecepatan motor Chanyeol, diatas normal.

Motor itu terparkir di halaman sekolah, bersama beberapa kendaraan lainnya. Luhan sudah memberikan surat khusus bagi pelajar yang membawa kendaraan pada Chanyeol, jadi hanya meletakkan surat itu diatas motor, maka pihak sekolah tidak akan menegur.

Ada beberapa orang-orang khusus yang bebas membawa kendaraan, asalkan ada 'uang pelicin' maka semuanya 'bisa diatur'.

Baekhyun turun dari motor, masih melihat kearah sekitar yang menatap kearah dirinya dan Chanyeol dengan wajah penasaran, sampai akhirnya dengan perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan helm yang dikenakan Baekhyun, membuat rambut lembut Baekhyun terjatuh secara alami dan sedikit berantakan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu jemarinya terjulur untuk merapikan helaian surai coklat muda milik Baekhyun. Sama seperti tadi dan beberapa menit sebelumnya, Baekhyun tidak melawan, atau bisa di bilang pasrah, lebih tepatnya ' terpesona' dengan semua perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Ayo masuk ke kelas!" ucap Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, tapi melihat sekian mata menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan jengkel, Baekhyun memilih menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol lalu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dengan langkah kaki terburu.

"Kau yang bernama Chanyeol?" tiga orang siswa dengan seragam berantakan mencegat jalannya, Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ada urusan apa kalian?" tanya Chanyeol ketus. Ia heran dengan para manusia yang suka sekali mengurusi urusan orang lain.

"Ikut kami!" dua diantaranya memegang pundak Chanyeol.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan kedua orang itu dengan keras, lalu hendak berjalan sebelum empat orang lagi datang dan mengelilingi tempatnya berdiri. Beberapa siswa yang lewat di koridor, nampak ketakutan dan segera berjalan melewati gerombolan siswa berantakan itu.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah orang-orang yang berada di hadapanya, ia hanya tidak ingin memancing keributan diareal sekolah, padahal jika ia ingin ia bisa saja membunuh semua orang itu dalam sekali jurus apinya, tapi ia memilih diam dan mengikuti permainan para manusia yang menurutnya konyol.

Langkahnya dibawa ke gudang di area belakang sekolah, sebuah gudang yang cukup besar dan sedikit terawat, gudang itu dijadikan markas oleh siswa-siswa yang membawa Chanyeol.

Disana duduk seorang lelaki yang terlihat angkuh, Chanyeol yakin sosok itu adalah pemimpin dari sekumpulan berandalan kurang kerjaan yang kini mengepungnya.

"Kau Park Chanyeol bukan?" tanya sosok itu yang terlihat menyeringai. Chanyeol berdecih sambil membuang wajahnya, membuat sosok itu jengah dan bangkit.

"Jika kau sudah tahu untuk apa bertanya?" sahut Chanyeol ketus.

"Wow..wow.. Lihat! Betapa beraninya dia. Dan lihat otot ini." Entah kapan sosok itu sudah berdiri disamping Chanyeol dan mengelus lengan Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku Taeyang." Ucapnya sambil mengepulkan asap rokok di depan wajah Chanyeol, membuat emosi Chanyeol memuncak.

"Lalu?" tangan Chanyeol terkepal.

"Lalu? Kau bertanya lalu? Aah ini sungguh lucu. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya sosok itu lagi. Chanyeol menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan teliti, lalu mengupas bibirnya keluar.

"Ah aku lupa kau berasal dari luar negri bukan? Hahahaha…pantas kau tidak tahu. Baik biar aku beri tahu, aku Taeyang , aku adalah_"

"Jika tidak ada yang dibicarakan, aku ingin pergi." Ucap Chanyeol hendak berbalik namun langkahnya di tahan oleh sebuah tangan kekar. Chanyeol mengintip dari balik bahunya.

"Kau jangan bermain-main denganku!"

"Bukankah kau yang bermain-main sejak tadi?" balas Chanyeol. Taeyang mengeraskan rahangnya, membuang rokoknya lalu menginjaknya tanpa perasaan.

"Aku adalah Taeyang. Penguasa daerah timur. Dan orang yang kau lawan kemarin, Ok Taecyeon. Dia penguasa daerah barat." Ucapnya. Chanyeol nyaris terpingkal keras. Sosok dibelakangnya mengatakan menguasai hanya sebagian kecil dari seluruh tutorial yang Chanyeol kuasai, sedikit mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol adalah penguasa tujuh lapisan neraka, dan itu tidak sebanding dengan milik Taeyang.

"Lalu?"

"Aku dengar kau melawannya kemarin. Untuk ukuran anak baru kau cukup berani." Sahut Taeyang lalu berpindah kedepan Chanyeol, tingginya hanya sebatas dagu Chanyeol, jadi Chanyeol sedikit menunduk untuk melihatnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung dengan kami, "Macan Timur" dan menjadi salah satu dari kami." Ucap Taeyang. Chanyeol menatap kearah Taeyang dengan alis bertautan.

"Maaf, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak berminat." Ucap Chanyeol lalu melenggang pergi, memberikan tatapan membunuh pada semua orang yang ada disana.

"Tapi kami akan menerimamu dengan senang hati, jika kau berubah pikiran. Park-Chan-Yeol." Ucap Taeyang dengan sebuah seringain.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan sambil melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah hendak menuju kelas, ketika pintu kelas ia buka semua mata menatap kearahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun duduk bersandar pada kursi sambil menatap kearah jendela, dan menyelipkan _headset_ ke telinganya.

Bahkan ketika Chanyeol mengambil duduk dan sibuk menatap Baekhyun, lelaki cantik itu tidak sadar.

"Mendengarkan apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik satu _headset_ Baekhyun dan memakainya di telinga, Baekhyun terkejut dan menoleh. Tangannya hendak mengambil kembali _headset_ nya, tapi Chanyeol menahannya dan tersenyum.

Sampai mata Chanyeol tertuju pada warna kulit Baekhyun yang membiru, Chanyeol menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dan menatap lebam itu dengan alis berkerut, seingatnya ia tidak menggunakan kekuatannya ketika menarik Baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun segera menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam lipatan lengannya. Chanyeol merasakan emosinya memuncak, padahal ia hanya meninggalkan Baekhyun sebentar dan ia sudah mendapati luka lebam ditangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menutup matanya, dan mencoba kembali ke beberapa waktu lalu. Terlihat dalam bayangannya, Baekhyun yang berjalan mendahuluinya dan dirinya yang dicegat oleh siswa berseragam berantakan, lalu Baekhyun yang berjalan sendiri kearah kelas, sampai tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun ditarik, dan tubuhnya dirapatkan ke tembok.

Chanyeol melihat tiga orang siswa yang ketika Baekhyun melawan tangannya di cengkram dengan keras hingga Baekhyun memekik kesakitan. Tidak sampai disitu, salah satu dari tiga lelaki itu mencengkram mulut Baekhyun, berkata kasar dan hendak mendaratkan sebuah hisapan disana, Chanyeol juga melihat Baekhyun menangis dan merasa dilecehkan.

Dan saat seorang guru melintas, Baekhyun di dorong kebelakang dan ketiga siswa itu bertingkah baik. Lalu Chanyeol melihat ketiga siswa itu memberi hormat, dan masuk ke kelasnya sementara Baekhyun berjalan menjauh. Chanyeol menutup matanya semakin erat dan ia melihat papan kelas ketiga siswa itu. Ruang Kelas 2-3.

Chanyeol melepas _headset_ nya, lalu bangkit. Dengan rahang mengeras dan tangan terkepal ia berjalan keluar kelas. Baekhyun yang merasakan tarikan pada telingnya menoleh dan tidak mendapati Chanyeol disana, hanya salah satu bagian _headset_ nya yang menggantung bebas.

Baekhyun memegang tangannya yang sakit, lalu menarik _headset_ nya dan memakainya. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya membasahi lengan seragamnya, ia menangis dalam diam, hal yang selalu ia lakukan setiap kali mendapat perilaku tidak baik.

Chanyeol membuka kelas itu dengan kasar, membuat seisi kelas terkejut. Beberapa memekik terkejut melihat betapa tampannya Chanyeol, terutama para siswi yang terpesona.

Chanyeol mencari keberadaan tiga siswa itu dan ia mendapati mereka duduk di bangku paling belakang dan terlihat seperti habis _ngerumpi_. Dengan langkah tegas Chanyeol mendekat, menarik salah satu kerah dari tiga siswa itu lalu memberikan sebuah pukulan keras, hingga siswa itu memuntahkan darah.

Tak hanya itu, Chanyeol menarik seragam satu diantara dua siswa yang terlibat namun masih terlihat sehat, membantingnya ke lantai lalu menendang perutnya. Terakhir, Chanyeol menatap siswa yang mencengkram dagu Baekhyun , dengan cepat memukul rahangnya, menendang perutnya hingga terpental lalu memberikan pukulan bertubi hingga siswa itu tumbang.

"Aku peringatkan pada kalian! Jangan pernah menganggu Baekhyun. Jika kalian berani menyentuhnya lagi, aku pastikan nyawa kalian melayang." Ancam Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dengan wajah marah. Lalu ia melihat sekitarnya.

"DAN UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA. JIKA AKU TAHU SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN MENYIKSA BAEKHYUN, AKU PASTIKAN KALIAN AKAN BERNASIB SAMA SEPERTI MEREKA!" bentak Chanyeol lantang. Membuat semua orang disana ketakutan, walau beberapa siswi nampak semakin tergila-gila dengan sosok Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdecih kearah tiga korbannya, lalu melenggang pergi.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelas dengan keadaan sedikit berantakan, membuat beberapa dari mereka heran , penasaran dan ada yang semakin menggilai sisi berandalan Chanyeol. Langkahnya menuju bangku miliknya dan Baekhyun lalu memilih duduk, sampai terdengar suara langkah guru mereka dan seketika kelas hening.

…

..

.

Sehun duduk di dalam kelas , di sudut kelas seorang diri. Sejak berita dirinya yang menumbangkan penguasa terkuat di sekolahnya, Sehun menjadi terkenal dan dianggap mengerikan oleh sebagian orang.

Terkadang Sehun heran dengan kekuatannya yang mampu membengkokan besi gawang dengan tendangan bolanya, mematahkan meja saat menggebraknya ketika marah, dan merobohkan pintu dengan tendangannya.

Untuk itu tak ada yang mau mendekat dengannya terutama para wanita yang menganggap dia adalah 'monster' julukan yang mereka berikan pada Sehun, ditambah wajahnya yang mendukung hal tersebut, dia sangat dingin dan angkuh, itu mengapa mereka juga enggan untuk memulai percakapan ataupun sekedar menyapa.

Lamunannya buyar ketika pintu kelas terbuka, seorang lelaki masuk membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya kagum. Sehun pun sama, matanya tercengang dan dahinya sedikit berkerut.

"Hai anak-anak. Perkenalkan aku adalah guru senik musik dan seni lukis kalian yang baru. Aku Xi LuHan." Ucap sosok itu sambil tersenyum ramah membuat semua mata menatapnya berbinar. Untuk ukuran seorang guru, sosok dihadapan mereka terlalu muda, dan lebih cocok jika mengenakan seragam SMA, daripada kemeja kuning dengan celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam.

"Selamat Pagi Tuan Xi." Sapa anak-anak dan beberapa siswi memekik senang ketika Luhan mengedipkan satu matanya. Mata Luhan mencari keberadaan Sehun, dan ketika mata mereka bertemu Luhan tersenyum, tapi Sehun segera membuang wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

Sesi perkenalan sudah usai dan sekarang anak-anak dibawa menuju ruang kesenian. Mereka masuk dengan perasaan senang, sejak guru mereka terdahulu cuti melahirkan kelas seni terpaksa dikosongkan, membuat mereka kehilangan kesempatan untuk berleha-leha, dan sekarang mereka bisa menggunakan waktu santai mereka kembali ditambah bonus seorang guru muda yang tampan dan cantik disaat bersamaan.

"Nah, sekarang kalian cari pasangan dan duduk berhadapan." Seketika semua siswa dan siswi berlari untuk mencari teman akrab mereka. Sehun berdecak, dan terlihat tidak bersemangat. Ia paling benci dengan kelas yang meminta siswanya membentuk kelompok ataupun mencari pasangan, karena diakhir akan selalu ada dirinya yang tidak mendapat pasangan lalu berakhir dengan melakukan semuanya sendiri, tanpa teman ataupun kelompoknya.

Dan benar,itu terjadi lagi. Sehun menoleh kesekitar dan semua orang telah bersama dengan pasangan mereka. Luhan meminta mereka mengambil duduk dan berhadapan, ketika Sehun duduk seorang diri dan menghadap bangku kosong di depannya, Luhan mendekat.

"Kau tidak mendapat pasangan?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk lemah. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengambil duduk di depan Sehun.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita satu tim." Ucap Luhan membuat Sehun terkejut, dan beberapa pasang mata terlihat iri.

"Sekarang tutup mata kalian!" Semua mengikuti termasuk Sehun.

"Lalu julurkan tangan kalian dan raba wajah pasangan kalian, mulai dari rambut, rasakan bagaimana tekstur dan seberapa lembut rambutnya." Ucap Luhan. Sehun memegang rambut Luhan dan ia merasakan kehalusan bagai sutra.

"Lalu, turun menuju dahi dan mata!" semua mengikuti. Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Jemarinya menelusuri kening Luhan, dan ia merasakan betapa lembut dan halusnya kulit guru barunya.

Bulu mata lentik dan ada sedikit sensasi menggelitik ketika jemarinya menyentuh bulu mata Luhan. Kelopak mata Luhan begitu luas dan lebar, sementara Luhan tersenyum dalam hati merasakan jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kulit Sehun.

"Lalu turun kehidung, bibir, lalu dagu!" kembali Luhan berucap. Sehun menggerakan jemarinya menuju hidung Luhan. Kecil , mancung dan sangat lembut. Lalu kembali menelusuri bibir Luhan, dan Sehun seperti tercekat.

Seluruh permukaan kulit Luhan sangat halus, tapi mengapa bibirnya begitu lembut dan sangat halus. Jemari Sehun bergerak pelan, membuat Luhan merasakan sensasi aneh dan tanpa ia sadari bibirnya terbuka sedikit.

Sehun merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika jemarinya merasakan rongga terbuka di antara lipatan bibir Luhan, matanya terbuka dan seketika darahnya berdesir melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat cantik dan sedikit menggoda dengan mata tertutup dan bibir sedikit terbuka.

Luhan membuka matanya membuat Sehun tersentak, lalu ia menarik tangannya cepat dan membuang wajahnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian ambil kertas gambar disudut ruangan, dan mulai gambar wajah pasangan kalian dengan imajinasi kalian tadi! Kita lihat sejauh mana kalian mengenal pasangan masing-masing." Ucap Luhan lalu duduk di tempatnya.

Semua murid nampak antusias, dan mereka mulai mengambil duduk lalu menggambar. Sehun nampak terdiam, ia masih mencoba mengatur perasaan aneh yang menyerangnya. Lalu dengan ragu jemarinya mulai menyentuhkan pensil pada permukaan kertasnya.

Dari tempatnya duduk Luhan memperhatikan wajah serius Sehun, lelaki itu begitu tampan bagi Luhan walaupun ia masih anak-anak. Sesekali Luhan terkikik sendiri melihat betapa seriusnya Sehun menggambar wajahnya.

Dua jam berlalu dan semua siswa nampak meregangkan otot mereka, ketika semua murid meletakkan pensil mereka , Luhan bangkit.

"Baik, sekarang satu per satu maju dan jelaskan pada yang lain kelebihan dan kekurangan wajah yang dimiliki pasangan kalian. Kau dulu!" tunjuk Luhan pada seorang gadis berambut sebahu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu bangkit,ia memperlihatkan wajah seorang wanita berkuncir satu. Dengan perlahan ia menerangkan kelebihan dan kekurangan pasangannya, dan terkadang Luhan mengangguk setuju.

Setelah gadis itu banyak yang ingin berpartisipasi, terkadang ada yang membuat lelucon membuat yang lainnya tertawa heboh, ada juga yang nampak memaparkan kekurangan pasangannya saja, semua membuat Luhan tertawa dan menggeleng.

Ketika tidak ada lagi yang mengacungkan jari, dengan cepat Luhan menunjuk Sehun. Sehun bangkit dengan gugup, dan keadaan menjadi sepi seperti tidak berminat. Ketika Sehun mengangkat gambarnya semua orang tercengang.

Sketa wajah Luhan sangat bagus dan rapi,bahkan terlihat begitu realistis.

"Hm, dia. Maksudku Luhan saem, dia memiliki rambut yang halus dan lembut. Setiap helaiannya begitu kecil namun kuat, sangat lembut bagaikan benang sutra. Luhan saem, memiliki dahi yang kecil dan juga halus, dahinya kecil namun memiliki dua sudut runcing di kedua ujungnya. Kelopak matanya besar dan luas Hidungnya kecil dan mancung, juga lembut dan sangat halus. Bibirnya lembut seperti jeli." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah bahagia.

"Garis di bibirnya tidak nampak, tapi ia memiliki sebuah belahan di tengah bibir bawahnya. Ketika ia membuka sedikit mulutnya belahan itu akan semakin terlihat." Luhan menyentuh bibirnya, ia bahkan tidak menyadari hal kecil seperti itu.

"Dagunya runcing dan kecil, jika diraba seperti milik seorang perempuan, pipinya juga sedikit tirus, tapi kulitnya terasa kenyal. Hm, aku rasa hanya itu saja." Ucap Sehun datar, seketika Luhan bangkit dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang keras.

"Wow, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mendiskripsikan diriku dengan sangat baik. Byun Sehun, kau berbakat." Ucap Luhan sambil memberikan dua buah ibu jarinya, Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Selanjutnya! Kau yang menggunakan kaca mata." Tunjuk Luhan.

Kelas musik pertama mereka berlalu dengan sangat asyik. Banyak murid yang bahkan tidak rela ketika jam pergantian berbunyi. Ketika semua bergegas menuju kelas, Luhan memperhatian bagaimana Sehun memilih keluar paling akhir, dan seolah tersisihkan. Ketika para siswa merangkul teman mereka satu sama lain dan bernyanyi aneh sambil keluar.

Dan ketika para siswi saling menggandeng dan berbincang sambil melangkah, Sehun hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya dan memilih keluar paling akhir.

"Hai!" sapa Luhan ketika Sehun akan bangkit dari kursinya. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dengan bola mata membulat.

"Kau masih mengingatku?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hm, tentu. Si pencari alamat palsu." Sahut Sehun, Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa panggilan 'sayang' yang Sehun berikan sangat jelek dan tidak berkelas, gumamnya.

"Itu bukan alamat palsu kau tahu? Itu adalah_"

"Aku tahu. Kalau kau tidak salah mencatat berarti temanmu yang salah memberikan alamat." Jawab Sehun cepat, Luhan tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya lalu mengangguk.

Sehun akan berbalik ketika tangan Luhan menahannya.

"Setelah ini… kau… kemana?" tanya Luhan sedikit gugup. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia gugup di depan anak kecil seperti Sehun.

"Ke kelas. Aku ada kelas setelah ini."

Luhan merutuki dirinya yang sangat bodoh, tentu saja Sehun akan kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan pelajarannya, kenapa juga ia harus bertanya.

"Oh. Baiklah." Sahut Luhan singkat lalu kembali ke mejanya dan mengambil barang-barang yang tertinggal, membiarkan Sehun mengernyit dengan perasaan herannya.

…

..

.

Berita tentang Chanyeol yang menghajar anak kelas dua menyebar dengan cepat untuk itu ia sekarang berada di ruang kedisplinan, bersama dua orang guru yang menatapnya dengan alis bertautan.

Chanyeol nampak santai, tidak terlalu memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan pihak sekolah. Chanyeol sudah mendapat nasehat sejak tadi, dan dari mulut kedua gurunya salah satu korbannya masuk rumah sakit karena mengalami cidera pada perutnya.

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki masuk, kedua guru itu memberi hormat dan ketika Chanyeol menoleh ia mendapati seorang lelaki tua dan tambun, dengan kepala botak di bagian depan, berkaca mata dan terlihat sangat angkuh.

"Dia yang bernama Park Chanyeol?" tanya sosok itu lalu mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi. Kedua guru itu mengangguk sambil memberi hormat, membuat Chanyeol muak.

"Apa kalian sudah menghubungi orangtuanya?" tanya sosok itu lagi.

"Sudah Tuan, ibunya segera menuju kemari." Ucap salah satu guru. Sosok itu menatap Chanyeol lekat, lalu meminta satu guru memberikannya data-data yang dimiliki Chanyeol.

"Oh..oh..oh.. kau pindahan dari luar negeri? Melakukan tindak kekerasan di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah, berkelahi dengan salah satu ketua geng, dan sekarang menghajar adik kelasmu." Chanyeol menatap tanpa niat menjawab.

"Permisi." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang begitu halus dan lembut. Chanyeol memutar matanya, ia tahu suara familiar itu, itu suara ibunya. Ketika melihat ketiga pria di depannya menatap kebelakangnya dengan rahang nyaris jatuh, Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya malas, dan ia juga tercengang.

Di depan pintu, berdiri ibunya dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, lekukan tubuh yang sangat indah berbalut gaun glamour, rambut panjang bergelombang, riasan wajah yang tipis namun sangat berkarakter, bibir berwarna merah, dan Chanyeol melihat jelas bulu mata palsu yang dikenakan ibunya. Chanyeol nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya juga, melihat betapa menjijikannya ibunya.

"Maaf, apa ini benar ruang kedispilinan, dan _Oh my God, My sweety_ ." Ucap Taemin sambil mendekat, mengusap wajah anaknya dengan panik. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, terutama melihat wajah tiga pria di depannya.

"Hello, aku adalah ibu dari Park Chanyeol. Aku Lee Taemin." Ucap Taemin lemah lembut, ketiga sosok itu tersadar lalu mempersilahkan Taemin duduk.

"Aku dengar dia memukul temannya? _I'm so sorry_ , dia memang keras kepala dan kasar, karena pergaulannya dulu di luar negeri. Untuk itu aku membawanya kembali ke Seoul berharap dia bisa mengikuti budaya disini, tapi…" Taemin berakting seolah-olah kecewa dan sedih, membuat sosok tambun itu ikut bersedih, lalu mengelus tangan Taemin.

Chanyeol menatap jemari pria itu mengelus tangan ibunya, dan rasanya ia ingin membunuh sosok gendut itu. Taemin menjauhkan tangannya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Aku Shin Shindong, kepala sekolah disini. Dan untuk masalah Park Chanyeol aku rasa kasusnya masih ringan, bukan begitu tuan-tuan?" tanya Shindong dan kedua guru lainnya megangguk cepat.

"Anak-anak terkadang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi mereka, tidak apa-apa pihak sekolah akan maklum, dan tidak akan membocorkan ini. Anda tenang saja Nyonya Lee." Ucap Shindong lagi, sambil sesekali mengelus tangan Taemin. Taemin tersenyum kikuk lalu mengangguk, dan Chanyeol berdecih sambil membuang mukanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan kini Chanyeol berdiri di depan ruang kedisplinan bersama ibunya.

"Apa-apaan pakaian itu?" sindir Chanyeol sambil mengangkat rambut ibunya dengan wajah jijik.

"Kau tahu? Aku mengorbankan harga diriku demimu."

"Ya..ya..ya.. Aku mengerti. Dan terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol hendak melenggang pergi, tapi Taemin menahan kerah baju putranya.

"Jangan terlibat apapun di sekolah, hanya fokus pada tujuanmu. Ingat!" Bisik Taemin di telinga Chanyeol, dan ketika pintu terbuka Taemin segera memeluk putranya.

"Oh _my sweety_. Kau belajar yang baik ya, _mommy_ ingin kau lulus dari sekolah ini." Ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat menggelikan di telinga Chanyeol.

"Wah anda benar-benar ibu yang baik. Chanyeol pasti akan jadi anak yang baik, iya kan Chanyeol?" Ucap Shindong sambil mengusak rambut Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol geram tapi Taemin mengeratkan pelukannya agar Chanyeol tidak terbawa emosi.

"Dia sudah seperti anakku sendiri, Nyonya tenang saja." Ucap Shindong, Chanyeol nyaris muntah dan Taemin kembali tersenyum palsu.

Chanyeol memperbaiki seragamnya ketika akan memasuki kelas, kelas nampak tidak terlalu ramai karena banyak yang sedang berada di kantin, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugasnya dan akan bangkit.

"Mau ke kantin?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini berdiri disamping Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar."

"Jangan bohong! Ayo!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun menghempaskannya.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menutup matanya sambil menggeram, suara panggilan menggelikan itu ia tahu berasal dari siapa, walaupun ia tidak berbalik. Baekhyun menatap kearah pintu dan menemukan sosok wanita cantik dan muda yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

Lalu ketika semua kelas menatap kearahnya, Taemin memilih melenggang masuk.

"Hai semua! Hari kalian baik, _right_?" ucap Taemin sumringah, membuat kelas menatap heran sekaligus kagum dengan kecantikan sosok di hadapan mereka.

Chanyeol masih menutup matanya, mencoba mengatur emosi. Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol dan kembali menatap wanita yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ah sayang, _mommy_ lupa memberitahu. Kau jangan lupa makan yang baik ya, jangan lewatkan waktu makan siangmu, _mommy_ tidak ingin anak _mommy_ yang tampan ini sakit." Ucap Taemin berlebihan sambil mengelus pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeram kesal, tanpa menoleh, matanya masih tertutup.

"Oh, kau pasti Baekhyun bukan?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol menuju Taemin, lalu segera memberi hormat.

" Benar. Aku Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit mengernyit, entah mengapa ia merasa familiar.

"Wah, kau benar-benar cantik. Chanyeol benar. Ah, kau pasti temannya kan? Maafkan Chanyeol jika dia kurang ajar, dia memang terkadang suka_"

"Aku masih bersabar." Ucap Chanyeol memotong ucapan ibunya, Taemin ber-oh lalu mengelus kembali surai Chanyeol.

"Pergi sebelum aku_"

"Kenapa kau kasar pada ibumu?" ucap Taemin mendramatisir. Wajahnya terlihat bersedih, dan Baekhyun merasa iba.

"Aku membencimu sungguh!"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memekik, membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah marah. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

" _Mommy_. Sekarang anakmu ini ingin makan siang, jadi _mommy_. Pu-lang! dan kita bicarakan ini dirumah." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum terpaksanya, membuat Taemin menatap dengan mata berkedip, lalu ia mengangguk dan melambai sambil berjalan keluar dengan anggun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas keras dan itu membuat Baekhyun meliriknya.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu pada ibumu? Dia sangat baik dan perhatian." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya membencinya." Ucap Chanyeol putus asa.

"Ayo!" ajak Baekhyun.

"Kemana?"

"Ke kantin. Bukankah ibumu baru saja berpesan?" ucap Baekhyun lalu melenggang pergi, Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan segera melangkah mengikuti Baekhyun dengan bahagia.

Sampai di depan pintu kantin, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menegang, dan langkahnya keras.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menarik tangan Baekhyun heran, dan saat itu pula Chanyeol merasakan sebuah ketakutan di wajah Baekhyun.

 **FlashBack On**

Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam kantin, dan semua orang terlihat berbisik sambil melirik kearahnya. Baekhyun mencoba bersikap tak acuh, jadi ia berjalan menuju antrian. Ketika gilirannya, Baekhyun menyerahkan nampannya, bukannya sikap ramah yang ia dapat, melainkan sikap mencibir dari seorang petugas wanita di konter makanan.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas, ketika sayurannya diletakkan tidak sopan bahkan menciprati seragamnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ketika berita tentang dirinya menyebar, banyak para wanita yang juga menjadi pembencinya, karena para pria taksiran mereka kebanyakan jatuh hati pada Baekhyun.

Dan sosok wanita 'perawan tua' di depannya, diketahui menaruh hati pada salah satu guru yang sering bersikap nakal pada Baekhyun, dan gossip Baekhyun adalah lelaki penghibur semakin membuatnya dibenci.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan perasaan gugup, melihat dengan takut kearah tatapan membunuh semua orang. Ia ingin mengambil duduk di salah satu tempat kosong, tapi seketika siswa dan siswi lain memenuhi meja itu, membuat Baekhyun urung.

Ia melangkah mencari bangku lain dan perlakuan sama ia dapatkan. Ia menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menuju sudut ruangan, sebuah meja kosong di dekat tempat sampah. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun menuju kesana.

Ia duduk dengan perasaan yang sangat sakit, tapi ia mencoba bertahan. Ia melepas sumpitnya, dan ketika akan menyumpit makanannya, tiga orang siswi mendekat.

"Permisi aku mau membuang sampah." Ucap siswi itu sambil hendak membuang sisa makananya di samping tempat sampah dekat Baekhyun, tapi bukannya membuang kearah tempat sampah gadis itu malah mengguyur kepala Baekhyun dengan sisa makanan berkuah miliknya.

Baekhyun terkejut, dan dua siswi lainnya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Oppps. Kami tidak bisa membedakan yang mana tempat sampah, dan yang mana dirimu. Maaf, habisnya kalian sama-sama menjijikan." Ucap mereka dengan gaya kecentilan. Baekhyun merasakan air matanya jatuh, tapi tertutupi oleh basah dari kuah yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Seluruh kantin tertawa, dan beberapa siswa lain bangkit lalu melakukan hal yang sama. Baekhyun bangkit dan ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar, tapi ia terjatuh karena kakinya di hadang oleh kaki yang ia tidak tahu milik siapa dan tak lama lemparan-lemparan bertubi ia dapatkan dari siswa lain.

Teriakan kata "sampah" dan "menjijikan" membaur bersama gema tawa mengejek teman-teman lainnya.

 **Flashback Off**

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya gemetar, ketika akan berbalik Chanyeol menariknya.

"Tidak usah takut! Ada aku! Jangan khawatir!" chanyeol menarik paksa tubuh Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun dengan pasrah mengikutinya.

Beberapa pasang mata menatap kagum kearah Chanyeol dan menatap tidak suka kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya sepanjang perjalan mereka menuju antrian. Antrian tidak terlalu panjang, tapi tetap saja berdiri di tengah keramaian membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun berada di depannya , sementara Chanyeol berpindah kebelakang Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin memastikan tidak akan ada yang berani bertindak macam-macam pada Baekhyun dari belakang.

Kini tiba giliran Baekhyun, ia mengambil nampan dan menundukan kepalanya kearah wanita penjaga yang mencibir kearah Baekhyun dan menatapnya tidak suka. Bahkan Baekhyun dapat mendengar wanita itu berdecak kesal.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya ketika sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, lalu sebuah dagu tajam bertumpu di pundaknya.

"Hei nyonya! Apa ada yang salah dengan wajah Baekhyun? Kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu? Kau iri dengan kecantikannya?" tanya Chanyeol kesal. Wanita itu sempat terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul dan wajahnya yang tampan, tapi ia segera mengalihkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Baekhyun-ku memang cantik." Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun pelan, membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, begitu juga wanita dan beberapa pasang mata lainnya.

"Jadi bukan salahnya jika semua orang jatuh cinta padanya, salahkan pria dungu yang tidak bisa mengatur hasratnya yang kau sukai itu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan dingin. Baekhyun berpindah kesamping membuat pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Tunggu aku! Jangan duduk dulu!" ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil menahan tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun berdiri disamping Chanyeol dan menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap kesekitar yang ia yakin kini semakin membencinya.

Chanyeol menyerahkan nampannya sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh pada wanita di depannya dan wanita itu hanya menunduk malu dan bahkan tidak memiliki nyali untuk menatap Chanyeol.

Mereka melangkah menuju kursi kosong, dan Chanyeol terkejut ketika Baekhyun menuju kursi di sudut ruangan di dekat tempat sampah.

"Baekhyun, kenapa duduk disini?" tanya Chanyeol tak terima.

"Tempatku disini, jadi_"

"Kenapa kau merendahkan dirimu seperti ini? Ayo!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, lalu mencari bangku yang menurutnya pas. Ketika ia melihat bangku di dekat jendela Chanyeol tersenyum, setaunya Baekhyun sangat suka menatap keluar jendela. Jadi kaki panjangnya melangkah dengan perlahan kearah bangku yang sudah terisi itu.

"Hei! Aku ingin duduk disini." Ucap Chanyeol pada tiga orang siswi yang terlihat kagum pada ketampanan Chanyeol.

"Silahkan! Kita duduk bersama." Ucap salah satu gadis itu.

"Tidak. Aku ingin duduk berdua bersama Baekhyun, jadi kalian yang pindah!" ucap Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah. Ketiga gadis itu mengernyit lalu menatap tidak suka kearah Baekhyun, dan kembali beralih kearah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak ber_"

"Aku bilang. AKU-INGIN-DUDUK-BERDUA-DENGAN-BAEKHYUN- apa kalian mengerti?" tanya Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan dan wajah serius yang sangat menakutkan. Mengikuti ketakutan mereka, ketiga gadis itu bangkit lalu melenggang pergi dengan wajah pucat.

"Ayo duduk!" ucap Chanyeol sumringah, berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya tadi. Chanyeol duduk di depan Baekhyun, ia mengambil sumpit dengan semangat, lalu ketika akan makan ia menatap kearah Baekhyun dan ia terdiam.

Baekhyun sedang duduk sambil mencakupkan kedua tangannya dengan mata tertutup. Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun begitu cantik, naluri Chanyeol meraung ingin segera menggagahi Baekhyun, tapi suatu ruang di sudut hatinya berkata 'jangan'.

Mata itu terbuka dan tatapan mereka bertemu, Chanyeol berdeham lalu menundukan wajahnya kearah makanan. Ia mengernyit. Benda berbutir berwarna putih yang menggumpal, benda berwarna hijau dan berkuah, dan beberapa iris daging.

"Apa ini yang disebut makanan?" Chanyeol bergumam kecil, dengan alis bertaut. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan melihat lelaki-nya sedang makan dengan perlahan. Entah mengapa Chanyeol terdorong untuk mencoba memakannya.

Ia menyumpit irisan daging itu dan memakannya sambil menatap Baekhyun . Sampai ia merasa dagingnya habis, lalu ia terdiam.

"Ada apa? Kau bilang kau lapar tadi." Ucap Baekhyun heran. Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh, ia tidak mungkin berkata jika ia tidak bisa makan apapun selain daging.

"Aku…." Chanyeol terdiam. Lalu dengan semangat berpindah kesamping Baekhyun.

"Suapi. Aaaa ~~" Chanyeol Membuka mulutnya dan Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Apa-apaan." Ucapnya sambil menggeleng.

"Ibuku tidak pernah melakukan ini padaku sejak kecil dan itu membuatku selalu membencinya tiap mengingat itu. Tapi aku memiliki pengasuh yang selalu menyuapiku, karena bila tidak disuapi nafsu makanku hilang." Berbohong dalam kamus iblis bukan suatu larangan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, antara iba dan jengkel. Dengan pelan ia menyumpit nasi, sayur dan daging. Ketika sumpitnya mengarah pada mulut Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengernyit. Menatap benda asing itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Apalagi? Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh. Ingat kita tidak _" ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena Chanyeol segera melahap makanan itu dengan cepat dan mata tertutup. Chanyeol merasakan sensasi aneh , perutnya seolah terkocok dan teraduk.

Baekhyun melihat kesekitar ketika bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Menyadari ekspresi wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, membuat mata mereka bertatapan.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka! Jangan dengarkan! Hanya lihat kearahku jika kau merasa hatimu tidak nyaman." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang begitu mempesona, bahkan Baekhyun sempat terhipnotis beberapa detik.

"Sekarang makanlah lagi!" ucap Chanyeol dan melepaskan tangannya. Baekhyun menatap kearah makanannya dan sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang kini merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan wajah menatap kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau..kau tidak makan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Mendadak aku merasa kenyang. Kau makanlah." Sahut Chanyeol sambil mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol sebenarnya masih sangat lapar, beberapa iris daging bahkan tidak bisa menutupi rasa laparnya, tapi ia tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk memasukan benda-benda aneh itu lagi, karena saat ini ia merasa perutnya mual.

Mereka selesai makan sepuluh menit setelahnya dan ketika akan kembali ke kelas mendadak Chanyeol berlari cepat kearah toilet, Baekhyun mengikuti dengan cemas dan terkejut saat Chanyeol memuntahkan makanannya di atas _westafle._

Ketika jemari Baekhyun mengelus punggungnya ketika itu Chanyeol menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, dan ia bersumpah ia merasa malu dan harga dirinya runtuh. Ia mengutuk benda bernama nasi dan sayur itu, yang membuat ia kehilangan kegagahannya di depan Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Sehun berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk sambil sesekali menendang batu kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Sampai perhatiannya di sita oleh sebuah mobil yang berjalan sangat pelan disampingnya.

"Hei! Wajah es. Naiklah!" ucap Luhan, Sehun menoleh lalu menggeleng dan kembali berjalan. Luhan menghela nafas kesal dan kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Hei! Aku sedang berbaik hati." Kembali Sehun menggeleng dan mengabaikan Luhan.

"Yak! Byun Sehun." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Luhan.

"Ibu berkata bahwa aku tidak boleh mengikuti ajakan orang asing." Sahutnya lalu menggeleng pelan dan kembali berjalan.

"Yak! Aku gurumu, bukan orang asing. Dan aku memang ingin bertemu dengan ibumu. Ini perintah pihak sekolah." Dan ketika itu langkah kaki Sehun berhenti lebih lama, ia menatap Luhan dengan alis bertautan lalu memutuskan untuk naik.

Sehun memilih masuk dan segera mengambil duduk, Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu dengan perlahan ia membawa Sehun ke alamat rumah yang Sehun perintahkan-walau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu-.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah dan Sehun mengeluarkan kunci pagar lalu masuk.

"Tidak ada orang dirumah?" tanya Luhan.

"Kakakku masih di sekolah dan ibuku pulang bekerja sejam lagi." Sahut Sehun sambil melangkah masuk melewati halaman kecil lalu membuka pintu rumah.

Luhan tersenyum dan sesekali melihat sekeliling. Ia memang sering mengunjungi Sehun ketika ia masih bayi hingga sekarang, namun hanya sampai kamar Sehun ia sama sekali tidak pernah masuk dan berkeliling di dalam rumah Sehun.

Luhan tersadar ketika Sehun menatapnya dengan heran di depan sana. Luhan tersenyum lalu melepas sepatunya, menggantinya dengan sandal rumah lalu mengikuti langkah Sehun.

"Anda mau minum apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Terserah." Sahut Luhan yang memilih duduk di atas sofa. Sehun datang dengan segelas jus jeruk dingin dan meletakkannya di depan Luhan, Luhan mengambilnya lalu meminumnya.

"Aku harus ke kamar."

"Tunggu! Aku ikut." Seru Luhan membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik.

"Anda tunggu disini, aku ingin mandi dan mengganti baju."

"Tidak, bila ibu atau kakakmu pulang dan mendapatiku duduk disana, mereka akan mengira yang tidak-tidak. Aku akan menunggu di kamarmu sementara kau mandi." Ucap Luhan. Sehun berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

Dengan langkah bahagia Luhan mengikuti Sehun di belakang, ketika pintu terbuka aroma kamar Sehun yang mirip dengan aroma tubuhnya menguar. Campuran antara bedak bayi dan parfum laki-laki remaja.

Sebuah desain kamar yang cukup maskulin, walau tidak meninggalkan kesan remajanya. Dinding kamarnya berwarna biru langit, dengan sebuah ranjang cukup besar di dekat jendela, sebuah meja belajar, lemari tinggi berwarna hitam, sebuah rak berisi mainan, dan beberapa poster band luar yang terpasang di dinding.

Luhan segera duduk dipinggir ranjang membuat Sehun mengernyit, tapi ia segera meletakkan tasnya, mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Luhan bangkit lalu melihat koleksi foto yang terpajang di dinding. Ia tersenyum geli, Sehun begitu manis dengan seragam sekolah dasarnya, juga ada beberapa foto dimana ia memeluk tubuh Kibum dan mencium pipinya.

Lalu ada foto Sehun berdiri dengan gagah sambil memeluk sebuah bola. Luhan kembali tersenyum ketika gambar Sehun kecil berubah menjadi sosok pria tinggi, berdada bidang, berahang tegas, sorot mata tajam dan terlihat begitu tampan. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun sekarang, namun lebih terlihat dewasa dan gagah.

Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sosok pria yang sama. Tubuhnya tinggi, rahang wajahnya tegas, rambutnya basah dan terlihat sangat menggoda, handuk putih melingkar di pinggangnya sehingga dada telanjangnya yang putih dan bidang terlihat jelas, lengan tangannya sangat kekar, apalagi sorot matanya yang sangat mengintimidasi.

"Ada apa?" suaranya terdengar berat dan Luhan membulatkan matanya nyaris tercekat.

"Ada apa? Saem? Saem?" dan seketika Luhan tersadar. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali ketika mendapati Sehun berdiri di depannya sambil melambai dengan tubuh anak-anaknya.

'Oh… aah tidak." Sahut Luhan gugup lalu membuang wajahnya.

Sehun menggeleng dan berjalan kearah lemarinya. Sehun memakai celana tanpa melepas handuknya, dan setelahnya menyematkan handuknya di sekitar lehernya. Ia masih memilih-milih baju sampai ia dikejutkan dengan tarikan dihanduknya lalu berpindah ke kepalanya.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah.

"Kau harus mengeringkan rambutmu dengan benar, jika tidak kau bisa masuk angin" ucap Luhan. Sehun terdiam, sementara Luhan masih setia mengeringkan rambut Sehun dengan perlahan.

Brak!

"Itu ibu!" ucap Sehun segera memakai bajunya lalu berjalan kearah pintu. Luhan terdiam sejenak, lalu melempar handuk di tangannya ke atas ranjang dan merapikan penampilannya, lalu mengikuti Sehun yang sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Ibu! Kenapa pulang cepat?" tanya Sehun. Kibum tersenyum sambil meletakkan belanjaannya diatas meja dapur.

"Iya, ibu menyelesaikan tugas ibu dengan cepat. Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Kibum, Sehun berpikir sebentar lalu ia teringat akan Luhan.

"Oh iya ibu, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang, dia_"

"Selamat sore nyonya. Saya Xi Luhan, guru seni Byun Sehun." Ucap Luhan memberi hormat, Kibum sedikit terkejut namun ia membalas hormat Luhan.

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda terkait Sehun." Ucap Luhan dan Kibum mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas ketika kakinya melangkah memasuki toko buku. Sementara Chanyeol terlihat kesal pada gadis-gadis yang menatapnya dengan begitu menjijikan, terutama ia kesal pada para pria hidung belang yang sesekali melirik Baekhyun.

Awalnya Chanyeol ingin mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan, tapi ketika Baekhyun menolak dan berkata bahwa ia ingin membeli buku. Chanyeol membatalkannya dan memaksa untuk ikut.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju salah satu rak buku, melihat dengan perlahan judul-judul buku dan terkadang membaca _summary_ nya.

Chanyeol bersandar pada salah satu rak karena merasa bosan, ia seolah diabaikan. Dengan malas ia menggerakan jemarinya pada deretan buku, lalu menghembuskan nafas saking bosannya. Ketika ia mendengar suara terkikik di belakangnya ia menoleh, beberapa gadis berseragam menatap malu-malu kearahnya sambil berbisik. Chanyeol merasa heran mengapa manusia sangat suka membicarakan orang lain.

Dengan angkuh Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun, lalu dengan perlahan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Ketika para gadis itu mendesah kecewa, Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol segera melepaskan tangannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak suka ketika mereka menatapku dengan wajah ingin ditiduri seperti itu." Adu Chanyeol.

"Maka dari itu, berhenti tebar pesona." Ucap Baekhyun lalu beralih pada buku yang lain.

"Aku? Tebar pesona? Kapan? Aku tidak." Protes Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Chanyeol kembali menghembuskan nafas, lalu matanya melihat sekeliling sampai akhirnya tertuju pada seorang lelaki aneh dengan kaca mata tebal, gigi berkawat, dan rambut ditata sangat rapi, mengintip dari balik bukunya kearah Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol tahu arti tatapan itu, lelaki itu sedang menjadikan Baekhyun objek fantasi seksnya. Terlihat dari gerakan naik turun tangan pria itu di balik tas yang ia pangku di pahanya. Bukannya tidak ada objek lain, namun sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada gadis-gadis berseragam yang tidak menarik, ibu-ibu, petugas dan pria-pria berkumis, yang paling menarik memanglah Baekhyun, dengan tubuh mungil dan pantat sintalnya, semua orang akan memilihnya sebagai objek fantasi liar mereka.

Chanyeol menatap kesal, lalu merentangkan jemarinya di depan pantat Baekhyun, membuat gerakan meremas membuat lelaki itu tersentak. Dari belakang memang terlihat seperti Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh meremas pantat Baekhyun, namun pada kenyataan antara tangan dan pantat Baekhyun masih berjarak.

Jemari Chanyeol membuat gerakan memutar seperti sedang mengelus, lalu meremas-remas dengan gerakan seduktif. Chanyeol bahkan membuat gerakan seperti jemarinya sedang mengorek lubang pantat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai ketika gerakan tangan lelaki itu semakin cepat mengocok penisnya. Chanyeol tidak berhenti disitu, ia mendekatkan lidahnya pada leher Baekhyun dan membuat gerakan menjilat, lalu memasang wajah seperti sedang menikmati kocokan pada tangannya.

Lelaki itu menutup matanya sambil mengocok dengan kuat, Baekhyun sesekali melirik kearah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tersenyum manis seolah ia tidak sedang melakukan apapun.

"Aaaaah~" terdengar suara desahan lantang dari lelaki itu, lalu terdengar teriakan terkejut dari beberapa gadis yang melihat sperma lelaki itu memuncrat. Baekhyun hendak menoleh tapi Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu menahan dagu Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya.

"Jangan lihat! Hanya lihat kearahku!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun terhipnotis. Sampai terdengar suara ribut yang berasal dari bentakan seorang petugas keamanan yang mengusir lelaki itu, barulah Baekhyun tersadar dan menoleh.

Ia menatap heran kearah lelaki yang berlari terbirit dengan para gadis-gadis yang menatap jijik. Lalu ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum senang kearah keributan itu, sampai akhirnya mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Sudah?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo kita segera bayar." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Mereka mengantri di kasir, Chanyeol mengernyit ketika melihat Baekhyun hanya membeli satu buku sementara ia menghabiskan waktu untuk memilih berjam-jam. Ketika Baekyun hendak mengeluarkan dompetnya Chanyeol mencegah, ia segera mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan sebuah _Black Card_ membuat beberapa orang tercengan. Sebagaimana orang tahu, kartu keramat itu hanya dimiliki oleh sebagian orang, dan hanya dari kalangan atas.

Mereka menuju tempat parkir, dimana sebelumnya mereka mengambil tas yang mereka titipkan di ruang penitipan dekat parkiran. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin membawa beban berat , padahal isi tasnya sendiri hanya sebuah buku tulis dan pulpen. Iblis pintar mencari alasan.

Chanyeol memakaikan Baekhyun helm, lalu membawa tubuh kedua naik diatas motor. Chanyeol merasa tidak salah memilih motor, karena dengan motor ia bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang bersandar pada punggungnya, untuk itu ia menaruh tasnya di bagian depan. Tidak ingin ada penghalang.

…

..

.

Baekhyun meregangkan ototnya setelah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Ia merapikan bukunya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Jemarinya bergerak untuk mematikan lampu belajar.

Ia memastikan jendela tertutup rapat, karena ketika ia melihat keluar bulan penuh sedang bersinar dengan terang. Setelah yakin, Baekhyun segera menuju ranjangnya untuk berbaring.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk membawanya masuk kedalam alam mimpi, dan ketika dengkuran halusnya terdengar. Jendela kamarnya terbuka perlahan, diantara celah kecil itu masuk seekor kelelawar yang terbang disekitar kamar Baekhyun, lalu setelahnya menjelma menjadi sosok berjubah hitam dengan rambut hijau kelamnya.

Sosok itu menyeringai dengan mata yang menyala di kegelapan. Ia menaiki ranjang, menurunkan selimut di tubuh Baekhyun, menatap dengan sebuah seringaian kearah tubuh Baekhyun.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia merobek baju tidur Baekhyun, memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus milik Baekhyun yang selalu ia rindukan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke permukaan kulit Baekhyun, menjilatnya mulai dari leher, hingga ke pusar dengan perlahan.

"Hhmmmm…aaahh.." Desahan Baekhyun mulai terdengar, dan ia menyeringai. Bibirnya bergerak untuk menyesap setiap inchi permukaan leher Baekhyun, setelah merasa cukup ia berpindah ke dada Baekhyun dan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana.

Bibirnya mengemut putting Baekhyun seperti bayi besar kelaparan, menarik-nariknya seperti karet, menggigit-gigit kecil , dan menghisapnya secara bergantian.

"aaaah…hhmm… aaaahh." Tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat,dan terlihat butiran keringat di keningnya.

Tidak sampai disitu, tanganya bergerak menyelip ke dalam celana tidur Baekhyun. Memijat dengan perlahan benda lunak yang masih tertidur itu, setelah puas mengerjai bagian atas tubuh Baekhyun, ia melepaskan celana Baekhyun.

Menatap dan meniupkan angin dingin di sekitar penis Baekhyun, membuat penis mungil itu berkedut-kedut, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Menghisapnya dan menjilatnya dengan perlahan.

"Aaaahh…ooohh.. terussshh." Desahan Baekhyun semakin keras. Geliatan tubuhnya juga semakin terasa, hingga menimbulkan bunyi decitan ringaN pada kasur.

Setelah puas menghisap penis Baekhyun, ia menghilangkan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya, dan pakaiann itu tergelatak begitu saja diatas lantai yang dingin.

Ia mengocok penisnya hingga mengeluarkan cairan, lalu membuka lebar paha Baekhyun, menggesekan ujung penisnya dengan permukaan lubang Baekhyun, lalu mendoronganya perlahan.

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit, dan ketika sebuah benda tumpul dan besar menerobos ke dalam lubangnya, ia mencengkram permukaan sprei dengan erat.

"Aaaaahhh…aaaahhh" Desahnya terdengar semakin keras ketika anusnya tertumbuk dengan keras, tubuh mungilnya bergerak naik turun secara cepat hingga membuat ranjang nya berdecit hebat.

"Oooohh,,, hhhmmm…aaahhhh…aaahh.." Kembali bibir tipisnya mengeluarkan desahan yang menggema di dalam kamar, di dalam kegelapan yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan.

Di bawah cahaya itu, wajah Baekhyun terlihat bersinar, dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menggairahkan. Baekhyun merasa tangannya ditarik dan terbelit di leher, untuk itu ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya untuk meluapkan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Gerakan tubuh mereka semakin cepat, bibir Baekhyun terbuka lebar, begitu juga dengan kakinya yang terbuka lebar hingga ia merasa sedikit nyeri.

"Aaaaaahhh~" Lengkingan terdengar keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, diikuti oleh sebuah suara berat yang menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Ternyata kegiatan mereka belum usai, kaki Baekhyun dirapatkan, diluruskan lalu ditekuk keatas hingga menyentuh perut Baekhyun.

Dan tubuh itu kembali bergerak, rambutnya basah dan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya hingga beberapa menetes ke paha Baekhyun. Ia tetap menggerakan tubuhnya makin menggila dibawah sana, mencari kenikmatan dalam setiap tusukan dan gesekannya dengan benda kenyal di dalam anus Baekhyun.

"Aaahh…terusshh…oooohh…aaahh" Desahan Baekhyun kembali terdengar dengan nafas yang sangat berat, terengah seperti sedang melakukan marathon.

Gerakan membrutal, hingga kepala Baekhyun menyentuh kepala ranjangnya berulang. Cengkramannya semakin keras, hingga kukunya menancap di punggung yang sedang ia peluk.

Sangat cepat tapi konstan. Gerakan yang seirama dengan decitan antara kaki ranjang dan lantai. Baekhyun merasa gelisah, hingga ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah gelap dan kakinya yang berada dihadapannya.

Lalu ia mulai mengerjap dan menyadari tubuhnya bergerak naik turun dengan rasa sakit dan perih di bagian anusnya.

Gerakan matanya mulai panik ketika gerakan itu semakin cepat, tangannya tak lagi melingkar di pundak, ia mencengkram bantal kepala yang ia gunakan.

"Aaaaaahhhh Baekhyun!" suara berat itu membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun meremang dan menegang. Cairan yang sangat banyak Baekhyun rasakan di dalam anusnya, kakinya mulai diturunkan.

Sosok yang tidak terlalu jelas dimata Baekhyun itu merebahkan tubuhnyA diatas Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah, lalu wajah itu terangkat hendak mengecup bibir Baekhyun, sampai mata mereka bertemu.

Dibawah cahaya bulan purnama, Baekhyun melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Mata berwarna hitam kelam, rambut berwarna hitam kecoklatan, kulit putih, bibir penuh, sorot mata kelelahan yang berubah membulat karena terkejut.

"Kau?"

"Baekhyun?"

"Kau… Chan…Chanyeol?"

…

..

.

TBC

( Seperti bias )

…

..

.

Huwaaaah, akhirnya sampe di kata TBC kekekeke..

Gimana menurut kalian, udah memuaskan atau belum? Kalau belum aku minta maaf, dan kalau ada bagian yang gak nyambung juga maaf hehehe, apalagi ada bagian yang gak kalian ngerti hehehehe..

Beberapa review masuk dan minta kal tetep diisi disetiap chapter, kekekeke.. katanya sih lucu menghibur, hahaha.. padahal mah aku bukan ngelucu, sumpah, niatnya jawab pertanyaan kalian kekeke..

 **Oke, ini Beberapa Pertanyaan, Pernyataan, masukan, kritik yang bakal aku jawab. Cuma yang aku inget ya, yang biasanya sering muncul hehehehe. ( R : readers , M : Me)**

 **R : Ternyata tebakan aku bener. Anaknya Baekhyun itu Sehun.**

 **M : Selamat ya, Congrats, chukkae , buat semua yang tebakannya bener, walo gak dapet hadiah tapi pasti kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu * korban iklan**

 **R : Playful Love kapan update?**

 **M : Pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dimanapun kekekeke… mungkin samaan DBM ya, soalnya itu part akhir jadi mesti dibkin sebaik mungkin dan aku usahain dimampatkan biar gak kepanjangan. Kekekeek, kalian yang sabar ya. Hah!banyak yang bilang bakal kangen sama Chanbaek disana. Rencananya sih aku mau bikin ff yang sejenis hehehe, rencana ya, inget REN-CA-NA. Kekeke, rencana Tuhan jauh lebih indah.**

 **R : Kak katanya, nyebar link JGV ya, bagi dong!**

 **M : *mata melotot, lidah menjulur, keluar busa. Wkwkwkwkw. Kayaknya ada kesalahpahaman disini, yang aku maksud kemarin itu seolah kayak para senpai di yaoi akun yang kalo kita mau linknya pasti bilang "Mau link? DM me" gitu, kekekeke.. bukan akunya yang mau bagi-bagi link. Bukannya pelit, tapi emang akunya itu gak modal, biasanya minta sama temen aku yang fujo kronis yang tau seluk beluk per yaoi-an hehehe.. Dan untuk yang DM, aku udah berusaha buat ngirim, tapi kapasitasnya kebesaran, mesti di potong-potong dulu dan aku gak tau caranya , hehehehe…maaf ya. Tapi web yang aku kasih membantu kan ? hehehehe.**

 **R : Sehun jadi anak kecil? Berarti gak ada couple hunhan dong?**

 **M : siapa bilang? Ingat ini fanfiction, fantasy lagi. Wkwkwkw.. apapun bisa terjadi hehehe, ini baru anak kecil, belum aku bikin bayi hahahaha… Dan pertanyaan kalian udah terjawab kan di chapter ini? Kekekeke.. Jadi menurut kalian ada gak couple Hunhan?**

 **R : Cara penulisanya berantakan! Tolong perbaikin.**

 **M : Maaf sebelumnya, aku sudah berusaha untuk membuat serapi mungkin, ampe baca berulang kali ampe mataku jereng *plak! Tapi yah, mungkin aku emang gak terlalu bakat untuk buat yang rapi-rapi hehehehe, maaf ya, dan makasi masukannya.**

 **R : Aku bingung mau manggil apa, Kak Shit aneh, kak Shita kepanjangan.**

 **M : Boleh, bebas mau manggil apa. Asal jangan nyet, jing, bi. Yang terakhir horror hehehe. Emang sih shit kesannya kasar, ya udh panggil Kata ajah, atau Kashi hahaha,, sekarepmu wes *cieelaa Bahasa jawa**

 **R : NC nya kurang hot**

 **M : Seriously? Huwaaa padahal aku udah keringet dingin tiap ngetik di bagian NC nya, masih kurang hot? Seriusan? Coba bacanya di deket kompor, atau sambil ngemil cabe, heheheeh *Kaboooorrr**

 **R : Ajarin nulis dong!**

 **M : Sini! Sini! Jangankan nulis, ngajarin kamu buat makin cinta sama aku juga bisa kok *eaaaa *eaaaaa *PLAK!**

 **R : Jangan update lama ya kak, plisss!**

 **M : Sebenernya juga pingin beb, tapi apa daya tanganku tak kuasa memeluk Chanyeol *eeiihdibogemmami**

Okay sekian dulu ses kita, kekekeke..

Kalo sempet jangan lupa review ya, hehehehe.. masukan kalian sangat berharga buat aing, saran dan juga semangat kalian apalagi

Mari saling menghargai!

Mari dukung Chanbaek sebagai kekasih!

Mari close tab ini dan berhenti nyengir, nyengir sendiri! Kekekeke..

See you in next chap guys. I love you, and wish we can meet in real life

Salam Chanbaek is real ya , inget jaga kesehatan ya ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Devil Beside Me chapter 4

Cast : Park Chanyeol ( EXO ), Byun Baekhyun ( EXO ), Oh Sehun ( EXO ), Do Kyungsoo (EXO ), Xi Luhan (EXO ), Kim Jongin (EXO ), Kim Kibum (SHINee ), Choi Minho ( SHINee ), Lee Taemin (SHINee ) and Ok Taecyeon ( 2 PM ) , Kim Dasom ( Sistar ) , Bae Joo Hyeon-Irene ( Red Velvet ), Park Sooyoung- Joy ( Red Velvet ), Kim Yerim-Yeri ( Red Velvet ) and others.

 **Mengingatkan : Gay's area, Percintaan sesama jenis, Yaoi, BxB, cowok x cowok, pisang makan pisang , NC scene, adegan ranjang, MATURE, NOT FOR CHILDREN, Merusak sel otak, dll yang tidak baik bagi kesehatan mental tapi bagus untuk kerja jantung hehehehe..**

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa berbau seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

Hai ceman-ceman. Do you miss me ? oh ,maybe my fanfiction hahahaha…

Sekali lagi makasi buat seluruh review yang masuk, makasi banget tanpa kalian aku gak bisa sampe di tahap ini.

Buat yang ngefollow dan ngefav diem-diem juga makasi , wkwkwkwkw…

Buat siders, hhm… apalah aku Cuma penulis amatiran yang mungkin belum berhak mendapat penghargaan, kritik dan saran dari kalian, wkwkwk.. but it's okay that's love hahaha..

 **( Oh iya , ses aku ubah jadi SI PITIK ya ?) hehehehe..**

….

..

.

….

..

.

Baekhyun merasa gelisah, hingga ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah gelap dan kakinya yang berada dihadapannya.

Lalu ia mulai mengerjap dan menyadari tubuhnya bergerak naik turun dengan rasa sakit dan perih di bagian anusnya.

Gerakan matanya mulai panik ketika gerakan itu semakin cepat, tangannya tak lagi melingkar di pundak, ia mencengkram bantal kepala yang ia gunakan.

"Aaaaaahhhh Baekhyun!" suara berat itu membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun meremang dan menegang. Cairan yang sangat banyak Baekhyun rasakan di dalam anusnya, kakinya mulai diturunkan.

Sosok yang tidak terlalu jelas dimata Baekhyun itu merebahkan tubuhny diatas Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah, lalu wajah itu terangkat hendak mengecup bibir Baekhyun, sampai mata mereka bertemu.

Dibawah cahaya bulan purnama, Baekhyun melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Mata berwarna hitam kelam, rambut berwarna hitam kecoklatan, kulit putih, bibir penuh, sorot mata kelelahan yang berubah membulat karena terkejut.

"Kau?"

"Baekhyun?"

"Kau… Chan…Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, matanya membulat, dadanya bergerak naik turun, nafas terengahnya terdengar berat. Ia baru saja bermimpi buruk, mimpi aneh yang terasa nyata baginya.

Baekhyun menyibak selimutnya dan ia mendesah lega ketika pakaiannya masih lengkap, ia melihat ke jendela dan jendelanya masih dalam keadaan tertutup rapat.

Jemarinya meraih segelas air disamping mejanya dengan gemetar, lalu meminumnya cepat. Ketika nafasnya mulai teratur, Baekhyun membaringkan dirinya kembali. Menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menatap kearah langit-langit kamarnya.

Memikirkan satu nama yang terus mengitari kepalanya.

"Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun pelan.

* * *

 **Park Shi Ta**

 **Present**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 _Nubes_ adalah sebuah kerajaan yang megah dengan bangunan kokoh yang hampir sebagian terbuat dari emas. Pilar-pilar tinggi berwarna putih dengan sentuhan emas disetiap hiasan kelopak bunganya.

Memiliki banyak ruangan-ruangan besar dengan berbagai macam fungsi dimana sebagai pusat pengendalian seluruh kehidupan manusia. Para malaikat yang bertugas merupakan utusan langsung dari Sang Pencipta, mereka telah diberi kepercayaan untuk memelihara dan menjaga kehidupan di bumi.

Lain halnya dengan para iblis yang menangani kematian dan sikap buruk para manusia, maka malaikat bertindak sebaliknya.

Setiap malaikat memiliki tingkatan masing-masing, yang terendah adalah para malaikat biasa, yang bertugas berada di sisi manusia menemani mereka dari lahir hingga kematian menjemput.

Mereka berwujud kecil, berwajah seperti anak kecil , dengan bola mata bulat yang indah, bersayap putih kecil dan berambut panjang dijalin. Mereka disebut _Chayroll_. Lalu berikutnya _Shandora_ , malaikat penjaga pintu masuk gerbang kematian.

Lalu malaikat penjaga yang disebut _Sharr_ yang berada di _Nubes_ dimana bertugas menjaga taman, menjaga kolam, dan menjaga kebun buah tempat lainnya di _Nubes_. Setelahnya ada para 'pengatur' yang bertugas mengatur semuanya.

Takdir, percintaan, pekerjaan, kehidupan, kebahagiaan, kesedihan, masa depan dan mimpi. Semua diatur oleh para malaikat 'pengatur' yang disebut _Zarr_ . Merekalah malaikat pekerja dengan kedudukan tertingi.

Dan yang tertinggi adalah raja langit, yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kehidupan di muka bumi, yang memberikan perintah dan memberikan izin untuk semua tindakan yang dilakukan para malaikat.

 _Nubes_ sangat indah, sebuah tempat dengan seribu macam kesenangan dan kebahagiaan. Manusia yang meninggal dengan budi pekerti yang luhur akan diberikan kesempatan untuk berkunjung ke _Nubes_ , menikmati kebahagiaan sebagaimana para malaikat sebelum akhirnya terlahir kembali.

Dalam beberapa ruangan para _Zarr_ akan melakukan tugas mereka. Mengatur mimpi seseorang, dimana mereka akan memberikan petunjuk lewat mimpi yang akan ditangkap oleh para manusia sebagai sebuah firasat, beberapa ada yang peduli namun tak jarang juga yang mengabaikan.

Selain mimpi yang diatur, takdir para manusia juga sudah ditentukan. Ditulis dalam segulung kertas coklat yang diletakkan dimasing-masing rak khusus. Setiap harinya manusia akan menjalani apa yang tertulis dalam kertas tersebut, itu mengapa manusia tidak bisa melarikan diri ataupun merubah takdir mereka, karena itu sudah tertulis.

Malaikat asmara, adalah yang bertugas mengatur seluruh kisah percintaan manusia dibumi. Malaikat asmara berada dalam satu _unit_ dengan malaikat pengatur takdir, hanya saja mereka dibedakan untuk mempermudah pekerjaan.

Mulai dari pertemuan akan dikerjaan oleh malaikat takdir, namun setelahnya malaikat asmara lah yang berperan, banyak yang menyebut mereka sebagai _Cupid_ dengan membawa panah asmara, namun senjata mereka yang sebenarnya adalah benang merah. Benang yang akan diikat satu sama lain, dimana ketika benang itu sudah terkait kedua manusia itu tidak akan bisa lepas satu sama lain.

Lalu ada malaikat kebahagiaan. Malaikat yang bertugas memberikan sebuah hadiah pada para manusia yang telah melakukan kebaikan, yaitu kebahagiaan. Akan ada seorang petugas yang mencatat setiap kegiatan manusia dan melaporkannya pada para _Zarr,_ dan para _Zarr_ akan melakukan tugas mereka sebagaimana mestinya.

Terakhir adalah malaikat pengatur waktu. Dialah yang paling berperan penting dalam kehidupan. Selama kerajaan _Nubes_ berdiri hanya ada orang mailakat pengatur waktu yang ada dan tidak pernah digantikan, dia adalah Kim Jonghyun. Tetua dari para _Zarr_ , itu mengapa dia sangat dihormati.

Semua pekerjaan para _Zarr_ tidak jauh daripada apa yang tertulis di kertas coklat yang tergulung dengan rapi itu, mereka hanya melaksanakan apa yang tertulis dan memberikan akibat atas penyalahgunaan 'kehidupan' seorang manusia.

Semua sudah berjalan sesuai yang tertulis, tidak ada yang bisa membantah ataupun mengubahnya dengan sembarangan, kecuali bila menggantinya langsung diatas kertas coklat bergulung.

…

..

.

 **Devil Beside Me**

 **Chapter 4**

…

..

.

Baekhyun menatap sarapannya dengan gelisah, entah mengapa semenjak mimpi buruk semalam ia menjadi tidak bersemangat. Mimpi tentang sosok berambut hijau kelam bermata biru yang telah memperkosanya selama ini , yang malah berubah menjadi sosok bermata hitam kelam, berambut coklat yang Baekhyun kenal bernama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, ia pikir mimpinya bukan apa-apa, melainkan hanya bunga tidur biasa, dan masalah munculnya Chanyeol hanya karena sosok itu selalu berada diskitarnya akhir-akhir ini.

Sehun melirik kakaknya sekilas sambil menggigit roti panggangnya. Ia merasakan kegelisahan dalam wajah kakaknya, walau ragu tapi Sehun mencoba membuka mulutnya, setidaknya berbasa-basi tidak masalah.

"Hyung? Kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Sehun pelan, Baekhyun yang bergelut dengan pemikirannya menoleh menatap mata Sehun dengan wajah datar. Dan entah mengapa perasaan benci itu kembali menyerang Baekhyun. Perasaan yang coba ia musnahkan, perasaan yang coba ia kubur dalam-dalam.

 **Flashback On**

 _Baekhyun remaja duduk diatas kasurnya dengan kedua kaki yang ia peluk. Sudah dua minggu semenjak kelahiran bayi aneh dari dalam perutnya dan Baekhyun masih tetap sama, ia tidak ingin bertemu siapapun ataupun melihat dunia luar._

 _Dengkuran halus dari sosok kecil disampingnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Bayi tampan itu tertidur dengan pulas berbalut kain tebal yang menghangatkan tubuh kecilnya._

 _Baekhyun menatap bayi itu penuh rasa benci, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berada di dekat bayinya, tapi ketika ibunya memohon dengan wajah kelelahan, Baekhyun mencoba memaklumi perasaan bencinya._

 _Baekhyun menarik ujung kain bayinya, membuat tubuh bayi itu terseret kearahnya. Ia menatap bayi itu lekat, tepat pada bagian wajahnya._

" _Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa muncul dari dalam perutku? Kenapa kau tidak kembali pada orang yang telah membuatmu berada di dalam perutku? Pada makhluk bejat dan brengsek yang tidak punya hati." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang terdengar frustasi._

 _Beberapa hari setelah kelahiran bayinya, Baekhyun memang di diagnosa terkena depresi ringan, dan akan sembuh dalam kurun waktu dekat. Tapi bukan berarti rasa depresi itu bisa meningkat. Seperti sekarang, Baekhyun menangis ketika mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya melalui wajah bayinya._

 _Baekhyun mengelus pipi bayinya dengan lembut, wajahnya terlihat memberikan kasih sayang yang sangat tulus, tapi di detik berikutnya tangannya dengan cepat menarik bantal dan menutup wajah bayinya._

 _Bayi itu bergerak, dan suara tangisannya teredam oleh tekanan bantal Baekhyun, ketika ia berusaha menekan semakin dalam, tubuhnya terpental hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan menghantam dinding._

 _Baekhyun terkejut dan menatap bayi diatas kasurnya yang kini menyala berwarna merah dengan tanduk kecil dan taring kecil di mulutnya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa._

" _Jangan membunuhnya! Dia anakmu, darah dagingmu." Suara itu menggema di dalam kamar, Baekhyun semakin terkejut melihat sekeliling dengan takut. Ia menutup telinganya dan berteriak kencang._

 _Tak lama Kibum datang dengan raut wajah cemas, menghampiri Baekhyun yang terduduk di sudut ruangan._

" _Bayi itu monster. Bayi itu mengerikan. Ibu! Aku hiks…hiks.. aku melihatnya berubah. Dia monster ibu, dia bukan anakku…hiks.." Kibum mendekap Baekhyun dan mengelus punggung putranya agar tenang._

 _Sesekali mata Kibum melirik bayi Baekhyun yang menangis diatas kasur, ia tidak melihat hal mengerikan dari bayi itu. Jadi dia pikir Baekhyun pasti telah berkhayal yang tidak-tidak._

" _Baekhyun! Tenang sayang! Kau hanya sedang tertekan. Dia bayimu, dia lucu. Kau lihat? Dia bahkan menangis dengan kencang karena melihat kau seperti ini. Sekarang kau susui dia ya?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Kibum menghela nafas, namun ia bangkit dan meraih bayi Baekhyun lalu membawanya pada putranya._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menangis berusaha menolak bayinya, tapi Kibum memaksa dan terus berkata 'tolong' dan 'mohon' . Baekhyun membiarkan bayi itu berada diatas pangkuannya, ia hanya menatapnya tidak bergerak sama sekali._

 _Dan ketika Kibum mengangkat kaos baju Baekhyun, Baekhyun menoleh menatap ibunya seolah meminta pertolongan, tapi Kibum yang sama putus asanya semakin memberikan raut memohon, jadi dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mendekatkan putingnya yang membengkak kearah mulut bayinya, dan bayi itu menyusu dengan kencang. Hingga membuat Baekhyun mengernyit karena tarikan keras di putingnya._

 _Ketika menyusu, bayi itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar sejam hingga ia merasa benar-benar puas lalu tertidur, anehnya air susu Baekhyun tidak pernah habis seolah selalu terisi ulang dengan cepat. Padahal Baekhyun berharap air susunya tidak keluar, sehingga bayi itu kelaparan lalu mati._

 _Baekhyun mencoba bangkit sambil menggendong bayinya menuju ranjang, ia duduk sambil bersandar dan menatap kosong kearah bayinya yang mulai terpejam. Sesekali Baekhyun terisak dan Kibum akan mengelus pundak putranya sayang, berharap penderitaan putranya segera berakhir._

 _Setiap harinya Baekhyun selalu menemukan bayi itu ketika ia membuka mata, menangis kearahnya dan meminta susu setiap saat. Hingga dalam waktu tiga bulan bayi itu sudah tumbuh seperti bayi berusia 6 bulan. Ia sudah mampu membalik tubuhnya dan menyentuh wajah Baekhyun ketika tidur, dan hal itu semakin membuat Baekhyun risih._

 _Seterusnya waktu berlalu dengan cepat, hingga ketika berusia 8 bulan dan tubuhnya sudah seperti bayi berumur 1,6 bulan, Kibum berperan sebagai seorang ibu menggantikan Baekhyun._

 _'Bayi titipan saudara' selalu ia jadikan pelindung dari pembicaraan masyarakat, dengan mengatakan jika bayi itu adalah anak dari saudaranya di desa yang kemudian di rawat oleh Kibum._

 _Bayi itu sudah bisa berjalan dengan bantuan tangan orang dewasa, Kibum sering membawanya berjalan-jalan sekeliling rumah dan banyak yang menyukai Sehun kecil yang tampan, periang dan sangat mudah tertawa._

 _Sehun tidak lagi menyusu, karena Baekhyun selalu menolak ketika gigi susu bayinya sudah tumbuh. Sehingga Kibum mulai memberinya bubur bayi dengan daging dan sayur yang diblender, dan Sehun menyukainya terutama dagingnya._

 _Ketika umur Sehun 1,5 tahun dan ia terlihat seperti anak 3 tahun, Kibum mulai cemas. Ia takut orang-orang akan mencurigainya, jadi ia sangat jarang mengajak Sehun untuk keluar rumah, ia membuatkan tempat bermain untuk Sehun di dalam ruang tengahnya, dan untungnya bayi itu tidak rewel._

 _Kejanggalan-kejanggalan lain mulai terlihat. Ketika marah wajah Sehun akan memerah, ia sangat suka membanting ataupun memukul sesuatu. Saat ia tidak suka dengan makanannya ia akan membanting piringnya dengan keras, atau ketika tidak diizinkan keluar ia akan memukul meja hingga retak._

 _Ketika berumur 3 tahun dan tubuh Sehun layaknya anak berusia 6 tahun, Kibum dengan sembunyi-sembunyi mengajak kedua putranya untuk pindah ke desa. Dua tahun tinggal di desa Sehun merasa tidak nyaman, Baekhyun pun sama, ia merindukan rumah lamanya, akhirnya ketika Sehun berusia 5 tahun dengan tubuh anak berusia 10 tahun, Kibum kembali ke rumahnya yang lama._

 _Ia kembali dan mengatakan pada tetangga jika Sehun telah diambil kembali oleh saudaranya dan ia mengangkat anak lain sebagai adik untuk Baekhyun. Kibum bersyukur karena para tetangganya tidak terlalu peduli dan tidak suka ikut campur._

 _"Hyung!" itu panggilan pertama Sehun pada Baekhyun ketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum pertama kalinya karena ibunya mendapat pekerjaan, uang tabungan mereka dan uang peninggalan ayah mereka habis dan mau tidak mau Kibum harus kembali bekerja lagi._

 _Mendengar panggilan Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan topi ulangtahun dan wajah cerah membuat senyum Baekhyun lenyap, ia mengabaikan Sehun dan memilih masuk ke dalam kamarnya._

 _"Kenapa hyung sangat membenci Sehun ibu?" tanya Sehun pada Kibum yang menatapnya iba._

" _Hyung tidak membenci Sehun, hyung sedang tidak enak badan." Ucap Kibum lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun dan merayakan pesta kecil mereka hanya berdua._

 _Dan untuk menutupi kejanggalan pertumbuhan Sehun, Kibum selalu memindahkan sekolah Sehun setiap ia merasa tubuh Sehun berkembang dengan pesat untuk anak seusianya, dan untungnya Sehun tidak pernah marah ataupun menolak._

" _Hyung? Ayo berangkat bersama." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan kakaknya, Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Sehun dengan kasar, membuat bocah dengan tubuh 10 tahun itu terdiam._

" _Jangan pernah mendekatiku, jangan pernah bicara padaku. Karena aku tidak menyukainya." Ucap Baekhyun dingin sambil menatap Sehun tajam._

 **Flashback Off**

Sehun segera menundukan wajahnya ketika melihat tatapan Baekhyun, ia menyesal telah bertanya pada kakaknya, yang sudah pasti akan mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Baekhyun! Ada Chanyeol." Teriak Kibum dan mata Baekhyun beralih ke pintu. Baekhyun mengernyit dan kembali teringat akan mimpinya. Ia meremas celananya, seolah ragu untuk bangkit.

"Baekhyun! Cepatlah!" suara ibunya kembali terdengar, dengan perlahan Baekhyun bangkit meraih tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sehun menatap punggung kakaknya yang menjauh lalu menghela nafas, menghabiskan rotinya dan juga susunya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun terdiam ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu gerbangnya tepat disamping motornya dengan senyum sumringah, ketika Chanyeol mengulurkan helmnya Baekhyun melenggang pergi melewati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut, ia meletakkan helmnya dan menyusul langkah kaki Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Hei! Tunggu!" teriak Chanyeol, ia sedikit berlari dan segera menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan! Jangan temui aku lagi!" bentak Baekhyun sambil menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nyalang.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai teman, aku tidak biasa berteman, mulai sekarang jauhi aku! Jangan datang kerumahku lagi! Jangan jemput aku lagi! Dan berhenti bersikap seolah kita akrab!" ucap Baekhyun lantang, Chanyeol terdiam mendengar semua kekesalan Baekhyun.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin berteman." Suara Baekhyun terdengar lebih lembut dan ia menundukan wajahnya. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun cepat, lalu memeluknya.

"Kalau begitu jadilah milikku!" bisik Chanyeol, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya hendak mendorong tubuh Chanyeol tapi tubuhnya ditahan.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku tidak meminta macam-macam, aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu. Kemarin kita melalui hari yang menyenangkan tapi kenapa sekarang kau berubah? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Ketika dorongan Baekhyun melemah, ketika itu Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh mereka, ia memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Ada apa? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku!" ucap Chanyeol menyakinkan. Baekhyun menatap kearah mata Chanyeol, bola matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti arah gerakan bola mata Chanyeol.

"Apa ada yang mengancammu?" tanya Chanyeol lembut dan dengan luluh Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Apa ada yang menyakitimu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi begitu lembut, Baekhyun kembali menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?"

"A…aku bermimpi buruk ..ten…tangmu." ucap Baekhyun sedikit terbata, Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya lalu segera membawa Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku akan menjagamu, kau akan baik-baik saja di dekatku, aku akan melawan apapun untukmu sekalipun itu mimpi buruk." Bisik Chanyeol dan entah mengapa Baekhyun memilih diam dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Ketika kelas pertama usai, Chanyeol menyelinap keluar dan menuju toilet. Ketika tiba di salah satu bilik, ia menghilang dan kemudian muncul di dalam ruang kerja ayahnya dengan jubah iblisnya.

"Luhan! Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas mimpi?" tanya Chanyeol langsung pada kakaknya yang sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran adiknya yang tiba-tiba.

Seperti biasa Luhan menggantikan tugas ayahnya sampai ketika Chanyeol muncul dihadapannya dengan wajah serius dan pertanyaan aneh yang menuntut.

"Ada apa?"

"Katakan saja! Jangan banyak bertanya!" ucap Chanyeol dingin. Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya mencatat, ia menyentuh dagunya memasang wajah berpikir.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat dia adalah malaikat mimpi." Ucap Luhan. Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?" tanya Chanyeol menuntut, Luhan mencibir dan memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan buku.

"Kau pikir dimana lagi malaikat tinggal?" bentak Luhan, dan secara bersamaan mata mereka menuju keatas.

"Nubes." Ucap keduanya bersamaan lagi.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang tinggi menjulang yang berwarna emas. Ia sedikit ragu, namun mengingat ini demi Baekhyun ia lenyapkan semua keraguannya.

Chanyeol memukul kedua penjaga yang menahannya masuk, lalu dengan langkah tergesa berjalan masuk ke dalam istana. Ia mengingat petunjuk ruangan yang Luhan berikan tadi, ia melangkah dengan tergesa tidak memperdulikan para malaikat yang terlihat heran dan mulai berbisik.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan, ia membukanya dengan kasar membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya terkejut.

"Siapa dari kalian malaikat mimpi?" bentak Chanyeol dengan angkuh. Ketika mereka tahu siapa sosok yang berada di ambang pintu, mereka mulai mundur.

"Cepat katakan!" bentak Chanyeol dan seketika mata para malaikat tertuju pada seorang malaikat pria berambut panjang dengan tubuh gemuk yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Kau! Pasti kau kan! Kenapa kau membuat Baekhyun bermimpi buruk hah?" Chanyeol mendekat sambil menarik kerah pakaian pria dihadapannya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap seorang lelaki berkumis yang menurut cerita Luhan, Chanyeol yakin dia adalah Kim Jonghyun.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bermain petak umpet? Aku sedang menegur kalian yang tidak becus bekerja." Bentak Chanyeol kearah Jonghyun lalu kembali menarik kerah malaikat gendut di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau memberikan Baekhyun mimpi buruk hah? Aku bertanya!" bentak Chanyeol lagi semakin membuat malaikat itu ketakutan, sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin merubah dirinya menjadi iblis agar terlihat lebih menyeramkan, tapi di _Nubes_ kekuatan iblisnya melemah.

"Setiap manusia memang harus mengalami mimpi. Bisa mimpi indah dan mimpi buruk. Mimpi bisa diartikan sebagai pertanda, ataupun sebuah petunjuk. Kami memberikan para manusia penglihatan dibawah alam sadar agar mereka_"

"Aku tidak butuh dongengmu! Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian menyentuh Baekhyun apa kalian mengerti?" bentak Chanyeol, ia juga menendang sebuah meja sebagai sebuah gertakan.

"CHANYEOL!" suara itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh, disana ibunya berdiri dengan jubah malaikatnya dengan beberapa pengawal di belakangnya. Menatap cemas kearah Chanyeol, lalu kemudian tatapannya menajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau sedang menjalani hukuman di dunia manusia?" tanya Taemin.

"Salahkan pria bodoh ini yang membuat Baekhyun menjauhiku!"

"Jaga bicaramu Chanyeol! Kau sekarang berada di Nubes, bukan di Infernus , jadi ikuti aturan kami!" bentak Taemin. Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya lalu mendekat kearah Taemin.

"Bahkan ketika kau berada di Infernus, kau tetap memakai aturanmu untuk mengatur hidupku." Protes Chanyeol, Taemin mengeraskan rahangnya ia menghela nafas.

"Jika kau tidak kembali sekarang, aku akan mengganti hukumanmu seperti hukuman raja langit." Ucap Taemin dengan mata tertutup. Chanyeol terdiam, ia menatap sekitarnya lalu berdecih. Dengan angkuh ia melangkah keluar, meninggalkan para malaikat yang menatapnya heran.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja Yang Mulia?" tanya seorang penasehat pada Taemin.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja setelah bertemu dengan Baekhyunnya. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa datang kemari demi seorang Baekhyun." Gumam Taemin sambil menatap kepergian putranya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelas dengan santai, tidak menganggap eksistensi guru yang sekarang sedang menulis di papan.

"hei kau! Darimana saja?" tanya guru itu. Chanyeol menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

"Dari toilet, perutku sakit." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Dimana sopan santunmu?" tanya guru itu. Chanyeol melirik sekelilingnya dan ia baru menyadari sedang berada di antara manusia, dan tata krama adalah nomer satu.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol membungkukan tubuhnya. Guru itu menggeleng lalu mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun yang sedang mencatat, seolah tidak mencemaskan kepergian Chanyeol yang cukup lama. Chanyeol tidak segera mengeluarkan buku tulisnya, ia malah sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mengernyit, tapi Chanyeol membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Chanyeol mengangumi betapa cantiknya wajah Baekhyun dari jarak dekat dengan keadaan sadar, dan tanpa ia sadari senyumannya terus mengembang.

"Hei! Kau! Jangan melamun, cepat catat!" bentak guru itu dan Chanyeol berdecih, ia membenci manusia karena mereka terlalu suka mengurusi urusan orang lain.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan para murid meregangkan otot mereka termasuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun merapikan bukunya dan hendak bangkit, tapi Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo kita makan!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak lapar, aku ingin diam di perpustakaan." Ucap Baekhyun dingin melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan dengan perlahan keluar kelas, Chanyeol bangkit dan berusaha mengejar. Namun saat kakinya melangkah diluar kelas, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran empat siswa berantakan yang menghadang jalannya.

"Ikut kami!" ucap mereka sambil menarik paksa tangan Chanyeol. Dengan wajah malas dan kesal Chanyeol mengikuti langkah mereka.

Mereka tiba di halaman belakang sekolah, beberapa siswa berandalan ada disana, dan sosok yang Chanyeol kenali berdiri di depannya, Taecyeon, yang 'katanya' pemimpin daerah barat.

Lelaki itu menyeringai lalu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap tanpa takut tepat kearah lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sedikit tatapan meremehkan.

"Sekarang apalagi?" tanya Chanyeol malas. Taecyeon menaikkan satu alisnya, melihat betapa lancangnya sikap Chanyeol.

"Kau si murid baru yang sudah berani bertingkah ternyata memiliki nyali besar juga." Ucap Taecyeon berdiri di depan Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Chanyeol memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mengedikkan bahu tak acuh.

Taecyeon merasa geram, rahangnya mengeras dan suara gemeretak dari tulang jarinya terdengar jelas. Ia semakin mendekati Chanyeol, berdiri dihadapanya.

"Aku dengar kau adalah salah satu anak buah dari Macan Timur." Bisik Taecyeon. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia memutar bola matanya malas, lagi-lagi masalah geng dan nama aneh mereka.

"Tidak. Aku bukan." Sahut Chanyeol singkat.

"Benarkah? Hm, aku hanya ingin memperingatimu. Kau masuk di sekolah yang salah. Sekolah ini adalah perbatasan antara tutorial Macan Timur dan Serigala Barat. Jadi kau harus memilih satu diantaranya." Ucap Taecyeon sambil pura-pura membersihkan debu di pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya lagi, ia berpikir kenapa para manusia suka menamai diri mereka dengan nama binatang. Kemarin ia masuk kandang macan, dan sekarang ia masuk kandang serigala, oh! Chanyeol mendesah dalam hati. Sepertinya ia bukan terjun ke dunia manusia, melainkan dunia binatang.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Ucap Chanyeol angkuh. Taecyeon melebarkan kelopak matanya secara berlebihan, raut wajahnya seolah meremehkan.

"Kau apa? Ulangi sekali lagi!" Ucap Taecyeon sambil mengembangkan jemarinya di daun telinganya.

"Aku bilang aku tidak tertarik menjadi salah satu dari macan atau pun serigala. Aku tidak suka kedua binatang itu." Ucap Chanyeol santai. Taecyeon berdecih dan membuang ludahnya.

"Kau sungguh memiliki nyali besar. Kau tahu ? kau baru saja menghina perkumpulan kami dengan menyebut kami binatang."

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya tidak percaya, dimana letak salah bicaranya. Setahunya serigala memang binatang yang bisa mengaung di malam hari, kenapa dirinya disebut menghina. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, ia merasa seperti sedang disuguhi lelucon murahan.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan! Aku pergi." Chanyeol berbalik dengan santai, tapi bahunya di tahan.

"Kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu saat ini." Ucap Taecyeon dengan suaranya yang berat. Chanyeol kembali berbalik, lalu mendorong tangan Taecyeon dari pundaknya.

"Maka ajari aku apa arti sebuah penyesalan!" ucap Chanyeol lalu segera pergi. Taecyeon berdiri tegak dengan rahang yang mengeras, menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh dan setelahnya ia meremas tangannya kuat.

….

..

.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang terlihat sepi, bahkan jumlah murid yang berkunjung bisa dihitung jari. Chanyeol mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, disetiap lorong rak buku, disetiap meja baca dan disemua sudut ruangan tapi ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berlari keluar dengan cepat, ia mencari Baekhyun di kelas namun tidak menemukan Baekhyun, lalu ia menuju kantin. Walau mustahil tapi setidaknya ia mencoba mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Dan nihil, Baekhyun tidak ada dimana-dimana. Chanyeol kesal, emosinya memuncak ia membentak seluruh penghuni kantin membuat mereka terkejut tapi tidak ada yang melihat keberadaan Baekhyun.

Sampai seorang lelaki berkaca mata membuka suara.

"A..aku melihatnya di…di …perpustakaan tadi, la…lu…la…lu…"

"SIAL! BICARA YANG BENAR BRENGSEK!" Chanyeol menendang salah satu meja kantin membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Lalu dia pergi menuju toilet lantai empat." Ucap lelaki berkaca mata itu cepat. Chanyeol berlari dengan cepat menghilang dari area kantin membuat semua orang bernafas lega.

Chanyeol berlari dengan kencang menuju lantai empat, menendang pintu toilet dengan keras.

"Baekhyun!kau dimana? Baekhyun!" suara Chanyeol menggema di toilet kosong itu. Ia menendang satu persatu bilik toilet, sampai pada tendangan terakhir dan pintu itu terbuka.

Pundak Chanyeol merosot melihat Baekhyun duduk meringkuk di sudut sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang telanjang, mata Chanyeol memanas. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata dan Chanyeol bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang membuat luka lebam kecil di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menangis di pundak Chanyeol.

"Siapa?siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit memekik, Baekhyun menggeleng dan ia masih terisak.

Chanyeol menutup matanya, dan ia menjelajah masa lalu. Ia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari perpustakaan dan menuju toilet,lalu ada tiga orang siswi yang memang sudah mengincar Baekhyun. Mereka mengikuti Baekhyun ke arah toilet, masuk dengan perlahan lalu mengunci pintu toilet yang sepi.

Menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun yang akan membuang air kecil, mereka mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga menabrak dinding. Dua diantaranya memegang lengan Baekhyun kuat, lalu satu lagi menampar wajah Baekhyun keras.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan, dan ketika gadis dihadapan Baekhyun melepaskan celana Baekhyun, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun meronta dan menangis.

Celananya ditarik paksa hingga tertinggal dalamannya, satu diantaranya merekam kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sambil tertawa, setelah berhasil melepas celana Baekhyun, mereka mengguntingnya dengan acak dan memasukannya dalam sebuah kantung, lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang meringkuk di sudut toilet. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dan menuju ke salah satu bilik toilet sambil menangis.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal, jemarinya terkepal. Ia ingin menghajar ketiga gadis itu, gadis yang sama dengan yang duduk di dekat jendela tempo lalu, dan mereka salah satu yang suka mengganggu hari-hari Baekhyun di sekolah.

"Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran." Ucap Chanyeol ingin bangkit, tapi Baekhyun menahannya. Wajahnya seolah memohon untuk jangan pergi, Chanyeol terdiam ia harus membawa Baekhyun keluar dari tempat ini.

"Aku akan membawamu keluar darisini, dan akan mencarikan pakaian untukmu, kau tunggu sebentar!" ucap Chanyeol lalu melenggang pergi. Ia berlari keluar, mencari tempat yang berisi banyak pakaian yang bisa digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun, dan ia teringat dengan ruang kesehatan yang dijaga oleh gadis menyebalkan berambut pendek.

"Berikan aku sebuah pakaian!" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Dasom nyaris terjatuh dari duduknya, bahkan gadis itu kini mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu!"

"Aku sedang terburu-buru. Cepat berikan aku pakaian!" bentak Chanyeol. Dasom mengernyit dan mencibir.

"Kau pikir disini toko baju? Mana ada." Ucap Dasom kesal dan kembali berkutat dengan resepnya. Chanyeol melihat sekeliling dengan kesal. Lalu ia mendekat kearah Dasom memaksa gadis itu berdiri, lalu membuka paksa jas praktek yang dipakai Dasom membuat gadis itu berteriak.

"AAAA~ Kau mau apa? Dasar cabul. Seseorang tolong hhmmpppt" Chanyeol menutup mulut Dasom dengan tangannya sambil tetap membuka pakaian itu.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya, ini untuk Baekhyun. Dia kembali diganggu dan sekarang ia bertelanjang." Akhirnya Dasom diam ia membiarkan Chanyeol membuka kancing jas prakteknya dan dengan pasrah melepaskan dari tubuhnya.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya." Ucap Chanyeol mengangkat jas ditangannya lalu segera berlari kencang.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan keberadaannya, lalu memakaikan jas itu yang hanya mampu menutupi sampai diatas lutut Baekhyun. Chanyeol hendak menggendong Baekhyun, tapi ia menolak.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol berdecak lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menggantung di punggungnya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun turun tapi tidak menuju kelas, ia membawa Baekhyun menuju halaman sekolah , menaikkannya keatas motor lalu melenggang pergi.

Beberapa pasang mata sempat menatap mereka heran, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli yang terpenting adalah Baekhyunnya aman.

Kecepatan motor Chanyeol selalu diatas rata-rata, dan sekarang ditambah emosinya yang meluap kecepatannya semakin bertambah membuat Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju apartemennya, menggendong tubuh ringan itu menuju lantai apartemennya. Baekhyun tidak melawan , ia sedang terpukul dan tenaganya terasa habis. Ketika tubuhnya menyentuh ranjang yang empuk, ketika itu ia baru sadar berada di tempat yang asing baginya.

"Kau diapartemenku. Aku hanya takut ibumu cemas jika aku membawamu pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun terdiam ia menundukan wajahnya lagi menatap kosong kearah lantai.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah lemari, mencari sebuah baju untuk diberikan pada Baekhyun.  
"Pakailah ini!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil melempar sebuah baju ke hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambilnya lalu terdiam.

"Aku akan keluar." Sahut Chanyeol seolah tahu Baekhyun malu untuk melakukan hal intim -yang menurut Chanyeol biasa- di hadapannya.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa, ia masih menaruh dendam pada ketiga gadis yang mencelakai Baekhyun. Ia sedang menyusun sebuah rencana untuk membalaskan dendam Baekhyun. Sampai sebuah suara lemah mengalihkan pemikirannya.

"Aku rasa…." Baekhyun berucap kecil sambil berdiri di depan pintu kamar, menatap kearah bagian bawah tubuhnya. Chanyeol terdiam, melihat Baekhyun dengan kaos kebesaran miliknya yang menutupi sampai diatas pahanya.

"Ah maafkan aku, aku tidak memiliki celana dengan ukuran kecil." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menurunkan bajunya agar menutupi seluruh pahanya.

"Kau mau minum?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kemarilah! Duduk disini!" panggil Chanyeol sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Baekhyun mendekat dan duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan wajah takut.

"Coba lihat lukamu!" Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan bersumpah melihat warna keunguan itu membuat emosinya semakin meluap.

"Ayo kita obati!" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah. Ini hanya luka kecil. Aku baik-baik saja, dan te..terima kasih Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah tertunduk. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dan tanpa ia sadari sudut bibirnya tertarik dan membuat sebuah senyuman.

"Sama-sa_"

"Tapi mulai sekarang mari menjauh!" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Mari bersikap seolah kita tidak saling mengenal. Aku tidak bisa menjadi temanmu, ini terlalu sulit." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka akan semakin membenciku karena orang yang mereka kagumi selalu melindungiku. Jadi, mari hentikan sampai disini. Kau bisa berteman dengan yang lainnya." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol merasa emosinya mendidih dan meluap-luap sampai keubun-ubun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menjauhimu." Bentak Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol terkejut.

"Tidak Chanyeol, berada disampingku hanya akan membuat kita sama-sama tersiksa. Mereka semakin membenciku dan kau akan kerepotan menolongku."

"Tidak! Aku tidak kerepotan sama sekali, aku senang_"

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin melindungiku ?" Chanyeol terdiam ketika sorot mata Baekhyun mengarah padanya.

"Kita baru bertemu, kita tidak saling mengenal, dan kau tidak sedang berhutang budi padaku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang terdengar dingin.

"Aku_"

"Jangan membuatku semakin merasa berhutang padamu, jangan membuatku memiliki ekspektasi tinggi tentangmu. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa ini sebuah rencana? Apa kau hanya pura-pura?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan tatapan terluka.

"Tidak Baekhyun, tidak."

"Apa kau orang suruhan? Katakan! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau ingin menyetubuhiku seperti pria lainnya?" Chanyeol tercekat , kelopak matanya membesar. Melihat itu Baekhyun berdecih lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah kuduga, kebaikanmu hanya untuk mendapatkan tubuhku bukan?" Baekhyun tertawa pelan, menertawakan dirinya.

"Apa yang nikmat dari menyetubuhi laki-laki menyedihkan sepertiku? Kenapa kalian sangat suka melecehkanku? Hiks…hiks… apa aku salah terlahir dengan tubuh seperti ini? Kenapa aku sial sekali? Kenapa harus aku? Hiks.." Baekhyun menangis menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Pundaknya bergerak naik turun , dan isakannya terdengar menyayat hati.

"Baek?"

"Kenapa aku bisa sesial ini membuat orang-orang menginginkan tubuhku untuk memenuhi hasrat mereka, kenapa?" Chanyeol mendekat, ia menyentuh pundak Baekhyun pelan.

"Baekhyun, jangan menangis!" Bisik Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tetap menangis bahkan isakannya semakin kencang.

"Aku akan melindungimu dari tangan-tangan mereka, aku berjanji." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, Baekhyun masih terisak. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi selemah ini, biasanya ia sangat kuat dan tidak akan mudah menangis, tapi kenapa ia menjadi cengeng seperti sekarang, bahkan merasakan rasa nyaman di pelukan Chanyeol, orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Menjauhlah dariku Chanyeol, anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu, hanya itu cara yang bisa untuk melindungiku."

"TIDAK!" Chanyeol berteriak. Ia menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun, menggetarnya agar membuat Baekhyun berhenti mengoceh.

"Kau bisa meminta apapun, tapi jangan minta aku untuk menjauhimu. Aku bisa gila, aku bisa gila Baek!" bentak Chanyeol dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Kenapa? kenapa?" Baekhyun memekik di tengah isakannya. Chanyeol memegang tubuh Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya di kedua pundak yang lebih kecil.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, sama halnya dengan Chanyeol yang bingung dengan ucapannya.

"K..kau bilang apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah heran.

"A..aku…aku..ah lupakan! Aku bahkan tidak tahu dengan yang aku ucapkan." Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia baru saja mengatakan kata yang dilarang oleh kaumnya.

"Tapi sekarang aku mohon tenanglah!" Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun, mendekapnya pelan dan mengelus helaian rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terisak walau isakannya sudah mulai mereda.

Chanyeol setia mengelus helaian rambut Baekhyun, berusaha menghentikan tangisan itu. Tangisan dan jeritan kesakitan memang hal favorit untuk Chanyeol, namun tidak tangisan dan jeritan kesakitan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol membencinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Baekhyun mulai tenang, Chanyeol mendekatkan hidungnya dan menghirup aroma tubuh dan rambut Baekhyun yang membuatnya selalu kehilangan akal sehat.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun, menjauhkan telapak tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya. Mata mereka bertemu, antara sorot mata tajam dan sorot mata bersedih yang basah.

Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya, seolah terhipnotis Baekhyun bergeming di tempat. Wajah Chanyeol semakin dekat, nafas mereka saling menerpa permukaan kulit masing-masing. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang, walau bukan kali pertama menyentuh Baekhyun, tapi saat dalam keadaan sadar rasanya jauh lebih gugup.

Dan kurang dari sedetik, bibir itu bertemu. Bersentuhan satu sama lain, menghasilkan sengatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh keduanya. Sentuhan bibir Chanyeol begitu lembut, ia bingung enyah kemana nafsu birahinya yang memuncak sejak tadi.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan yang ia perbuat sekarang, ia merasa seperti seorang pencium yang payah. Tidak ada nafsu, tidak ada hasrat, tapi ada sesuatu lain yang membuatnya bergerak.

Chanyeol menekan semakin dalam dan lidahnya menjulur keluar, menyentuh permukaan bibir Baekhyun yang lembut namun sedikit kering. Mendorong-dorong lidahnya agar belahan bibir Baekhyun terbuka.

Tubuh Chanyeol semakin condong, hingga mampu membuat Baekhyun terbaring pasrah diatas sofa. Chanyeol semakin bingung, ia bahkan tidak meniupkan angin penidur, tapi semua berjalan tanpa paksaan.

Ketika dorongan lidah Chanyeol semakin dalam, belahan bibir Baekhyun terbuka hingga bibir itu terkait. Baekhyun menutup matanya, sementara Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun pelan.

Menghisap lembut bagian bawah bibir Baekhyun, menariknya pelan dan menghisapnya lagi. Kepala Chanyeol bergerak kedua arah yang berlawanan untuk menciptakan sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Lumatan demi lumatan membuat keadaan memanas, kedua mata itu tertutup rapat namun bibir mereka saling menghisap, lidah mereka membelit satu sama lain. Walau bagi Chanyeol Baekhyun sangat pasif, tapi ia menyukai sensasi berciuman mereka yang mampu membuat jantungnya hampir melompat keluar.

"Emmhhh." Lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar, dan saraf di tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Ia semakin menekan kepalanya, dan jemarinya mulai bergerak menyingkap perlahan baju kaos miliknya yang digunakan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan kulit perut Baekhyun, mengusapnya perlahan dan ketika jemarinya beralih menyentuh paha dalam Baekhyun, sebuah dorongan keras ia dapatkan di dadanya.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terengah dengan bibir sedikit bengkak dan basah.

"Ja-jangan! Jangan lakukan itu." Ucap Baekhyun terbata, matanya menatap sendu kearah Chanyeol.

"A..aku baru saja mencoba untuk membuat diriku mempercayaimu, percaya bahwa kau tidak sama dengan mereka yang hanya menginginkan tubuhku. A..aku mohon, a…aku mohon ja..jangan." Bibir Baekhyun terasa kaku, bahkan nada suaranya terdengar bergetar. Chanyeol yang terduduk dilantai segera bangkit dengan wajah terkejut.

" Baekhyun…. Aku…" Chanyeol berjalan mundur per langkah, dan segera membalik tubuhnya lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memperbaiki letak bajunya, ia memeluk lututnya untuk kesekian kalinya, seolah lututnya adalah sumber kekuatannya.

Ketika terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting, ketika itu Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam diantara celah kakinya.

Chanyeol berlari di koridor apartemen yang sepi dengan kening berkerut, entah mengapa ia merasa malu karena mendapat penolakan. Ia rasa menyetubuhi seseorang dalam keadaan tidak sadar jauh lebih mudah, namun ada satu hal yang berbeda. Jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat , memikirkan hal gila itu membuatnya berdecak kesal lalu memilih segera menghilang.

…

..

.

Sehun meletakkan tasnya sembarang diatas meja lalu membanting dirinya ke atas ranjang. Ia mendesah pelan, membalik tubuhnya dan menatap ke langit-langit kamar. Jemarinya terulur kedepan, ia menggerakannya perlahan , mengamati jari-jari tangannya yang panjang seolah jemarinya adalah benda asing, lalu mengepalkannya kuat.

"Kenapa kau berbeda dari yang lain?" gumam Sehun sambil menatap jemarinya yang terkepal.

"Kenapa kau bisa mematahkan meja? Kenapa kau bisa merusak barang-barang yang sangat kuat? Sebenarnya kau terbuat dari apa?" sambungnya lagi .

"Kau tahu? Ibu selalu mengajariku bersyukur, tapi aku tidak pernah bersyukur atas kehadiranmu . Kalian merusak hidupku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi normal seperti yang lain?" Sehun terus berbicara seorang diri, seolah dirinya sedang bercakap dengan benda hidup yang bisa menjawab.

Dari luar kamar terlihat seekor burung bertengger diatas dahan pohon besar di depan kamar Sehun. Burung itu bergeming dan tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Lalu lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi sosok lelaki berjubah abu yang duduk bersandar di batang pohon.

Matanya senantiasa melihat ke dalam kamar, memperhatikan kegiatan konyol yang dilakukan Sehun. Mata Luhan menatap dengan sendu, seolah matanya menangis melihat Sehun berbicara dengan jemarinya.

Luhan tersenyum dalam hati, setelah sekian tahun melakukan hal yang sama, duduk didahan pohon sambil memperhatikan kegiatan Sehun, akhirnya ia bisa bertatapan langsung dengan sosok Sehun.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Sehun menoleh kearahnya dan sebelum itu terjadi Luhan sudah berubah menjadi burung dan terbang.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo sedang berada di taman bunga _Nubes_ , wajahnya senantiasa tersenyum ketika melihat bunga-bunga itu bermekaran dan beberapa peri bunga berterbangan dari dalam kelompak bunga yang berwarna-warni.

"Selamat siang pangeran Kyungsoo yang cantik." Ucap salah satu peri bunga yang berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Selamat siang peri bunga." Sahut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, kakinya senantiasa berjalan diatas rerumputan hijau yang subur.

"Selamat siang pangeran Kyungsoo." Kembali Kyungsoo membalas sapaan satu per satu peri-peri bunga yang mulai bangun dari tidur mereka. Tubuh mereka seperti bunga, dengan wajah cantik dan sayap seperti kupu-kupu.

"Pangeran Kyungsoo selalu terlihat cantik, bagaimana bila sedang jatuh cinta pasti begitu cantik." Ucap peri yang lain, Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik, menatap dengan kepala miring kearah peri bunga yang juga menatapnya heran.

"Apa peri bunga tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" tanya Kyungsoo, peri bunga berwarna merah muda itu tersenyum lalu terbang mendekat.

"Kami selalu jatuh cinta setiap harinya."

"benarkah? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Indah. Bahagia. Menyenangkan. Selalu membuat tertawa. Tersenyum tanpa sadar. Dan menghilangkan kesedihan." Ucap peri bunga itu. Bola mata Kyungsoo membulat, senyumnya mengembang.

"Benarkah? Kenapa Luhan hyung bilang rasanya pahit seperti obat?" peri itu tertawa dengan suara nyaringnya. Terbang mengitari Kyungsoo lalu hinggap di pundaknya.

"Cinta selalu membawa kebahagiaan, tapi jatuh selalu membawa kesengsaraan. Itu mengapa disebut jatuh cinta. Tergantung cara seseorang menanggapinya." Bisik peri itu lalu segera mengepakan sayapnya dan pergi menjauh. Kyungsoo terdiam dengan wajah kebingungan, ia bergelut dengan pemikirannya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana kita tahu jika kita sedang jatuh cinta?" gumam Kyungsoo seorang diri dengan kening berkerut.

…

..

.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan di lengannya, itu ibunya berdiri dengan seragam kerjanya. Ketika kesadaranya pulih ia baru mendengar ucapan ibunya dengan jelas.

"Siapa bu?"

" Luhan sshi sudah berada di depan, apa kau lupa kau memiliki jadwal les melukis sekarang?" Dan mata Sehun terbuka lebar. Ia nyaris melupakan itu. Kemarin saat Luhan bertemu dengan ibunya, gurunya itu menawarkan les untuk Sehun karena sekolah menganggap Sehun berbakat dan kemungkinan akan di minta mengikuti beberapa perlombaan.

Tentu saja Kibum tidak menolak, ia akan semakin semangat jika putranya bisa menjadi anak yang berprestasi.

Sehun bangkit dengan malas lalu berjalan ke toilet di dalam kamar.

"Bu, aku mandi sebentar katakana pada Luhan saem untuk menunggu sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah!" sahut Kibum sambil merapikan tempat tidur putranya yang sedikit berantakan.

Sehun menuruni anak tangga sambil membawa beberapa alat lukis yang ia miliki dengan perlahan ketika melihat sosok gurunya duduk diruang tamu dengan pakaian rumahan, sungguh terlihat begitu muda. Bahkan Sehun sempat pangling karena mengira Luhan adalah siswa tingkat SMA.

"Saem, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Sehun yang kini mengambil duduk. Luhan yang sibuk melihat hasil lukisan Sehun tempo lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita mulai, kau ingin dimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Di ruang tengah." Ucap Sehun sambil bangkit dan menuntun Luhan menuju ruang tengah. Luhan melihat sekeliling, dan ruangan itu begitu minimalis namun rapi. Sebuah meja berkaki pendek di tengah ruangan, diatas karpet berbulu coklat.

Sehun duduk dan Luhan mengikuti, Sehun mengeluarkan peralatannya dan Luhan memperhatikan.

"Apa yang akan kita pelajari sekarang?" tanya Sehun, Luhan menatap Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Kita coba dengan menggambar sebuah pola, gambar pola yang ada dipikiranmu dan tuangkan secara nyata dalam lukisanmu." Ucap Luhan lagi, Sehun mengangguk lalu mulai menggambar.

Selama menit-menit berlalu Luhan memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang sangat manis dan tampan. Satu hal yang Luhan baru tahu, Sehun akan menjulurkan lidahnya ketika serius dan sesekali membasahi bibirnya dengan usapan lidah.

Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya, seolah ingin melihat gambaran Sehun, tapi matanya malah terfokus pada wajah tampan Sehun. Semakin dekat Sehun terlihat semakin tampan.

"Sehun?"

"Iya Saem?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan heran.

"Apa hal yang kau sukai di dunia ini?" tanya Luhan, Sehun mengernyit merasa pertanyaan Luhan tidak berhubungan dengan kegiatan mereka. Tapi Sehun mencoba menjaga sopan santun.

"Ibu." Jawabnya. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ibu?"

"Hm. Ibu yang mencintaiku dengan segenap jiwanya, merawatku sejak kecil hingga dewasa, mengandungku selama 9 bulan, melahirkanku dengan bertaruh nyawa. Aku pernah melihat guruku memberikan video tentang melahirkan dan disana aku melihat seorang ibu memperjuangkan nyawanya untuk sebuah kelahiran. Kehidupan baru yang bahkan tidak ia kenali, berbagi nafas dan berbagi darah." Luhan terdiam, sementara Sehun sedikit menerawang.

"Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa seorang ibu rela perutnya diisi oleh bayi yang memakan setengah asupan makanan darinya. Dan yang membuatku heran adalah, setiap anak memiliki ayah dan ibu, tapi apa peran ayah dalam sebuah kelahiran? Bahkan ibu bisa melahirkanku tanpa sosok ayah." Luhan membuka sedikit mulutnya tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Sehun? Kau merindukan ayahmu?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun terdiam.

"Hm, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa ayahku, aku hanya melihat dari foto saja. Tapi wajah kami tidak mirip." Sahut Sehun, Luhan mencoba tersenyum agar Sehun tidak mencurigai perubahan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Apa kau mencintai ayahmu?" Sehun kembali memasang wajah berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, aku tidak mengenalnya bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintainya." Ucap Sehun lagi.

"Jika, jika ternyata ayahmu masih hidup dan selama ini bersembunyi apa kau akan menerimanya kembali?"

"Entahlah. Tapi yang aku tahu orang mati tidak bisa hidup kembali. Ayahku sudah meninggal saem, sudah sejak lama." Ucap Sehun lagi dan Luhan tertawa pelan menghilangkan perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya.

Ia mengelus kepala Sehun, lalu melirik kearah gambaran Sehun.

"Wah, pola apa ini? Kenapa begitu abstrak?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan perhatian. Ia tidak tahu jika topik _basa-bas_ i yang ia pilih malah berubah menjadi topik yang cukup 'menyinggung'. Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan , Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Inilah isi kepalaku saem, sangat abstrak." Sehun tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya dan Luhan seolah terhipnotis dengan hal itu.

"Ini minumannya, maaf membuat anda menunggu." Tiba-tiba Kibum datang dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Luhan menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

…

..

.

Nampak tiga orang gadis sedang tertawa keras dalam sebuah kedai makanan. Mereka memutar ulang video yang mereka rekam siang tadi. Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti seorang pelacur yang dilecehkan.

"Hahaha, lihat dia begitu menggelikan. Yeri, kau seperti seorang preman disini." Ucap seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna coklat bertubuh sintal, pada gadis bertubuh mungil berambut panjang yang ikut tertawa.

"Hahaha, aku tidak seberapa dibandingkan Irene. Lihat tamparannya tidak main-main." Ucap Yeri sambil memukul-mukul pelan pundak temannya. Seorang gadis berwajah dingin dan cantik tapi angkuh, Irene.

"Joy! Rekamanmu bergoyang." Omel Irene sambil menatap kearah layar ponsel.

"Bagaimana aku bisa merekam dengan baik sementara aku bukan seorang juru kamera." Ucapnya sambil berdecih, lalu meminum segelas minuman beralkohol di depannya.

"Hei, ini sudah sore, aku harus pulang. Ibuku bisa mengomel nanti." Ucap Yeri dengan bibir dicemberutkan.

"Ah dasar anak manja, baiklah! Kalau begitu kita akhiri ini, dan aku akan mengedit video ini agar wajah kita tidak terlihat. Dan setelah itu kita sebarkan diinternet, agar si Byun itu tahu rasa. Beraninya mendekati targetku." Ucap Irene sambil menyeringai.

"Ingat, Park Chanyeol juga targetku." Ucap Joy sambil memukul lengan Irene.

"Aku juga." Yeri ikut protes. Irene memutar bola matanya malas dan mendesah.

"Ayo pulang ini sudah larut!" pekik Irene sambil bangkit.

Mereka berpisah di depan kedai karena memang arah rumah mereka berbeda. Irene berjalan dengan wajah senang mengingat ia baru saja selesai mengerjai Byun Baekhyun, orang yang paling tidak ia sukai disekolah.

Irene benci bagaimana para guru menatap kearah Baekhyun, sementara mengabaikannya yang memiliki kecantikan diatas para siswi lain. Ia hanya malu harus kalah telak oleh seorang lelaki, hanya karena lelaki itu adalah seorang penghibur yang suka mengobral tubuhnya. Irene bergidik ketika mengingat bercak-bercak kemerahan disekujur tubuh Baekhyun, saat dulu ia pernah mengerjai Baekhyun. Dan berkat Irene lah, berita itu menyebar dengan cepat, bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki penghibur.

"Hei!" tiba-tiba Irene terkejut mendengar suara berat yang menyapa indera pendengarannya. Mata Irene membulat melihat sosok tinggi dihadapannya. Rambutnya berwarna hijau kelam, kulitnya sangat bersih dan bersinar, matanya berwarna biru laut, sosoknya sungguh gagah apalagi ketika sosok itu berjalan menghampirinya.

Irene melihat ke kiri dan kanan, gang yang ia lalui begitu sepi, jadi dia yakin jika dirinya lah yang sedang disapa oleh sosok lelaki tampan dihadapanya.

"Kau begitu cantik." Irene tersipu malu mendengar pujian sosok di depannya. Ketika sosok itu semakin dekat, Irene seperti merasa tidak asing tapi ia tidak memiliki petunjuk.

"Ka..kau siapa?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku Irene. Bae Irene." Sahut Irene sambil menunduk. Chanyeol dalam wujud setengah iblisnya tersenyum. Ia tidaklah memakai jubah, ia memakai pakaian manusia pada umumnya hanya wajahnya saja yang berbeda, ia tak ingin dikenali sebagai Park Chanyeol.

"Gadis secantik dirimu pulang sendirian? Itu sangat berbahaya. Mau aku antar?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah terlihat cemas. Irene terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo! Mobilku disana!" Chanyeol meraih tangan Irene membawanya menjauh dan berbelok disebuah gang besar yang buntu. Disebelah kiri dan kanan hanya ada bak-bak pembuangan sampah.

"Disana." Irene melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dihadapannya, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil begitu juga Irene.

Irene masih menundukan wajahnya, dan ketika menoleh kesamping ia tidak mendapati Chanyeol, melainkan seorang pria berjenggot yang terlihat _teler_ karena mabuk. Ia panik dan ketika hendak membuka pintu, pintu itu terkunci. Irene mencoba memukul-mukul pintu namun gerakannya malah membuat orang disampingnya bangun, begitu juga dua pria lain di belakangnya.

"Wah, ada gadis cantik yang tersesat kemari." Ucap salah satu pria tersebut.

"Ja..jangan. Aku mohon.. lepaskan!" Irene nampak ketakutan. Tapi tangannya ditarik paksa. Bajunya dirobek. Irene meronta tapi sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipinya, ia menangis tapi kemudian mulutnya dibekap oleh baju miliknya sendiri.

Tubuh telanjangnya disentuh, dan dipermainkan oleh tiga lelaki tak dikenal olehnya. Kakinya ditarik dan dipaksa terbuka. Kepalanya ditahan begitu juga tangannya. Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh dari mobil, wajahnya menyeringai menatap mobil yang bergerak naik turun itu dalam diam.

…

..

.

Chanyeol kembali ke dalam apartemennya ketika hari sudah mulai gelap. Ia memasukan kata sandi, dan segera melangkah masuk, meletakkan sebuah kantung belanjaan diatas meja dapur. Ia mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan menemukan Baekhyun terlelap diatas sofa dengan tubuh meringkuk.

Chanyeol mendekat, mengelus surai rambut Baekhyun perlahan menatap wajah damai Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia segera bangkit ketika dirasa sentuhan dingin di wajahnya.

"Chan..chanyeol?" ia menatap Chanyeol setengah terkejut sambil menarik turun baju kaosnya agar bagian tubuhnya tidak terlihat dan membuat hasrat Chanyeol kembali meningkat.

"Ayo makan! Aku membelikanmu makanan. Kau belum makan sejak tadi siang." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju meja makan. Ia mengambil duduk sementara Chanyeol menghidangkan makanan untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Aku sudah makan sebelum membelikanmu. Aku sungguh kepalaran." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, sebelum pulang Chanyeol sempat ke _Infernus_ untuk makan, ia tidak ingin muntah lagi karena memakan masakan manusia yang aneh.

Baekhyun meraih sendoknya, lalu menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut, sementara Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

"Umh, maafkan aku soal yang tadi. A..aku…"

"Aaah~ makanlah! Jangan bahas apapun. Aku lelah, sepertinya aku ingin berbaring sebentar diatas sofa." Chanyeol bangkit, ia berjalan kearah sofa sambil meregangkan ototnya. Ia hanya mencoba menghindari topik tidak nyaman yang Baekhyun bahas.

Baekhyun terdiam, sesekali ia melirik Chanyeol yang membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dan sesekali ia menelan makanannya. Belum habis setengahnya Baekhyun sudah merasa kenyang, ia melirik jam dan sudah hampir larut.

Ia memutuskan berjalan kearah Chanyeol, untuk minta diantar pulang. Baekhyun takut ibunya akan cemas.

Saat sampai diruang tengah, ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang menutup matanya dengan tenang. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa tidak enak untuk membangungkan Chanyeol yang sepertinya baru saja tertidur.

"Chanyeol?" bisik Baekhyun pelan sambil menundik lengan Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya.

"Chan..Chanyeol." bisiknya lagi tapi Chanyeol tidak menjawab, Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Sepertinya ia akan menunggu sebentar lagi, atau memilih untuk pulang seorang diri.

Ketika akan berbalik, Chanyeol menarik tangannya hingga keseimbangan Baekhyun oleng lalu tubuhnya menindih tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat.

Mata Chanyeol masih tertutup, tapi tangannya masih menggenggam lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha bangkit, tapi Chanyeol menahannya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi! Aku butuh istirahat sebentar saja."

"Ta_"

"Aku sudah menemui ibumu sebelum pulang, aku mengatakan jika kau berada di tempatku karena sedang tidak enak badan, kemungkinan juga akan menginap. Kau tidak perlu takut ibumu mencemaskanmu." Bisik Chanyeol masih dengan matanya yang tertutup.

"Jadi, untuk sekarang bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun kembali mendorong dada Chanyeol hendak bangkit, tapi tubuhnya kembali ditahan.

"Aku mohon." Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan dan mata mereka kembali bertemu. Baekhyun sempat tersentak saat menatap langsung ke dalam mata Chanyeol, seolah terhipnotis lagi ia tidak melawan ataupun mencoba bangkit .

"Tidurlah sebentar saja! Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu. Aku berjanji." Bisik Chanyeol sambil menekan kepala Baekhyun pelan agar bebaring diatas dadanya. Baekhyun menurut dan ia tidak melawan, entah mengapa tubuh Baekhyun seolah bergerak melawan pikirannya.

Untuk itu ia mulai menyamankan posisinya, matanya perlahan terasa berat. Dada Chanyeol sangat hangat dan entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan aman. Baekhyun memang lemah bila berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang menganggunya, menyentuhnya ataupun melecehkannya, tapi bila bersama Chanyeol ia lebih merasa seperti pasrah dan aman ketimbang lemah dan menyerah.

Nafas mereka mulai beradu, entah sejauh mana Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, ia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat wajah tertidur Baekhyun dan ia tersenyum.

Jemarinya mengelus punggung Baekhyun pelan, menyalurkan perasaan aneh yang ia miliki sekarang. Chanyeol tahu dirinya adalah seorang iblis, tapi ia juga sadar jika ia memiliki darah malaikat, dan hal yang baru ia lakukan sekarang adalah sebuah bentuk dari kasih sayang. Dimana hal itu dilarang di dunia iblis, tapi diperbolehkan di dunia malaikat. Chanyeol bingung dengan posisinya sekarang, dan ia bingung dengan perasaannya ke Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah Baek! Aku harap malaikat mimpi tidak akan membuatmu bermimpi buruk lagi, jika tidak maka akan kuhabisi si tua bangka itu." Ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali menutup matanya.

…

..

.

Minho melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam istana. Ia mengernyit ketika tidak menemukan Luhan di ruang kerjanya, hanya ada seorang iblis pesuruh yang menggantikan posisi Luhan.

"Dimana Luhan?" tanya Minho.

"Oh selamat datang kembali Tuan. Tuan muda Luhan sedang pergi ke dunia manusia." Minho mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sejak kapan? Kenapa tumben sekali disaat sedang bekerja?"

"Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu beliau sering bolak-balik ke dunia manusia, aku rasa beliau memiliki misi yang diberikan oleh Tuan Taemin, sama seperti Tuan muda Chanyeol."sahut iblis itu.

Minho tidak menjawab, dahinya mengernyit semakin keras. Ia mengangguk sebentar lalu meminta iblis itu untuk pergi sementara ia yang akan mengambil alih kembali pekerjaannya.

"Sayang!" suara itu membuat Minho menoleh, ia tersenyum saat melihat istrinya berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Begitu aku dengar kau sudah kembali, aku segera kemari. Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Taemin yang segera berjalan kearah suaminya lalu duduk diatas pangkuannya. Medan salju disekitar tubuhnya tidak menghalangi pergerakan mereka, hanya saja Minho merasa sedikit kedinginan.

"Benarkah? Beri aku sebuah ciuman!" ucap Minho dan Taemin mencium cepat bibir suaminya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Taemin sambil mengelus helaian hitam kelam milik Minho.

"Ya! Sangat lelah. Oh iya, aku dengar Luhan sering ke dunia manusia, Chanyeol juga." Tanyanya.

"Hm, benar. Chanyeol menjalankan hukumannya dan Luhan hhm… aku rasa dia memiliki sebuah misi. Biarlah mereka menikmati masa muda mereka, jangan terlalu_"

"Memangnya apa hukuman dan misi yang kau berikan untuk Luhan?" tanya minho.

"Ra-ha-sia." Ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum, sementara Minho menggeleng. Ia harap istrinya tidak berbuat macam-macam yang bisa membahayakan kedua anak lelakinya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan kembali menyamankan posisinya ketika merasakan kehangatan yang membuatnya enggan untuk membuka mata. Namun saat ia mengingat kejadian kemarin, ia segera membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun membulat ketika matanya bertemu dengan manik hitam kelam milik Chanyeol yang sudah terbuka, bahkan Baekhyun dapat melihat sebuah senyuman lebar di wajah lelaki yang memiliki jarak dekat dengannya.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat berat dan serak. Baekhyun tersadar dari keterhipnotisannya dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, ia segera bangkit dan mengambil duduk di ruang kosong diatas sofa.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, entah mengapa ia merasa malu dan canggung. Matanya baru saja bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol ketika dia baru bangun, seolah Chanyeol tidak tidur semalaman dan hanya memperhatikannya. Memikirkannya membuat wajah Baekhyun memanas.

"Aaaah~" Chanyeol meregangkan ototnya dan mengambil duduk. Baekhyun melirik melalui ekor matanya.

"Kenapa? apa tidurmu tidak nyenyak?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergeming. Chanyeol tersenyum , ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keterdiaman Baekhyun.

"Mandilah! Dan kita segera berangkat ke sekolah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil bangkit. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan bibirnya terbuka.

"Aku sudah membelikan celana seragam baru untukmu, jangan khawatir." Ucap Chanyeol membuat suara Baekhyun batal keluar. Ia memandang punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh dan menghilang di balik kamarnya.

…

..

.

Mereka sampai disekolah 30 menit setelahnya dan sekolah sudah cukup ramai. Seperti biasa Chanyeol akan membantu Baekhyun melepaskan helmnya dan Baekhyun yang berjalan menunduk karena mendapat banyak tatapan dari para siswa.

"Kau sudah lihat video itu? Astaga! Benar-benar hot." Suara bisik-bisik siswa yang berlalu menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Ia semakin tertunduk, percakapan kedua siswa tadi ia yakini sedang membicarakan video yang direkam oleh ketiga siswi yang selalu mengerjainya.

Langkah Baekhyun semakin lambat, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan berjalan semakin tertunduk. Chanyeol yang berjalan di depan menoleh dan mengernyit heran melihat betapa jauhnya jarak mereka sekarang.

"Baekhyun! Cepat_"

"Video itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah, mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai ke kepala sekolah." Chanyeol melirik tiga siswi yang berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang dan sesekali melirik Baekhyun ketika lewat, Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah ketakutan dan cemas Baekhyun saat siswi-siswi itu melirik tak suka kearahnya.

"Baek_"

"Chanyeol oppa ? kau sudah dengar?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah tiga siswi perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya, Chanyeol rasa mereka adalah junior tingkat satu. Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya menatap risih kearah siswi di depannya yang terlihat sangat pecicilan.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol ketus sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang berjalan bagaikan siput yang kehilangan tenaga. Sungguh- Lambat.

"Itu , video panas yang sedang beredar." Baekhyun melirik kearah tiga gadis yang mengerumuni Chanyeol. Ia memilih berlalu, menghindari kontak dengan gadis-gadis yang sedang sibuk dengan Chanyeol, namun diluar dugaan Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang berada dibelakangnya tanpa menoleh.

"Video apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada tiga gadis berisik di depannya, dengan tangan yang masih menahan tangan Baekhyun dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Video Irene sunbae, Joy sunbae, dan Yeri sunbae yang ditiduri oleh beberapa laki-laki." Sahut salah satunya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, sementara Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Mereka tidur dengan banyak lelaki?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat penasaran dan sedikit dikeraskan.

"Benar. Mereka bertiga tidur dengan banyak lelaki dan ketiganya dilakukan di dalam mobil yang berbeda. Dikatakan sih jika mereka melakukan 'sex party' karena ada yang melihat mereka sempat minum-minum sebelum kejadian. Aku tidak menyangka oppa ternyata mereka gadis seperti itu. Dan sekarang mereka bertiga tidak memunculkan diri di sekolah, miris sekali." Ucap gadis berambut panjang dengan poni lurus ke depan. Chanyeol menyeringai kecil dan ia berdecih.

"Kalian lihatkan? Siapa yang jalang sebenarnya? " Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai lebar membuat ketiga gadis itu semakin terpesona. Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun semakin erat lalu berjalan melewati orang-orang dikoridor yang selalu berbisik.

Ketika mereka masuk kelas, tidak ada yang memberikan tatapan berarti semua asyik membuat forum diskusi masing-masing, membicarakan video panas yang beredar disekolah mereka. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang keheranan dan ia tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu.

Ketika mereka duduk di bangku mereka, Baekhyun sesekali melirik kearah teman-teman yang sibuk bergosip dan terkadang menggeleng. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kau lihatkan? Mereka selama ini menghinamu untuk menutupi sifat asli mereka. Suatu saat bangkai yang disimpan dengan baik akan tercium juga." Seketika Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol, dan ia kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya ke jendela.

Brak!

Chanyeol menutup matanya dan nyaris membunuh seseorang yang menendang mejanya, walau pelan namun cukup membuat kebisingan.

"Yak! Ikut aku!" Chanyeol berdecih pada Taecyeon yang berdiri disampingnya dengan angkuh, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana. Chanyeol melempar arah pandangnya malas, namun tarikan di kerah bajunya ia dapatkan. Chanyeol menepis tangan besar Taecyeon dan bangkit sambil berdecih.

Baekhyun sempat melirik Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung, namun tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan Taecyeon yang menyeringai kearahnya. Baekhyun segera membuang wajahnya dengan takut, lalu ia memilih melihat keluar jendela.

Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti Taecyeon dengan malas dan ia sudah tahu kemana tujuan Taecyeon membawanya. Mereka sampai di halaman belakang sekolah dan seperti biasa sudah ada beberapa anggota 'Serigala' yang mengelilingi halaman.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tidak bicara di kelas saja?" Nada Chanyeol terdengar dingin dan Taecyeon berdecih.

"Ketua kami ingin kau bergabung dengan Serigala Barat. Ini adalah undangan khusus." Ucapnya sambil menyalakan batang rokoknya. Chanyeol berdecak malas, ia menghela nafas lalu menatap Taecyeon risih.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan aku tidak tertarik. Jangan memaksaku, aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan kelompok manapun." Ucapnya dengan wajah kesal. Taecyeon mendekat lalu mengepulkan asap rokok di depan wajah Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol membuang wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Kau tahu apa keuntungan menjadi "Serigala Barat" hah?" Chanyeol mengupas bibirnya keluar dengan wajah berpikir.

"Aku bisa mengaung dimalam hari?" tanya Chanyeol membuat beberapa orang nyaris terkikik. Taecyeon menggertakan giginya dengan kuat, ia menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau akan mendapatkan perlindungan, kau bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu, kau bisa memperluas daerahmu, kau bebas berkeliaran dan melakukan apapun, dan terpenting semua wanita akan menyukaimu." Chanyeol menghela nafas, entah mengapa ia merasa percakapan ini sia-sia. Chanyeol ingin berteriak keras di depan wajah lelaki angkuh di depannya jika tanpa bergabung dengan kelompok serigala yang anehpun dirinya bisa mendapatkan semua itu, ditambah bisa meniduri siapapun yang ia inginkan.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Ini terakhir kalinya aku mengatakannya padamu." Ucap Chanyeol lalu membalik tubuhnya dan melenggang pergi. Taeceyon menyeringai di tempatnya dan membuang punting rokoknya ketanah, lalu meludah.

"Kau akan menyesali ini Park Chanyeol." Gumamnya.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan santai di koridor, sampai seorang lelaki pendek menghalangi jalannya, lalu ada sekitar tiga orang berdiri di belakang lelaki pendek itu.

"Hai sobat! Senang berkunjung ke kandang serigala?" gumamnya, Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini jenis binatang yang lain, Chanyeol kenal lelaki pendek ini sebagai ketua dari kelompok aneh yang menyebut diri mereka 'Macan Timur'.

"Kali ini apa? Ketua macan ingin mengundangku ke kandangnya?" Wajah Taeyang berubah dingin, senyum ramahnya mendadak hilang. Ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol, Chanyeol melirik tangan itu yang kini malah meremas pundaknya keras.

"Jangan sekali-kali mempermainkan kami! Kau bisa saja kami anggap pengkhianat karena telah menghina kelompok kami dan mendatangi kandang serigala bajingan itu." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Oh ayolah! Aku? Pengkhianat? Aku bahkan bukan bagian dari kelompok kalian. Dan kalianlah yang telah mempermainkanku." Bentak Chanyeol kesal. Taeyang kembali tersenyum, lalu mengusap-usap pundak Chanyeol seolah membersihkan debu yang diragukan eksistensinya.

"Aku sedang berbaik hati. Kau menjadi tamu special dalam acara kami nanti malam, aku harap kau_"

"Aku sibuk. Aku pergi." Ucap Chanyeol dingin. Ia berjalan melewati Taeyang dan anak buah anehnya dengan begitu saja tidak memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah kesal seorang Taeyang.

Chanyeol sedikit bersiul menuju kelasnya, kaki panjangnya melangkah dengan santai, Tapi matanya membulat saat tidak menemukan Baekhyun dibangkunya.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol pada seorang siswa.

"Guru Kang Seowon memanggilnya." Ucap siswa itu. Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya, ia paling benci mendengar kata 'guru' yang baginya tidak ada bedanya dengan seorang bejat yang mengotori tubuh siswa didiknya sendiri.

Dengan langkah tergesa ia berjalan ke lantai dua dimana ruang guru berada. Mencari ruangan dengan tulisan nama Kang Seowon di atasnya. Dan langkah Chanyeol terhenti pada sebuah pintu, Chanyeol menerawang melihat ke dalam ruangan.

Baekhyun sedang meletakkan beberapa dokumen di sebuah rak yang cukup tinggi, sementara pria hidung belang itu memperhatikan dari belakang bagaimana sintalnya bokong Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram kesal, apalagi ketika guru itu bangkit lalu hendak melakukan pelecehan pada Baekhyun.

Brak!

Pintu terbuka, membuat dua orang di dalam ruangan itu menoleh terkejut. Chanyeol menatap pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia berjalan mendekat lalu meraih kerah kemeja guru Kang dan menghajar wajahnya dengan kuat hingga guru Kang terpentuk ke meja.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia mendorong Chanyeol dan membantu guru Kang berdiri.

"Tuan Kang, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun cemas, lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol kesal.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dingin. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya Baekhyun malah membela pria hidung belang yang nyaris melecehkannya.

"Baekhyun dia ingin melecehkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk wajah guru Kang yang terkejut. Baekhyun melirik guru Kang dengan wajah sama terkejutnya namun guru Kang menggeleng.

"A..aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun untuk memasukan beberapa nilai para siswa ke dalam dokumen sekolah." Bohongnya, Chanyeol berdecih dan hendak mendekat ingin melayangkan sebuah pukulan lagi namun Baekhyun menahan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau tahu segalanya, berhenti mengira aku adalah lelaki lemah,tidak semua lelaki ingin menyentuhku , ah~ atau mungkin kau yang ingin menyentuhku terlebih dulu? Itu mengapa kau sangat baik padaku, iya kan?" ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol terdiam.

"Baekhyun, aku_"

"Hentikan! Aku lelah! Aku lelah dengan semua ini Chanyeol! Aku lelah harus mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari murid lain karena kau selalu melindungiku. Aku mohon jauhi aku! Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu, aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar dengan wajah kesal dan kecewa.

Chanyeol terdiam ketika Baekhyun melewatinya begitu saja. Dan tatapan Chanyeol beralih pada guru Kang.

"Jika kau berniat buruk lagi padanya, aku bisa pastikan kau hanya tinggal nama, Kang." Ancam Chanyeol lalu pergi, guru Kang nampak s _hock_. Ancaman chanyeol terdengar sangat mengerikan apalagi tatapan membunuh yang ia layangkan sungguh menakutkan.

Chanyeol memutuskan tidak mengikuti semua pelajaran hari ini, ia melenggang pergi dengan motornya tanpa memperdulikan sekolah yang akan memberikannya sanksi. Dipikiran Chanyeol sekarang adalah benar-benar menjauhi Baekhyun.

…

..

.

"Hei!" Sehun menoleh ketika sebuah suara menyapanya. Kini ia sedang duduk dibangku panjang di halaman belakang sekolah, dibawah pohon besar yang rindang. Sehun memang jarang mengunjungi kantin, ia lebih suka menyendiri dan jauh dari keramaian.

"Luhan Saem?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat sosok gurunya yang duduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak makan siang?"

"Tidak. Aku masih kenyang." Sahut Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Sehun secara curiga membuat Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya cepat.

"Bohong! Aku bisa melihat kebohongan diwajahmu anak kecil." Ucap Luhan lagi, Sehun membuang arah pandangnya.

"Aku memang_"

Kryuuukk

Keduanya menatap kearah perut Sehun dengan mata membulat, Sehun membuang wajahnya kembali yang sudah memerah. Luhan tertawa terpingkal membuat Sehun semakin malu.

"Benar kan. Kau ber-bo-hong." Sehun menghela nafas pelan.

"Kenapa tidak ke kantin?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tidak. Hanya tidak."

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun menghela nafas.

"Hanya tidak ingin."

"Kenapa tidak ingin?" Sehun menatap tidak percaya kearah Luhan. Gurunya ini begitu cerewet dan terlalu ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain, pikirnya.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian." Ucap Sehun pelan. Luhan menatap iba kearah Sehun , ia sebenarnya sangat tahu alasan Sehun tidak pernah pergi kekantin dan lebih memilih menyendiri sambil menahan lapar hingga kelas berakhir. Sehun hanya tidak suka menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang dan menjadi objek gangguan siswa-siswa yang nakal.

"Aku juga. Kita sama." Ucap Luhan , Sehun menoleh dan menatap wajah Luhan yang kini menatap ke depan.

"Aku tidak suka berada disekitar orang-orang yang selalu berkomentar tentang diriku. Aku begini, aku begitu, semua hal tentangku selalu salah dimata mereka." Ucap Luhan, Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan dari samping.

"Tapi kau tahu apa? Aku berterima kasih untuk itu. Karena berkat mereka aku jadi berpikir untuk melakukan apapun secara hati-hati dan apapun harus terlihat sempurna, agar mereka tidak bisa menghina kekuranganku." Luhan menatap Sehun lalu tersenyum, sesaat Sehun merasa dunianya berhenti. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika melihat sebuah senyuman dari wajah Luhan.

"Kau tahu? Kritikan dari orang-orang itu perlu, sangat perlu untuk membangun karaktermu. Tanpa mereka sadari hinaan dan kritikan dari mereka akan membuat kita semakin kuat, dan tidak akan mengandalkan siapapun selain dirimu sendiri. Jadi kau tidak usah cemas ataupun merasa tersisihkan." Sehun menatap Luhan dalam diam, seolah sedang mendapat pencerahan.

"Hal yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah jadilah berbeda! Tunjukan bahwa kau lebih baik dari mereka, tidak semua orang dengan kekurangan minim kelebihan, malah orang yang memiliki kekurangan bisa jauh lebih hebat daripada orang yang mengkritik mereka. Jadi Sehun, kau pasti bisa."

"Terima kasih Saem." Sehun mencoba tersenyum ketika bibir Luhan membuat sebuah senyuman yang menawan.

"Sama-sama. Dan oh, mari kita makan siang. Aku membawa bekal makanan berlebih siang ini." Ucap Luhan sambil mengeluarkan kotak makanan dari balik tubuhnya, bahkan Sehun mengernyit ia tidak tahu perihal kotak makan itu.

…

..

.

Chanyeol terduduk diatas gedung tinggi yang sudah tidak terpakai. Kakinya menjuntai ke bawah dan matanya menatap ke depan, ke udara kosong di hadapannya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu kesal dan kecewa ketika Baekhyun lebih memilih si brengsek Kang daripada dirinya. Chanyeol terdiam, ia tidak mengerti dengan cara manusia berpikir.

Mereka memiliki hati tapi lebih memilih menggunakan logika. Mempercayai hal-hal secara visual, daripada merasakan kejanggalan dengan indera mereka.

"Hyung!" Chanyeol menoleh kesamping dan ia mendapati Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya dengan posisi yang sama. Chanyeol menghela nafas daripada menyahut.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol melirik melalui ekor matanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Seolah tidak memiliki semangat untuk berbicara, Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan lesu.

"Tidak melindungi si Byun itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Tidak. Dia tidak ingin aku lindungi, sepertinya aku harus mengatakan pada ibu jika mengganti hukumanku saja. Aku tidak suka berada di sekitar manusia dengan wujud manusia juga." Kyungsoo menoleh menaikkan satu alisnya, Chanyeol yang merasakan tatapan adiknya menoleh.

"Benarkah? Hmm.. aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Aku sudah bertanya pada beberapa orang, tapi aku belum bertanya padamu. Hyung, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, dengan kedua alis yang terangkat.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan bola matanya yang besar dan berwarna biru seperti langit.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Mana aku tahu." Sahut Chanyeol acuh. Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Mustahil. Ibu berkata bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta, itu mengapa aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, hingga mampu membuat iblis sepertimu berubah." Chanyeol giliran mengernyit. Ia terdiam sebentar, memikirkan apa itu jatuh cinta dan bagaimana rasanya.

"Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya." Sahut Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Tapi ibu bilang kau sedang jatuh cinta, hyung!"

"Ya sudah kenapa tidak bertanya pada ibu? Kenapa bertanya padaku yang jelas-jelas tidak tahu apa itu jatuh cinta." Chanyeol memekik membuat Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Lalu yang hyung lakukan di bumi apa? Yang hyung rasakan ketika bersama Baekhyun apa? Yang membuat hyung begitu ingin menyentuhnya apa? Apa hyung?"

"Ini hanya bentuk dari hukuman. Kesalahan dimasa lalu membuatku harus menebus ini, ini semua murni perintah ibu, bukan kemauanku." Kembali Chanyeol memekik. Kyungsoo memilih bungkam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Memangnya sejak awal pertemuanmu dengan Baekhyun, kau tidak merasakan sesuatu? Seperti sesuatu yang manis ataupun pahit?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara kecil tanpa menatap kearah kakaknya, Chanyeol terdiam. Kepalanya beralih ke hamparan langit luas di depan matanya. Pikirannya mulai menerawang jauh, kembali pada beberapa tahun silam.

 **Flashback on**

 _Chanyeol berdiri di gedung pencahar. Jubahnya berkibar tertiup angin malam yang begitu dingin dan menusuk hingga ke dalam tulang._

 _Ia menatap kota Seoul yang bersinar karena sorotan lampu jalanan dan gedung-gedung yang berjejer rapi. Ia menyeringai memperhatikan beberapa titik merah pada sudut-sudut jalan._

" _Bagus! Semakin banyak kejahatan, maka kaumku akan menang. Manusia memang bodoh." Ia menyeringai, merasa puas dengan pekerjaan anak buahnya._

" _ **Tolong! Tolong!"**_

" _ **Kembalikan dompetku!"**_

" _ **Akh! Ja_jangan."**_

" _ **Sakit! Hentikan!"**_

" _ **Dasar brengsek!"**_

" _ **Aaaaa~"**_

 _Chanyeol menyeringai puas. Suara-suara kesakitan dan meminta tolong itu menjadi lagu penghiburnya setiap malam. Ia menutup matanya sambil tersenyum , menikmati alunan indah dari bibir-bibir para manusia yang kesakitan dan dalam bahaya._

" _Aku mohon_ja…jangan! Aak… hikss…hiks.." Mata Chanyeol seketika terbuka, suara itu terasa lain di pendengarannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, mencari sumber suara melalui penglihatan jauhnya._

 _Sampai matanya tertuju pada sebuah kejahatan disudut gang sempit jauh dari keramaian kota. Ia memutuskan berubah menjadi kelelawar dan terbang kesana._

 _Ia tiba di tempat kejadian. Empat orang berandalan sedang mencegat seorang anak kecil berseragam sekolah. Chanyeol duduk disalah satu atap rumah, sambil memperhatikan bagaimana anak itu di ancam oleh empat orang di depannya, sementara ia menangis sesegukan._

 _Chanyeol tidak melihat jelas wajah si bocah, ia hanya melihat tubuh mungil bergetar dan merasakan sebuah ketakutan besar._

" _Serahkan uangmu bocah!" bentak salah seorang preman._

" _Ak..aku tidak punya uang paman. Aku, aaakkh!" rambutnya dijambak hingga kepalanya mendongak kebelakang. Lalu pipinya ditampar sementara berandalan yang lain memeriksa isi tas dan kantung celananya._

" _Ini apa?" ucap salah satu berandalan yang mendapatkan sebuah amplop coklat dari dalam tasnya. Mata si bocah membulat dan tubuhnya menegang._

" _Jangan! Itu..itu untuk membayar keperluan sekolahku paman, aku mohon, hikss."_

 _BUAGH_

 _Sebuah pukulan ia dapatkan di perutnya, ia jatuh tersungkur lalu tubuhnya dihajar dan ditendang dengan tidak berperasaan. Chanyeol masih diam disana, menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan, sambil bertumpu pada kakinya yang bersila manis._

 _"Sakit…sa…sakit..hikss.." bocah itu menangis dalam kesakitan. Chanyeol masih memperhatikan sampai matanya menoleh kearah suara sirine polisi dimana keempat berandalan itu juga menoleh._

 _Chanyeol berdecak kesal ketika keempat berandalan itu pergi meninggalkan sosok bocah yang terkulai lemas di tempatnya. Tontonannya terganggu oleh suara sirine polisi yang bahkan berada jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang._

" _Hah! Pengecut." Gumam Chanyeol pelan, ia melompat dan berjalan mendekat kearah tubuh ringkih bocah itu. Chanyeol menyeringai kearah bocah yang kini terkulai lemas dengan bibir bersimbah darah, tubuhnya meringkuk sambil memegang perutnya yang habis dihajar._

 _Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya, tapi ketika suara ringisan itu menyapa indera pendengaranya ia kembali menoleh. Dengan perlahan ia berjongkok di depan tubuh si bocah, mengangkat wajahnya, menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi matanya, dan Chanyeol tercekat._

 _Dibawah cahaya rembulan wajah kesakitan itu terlihat begitu cantik, walau ada bekas luka di beberapa bagian wajahnya tapi tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Chanyeol mengernyit ketika melihat mata sayu si bocah yang menatap kearahnya di setengah kesadarannya._

 _Ketika jemari Chanyeol membelai rambutnya, tubuh si bocah menggeliat, kemudian Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama pada bagian tubuh yang lain dan si bocah kembali menggeliat._

 _Chanyeol terdiam, berperang dengan pemikirannya. Lalu ia mengangkat tubuh itu, menyandarkannya pada dinding gang. Kepala bocah itu terkulai lemas, sepertinya kesadarannya mulai hilang._

 _Chanyeol menatap tubuh si bocah, dan matanya menatap sebuah name tag di dada sosok di depannya._

" _Byun Baekhyun." Gumamnya pelan. Jemari Chanyeol bergerak tanpa perintah membuka satu persatu kancing seragam si bocah bertubuh kurus dihadapannya. Hingga tubuh putih dan mulusnya terlihat._

 _Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya, dan beralih membuka celana Baekhyun. Menampilkan penis mungil Baekhyun yang tertidur. Chanyeol terdiam kembali, dan ia melirik kearah selangkangannya, ada sebuah kehidupan yang mulai terlihat disana._

 _Chanyeol menurunkan resleting celananya, mengeluarkan penisnya yang membengkak. Menarik kedua kaki Baekhyun hingga terbuka lebar, mendekatkan tubuhnya dan dalam sekali hentakan penisnya masuk._

 _Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyengat sampai ke saraf terkecil miliknya. Rasanya begitu sempit, dan sesak. Mengikuti nalurinya Chanyeol mulai bergerak._

 _Menyentak dengan pelan dan berganti cepat setelahnya. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun tersentak dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri._

" _Ooohh…aaahhh…aaahh..iniihhh nikmathh." Chanyeol mulai mendesah sambil menggerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat, menghajar lubang Baekhyun tanpa ampun._

 _Tubuh kecil Baekhyun tersentak hebat, sementara Chanyeol bergerak dengan brutal dibawah sana. Mata Chanyeol terpejam, di bawah sinar rembulan wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan, bulir-bulir keringat di dahinya membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi dan mempesona._

 _Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang merasakan ketidaknyamanan dalam tidurnya. Dan ketika Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu ingin mendesak keluar, ia mempercepat sodokannya, hingga ia menegang._

" _Aaaaahhh~" cairannya menyembur ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya sebentar, memasukan penisnya dan bangkit. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas dengan keadaan mengenaskan, tapi langkahnya kembali terhenti. Ia menoleh dan entah perasaan apa yang menyerangnya, dan bagaimana logikanya bekerja ia kembali menghampiri Baekhyun._

 _Mengangkat tubuh itu dengan mudah, menutup matanya sebentar untuk mencari tempat tinggal Baekhyun lalu menghilang._

 _Mereka tiba di depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang sederhana, Chanyeol memperhatikan rumah itu dengan seksama, lalu menutup matanya kembali untuk melihat dimana kamar lelaki yang sedang ia gendong. Sampai tubuhnya hilang kembali, lalu muncul di sebuah kamar kecil dan rapi._

 _Chanyeol membawa tubuh itu masuk, meletakkanya diatas ranjang dengan perlahan. Ketika akan berbalik, ia mendengar sebuah rintihan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali menoleh menatap wajah terganggu Baekhyun ketika tidur yang terlihat mulai sadar._

 _Dengan perlahan ia menghilangkan seluruh pakaian ditubuhnya, kini Chanyeol telanjang, otot-otot di tubuhnya terlihat dengan jelas. Ia mendekat kearah tubuh Baekhyun, menindihnya dengan perlahan, membuka lebar seluruh kaki Baekhyun._

 _Entah mengapa ia merasa menyetubuhi seseorang itu rasanya nikmat, Chanyeol pernah mencobanya di dunia iblis ketika mengadakan pesta perayaan Infernus dan ia tidak merasakan rasa ketagihan seperti ini, padahal yang ia tiduri adalah iblis tercantik dan terseksi diantara para iblis lainnya._

 _Kini penis Chanyeol kembali mengacung tegak, ia memasukannya perlahan ke dalam lubang anus Baekhyun, membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat hebat dan bibirnya mendesah._

" _Eeuummhh." Chanyeol semakin bersemangat memasukan seluruh batang penisnya ketika mendengar suara lenguhan Baekhyun._

" _Aaahh..aaahhh..aahhh" Chanyeol mendesah hebat, kepalanya mendongak keatas, begitu juga Baekhyun yang mulai bergerak gelisah._

" _Oohh,,kau sungguh sempit..oohh..iniih nikmattt." Rancau Chanyeol sambil terus menggerakan tubuhnya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, dalam tidurnya ia bergerak gelisah._

 _Tubuhnya terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar membuka mata Baekhyun tidak sanggup, yang ia rasakan saat ini tidak lebih dari sebuah mimpi buruk._

 _Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, ia menyesap bagian leher dan dada Baekhyun dengan kencang, meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana._

" _Eummhh…eeuummhh" Baekhyun terus mendesah, suaranya terdengar lirih._

 _Gerakan Chanyeol begitu cepat, hingga setelahnya ia merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar dari penisnya kembali._

" _Aaaaahhh!" Chanyeol mendesah lega ketika cairannya keluar untuk kedua kalinya di dalam anus Baekhyun. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya, ia mencoba mengatur nafas._

 _Ia tidak sedang dalam wujud iblis totalnya sehingga tubuhnya tidak terlalu kuat. Jika dalam wujud iblis totalnya melakukan hubungan intim dalam dua ronde bukanlah masalah, hanya saja ia tidak ingin membuat tubuh Baekhyun kelelahan ataupun yang terparah sampai meninggal karena jika dalam wujud iblis totalnya, kekuatan Chanyeol 10 kali lipat lebih hebat._

 _Hidung Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan leher Baekhyun, nafasnya tersengal dan terdengar begitu berat. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mendapati Baekhyun kembali mendengkur dengan halus._

 _Ia bangkit, melepaskan tautan bawah mereka. Memakai jubahnya yang berceceran lalu berdiri di dekat jendela. Cahaya rembulan yang masuk menyinari wajah Chanyeol, ia menoleh melihat melalui celah pundaknya._

" _Byun Baekhyun, mulai sekarang terimalah kunjunganku setiap malamnya." Chanyeol menyeringai lalu menghilang._

 _Sejak pertama kali menyentuh Baekhyun hingga sekarang, Chanyeol selalu merasakan rasa candu yang begitu besar. Semenjak malam itu pula ia tidak pernah melakukan seks dengan makhluk lain, hanya Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang bisa membuatnya mencapai puncak._

 **Flashback off**

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas ketika menyentuhnya, aku menginginkan lagi dan lagi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya, lalu menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" tanya Chanyeol mulai tertarik pada arah pembicaraannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Aku…aku hanya penasaran. Apakah jatuh cinta itu manis atau pahit. Apa semua makhluk di dunia merasakannya? Atau hanya para manusia saja? Apakah iblis dan malaikat bisa jatuh cinta? Apa rasanya sama, dan_" Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya.

"Dan?"

"Dan, apakah cinta bisa datang ke orang yang salah? Apakah kemungkinan seseorang bisa salah jatuh cinta?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Chanyeol mendengus, kepalanya serasa mau pecah mendengar pertanyaan adik bungsunya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum kau mengalaminya." Ucap Chanyeol pelan. Kyungso menoleh memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap manik mata kakaknya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Chanyeol terdiam, ia nampak berpikir.

"Cobalah sering-sering berkunjung ke dunia manusia. Berada di Infernus dan Nubes terus tidak akan membuatmu berkembang. Iblis tidak mengenal cinta, dan malaikat menganggap cinta itu hal yang wajar antara sesama malaikat. Jadi, hanya manusia yang bisa berada diantaranya." Ucap Chanyeol lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

"Tapi! Sebaiknya jangan! Kau seorang malaikat, berada di bumi hanya akan membuatmu tercemar oleh pemikiran kotor mereka."

"Karena aku seorang malaikat , aku tidak akan mudah terpengaruh." Sahut Kyungsoo lagi. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya, ia menghela nafas kembali . Memikirkan tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang ternyata memburuk.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya aku akan benar-benar meminta ibu mengakhiri hukuman ini. Aku iblis, dan Baekhyun manusia. Kami tidak akan bisa berdampingan terus."

"Tapi jangan lupa kau juga berdarah malaikat. Sama seperti yang kau katakan, manusia berada diantaranya. Mereka memiliki darah malaikat dan iblis, lalu apa bedanya denganmu?" Chanyeol terdiam, ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang kini tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Tapi dia yang memintaku untuk pergi, maka aku akan mengabulkannya." Ucap Chanyeol pelan dan dengan intonasi yang serius.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk, kelas terakhirnya baru saja usai sementara hari sudah semakin sore. Ia berjalan sambil sesekali menghela nafas , menendang kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya.

Sejak tadi ia merasa tidak nyaman untuk beraktifitas, ia bertanya-tanya apakah sikapnya sudah keterlaluan terhadap Chanyeol, satu-satunya orang yang ingin dekat dengannya. Tapi Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, satu sisi pikirannya berkata bahwa yang ia lakukan benar.

Berada disekitar Chanyeol membuatnya menjadi dibenci oleh orang-orang yang begitu menganggumi sosok Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya manusia biasa, ia hanya tidak ingin disakiti lagi dan lagi, ia juga punya batas untuk bertahan. Jadi baginya menjauhi Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya cara yang tepat.

Tapi sekali lagi ada suara samar yang menghantui pikirannya, bahwa ada yang kurang ketika Chanyeol tidak berada disampingnya.

"Huuh." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba langkah kakinya berhenti ketika ia mendapati sepasang sepatu di depan matanya. Ia menaikkan arah pandangnya dan melihat seorang siswa berandalan tersenyum kearahnya.

Baekhyun menegang, ia mundur pelan dan tubuhnya menegang semakin keras ketika menabrak sesuatu yang Baekhyun yakin adalah tubuh seseorang.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Baekhyun!" Ketika Baekhyun akan melarikan diri, mulutnya dibekap dengan kencang, ia berusaha meronta namun ia merasakan nafasnya sesak, tubuhnya melemas dan matanya memberat.

…

..

.

Luhan melangkah dengan tergesa ke dalam istana, matanya membulat ketika melihat istananya sangat ramai dan berantakan. Lampu berkelap-kelip dimana-mana, suara musik yang begitu keras dan rasanya begitu sesak melihat banyak iblis dan makhluk lain yang memenuhi ruang tengah.

"Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Luhan di depan adiknya yang kini asyik duduk diatas sofa sambil memeluk satu wanita seksi dan seorang pria cantik disampingnya.

"Hei kakakku yang cantik dan baik. Mari bergabung!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat gelas minumannya. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya kesal, tangannya ia letakkan dipinggang dan matanya mendelik.

"Apa-apaan kau Chanyeol? Kenapa membuat pesta seperti ini?" Luhan berteriak. Chanyeol bangkit sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak lihat mereka bekerja secara terus-menerus, mereka juga butuh liburan. Aku hanya sedang berbaik hati pada seluruh kaum iblis. Aku bukan atasan yang kaku sepertimu."

"Apa? Kau tahu? Jika ayah tahu_"

"Jika ayah tahu ayah tidak akan marah. Aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, aku hanya ingin berpesta, jadi ini bukan masalah. Ayo bergabung hyung!" ucap Chanyeol sambil kembali berjalan menuju keramaian.

Luhan geram, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Memegang pundak Chanyeol dan menariknya kasar.

"Kau tahu? Kau tidak bisa mengadakan pesta seperti ini, ingat kau dalam masa hukuman!" bentak Luhan. Chanyeol mengorek telinganya seolah mengejek.

"Kau tahu? Aku iblis, aku bisa mengingkari apapun." Ucap Chanyeol santai, sambil mengecup pipi seorang iblis wanita yang sedang berdansa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menoleh menatap Luhan, rahangnya mengeras dan wajahnya berubah serius.

"Ah aku lupa tentang manusia itu. Dia bebas sekarang, dia berkata tidak ingin berada di dekatku, dia sendiri yang memintaku menjauh, jadi aku tidak akan menganggunya lagi, ditambah aku akan meminta ibu mengganti hukumanku."

"Heuh!" Luhan mendengus.

"Kenapa gaya bicaramu seolah kau bisa hidup tanpa dia? Bukankah dia alasanmu selalu kabur dan memintaku untuk mengawasinya ketika kau menjalani hukuman?" ejek Luhan. Chanyeol menatap mata kakaknya tajam.

"Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa tahun, dan aku sudah hidup ratusan tahun. Aku tidak butuh dia dalam hidupku, lagipula aku hanya menyukai tubuhnya yang begitu nikmat dan murni, hanya itu tidak ada tambahan apapun. Aku bisa mendapatkan yang lain nanti."

"Benarkah?" Luhan melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada.

"Kenapa aku perlu meyakinkanmu?"

"Tidakkah pesta dadakan ini kau buat untuk melupakan penolakan yang dia lakukan padamu?" Chanyeol kembali menjatuhkan tatapannya pada sang kakak.

"Mulutmu sungguh mulut iblis Luhan!" ucap Chanyeol kesal, Luhan tersenyum sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ya, itu aku."

"Enyah kau!" bentak Chanyeol sambil membanting gelasnya, seketika semua mata menatap mereka.

"Tanpa kau suruh aku akan pergi. Dan kita lihat Chanyeol, berapa lama kau bisa bertahan tanpa kabar dari si Byun mu." Setelah ucapannya Luhan menghilang, Chanyeol menatap ke depan dengan sorot mata kesal.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan perhatianku pada Byun itu, karena dia telah membangkitkan emosi iblisku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai menatap pecahan gelasnya di lantai.

…

..

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan yang ia lihat adalah sebuah cahaya dari api yang dibakar di dalam tong besar. Ia mengerjap pelan dan melihat banyak orang berkumpul disekitarnya.

Ketika ia merasakan kaku pada tangannya, ia baru tahu jika tangannya sedang diikat dalam posisi menggantung. Kedua tangannya diikat keatas dengan sebuah tali tambang yang membuat kulit Baekhyun terasa panas.

"Sudah bangun cantik?" seorang pria menghampirinya. Baekhyun memperhatikan sosok itu dan matanya membulat ketika kesadarannya sudah penuh. Itu adalah Taecyeon pemimpin dari salah satu geng yang paling ditakuti disekolahnya.

"Dimana kau menyimpan nomer si brengsek itu?" tanya Taecyeon sambil memperlihatkan sebuah ponsel di depan mata Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sadar itu adalah ponselnya.

"Katakan! Dimana?" bentak Taecyeon. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

"Jangan berbohong! Kau kekasihnya kan?" Kembali Baekhyun menggeleng, sementara Taecyeon geram. Ia menampar pipi Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan bekas dan sudut bibir Baekhyun mengeluarkan darah.

"A..aku tidak tahu.." suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih.

"Cepat katakan! Atau kau akan merasakan hukuman dari kami!" bentak Taecyeon. Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, ia sungguh tidak tahu nomer ponsel milik Chanyeol.

"Jika kau tidak mau membuatnya kemari, maka kau yang akan mendapatkan hukuman sebagai gantinya!" Taecyeon mengambil pisau, ia memotong ikatan antara besi dan simpul ditangan Baekhyun, menyeret tubuh lemas Baekhyun dan mendudukanya disebuah kursi.

Tamparan demi tamparan Baekhyun dapatkan lagi, hingga ia merasakan pipinya mati rasa. Walau tangannya sudah bisa digerakan, tapi ikatan pada kedua tangannya masihlah sangat erat.

Taecyeon menjambak rambut Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun mendongak.

"Jangan berusaha melindunginya pelacur!" bentak Taecyeon sambil menghempaskan kepala Baekhyun.

Saat bagian seragam Baekhyun tersingkap Taecyeon meliriknya sebentar. Ia adalah lelaki normal, semua tahu itu. Bahkan ketika berita tentang Baekhyun menyebar disekolah, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk meniduri Baekhyun.

Namun saat sekarang matanya menatap kulit mulus dan putih milik Baekhyun, entah mengapa libidonya meningkat.

"Hm, sepertinya berpesta sambil menunggu si brengsek itu datang boleh juga." Ucap Taecyeon, ia merobek baju seragam Baekhyun dan matanya membelalak melihat kulit Baekhyun yang seperti porselin.

"Ja…jangan." Baekhyun meronta ketika permukaan kulitnya di elus oleh tangan kasar Taecyeon.

"Maka dari itu cepat panggil Chanyeol!"

"Ak..aku tidak tahu sungguh…" Baekhyun memberikan tatapan memohon, namun Taecyeon merasa libidonya semakin meningkat.

"Jika begitu panggil namanya dalam hati, dan berharaplah jika dia tiba-tiba muncul disini." Gelak tawa terdengar dari orang-orang yang berada disana.

Taecyeon menjilat leher Baekhyun, menyesap di beberapa bagian. Baekhyun menutup matanya erat, memanggil nama Chanyeol dan berharap seseorang menolongnya.

"Aku tidak tahu rasamu semanis ini, apa Chanyeol pernah menikmatimu? Aku rasa itu alasan kenapa ia sangat melindungimu." Ucap Taecyeon lagi, ia menoleh kebelakang kearah pengikutnya.

"Dia benar-benar manis, setelahku siapapun yang ingin mencicipinya aku persilahkan. Kita lihat seberapa hancurnya Park Chanyeol melihat benda yang ia jaga, hancur berkeping-keping hingga tidak ada harganya lagi. Dan setelahnya dia akan tahu apa itu penyesalan." Ucap Taecyeon sambil menyeringai .

 _"Chanyeol.. hiks.. aku mohon tolong aku… Chanyeol..hiks.. maafkan aku.. Chanyeol..hiks..hiks.."_

Baekhyun menangis di dalam hati, ia berharap semua bisa diulang , dan dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang ia lakukan tadi pagi.

Baekhyun menangis ketika mulutnya terpaksa dibuka untuk mengoral penis besar milik Taecyeon. Baekhyun bahkan merasakan rasa mual yang begitu besar, ia bahkan tidak bisa mendesah ketika kedua putingnya dipelintir dengan sangat keras, yang ia rasakan hanyalah sebuah kesakitan yang besar.

BRUUM

BRUUM

BRUUM

Semua mata menoleh kearah suara motor yang tiba-tiba muncul disekitar mereka. Disana Chanyeol duduk diatas motornya. Ia melepas helmnya, dan turun tergesa.

"Brengsek!" Chanyeol membanting helmnya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Taecyeon. Taecyeon menyeringai, ia memasukan penisnya ke dalam celana dan berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuhnya bajingan!" bentak Chanyeol. Wajahnya tegang dan terlihat begitu marah.

"Lihat siapa yang datang berkunjung? Aku tidak menyangka kekasihmu itu benar-benar memanggilmu dengan suara hatinya." Ucap Taecyeon lagi. Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang terduduk dikursi dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Kedua tangannya diikat, tubuh bagian atasnya telanjang sementara celananya sudah terbuka sedikit, yang membuat Chanyeol kesal adalah wajah Baekhyun terdapat banyak memar.

"BAJINGAN KAU!" bentak Chanyeol lagi, ia menendang sebuah kursi kosong disampingnya.

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku mengajarimu apa arti sebuah penyesalan. Maka dengan senang hati aku akan mengajarimu."

"Kau_"ucapan Chanyeol terputus karena seseorang memukul kepala belakangnya dengan botol. Chanyeol menoleh dan memegang kepala belakangnya, ia merasakan darahnya mengalir membasahi tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan mati dengan pukulan ringan seperti itu?" Chanyeol mendengus lalu meludah ke tanah. Ia mengepalkan jemarinya, seluruh energinya berkumpul di kepalan tangannya.

" _Ingat! Jangan pernah memakai kekuatanmu!"_ suara ibunya beberapa hari lalu terngiang di telinganya, membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Tapi ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan dengan cepat menyerang orang-orang yang telah berkumpul disekitarnya dengan tangan kosong, tanpa senjata dan tanpa kekuatan iblisnya.

Chanyeol menghajar dengan membabi buta, tidak memperdulikan siapapun. Beberapa ada yang tumbang di tanah tapi ada juga yang masih bertahan menyerang Chanyeol. Awalnya Chanyeol bisa menghadapi mereka, tapi dengan tenaga manusianya melawan puluhan orang dengan tangan kosong membuat tenaganya terkuras habis.

Luka dibelakang kepalanya semakin parah, tapi ia berusaha bangkit. Sesekali Chanyeol melihat Taecyeon yang berdiri menonton di dekat Baekhyun, sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

BUAGH

Sebuah pukulan di kakinya membuat Chanyeol bersimpuh ditanah, wajahnya sudah babak belur, bahkan darah segar menetes ke atas tanah.

"Masih mau mengakui jika dirimu hebat Park?" Ucap Taecyeon. Chanyeol menyeringai dengan tubuhnya yang melemas.

"Chanyeol…hiks.." Baekhyun menangis dari tempatnya. Ia berusaha turun dari kursi tapi tubuhnya terjatuh.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun. Taecyeon melirik Baekhyun yang berusaha bangkit.

Chanyeol juga sama ia hendak bangkit, namun sebuah balok menghantam tubuhnya. Chanyeol terjatuh ketanah, tapi ia masih sadar. Darah menyembur ketika ia terbatuk, mata Chanyeol senantiasa menatap Baekhyun.

Ketika tangannya terulur, seseorang menginjaknya keras. Chanyeol memekik dan Baekhyun berteriak histeris.

"Hentikan…hiks..hentikan aku mohon." Baekhyun merangkak kearah Taecyeon , ia menangis dan bersujud di depan lelaki itu. Taecyeon melirik Baekhyun, ia merendahkan tubuhnya. Menjambak rambut Baekhyun kuat hingga kepala Baekhyun mendongak.

Taecyeon membalik tubuh Baekhyun, membuatnya menungging di atas tanah. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia berusaha bangkit tapi dadanya di tendang.

"Ja..jangan aku mohon hikss.." Baekhyun menangis ketika celananya di turunkan paksa.

"Aku mohon ja…jangan hiks.." isakan Baekhyun terdengar memilukan. Taecyeon berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat Park Chanyeol? Karena keangkuhanmu kau akan merasakan kajatuhanmu. Menghina kelompok kami adalah sebuah kesalahan besar dan fatal, dan kau lihat? Kau dan kekasihmu ini akan menjadi korbannya. Karena keangkuhanmu dengan terpaksa kekasihmu ini akan menjadi jalang. Setelah aku, mereka semua akan menikmati lubang sempit kekasihmu. Sayang dia laki-laki, jika dia perempuan akan aku pastikan dia hamil karenaku dan kau pasti semakin hancur Park!" ucap Taecyeon. Ia berlutut di depan Baekhyun, mengelurkan penisnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah putus asanya, Chanyeol kesal tangannya terkepal. Seluruh energinya kembali berkumpul. Masa bodoh dengan larangan ibunya, jika setelah ini hukumannya bertambah dan harus menjalani sidang pelanggaran, Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi yang terpenting Baekhyun-nya tidak disentuh oleh bajingan, selain dirinya.

Ketika Taecyeon berusaha memasukan penisnya, Chanyeol menutup matanya dalam, dan semua menjadi gelap.

…

..

.

Ketika membuka mata hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang polos. Ia kembali mengerjap dan melihat sebuah cahaya di langit-langit kamar itu. Pandanganya masih kabur, dan ia berusaha membuatnya kembali normal.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan ia mengenali kamar ini.

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun terduduk didekatnya sambil memasang wajah antara sedih dan lega.

"Baek_" ucapan Chanyeol terputus karena merasakan sakit pada bagian dadanya. Baekhyun menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang hendak bangkit, ia memperbaiki letak bantal Chanyeol.

"Istirahatlah dulu, aku akan_" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun menoleh dan ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, dan terima kasih untuk_"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kearah Chanyeol tidak percaya, ketika Chanyeol terluka keras dan nyaris mati, ia masih sempat-sempatnya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"A..aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun seperti ingin menangis, entah mengapa penyesalannya semakin bertambah. Selama Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri, satu hal yang Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin berteman dengannya, tidak hanya menginginkan tubuhnya, ataupun memanfaatkannya seperti orang-orang yang pernah ia kenal.

"Apa mereka_" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya, tapi Baekhyun tahu arti raut wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak, mereka tidak berhasil menyentuhku. Kita diselamatkan sebelum mereka menyentuhku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Diselamatkan? Siapa yang menyelamatkan kita?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku." Suara itu membuat kedua orang di dalam ruangan itu menoleh. Menatap sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya memberi hormat, sementara Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"K_Kau?"

TBC

…

..

.

( SI PITIK- Sesi Rumpi Cantik diakhir, jangan lupa baca, kali ajah bisa bantu kebuntuan kalian, wkwkwkwkw )

Gimana? Apa chapter ini cukup memuaskan atau belum memuaskan?

Hm, maaf kalo memang ini belum, atau tidak memuaskan. Aku udah berusaha guys, hehehe...

Buat CBHS , Masi pada kobam gak sama scooter's couple? wkwkwkw.. Siapa yang pas liat video sama fotonya teriak histeris, loncat-loncat, sesak nafas, nangis, guling-guling sampe2 disamperin sama orang? Me! Me! Me! wkwkwkw,, mereka mah ya, selalu bisa bikin hati shippernya gak karuan wkwkwkw... Bentak lagi mereka bakal confirm wkwkwwk, mari sabar dan menunggu sedikit lagi CBHS...

 **SI PITIK ( Sesi Rumpi Cantik ) ; ( berdasarkan yang masuk di review, PM, ataupun chat di sosmed** )

 **R : Kak, bagi link jgv/ video porno nya dong!**

 **M : Entah harus jawab apa T_T , sepertinya kalian masih pada salah paham. Jujur, aing bukan distributor yang begituan. Demi Luhan! #gebrakmeja , buat yang masih nanya linknya, maafkan aing ya. Aing tidak punya sama sekali, biasanya dikasi sumbangan dari temen-temen.**

 **R : Jujur aku gak terlalu suka ff genre fantasy, tapi untuk ff ini entah kenapa aku ngerasa beda.**

 **M : Jujur aku juga gak suka bikin ff fantasi, tapi entah mengapa karena ff ini aku ngerasa beda. Wkwkwkwkw… Kita sama guys, semua Cuma butuh beradaptasi. Ini kali pertama aku bkin ff fantasi, dan semua ini murni beradasarkan vote yang masuk. Wwooiiii! Yang request ff fantasi waktu itu mana? Sini woooii keluar! Hiksss..**

 **R : Aku suka Chanbaek, tapi untuk percaya mereka real aku masih belum bisa. Jujur bagi aku mereka Cuma sahabatan.**

 **M : Ekhem, yah terserah sih. Mau percaya mereka sebagai apa, Cuma mau meluruskan ajah sih, aku rasa gak ada yang 'Cuma sahabat' tapi saling tatap penuh arti kayak mereka, gak ada yang 'Cuma sahabat' tapi overprotektif kayak mereka terlebih mereka 'sahabat' laki-laki, gak ada yang 'Cuma sahabat' tapi mencium satu sama lain, dan yang terpenting gak ada yang 'Cuma sahabat' tapi satunya nungging, satunya nusuk dari belakang, gak ada sumpah gak ada. Dan kamu yang bilang nganggap mereka 'Cuma sahabat' udah baca ff aku yang bisa dibilang ini bahkan diatas sahabat normal. Aku udah peringatin diawal say, tapi kalo emang kamu pingin baca sih gpp. Tenang, virus chanbaek itu menginfeksi amat sangat cepat kok, melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Hehehehe.. Welcome to Chanbaek's World…**

 **R : Thor gimana caranya supaya imajinasi ku bisa meliar kayak elu? Terus gimana caranya buat dapat inspirasi buat nulis?**

 **M : Kalo urusan liar nggaknya imajinasi seseorang, itu tergantung tingkat imajinasi orang itu sendiri. Kamu gak bisa mengukur seberapa liar imajinasi seseorang, karena tiap orang punya nilainya sendiri. Terus cara biar dapat inspirasi? Ada banyak cara, ada yang dengan melakukan sesuatu kegiatan, ada yang butuh suasana sepi, ada yang dengan membaca, kalo aku sendiri punya metode lain. Duduk manis di dalam toilet sambil berimajinasi, itu kenapa aku bisa berjam-jam di dlm toilet. Wkwkwkw, tapi imajinasi ttg ff nya, bukan yang lain-lain wkwkwkw..**

 **R : Kenapa Sehun dibikin jadi anak kecil, aneh ajah bacanya Sehun kecil Luhannya udah dewasa.**

 **M : Kalo aku buat Sehun kakek-kakek apa gak lebih aneh? Wkwkwkw.. becanda-bencanda, hehehe.. gini, ini baru chapter awal, ada banyak hal yang bisa terjadi dalam satu chapter, hehehe… aku usahain apa yang janggal dikepala kalian bakal jadi masuk akal. Hehehehe..**

 **R : Rencana berapa chapter kak?**

 **M : Haaah! Pertanyaan yang selalu muncul. Karena banyak yang ngira aku utaran lovers ya udah aku buat 2000 chapter ya wkwkwkw…**

 **R : Kak punya akun wattpad? Kak punya blog ?**

 **M : Punya kok, dulu waktu zaman alay bikin pass nya juga alay, dankarena kealayan aing sekarang jadinya lupa deh sama lay, eeeh mksdnya lupa deh sama passnya yang alay. Mau buat lagi , tapi…. Yaaah, intinya ff ku di post disini ajah kok hehehe… Kalo blog, ada kok, tapi yah gitu alay juga, kekekeke.. jadi mending jangan deh. Hehehehehe..**

 **R : Eon, gimana caranya buat ff fantasi? Aku udah berusaha tapi selalu kesannya aneh. Aku pingin bikin yang kayak punya eonni Shita.**

 **M : Bisa kok, pasti bisa. Mau ff fantasi, atau apapun, intinya biarkan imajinasi kalian yang bekerja, jangan dibatasin, dan jangan cepat mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Biarin orang lain yang nilai, kita mah jalanin hobi ajah, syukur2 ada yang suka, kalo gak ada yang baca pun gapapa, setidaknya udah tersalurkan hobi kita hehehe.. Aku juga dulu gitu kok, liat ajh koleksi ff aku, awal aku nulis masih dikit banget yang baca hehehehe.. Kalo ada usaha perubahan dan kesuksesan mengikuti kok, jadi intinya usaha, itu! Salam golden ways #Shitagebuh ( gebuh = banyak omong kosongnya alias pembual ) wkwkwkwkw…**

 **R : Apaan? gak kosisten banget tadi bilang rambut CY hijau kelam, terus diakhir rambutnya jadi warna hitam kecoklatan, yang salah siapa dong?**

 **M : Tanyakan pada rumput bergoyang, wkwkwkwwk.. Coba dibaca dengan teliti chingu, aaah~ atau gak chapter ini udah memperjelas kan ?**

 **R : Kenapa peran Baekhyun disini kasihan banget? Pake disiksa segala sama satu sekolahan. Gak kebayang** **.**

 **M : Untuk mendukung jalannya cerita guys, coba bayangin kalo baekhyun aku buat cabe-cabean disini, suka dandan, suka goda cowok, lah bisa-bisa Baekhyun jadi ratu iblisnya. Lebih gak kebayang ini kan? Wkwkwkwkw… yah intinya karena sifat itu cocok untuk peran Baekhyun disini. Jangan baper ya… Keepsmile**

 **R : Kak untuk latar, nama dan kehidupan di Neraka itu baca di buku, nyari diinternet, apa murni imajinasi?**

 **M : Untuk nama sendiri itu adalah murni imajinasi, untuk latar juga imajinasi tapi campur sama beberapa visualisasi ku selama ini, sementara untuk jenis-jenis hukuman itu aku pernah baca dibeberapa buku, jurnal dll , soalnya waktu zaman SMP gak ada kerjaan jadi sukanya baca buku tentang-tentang mistis gitu hehehehe..**

 **R : Berapa lama yang diperluin buat bikin satu chapter?**

 **M : Tergantung. Tergangtung si mood, si inspirasi, si niat, si waktu dan si keadaan. Kalo mereka udah ketemu bisa dua hari tiga hari jadi, tapi sayangnya kelima sahabat itu pada sibuk sama urusan masing-masing, jadi susah buat diajak kumpul bareng, yah jadinya paling cepet seminggu. Apalagi si waktu sama si mood yang doyan banget musuhan, mereka paling susah diajak ketemu bareng. Wkwkwkwkwkw..**

 **R : Update kilat thor!**

 **M : Pingin, sumpah pingin banget. Cuma ya itu, disini jarang ujan jadi jarang ada kilat. #kaboooor**

 **R : Eonnie , aku suka cara penulisan eonnie, aku pingin banget ketemu langsung sama eonnie. Aku pingin kenal lebih lagi, dan pingin ngobrol banyak**

 **M : Sini! Datang ajah ke, Rt 5, Rw 3, sepuuuluhhh~ nomer rumahku #nyanyisambiljoged. Aku juga pingin, tapi apa daya tanganku tak kuasa menggengam penuh pisang Chanyeol #eeeh #plaaak #insaf shita, insaf. #sayatidakincest #sayatidakmengeincestpapih #sayatakutmamih #sayasayangkepalasaya**

Oke, cukup segini ajah ya, hehehe.. ntar kepanjangan, trus pada protes karena yang panjang Si pitiknya daripada ff nya.

Akhir kata seperti biasa, jangan dengarkan ucapan orang-orang yang menyinggung jiwa shipper kalian! Jiwa kalian terlahir dari hubungan terlarang yang dianggap 'abnormal' tapi bukan berarti kalian tidak punya tempat dan tidak bisa berharap.

Harapan Chanbaek Shipper satu, Cuma pingin Chanbaek confirm, eeeh dua ding, sama video ena-ena papih mamih menyebar, iya kan ngaku deh, ngaku! Wkwkwkw.. Nah intinya percaya dengan keyakinan kalian.

Anjing menggonggong Chanbaek bersatu ( diatas ranjang ) , tetap jaga kesehatan kalian ya teman-teman.

Akhir kata Saya Shita Park undur diri dan salam Chanbaek is real!

See you in the next chapter , ciaaauuu bella. Oh iya, kalo sempet review juseyo! Hehehehe tidak memaksa, hanya kalo bersedia wkwkwkwkw…


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Devil Beside Me chapter 5

Cast : Park Chanyeol ( EXO ), Byun Baekhyun ( EXO ), Oh Sehun ( EXO ), Do Kyungsoo (EXO ), Xi Luhan (EXO ), Kim Jongin (EXO ), Kim Kibum (SHINee ), Choi Minho ( SHINee ), Lee Taemin (SHINee ) and others.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa berbau seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **DILARANG KERAS!**

 **1\. Mempublish ulang cerita tanpa izin dari penulis di web manapun**

 **2\. Copy-Paste atas alasan apapun**

 **3\. Me-remake cerita dengan mengganti pemeran**

 **4\. Mengutip beberapa bagian paragraph lalu memasukan dalam cerita lain**

 **Tolong hargai penulis teman-teman. Kami menulis memang untuk hobi, tapi kami menulis gak sekedar nulis, butuh banyak hal yang kami korbankan agar menjadi sebuah cerita yang berkesinambungan. Salah satunya waktu, tenaga dan pikiran.**

 **NB: Aku buat larangan ini bukan bermaksud apa-apa, tapi kejadian beberapa waktu lalu bener-bener mikin mental down, bikin gak semangat nulis. Aku harap kalian maklum, dan buat plagiators . Tolong sadar, menulis bukan sekedar mencari tenar, tapi menulis adalah bagian dari diri setiap penulis di dunia.**

 **Buat yang udah ngasik tahu tentang kejadian ini, dan buat yang ngasi semangat makasi. Kalian adalah teman-teman yang solid dan aku acungin jempol buat kepedulian kalian, terima kasih banyak teman-teman.**

* * *

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Park ShiTa**

 **Present**

…

..

.

 _ **Flashback On**_

 _Chanyeol duduk di salah satu sofa di tengah pesta yang ia buat secara mendadak. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk, biasanya ia akan berkunjung kedunia manusia untuk mencari hiburan, namun berhubung masalahnya ada di dunia manusia Chanyeol mencari hiburan lain._

 _Mengundang seluruh iblis di dunia dan mengubah Infernus menjadi sebuah tempat pesta yang meriah. Tapi baru saja menikmati kesenangan, Luhan sudah mengacaukan semuanya. Mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Chanyeol memicing jijik._

 _'Mencintai seorang manusia?', Chanyeol tidak habis pikir kenapa kakaknya bisa berkata seperti itu. Chanyeol tahu dia sangat menyukai tubuh Baekhyun, untuk itu ia sering datang kedunia manusia menemui lelaki mungil itu._

 _Lalu mendapat hukuman untuk melindungi Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya menjalankan hukumannya, tidak melibatkan perasaan. Untuk itu ketika Luhan mengatakan hal yang baginya sangat tidak masuk akal, Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati betapa bodoh dan sok tahu-nya seorang Luhan._

 _Dan kini, ia merasa jauh lebih bodoh karena memikirkan ucapan Luhan yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Bahkan suasana hatinya kembali memburuk, ajakan para iblis lain untuk bergabung di lantai dansa tidak menarik perhatiannya._

 _Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dan menggoda dari para pemikat,tidak ia ladeni. Chanyeol hanya merasa tidak bersemangat._

" _To…tolong.. aku hiks… Chan..chanyeol.. aku…mohon.. tolong." Chanyeol menghentikan acara memutar-mutar gelas anggurnya, ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Dan ia tahu itu suara Baekhyun._

" _Chan..hiks…yeol… to…long." Chanyeol menutup matanya, menenguk isi gelasnya dengan cepat. Ia berusaha mengabaikan panggilan dari Baekhyun, yang menjerit meminta tolong sambil menyebut namanya._

 _Chanyeol meletakkan gelas anggurnya, ia bangkit berjalan menuju keramaian. Di lantai dansa beberapa iblis menari, meliukan tubuh mereka dengan bersemangat. Chanyeol masuk ke dalamnya, menarik seorang iblis cantik bertubuh indah dan mengajaknya menari._

 _Chanyeol menyeringai ketika tubuh gadis itu menari erotis di depannya menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan intens. Chanyeol menarik tengkuk gadis itu, mempertemukan bibir mereka._

" _To…long. Chan…hiks..yeol.. maa…aafkan hiks… aku." Chanyeol menutup matanya, melepas tautannya lalu menghilang._

 _Ia muncul di tempat parkir bawah tanah di apartemennya, terduduk diatas motor dengan pakaian manusianya. Kaos berwarna hitam, jaket jeans hitam, celana jeans panjang dan sebuah helm._

 _Dengan kecepatan maksimal ia memecah keramaian kota Seoul, tidak mengindahkan umpatan beberapa orang yang terkejut menyaksikan kecepatan motornya._

…

 _.._

 _._

 _Luhan tersenyum melihat betapa senangnya seorang Sehun yang kini menikmati es krimnya. Senyum Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengembang ketika lelaki setinggi matanya itu menjilati es krimnya dengan semangat._

 _Dua jam yang lalu mereka baru saja menyelesaikan les privat mereka dan Luhan menawarkan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil menunggu ibu Sehun pulang, walau sempat ragu Luhan bersyukur Sehun pada akhirnya mengangguk._

 _Dan setelah berjalan-jalan dan bercerita cukup banyak akhirnya mereka memutuskan membeli dua buah es krim dan memakannya di dalam mobil._

" _Terima kasih saem." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan._

" _Itu bukan apa-apa." Ucap Luhan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tisu dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dan membersihkan bibirnya._

" _Aku merasa sangat senang hari ini, seumur hidupku selain merayakan ulangtahun berdua bersama ibu, ini adalah hari paling menyenangkan."_

" _Benarkah? Berarti kita sama, selain hari kelahiranku. Ini adalah hari paling menyenangkan yang aku miliki." Balas Luhan, Sehun mengerutkan keningnya._

" _Kenapa kita selalu sama? Apa saem meniruku? Atau menyindirku?" Luhan segera menggeleng, membuat Sehun menahan senyumnya._

" _Aku tidak sedang menyindirmu, sungguh. Aku memang benar-benar mengalaminya, aku memang sepertimu ketika aku_"_

" _Tenang saem, aku hanya bertanya. Jangan dianggap serius! Saem terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang ketahuan berselingkuh." Sehun tertawa memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya yang sangat manis._

 _Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu membuang pandangannya. Entah mengapa ucapan Sehun membuat dirinya menjadi bersemu merah._

" _Sehun, sebaiknya kita pulang. I..ini sudah malam." Luhan merutuki suaranya yang mendadak gagap._

 _Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melaju pelan. Luhan melewati sebuah jalanan diatas jembatan yang cukup sepi. Ucapan Sehun barusan membuat Luhan tidak berkonsentrasi dalam menyetir, jadi ia memilih melaju dengan pelan tidak ingin membahayakan nyawa pangeran kecilnya, bagaimanapun Sehun berdarah manusia._

 _Sehun yang sejak tadi terdiam dan memilih melihat keluar jendela tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia memicingkan matanya ketika menangkap sebuah kegiatan di dekat sungai, di bawah jembatan. Di bawah bangunan tua dan terbuka, hanya beberapa pilar besar dan atap sebagai arsitektur._

 _Beberapa berandalan yang entah sedang melakukan apa, Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti tapi yang membuatnya terlonjak kaget bukan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan, tetapi sosok lelaki mungil mirip kakaknya yang menungging di tanah, dengan seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar yang mengeluarkan penisnya._

" _Berhenti!" Luhan menginjak rem dengan terkejut, ia menoleh dan lebih terkejut ketika Sehun melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil._

 _Luhan dengan cepat menyusul, Sehun berlari menuju pembatas jalan. Diantara dua besi yang berjarak, Sehun melewatinya dan segera berlari turun menuju tanah berumput yang akan membawa langkahnya menuju sungai._

 _Luhan berteriak memanggil nama Sehun, tapi suaranya diabaikan. Sehun masih berlari kencang, Luhan yang kebingungan mempercepat caranya berlari dan ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Chanyeol terkapar diatas tanah, menutup matanya rapat , sambil mengumpulkan kekuatan iblisnya._

 _Luhan berlari dengan cepat, matanya berfokus pada dua objek. Sehun yang berlari menuju tempat kejadian dan Chanyeol yang akan berubah, dengan cepat Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya biru yang melesat dengan cepat kearah Chanyeol, mengenai dada adiknya dan seketika Chanyeol pingsan._

" _AAAAARGGGGH" Luhan mengalihkan pandanganya pada Sehun dan kakinya seolah melemas. Disana, beberapa meter dari posisinya berdiri Sehun terlihat mengerikan dengan wujud iblisnya._

 _Tanduknya terlihat mengacung tegak di atas kepalanya, kulitnya memerah dan bercahaya, giginya berubah menjadi taring-taring tajam, tubuhnya meninggi dan terlihat sangat kekar. Hampir mirip seperti Chanyeol, juga sebuah ekor seperti monyet yang bergoyang._

 _Semua orang dibuat ketakutan, dan dalam hitungan detik sebelum para manusia itu sempat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, Sehun sudah mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan membuat seluruh orang-orang disana terlempar dan menabrak dinding lalu tak sadarkan diri._

 _Sehun melangkah kearah Baekhyun yang membeku di tempat._

" _Hyung?" Baekhyun nampak ketakutan, ketika Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya Baekhyun beringsut mundur. Ia menggeleng pelan, seolah mengatakan agar Sehun menjauh darinya._

 _Sehun yang tidak mengerti seketika melihat sekelilingnya, dan ia terkejut. Ia menatap tangannya dan semakin terkejut saat tanganya membesar dan berwarna merah bercahaya._

" _A..aku?" Sehun terjatuh ditanah dengan shock, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Perlahan warna merah ditubuh Sehun menghilang, ekor dan tanduknya juga. Matanya tidak bersinar biru lagi, dan giginya kembali normal._

" _KYAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak, lalu tidak sadarkan diri._

" _Hyung?"_

" _Sehun!" Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan di belakangnya, membungkuk sambil bertumpu pada kedua pahanya dan terlihat terengah._

" _Kau cepat sekali dan_ Oh apa ini?" tanya Luhan pura-pura, langkah Luhan berjalan semakin dekat sambil memperhatikan sekitar._

" _Saem, aa…aku_"_

" _Sehun! Yang mana yang harus kita tolong? Aku rasa dia, dan dia. Mereka terlihat seperti korban disini." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mengabaikan ucapan Sehun._

 _Luhan hanya tidak ingin, Sehun merasa terpuruk dengan perubahannya yang mengejutkan seperti tadi. Karena terlalu fokus pada Chanyeol, Luhan gagal menyelamatkan Sehun._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

…

..

.

 **Devil Beside Me**

 **Chapter 5**

…

..

.

Ketika membuka mata hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang polos. Ia kembali mengerjap dan melihat sebuah titik cahaya yang menarik perhatiannya. Pandanganya masih kabur, dan ia berusaha membuatnya kembali normal.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dan ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia mengenali kamar ini.

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun terduduk didekatnya sambil memasang wajah antara sedih dan lega.

"Baek_" ucapan Chanyeol terputus karena merasakan sakit pada bagian dadanya. Baekhyun menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang hendak bangkit, ia memperbaiki letak bantal Chanyeol.

"Istirahatlah dulu, aku akan_" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun menoleh dan ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, dan terima kasih untuk_"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kearah Chanyeol tidak percaya, ketika Chanyeol terluka keras dan nyaris mati, ia masih sempat-sempatnya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"A..aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun seperti ingin menangis, entah mengapa penyesalannya semakin bertambah. Selama Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri, satu hal yang Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin berteman dengannya, tidak hanya menginginkan tubuhnya, ataupun memanfaatkannya seperti orang-orang yang pernah ia kenal.

"Apa mereka_" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya, tapi Baekhyun tahu arti raut wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak, mereka tidak berhasil menyentuhku. Kita diselamatkan sebelum mereka menyentuhku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Diselamatkan? Siapa yang menyelamatkan kita?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku." Suara itu membuat kedua orang di dalam ruangan itu menoleh. Menatap sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya memberi hormat, sementara Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"K_Kau?"

"Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Disana, diambang pintu. Luhan berdiri dengan kedua tangan mendongak ke udara, dan wajah kebingungan. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya menatap kearah Luhan dengan tatapan tidak suka.

" _Jangan memberiku tatapan seperti itu bodoh! Ingat aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu."_ Luhan mengirimkan pesan melalui telepatinya.

" _Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu, aku bisa menyelesaikannya seorang diri."_ Balas Chanyeol masih dalam diam, hanya pikiran mereka yang saling berkirim pesan.

" _Oh, dengan memperlihatkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya? Dasar iblis!"_ bentak Luhan.

" _Ya, itu aku. Dan untuk apa kau muncul di hadapan Baekhyun?"_ tanya Chanyeol balik dengan kesal, Luhan tersenyum menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Oh! Baekhyun sshi. Aku rasa lelaki ini masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Dia menatapku seolah aku adalah makhluk luar angkasa." Ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun yang terlihat kebingungan dengan keterdiaman dua orang dihadapannya.

"O..Oh. Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun lembut, Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan wajah kesal.

" _Brengsek kau Luhan!"_ ucap Chanyeol.

" _Ya, itu aku."_ Sahut Luhan dalam diam.

Mata Chanyeol membulat ketika jemari kecil Baekhyun menyentuh keningnya.

"Apa kau masih belum sadar Chanyeol?" suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat lirih. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun.

"A..aku sudah sadar. Hanya sedikit pusing."

" _Oh lihat! Si iblis mulai berakting. Eeeuh~ menjijikan. Terakhir aku dengar seseorang berkata tidak membutuhkan seorang Byun Baekhyun dalam hidupnya, tapi lihat sekarang wajahnya_"_

" _ENYAH KAU SI BRENGSEK LUHAN SIALAN!"_ bentak Chanyeol dalam hati. Terdengar Luhan terkikik, lalu segera meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

" _Si Brengsek Sialan yang tidak punya hati dan munafik yang juga suka meniduri manusia, baru saja mengataiku. Hahahaha_"_ walau Luhan sudah meninggalkan kamar, namun ia masih bisa bertelepati dengan Chanyeol.

" _ENYAH ATAU AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBAKARMU LUHAN_!" bentak Chanyeol dengan sangat keras membuat telinga Luhan nyaris tuli, lalu dengan segera ia mematikan signal telepati mereka.

"Ma…maafkan aku Chanyeol." Wajah Baekhyun tertunduk sangat dalam, seolah penyelesan menekan kepalanya dengan sangat keras.

"A..aku pikir kau ti…tidak akan datang. A….aku pikir kau benar-benar a..akan menjauhiku." Sambung Baekhyun lagi dengan suara gemetar. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir juga aku akan melakukannya, tapi_" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk mengabaikanmu." Ucap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum, Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi?" Tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Jadi sekarang apa kita berteman?" Mata Baekhyun membulat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Teman." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

…

..

.

Sehun duduk di dalam kamarnya, ia terlihat begitu _shock_ dengan kejadian semalam. Setelah membawa kakaknya dan seorang lelaki asing yang menurutnya teman kakaknya, Sehun langsung mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

"Sebenarnya siapa aku?" gumamnya lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kali ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Sehun?" Sehun menoleh kearah pintu, ia kenal suara itu.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" itu adalah Luhan, guru dan satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar baik padanya tanpa ikatan darah.

Dengan perlahan Sehun bangkit, membuka kunci pintu lalu kembali duduk. Luhan membuka pintu dan mencoba tersenyum kearah Sehun yang memilih menatap spreinya.

"Hei! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tidak sekolah hari ini?" tanya Luhan sambil mengambil duduk.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah cemas dibuat-buat.

"Biar aku periksa." Luhan meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Sehun, dan bertingkah seolah-olah sedang mengukur suhu badan Sehun. Sehun menampik pelan tangan Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hanya sedang tak ingin datang ke sekolah." Sahutnya singkat.

"Ei~ mana ada seperti itu? Lalu jika aku sedang tak ingin bekerja, maka aku tidak akan datang ke sekolah juga?" Sehun menatap Luhan lalu menghela nafas.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan!"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula untuk apa saem kemari?"

"Kau tidak muncul dikelas, sebagai pelatih pribadimu tentu aku harus memeriksa apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Terima kasih saem, tapi sebaiknya saem pulang! Aku sedang ingin sendiri." Ucap Sehun. Mendadak senyum Luhan hilang, ia memajukan bibirnya, menundukan wajahnya sedih.

Sehun melirik sebentar, ia sebenarnya tidak tega tapi ia sedang ingin sendiri. Luhan menghela nafas lalu bangkit.

"Baiklah, jika kau mau sendiri. Aku_" Luhan menjeda ucapannya ketika Sehun menggenggam tangannya, menahan kepergiaannya.

"Saem, bagaimana bila kita tidak tahu siapa diri kita sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun, Luhan tediam lalu kembali duduk.

"Itu wajar. Di masa remaja, setiap orang akan merasakan yang namanya pencarian jati diri. Mereka sering bingung dengan diri mereka sendiri, tidak tahu identitas mereka yang sebenarnya."

"Tidak saem, ini berbeda. Seperti… ah sudahlah! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya." Ucap Sehun frustasi.

"Seperti memiliki kekuatan super maksudmu? Seperti tokoh Superman dan Spiderman?" tanya Luhan, Sehun kembali menatap Luhan lalu mengangguk antusias.

"Hahahaha.. itu keren asal kau tahu. Aku selalu berharap diriku adalah seorang Superman, atau Spiderman dengan jarring laba-labanya, dan_"

"Ini berbeda, tidak keren sama sekali. Malah, sangat mengerikan." Potong Sehun cepat. Luhan menghentikan tawanya. Ia menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Apa kau pikir Superman dan Spiderman merasa kekuatan mereka keren diawal?" tanya Luhan, Sehun tidak memberikan respon hanya menantikan kelanjutan ucapan gurunya.

"Tidak! Mereka tidak menganggap itu keren, malah mereka ingin kekuatan itu hilang, namun setelah menyadari itu sebuah takdir, mereka merubah sudut pandang mereka dan menganggap bahwa itu adalah sebuah anugrah. Sehun, jadikan hal-hal yang terjadi dalam hidupmu adalah sebuah anugrah, maka kau tidak akan pernah membenci atau menyesali kelahiranmu." Ucap Luhan, Sehun terdiam. Ia membasahi bibirnya yang kering lalu menghela nafas lagi.

"Mau aku tunjukan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ketika aku berkata bahwa kita ini hampir sama, aku rasa itu sungguhan. Mari aku tunjukan!" Luhan menunjuk sebuah buku diatas meja, lalu dalam hitungan detik buku itu berpindah ketangannya.

Sehun membulatkan mata dan bibirnya tidak percaya.

"Lihat sekali lagi!" ucap Luhan lalu menunjuk jendela dan jendela kamar Sehun tertutup rapat.  
"Saem, ka..kau.."

"Iya, aku rasa kita sama. Aku memiliki kekuatan super juga, aku harap kau merahasiakan ini." Ucap Luhan lagi, Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa gurunya juga memiliki kekuatan supranatural.

"Lalu kau? Mana kekuatanmu?" tanya Luhan sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Sehun memajukan bibirnya dan berpikir.

"A..aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengeluarkannya. Dia muncul tiba-tiba saat emosiku tidak terkendali."

"Kau berbohong!" ucap Luhan, Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku berkata jujur!"

"Coba buktikan!"

"Aku tidak bisa saem! Aku harus dalam keadaan emosi yang buruk, seperti marah misalnya." Sahut Sehun lagi.

"Sini aku buat kau menjadi marah." Luhan segera menerjang tubuh Sehun dan menggelitik pinggang Sehun hingga terdengar suara terkikik dari Sehun yang mencoba menjauhkan tangan Luhan.

"Hentikan! Yak! Yak! Geli saem!" bentak Sehun tapi Luhan tetap menggelitik pinggang Sehun, dengan kekuatan maksimal Sehun menahan tangan Luhan lalu mendorongnya kebelakang, menindih tubuh gurunya .

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan ia menatap mata Sehun yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Sehun juga sama, ia terdiam memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang begitu dekat dan berusaha menelan ludahnya.

Sehun beralih ke bibir Luhan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak, dan dalam hitungan detik permukaan bibir itu bersentuhan. Hanya saling menyentuh tidak lebih. Sehun merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir yang pernah ia raba itu.

"Maaf." Sehun mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan segera bersandar pada kepala ranjang, lalu membuang wajahnya. Luhan yang sama terkejutnya, berusaha bangkit dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ki..kita berciuman?" gumam Luhan pelan sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol meringis ketika Baekhyun mengobati luka di wajahnya. Kemarin Kibum sudah mengobati keduanya, namun karena bagi Baekhyun luka Chanyeol parah maka ia menambahkan lagi obat baru.

Ringisan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah, sesekali Baekhyun menghentikan sentuhan kapasnya pada sudut mata Chanyeol.

"Karena aku kau jadi_" Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya dipermukaan bibir Baekhyun.

"Jangan dibahas lagi, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil. Seorang teman akan berkorban apapun untuk temannya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencoba tersenyum,lalu kembali meringis ketika merasa kulitnya merenggang. Chanyeol benci harus berpura-pura menjadi manusia, jika dia dalam wujud iblis, luka-lukanya akan hilang seketika.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum, ia tidak meragukan Chanyeol lagi. Setelah apa yang Chanyeol lakukan semalam padanya, sudah cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol memang tulus ingin berteman dengannya.

"Lukamu juga harus diobati." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengambil alih kapas dan obat yang dipegang Baekhyun.

"Ti..tidak. Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Seorang teman tidak boleh menolak niat baik temannya." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Chanyeol menuangkan obat cair itu ke kapas, lalu mengarahkannya ke sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Walau ada beberapa luka memar kecil di beberapa bagian wajah Baekhyun, tapi bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun tetaplah cantik dan indah.

"Aaakh!" Baekhyun meringis ketika tangan Chanyeol menekan terlalu kencang. Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya, dan mengerutkan keningnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa ringisan Baekhyun seperti sebuah desahan.

Sial. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dalam tubuhnya. Ia mengalihkan pandanganya, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih membuang wajahnya.

"Ti..tidak. A…aku hanya terkejut mendengarmu berteriak, aku pikir aku terlalu keras menekan lukamu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak kau sudah melakukan dengan lembut hanya saja rasanya memang sangat perih." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum. Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan kapasnya, dan kali ini ia bersumpah akan jauh lebih pelan.

"Aaakh!" sial. Chanyeol mengumpat tanganya yang tidak bisa berlaku lembut. Baekhyun menutup matanya, menahan tangan Chanyeol ketika melihat rasa bersalah diwajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut melihat tangannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Lakukan saja, aku tidak akan menjerit lagi, aku akan menahan sakitnya. Tapi lakukan dengan pelan." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu melempar kapasnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun, lalu meraih bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tahu maksud Baekhyun adalah mengobati lukanya, tapi masa bodoh. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun baru saja memberikannya izin untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Jangan salahkan hasrat Chanyeol, salahkan ucapan Baekhyun yang begitu ambigu. Dan perlu diingat, iblis tidak pernah salah, sekalipun mereka salah.

Baekhyun membuka matanya terkejut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, ia seharusnya melawan dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol tapi ia tidak mengerti dengan sistem kerja tubuhnya yang malah diam dan menerima semua perlakuan Chanyeol.

Permukaan bibir Baekhyun mulai terbuka, dan Chanyeol menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Mencari daging lunak yang akan menjadi partner bertarungnya.

Ketika Chanyeol menemukannya, ia mendorong lidah itu semakin dalam, terkadang mengaitkannya dan terkadang menyedotnya dengan cukup kuat. Ketika dirasa ciuman mereka terlalu dalam, dan rasa perih di luka bibir masing-masing mulai tidak bersahabat Chanyeol memilih menghentikan acara bertarung lidahnya.

Ia memilih untuk menghisap pelan kedua permukaan bibir Baekhyun secara bergantian. Jemari Chanyeol menyelip diantara helaian rambut Baekhyun, sementara tangan Baekhyun bergelantung pada kedua lengan kokoh Chanyeol.

Ciuman mereka begitu lembut dan sangat pelan, Chanyeol merasa ini adalah ciuman terpayah nya namun merupakan ciuman termanis seumur hidupnya. Sementara Baekhyun, ini adalah ciuman keduanya yang berkesan tidak jauh berbeda dengan ciuman pertamanya, hanya saja perih di bibirnya menjadi sensasi tersendiri.

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol pelan dan segera membuang wajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Ki..kita berci..ciuman lagi" ucap Baekhyun gugup, suaranya bahkan terdengar bergetar.

"Benar. Ini ciuman kedua kita, apa ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, sambil mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kita hanya…hanya teman?" Chanyeol terdiam, kemudian kembali menjawab.

"Benar kita teman. Ciuman berarti sebuah bentuk dari kasih sayang, aku menyayangimu sebagai temanku Baekhyun, apa itu salah?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap ke arah mata Chanyeol, dan ia menggeleng pelan.

"Ti..tidak. Ta…tapi_"

"Aaaah~ aku lapar sekali." Ucap Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan, Baekhyun segera tersadar dan memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan bentuk protesnya.

"Ibu sebentar lagi pulang, dan ibu bilang akan membeli beberapa bahan makanan sebelum pulang." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk lalu merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak bangkit.

"Bisakah kau berbaring disampingku dan temani aku? Aku merasa kesepian di dalam kamar ini sendiri." Ucap Chanyeol dengan memasang wajah bersedih, Baekhyun berpikir sebentar keningnya berkerut.

"Sebagai teman. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan lebih." Ucap Chanyeol lagi membuat Baekhyun menyetujui ucapannya. Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya ketika Baekhyun naik keatas ranjang, dibawah selimut yang sama mereka berbagi kehangatan.

"Baekhyun? Apa benar kemarin mereka tidak berbuat yang macam-macam padamu? Mereka tidak menyentuhmu kan? Mereka tidak memperkosamu?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Tidak. Mereka tidak melakukannya, tapi_" Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya, mengingat kejadian semalam sama dengan membangkitkan rasa takutnya ketika melihat perubahan wujud Sehun.

"Tapi apa?"

"Ah tidak. Aku salah bicara. Sekarang kau istirahatlah!" ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk ia segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat,membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan menegang. Wajah Chanyeol berada di ceruk lehernya, sementara lengan kekarnya melingkar di perutnya.

"Chan…Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak berbuat lebih, aku berjanji. Aku hanya membutuhkan sebuah pelukan Baek." Bisik Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun memilih diam.

…

..

.

Ketika langit berubah menjadi kemerahan, dan masuk melalui celah jendela kamar. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, mengintip kearah jendela yang ternyata sudah berubah sore. Saat menoleh kesamping ia mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat, ditambah tubuhnya yang dipeluk erat.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin protes, ia tidak suka jika tubuhnya disentuh sembarangan. Tapi bila itu Chanyeol , Baekhyun merasa berbeda ada sebuah perasaan nyaman dan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Eemmhh.." Chanyeol mengerang sambil merengangkan otot tubuhnya, Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bangkit.

"Bangunlah! Ini sudah sore." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Ini adalah tidur sore paling nyaman yang pernah aku rasakan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Baekhyun tidak memberikan respon ia segera memijakan kakinya diatas lantai.

"Ayo turun! Aku rasa ibu sudah pulang." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

Ketika menginjakkan kaki pada anak tangga terakhir, Chanyeol melihat Kibum sedang menyiapkan makanan dan menyambut dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ayo makan bersama, aku akan membuatkan makanan yang lezat untuk kalian semua." Ucap Kibum, Chanyeol mengangguk dan Baekhyun memilih membantu ibunya. Ketika akan berjalan menuju dapur, Chanyeol tak sengaja menangkap dua sosok diruang tengah yang sedang asyik mengerjakan sesuatu.

Chanyeol tahu itu adalah Luhan, dan seorang anak lelaki yang asyik mencoret-coret kertas. Mata Chanyeol membulat , itu adalah anaknya. Chanyeol lebih tercekat ketika anak itu tiba-tiba menoleh kearahnya dan mata mereka bertemu.

Alis keduanya berkerut, mata mereka memancarkan ketidaknyamanan dan berjuta pertanyaan. Sampai akhirnya Luhan menyadari Sehun tidak memperhatikannya, ia menoleh kearah pandang Sehun dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri disana membeku.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai. Ayo semua kita makan!" ucapan Kibum membuat Chanyeol tersadar. Ia segera mengambil duduk disamping Baekhyun, dan tak lama Luhan dan Sehun datang. Mata mereka masih saling menatap, sebuah kebetulan Sehun duduk dihadapannya.

"Sehun! Tidak baik melihat orang seperti itu!" ucap Kibum, Sehun segera memutuskan tatapannya. Chanyeol berdeham lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Aku bersyukur kalian baik-baik saja." Kibum berucap sambil mengambil duduk sebagai kepala keluarga.

"Terima kasih bi, aku diperbolehkan menginap disini." Ucap Chanyeol. Kibum tersenyum sambil menggeleng kecil.

"Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya, terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun tidak melarangku, aku pasti sudah melaporkan bajingan-bajingan itu pada polisi." Ucap Kibum setengah kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa bi. Baekhyun adalah temanku, sudah seharusnya aku menolongnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Sehun menatap Chanyeol lagi, sebuah pandangan yang membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman.

"Oh aku belum memperkenalkan diri disini." Ucap Luhan, mengalihkan suasana tidak mengenakan antara Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Aku Xi Luhan, guru seni sekaligus guru lukis pribadi Sehun." Ucap Luhan sambil sedikit membungkuk. Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya menatap wajah sok ramah kakaknya.

"Mungkin Baekhyun sshi, belum mengenalku. Kita tidak pernah bertemu ketika aku sedang mengajar Sehun." Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Park Chanyeol, teman Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, pandangan Sehun kembali teralih pada Chanyeol, keningnya setia berkerut.

" Apa lukamu sudah membaik?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol berdecih sebentar lalu berpura-pura mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Luhan sshi, berkat anda aku selamat." Chanyeol nyaris muntah ketika mengatakannya, dan Luhan memutar bola matanya malas sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk tersenyum.

"Apa Hyung tidak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba suara Sehun menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Baekhyun yang sedang mengambil nasi menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap Sehun sekilas lalu membuang wajahnya. Benar-benar sikap yang dingin.

"Hm." Sahut Baekhyun ketus. Sehun menundukan arah pandangnya, ia merasa sedih dan kecewa. Bentuk perhatiannya yang tulus tetap tidak diterima oleh kakaknya.

Luhan melirik kearah Sehun dengan pandangan iba, Chanyeol nampak terkejut dengan sikap Baekhyun yang ternyata begitu membenci putranya. Chanyeol pikir ketika Luhan berkata bahwa Baekhyun tidak menerima kehadiran putranya, hanyalah sebuah cerita yang dilebih-lebihkan namun kini ia melihat langsung, bagaimana Baekhyun membenci Sehun, dan itu berarti Baekhyun juga membenci dirinya.

"Ah, ayo kita mulai makan. Sepertinya ini enak." Ucap Chanyeol. Ketika Kibum menyendokkan nasi kearahnya, Chanyeol merasakan mual. Ia hanya ingin memakan daging, tidak yang lain.

"Ayo dimakan yang banyak!" ucap Kibum. Chanyeol mengernyit menatap nasinya, melihat itu Baekhyun mengambil nasi di piring Chanyeol dan menggantinya dengan daging.

"Ibu, Chanyeol tidak bisa makan nasi dan sayur." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Kibum membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar bi, aku tidak bisa makan nasi dan sayur. Karena sejak kecil aku tinggal di luar negri, disana aku selalu makan daging." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ah, pantas saja tubuhmu tinggi dan kekar begini. Kalau begitu makan saja yang banyak, kebetulan aku membuat banyak masakan berdaging. Luhan sshi, anda sebaiknya makan juga!" ucap Kibum sambil menatap Luhan, Luhan tersenyum canggung. Ia juga tidak bisa memakan nasi dan sayur.

"Ah,baik Nyonya." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah dipaksakan tersenyum. Ia mulai mengambil beberapa potong daging dan meletakkanya diatas piring, Sehun memperhatikan dengan kening berkerut.

"Saem, tidak ingin nasi?" tanya Sehun dan semua mata beralih menatap Luhan.

"Hmm, aku memiliki penyakit sejak kecil, tubuhku sulit untuk tumbuh. Itu mengapa dokter memintaku untuk mengkonsumsi daging lebih banyak, karena terlalu sering tubuhku jadi menolak benda lain selain daging." Bohongnya. Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar penuturan bodoh kakaknya.

"Oh benarkah? Wah, lain kali aku harus memasak banyak daging sepertinya." Ucap Kibum sambil tertawa. Chanyeol ikut tertawa, malah suara tawanya paling mendominasi seolah mengejek alasan bodoh kakaknya.

Tapi saat Sehun kembali menatapnya, Chanyeol menelan suara tawanya. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, bocah dihadapannya memang membencinya sejak berada di dalam perut ibunya.

…

..

.

Pagi harinya sekolah nampak geger dengan kasus perkelahian yang menyebar dengan cepat. Mereka begidik ngeri saat mendengar geng Serigala Barat dibantai habis-habisan, bahkan ketua geng itu, Taecyeon, yang terkenal dengan kekuatan dan ilmu bela dirinya harus mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit akibat cedera dan mengalami sedikit trauma.

Tidak hanya Taecyeon, anak buahnya juga terluka parah dan menurut kabar yang meredar mereka membicarakan tentang makhluk mengerikan yang muncul di malam kejadian.

Pihak sekolah menutup diri dari para wartawan yang mencoba mencari informasi, mereka menegaskan bahwa urusan diluar sekolah bukan menjadi tanggung jawab sekolah, dan pihak sekolah tidak mengetahui apapun tentang geng-geng yang ada disekolah mereka.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan perlahan di koridor sekolah, mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tas ranselnya. Mendengar para siswa yang berbisik di koridor membuat Baekhyun menjadi minder.

Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, hanya saja hidup menjadi bulan-bulanan dan bahan pembicaraan setiap lewat membuat Baekhyun menjadi pribadi yang sulit untuk berpikir positif bila ada yang berbisik atau berbicara di belakangnya, sekalipun itu tidak ditujukan untuknya.

"Baekhyun!" belum sempat Baekhyun menoleh, Chanyeol telah menyelipkan jemarinya diantara celah jemari Baekhyun.

"Kau berjalan sangat cepat, kau bahkan meninggalkanku." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menjawab ataupun memberi respon, ia hanya tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum, semenjak kehadirannya Baekhyun tidak pernah menjadi bahan pembicaraan lagi. Mereka lebih fokus pada berita-berita janggal yang selalu terjadi pada siswa ataupun siswi disekolah mereka.

Mereka menuju bangku mereka, dan memilih mengambil duduk. Baekhyun sibuk menyiapkan bukunya sementara Chanyeol memilih memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang menurutnya semakin hari semakin cantik.

" _Oppa_!" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, ia memutar kepalanya tanpa minat dan menghela nafas melihat tiga orang siswi junior tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol malas, ketus dan dingin. Sikap yang selalu ia tunjukan pada orang-orang yang suka merayunya. Chanyeol heran, padahal ia sudah sangat dingin tapi kenapa mereka masih tetap mengagumi dirinya.

" _Oppa_ , aku dengar sabtu malam _oppa_ terlibat perkelahian. Aku sangat khawatir _oppa_ , untung kemarin hari Minggu jadi _oppa_ bisa beristirahat." Ucap salah satu gadis dengan rambut dijalan kesamping.

"Iya, aku juga merasa sangat khawatir. Dan astaga! Lihat! Wajah _oppa_ memar." Gadis lain hendak memegang pipi Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol menahan tangan gadis itu.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku! Aku tidak suka disentuh orang lain." Ucap Chanyeol tegas sambil menghempaskan tangan gadis itu.

" Maaf." Gadis itu tertunduk, dan kedua temannya menyikunya karena tindakan yang terlalu berani yang ia perbuat.

"Pergilah! Jangan merusak hariku." Ucap Chanyeol mempertahankan wajah dinginnya.

"Oh iya sebelum pergi, aku ingin bertanya . Apakah _oppa_ , kosong setelah pulang sekolah?" tanya gadis terakhir yang berkuncir kuda. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang malah asyik melihat keluar jendela.

"Maaf." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, mengenggamnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terkejut begitu juga tiga gadis lainnya.

"Siang ini aku ada acara dengan Baekhyun, kami akan pergi menonton." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Ketiga gadis itu berdecak sambil menatap tidak suka kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang _oppa_ suka dari lelaki ini?" bentak salah seorang gadis, yang memegang wajah Chanyeol tadi, sepertinya dia yang paling keras kepala.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya. Mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak Baekhyun, satu tangannya yang lain memegang pipi Baekhyun lalu memutarnya kearah tiga gadis dihadapannya.

"Tidakkah kau bisa lihat dia begitu cantik? Dia cantik alami, tidak seperti kalian yang mengubah bentuk wajah kalian dari aslinya, dan menggunakan terlalu banyak benda aneh yang membuat kalian begitu mengerikan. Jika di neraka, kalian akan berada di tingkat empat. Dengan catatan, tidak menghargai pemberian Sang Pencipta." Ucap Chanyeol angkuh. Ketiga gadis itu nampak kesal.

" _Oppa_ menyakiti perasaan kami." Ucap salah satu gadis dari ketiganya dan diangguki oleh dua lainnya, lalu mereka memilih berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah sedih dan isakan kecil.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipipinya, lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Tadi itu sangat kasar, kau tidak bisa mengatakan itu pada orang yang menyukaimu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol menoleh.

"Tapi mereka mengusikku." Protes Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas, sampai seorang guru berjalan masuk dan membuat keadaan kelas menjadi sepi.

…

..

.

Mereka duduk dikantin, di dekat jendela seperti kesukaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat makan dengan damai, sementara Chanyeol mengutuk makanan dihadapannya. Benda berbulir berwarna putih, serta daun berwarna hijau dan berkuah. Chanyeol benci melihat kedua benda itu selalu mengisi piringnya, sementara irisan daging sangat sedikit.

Jika terus begini, ia harus sering-sering menyelinap untuk bisa makan ke _Infernus_. Dan itu membuatnya kerepotan, ditambah waktu untuk menjaga Baekhyun berkurang.

"Ini!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan potongan dagingnya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol menggeleng. Jika Baekhyun tidak makan daging, bisa-bisa tubuh Baekhyun semakin kurus dan tidak bergizi.

"Tidak, makan saja!"

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa memakan nasi dan sayurnya, lain kali kau bisa meminta pihak dapur sekolah untuk membuatkanmu makanan spesial, tapi kau harus membayar lebih."

"Benarkah aku boleh melakukanya?"

"Tentu, selama kau memiliki uang." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia segera bangkit membawa nampannya dan berjalan kearah konter makanan.

"Hei! Bibi! Bisakah kau berikan aku daging saja mulai sekarang? Aku tidak suka nasi dan sayur!" ucap Chanyeol angkuh, bahkan ia memotong baris antrian.

"Memangnya kau sia_" ucapan wanita perawan tua itu terhenti saat Chanyeol menyodorkan sejumlah uang dalam nominal besar dari dompetnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Baik wanita penjaga dan siswa yang mengantri membelalakan matanya.

"Baiklah! Kau tinggal katakan saja!" Chanyeol tersenyum angkuh ketika piringnya diisi lebih banyak daging, bahkan hingga penuh. Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati, manusia adalah makhluk terbodoh yang terlihat _sok_ pintar, dan makhluk terlemah yang mencoba terlihat kuat. Padahal hanya diberikan kertas berangka yang menurut Chanyeol tidak ada harganya, dan Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan keinginannya.

Jika di dunianya, mendapatkan sebuah keinginan tidak hanya bisa dengan menyodorkan sebuah kertas berangka, tapi kau harus mendapat kepercayaan atau paling tidak kau memiliki posisi yang tinggi. Yah, seperti dirinya mungkin, seorang Pangeran iblis.

Tapi karena ditakdirkan memiliki ibu Malaikat berhati iblis, posisi saja tidak cukup untuk mendapatkan keinginannya, karena orang yang paling Chanyeol benci itu tidak akan membiarkan anaknya senang dengan mudah, itulah ibunya.

Ketika Chanyeol berbalik senyum sumringahnya hilang berganti dengan wajah emosi dan marah. Disana, ditempat Baekhyun duduk ada empat orang lelaki yang mengambil duduknya, dan yang lebih membuat kesal, dua diantaranya menggoda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya, ia tidak tahu peringatan seperti apalagi yang harus ia berikan pada orang-orang yang sangat suka mendekati Baekhyun-nya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" bentak Chanyeol.

"Oh kau si murid baru yang katanya hebat itu kan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa mau kalian?"

"Tidak ada, kami hanya sedang mengunjungi lelaki cantik ini. Kami sedang melakukan negosisasi harga." Ucapnya lagi, yang Chanyeol yakin adalah ketuanya. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Harga apa?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. Si banyak bicara membuat ekspresi terkejut.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa berada disampingnya terus menerus?" tanyanya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang memilih tertunduk.

"Kau tidak melakukan negosiasi? Oh lihat! Ya~ Baekhyunnie, kenapa kau kejam sekali. Kau menolakku padahal aku sudah memberikan harga tinggi, tapi dengan lelaki ini, kau memberikannya secara gratis. Apa dia begitu memuaskan?"

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya, ia baru tahu harga apa yang dimaksud dengan lelaki banyak bicara di depannya.

"Brengsek! Menyingkir darinya!" Bentak Chanyeol menarik kerah belakang lelaki yang kini menggoda Baekhyun lebih berani.

"Oh, santai kawan. Kita partner disini, kita sama-sama memerlukan lubangnya untuk membuat kita orgasme."

"BAJINGAN!" Chanyeol berteriak kencang membuat terkejut penghuni lain, Chanyeol mencengkram kerah lelaki dihadapanya, dan siap memberikan pukulan jika saja jemari Baekhyun tidak menyentuh tangannya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menggeleng. Dengan emosi yang mulai mereda Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendorong tubuh lelaki itu hingga terjatuh kelantai, dan membirkannya pergi.

"Kenapa menahanku?" tanya Chanyeol kesal sambil mengambil duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin perkelahian, aku ingin ketenangan." Ucap Baekhyun masih tertunduk. Ia memainkan sendoknya diatas makanan.

"Baekhyun! Lihat aku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun, membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil menatap kearahnya.

"Manusia hanya akan jera ketika dihantam sesuatu, kata-kata tidak akan mempan untuk mereka." Ucap Chanyeol menyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku juga seorang manusia yang menginginkan hari-hariku tenang dan damai. Hanya itu Chanyeol, apa aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya?" Chanyeol cukup terkejut melihat mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun dan mendaratkannya diatas dadanya, mendekap tubuh bergetar itu dengan hangat dan lembut. Membuat beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka.

…

..

.

Chanyeol sudah berada di depan rumah Baekhyun, sepulang sekolah Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk pergi bersamanya. Luhan bilang hal paling romantis untuk seorang pasangan adalah berkencan.

Walau mereka bukan pasangan secara resmi, tapi penerimaan pertemanan Baekhyun ia anggap sebagai tanda setuju untuk menjalin suatu hubungan. Dan ketika bercerita dengan kakaknya, Luhan berkata bahwa menonton film adalah kencan teromantis di dunia manusia.

Jadi, Chanyeol menurutinya. Ia harap Luhan tidak sedang membodohinya, tapi melihat wajah sumringah Luhan bercerita mengenai kencan, Chanyeol tahu kakaknya tidak berbohong.

Baekhyun keluar dari dalam rumah dan Chanyeol cukup terpesona melihat betapa cantiknya seorang Byun Baekhyun. Walau hanya mengenakan celana jeans hitam ketat, baju kaos berkerah V berwarna putih dengan sebuah jaket kuning tipis , Baekhyun terlihat sangat mempesona, Chanyeol tahu sekarang kenapa begitu banyak orang yang menginginkan tubuh Baekhyun. Dia alami, natural, tapi sangat menggoda.

"A..apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Baekhyun gugup. Merapatkan kakinya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Tidak. Yang salah adalah kerja jantungku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Chanyeol memberikan helm pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun memakainya, lalu segera menaikki motor Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat ketika angin malam menerpa permukaan kulitnya yang tidak tertutup. Angin malam sungguh sangat dingin namun menyejukkan. Chanyeol mengendarai motornya dengan perlahan, dan sesekali tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya saat ia menyalip sebuah kendaran lain.

Mereka sampai disebuah gedung bioskop. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk sambil menggenggam tangannya, beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka namun Chanyeol memilih untuk mengabaikanya. Lagipula pakaiannya sudah benar, jadi ia tidak perlu merasa malu.

Chanyeol harus berterima kasih pada Luhan, karena apa yang Luhan katakan padanya dan perihal apa yang harus dan tidak boleh dilakukan serta hal kecil lainnya dijelaskan dengan sangat rinci olehnya, termasuk cara memesan tiket dan tidak membiarkan pasangan kita ikut mengantri.

Luhan dan Chanyeol memang sering kedua manusia, namun Luhan adalah orang yang paling memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar dan sangat rinci, jadi seluk beluk didunia manusia ia sudah sangat paham dan hapal, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang hanya mempelajari sesuatu yang ia suka. Menonton film, bukanlah bagian menantang yang membuatnya tertarik, jika boleh jujur.

"Tunggu disini!" ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk dan memilih berdiri di dekat sebuah dinding tak jauh dari antrian loket. Baekhyun merapatkan jaketnya saat melihat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, padahal pakaian yang ia kenakan sudah sangat sopan. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri ketika tatapan pada pria-pria paruh baya menatap kearahnya, padahal disamping mereka sudah ada wanita atau lelaki yang memeluk tubuh mereka, yang Baekhyun yakin adalah wanita atau lelaki bayaran.

"Sendirian?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya sekilas dan ia kembali tertunduk. Seorang pria paruh baya, dengan jas kerjanya. Baekhyun yakin dia pria kaya yang kesepian.

Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya , mencoba menjauh. Tidak ingin meladeni sapaan genit pria hidung belang disampingnya.

"Hei! Kenapa sombong sekali? Kau lelaki bayarankan? Jangan berpura-pura, aku akan membayarmu mahal."

"Maaf, aku bukan lelaki seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memberi hormat. Di Korea memang ada beberapa 'lelaki bayaran' yang bisa disewa. Biasanya akan berdiri di beberapa tempat-tempat umum dan bertingkah seperti pengunjung lain, namun bila seseorang berkantung tebal mendekat, ia akan dengan senang hati menggandeng orang itu. Sebuah pekerjaan yang lumrah namun tidak terdeteksi.

"Benarkah? Tapi wajah polosmu berkata 'setubuhi aku Tuan, aku muda dan masih ketat' " pria itu tertawa, sambil menyentuh dagu Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandanganya gelisah, ia benar-benar merasa takut. Dan ia beruntung saat pandangannya menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan transaksi di loket.

"CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun berlari kearah Chanyeol lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat Chanyeol terkejut, dan beberapa pengunjung yang sedang mengantri menatap heran.

"Hei! Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun yang memeluknya sangat erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng, tapi ia tetap memeluk Chanyeol.

"Ada yang menganggumu?" tanya Chanyeol cemas, ketika akan menerawang panggilan penjaga loket yang memberikan uang kembalian mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengintip takut kearah pria yang tadi menggangunya, dan bersyukur ketika pria itu berdecak marah dan berlalu.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dari antrian.

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Chan…Chanyeol aku…"

"Iya?"

"Aku…"

"Apa?"

"Aku…."

"Perhatian untuk seluruh pengunjung_" Chanyeol menoleh sekitar ketika mendengar suara menggema yang ditujukan untuk seluruh pengunjung. Baekhyun menggeleng ketika Chanyeol menanyainya lagi, dan memilih menarik Chanyeol menuju ruangan mereka.

Chanyeol melirik sekitar, beberapa pengunjung sudah mengambil kursi mereka masing-masing, jadi Chanyeol segera mengikuti. Duduk di barisan tengah , mungkin adalah pilihan yang baik.

Ketika film diputar, semua masih nampak tenang. Chanyeol sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat memperhatikan dengan seksama. Wajah serius Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin terpesona.

Luhan berkata, ketika mengajak pasangan menonton hanya ada dua jenis film yang patut untuk di tonton. Romantika, atau horror, karena itu Chanyeol memilih sebuah film horror. Film romantika bukan gayanya, mungkin bila dirinya Luhan akan jauh lebih cocok.

Baekhyun terlihat ketakutan ditengah-tengah film, Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena memilih film horror tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun. Tapi ia tersenyum senang ketika Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan miliknya.

"Kau takut?" bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengintip kearah layar. Tapi ketika adegan kejar-kejaran antara si pemeran utama dan hantu yang bagi Chanyeol tidak ada seram-seramnya digantikan oleh adegan seks pemeran lain, Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke layar dan ia menelan ludahnya. Sial, bagaimana bisa film horror menampilkan adegan seks seperti itu. Chanyeol mulai gelisah di tempat, ia melirik kesebelahnya dan ia menyesal karena dua orang disebelahnya sedang asyik bercumbu.

Chanyeol melirik kesebelah Baekhyun, dan lebih menyesal lagi karena pasangan disebelah Baekyun saling menghisap. Membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam keadaan canggung.

Chanyeol jadi berpikir untuk membawa Baekhyun ke _Infernus_ , meniupkan angin penidur dan menghajarnya sampai puas, tapi mengingat hukuman yang diberikan ibunya membuat Chanyeol urung. Putra mahkota para malaikat itu, bisa saja menghukumnya lebih parah dan membuatnya tersiksa, sebaik-baik ibunya, dia tetap seorang ibu dan istri dari iblis.

Chanyeol berharap adegan seks itu segera berganti, lebih baik melihat wajah hantu yang membuat orang-orang memekik histeris ketimbang adegan bercinta yang membuat sekitarnya saling mencumbu.

Chanyeol meremas jemarinya, sungguh ia merasa sesuatu bergejolak dalam tubuhnya.

"Baek..baekhyun. Aku…" Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menegangkan tubuhnya.

"I…iya?" Baekhyun terdengar sama gugupnya.

"Bolehkah? A..aku, men…ah sial!" Chanyeol segera menarik tengkuk Baekhyun, mempertemukan bibir mereka. Setidaknya hasrat Chanyeol tersalurkan. Baekhyun tidak melawan, sepertinya ia juga mengalami apa yang Chanyeol alami, bagaimanapun ia manusia normal.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar mengaitkannya di belakang leher miliknya. Memperdalam ciuman mereka, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah cukup ahli sekarang, gerakan lidahnya tidak terlalu kaku, hanya saja sedikit bergetar.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam, bahkan tidak menyadari jika adegan seks di layar sudah selesai dan berganti dengan adegan si pemeran utama yang dikejar oleh hantu.

"KYAAA!" ketika para penonton berteriak, Baekhyun tersadar dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuang wajahnya yang terasa memanas, ia mengelap bibirnya yang basah, sambil menatap kearah lantai ruangan.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berbisik membuat Baekhyun menoleh pelan.

"Tadi itu bukan nafsu, tapi kasih sayang antara teman." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, ia mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke sudut bibir Baekhyun dan mengelap kilapan saliva disana. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya cepat, tidak berani membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

Ketika acara menonton mereka selesai, Chanyeol segera membawa Baekhyun pergi dari gedung itu. Chanyeol mengikuti saran Luhan yang lain, yaitu mengunjungi pameran festival. Mereka tiba disebuah festival di dekat taman.

Kedua kaki itu melangkah perlahan, Chanyeol menyukai sikap Baekhyun yang sangat penurut dan tidak terlalu suka membantah. Jadi Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun memasuki keramaian.

Beberapa pertunjukan seperti tarian api membuat perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan. Chanyeol berdecak kesal ketika Baekhyun terlihat terpesona dengan si penari api. Chanyeol berdecih, ia bisa memainkan api yang jauh lebih besar yang berasal langsung dari tubuhnya, bukan dengan sebuah obor yang disemburkan cairan menjijikan dari mulut mereka.

"Baekhyun ayo kesana!" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menjauh, dan mereka berhenti di sebuah stand permainan.

"Ayo silahkan dicoba, kau bisa memberikan hadiah untuk pasangan anda." Ucap si penjual. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendekat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa menembak target-target bergerak yang ada disana, dari satu tembakan berhasil kau bisa memilih hadiah yang ada disini." Ucap si penjual. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat.

"Kau ingin hadiah yang mana?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun berbisik.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya, ini cukup sulit." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Katakan kau ingin yang mana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun melihat seluruh hadiah.

"Itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah boneka monyet berukuran kecil.

"Kau tidak ingin itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah boneka serupa namun berukuran sangat besar yang tersimpan di rak atas. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak, itu akan sangat sulit." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Berapa tembakan agar aku bisa mendapatkan boneka itu?" tanya Chanyeol, si penjual menaikkan alisnya menatap remeh kearah Chanyeol.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada yang bisa. Tapi jika kau bisa menembak 10 kali secara beruntun. Kau mendapatkannya." Si penjual bahkan tertawa meremehkan. Chanyeol mengambil pistol mainan itu, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, lalu memfokuskan tembakannya.

DOR

Sebuah tembakan mengenai sasaran, Chanyeol menyeringai.

DOR..DOR…DOR..

Si penjual menjatuhkan batang korek yang ia gigit. Chanyeol kembali menyeringai.

DOR…DOR…DOR…DOR..DOR..DOR..DOR..

Si penjual kehilangan keseimbangannya, seluruh target bergerak yang ia miliki tertembak. Chanyeol meniup ujung pistolnya sambil menyeringai.

"Cepat berikan aku boneka itu!" ucap Chanyeol angkuh, si penjual menurunkan boneka berukuran besar itu dan memberikannya secara tak ikhlas kepada Chanyeol.

"Ini! Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih menatap tidak percaya namun ia mengangguk sambil memeluk boneka yang hampir seukuran tubuhnya.

Mereka berjalan lagi dengan Baekhyun yang nampak kesusahan, dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil boneka yang dipegang Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di punggung, tangan boneka itu bisa dikaitkan satu sama lain. Jadi Chanyeol menggendong boneka itu di punggungnya.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hmm.. bagaimana dengan makan es krim?" tanya Baekhyun ragu, Chanyeol berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Mereka menuju sebuah penjual es krim dan Chanyeol mengantri bersama Baekhyun, ia tidak ingin kejadian seperti tadi terulang lagi karena ia meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

Chanyeol berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun sambil menunggu antrian yang cukup panjang. Sesekali mata Chanyeol melihat jumlah orang di depan Baekhyun dan sesekali melihat sekeliling. Sampai matanya menangkap seorang lelaki yang menatap Baekhyun dengan intens.

Memperhatikan lekukan kaki Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah, juga lekukan pinggang Baekhyun yang tertutup oleh jaket. Chanyeol menggeram emosi melihat bagaimana lelaki yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap keantrian es krim itu menjilati bibirnya.

Sial, kenapa banyak sekali pria hidung belang di dunia manusia. Dan kenapa harus Baekhyun yang menjadi objek mereka. Chanyeol mengumpat.

Dan dengan cepat, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari arah belakang, membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Jangan salah paham, seseorang lelaki sejak tadi menatap lapar kearahmu, aku hanya membuatnya berpikir bahwa kau adalah milikku." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang ingin protes membatalkan niatnya, ia lebih baik dipeluk Chanyeol-temannya- ketimbang harus dilecehkan oleh orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Antrian semakin berkurang dan pelukan Chanyeol semakin erat, pengunjung dibelakangnya tidak akan bisa melihat apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan karena terhalang boneka yang cukup besar, namun pengunjung di samping mereka dan juga si penjual bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Chanyeol menyelipkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun, mencium aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang membuatnya terlena. Baekhyun merasa geli ketika lehernya digelitik oleh hidung dan terpaan nafas Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak dan lebih memilih pasrah.

"Anda ingin rasa_" ucapan si penjual tertahan ketika melihat Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun dengan seduktif.

"Aku ingin rasa stroberi. Chanyeol kau rasa apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menutup matanya sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun.

"Rasamu."

"Hah?"

"Ah, aku tidak membelinya." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengulang pesanannya, dan si penjual es krim mengangguk lalu menyendokkan beberapa es krim, sambil sesekali matanya melirik Chanyeol yang terus menyesap aroma tubuh Baekhyun, bahkan sesekali mengecup leher Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun menjauhkan lehernya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun duduk di salah satu bangku yang menghadap kearah lelaki yang ternyata masih memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Sial! Aku akan menghajarnya." Ucap Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun menahan tangannya.

"Jangan! Jangan buat masalah disini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tetap pada posisi duduknya. Chanyeol kembali duduk, dan mendorong sedikit tubuh boneka yang terduduk disampingnya.

Chanyeol menatap kearah lelaki itu lagi, dan sepertinya lelaki itu ingin menantang Chanyeol. Chanyeol bersidekap dan memberikan tatapan membunuh, tapi lelaki itu malah membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mendudukan tubuh Baekhyun diatas pangkuannya. Baekhyun memekik terkejut, tapi Chanyeol kemudian memutar tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadap kearahnya.

"Chanyeol? Orang-orang akan menatap kita." Protes Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun di depannya, kini kedua kaki Baekhyun berada di masing-masing tubuh samping Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya mereka mengira kalau kita adalah sepasang kekasih, aku benar-benar ingin membunuh lelaki itu, dia menatapmu sebagai objek fantasi seksnya." Bisik Chanyeol sambil menatap kearah lelaki yang sepertinya terus memperhatikan mereka.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran, melihat bagaimana wajah serius Chanyeol mengintip dari balik pundaknya.

"Eih, es krimmu mencair, cepat dimakan!" Ucap Chanyeol ketika es krim Baekhyun menetes di dadanya.

"A..aku.." Baekhyun gugup, ia tidak mungkin memakan es krimnya dengan tenang, jika posisi mereka terlalu intim seperti ini.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, dan menjilati es krim mencair yang membasahi tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Hentikan Chanyeol, itu terasa aneh."

"Salahmu tidak mau memakannya, kau mengotori bajuku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengernyit merasakan rasa aneh pada lidahnya.

"Chan…chanyeol aku ingin ke toilet." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghentikan isapannya, dan ia mengangguk. Mereka bangkit, dan segera berjalan ke arah toilet sambil membawa si monyet besar. Chanyeol mengabaikan tatapan si lelaki aneh yang sepertinya kecewa karena membawa Baekhyun pergi.

Chanyeol menunggu di luar toilet bersama boneka raksasa disampingnya, ia segera menuju semak-semak untuk muntah ketika Baekhyun telah masuk ke dalam.

"Rasanya menjijikan. Benda apa itu? Bagaimana mereka bisa menjilatnya dengan rakus dan rela mengantri demi benda menjijikan seperti itu?" Ucap Chanyeol. Dan seseorang mengelus punggungnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja tampan?" Chanyeol menoleh dan mengelap bibirnya. Seorang wanita berpakaian minim dengan riasan tebal berdiri dibelakang, sambil memainkan lidahnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang lelaki tampan disini sendirian? Bersama boneka, monyet?" si wanita sedikit mengernyit ketika mengatakan monyet sambil menatap boneka yang bersandar di dinding.

"Menurutmu apa? Sana pergi!"

"Aaaw~ si tampan yang dingin." Wanita itu semakin mendekat, mengelus dada bidang Chanyeol dari balik baju kaosnya.

"Aku sedang kosong malam ini, mau menghabiskan malam denganku?"

"Menjauh! Aku tidak menghabiskan uangku untuk jalang sepertimu." Bentak Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan tangan si wanita penggoda.

"Awww~ si tampan yang galak. Aku suka." Si wanita mengerling sambil menjulurkan tangannya menuju selangkangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik tangan si wanita dan mendorong tubuh itu ke dinding, memerangkap tubuh itu dengan kesal.

"Kau pikir bagian mana yang sedang kau pegang hah? Jangan sembarangan jalang!" ancam Chanyeol, si wanita penggoda bukannya takut malah semakin menggoda. Ia menaikkan lututnya untuk menekan selangkangan Chanyeol.

"Bresengsek!" Chanyeol mencekik leher wanita itu menekannya pada dinding, tapi si wanita penggoda semakin senang.

"A..aku suka lelaki yang ..ka..kasar." ucapnya terbata, karena cekikan Chanyeol. Bahkan kedua tangan wanita itu terkait di leher Chanyeol. Dan dengan lebih kurang ajar, wanita itu mengecup sudut bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan cekikkannya.

"Chan..chanyeol?" Chanyeol menegang ketika mendengar panggilan itu. Ia menghela nafas, lalu membalik tubuhnya.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, sambil menatap sosok gadis di belakang Chanyeol yang sedang terengah.

"Sampai jumpa tampan, kau kuat juga." Ucap si wanita itu sambil menepuk pantat Chanyeol lalu berlalu.

"Si..siapa dia?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Ah, bukan siapa-siapa. Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol yang mendekat. Baekhyun tercekat ketika melihat sebuah bekas lipstick merah di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Ayo!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju keramaian.

"Kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol bersemangat.

"A..aku ingin pulang! A..aku lelah." Ucap Baekhyun tidak bersemangat, bahkan ia menundukan wajahnya.

Senyum Chanyeol hilang, ia tahu Baekhyun sedang dalam perasaan yang tidak baik.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang ini juga sudah terlalu larut." Ucap Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan kearah parkiran, dan ketika akan memakaikan helm Baekhyun menolak. Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti, tapi ia mencoba bersikap normal.

Motornya melaju memecah jalanan kota Seoul. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun diperutnya tapi Baekhyun menolaknya, ia melepaskan kaitan tangannya dan berpindah memegang kedua sisi jaket Chanyeol.

Ketika sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu terlihat tidak bersemangat. Chanyeol memberikan boneka monyet yang ia simpan di depannya selama perjalanan tadi kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya, lalu membalik tubuhnya dengan wajah datar.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai acara kita?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku menyukainya, terima kasih Chanyeol." Baekhyun berucap pelan, Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun membuang wajahnya.

"Kita hanya teman, aku harap kau ingat itu! Dan seorang teman tidak saling mencium satu sama lain." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah datar, Chanyeol terdiam dengan wajah terkejut. Perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membuatnya tidak mengerti.

"Baek, aku_"

"Aku harus masuk, ini sudah malam." Ucap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum diakhir, senyum yang Chanyeol tahu adalah kepura-puraan.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Baekhyun menutup pintu dan berjalan dengan pelan menuju kamarnya, sepertinya orang rumah sudah tertidur jadi Baekhyun segera menuju kamarnya sambil membawa boneka barunya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, meletakkan bonekanya di dekat meja belajar lalu mengintip kearah jendela. Disana Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya, lalu segera menaikki motornya dan melesat pergi.

Setelahnya Baekhyun merosotkan tubuhnya di lantai, ia menangis. Menekan dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Isakannya memilukan, ditengah kegelapan ia menangis tanpa tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Baek?" ketika lampu dinyalakan dan ibunya berdiri diambang pintu, Baekhyun menghapus air matanya.

"Ibu pikir akan mendengar celotehanmu di pagi hari mengenai kencan kalian, tapi kenapa kau malah menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kibum yang mendekat.

"Kencan? Kami tidak berkencan ibu, kami hanya teman." Ucap Baekhyun. Kibum tersenyum sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang masih terisak.

"Ceritakan!" Nada Kibum terdengar seperti perintah, Baekhyun menatap ibunya, lalu menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Awalnya aku merasa sangat risih ketika ia hadir di hidupku,aku pikir dia sama dengan yang lain yang hanya memanfaatkanku saja, tapi saat ia rela mati demi menyelamatkanku aku berusaha menepik itu dan berkata aku akan menerimanya." Baekhyun menatap mata ibunya dengan matanya yang basah.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mulai menyukai bagaimana ia berada disekelilingku ibu, aku merasakan sebuah perasaan nyaman dan aman. Entah bagaimana, tapi ketika berada di dekatnya aku merasakan sebuah perasaan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Dia sudah menciumku tiga kali dengan alasan pertemanan kami."

"Benarkah?" Kibum memotong dan Baekhyun menangguk.

"Aku tahu itu hanya akal-akalannya saja, tapi entah mengapa aku tidak ingin melawan dan menolak." Kibum tersenyum melihat putranya, entah mengapa ia merasa Baekhyun kembali seperti Baekhyun yang dulu, bercerita panjang lebar tentang masalah yang ia hadapi, tidak menyimpannya seorang sendiri seperti beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Mungkin kau tertarik padanya." Ucap Kibum, Baekhyun terdiam.

"Jadi ini alasan kau menangis? Karena kau telah menemukan sebuah kenyamanan pada sosok Chanyeol?"

"Tidak bu, tadi kami menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton dan berjalan-jalan, awalnya aku menyukainya, tapi saat aku meninggalkannya ketoilet aku melihat ia berciuman dengan seorang wanita yang aku tidak kenal."

"Kau yakin?"

"Bekas lipstick di bibirnya menjelaskan semua bu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali terisak.

"Baek, aku rasa ini hanya salah paham, seseorang yang rela mati demimu, tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu dengan mudah, terlebih untuk seseorang yang tidak kalian kenal. Kau harus menanyakan langsung!"

"Aku tidak memiliki hak ibu, kami hanya berteman."

"Untuk itu ubah status kalian, ibu rasa Chanyeol memiliki perasaan padamu." Ucap Kibum, Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Jangan gunakan logikamu, tapi gunakan hatimu yang sudah lama membeku ini Baek!" Kibum menunjuk dada Baekhyun.

"Ibu, aku tidak ingin menjalin suatu hubungan yang serius, bagaimana bila ia tahu aku adalah lelaki yang bisa mengandung? Ia pasti akan jijik padaku."

"Kau belum mencobanya, mana bisa tahu. Jangan menyalahi kuasa Tuhan Baek! Kau hanya manusia, bukan Yang Maha Tahu." Ucap Kibum lagi, Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dan kembali terisak.

"La..lalu hikss… aku harus bagaimana ibu?"

"Buka hatimu untuknya. Dan berhenti bersikap seolah kau tidak membutuhkan orang lain di dalam hidupmu! Ibu yakin Chanyeol mencintaimu."

…

..

.

"Aku tidak mencintainya! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan pada kalian!" bentak Chanyeol pada ibu dan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba muncul secara mendadak di dalam apartemennya , dan menceramahinya mengenai tindakan bodoh yang ia lakukan bersama wanita penggoda itu.

"Oh, lihat ibu! Dia selalu mengelak!" ucap Luhan yang kini duduk diatas meja belajar Chanyeol. Taemin yang duduk di bingkai jendela menggeleng.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membohongi dirimu sendiri Chanyeol?" tanya Taemin pelan.

"Aku tidak sedang membohongi diriku sendiri atau siapapun. Demi kakek! Aku tidak mencintainya. Jangan memaksaku!" bentak Chanyeol sambil menatap tajam kearah dua orang yang kini menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat, jujur Chanyeol benci ditatap seperti seorang penjahat seperti itu.

"Baik, baik! Biarkan si bodoh ini terus mengelak ibu. Aku lelah!" ucap Luhan sambil melompat dari atas meja dan bersandar pada dinding disamping bingkai jendela.

"Kau hanya akan menyiksa dirimu Chanyeol!" ucap Taemin masih dengan suara yang terdengar lembut.

"Astaga! Apa aku perlu bersumpah demi buyutku?"

"Kau!" Luhan kesal dan nyaris melemparkan Chanyeol dengan pot bunga disudut ruangan dengan kekuatannya.

" Baiklah! Teruslah mengelak. Tapi ingat, jika kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu cepat atau lambat seseorang akan mengambil Baekhyun darimu, ingat takdir kalian tidaklah mudah!" ucap Taemin sambil mendaratkan kaki jenjangnya keatas lantai, berjalan mendekati putranya dengan sayap mengembang.

"Takdir apa yang ibu bicarakan? Ayolah jangan bercanda! Bukankah ibu menghukumku untuk menjaganya, hanya itu tidak lebih, kenapa kami harus terikat takdir?" bentak Chanyeol lagi, kini matanya berubah kemerahan akibat kilatan api membara di dalam bola matanya.

"Lihat! Kau begitu sombong sekarang, padahal tadi kau merengek untuk diajarkan tentang cara berkencan." Kini Luhan ikut berdiri di depan Chanyeol.

"Dengar! Jangan berlebihan! Aku tidaklah merengek asal kau tahu!" pekik Chanyeol lagi sambil menunjuk wajah Luhan.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku kasihan pada si Byun itu, kenapa harus memiliki takdir bertemu denganmu. Cckkckckckc." Luhan menggeleng membuat Chanyeol semakin geram.

"Sayang, jika hatimu merasakan nyaman entah pada siapapun itu, itu berarti hatimu telah memilih orang tersebut untuk berperan dalam hidupmu."

"Jangan berlebihan ibu! Aku tidaklah seperti itu_"

"Kau bahkan menerobos _Nubes_ hanya untuk mengancam seseorang yang mengganggu Baekhyun, lalu_"

"Hentikan!" Suara berat lain membuat ketiga orang itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Itu suara Minho, mereka tentu sudah sangat hapal, namun mereka mengernyit karena sangat jarang seorang Minho mendatangi dunia manusia.

"Kalian tidak bisa meracuni putraku dengan perasaan-perasaan cinta seperti itu!" sosok Minho muncul di sudut ruangan. Melangkah dengan gagah dari kegelapan.

"Sayang?" Taemin bergumam pelan.

"Chanyeol adalah iblis, dia tidak akan mencintai siapapun. Jangan racuni pikiran pewaris _Infernus_ Taemin." Taemin tersentak, Minho tidak pernah memanggil namanya kecuali jika suaminya sedang marah.

"Kalian dengar?" Chanyeol bangkit sambil memberikan wajah mengejek pada ibu dan kakaknya lalu berdiri disamping Minho.

"Aku adalah iblis, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta. Apa yang aku rasakan pada Baekhyun hanya sebuah tanggung jawab dan tidak lebih dari nafsu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi, Luhan mencibir sambil membuang wajahnya.

"Kalian berdua kembalilah! Biarkan Chanyeol menjalani hukumannya dengan cepat agar ia bisa segera kembali ke _Infernus_." Ucap Minho. Taemin memalingkan wajahnya kesal. Sayapnya yang sempat menguncup mengembang dengan cepat, Taemin berjalan kearah jendela , memanjatnya pelan lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke udara dan melesat pergi.

Disusul oleh Luhan yang menatap tidak suka kearah dua orang dihadapanya, lalu segera menuju jendela dan melompat . Minho menggeleng pelan kearah jendela lalu membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol. Tangannya menepuk pundak putranya.

"Ayah tahu kau tidak akan mudah goyah, kau iblis yang kuat."

"Tentu." Sahut Chanyeol bangga.

"Kau tidak akan jatuh cinta pada manusia itu kan?"

"Tentu."

"Ayah yakin kau tidak akan menangis untuknya." Ucap Minho lagi. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Aku seorang iblis, dan aku tidak menangis." Ucapnya angkuh.

"Bahkan kau tidak akan cemas ketika Baekhyun dalam bahaya, benar?"

"Benar."

"Bahkan jika seseorang ingin membunuh Baekhyun kau tidak akan menolongnya kan?" Chanyeol terdiam, entah mengapa bibirnya tidak menjawab dengan cepat.

"Bahkan ketika takdir memisahkan kalian, kau tidak akan memberontak kan? Atau ketika iblis lain menguasai Baekhyun, kau tidak akan membunuh iblis itu kan?" Minho tersenyum melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat kebingungan, keningnya mengernyit dan alisnya saling bertabrakan.

"Ayah yakin kau tidak akan melakukannya, kau seorang iblis, dan kau seorang pewaris kerajaan. Ayah harus pergi, ada hal lain yang harus ayah urus." Ucap Minho lalu menghilang. Chanyeol terdiam, ia menatap kearah lantai sambil memikirkan berjuta pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

…

..

.

Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya, ditemani cicitan burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon. Chanyeol terdiam, tidak bergerak sama sekali semenjak semalam. Bahkan ia terjaga sepanjang malam, memikirkan hal yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Ia melirik kearah jendela kamarnya, dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke ujung kakinya yang diluruskan. Sesekali kepalanya akan mendongak keatas dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, dan sesekali ia menggeram tidak karuan.

Ia merasa kacau, tapi tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti sekarang. Ia melirik jam di atas meja nakas, seharusnya ia sekarang berada di depan rumah Baekhyun dengan motornya dan membawa lelaki mungil itu ke sekolah, namun tubuhnya seolah enggan untuk bergerak, dan pada akhirnya ia memilih menutup matanya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai sarapan, ia mengenakan sepatunya dan mengucapkan salam.

"Baekhyun! Apa Chanyeol sudah datang?" tanya Kibum, Baekhyun melihat kearah pintu dan ia menggeleng pelan, entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa kecewa di dalam hatinya, seolah ada yang hilang.

"Mungkin ia terlambat!"

"Tidak! Chanyeol tidak pernah terlambat, mungkin karena sikapku kemarin. Aaah~ sudahlah, aku berangkat dulu bu." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berlari kecil kearah pintu. Kibum melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil menggeleng pelan, ia merasa kasihan pada putranya, Kibum sangat berharap Baekhyun bisa tumbuh menjadi remaja normal seperti yang lainnya.

"Ibu!" Kibum menoleh dan cukup terkejut ketika melihat Sehun dibelakangnya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Sehun sudah setinggi dirinya sekarang, bahkan tubuh Sehun tidak terlalu kurus sekarang.

"Sehun! Kapan ulang tahunmu?" tanya Kibum heran. Sehun berpikir sebentar lalu menatap ibunya.

"Sepertinya sebulan lagi." Ucapnya. Dan Kibum membuka mulutnya yang terasa kaku untuk bergerak. Itu berarti Sehun berusia 8 tahun sekarang dan tubuhnya akan berkembang menjadi remaja berusia 16 tahun.

"Astaga! Ibu harus mengurus sesuatu." Ucap Kibum hendak pergi, tapi Sehun menahan tangannya.

"Ibu! Seragam ini terasa sempit." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik-narik seragamnya turun.

"Ah, tentang itu… sepulang sekolah kita akan membelikan yang baru untukmu." Ucap Kibum, Sehun mengangguk senang lalu mengecup pipi ibunya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku sayang ibu. Tapi ibu terasa semakin kecil dan pendek." Gumam Sehun.

"Itu karena kau yang bertambah tinggi dengan cepat. Sudah sana kau berangkat, nanti kau terlambat Sehun-ah." Ucap Kibum sambil mendorong tubuh putranya. Kibum membulatkan matanya, merasakan otot-otot punggung Sehun yang semakin kuat. Ia harus benar-benar mengurus surat kepindahan lagi untuk Sehun, jika orang-orang mulai curiga, jika tidak maka dirinya aman.

…

..

.

Baekhyun turun dari bus, dan segera berjalan ke halaman sekolah. Entah mengapa ia merasa gugup, biasanya ada Chanyeol yang berjalan di depannya dan menatap marah pada orang-orang yang melirik-lirik atau yang berbisik tentang Baekyun, tapi kini ia hanya seorang diri berjalan ditengah kerumunan orang yang hampir sebagian tidak menyukainya.

Baekhyun menaikkan sedikit kepalanya dan mencoba mengabaikan orang-orang sekitar, yang jika ia menyadari mereka tak terlalu memperhatikan Baekhyun seperti dulu, mungkin gertakan Chanyeol cukup berhasil.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas dan dahinya berkerut ketika tidak menemukan sosok Chanyeol di bangkunya, Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya dan memilih menatap keluar jendela.

Setiap suara pintu terbuka Baekhyun akan menoleh, entah sadar atau tidak ia seperti berharap sosok itu adalah Chanyeol yang tersenyum bodoh padanya. Tapi tidak, hingga pelajaran pertama dimulai sosok Chanyeol tidak muncul juga, ketika seorang guru bertanya maka semua akan menoleh kearah Baekhyun, namun sayang Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng, karena dirinya pun tidak tahu kemana perginya Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo sedang berada di _Nubes_ untuk mengikuti kelas merangkai bunga. Hari ini jadwalnya cukup padat, setelah sebelumnya mengikuti kelas menyeduh teh, memetik bunga, meracik wewangian, tata krama malaikat, kini ia harus mengikuti kelas merangkai bunga.

Tapi tidak seperti Luhan yang akan banyak bertanya, memprotes, mengkritik malaikat pembimbingnya dan berakhir dengan ia yang emosi dan kembali ke _Infernu_ s, Kyungsoo jauh lebih sabar dan terlihat menyukai semua kelas yang dibuat Taemin untuknya. Setiap malaikat harus memiliki tata krama yang baik, dan juga harus serba bisa. Untuk itu tiap malaikat terutama keturunan kerajaan harus mampu menguasai semuanya.

Di _Infernus_ dan di _Nubes_ tidak berbeda jauh. Jika di _Nubes_ setiap malaikat akan diajarkan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang menjunjung kesopanan, kelembutan dan tata krama, maka di _Infernus_ adalah sebaliknya.

Meracik teh sama dengan meracik racun, merangkai bunga sama dengan latihan fisik seperti menunggang kuda, memanah, berkelahi dan melatih kekuatan. Kelas tata krama sama dengan kelas mengacau, dimana tiap iblis akan diajarkan untuk menggunakan kekuatan mereka mengacaukan manusia. Intinya Langit dan dasar bumi berbeda jauh, _Nubes_ dan _Infernus_ berbanding terbalik.

Chanyeol pemegang juara pertama selama ratusan tahun, setelah ayahnya menjadi Raja. Itu mengapa selain kedudukannya, kekuatannya juga patut di apresiasikan. Sementara Luhan ia menduduki posisi kedua, walau yang lebih pendek selalu berusaha untuk mengalahkan adiknya namun ia akan selalu berakhir menjadi pihak yang kalah. Itu tidak pernah berubah.

Untuk itu Luhan mencoba mengikuti kelas-kelas pendidikan yang diberikan untuk para malaikat, berharap ia bisa menjadi peringkat pertama pula, namun bertahun-tahun belajar , Luhan tetaplah si malaikat setengah iblis yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya ketika duri dari bunga yang ia rangkai menusuk permukaan kulitnya, atau ketika teh yang ia racik berubah menjadi racun.

Dan ia harus menerima kekalahan lagi, ketika adik bungsunya Kyungsoo menjadi peringkat pertama di dunia para malaikat, sejak itu Luhan berhenti memimpikan posisi pertama. Ia lebih memilih menjadi jendral untuk ayahnya, walau tidak resmi tapi bisa dibilang kedudukan Luhan juga tinggi di _Infernus_.

Kembali ke Kyungsoo yang begitu fokus merangkai ratusan bunga _Marvharhee_ , bunga cantik dengan bentuk mahkota yang memiliki berbagai macam warna dalam satu kelopaknya. Baunya sangat wangi, untuk itu sering dijadikan pajangan di sudut-sudut istana.

"Tuan muda begitu cantik, bahkan bunga _Marvharhee_ yang terkenal indah kalah dengan kecantikan tuan." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang pelayan yang bertugas membersihkan bunga-bunga dari daunnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil membuat beberapa pelayan lain terpesona. Kyungsoo memang menjadi bahan pembicaraan karena kecantikannya yang persis seperti Taemin. Mereka bisa mengakui, jika persilangan antara malaikat dan iblis bisa meghasilkan bibit yang berkualitas. Tapi mereka lebih memilih mempercayai jika kecantikan kyungsoo murni karena ia seorang malaikat.

"Tuan muda, apakah tuan tidak berniat mencari pendamping hidup?" tanya pelayan itu lagi. Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan terdiam dengan mata bulatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Anda tidak tahu? Apa anda tidak sedang mencintai seseorang?" Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng pelan sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Benarkah? Wah sayang sekali, tapi tidak masalah sih, tuan kan masih muda. Oh, apa tuan tidak berniat mencintai seseorang?" untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jika aku mencintai seseorang, itu berarti aku harus jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung, pelayan itu mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu. Apa tidak ada yang menarik perhatian anda di _Infernus_ maupun di _Nubes_?" Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng.

"Hm, mungkin mereka bukan tipe anda hahaha… Mau aku beri saran?" si pelayan menaikkan satu alisnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, dan pelayan itu mengibaskan tangannya agar Kyungsoo mendekatkan telinganya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat gadis pelayan itu berbisik.

"Benarkah?"

"Dari berita yang aku dengar seperti itu, tuan bisa mencoba sendiri. Karena jujur, aku belum pernah pergi kesana." Kyungsoo menatap pelayan itu dengan alis bertautan, lalu setelahnya malaikat pembimbing datang dan membubarkan acara ngerumpi tidak resmi dari kedua malaikat itu.

…

..

.

Luhan bersiul-siul riang sambil memasuki ruang guru. Ia memberi salam pada beberapa guru dan dibalas dengan salam ramah dari mereka. Luhan cukup popular dikalangan guru dan murid sejak ia mulai mengajar.

Walau tubuhnya mungil, dan wajahnya cantik tapi terkadang ia bisa terlihat tampan. Ia memiliki pesona yang tinggi yang diturunkan oleh ibunya, dan aura ketampanan yang diturunkan ayahnya.

Luhan menghentikan siulannya ketika melihat sosok yang ia kenal sedang berdiri tertunduk di hadapan Guru Kang, guru kedisplinan yang kini terlihat marah dan kesal.

"Sehun?" gumam Luhan dan Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lalu mata mereka bertemu. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya sejenak merasa ada yang berbeda dari Sehun.

"Ada apa Tuan Kang?" tanya Luhan pelan, Tuan Kang menoleh dan menggeleng frustasi.

"Bocah ini terlibat perkelahian lagi. Dia menghajar teman sekelasnya hingga wajahnya lebam, hanya karena temannya mengejeknya." Luhan mengernyit, ucapan tuan Kang seolah ejekan adalah hal yang biasa.

"Biar aku yang tangani, aku tahu anda pasti lelah. Dan ini, aku membeli sebuah kopi panas sebelum kemari." Tuan Kang mengernyit, sepertinya ia tidak melihat Luhan memegang se- _cup_ kopi di tangannya tadi, tapi daripada tekanan darahnya meningkat, ia memilih untuk membiarkan Luhan menangani Sehun.

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun kearah tempat duduknya di sudut ruangan yang tertutup oleh sekat papan di depannya, biasanya para guru akan meletakkan catatan di papan di depan mereka.

Luhan duduk dikursinya sementara Sehun berdiri sambil tertunduk. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun dan ia merasa tubuh Sehun bertambah besar. Bajunya pun terlihat sempit di tubuh Sehun.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Sehun-ah." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun melirik Luhan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Mereka yang menghinaku terlebih dulu saem, aku awalnya diam, tapi hinaan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi."

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Luhan.

"Salah satu temanku berkata melihat Baekhyun _hyung_ , menggoda seorang lelaki tua di gedung bioskop, lalu setelahnya memeluk seorang lelaki tinggi. Mereka berkata bahwa hyungku adalah lelaki murahan." Ucap Sehun dengan rahang mengeras.

"Aku yakin _hyung_ ku bukan orang seperti itu, walau hubungan kami tidak baik tapi aku tahu _hyung_ ku tidak akan menjual dirinya demi uang. Aku kesal dan aku hanya melemparnya dengan sebuah buku tulis, tapi karena tangan sialanku lemparan pelan itu mengenai wajahnya lalu mengeluarkan darah dan kini bengkak." Ucap Sehun lagi, Luhan menatap prihatin kearah Sehun.

Ia memegang kedua tangan Sehun , lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap kearah mata lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tenang Sehun, aku mempercayaimu. Dan aku akan melindungimu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum, mendadak mata Sehun membulat entah mengapa ia merasa jantungnya berdetak dan wajahnya memanas. Luhan bangkit membuat Sehun terperanjat dari keterdiamannya

"Aku akan memberikan hukuman untuknya." Ucap Luhan sedikit berteriak membuat para guru menoleh dan mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo ikut aku Byun Sehun!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya keluar dari ruang guru .

Mereka melewati koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi, karena pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Luhan tersenyum senang ketika jemarinya melingkar di pergelangan tangan Sehun. Ia membawa Sehun menuju lapangan basket indoor.

"Untuk apa kita kesini saem?" tanya Sehun.

"Hukuman tetap hukuman. Sekarang kau masukan bola-bola itu ke dalam keranjang." Ucap Luhan. Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya ketika melihat hanya ada beberapa bola basket dilapangan.

"Kerjakan saja dulu!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun mengangguk lalu mulai memungut beberapa bola dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang. Tapi ketika ia berbalik bola yang sudah dalam keranjang kembali berada diluar. Ia mengernyit dan mengulanginya lagi, tapi ketika mendengar suara terkikik Luhan, Sehun sadar itu semua ulah gurunya.

"Saem! Hentikan!" ucap Sehun sedikit merengek. Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk bersila diatas bangku penonton hanya tertawa. Sehun mendengus sedikit kesal lalu kembali memungut bola-bola yang berserakan.

"Aku sengaja, agar kau marah dan mengeluarkan kekuatanmu, aku penasaran." Ucap Luhan. Sehun menggeleng pelan sambil tetap memungut bolanya.

"Hanya seperti itu tidak akan membuatku marah, jadi impian saem tidak akan terkabul." Ucap Sehun. Luhan terdiam, ia segera berpindah tempat dan kini berdiri disamping Sehun.

"Aku dengar, kakakmu itu memang seorang penghibur." Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Aku juga dengar beberapa berita jika kakakmu itu menjual tubuhnya pada beberapa pria hidung belang." Ucap Luhan sambil memasang wajah serius.

"Hentikan saem, itu sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Aku tidak sedang melucu, aku hanya berkata apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang kakakmu, kalau kakakmu itu adalah Pe-la-cur!"

"HENTIKAN!" Luhan merasakan tubuhnya terhentak keras dan ia terjatuh ketanah, Luhan meringis merasakan sakit pada pantatnya. Sehun berdiri di depannya dengan sosok yang berbeda, matanya merah menyala, tanduknya muncul, matanya berwarna biru dengan kilatan merah, dan disekitar tubuhnya muncul api.

"Huwaaa… keren." Luhan membulatkan matanya, tapi ia mengernyit karena Sehun belum berubah sepenuhnya. Jadi Luhan bangkit, ia mendekat kearah Sehun.

"Sehun, kenapa kau menjijikan? Kau monster! Ah ini lucu kau monster dan kakakmu pelacur, lalu ibumu dan ayahmu apa? Apa mereka monster yang melacur?" Bara api di sekitar Sehun semakin membara, kini tubuh Sehun ikut memerah, matanya tak lagi ada warna birunya, semuanya memerah seperti kobaran api, ekornya muncul, begitu juga sayap hitam seperti kelelawar dan tubuh Sehun dua kali lipat lebih besar dan berotot.

"Aku berkata, JANGAN MENGHINA KELUARGAKU!" Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan keras, hingga Luhan terpental beberapa meter dan punggungnya menabrak dinding pembatas.

Luhan terbatuk dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, Sehun mendekat kearah Luhan dengan emosi, tangannya hendak meraih leher Luhan, namun ketika ia melihat sosok Luhan dengan sayap abu, rambut abu, mata biru dan juga jubah abunya.

Bola mata Sehun kembali berubah menjadi biru, kobaran apinya mereda, taringnya menghilang, ekor dan tanduknya juga. Hanya menyisakan sayap kelelawarnyan dan postur tinggi kekar tubuhnya saja.

"SAEM!" Teriak Sehun. Ia merangkul tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya. Luhan tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Saem! Maafkan aku!" ucap Sehun sambil sedikit terisak. Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya, lalu menangkup kedua pipi Sehun. Ia mendekatkan keningnya sambil tersenyum dengan sudut bibirnya yang masih mengaliri darah.

"Selamat datang Sehun! Selamat datang." Ucap Luhan tersenyum. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Sehun sambil menangis. Membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Apa suatu saat kau mau ikut keduniaku?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengernyit, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu ini salah atau benar. Tapi sepertinya aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu saem." Ucap Sehun lalu kembali memeluk Luhan, Luhan tersenyum sambil merasakan nyeri pada dadanya, tubuhnya sedang bekerja untuk memperbaiki beberapa tulang yang retak akibat benturan tadi, tapi ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena Sehun yang terus memeluknya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berbaring di kamarnya, ia baru selesai mengerjakan tugas beberapa menit yang lalu dan kini ia memilih berbaring. Biasanya ia akan belajar hingga matanya mengantuk, namun kali ini ia tidak dalam perasaan yang baik, jadi ia memilih berbaring di atas ranjang sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" gumamnya pelan, entah bicara pada siapa dan ia tujukan untuk siapa, namun yang jelas bayangan di depannya adalah sosok Chanyeol sekarang.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap kelangit-langit kamar. Menatap tanpa tujuan pasti, memikirkan sesuatu yang ia tidak mengerti. Ia sendiri heran dengan dirinya yang terlihat bodoh dan tidak bersemangat.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layar polosnya, ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena sempat berharap Chanyeol menghubunginya, atau paling tidak mengirimkannya pesan. Tapi sekali lagi Baekhyun tersadar dari imajinasinya jika ia tidak mengetahui nomer ponsel Chanyeol.

Selama ini lelaki tinggi itu selalu muncul dengan semaunya, tidak pernah memberikan kabar terlebih dahulu ataupun sekedar berkata ia sedang menunggu di depan rumah, karena derungan motor Chanyeol dapat terdengar hingga ke dalam kamarnya.

…

..

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa belajar bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, sejak tiga hari tanpa kabar dari Chanyeol entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa semangatnya menghilang, tapi ia menampik itu dan mengatakan pada dirinya jika perasaan yang mengganjal sekarang adalah rasa bersalah karena mengabaikan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap kearah papan tulis tapi pikirannya menerawang jauh, ia kembali mendapati beberapa pasang mata melirik kearahnya. Mereka seperti berbisik, ya Baekhyun tahu. Semenjak Chanyeol tidak muncul di sekolah semua orang membicarakannya dan berkata jika Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Bahkan ada yang menyebarkan isu, jika ketidak munculan Chanyeol karena ulah Baekhyun yang menggodanya, padahal Baekhyun berani bersumpah demi apapun, tapi percuma saja mereka tidak akan mendengar jadi Baekhyun lebih memilih diam. Baekhyun juga kembali mendapat perlakuan tidak sopan dari beberapa temannya yang sepertinya kembali berani karena Chanyeol tidak berada disampingnya.

Jadi selama tiga hari itu yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya berada di perpustakaan, atau bila seseorang mengganggunya dengan keterlaluan Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis di dalam bilik toilet. Ketika jam pelajaran terakhir usai, Baekhyun segera bangkit dan memasukkan buku-bukunya.

Beberapa murid sudah berhamburan keluar, sementara Baekhyun dan beberapa yang masih tersisa terlihat masih merapikan buku. Baekhyun menyampirkan tasnya di salah satu pundaknya, lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"KAU!" Baekhyun dibuat terkejut dengan kemunculan tiga orang dihadapannya, Baekhyun kenal mereka, mereka adalah siswi tingkat satu yang dulu pernah mengajak Chanyeol keluar, dan yang berbicara sekarang adalah yang saat itu lancang ingin memegang wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun membaca _nametag_ nya-Song Naeun-.

"Kemana Chanyeol _oppa_ hah?" tanya gadis berambut panjang bergelombang itu sambil mendorong salah satu bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sahut Baekhyun ingin pergi, tapi tangannya ditarik dan dirinya disandarkan pada dinding koridor.

"Jangan berbohong!" ucap gadis lain dengan rambut hitam lurus- Park Bomi-

"Aku tidak."

"Bohong! Bukankah terakhir kali Chanyeol _oppa_ pergi denganmu? Jalang!" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berponi yang kini mendelik kearahnya –Park Chorong-.

"Memang, tapi setelah mengantarku dia pergi. Aku tidak tahu dia kemana." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Naeun mendelik, ia menarik kerah seragam Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menepis tangannya.

"Kau! Isssh." Naeun akan menjambak Baekhyun, tapi suara debuman keras dari salah satu pintu kelas membuat mereka bergidik ngeri, setahunya seluruh kelas sudah kosong. Naeun menatap kearah koridor yang sepi, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Kali ini kau lolos, tapi lain kali jangan harap." Ucap Naeun lalu berlalu diikuti Bomi dan Chorong.

Baekhyun memperbaiki letak seragamnya, dan ia menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Tidak ada siapapun, ia pun merasa sedikit takut jadi ia segera melangkah meninggalkan koridor. Dari balik pintu yang tadi tertutup keras, muncul sosok berjubah putih, berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna biru langitnya, itu Kyungsoo yang kini tersenyum sambil menatap kepergian Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turun dari bus, dan saat akan mencapai tanah ia membalik tubuhnya dan kembali masuk. Mengatakan maaf pada supir dan kembali mengambil duduk. Baekhyun merasa ia tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, ia harus tahu tentang ketidakmunculan Chanyeol.

Kini Baekhyun berada di gedung apartemen milik Chanyeol, ia menatapnya sebentar lalu melangkah masuk. Ingatkan Baekhyun cukup baik, jadi ia masih ingat letak kamar Chanyeol. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan dan melihat nomer yang terpajang di pintu berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu, lalu membaca nama yang tertulis disana.

Ia menekan bel pintu beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada sahutan. Ia mencoba lagi dan lagi, tapi kembali tidak ada sahutan. Baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar, ia membalik tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi, sampai terdengar suara pintu terbuka Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan berlari kecil. Ketika pintu kembali tertutup, Baekhyun menahan daun pintu itu dengan tangannya.

"Chan..Chanyeol." suara Baekhyun bergetar ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol dihadapannya, Chanyeol nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun apalagi ketika tubuhnya mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"B..Baek?" gumam Chanyeol sambil melangkah mundur dan menutup pintu. Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol heran, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takut lalu ia menggeleng pelan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini. A…aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun kecil, Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dan kemudian berlalu.

"Masuklah! Aku akan mengambilkanmu minum, kau bisa duduk diruang tamu." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan _slipper_ lalu berjalan masuk. Ia sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang menuju dapur, sementara ia memilih duduk diatas sofa.

Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol berbeda. Sikapnya seolah tak acuh, dan kehadirannya seperti tidak diharapkan. Baekhyun berpikir, apa sikapnya malam itu sungguh keterlaluan hingga mengubah sikap Chanyeol menjadi lebih dingin.

"Minumlah! Aku tahu kau pasti lelah." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan dengan perlahan meraih gelas di hadapannya lalu meminumnya seteguk demi seteguk.

"Aku memakai baju dulu." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekyun baru tersadar jika Chanyeol tidak memakai baju sejak tadi, dan itu berarti baru saja ia memeluk dada telanjang itu erat.

Baekhyun menurunkan gelasnya dan melihat sekitar dengan canggung, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa ketika Chanyeol muncul nanti. Dan ketakutannya menjadi nyata ketika pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka , menampakkan Chanyeol dengan kaos hitamnya.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa lain, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah datar, seolah meminta penjelasan dengan tujuan Baekhyun mendatangi apartemennya.

"Ke..kenapa kau tidak datang ke sekolah?" Baekhyun mencoba mencari topik untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung antara mereka.

"Oh, aku hanya malas." Ucap Chanyeol santai sambil bersandar pada sofa dan menaikkan satu kakinya, entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa jika Chanyeol terlihat angkuh sekarang.

"Tapi…tapi ada banyak sekali materi yang kau tinggal." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol mengupas bibirnya sambil mengedikan bahunya tak acuh.

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik. Oh ya Baekhyun, apa tujuanmu datang kemari hanya ingin mengatakan itu?" tanya Chanyeol ketus, Baekhyun terdiam, tubuhnya membeku, entah mengapa ucapan Chanyeol membuat dadanya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum-jarum tak kasat mata.

"Uhm…i..itu.."

"Jika memang untuk itu, sebaiknya kau pulang! Ada hal lain yang harus aku kerjakan." Ucap Chanyeol bangkit, lalu berbalik.

"Chanyeol!" suara itu membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Apa…apa kau…apa kau marah karena sikapku malam itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah tertunduk, tubuhnya bergetar tapi ia memusatkan kekuatannya pada jarinya yang ia remas sangat kuat. Chanyeol merasakan ketakutan itu dan ia menatap tanpa arti.

"Tentu!" sahut Chanyeol, hanya sebagai peralihan. Permasalahan terbesarnya bukan penolakan Baekhyun tapi tentang perasaannya ke Baekhyun yang baginya tidak berhubungan dengan tuduhan ibu dan kakaknya. Chanyeol tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, dia manusia sementara Chanyeol iblis, ia hanya menyukai tubuh Baekyun, hanya itu tidak lebih.

"Ma..maafkan aku!" mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, dan pundaknya nampak bergetar.

"Itu sulit." Balas Chanyeol.

"Malam itu, malam itu aku sangat bahagia Chanyeol, untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun aku merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan kembali." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Bagaimana kau memperlakukanku, seolah aku adalah barang berharga aku menyukainya. Selama ini mereka hanya menganggapku sampah. Tapi kau berbeda, aku menyukainya Chanyeol dan aku merasa nyaman. Tapi…" Baekhyun kembali tertunduk setelah sempat menatap mata Chanyeol sekilas.

"Tapi, ketika aku melihat lipstick merah dibibirmu, aku merasakan sakit di dadaku. Seolah seseorang dengan sengaja menancapkan paku dan menekannya semakin dalam. Aku tahu kita hanya teman, tapi aku merasakan sakit ketika melihatmu berciuman dengan wanita itu." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab.

"Tapi aku sudah berkata bukan jika kami tidak berciuman."

"Aku mencoba percaya, tapi bagaimana bisa noda lipstick itu berada di bibirmu jika bibir kalian tidak bersentuhan." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, kini matanya menatap kearah mata Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, dia yang mencium bibirku tapi aku sudah mencekiknya, dan kami tidak berciuman. Kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan tentang itu. Tapi siapa yang peduli sekarang, bukankah kita hanya teman seperti yang kau katakan? Dan aku tidak tahu apa aku masih bisa memegang status itu setelah melihat sikapmu padaku." ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menyindir, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Apa kau semarah itu padaku? Sikapmu berubah." tanya Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang melembut.

"Hm. Aku tidak tahu, tapi bagiku sulit untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Aku hanya tidak bisa lagi." Ucap Chanyeol hendak berbalik tapi Baekhyun kemudian berteriak.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" ucap Baekhyun setengah berteriak. Chanyeol berbalik, ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun terdiam, lalu setelahnya mengangguk pelan, walau ia merasa ragu.

"Hm. Ayo!" Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun, lalu yang lebih pendek mengikuti dari belakang. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun menuju kamarnya.

"Berbaringlah!" ucap Chanyeol sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Baekhyun mengernyit, ia menatap ranjang Chanyeol dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Kau berkata bisa melakukan apapun, sekarang berbaring!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera berbaring, tubuhnya terlihat kaku dan tegang. Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tunggu! Chan…mmpphhtt." Chanyeol segera membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan mulutnya, Baekhyun menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan untuk menghindari ciuman Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dan menyeringai kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu setiap lelaki itu sama, mereka membutuhkan penyalur hasrat mereka. Tapi hanya ada dua tipe dari seorang lelaki, yang menunggu dengan sabar dan yang terburu-buru. Melihat kondisiku , kau bisa memasukkanku ke dalam daftar lelaki sabar, karena demi apapun, aku selalu menahan hasratku ketika berada disampingmu, itu sulit tapi demimu aku melakukannya." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah memohon.

"Sekarang, mari biarkan penantianku terbayarkan."

"Chan…Chanyeol tunggu!" Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol ketika bibirnya hendak dicium lagi.

"Apa? Aku rasa ini bukan kali pertama untukmu bukan?" Baekhyun menggeleng, ia membuang wajahnya.

"Ini memang bukan kali pertama untukku, dan aku tidak pernah berpikir akan melakukannya bersama temanku. Tapi, aku mohon.. aku mohon Chanyeol_"

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan dan lembut, kau tenang saja!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup cepat bibir Baekhyun.

"Bu..bukan. Ta..tapi, aku mohon gunakan pengaman!" ucap Baekhyun sambil membuang wajahnya. Chanyeol mengernyit, pengaman apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Apa ia ingin dikawal oleh pasukan iblis, atau ia ingin Chanyeol membawa banyak senjata. Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Pengaman apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol, ia mengernyit dan mengambil kesimpulan jika Chanyeol melakukannya untuk pertama kalinya.

"I..itu."

"Apa?"

"Kon…dom." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Kon apa? " Chanyeol sedikit memekik, ia benar-benar tidak mengenal nama benda yang disebut Baekhyun.

"Kondom." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, dan kini ia merasa wajahnya memanas. Chanyeol mengernyit dan ia bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun, ia mengirimkan telepati pada Luhan agar meletakkan barang yang diminta Baekhyun di dalam laci nakasnya, karena tanpa tahu bentuknya Chanyeol tidak akan bisa membuat benda itu muncul dihadapannya, dan menurutnya Luhan pasti tahu. Kakaknya itu bisa dibilang maha tahu, atau mungkin _sok_ tahu.

" _Sudah. Aku rasa ukurannya sesuai dengan ukuranmu, aku tidak pernah melihat penismu kecuali saat kau masih bayi."_

" _Brengsek! Berhenti mengoceh dan bantu aku memakainya!"_ bentak Chanyeol. Ia segera bergeser kearah nakas, dan membuka lacinya sampai alisnya bertautan melihat sebuah bungkusan berwarna emas.

" _Apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan Luhan? Bagaimana aku bisa bercinta dengan bungkusan seperti ini?"_ bentak Chanyeol lagi.

" _Dengarkan aku dulu bodoh! Kau buka bungkusnya dulu!"_ Chanyeol merobek bungkus itu dan ia mendapati sebuah benda karet berbentuk lingkaran.

" _Buka celanamu dan keluarkan penismu, lalu masukkan itu ke dalamnya, pastikan sudah erat karena jika tidak erat, benda itu akan tertinggal di anus Baekhyun."_

" _Ah, jangan banyak bicara! Aku akan memakainya."_

" _TUNGGU!"_

"Apalagi?"

" _Biarkan aku pergi dulu, aku tidak mungkin melihatmu memasukan benda itu ke dalam penismu, iuuuh itu menjijikan."_

" _Pergilah! Pergilah! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."_ Usir Chanyeol. Dan ia segera mengikuti saran Luhan.

Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun berbaring lurus diatas kasur sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, dan sebuah kristal bening mengalir dari sudut mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol sempat terdiam, tapi ia menepik rasa kasihannya, karena ia ingin membuktikan jika ia hanya menginginkan tubuh Baekhyun, tidak menaruh perasaan lain ke dalamnya.

Chanyeol menurunkan celananya, namun tetap mengenakan kaos hitamnya. Ia merangkak naik keatas ranjang, menindih tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu tegang, Chanyeol berdecih, Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang 'perawan' yang akan direnggut kesuciannya di malam pertama, padahal ini bukan malam pertama mereka.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat kosong, matanya basah dan sesekali air matanya mengalir turun. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa ia terlihat seperti yang paling jahat disini, padahal Baekhyun sendiri yang menyanggupinya.

Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar mata Baekhyun menatap dirinya, ketika mata itu bertemu Chanyeol terdiam, wajah Baekhyun begitu menyedihkan. Seolah memohon untuk dilepaskan, tapi bahkan Chanyeol tidak sedang mengikat atau memborgolnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kau keberatan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara dinginnya yang menusuk. Baekhyun terdiam, matanya berkedip membuat air matanya kembali mengalir.

"A..apa ini salah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang serak. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia fokus menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Chan…Chan…yeol. Walau ini bukan yang pertama, ta..tapi aku merasa takut.." ucap Baekhyun, ia mengalihkan arah pandangnya menuju bantal disampingnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, ia mencoba sabar dan maklum. Walau sisi iblisnya berkata 'gagahi Baekhyun sekarang' , tapi sisi lain dari dirinya berkata 'tunggu dan yakinkan dia' .

"A..apa setelah ini kau akan membuangku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol tersentak. Pertanyaan Baekhyun seolah kembali ke masa lalu. Penyesalannya kembali menghantui, menyetubuhi lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan kandungannya yang semakin membesar. Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak.

"Kenapa? kenapa aku harus membuangmu?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Baekhyun terisak, ia menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Seperti lelaki pada umumnya, menyetubuhi seseorang yang mereka inginkan, lalu membuangnya setelah mendapatkannya." Chanyeol membuka matanya, menatap kearah mata Baekhyun, tatapan dalam dan memuja.

"Apa karena status kita sebagai teman membuatmu berpikir aku akan melakukannya?" hilang sudah sisi liar Chanyeol, sisi iblisnya seolah terkunci disuatu bagian tempat di dalam dirinya. Pada akhirnya ia membiarkan sisi malaikatnya yang menang, ia menyadari menghadapi Baekhyun tidak bisa dengan sebuah paksaan, tapi dengan kelembutan.

"Mari kita ubah status kita! Kau kekasihku mulai sekarang." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan penuturan Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun menggeleng, ia pikir Chanyeol berkata seperti itu karena ia belum mendapatkan tubuhnya, lidah tidak bertulang. Ada kemungkinan Chanyeol berubah pikiran setelah mereka melakukan penyatuan.

"Tidak. Jangan mengatakan itu hanya karena kau ingin meniduriku. Aku tidak ingin kau terpaksa mengatakannya_"

"Ya! Ya aku terpaksa Baekhyun! Kau tahu betapa gilanya aku untuk menjadi bukan diriku demi bisa berada disekitarmu? Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku menjadi bukan diriku demi bisa membuatmu tersenyum dan nyaman bersamaku. Dan ketika aku sadari bahwa aku telah mencintaimu, aku berusaha menepik semua itu." ucap Chanyeol lantang.

"Ketidakhadiranku disekolah bukan karena sikapmu, tapi karena aku menyadari jika aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku seorang ib_" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya, ia nyaris kelepasan. Ia menggerakan matanya cepat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku seorang yang tidak pernah menggilai sesuatu atas dasar cinta, hanya sebuah ketertarikan. Tapi saat bertemu denganmu aku merasakan sesuatu yang salah pada diriku, aku mencintaimu Baekhyun! Aku mencintaimu!" pekik Chanyeol. Ia terlihat frustasi setelah mengatakan itu, sementara Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dan air matanya kembali mengalir, tapi kali ini ia tersenyum.

"Aku juga Chanyeol, aku rasa aku juga mencintaimu." Chanyeol terdiam, ia segera mengalihkan matanya kearah Baekhyun. Menatap tidak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun, lelaki dengan hati es yang sangat sulit untuk ia dekati.

"A..aku tidak salah dengar?" Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat hingga Baekhyun merasakan sedikit sesak. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya lalu mencium-cium bibir dan leher Baekhyun secara bertubi, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba gerakan mereka terhenti.

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya kesamping, sementara Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata membulat. Chanyeol menurunkan arah pandangnya kebawah, sementara Baekhyun masih menahan rona di wajahnya karena merasakan sesuatu menusuk perutnya keras.

"I…itu bukan nafsu, tapi ia bergabung tanpa aku undang." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jadi? Boleh aku melanjutkannya?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk malu.

"Baiklah, mari lepaskan benda menyebalkan ini!" Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol dan menggeleng.

"Tapi kita kan sudah berpacaran sekarang, kenapa butuh penghalang diantara kita?" Baekhyun tetap menggeleng.

"A..aku tidak bisa Chanyeol." Baekhyun berusaha menyakinkan Chanyeol , dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Setelahnya Chanyeol beralih ke kancing seragam Baekhyun. Membukanya satu per satu hingga memperlihatkan dada putih dan mulus milik Baekhyun. Sampai kapanpun Chanyeol akan tetap dan selalu memuja tubuh seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Seragam itu terbuka, dan Chanyeol melepasnya pelan. Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Bibir mereka saling menghisap dan Chanyeol yang memimpin dengan hisapan terkuat.

Lalu Chanyeol beralih mencium perpotongan leher Baekhyun, menyesapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan warna kemerahan. Baekhyun menutup matanya erat, tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik, lidah Chanyeol bermain di permukaan kulitnya, menjilat dan terkadang menggigit kecil.

Chanyeol menyeringai ketika melihat Baekhyun menggelinjang saat Chanyeol menghisap putingnya. Bibir Chanyeol menghisap dengan kuat, seperti bayi yang sangat kelaparan, sementara jemarinya memainkan putting yang lain.

"Hhmmpphh.." Baekhyun menggeram saat merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepas hisapannya, hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak yang cukup keras, ia mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Baek! Jangan tutup matamu! Aku ingin kau melihat bagaimana aku menyentuhmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memberi sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Baekhyun, mata Baekhyun terbuka pelan dan nampak memerah serta berair, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya, membuka sabuk dan menurunkan resleting celana Baekhyun tanpa memutuskan tatapan mereka. Baekhyun juga sama, ia menatap mata hitam kelam Chanyeol, dan entah mengapa ia merasa suasana mereka sekarang tidak asing.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya ragu, dan ia menyentuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengikuti arah elusan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlalu fokus pada wajah Chanyeol, hingga ia tidak sadar sekarang kedua kakinya telah diangkat dan diletakkan diatas masing-masing pundak Chanyeol.

"Kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Mungkin ini akan sakit, jadi kau bisa memelukku nanti." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Ini memang bukan kali pertama ia disentuh, tapi ini adalah kali pertama ia disentuh dalam keadaan sadar.

Selama ini ia hanya mendapati dirinya berantakan ketika bangun di pagi hari, dan juga rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana proses bercinta, dan sensasi sakit ketika lubang anusnya diterobos oleh sebuah penis. Jadi kali ini ia mempercayakan semuanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang Baekhyun, dengan perlahan penisnya mulai menerobos masuk membuat Baekhyun mengernyit pelan. Chanyeol melakukannya dengan sangat pelan, tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun sama sekali. Walau sering bercinta, tapi ini kali pertama baginya untuk menyentuh Baekhyun dalam keadaan sadar.

"Euuummhhh." Baekhyun mencengkram lengan Chanyeol yang bertengger disamping tubuhnya.

"Tahaan…aaaahhh~" Chanyeol mendesah lega ketika penisnya berhasil masuk. Ia diam sebentar, menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Satu tangannya mengusap keringat di dahi Baekhyun, dan menyinggirkan rambut-rambut yang menghalangi pemandangannya.

"Boleh aku bergerak?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya, jika rasanya akan dua kali lebih sakit daripada pertama kali Chanyeol melakukan penetrasi.

"Aaaahhh….aaahhh.." Baekhyun mengutuk suara yang keluar dari bibirnya, Chanyeol menyeringai dan menggerakan tubuhnya dengan lebih cepat dan tusukan dalam. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi Chanyeol menarik tangan itu dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Keluarkan saja! Aku ingin mendengar suara desahanmu." Ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun cukup lama dengan bagian bawah yang terus bergerak.

"Ouuhh.." Erangan Chanyeol sesekali terdengar. Rasa nikmat yang sudah sejak lama tidak ia dapatkan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika hantaman Chanyeol semakin dalam.

Dan Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memberikan semakin banyak tanda pada leher kekasih manusianya.

"Eeummhh.. Chan…yeol.." Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan Chanyeol berteriak senang dalam hati, untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menyebut namanya ketika mendesah.

"EUmmhh..Eumhh.." Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak keras, Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit tubuh Baekhyun dan menyandarkannya di kepala ranjang, lalu menusuk lebih cepat dan dalam. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat, meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol.

"Hhmm…Chan..yeol..pelaan..aahhhh…pelannn..aahhh." Baekhyun mencengkram kuat pundak Chanyeol dengan mata yang tertutup, sementara Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Hingga Chanyeol merasakan penisnya membesar, namun karet sialan itu seolah membatasi gerakannya.

"Aaaahhh/aahhh" keduanya mendesah hebat, ketika Chanyeol mencapai orgasmenya. Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun, berusaha melepaskan penisnya. Karet itu sungguh menyiksa Chanyeol, cairannya tidak bisa menyembur di lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hendak memasukan penisnya lagi, tapi ketika ia melihat Baekhyun terkulai lemas tak berdaya, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, tapi wajahnya begitu pucat dan kelelahan. Chanyeol mengernyit heran, dan merasa aneh.

"Baek, bisa kita melakukannya lagi?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan Baekhyun mengangguk, tapi wajahnya berkata berhenti.

Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, dan dengan perlahan Baekhyun mencoba membalikan tubuhnya, tapi kemudian ia terjatuh karena terlalu lemahnya.

"Baek? Baekhyun?"

"A..aku…" Suara Baekhyun terdengar putus-putus. Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun cepat ke posisi awal, ia segera meluruskan kaki Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya.

"Hei! Tidurlah!" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun dan kemudian duduk disisi ranjang. Ia menarik benda karet itu lepas dari penisnya, dan ia melihat cairannya yang begitu banyak. Ia tahu sekarang apa fungsi benda itu, Baekhyun takut jika dirinya akan hamil lagi.

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun, lalu ia memakai celananya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Chanyeol duduk di atas sofa sambil merentangkan tangannya, memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

 _"Sudah kukatakan bukan?"_ Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar suara Luhan.

"Apa tidak bisa kau tidak menguntitku sehari saja?" ucap Chanyeol kesal. Tak lama terdengar suara cekikikan dari samping Chanyeol dan muncul sosok Luhan yang menutup mulutnya sambil menahan tawa. Chanyeol menoleh sekilas lalu kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Dan pada akhirnya si keras kepala Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya pada Byun Baekhyun." Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk dada Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menepis tangan kakaknya jijik.

"Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja, sepertinya aku tidak sungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakannya." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa minat, Luhan berdecih lalu bangkit. Ia berdiri di depan Chanyeol sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Kau! Benar-benar iblis. Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu. Kau baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya karena itu ia membiarkanmu menyetubuhinya secara sadar. Kau tidak berperasaan."

"Asal kau tau, seorang iblis memang tidak pernah menggunakan perasaan mereka ketika bertindak. Mereka menggunakan otak." Ucap Chanyeol angkuh sambil mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh dengan kakinya.

"Jika suatu saat kau mengemis padaku dan meminta pertolongan untuk menyelamatkan perasaan pura-puramu itu , jangan harap aku akan menolong."

"Aku pun tak sudi meminta pertolongan darimu, kau tenang saja!" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menatap Luhan remeh.

"Kau_"

"Luhan! Kembali ke Istana!" suara Minho terdengar keras. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya lalu berdecih.

"Baik ayah, aku kembali sekarang." Ucap Luhan pasrah.

"Dan Kau!" Luhan menunjuk tepat ke wajah adiknya.

"Setidaknya berikan Baekhyun makan, dia lemas karena tidak makan seharian penuh. Dia lupa membawa bekal makanan dan tidak berani kekantin karena lelaki pengecut sepertimu menghilang." Ucap Luhan lalu menghilang, Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap pintu kamarnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, ia bangkit dengan sedikit rasa pegal di tubuhnya. Ketika tersadar tubuhnya telanjang di balik selimut, ia tersenyum kecil, entah mengapa wajahnya memerah memikirkan apa yang sudah ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol, orang yang ternyata ia cintai.

"Ah sial!" mendengar suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersadar, ia segera menyelimuti dirinya, lalu berjalan keluar dengan sedikit cemas. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Chanyeol di dapur.

Lelaki tinggi itu terlihat memungginya menghadap kompor dan nampak kerepotan dengan masakannya. Baekhyun mendekat dan semakin mendengar umpatan Chanyeol yang menurutnya konyol seperti,

"Benda apa ini? Kenapa melompat-lompat? Apa aku perlu membakar kalian dengan apiku?" gumaman Chanyeol terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun, ketika kaki telanjangnya memasuki area dapur, Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya sambil memegang teflon.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol heran, Baekhyun melirik kearah daging menghitam di atas teflon dan ia tersenyum.

"Kau memasak?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol merapatkan bibirnya lalu mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku ingin membeli makanan jadi, tapi aku tidak tahu makanan apa yang hanya berisi daging. Jadi aku memilih untuk membeli daging mentah dan memasaknya. Tapi benda itu mengacaukan segalanya." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya lalu melirik kebelakang Chanyeol.

"Benda apa?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan

"Itu. Cairan kuning itu." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sebotol minyak goreng di samping kompor.

"Penjual itu berkata aku harus menggunakan itu untuk membuat daging ini matang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke tempat sampah, dan membuang daging menghitam itu.

"Kau menanyakan hal seperti itu pada penjual? Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu cara menggoreng atau memanggang daging?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah memasuki area dapur, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka membuat daging itu matang. Yang jelas aku pernah melihat mereka memasukannya ke dalam api."

"Maksudmu memanggang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak berani mendekat karena apinya akan mencapai langit-langit dapur." Ucap Chanyeol santai sambil kembali mengambil irisan daging.

"Memangnya daging apa yang kau panggang?" tanya Baekhyun heran, Chanyeol terdiam ia baru teringat jika Baekhyun adalah manusia.

"Oh, lupakan! Itu tidak penting. Yang jelas sekarang kita harus mencari cara untuk membuat daging ini matang." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah frustasi, seolah memasak daging adalah perkara besar.

"Biar aku saja!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mendekat kearah Chanyeol, ia mengeratkan selimutnya dan menggenggamnya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain mengambil alih teflon yang dibawa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang menyalakan kompor dari belakang, menuang cairan kuning menjengkelkan dengan perlahan, dan memasukan satu per satu irisan daging. Chanyeol baru tersadar dengan pakaian Baekhyun ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang kesusahan bergerak.

Chanyeol berjalan ke dalam kamar meninggalkan Baekhyun, lalu mengambil sebuah kaos miliknya secara acak dan membawanya keluar. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun, dan berdiri di belakang lelaki mungil itu. Dengan perlahan jemari Chanyeol menarik selimut Baekhyun ke bawah membuat Baekhyun memekik terkejut, tapi setelahnya sebuah kaos menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ini lebih baik." Ucap Chanyeol santai lalu membawa kembali selimut yang dikenakan Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, pipinya kembali merona. Walau perhatian kecil, tapi mampu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang.

Baekhyun melirik kearah kaos kebesaran Chanyeol, walau hanya menutupi hingga pangkal pahanya, tapi Baekhyun merasa nyaman mencium aroma dari Chanyeol. Entah ia sudah gila atau apa, ia merasa dunianya berubah semenjak bertemu Chanyeol. Ia ingin sebuah perubahan dalam hidupnya dan sepertinya Tuhan memberikannya melalui Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum kembali memikirkannya.

Mereka selesai makan satu jam setelahnya, Chanyeol nampak makan dengan lahap dan Baekhyun senang karena Chanyeol menyukai masakan dagingnya. Bahkan karena melihat Chanyeol yang terlalu bersemangat, membuat Baekhyun mendadak kenyang. Hanya beberapa potong daging dan ia merasakan perutnya kembung.

Selain daging mereka tidak memakan apapun, hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit mual. Tapi ia mencoba menahannya karena melihat Chanyeol begitu menyukai daging membuat Baekhyun senang.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang kerumah. Ia tidak ingin Kibum khawatir karena putranya tidak pulang sejak tadi siang. Setelah berpamitan Chanyeol segera melesat pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum di depan pintu rumah ditemani ibunya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan!" Goda Kibum sambil _menyenggol_ siku putranya. Baekhyun tesenyum lalu menutup pintu dan berjalan masuk, diikuti Kibum yang ikut tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Baekhyun.

"Kami berpacaran." Baekhyun seperti berbisik tapi Kibum dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Matanya membulat sempurna, dan bibirnya terbuka.

"Ka..kalian apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Kibum nampak bahagia sambil menggetarkan pundak Baekhyun kencang.

"Tidak ibu, kami berpacaran sekarang."

"Oh! Oh! Astaga! Astaga! Sayang~" Kibum memeluk Baekhyun erat dengan wajah yang nampak bahagia, lalu membawa putranya menuju ruang tengah dan mendudukannya di atas sofa. Kibum duduk disamping Baekhyun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan putranya, seolah tidak mempercayai jika putranya menjalin sebuah hubungan sekarang.

"Ibu senang Baekhyun, ibu sangat senang. Katakan! Apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kalian? Apa dia menciummu lagi? Apa dia memelukmu atau dia…." Kibum tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia menjeda untuk memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan bicara.

"Iya ibu, kami sudah melakukannya untuk pertama kalinya." Kibum menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, ia segera memeluk Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Astaga, kalian benar-benar sudah melakukannya? Astaga ibu seperti bermimpi. Oh Tuhan, aku bahkan mengeluarkan air mata, tapi ibu tidak menangis. Ibu bahagia Baekhyun." Kibum menghapus air matanya, dan Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Katakan! Bagaimana rasanya? Apa dia memuaskan? Apa miliknya_"

"IBU~" Baekhyun merengek sambil mencubit pelan lengan ibunya. Kibum benar-benar menangis, ia memeluk Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Akhirnya putra ibu yang dulu kembali, Baekhyun yang manja dan suka merengek." Ucap Kibum disela isakannya. Mereka berpelukan erat, melampiaskan rasa senangnya. Kibum benar-benar bahagia terlihat dari bagaimana ia menangis dan terkadang tertawa.

"Ibu, dimana baju_" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat dua orang yang berpelukan di depannya, dan kini keduanya menoleh . Sehun melirik Baekhyun dan ia segera menunduk, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang menganggu acara kakak dan ibunya lagi. Melihat tatapan datar Baekhyun, Sehun segera membalik tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, kalian bisa melanjutkannya." Ucapnya lemah, sambil berjalan menunduk keluar dari ruang tengah.

"Sehun-ah! Sehun-ah!" Kibum memanggil tapi Sehun tidak menjawab. Baekhyun menatap kepergian Sehun entah mengapa ia merasakan perasaan aneh menyerang dirinya. Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Kibum.

"Ibu, apakah dia memang semakin tinggi?" tanya Baekhyun, Kibum menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Tidak hanya tinggi, ototnya mulai terbentuk." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya menatap lantai, sementara Kibum menghela nafas sambil bersandar pada sofa.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menatap dua orang di hadapannya yang terlihat menelanjanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Setelah pulang dari rumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang awalnya ingin berkunjung ke _Infernus_ untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya, harus menelan kekecewaan karena hanya mendapati kakaknya diruang kerja ayahnya, dan sialnya lagi ibunya datang berkunjung beberapa detik setelahnya.

Dan sekarang, ia berakhir seolah menjadi seorang penjahat yang sedang diintrogasi. Chanyeol menatap malas kearah dua orang di hadapannya yang setahunya sangat suka mengurusi hidup orang lain.

"Chanyeol, ibu tidak akan membahas tentang kau yang berpacaran dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya tak acuh.

"Bagus. Itu yang kuharapkan." Ucapnya.

"Tapi ibu punya misi baru untukmu." Lanjut Taemin. Chanyeol berdecih menatap ibunya tak suka.

"Apa ibu pikir aku seorang agen rahasia?" tanyanya kurang ajar. Taemin memutar matanya kesudut kanan.

"Baiklah ibu ganti. Bukan misi, tapi hukuman."

"Apa?"

"Pfft." Luhan menahan tawanya, membuat Chanyeol memberikan tatapan membunuh untuk kakak menjengkelkannya.

"Apa hukuman itu? Cepat katakan!" ucap Chanyeol kesal. Taemin tersenyum lalu bangkit dan berjalan dengan anggun kearah Chanyeol.

"Sehun anakmu bukan?" tanya Taemin, sementara Chanyeol mengupas bibirnya keluar sambil mengedikan bahu.

"Terakhir aku ingat, spermaku yang membuatnya bernafas seperti sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan iya atau tidak. Apa susahnya?" gerutu Luhan kesal.

"Dan kalian hanya perlu mengatakan apa hukumanku, apa susahnya?" balas Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. Luhan dengan kesal bangkit dari duduknya berjalan kearah Chanyeol dengan cahaya biru ditangannya, tapi Taemin menahannya.

"Hukumanmu adalah, kau harus bisa dekat dengan Sehun. Buat dia nyaman berada di sampingmu!"

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Karena kau ayahnya bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" bentak Chanyeol kearah Luhan, yang baginya hanya memperkeruh keadaan.

"Kau tidak bilang bertanya pada siapa." Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya, jika tidak mengingat ada ibunya sudah sejak lama ia membunuh Luhan di tempat.

"Kau hanya punya dua pilihan Chanyeol. Perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Sehun, atau dikurung di dalam penjara _Nubes_." Ucap Taemin dengan wajah seriusnya. Chanyeol menatap ibunya semakin tidak suka. Itu bukan pilihan ketika pembandingnya sangat berbanding jauh. Seperti dilempar bunga atau tombak? semua sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Itu bukan sebuah pilihan ibu. Kau tahu sendiri yang mana yang aku pilih." Ucap Chanyeol dengan rahang mengeras.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, aku akan kembali ke dunia manusia, sekalian memantau adik bungsuku."ucap Luhan tak acuh sambil berjalan kearah pintu ruangan.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol pada Taemin, malaikat cantik itu terkikik membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ibu memiliki misi untuknya."

"Apa ibu terobsesi menjadi seorang agen rahasia? Kenapa melibatkan semua anak ibu?" tanya Chanyeol tak terima, Taemin kembali terkikik lalu melayang dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Anggap saja begitu!" ucapnya lalu menghilang . Chanyeol mendesah frustasi sambil mengusak rambutnya kasar.

…

..

.

Di atas sebuah gedung tinggi, berdiri sosok berjubah serba putih yang memandang kesebuah gedung lain. Jubahnya tertiup angin, bergerak searah dengan rambut hitamnya.

"Kau menyukainya." Tiba-tiba muncul sosok yang merangkulnya dari samping. Ia tersenyum, melihat kakak sulungnya.

"Ya aku suka. Bagaimana rasanya bila aku berada disana, apa manis seperti manisan di _Nubes_ , atau pahit seperti obat yang diberikan tabib?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. Luhan menghela nafas lalu menatap adiknya.

"Apa menurutmu rasa di dunia hanya manis dan pahit? Tidak Kyungsoo, kehidupan memiliki banyak rasa, terutama bila kau berada di dunia manusia. Kau akan merasakan pedas, asin, asam, kadang campuran dua diantaranya, atau bahkan campuran semuanya. Hidup itu tidak hanya dua sisi, mereka memiliki banyak sisi yang akan bergabung menjadi sebuah kesatuan." Ucap Luhan, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mengerti hyung."

"Tentang?"

"Jika hidup tidak hanya dua sisi , kenapa di dunia hanya dua sisi yang digunakan. Hidup-mati, kalah-menang, kaya-miskin, bahagia-menderita? Lalu bagaimana sisi diantaranya? " Luhan terdiam, Kyungsoo memang pendiam, tapi di dalam otaknya ada begitu banyak pertanyaan, bahkan pertanyaan sederhana yang bahkan tidak bisa Luhan jawab.

"Itu…"

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah kau merasakanya Kyungsoo. Hidup itu tidak semudah teori, kau akan belajar seiring hidup membawamu menuju kedewasaan."

"Lalu bagaimana caraku mengetahui jika diriku sudah dewasa?" Luhan menghela nafas, bicara dengan Kyungsoo sama saja dengan menghabiskan banyak energi untuk memutar otak. Jadi Luhan hanya tersenyum lebar, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit. Dan Luhan bersyukur jika adiknya yang satu ini, tidak suka memaksa seperti adiknya yang lain.

…

..

.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya. Entah mengapa hari ini Baekhyun terlihat begitu cantik, dengan wajahnya yang berseri membuat Chanyeol sempat terpesona sebentar.

"Ini." Chanyeol memberikan helm dan Baekhyun menerimanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa mengenakan _syal_?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengeratkan _syal_ merahnya dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Be..bekasnya masih terlihat jelas." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Jika biasanya dia akan merasa hina dengan jejak kemerahan ditubuhnya, kali ini ia merasa berbeda. Seolah jejak kemerahan yang tercetak ditubuhnya sekarang adalah bukti bahwa ia adalah milik lelaki di hadapannya.

"Oh, aku lupa. Ayo naik, kita segera berangkat!" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera naik. Motor Chanyeol melesat dengan cepat melewati gang-gang kecil di perumahan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di perutnya dan Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan untuk Baekhyun, dia tak akan pernah melupakannya.

Mereka tiba disekolah dan seperti biasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun melepaskan helmnya dan berjalan sambil menggengam tangan Baekhyun erat. Bahkan ketika mereka memasuki kelas, beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka aneh.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil ketika Chanyeol membantunya melepaskan tas, sungguh konyol dan menggelikan tapi Baekhyun akui dia menyukainya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, dan tanpa terasa waktu istirahat telah tiba. Chanyeol bangkit dengan cepat dan meminta izin untuk membuang air kecil, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil memasukan bukunya.

Ketika sibuk dengan kegiatanya, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan gebrakan keras di mejanya.

"Yak! Dimana Chanyeol _oppa_?" tanya Naeun, gadis yang Baekhyun kenal selalu mengejar Chanyeol bersama dua temannya yang tidak berbeda jauh. Baekhyun memilih diam, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengabaikan tiga gadis berisik yang bahkan ia tidak kenal.

"Kami bertanya _sunbae_ bodoh!" salah satu dari mereka mendorong pelipis Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahu kalian?" tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa kalian, dan aku. Aku adalah kakak kelas kalian, seharusnya kalian_"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Kau_" Naeun menarik _syal_ Baekhyun berniat menggertak tapi ia malah membulatkan matanya dengan bibir terbuka penuh begit juga Bomi dan Chorong.

"Astaga!" Bomi berseru, dan Baekhyun memegang lehernya. Menaikkan kerah seragamnya, seisi kelas nampak terkejut. Pasalnya tidak semua pernah melihat langsung bekas-bekas kemerahan di leher Baekhyun, dan kini mereka melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

"Pegang tangannya!" seru Naeun, kedua sahabatnya menurut dan memegang tangan Baekhyun lalu mendorongnya ke dinding. Baekhyun meronta, ia berteriak keras ketika kancing seragamnya dibuka. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang berniat menolong, mereka seperti menonton sebuah hiburan jalanan.

"Astaga! Ternyata rumor tentang dirimu benar _sunbae_ , kau! Seorang jalang."

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Baekhyun terus meronta.

"YAK! BRENGSEK LEPASKAN BAEKHYUN!" suara menggelegar Chanyeol membuat seisi kelas melangkah mundur dan kembali ke tempat mereka, sementara tiga gadis itu menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!" bentak Chanyeol, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang mengancingkan seragamnya, dan beralih pada _syal_ yang digenggam Naeun.

" _Oppa_ , apa _oppa_ tahu? Dia seorang jalang. Temanku pernah melihat dia bersama seorang pria tua dibioskop, aku pikir itu palsu. Dan sekarang, lihat bekas-bekas kemerahan di_"

"TUTUP MULUTMU BAJINGAN!" Naeun dan yang lainnya membeku, mereka terkejut dengan bentakan keras Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun pelan, membiarkan Baekhyun berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah menghadap tiga gadis di depannya.

"Jangan asal bicara jika kalian tidak memiliki bukti! Baekhyun bukanlah jalang, tanda kemerahan di tubuhnya adalah hasil perbuatanku." Ucap Chanyeol membuat yang lainnya membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

"Ta…tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Bomi terbata.

"Tentu bisa, dia kekasihku. Aku bisa melakukan apapun padanya."

"Tapi kenapa _oppa_ mengencani seorang jalang?" tanya Chorong tidak percaya.

"Kau_ Baekhyun!" Baekhyun berlari keluar kelas sambil menangis.

"Aku peringatkan kalian untuk tidak menyentuh Baekhyun lagi, jika tidak kalian habis ditanganku." Ancam Chanyeol dengan wajah serius membuat ketiga gadis itu menegang karena takut.

Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari cukup cepat, dan lelaki pendek itu memilih halaman belakang sebagai tempat pelariannya. Baekhyun bersandar di depan pintu gudang, ia menangis terisak disana, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menggetarkan pundak Baekhyun, hingga lelaki itu menganggkat wajahnya.

"Kenapa mereka membenciku seperti itu hiks..hiks..apa aku tidak pantas bahagia? Hiks…hiks..hiks.." Baekhyun menangis kencang, membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Tenang! Mereka tidak akan menganggumu lagi, aku bersumpah."

"Apa..hiks..hiks..salahku? kenapa aku tidak mendapat tempat di dunia ini? Apa aku harus mati agar mereka senang? Hik..hiks..hiks…" Nafas Baekhyun tersengal-sengal wajahnya memerah dengan mata yang basah. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, mendekap tubuh bergetar itu dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku akan membuat mereka membayar tiap air mata yang terbuang olehmu." Gumam Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih terisak hebat. Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pelan, menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu mencium bibir itu pelan, hanya menempel karena Baekhyun masih terisak.

Dari tengah lapangan basket outdoor, nampak beberapa pemain basket sedang beristirahat mereka duduk di atas lapangan sambil melemaskan otot mereka.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya sosok yang sedang membuka kedua kancing teratasnya sambil mengipasi tubuhnya. Lelaki berkulit putih pucat yang sedang asyik minum mengikuti arah tunjukan temannya.

"Kau terlalu sering membolos, itu kenapa kau melewatkan banyak kejadian disekolah ini. Yang tinggi itu siswa tingkat tiga, dia murid baru yang sangat popular dikalangan gadis-gadis dan guru, namanya Park Chanyeol." Sahut si lelaki berkulit pucat.

"Lalu itu?" ia menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu hubungan apa dibalik mereka, tapi Park Chanyeol seolah-olah menjadi pelindung untuk Byun Baekhyun, dia akan menghajar siapapun yang berani menyentuh lelaki itu."

"Jadi itu Byun Baekhyun, si lelaki penghibur?" tanya sosok itu lagi, temannya menggeleng pelan sambil berdecak.

"Sebenarnya saat di sekolah apa yang kau perhatikan hah? Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"Aku tidak mengurusi hal yang bukan urusanku. Selain basket aku tidak tertarik pada apapun." Ucapnya sambil berdecak.

"Oh tentu, ingatkan aku kau seorang kapten basket di sini." Ucap si kulit pucat.

"Lalu itu?" dia kembali menunjuk objek yang lain, kali ini seorang siswa berjaket putih bertudung yang menutupi setengah bagian kepalanya, dengan kulitnya putih, tubuhnya mungil, rambut coklat madu yang menutupi dahinya dan bibir merah merekah sedang lewat diluar lapangan dengan tas ranselnya.

"Dia… aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Tapi dia begitu cantik, apa dia seorang bidadari?"

"Ya! Kau benar, aku rasa dia seorang bidadari." lelaki yang menjabat sebagai ketua basket itu menatap terpesona pada sosok yang lewat dihadapanya. Begitu juga dengan temannya yang berkulit pucat, mereka sama-sama terpesona dengan sosok mungil berkulit putih dengan mata indah dan bibir merekah yang kini memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Dia benar-benar bidadari." Ucapnya sambil mengancingkan kembali seragamnya. Walau teman disebelahnya sudah bangkit, dia tetap menatap kearah perginya si 'bidadari' yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Apa ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?" gumamnya pelan sambil memegang jantungnya yang berdetak hebat.

"Aku menemukan bidadariku." Sambungnya sambil tersenyum, sebelum pukulan pelan dipundak membuatnya tersadar dan segera bangkit, lalu berbaur kembali ke lapangan.

…

..

.

TBC

Read di bawah ya!

Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan review, yang mengikuti, yang mem-favoritkan, dan yang membaca. Terima kasih juga untuk yang rajin mengingatkan update, tapi aku memang gak akan bisa update seminggu sekali. Mungkin paling cepat ya dua minggu sekali. Jadi aku harap kalian maklum.

Untuk chapter ini aku gak tahu gimana menurut kalian, entah kenapa aku kehilangan semangat. Bukan bermaksud cari muka atau perhatian, aku cuma gak pingin ngasik kalian harapan palsu ke depannya.

Oh iya chapter ini gak ada Si Pitik ya, mungkin chapter depan. Aku minta maaf banget yang udah buat pertanyaan, bahkan sampai dikasi nomer segala, aku hargai tapi kali ini maaf banget.

Setelah ini bulan puasa kan? aku minta saran dari kalian , mau diupdate kapan ff ini? karena gimana pun ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa, walau gak menjalankan tapi aku mencoba menghargai kalian yang udah capek-capek puasa dan ujung-ujungnya batal karena baca ff ku, wkwkwkwkw..

Jadi enaknya mau setelah puasa atau gimana? aku ikut kalian ajah sih. wkwkwkwkw...

Semoga chapter ini gak terasa janggal ya, semoga kalian suka dan semoga kalian sempet baca dan meninggalkan jejak wkwkwkw..

Salam Chanbaek is real guys, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan supaya tetep bisa menikmati moment mamih sama papih.

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Devil Beside Me chapter 6

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho , Lee Taemin and Ok Taecyeon , Kim Dasom , Bae Joo Hyeon-Irene , Park Sooyoung- Joy , Kim Yerim-Yeri, Song Naeun, Yoon Bomi, Park Chorong, Park Cheondong ( Thunder ), and others.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa berbau seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **DILARANG KERAS!**

 **Mempublish ulang cerita tanpa izin dari penulis di web manapun**

 **Copy-Paste atas alasan apapun**

 **Me-remake cerita dengan atau tanpa mengganti pemeran tanpa izin**

 **Mengutip beberapa bagian paragraph lalu memasukan dalam cerita lain**

Me **nulis bukan sekedar mencari tenar, tapi menulis adalah bagian dari diri penulis itu sendiri, aku harap kalian mengerti.**

* * *

Sebelumnya, ada beberapa kata maaf yang mau aku sampaiin.

1\. Maaf untuk seluruh readers karena udah buat kalian kecewa, terutama yang nunggu ff ini update. Maaf banget guys! Aku pikir aku bisa update cepet, tapi nyatanya gak.

2\. Aku mau minta maaf untuk Kak Dee dan seluruh author CB Ina, karena gak bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam rangka ulangtahun CIC, maaf banget, maaf…

3\. Aku minta maaf atas semua pesan yang masuk yang selalu mengingatkan untuk update, aku bener-bener merasa bersalah.

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk seluruh readers, reviewers,followers dan bahkan siders..

Terima kasih untuk masukan, kritik, saran, pertanyaan, salam , semangat, dan cuap-cuap kalian yang selalu bisa bikin aku ketawa, senyum, bahkan nangis, ,makasi untuk selalu ada di sisi aku..

Kedengerannya berlebihan emang, tapi ini sungguhan guys, setiap kata-kata yang kalian ucapin ke aku _always being my mood maker_.

 _ **I Love You Guys**_ , dan kaya kata Jessica eonnie _**"Would you love me the same?"**_ wkwkwkwkwkw…

* * *

 **Selamat membaca**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

..

.

Para malaikat terlihat disibukkan dengan kegiatan mereka, _Nubes_ terlihat sibuk seperti hari biasa. Lonceng _Nubes_ menggema dengan keras, membuat sebuah alunan nada yang indah. Beberapa malaikat nampak melayang di labirin istana, dan beberapa nampak sibuk di ruang kerja masing-masing.

Setelah melakukan kegiatan tata kramanya, Kyungsoo segera menuju ruangan ibunya. Sebuah ruangan luas yang begitu indah dan sangat wangi, campuran aroma bunga _Marvharhee_ , hutan pinus dan buah persik. Kyungsoo tahu benar jika ibunya adalah penggemar berat wewangian, terlihat dari beberapa pot bunga yang menghiasi hampir disetiap bagian kamarnya.

"Ibu?" Panggil Kyungsoo. Taemin menoleh dan tersenyum hangat. Meletakkan kuas yang ia gunakan untuk melukis-sebuah kegiatan yang sering Taemin lakukan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya-.

"Ada apa putra bungsuku?" tanya Taemin lembut. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk dan mengambil duduk di depan meja kerja ibunya.

"Ibu, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo polos, Taemin kembali tersenyum. Menopangkan dagu dikedua telapak tangannya. Taemin tahu Kyungsoo sangat pendiam dan jarang meminta, jika sampai ia meminta itu berarti dia sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya.

"Katakan sayang, apa yang anak ibu inginkan?"

"Hm, aku ingin merasakan jatuh cinta." Taemin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, namun setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali?" tanya Taemin lembut.

"Semua orang berkata jatuh cinta itu indah, bahkan Chanyeol hyung yang begitu keras bisa merasakannya. Kenapa aku tidak?" bukan jawaban, melainkan sebuah kekehan yang Taemin berikan. Ia bahkan menepuk-nepuk tangannya sambil tertawa cantik, tidak meninggalkan kesan anggunnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus ibu lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Bisakah ibu membuatku jatuh cinta?" tanya Kyungsoo. Senyum Taemin lenyap sesaat, berganti ekspresi terkejut yang sangat cantik, lalu tergantikan lagi oleh sebuah tawa yang keras.

"Kenapa ibu malah tertawa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Taemin masih tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya, lalu kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Sayang. Jatuh cinta sama seperti kelahiran. Kau tidak bisa menentukan dimana, kapan dan dengan siapa. Jatuh cinta bukan hal yang bisa makhluk di dunia atur, sekalipun para malaikat dan iblis. Jatuh cinta itu perasaan paling tulus yang setiap makhluk miliki." Taemin memberikan senyuman terlembutnya pada putra bungsu dihadapanya yang terlihat pasrah.

"Jadi, aku tidak bisa merasakan jatuh cinta?"

"Bisa. Tentu bisa."

"Lalu, kenapa aku aku tidak merasakannya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Bukan tidak Kyungsoo, hanya saja belum. Hmm…" Taemin nampak berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia menjentikan jarinya.

"Mari ibu berikan kau sebuah misi." Ucap Taemin bersemangat.

"Apa?"

"Turun ke dunia manusia, dan temukan cintamu sendiri!" ucap Taemin antusias. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung.

"Kenapa harus ke dunia manusia ibu? Apa cintaku disana?" tanya Kyungsoo, Taemin tidak menjawab ia hanya tersenyum lebar kearah putranya.

….

..

.

 **Devil Beside Me**

 **Chapter 6**

…

..

.

Taemin melangkah masuk menuju ruang kerja suaminya. Disana terlihat Minho sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya. Taemin menghela nafas, ia tahu suaminya pasti lelah harus mengurus semua kematian dan kejahatan para manusia yang semakin hari semakin banyak.

"Sayang?" Minho mengangkat wajahnya dan sempat terkejut melihat kehadiran istrinya, ia merutuki dirinya yang bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok istrinya.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkunjung?" tanya Minho pada Taemin yang melangkah anggun menuju dirinya. Minho menatap istrinya yang terlihat selalu anggun setiap harinya, bahkan sejak hari dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi suamiku?" tanya Taemin dengan wajah sedih dibuat-buat.

"Tentu boleh, hanya saja jarang sekali kau berkunjung secara tiba-tiba, biasanya kau akan mengirimkan pesan padaku."

"Aku selalu berkunjung secara tiba-tiba, kau saja yang jarang di _Infernus_ jadi tidak mengetahuinya." Taemin duduk di kursi di depan suaminya.

"Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan. Kau tidak beristirahat dengan cukup lagi?" tanya Taemin lembut, dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat perihatin melihat keadaan suaminya sekarang.

"Hm. Pekerjaan ini membuatku tidak bisa beristirahat dengan benar. Dunia manusia semakin menjadi-menjadi, bahkan perang dan pembunuhan dimana-mana. Pembantaian masal juga kerap kali terjadi. Jadi aku harus selalu mengecek stasiun pendaftaran berulang kali, karena kerap terjadi kesalahan."

"Sini! Biar aku beri pijatan khusus." Taemin bangkit dan berdiri di belakang suaminya. Minho tersenyum merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan dingin dari istrinya.

"Dalam rangka apa?" tanya Minho, Taemin tertawa pelan dan semakin menambah intensitas pijatannya.

"Tidak ada, hanya untuk melayani suamiku. Bukankah aku istri yang baik?" godanya dan Minho menggeleng pelan. Jemari panjang dan besarnya menyentuh tangan Taemin, mengelusnya pelan lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Tentu. Kau istri yang sangat baik."

"Ah, dan satu lagi. Pijatan ini sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kau berhasil membujuk Chanyeol. Aku tahu kau akan selalu berada di pihakku." Gumam Taemin lalu memeluk tubuh suaminya erat.

"Aku tidak membujuknya. Aku hanya membuatnya menyadari kata hatinya. Iblis memang begitu, seringkali mengingkari perasaan yang mereka anggap menjijikan. Apalagi jatuh cinta merupakan larangan kami." Ucap Minho. Taemin terdiam, lalu membalik kursi kerja Minho menghadap dirinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa sebuah cinta dilarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas segala bentuk kasih sayang adalah larangan kami." Sahut Minho lagi.

"Sebenarnya tanpa kalian sadari kasih sayang itu telah melekat pada diri kalian , hanya saja kalian mengingkarinya. Bagaimana bisa para iblis hidup dengan pasangan mereka jika bukan berlandaskan kasih sayang? Lihat kan! Mereka hanya tidak mau mengakui itu."

" Mereka menganggap itu adalah nafsu dan seperti yang aku bilang para iblis adalah pengingkar yang hebat. Untuk itu ada pepatah berkata _" Jangan pernah mempercayai kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang iblis!"_ Kau pernah mendengarkannya kan?" Taemin menghela nafas sambil menatap suaminya.

"Itu artinya aku tidak bisa mempercayai kata-katamu kan? Berarti Luhan, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya hasil dari nafsu, bukan cinta. Begitu?" Minho tertawa sambil menarik tangan istrinya. Membiarkan tubuh ringan dan dingin itu terduduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Hm. Aku membuatnya memang dengan nafsu yang besar. Tapi jangan lupa aku menambahkan banyak cinta ke dalamnya, untuk itu mereka menjadi sangat tampan dan cantik." Taemin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa hubungannya antara cinta dan wujud anak kita?" gumamnya malas. Minho tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Taemin.

"Tidak berhubungan namun aku tetap mencintaimu." Ucap Minho, Taemin mencibir pelan.

"Pernah mendengar pepatah _' Iblis adalah perayu terburuk dari segala perayu terburuk yang ada.'_ " Gumam Taemin.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya, kau hanya mengarangnya bukan?"

"Tidak. Aku pernah mendengarnya. Kau saja yang tidak tahu. Dasar iblis!" gerutu Taemin. Minho semakin gemas, ia menarik ujung hidung istrinya dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Walau kita tidak bisa selalu bersama, tapi aku bahagia berada disampingmu Minho. Aku harap anak kita juga bisa berdampingan bersama takdir mereka." Ucap Taemin sambil menangkup wajah suaminya. Minho tersenyum sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku dengar kau mengirim ketiga anak kita ke dunia manusia sekarang. Rencana apa yang kau milikki?" tanya Minho. Taemin terdiam, ia memalingkan wajahnya sebentar. Lebih memilih menatap lantai ketimbang mata suaminya.

"Aku…aku hanya ingin anak-anakku merasakan kebahagiaan. Mereka terlahir sebagai iblis setengah malaikat, dan memiliki takdir yang rumit. Aku ingin mereka merasakan seperti yang makhluk lain rasakan. Aku merasa bersalah karena menginginkan anak-anak dalam kehidupanku. Jika aku tidak meminta anak, mungkin mereka akan terlahir sebagai manusia, bukan campuran iblis dan malaikat. Aku ingin mereka merasakan cinta, dan bertemu takdir mereka, sebelum_" Minho mengangkat wajah istrinya dan mengecup bibirnya cepat.

"Kau tahu, ada hal yang tidak bisa kau kendalikan di dunia ini. Sang Pencipta yang berhak untuk itu." Ucap Minho. Taemin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu, aku memang tidak bisa mengendalikan takdir mereka. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa membantu mereka sedikit, setidaknya hambatan-hambatan kecil bisa aku singkirkan. Walau aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan hambatan terbesar mereka tapi setidaknya aku bisa diandalkan." Ucap Taemin dengan wajah bersedih. Minho menghela nafas, menatap wajah bersedih istrinya.

"Kau tahu Minho? Saat aku menginginkan seorang anak yang terlahir dari tubuhku, aku benar-benar mengharapkannya. Dan betapa mustahilnya hal itu terjadi, karena aku adalah seorang lelaki. Tapi ketika ayah datang dan memberikanku air suci dari sumur kehidupan, aku merasa sangat senang. Tidak peduli betapa sakitnya perutku saat itu, tidak peduli jika kekuatanku menghilang dalam jangka waktu lama, tidak peduli jika air kehidupan itu mengambil sebagian sisi malaikatku. Aku tidak peduli, yang aku inginkan adalah memiliki anak." Minho terdiam, ia mengelus surai putih istrinya.

Minho ingat bagaimana wujud istrinya ketika ia usai meminum air kehidupan itu, pucat, sayu, benar-benar menyedihkan. Bahkan Minho merasa ingin menukar nyawanya untuk Taemin saat itu juga, demi mengembalikan kesehatan istrinya. Pada umumnya _air kehidupan_ diberikan pada seseorang yang telah meninggal dan ingin dihidupkan kembali, yang bisa di dapatkan dari tetesan pertama salju mencair di gunung puncak Himalaya.

Hanya tetesan pertama, sehingga untuk mendapatkan satu cangkir membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Dalam dunia malaikat dan Iblis juga ada kematian, sekalipun mereka makhluk abadi. Kematian hanya terjadi, bila hak kehidupan mereka di cabut secara paksa. Seperti sebuah hukuman atas pelanggaran yang besar, perang antara iblis-malaikat, atau mencabut hak kehidupan itu sendiri.

Dulu sekali _air kehidupan_ digunakan untuk menghidupkan kembali para malaikat yang meninggal saat pepeperang, namun setelah perdamaian air kehidupan jarang terdengar lagi. Tapi menurut Raja Langit selain untuk menghidupkan seseorang yang telah meninggal, air kehidupan juga bisa memberikan kehidupan pada makhluk yang belum pernah ada di dunia.

Untuk itu, Raja Langit memberikan air kehidupan untuk Taemin saat Putra mahkota-nya yang menginginkan seorang anak dalam pernikahannya. Tapi hal itu tidak mudah, mengingat Taemin masih hidup dan dia adalah seorang malaikat yang abadi, untuk itu ketika memaksa dua kutub yang sama untuk bersatu, cara satu-satunya adalah mengubah salah satu kutub itu menjadi kutub berlawanan. Setiap tindakan memiliki konsekuensi, dan konsekuensi yang harus di terima adalah sisi malaikat Taemin hilang perlahan, begitu juga dengan keabadiannya.

Mengingat itu membuat Minho semakin cemas dan bersalah. Itu mengapa ia sangat menyayangi istrinya melebihi apapun, sekalipun orang-orang menyebutnya adalah Raja Iblis yang takut pada istri, ia tidak masalah. Mereka hanya tidak tahu betapa istrinya itu menanggung hal yang berat selama ini seorang diri.

"Cukup! Mari jangan lanjutkan ini! Biarkan mereka dengan takdir masing-masing! Jangan libatkan dirimu terlalu jauh sayang! Jika kau sampai melewati batasmu, hukuman siap menanti." Ucap Minho dengan suara yang serius. Taemin terdiam lalu memeluk tubuh suaminya erat.

"Aku tahu. Tapi demi anak-anakku, aku tidak peduli sekalipun mereka mengambil hak kehidupanku." Bisik Taemin.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Sahut Minho sambil mengelus punggung istrinya.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungiku." Taemin tersenyum dalam dekapan suaminya.

"Tapi, mereka akan menemukan takdirnya sendiri. Seberapa keras kau berusaha mengubahnya, takdir mereka akan tetap menemui." Ucap Minho lagi, Taemin menghela nafas pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jika itu terjadi setelah aku tidak ada, maukah kau membantu mereka untuk_"

"Sssst.. Jangan bicara macam-macam! Kau tidak boleh menyalahi kuasa Sang Pencipta! Kau mengerti?" dan Taemin hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang kearah suaminya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas malas sambil mempertahankan wajah cemberutnya. Niat awalnya ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk ke apartemennya, lalu mereka bisa bercinta lagi harus kandas karena Guru _sialan_ Kim yang menegur Chanyeol karena tidak membawa buku pelajaran, padahal dia sudah beberapa minggu menjadi murid baru.

Setiap mengingat nama guru itu membuat Chanyeol ingin membunuhnya dengan sekali cekik, karena berkat teguran gurunya itu sekarang ia harus terjebak di ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan benda persegi yang berisi huruf-huruf berdempetan. Terakhir Chanyeol ingat, ia menyebutnya buku.

"Ini juga." Suara lembut Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan kedua tangan di saku celana, Chanyeol yang sejak tadi mengekori Baekhyun kemanapun kekasih _'baru'_ nya itu pergi menoleh. Terlihat Baekhyun sedang mengambil sebuah buku pelajaran dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang.

"Hmm… tinggal satu lagi. Sepertinya disana." Baekhyun bergumam pelan sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sisi rak lain, membuat Chanyeol semakin cemberut. Kehadirannya seolah tidak dianggap, Baekhyun terlihat asyik dengan dunianya.

"Haruskah kita membeli semua buku itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tetap melanjutkan pencariannya. Chanyeol semakin kesal merasa diabaikan.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol pelan, tapi kekasihnya nampak asyik memilih buku. Membuat Chanyeol ingin membakar seluruh buku yang ada di toko itu sekarang.

"Baekhyun?"

"Hm?" Chanyeol mendengus kesal, panggilannya hanya dibalas oleh sebuah gumaman. Karena itu ia segera menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membuat tubuh mungil itu menghadap kearahnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terkejut,sementara Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dalam.

"Kau tahu apa hal yang paling tidak aku sukai di dunia?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Diabaikan."Mata Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, membuat Chanyeol heran dengan respon yang Baekhyun berikan padanya.

"Sekali lagi, diabaikan." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya mendengar respon Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat biasa-biasa saja, jauh dari respon _'merasa bersalah'_ yang Chanyeol bayangkan.

"Hm…ya.. aku hanya tidak suka ketika aku diabaikan." Sahut Chanyeol lagi, kini matanya tidak lagi mendominasi, ia terlihat gugup dan canggung.

"Apa aku mengabaikanmu?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya menatap Baekhyun, tidak menjawab hanya memberikan tatapan datar.

"Kau lebih memilih buku-buku itu ketimbang diriku." Gumam Chanyeol pelan, seolah hal yang ia lakukan memalukan atau memang _memalukan_. Jangan lupa sisipkan kata _'benar-benar'_ di dalamnya.

"Jika aku mengabaikanmu, untuk apa aku berada disini? Buku-buku ini untukmu bukan?" dan seperti orang bodoh, Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Jangan berlebihan Chanyeol! Ayo kita lanjutkan!" Baekhyun kembali melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang merasa malu dengan sikapnya. Sial! Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah yang ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari ibunya, bahkan saat ia masih kecil pun ia tidak sememalukan seperti itu.

Chanyeol masih berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun dengan wajah malasnya, kedua tangannya masih tetap bertahan di dalam saku celana, sementara kakinya memainkan kerikil-kerikil tak kasat mata di lantai. Sesekali ia melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat sibuk mencari buku yang mereka perlukan.

Mata Chanyeol menelusuri seluruh bagian toko dan ia tertarik pada sebuah buku di ujung ruangan, yang berisi tentang gambar iblis. Ia melangkah menuju sudut ruangan yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri.

Ia mengambil buku itu dan membukanya yang ternyata adalah sebuah komik, Chanyeol merasa benda di tangannya jauh lebih menarik ketimbang benda serupa yang sering Baekhyun baca. Ia bersandar pada dinding dan mulai membuka halaman demi halaman.

Sesekali keningnya berkerut dan sesekali bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman. Halaman demi halaman ia buka dan sepertinya ia mulai tertarik, tubuhnya terlihat bersandar semakin rileks pada dinding ruangan. Sesekali ia terkikik, entah jenis komik apa yang ia baca tapi benda persegi itu mulai mengubah sudut pandangnya.

" KAU FIKIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" suara bentakan itu mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol, matanya menelusuri ruangan untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Baekhyun, sampai ia melihat sosok kekasihnya sedang membungkuk meminta maaf pada dua orang dihadapannya. Chanyeol menutup bukunya kesal, lalu meletakkanya asal.

Dengan kaki jenjangnya ia melangkah tergesa menuju keributan kecil yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi keributan besar.

"Ma..maafkan aku . Aku tidak bermaksud_"

"Apanya yang tidak bermaksud, jelas-jelas kau menampar kekasihku tanpa sebab." Bentak wanita berambut panjang coklat yang kini menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Baekhyun.

PLAK

Chanyeol menepis tangan wanita itu, membuat ketiga orang menoleh kaget.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah?" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah kesalnya, wanita dihadapan Chanyeol berdeham. Ia sempat terpesona melihat ketampanan Chanyeol , sehingga ia urung untuk membentak balik.

"Perhatikan tanganmu! Jangan sekali-kali melakukan itu pada kekasihku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk balik wanita dihadapanya yang sejenak terlihat takut.

"Tapi, dia telah menampar kekasihku." Ucap wanita itu. Chanyeol beralih melirik lelaki disamping si wanita, yang terlihat memegang pipinya yang memerah dan sesekali melirik takut kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat Baekhyun, dan lelaki mungil itu hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sendu, seolah menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak melakukan apapun. Chanyeol tentu lebih percaya Baekhyun, karena itu ia menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dan menjelajah waktu, kembali ke beberapa menit lalu.

Terlihat Baekhyun sedang asyik memilih buku, sampai tiba-tiba dua orang mendekat untuk berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun. Si wanita memilih buku, sementara kekasihnya yang terlihat tidak tertarik memilih untuk melihat sekitar sampai matanya beralih pada sosok Baekhyun.

Ia memandangi tubuh Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas dan berhenti di bokong Baekhyun, sesekali ia mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun dan ia tersenyum karena wajah Baekhyun begitu cantik.

Dengan kurang ajar ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pantat Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Ketika akan marah, lelaki itu memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk diam. Baekhyun ketakutan dan ia mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

Remasan-remasan mulai ia rasakan, sampai ketika ia merasa tangan itu semakin kurang ajar. Baekhyun dengan refleks, membalik tubuhnya dan menampar lelaki itu membuat wanita disampingnya terkejut, dan si lelaki malah mengadu bahwa ia ditampar tanpa sebab.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan segera berbalik. Menarik kerah kemeja lelaki hidung belang itu dan memberikan satu pukulan keras di pipinya. Tidak hanya disitu, ia juga memukul perutnya, hingga terjatuh ke atas lantai, dan menduduki perutnya lalu memukul dengan brutal.

"Brengsek! Beraninya kau menyentuh Baekhyun seperti itu!"

"Hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan! Kyaaaa" si wanita berteriak sambil menarik-narik tubuh Chanyeol, begitu juga Baekhyun namun tidak Chanyeol tanggapi. Ia terlalu kesal, bahkan ingin menghabisi nyawa lelaki brengsek di hadapannya.

Tak lama beberapa petugas keamanan datang dan segera menarik tubuh Chanyeol secara paksa. Lelaki itu nyaris sekarat, kemejanya sudah dipenuhi banyak darah. Chanyeol menatap lelaki itu dengan nafas terengah.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya kepala keamanan. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, matanya masih menatap tajam kearah lelaki yang kini sedang dibantu berdiri.

"Mereka menghajar kekasihku." Adu si wanita yang kini menangis dan memeriksa keadaan kekasihnya. Chanyeol menyeringai, sementara Baekhyun nampak terkejut.

"Kau! Katakan kejadian yang sebenarnya! Atau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos dengan bagian tubuh lengkap." Tunjuk Chanyeol pada si lelaki hidung belang, lelaki itu terkejut dan takut. Lalu bibirnya bergetar untuk membuka suara.

"A..aku telah melecehkannya." Aku lelaki itu, membuat kekasihnya memekik terkejut.

"Maafkan aku sa_"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan ia terima dari kekasihnya, wanita itu terlihat terkejut dan marah, bahkan ia menangis sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Teganya kau!" ucap si wanita.

"Hah! Aku harap kalian tidak membuat keributan lagi di toko ini." Ucap si kepala keamanan, lalu berlalu.

"Yak! Kalian! Urusan kita belum selesai." Kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol, begitu juga Baekhyun.

"Minta maaf pada Baekhyun-ku, atau kalian aku bunuh ditempat ini." Dan seketika pasangan itu segera membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan, ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah setidaknya Chanyeol mempercayainya.

"Ayo!" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun menjauh, Baekhyun menatap tangannya lalu mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Lain kali, panggil namaku ketika kau dalam keadaan seperti itu. Hah, manusia benar-benar merepotkan. Oh iya, apa kita sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol lagi yang melirik Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Ayo kita bayar, dan segera pulang aku lapar!" ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang perutnya dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mereka menuju kasir dan segera membayar buku-buku milik Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya keluar dari toko itu, walau sempat mendapat tatapan dari beberapa pegawai dan pengunjung Chanyeol tidak peduli dan melenggang dengan santai.

Mereka tiba diapartemen Chanyeol tiga puluh menit setelahnya, dan Baekhyun segera berjalan kearah dapur untuk meletakkan bungkusan daging yang sempat mereka beli tadi. Chanyeol menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian dan mengambilkan baju ganti untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat mencuci beras dengan telaten, sebelum memasaknya. Tadi Baekhyun sempat membeli beras, karena ia tidak bisa hanya memakan daging saja tanpa nasi, perutnya terasa mual.

Tak lama Chanyeol datang sambil membawa selembar kaos berwarna putih. Baekhyun melirik sebentar sebelum Chanyeol meletakkan kaos itu di meja dapur.

"Gantilah dulu seragammu agar tidak kotor!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan ke kamar. Chanyeol melirik sebentar apa yang dibuat Baekhyun dan ia mengernyit jijik ketika melihat benda-benda putih berbulir yang terendam dalam air.

Merasa dapur bukan tempat yang cocok untuknya, ia memilih berjalan kearah ruang tengah dan duduk disana. Menyalakan televisi dan memencet remote asal, tidak ada yang menarik hatinya. Jadi beberapa menit ia hanya mengganti-ganti _channel_ televisi secara acak.

Baekhyun kembali ke dapur dengan menggunakan baju kaos putih kebesaran milik Chanyeol yang hanya menutupi hingga setengah pahanya, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah mulai biasa dengan itu, jadi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi.

Chanyeol berbaring diatas sofa sambil memainkan bola api kecilnya di tangan untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Ketika mencium aroma daging matang, Chanyeol segera bangkit dengan semangat dan berjalan ke dapur. Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang menghadap kompor sambil sibuk memasak, dengan perlahan Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang, membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Aromanya sangat enak." Bisik Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Sebentar lagi matang, kau bisa menunggu di meja makan." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, tapi Chanyeol tetap pada posisinya. Bahkan ia menyelipkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun, membuat lelaki mungil itu menggeliat pelan.

"Aku ingin menunggu disini." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Baekhyun tetap membalik daging-daging itu, tapi gerakannya terlihat terbatas.

"Tapi sulit untukku bergerak Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu mengecup leher Baekhyun pelan. Jemari Chanyeol bergerak untuk mematikan kompor, dengan cepat ia membalik tubuh Baekhyun menghadap kearahnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang membulat, dan pipi yang merona merah.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengangkat wajah Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir itu pelan. Lalu mengecup sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman hangat. Ciuman hangat dan intim yang menuntut. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol, jemari Chanyeol bergerak menyusuri pinggang Baekhyun lalu berhenti di pipi pantat empuk itu.

"Tangan si brengsek itu menyentuhmu disini kan?" Chanyeol meremas pipi pantat Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Beraninya dia menyentuh milikku." Bisik Chanyeol lagi, disela ciuman mereka. Baekhyun terengah sambil menundukan wajahnya. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukannya diatas _bar_ dapur, membuat Baekhyun memekik terkejut.

"Chan…yeol… Ta..tapi ma_Hhmmmppt." Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun dalam sebuah ciuman, lidah mereka saling bertemu dan membelit. Sesekali Chanyeol menarik bibir bawah Baekhyun dan menghisapnya kuat, membuat Baekhyun memekik merasakan gigitan-gigitan kecil dari gigi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beralih ke leher Baekhyun, mengecup dan menyesap di tempat yang masih tersisa. Sebuah jejak baru kembali tercipta, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

Disela hisapannya, Chanyeol membuka lebar paha Baekhyun dan menarik kedua kaki Baekhyun, hingga tubuh Baekhyun miring kebelakang. Membuat tubuh bagian bawah mereka bergesekan lebih intim. Milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertemu, membuat keduanya merasakan sensasi aneh.

Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun, tautan yang begitu intim dan penuh nafsu. Chanyeol menyedot bibir Baekhyun dengan kuat, sesekali menghisap lidah Baekhyun juga, membuat Baekhyun mengeram nikmat.

KRYUUUUKKK

Suara itu menganggu acara mereka, Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol, menjauhkan wajah mereka, lalu tersenyum.

"Mari kita makan dulu!" ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengutuk bunyi perutnya. Ia menggeleng pelan dan menarik tengkuk Baekhyun lagi, tapi Baekhyun kembali menahan dada Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kita mati kelaparan! Ini sudah cukup." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebih lebar, Chanyeol menghela nafas kecewa lalu menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun, membiarkan kekasihnya menyelesaikan acara masaknya.

Sementara Chanyeol menunggu di meja makan dengan wajah cemberut, memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun bergerak disana. Sesekali mata nakalnya akan beralih pada pantat dan kaki Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu menggoda, sungguh membuat jiwa iblis Chanyeol meronta-ronta.

Ketika suara dentingan antara piring dan meja yang bertemu, Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. Ketika matanya menatap sepiring daging diatas meja, mencium aroma sedap yang menguar dari balik potongan-potongan kecil benda di hadapannya, salivanya sudah berkumpul di ujung lidahnya.

"Makanlah!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil duduk di depan Chanyeol.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit berlalu dengan makan siang mereka, kini mereka memutuskan untuk berbaring diatas sofa sambil menonton siaran televisi. Baekhyun berbaring di sisi paling luar sambil menghadap layar televisi sementara Chanyeol berbaring di sisi dalam sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Sungguh pemandangan yang begitu romantis, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan paling serasi dan bahagia di dunia.

Walau Chanyeol tidak tertarik dengan apa yang disiarkan di televisi, tapi ia setidaknya tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangat menyukai acara flora dan fauna, ketimbang drama-drama yang sejak tadi lewat sebagai selingan.

"Kenapa kau sangat menyukai hewan dan tumbuhan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, mengalihkan fokus Baekhyun terhadap apa yang telah ia lakukan. Baekhyun tidak menoleh, namun Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk merespon pertanyaanya.

"Karena aku iri melihat kebebasan mereka. Mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan, tanpa memikirkan respon yang lingkungan mereka berikan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Itu karena mereka tidak memiliki pikiran. Binatang tidak bisa berpikir." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"Karena itu, karena itu aku suka mereka. Terkadang pikiran lah yang membuat orang-orang menciptakan hal-hal yang mustahil, dan terkadang pikiran yang membuat orang-orang menyakiti perasaan sesamanya. Binatang memang tidak memiliki pikiran, tapi mereka tahu apa arti kasih sayang." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, suaranya terdengar lirih tapi matanya masih setia menatap layar televisi, dimana terlihat seekor induk singa bersama tiga ekor bayinya sedang berbaring di tanah.

"Tapi bukankah manusia makhluk yang paling mulia?" tanya Chanyeol, entah mengapa ia begitu penasaran dengan pemikiran Baekhyun.

" Apa kau meganggap seperti itu? Tunjukan kemuliaan apa yang telah para manusia lakukan, selain menyakiti dan merusak. Aku rasa bumi akan tetap baik, jika Tuhan tidak menciptakan manusia." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol tercekat tapi kemudian ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ia tahu Baekhyun sedang terbawa emosinya, dan Chanyeol tidak ingin terlalu ikut terlarut dengan pemikiran itu. Ia mengecup belakang telinga Baekhyun, dan mengusap perut datar Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku tidak setuju. Jika Tuhan tidak menciptakan manusia, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan makhluk seindah dirimu." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam, lalu kemudian membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Terkadang hal yang dianggap indah tidak seindah kelihatannya. Bahkan hal yang terlihat indah sebenarnya jauh lebih buruk daripada hal terburuk yang ada. Jika kau tahu tentangku lebih dalam, maka kau akan tahu seburuk apa diriku." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, suaranya terdengar menyiratkan sebuah kesakitan yang dalam.

"Jika begitu, katakan! Agar aku tahu, seburuk apa dirimu." Ucap Chanyeol . Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangan Chanyeol, kemudian ia berbalik hingga jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat.

"Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku dulu, agar ketika kau meninggalkanku kelak karena mengetahui sisi burukku, aku tidak akan terpuruk jauh." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat.

"Aku ragu. Mungkin bukan aku yang meninggalkanmu. Tapi mungkin kau yang akan meninggalkanku, jika tahu seburuk apa diriku." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam dengan pemikirannya, kemudian sentuhan tangan Chanyeol dipipinya membuat ia menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Memangnya_"

"Jadi! Mari kita sembunyikan dulu keburukan kita masing-masing, hingga saatnya tiba dimana kita siap untuk mengungkapkannya, mungkin setelah kita mempercayai satu sama lain." Potong Chanyeol, Baekhyun tercekat kemudian ia mengangguk dan membalik kembali tubuhnya.

Chanyeol terdiam, senyumnya hilang. Ia menatap kekasihnya dari belakang. Melihat mata Baekhyun yang menatap lurus kearah televisi. Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum, tapi itu terlihat pahit. Ia bahkan meragukan jika nanti Baekhyun akan tetap bertahan disampingnya setelah tahu kenyataan bahwa ialah penyebab kehancuran hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Sehun duduk di dalam kelasnya, sambil memperhatikan guru Kimianya menjelaskan pelajaran. Walau materi ini baru, tapi Sehun termasuk cepat dalam belajar. Jadi ketika guru mereka menunjuknya karena ia yang paling mencolok diantara teman-temannya, maka Sehun mengerjakan soal itu dengan baik.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat baginya, bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika guru Kimianya sudah keluar meninggalkan kelas. Sehun memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya, dan ia merasa begitu iri. Melihat bagaimana mereka saling menepuk bahu untuk mengajak teman mereka pergi ke kantin, ketika mereka saling memukul dan tertawa karena sebuah lelucon, bahkan Sehun berharap bisa menjadi salah satu yang dipukul dan kemudian terbahak sambil berjalan ke kantin.

Mengingat angan-angannya sejak dulu, membuat Sehun tersenyum pahit. Ia tidak pernah memiliki teman, selain teman sekelas yang bahkan menganggapnya tidak ada. Sehun memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, dan berjalan keluar kelas. Perutnya sedikit lapar, tapi ia enggan untuk pergi ke kantin, ia menghindari keramaian.

"Sehun!" Sehun menoleh keujung koridor dan disana ada sosok yang membuatnya senang. Luhan, guru keseniannya yang secara tak langsung menjadi orang terdekatnya. Mereka memang tidak memberikan status yang pasti, tapi ungkapan saling suka diantara mereka cukup untuk membuat mereka memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar guru dan murid.

"Saem?" gumam Sehun, ketika Luhan berjalan mendekat. Luhan selalu sama dimatanya, manis, cantik, bersemangat dan begitu menggebu-gebu.

"Ikut aku! Ada yang harus aku bicarakan." Ucap Luhan. Sehun mengikuti langkah Luhan yang membawanya menuju ruang guru. Disana terlihat hanya ada beberapa guru saja, dan mereka terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Ini." Luhan memberikan sebuah brosur untuk Sehun. Sehun mengernyit sambil menerimanya, lalu kemudian membacanya. Sebuah perlombaan melukis antar sekolah. Sehun mengalihkan pandanganya ke Luhan meminta penjelasan.

"Daftarkan dirimu segera! Sekolah akan bangga dengamu." Ucap Luhan sambil menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun menggeleng pelan, dan mengembalikan brosur itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik Saem. Aku tidak mungkin menang."

"Yang terpenting bukan masalah menang atau kalah, tapi kontribusimu terhadap sekolah. Walau aku yakin 100 % kau akan menang."

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku tidaklah mahir dalam melukis ataupun menggambar, yang waktu itu kau lihat hanya sebuah kebetulan. Aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk itu." Ucap Sehun lagi, Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Kau mungkin berpikir dirimu tidak mahir, tapi kau punya aku. Aku adalah guru kesenian terbaik di dunia." Ucap Luhan bangga, Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Daftarkan, atau aku tidak akan mentraktirmu es krim lagi." Ucap Luhan dengan wajah serius. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Terserah Saem saja, lagipula jika aku menolak kau akan tetap mendaftarkan namaku juga." Ucap Sehun lalu membungkukan badan dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum senang.

"Sehun, kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, aku berjanji." Gumam Luhan pelan dengan mata penuh ambisi.

…

..

.

Lapangan basket nampak ramai, suara saling bersahutan antara teriakan para pemain dan pantulan bola yang begitu keras.

"Yeeeaaa!" suara nyaring pemandu sorak terdengar jelas. Disana ada Jongin yang memimpin, namun mereka tidak terlihat sedang berlatih. Semuanya masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, tidak menggunakan baju kebanggaan mereka.

Mereka hanya sedang bermain-bermain di jam istirahat setelah melakukan rapat singkat tiap minggu yang rutin diadakan. Jongin sebagai ketua tim basket, dan Cheondong sebagai wakil yang akan memimpin.

Walau Jongin masih duduk di tingkat dua, tapi ia sangat mahir dalam bermain basket. Seumur hidupnya hanya ia habiskan bersama bola basket dan ring. Jongin adalah pecinta berat bola basket, semua tahu itu termasuk seisi sekolah yang mengenalnya sebagai ketua tim basket. Dia satu-satunya ketua tim basket di sekolah mereka, yang menempati posisi ketua di tahun pertama bersekolah, karena Jongin masuk dengan jalur istimewa atas bakatnya bermain basket.

"Jongin! Apa yang membawamu menghadiri rapat?" tanya sosok putih pucat yang merupakan sahabat Jongin sejak dulu, Cheondong, atau orang-orang memanggilnya dengan Thunder. Julukan yang orang-orang berikan karena gerakannya seperti petir ketika bermain di lapangan, namun ketika diluar lapangan dia adalah pribadi pendiam dan dingin.

"Aku? Entahlah hanya sedang ingin. Apa itu menjadi masalah?" tanya Jongin. Cheondong menggeleng pelan sambil menenguk air mineralnya.

"Bukan masalah sebenarnya, tapi lebih seperti keajaiban." Ucap Cheondong membuat Jongin memukul lengan sahabatnya sambil mengumpat pelan.

"Hei! Apa kau melihat sosok yang kemarin itu lagi?" tanya Jongin, Cheondong menoleh dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Siapa?"

"Sosok bidadari yang kita lihat kemarin." Ucap Jongin.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mendengar berita tentang siswi baru di sekolah ini. Mungkin kemarin bukan bidadari, tapi hantu.. iiii~" Cheondong mengusap lengannya merinding, membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Sahabatnya ini memang tampan dan memiliki citra dingin, tapi dia sangat suka mengkhayal dan terkadang berlebihan.

…

..

.

Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat asyik membaca bukunya. Chanyeol kembali cemberut merasa diabaikan, ingatkan ia untuk memasukan buku ke dalam daftar hal yang paling ia benci setelah ibunya.

Jam istirahat sudah berjalan dua puluh menit yang lalu, dan Baekhyun berkata ingin membaca buku sebentar sambil menghabiskan jam istirahatnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak memaksa Chanyeol ikut, tapi Chanyeol yang memaksa ingin ikut. Jadi Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain, selain menurut.

"Baek, aku bosan." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Kembalilah ke kelas, aku akan menyusul." Cukup! Chanyeol sudah pernah mengatakan jika ia sangat benci diabaikan, jadi tanpa berkata apa-apa Chanyeol bangkit dan melenggang pergi dengan emosi memuncak. Sisi iblisnya selalu berhasil menguasai, namun tidak sampai membuatnya membakar isi di dalam perpustakaan.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah tanpa tujuan. Ia hanya menghindari keramaian. Kaki jenjangnya menapak tanpa arah, mengikuti kata hatinya yang ingin menjauh dari lingkungan sekolah.

"AAAAKKHH.." Chanyeol mengernyit ketika mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan.

BRAAK

Kembali suara itu mengalihkan fokus Chanyeol, ia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tahu dimana suara itu, tapi sepanjang ia melihat sekeliling hanya ada dirinya dan tembok yang cukup tinggi sebagai pembatas, sampai Chanyeol berpikir jika suara itu berasal dari balik tembok.

Ia menyeringai, sudah lama tidak menyaksikan kejahatan. Ia melihat sebuah meja tak terpakai di sebelahnya dan melompat naik, lalu memanjat dinding. Ia duduk diatas dinding dengan satu kaki menjulur dan satu kaki lagi ia tekuk sebagai tumpuan tangannya.

Dari atas sana, ia melihat seorang lelaki remaja di pukuli hingga terkapar ke tanah, perutnya di tendang dan bahkan diludahi.

"Kau pikir dengan menjadikan guru sebagai tamengmu, kami akan takut?" salah satu siswa yang terlihat seperti pemimpin membuka suara.

"Kau sudah membuat teman kami masuk rumah sakit karenamu, jangan kau pikir kau bisa bebas berkeliaran, bahkan mendekati guru baru itu." Sambungnya lagi, Chanyeol memperhatikan si lelaki yang terkapar di tanah dalam diam, sesekali ia menyeringai mengetahui fakta bahwa kriminalitas bisa dilakukan oleh anak-anak juga, Chanyeol menyukainya.

" Kau seperti sampah asal kau tahu, kau dan keluargamu menjijikan. Terutama kakakmu yang pelacur itu."

"Hentikan! Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu tentang keluargaku, kalianlah yang sampah_AAAKHH" tendangan bertubi kembali ia dapatkan. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, mendapat tontonan gratis ditengah suasana hatinya yang buruk.

"Dasar monster aneh. Jangan sok membela keluargamu, bajingan! Adiknya monster dan kakaknya seorang pelacur, apa yang lebih baik dari_" ucapan si pemimpin terhenti saat kakinya dicengkram. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan tubuh ringkihnya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah sosok yang menendangnya tadi.

Ia bangkit dengan keadaan berantakan, rambutnya teracak dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau boleh menghinaku, tapi tidak dengan kakakku." Cengkramannya semakin keras, Chanyeol masih memperhatikan tapi tidak melihat dengan jelas wajah si korban, meski ia dapat mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

Chanyeol memperhatikan ketika sosok ringkih itu berdiri, bahkan ia meludahkan cairan berwarna merah ke tanah. Tangannya terkepal erat membuat lawanya ketakutan , bahkan anak buah si pemimpin mundur selangkah di belakang sang pemimpin yang kerah bajunya di cengkram.

"Baekhyun hyung bukan pelacur asal kau tahu!" suara sosok itu membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, jika sosok korban itu menyebut Baekhyun sebagai 'hyung' berarti sosok disiksa itu adalah Sehun. Chanyeol tersadar dari keterdiamannya, ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya yang bercahaya yang hanya dapat dilihat oleh kaum iblis dan malaikat.

Chanyeol melompat dan berjalan mendekat. Ketika Sehun hendak mengangkat jemarinya, Chanyeol mencengkram kepalan itu membuat mereka yang ada disana menoleh terkejut.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh menggunakan kekerasan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun, Sehun tetap mengepalkan tangannya, melawan cengkraman Chanyeol yang menahan pergerakannya.

"Dan Kau!" Chanyeol menatap nyalang kearah si pemimpin.

"Pergi! Atau aku akan melaporkan kalian pada polisi." Ucap Chanyeol membuat nyali si pemimpin menciut, lalu melepaskan paksa cengkraman tangan Sehun di seragamnya dan berlari meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

"Hah! Lihat! Mereka begitu pengecut." Gumam Chanyeol pelan sambil tersenyum remeh, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, Chanyeol tercekat sebelum akhirnya membalik tubuhnya dan berdiri dihadapan Sehun dengan tangan masih saling menahan.

"Apa reaksi kakakmu setelah tau kau adalah anak nakal?" gumam Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Sehun tidak menjawab ia menatap Chanyeol penuh benci, entah mengapa tapi Sehun benar-benar membenci sosok di hadapanya, terutama ketika tahu sosok dihadapannya bisa berteman dengan kakaknya dengan mudah, sementara ia tetap di benci.

"Apa pedulimu?" ucap Sehun dingin.

"Aku memang tidak peduli padamu, aku peduli pada kakakmu asal kau tahu." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun menambah kekuatan tangannya, dan Chanyeol juga sama. Mereka beradu kekuatan dalam, walau tidak membuat gerakan pasti tapi keringat yang mengalir di pelipis Sehun sebagai tanda bahwa ia sedang mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Apa kau pikir makhluk sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya, lalu kembali mendorong kepalan tangannya. Chanyeol tetap menyeringai bahkan ia terlihat santai, berdiri dengan satu tangan berada di dalam saku celananya.

"Aku membencimu." Ucap Sehun.

"Hei! Kita tidak terlalu akrab untuk mengatakan kau membenciku. Tapi sedikit info, aku juga membencimu." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun semakin kesal, ia kembali mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dalamnya.

"Karena kehadiranmu membuat aku melewati waktu-waktu yang sulit. Seandainya kau tidak terlahir, maka aku tidak akan merasakan semua ini." Ucap Chanyeol. Walau Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol katakan, tapi ia menganggap bahwa Chanyeol sedang mengibarkan bendera perang padanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati hyungku."

"Heuh! Hyung? Aku tidak yakin." Sahut Chanyeol santai. Sehun semakin kesal atas tanggapan Chanyeol, seolah mereka sedang bermain-main.

"Apa maumu brengsek?" bentak Sehun.

"Wow. Apa aku perlu mengingatkan seberapa tidak dekatnya kita? Kita tidak terlalu akrab untuk menyisipkan kata _'brengsek'_ di tengah ucapanmu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu seberapa brengseknya aku, bocah ingusan."

"Kau_" Sehun semakin menekan telapak tangan Chanyeol, kini keringatnya bercucuran deras, kakinya terseret kebelakang ketika Chanyeol menekan kepalannya.

"Kau bukan tandinganku, aku mengingatkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol santai, sambil mencengkram kepalan tangan Sehun.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku juga." Kemudian Chanyeol mendorong telapak tangannya, hingga Sehun sedikit terpental lalu pingsan. Chanyeol mendesah pelan, lalu menatap tubuh Sehun yang sudah tergeletak lemas di lantai.

"Merepotkan." Gumam Chanyeol sambil mendekat dan mengangkat tubuh Sehun.

"Seharusnya bocah ini tidak mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melawanku, kau benar-benar merepotkan bocah." Gumam Chanyeol lalu menghilang.

Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh Sehun diatas ranjang di dalam apartemennya. Ia mendesah kesal, menatap Sehun tanpa minat lalu berbalik. Tapi langkahnya terhenti dan ia kembali berbalik untuk menatap wajah Sehun.

Lama pandanganya jatuh pada wajah Sehun, menatap setiap _inchi_ garis rahang tegas itu. Meneliti dengan seksama seluruh lekuk wajah bocah di hadapannya.

"Dia begitu tampan." Suara itu mengalihkan fokus Chanyeol, dan ketika menoleh ia mendapati sosok ibunya telah berdiri disampingnya sambil menatap Sehun.

"Dia sangat tampan." Ulangnya lagi membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Mirip ayahmu." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, merasa tidak terima.

"Terakhir aku ingat, spermaku yang membuatnya bisa hidup sampai sekarang. Kenapa ibu malah memuji ayah?" tanya Chanyeol tak terima. Taemin tersenyum lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang terlihat kesal.

"Karena ayahmu memang tampan."

"Terserah." Ucap Chanyeol tak acuh, sambil berjalan kearah kursi belajarnya. Mengambil duduk dengan satu kaki ia silangkan diatas kaki lain.

"Kibum merawatnya dengan baik, cucuku tumbuh menjadi anak pintar dan penurut. Lihat! Betapa tampannya wajah damai ini." Taemin menyentuh pipi Sehun dan mengelusnya perlahan.

" Tapi dia tidak bersikap baik padaku. Ck! Benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung. Dia membenci salah satu orang yang telah berperan pada pembentukannya." Gerutu Chanyeol kesal. Taemin menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan membenci ibu yang telah melahirkanmu." Seketika Chanyeol tersentak, ia menatap ibunya yang malah membuang wajahnya dan kembali menatap Sehun.

" Benci dan cinta beda tipis, asal kau tahu. Mungkin sekarang dia membencimu, tapi suatu saat dia akan menerimamu."

"Aku tidak peduli, jika ia tidak menerimaku itu bukan masalah. Aku tidak membutuhkannya, karena tanpa anak pun aku tetap bisa menjadi raja iblis." Ucap Chanyeol angkuh, Taemin mendesah pelan. Bicara dengan Chanyeol sama halnya bicara dengan batu, begitu keras.

"Tapi sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu untuk merawatnya, karena berkat spermamu dia bisa terlahir. Chanyeol, walau kau membenci ibu, setidaknya bisakah kau menyayangi cucu ibu?" Seketika mata Chanyeol membulat, entah mengapa ibunya terlihat lebih menyebalkan sekarang. Bahkan perkataannya selalu membuat Chanyeol tersentak dan terpukul telak.

"Aaah~ membosankan. Ibu aku titip dia, aku harus kembali ke sekolah." Ucap Chanyeol dan bangkit. Taemin mengangguk, dan kembali mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Dia kehabisan banyak tenaga dalam, dia butuh istirahat cukup lama. Aku akan mencoba menyembuhkan dengan memberikan tenagaku." Ucap Taemin sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas dada Sehun. Seketika kristal di kening Taemin menyala berwarna biru, begitu juga mata dan di bawah telapak tangannya. Chanyeol melirik sebentar sebelum akhirnya memilih menghilang dan kembali ke sekolah.

Ketika sampai di sekolah, Chanyeol mendapati pelajaran sudah dimulai. Chanyeol membuka pintu dan meminta izin untuk masuk. Untungnya dia tidak dipersulit, jadi dengan santai ia melenggang menuju tempat duduknya.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap kearah papan tulis, dan menarik nafasnya sebentar.

"Perutku sakit." Ucap Chanyeol dingin, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap dan ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dari belakang, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa Chanyeol berbeda. Sikapnya lebih dingin dari biasanya. Baekhyun memutar ingatannya, untuk mengulang semua waktu tadi, mengingat apakah ia melakukan kesalahan.

" _Kau mengabaikanku."_

" _Aku benci diabaikan."_

Seketika mata Baekhyun membulat, mengingat ucapan Chanyeol di perpustakaan dan di toko buku lalu. Ketika Chanyeol menghentikan motornya, Baekhyun baru tersadar jika mereka telah sampai di depan rumahnya.

Baekhyun segera turun , lalu melepas helmnya sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak turun dari motor seperti biasanya. Baekyun mulai merasa bersalah, entah mengapa ia tidak menyukai sikap dingin Chanyeol saat ini.

"Chan..Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun kecil, Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun tanpa minat dari balik helmnya.

"Apa…apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol melepas helmnya dan mematikan mesin motornya. Ia menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang ucapanku. Bukankah kau sudah tahu aku benci diabaikan." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, dugaannya benar dan perasaan bersalah kembali menyelimuti pikirannya.

"Aku harus pulang ada_"

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol cepat, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol sempat terkejut beberapa saat. Karena untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun bertindak duluan. Chanyeol tersenyum samar dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya, untuk membuat tubuh mereka lebih intim.

Chanyeol mendorong lidahnya masuk, membuat ciuman yang awalnya lemah itu menjadi lebih sensual dan menuntut. Chanyeol menyesap dalam bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mencengkram _blazer_ seragam Chanyeol kuat. Ciuman mereka berakhir beberapa detik setelahnya, dimana Baekhyun yang nampak merona dan terengah.

"Kau tahu hal yang paling aku benci di dunia?" Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku benci karena aku tidak pernah bisa membenci dan mengabaikanmu." Ucap Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun tersentak sesaat. Chanyeol memakai kembali helmnya, menyalakan mesin motornya dan melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum kecil dari tempatnya berdiri.

…

..

.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan segera menuju kamarnya. Ia mendapati ibunya sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengelus pelipis Sehun.

"Ia bermimpi buruk." Ucap Taemin pelan tanpa menoleh. Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya tak acuh, lalu berjalan ke lemari untuk mengganti seragamnya.

"Ia mengigau tentang Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menginginkan sosok seorang kakak. Baekhyun sangat membencinya."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti sambil menatap ibunya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Lalu apa tindakan yang akan kau ambil?"

"Tidak ada."

"APA?"  
"Kenapa ibu berteriak? Aku bilang Ti-dak-a-da." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Seketika pintu tertutup ketika satu langkah lagi kaki panjangnya berada di perbatasan kamar dan ruang tengah, membuat hidungnya dan daun pintu bersentuhan, Chanyeol menutup matanya sambil menghela nafas kesal. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Taemin menatapnya kesal.

"Apa mau ibu?"

"Perbaiki hubungan kalian! Kau, Baekhyun dan Sehun." Ucap Taemin yang terdengar seperti perintah.

"Kau pikir, aku akan menurutimu semua kemauanmu hah? Kau terlalu banyak mengatur asal kau tahu." Ucap Chanyeol emosi. Tidak lagi mengingat akan tata krama yang diajarkan ibunya.

Taemin tercekat, walau Chanyeol sering membantah tapi semakin hari Taemin merasa semakin sensitif dengan perkataan kasar putranya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu karena aku ibumu. Walau kau berkata kau menyesal karena aku lahirkan, walau kau membenciku seperti ingin membunuhku, aku tetaplah ibumu." Suara Taemin terdengar lirih, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan menuju Chanyeol.

"Aku tetaplah orang yang melahirkanmu, di tubuhmu mengalir darahku. Setiap denyut jantungmu adalah bagian dari nyawaku. Sebenci apapun dirimu padaku, aku tetaplah ibumu Chanyeol. Yang aku lakukan mungkin keterlaluan dimatamu, tapi aku melakukannya hanya demi_"

"Cukup!" ucap Chanyeol. Entah mengapa ada perasaan asing menyelimuti dirinya.

"Maafkan aku jika aku menganggu hidupmu, tapi aku bersumpah atas nama Sang Pencipta bahwa sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai anakku, walau suatu hari kau akan melupakanku, walau suatu hari aku tak lagi bersamamu." Chanyeol membuang pandangannya entah mengapa ia benci terlibat dalam suasana dramatis seperti ini, terlalu berlebihan dan Chanyeol membenci sesuatu yang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan.

Ia hanya bicara seperti biasa, dimana ibunya akan membentak atau memberinya hukuman, bukan malah berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bicara seoalah-olah akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau adalah malaikat, dan sialnya selamanya akan selalu berada di sisiku." Ucap Chanyeol. Taemin tersenyum kecil, ia semakin mendekat dan menyentuh pundak Chanyeol.

"Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Taemin tersenyum, sementara Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk membuang wajahnya.

"Hyu…hyung…" suara itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Chanyeol dan Taemin menoleh kearah ranjang, dimana Sehun nampak berkeringat hebat dan tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Jangan membenciku! Aku…hiks..aku tidak akan menyakitimu…" Taemin mendekat dan mengelus pelipis Sehun sayang.

"Dia bermimpi buruk lagi, tadi juga seperti ini."

"Biarkan saja, nanti dia akan bangun dengan sendirinya." Ucap Chanyeol. Taemin mengibaskan tangannya agar Chanyeol mendekat, karena ada perasaan tidak 'enak' yang sempat menyelimutinya, ia mendekat mengikuti perintah ibunya tanpa membantah, walau wajahnya tetap menunjukan ke-engganan.

"Letakkan tanganmu di dadanya, berikan sedikit energimu padanya! Ibu sudah mencoba tadi, tapi ibu adalah malaikat, sementara ditubuhnya sisi malaikatnya sangat minim. Sehingga energi dalam yang ibu berikan tidak bertahan lama." Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya tanpa protes, ia menutup matanya dan seketika telapak tangannya berwarna merah.

Sehun tersentak sesaat sebelum tubuhnya ikut bercahaya merah. Taemin tersenyum melihat kekuatan Chanyeol mulai tersalur. Tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat, seketika matanya terbuka dengan tatapan kosong dan berwarna merah menyala.

Setelah itu getaran tubuhnya berhenti, matanya tertutup sesaat sebelum akhirnya terbuka. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan setelahnya membuka matanya. Keduanya tersentak saat mata itu bertemu.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, dan ketika melihat kesamping sosok ibunya telah menghilang.

"A,..apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Sehun terdengar bergetar, Chanyeol menatap tangannya yang masih berada di dada Sehun dan segera menariknya cepat.

"Dimana aku? Dan kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Sehun. Ia bangkit dan segera mengambil duduk, tenaganya sudah pulih walau luka lebam di wajahnya masih terlihat samar.

"Berisik." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Sehun bangkit dan berlari mengejar Chanyeol.

"Yak! Katakan! Kenapa aku bisa disini?" bentak Sehun yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan kearah lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air lalu meneguknya.

"Katakan! Dimana aku dan kenapa aku bisa bersamamu? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Apa kau menculikku?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia segera menuju ruang tengah dan duduk diatas sofa lalu menyalakan televisi.

"Yak! Aku bicara padamu brengsek!"

"BERISIK!" bentakan Chanyeol membuat Sehun bungkam, melihat itu Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada orang yang telah menganiayamu hah? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku yang dengan repot-repot mau membawamu ketempatku dan membiarkanmu tidur di atas ranjangku." Ucap Chanyeol kesal, Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Tapi aku tidak memintanya. Jadi aku tidak akan berterima kasih."

"Kau_" Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam.

"Lagipula aku tidak butuh ucapan terima kasihmu. Sekarang pergi dari apartemenku!" ucap Chanyeol angkuh. Sehun bangkit dengan kesal lalu berjalan menuju pintu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Chanyeol melirik sebentar, lalu kembali menatap layar kaca.

Langkah Sehun terlihat kesal, ia mengumpat dalam hati. Tapi setelahnya langkahnya terhenti, ia tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang dan seberapa jauh dari rumah,ponsel dan barang-barangnya masih tertinggal di sekolah. Tapi mengikuti rasa gengsinya, Sehun memilih melangkah keluar dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Ia berjalan di koridor dan mengikuti petunjuk yang berada di setiap sudut dinding. Ketika kakinya sudah berada di luar gedung, ia terdiam menebak arah kiri atau kanan yang harus ia ambil. Sejak kecil ia tidak pernah pergi jauh dari rumah, dan pengetahuannya tentang jalanan kota sangat minim.

Dengan angkuh ia berjalan menuju arah kiri, mengikuti perasaannya dan rasa _sok_ tahunya. Sehun berjalan di sepanjang jalanan yang cukup ramai, sesekali ia melirik sekitar dengan cemas. Ia benar-benar buta arah, dan tidak tahu arah pulang. Bahkan ia tidak membawa apa-apa sebagai pegangan.

Ia terus melangkah mengikuti suara hatinya, dan setelah setengah jam berjalan ia sampai pada sebuah halte. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar, ia ingin bertanya tapi takut orang-orang akan menganggapnya aneh, jadi ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan sebuah kepercayaan diri yang besar.

Hari semakin sore, bahkan lembayung langit terlihat semakin jelas. Sehun menghela nafas dan berhenti di sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Ia memanggil nama ibunya berulang kali, seolah dengan melakukannya ibunya akan datang dan membawanya pulang.

"Aku benci lelaki itu." Gerutunya kesal. Dan setelahnya ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, sampai langkahnya terhenti karena merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, Sehun mendongak dan seketika hujan turun dengan cepat.

"Sial! Tidak mendung, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba hujan?" Gerutunya kesal lalu berlari kecil untuk berlindung di sebuah halte. Nampak beberapa orang juga berlindung disana, sepertinya banyak yang tidak membawa payung karena tidak ada yang memprediksi hujan akan turun.

Keadaan halte sangat ramai dan cukup sesak, sepertinya penumpang bus dan pejalan kaki yang berlindung membaur menjadi satu sehingga halte menjadi penuh. Sehun berdiri diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berdesakan, sampai seketika sebuah dorongan ia dapatkan dari arah depan, seorang wanita dengan pakaian kantor yang terdorong kearahnya, Sehun dengan sigap memegang pundak wanita itu, dan wanita itu bangkit sambil berterima kasih.

Bus tak kunjung datang, membuat beberapa orang mulai kesal dan mengumpat. Seketika seseorang memekik, berkata bahwa dompetnya hilang. Saat akan melihat, seorang wanita menghampiri Sehun dan menampar wajahnya.

"Kau! Kau kan yang mengambil dompetku." Sehun terkejut sambil memegang pipinya yang memanas, wanita yang ia tolong tadi menuduhnya telah mencuri dompetnya. Semua mata kini menatap kearahnya.

"A..aku tidak melakukannya nona."

"Bohong! Kau pasti mengambilnya saat aku terdorong tadi, cepat kembalikan!" bentak wanita itu, Sehun melihat sekitar dan orang-orang seperti menghakiminya.

"Yak! Kembalikan dompetnya! Masih berseragam berani mencuri, ingin aku laporkan pada pihak sekolahmu?" seorang lelaki memekik dan menatap Sehun kesal, Sehun menggeleng masih memegang pipinya yang tertampar.

"Ah, pasti dia yang mencurinya. Lihat wajahnya saja babak belur begitu, pasti dia seorang pencopet." Seorang lelaki bertopi yang entah darimana muncul dan menuding Sehun. Bahkan ia mendorong Sehun hingga tubuh Sehun keluar dari halte dan basah terkena hujan.

"A..aku tidak mengambilnya, aku berani bersumpah!" ucap Sehun masih terduduk diatas tanah.

"Geledah saja tubuhnya, pasti disembunyikan disuatu tempat!"

"Iya benar!" p

"Benar geledah saja!" Semua orang mulai menuding Sehun, Sehun tetap menggeleng dengan wajah kecewanya, kenapa semua malah menuduhnya. Padahal ia hanya ingin berteduh, tidak memiliki niat sama sekali untuk mengambil barang milik orang lain.

"Anak kurang ajar seperti ini perlu diberi pelajaran, rasakan ini!" Sehun menutup matanya ketika tangan pria bertopi itu terangkat keudara.

BRUUM…BRUUM..BRUUM

Seketika cipratan dari genangan air hujan mengenai wajah pria bertopi yang sengaja dilakukan oleh si pengendara motor. Semua menoleh kearah sisi jalan, Chanyeol duduk diatas motor dengan helm yang menutupi wajahnya. Chanyeol mematikan motornya dan turun sambil melepas helmnya.

Ia berjalan kearah Sehun dan pria bertopi itu lalu menarik tangan Sehun, dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai membuat pria bertopi itu mengernyit heran.

"Pencuri teriak pencuri." Gumam Chanyeol, seketika mata pria bertopi itu membulat. Chanyeol mendekat, lalu memberi pukulan di perut pria itu, hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari balik jaket pria yang kini terkulai lemah diatas tanah sambil memegang perutnya kesakitan. Chanyeol mengangkat benda itu yang ternyata dompet seorang wanita, Chanyeol melempar dompet itu pada si wanita yang menangkapnya cepat.

"Sebelum kalian menuduh orang, maka carilah bukti dulu! Manusia hanya melihat dari penampilan, tanpa pernah mau mencaritahu kebenaran." Ucap Chanyeol kearah orang-orang yang berada di halte yang merasa malu dan menyesal.

"Dan kau bajingan! Hiduplah menjadi bajingan untuk selamanya, dan bersiaplah bertemu denganku suatu hari nanti." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk kepala pria itu. Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan melihat ekspresi terkejut Sehun.

Ia melewati Sehun dan naik ke motornya .

"Naiklah! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" ucap Chanyeol. Sehun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dengan alis berkerut. Chanyeol berdecih dalam hati, lelaki di depannya benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini padamu sekali, aku tidak suka ketika aku harus mengulang ucapanku. Naik, atau selamanya berada dijalanan." Dengan terpaksa Sehun berjalan kearah Chanyeol, lalu dengan satu tarikan kuat Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun agar segera menaiki motornya.

Di bawah guyuran air hujan, motor Chanyeol memecah jalanan kota Seoul. Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol, dan entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, dan Sehun mengartikan itu adalah sebuah kebencian.

"ASTAGA SEHUN-AH!" Kibum memekik histeris ketika melihat putra bungsunya berdiri di depan pintu dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan wajah yang memar. Kibum memeluk putranya, dan menangis kencang. Sementara Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping ibunya, terkejut melihat sosok Chanyeol yang juga basah kuyup.

"Apa yang terjadi sayang? Astaga! Kenapa wajahmu bisa memar begini?" Kibum memegang wajah putranya dengan cemas. Sementara Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan.

"Ayo masuk!" Kibum menuntun Sehun menuju ke dalam rumah, sementara Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol mengikuti langkah ibunya.

Sehun duduk diatas sofa, sementara Chanyeol memilih duduk dikarpet sambil bersandar di kaki sofa, yang sesekali melirik kearah Kibum yang nampak sangat cemas. Baekhyun datang dengan dua buah handuk ditangannya, ia memberikan satu pada Kibum yang segera mengelap rambut putranya dan satu lagi Baekhyun gunakan untuk mengelap rambut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bersimpuh dihadapan Chanyeol, diantara kedua kaki tertekuk Chanyeol yang terbuka lebar. Ia mengelap rambut Chanyeol perlahan , sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mendongak memperhatikan Baekhyun yang ia tahu juga merasa cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suara Baekhyun lebih terdengar seperti berbisik, tangannya masih bergerak untuk mengusap rambut Chanyeol, dan matanya juga enggan untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Bisa dikatakan ini sebuah kebetulan." Ucap Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menarik pinggang Baekhyun, hingga tubuh keduanya bersentuhan.

Sementara Kibum terlihat sangat cemas, karena Sehun memilih bungkam. Ketika usai menggosok rambut Sehun, Kibum beralih menggosok leher dan pundak putranya. Sehun membuka matanya, ketikan handuk tak lagi menghalangi pandangannya, dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah, ketika melihat kakaknya tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

Bahkan posisi keduanya begitu dekat, dan kakaknya tidak terlihat risih dengan tangan Chanyeol yang bertengger di pinggangnya.

"Jawab ibu Sehun! Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Kibum dengan nada cemasnya, seketika mata Baekhyun beralih pada ibunya dan Sehun ketika kedua pasang mata itu bertemu.

Sehun langsung membuang pandangannya, ketika bertatapan dengan kakaknya.

"Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat!" ucap Baekhyun. Ia bangkit dengan cepat, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mendesah kecewa.

"Bibi, ini hanya masalah kecil." Ucap Chanyeol, Kibum menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol penuh harap.

"Yah, pertengkaran anak muda bi. Dan kebetulan aku yang sedang lewat melihatnya." Ucap Chanyeol, sambil melirik Sehun dan menyeringai.

"Tapi kenapa kau baru pulang larut begini? Kemana kau setelah pulang sekolah?" tanya Kibum pada Sehun.

"Ck! Sehun kenapa kau diam? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau ada kelas tambahan?" Kibum kembali menatap Chanyeol, Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah malasnya.

"Oh, begitukah? Lalu dimana tasmu?" tanya Kibum lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia harus berbohong lagi.

"Oh, saat berkelahi aku rasa Sehun meninggalkannya_"

"Aku meninggalkannya di sekolah, besok aku akan mengambilnya. Ibu jangan khawatir!" ucap Sehun.

"Bagaimana ibu bisa tidak khawatir. Ibu sangat cemas Sehun, astaga anak-anak nakal itu pasti telah menganggumu, ibu akan_"

"Tidak bu! Jangan lakukan apapun! Aku bisa mengatasinya seorang diri."

"Ya, seorang diri." Ulang Chanyeol yang merupakan sebuah sindiran, Sehun melirik Chanyeol dan menatapnya kesal.

"Baiklah, ibu tidak akan melakukan apapun. Ibu akan mengambilkan kalian pakaian ganti." Ucap Kibum lalu bangkit. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang saling tatap.

"Jangan berharap aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku tidak butuh terima kasihmu bocah."

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau sudah lahir puluhan tahun diatasku, kau hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dariku, bocah besar!" balas Sehun, Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Aku memang tidak lahir puluhan tahun diatasmu, aku lahir ratusan tahun diatasmu." Sahut Chanyeol, Sehun menggeram kesal tangannya terkepal erat.

"Hei simpan tenagamu bocah! Aku tidak ingin kerepotan mengurus dirimu yang pingsan. Jadilah anak yang baik , tidakkah kau lihat ibumu begitu mencemaskanmu?"

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau ayahku bocah besar." Chanyeol kembali menyeringai.

"Jika aku memang ayahmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Membunuhmu atau membencimu sampai mati." Sahut Sehun, Chanyeol terdiam dan matanya membulat. Sampai kedatangan Baekhyun mengalihkan keduanya.

"Ini." Ucap Baekhyun dingin ketika memberikan secangkir teh hangat pada Sehun. Sehun menatap wajah Baekhyun yang bahkan enggan menatapnya balik. Sehun menerima cangkir itu dan menggenggamnya. Ketika ia melirik, ia mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum kearah Baekhyun sambil menerima cangkir dari kakaknya, bahkan Sehun melihat bagaimana wajah kakaknya merona ketika Chanyeol bersikap manja padanya.

"Minumlah! Itu bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu. Berdoalah agar kau tidak terserang demam." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum, sambil menatap cairan di tangannya jijik.

"Aku tidak perlu berdoa agar tidak terserang demam, dan aku tidak butuh benda ini untuk menghangatku." Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir itu di meja kecil di dekat sofa.

"Aku hanya butuh dirimu, untuk menghangatkanku." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa lelaki itu ke dalam pelukannya, membuat Baekhyun menggeliat dan melirik kearah Sehun yang dengan cepat meminum tehnya.

"Ah~ panas!" Sehun memekik ketika lidahnya terbakar. Baekhyun dengan refleks bangun dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Lain kali, tiup dulu baru_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia menarik tangannya yang ia letakkan di pundak Sehun, sementara Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak percaya. Kakaknya baru saja memberikan sebuah perhatian padanya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan dari tempatnya dan sudut bibirnya tertarik membuat sebuah seringaian.  
"Aku tidak mengerti dengan bentuk interaksi kalian? Kalian terlalu asing untuk disebut kakak dan adik, apa kalian benar-benar memiliki hubungan darah?" ucap Chanyeol. Sehun dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol diam.

"Aku juga memiliki dua orang saudara, walau aku membenci mereka sampai mati, terutama kakak sialanku itu, tapi interaksiku jauh lebih banyak dari kalian." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau si adik yang bodoh, dan kau si kakak yang dingin. Aku ragu apa benar kalian bersaudara?" Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, entah mengapa ucapan Chanyeol membuat masa lalunya kembali terbuka, mengingat hubungannya dengan Sehun bukan kakak dan adik, melainkan ibu dan anak.

"Tentu! Tentu mereka saudara." Suara Kibum mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya.

"Baekhyun anak sulungku, dan Sehun…" Kibum menatap Sehun, lalu tersenyum.

"Dia anak bungsuku."

"Aku mengerti." Sahut Chanyeol santai, Kibum mendekat dan memberikan baju ganti pada Sehun.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak memiliki pakaian yang cukup untukmu tapi aku mencoba mencari pakaian mendiang ayah Baekhyun, aku rasa ini cukup untukmu." Ucap Kibum sambil memberikan pakaian pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak masalah."

"Bermalamlah disini! Diluar masih hujan deras." Ucap Kibum dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sehun ganti pakaianmu dan bergegaslah ke kamar! Ibu akan menyiapkan sup ginseng untuk kalian." Ucap Kibum. Sehun mengangguk dan bergegas menuju lantai atas, begitu juga Chanyeol yang berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat begitu membenci Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengganti pakaiannya. Baekhyun merapikan tempat tidurnya yang sudah nampak rapi dan seketika gerakannya terhenti sesaat.

"Begitukah? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu." Gumam Baekhyun pelan lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Hm, aku rasa tidak. Siapapun akan tahu itu. Apa kau membencinya karena kelahirannya?" Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Maksudku, apa karena kelahirannya kau pikir kasih sayang ibumu jadi terbagi?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun menghela nafas lega lalu naik keatas ranjang.

"Mungkin." Sahut Baekhyun singkat, ia mengambil sebuah buku diatas meja nakas dan membacanya.

"Aku butuh jawaban iya atau tidak. Bukan mungkin." Ucap Chanyeol sambil naik keatas ranjang, dan berbagi selimut dengan Baekhyun. Ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan memeluk perut kekasihnya.

"Mungkin iya, atau mungkin tidak. Aku tidak tahu." Sahut Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Kau benar-benar mempermainkanku." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak. Jawabanku memang iya atau tidak. Karena aku tidak tahu berada disisi mana." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menarik buku Baekhyun dan melemparnya sembarang.

"Baekhyun! Aku_"

'Tidak. Aku mengantuk." Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya dan menutupinya dengan selimut.

"Baekhyun, ayolah!"

"Tidak sekarang Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol memang pada dasarnya pembangkang. Karena baginya 'tidak' adalah 'iya'.

Jadi Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya di balik kaos Baekhyun yang memunggunginya, mempermainkan puting Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menggeliat dan berusaha menjauhkan tangan kekasih mesumnya.

"Chan..a..aku tidak bisa." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih saja mengerjai tubuh Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol, dan membalik tubuhnya.

" Ak..aku mohon Chanyeol." Chanyeol tersentak, suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu lemah dan tatapan matanya benar-benar memohon. Chanyeol menarik tangannya masih menatap Baekhyun dengan terkejut.

Baekhyun membalik kembali tubuhnya, ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ma..maafkan aku Chanyeol. A..aku tidak bisa" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Menyelipkan wajahnya di antara ceruk leher kekasihnya.

"Jangan meminta maaf, kau tidak salah." Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol yang berada di perutnya, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Chanyeol, kenapa tubuhmu lebih dingin dari biasanya. Apa aku perlu mengambil selimut tambahan?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam pelukannya, lalu menggeleng pelan. Ia seorang iblis yang lahir dari api neraka, dia tidak mungkin kedinginan hanya karena air hujan.

" Apa aku perlu menaikkan suhu ruangan, aku takut kau terserang flu atau demam" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap kearah matanya.

"Hei, aku tidak mungkin sakit, aku kuat Baek." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membiarkan Chanyeol mencium bibirnya. Ciuman manis yang tidak menuntut, Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai bagaimana lidah Chanyeol bergerak di dalam rongga mulutnya.

Lama mereka bertautan, sampai akhirnya sebuah ketukan menghentikan acara mereka. Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Chanyeol, ini sup ginseng untukmu." Ucap Kibum di depan pintu dengan semangkuk cairan berwarna kuning. Chanyeol mengernyit dan menggeleng, tangannya dengan pelan mendorong nampan itu kearah Kibum.

"Aku tidak suka bi. Tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Minumlah, ini membantu menghangatkan tubuhmu." Ucap Kibum bersih keras. Chanyeol kembali menggeleng.

"Aku tidak butuh itu, sungguh. Tubuhku akan hangat dengan memeluk Baekhyun semalaman." Ucap Chanyeol. Kibum membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, ia berdeham sambil mengintip ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, dan ia mendapati putranya sedang mengelap bibirnya. Kibum tersenyum dan mengangguk maklum.

"Bibi dengar, sup ginseng bukan hanya bisa menghangatkan , tapi juga bisa menambah stamina." Ucap Kibum sambil menaik turunkan alisnya ,dan memberikan kode pada Chanyeol.

"Huh?" Chanyeol nampak bingung, sebelum akhirnya dia mengerti dengan ucapan Kibum.

"Buat Baekhyun kagum dengan keperkasaanmu." Bisik Kibum. Chanyeol menatap Kibum dan mangkuk di depannya bergantian.

"Tapi bi, Baekhyun menolakku tadi. Jadi aku rasa ini tidak perlu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah kecewa.

"Ah sayang sekali! Baiklah, bibi tidak memaksa. Bibi harap kau tidak akan sa_"

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan sekali lagi, aku-tidak-akan-sakit." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menutup pintu, membuat Kibum terkejut. Sebelum akhirnya pintu itu kembali terbuka.

"Selamat malam bibi, mimpi indah" ucap Chanyeol merasa sedikit bersalah, Kibum tersenyum sekilas lalu menggeleng pelan.

…

..

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang terasa berat, entah mengapa matanya sangat sulit dibuka. Ketika ia berhasil membuka matanya hal yang ia dapati pertama kali adalah langit-langit kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, dan berusaha meraih benda diatas kepalanya. Juga sesuatu yang berada di mulutnya.

"Tunggu! Jangan dilepas!" Chanyeol menoleh pelan dan mendapati Kibum duduk di sampingnya sambil mengecek jam tangannya, dan sebelum sempat mengeluarkan suara tarikan ia rasakan di bibirnya, sesuatu yang mengganjal tadi terlepas.

"Astaga! 40 ˚C ." Pekik Kibum. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya keras , merasa bingung dengan ucapan Kibum, dan dengan segera menyingkirkan benda yang berada di keningnya yang ternyata adalah handuk basah.

"Apa yang_" Chanyeol menghentikan suaranya saat merasa suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar keras kepala, astaga!" Ucap Kibum yang mengambil cepat handuk dari tangan Chanyeol, lalu memasukannya ke dalam air dan kembali meletakkanya diatas kepala Chanyeol.

"Ada apa ini bi? Kenapa dengan tubuhku?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia mengutuk suaranya yang terdengar bergetar, benar-benar memalukan. Lalu tubuhnya yang terasa sangat sulit untuk digerakan.

"Kau demam Chanyeol."

"De..demam?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya kuat, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan hal yang sedang dibicarakan Kibum.

"Bagaimana bisa aku …Hatchi!"

"Astaga! Kau bahkan terserang flu. Astaga! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" ucap Kibum panik, ia bangkit mengambil baskom diatas meja lalu keluar sambil menggerutu.

"Tunggu sebentar, bibi akan membuatkanmu bubur! Dan mengambilkan obat." Chanyeol menatap kearah pintu dengan nafas terengah. Ia benar-benar kesal, sejak pertama kali dilahirkan ia tidak pernah merasakan selemah ini.

"IBUUUU!" teriaknya pada ruangan hampa. Terdengar suara cekikikan dan ia tahu itu suara tertawa ibunya.

"Cepat katakan! Apa yang terjadi padaku?" bentak Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya dan mencoba mengatur nafas.

" _Seperti yang Kibum bilang, kau demam dan flu. Awwww! Lihat kau lucu sekali dengan wajah memerah begitu."_ Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap kelangit-langit kamar dengan kesal.

"Katakan! Kenapa aku harus merasakan ini? Ini benar-benar memalukan!"

" _Ibu hanya membuat semua terlihat normal. Kau terguyur hujan malam-malam, kau tidak meminum apapun tapi kau tetap sehat, itu akan terlihat aneh. Jadi ibu memberikan sedikit sihir pada tubuhmu."_

"Aku tidak peduli, sembuhkan aku sekarang!" bentak Chanyeol. Terdengar suara terkikik Taemin lagi, dan Chanyeol menghela nafas kesal.

" _.Tidak. Cepat sembuh putra kesayangank!."_

"IBUUUU!" teriak Chanyeol, dan seketika pintu terbuka. Membuat Chanyeol terkejut, begitu juga sosok yang berdiri di pintu. Mata mereka bertemu dan saling menatap beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya kehadiran sosok lain membuat kontak mereka terputus.

"Masuklah Sehun! Sebaiknya kalian berada dikamar yang sama agar ibu mudah merawat kalian berdua." Ucap Kibum sambil menuntut putra bungsunya naik keatas ranjang. Chanyeol menatap tidak suka kearah Sehun, begitu juga Sehun yang nampak terpaksa.

"Lihat! Kalian benar-benar telihat mirip. Wajah memerah, hidung memerah,mata sayu dan pucat. Ckckkckckckck. Dua bayi besar." Ucap Kibum sambil sibuk mondar-mandir di depan kedua sosok yang kini saling melirik tidak suka.

"Baekhyun dimana bi?"

"Baekhyun sekolah, bibi tidak mau ia tertinggal. Sebagai gantinya bibi yang mengambil cuti. Tunggu sebentar! Bibi mau mengecek bubur dulu." Ucap Kibum lalu berlalu di balik pintu.

"Ck! Penyakit brengsek. Ini semua karenamu, jika kau tak pergi dari apartemenku dan bertingkah seperti orang yang tahu segalanya, aku tidak akan berakhir dengan penyakit brengsek ini." Gumam Chanyeol. Sehun yang sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil melipat kedua tangannya menoleh.

"Memangnya siapa yang _sok_ menjadi pahlawan dengan membawaku ke apartemennya?"

"Apa? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih bocah!" umpat Chanyeol, Sehun menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Aku bocah? Hahahaha.. setidaknya aku tidak berteriak memangil ibuku saat terserang demam." Sial. Chanyeol mengumpat lagi di dalam hati. Ia mengusak rambutnya frustasi, menarik selimut dan berbaring memunggungi Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa kesal karena tidak mendapat selimut, menarik balik selimut untuk menyelimuti dirinyadan juga membelakangi Chanyeol. Merasa kesal, Chanyeol menarik lagi, dan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Sampai kedua ujung tertarik, membuat ketegangan di bagian tengah selimut.

Chanyeol mengerahkan kekuatannya, begitu juga Sehun keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengalah untukmu? Sekalipun kau bocah."

"Aku juga tidak akan mengalah untukmu sekalipun kau bisa lebih dekat dengan hyungku." Ucap Sehun tak mau kalah. Selimut Baekhyun tertarik kencang, bahkan serat-seratnya mulai terlihat.

"Walau hanya selimut aku tidak akan membiarkan milik Baekhyun hyung jatuh pada lelaki brengsek sepertimu." Ucap Sehun.

"Benarkah? Mari kita lihat, siapa yang bisa mendapatkan selimut kesayangan Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol kesal. Ia menambah kekuatannya begitu juga dengan Sehun. Chanyeol mengumpat kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah, sehingga kekuatannya tidak maksimal.

"Mengaku kalahlah bocah! Kau bukan tandinganku."

"Kau yang bukan tandinganku Park Chanyeol."

"APA? Brengsek!" Chanyeol menarik kuat selimut itu, bahkan rahangnya mengeras.

KRIIIEEEK

BRAAK

Keduanya jatuh kelantai, dan dengan cepat bangkit lalu menatap selimut yang sudah terbelah dua. Chanyeol menatap Sehun, begitu juga Sehun yang menatap Chanyeol balik. Ketika terdengar suara pintu yang akan terbuka, keduanya melompat kearah ranjang bersamaan, dan melekatkan tubuh mereka lalu menyelimutinya menutupi bagian yang robek dengan tubuh mereka.

Kibum mengernyit ketika melihat tidak ada jarak lagi diantara Chanyeol dan Sehun. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi dua mangkuk bubur itu diatas meja. Sambil sesekali melirik kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang nampak mencurigakan.

"Sekarang kalian makan_"

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri/aku akan melakukannya sendiri." Sehun dan Chanyeol saling menoleh karena ucapan mereka yang bersamaan, Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mengangguk.

"Hm, baiklah. Setelah itu minum obat yang telah aku siapkan. Aku harus ke kantor sebentar, aku mendapat telpon barusan dan ada sebuah masalah kecil. Kalian baik-baiklah di rumah!" Ucap Kibum sambil mengecek jam tangannya. Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

Setelah pintu tertutup Chanyeol menyibak selimut dan mendorongnya pelan lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol melirik Sehun sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengusak rambutnya sekali lagi dengan frustasi.

Ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap semena-mena ibunya, yang selalu bertindak tanpa pernah memikirkannya nasibnya.

"Hatchi!" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Sehun sedang bersin, ia pun menyeringai.

"Hatchi! Hatchi! Hatchi!" Sehun terus saja bersin, Chanyeol menggeleng jijik. Ia tidak suka bersin, karena rasanya benar-benar aneh, seperti sesuatu menggelitik hidungnya.

"Hatchi!" Sial. Chanyeol menutup hidungnya.

"HATCHI…HATCHI…HATCHI.." kali ini Sehun yang tertawa, suara bersin Chanyeol benar-benar keras. Chanyeol melirik Sehun tajam, tapi ia kembali bersin hingga hidungnya memerah.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Hatchi! Arrrgghh.." Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Ia benar-benar merasa frustasi. Ia menutup matanya, dan mencoba menyembuhkan dirinya dari dalam tapi ia merasa tubuhnya aneh, dan ia tahu ini pasti ulah ibunya yang meminta bantuan ayahnya untuk menyita kekuatannya. Chanyeol tahu betul pikiran busuk ibunya, dan Chanyeol semakin kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa ibunya lebih kejam dari ayahnya yang seorang raja iblis.

"Ini. Hahahaha… kau nampak lucu dengan hidung merah begitu." Sehun memberikan segelas air pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menerimanya cepat lalu meneguknya.

"Tertawakan juga dirimu bocah!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengembalikan gelas kosong kearah Sehun.

"Ah, aku lelah! Jika kau mau makan, makan saja!" ucap Sehun lalu merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. Chanyeol melirik mangkuk di atas meja disamping Sehun dan ia mengernyit jijik.

"Chanyeol?" suara itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh bahkan Sehun membatalkan niatnya untuk memejamkan mata. Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu dengan seragamnya dan nampak terengah. Chanyeol benar-benar perihatin melihat keadaan Baekhyun, ia yakin Baekhyun pasti berlari dari sekolah. Chanyeol segera menarik selimut dan menyembunyikannya di bawah ranjang.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana harimu di sekolah. Apa mereka meng_" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat Baekhyun berlari memutari ranjang dan segera jatuh dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat, sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya. Chanyeol nampak terkejut, begitu juga Sehun yang membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Kakaknya benar-benar menganggap Chanyeol seseorang yang dipercaya.

"Hikss…" Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati ketika mendengar isakan Baekhyun. Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, menyalurkan sebuah ketenangan pada kekasihnya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengaggumu?" tanya Chanyeol cemas, Baekhyun tidak menjawab ia mengeratkan pelukannya dengan mata yang juga ia tutup erat.

Chanyeol ingin melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi kekuatannya sedang hilang sementara. Jadi selain memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang, ia tidak memiliki hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Tadi saat…saat dalam perjalanan pulang seseorang menarik tanganku ke dalam gang."

"APA!?" pekik Chanyeol kesal. Ia menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun,dan memeriksanya secara cepat.

"Tapi, tapi aku berhasil melarikan diri. Hanya saja aku takut, orang itu berdarah karena aku memukul kepalanya dengan batu. A..aku takut Chanyeol…" Chanyeol tertawa, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya heran, begitu juga Sehun yang merasa risih dengan suara tawa Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau takut karena telah menyakiti seseorang yang ingin berbuat jahat padamu? Awww , manisnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya, jangan takut! Kau sudah berbuat hal yang benar." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun. Sehun membulatkan matanya melihat adegan intim antara kakak dan lelaki yang ia tidak sukai.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, mata mereka bertatapan mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun yang sudah merasa risih pada tempatnya, wajahnya bahkan merona dan ketika Chanyeol menyentuhkan bibirnya kepermukaan bibir Baekhyun, Sehun membuang muka dengan pipi merah merona.

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa sedikit sakit melihat kakaknya yang sangat dingin padanya bisa bersikap manja dan hangat pada orang lain.

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggeleng pelan sambil mengusap lelehan air mata di sudut kelopak mata Baekhyun. Dan ketika menoleh kesamping Baekhyun baru menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah terkejut, dengan sedikit perasaan tidak enak karena telah menunjukan kemesraan di depan Sehun.

"Bibi membuatkan kami bubur, tapi aku tidak berselera untuk memakannya." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun bangkit meletakkan tasnya diatas meja, lalu berjalan kearah nakas dan mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk ditempat semula.

"Makanlah lalu kau bisa meminum obatmu!" Chanyeol menggeleng dan menatap jijik kearah benda di dalam mangkuk. Baekhyun mulai mengaduk bubur yang mulai mendingin itu secara perlahan, dan meniupkan beberapa kali.

"Baek, kau tahu kan aku_"

"Aku tahu, tapi kali ini aku tidak mungkin memberikanmu daging. Aku mohon padamu, beberapa suap saja ya?" Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia benci wajah memelas Baekhyun. Dengan terpaksa ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan benda lengket itu memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

Chanyeol mengunyahnya perlahan, rasanya sungguh menjijikan ketika benda itu mengaliri tenggorokannya. Namun melihat wajah khawatir Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengurungkan protesnya.

Sehun masih tertunduk, sesekali ia melirik kearah dua orang disampingnya dan entah mengapa ia merasa sangat iri. Ia tidak ingin seluruh perhatian kakaknya, ia hanya ingin sedikit saja kakaknya menganggap dirinya ada, bahkan sejak tadi Baekhyun tidak menanyakan keadaannya.

Chanyeol yang merasa aura sedih Sehun melirik sekilas, dan ia menghentikan tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku kenyang!" bohong Chanyeol.

"Tapi ini masih banyak, aku rasanya mau_hhmmppt" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya seolah mau muntah.

"Baekhyun, kau berikan saja pada bocah itu. Dia juga belum makan sejak tadi, dan sepertinya dia mengharapkan hal yang sama dengan yang aku rasakan." Ucap Chanyeol lalu bangkit dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Baekhyun terdiam, sesekali melirik Sehun. Lalu kemudian ia bergeser sebentar. Mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Makanlah!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan sendok di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya, matanya berkedip beberapa kali . Baekhyun membuang tatapannya dengan tangan masih terjulur, dan dengan ragu Sehun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan benda kental itu masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Sehun tersenyum dalam hati, walau kakaknya tidak mau menatap wajahnya tapi perhatian yang diberikan Baekhyun sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

Chanyeol berdiri di balik pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka, menatap kearah dua orang yang benar-benar terlihat canggung. Beberapa menit berdiri disana, membiarkan suapan demi suapan Baekhyun berikan pada Sehun.

Chanyeol merasa Sehun pantas mendapatkan itu, bagaimana pun Baekhyun adalah ibunya. Orang yang melahirkannya ke dunia, mengingat ini adalah kesalahan dirinya, Chanyeol merasa dia pantas berkorban demi kebahagiaan Sehun yang sudah ia renggut sejak dalam kandungan.

Terhanyut dalam pemikirannya tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum makin lebar, sebelum akhirnya sesuatu mendobrak keluar dari dalam tenggorokanya. Chanyeol berlari kearah kloset dan segera memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Sial. Chanyeol kembali mengumpat dalam kegiatan muntahnya. Saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Chanyeol merasakan jemari lentik mengelus pundaknya dan Chanyeol membenci kenyataan bahwa untuk kedua kalinya ia terlihat lemah di depan Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Sehun membuka matanya dan melirik kearah sosok disampingnya yang memunggunginya. Ia mendesah sekali lagi, bukan karena Chanyeol yang memunggunginya tapi karena kakaknya berada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Sejak kecil Sehun selalu membayangkan sehangat apa tubuh kakaknya, selembut apa kulit kakaknya, atau semanis apa senyum kakaknya ketika tersenyum kearahnya. Tapi sampai saat ini, ia tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang ia selalu impikan.

Sehun hanya ingin kakaknya menganggap keberadaanya, dan memberikan kasih sayang padanya sebagaimana seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

Sehun sangat menyanyangi Baekhyun, ia bahkan selalu membela kakaknya di depan siapapun, karena ia merasa kasihan melihat bagaimana orang-orang memperlakukan kakaknya. Awalnya Sehun merasa tidak masalah dengan sikap dingin Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama pada orang lain, namun ketika tahu kakaknya bersikap sangat hangat pada seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol entah mengapa Sehun mulai tidak menyukai orang itu.

Selain karena sikap tidak _keren_ Chanyeol, Sehun merasa ragu jika membiarkan kakaknya bersama orang seperti Park Chanyeol yang Sehun takutkan akan menyakiti kakaknya suatu saat nanti.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil kembali melirik kearah Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun erat dengan mata terpejam. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba teringat sosok guru yang memberikan kasih sayang yang tulus selain ibunya.

"Luhan saem, aku merindukanmu."

TING TONG

Suara pintu mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Ia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak terusik dengan suara bel pintu yang ditekan berulang kali. Menyampingkan rasa sakitnya Sehun bangkit dan berjalan pelan kearah pintu.

Kaki –kakinya yang mulai memanjang ia pijakan pelan pada setiap anak tangga. Entah mengapa pintu depan terasa jauh baginya saat ini. Ia berjalan dengan tertatih dan ketika membuka pintu, hal yang ia dapati pertama kali adalah seorang lelaki cantik yang segera memeluknya erat.

"Sehun, aku benar-benar mencemaskamu." Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun erat, Sehun merasa nyaris terjungkal kebelakang, jika tangannya tidak berpegang pada gagang pintu. Aroma wangi Luhan menguar dan Sehun menutup matanya merasakan betapa hangat dan lembutnya sebuah pelukan seorang Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Saem, hanya sedikit demam." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dan memeriksa keadaan Sehun, sampai ia melihat sebuah memar yang memudar di sudut bibir Sehun.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya sebuah perkelahian kecil. Jangan khawatir! Ayo masuk Saem!" ucap Sehun. Luhan segera masuk dan Sehun baru menyadari jika Luhan membawa sebuah kantung di tangannya dan juga tas sekolah miliknya.

"Aku membawa beberapa buah-buahan untukmu." Ucap Luhan sambil meletakkanya di meja dan berjalan kearah ruang tengah mengikuti Sehun.

"Dan ah, ini tas sekolahmu yang tertinggal. Aku mendapatkannya dari guru walimu." Sehun meraih tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas sofa.

Sehun mengambil duduk diatas sofa yang diikuti oleh Luhan setelahnya, Luhan memperhatikan wajah Sehun dengan seksama, melihat apakah ada luka lain yang tercetak di wajah tampan pujaan hatinya.

"Akan aku beri pelajaran para pelakunya." Gerutu Luhan sambil mengepalkan tangannya, Sehun menggeleng dan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Tidak usah! Itu bukan urusanmu Saem, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Bagaimana itu bukan urusanku ? Dia telah melukai takdirku." Ucap Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mata membulat. Begitu juga Luhan yang segera menutup mulutnya, ia tersenyum canggung. Entah mengapa suasana disekitar mereka menjadi berbeda.

"Hmm.. maksudku… maksudku.." Luhan terlihat gugup. Kata 'takdir' terasa begitu berlebihan dan rumit, Luhan merutuki kebodohannya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas paha Luhan membuat Luhan tercekat.

"Ah, akhirnya aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan, rasanya sungguh tidak enak ketika menjadi lampu taman." Ucap Sehun. Luhan masih terlihat gugup, entah mengapa ia merasa lemah saat ini. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan rasanya Luhan ingin mencabutnya saja agar suara berisiknya tidak menganggu konsentrasinya.

"Saem?"

"Huh? i..iya?"

"Kenapa hari ini Saem terlihat sangat cantik?" Sehun berhasil membuat wajah Luhan semakin memerah. Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun, dan ia sedikit menjauh dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia tidak suka terlihat memalukan di mata keponakannya sendiri, wibawanya sebagai seorang Pangeran dan kaki tangan raja iblis di _Infernus_ serasa runtuh.

"Ada apa Saem?" tanya Sehun bingung, kini ia sudah kembali terduduk.

"Ti..tidak. Uhm, mana ibumu?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat sekeliling menghindari tatapan Sehun. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang semakin lucu dimatanya, dengan wajah memerah dan tindakan konyol.

Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, seperti sesuatu bergejolak di dalam perutnya.

Sehun menahan pergerakan wajah Luhan, membuat Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata membulat.

"Saem? Boleh aku menciummu?" Nafas Luhan tercekat, matanya berkedip beberapa kali, tubuhnya mendadak tegang. Sehun menahan dagu Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Luhan menutup matanya cepat,dan sebuah sentuhan lembut ia rasakan.

Bibir Sehun terasa lembut walau sedikit kering, ketika Sehun semakin mendorong wajahnya ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Luhan membuka mulutnya membiarkan benda lunak milik Sehun bertemu dengan miliknya. Luhan menutup matanya erat, entah mengapa ia merasa Sehun berbeda saat ini.

Tubuh Sehun seperti membesar dan ketika menyentuh lengan Sehun, Luhan membuka matanya. Otot lengan Sehun terasa begitu kekar, Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dan terkejut ketika melihat Sehun berukuran seperti di dalam air masa depan.

"Se..sehun." ucap Luhan terkejut, Sehun tersenyum kearahnya dengan tatapan sayu dan seperti sedang dikuasai nafsu. Sehun mendekat kearah Luhan, dan Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya .

"TUNGGU!" Luhan menahan wajah Sehun yang ingin menciumnya. Luhan memegang pundak Sehun, lalu keduanya menghilang.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo duduk di dalam kamarnya sambil bertopang dagu. Ia menatap kearah hamparan taman bunga dan sesekali tersenyum melihat para malaikat berlari-larian sambil bermain bersama peri bunga.

Ia menoleh kearah seragam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, menatap benda itu dengan seksama, sampai akhirnya ia memilih bangkit dan berjalan mendekat. Jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kain itu dan ia tersenyum.

"Apakah berada di dunia manusia menyenangkan?" ucapnya pelan.

"Pangeran Kyungsoo!" suara itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh, seorang peri bunga duduk di bingkai jendelanya. Kyungsoo mendekat dan kembali duduk di depan jendela.

"Aku dengar Pangeran akan turun ke dunia manusia. Aku merasa sedih." Peri bunga itu tertunduk dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Benar. Tapi aku akan kembali, jangan bersedih peri bunga!" ucap Kyungsoo lembut sambil menyentuh pelan kelopak milik si peri bunga dengan lembut.

"Aku harap itu tidak akan lama, karena semua penghuni Nubes pasti akan bersedih." Ucap si peri bunga lagi.

"Hahaha.. tidak akan. Aku pasti akan kembali." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil. Sebuah senyuman yang begitu menawan, terpatri di bibirnya yang memiliki bentuk hati.

…

..

.

Luhan terlihat panik di dalam ruang kerja ayahnya, sejak tadi ia mondar-mandir dengan kecemasan tinggi. Ia baru menyadari ternyata hal yang terjadi pada Sehun barusan akibat hormon di dalam tubuhnya yang meluap seiring tubuhnya menjadi semakin dewasa.

Dan emosi yang tidak stabil membuat tubuh Sehun berkembang lebih cepat, rasa cinta yang Sehun milikki pada Luhan adalah penyebab terbesarnya, mendengar penjelasan ibunya barusan mengenai ini membuat Luhan tidak bisa berpikir jernih, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Sehun membesar dengan cepat seperti itu, semua orang di dunia manusia akan heran melihatnya.

Dan untungnya Luhan menceritakan itu pada ibunya, sehingga ibunya membantu mencarikan jalan keluar untuk Sehun.

"Luhan."

"Ibu" Luhan menatap kearah Taemin yang melayang dari arah pintu menuju dirinya. Luhan menatap ibunya dengan wajah penuh harapan, berharap ibunya bisa memberikan solusi.

"Ini, ini adalah ramuan yang bisa membuat tubuh Sehun kembali normal dan juga akan menekan pertumbuhannya." Luhan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Tapi ibu, bukankah ramuan ini terlarang. Ba..bagaimana ibu_"

"Itu bukan masalah, sekarang berikan ini pada Sehun sebelum dia sadar." Ucap Taemin. Dengan cepat Luhan dan Taemin menghilang menuju kamar milik Luhan.

Tubuh Sehun terbaring diatas ranjang milik Luhan, Luhan telah memberikan angin penidur untuk Sehun ketika membawanya ke _Infernus_. Dengan cepat Luhan segera membuka bibir Sehun dan menuangkan cairan berwarna ungu pekat itu.

Sehun mengernyit merasakan cairan kental dan pahit masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Luhan menatap Sehun penuh pengharapan, ia tidak ingin Sehun merasa semakin tersisih karena tubuhnya yang semakin membesar.

"Ibu berapa lama ramuan ini bisa menahan pertumbuhannya?" tanya Luhan, Taemin menundukan wajahnya untuk berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Mungkin dua sampai tiga tahun lebih lambat." Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah ibunya, Taemin yang awalnya menatap datar seketika mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih ibu"

"Apapun akan ibu lakukan untuk anak dan cucu ibu." Ucap Taemin sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Sekarang bawalah ia kembali sebelum ia sadar." Ucap Taemin dan Luhan mengangguk. Ia memegang tubuh Sehun lalu menghilang.

…

..

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah wajah damai Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum, jemarinya bergerak untuk menyusuri wajah kekasihnya. Baekhyun merasa sedikit iri, mereka sama-sama lelaki tapi pahatan wajah Chanyeol begitu sempurna.

Tapi dibanding perasaan iri, perasaan senangnya lebih mendominasi. Ia merasa begitu bahagia memiliki orang yang begitu mencintainya, yang rela melakukan apapun untuknya tanpa mengharapkan sebuah imbalan.

Kembali Baekhyun berpikir dirinya begitu egois, Chanyeol selalu membantunya keluar dari masalah, menganggkat martabatnya yang selama ini selalu diinjak-injak, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan hal serupa pada Chanyeol, bahkan untuk sekedar memberikan kepuasaan nafsu pada Chanyeol.

Ia merasa begitu egois, selalu menolak keinginan Chanyeol untuk bercinta yang Baekhyun tahu diusia mereka hormon bercinta akan melonjak-lonjak, apalagi untuk tipe lelaki seperti Chanyeol.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu Baekhyun tersentak, ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol menangkap basah dirinya sedang memperhatikan dalam tidur.

"Puas dengan pemandanganmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang masih serak. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, menatap kearah kancing baju Chanyeol.

"Chan…Chanyeol apa aku egois?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. Ia menarik dagu Baekhyun agar mata indah itu menatap tepat kemata tajamnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, Baekhyun menatap kedua bola mata Chanyeol bergantian. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan, ia juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Jadi bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan pada Chanyeol.

"A…aku…" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti, ia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat. Menyalurkan kekalutan yang sedang ia rasakan melalui sentuhan hangat tubuh keduanya. Chanyeol tidak bertanya, ia hanya mengelus punggung Baekhyun pelan.

Walau belum lama mengenal Baekhyun, tapi ia tahu sesuatu jika Baekhyun bukan tipikal yang bisa dipaksa jika ia tidak ingin mengungkapkannya seorang diri. Dan Chanyeol mencoba untuk memaklumi itu.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku secara berlebih! Aku akan segera sembuh." Chanyeol sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

…

..

.

Halaman sekolah nampak sepi karena pelajaran sudah dimulai sejam yang lalu. Semua murid sedang berada di dalam kelas mereka melangsungkan proses belajar-mengajar.

Terlihat sebuah tas tiba-tiba jatuh keatas tanah, lalu mulai terlihat dua buah tangan yang berpengangan pada pembatas tembok, dan tak lama muncul kepala yang mengintip keadaan sekitar.

Sosok itu adalah Jongin, yang sedang mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam sekolah. Ketika sudah dirasa aman, ia segera memanjat tembok dan mendaratkan kakinya dengan selamat diatas area sekolah.

Dengan santai ia memungut tasnya dan menepuknya sebentar menghilangkan debu-debu yang menempel dan setelahnya melenggang dengan santai ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Ia menyimpan tasnya ke dalam loker dan hanya membawa sebuah buku pelajaran saja. Dengan santai ia bersiul menuju kelasnya, melewati koridor dan menatap ke dalam kelas-kelas yang sedang melangsungkan pelajaran.

"Terima kasih tuan Shin. Terima kasih banyak." Jongin menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat dua sosok yang sedang berbicara dengan kepala sekolahnya , dimana satunya mengenakan jaket hingga menutupi kepalanya dan satunya dengan setelan rok biru sedang keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dan memberi hormat pada Kepala Sekolah.

Jongin mengintip dari balik dinding koridor, memperhatikan dua sosok yang kini masih berdiri di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Wanita dengan setelan rok biru menepuk pundak sosok berjaket yang tidak Jongin kenali-karena wajahnya tertutup tudung jaketnya- dan terdengar berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Kau baik-baiklah disini, ibu akan sering mengunjungimu." Sosok berjaket itu mengangguk.

"Bergaulah dengan mereka, dan jadilah anak yang baik. Kau mengerti?" sosok itu kembali mengangguk. Jongin masih mengintip dan memperhatikan sosok wanita yang ia yakini adalah ibu dari sosok berjaket. Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik bahkan Jongin sempat terpesona dengan kecantikannya, pantas saja kepala sekolahnya yang genit itu terlihat begitu bahagia.

Ketika sosok wanita itu berlalu dan sempat mengecup pipi sosok berjaket –yang Jongin yakini sebagai anaknya-, Jongin bersiap akan keluar dari persembunyiaanya dan segera menuju ke kelas, tapi niatnya urung ketika tubuhnya menegang dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Sosok berjaket itu membuka tudung jaketnya dan membalik tubuhnya sehingga Jongin melihatnya dengan jelas, dan terlihat kebingungan dengan arah yang akan ia tuju, sampai akhirnya ia memilih berjalan kearah kanan.

Jongin tersadar dari keterpakuannya, dan segera berlari menyusul langkah sosok berjaket itu , sosok yang membuat Jongin tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, sosok yang membuat Jongin rela datang ke sekolah secara cuma-cuma dan sosok yang membuat Jongin tidak fokus pada kegiatannya beberapa hari belakangan.

Selain basket Jongin tidak memiliki hasrat pada apapun, tidak dengan ketenaran, percintaan, kekayaan, atau apapun yang orang-orang banggakan. Baginya terlahir dari keluarga berada membuat segala sesuatu yang ia inginkan bisa di dapatkan dengan mudah, dan untuk itu sejak kecil ia tidak memiliki ambisi apapun sampai ia bertemu dengan yang bisa membuatnya mengenal apa arti sebuah usaha untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

Sementara untuk percintaan, bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah. Tidak butuh usaha keras untuk membuat para wanita menyukainya. Untuk itu seumur hidupnya Jongin tidak pernah berpacaran, bahkan ketika semua teman-temannya menyombongkan keunggulan kekasih mereka, Jongin tetap menganggap basket sebagai kekasih nomer satunya.

Selain karena alasan _'tidak berhasrat'_ Jongin juga tidak pernah merasakan apa yang orang-orang sebut sebagai _'jatuh cinta'_ apalagi istilah _'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'_. Sebuah istilah yang sangat tidak masuk diakal seorang Kim Jongin yang selalu berpikir secara rasional.

Tapi kini, kerasionalannya sedang dipertanyakan, ketika kakinya melangkah untuk menyusul sosok yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah benar-benar nyata, ataukah sosok tidak nyata seperti yang Cheondong katakan padanya.

"Hei!" panggil Jongin tapi sosok itu tidak menoleh ataupun menghentikan langkahnya, padahal jarak mereka cukup dekat. Jongin mulai ragu jika makhluk di depannya sungguh-sungguh nyata.

"Hei! Kau sosok berjaket!" sosok itu tetap melangkah tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Jongin, Jongin mempercepat langkahnya bahkan sedikit berlari untuk mendahului sosok di depannya.

Jongin berhasil membuat sosok itu menghentikan langkahnya sementara ia sedikit terengah. Jongin menarik nafas dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat sosok di hadapannya . Sekarang Jongin paham kenapa ada istilah _'Bumi berhenti berputar'_ atau _'Jantung berhenti berdetak'_ yang bagi Jongin sangat tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bumi berhenti berputar sementara waktu tetap berjalan, dan jantung berhenti berdetak sementara kau tetap bernafas.

Bagi Jongin yang dulu itu adalah istilah paling tidak masuk akal, namun kini Jongin tahu bahwa terkadang istilah yang _'berlebihan'_ memang benar adanya. Kini dirinya terpaku seperti mayat hidup dengan tatapan –yang ia yakini- bodoh kearah sosok di depannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya sosok di depannya. Jongin berani bersumpah suara lembut itu selaras dengan mata bulat, kulit putih, bibir penuh dan merah merekah di hadapannya.

"A…aku..a…aku.."

"Maaf? Apa kita saling mengenal?" tanya sosok di hadapanya dengan bingung, dan itu semakin membuat Jongin ingin memeluk dan menciumnya, lalu membawanya kedalam kamar untuk ia jadikan boneka yang menjadi teman tidurnya, sungguh menggemaskan dan sangat naif.

"K..kau..k..kau.."

"Maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?" sial! Jongin mengumpat dalam hati karena untuk kedua kalinya suaranya enggan keluar.

"Aku permisi." Ucap sosok itu.

"Tunggu! Boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya Jongin, ia bersyukur suaranya mau muncul lagi.

"Kyungsoo. Park Kyungsoo." Ucapnya lembut. Jongin mengulang nama itu seperti mantra, membuat Kyungsoo bingung dan berniat meninggalkan Jongin setelah memberi hormat.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Jongin bingung.

"A..apa kau seorang bidadari?" tanya Jongin bodoh. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bukan." Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi kau seperti_"

"Bidadari berada di langit paling dasar, tujuh tingkat di bawah malaikat, dan aku berada tujuh tingkat diatas bidadari." Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi. Jongin terdiam , mencoba mencerna ucapan Kyungsoo, ia cukup bingung dengan arti ucapan seseorang yang baru ia temui itu dan ia tersenyum saat menyadari maksud ucapan sosok cantik itu.

"Benar, kau tidak sebanding dengan bidadari, kau adalah malaikat. Malaikatku Kyungsoo." Bisik Jongin pelan.

Ia membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju lantai dua , menuju kelasnya sambil tersenyum. Ia memasuki kelas dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari gurunya.

"Darimana saja kau Kim Jongin?" tanya guru pria itu tegas. Jongin tersenyum bodoh sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Maaf Tuan Ahn, Aku tertidur di perpustakaan."ucap Jongin sambil mengangkat buku pelajarannya. Guru Ahn menggeleng dan membiarkan Jongin masuk. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin berhasil membohongi para guru yang selalu percaya padanya.

Cheondong menggeleng pelan ketika Jongin duduk disampingnya, ia mendekatkan bibirnya dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku pikir aku bermimpi melihatmu di depan kelas tadi."

"Aku juga berpikir diriku sedang bermimpi." Cheondong menaikkan satu alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku pikir aku bermimpi bertemu dengannya, ternyata tidak. Dia nyata Cheondong-ah, dia nyata. Malaikatku nyata." Ucap Jongin.

"Siapa?"

"Kyungsoo. Park Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum pada udara kosong. Cheondong mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan loker ruang olahraga, sambil membuka seragamnya ragu. Beberapa siswa nampak bercanda dengan saling mengejar dan sesekali membuat Baekhyun terdorong tapi ia memilih diam.

Sekarang waktu renang sehingga semua siswa di minta untuk berganti pakaian. Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasa kurang percaya diri dan masih memiliki trauma pada kejadian beberapa waktu silam ketika orang-orang melihat jejak kemarahan di tubuhnya.

Tapi ketika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun merasa tidak harus merasa takut lagi. Dan Baekhyun juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Chanyeol yang memilih ikut mengambil jam renang padahal ia baru sembuh dari sakit kemarin.

Baekhyun mendengar bisikan teman-temannya yang seperti membuat taruhan akan tanda kemerahan ditubuhnya, tapi ketika ia menoleh dan melihat arah pandang teman-temannya ia sadar bahwa yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan bukan dirinya melainkan sosok Chanyeol yang memasuki ruang ganti dengan hanya mengenakan celana renangnya dan memperlihatkan bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya yang begitu sempurna terekspos jelas.

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas, sehingga ia membalik tubuhnya segera melepas celana seragamnya. Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan terpesona melihat betapa mulus dan menggairahkannya tubuh Baekhyun, mungil,putih, mulus dan sintal.

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menculik Baekhyun dan membawanya ke _Infernus_ lalu menidurinya hingga tidak sadarkan diri, tapi mengingat konsekuensi yang akan ia terima Chanyeol memilih urung.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo keluar!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang Chanyeol. Beberapa pasang mata menatap kearah mereka, menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kekaguman dan iri, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah dan nafsu.

Ketika menuju kolam renang _indoor_ , para murid yang sudah mengambil duduk di sisi kolam renang menatap kearah keduanya dengan wajah takjub. Terutama para siswi yang menatap terpesona pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus menundukan wajahnya sementara Chanyeol sebaliknya, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi wajah angkuhnya. Mereka berjalan melewati gerombolan para murid dan memilih duduk di sisi lain yang lebih sepi.

Chanyeol duduk di sisi kolam dan melompat masuk ke dalam air. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari pinggir kolam renang, saat Chanyeol memintanya turun.

"A..aku tidak pandai berenang. Disini terlalu dalam Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum dan meraih tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terduduk di pinggir kolam.

"Ada aku, apa yang perlu kau takuti?" gumam Chanyeol lalu menarik Baekhyun pelan ke dalam kolam renang. Baekhyun terlihat panik ketika tubuhnya masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam air, dan Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh itu, menyingkirkan rambut Baekhyun yang menghalangi pandangnya.

Baekhyun mencoba mengambil nafas, dan Chanyeol tersenyum. Beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka iri dan berdecih, terutama para siswi yang menganggap Baekhyun hanya berakting.

Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan mendorongnya ke dinding kolam renang, memerangkap tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun kembali merona melihat bagaimana tatapan _intens_ Chanyeol kearahnya.

Walau mata mereka terpaku, tapi gerakan tangan Chanyeol dibawah sana membuat Baekhyun menggeliat geli, jemari Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengelus permukaan kulit Baekhyun.

PRIIIIT

Ketika terdengar bunyi peluit dari guru renang mereka yang baru datang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh. Ketika Baekhyun akan keluar dari kolam Chanyeol menahannya, ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan melingkarkan di punggungnya, lalu dengan satu tarikan nafas ia masuk ke dalam air dan berenang menuju guru dan teman-temannya berkumpul, sementara Baekhyun menggantung di punggungnya tanpa ikut memasukan kepala ke dalam air.

Chanyeol muncul di permukaan air, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap kemesraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bahkan masih bergelantung di punggung Chanyeol.

Guru renang mereka melirik kearah Chanyeol sekilas dan kembali menerangkan pada para muridnya, guru wanita itu mulai mengarahkan hal yang harus dilakukan para muridnya.

"Setiap tim terdiri dari dua orang. Dan minimal salah satunya pandai berenang." Semua murid mengangguk paham.

"Satu tim terdiri dari satu orang siswa dan satu orang siswi."

"Aku menolak." Ucap Chanyeol. Guru itu mendesah dan melirik tidak suka pada Baekhyun yang terlihat menatap Chanyeol heran sambil masih bergelantung pada punggung Chanyeol.

"Kenapa Chanyeol?" tanya Guru itu sambil tersenyum. Walau ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, tapi guru itu sudah mengetahui nama Chanyeol. Lihat!betapa tenarnya seorang Park Chanyeol, bahkan dikalangan para guru sekalipun.

"Selain dengan Baekhyun, aku tidak ingin dipasangkan dengan siapapun." Ucap Chanyeol dingin, semua mata menatap Chanyeol terkejut. Sementara guru itu mulai menghela nafas pelan dan memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Tapi para siswi itu banyak yang tidak pandai berenang, jadi sebagai laki-laki sudah seharusnya kalian melindungi mereka yang lemah."

"Baekhyun juga lemah, maka aku akan melindunginya saja." Semua orang kembali terkejut. Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja Chanyeol." Bisik Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan ia menatap tajam pada guru dihadapannya.

"Jika aku tidak bisa dengan Baekhyun, maka aku tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran_"

"Tidak apa-apa Saem, lakukan saja sesuai peraturanmu." Ucap Baekhyun cepat, Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kesal, dan Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan tangan dan kakinya pada tubuh Chanyeol, ia lalu berbisik.

"Aku mohon Chanyeol, aku akan baik-baik saja. Hanya selalu awasi aku, aku mencintaimu." Seketika tubuh Chanyeol menegang, mendengar kata _"aku mencintaimu"_ dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa senang dan pada akhirnya mengikuti pilihan Baekhyun.

Guru renang itu mulai membagikan nama-nama yang akan menjadi satu tim. Dan ketika nama Baekhyun disebut bersama nama seorang siswa Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak terima, saat akan protes Baekhyun mengelus dada Chanyeol pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Chanyeol mencoba sabar dan maklum jika nama Baekhyun dan timnya adalah dua nama terakhir dari daftar presensi.

Baekhyun melepaskan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju sisi yang lebih dangkal, lalu mencari anggota timnya. Kegiatan pertama mereka adalah pemanasan di dalam air, lalu dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan saling memegang. Satu orang menarik, dan satu lagi berenang dengan perlahan.

Chanyeol mengawasi Baekhyun yang sedang ditarik oleh lelaki yang sejak tadi menatap kearah punggung Baekhyun yang sedikit menyembul dari balik air. Sementara dirinya menarik tanpa minat siswi yang menurutnya begitu genit dan manja, Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menenggelamkannya.

"Chanyeol, pegang tanganku dengan erat. Aku takut tenggelam." Siswi itu berucap pelan pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau yang perlu, jadi kau saja yang memegang tanganku dengan erat, atau tenggelam saja sekalian." Ucap Chanyeol dingin, gadis di depan Chanyeol berdecak lalu kembali masuk ke dalam air, Chanyeol menariknya dengan malas, sambil terus mengawasi Baekhyun yang hampir mencapai sisi kolam renang.

Ketika suara peluit berbunyi, para murid diminta berkumpul kembali. Chanyeol melepaskan tangan gadis di depannya cepat, dan berjalan menuju pinggir kolam, membuat gadis itu nyaris tenggelam, namun ia segera menggerakan kakinya dan berenang untuk menuju ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang juga meliriknya, namun saat akan berjalan kearah Baekhyun, sebuah tangan melingkar di leher Chanyeol, dan sebuah tubuh merapat di punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol dingin pada gadis satu tim nya yang kini menggantung di punggungnya. Baekhyun menatap dengan kernyitan di dahinya, entah mengapa ia tidak menyukai bagaimana gadis itu menempel pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik paksa tangan gadis itu dan menghempaskannya, hingga tubuh si gadis menjauh dari Chanyeol. Guru renang mereka melirik sekilas sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam air.

"Sekarang kita belajar, bagaimana cara menggerakan tangan kita di dalam air dengan gaya punggung, tapi aku akan menunjukan cara dasarnya." Ucap guru itu lalu mendekat kearah Chanyeol, dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol menatapnya dingin dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Chanyeol, bantu aku sebentar." Ucap guru itu sambil tersenyum nakal, Chanyeol memutar kembali bola matanya dengan malas.

"Begini. Kalian pegang kedua pundak anggota tim kalian, lalu melompat dan lingkarkan kedua kaki kalian di pinggang mereka." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika kaki guru itu melingkar di perutnya, Baekhyun juga nampak terkejut di tempatnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sesuatu menusuk dadanya.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya di dalam air, ia sudah ingin mendorong guru itu jika tidak mengingat ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Ia tidak boleh terbakar oleh emosi dan membuat masalah baru, jadi Chanyeol mencoba bersabar ketika tubuh guru itu melekat padanya.

"Lalu kalian terlentang seperti ini." Ucap guru itu dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebelakang, lalu mulai menggerakan tangannya naik turun seperti baling-baling.

"Chanyeol pegang pinggangku!" ucap guru itu dan dengan malas Chanyeol menurutinya. Entah mengapa gerakan guru itu sangat tidak pantas dimata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tapi beberapa mata siswa malah terfokus pada gundukan di dada guru renang mereka.

"Hentikan! Aku rasa mereka sudah mengerti." Ucap Chanyeol lalu melepaskan paksa kaki guru renangnya, membuat tubuh wanita itu tenggelam,tapi dengan cepat ia segera bangkit dan bertingkah seolah baik-baik saja.

Semua kembali memenuhi sisi kolam renang, dan mulai menirukan seperti yang guru mereka ucapkan. Chanyeol menatap tidak suka pada gadis yang terlentang di depannya, dan Chanyeol tahu gadis itu dengan sengaja menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang nampak canggung melingkarkan kakinya di tubuh rekannya, dan Chanyeol semakin kesal saat lelaki itu memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan menatap lapar pada tubuh kekasihnya.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah ketika jemari teman satu timnya, mulai bergerak diluar semestinya. Jemari itu tidak lagi memegang pinggangnya, melainkan mulai turun hingga berada di pantatnya, Baekhyun segera melepas cengkraman kakinya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, tapi tanganmu berada di tempat yang salah." Ucap Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menyeringai, menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat dan berbisik.

"Tanganku berada di tempat yang benar Baekhyun. Lagipula tidak apa-apa kan, Chanyeol tidak akan melihatnya, dia sedang asik menikmati gesekan vagina rekan satu timnya." Baekhyun tersentak dan ia menoleh ke seluruh penjuru kolam hingga menemukan sosok Chanyeol sedang menatap gadis di depannya dan memegang pinggangnya , walau Baekhyun tidak mengerti arti tatapan Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kau kasihan padaku, semua mendapatkan kesempatan emas bisa menikmati gesekan vagina para siswi, sementara aku terjebak bersamamu. Tapi kau tidak buruk juga, aku merasa seperti menyentuh kulit seorang wanita saat memegangmu." Ucapnya lagi. Baekhyun terdiam ia mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya namun ditahan.

"Ayo lanjutkan lagi, aku tidak ingin Saem memarahi kita." Ucap lelaki itu dan menarik kaki Baekhyun agar melingkar ketubuhnya.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya kebelakang, menggerakan tangannya sesuai yang diperintahkan gurunya, tapi ketika jemari rekan timnya mulai beraksi lagi, Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat, tidak ingin menikmati apa yang dilakukan sosok di depannya.

Pantatnya diremas-remas, bahkan jemari itu masuk ke dalam celana renangnya. Baekhyun berdoa dalam hati semoga pelajaran renangnya segera usai, ia tidak ingin dilecehkan lagi dan lagi. Walau lelaki di hadapannya tidak pernah melecehkan secara langsung dulu, tapi melihat tindakannya sekarang, Baekhyun tahu bahwa diluaran sana masih banyak yang ingin melecehkannya.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pejaman matanya ketika tubuhnya dibawa sedikit rendah dan bagian bawah mereka bertemu, bahkan tubuhnya digerakan maju mundur dengan samar. Baekhyun ingin menagis, namun tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian.

Posisi mereka yang berada di sudut, memudahkan temannya untuk melecehkannya dan menjadikannya pemuas nafsu. Bahkan Baekhyun merasakan jika selangkangan lelaki itu mengeras, Baekhyun masih menggerakan tangannya ketika dalam doanya, tiba-tiba sebuah tarikan membuat tubuhnya tenggelam.

Baekhyun bangkit dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang mencekik leher rekan satu timnya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Sekali lagi kau melakukannya, aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah lelaki yang ketakutan itu. Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menoleh untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau denganku saja, dan kau gadis genit, dengan lelaki ini saja. Kalian berdua cocok untuk menjadi tim dalam menuntaskan hasrat kalian." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya kesisi yang sepi dari kolam renang yaitu disisi terdalam.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol secara refleks ketika kakinya tidak bisa menemukan dasar kolam. Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Jangan takut! Ada aku disini." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, ia menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun dan memegang pinggang kekasihnya. Baekhyun memegang lengan bawah Chanyeol dan mulai menggerakan kakinya.

"Ayo kita lakukan gerakan yang tadi!" ucap Chanyeol. Ia menarik kaki Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya di perut Chanyeol lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

"Gerakan tanganmu Baek!" Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai menggerakan tangannya, Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum.

Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan kaki Baekhyun, dan kini Baekhyun bisa berenang dengan gaya punggung secara perlahan. Chanyeol berenang disamping Baekhyun mengikuti arah berenang Baekhyun yang semakin menuju ujung kolam renang, benar-benar bagian terdalam.

"Hebat! " ucap Chanyeol, dan seketika Baekhyun merasa oleng lalu tubuhnya tenggelam karena panik.

Chanyeol menyelam ke dasar kolam untuk menarik tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin menuju dasar. Ketika sudah meraih pinggang Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mereka berciuman di dalam air.

Walau beresiko tinggi tapi Baekhyun menanggapinya, dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol namun tidak sampai satu menit Baekhyun sudah kehabisan nafas dan Chanyeol membawa tubuh keduanya menuju permukaan.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dengan terengah, dan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun agar melingkar di perutnya lalu mendorong tubuh keduanya menuju dinding kolam.

Baekhyun merasakan dinginnya permukaan dinding, dan merasakan betapa hangatnya bibir Chanyeol yang kembali menciumnya . Ukuran kolam mereka begitu luas, dari satu ujung ke ujung lain memiliki jarak yang jauh, dan di area mereka sekarang tidak ada satupun yang berada disana selain mereka berdua, menjadi keuntungan untuk mereka tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol bisa seenaknya mencium Baekhyun di tengah-tengah pelajaran, disaksikan belasan pasang mata, namun tidak adanya penolakan dari Baekhyun berarti kegiatan itu bisa terus dilanjutkan sampai terdengar bunyi peluit dan Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun berenang menuju teman-temannya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki kantin ketika jam isitirahat berlangsung. Seperti biasa keduanya akan mengambil antrian dan mencari tempat duduk yang berada di dekat jendela.

"Yak! Kau kenapa? makan dengan benar!" Suara itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh, dan ia mendapati dua orang lelaki dengan warna kulit yang kontras sedang duduk tidak jauh dari posisi mereka. Yang berkulit putih nampak memarahi temannya yang tersedak sambil memberikan air minum.

"Jongin! Apa yang terjadi padamu hah?" bentak yang berkulit putih lagi, sementara temannya yang berkulit lebih coklat masih mengelus dadanya dan terbatuk. Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun sampai ia menyadari Baekhyun sedang menatap kea rah pintu kantin, dengan rasa penasaran Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol membulat, melihat sosok putih dan mungil yang berdiri di pintu kantin dengan wajah kebingungan, dan beberapa pasang mata yang terpesona padanya. Chanyeol menggeram dalam hati, ia tahu ini pasti ulah ibunya yang mengirim adik bungsunya ke dunia manusia.

"Jongin! Lihat!" suara berisik itu kembali mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol, dan kini lelaki dengan kulit coklat itu memutar tubuhnya dan seperti tersihir ia memandangi Kyungsoo dengan mata cemerlang.

"Sial, ibu menambahkan bebanku." Gerutu Chanyeol sambil menutup matanya kesal.

Kantin mulai ricuh akibat kehadiran Kyungsoo yang menarik hampir seluruh perhatian kantin, terutama lelaki hidung belang yang bersiul-siul menggoda Kyungsoo seperti burung.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan perlahan walau ia masih kebingungan, Chanyeol mengalihkan arah pandangnya tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan Kyungsoo, sebisa mungkin Chanyeol ingin menghindari adiknya.

"Hei! Kemari duduk dengan kami!" suara itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh, dan demi sang kakek, Chanyeol nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya melihat adiknya berjalan dengan polos kearah kelompok lelaki hidung belang yang memanggilnya.

Seharusnya ibunya tahu jika Kyungsoo begitu naif, dia tidak bisa membedakan mana kebaikan dan mana kejahatan yang berkedok kebaikan. Kyungsoo berjalan sambil tersenyum kearah kelompok bajingan itu , membuat beberapa pasang mata mengernyit heran.

Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapan mereka dan Chanyeol memperhatikan dari tempatnya, Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?" ucap Kyungsoo polos. Chanyeol berani bersumpah setelah ini akan mengamuk pada ibunya, adiknya benar-benar terlihat bodoh dan tolol.

"Tentu, tapi sebelumnya kau harus membuka dua kancing teratasmu!" Chanyeol menggertakan giginya keras, ia benar-benar kesal tapi tidak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh. Dan lebih kesal lagi saat adiknya yang semula memasang wajah berpikir, menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka dua kancing teratas.

"Seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Wow, kulitmu benar-benar mulus. Baiklah, kau bisa bergabung, tapi ada satu lagi."  
"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Cium aku!" Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika salah satu dari mereka memajukan bibirnya, Kyungsoo terdiam sebelum akhirnya melangkah maju.

"Ci..cium?"

"Benar, cepat lakukan!" ucap mereka. Kyungsoo semakin mendekat, ia memajukan wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya.

BRAAAKK

Suara gebrakan terdengar. Cheondong dan Baekhyun sama-sama menatap dua orang di depan mereka terkejut. Chanyeol dan Jongin bangkit secara bersamaan, namun sebelum Jongin melangkah ke depan, Chanyeol sudah berlalu dengan nampan di tangannya, dan menghantamkannya ke wajah si lelaki yang ingin mencium Kyungsoo, lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya berlalu meninggalkan kantin.

Semua nampak terkejut, terutama Baekhyun dan Jongin yang sama-sama terpaku di tempat. Baekhyun dan Jongin menatap dua orang yang sudah berlalu meninggalkan kantin, dengan berbagai pemikiran yang melintas.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo kesal dan membawanya menjauh dari kantin, mencari tempat yang sepi untuk membuka pembicaraan, sampai langkah Chanyeol membawa mereka menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang memang sepi di jam seperti sekarang.

"Apa yang ibu perintahkan untukmu?" bentak Chanyeol sambil menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bulat besarnya.

"Apa ini bagian lain dari rencana ibu untuk membuatku semakin kerepotan? Ibu memintamu untuk menyusahkanku kan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil mengelus tangannya yang masih terasa sakit. Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggunakan tenaga dalamnya, hingga kulit Kyungsoo terbakar karena ia tidak menggunakan kekuatan medan saljunya untuk melindungi diri dari iblis.

"Lalu apa hah? Kenapa kau muncul disini?" bentak Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mundur tanpa sadar dan tubuhnya menabrak dinding dengan takut. Ia menatap Chanyeol tanpa bicara, masih menggengam pergelangan tangannya yang mulai melepuh melihat itu Chanyeol baru menyadari sesuatu.

Dengan cepat ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menutup matanya untuk menyembuhkan luka di tangan adiknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah lukanya membaik, dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Ibu menyuruhku untuk mencari cintaku disini." Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya pada pengakuan adiknya.

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Tidak. Ibu benar-benar menyuruhku melakukannya. Lagipula hyung, aku juga ingin tahu seperti apa hidup di bumi." Ucap Kyungsoo polos. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi dan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam di tempat.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa kehidupan di dunia manusia itu kejam? Disini tidak seperti di _Nubes_." Bentak Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Mereka baik hyung, di kelas mereka memperlakukanku dengan baik dan tadi di kantin juga. Bahkan mereka menawariku untuk duduk bersama." Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, berbicara dengan adiknya harus ekstra hati-hati, karena sama seperti butiran salju adiknya ini sangat rapuh dan mudah meleleh.

"Kau_ aaaahh! Astaga aku bisa gila." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambutnya lagi. Ia menatap Kyungsoo sambil menghela nafas, memperhatikan penampilan adiknya yang terlihat berbeda. Warna matanya hitam kelam, tanpa kristal di keningnya, tanpa jubah putihnya, dan yang terpenting tanpa sayapnya.

"Kemari!" Chanyeol menarik pundak Kyungsoo dan mengancingkan seragam adiknya perlahan.

"Selain denganku, jangan pernah mengikuti perintah mereka. Kau mengerti?"

"Kenapa? kata ibu aku harus membaur bersama mereka."

"Hanya ikuti apa yang aku perintahkan, manusia tidak sebaik kelihatannya, mereka sungguh kejam di dalam."

"Lalu kenapa kau jatuh cinta dengan manusia hyung?" Chanyeol mendadak bungkam, selalu Kyungsoo bisa membuat dirinya mematung dengan pertanyaan sederhana namun memiliki jawaban yang rumit.

"Hanya dengarkan aku saja! Jangan terlalu dekat dengan para manusia! Kau mengerti?" tanya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mengagguk pelan dan seketika Chanyeol terkejut merasakan sebuah pelukan yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo. Di _Infernus_ , mereka tidak pernah terlibat kontak fisik seperti ini dan rasanya sungguh aneh.

"Kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Manusia melakukannya padaku sejak aku tiba di sekolah ini, mereka bilang memeluk adalah salam perkenalan, atau sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Sial! Para manusia telah memanfaatkan kepolosan adiknya, Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan adiknya menjadi tercemar karena ulah para manusia yang memiliki otak kotor.

CUP

Mata Chanyeol membulat ketika mendapatkan ciuman di pipinya, ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat.

"Apalagi ini?"

"Mereka bilang, ini disebut ciuman. Katanya sebagai ungkapan rasa senang dan rasa terima kasih yang besar." Chanyeol memegang pundak adiknya dan mencengkramnya cukup erat, hingga membuat Kyungsoo sedikit meringis.

"Dengar! Jangan pernah percaya dengan apa yang mereka katakan! Mereka hanya meracunimu Kyungsoo!"

"Meracuni?"

"Arrghh. Sudahlah! Yang jelas selain denganku, jangan pernah dekat dengan siapapun!" bentak Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menatap kakaknya bingung.

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang laki-laki mengintip dari balik pohon dan jemarinya mengepal kuat saat melihat pujaan hatinya bermesraan dengan lelaki lain. Ia tidak akan membiarkan malaikat-nya diambil oleh lelaki yang pada kenyataannya sudah memiliki kekasih yang selalu ia coba lindungi. Jongin tidak akan membiarkannya, dan akan membuat Kyungsoo hanya melihat kearahnya. Jongin memang tidak pernah mau kalah dan terkadang suka memonopoli, untuk itu ia selalu bisa membawa tim-nya dalam kemenangan.

…

..

.

Di salah satu ruangan terbesar di _Nubes_ , nampak Taemin sedang duduk di depan cerminnya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, memperhatikan pantulan dirinya. Sesekali ia tersenyum, dan sesekali raut wajahnya berubah datar.

"…Tuan ! Tuan!" dan seketika Taemin tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menoleh dan mendapati penasehatnya sedang memberi hormat.

"Maafkan kelancanganku, tapi anda tidak mendengar panggilanku berulang kali. Apa ada yang sedang anda pikirkan?" Taemin kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan menggeleng pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke penasehatnya dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanya Taemin lembut, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri meja yang berisi vas bunga.

"Bagian ruang racik baru saja melaporkan, jika ada sebuah ramuan yang hilang." Gerakan tangan Taemin yang menyentuh bunga terhenti, seketika tubuhnya menegang.

"Ramuan itu adalah ramuan penekan usia Tuan." Ucap si penasehat. Taemin membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri penasehatnya.

"Apa kau yakin ramuan itu hilang?" tanya Taemin pelan, dan penasehatnya mengangguk. Taemin tahu ia baru saja telah melakukan sebuah kejahatan, dengan mencuri, berbohong dan sekarang bertingkah seperti tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Para tabib takut jika ramuan itu jatuh ke tangan yang salah." Ucap penasehat itu lagi. Taemin mengambil duduk di kursi miliknya dan tersenyum.

"Jangan sampai berita ini tersebar ke seluruh istana! Kita harus membuatnya menjadi rahasia, karena aku tidak ingin para malaikat menuduh para iblis yang mengambilnya. Dan satu lagi, jangan sampai berita ini terdengar ke Raja langit!" Ucap Taemin pelan dan mendapat anggukan dari penasehatnya. Taemin kembali bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti oleh penasehat dan beberapa pengawalnya.

Hari ini ia memiliki jadwal untuk berkunjung ke setiap ruang kerja para malaikat, untuk melihat langsung pekerjaan dan hasil dari para malaikat dalam mengatur kehidupan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berbaring diatas ranjangnya sejak kepulangannya dari sekolah, sudah 30 menit ia menghabiskan waktu untuk berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Memikirkan sosok asing yang muncul di kantin dan ditarik keluar oleh Chanyeol.

Entah mengapa sesaat Baekhyun merasa dadanya sesak, melihat bagaimana Chanyeol dengan penuh emosi menarik lelaki itu keluar dari kantin. Baekhyun sempat berpikir jika lelaki asing itu adalah kenalan Chanyeol, tapi mengingat Chanyeol adalah siswa pindahan dari luar negri Baekhyun jadi ragu.

Dan pemikiran lain tentang memang sikap alami Chanyeol yang suka menolong orang tertindas, sama halnya seperti dirinya yang di tolong oleh Chanyeol. Tapi memikirkan hal itu semakin membuat Baekhyun cemas dan takut, ia takut jika rasa iba Chanyeol akan menjadi sebuah perasaan ingin melindungi, lalu mereka saling mencintai.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, ia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan Chanyeol setelah apa yang mereka lalui bersama, walau singkat tapi kehadiran Chanyeol membuat seluruh hidup Baekhyun berubah, dan Baekhyun takut dengan kenyataan jika pada akhirnya rasa cinta Chanyeol hanyalah sebuah rasa belas kasihan.

PRAANG

Mata Baekhyun terbuka cepat, ia bangkit dan segera berlari keluar kamar. Setahunya tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumah, dan Baekhyun takut jika suara itu berasal dari orang yang memiliki niat jahat.

Dengan langkah cepat Baekhyun menuruni tangga, menuju sumber suara yang kalau tidak salah dengar berasal dari dapur. Ketakutan Baekhyun bertambah saat mendengar bunyi dentingan alat dapur yang terdengar cukup jelas.

Ketika kakinya melangkah ke dalam dapur, ia bernafas lega karena sosok yang ia curigai adalah Sehun yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor dengan piyama tidurnya, sepertinya Sehun tidak sekolah tadi.

PRAAANG

Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika sebuah mangkuk jatuh ke lantai karena tersenggol. Ia dengan perlahan menghampiri, dan mendapati sosok Sehun yang sedang berjongkok memungut pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dingin, Sehun mendongak dan mendapati sosok kakaknya berdiri dengan wajah dinginnya, dengan refleks Sehun meremas pecahan itu.

"A..aku sedang me..masak hyung. A..aku lapar…ma..maafkan_"

"Kau hanya perlu menghangatkan masakan ibu, kenapa malah membuat berantakan?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan suara dinginnya. Sehun menundukan wajahnya dalam, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, karena perbuatan bodohnya kakaknya akan semakin membencinya. Remasan pada jemarinya semakin keras, menyebabkan pecahan itu menembus ke dalam kulitnya hingga darahnya menetes.

"Tanganmu!" pekik Baekhyun terkejut dan segera menarik tubuh Sehun lalu menampar tangannya, pecahan itu jatuh dan tangan kanan Sehun bersimbah darah. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya menuju ruang tengah.

"Apa kau tahu? Yang kau lakukan itu membahayakan dirimu!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal sambil mendudukan Sehun, dengan langkah cepat ia pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah. Sehun terdiam, menatap kosong pada tangannya yang terluka.

"Apapun yang aku lakukan selalu salah dimatanya." Sehun tersenyum pahit, menatap telapak tangannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

Tak lama Baekhyun kembali dengan kotak obat, ia duduk disamping Sehun membuat lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu terkejut, ia pikir kakaknya meninggalkannya tadi, tapi melihat sosoknya yang duduk disampingnya membuat sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Sehun.

Tanpa suara Baekhyun meraih tangan Sehun, membersihkan darahnya dengan tisu lalu memberikan antiseptik disekitar luka terbukanya, sebelum akhirnya memberikan obat merah dan membalutnya dengan perban.

Sehun memperhatikan kakaknya dalam diam, hatinya menghangat, ia tidak menyangka jika kakaknya menaruh perhatian padanya. Jika dengan melukai tubuhnya bisa membuat kakaknya memperhatikannya, Sehun rela melukai seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Hyu..hyung. Terima kasih." Suara Sehun bergetar. Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya dan segera merapikan peralatannya.

"Hyung! Aku sungguh bahagia saat ini. Aku tahu hyung menyayangiku, seperti aku yang menyanyangimu."Baekhyun tidak menjawab, wajahnya masih tertunduk sambil memasukan barang-barang yang ia gunakan tadi.

"Hyung, aku pikir hari ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku pikir hingga aku mati hyung akan menjauhi dan menghindariku. Hyung,bisakah_"

"Cukup!" ucap Baekhyun dingin, ia bangkit tanpa mengindahkan tatapan bersedih Sehun.

"Kenapa?" suara Sehun terdengar bergetar.

"Kenapa hyung sangat membenciku? Apa kelahiranku membuat hyung berpikir jika kasih sayang ibu akan terbagi? Jika memang karena itu aku rasa ibu sudah berlaku adil, sejak kecil aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak menjadi anak manja, agar perhatian ibu tidak berlebihan padaku. Tapi kenapa hyung_"

"Benar!" Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan ia menatap kearah Sehun dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Benar! Benar aku membencimu, sampai rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu!" Sehun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia dengar.

"Kelahiranmu adalah hal yang paling tidak aku harapkan di dunia. Karenamu , karenamu hidupku berubah! Karena kelahiran sialanmu, aku harus menanggung beban ini." Tubuh Sehun serasa melemas, ucapan kakaknya sungguh menghancurkan hatinya, ia tidak pernah tahu kakaknya membencinya sebesar itu.

"Jika saja kau tidak lahir! Jika saja kau tidak ada di dunia ini, maka hidupku akan tetap bahagia! Kau tahu brengsek_" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapanya, air matanya jatuh namun matanya menyiratkan sebuah luka yang besar.

"Kau dan dia, sama-sama hal yang paling tidak aku inginkan di dunia. Jika nyawaku bisa menukar kelahiranmu, maka aku akan memberikan nyawaku agar kau tidak pernah terlahir ke dunia. Kau adalah masa lalu yang ingin sekali aku musnahkan, kau dan kenangan burukmu! Kau_"

"Hentikan!" Sehun menutup telinganya, tidak ingin mendengar ucapan kakaknya yang sungguh menyakitkan. Sehun menekan kedua telapaknya keras pada kedua lubang telinganya. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat, berharap ia sedang bermimpi, berharap ucapan kakaknya hanyalah khayalannya semata.

"Itulah alasan mengapa aku membencimu. Jadi mulai sekarang jangan pernah bertanya lagi kenapa aku membencimu hingga rasanya ingin membunuhmu. Karena setiap melihat wajahmu, aku akan teringat tentang sosoknya dan kenangan burukku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membalik tubuhnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun menangis, ia sungguh tidak mampu menampung semua ucapan kakaknya. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan berlari keluar rumah, membanting pintu dengan keras lalu berlari menjauh meninggalkan rumah.

Dengan mata berlinang air mata, dengan tubuh lemah, dengan hati yang hancur, dengan pikiran yang kacau dan tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa tujuan, setidaknya ia berada jauh dari rumahnya.

Ia hanya seorang anak kecil yang menginginkan kasih sayang dari kakaknya, bukan cacian dan ucapan buruk mengenai kelahirannya. Jika memang kelahirannya adalah hal yang dibenci kakaknya, maka ia berharap ia tak pernah dilahirkan.

…

..

.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap sekeliling kamarnya dengan wajah cemberut. Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya seperti kamarnya adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Mengingat beberapa menit lalu membuat Chanyeol menyesal telah mendatangi ibunya dan protes mengenai kehadiran Kyungsoo disekolahnya, yang berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang harus tinggal bersama dengannya.

" _Jika kau memang begitu mencemaskan adik bungsumu, ya sudah mulai sekarang Kyungsoo tinggal denganmu saja!"_

" _APA!?"_

" _Lagipula Luhan belum mencarikan tempat tinggal untuknya. Daripada kau memarahi ibu karena tugas yang ibu berikan pada Kyungsoo, karena takut manusia mencemari otaknya, kau ajak saja dia tinggal bersamamu."_

" _Tapi_"_

" _Ini perintah, bukan permintaan."_

Mengingat perdebatannya dengan Taemin, membuat Chanyeol semakin geram. Ibunya akan tetap menjadi peringkat nomer satu pada daftar orang-orang yang paling ia benci.

"Sudah selesai dengan acara mengamatimu?" tanya Chanyeol malas. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mengangguk

"Lalu dimana_"

"Kamarmu disebelah! Sekarang pergilah kesana dan jangan ganggu aku!" ucap Chanyeol ketus. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Hyung, itu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk sebuah benda diatas meja belajar Chanyeol.

"Kata Luhan itu ponsel, aku bisa menghubungi siapapun menggunakan benda itu. Tapi sampai saat ini aku rasa aku tidak memerlukannya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan benda yang menarik perhatiannya , mengangguk lalu segera keluar kamar.

"Heuh, merepotkan!" kesal Chanyeol sambil menendang selimutnya.

"Aku harus menjadi pengasuh sekarang!" ucapnya kesal.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, sebelum sebuah suara keras menggema di telinganya.

 _"CHANYEOLLLL!"_ satu lagi pengacau dalam hidupnya.

"ADA APA BRENGSEK!" sahut Chanyeol.

 _"Chanyeol, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Sehun_"_

"Aku sibuk, lain kali_"

 _"Aku selalu membantumu bagaimana pun kondisiku. Saat ini aku sedang mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan ayah dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku ingin meninggalkannya tapi takut jika ayah akan mengamuk dan_"_

"Aarrggghhh ...Cepat katakan!" potong Chanyeol kesal, ia hanya malas mendengar ocehan kakaknya.

 _"Tolong Sehun! Dia menangis sambil berlari keluar rumah. Ia terlibat pertengkaran dengan Baekhyun, dia di taman sekarang."_ Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu bangkit.

"Baiklah, Baiklah"

 _"Terima kasih Chanyeol, aku tahu kau_"_

"Hentikan! Suaramu membuat telingaku tuli saja." Ucap Chanyeol lalu memutus telepatinya.

Chanyeol mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di lemari lalu bergegas keluar kamar. Ia menghampiri kamar Kyungsoo dan membuka pintunya lebar. Chanyeol sempat mengernyit melihat adiknya duduk disisi ranjang sambil menatap ke jendela.

"Kyungsoo aku harus pergi! Kau diamlah disini jangan kemana-mana!" Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar lalu mengangguk dan setelahnya kembali melihat ke jendela, seperti mengagumi betapa indahnya langit dari bawah. Chanyeol merasa perihatin melihat adiknya, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan adiknya berkeliaran sementara diluaran sana banyak orang-orang jahat yang kapan saja bisa mencemari adiknya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sambil mengambil kunci motornya di atas meja dekat dapur.

…

..

.

Sehun duduk di bangku taman seorang diri, ia tidak peduli beberapa pasang mata sempat memperhatikan penampilannya. Ia hanya membiarkan dirinya menangis hingga nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Sesekali ia menggosok wajahnya kasar untuk menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir, dan sesekali menarik nafas agar cairan hidungnya tidak meleleh keluar. Ia sungguh menyedihkan, seperti seorang pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit.

"Aku pantas dibenci. Hiks.. kelahiranku adalah sebuah kesialan ..maafkan aku hyung..hiks..hiks.." Sehun terus menangis membuat hidungnya semakin memerah.

"Menyedihkan." Suara itu membuat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Dihadapannya berdiri sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat saat ini.

"Pergi!" bentak Sehun. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengambil duduk disamping Sehun.

"Ini tempat umum, siapapun bisa berada disini dan bebas melakukan apapun. Bahkan kau saja menangis di tempat ini." Ucap Chanyeol santai, Sehun melirik Chanyeol kesal dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Kau tahu? Bocah sepertimu sungguh merepotkan." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun terdiam sebentar, lalu setelahnya emosinya semakin meluap.

"BENAR!BENAR AKU MEREPOTKAN! BENAR AKU MENYUSAHKAN, BAHKAN KELAHIRANKU ADALAH SEBUAH KESIALAN. BUNUH SAJA AKU ! BUNUH AKU!" Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, ia tidak menyangga niat awalnya hanya menggoda malah membuat Sehun yang biasanya membalas ucapanya, kini malah marah besar.

"Hei! Hei! Santailah sedikit!"

"Seharusnya aku tidak terlahir…hiks…hiks.. seharusnya Tuhan tidak memberikanku kehidupan. Seharusnya jantung ini tidak berdetak."

"Aku setuju." Sahut Chanyeol tak acuh, membuat Sehun menoleh heran. Sosok yang kini duduk disampingnya sungguh menyebalkan dan sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Kau tahu? Tidak semua kelahiran di dunia itu diinginkan. Tidak semua bayi yang lahir mendapat senyuman sebagai hadiah pertamanya." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, wajahnya terlihat santai namun nada bicara terlihat serius. Sehun menoleh merasa sedikit tertarik dengan ucapan sosok yang baginya sangat tidak _keren_ itu.

"Sama seperti aku, ketika aku lahir. Kakek dari pihak ibuku, ah tidak! Bahkan seluruh keluarga ibuku tidak menginginkan kelahiranku. Kau tahu bagaimana hidup dibenci oleh orang-orang yang merupakan makhluk paling penyayang di dunia?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung , tapi ia menangkap maksud inti ucapan Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menghadapi semua itu? Bagaimana kau menghadapi kakekmu?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya membiarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Aku hidup dengan jantungku, aku bernafas dengan paru-paruku, aku tidak memintanya dari mereka." Ucap Chanyeol, tanpa sadar Sehun mulai tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya pada Baekhyun hyung, aku menyayanginya." Ucap Sehun, wajahnya kembali menampakkan kesedihan. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa bersalah untuk itu.

"Aku juga merasakannya. Dibenci oleh orang yang aku cintai, berpura-pura menjadi sesuatu yang bukan diriku. Itu sulit, sangat sulit."

"Aku tahu rasanya." Ucap Sehun lagi, wajahnya mendadak lesu.

"Bahkan dibenci oleh sosok yang berkatku dia lahir kedunia." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu kau sudah memiliki anak?" tanya Sehun curiga, Chanyeol menatap Sehun terkejut.

"Jadi kau pernah menghamili seorang gadis? Sudah aku duga kau bukan pria baik-baik. Itu kenapa aku membencimu sampai mati." Ucap Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar menuruni sikapku."

"Apa?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya bingung, tidak mendengar jelas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau bocah paling _sok_ tahu yang pernah aku kenal."

"Lalu apa maksudmu _' dibenci oleh sosok yang berkatmu dia lahir ke dunia?_ '"tanya Sehun penuh selidik.

"Ketika kecil tetanggaku memiliki seekor anjing, dan aku tidak tahu jika ia sedang mengandung. Malam harinya aku mendengar dia meraung kesakitan, awalnya aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku, tapi kemudian aku putuskan untuk melihat ke kandangnya yang berada dekat dengan halaman belakang rumahku. Dan ternyata ia sedang berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya, aku sekuat tenaga membantunya hingga anak anjing itu lahir. Tapi setelah besar dia selalu menggigitku dan menggonggong padaku." Ucap Chanyeol. Sepertinya iblis memang sangat pandai berbohong.

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya merasa cerita Chanyeol sungguh amat –sangat-konyol. Ia mendengus pelan dan membuang wajahnya kesal. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Sehun, ia mengusak kembali rambut sosok dihadapannya.

"Hentikan! Kita tidak terlalu akrab untuk itu." Ucap Sehun sambil menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mencibir lalu menampar belakang kepala Sehun hingga kepala Sehun mengangguk ke depan. Dengan kesal Sehun menatap Chanyeol sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Tapi aku rasa kita cukup akrab untuk melakukannya. Ah, cukup saling membenci untuk saling memukul." Ucap Chanyeol lalu bangkit. Sehun menatap Chanyeol kesal lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ayo ikut! Aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu yang kau sukai. Apapun itu!"

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu. Tapi jika aku jadi kau, aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk berlari keluar rumah dengan pakain tidur dan tanpa alas kaki. Mungkin tadi kau sedang terbawa emosi, tapi aku rasa sekarang kau cukup sadar dengan penampilanmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan meninggalkan sosok Sehun yang termenung.

Kali ini ia setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol, dan mengesampingkan harga dirinya, ia berlari dengan cepat menghampiri sosok yang tidak ia sukai itu, tapi menurutnya sekarang Park Chanyeol tidak terlalu buruk juga.

"Hei! Park Tower! Tunggu aku!" teriak Sehun.

"Kau akan tumbuh lebih tinggi dariku nanti!" sahut Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan Sehun.

…

..

.

Baekhyun duduk di lantai di dalam kamarnya, ia menangis semenjak kepergian Sehun tadi. Entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah, seharusnya ia tidak mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat menyakitkan seperti itu, Sehun tidaklah yang bersalah dalam kasusnya, Sehun bukan tersangka utamanya, ia hanyalah hasil dari perbuatan bejat sosok yang paling Baekhyun benci seumur hidupnya.

"Sehun, maafkan aku!" gumam Baekhyun sambil menangis. Ia menarik kakinya, menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan pundak yang bergetar hebat.

Tak lama ia mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka lalu tertutup, Baekhyun ingin melihat namun ia enggan bangkit. Suasana hatinya sungguh buruk, dan ia tidak peduli lagi jika yang datang adalah pencuri ataupun pembunuh sekalipun.

Tapi berusaha berpikir positif, ia yakin itu adalah ibunya yang pulang kerja lebih awal, atau Sehun yang sudah kembali dari kesedihannya. Mengingat Sehun membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak berani untuk menampakkan diri di depan sosok itu, sosok yang seharusnya ia panggil anak.

Baekhyun mendengar suara langkah berlari di tangga, dan kemudian suara pintu yang terbanting, ia yakin itu adalah suara yang berasal dari kamar Sehun, ia bernafas lega ketika mengetahui jika Sehun sudah kembali.

Tapi kemudian ia merasakan suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka pelan, dan langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ketika mengangkat wajahnya , ia mendapati Chanyeol berdiri disana sambil menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi kau tetap terlihat cantik saat menangis." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Chan..Chanyeol?"

"Iya ini aku. Apa yang membuat kekasihmu menangis uhm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun dan membawanya bangkit.

"A..aku…hiks.." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya dan dengan cepat Chanyeol memeluknya erat. Menyalurkan ketenangan pada sosok mungil dalam pelukannya.

"Jika kau ingin, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun menggeleng dalam dekapan Chanyeol dan lelaki itu hanya mengelus pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, simpan itu sebagai sebuah rahasia. Aku tak akan memaksamu." Ucap Chanyeol pelan, Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol. Menatap dengan dalam, mencari sebuah kepercayaan.

"Jika..jika. kau mengetahui masa laluku yang kelam. Apa kau akan tetap berada disisiku? Tidak akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Baekhyun lemah, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Tidak ada alasan untukku meninggalkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya kembali ke atas lantai, dan Chanyeol mengikutinya. Mereka bersandar pada kaki ranjang, dengan Baekhyun yang bersandar pada pundak Chanyeol.

"A..aku bukanlah lelaki normal."

"Aku tahu."

"Tidak, ini bukan karena penyimpangan orientasiku saja, tapi karena aku… aku….aku bisa mengandung." Ucap Baekhyun seperti berbisik. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya pelan.

"Itu akan sangat bagus, walau itu aneh, tapi kabar baiknya kau bisa mengandung anakku kelak." Sahut Chanyeol pelan, tidak ingin terlihat terlalu santai tapi tidak juga ingin terlihat terlalu terkejut.

"…dan..dan aku pernah mengandung." Suara Baekhyun nyaris membaur dengan udara di dalam ruangan, begitu kecil dan lemah.

" Aku pernah melahirkan seorang anak dari sosok yang tidak aku kenal. Dia memperkosaku setiap malam, hingga aku harus menerima kenyataan jika aku mengandung anaknya." Tanpa sadar remasan Chanyeol mengeras pada jemari Baekhyun, entah mengapa rasa penyesalan kembali menyelimutinya.

"Kau..kau baik-baik saja Chanyeol?" suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar.

"Hm! Lanjutkan!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap kearah lantai.

"Dan suatu malam , aku melahirkan bayi tersebut. Bayi yang sangat aku benci, karena setiap melihatnya mengingatkanku pada sosok bejat yang telah memperkosaku. Tiap mengingat bayi itu mengingatkanku pada sentuhan menjijikan yang ia berikan padaku, aku benar-benar membenci kedua sosok itu. Tapi hari ini aku sadar, jika bayi itu sama sekali tidak bersalah. Sosok yang seharusnya aku benci adalah ayahnya."

DEG

Tubuh Chanyeol seperti membeku, ucapan Baekhyun sungguh membuatnya tidak bisa menampilkan sebuah reaksi yang benar.

"Kau benar." Suara Chanyeol terdengar bergetar.

"Kau tidak seharusnya membenci bayi itu, karena ia sama sekali tidak bersalah. Sosok yang seharusnya kau benci adalah sosok yang telah menghamilimu. Tapi_" Baekhyun menoleh untuk dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Tapi, bukankah sosok itu memiliki kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahannya?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Hatiku sudah membeku untuknya, sekalipun dia muncul sebagai seorang malaikat, bagiku dia tetaplah seorang iblis." Chanyeol menoleh cepat, membuat matanya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun.

Kedua pasang manik itu saling bertatapan lama, Chanyeol mengeratkan remasannya pada jemari Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun melirik jemarinya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. Ia tahu Chanyeol pasti terkejut mendengar masa lalunya, dan ia merasa bersalah karena telah menceritakan masa kelamnya pada Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol_"

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun!" potong Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya bingung.

"Ma..maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf untuk semuanya, maaf karena telah menyusahkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol serius, Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Chanyeol lembut.

"Tidak. Kau lah yang berhasil mengubah hidupku Chanyeol. Lalu, apa setelah mendengar ini kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Sudah aku katakana bukan? Tidak ada alasan untukku meninggalkamu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun yang menempel di pipinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, kecemasannya telah hilang. Ia pikir Chanyeol akan membenci atau menganggapnya menjijikan setelah mengetahui fakta dirinya, tapi ternyata dirinya salah, Chanyeol tetap mencintainya meskipun Baekhyun bukanlah sosok yang normal, dan sekarang tak ada lagi alasan untuk menolak sentuhan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya, kedua jemarinya melingkar di leher Chanyeol dengan perlahan sebelum bibir itu saling melumat satu sama lain. Baekhyun menutup matanya dan membiarkan Chanyeol memimpin.

Keduanya terlarut dalam sentuhan masing-masing, hingga tubuh Baekhyun berbaring diatas lantai. Chanyeol masih melumat bibir kekasihnya kuat dan dalam, hingga ketika jemarinya tanpa sadar masuk ke dalam kaos Baekhyun, barulah ia berhenti.

"Tunggu! Kita tidak bisa melanjutkannya." Ucap Chanyeol yang berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak membawa benda sialanya yang disebut kondom itu." Gumamnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu kembali mengalungkan jemarinya.

"Kita tidak membutuhkannya, aku akan mengkonsumsi kontrasepsi oral lagi. Lagipula jika aku mengandung, bukankah kau bersedia menikahiku?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya lalu mengangguk cepat dan segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tersentak lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

"Jadi kita tidak perlu bercinta dengan benda karet itu?" Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Akhirnya tidak ada penghalang antara kita." Ucap Chanyeol lalu membuka baju kaos milik Baekhyun, dan melemparnya asal. Dengan cepat dan brutal Chanyeol menyerang bagian tubuh Baekhyun, menghisap dan menyesap tiap permukaan tubuh kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya, membiarkan sentuhan-sentuhan basah dari bibir Chanyeol mendarat di lehernya. Hari ini Baekhyun telah menyakinkan dirinya, jika lelaki yang kini berada diatasnya adalah lelaki terakhir yang bisa menyentuhnya. Baekhyun yakin dengan perasaannya kini, bahwa ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun akan memberikan apapun untuk membagiakan Chanyeol, satu-satunya sosok yang bisa mengambil alih seluruh pikiran dan akal sehatnya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika jemari Chanyeol mengelus kerutan di sekitar lubang analnya, bahkan Baekhyun tidak menyadari pakaiannya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kedua kaki Baekhyun tertekuk dan terbuka lebar, Baekhyun melirik sebentar kebawah untuk melihat bagaimana tatapan berhasrat Chanyeol yang memandang lekuk tubuhnya, dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun bersemu.

"Chanyeol? Dapatkah aku mempercayaimu ?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Baekhyun, lalu bergerak menaiki tubuh Baekhyun dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau lakukan adalah tetap mempercayaiku hingga akhir waktu." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum lalu meraih leher Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam pelukannya, ia mengecup leher Baekhyun berulang kali dan ketika dirasa cukup lama membuang-buang waktu, Chanyeol segera bangkit dan membuka lebih lebar paha Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita lakukan!" ucap Chanyeol pelan, ia memasukan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lubang anal Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya walau rasanya tidak begitu sakit.

Gerakan yang Chanyeol lakukan membuat Baekhyun menggeliat dan sesekali mencengkram karpet berbulu dibawahnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan jemarinya dan memposisikan penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Sedikit memberikan permainan, Chanyeol menyentuh-nyentuhkan ujung penisnya yang sudah basah dengan pintu anus Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun melenguh dan merasa geli.

"Eummhhh.." desahan Baekhyun mulai terdengar ketika Chanyeol mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang analnya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit kuat.

"Aaaahh.." suara lega terdengar dari Chanyeol ketika ia berhasil memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang anal Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyentuh lengan kokoh Chanyeol dan tersenyum, memberikan isyrat bahwa Chanyeol sudah bisa bergerak.

Tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lebih lama, Chanyeol segera menggerakan tubuhnya maju-mundur dengan perlahan, menusuk lebih dalam bagian tersensitif milik Baekhyun.

"Aaaahh…aahh..ahhh.." Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya yang selama ini selalu disukai Chanyeol, Chanyeol menggerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat membuat Baekhyun mengencangkan cengkramannya pada lengan Chanyeol.

Tubuh keduanya bergerak seirama dengan dorongan Chanyeol, mengubah atmosfir ruangan menjadi lebih panas dan intim. Suara benturan dari kulit mereka menggema di dalam kamar Baekhyun, menjadi pengiring kegiatan panas mereka.

"Baek…ssshhh…" Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya agar bisa mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka sejak tadi. Baekhyun membuka matanya menatap ke dalam mata penuh nafsu milik Chanyeol.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa begitu bahagia dan berharga ketika berada di samping Chanyeol. Cara Chanyeol menatap kearahnya membuat Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol begitu memuja dirinya. Chanyeol menyatukan bibir mereka dengan tubuh masih bergerak dibagian bawahnya.

Chanyeol merasakan penisnya membesar, dan Baekhyun merasakan lubangnya menyempit. Gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat dan menekan semakin dalam, hingga cairan Chanyeol memuncrat kencang membuat Baekhyun menegang.

Perlahan penis Chanyeol mulai mengempis, dan Baekhyun merasakan cairan Chanyeol menerobos keluar dari lubang analnya. Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya dan Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap kearahnya, jemarinya bergerak untuk menghapus lelehan kerigat di kening Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bangkit tanpa melepas tautan mereka, lalu menarik kencang tangan Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil itu menabrak dadanya. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol, sebelum Chanyeol kembali bergerak dibawah sana.

Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas pundak lebar kekasihnya. Tubuhnya bergerak naik turun karena tubrukan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol dari bawah.

Walau gerakan mereka terbatas dan sedikit sulit, namun Baekhyun menyukainya. Pipinya kembali bersemu merah ketika jemari panjang Chanyeol memegang keduanya pinggangnya.

"Oohhh Baek…aaaah…nikmaatthhh…"

"Eummhhh…eeumhhh…aaaahh..hhhh…" Baekhyun mencoba mengatur suara desahannya yang sialnya malah tetap keluar dari mulutnya. Tubuh keduanya sudah berkeringat hingga Baekhyun merasakan licin ketika memegang kedua pundak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya berlawanan arah, berusaha untuk membantu pergerakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat wajah kesakitan Baekhyun yang berusaha menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun, dan dengan cepat Chanyeol melahap bibir terbuka Baekhyun menyalurkan hasrat menggebunya yang begitu besar.

"Chanyeol..aaakkuuhhh.."

"HHmmm…ssshh…shhh..aaahhh."

Baekhyun mengeratkan cengkraman pada jemari kakinya ketika cairan miliknya keluar dan membasahi perut Chanyeol, Baekhyun bersandar pada pundak berkeringat Chanyeol dengan nafas yang terengah, sementara Chanyeol masih bergerak dibawah sana dengan kecepatan yang bertambah.

"AAAAAAAHHh.." erangan Chanyeol terdengar begitu keras, cairannya keluar dengan jumlah yang sama banyak, hingga melumer dari lubang Baekhyun. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, mencium pundak putih Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan masih saling mengait di belakang leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum, sebuah senyuman bahagia dengan wajah sayunya, ia menatap dalam wajah Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir penuh kekasihnya.

Dalam hati Baekhyun berterima kasih pada Chanyeol, karena semenjak kehadiranya hidup Baekhyun yang kelam berubah. Chanyeol bagaikan cahaya di tengah kegelapan, mengulurkan tangan ketika Baekhyun terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang tidak berdasar.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun lembut, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam diam.

"Aku…" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapanya, ia menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun lebih dalam. Menyelami perasaannya sendiri, mencari sebuah ketidakpastian tentang perasaannya, mencari sebuah alasan untuk menolak membalas rasa cinta Baekhyun, namun yang ia temukan hanya sebuah kebuntuan. Perasaannya berkata, bahwa ia telah memberikan ruang untuk Baekhyun di dalam hatinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baekhyun, sangat mencintaimu." Hingga pada akhirnya kata-kata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya, tanpa diperintahkan oleh sisi iblis maupun sisi malaikatnya. Semua murni dari dalam dirinya, dari dalam hatinya bahwa ia memang mencintai Byun Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Sehun terduduk di depan meja belajarnya, wajahnya tertunduk dan air matanya mengalir membasahi mainan robot rakitan yang baru saja Chanyeol berikan padanya. Ia menyesali tindakan yang hendak menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan rakitannya, yang berakhir dengan mendengar percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Jadi? Baekhyun hyung bukan hyungku? Jadi dia adalah ibuku?" suaranya terdengar bergetar, air matanya terus berjatuhan diatas robotnya, sesekali ia mengusapnya kasar.

"Seseorang memperkosanya hingga hamil, dan membuatku lahir? Karena itu ia membenciku? Karena aku bukan anak yang diharapkan?" kembali suaranya terdengar, isakan kecil dari bibir tipisnya memenuhi ruangan kamarnya.

Ia membuka kedua telapak tangannya, menatap tangannya penuh tanda tanya dan kebingungan besar.

"Sosok seperti apa ayahku, hingga melahirkan monster sepertiku? Apa salahku Tuhan? Kenapa aku dihukum seperti ini? Mengapa hidupku begitu menyedihkan?" Sehun terus terisak, memukul-mukul kepalanya kesal dan terkadang menjambak helaian rambutnya kasar.

Untuk seorang anak kecil, dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Sebuah kenyataan yang menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya, seharusnya ia tetap bertahan di dalam kamar dengan merakit robotnya hingga selesai, bukan malah memiliki ide jahil untuk mengganggu Chanyeol.

"Aku benci hidupku." Gumamnya sambil menangis dalam lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Tubuh kurusnya bergetar hebat, suara isakannya begitu memilukan. Dari atas dahan pohon duduklah sosok Luhan yang memandang Sehun dengan wajah bersedihnya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, maaf karena tidak bisa menjagamu." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap ke dalam kamar Sehun, dan tanpa ia sadari kristal bening mengalir dari salah satu kelopak matanya.

…

..

.

Taemin berdiri di pinggir taman bunga, tubuhnya menghadap hamparan bunga, namun tatapan matanya kosong menatap kererumputan yang hijau. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sayu dan lelah. Seolah begitu banyak hal yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Akhirnya, semua dimulai." Gumamnya pelan, begitu pelan seolah berbisik dan terbang terbawa angin yang berhembus pelan.

Ia menghela nafas perlahan,kedua tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk kedua tubuhnya. Para peri bunga hanya menyaksikan dari balik tangkai bunga, mereka sama sekali tidak berani menampakan diri ataupun menyapa.

"Putra Mahkota." Suara itu membuat Taemin menoleh dan ia segera memberi hormat ketika sosok Raja Langit mendekat.

"Selamat siang Yang Mulia." Ucap Taemin sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Apa ada hal yang membuat Yang Mulia tiba-tiba mengunjungi taman bunga?" tanya Taemin pelan, Raja Langit melirik Taemin sekilas lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadap hamparan bunga. Memberikan perintah pada seluruh pengawalnya untuk menjauh dan membiarkan dirinya memiliki waktu berdua bersama putranya.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Raja Langit dengan suara beratnya. Taemin menoleh , menatap terkejut kearah ayahnya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ayahnya.

"Aku pergi bertapa bukan berarti aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang _Nubes_." Taemin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, bibirnya kelu untuk terbuka.

"Tentang dirimu yang bertindak diluar aturan demi putra-putramu." Taemin menghela nafas, ia menatap hamparan bunga dan tersenyum kecil. Tak ada lagi yang perlu ia sembunyikan.

"Walau aku adalah laki-laki, walau aku seorang malaikat , walau aku seorang putra mahkota sekalipun. Seorang ibu tetaplah seorang ibu. Yang memiliki naluri untuk melindungi anak-anaknya , sekalipun itu melanggar aturan yang ada." Raja Langit menoleh dan tersenyum terpaksa.

"Tapi kau harus mengingat batasanmu! Setiap pelanggaran pasti memiliki konsekuensi, dan setiap konsekuensi harus dipertanggung jawabkan." Ucap Raja Langit dengan tegas. Taemin tersenyum, ia menatap ayahnya membuat Raja Langit tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah memikirkannya sebelum bertindak."

"Apa Minho sudah tahu?" Taemin terdiam lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, ia tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingin ia lepas kendali nanti." Ucap Taemin lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya, entah mengapa ia merasa angin siang itu begitu dingin.

"Aku harap kau tidak bertindak lebih dari ini_" Raja Langit menjeda ucapanya. Ia menoleh menatap putranya dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya sayang.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan anakku." Ucap Raja Langit dan dengan cepat Taemin memeluk tubuh ayahnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada sang ayah. Walau mereka harus menjaga tata krama di dalam istana, namun ikatan seorang ayah dan anak tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku tetaplah menjadi anakmu ayah. Aku tetaplah putramu yang menyusahkan." Ucap Taemin sambil tertawa diikuti oleh suara tawa berat dari Raja Langit.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menyalahi aturan Sang Pencipta lagi, karena_"

"Ayah jangan khawatir! Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk memikirkan apa yang aku perbuat."

"Benar! Tapi kau tidak cukup tenang dalam bertindak, kau selalu gegabah." Ucap Raja Langit dan Taemin terkekeh dalam pelukan ayahnya sekali lagi.

"Karena itulah aku, anak ayah." Tawa mereka terdengar cukup keras namun terbang terbawa tiupan angin. Peri-peri bunga tersenyum dari dalam persembunyian mereka melihat betapa indahnya sebuah kasih sayang, yang tidak terbatasi oleh kasta atau apapun. Karena sebuah kasih sayang berasal dari dalam hati yang tulus, bukan dari kasta, harta ataupun tahta.

….

..

.

TBC

…

..

.

Aku harap kalian menyukai chapter ini hehehehe, entah kenapa aku merasa aku kehilangan feeling untuk ff ini kekeke.. Aku salut sama author yang suka buat cerita fantasy, ternyata bener-bener sulit wkwkwkw.. makin kesini aku merasa sisi fantasinya menghilang entah kemana, aku harap kalian gak kecewa hehehehe...

sesuai janji aku update sebelum bulan puasa, walau amat sangat ngaret karena hal yang gak perlu aku sebutin apa, hehehe dan aku harap kalian bisa maklum.

Aku gak bakal masukin SI Pitik disini, karena menurutku ini sudah amat sangat panjang, takutnya gak dibaca juga karena aku selalu dapetin pertanyaan yang sama , pdahal aku sudah jawab di si pitik sebelumnya hehehe...

Mungkin aku cuma bahas sedikit.

Ya, aku memang bukan muslim, tapi aku cuma menghormati yang sedang menjalankan ibadah puasa ajah. Agama bukan tolak ukur kita dalam berkarya atau berteman kan? hehehe..

Dan buat beberapa masukan tentang adegan NC yang kurang hot dibanding sama adegan NC di Playful Love. Aku minta maaf, kalau memang kurang berkenan tapi perlu kalian sadari kalau sifat pemain disini hampir 90% berbeda sama sifat di Playful Love, jadi gak mungkin juga aku buat sama kan? hehehehe... dan aku tahu masih banyak yang belum move on dari PL -liat dari pesan yang masuk- tapi bukan berarti bisa dijadikan perbandingan guys, kekekeke...

.

.

Okay, sekian cuap-cuap dari tiang ( saya dalam bahasa Bali ) wkwkwkw... semoga kalian berkenan dan kalau bisa meninggalkan komentar kalian di ff ini hehehe, inget jaga kesehatan, dan buat yang mau berjuang sama puasa semangat ya! sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya dan entah kapan bisa di publish hehehe..

.

Salam Chanbaek is real guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Devil Beside Me chapter 7

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho , Lee Taemin and Ok Taecyeon , Kim Dasom , Bae Joo Hyeon-Irene , Park Sooyoung- Joy , Kim Yerim-Yeri, Song Naeun, Yoon Bomi, Park Chorong, Park Cheondong ( Thunder ), and others.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa berbau seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place to a good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear.**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

….

…

..

.

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

..

.

 _Kelopak mata tertutup itu terbuka perlahan ketika cahaya matahari mengusik tidurnya, ia menguap dan merentangkan tangannya untuk meregangkan ototnya ynag terasa kaku. Seketika gerakannya terhenti, ia menatap tangannya yang terasa berbeda dan ia terkejut bukan main._

" _IBUUUU!" teriak bocah lelaki itu dengan sangat keras, tak lama terdengar langkah kaki menapak pada lantai dengan terburu dan pintu kamar segera terbuka, seorang wanita berdiri disana dengan nafas terengah dan terkejut melihat keatas ranjang putra bungsunya._

" _Ibu, lihat tubuhku!" Ucapnya sambil menyibak selimut dan memperlihatkan piyama birunya yang mengecil. Wanita yang masih berdiri di depan pintu menutup mulutnya dengan wajah cukup terkejut, tapi kemudian ia sadar jika sosok di depannya adalah bocah yang spesial._

" _Sehun-ah." Wanita itu-Kibum- mendekat sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan putranya. Ia tersenyum begitu lembut , berusaha membuat keadaan lebih tenang._

" _Ibu, ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku memanjang seperti ini?" ucapnya begitu polos. Sebenarnya Kibum pun sama terkejutnya, karena terakhir ia mengantar tidur Sehun, tubuh putranya masih menyerupai bocah berumur 4 tahun dan pagi ini ia menjelma menjadi sosok berusia 8 tahun._

" _Sepertinya ibu harus mengatakan ini Sehun-ah, dan ibu harap kau mengerti. Kau adalah anak yang istimewa, kau berkembang lebih cepat dari manusia pada umumnya."_

" _Apa itu berarti aku cacat?"_

" _Oh tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Kau begitu sempurna , tampan dan juga pintar, mana mungkin kau cacat. Kau itu istimewa."_

" _Benarkah?" mata Sehun berbinar._

" _Hm, tentu! Dan sepertinya kita harus kembali ke Seoul."_

" _Benarkah? Kenapa ibu berubah pikiran?"_

" _Karena ibu pikir perkataanmu dan Baekhyun benar, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah kita." Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum penuh arti, Sehun memeluk tubuh ibunya dan tersenyum bahagia._

 _Baju-baju miliknya menjadi tidak muat untuk digunakan, sehingga Kibum membelikan baju baru untuk Sehun. Bocah kecil itu terlihat begitu bahagia saat Kibum memberikan beberapa baju baru padanya._

 _Mereka masih asyik berada diruang tengah, sampai terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka._

" _Ah, itu pasti Baekhyun hyung!" ucap Sehun lalu berlari, meninggalkan Kibum yang terus memanggil namanya. Bocah kecil itu berlari menuju pintu depan dan mendapati kakaknya sedang duduk di tangga kecil di depan pintu sambil membuka sepatunya._

 _Dengan mengendap-endap Sehun melangkah mendekati kakaknya yang sedang memunggunginya. Ia tidak memiliki banyak ingatan mengenai kakaknya saat berusia 4 tahun, yang ia ingat hanya ia ingin memeluk tubuh kakaknya yang sangat pendiam menurutnya itu._

" _DAAAR!" Sehun memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang , membuat lelaki berseragam itu menoleh terkejut dan mendorong tubuh Sehun cepat, bocah kecil itu terduduk di lantai sambil meringis._

 _Baekhyun bangkit dan menoleh, hingga matanya membulat mendapati tubuh Sehun yang sudah membesar. Wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi pucat pasi._

" _Hyung lihat! Aku sudah besar sekarang." Ucapnya bangga, seolah berita itu akan membuat Baekhyun senang dan memberinya sebuah pelukan senang. Namun senyuman Sehun lenyap ketika Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya begitu saja._

" _Hyung! Hyung! Hyung! Tunggu!" ucapnya sambil berusaha bangkit dan mengejar kakaknya, namun ketika ia memasuki ruang tengah ia hanya mendengar bunyi pintu kamar yang dibanting dengan amat sangat keras._

 _Sehun menoleh menatap ibunya yang menunduk sambil memegang baju kaos berwarna biru dengan karakter Doraemon di dalamnya. Sehun mendekat, ia memegang pundak ibunya lalu tersenyum sangat lebar._

" _Mungkin hyung lelah ibu, aku yang salah karena membuatnya terkejut. Tenang, ibu jangan bersedih! Besok hyung pasti tidak akan marah lagi." Ucap Sehun senang dan Kibum hanya memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan sayang._

 _Selama seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Sehun semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap dingin kakaknya. Ia tidak mengingat terlalu jelas ketika tubuhnya masih berusia 6 tahun, tapi sekarang ia sudah seperti berusia 8 tahun dan ia bisa menggunakan pikirannya untuk sedikit menerka-nerka._

 _Pernah sekali Sehun mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, namun kakaknya malah menyuruhnya keluar dan segera tidur, padahal sebelum Sehun masuk ia sempat mengintip kakaknya yang sedang belajar di depan meja belajar._

 _Jadi Sehun pikir, kakaknya bersikap dingin karena tidak ingin di ganggu. Dua hari kemudian mereka pindah lagi ke Seoul, ke rumah lama mereka dan Sehun nampak begitu bahagia, walau kenangannya tentang rumah itu tidak terlalu banyak._

 _Pagi itu Sehun duduk di depan ruang TV sambil memainkan robot-robotnya, sampai ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup, Sehun melihat kearah jam dinding dan ia tahu itu kakaknya yang baru saja pulang._

 _Sehun segera bangkit dan berlari kearah pintu. Tersenyum dengan sangat lebar sambil bersembunyi di balik pintu, ia berencana ingin menakuti-nakuti kakaknya dengan menggerak-gerakan pintu seperti digerakan oleh hantu._

 _Sayangnya, kakaknya itu seperti tidak peduli dan berlalu melewati pintu itu tanpa merasa takut sedikit pun, hingga Sehun tanpa sadar meletakkan tangannya di celah pintu, dan jemarinya terjepit cukup keras._

" _Huweee.." ia menangis cukup keras, hingga membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Sehun kecil keluar dari dalam persembunyian dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, sambil memegang tangannya yang berdenyut nyeri._

" _Hyung, tanganku sakit..huwee…tanganku terjepit, pintu itu..hiks..hiks.. pintu itu nakal." Ucap Sehun sambil menjulurkan jemari telunjuknya kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri 5 meter di depannya dengan tatapan datar._

" _Hyung, ini sakit…obati ak_" ucapan Sehun terhenti, bahkan tangisannya surut ketika melihat kakaknya berbalik tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Sehun terdiam dan nampak terkejut, kakaknya tidak peduli terhadapnya, dan Sehun rasa kakaknya membenci dirinya._

 _Malam harinya ia mengadu pada ibunya, tentang sikap kakaknya yang tidak peduli terhadap dirinya dan berkata jika kakaknya itu sangat membencinya. Kibum mengelus rambut Sehun sambil berkata._

" _Kakakmu bukan membencimu, dia sangat sayang padamu melebihi kasih sayang ibu. Kakakmu hanya benci lelaki cengeng, itu mengapa kau tidak pernah melihatnya menangis bukan?"_

 _Sejak itu Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak akan menangis sesakit apapun yang ia alami. Seperti saat terjatuh dari sepeda hingga lututnya robek, terjatuh dari atas ranjang, terkena sayatan pisau, hingga pada saat dimana ia mendapat keroyokan dari teman-temannya._

 _Sehun tidak pernah menangis, sesakit apapun tubuhnya dihajar dan dipukul, ia tidak pernah membiarkan air matanya mengalir, terutama ketika berada di hadapan kakaknya._

 _Tapi sayang sikap kakaknya tidak pernah berubah, selalu dingin terhadap dirinya. Sehun mencoba mengabaikannya dan selalu mengingat perkataan ibunya jika kakaknya sebenarnya sayang, hanya tidak tahu cara untuk mengungkapkannya._

 _Hingga pada ulangtahunnya yang ke -10, Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun yang baru tiba dirumah, menarik tangan kakaknya paksa , tapi yang ia dapati hanya sebuah dorongan keras._

" _Satu hal yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu adalah...berhenti berada disekitarku dan mengangguku! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa menerimamu, dan untuk itu menjauhlah dariku, karena aku sangat membencimu."_

 _Malam itu, air mata Sehun mengalir dengan deras. Ia menatap kue ulangtahunnya dengan lilin yang masih menyala dalam keadaan menangis dalam diam. Air matanya mengalir, namun ekspresi wajahnya datar._

" _Sehun-ah? Apa kau menangis?" Ibunya menghampiri kembali setelah beberapa saat lalu berlari menyusul kakaknya ke dalam kamar._

" _Ibu, hyung membenciku dia tidak menyayangiku." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah tertunduk. Kibum mendekat, ia memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan sangat sayang._

" _Hyungmu hanya belum bisa menerima kehadiranmu, karena saat kelahiranmu ia pikir kasih sayang ibu akan terbagi untuknya." Dengan matanya yang basah Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah ibunya yang tersenyum._

" _Jadi, hyung pikir aku akan merebut kasih sayang ibu?" tanya Sehun dengan mata membulat. Kibum mengangguk pelan._

" _Astaga ibu, kenapa hyung berpikiran seperti itu?"_

" _Karena ia tahu, ketika kau lahir kau sangat tampan, ia hanya takut tersaingi." Sehun tersenyum dengan matanya yang masih basah._

" _Hyung juga tampan, ah tidak! Hyung itu cantik untuk ukuran lelaki." Ia tersenyum, Kibum menatap Sehun dengan wajah bersedih, ia merasa bersalah karena berkali-kali membohongi bocah tidak bersalah itu._

" _Sehun, mari kita tiup lilin ulangtahunmu sebelum meleleh." Sehun mengangguk lalu kembali menghadap kuenya._

" _Buatlah sebuah doa sebelum meniupnya."_

" _Baik." Sehun mencangkupkan tangannya di depan dada, dan menutup matanya rapat._

" _Aku berharap suatu saat Baekhyun hyung akan sayang padaku, dan tidak membenciku lagi. Aku harap aku bisa hidup bahagia bersama keluargaku." Ucapnya dalam hati, lalu meniup kue ulang tahun itu dengan senang._

Sehun membuka matanya, ia tidak sadar jika sejak tadi tertidur diatas meja belajarnya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit karena harus membungkuk, ia kembali mengingat penyebab itu tertidur diatas meja, dan ia kembali menundukan wajahnya.

Ia pikir ia sedang bermimpi tentang ucapan kakaknya dan Chanyeol yang sempat ia curi dengar, ternyata itu sebuah kenyataan. Sehun menundukan wajahnya sekali lagi, dan kembali menangis dalam diam.

…

..

.

 **Devil Beside Me**

 **Chapter 7**

…

..

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum ketika mendapati dirinya sedang memeluk dada Chanyeol dengan erat. Ia menggeliat pelan dan baru menyadari jika ia tertidur setelah permainannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

Ia sedikit bangkit, membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya merosot dan berhenti tepat diatas pangkuannya. Baekhyun membuka laci meja nakasnya, dan mengambil satu strip obat.

Ia membaca sebentar, untuk memastikan waktu kadaluarsanya dan segera membuka tutupnya perlahan. Mengeluarkan salah satu butiran tabletnya mulai dari ujung dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol dan tersenyum, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu bahagia mendapati Chanyeol masih berada disampingnya, ia pikir setelah menceritakan masa lalunya Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya karena merasa jijik, tapi dugaannya salah, dan ia semakin mencintai lelaki disampingnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara serak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersadar, ia menoleh kearah wajah Chanyeol dan mendapati lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum kearahnya dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hmm. Aku tiba-tiba merasa haus." Sahut Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu bangkit dan mengecup pundak telanjang Baekhyun sebelum ia menyibak selimut dan memakai pakaiannya.

"Baek, aku lapar. Bisakah kau buatkan aku masakan daging seperti kemarin?" Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer dilantai, memakainya dengan cepat dan berjalan kearah pintu bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan isi kulkasnya dan berkutat dengan perabotan dapur, sementara Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan dari belakang. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan, ketika Baekhyun melarangnya untuk bergabung.

Tak lama masakan jadi, dan Chanyeol merasa begitu senang. Tapi ketika akan mengambil makanannya, ia teringat dengan sosok kecil yang sedang berada dikamar.

"Aku akan memanggil bocah itu, dia sepertinya belum makan sejak tadi." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam , entah mengapa hatinya berkata bahwa ia harus bertindak dan ketika Chanyeol bangkit Baekhyun menoleh.

"Biar aku saja!" ucap Baekhyun cepat. Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali mengambil duduk.

Baekhyun menaikki anak tangga dan berharap keputusannya tepat, percakapannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa waktu jam lalu membuat pikirannya terbuka. Chanyeol benar Sehun bukan orang yang patut ia benci, ia juga korban dalam kasus rumit ini. Tindakan Baekhyun yang menjauhi Sehun, ia pikir adalah tindakan yang wajar karena wajah Sehun mengingatkannya pada sosok terkeji yang merusak hidupnya.

Namun ketika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa lelaki jangkung itu akan tetap berada disisi Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi, membuat Baekhyun merasa lega sekaligus bahagia. Memiliki orang yang mencintai dan dicintai adalah hal yang paling Baekhyun inginkan sejak dulu, dan kini ia mulai merasa jika Sehun harus mendapat keadilan yang sama juga, bagaimana pun, Sehun adalah darah dagingnya.

Ketika jemarinya akan mengetuk pintu, Baekhyun kembali urung. Ia menarik nafas berulang kali, mencoba menyiapkan dirinya sendiri, dan juga kata-kata yang harus ia ucapkan pertama kali. "Hai" sepertinya tidak berguna dalam keadaan seperti ini, mungkin Baekhyun bisa mencoba dengan kata "Maafkan aku." Atau "bagaimana kabarmu?" . Tapi kembali Baekhyun merasa nyalinya menciut.

Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan pada Sehun selama ini sungguh keterlaluan, Baekhyun menyadari itu, bahkan sebelum terlibat percakapan dengan Chanyeol tadi ia sudah menyadarinya sejak dulu, hanya saja kebencian Baekhyun lebih menguasai daripada hati nuraninya.

Ia mengangkat jemarinya lagi untuk mengetuk, namun pintu itu terbuka perlahan ketika jemari Baekhyun bahkan baru menyentuh permukaannya. Karena melihat pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, ia memutuskan untuk masuk.

Hal pertama yang ia dapati Sehun sedang menangis di depan meja belajarnya. Baekhyun melangkah dengan ragu, lalu mulut bergetarnya mencoba mengeluarkan suara yang terasa begitu sulit.

"Se..Sehun." Bocah itu menoleh dan terkejut mendapati kakaknya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan perlahan melangkah masuk.

"Hyu…hyung?" suara Sehun bergetar, ia menampar wajahnya pelan berharap tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Hm.. maaf masuk tanpa mengetuk, pintumu terbuka dan aku_"

"Tidak apa-apa, ini salahku yang lupa menutup pintu. Maafkan aku." Sehun menghapus air matanya kasar, dan membungkuk kearah Baekhyun. Entah mengapa ia kembali terbawa-bawa pada suasana saat ia mendengar percapakan kakaknya tadi.

Baekhyun, sosok kakak yang ia pikir membencinya, ternyata adalah sosok ibu yang tidak mengharapkan kelahirannya karena sebuah peristiwa menyedihkan yang menimpanya, dan Sehun merasa ia tidak patut untuk membenci Baekhyun yang pada kenyataanya adalah korban dari _monster_ –Sehun akan menggunakan kata itu untuk memanggil ayah biologisnya- yang menghamilinya.

"I…itu bukan salahmu. A..aku ..a..aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk makan bersama." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut bukan main, ia benar-benar takut jika dirinya ternyata bermimpi, atau hal buruk lainnya adalah setelah ini kakaknya akan memakinya lagi.

"A..apa hyung serius?" Baekhyun mengangguk, ia kembali mendekat dan menatap Sehun dengan takut. Bagaimana pun hal yang ia lakukan selama ini terhadap Sehun sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Hm, ayo kita_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah pelukan kuat ditubuhnya, dalam hitungan detik Sehun berlari kearahnya lalu memeluknya, hal itu membuat Baekhyun tidak sempat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Maafkan aku atas kelahiranku, maaf karena telah menyusahkanmu. Maaf karena dengan melihat wajahku kau kembali teringat tentang masa lalumu yang suram. Maaf karena telah membuat harimu buruk karena kelahiranku, hyung tidak perlu menukar jiwamu untuk kelahiranku, karena aku akan memberikan jiwaku untuk kebahagiaanmu."

Pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh, air matanya mengalir tanpa izin. Bibirnya bergetar hebat dan entah mengapa dadanya terasa begitu sakit, seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuknya.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangan gemetarnya terangkat dan membalas pelukan Sehun. Sehun membuka matanya dan terkejut, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dalam pelukan kakaknya.

"Entah ini pantas atau tidak, tapi aku minta maaf atas sikapku selama ini Sehun-ah." Sehun mengangguk dan kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat.

"Itu tidak masalah, aku tahu hyung punya alasan untuk melakukannya, dan aku yakin hyung menyayangiku." Gumamnya pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tangisnya, ia mengelus pundak sempit itu perlahan, entah mengapa tubuh mereka seperti memiliki ikatan.

Ikatan yang begitu kuat yang mampu membuat Baekhyun merasakan darahnya berdesir dengan hebat , dan jantungnya berdetak cukup kencang. Dan ikatan itu juga yang membuat sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik semakin lebar, hingga sebuah senyuman bahagia terpatri diwajahnya.

Ia harus mengakui satu hal, bahwa cinta seorang ibu dan anak tidak akan pernah terputus oleh apapun, ikatan ibu-anak adalah ikatan terkuat di dunia, mengalahkan ikatan kovalen-ikatan terkuat- antar dua molekul berbeda.

"Ekhem! Sepertinya kalian melupakan orang yang kelaparan ini." Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan di depan dada, dan tubuh bersandar pada pembatas pintu.

Ibu dan anak yang saling berpelukan itu menoleh, Chanyeol memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Sehun, dan bocah lelaki itu membalasnya dengan sebuah cibiran. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan itu membuat Sehun merasa sedikit kecewa, ditambah mengucapkan banyak kata pengumpat yang ia tujukan untuk lelaki yang menganggu momen menyedihkannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah Chanyeol, dan Sehun mengikuti di belakang dengan tangan memegang ujung kaos Baekhyun, sementara Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Sehun dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun posesif, membuat Sehun mencibir sekali lagi kearah sosok tinggi dihadapannya.

Sore itu adalah sore terindah dalam hidup Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya ia makan ditemani oleh senyum lembut Baekhyun, walau suara berisik Chanyeol mendominasi, tapi Sehun seolah merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

"Yak bocah! Itu bagianku!" bentak Chanyeol sambil menahan garpu Sehun yang akan mengambil potongan daging terakhir.

"Kau kan sudah tinggi seperti tower, berikan ini padaku, aku juga butuh tumbuh!" bentak Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengalah untuk bocah sepertimu? Tidak akan pernah." Ucap Chanyeol masih mempertahankan dagingnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan sesekali menggeleng.

"Baekhyun, lihat! Bocah ini begitu kurang ajar! Jangan bicara lagi padanya!" dan seketika tangan Sehun tertarik, entah mengapa ia merasa takut dengan ancaman itu. Melihat itu Chanyeol menyeringai lalu mengambil potongan daging terakhir itu dengan senang, sambil sesekali melirik Sehun yang terdiam seperti patung degan tatapan kosong.

"Hah! Ini untukmu saja. Aku tidak tahu karena daging kau bisa menjadi tidak bernyawa seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memindahkan potongan dagingnya keatas piring Sehun. Sehun yang tersadar kembali melirik Chanyeol, lalu melirik Baekhyun dan kembali melirik keatas daging diatas piringnya.

"Makanlah bocah! Agar kau tetap hidup." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menekan-nekan kepala Sehun dengan cukup keras, sebenarnya mengelus, tapi elusan itu terlihat begitu keras dan tidak lembut sama sekali.

"Hentikan! Kau bisa merontokkan rambutku Park Tower." Ucap Sehun.

"Kau! Iisssh…" Chanyeol nyaris memukul kepala Sehun dengan garpu, sebelum ia melihat Baekhyun bangkit dengan membawa piring kotor ditangannya.

"Baekhyun butuh bantuan?"

"Tidak, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Jika kau butuh suruh saja bocah tidak berguna ini yang mencucinya, kau pasti lelah karena memasak banyak." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendorong kepala Sehun, membuat bocah berkulit pucat itu menggeram kesal.

"Iya hyung, biar aku saja." Tawar Sehun dengan senyum manisnya, walau dalam di dalam hati ia mengutuk manusia bernama Park Chanyeol yang kini duduk semeja dengannya.

"Tidak usah, kau makanlah dengan benar! Jangan makan dengan mulut berisi penuh makanan!" ucap Baekhyun, dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum senang. Chanyeol melirik kearah Sehun dengan wajah datarnya, dan kemudian ia tersenyum sekilas, sebelum akhirnya dengan jahil menekan kepala Sehun keras sambil bangkit.

"Makan dengan benar! Bila perlu makan hingga piringnya." Chanyeol terkekeh sambil berjalan kearah dapur dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

Sehun yang awalnya kesal, entah mengapa merasa senang dengan kehadiran Chanyeol. Walau sosok itu sangat –amat- menyebalkan, tapi berkat kehadiran sosok itu sikap kakaknya bisa berubah.

Mulai sekarang Chanyeol akan masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang paling ia sayangi juga –mungkin, karena sewaktu-waktu hal itu bisa berubah, tergantung sejauh mana sikap menyebalkan lelaki itu-.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo menoleh ketika mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka, dan tak lama pintu kamarnya dibuka menampilkan sosok kakaknya yang berdiri dengan wajah terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Karena posisi Kyungsoo sama seperti posisi terakhir ia meninggalkan adiknya.

"Duduk."

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi apa sejak tadi?"

"Hm. Hyung menyuruhku untuk diam disini dan jangan kemana-mana kan?" Chanyeol membuka mulutnya tidak percaya dan menepuk keningnya. Ia lupa jika adiknya ini begitu polos, dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekati Kyungsoo.

Lelaki tinggi itu mencengkram pundak adiknya, dan membuat tubuh kecil adiknya berbalik.

"Kyungsoo! Dengar! Mintalah pada ibu, agar mengembalikanmu ke Nubes! Kau benar-benar tidak pantas hidup dikerumunan orang-orang jahat ini." Ucap Chanyeol serius, ia benar- benar tidak ingin harus terus mengawasi adiknya yang kelewat polos itu.

"Kenapa? aku suka disini."

"Kau tidak mengerti Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol memekik sambil melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti."

"Semua."

"Apa yang hyung maksud semua?"

"Arrrgghh aku bisa gila, dan_"

KRYUUUKK

Chanyeol menatap perut adiknya dan kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang merona seperti menahan malu.

"Itu suaramu?"

"Hm, suara perutku."

"Kau tidak makan sejak tadi?" Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk membuat Chanyeol geram.

"Astaga! Apa kau benar-benar adikku hah? Kalau kau lapar kau bisa kembali ke Nubes atau Infernus! Bukan malah diam disini."

"Tapi hyung bilang_"

"Jangan Bersikap Bodoh Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol semakin frustasi.

"Aku tidak bersikap bodoh, aku hanya menuruti ucapanmu. Ibu juga berpesan padaku agar tidak melawan ucapan hyung."

"Astaga! Aku bisa gila. Baiklah, sekarang kau kembali ke Nubes dan makan, atau sekalian kau tidur disana dan besok pagi berangkatlah ke sekolah!"

"Bolehkah aku tetap tidur disini?" Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, melirik adiknya dengan alis bertautan.

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan meminta Luhan untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi hyung!" ucap Kyungsoo lalu menghilang. Chanyeol mendesah frustasi sambil mengusak rambutnya kasar. Menghadapi Kyungsoo jauh lebih merepotkan daripada menghadapi Luhan dan ibunya sekaligus, karena Kyungsoo tidak bisa dikasari.

…

..

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, ia sedikit mengerjap saat mendengar bunyi ribut-ribut dari luar kamarnya. Ia melirik kearah jendela dan keadaan masih gelap, ia kemudian melirik jam diatas meja nakasnya, dan mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat waktu menunjukan pukul 04.00 dini hari.

Dengan malas ia bangkit, menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan keluar kamar tanpa minat. Perlahan ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruang tengah dan ia tidak mendapati apapun, sampai matanya tertuju pada pintu balkon yang terbuka dan tirainya beterbangan tertiup angin.

Dengan waspada Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, dan saat kakinya menapak pada perbatasan, ia melihat sosok berseragam sedang berjongkok di sudut balkon apartemennya yang luas.

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol, sosok berseragam itu menoleh lalu tersenyum. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri Chanyeol, lalu menarik tangan kakaknya.

"Apa yang kau laku_" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti dan matanya melebar saat melihat banyak pot-pot bunga yang tersusun rapi, sekarung tanah yang berceceran dan beberapa biji tumbuhan.

"Ibu bilang aku bisa menanam ini agar aku tidak perlu bolak-balik untuk makan." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil kembali berjongkok dan memasukan satu per satu biji tumbuhan itu ke dalam pot yang sudah diberi tanah.

"Lalu berapa lama kau tidak akan makan sampai bunga-bunga itu tumbuh?" tanya Chanyeol malas, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya lalu berpikir sebentar.

"Dua jam mungkin?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Jujur, ia tidak terlalu mengetahui banyak tentang tanaman, karena kegiatan tanam-menanam hanya diklakukan oleh para malaikat, sementara para iblis lebih menyukai bakar-membakar, atau bunuh-membunuh. Yah, sesuatu yang lebih menantang dan hhm..keren? –itu hanya bagi para iblis-

"Apa akan tumbuh secepat itu?" tanya Chanyeol ragu. Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu menepuk tangannya yang dikotori oleh tanah, ia bangkit dan berjalan mundur , berdiri disamping kakaknya. Matanya terpejam, dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di dada, bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu. Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas, dan mengedikkan bahunya, memilih tak acuh tapi tidak ingin menganggu. Adiknya sedang berbicara pada Sang Pencipta, yang para manusia sebut berdoa. Bedanya ketika para malaikat berdoa, doa mereka akan tersampaikan dengan cepat.

Chanyeol memperhatikan pot-pot tanaman itu, dan seketika cahaya biru muncul membuat Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, karena cahaya itu begitu menyilaukan. Perlahan tanah itu bergerak, dan muncul sebuah tunas kecil, yang perlahan mulai tumbuh dan memanjang, Chanyeol membulatkan matanya sejenak dengan bibir dikupas keluar, seperti anak kecil yang menonton sulap murahan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga, sesekali bertepuk senang ketika tanaman-tanaman itu tumbuh semakin besar.

"Tunggu! Seberapa tinggi tanaman itu akan tumbuh?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat tanaman itu semakin meninggi.

"Mungkin 2 atau 3 meter."

"Hentikan! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Ini di balkon apartemenku Kyungsoo, bukan di taman bunga." Ucap Chanyeol tidak terima, dan seketika pergerakan tanaman itu terhenti, Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku akan membuatnya hanya tumbuh sebatas ini." Ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya, Chanyeol menghela nafas frustasi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia hendak berbalik , sebelum ia teringat sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan seragam ?"

"Karena aku akan bersiap-siap ke sekolah." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, demi siapapun, adiknya benar-benar terlalu polos.

"Kyungsoo! Sekolah dimulai 3 jam lagi. Dan sejak kapan kau sudah bersiap-siap?" Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya kesamping dan berpikir sebentar.

"Dua jam yang lalu?" ucapnya tidak yakin, dan Chanyeol kembali memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Aku bisa gila!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambutnya kasar dan kembali ke dalam, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan yang kini kembali bergelut dengan pot-pot bunganya.

Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, dan ia tidak bisa untuk kembali tertidur. Matanya seperti tidak bisa tertutup kembali, padahal ia masih merasa mengantuk. Ia melirik kearah mejanya dan melihat ponselnya yang tergelatak disana.

Sejak Luhan memberikannya, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakannya. Luhan berkata jika itu bisa ia gunakan untuk berkomunikasi, tapi selama ini ia selalu menggunakan telepatinya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Luhan, ibunya, adiknya dan ayahnya. Sementara Baekhyun, jika ia merasa rindu ia akan mengendarai motornya untuk segera menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Jadi Chanyeol mulai berpikir sebenarnya apa fungsi dari benda yang baginya tidak penting itu, dan kenapa juga para manusia seperti memuja benda tidak menarik-menurut Chanyeol- itu.

Ia menekan asal tombol yang membuat benda itu menyala, dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat ada gambar dirinya yang sedang tertidur disana, ia tahu ini pasti ulah Luhan. Ia menekan-nekan asal, niatnya ingin menghapus gambar sialan dirinya disana, tapi malah membuatnya menghubungi sebuah nomer.

"Halo?" suara itu terdengar serak khas orang baru bangun. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, sebelum ia mendekatkan benda itu ketelinganya, mengikuti bagaimana orang-orang melakukannya.

"Ha..halo?" ucapnya sedikit ragu.

"Ya, halo. Ini siapa?" tanya suara itu lagi, Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Ini yang siapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Sejenak tidak terdengar suara lagi, hingga seseorang berdeham.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan aku akan_" Mata Chanyeol membulat saat mendengar suara itu, dan ketika Baekhyun akan mengakhiri panggilannya Chanyeol berteriak.

"Baekhyun! Jangan pergi, ini aku Chanyeol. Chanyeol, kekasihmu." Ucap Chanyeol menggebu.

"Chan..Chanyeol? bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau berkata kau tidak memiliki ponsel?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum walau Baekhyun tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Ya, aku baru saja membelinya tadi." Ingatlah jika iblis pandai berbohong.

"Benarkah? Dan darimana kau mendapat nomerku?" Chanyeol terdiam, ia bahkan tidak tahu yang sedang ia hubungi adalah nomer Baekhyun, yang ia tahu Luhan pernah berkata jika ia bisa menghubungi Baekhyun dengan benda ini, dan Chanyeol tak tahu jika Luhan sudah memasukan nomer Baekhyun ke dalamnya.

"Rahasia." Chanyeol tertawa memecah keheningan.

"Dan apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun tidak ingin mengungkit-ngungkit soal 'rahasia' yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Hm, aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Aku merindukanmu dan aku juga ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu." Tidak ada sahutan dari seberang, membuat Chanyeol memanggil nama itu berulang.

"Hm, iya, aku masih disini Chanyeol. A..aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun , dan Chanyeol yakin jika wajah Baekhyun sekarang memerah.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu nanti."

"Hei, kita bahkan baru bertemu beberapa jam lalu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun tertawa sebelum menjawab.

"Ya aku tahu, dan aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun lagi sebelum terdengar sebuah uapan yang cukup terdengar jelas ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Kau mengantuk?"

"Hm."

"Kau ingin melanjutkan tidurmu?"

"Mungkin." Sahut Baekhyun, Chanyeol sempat merasa kecewa karena ia ingin mendengar suara Baekhyun lagi.

"Baiklah, kau kembali tidur saja! Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

"Hm, aku pergi Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun setelah akhirnya sambungan mereka terputus. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya, ia rasa ia mulai menyukai benda persegi tidak menarik-sebelum mengetahui fungsi yang sebenarnya- dihadapannya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan pakaian seragam yang rapi, ia sedikit mengernyit mendapati Kyungsoo sedang duduk di depan meja makan dengan sepiring tumbuhan berwarna-warni dan segelas air mineral.

"Pagi hyung! Ayo sarapan!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memasukan beberapa helai tanaman ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol mengernyit jijik sambil berjalan melewati Kyungsoo.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku harus berangkat, dan kau segera minta Luhan untuk menjemputmu."

"Aku mengerti, hati-hati hyung!" ucap Kyungsoo dari ruang makan, dan Chanyeol segera meraih kunci motornya dan berjalan keluar.

Karena ulah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya sehingga dua jam tersisa sebelum waktu berangkat sekolahnya ia gunakan untuk bermain-main di _Infernus_.

Kini Chanyeol merasa sedikit mengantuk, walau pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun nanti akan membuatnya terjaga sepanjang hari.

Chanyeol tiba di depan rumah Baekhyun, dan untuk pertama kali jemarinya ditarik dan dipaksa untuk sarapan bersama oleh kekasihnya. Awalnya tentu Chanyeol menolak, karena ia tidak ingin mual-muntah di pagi hari yang hanya akan merusak suasana hatinya sepanjang hari, tapi ketika melihat masakan daging diatas meja, Chanyeol memilih bergabung.

Disana sudah ada Kibum yang tersenyum bahagia, dan Chanyeol bisa menebak senyum merekah itu karena apa. Tentu saja karena hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Sehun yang membaik, walau tidak terjadi interaksi seperti kakak-adik pada umumnya, namun mereka tidak terlihat seperti sedang bermusuhan seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu manis pagi ini, dan ketika tatapan Chanyeol beralih ia akan mendapati bocah paling kurang ajar –karena Sehun mencibir kearahnya- sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku tidak tahu keajaiban apa yang terjadi." Gumam Kibum seorang diri sambil menatap kelangit-langit ruangan, seperti sedang bersyukur. Chanyeol tahu itu, karena beberapa orang menganggap Tuhan berada diatas.

Mereka terus berbincang –Hanya Chanyeol dan Kibum yang mendominasi- sepanjang sarapan, terkadang keempat orang itu tertawa ketika Kibum membuat sebuah lelucon dan tawa Chanyeol yang paling keras, membuat Sehun berhenti tertawa karena merasa risih.

Baekhyun berulang kali memperingati untuk tidak tertawa ketika sedang mengunyah makanan, namun Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya hingga karma terjadi, ia merasa sesak dan makanannya seperti tersumbat di rongga hidungnya, Chanyeol terbatuk sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Aku akan mengambilkan air." Ucap Baekhyun ketika air di dalam teko habis.

"Biar aku saja!" suara Sehun terdengar begitu bersemangat, ia bangkit dan berjalan kearah kulkas lalu mengambil air, dan sedikit menyeringai.

Chanyeol masih terbatuk dan Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol terkadang menepuknya perlahan dengan harapan sesak Chanyeol bisa mereda. Sehun muncul setelah panggilan dari Kibum yang kedua, dengan segelas air ditangannya.

Ia menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol dan dengan cepat Chanyeol menegukknya, hingga pada tegukan ketiga ia merasakan sesuatu yang salah.

Sial! Chanyeol ingin menyemburkan air itu, tapi sayangnya ia harus mengatasi rasa tersedaknya. Dengan terpaksa ia menghabiskan air yang menurutnya terasa seperti air laut itu, bocah di hadapannya akan mati dengan segera. Chanyeol menjanjikan itu pada dirinya.

"Terima kasih. SE-HUN" Chanyeol menatap Sehun tajam sambil memberikan gelas kosongnya, Sehun menerimanya dengan tersenyum tulus –yang tentu saja dibuat-buat-

"Sama-sama." Ucap Sehun sambil kembali duduk. Chanyeol terus menatap Sehun sambil sesekali menyeringai, dan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ibu! Aku berangkat dulu. Aku tidak ingin diperhatikan terus oleh orang bodoh." Ucap Sehun lalu bangkit.

"Heuh?" Kibum bertanya tidak mengerti, namun Sehun telah meraih tangannya dan menyalaminya. Chanyeol menatap kepergian Sehun dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

"Aku berangkat Ibu, hyung dan…hhmm.. Park Tower." Kibum dan Baekhyun terkekeh dan setelahnya Chanyeol ikut tertawa pura-pura.

"Sebaiknya kita juga berangkat. Ayo Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil tasnya. Chanyeol bangkit dan memberi salam pada Kibum.

Mereka menaiki motor Chanyeol dan segera melaju, Chanyeol menyeringai ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat Sehun berjalan menuju ujung gang sambil bersiul-siul kecil.

Chanyeol mempercepat motornya, dan ia kembali menyeringai ketika melihat kumbangan air kecil. Dengan sengaja ia menginjak sedikit kumbangan itu menyebabkan airnya terciprat dan membasahi celana sekolah Sehun, tidak banyak namun cukup meninggalkan jejak noda.

"Kyaa!"

"Aah, maafkan aku Sehun. Aku tidak melihat ada kumbangan air disana." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah merasa bersalah yang tentu saja dibuat-buat.

"Maafkan Chanyeol, Sehun. Dia tidak sengaja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kaca helmnya. Sehun yang awalnya menatap Chanyeol dengan kebencian, mengalihkan pandanganya pada Baekhyun, dan ia tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku yakin si Breng.. ah! Maksudku Chanyeol, tidak sengaja." Ucap Sehun . Chanyeol menyeringai dalam hati.

"Sehun kami harus pergi, sebenarnya aku ingin mengantarmu ke sekolah tapi berhubung motorku tidak cukup jadi_"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa berangkat seorang diri." Ucap Sehun masih mempertahankan wajah ramahnya, walau dalam hati ia mengutuk sosok kelebihan kalsium di depannya.

Chanyeol kembali menutup kaca helmnya dan melenggang pergi. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan entah mengapa ia merasa iba pada Sehun yang berjalan seorang diri, walau kini bocah itu melambai bahagia padanya.

Mereka tiba di sekolah lima belas menit setelahnya, dan kini Chanyeol sedang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sambil berjalan di koridor sekolah. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan lagi tatapan dan bisikan-bisikan dari murid lain, karena sampai kapanpun pembenci akan tetap membenci.

"Hai murid baru, lama tidak jumpa." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya ketika tiga sosok lelaki menghadang jalannya, dan dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan Baekhyun di balik tubuhnya.

Taeyang-salah satu lelaki yang berdiri ditengah- sempat melirik kearah Baekhyun, namun pandangannya terhalang tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Wow..wow..santai! kami hanya ingin menyapa. Lain kali mainlah ke markas kami, aku akan dengan senang hati menerima." Ucap Taeyang lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan berlalu melewati Chanyeol, sambil melirik Baekhyun sekilas.

"Kita lihat nanti!" sahut Chanyeol, lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau mengenal mereka Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jangan berurusan dengan mereka, aku dengar mereka berbahaya."

"Aku tahu." Ucap Chanyeol singkat. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Chanyeol menoleh heran.

"Aku serius Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dengan kedua alis bertemu. Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun, lalu menatap mata kekasihnya dalam.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus dan tidak harus aku lakukan." ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali menarik tangan Baekhyun. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol terlihat seperti marah, padahal Baekhyun hanya mencemaskannya. Kembali langkah Baekhyun terhenti, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas sedikit kesal.

Entah mengapa pertemuannya dengan Taeyang membuat suasana hatinya memburuk. Ia benar-benar menghindari kelompok-kelompok dengan nama binatang itu,padahal beberapa hari sudah ia lalui tanpa satupun bertemu dengan salah satu ketua _Macam Timur_ ataupun _Serigala Barat_ -karena Taecyeon masih dirawat di rumah sakit, akibat cidera yang serius- tapi hari ini ia malah dipertemukan kembali. Dan mengingatkannya pada sisi lemahnya dan sisi hancur Baekhyun.

"Ada apalagi Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada jengkel.

"Aku…aku hanya mencemaskanmu. Seharusnya kau tidak bersikap seperti itu." Wajah Baekhyun tertunduk. Chanyeol baru menyadari ulahnya dan ia menghela nafas pelan, mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh dagu Baekhyun lalu mengangkat wajahnya.

Menatap mata terluka itu dalam, Chanyeol merasa begitu kejam membayar kecemasan Baekhyun dengan sebuah kemarahan, untuk pertama kalinya ia membenci sifat iblisnya.

"Aku tidak marah, aku tahu kau cemas Baek. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mencemaskan hal yang sia-sia. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang akan membahayakan diriku, apalagi dirimu." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol, mencari ketidakpastian dan ia tidak menemukannya.

"Kau mengerti?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berjalan ke dalam kelas.

…

..

.

Sehun menggambar pola diatas kanvas dihadapannya. Sesekali sudut bibirnya tertarik menciptakan sebuah senyuman, terkadang lidahnya juga terjulur, atau bergerak untuk membasahi bibir bawahnya.

Siang ini adalah kelas melukis, Luhan membiarkan anak-anak mengekspresikan diri mereka, dengan menyuruh anak-anak menggambar hal yang paling membuat mereka bahagia, dan disinilah mereka, duduk di depan kanvas masing-masing.

Luhan berkeliling dan sesekali tersenyum melihat hasil gambaran anak-anak, sampai ia terhenti dibelakang Sehun, dan dahinya mengernyit.

"Sehun, siapa yang kau gambar?" tanya Luhan tapi tidak ada sahutan. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat begitu asyik, sekali lagi Luhan memangil dan Sehun tidak dengar.

"Sehun." Luhan menyentuh pundak Sehun dan lelaki remaja itu menoleh terkejut.

"Oh, saem. Anda mengagetkanku." Ucap Sehun sopan. Ia memang menggunakan kata-kata formal ketika berada di sekolah.

"Kau terlalu asyik, hingga tidak menyadari aku memanggilmu sejak tadi."

"Maafkan aku."

"Hm. Jadi, siapa yang kau gambar?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan ia menatap gambarnya, lalu dahinya mengernyit dengan gerakan cepat ia mencoret sosok lelaki tinggi yang ada digambarnya menyisakan seorang anak kecil dengan wajah mirip dirinya, seorang lelaki mungil –Baekhyun-, seorang wanita –Kibum-.

"Kenapa dihapus?"

"Aku sepertinya salah menggambar." Ucap Sehun cepat dan mengubah sosok lelaki itu menjadi sebuah bangunan menara.

"Park?" tanya Luhan sedikit mengernyit, Sehun baru tersadar diatas gambar yang ia buat ada nama-nama mereka, dan diatas sosok tinggi-yang sekarang berubah menjadi menara- terukir tulisan Park yang belum selesai dibuat.

"Park Tower. Ini hanya sebuah menara." Ucap Sehun cepat, entah mengapa ia tidak menyadari apa yang sedang ia gambar. Niat awalnya hanya ingin menggambar dirinya, ibunya dan kakaknya, tapi tanpa ia sadari tangannya bergerak untuk menggambar sosok Chanyeol.

Luhan tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui siapa yang tengah digambar Sehun, dan Luhan tersenyum. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu berbisik di telinga Sehun membuat tubuh yang lebih muda menegang.

"Aku seperti mengenal sosok itu." Ucap Luhan lalu berlalu sambil menggeleng pelan. Sehun terdiam sambil menatap menara di dalam kanvasnya.

Dua jam berlalu dan kini anak-anak berbaris untuk mengumpulkan hasil gambaran mereka. Ketika anak terakhir sudah selesai mengumpulkan dan mereka diperbolehkan kembali ke kelas, Luhan memanggil Sehun.

"Ada apa Saem?"

"Ini tentang perlombaan itu. Aku akan ke rumahmu nanti."

"Tapi hari ini bukan jadwal belajar kita kan saem?" Luhan menggeleng.

" Memang bukan, tapi aku ingin membahas tentang perlombaan itu." Sehun mengangguk lalu memberihormat dan segera kembali ke kelas.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo duduk menyendiri di sudut kantin, di deretan meja terbelakang dekat jendela. Ia mengeluarkan kotak makan siang yang sudah ia persiapkan pagi tadi, namun belum sempat ia membuka kotak itu, sesosok lelaki berdiri di depannya.

"Hei, boleh aku bergabung? Hanya tempat ini yang tersisa." Kyungsoo mendongak lalu memperhatikan sekitar dan benar, seluruh bangku telah terisi, kecuali sebuah meja di depannya-3 meja dari mejanya- yaitu meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kyungsoo. Lelaki berkulit tan itu-Jongin- tersenyum lalu meletakkan nampannya. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang mencangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya dengan bibir yang begerak-gerak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin ketika Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin dengan mata bulatnya membuat Jongin semakin merasa gemas.

"Berdoa." Jongin berani bersumpah selain teman SD nya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang berdoa sebelum makan, apalagi berdoa dengan sangat panjang seperti sosok cantik di depannya.

"Apa yang kau minta?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak meminta, aku bersyukur." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Atas?"

"Atas semuanya. Makanan yang telah diberikan padaku, waktu dan kesempatan yang membuat aku bisa makan, tangan yang bisa aku gunakan untuk makan, mulut , gigi yang bisa mengunyah, lidah yang bisa merasakan, air liur yang membasahi _"

"Tunggu! Kau mengucapkan semua itu?" tanya Jongin heran, Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan mulai membuka kotak makananya.

"Kau membawa kotak makanan?"

"Hm."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kata ibu aku harus membawanya."

"Kenapa ibumu berkata harus membawanya?"

"Karena kata ibu aku tidak bisa memakan makanan yang ada disini."

"Kenapa kata ibumu kau tidak_ Wow. Apa itu?" Jongin mengernyit ketika melihat isi kotak makan Kyungsoo, sayur dan tumbuhan yang Jongin tidak tahu apa, seperti bunga tapi seperti daun.

"Makananku." Sahut Kyungsoo sambil mengaduk makanannya menggunakan garpu.

"Maksudku jenis makanan apa itu? Apa itu salad sayur?"

"Salad sayur?"

"Ya, sejenis makanan yang dibuat dari campuran sayur-sayuran , biasanya dimakan oleh vegetarian."

"Vegetarian?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Orang-orang yang tidak memakan daging, lemak, apapun itu. Apa kau salah satunya?"

"Hm, aku tidak memakan daging, lemak atau apapun itu. Berarti ya, aku vegetarian." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin melirik kearah makanan Kyungsoo, dan beralih pada Kyungsoo yang makan dengan lahap namun gerakannya terlihat kaku. Benar-benar memiliki _table manner_ tinggi, pikir Jongin.

"Kau tidak merasa mual?" tanya Jongin dengan alis mengernyit jijik.

"Tidak. Aku mual ketika memakannya." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada potongan daging di nampan Jongin.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Makanlah!" ucap Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak benar-benar makan, ia terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Dan betapa Jongin memuja kulit putih mulus tanpa celah itu, semakin lama ia semakin merasa jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun terus melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sejak tadi terus mencuri pandang ke belakangnya, Baekhyun ingin bertanya namun ia urung, Baekhyun ingin berbalik untuk melihat apa yang menjadi objek pandang Chanyeol tapi ia takut.

"Chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun dan mengangguk.

"Tentu. Ayo makanlah!" ucap Chanyeol, tapi kembali matanya memperhatikan adiknya yang sedang duduk bersama orang asing.

Karena merasa penasaran Baekhyun berbalik sebentar ketika Chanyeol menunduk untuk menyendok makanannya dan ia mencurigai sosok Kyungsoo yang menjadi objek pandang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hm?"

"Apa melindungi orang adalah sikap naturalmu?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau memang memiliki naluri untuk melindungi sosok lemah yang ada disekitarmu?"

"Jangan bercanda! Untuk apa aku merepotkan diriku sendiri? Aku hanya akan melindungimu." Baekhyun merasa sedikit merona, namun rasa penasarannya belum terjawab. Ia ingin mempercayai itu dan tidak memperpanjang permasalahan yang membuat perasaannya tidak tenang dalam beberapa waktu.

Dan ketika Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia kembali mendapati mata Chanyeol yang melirik ke arah belakangnya dengan tatapan yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

…

..

.

Ketika kelas terakhir berakhir, beberapa siswa sudah berlarian keluar dengan tas mereka yang sudah mereka persiapkan 15 menit sebelum jam berakhir. Baekhyun masih merapikan bukunya sebelum memasukannya ke dalam tas, dan menoleh ketika mendengar decakan kesal Chanyeol disebelahnya. Belum keluar pertanyaannya tentang alasan kenapa Chanyeol berdecak, kekasihnya sudah lebih dulu bangkit.

"Aku harus pergi sebentar, tunggu aku diparkiran!" ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar dan mengangguk seorang diri di dalam kelas, seolah Chanyeol bisa melihatnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju lantai tiga untuk mencari keberadaan kelas Kyungsoo dan ia mendapati adiknya sedang duduk di dalam kelas sambil memandang papan tulis.

"Kyungsoo!" panggil Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal. Lelaki kecil itu menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum lalu memutuskan bangkit dan menghampiri kakak laki-lakinya.

"Luhan bilang ia akan sedikit terlambat menjemputmu."

"Iya aku sudah tahu, Luhan hyung sudah mengirimiku pesan tadi."

"Itu bagus. Tapi ibu memintaku untuk mengantarmu pulang, sementara aku harus mengantar Baekhyun pulang dan_"

"Itu tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu menunggu Luhan hyung. Hyung pulang saja dengan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang seorang diri, tapi_"

"JANGAN!" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol terkejut, bentakan Chanyeol sungguh tidak main-main.

"Yah, aku sudah tahu hyung akan berteriak seperti itu. Ibu dan Luhan hyung melakukan hal yang sama. Jadi aku hanya akan menunggu disini." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Baiklah. Hm, sebaiknya kau minta pada ibu agar mengembalikan kekuatan teleportasimu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku tahu ibu punya alasan kuat mengapa melarangku menggunakan kekuatan itu."

"Kau tahu? Ibu tidak pernah punya alasan atas setiap tindakannya, ia bertindak atas kemauannya. Dia egois." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sudut bibir sedikit dinaikkan.

"Tidak. Ibu tidak seperti itu."

"Terserah! Yang jelas aku harus pulang. Tunggulah di halaman sekolah, jangan di dalam kelas seperti ini!"

"Baik, aku akan turun setelah mengerti arti kalimat itu." Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah papan tulis dengan dagunya membuat Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan membaca rentetan kalimat disana.

' _Cinta bagai duri, tajam dan menyakitkan. Cinta bagai racun, pahit dan membunuh perlahan. Cinta bagai lautan, luas dan dalam. Sekali kau jatuh dalam cinta, kau tidak akan pernah bisa bangkit. Untuk itu jangan pernah mengenal cinta, tapi hidupmu mungkin tak akan berwarna_.'

Chanyeol mengernyit semakin dalam, dan kini pandangannya teralihkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Guru sastraku berkata, jika cinta menyakitkan, tapi mengapa cinta tidak dilarang? Bahkan ia meminta kami untuk mengenal cinta sejak dini." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil tetap menatap papan.

"Kyungsoo dengar! Tentang cinta dan apalah itu, itu bukan urusanmu dan itu… juga bukan urusanku. Aku harus pergi, kau mengerti?" ucap Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku pada papan tulis.

"Apa jika aku jatuh cinta, aku akan merasakan sakit? Seperti apa sakit itu?" gumamnya lagi yang mana terbawa oleh hembusan angin.

Baekhyun menunggu di samping motor Chanyeol, sekolah sudah nampak cukup sepi. Sesekali ia mengusap jemarinya dan terkadang meremasnya, ketika berbagai pikiran mulai menyerangnya.

Tentang kepergian Chanyeol, dan hal apa yang membuat kekasihnya sampai pergi dengan wajah kesal, Baekhyun ingin tahu dan ingin bertanya, namun ia terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Ayo!" suara Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh, lelaki itu mengambil helmnya dan segera memakainya, menunggu Baekhyun naik keatas motornya, lalu segera melesat pergi meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

…

..

.

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nampak berbaring diatas sofa diruang tengah sambil menonton film horor yang menarik perhatian mereka. Baekhyun berbaring disisi luar , sementara Chanyeol di sisi tengah sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang, sungguh posisi yang menjadi favorit mereka sekarang.

Film baru berlangsung sekitar dua puluh menit dan Chanyeol sudah merasa bosan, baginya makhluk-makhluk yang muncul dalam setiap film horor yang ia tonton tidaklah seram, mungkin karena ia pernah melihat yang jauh lebih seram, dirinya.

Namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang walau dalam diam, tapi Chanyeol mampu merasakan ketakutannya. Remasan-remasan kuat pada tangannya, menjadi bukti bagi Chanyeol bahwa kekasihnya ini ketakutan. Jadi ketika Baekhyun meremas tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol akan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

Walau baru beberapa kali menonton film horror yang dibuat para manusia, namun Chanyeol sudah hafal betul, apa saja yang akan terjadi di dalamnya. Dimulai dengan mitos atau misteri atau legenda, lalu dilanjutkan dengan beberapa tokoh yang mencari tahu, dan diakhiri dengan terkuaknya misteri.

Chanyeol sudah bisa menebak alurnya, untuk itu walau layar menayangkan aksi menegangkan dimana si pemeran melarikan diri dari hantu-nya , ia hanya akan menguap bosan. Chanyeol tidak membencinya, hanya saja Chanyeol merasa tidak ada sebuah tantangan, ataupun hal yang membuatnya menarik.

Namun dari semua itu yang membuat Chanyeol lebih tidak menyukai film horror adalah, munculnya adegan intim entah antara si pemeran utama dengan kekasihnya, atau pemain lain yang bahkan Chanyeol tidak hafal wajahnya, yang akan melakukan adegan bercinta yang benar-benar dipertontonkan.

Seperti sekarang, untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol merasa menyesal memilih sebuah film hantu dimana anak-anak muda yang menjadi pemeran utamanya. Tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih film horror karena baginya drama, atau yang bernuansa romatik sungguh sangat bukan gayanya, dan ia akan lebih menyesali itu ketimbang kemunculan adegan intim dalam film horror yang tiba-tiba.

" _Aaaahhh…aaahhh…yes!yes! baby! Oooohh..good girl."_

Sial! Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia ingin membuang pandangannya tapi posisinya tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk berbalik ataupun memutar arah, ditambah suara-suara mendesah yang sungguh membuat telinganya berdengung.

Jika Chanyeol masih dikuasai sifat iblisnya, ia akan memperkosa Baekhyun sekarang juga, tapi ia tidak ingin memaksa Baekhyun untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Mereka memang tidak membuat perjanjian, tapi Chanyeol telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia tidak akan membuat Baekhyun tersakiti. Walau seumur hidupnya Chanyeol selalu mengingkari janjinya, tapi kali ini ia ingin memiliki sebuah komitmen. Ucapkan selamat pada Baekhyun yang mampu merubah sifat iblis seorang calon raja iblis.

" _Yes! Faster Dave! Faster..aaaahh….you're so fucking hard…"_

Nafas Chanyeol terdengar memburu, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Sialnya, wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Chanyeol terpaku memandang wajah Baekhyun, yang jika ia tidak salah lihat wajah kekasihnya terlihat memerah.

Chanyeol tersenyum kaku, lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun kilat sehingga membuat kekasihnya itu kembali menghadap depan.

Chanyeol mengutuk film tersebut karena demi apapun, adegan bercintanya jauh lebih panjang daripada adegan si pemeran utama yang melarikan diri dari hantunya. Bahkan kini kedua pemeran tambahan yang sedang bercinta itu mengubah gaya bercinta mereka, dan kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrolnya.

Sesuatu dibawah sana menengang, dan Chanyeol yakin jika Baekhyun mampu merasakan ketegangan itu mengingat tubuh mereka yang tidak memiliki jarak. Chanyeol menutup matanya sekejap, untuk mengatur deru nafasnya, namun remasan kuat pada jemarinya membuat Chanyeol membuka mata.

Ia melihat kearah layar, karena biasanya jika Baekhyun meremas itu berarti ia ketakutan. Namun naas, karena ketika melihat layar kedua pemeran itu masih bercinta walau suara mereka sudah dihilangkan, diganti dengan _backsound_ yang terdengar menjijikan di telinga Chanyeol.

Remasan Baekhyun semakin kuat dan itu membuat Chanyeol mengernyit. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya ke depan bermaksud untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun, namun kekasihnya malah menggeliat karena terpaan nafas berat Chanyeol di tengkuknya.

"Baekhhh…." Suara berat Chanyeol kembali membuat Baekhyun menggeliat. Chanyeol menyeringai, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hati, Baekhyun-nya sedang terangsang dan itu berarti tidak akan sulit untuk mengajaknya bercinta.

Chanyeol memasukan jemarinya ke dalam baju kaos Baekhyun, mengelus permukaan kulit halus itu membuat mata Baekhyun tertutup merasakan betapa kasar dan besarnya tangan Chanyeol.

"Hmm…"

Suara Baekhyun mulai terdengar aneh, dan Chanyeol segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memberikan ciuman disekitar leher Baekhyun. Tanpa aba-aba posisi mereka telah berubah, kini Chanyeol telah berada diatas Baekhyun dengan mata yang saling bertatapan.

"Apa aku boleh melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol , Baekhyun menatap kedua mata Chanyeol bergantian lalu mengangguk. Chanyeol segera menyerang bibir Baekhyun, sambil melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun dengan lututnya.

Ciuman mereka lembut namun menuntut, tangan Baekhyun melingkar di leher Chanyeol, dan bibir mereka masih saling bertautan. Baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan sapuan lidah Chanyeol di dalam mulutnya.

Lidah mereka bertemu dan Chanyeol menyedotnya dengan kuat, membuat bibir Baekhyun terbuka lebih lebar. Satu jemari Chanyeol mengelus putting Baekhyun dari luar seragamnya, memainkan tonjolan yang mulai mengeras itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit mendongak.

Baekhyun menikmati setiap sentuhan Chanyeol, dan ia berpikir sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya tentang hubungan Chanyeol dengan si murid baru, karena dalam beberapa kasus, komunikasi terbaik adalah ketika sedang melakukan hubungan intim.

Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol, mata mereka saling menatap. Ketika Chanyeol hendak mencium lagi, Baekhyun menahannya.

"Chanyeol...ada_"

"Aku pulang." Suara itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dan matanya membulat saat melihat sosok yang akan menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka ke depan kini ada di dalam apartemen kekasihnya membuat otaknya memerintahkan untuk menolak sentuhan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut ketika Baekhyun mendorong dadanya, ketika akan bertanya Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan menemukan sosok adiknya yang berdiri dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya yang terpaku melihat mereka.

"Masuklah ke kamar!" ucap Chanyeol dingin, Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Chanyeol kembali merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Baekhyun, tapi melihat Baekhyun yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

"Apa dia tinggal disini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang lirih. Seolah pertanyaan Baekhyun adalah pertanyaan biasa, Chanyeol mengangguk dengan santai sebagai jawaban.

"Aku ingin menjawab tidak, tapi kenyataannya dia memang tinggal disini. Berdua denganku."

"Dia anak baru itu kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, dan untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol mengangguk. Chanyeol terlihat tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan, sementara dada Baekhyun terasa sesak, bahkan matanya memanas.

"Yah, anak baru yang_"

"Yang kau tolong waktu itu kan?" tanya Baekhyun cepat, Chanyeol terkejut melihat sikap Baekhyun yang mendadak berubah.

"Chanyeol. Aku harus pulang." Baekhyun melempar wajahnya kesamping membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap kekasihnya yang mendadak.

"Tapi kita kan belum_"

"Aku benar-benar harus pulang, aku baru ingat ibu memintaku untuk tidak pulang terlalu larut. " Ucap Baekhyun tanpa memandang wajah Chanyeol.

"Tapi Baek, kita sedang_"

"Aku mohon. Aku harus pulang." Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol bangkit. Baekhyun merapikan pakaiannya dan mengambil tasnya. Chanyeol terduduk di sofa sambil menahan rasa kesalnya.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah bangkit, ia melihat Kyungsoo berjalan dengan seragamnya kearah balkon dan merapikan beberapa pot tanaman. Baekhyun merasa dadanya sesak, bahkan lelaki asing itu memiliki tanaman sendiri di balkon Chanyeol dan kekasihnya tidak keberatan akan itu, padahal setahu Baekhyun , Chanyeol tidak menyukai tanaman.

"Aku pulang. Tidak usah mengantarku, aku akan pulang sendiri Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun yang kini mengecup pipi Chanyeol yang terdiam sambil menatap lantai sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi. Baekhyun merasa sedikit sedih karena Chanyeol tidak berusaha untuk mencegahnya ataupun setidaknya memaksa akan mengantarnya.

"Kyungsoo lepas seragammu sebelum bermain dengan tanah!" langkah Baekhyun terhenti , lalu menoleh. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri diantara ruang tengah dan jalan menuju balkon sambil berbicara menghadap Kyungsoo, sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke kamar dan membanting pintu. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya dan mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia tidak suka dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu karena apa. Awalnya ia pikir Baekhyun malu dengan kemunculan Kyungsoo, namun melihat bagaimana Baekhyun membuang wajahnya membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menebak apa yang tiba-tiba terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Hyung!" panggil Kyungsoo dari arah pintu yang kini sudah terbuka, Chanyeol melirik dengan tajam dan mendapati seragam Kyungsoo terkena tanah.

"Kemana Baek_"

"Sudah aku katakan untuk melepas seragammu sebelum bermain tanah. KAU BISA MENGERTI TIDAK ?" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berteriak membuat wajah Kyungsoo memucat. Tubuh kecil itu menegang dan ketakutan, ia ingin menangis tapi ia tidak akan melakukannya. Melihat kakaknya marah memang sudah biasa, namun selama ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kakaknya marah secara langsung padanya.

"Ma…maafkan aku." Suara Kyungsoo tercekat. Dan Chanyeol baru sadar, ia baru saja membentak adik malaikatnya. Chanyeol terbiasa berteriak ketika marah, tapi di depan adiknya ia tidak pernah sama sekali. Karena hubungan mereka tidak terlalu dekat –tidak sedekat dirinya dengan Luhan- jadi komunikasi mereka terbatas, namun kini melihat wajah adiknya memucat membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu! Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang kembali normal. Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya kurang dari 20 menit.

"Bagus. Menyakiti dua hati terlemah dalam waktu bersamaan." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, ia sedang –benar-benar- tidak ingin diganggu, dan kemunculan ibunya di atas sofa di dalam kamarnya membuat Chanyeol yakin, hari ini akan berakhir dengan buruk.

"Apa semua iblis tidak peka hah?" ucap Taemin yang kini menyilangkan kedua kakinya sambil menatap putranya yang berbaring diatas ranjang.

"Diamlah! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat." Ucap Chanyeol malas, tidak ingin repot-repot bangun sekedar untuk melihat dan memberi hormat pada ibunya. Karena iblis memang tidak melakukannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa kedua orang tadi hanya ingin kau peka dengan perasaan mereka. Baekhyun bersedih karena kau tidak menjelaskan perihal hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo." Mata Chanyeol terbuka, ia baru menyadari sesuatu , ia belum menceritakan hal itu pada Baekhyun.

"Disaat seharusnya kau menjelaskan kesalahpahaman kalian, kau malah mengajaknya melanjutkan sesi percintaan kalian yang tertunda. Baekhyun pasti berpikir kau adalah lelaki yang hanya menginginkan tubuhnya."

"Aku tidak." Chanyeol bangkit dengan setengah berteriak. Taemin menaikkan satu alisnya dan menghela nafas. Chanyeol mengernyit melihat kejanggalan pada penampilan ibunya, lelaki cantik itu terlihat tidak segar seperti biasanya.

"Dan Kyungsoo. Adikmu itu hanya ingin dekat denganmu. Ratusan tahun kalian hidup bersama dan Kyungsoo bagaikan orang asing dimatamu."

"Itu karena sejak awal kami memang tidak terlalu dekat. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak memiliki sisi iblis sama sekali, jadi kami tidak bisa cocok satu sama lain." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Jika kau selalu menyalahkan orang lain atas apa yang terjadi, kau tidak akan pernah tumbuh dewasa Chanyeol." Ucap Taemin dengan wajah yang serius namun terlihat tidak terlalu berminat.

Chanyeol kembali mengernyit, walau ia sangat membenci ibunya tapi ia sangat hafal dengan semua perilaku menyebalkan sang ibu. Dan melihat sikap aneh ibunya kini membuat Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Chanyeol tak acuh. Taemin bangkit lalu tersenyum dan kemudian menghilang.

Chanyeol terdiam, ia tak tahu entah harus bersyukur karena ibunya pergi dengan cepat tanpa beradu argumentasi, atau harus merasa kesal karena ibunya pergi begitu saja. Tapi sekali lagi iblis tidak akan pernah bersyukur.

Chanyeol baru teringat dengan ucapan ibunya perihal Baekhyun, dengan segera ia bangkit berencana untuk menemui Baekhyun dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

Saat berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, ia mendengar suara bel pintu yang ditekan berulang kali dan terburu-buru. Chanyeol berjalan dengan kesal kearah pintu dan terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Sehun dengan sudut wajah terluka dan seragam yang kotor. Chanyeol mengernyit, satu alisnya terangkat dan tangannya menyilang di depan dada.

"Ternyata kau bocah. Apa yang kau_"

"Biarkan aku masuk!" ucap Sehun dan segera menerobos masuk sebelum Chanyeol menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Yak! Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Yak! Yak!" Chanyeol mengikuti sosok Sehun yang kini terduduk di sofa ruang tamunya dengan kurang ajar. Bocah itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai, sambil menaikkan kakinya keatas meja.

"Film apa yang baru kau tonton?" tanya Sehun saat melihat layar hitam dengan rentetan tulisan yang bergerak, sepertinya film yang Chanyeol tonton telah usai. Sehun meraih remote dan mengganti acara TV menjadi acara kartun, bahkan ia tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu berdiri di samping Sehun, menendang kaki Sehun hingga tubuh bocah itu terperosot.

"Yak! Hormati tamumu!" ucap Sehun lancang. Chanyeol geram, ia menarik kerah seragam Sehun dengan satu tangan berusaha membawa tubuh itu keluar, tapi Sehun menggeliat dan berusaha melawan.

"Keluar dari apartemenku bocah ! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?"

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin disini. Aku tidak mau pulang." Teriak Sehun sambil memegang pinggiran sofa.

"Pulang! Jangan merepotkanku!" bentak Chanyeol masih berusaha menarik kerah Sehun.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku mohon!" Suara Sehun terdengar memelas diakhir, Chanyeol merenggangkan pegangannya.

"Kau apa?" tanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Aku mohon Chanyeollie!"

"Kau memanggilku apa?"

"Chanyeollie" goda Sehun.

"Hentikan! Atau aku akan benar-benar mengusirmu."

"Baiklah. Park Tower." Ucap Sehun santai lalu kembali duduk seperti semula, Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak menghajar sosok di depan matanya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Chanyeol memilih duduk di sofa yang berbeda dengan Sehun. Ia menatap bocah yang kini sedang memainkan remote TV nya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun melirik sebentar namun ia kembali menatap layar.

"Yah seperti biasa, mereka iri dengan ketampananku." Ucap Sehun santai, Chanyeol menyeringai. Bocah dihadapannya , yang pura-pura terlihat tegar adalah sosok yang lemah, Chanyeol mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Dan fakta bahwa lelaki lemah itu selalu bertindak kurang ajar dihadapannya membuat Chanyeol semakin membenci fakta yang lain bahwa bocah menyebalkan tersebut adalah putranya.

"Iri? Memangnya dirimu tampan?" sindir Chanyeol. Sehun kembali melirik, dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Chanyeol tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang jatuh cinta padaku."

"Aku memang tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berdecih, lalu menatap layar TV.

"Dia guruku. Dia sangat cantik melebihi kakakku." Chanyeol menoleh, dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Pasti matanya buta." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Matanya sangat indah asal kau tahu Park Tower!"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, bocah!"

"Kau juga harus berhenti memanggilku bocah!" Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Yak! Aku bosan Park. Kau tidak punya permainan?" tanya Sehun, Chanyeol bangkit sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Jika bosan, pulang sana!" ucap Chanyeol tak acuh dan berjalan kearah dapur, ia benar-benar kehausan karena menghadapi bocah menyebalkan yang tiba-tiba muncul di apartemennya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berbaring di dalam kamarnya, ia tiba beberapa menit yang lalu menggunakan taksi dan kini ia memilih untuk berbaring sambil memikirkan tentang sikapnya tadi. Apakah dirinya terlalu keras dan berlebihan ataukah sikapnya pantas. Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil menutup matanya rapat.

Baekhyun merasa bersyukur hidupnya jauh membaik, sosok itu tidak pernah lagi mendatanginya,ia dipertemukan dengan Chanyeol yang begitu mencintainya, dan kini hubunganya membaik dengan Sehun, seharusnya Baekhyun mensyukuri semuanya dan tidak memaksakan apa yang jadi kehendaknya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Sehun, ia sudah berjanji untuk merubah sikap buruknya terhadap Sehun, dan ia sedang berusaha saat ini. Ia bangkit dan berencana untuk mengajak Sehun bicara, atau paling tidak berbasa-basi mengenai kegiatannya di sekolah.

Setidaknya membuat beberapa pembicaraan singkat cukup untuk merapatkan kembali hubungan yang sempat renggang. Kaki Baekhyun melangkah menuju kamar Sehun yang berada di sebelah kamarnya, ia mengetuk beberapa kali namun tidak ada sahutan, dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu namun kosong. Baekhyun menghela nafas, mungkin Sehun ada kelas tambahan sehingga pulang terlambat.

TING TONG

Bel pintu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju pintu utama yang berada di lantai bawah.

"Selamat sore." Baekhyun menatap sosok di depannya lalu tersenyum.

"Oh... selamat sore."

…

..

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di atas karpet di ruang tengah, sambil menatap TV dengan tangan bergerak cepat menekan tombol-tombol pada _stick_ Playstation. Ya, sejak dua jam lalu mereka memutuskan untuk bertanding lewat permainan.

Chanyeol yang awalnya tentu saja menolak, akhirnya tergiur melihat bagaimana bocah kecil itu bermain dengan asyik di ruang tengahnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mempelajarinya, dan kini keduanya terlihat begitu serius hingga lidah mereka sesekali menjulur keluar.

" Aaaah sial!" seru Chanyeol sambil membanting _stick_ nya ke lantai dan menepuk jidatnya. Sehun terkekeh sambil mengejek Chanyeol, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya penuh kemenangan.

"2-1 Park." Ucap Sehun bangga. Chanyeol berdecih lalu mengambil kembali sticknya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan kesal.

"Ayo buat ini menjadi menarik!" Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun menoleh sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa? Jangan berbuat curang! Taruhan kita tetap berlaku!" ucap Sehun lagi. Sebelumnya mereka memang membuat perjanjian, jika pemenangnya boleh meminta apapun pada pihak yang kalah, dan pihak yang kalah harus mau melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan si pemenang.

"Dalam ronde ketiga ini, si pemenang mendapat dua poin. Bagaimana?" Sehun menimang-nimang ucapan Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah berpikirnya. Bibirnya ia lipat ke dalam hingga menimbulkan satu garis lurus.

"Aku setuju. Dan taruhan kita tetap berlaku?" Chanyeol mengangguk, dan Sehun kembali menatap layar. Kini kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu menatap layar dengan serius, memencet tombol-tombol secara cepat membuat karakter yang mereka pilih bertarung dalam layar TV.

"Siap-siap menerima kekalahanmu bocah!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

"Wow. Aku ketakutan." Sahut Sehun dengan nada mengejek.

…

..

.

Baekhyun duduk di atas sofanya sambil menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan wajah heran. Begitu juga dengan sosok dihadapan Baekhyun yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm.. Yah! Sepertinya Sehun sedikit terlambat hari ini." Ucap Baekhyun mencairkan suasana, karena sejak beberapa jam , sejak dua cangkir teh tersaji di depan mereka, mereka hanya diam tanpa bicara dan saling menatap dengan tatapan aneh.

Luhan menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya dan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Sangat terlambat." Luhan mengoreksi ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdeham untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan antara mereka berdua, karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka berhadapan hanya berdua.

"Jadi. Boleh aku tahu mengenai Sehun?" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan tersenyum kikuk. Semua orang mengenal mereka sebagai kakak dan adik, yang mana seharusnya saling mengenal dengan baik satu sama lain.

"Ten..tentang apa?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Ia meremas jemarinya yang saling bertautan.

"Hm. Semua. Kau tahu Sehun sangat tertutup disekolah. Yah, kau mengerti kan tentang penindasan ?." Ucap Luhan seperti berbisik. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, setahunya Sehun tidak pernah terlibat dalam kasus penindasan, bahkan menurut Baekhyun Sehun anak yang nakal dan suka membuat masalah.

"Mak..maksudmu Sehun di tindas?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memicingkan matanya. Luhan pura-pura terkejut.

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku pikir kalian dekat, karena alasan Sehun ditindas adalah untuk membelamu."

"Mem..membelaku?" Baekhyun sedikit tercengang.

"Hm. Teman-temannya disekolah sering menjadikanmu sebagai bahan ejekan dan Sehun akan mati-matian membelamu. Kau tahu dia bahkan pernah nyaris memukulku karena aku pikir ucapan teman-teman mereka benar tentangmu." Baekhyun menegang, entah mengapa ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan Luhan.

"Ten..tentangku?" tanya Baekhyun masih gugup. Ia meremas jemarinya semakin kencang.

"Hm.. aku tahu ini tidak sopan. Tapi teman-teman Sehun berkata bahwa kau adalah lelaki penghibur." Kelopak mata Baekhyun melebar, ia menatap lurus kearah Luhan.

"Aku sempat berpikir itu benar karena mengingat hampir semua teman-teman Sehun menjadikan itu sebagai bahan ejekan, hingga aku melihat kemarahan Sehun dan pembelaan mati-matian yang ia lakukan." Ucap Luhan, Baekhyun semakin terkejut dan Luhan memasang wajah lebih terkejut.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Kau tidak tahu alasan Sehun pulang dengan wajah memar?" tanya Luhan tercengang, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan entah mengapa perasaan itu membuatnya bersalah. Ia tidak tahu, sosok yang ia benci membelanya mati-matian. Baekhyun merasa lebih baik jika Sehun membecinya juga, bukan malah membelanya.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku pikir Sehun menceritakan itu padamu. Mengingat betapa ia membelamu, aku pikir hubungan kalian sangatlah dekat." Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia menundukan arah pandangnya menatap lantai.

"Oh, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Ini sudah terlalu lama, mungkin Sehun sedang bermain disuatu tempat. Maaf telah menyita waktumu Baekhyun- _sshi_." Luhan melirik jam tangannya, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan menjabat tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera tersadar dari lamunannya, dan ikut bangkit dengan tatapan bingung.

Ketika pintu rumahnya tertutup, Baekhyun bersandar di daun pintu. Entah mengapa kakinya terasa begitu lemas, perasaan bersalahnya menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dan itu membuat tubuhnya semakin terasa berat, bahkan sulit untuk berpijak dengan benar.

"Ma..maafkan aku Sehun." Baekhyun terisak, air matanya turun tanpa ia sadari, entah mengapa jantungnya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum untuk kesekian kalinya.

Luhan menoleh kebelakang, dan ia tersenyum menatap pintu rumah kediaman Byun yang telah tertutup. Ia mendongak menatap langit dan tersenyum.

"Akhirnya hari ini tiba, Sehun-ah kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu seperti janjiku." Gumam Luhan sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah keluarga Byun.

…

..

.

"Hahahaha… ini menyenangkan." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap banyak piring makanan di depannya. Ia berhasil memenangkan permainan dan juga taruhan konyol yang mereka buat.

Chanyeol bersandar pada kursi restaurant dan menatap sosok bocah menyebalkan di depannya dengan wajah kesal. Sehun terlihat bahagia sambil menatap lapar pada seluruh hidangan mahal yang berada di depan matanya.

"Hidupku benar-benar indah." Ia kembali tertawa, lalu mulai memakan semua hidangan itu dengan lahap. Chanyeol mengernyit jijik sambil meminum anggurnya.

Satu jam berlalu, dan Sehun bersandar pada kursi sambil memegang perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"Aaaahhh! Ini sungguh lezat, sayang sekali kau tidak ingin bergabung." Ucap Sehun sambil melirik Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya jijik sejak tadi.

"Tidak terima kasih. Sekarang ayo pergi!" ucap Chanyeol. Sehun berdecak, lalu segera bangkit dengan sedikit kesusahan, mengambil tas ranselnya dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang seharusnya terlihat tampan dengan setelan kaos hitam dibalut jaket kulit , dan celana jeans panjang membalut kaki jenjangnya malah terlihat konyol karena membawa seorang bocah menengah pertama dengan seragam berantakan dan wajah tidak bersahabat.

"Ayo pulang!"

"Pulang?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka sampai di parkiran restaurant. Chanyeol menoleh sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Tidak."

"Apa?" Chanyeol nampak tidak terima, sementara Sehun menempatkan kelima jarinya di depan wajah Chanyeol, memintanya untuk berhenti bicara.

"Bukankah perjanjian kita, yang kalah mengikuti perintah yang menang? Dan aku yang menang disini."

"Tidak perlu mengingatkan . Aku sudah tahu." Sahut Chanyeol malas.

"Tapi, kau baru saja merampas uangku dengan memesan seluruh makanan mahal itu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau kaya. Dan hal itu tidak akan membuatmu miskin. Dengar! Itu baru yang pertama."

"Yang pertama?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Benar. Aku masih memiliki Sembilan permintaan lagi." Chanyeol mendengus.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak." Sahut Sehun dengan wajah serius, Chanyeol menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Ya. Tentu ." Sahut Sehun sambil mengedikkan bahunya dan memakai helm lalu naik keatas motor Chanyeol.

"Naiklah Park! Kita akan melakukan kegiatan kedua. Atau kau mau aku mengundurnya sehingga waktu hukuman ini semakin lama?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol berdecih lalu memakai helmnya dan segera naik ke atas motornya.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, ia berjalan keluar kamar dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Perutnya kelaparan dan ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah balkon, untuk memetik beberapa tanaman yang sudah terlepas dari tangkainya.

Malaikat tidak boleh merusak, sehingga mereka hanya memakan apa yang telah terlepas dari tangkainya , tapi bunga-bunga itu tidak akan layu karena bunga-bunga itu memiliki keajaiban.

Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah keranjang kecil, dan dengan mata sedikit mengantuk membuka pintu yang membatasi antara ruang tengah dan balkon. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk memungut beberapa tangkai bunga dan tumbuhan yang terjatuh di atas lantai kayu balkonnya.

Dari balkon lain di seberang balkon tempat Kyungsoo berdiri, terlihat sosok yang sedang berdiri dengan hanya mengenakan celana jeans pendeknya dan menguap dengan lebar, bahkan ia membentangkan tangannya.

Ia melakukan sedikit peregangan dan ketika memutar tubuhnya ia dikejutkan dengan sosok yang ada di depan matanya.

"Hei! Hei!" panggilnya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mendengar.

"Hei!" Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat sekeliling sampai matanya tertuju pada sosok yang tengah melambai padanya.

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanya sosok itu. Kyungsoo terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sosok itu lagi, Kyungsoo mengangkat keranjangnya.

"Memanen bunga." Sahutnya lembut.

"Boleh aku kesana?" tanya sosok itu lagi, Kyungsoo maju selangkah dan melihat kebawah lalu kembali menatap sosok dihadapannya. Jarak antara balkon mereka cukup jauh.

"Kau bisa terbang?" sosok itu tercengang sebelum akhirnya menggeleng sambil tersenyum kikuk lalu menunjuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan ibu jari.

"Aku akan lewat depan." Ucap sosok itu dan segera berlari ke dalam apartemenya. Kyungsoo mengedikan bahu, lalu memilih masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ketika ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, ia mendengar bunyi bel pintu. Ia segera berjalan mendekat dan membuka pintu itu, menampilkan sosok lelaki dengan baju rajut berwarna biru tua, dan celana jeans pendek, serta rambut yang lebih tertata daripada tadi.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Silahkan." Ucap Kyungsoo memberi jalan. Sosok itu masuk dan cukup tercengang dengan isi dari dalam apartemen itu, karena demi apapun barang-barang yang ada disana adalah barang-barang paling mewah.

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanya sosok itu yang kini berbalik sambil tersenyum.

"Hm."

"Sendiri?"

"Tidak."

"Dengan kedua orangtuamu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Dengan kakakku." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Lelaki itu ber-oh sambil berjalan memasuki ruang tamu, dan ia menganggukan kepalanya sejenak.

"Oh, kau mungkin lupa denganku, wajahmu seperti kebingungan." Ucapnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil ikut duduk dihadapan tamunya.

"Tidak aku ingat. Kau lelaki di kantin itu kan? Yang berkata bahwa aku adalah vegetarian? Lelaki Omnivora." Ucap Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu mengernyit dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Om..omnivora?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku vegetarian karena hanya memakan sayuran dan kau omnivora karena memakan segalanya." Sosok itu tertawa canggung.

"Tapi omnivora hanya sebutan untuk binatang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hm aku Jongin. Kim Jongin. Kau?"

"Kyungsoo."

" _Just_ Kyungsoo?"

" _No. Iam_ Park Kyungsoo." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Wow, Bahasa Inggrismu lumayan." Ucap Jongin.

"Tidak. Itu hanya dasar, aku mempelajarinya sebelum datang ke bumi." Kembali alis Jongin terangkat.

"Maksudmu Korea? Aku dengar kau pindahan dari luar negeri? Darimana ?"

"Nubes."

"Hah?"

"Hmm.. maksudku Kanada." Sahut Kyungsoo mengoreksi dirinya yang kelepasan, untung wajahnya terlihat tenang jadi Jongin tidak mencurigainya.

"Keren. Bagaimana rasanya tinggal disana?"

"Dimana?"

"Di Kanada tentu saja."

"Aku tidak tahu." Sahut Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali mengernyit, mungkin jika itu orang lain ia akan menganggap orang dihadapannya aneh, tapi karena itu adalah Kyungsoo, ia menganggap sosok dihadapannya lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Hm.. kau tidak berjalan-jalan disana?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Iya, aku melakukannya. Aku berjalan-jalan di taman bunga di belakang kamarku." Ucap Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali kebingungan dan ia tersenyum canggung.

"Wow.. kau tipikal anak rumahan benar? Aku menyukainya. Lalu apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku ingin belajar." Sahut Kyungsoo tenang.

"Belajar? Bukankah sistem pembelajaran disana jauh lebih baik? Memangnya apa yang ingin kau pelajari? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Kelopak mata Kyungsoo membesar, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Benarkah? Kau bisa membantuku?"

"Hm, akan aku usahakan demimu. Apa yang ingin kau pelajari? Aku pandai bermain basket, aku juga bisa menari, aku bisa mengajari budaya disini, aku pandai meracik minuman, dan masih banyak lagi yang bisa aku lakukan. Jadi kau mau aku ajari apa?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Ajari aku bagaimana caranya jatuh cinta."

"Oh tentu ak_tunggu! Apa?" Jongin mendelikkan matanya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

…

..

.

Sehun menatap kedepan dengan wajah seriusnya, sementara Chanyeol berada dibelakangnya. Mereka masih duduk diatas motor di sebuah jalanan yang sangat sepi dan cukup gelap.

Chanyeol menarik gas motornya beberapa kali, hingga menimbulkan bunyi deruman yang keras. Matanya terfokus ke depan,dengan Sehun yang duduk didepannya.

Permintaan kedua Sehun adalah melakukan kebut-kebutan dijalanan yang sepi, sejak lama Sehun selalu memimpikan ini namun ia tidak pernah melaksanakannya, selain karena ia tidak berani meminta motor, usianya juga belum mencukupi untuk itu.

"Siap Park?" ucap Sehun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya bocah."

"Aku selalu siap untuk ini."

Dan,

BROOOOM

Motor Chanyeol melaju dengan kencang, Sehun sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, menempel pada bagian depan motor sehingga pandangan Chanyeol tidak akan terhalangi oleh tubuhnya. Sehun bersorak keras ketika kecepatan motor Chanyeol diatas rata-rata. Mereka tidak akan menganggu siapapun, karena jalanan yang dipilih Chanyeol berada di pesisir kota, dan jauh dari keramaian.

"WO-HOO! Lebih cepat Park!"

"Berisik!" dan kecepatan Chanyeol semakin bertambah membuat Sehun berpegangan erat pada bagian pinggir motor Chanyeol, tapi tetap bersorak senang. Semakin lama motor itu semakin melamban, hingga akhirnya berhenti dan menepi di pinggir jalan.

"Kau puas?"

" _Of course_." Ucap Sehun senang.

"Ini hebat kau tahu? Aku selalu memimpikan ini." Ucap Sehun lagi.

"Kenapa tidak melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Pertama aku tidak punya motor dan aku tidak berani memintanya pada ibu, kedua Baekhyun hyung bukan tipikal yang menyukai kebut-kebutan, dan ketiga yah mungkin karena aku tidak memiliki ayah yang bisa aku ajak untuk melakukan hal seseru ini." Ucap Sehun, wajah Chanyeol mendadak berubah namun Sehun tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau tahu Park?" pertanyaan Sehun menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"Ternyata kau tidak buruk juga, awalnya aku membencimu karena kau bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun hyung, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir kau tidak buruk juga. Senang bisa mengenalmu." Ucap Sehun dan Chanyeol tercengang. Entah mengapa ucapan Sehun menggelitik hatinya, dan itu terdengar sedikit tulus walau keluar dari mulut bocah menyebalkan seperti Sehun.

"Aku berharap kau benar-benar orang yang terbaik untuk hyungku." Ucap Sehun lagi, Chanyeol menyeringai lalu mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Yah, jika aku seharusnya berada di rumahmu untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara kami, bukan malah menemani bocah menyebalkan sepertimu." Ucap Chanyeol, Sehun berbalik dan mata mereka bertatapan. Chanyeol sedikit tersentak melihat sorot mata Sehun, yang sekilas terdapat gradasi api di dalamnya.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak juga."

"Awas saja kau membuat Baekhyun hyung menangis, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Park." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah serius. Chanyeol kembali dikejutkan dengan gradasi mata Sehun yang membara.

"Yak! Cepat pindah, jika tidak ingin hyungmu menangis." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Sehun agar turun. Sehun melompat kecil dari atas motor, hendak berpindah kebelakang, sebelum cahaya mobil yang melintas menyilaukan mata mereka.

Awalnya Chanyeol pikir mobil itu hanya lewat, namun ketika melihat mobil itu berhenti di belakang mereka, Chanyeol menoleh dan ia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Waaahh.. waaah.. Park Chanyeol, dan siapa ini?" Itu Taeyang, ketua macan Timur yang keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Chanyeol turun dari motornya dan berbalik, berdiri disamping Sehun yang masih berdiri disisi trotoar.

"Park Chanyeol si murid baru yang tidak terkalahkan, sebuah kehormatan bertemu denganmu." Taeyang merendahkan tubuhnya dan memberi hormat seperti tata krama kerajaan Inggris. Chanyeol berdecih melihat betapa berlebihan dan konyolnya si ketua yang dianggung-agungkan sekolah.

Chanyeol melirik tiga orang lain yang memilih berdiri di sisi mobil. Chanyeol tahu itu adalah anggota geng dari kelompok Macan Timur atau apalah itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang? Kebetulan kami sedang merayakan kejatuhan Serigala Barat." Ucap Taeyang. Chanyeol menatap Taeyang lalu berdecih, membuat senyum diwajah Taeyang sejenak lenyap.

"Aku memiliki urusan yang lebih penting." Ucap Chanyeol, ketika ia hendak berbalik pundaknya di tahan.

"Oh, sepertinya kau sedang menjadi pengasuh dari bocah ini." Sehun maju selangkah sambil mengepalkan jemarinya kuat, Chanyeol bisa merasakan aura iblis Sehun yang menguar.

"Sehun! Kita pulang."

"Tidak. Kita harus memberi pelajaran pada mereka Park." Ucap Sehun, Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, ia menepis tangan Taeyang yang ada di pundaknya, lalu mencoba menarik tubuh Sehun yang membeku.

"Lihat! Bocah berani ini memiliki wajah mirip sepertimu. Apa kalian bersaudara?" Taeyang mengelus pipi Sehun, tapi Sehun menepisnya.

"Wow, bocah sialan ini." Taeyang mencengkram kedua pipi Sehun dan mendongakkan wajahnya, Chanyeol menoleh dan menahan tangan Taeyang, sebelum Sehun lepas kendali dan merubah wujudnya.

"Hentikan! Jangan ganggu dia! Dan biarkan kami pergi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik Sehun, Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan perlahan menuju motornya.

"Kau kira bisa semudah itu pengecut?" Sehun berbalik kesal, tapi Chanyeol menahannya.

"Jangan larang aku Park!" bentak Sehun. Chanyeol menatap mata Sehun yang sudah penuh dengan amarah.

"Aku tidak melarangmu, tapi mari lakukan bersama." Sehun tersenyum dan begitu pula Chanyeol, dengan cepat memberikan sebuah tendangan membuat Taeyang mundur beberapa langkah dan ketiga temannya yang bertubuh besar maju. Taeyang bersandar pada mobilnya sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Ia memberikan perintah pada ketiga temannya dengan mengibaskan tangannya ke depan.

"2:1. Untukku " Ucap Chanyeol sambil berdiri menghadap tiga lelaki yang berjalan bak model.

"Apa? Tidak. Aku dua kau yang satu."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri bocah!"

"Jangan meragukanku Park. Bagaimana dengan 1 ½ :1 ½ ?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera bergerak ketika ketiga orang itu sudah dekat. Sehun melompat dan memberikan tendangan, Chanyeol memukul dengan kekuatan penuh, hanya tenaga biasa, karena tenaga iblisnya masih disita.

Perkelahian kecil itu berakhir dengan ketiga musuh berbadan besar mereka, terlumpuhkan diatas tanah. Chanyeol bangkit dari perut salah satu korbannya, mengelus kepalanya pelan sebelum memberi pukulan akhir. Begitu juga Sehun yang juga menduduki dua perut musuhnya, lalu membenturkan kepala mereka bersamaan dan bangkit.

"Menjauhlah dariku!" ancam Chanyeol pada Taeyang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Dengarkan itu Tuan sok hebat!" ucap Sehun lalu membuat gerakan menusuk kedua matanya dengan dua jari lalu mengarahkannya ke Taeyang, seolah berkata 'Aku mengawasimu bajingan' dan setelahnya berbalik mengikuti Chanyeol.

Motor mereka melesat dengan cepat dan segera menuju jalanan yang lebih ramai.

"Wow, tadi itu keren Park. Aku menyukainya." Ucap Sehun.

" .ya dan sekarang waktunya mengantar bayi besar untuk tidur dan meminum susunya."

"Yak" Sehun memukul perut Chanyeol keras, membuat motor itu sempat oleng.

…

..

.

Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ja..jatuh cinta?"

"Hm. Aku ingin kau mengajariku bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, kau mau kan?" tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Ia tidak siap untuk ini, karena baginya ini terlalu cepat.

"Apa kau baru saja mengajakku berkencan?"

"Berkencan?"

"Hm, menjalin sebuah hubungan."

"Apa itu perlu?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Tentu, untuk merasakan cinta. Dua orang yang terlibat harus menjalin sebuah hubungan."

"Hubungan seperti apa?"

"Kekasih."

"Kekasih? Itu berarti kita kekasih sekarang?" Mata Jongin kembali melebar, bibirnya kelu hanya untuk membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"I..itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu tidak, selama kau mengajariku apa itu jatuh cinta." Jongin tersenyum melihat betapa lugunya seorang Kyungsoo. Tentu Jongin pernah bertemu banyak orang yang memiliki sifat bermacam-macam, bahkan beberapa mantan kekasihnya yang ia terima karena rasa kasihan memiliki sifat yang nyaris berbeda satu sama lain, tapi ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan yang unik seperti Kyungsoo. Polos, naif, lugu, tulus, apa adanya, menggemaskan dan mengagumkan.

Si brengsek Jongin akan mengubah namanya menjadi si menggelikan Jongin, karena ia yang pada dasarnya tidak pernah serius pada hal apapun kecuali basket, tersipu malu hanya karena seorang Kyungsoo mau menjadi kekasihnya. Benar-benar menggelikan. Jika sahabatnya, Cheondong tahu maka Jongin akan berakhir menjadi bahan ledekan, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir sahabatnya itu wajib tahu, bahwa Jongin telah mendapatkan cinta pertamanya.

"Tentu. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh , jatuh, jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi padaku. Aku berjanji Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum senang.

"Sekarang berikan aku sebuah pelukan." Ucap Jongin sambil membentangkan tangannya, Kyungsoo bangkit dan hendak memeluk sebelum gerakanya terhenti.

"Hyung melarangku memeluk orang lain."

"Hei! Aku bukan orang lain aku kekasihmu."

"Apa itu berarti boleh?"

"Hm." Dan Jongin terkejut merasakan betapa hangat, lembut dan wanginya tubuh seorang Park Kyungsoo. Seolah-olah ia sedang memeluk seorang malaikat yang jatuh dari langit, seandainya Jongin tahu.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau seorang malaikat yang jatuh dari langit?" bisik Jongin di tengah pelukannya, tidak ingin melepaskan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Tidak aku tidak jatuh. Ibu yang membawaku kesini." Dan sekali lagi Jongin tertawa, menganggap bahwa selera humor kekasihnya begitu tinggi. Pelukan Jongin semakin erat dan ia menyukainya.

…

..

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya sambil sesekali membuat candaan, hanya Sehun yang bicara karena Chanyeol memilih diam sambil memikirkan kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin merasakannya lagi dan… aku pulang." Ucap Sehun ketika pintu terbuka.

Sehun berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol menuju ruang tengah, dan disana sudah duduk ibu dan kakaknya yang seperti terlibat percakapan serius.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sehun lagi membuat kedua orang itu menoleh, Baekhyun bangkit dengan wajah terisak, lalu merentangkan tangannya.

"Sehun." Ia memeluk Sehun erat, membuat Sehun tersentak kaget.

"Hyu…hyung? A..ada apa?" tanya Sehun bingung, Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya ia menatap wajah Sehun dengan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, Sehun terkejut melihat mata kakaknya basah dengan air mata.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, maaf karena sudah berlaku tidak adil padamu. Maaf karena membencimu, aku bodoh Sehun, kau pantas menghukummu, karena aku telah menghukum anak yang tidak berdosa sepertimu." Baekhyun kembali terisak. Sehun meraih wajah Baekhyun dan mengusap air matanya. Entah mengapa mata Sehun berkaca-kaca, ia menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu hyung, aku menyayangimu seperti ibuku sendiri." Ketiga orang dewasa di ruangan itu tercekat, sebelum ucapan Sehun kembali mengalihkan.

"Ditubuhku mengalir darahmu, kita terikat dan kita terhubung. Sebenci apapun dirimu padaku, aku akan tetap menyayangimu. Kita terikat dalam takdir yang rumit, dan aku tidak pernah membenci kenyataan itu. Aku merasa…. Aku merasa…" Sehun terisak, ia menarik nafas dalam.

"Aku merasa seolah kau orang yang melahirkanku. Ini terdengar konyol mengingat kau lelaki, tapi perasaan itu terasa nyata. Seolah nafasmu berada dalam tubuhku, untuk itu aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu, karena kau adalah… kau adalah kakakku." Ucap Sehun diakhir, ia meluapkan seluruh emosinya dengan terisak. Tapi ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak membongkar apa yang telah ia ketahui.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, ia memeluk Sehun menenggelamkan kepala Sehun pada tengkuk lehernya. Baekhyun menangis, air matanya mengalir melewati pipinya. Matanya tertutup untuk merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh Sehun, putranya.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka ketika sebuah jemari mengusap pipinya. Itu Chanyeol yang kini tengah bergabung bersama dirinya dan Sehun. Baekhyun sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok kekasihnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang basah dan sembab.

"Kau lupa? Betapa aku membenci dirimu yang menangis?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun, menempatkan jemari tangan kanannya di pipi basah Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menyesali setiap air mata yang kau keluarkan Baek." Gumam Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun dan mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"UGH" Chanyeol menggeram ketika perutnya terasa nyeri akibat sikuan Sehun.

"Kau merusak momenku dan Baekhyun hyung, Park." Ucap Sehun kesal, sebenarnya ia hanya bercanda.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat bocah menyebalkan sepertimu menangis terisak seperti itu, itu terlihat… menggelikan." Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Wow, aku seperti baru saja melihat sebuah figura keluarga kecil yang bahagia." Kibum bangkit sambil terharu, ia menghapus air matanya sambil memandang takjub pada tiga sosok di depanya.

"Ibu hentikan!" ucap Sehun lalu menjauhkan dirinya, tidak ingin terdesak antara tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ibu tidak bercanda, kalian benar-benar seperti…" Kibum bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak sudi harus memiliki ayah seperti si Park Tower ini." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan menaikki tangga.

"Aku juga tidak sudi memiliki anak menyebalkan sepertimu."

"Terserah, yang jelas kau masih berhutang 8 padaku Park." Ucap Sehun lalu menghilang di anak tangga teratas. Baekhyun dan Kibum saling melempar senyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, sepertinya ada yang membutuhkan waktu untuk bicara, ibu harus ke kamar dan beristirahat." Ucap Kibum lalu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terlibat suasana canggung.

"Hm, ada yang ingin aku katakan. Kyungsoo adalah adikku, aku benci mengatakan ini tapi yah, dia adikku. Kami terlahir dari rahim yang sama, sayangnya. Dan memanggil orang yang sama dengan sebutan ibu, hanya saja kami memiliki perbedaan yang mencolok. " Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah malas, Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

"Untuk masalah ini aku tidak akan memperpanjangnya, apa yang terjadi antara kita karena salah paham. Ibu berkata bahwa kita hanya kurang komunikasi."

"Ibuku juga mengatakan hal yang sama." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

"Seharusnya aku bisa menebaknya sejak awal, seharusnya aku tidak langsung cemburu dan meninggalkanmu."

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersentak sebentar, baru menyadari ucapannya barusan.

"Hmm.. a..aku."

"Aku suka. Cemburulah Baek, itu berarti kau benar-benar mencintaiku." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Chanyeol, dan ketika wajahnya diangkat ia mendongak.

"Sepertinya ada hal tertunda yang belum terselesaikan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkedip berulang.

Sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, membuat lelaki mungil itu memekik dan dengan cepat melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Apa adegan drama tadi membuatmu hilang ingatan?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia segera mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat kedua bibir itu kembali bertautan. Sambil menyangga tubuh ringan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mempermainkan lidah Baekhyun dengan miliknya.

"Sebaiknya kali_oh astaga! Sedikit mengingatkan jika dirumah ini ada anak dibawah umur. _Get Your room please!"_ ucap Kibum yang mendadak muncul, dengan niat awal ingin meminta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk makan malam diluar karena dirinya terlalu lelah untuk memasak. Pekerjaan kantor membuat tubuhnya lelah, tapi untungnya kejadian beberapa saat lalu membuat hatinya bahagia. Karena kebahagiaan utamanya adalah melihat anak dan cucunya juga bahagia.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum kearah Kibum, sementara Baekhyun merona.

"Baik bi, aku akan segera ke kamar Baekhyun, dan jangan ganggu kami dengan minuman aneh ataupun segelas susu, karena aku rasa kami membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membalik tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi jangan berisik, apalagi Sehun berada di sebelah kamar Baekhyun."

"Tentu."

"Dan jangan terlalu lama, besok kalian harus sekolah."

"Tenang bi." Ucap Chanyeol lalu membawa Baekhyun menaikki tangga, dengan wajah saling berpandangan, mengabaikan Kibum yang hanya bisa menggeleng melihat perilaku putra dan kekasih putranya.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam kamar, menutup pintu dengan kakinya lalu segera membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya diatas ranjang. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya.

Chanyeol melepas jaket dan kaosnya yang sangat menganggu, lalu kembali menindih Baekhyun. Ciuman lembut dan menuntut itu tak terelakan, Baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan betapa hangatnya bibir Chanyeol.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak menyingkap kaos Baekhyun dan mempermainkan kedua putting yang mencuat itu. Sambil bibirnya yang mulai bergerak kearah leher putih Baekhyun, desahan Baekhyun terdengar tertahan karena ia tidak ingin mengotori pikiran Sehun.

Bibir Chanyeol berpindah menuju tulang selangka Baekhyun, menyedot kuat permukaan kulit Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya berpindah ke kedua putting Baekhyun. Satu putting dihisap oleh Chanyeol seperti bayi kelaparan, dan satu putting lagi di pelintir oleh tangan kirinya. Baekhyun merintih dan menggeram, sentuhan Chanyeol sungguh membuatnya mabuk.

"Hhmm… Chan…aahhh.." desah Baekhyun sekecil mungkin, Chanyeol membecinya karena ia berharap suara desahan Baekhyun memenuhi ruangan kecil itu.

Hisapan-hisapan Chanyeol semakin kuat, Baekhyun meremas kedua sisi rambut Chanyeol dengan mata tertutup dan bibir yang ia gigit. Chanyeol menyeringai dalam hisapannya, ia benar-bena tidak sabar untuk menikmati tubuh memabukkan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

TOK TOK TOK

Sebelum mimpi buruk itu datang.

TOK. TOK, TOK

"Yak Park! Buka pintunya!"

Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya meski telinganya mampu mendengar ketukan keras itu.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Buka pintunya!" bentak Sehun dari luar.

"Aaargghh." Chanyeol bangkit dengan cepat, dan berjalan kearah pintu tanpa menggenakan bajunya. Ia membuka pintu dengan lebar, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Apa yang kau inginkan bocah?" tanya Chanyeol ketus. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia segera masuk sambil memeluk bantalnya. Baekhyun segera merapikan pakaiannya dan memperbaiki posisi tidurnya.

"Aku ingin tidur disini." Ucap Sehun sambil berbalik menatap Chanyeol setelah melempar bantalnya keatas kasur.

"Apa? Tidak. Kau tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? ini rumahku, seharusnya kau yang tidak tidur disini."

"Apa? Kau!" Chanyeol geram, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun. Sehun mengacungkan delapan jari tangannya, lalu melipatnya satu.

"Tujuh, aku masih memiliki tujuh hak. Aku menggunakan yang ketiga untuk ini, walaupun seharusnya aku tidak menggunakannya, karena Baekhyun kakakku dan ini rumahku. Tapi, yah aku berbaik hati." Ucap Sehun, Chanyeol menatap Sehun kesal dan ia mendekat kearah bantal Sehun dan melemparnya ke lantai.

"Terserah bocah tengik, tapi kau tidur di bawah." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berbaring diatas ranjang, disamping Baekhyun yang hanya menggeleng melihat kedua sosok di depannya, ia tidak bisa membela salah satunya.

"Enak saja. Aku ditengah." Ucap Sehun lalu memaksa membuat celah untuk tubuhnya diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol dengan terpaksa menggeser tubuhnya. Lelaki tinggi itu mengerang kesal melihat Sehun yang memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum dalam hati, ia baru saja membuat Chanyeol merasakan apa yang pernah ia rasakan, tapi ia tidak serius untuk itu ia hanya menyukai untuk mengerjai dan membuat lelaki tinggi itu kesal, karena itu hiburan tersendiri untuk Sehun.

Baekhyun mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun yang sudah memejamkan matanya, dan sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah malasnya.

"Dia hanya anak kecil, aku harap kau tidak marah." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku ingin mencekiknya ketika dia tidur, aaakhhh!" Chanyeol memekik ketika merasakan tendangan pada tulang keringnya. Sehun si pelaku nampak pura-pura tertidur dengan wajah tersenyum sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aaarrgghh awas kau bocah iblis." Gumam Chanyeol dan Sehun tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Park tepuk pantatku hingga aku tertidur" ucap Sehun.

"Jangan bermimpi!" ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Hyung, aku pikir hyung harus mencari lelaki yang jauh lebih baik daripada si Park ini, karena_" ucapan Sehun terhenti, ia kembali tersenyum ketika merasakan tepukan yang cukup keras pada pantatnya.

"Lebih pelan Park!" ucap Sehun dalam tidurnya, Baekhyun mengelus sekali lagi kepala Sehun, lalu beralih untuk mengelus rambut Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu menoleh. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, membuat kekesalan Chanyeol hilang seketika apalagi ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan kata 'Aku mencintaimu' tanpa suara, membuat Chanyeol semakin senang.

Lelaki tinggi itu merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping dengan satu tangan menepuk pantat Sehun dan satu tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya, yang kini bergerak untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya agar Chanyeol dengan leluasa bisa memberikan ciuman padanya, dan kecupan itu berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan yang semakin lama menjadi ciuman menuntut.

Sehun mengintip dalam tidurnya, dan ia kembali tersenyum'

"Yak! Jauhkan tubuhmu Park! Aku kepanasan." Ucap Sehun sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, membuat ciuman mereka terlepas. Chanyeol menggeram dan menepuk keras pantat Sehun, membuat bocah itu sedikit meringis.

"Lakukan dengan benar, atau putuskan hyungku!" ancam Sehun dan Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Bocah dihadapannya sungguh-sungguh membuatnya naik pitam, dan kenyataan bahwa sosok itu adalah putranya semakin menambah kekesalannya.

Malam itu mereka habiskan untuk berdebat, dan Chanyeol yang menggeram kesal hingga akhirnya ketiganya berakhir dengan menutup mata mereka yang lelah.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap dua orang lelaki yang berbaring diatas kasurnya. Mereka terlihat lucu dengan bagian tubuh saling menindih bagian tubuh lain. Tangan Sehun menindih dada Chanyeol dan kaki Chanyeol menindih kaki Sehun.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Ia bangun lebih awal dan membantu ibunya membuat sarapan, melihat ibunya lelah kemarin membuat Baekhyun tidak tega, dan kini pagi-pagi sekali wanita itu sudah harus berangkat karena ada beberapa masalah yang harus diurus.

Baekhyun masuk dan meletakkan dua gelas air putih di atas meja nakas, dengan perlahan ia berjalan menuju jendela untuk membuka tirai kamarnya, membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya karena terkena sorotan cahaya matahari.

"Bangunlah Sehun!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyentuh pundak Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi ibu..nyammm…nyammm…nyamm.." Baekhyun terdiam, entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika Sehun memanggilnya ibu. Walau Baekhyun tahu benar jika Sehun masih belum sepenuhnya bangun dan berpikir jika dirinya adalah ibu mereka.

"Kau akan terlambat nanti." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Hhmm.. ibu sebentar lagi…" gumam Sehun lagi, Baekhyun menggeleng lalu bangkit dan berpindah ke sisi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Bangun, kau harus pulang untuk mengambil seragam." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggetarkan tubuh kekasihnya, seketika mata Chanyeol terbuka dan memperlihatkan warna biru. Baekhyun tersentak, untuk beberapa saat ia terkejut.

Warna bola mata itu begitu familiar, ia tidak mungkin melupakannya. Tapi kemudian ia berpikir jika ia sedang berkhayal karena setelahnya mata Chanyeol berwarna hitam kembali.

"Baek, kau sudah…." Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti, ia bangkit secara tiba-tiba lalu menatap telapak tangannya. Senyumnya mengembang, kekuatannya telah kembali, dan itu membuatnya senang bukan main.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersadar dan menoleh.

"Tidak aku pikir aku kehilangan tanganku, rasanya seperti mati rasa karena bocah ini menindihku semalaman." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun, membuat bocah itu merubah posisi tidurnya.

"Minumlah! Setelah itu kita ke apartemenmu untuk mengambil seragam." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan segelas air mineral. Chanyeol menerimanya lalu menenguknya dengan cepat.

Perhatian Baekhyun kembali teralihkan pada Sehun, ia memutari ranjang dan membangunkan sosok yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

"Sehun, kau benar-benar akan terlambat!" Baekhyun menepuk pipi Sehun pelan, tapi Sehun hanya menggeliat tanpa mau membuka matanya.

"Biar aku bangunkan." Ucap Chanyeol, lalu menuangkan sisa air minumnya pada wajah Sehun, membuat bocah itu bangkit dengan terkejut sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah, Baekhyun dibuat terkejut dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"YAK! KAU SIALAN!" bentak Sehun kesal saat Chanyeol hanya terkikik melihat wajah terkejut Sehun.

"Sehun, perhatikan ucapanmu!" ucap Baekhyun, Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun lalu mengangguk.

"Minumlah dan segera mandi pemalas!" Chanyeol menyerahkan gelas air Sehun lalu bangkit. Baekhyun ikut bangkit mengambil tas ranselnya diatas meja dan mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Sehun, aku harus mengantar Chanyeol ke apartemennya karena ia tidak membawa seragam. Kami akan sarapan terlebih dulu, kau tidak apa-apa kan sarapan sendiri? Ibu sudah berangkat ke kantor, pagi-pagi sekali." Ucap Baekhyun diambang pintu.

"Tidak masalah hyung. Pergilah!" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum manis, tapi setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Sehun berdecak kesal mengingat perbuatan Chanyeol padanya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu sementara Chanyeol sedang menyiapkan diri di dalam kamar, mereka masuk sejam lagi jadi tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru. Baekhyun membaca buku pelajaran untuk jam pertamanya sambil menghilangkan kebosanan yang melanda.

"Yak! Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tidak_" Baekhyun menoleh melihat sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu depan. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut.

"Baekhyun-sshi?"

"Luhan-sshi?" Baekhyun masih terkejut ditempat hingga kemunculan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Kau? Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanya Chanyeol dengan dahi mengernyit. Luhan menatap Chanyeol namun sesekali matanya melirik kearah Baekhyun dengan perasaan tidak enak. Dan ia mengutuk sikap adiknya yang sangat tidak peka, dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

"Kyungsoo tidak menjawab panggilanku, aku datang kesini untuk menjemputnya." Ucap Luhan, Chanyeol mengernyit dan melirik kearah kamar Kyungsoo. Ia sudah memeriksanya tadi dan Kyungsoo tidak ada, ia pikir adiknya pasti sudah berangkat.

"Aku pikir dia sudah berangkat."

"Tidak, aku memang sedikit terlambat karena ada beberapa urusan. Tapi _"

"Tunggu! Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kalian?" tanya Baekhyun yang benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah santai membuat Luhan menggeram kesal.

"Hm, Baekhyun-sshi. Apa Chanyeol belum menceritakan padamu?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah -pura-pura-terkejut. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan masih merasa bingung.

"Hah, kekasihmu itu adalah adikku. Dia yang memintaku untuk pura-pura tidak mengenalnya, karena yah! Kami memang tidak terlalu suka dianggap seperti saudara." Ucap Luhan, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol lalu kearah Luhan lagi.

"Ta..tapi kenapa kalian merahasiakannya dariku?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, entah mengapa ia merasa kecewa.

"Aku tidak merahasiakannya Baek, aku hanya belum mengatakannya. Lagipula memiliki saudara menyebalkan seperti dia membuatku iritasi, jadi aku pikir dengan tidak mengenalkannya padamu akan jauh lebih baik." Ucap Chanyeol, Luhan menahan rahangnya yang mengeras, berpura-pura menerima semua ucapan Chanyeol, padahal ia ingin sekali melempar lelaki itu dengan bola anginnya.

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri Baek. Hubungan saudara yang tidak baik membuat kami enggan untuk menganggap darah persaudaraan diantara kami. Sama seperti kau dan Sehun." Ucap Luhan, dan Baekhyun terdiam. Ia mengangguk mencoba menerima, karena bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa protes.

"Oh, baiklah jika begitu, aku harus mencari Kyungsoo. Aku permisi." Ucap Luhan undur diri lalu menghilang dibalik pintu. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, ia merasa Chanyeol menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia, bahkan Baekhyun tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Chanyeol selain ia yang merupakan murid pindahan dari Kanada.

"Ayo berangkat!" ucap Chanyeol berjalan mendahului. Baekhyun mengangguk dan megambil tasnya.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Jongin, kini keduanya sedang duduk di dalam mobil pribadi Jongin yang sangat jarang ia bawa ke sekolah.

"Terima kasih untuk jemputannya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hei, ini bukan apa-apa. Kita tinggal bersebelahan, dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama, terlebih kau adalah kekasihku. Jadi ini tidak apa-apa." Ucap Jongin sambil mengusak rambut Kyungsoo yang terasa benar-benar halus.

"Terima kasih lagi Jongin. Jadi, kapan kau akan mengajarkanku tentang jatuh cinta?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin terdiam, lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Kyungsoo.

"Hhm.. itu.. sebenarnya ini sedikit sulit."

"Sulit? Tapi kau berjanji akan mengajarkanku kan? Kita kekasih, ingat?" kepolosan Kyungsoo membunuh keberanian Jongin. Jika itu bukan Kyungsoo maka ia akan menariknya dan membawa mereka dalam sebuah ciuman panas, tapi dengan Kyungsoo ia tidak berani membayangkan bahkan hanya untuk menggenggam tangannya, apalagi menciumnya.

"Tentu, tapi perlahan. Kau mengerti? Sekarang ayo kita turun!" ucap Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang seperti tidak berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran, ini jarang terjadi karena biasanya seburuk apa suasana hati Baekhyun ia akan tetap menatap kearah papan tulis, bukan menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan bersedih.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia mencoba menyelami waktu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi ia hanya mendapatkan kejadian-kejadian biasa yang baru saja mereka alami, tidak ada penindasan ataupun pelecehan.

"Tidak." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, lalu menatap kearah papan tulis , berpura-pura mendengarkan ucapan guru mereka.

"Lucifer adalah sosok yang diagung-agungkan. Banyak mitologi kuno mengatakan jika Lucifer dulunya adalah seorang malaikat dan dihukum turun keneraka untuk menjadi raja disana." Ucap Guru sejarah itu, Chanyeol menyeringai dan sesekali berdecak.

"Saem, aku ingin bertanya." Baekhyun mengacungkan jarinya membuat Chanyeol menoleh terkejut.

"Apa itu berarti dia menjadi iblis sekarang? Apa tetap menjadi malaikat?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai tertarik, sejarah sebenarnya adalah pelajaran favoritnya.

"Dia adalah Raja iblis." Ucap guru itu dengan wajah yakin.

"Ck! Jangan bercanda." Chanyeol bergumam membuat Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas.

"Saem, apa yang membuat orang-orang mempercayai kemunculan Lucifer? Apa ada beberapa kasus yang membuat mereka percaya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya, beberapa kasus kerasukan pernah terjadi di zaman penjajahan Inggris, sejak perang dunia pertama kemunculan Lucifer mulai diperbincangkan. Bahkan banyak mitos mengatakan jika beberapa orang di zaman dulu menjual jiwanya pada Lucifer, Lucifer adalah iblis terkuat yang mampu melakukan apapun. Dalam beberapa kitab juga menyebutkan jika Lucifer adalah pemimpin dari ribuan pasukan iblis dan pernah menjadi jenderal perang ketika masih menjadi malaikat. "

Baekhyun mengangguk, sementara Chanyeol kembali berdecak.

"Dan alasan dia dibuang ke neraka?" tanya salah satu murid yang lain. Guru itu memperbaiki letak kaca matanya, dengan mata yang menyipit ia menatap muridnya.

"Karena dia ingin menjadi Tuhan, ia ingin mengalahkan kekuasaan Tuhan. Ia telah keluar dari batasnya. Ketika menjadi malaikat Lucifer memiliki ketampanan yang luar biasa dan kekuatan yang hebat. Untuk itu ia menjadi malaikat sekaligus iblis yang paling diagung-agungkan." Ucapnya dengan nada serius.

"Omong kosong." Ucap Chanyeol dan berhasil menarik perhatian teman-temannya.

"Apa maksudmu Park Chanyeol?" tanya guru itu, Chanyeol berdecih lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi menurut anda apa Lucifer benar-benar ada atau tidak?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu tidak. Itu hanya mitos. Lagipula siapa yang mempercayai makhluk mitos seperti itu dizaman canggih seperti sekarang." Ucap guru itu, Chanyeol kembali bersandar sambil melipat tangannya.

"Bagaimana bila aku berkata jika saat ini Lucifer sedang memantaumu dari tempatnya?" guru itu tercekat, wajahnya mendadak pucat. Chanyeol terlihat santai ketika mengatakannya, sama seperti lelucon murahan yang diucapkan anak didik nakal yang pernah ditemui sang guru, namun suara Chanyeol benar-benar mendominasi pikirannya, seolah menarik segala ketakutan dan kecemasannya.

"I…itu.."  
TEEEET

Bel pergantian pelajaran terdengar, membuat murid-murid segera merapikan barang-barang mereka. Chanyeol kembali menyeringai, dan ketika menoleh kearah Baekhyun seringaiannya menghilang.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan wajah datar, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak menjawab malah kini alisnya bertautan.

"Terlalu banyak yang tidak aku mengerti tentangmu Chanyeol, kau…kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Wajah Baekhyun terlihat serius, namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tapi kau tidak mungkin melakukannya kan? Aku mempercayaimu." Ucap Baekhyun memperlihatkan deratan gigi putihnya. Chanyeol terpaku ditempatnya, sambil memperhatian Baekhyun yang memasukkan bukunya.

Chanyeol tahu cepat atau lambat Baekhyun akan mengetahui semuanya, dan ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan saat itu. Bertahan atau pergi dari kehidupan seorang Byun Baekhyun, yang kini telah mencuri seluruh perhatian dan sebagian hatinya.

Baekhyun bangkit membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat seragam olahraganya.

"Mengganti baju, sekarang jam olahraga." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol baru tersadar dan ketika melihat kesekitar beberapa teman-temannya sudah berlari keluar sambil membawa pakaian olahraga mereka, meski beberapa memilih mengganti pakaian di dalam kelas.

Kini kelas mereka sudah berada di lapangan dan para murid diminta untuk berbaris untuk melakukan beberapa pemanasan yang di pimpin oleh salah seorang murid yang ditunjuk secara acak, sementara guru mereka pergi entah kemana.

Chanyeol berada dibarisan paling belakang, sementara Baekhyun dibarisan kedua paling depan. Mereka berbaris berdasarkan tinggi badan, dan Chanyeol membenci fakta bahwa dirinya yang tertinggi di kelas, atau mungkin salah satu yang tertinggi di sekolah.

Chanyeol bergerak dengan enggan, matanya tidak henti-henti mengawasi Baekhyun kalau-kalau ada yang melecehkan kekasihnya bahkan hanya dengan tatapan sekalipun, Chanyeol bersumpah akan membunuhnya.

Namun ia harus bernafas lega, karena sepertinya teman sekelasnya tidak berani melakukan itu lagi, terlebih mereka sudah sering melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mengancam dan mengamuk.

Tiba-tiba peluit berbunyi , menarik perhatian mereka kearah belakang dimana guru mereka berdiri sambil memegang segelas kopi ditangannya, semua tahu kemana perginya guru mereka tadi. Sungguh sikap yang tidak baik.

"Baiklah,sekarang tiap orang mencari pasangan!" ketika mendengar kata pasangan Chanyeol segera berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang menarik kekasihnya yang sempat terlihat kebingungan. Chanyeol tidak ingin kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dikolam berenang terulang, ia tidak ingin Baekhyun-nya disentuh oleh siapapun.

"Sekarang kalian lakukan _sit up_ bergantian dengan pasangan kalian, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan _push up_. Masing-masing 20 hitungan untuk _sit up_ dan 100 hitungan untuk _push up_. Aku segera kembali, jangan mencoba curang karena aku telah memiliki mata-mata diantara kalian." Ucap guru itu sebelum akhirnya pergi dan melenggang entah kemana.

Semua saling toleh untuk mencari tahu siapa mata-mata yang dimaksud sementara Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam dekapannya, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan ucapan guru itu, yang terpenting dia bersama dengan Baekhyun.

Kini semua duduk diatas beton lapangan dengan saling berhadapan, satu dari mereka berbaring dan satu lagi memegang kaki temannya. Baekhyun berbaring sementara kaki tertekuknya dipegang erat oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai menghitung dan Baekhyun mulai bergerak untuk mendorong dan menarik dirinya. Chanyeol menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

Meski mereka sudah berpacaran tapi tatapan Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuatnya tersipu malu dan Baekhyun bahkan yakin jika sekarang dirinya telah merona.

"Sepuluh, sebelas." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, Baekhyun masih tetap bergerak meski wajahnya terasa memanas.

"Dua puluh. Bagus." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, Baekhyun memperbaiki posisinya. Dan bergantian untuk melakukan _sit up_. Baekhyun memegang kaki Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun dan membuat lelaki mungil itu memeluk kedua kakinya.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak dan ketika bangkit wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat, benar-benar terlihat seperti adegan melegenda pada sebuah drama popular. Baekhyun tidak berani menatap Chanyeol, jadi ia membuang wajahnya.

Tapi Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun, membuat wajah mereka kembali berhadapan. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menarik – dorong tubuhnya, Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua bibirnya dengan tatapan malu. Sungguh bermesraan di depan umum bukanlah gaya Baekhyun, untuk itu wajahnya kembali memanas dengan sikap Chanyeol.

Ketika sudah sampai pada hitungan dua puluh Chanyeol menarik kedua kaki Baekhyun, hingga kekasihnya terbaring dan terlentang.

"Chan..apa yang kau_" ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena kini Chanyeol berada diatasnya.

"Seratus adalah hitungan yang cukup melelahkan. Aku tidak ingin mati bosan karena menatap alas lapangan. Jadi biarkan kau menjadi motivasiku." Chanyeol menyeringai.

Semua mata menatap kearah mereka dengan terkejut bahkan beberapa menganga dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Berhitunglah!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"Satu."

Cup

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya.

"Du..dua."

Cup

"Ti..tiga."

Cup

Wajah Baekhyun telah memerah maksimal dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin menyukai menggoda kekasihnya. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, tapi Chanyeol menarik dagunya dan kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun hingga pada hitungan kesepuluh.

Semua yang ada disana merasa kikuk, mereka kembali ke aktifitas awal namun sesekali melirik kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sendiri tidak memperdulikan tanggan orang-orang , karena ia memang tidak pernah peduli, sementara Baekhyun benar-benar merasa malu.

Kecupan-kecupan itu terus terjadi, bibir Chanyeol mengecup kilat bibir lembut kekasihnya. Chanyeol tersenyum mengetahui fakta bahwa jantung Baekhyun masih berdebar hanya karena perlakuan kecilnya.

Mereka terus melakukannya hingga pada hitungan ke 90 guru mereka datang dan nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Hentikan sekarang!" perintah guru itu. Baekhyun menoleh kearah gurunya dengan wajah cemas, tapi Chanyeol kembali menarik dagunya dan memintanya tetap menghitung tanpa menoleh sekejap kearah gurunya yang bertolak pinggang.

"Sem..sembilan lima."

Cup

"Sembilan enam."

Cup

"Kalian berdua, hentikan! Atau aku akan melaporkan kalian." Ucap guru itu. Baekhyun merasa cemas, namun Chanyeol terlihat santai. Sementara teman-teman mereka menatap kearah Chanyeol, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Sembilan Sembilan."

Cup

"Seratus." Dan bibir Chanyeol menempel lama pada bibir kekasihnya, ia ingin melumatnya tapi teriakan dari gurunya membuat Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia bangkit, berjalan kearah gurunya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa yang akan kau laporkan ? kau sendiri yang meminta kami untuk berhitung tanpa melakukan kecurangan, sementara kau pergi ke kantin dan_" Chanyeol bergerak maju membuat guru itu terintimidasi, Chanyeol menyentuh lengan gurunya dan ia mengelupas bibirnya.

"bercinta dengan penjaga kantin?" Guru itu tercekat, bibirnya kelu. Mendadak ia diserang kegusaran.

"Kau masih ingin melaporkan kami? Atau sebaiknya kita melaporkan ini bersama. Setidaknya aku hanya mendapat hukuman kecil karena mencium kekasihku. Bukan berselingkuh dengan perawan tua yang bahkan tidak perawan lagi." Ucap Chanyeol. Guru itu mati kutu.

"K..kau?"

"Jadi? Bagaimana songsaengnim?" tanya Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat. Guru itu berdeham, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kebelakang.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian lanjutkan dengan kegiatan bebas." Ucapnya. Chanyeol menyeringai lalu berbalik, namun ia menahan pergerakannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka wanita tua jutek itu cukup liar hingga meninggalkan bekas gigitan di lehermu, dan_" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya sementara guru itu menyentuh lehernya dan menaikkan kerah bajunya.

"…sebaiknya jangan melakukannya di dapur, bumbu-bumbu itu terlihat jelas dibajumu Saem." Ucap Chanyeol sambil pura-pura membersihkan noda bumbu di dada gurunya yang kini terlihat sangat pucat.

Chanyeol menuju kearah Baekhyun yang kini duduk disisi lapangan menyaksikan teman-temannya yang bermain basket, sepak bola dan voli di dalam lapangan yang terbagi.

Chanyeol memilih duduk dibelakang Baekhyun , menarik pinggang kekasihnya hingga tubuh mereka menjadi berdempetan.

"Chanyeol, jangan lakukan ini! Kita bisa dilaporkan nanti." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak akan. Dia tidak akan melaporkannya, lagipula apa yang salah dengan memeluk dan mencium kekasihku sendiri lagipula para remaja wajar melakukannya."

"Tapi ini lingkungan sekolah."

"Sekolah bukan hanya tempat untuk mencari ilmu saat ini, mereka telah berubah fungsi. Setidaknya aku tak bercinta disekolah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan meletakkan dagunya diatas pundak sang kekasih.

"Tidak akan, kita tidak akan melakukan itu disekolah." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyeringai lalu mengecup leher kekasihnya.

"Berarti kita bisa melakukannya di luar sekolah ?" Baekhyun terdiam, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang selalu menggodanya. Baekhyun terdiam menyaksikan bagaimana teman-temannya tertawa dan bermain di dalam lapangan.

"Mereka terlihat bahagia." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang sejak tadi sibuk menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang menatap kearah lapangan.

"Aku pernah bermimpi menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi, ketika aku bersama mereka , mereka menjadikanku target penindasan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu mereka untuk bahagia, mereka tidak berguna." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin tahu rasanya dikelilingi teman-teman, aku rindu masa kecilku." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol terdiam, entah mengapa ia merasa percakapan mereka terlalu drama, Chanyeol tidak suka terlibat dalam suasana yang terdramatisir.

"Kau memilikiku. Itu sudah cukup,seperti aku yang hanya butuh dirimu disampingku." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Iya, kau benar. Aku memilikimu. Terima kasih Chanyeol karena selalu ada disampingku, sejak kedatanganmu hidupku berubah drastis. Kau penyelamatku Chanyeol, mungkin Tuhan mengirimmu untuk menjadi malaikat pelindungku." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam entah mengapa pikirannya berkecamuk, jika Baekhyun tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya akankah dirinya masih disebut malaikat penyelamat?

"Baek, tentang sosok yang menghamilimu bolehkah aku tahu seperti apa dia?" Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Di..dia." ucapan Baekhyun tertahan.

"Makhluk terkejam yang pernah aku tahu. Aku tidak tahu dia makhluk apa, ini terdengar mustahil tapi kenyataannya dia benar-benar ada dan bahkan membuatku mengandung anaknya."

"Kau membencinya?"

"Sangat. Aku bahkan ingin membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal keji itu padaku, terlebih meninggalkan benihnya begitu saja seolah aku adalah tempat pembuangan." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun mencengkram tangannya.

"Jika ternyata dia tidak seperti itu?"

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Jika ternyata dia tidak sekejam yang kau bayangkan? Jika ternyata dia memiliki alasan untuk melakukannya?"

"Seperti?"  
"Hm, jatuh cinta padamu? Mungkin?" Baekhyun berdecih untuk pertama kalinya di pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Jatuh cinta padaku? Aku bahkan yakin dia tidak mengenal apa arti cinta. Dia meniduriku berulang secara keji, menanamkan benihnya pada rahimku lalu menghilang. Dimana letak cinta nya Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku bersyukur Tuhan membuatku tersadar malam itu, aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana , tapi berkat itu aku bisa mengenali wajahnya." Sambung Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau me…mengenalinya? Apa kau mengingat wajahnya?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

"Tidak terlalu, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan mata biru dan rambut hijau itu. Jika diingat-ingat dia_" Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat.

"Sedikit mirip denganmu, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuat kalian berbeda." Chanyeol membeku ditempat, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Bahkan tadi pagi aku berhalusinasi bahwa aku melihat matamu berwarna biru ketika aku membangunkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Be..benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Mungkin karena kalian memiliki wajah yang sama-sama tampan." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa dia tampan bagimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm. Untuk ukuran makhluk astral, dia terbilang tampan. Itu mengapa keturunannya juga memiliki wajah yang tampan."

"Maksudmu anak kalian?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menyebutnya anak atau bukan. Tapi yah, dia memang tampan."

"Lalu dimana anak kalian?"

"Dia… dia telah pergi jauh." Ucap Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol mencoba paham. Baekhyun tidak ingin menceritakan perihal Sehun padanya. Karena itu akan sedikit lebih rumit untuk dijelaskan.

"Apa kau akan memaafkan sosok itu jika suatu hari ia datang padamu dan meminta maaf?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Yang ia lakukan padaku tidak sebanding dengan sebuah ucapan maaf."

"Bahkan jika ia menukar dengan jiwanya?"

"Dia makhluk astral Chanyeol, dia tidak memiliki jiwa." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memilih mengangguk.

"Jika dia tiba-tiba datang dan berkata ingin menebus kesalahannya dengan semua persyaratan darimu yang akan dia penuhi?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan terlalu jauh." Sahut Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

"Jika dia berkata, bahwa dia mencintaimu dan melalukan segala cara untuk membuatmu bahagia?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol terkesiap.

"Aku memilikimu , aku memiliki cintamu, dan kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku bahagia Chanyeol, bukan yang lain." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun."

"Maaf? Maaf atas apa?"

"Atas semua yang terjadi."

"Hei, ini bukanlah salahmu Chanyeol , kenapa kau yang meminta maaf."

"Aku terlalu bersedih mendengar ceritamu, dan aku merasa aku patut meminta maaf karena membuatmu mengingat masa kelammu." Baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengelus kepala Chanyeol yang terbenam dilehernya.

"Itu tidak apa-apa. Kau kekasihku jadi aku rasa sudah sepantasnya menceritakan ini padamu, maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi utuh untukmu Chanyeol, maaf karena aku terlalu menjijikan untuk dicintai."

"Hei! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Kau makhluk terindah yang pernah diciptakan." Baekhyun kembali terkekeh dan mengecup pipi Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm."

"Aku merasa belum menjadi kekasih yang pantas untukmu karena aku tidak terlalu tahu mengenaimu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengenai anggota keluargamu."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku memang tidak ingin mereka mengenalmu." Baekhyun terdiam, ucapan Chanyeol membuat dahinya mengernyit.

"Karena aku terlalu memalukan untuk dikenalkan pada mereka bukan?"

"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu jangan salah paham!"

"Aku tidak akan salah paham Chanyeol, jika kau mau mempertemukanku dengan anggota keluargamu. Itu pun jika kau serius denganku." Baekhyun menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tapi kau kan sudah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, Luhan dan ibuku."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu seperti apa sosok mereka lebih jauh, bahkan aku tidak tahu sosok seperti apa ayahmu."

"A..ayahku? itu terdengar sedikit sulit. Tapi aku akan mencoba mempertemukan kalian, jika waktunya telah tiba." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan sedikit kecewa. Ia merasa Chanyeol tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Padahal Baekhyun merasa dia serius dengan hubungan yang sedang mereka jalin.

"Baekhyun?" nada suara Chanyeol terdengar serius, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya hingga jarak mereka menjadi semakin dekat.

"Hm?"

"Maukah kau berjanji?" Kening Baekhyun berkenyit , kedua alisnya saling tertaut.

"Berjanji untuk apa?"

"Berjanji kau tidak akan meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti." Baekhyun terdiam, ia menatap mata Chanyeol dalam, sementara Chanyeol terlihat gugup mendapati ekspresi tidak terbaca kekasihnya.

"Jika kau tidak melepaskanku, aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum dan Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun semakin erat.

Bel istirahat berbunyi sebelum mereka sempat menyatukan bibir mereka, Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan segera bangkit. Ia membersihkan celananya dengan menepuk pantatnya pelan lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Chanyeol agar segera bangkit, setelahnya kedua pasangan itu berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

…

..

.

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti denganmu Jongin-ah." Cheondong menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah sedikit kesal. Jongin yang sejak tadi melamun selama pelajaran menoleh, dan memberikan tatapan kebingungan.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Jongin santai. Cheondong menggeleng sambil memasukan bukunya.

"Kau! Dan juga sikap anehmu sejak tadi pagi. Apa yang terjadi? Kau bahkan tidak mau menceritakannya padaku." Jongin tersenyum lebar, ia bangkit dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Hm, ini sebuah berita baik yang seharusnya aku bagi denganmu, tapi aku rasa aku harus menyimpannya sedikit lebih lama kawan." Cheondong menepis tangan Jongin dengan wajah kesal, sejak pertama kali mereka bersahabat mereka tidak pernah memiliki rahasia sama sekali, dan kini sahabatnya berubah sangat drastis. Bahkan ketika tadi pagi mendapati Jongin sudah berada di kelas, Cheondong mengira dirinya sedang bermimpi dan menampar pipinya berulang kali hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Terserah, lagipula siapa yang peduli." Ucap Cheondong kesal. Jongin menepuk pundak sahabatnya lagi.

"Jangan marah begitu kawan, secepatnya aku akan memberitahumu." Ucap Jongin lalu melenggang keluar kelas.

"Ia bahkan tidak menawariku pergi ke kantin bersama." Kesal Cheondong sambil menatap kepergian sahabatnya.

Jongin berjalan dengan santai dikoridor sekolah , ia menuruni anak tangga untuk sampai ke kantin. Dan sedikit mengecewakan karena antrian cukup panjang, Jongin menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang duduk disudut ruangan dengan kotak bekalnya.

Jongin berjalan ke counter makanan ringan, mengambil dua buah roti selai dan dua kotak susu stroberi.

"Hei." Kyungsoo mendongak lalu tersenyum.

"Hei." Balasnya sambil kembali menatap makanannya.

"Ini." Ucap Jongin memberikan sepotong roti dan sekotak susu. Kyungsoo mengernyit lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan rasanya."

"Kenapa?" ulang Jongin.

"Hanya….tidak yakin."sahut Kyungsoo. Jongin mengambil duduk sambil mengernyit. Ia melihat sebotol air mineral di samping kotak makan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan katakan kau hanya meminum air mineral semasa hidupmu?" Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar, melirik airnya lalu mengangguk pelan, Jongin membulatkan matanya.

Ia hampir tidak percaya bagaimana bisa di dunia ini ada orang yang tidak bisa memakan selain tumbuhan dan tidak bisa minum selain air? Dan jawabannya ada, Kyungsoo.

"Kau.. hhmmm tidak ingin mencobanya?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kotak susu ditangan Jongin.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ini , hhmm. Manis."

"Benarkah? Apa semanis jatuh cinta?" Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus memberikan respon apa.

"Hm, mereka sama-sama manis tapi tidaklah sama. Cobalah!" Jongin menusukan sedotan dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyedot cairan itu, sementara Jongin memperhatikan.

"Hm, ini manis. Aku menyukainya." Wajah Jongin berubah sumringah.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu habiskan!" ucap Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menyedot dengan cepat, ia benar-benar menyukai rasanya dan perutnya tidak mengalami adukan ataupun goncangan yang kuat.

Pada dasarnya para malaikat bisa memakan dan meminum apapun yang manis, namun mereka tidak boleh menyakiti. Susu didapat dengan memeras dari sapi, dan bagi para malaikat itu tidaklah baik, untuk itu para malaikat tidak pernah meminumnya.

"Ini juga kau coba!" Jongin membukakan sepotong roti berselai pisang untuk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo memakannya dengan pelan, matanya membulat dengan wajah senang, membuat Jongin semakin semangat.

"Tunggu sebentar." Jongin bangkit dan berjalan kea rah _counter_ makanan ringan dan sibuk memilih banyak makanan yang baginya berasa manis. Tak lama ia kembali dengan banyak makanan ringan berbagai rasa.

Kyungsoo mencicipinya satu persatu dan beberapa rasa menjadi _favoritnya,_ stroberi, blueberi, anggur, nanas, pisang,dan apel ia suka. Jeruk dan mangga membuatnya sedikit mengernyit dan ia tidak terlalu menyukainya sementara coklat berada pada urutan paling terakhir karena bagi Kyungsoo rasanya pahit.

"Apa cinta semanis ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyedot minuman rasa apelnya. Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, jatuh cinta itu manis Kyungsoo."

"Kau pernah merasakannya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan merasakannya, tapi sekarang aku merasakannya."

"Benarkah? Dengan siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Tentu denganmu, dengan siapa lagi memang." Kyungsoo terdiam memandang Jongin tanpa berkedip.

"Denganku? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kau jatuh cinta padaku?" Jongin rasanya seperti bicara pada bocah berusia 3 tahun, tapi hal itu membuatnya semakin gemas.

"Jantungku, berdetak kencang ketika melihatmu dan rasanya banyak kupu-kupu di dalam perutku ketika aku didekatmu." Kyungsoo mengernyit, ia memegang dada dan perutnya.

"Tapi aku tidak merasakannya, apa itu berarti aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu?" Jongin terkesiap mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo dan ia segera menggeleng, sebelum akhirnya sosok Cheondong datang mengendap dan mengagetkan mereka.

Keduanya terkesiap, Jongin menoleh kesal sementara Kyungoo menatap Cheondong dengan nafas terengah, ia terlalu fokus dengan Jongin hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Cheondong dan keterkejutan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat.

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu meninggalkan sahabatmu hah?" ucap Cheondong sambil memukul pundak Jongin yang memutar matanya malas, lalu ia beralih pada sosok Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Oh, hei. Kau si murid baru itu kan? Aku Park Cheondong, kau?"

"Aku.." Kyungsoo masih menatap Cheondong dengan mata berbinar, sambil meraih tangan sosok itu perlahan.

"Aku Kyungsoo, Park Kyungsoo dan aku jatuh cinta padamu." Dua sosok lain membulatkan mata mereka terutama Jongin yang merasa rahangnya nyaris terjatuh.

"Kyungsoo, kau_"

"Boleh aku menjadi kekasihmu?" Cheondong masih terpaku di tempat dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar, sementara Jongin mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya. Kyungsoo menatap Cheondong dengan senyuman sumringah.

"Wow, ini sungguh mengejutkan. Apa ada yang salah disini?" tanya Cheondong sambil menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian, namun Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah terkejut.

"Jantungku, jantungku berdebar ketika kau muncul, aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. Jadi apa sekarang kita kekasih?" Cheondong mengerutkan keningnya sambil tersenyum kikuk, sementara Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol bangkit dari atas ranjanganya dengan kesal ketika mendengar bunyi bel pintu yang ditekan terburu. Ia hanya sendiri di apartemen , karena saat pulang sekolah tadi Kyungsoo segera kembali ke Nubes karena merindukan ibunya.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan kesal dan membuka pintu, hingga ia mendapati sosok menyebalkan Sehun di depan pintu, seharusnya ia bisa menebak jika itu si bocah menyebalkan, siapa lagi yang akan bertamu dengan memencet pintu seperti orang kerasukan.

"Ada ap_" Sehun langsung masuk sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Berikan ponselmu. Aku harus memiliki nomermu agar aku tidak harus datang kesini, sementara kau bisa menjemputku." Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya dengan wajah kesal menatap kearah Sehun yang kini duduk diatas sofanya dengan tidak sopan sambil menengadahkan satu tangannya seperti seorang atasan.

"Apa-apaan kau bocah? Kau pikir kau siapa hah?" bentak Chanyeol.

"Sayangnya orang yang kau panggil bocah ini adalah calon adik iparmu, Park." Ucap Sehun, Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ponsel, cepat berikan!" Chanyeol menggeram kesal sambil menendang sofa sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke kamar dan mengambil benda persegi yang tergelatak diatas meja, ia jarang sekali menyentuhnya.

Sehun meraih ponsel Chanyeol dengan cepat, dan ia mengernyit jijik saat melihat wallpaper chanyeol.

"Kau cukup narsis juga _bung_." Ucap Sehun layaknya bicara pada teman seusianya. Ia mengotak-atik ponsel Chanyeol, dan tak lama terdengar ponsel Sehun berbunyi, ia mengeluarkannya dari dalam kantung celana seragamnya dan mengayunkannya di depan Chanyeol.

"Aku telah memiliki nomermu."

"Terserah."

"Sekarang. Ayo kita mulai." Ucap Sehun. Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sekarang apalagi?"

"Ingat aku masih memiliki 7 permintaan." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Katakan dengan cepat!" Sehun tersenyum sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk dengan nafas terengah di sebuah lapangan basket _outdoor_ di taman. Tubuh keduanya berkeringat bahkan seragam Sehun sudah basah kuyup. Ia meraih botol minuman yang sempat mereka beli tadi, dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Kau sungguh merepotkan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah sambil menatap Sehun kesal.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu Park."

"Hei! Aku tidak sedang memujimu bocah." Sehun hanya menyeringai lalu membaringkan tubuhnya sambil menatap kearah langit yang masih cerah.

"Aku tidak tahu rasanya semenyenangkan ini." Ucap Sehun , Chanyeol menoleh enggan dan menghela nafas.

"Ketika melihat anak-anak bermain bersama ayah mereka, aku berharap aku memiliki ayah. Tapi Tuhan berkata lain, jadi aku pikir bermain bersama teman-teman juga menyenangkan tapi nyatanya tidak ada satupun yang ingin dekat denganku karena aku aneh." Ucap Sehun dengan suara yang sedih tapi wajahnya nampak kebalikan, terlihat tersenyum dan santai.

"Kadang kita tidak butuh orang lain. Mereka hanya merepotkan." Ucap Chanyeol, Sehun menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Aku sempat berpikir begitu, tapi aku sadar aku seorang manusia dan aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri." Chanyeol menoleh merasakan sebuah kesedihan disana.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa takdirku seperti ini, aku ingin menjadi salah satu dari teman-temanku yang hidup dengan normal"

"Kau tidak terlalu mengerti arti kata normal, bagiku hidupmu cukup normal."

"Tidak. Aku memiliki sesuatu yang orang-orang normal tidak miliki, dan aku membenci itu , aku membenci kelahiranku." Chanyeol menoleh, ia menatap dalam wajah Sehun. Entah mengapa ada perasaan bersalah yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"Kau tahu tidak ada yang bisa mengatur kelahiran mereka, semua sudah ditakdirkan." Ucap Chanyeol mulai terbawa suasana.

"Apa menurutmu Tuhan ada?" Chanyeol menoleh dan mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol memang iblis , tapi bukan berarti kaum iblis tidak percaya dengan keberadaan Sang Pencipta, mereka ada pun karena kuasa-NYA, jadi Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak menunjukannya padaku? Kemana dia ketika aku terpuruk? Apa setelah aku diciptakan Tuhan akan lepas tangan?" Chanyeol terdiam, ia menghela nafas pendek lalu menatap Sehun.

"Sesuatu yang tidak nampak bukan berarti tidak nyata. Udara disekitar kita tidak terlihat, tapi kau bisa merasakannya bukan? Dia, tidak melepas tanggung jawabnya, namun Dia memiliki banyak kaki tangan yang akan menjagamu. Bahkan tempat kakiku berpijak sekarang berada dalam genggaman tangannya." Sehun terdiam ia menatap Chanyeol sebentar, lalu kembali menatap langit.

"Jika Tuhan melihatku dari atas sana, apa yang akan Dia lakukan ketika beberapa detik lagi aku meregang nyawa?"

"Tergantung." Sehun menoleh dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Jika saat itu adalah takdirmu untuk mati, Tuhan akan diam dan menyaksikan tapi jika tidak Ia akan bertindak." Sehun tersenyum setelah beberapa detik terdiam sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang tidak keren sepertimu ternyata cukup keren juga. Kau tahu, aku merasa kita memiliki banyak kesamaan dan entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman bersamamu, seolah kita memang memiliki ikatan takdir." Chanyeol menundukan arah pandangnya.

"Selain Luhan Saem aku pikir tidak ada yang memiliki kesamaan denganku, tapi ternyata orang menyebalkan sepertimu bisa juga." Chanyeol sama sekali tidak protes ketika Sehun mengatainya, dan yang ia lakukan hanya tersenyum.

"Luhan Saem?"

"Hm, bukankah kalian sudah pernah bertemu?"

"Kami bertemu cukup sering hingga aku bosan. Oh apakah aku belum mengatakan jika dia adalah kakak tersembunyiku? Berat mengatakannya adalah saudaraku, tapi yah! Kenyataannya kami bersaudara. Tuhan selalu memberikan kejutan bukan?" Sehun bangkit dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ja..jadi kalian."

"Yah, kami bersaudara." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Itu berarti kau memiliki kekuatan supranatural juga?" Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kekuatan supranatural?"

"Ya, Luhan saem menunjukan padaku bagaimana ia bisa menggerakan benda." Chanyeol tersenyum, ternyata kakaknya jauh lebih terbuka dengan Sehun.

"Seperti ini?" Chanyeol membuat bola basket mereka yang tergeletak di lapangan bergerak menuju mereka. Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Wow, ternyata kau sama anehnya denganku."

"Hei! Aku sama sekali tidak aneh, aku keren."

"Ketika kau berbeda dari orang lain itu artinya kau aneh." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan enggan.

"Tidak. Ketika kau berbeda dari orang lain kau bukan aneh melainkan kau spesial." Sehun terdiam, ia menatap Chanyeol lalu tanpa sadar memeluk Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol terkesiap.

"Kau tidak buruk juga, senang bisa mengenalmu Park Tower." Ucap Sehun dalam pelukan Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya ragu dan pada akhirnya jatuh diatas punggung Sehun, ia membalas pelukan Sehun dan seketika ada aliran yang menjalari tubuh keduanya.

Mereka telah terkoneksi satu sama lain, entah bagaimana tapi ketika dua kubu itu saling menerima dan saling memberi, mereka telah menjadi satu bagian. Sehun adalah bagian dari diri Chanyeol, di dalam tubuh Sehun mengalir darahnya.

…

..

.

Sehun turun dari atas motor Chanyeol dan melemparkan helmnya asal, membuat Chanyeol dengan refleks menangkapnya. Chanyeol mendesis, bocah itu kembali menyebalkan setelah tadi terlihat baik dengan sikap manisnya. Chanyeol mematikan mesin motornya dan berjalan ke dalam rumah Baekhyun, ia memukul pelan kepala Sehun ketika mereka memasuki rumah.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan dengan wajah kelelahan. Kibum yang sedang berada di dapur melirik kearah jam tangannya.

"Kau pulang terlambat lagi Sehun." Ucap Kibum, namun Sehun menghampiri ibunya dan mencuri sepotong daging yang sedang Kibum pegang.

"Si Tower itu menyanderaku." Ucap Sehun malas.

"Hei, dia kekasih kakakmu. Panggil dia hyung!"

"Park Tower terdengar lebih baik." Ucap Sehun sambil melenggang meninggalkan dapur, Chanyeol masuk dan tersenyum kearah Kibum.

"Maaf jika dia merepotkanmu Chanyeol-ah."

"Tidak masalah bi, aku rasa dia butuh teman bermain. Dia datang ke apartemenku yang jaraknya cukup jauh hanya untuk merusak waktu bersantaiku" Ucap Chanyeol tanpa beban membuat Kibum menggeleng pelan, ia mulai mengenal sosok Chanyeol, kekasih putranya itu adalah tipe yang bicara tanpa berpikir, dia cukup _blak-blakan._

"Baekhyun dimana bi?" tanya Chanyeol, Kibum melirik kearah ruang tamu.

"Baekhyun ada di halaman belakang." Sahut wanita itu.

"Tumben sekali, sedang apa dia?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Kibum terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Dia sedang mengadu pada seseorang." Ucap Kibum, Chanyeol semakin tak mengerti, ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kibum yang masih menatap pisaunya.

Chanyeol melewati ruang tengah dan membawanya pada bagian belakang rumah. Chanyeol tidak pernah kesana, dan ini baru pertama kali untuknya. Sebuah halaman kecil yang rapi, ada beberapa tumbuhan disekitarnya, rumput segar yang menjadi alas, sebuah ayunan kecil yang tergantung di pohon dan sebuah kolam ikan yang menjadi tempat Baekhyun duduk sekarang.

Chanyeol memperhatikan kekasihnya. Baekhyun duduk di pinggir kolam dengan kaki masuk ke dalam air, wajahnya tertunduk. Chanyeol mendekat perlahan, tidak ingin menganggu acara bersantai Baekhyun.

"Aku cukup bingung dengan perasaanku." Chanyeol mengernyit, Baekhyun sedang berbicara, tapi bukan dengannya.

"Dia datang membawa banyak perubahan dalam hidupku." Kembali suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu manja seperti seorang anak gadis sedang mengadu pada ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku bingung. Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya, tapi kenapa aku merasa ada yang mengganjal ?" ucap Baekhyun lagi. Terdengar helaan nafas dari lelaki mungil itu. Chanyeol terdiam di tempat memperhatikan punggung sempit Baekhyun.

"Dia terlalu memiliki banyak rahasia ayah. Dan dia terlalu penuh kejutan." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku ragu apa dia juga mencintaiku? Atau hanya menganggapku menarik, atau malah hanya menganggapku lemah dan ingin melindungiku?"

"Ayah, hari ini sikapnya kembali aneh. Dia terlalu sulit untuk aku tebak, terkadang dia sangat mencintaiku tapi terkadang dia menjauhiku. Hari ini dia bertanya banyak tentangku, tentang makhluk itu juga, aku menceritakan semuanya , tapi dia bahkan tidak menceritakan tentang dirinya. Ayah, apakah aku harus mempercayainya kali ini? Apa dia orang yang ayah kirim untuk melindungiku? Bisakah aku tetap mencintainya?" Chanyeol menundukan arah pandangnya, dahinya mengernyit.

"Aku benar-benar telah mencintainya ayah. Tapi aku tidak yakin apa perasaannya sama untukku? Dia bahkan tidak ingin mengenalkanku pada keluarganya. Apa karena aku menjijikan?" Chanyeol merasa dadanya sesak, dia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir jika Baekhyun menjijikan. Alasan dia tidak ingin mempertemukan Baekhyun dengan keluarganya karena itu terasa sulit.

Chanyeol takut kedoknya akan terbongkar dan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun akan berakhir, untuk itu dia terus bertanya pada Baekhyun tentang perasaannya pada si makhluk misterius yang Baekhyun anggap kejam.

Hening, tidak lagi terdengar suara Baekhyun. Hanya suara riak air akibat pergerakan kecil. Chanyeol memutuskan mendekat, melepas alas kakinya dan duduk disamping Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

"Chan..chanyeol. Sejak kapan?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol terdiam ia menatap kedepan.

"Cukup lama untuk mendengar curahan hati seorang anak pada ayahnya." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, Chanyeol melirik sang kekasih dan ia menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku beruntung karena bisa mendengarkannya. Kau tidak pernah mengucapkannya padaku, sehingga aku tidak tahu isi hatimu."

"Ma..maaf."

"Maaf untuk apa? Kau tidak bersalah, Baek." Chanyeol meletakkan kepala Baekhyun di dadanya dan ia memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat di pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

"Apa disini tempatmu mengadu ? apa kau tidak merasakan dingin?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu ini dingin, tapi ini adalah tempat istimewa, Chanyeol. Ini adalah kolam yang ayah dan aku bangun bersama sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Aku merengek padanya untuk sebuah kolam ikan dan dia membuatkannya untukku. Kolam ini memiliki banyak kenangan." Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"Baek, kau harus tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu, maaf karena telah membuatmu meragukan perasaanku. Dan, untuk bertemu dengan keluargaku aku memiliki alasan mengapa tidak mempertemukan kalian." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mereka." Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya, matanya beralih ke kaki mereka yang terendam di dalam air.

"Mereka sibuk, mereka berada diluar negeri dan sulit untuk meminta mereka pulang." Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol, mencoba mencari kebohongan dan ia mendapatkan sebuah ketidak jujuran disana.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia tahu Chanyeol sedang berbohong, karena waktu itu Ibu Chanyeol muncul disekolah bahkan mereka sempat berbincang. Untuk ukuran wanita sibuk, datang ke sekolah karena anaknya bermasalah adalah sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya, dan kini Baekhyun sulit mempercayai Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tertunduk dan ia meraih dagu Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Aku sedang mencobanya." Ucap Baekhyun, wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir merah muda Baekhyun. Kecupan yang perlahan menjadi sebuah lumatan, Baekhyun tidak melawan, tapi ia tidak dalam perasaan yang baik untuk berciuman.

"Chanyeol-ah! Ponselmu berbunyi, aku menemukannya diatas meja di ruang tengah, sepertinya kau lupa." Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menoleh kebelakang dimana Kibum berdiri sambil memegang ponsel miliknya. Chanyeol mengernyit seingatnya dia meletakkan ponsel itu di kamarnya setelah Sehun meminjamnya, lagipula siapa yang akan menghubunginya.

Dan wajah heran Chanyeol langsung berubah menjadi kesal, ia tahu jika bukan kakaknya maka ini adalah ulah ibunya.

"Halo?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Pulang! Dan bawa Baekhyun kemari!" itu suara Luhan, Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa-apaan? kau pikir kau siapa mengaturku?" kesal Chanyeol, Baekhyun memperhatikan dari posisinya sementara Kibum mengernyit takut melihat kemarahan Chanyeol.

"Aku kakakmu, dan cepat-pulang-sekarang-JUGA!" sambungan itu terputus, Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. Ia menatap Kibum yang mengernyit lalu tersenyum.

"Baekhyun, ikut denganku! Bertanyalah setelah kita sampai di apartemenku, karena aku juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan kebingungan segera bangkit lalu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Aku berganti baju dulu."

"Tidak perlu, gunakan saja jaketku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil memakaikan Baekhyun jaket kulit yang kebesaran di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Bi, aku akan mengantar Baekhyun besok." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik Baekhyun menuju pintu keluar.

Baekhyun ingin bertanya, tapi Chanyeol terlihat sedang kesal jadi ia urung. Tarikan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit kewalahan.

"Chanyeol, hentikan ini sakit." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersadar dan ia segera menatap tangannya yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Astaga, maafkan aku Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang sedikit memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa yang sedang terjadi Chanyeol, kenapa kita terburu-buru?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lalu mengelus pipinya.

"Aku pun tidak mengerti, sekarang ayo masuk!" Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka segera masuk.

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya, dan suara terompet serta _confetti_ menjadi sambutan untuknya. Chanyeol menutup matanya sambil menarik nafas.

Baekhyun menatap terkejut kearah dua orang dihadapannya, Luhan dan seorang wanita yang Baekhyun kenali sebagai ibu Chanyeol. Walau hanya pernah bertemu sekali, tapi Baekhyun ingat dengan jelas wajah rupawan wanita itu.

"Selamat datang." Ucap Taemin, sambil mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan memeluk putranya. Chanyeol masih berdiri tegap dengan rahang terkatup.

"Apa kau tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran ibu? Ibu sengaja tidak memberitahumu kalau kami akan kembali ke Korea." Ucap Taemin sambil meremas pipi Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol geram. Mata Chanyeol kini teralih pada Luhan yang mengenakan topi konyol dikepalanya dan sebuah terompet kecil di bibirnya.

Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya dengan wajah tak kalah kesal, tapi segera tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Ah, kau pasti Baekhyun kan? Kita pernah bertemu ingat? Chanyeol selalu menceritakanmu ketika kami saling menelpon." Chanyeol menutup matanya , sementara Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan Taemin bergantian dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Masuklah, ayah Chanyeol sedang menunggu di dalam." Mata Chanyeol otomatis terbuka.

"Apa? Ayah?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya, ini tidak mungkin ayahnya mau datang untuk sebuah acara konyol seperti ini, atau mungkin ibunya memerintahkan salah satu anak buahnya untuk menyamar.

Taemin menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk, Luhan menyiku perut Chanyeol yang masih terdiam.

"Dia sungguh ayah ?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku pikir awalnya bukan, tapi dia sungguh-sungguh ayah kita." Bisik Luhan, Chanyeol terkejut bukan main.

"Kali ini rencana apalagi yang ibu jalankan?" geram Chanyeol sambil berjalan kearah ruang tamu.

Disana ayahnya sedang duduk dengan wajah dingin, sementara Baekhyun berdiri di dekat sofa, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan berdiri di sampingnya. Chanyeol menatap wajah ayahnya, namun Minho tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nampak gugup, ia merasa ditelanjangi dengan tatapan Minho. Chanyeol yang merasakan ketakutan Baekhyun, menggenggam jemari kekasihnya.

"Dia Byun Baekhyun ayah, kekasihku." Ucap Chanyeol, Minho mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Chanyeol dan menghela nafas pelan. Taemin yang merasakan aura kecanggungan menepuk tangannya sekali, lalu mulai mengambil alih.

Taemin duduk disamping Kyungsoo, yang terlihat tenang dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Baekhyun-ah, jangan terlalu tegang. Kami adalah keluarga yang hangat. Kami sangat terbuka pada orang baru, selamat datang dikeluarga kami." Ucap Taemin sambil membentangkan tangannya berlebihan, ia menyiku Kyungsoo dan lelaki tanpa dosa itu ikut tersenyum konyol, sementara Luhan duduk disamping ayahnya dan memasang pose yang sama dengan Taemin.

Chanyeol menatap jijik pada ibu dan kakaknya, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Selamat datang Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park. A..aku Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memberi hormat. Taemin tersenyum, sementara Minho masih dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Ah iya Baekhyun, aku memiliki oleh-oleh untukmu." Ucap Taemin, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sebuah tas besar di belakang sofa. Taemin membuka sebuah kotak berwarna hitam.

Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk krital berwarna biru laut, mirip seperti kristal yang berada dikening para malaikat.

"Itu?" Chanyeol dan Luhan berseru bersamaan membuat Baekhyun kebingungan. Minho menatap tidak percaya dan Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya.

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya yang menatap kearah kalung yang sedang dipegang oleh Taemin. Taemin tersenyum kearah Baekhyun ,tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Kemarilah sayang!" ucap Taemin sambil mengibaskan tangannya, Baekhyun mendekat lalu bersimpuh di depan Taemin. Taemin membuka kaitan itu, ia mengalungkannya pada leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meraih kalungnya, dan tersenyum.

"Ini cantik." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Taemin sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Nyonya Park."

"Panggil aku ibu, cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami." Baekhyun menunduk,wajahnya bersemu.

"Sayang?" panggil Minho, menatap istrinya dengan berjuta pertanyaan menyelimuti pemikirannya.

Taemin tersenyum kearah Minho, dan ketiga putranya.

"Baekhyun adalah orang yang istimewa untukku, dia bisa mengubah pribadi Chanyeol yang …..yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengurusnya." Taemin mengelus rambut Baekhyun , menyematkan helain rambut itu dibelakang telinga pemiliknya.

Chanyeol dan Luhan saling tatap tidak mengerti, dahi Chanyeol mengernyit dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap ibunya dalam diam, sementara Minho menatap istrinya dengan wajah sendu.

"Apa yang telah diciptakan suatu saat akan kembali pada penciptanya." Ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum kearah anggota keluarganya.

"Ibu?" Luhan menatap ibunya tidak percaya.

"Kalung itu sangat cantik Baekhyun, sangat cocok untukmu. Chanyeol beruntung memilikimu, kau dan berlian itu sama-sama cantik, kau seharusnya terlahir menjadi seorang malaikat." Baekhyun tersipu malu, namun ia menganggkat wajahnya.

"Apa ini barang penting? Kenapa semua terlihat terkejut ketika anda memberikannya padaku?" tanya Baekhyun. Taemin tersenyum, kembali mengelus pipi Baekhyun sayang.

"Ya, sangat berharga." Ucap Taemin.

"Lalu kenapa anda memberikannya padaku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ucapan Minho membuat Baekhyun menoleh, tatapan Minho yang semula kearah istrinya kini beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Benda itu adalah warisan turun-temurun dari keluarga ibu Chanyeol. Berjanjilah untuk menjaganya!" Baekhyun sempat tercengang lalu ia mengangguk cepat.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaganya Tuan." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ayah, panggil aku ayah." Taemin dan yang lainnya terkejut, ayah mereka tidak biasanya seperti itu, pribadinya sangat kaku dan dingin, tapi kali ini terlihat menerima Baekhyun dengan baik.

"Ayo! Kita makan, aku telah menyiapkan makan malam yang sangat nikmat." Ucap Taemin sambil menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju dapur.

Keempat orang yang tersisa terdiam. Luhan menundukan wajahnya dengan kerutan di dahinya, Kyungsoo lebih memilih menatap lantai dalam diam. Minho menghela nafas panjang, dan Chanyeol mengernyit dengan raut wajah tidak terima. Ia merasa ini seperti sebuah lelucon, kalung itu bukan _Loocin_ yang ia kenal bukan? Ia terus bertanya dalam hati. Ia yakin ibunya tengah membuat sebuah lelucon untuknya.

Tapi ketika matanya teralihkan pada ayahnya yang menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan sendu, Chanyeol tahu sesuatu sedang terjadi.

...

..

.

TBC

…

Hai..hai..hai.. bagaimana kabar kalian? Aku harap semuanya sehat. Wkwkwkw..

Gimana buat chapter ini? Ayo mana suaranya yang baca dalam dalam satu periode, dan mana suaranya yang baca pake season alias nyicil ? wwwkwkw, terus mana suaranya yang ketiduran pas baca hehehehe…

Di chapter ini tidak ada adegan NC ya, maaf yang kecewa, tapi sesuai review yang masuk banyak yang bilang nyekip adegan NC nya, jadi daripada sia-sia aku nulis sampe keringet dingin, jadi aku tiadakan dichapter ini, hehehe, chapter depan aku doakan ada hehehe…

Oh iya, sekalian aku mau bilang mungkin setelah chapter ini aku hiatus sebentar, soalnya aku bakal liburan semester, yang artinya aku harus pulang , yang artinya juga adalah waktu buat kangen-kangenan ama keluarga, wkwkwkw.. Tapi mungkin, mungkin ya, sebelum pulang aku bakal post satu chapter lagi, hehehehe… Doakan ya, kawan-kawan.

 **( Aku bakal jawab beberapa pertanyaan ya –SI PITIK)**

Q : Kapan Baekhyun tahu tentang Chanyeol?

A : Nanti, ada waktunya. Wait and see ajah hehehe, kalau aku bocorin malah gak seru.

Q : Berapa lama menulis satu chapter?

A : Selama kalian menunggu ff ini update, dipotong waktu edit satu hari hehehe.

Q : Kak, kasi tips untuk nulis dong. Aku punya ide, tapi gak tahu mau darimana nulisnya.

A : Sebuah ide adalah langkah awal, tentang bagaimana cara nulisnya tergantung kamu, kalau kamu niat duduk di depan laptop sambil mengembangkan ide kamu, kamu bakal dapet sebuah cerita, tapi kalau kamu Cuma mikirin idenya, tapi takut buat nulis yah selamanya stuck diotak kamu, hehehe.. Kunci utama adalah niat, kerjakan, jangan menyerah! Trust me! Yang perlu kamu lakuin adalah biarkan semuanya mengalir, biarkan otak dan tanganmu bekerja sama.

Q : Kak,gimana cara nulis ff dengan adegan NC yang gak mainstream?

A : Hhhm… kalo ini aku juga kurang tahu, karena aku ngerasa adegan NC aku yase gitu-segitu ajah, Cuma pinter-pinter otak-atik kata-katanya hehehe. Oh, mungkin dengan memikirkan latar tempat , kalau latar tempatmu unik, adegan NC mu juga semakin menarik.

Q : Kak gimana cara jadi author yang pems?

A : Wah, kalo ini aku kurang tahu ya. Terkenal atau enggaknya seorang penulis tergantung dari banyak enggaknya yang baca ceritanya, dan tergantung dari karyanya, hehehehe.. Hal pertama adalah menulislah, soal terkenal mengikuti. Kecuali kamu cari sensasi, mungkin bisa terkenal wkwkwwkw…

Q : Ada crack pairing?

A : Aku orangnya cinta official sih, tapi gak menutup kemungkinan kalau aku munculin sebagai selingan. Wkwkwwk, ada yang mau?

Q : Kak, kenapa kakak yakin kalau Chanbaek real? Alasannya apa?

A : Aku jawab di pm, atau pc ajah ya, hehehe. Tapi aku jawab sedikit deh. Aku rasa siapapun bakal bilang kalau hubungan Chanbaek memang real, kecuali mata dan hati mereka buta, atau memang sengaja ditutup karena gak bisa nerima kenyataan. Mau bukti? Tanyakan pada noda-noda merah di leher Baekhyun yang selalu muncul kapanpun, dan pas lehernya lagi banyak tandanya, dia pasti bakal nempel ke Chanyeol wkwkwkwkw. Satu lagi, eyes never lies.

Q : Apa bakal muncul karakter lain?

A : Pasti, tapi gak sebanyak pemain utaran wkwkwkw, dan juga gak bakal memunculkan Valak. Kekekeke. ( Mention yang lagi famous )

Q : Di chapter berapa Chanyeol ketahuan?

A : Ini bukan rahasia, tapi aku jujur belum kepikiran hehehe, nanti ya, nanti.

Udah aku cukupkan sampai disini ya guys, seperti biasa jika kalian berkenan memberi masukan, kritik dan saran jangan lupa mengunjungi kotak review.

Mari saling menghargai! supaya aku tambah semangat juga wkwkwkw

Dan Salam Chanbaek is real! *Kecup pipi mamih* *Kecup bibir papih* Eeeeeiihh , abaikan!

Jaga kesehatan ya teman-teman dan selamat menjalani ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan.


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Devil Beside Me chapter 8

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho , Lee Taemin , Ok Taecyeon , Kim Dasom , Bae Joo Hyeon-Irene , Park Sooyoung- Joy , Kim Yerim-Yeri, Song Naeun, Yoon Bomi, Park Chorong, Park Cheondong ( Thunder ), Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan and others.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa berbau seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place to good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

…

 **..**

 **.**

" _Ini cantik." Ucap Baekhyun._

" _Kau menyukainya?" tanya Taemin sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut, Baekhyun mengangguk._

" _Terima kasih Nyonya Park."_

" _Panggil aku ibu, cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya yang bersemu merah, baginya ini terlalu cepat mereka bahkan baru bertemu sekali._

" _Sayang?" panggil Minho, menatap istrinya dengan berjuta pertanyaan menyelimuti pemikirannya._

 _Taemin tersenyum kearah Minho, dan ketiga putranya._

" _Baekhyun adalah orang yang istimewa untukku, dia bisa mengubah pribadi Chanyeol yang …..yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengurusnya." Taemin mengelus rambut Baekhyun , menyematkan helain rambut itu dibelakang telinga pemiliknya._

 _Chanyeol dan Luhan saling tatap tidak mengerti, dahi Chanyeol mengernyit, Kyungsoo hanya menatap ibunya dalam diam, sementara Minho menatap istrinya dengan wajah sendu._

" _Apa yang telah diciptakan suatu saat akan kembali pada penciptanya." Ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum kearah anggota keluarganya._

" _Ibu?" Luhan menatap ibunya tidak percaya._

" _Kalung itu sangat cantik Baekhyun, sangat cocok untukmu. Chanyeol beruntung memilikimu, kau dan berlian itu sama-sama cantik, kau seharusnya terlahir menjadi seorang malaikat." Baekhyun tersipu malu, namun ia mengangkat wajahnya._

" _Apa ini barang penting? Kenapa semua terlihat terkejut ketika anda memberikannya padaku?" tanya Baekhyun. Taemin tersenyum, kembali mengelus pipi Baekhyun sayang._

" _Ya, sangat berharga." Ucap Taemin._

" _Lalu kenapa anda memberikannya padaku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi._

" _Karena kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ucapan Minho membuat Baekhyun menoleh, tatapan Minho yang semula kearah istrinya kini beralih pada Baekhyun._

" _Benda itu adalah warisan turun-temurun dari keluarga ibu Chanyeol. Berjanjilah untuk menjaganya!" Baekhyun sempat tercengang lalu ia mengangguk cepat._

" _Aku berjanji akan menjaganya Tuan." Ucap Baekhyun._

" _Ayah, panggil aku ayah." Taemin dan yang lainnya terkejut, ayah mereka tidak biasanya seperti itu, pribadinya sangat kaku dan dingin, tapi kali ini terlihat menerima Baekhyun dengan baik._

" _Ayo! Kita makan, aku telah menyiapkan makan malam yang sangat nikmat." Ucap Taemin sambil menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju dapur._

 _Keempat orang yang tersisa terdiam. Luhan menundukan wajahnya dengan kerutan di dahinya, Kyungsoo lebih memilih menatap lantai dalam diam. Minho menghela nafas panjang, dan Chanyeol mengernyit dengan raut wajah tidak terima. Ia merasa ini seperti sebuah lelucon, kalung itu bukan Loocin yang ia kenal bukan? Ia terus bertanya dalam hati. Ia yakin ibunya tengah membuat sebuah lelucon untuknya._

 _Tapi ketika matanya teralihkan pada ayahnya yang menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan sendu, Chanyeol tahu sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi._

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

..

.

Ketika lahir para malaikat akan menggengam sebuah kristal berwarna biru langit yang sama dengan warna mata mereka. Ketika mata mereka terbuka untuk pertama kalinya, kristal itu akan terbelah menjadi dua.

Seluruh bagian akan menghilang dan satu bagian muncul di kening si bayi yang menunjukan bahwa mereka adalah malaikat. Kristal sendiri melambangkan kesuciaan dan cahaya. Sementara satu bagian yang lain akan di simpan oleh si bayi malaikat di dalam diri mereka.

Pecahan itu melambangkan jati diri para malaikat, mereka tersimpan di dalam hati para malaikat dan tidak akan pernah terlepas. Itu mengapa para malaikat memiliki hati yang putih , jernih dan bercahaya. Kristal itu diibaratkan sebagai penuntun hati mereka, dan itu salah satu bagian terpenting dari para malaikat.

Dulu ketika zaman peperangan, para malaikat yang meninggal akan lenyap menjadi butiran salju, tetesan air, atau hembusan udara tergantung dari apa mereka diciptakan, dan akan meninggalkan pecahan kristal mereka yang berada di dalam jiwa mereka. Kristal itu akan tetap menyala sampai kapanpun, kecuali jika dihancurkan.

Namun untuk malaikat keturunan kerajaan, mereka bisa mengeluarkan kristal itu dari dalam jiwa mereka, karena keturunan kerajaan adalah malaikat istimewa. Kristal mereka sangat penting, jiwa yang ada di dalamnya adalah murni.

Biasanya kristal keturunan kerajaan akan menjadi incaran para makhluk campuran-bukan malaikat bukan iblis- karena kristal itu bisa memberikan bagi siapapun yang memegangnya sebuah hak untuk meminta apapun pada Sang Pencipta.

Pecahan Kristal itu diberi nama _Loocin_ , yang berarti serpihan jiwa yang terang, sementara pecahan yang berada di kening diberi nama _Loosar_ yang berarti serpihan kekuatan dan keagungan. Keduanya bagian terpenting dari para malaikat, bedanya jika _Loosar_ akan lenyap bersama malaikat, namun _Loocin_ bisa berpindah tangan.

Di _Nubes_ sendiri ada tempat khusus untuk menyimpan _Loocin_ dari para malaikat yang telah gugur dalam peperangan untuk menghormati mereka. Tempat yang dijaga khusus agar tidak ada yang mencuri atau menyalah gunakannya.

 _Loocin_ tidak akan bisa disalahgunakan jika sebelum kematiannya malaikat yang bersangkutan telah menyerahkannya pada pihak lain. Sekalipun sang malaikat dimusnahkan, _Loocin_ itu tetap menjadi milik yang telah diberikan wewenang.

Legenda tentang _Loocin_ cukup terkenal di kalangan para iblis, namun para iblis tidak pernah berniat mengambil _Loocin_ dari malaikat karena para iblis dan malaikat walau bertentangan namun mereka pada dasarnya sejalan. Mereka telah memiliki aturannya masing-masing.

Namun penyerah tanganan _Loocin_ sangat jarang di dengar setelah perang berakhir, karena para malaikat hidup abadi, kecuali bila hak kehidupannya telah diambil secara paksa atau diserahkan secara suka rela untuk suatu hal.

…

..

.

 **Devil Beside Me**

 **Chapter 8**

…

..

.

Chanyeol terdiam pada posisinya, matanya menatap kearah ibunya yang kini sedang menjamu Baekhyun dengan baik. Luhan duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan wajah sesekali tersenyum , dan sesekali termenung. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Minho terlihat biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Terima kasih i…ibu." Ucap Baekhyun gugup ketika Taemin menyendokkan nasi kearahnya. Taemin tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Baekhyun sayang, sambil menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.

"Makanlah dengan baik! Agar kau tetap sehat." Ucap Taemin lagi, dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Sesekali Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang terdiam sambil menatap kearah dirinya dan Taemin.

"Kalian juga makanlah! Kyungsoo ambilkan makanan untuk kita!" ucap Taemin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu segera bangkit dan berjalan kearah dapur.

Luhan mulai mengabaikan perasaannya, ia kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa. Bercerita panjang lebar tentang sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Ini ibu." Ucap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat sepiring sayuran yang ia tidak terlalu kenali.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo vegetarian, ini sayuran khusus agar kami cukup gizi ." ucap Taemin dan Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Yak! Kalian berdua, sampai kapan akan menjadi pajangan? Ayo makanlah juga!" Ucap Taemin kepada Minho dan Chanyeol. Minho mengangguk dan menyerahkan piringnya, sementara Chanyeol tetap membisu. Baekhyun merasa sikap Chanyeol sungguh aneh, dan ia pikir Chanyeol tidak suka dirinya dipertemukan dengan keluarganya.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana tentang orangtuamu?" tanya Taemin, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum.

"Ibuku… ia seorang wanita karir yang bekerja disuatu perusahaan percetakan, sementara ayahku sudah meninggal saat aku masih kecil." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa beban, Taemin tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku dengar kau punya seorang adik?" tanya Taemin.

"Benar, namanya Sehun. Usianya…" Baekhyun terdiam sebelum melanjutkan "14 tahun." Sambungnya.

"Dia salah satu muridku disekolah bu." Ucap Luhan, Taemin mengangguk paham.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, bisakah kau membawanya kapan-kapan kesini?" tanya Taemin, Baekhyun terdiam lalu melirik Chanyeol untuk meminta bantuan.

"Bocah itu sering kesini untuk mengangguku, aku yakin besok juga dia akan kemari." Sahut Chanyeol, Luhan geram dan memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sendok membuat Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

Minho dan Taemin memutar bola matanya malas, mereka selalu saja bertengkar ketika sedang makan. Minho yang kesal mencoba menahan amarahnya, karena tidak ingin menghanguskan meja di depan Baekhyun.

"Hm, bagaimana Chanyeol menurutmu Baekhyun?" tanya Taemin lagi, sambil sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang menatap kearahnya dingin.

"Dia…" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, lalu kembali menatap Taemin.

"Dia sulit untuk ditebak_"

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangnya, karena adikku ini memang tidak memiliki sisi yang baik." Gumam Luhan pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh yang lain.

"Luhan! Jangan memulai!" Taemin memperingati dan Luhan menghela nafas sambil menusuk dagingnya.

"Kadang aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikirannya, tapi dia sangat mengagumkan. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan konsekuensi yang dia terima ketika menolongku." Sambung Baekhyun, yang lain mendengarkan.

"Sejak dia muncul dalam hidupku, semuanya berubah." Kini semua mata melirik kearah Chanyeol dan ekspresi wajah mereka menjadi canggung. Semua tahu, karena Chanyeol kehidupan seorang Baekhyun berubah drastis menjadi sangat buruk.

"Dia… dia mampu membuatku kembali mengenal cinta dan kasih sayang, setelah sekian lama hatiku membeku karena sebuah peristiwa masa lalu. Dia segalanya bagiku , hhmm… mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan tapi aku sunguh-sungguh jika Chanyeol sudah mengambil seluruh hatiku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersipu malu, Taemin melirik Chanyeol dengan senyum menggoda sementara Chanyeol melirik ibunya datar, lalu membuang wajahnya, Taemin kembali tersenyum ia tahu putranya sedang merona.

"Berarti kau sangat mencintai putra kami yang buruk itu?"

"Chanyeol tidak buruk. Dia hanya sedikit tidak peka." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"…dan, sedikit keras kepala." Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Oh, itu yang paling tepat. Kepalanya lebih keras dari batu." Ucap Luhan dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Taemin membuat ia menundukan kepalanya,lagi.

"Luhan, ibu sudah memperingatkan."

"Maaf ibu." Ucap Luhan menyesal, Baekhyun tersenyum dan menatap satu per satu anggota keluarga Chanyeol.

"Aku bahagia bisa mengenal kalian, kalian memiliki sikap yang berbeda tapi masih tetap akur. Kalian keluarga yang sangat bahagia." Ucap Baekhyun, Minho mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan bola matanya yang besar.

"Jangan percaya dengan yang kau lihat! Kadang bisa menipu." Ucap Minho, Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak melihatnya paman, tapi aku merasakannya. Kehangatan dalam keluarga kalian. Chanyeol beruntung, Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun ." Ucap Baekhyun. Luhan melirik jijik kearah Chanyeol dan mencibir, sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum memperhatikan senyum merekah milik Baekhyun. Ia senang melihat senyuman Baekhyun, tanpa beban dan terlihat tulus.

Akhirnya keluarga kecil itu melalui makan malam dengan menyenangkan. Walau terkadang Luhan dan Chanyeol terlibat pertengkaran kecil, atau Taemin yang terus mengoceh membuat Chanyeol geram, dan Baekhyun yang tertawa lepas saat mendengar gurauan dari Taemin, atau Minho yang menggeram menahan emosi ketika Chanyeol dan Luhan sudah mulai berulah. Apapun itu, makan malam mereka berlalu dengan menyenangkan, terutama untuk Baekhyun yang merasakan sebuah kehangatan disana.

Waktu berlalu dan sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00 malam, Taemin merapikan pakaiannya, bersiap-siap untuk pergi, begitu juga Luhan dan Minho.

"Kalian akan bermalam dimana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memberikan tas tangan milik Taemin.

"Kami akan pulang ke rumah."

"Rumah? Kalian punya rumah di Seoul?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?" tanya Taemin .

"Tapi kenapa kalian tinggal terpisah?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Taemin tersenyum.

"Mereka memiliki alasan masing-masing untuk hidup berpisah dengan orangtua mereka." Baekhyun mengangguk paham, seperti kata Chanyeol mereka tidak terlalu akur dan orangtua Chanyeol terlalu sibuk.

"Hm, ibu. Entah aku harus mengatakannya atau tidak, tapi wajah anda mengingatkanku pada seseorang dimasa lalu, hanya saja aku lupa." Ucap Baekhyun. Taemin tersenyum lalu membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Mungkin wajahku memang pasaran." Dan keduanya tertawa.

"Hm, sepertinya kami harus pulang dan beristirahat." Ucap Minho mengambil alih, Taemin mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju pintu. Mereka sempat melambaikan tangan dan berpelukan sebelum akhirnya pintu itu tertutup.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang terdiam menatap pintu, lalu beralih kearah Kyungsoo yang pergi kembali ke kamarnya. Sementara Luhan baru datang dari ruang tengah dengan jaketnya.

"Aku juga harus pulang, besok aku ada kelas pagi. Sampai jumpa Baekhyun." Luhan memeluk Baekhyun pelan sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ayo!" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan melewati Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak mengantarku pulang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengikuti Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar.

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada ibumu, bahwa kau akan menginap disini." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengikuti Chanyeol menaikki ranjang.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak suka jika aku bertemu dengan keluargamu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit tertunduk. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau terlihat aneh sejak tadi, kau bahkan tidak banyak bicara. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu. Tapi apa aku setidak pantas itu untuk bertemu mereka?" Chanyeol segera bangkit dan terduduk, ia mencengkram pundak Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya. Matanya teralih pada liontin kalung Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menyadarinya.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu Baek, aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Kau sangat pantas, amat sangat pantas. Kamilah yang tidak pantas untuk menjadi bagian dari keluargamu." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dan tersenyum, tapi lagi-lagi ia mendapati Chanyeol yang melirik liontinnya.

"Apa kalung ini sangat berarti bagi kalian? Kalian seperti tidak menginginkan aku menerimanya, aku bisa mengembalikan ini,jika_"

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu! Ibuku telah memberikannya padamu, itu berarti dia mempercayaimu. Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga kalung itu dengan baik, jangan sekalipun melepasnya. Jangan pernah! Sekalipun aku yang memintanya." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung kemudian ia mengangguk, Chanyeol membawa mereka dalam sebuah pelukan hangat dan keduanya berbaring dengan saling berpelukan.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo turun dari dalam mobil Luhan dan melambai pelan, kakinya melangkah memasuki halaman sekolah lalu memasuki koridor. Keadaan sekolah sudah cukup ramai banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang di koridor dan terdengar cukup berisik.

Kyungsoo melangkah pelan dengan tas ranselnya, sampai ia mendengar suara orang yang berteriak. Ia menatap lurus ke depan dan seketika orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di depannya menyingkir hingga kini Kyungsoo melihat dengan jelas dua orang siswa sedang bermain dengan kursi beroda.

Salah satunya duduk dan satunya lagi mendorong dari belakang, mereka nampak menikmati permainan itu dan berteriak senang.

"AWAAAASSS!" teriak mereka ketika Kyungsoo masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ketika sedikit lagi akan tertabrak, sebuah tarikan ia rasakan di lengannya dan tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah, semua terjadi begitu cepat bahkan otak Kyungsoo belum bisa mencernanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sosok yang juga terengah di depannya, yang kini menghadap kesamping, menyumpahi anak-anak nakal yang telah berlalu.

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia memegang dadanya dan ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu ketika sosok itu menoleh dan mata mereka bertemu sosok itu terlihat keheranan.

"Kau? Baik-baik saja?"

"Hm. Aku..aku hanya merasa jantungku berdetak kencang."

"Apa kita perlu ke ruang kesehatan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dada sosok di hadapanya, membuat sosok itu membulatkan matanya.

"Jantungmu juga berdetak kencang." Ucap Kyungsoo. Sosok itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum kikuk. Jelas saja jantungnya berdetak, ia berlari cepat dan segera menarik tubuh Kyungsoo sebelum sosok kecil itu tertabrak.

"Apa itu artinya kau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hah?"

"Karena aku telah jatuh cinta padamu, untuk kedua kalinya." Cheondong membuka mulutnya lebar, tidak mengerti dengan sosok dihadapannya. Kyungsoo menatap dengan mata bulat polosnya, membuat Cheondong tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

Lelaki itu berpikir jika Kyungsoo pasti sedang demam dan mengigau, jadi ia mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkanya di dahi Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo meraih tangan itu dan meletakkanya di dadanya.

"Yang berdetak kencang disini, bukan disana." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Cheondong dengan senyuman cantiknya, sesaat Cheondong terdiam menatap kearah mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Jongin disana, berdiri beberapa meter di depan pintu masuk koridor. Tangannya mencengkram tasnya dengan erat, menatap kedua sosok dihadapannya yang saling berpandangan. Jongin merasa harinya buruk, ia bangun terlambat sehingga tidak bisa mengajak Kyungsoo berangkat bersama, dan ketika sampai disekolah ia di suguhi dengan pemandangan mesra dari dua orang yang ia kenal.

Jongin berbalik berjalan meninggalkan koridor sekolah dengan perasaan kesal, hari ini ia akan membolos lagi. Ia tidak peduli dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama 'bodoh' nya. Ia benar-benar kesal, terutama pada sahabatnya yang ia pikir telah mengkhianatinya.

Cheondong menarik tangannya dengan cepat ketika tersadar. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya meminta maaf dengan sopan.

"Kyungsoo- _sshi_. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Cheondong lalu berjalan ke kelasnya. Kyungsoo menatap sosok itu lalu tersenyum senang, ia memegang dadanya dan ia mengernyit.

"Apa efeknya hanya beberapa menit saja?" gumamnya pelan, tapi segera berjalan menuju kelasnya.

…

..

.

Jam istirahat tiba, kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang duduk ditempat favorit mereka, di dekat jendela. Sesekali Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol dan sesekali menghela nafas. Sejak kejadian kemarin sikap Chanyeol berubah, ia menjadi lebih pendiam dan tidak fokus pada apa yang ia kerjakan. Bahkan irisan daging di depan matanya yang sangat banyak tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" akhirnya Baekhyun membuka mulut, ia sudah lelah dengan sikap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Baekhyun, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol terdiam, melirik kearah makanannya lalu kembali menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat tidak bersemangat? Apa sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu? Maukah kau bercerita? Atau paling tidak biarkan aku membantu." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali mendongak, dan ia menatap Baekhyun dalam diam, cukup lama hingga Baekhyun merasa cukup risih.

Chanyeol bangkit, menarik tangan Baekhyun sambil satu tangan lagi memegang nampannya. Baekhyun menarik nampannya yang masih terisi dengan cepat, lalu berjalan keluar kantin dengan terburu setelah meletakkan nampan itu di tempat yang telah disediakan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, namun ia tidak melawan. Mereka sampai di kelas dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Chanyeol mengambil tas miliknya dan milik Baekhyun lalu kembali menarik Baekhyun keluar kelas tanpa bicara.

"Chanyeol? Apa kita akan membolos?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia membawa Baekhyun keparkiran. Memakaikan helm untuk Baekhyun, lalu untuknya dan segera membawa keduanya pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Tentu itu adalah sebuah pelanggaran, tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol ketika kecepatan motornya kembali diatas rata-rata, dalam pelukannya Baekhyun bertanya-tanya tentang tujuan mereka dan tentang sikap dingin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bernafas lega karena dirinya di bawa ke apartemen milik Chanyeol, ia sempat berpikir jika Chanyeol akan membawanya ketempat asing yang berbahaya, namun ia salah. Kaki Chanyeol melangkah dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang berlari kecil dibelakangnya.

Ketika berada di dalam _elevator_ , Baekhyun hanya melirik Chanyeol sekilas dan terlihat wajah Chanyeol sedang banyak pikiran, wajahnya tertekuk dan alisnya nyaris menyatu. Pintu _elevator_ terbuka dan mereka berjalan dengan cepat.

Tarikan Chanyeol tidak terlepas bahkan hingga mereka sampai dikamar Chanyeol, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun keatas ranjang, hingga tubuh Baekhyun memantul. Chanyeol berdiri di depan Baekhyun sambil melepas jas sekolahnya, lalu melonggarkan dasinya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi terkejut, kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersikap aneh dan Baekhyun tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Chan…Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun takut, ia sempat memundurkan tubuhnya gemetar tapi Chanyeol menarik kakinya hingga Baekhyun terlentang. Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun, menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan jarak dekat. Baekhyun dapat merasakan nafas berat Chanyeol, dan ia dapat melihat guratan frustasi di wajah kekasihnya.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan bibirnya terasa nyeri karena Chanyeol langsung menggigitnya. Baekhyun menutup matanya pasrah ketika ciuman Chanyeol semakin kasar. Beberapa menit berlalu dan ciuman panas itu terlepas, Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Katakan! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam diam lagi, dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin bingung. Wajah datar Chanyeol seketika berubah menjadi menyeramkan dan Baekhyun cukup terkejut, bahkan Chanyeol melepas seragamnya dengan cepat. Membuat Baekhyun tidak mampu melawan ketika seragamnya dilepas paksa dan dilempar kelantai.

Kini tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun telah telanjang, Chanyeol mencium permukaan kulit Baekhyun dengan cepat, menyesap putingnya dan menariknya cukup keras. Baekhyun tidak menyukai ini, dia tidak menyukai sikap kasar Chanyeol. Air mata Baekhyun tanpa terasa membasahi matanya, membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur pada wajah Chanyeol.

Celana Baekhyun ditarik paksa, bahkan kuku Chanyeol sempat mengenai permukaan kulit pahanya dan ada rasa sedikit perih. Chanyeol tidak peduli, sisi iblisnya kembali menguasai.

Ia membuka celana seragamnya juga dan melemparnya asal, namun seragam atasnya masih terpakai ia tidak ingin repot-repot melepasnya, karena saat ini ia hanya ingin menikmati tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika merasakan ujung penis Chanyeol mulai meraba-raba permukaan lubangnya, dan ketika benda tegang itu dimasukkan paksa tanpa pelumas dan pemanasan, Baekhyun meremas sprei dan menjerit kesakitan.

Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan ketika lubangnya dibuka secara paksa, seperti robek dan tubuhnya seolah terbelah. Chanyeol mulai bergerak langsung dengan tempo cepat, membuat Baekhyun menangis kesakitan.

"Chanyeol…hiks..hiks.. sakit…hiks..sakit.." ucap Baekhyun, rintihannya terdengar memilukan namun Chanyeol seolah tuli, tubuhnya bergerak dengan brutal menusuk ke dalam lubang anal Baekhyun.

Kepala Chanyeol mendongak, bahkan desahannya tidak terdengar. Kecepatannya semakin bertambah, bahkan ia menekan pinggang Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun kembali menjerit kesakitan.

"AAAAKHHH! HIks..hiks.. sakit Chanyeol.. hentikannn.." tangis Baekhyun pecah, wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Chanyeol tetap bergerak dengan sangat cepat, hingga terdengar decitan ranjang yang mendominasi ruangan kamar Chanyeol.

"OOOhhh….eeeenggg…" Erangan Chanyeol mulai terdengar, begitu berat dan sangat bernafsu.

Baekhyun masih menutup matanya, rasa sakitnya berkali-kali lipat ketika Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kakinya dan menyematkannya di pundak lelaki tinggi itu.

"Hiks..hiks..hen…tik..kan..hiks..sak…itt…"

"HHMMM…OOOOH"

Kegiatan itu semakin memanas, Baekhyun mencoba mendorong paha Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang terulur lewat bawah, namun sia-sia ia tidak memiliki tenaga yang cukup. Chanyeol semakin brutal bahkan kepala Baekhyun menabrak kepala ranjang berulang kali, meski tidak sakit tapi Baekhyun bisa menjadikan itu ukuran bahwa tusukan Chanyeol sungguh sangat cepat dan dalam.

Chanyeol sepertinya belum puas, ia memutar tubuh Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun dalam posisi menungging dan itu membuat lubang Baekhyun yang lecet semakin sakit. Baekhyun menapakkan kedua tangannya pada kasur dan ia masih menangis dengan Chanyeol yang bergerak liar di belakangnya.

"Aaahh…sakit..Chanyeol…sakit hikss..hikss.."

"Oohhh…eeunggg..hhmmm…"

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai lemas, lututnya tidak mampu menopang tuhuhnya lagi hingga ia terkulai lemas. Apalagi ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir melalui lubangnya, dan Baekhyun tahu itu bukan sperma Chanyeol karena kekasihnya belum mencapai kepuasaannya.

Kepala Baekhyun terkulai lemas, tapi matanya masih terbuka. Mata basah itu menatap kearah cermin yang berada disamping ranjang. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya dan Chanyeol. Ia terlihat menyedihkan dengan pantat yang dipaksa menungging, sementara Chanyeol terlihat seperti kerasukan bahkan kepalanya tetap mendongak dengan tubuh yang bergerak seperti mesin seks.

Baekhyun masih terkulai lemas ketika tubuhnya kembali diputar, kini Chanyeol memangkunya dan gerakannya semakin brutal dibawah sana. Baekhyun tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, kepalanya terkulai lemas di atas pundak Chanyeol. Ia tidak mampu mendesah lagi, walau rasa sakitnya masih terasa seperti terbakar dan tercabik.

Air mata Baekhyun tetap mengalir dari matanya yang terbuka dan menatap kosong kearah dinding kamar Chanyeol yang membisu menyaksikan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

Hati Baekhyun merasa tercabik, melihat sikap Chanyeol yang seolah tidak menghargai dirinya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti jalang, tubuhnya masih bergerak naik turun karena dorongan Chanyeol, dan ketika tubuhnya kembali dibanting lagi dan Chanyeol masih bergerak brutal, semuanya menjadi gelap. Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya, ia tidak sanggup lagi merasakan sakit berkali-kali lipat karena yang melakukannya adalah kekasihnya, orang yang ia percaya.

…

..

.

Taemin duduk di depan meja kerjanya, ia terdiam menatap kosong kearah pena yang sedang ia genggam. Ia merasa bersalah pada suaminya karena sejak pulang dari apartemen Chanyeol ia langsung kembali ke _Nubes_ , tanpa memberikan penjelasan pada Minho tentang alasan ia memberikan _Loocin_ nya pada Baekhyun.

Taemin hanya belum tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia yakin Minho pasti akan marah besar karena dirinya telah memberikan sesuatu yang sangat penting dari dirinya pada orang lain.

" Yang Mulia, Raja Langit ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucapan pengawal setianya membuyarkan lamunannya, dan dengan pelan ia mengangguk memasang sebuah senyuman yang mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Taemin berjalan menuju ruang utama istana, yaitu di ruang pertemuan kerajaan. Beberapa pengawal mengikutinya dari belakang dan dengan langkah anggun ia berjalan melewati beberapa malaikat pekerja yang memberi hormat padanya yang dibalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman ramah.

"Saya disini Yang Mulia." Ucap Taemin ketika sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang luas itu. Raja Langit yang sedang duduk disinggasananya mengalihkan wajahnya dan menatap putranya, lalu memberi isyarat agar meninggalkan dirinya dan pangeran mahkotanya.

Taemin berdiri belasan meter dari tempat ayahnya duduk, karena peraturannya memang seperti itu. Sebuah awan kecil bergerak pelan kearah Taemin, Taemin menaikkinya dan awan kecil itu membawanya pada sang ayah mendekat. Awan itu hanya muncul ketika Raja Malaikat yang memerintahkannya, yangmana berarti percakapan mereka bersifat rahasia.

Taemin berdiri di depan ayahnya dan memberi hormat. Raja Langit menatap Taemin dalam diam, lalu ia berdeham.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah berpikir dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Raja Langit, Taemin mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memberikan _Loocin_ mu pada seorang manusia?" Taemin menatap ayahnya lalu tersenyum teduh.

"Karena aku mempercayainya."

"Kau tidak bisa mempercayai manusia! Mereka memiliki jiwa iblis dalam diri mereka, meskipun masih tersembunyi tapi jiwa mereka kotor."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Taemin singkat.

"Kau…" Raja Langit menghela nafas , lalu kembali menatap putranya.

"Bagaimana kalau berita tentang _Loocin_ ini sampai padanya? Ini akan menjadi sebuah masalah." Ucap Raja Langit lagi, Taemin menghela nafas lalu menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Ayah." Wajah tegang Raja Langit berubah menjadi teduh, ada perasaan sakit dihatinya ketika mendengar suara lirih putra kesayangannya.

"Aku hanya mencoba melakukan sesuatu untuk keluargaku. Waktuku tidak banyak lagi, aku tahu itu. Air kehidupan itu membuat sisi malaikatku perlahan menghilang yang berarti keabadianku juga."

"Tapi kau bisa menggunakan _Loocin_ itu untuk meminta kembali keabadianmu."

"Tidak. Tuhan pasti sudah merencanakan ini ayah. Aku yakin ini takdirku, mungkin aku memang tidak bisa menjadi malaikat selamanya, mungkin aku memiliki takdir lain ayah."

"Tidak nak! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini"

"Aku bisa ayah. Akulah yang menentukan jalan hidupku."

"Taemin-ah." Suara ayahnya melemah, Taemin tersenyum sendu,sudah sangat lama sejak ayahnya memanggil namanya dengan nada lembut dan hangat seperti itu.

" _Loocin_ itu tidak akan aman di tangan manusia. Dia akan mudah goyah dan akan dengan mudah memberikannya pada siapapun. Mereka akan mengetahui berita ini cepat atau lambat, dan dia pasti akan merebut _Loocin_ itu." Taemin mengangguk.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku memiliki Chanyeol. Dia iblis yang kuat. Dia tidak mudah terkalahkan. Aku juga memiliki Minho. Dia pasti tidak akan_"

"Mereka iblis. Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu arti sebuah pengorbanan dan balas budi, mereka tidak mengenal kasih sayang." Suara Raja Langit mulai meninggi. Taemin tersenyum, ia mendekat, menyentuh tangan ayahnya .

"Mereka mengenalnya, hanya tidak tahu cara untuk menyalurkannya. Chanyeol akan menjaga _Loocin_ ku ayah, aku yakin padanya. Aku juga memiliki Luhan dan Kyungsoo." Raja Langit menggeleng seolah tidak terima dengan ucapan putranya.

"Chanyeol, Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak sebanding dengannya. Mereka akan kalah."

"Tidak. Anak-anakku akan menjadi kuat demi ibunya."

"Taemin, ayah mohon pikirkan lagi!"

"Apa yang perlu aku pikirkan lagi? _Loocin-_ ku telah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku hanya tinggal menikmati waktuku yang tersisa." Raja Langit menghela nafas ia meraih tangan putranya dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Katakan! Apa tujuanmu memberikan _Loocin_ mu pada manusia itu?"

"Aku hanya mencoba menebus kesalahan yang telah aku perbuat padanya, kesalahan Chanyeol yang merusak hidupnya. Dia pantas mendapatkan sebuah keistimewaan ayah. Dia pantas bahagia."

"Tapi dia hanya manusia, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa fungsi _Loocin_ itu."

"Hanya belum. Tapi suatu saat dia akan tahu. Dan aku yakin dia akan menggunakannya dengan bijaksana." Taemin tersenyum lembut.

"Ah ayah, sudah sejak lama kita tidak berkuda bersama . Apa ayah keberatan kalau hari ini kita berkuda?" tanya Taemin dengan senyum sumringahnya, Raja Langit menatap sendu kearah putranya lalu ia tersenyum.

"Tidak. Mari berkuda bersama, Pangeran Mahkota!" Ucap Raja Langit sambil tersenyum senang. Taemin mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan senyum merekahnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang terasa berat, ia mengerjap dan menatap kelangit-langit kamar, hingga ia menyadari dimana dirinya dan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar juga.

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya kembali sakit, mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukannya seperti seorang pelacur, bercinta tanpa perasaan. Baekhyun mencoba bangkit, tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol, ia mencoba meraih pakaiannya walau tubuhnya terasa benar-benar sakit.

"Baekhyun?" panggilan Chanyeol membuatnya berhenti sementara, tapi ia tidak ingin berbalik untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Ia masih marah dengan semua perlakukan Chanyeol padanya.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun tetap bergeming, ia masih mencoba meraih pakaiannya, dan sebuah pegangan ditangannya membuat ia menoleh, ia melirik Chanyeol sekilas namun lelaki itu tidak memandangnya masih setia menatap langit-langit kamar.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk bangkit, ia terduduk disisi ranjang dan entah mengapa ia terisak. Rasa sakit tidak tertahankan itu dan rasa sakit di dadanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku pikir kau benar-benar berbeda." Ucap Baekhyun lirih dalam isaknya.

"Bahkan kau tidak berhenti ketika aku merintih kesakitan. Apa begini caramu memperlakukan orang yang mencintaimu? Orang yang telah kau milikki?" Baekhyun masih terisak.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol, dan ia kembali mendapati Chanyeol masih setia menatap langit-langit kamar. Chanyeol terlihat berbeda , ia terlihat begitu putus asa, bingung, cemas, entahlah Baekhyun tidak bisa menerka terlalu banyak.

"Baekhyun? Bagaimana bila orang yang kau benci tiba-tiba bertingkah seolah ingin pergi darimu?" Baekhyun terdiam, ia masih terbawa dalam suasana hatinya yang hancur. Ia menatap Chanyeol , ingin marah dan bertanya tentang sikapnya, tapi melihat wajah Chanyeol yang hampa membuat Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Apa aku harus bertanya padanya, apa aku harus membiarkannya?" kembali Chanyeol bertanya dengan santai.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun dingin, ia menghapus air matanya perlahan.

"Aku membenci seseorang karena dia sangat suka mengatur hidupku, tapi tiba-tiba ia bersikap aneh dan …." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan matanya membulat melihat mata basah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Kau menangis? Ada apa?" Chanyeol sedikit bangkit dan menyentuh pipi kekasihnya, Baekhyun membuang wajahnya dan ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Kau bertanya ada apa? Setelah kau memperlakukanku seperti seorang jalang? Kau bahkan tidak memperdulikan rintihan kesakitanku." Ucap Baekhyun dingin, Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan ia baru tersadar. Sisi iblisnya mengusainya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, hingga ia tidak menyadari jika telah menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan kasar, karena ketika sisi malaikatnya kembali ia sudah dalam keadaan berbaring disamping Baekhyun yang tertidur.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam, ia menatap Chanyeol tajam. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol segera menyibak selimut dan ia terkejut melihat noda darah yang mengering diranjangnya, Baekhyun sama terkejutnya melihat darahnya berceceran di atas sprei hijau Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menatap tidak percaya segera memeluk Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuang wajahnya kesamping. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak, sampai aku mengobatimu." Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan tubuh telanjangnya, seragamnya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya saat ia menyetubuhi Baekhyun setelah kekasihnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Terdengar bunyi air yang jatuh dengan deras dan tak lama Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah bersalah. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, ia memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Bisik Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab, walau ia merasa tersentuh tapi ia masih merasa marah pada Chanyeol, dan ia sungguh kecewa. Baekhyun setia membuang wajahnya kesamping, menghindari bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. Hatinya sungguh sakit , ia benar-benar kecewa untuk itu ia akan sedikit egois saat ini.

Chanyeol memungut pakaian mereka yang berserakan, lalu meletakannya diatas sofa, ia menarik selimut yang sudah berceceran darah dan sperma miliknya , hingga tubuh telanjang Baekhyun terlihat.

Baekhyun menekuk kakinya dan itu membuatnya semakin kesakitan. Chanyeol mendekat, masih menatap ceceran darah diatas ranjangnya sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan hendak membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun mencoba menolak, namun tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya pasrah ketika tubuhnya diangkat dan di bawa ke dalam kamar mandi.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam _bathtub_ yang sudah terisi setengahnya membuat Baekhyun meringis karena rasa sakit dan perih itu kembali menjalar.

Chanyeol ikut masuk ke dalam air, ia menyandarkan tubuh Baekhyun pada dinginnya poselen itu, dan meluruskan kaki Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membersihkan noda-noda darah mengalir yang sudah mengering sepanjang kaki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan ia melihat sebuah penyesalan disana, ia rasa Chanyeol sedang terguncang tadi dan melakukan seks adalah caranya untuk melampiaskan rasa kekesalannya.

"Kau bisa memukulku setelah ini. Aku telah melakukan sebuah perbuatan bodoh. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya, ia sungguh menyesal dan Baekhyun mampu merasakan itu.

"Chanyeol, tentang orang yang kau benci tadi? Boleh aku tahu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun datar lalu ia menundukan arah pandangnya kembali.

Baekhyun sedikit bangkit, ia bergeser dan memilih duduk menyandar pada dada Chanyeol. Ia pikir untuk saat ini ia akan menyampingkan sisi egoisnya dan tidak akan marah pada kekasihnya yang menurutnya sedang terguncang.

"Ceritakan padaku! Aku kekasihmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol dan melingkarkan di perutnya. Chanyeol membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Baekhyun, sungguh ia membenci dirinya yang seperti ini. Ia terlihat lemah dan berantakan, ia benci sisi malaikatnya mulai terlihat mendominasi.

Baekhyun yang menyadari sikap kekasihnya menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap wajah Chanyeol dari samping. Baekhyun meraih pipi Chanyeol mengelusnya perlahan lalu membawa bibir mereka bertemu, untuk melakukan kecupan singkat.

"Tidak usah bingung! Mulailah darimana kau ingin memulai. Atau kau bisa langsung katakan hal yang membuatmu kebingungan."

"Baekhyun aku merasa ibuku akan pergi meninggalkanku." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasakannya. Ibu bersikap aneh. Aku hanya bingung haruskah aku mengabaikannya atau aku harus bertanya langsung?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Kau bisa menunggu atau kau bisa bertanya langsung. Terkadang seseorang tidak ingin menceritakan apa yang sedang ia alami, tapi suatu saat ia akan menceritakan itu. Tapi terkadang orang itu menunggu orang lain untuk bertanya padanya. Tiap orang aku rasa berbeda, untuk aku sendiri aku lebih suka ketika aku yang mengatakannya setelah siap. Tapi selama itu kau bisa menunjukan rasa kepedulianmu, paling tidak ia tahu kau peduli padanya."

"Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada orang menyebalkan sepertinya." Baekhyun tersentak karena nada bicara Chanyeol meninggi. Chanyeol membicarakan ibunya seolah sedang membicarakan orang asing yang telah merusak hidupnya.

"Chanyeol, dia ibumu. Orang yang melahirkanmu." Baekhyun mengingatkan. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher kekasihnya.

"Kau…kau tidak mengerti Baek. Seberapa rumit hubungan keluargaku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang lemah. Baekhyun mengelus punggung tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Serumit apapun itu, seorang ibu tetaplah seorang ibu. Hm, jangan buat dirimu menyesal seperti apa yang telah aku lakukan pada darah dagingku." Suara Baekhyun terdengar berbisik, tapi Chanyeol mampu mendengarnya dan merasakan betapa sakitnya hati Baekhyun setelah mengatakan itu.

"Ibumu mencintaimu, dia sangat menyayangimu . Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas Chanyeol. Jangan sia-siakan ibumu, jika benar seperti yang kau rasakan ibumu ingin meninggalkanmu, maka tunjukan bahwa kau menyayanginya sebelum kau menyesal." Chanyeol tidak menjawab, sisi iblisnya menolak semua hal itu. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dengan menunjukan kasih sayang dan kepedulian pada ibunya. Kasih sayang adalah hal yang tabu dalam dunia iblis.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya, agar bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya. Kedua mata itu bertatapan.

"Aku… aku bukan seseorang yang mampu menunjukan kasih sayang pada orang lain. Aku tidak terlahir untuk itu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun menundukan arah pandangnya sebelum kembali menatap mata hitam kelam milik Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa menunjukan kasih sayang dan cintamu padaku, kenapa tidak dengan ibumu? Aku dan ibumu tidak bisa disandingkan. Kami terlalu jauh, ibumu jauh lebih berharga."ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Kau yang paling berharga dari apapun yang aku milikki." Baekhyun tersenyum, entah mengapa ucapan Chanyeol membuat dirinya merasa berharga, tapi senyum itu hilang ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya _dinomersatukan_ oleh seorang anak yang masih memiliki ibu.

"Tidak. Jangan mengagungkanku seperti itu Chanyeol. Ibumu adalah yang utama. Ibumu selalu berada di atasmu, sementara aku berada disampingmu." Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun namun tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Aakh!" Baekhyun memekik kesakitan ketika Chanyeol sedikit menggerakan kakinya. Chanyeol tersadar dan menoleh kearah bawah, dimana air mereka sedikit berwarna kemerahan.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun meringis merasakan perih pada lubangnya. Lukanya masih belum sembuh, Chanyeol memperkosanya dengan kasar dan dikuasai penuh oleh sisi iblisnya sehingga kekuatannya berkali-kali lipat lebih besar, sementara Baekhyun hanya manusia biasa yang tidak mampu mengimbangi itu semua.

"Aku akan mengobatinya." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, ia masih meringis namun secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukan Baekhyun disisi kiri _bathup_ , diatas keramik dengan jarak sempit yang bisa dijadikan alas duduk.

Chanyeol membuka kedua paha Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Wajah Chanyeol berada di depan selangkangan Baekhyun dan matanya membulat lebar ketika melihat lubang anal Baekhyun yang masih menganga berwarna merah pekat.

Biasanya setelah kegiatan mereka lubang itu akan tertutup kembali setelah beberapa saat, namun kini lubang itu terbuka lebar dan terlihat lecet disekitarnya. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar mengumpulkan kekuatannya di ujung lidahnya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya keselangkangan Baekhyun dengan lidah menjulur, lalu mulai menjilati lubang itu perlahan.

"Eummhh…aaahh…" Desahan Baekhyun terdengar, suara kesakitan dan kegelian yang bercampur menjadi satu. Baekhyun menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menahan pahanya dan satu lagi untuk menapak pada keramik, menyangga tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan lidah Chanyeol bergerak , menyapu sekitar lubang terbuka itu, terlihat sebuah cahaya kecil yang tak kasat mata bergerak untuk menyingkirkan luka-luka disekitar lubang Baekhyun, hingga ketika lidah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam lubang itu, desahan Baekhyun semakin keras.

Lidah Chanyeol bergerak memutar untuk membasahi lubang Baekhyun, membiarkan liurnya menetes dan menjadikan lubang Baekhyun mengkilap hingga perlahan lubang terbuka itu tertutup kembali.

"Aaahh..eeuummhhh.." Baekhyun menahan dengan susah payah desahannya. Rasa perih tak tertahankan yang ia rasakan berangsur-angsur lenyap tergantikan dengan rasa menggelitik yang membuatnya menggelinjang dan menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Chan…yeollllhhhh.." Dengan susah payah Baekhyun memanggil nama kekasihnya, hingga sang kekasih menghentikan kegiatannya. Lubang Baekhyun sudah kembali seperti keadaan semula, Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya yang bersandar pada dinding dengan kepala mendongak dan nafas terengah.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan ikut tersenyum ketika kekasihnya juga tersenyum. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali masuk ke dalam air. Chanyeol memegang jemari sang kekasih dan mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Chanyeol, hanya sekedar bertanya walau ia sudah tahu pasti apa jawabannya.

"Tidak. Sakitnya benar-benar hilang. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun takjub. Chanyeol tersenyum, sedikit menyeringai lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lidahku adalah lidah ajaib." Gumam Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sangat ajaib. Mungkin Tuhan memberikannya sebagai hadiah untukmu" ucap Baekhyun meladeni ucapan Chanyeol yang menurutnya seperti bercanda.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Dia menciptakan lidahku sebagai hadiah untukmu. Karena hanya lidahku yang bisa membuatmu mendesahkan namaku." Baekhyun merona lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, entah mengapa ucapan Chanyeol terdengar sangat mesum namun romantis secara bersamaan.

"Hentikan! Itu sungguh mesum." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Mau mencobanya? ….lagi?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang membulat, sebelum di detik berikutnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengajak kekasihnya untuk berciuman.

Ciuman hangat dan menuntut, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil meremas rambut Chanyeol ketika tubuhnya diangkat untuk duduk diatas pangkuan kekasihnya. Chanyeol meremas bongkahan pantat Baekhyun membuat suasana diantara mereka semakin memanas dan ciuman mereka semakin intens.

Ciuman mereka terputus membuat untain seperti jembatan diantara bibir mereka, Chanyeol mendongak sementara Baekhyun menunduk. Mata mereka bergerak beraturan namun terkunci pada tatapan masing-masing. Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol-nya telah kembali. Ia semakin yakin jika tadi Chanyeol sedang terguncang dan kini kekasihnya telah kembali pada sifat aslinya.

Mata Baekhyun membulat ketika merasakan sesuatu keras dibagian bawah tubuhnya, mata mereka teralihkan menuju bagian bawah secara bersamaan. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya cepat, sisi iblisnya tidak bangkit namun hormon sialannya tetap mendominasi.

"A…aku tidak mengundangnya untuk bergabung." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggeleng . Baekhyun tersenyum dan dengan segera mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya dan Chanyeol meremas pinggang Baekhyun pelan, ia tidak akan membiarkan sisi iblisnya menguasai lagi, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun lagi

"Chanyeol. Aku tidak suka kau bersikap kasar seperti tadi. "Ucap Baekhyun masih sedikit kecewa. Chanyeol menghela nafas,jemarinya mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan menatap kedua manik mata kekasihnya seolah meminta maaf.

"Aku akan mencoba memakluminya, aku akan mencoba menganggap bahwa tadi kau sedang terguncang." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk cepat, Baekhyun tersenyum dan ia mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan kilat. Chanyeol mengecup balik bibir Baekhyun, bahkan menempelkan bibir mereka lebih lama.

Dia beruntung Baekhyun memaafkannya, tidak menjauhinya karena mengalami trauma. Diperkosa dengan cara kasar, bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak berani membayangkan betapa sakitnya Baekhyun ketika sisi iblisnya yang berkuasa. Yang jelas ketika sisi iblis itu mendominasi Chanyeol tidak akan memandang apapun, dia tidak akan mengingat arti kasih sayang dan cinta. Walau tidak didominasi secara 100 % tapi Chanyeol akan tetap menjadi kasar ketika semua pikiran dan hatinya tertutup.

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah botol dibelakang kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengira Baekhyun memeluknya menoleh ketika mendengar bunyi tutup yang terbuka.

"Sedang ap_" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang memegang kepala penisnya dan membalurinya dengan sesuatu yang licin. Lalu Baekhyun kembali menuang cairan wangi itu ketelapak tangannya dan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam lubang analnya.

Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya, Baekhyun yang setahunya polos dan naif bisa berbuat seperti itu. Chanyeol semakin yakin jika sebaik-baiknya manusia, pasti memiliki sisi liar di dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun meraih kembali penis Chanyeol dan berusaha memasukkannya ke dalam lubangnya yang kini sudah tertutup rapat dan tidak nyeri lagi. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, membiarkan sisi liar kekasihnya bekerja. Chanyeol menutup matanya sebentar saat penisnya berhasil masuk sebagian. Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pundak Chanyeol, dan matanya tertutup dengan kepala mendongak .

Dimata Chanyeol sekarang Baekhyun terlihat begitu seksi dan menggairahkan. Mata mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ia merasa malu, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya ingin menghibur Chanyeol, dan membuat kekasihnya bahagia dengan melupakan masalahnya.

"Kenapa membuang wajahmu? Lihat aku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Ini membuatku terkejut, tapi aku menyukainya. Kau sudah berusaha Baek." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan untuk sesaat mereka terdiam hanya bertukar pandangan satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol? Lain kali jika kau ada masalah kau bisa ceritakan padaku. Dan jika kau butuh pelampiasan kau bisa meminta padaku, jangan melakukan hal seperti tadi. Aku sungguh takut melihatmu tadi, dan aku tidak ingin merasa kecewa padamu karena telah menyakitiku." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraih pipi putih yang kini memerah milik Baekhyun, lalu mengusapnya sayang dan mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya. Hm, jadi apa aku benar-benar boleh meminta padamu jika aku ingin?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali membuang wajahnya, ia baru menyadari ucapanya.

"Hm?" Chanyeol memastikan , Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan mengangguk pelan dengan wajah semakin merona. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Kau ingin bergerak, atau aku yang bergerak?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku yang bergerak." Ucap Baekhyun dan mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia yang mendominasi dan rasanya sedikit sakit namun cukup nikmat karena penis Chanyeol langsung menusuk titik kenikmatannya.

Gerakan Baekhyun masih dalam tempo lambat dan konstan, namun ia sudah menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalari tubuhnya, Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menyesap putting kekasihnya dengan lembut. Gerakan mereka membuat air di dalam bak keluar dan tumpah cukup banyak diatas lantai kamar mandi mereka.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah lapangan basket, ia sedang menunggu Luhan menjemputnya namun saat melihat sosok Cheondong yang sedang bermain basket dilapangan saat melewati koridor lantai dua Kyungsoo segera berlari untuk mendekat.

Disana Cheondong sedang berdiri sambil berbicara pada teman-temannya yang duduk dilapangan. Sebenarnya itu tugas Jongin sebagai seorang ketua, namun karena Jongin tidak datang sehingga Cheondong yang menggantikan.

Kyungsoo berdiri di sisi lapangan, di pembatas jaring-jaring kawat yang membatasi lapangan dan halaman. Ia menatap sosok Cheondong dengan wajah sumringah, lelaki putih dan tinggi itu terlihat hebat dimata Kyungsoo. Ia bisa membuat semua teman-temannya diam mendengarkan.

Dan seperti magnet, tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja mata mereka bertemu. Cheondong terdiam sebentar, dan menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Kyungsoo tidak mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan karena jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

Tapi Kyungsoo menatap Cheondong seperti ia juga mendengarkan semua ucapan lelaki tampan itu. Ketika para pemain basket yang duduk itu bangkit, Kyungsoo meninggikan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok Cheondong yang tertutupi oleh pemain-pemain tinggi itu.

"Sedang apa sayang?" remasan pada pantatnya dan suara itu membuat kaki Kyungsoo yang menjinjit segera menapak tanah, ia menoleh dan mendapati dua orang lelaki dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo mengenalnya, mereka adalah lelaki yang berbaik hati menawarinya duduk dikantin dan memintanya untuk membuka kancing seragamnya.

"Aku sedang melihat mereka bermain." tunjuk Kyungsoo. Kedua lelaki itu saling toleh dan memberikan isyarat.

"Mau ikut sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan?" tanya sosok dihadapanya sambil kembali mencuri remasan pada pantat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa risih menjauhkan tangan itu, ia hanya merasa risih tidak tahu dirinya sedang dilecehkan.

"Kenapa? kau tidak suka dengan sentuhanku?" kembali pantatnya diremas. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak. Itu sakit." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi begini cara kami memberi salam."

"Benarkah?" kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" suara itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Cheondong berdiri dengan satu tangan memeluk bola basketnya. Kedua orang itu berdecak sebal, pemain basket adalah salah satu dari daftar orang-orang yang disayangi pihak sekolah karena prestasi mereka, untuk itu para pemain basket cukup ditakuti apalagi sang ketua dan wakilnya.

Kedua orang itu mencibir lalu melenggang pergi. Cheondong menatap Kyungsoo sebentar, dan kedua dahinya mengernyit saat menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo sedikit aneh padanya.

"Kau tidak pulang Kyungsoo- _sshi_?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo terdiam, lalu mengangguk dan menggeleng. Sepertinya ia kebingungan.

"Aku pulang tapi tidak sekarang. Kakakku belum datang." Ucap Kyungsoo. Cheondong mengangguk. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan mengambil tasnya yang tergelatak di dekat tiang _ring_. Lapangan sudah sepi karena para pemain sudah pulang, mereka sudah bermain sejak jam istirahat pastinya tubuh mereka sudah kelelahan.

"Kau ingin menunggu disini?" tanya Cheondong ketika melihat Kyungsoo masih berdiri menatap kearahnya. Kyungsoo melihat sekitar dengan kebingungan.

"Ayo tunggu di depan gerbang!" ucap Cheondong sambil berjalan dengan santai melewati Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dengan Cheondong yang sesekali memantulkan bolanya ketanah. Lelaki tampan itu berkata akan menunggu Kyungsoo hingga dijemput.

"Kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku?" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bertanya, Cheondong menangkap bola basketnya dan menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Hm…kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu?" tanyanya bingung. Kyungsoo mengarahkan bola matanya kekanan, berpikir.

"Karena jantungmu bedetak kencang untukku dan jantungku berdetak kencang untukmu." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan senyum sumringahnya. Cheondong terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo, dan kembali memantulkan bola basketnya. Kyungsoo terdiam, usapan Cheondong pada rambutnya mengingatkan cara kakaknya yang memperlakukan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sering memperhatikan dari dalam kamar ketika keduanya sedang berada diruang tengah.

"Apa itu artinya kita kekasih sekarang?" Cheondong menoleh cepat, menatap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan rambut berantakan. Cheondong menatap sosok berkulit putih mulus di depannya, seperti kata Jongin , sosok dihadapannya memang cantik seperti seorang bidadari.

"Kenapa kita harus menjadi kekasih?" tanya Cheondong. Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya dan ia juga cukup bingung.

"Karena…karena kakakku memperlakukan kekasihnya sama seperti kau memperlakukanku. Jadi kita kekasih?" Cheondong terkekeh.

"Kau sungguh lucu. Kau bicara secara terus terang. Tapi…" Cheondong menatap Kyungsoo.

"Mengusak rambut bukan berarti kita sepasang kekasih. Sepasang kekasih akan melakukan lebih daripada sekedar mengusak kepala."

"Seperti?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat.

"Berpelukan?" bukannya sebuah pernyataan, tapi malah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Cheondong karena dia sendiri pun merasa ragu dengan jawabannya. Kyungsoo dengan cepat memeluk Cheondong membuat lelaki itu membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Kita kekasih?" Cheondong menggeleng.

"Berpegangan tangan." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan, hanya ingin menguji kadar kepolosan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera meraih tangan Cheondong dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kita kekasih sekarang?" Cheondong masih diam, ia kembali penasaran.

"Berciuman." Kyungsoo menjinjitkan kakinya, tapi ia batal.

"Dimana? Dibagian mana seseorang mencium kekasihnya?" Cheondong menatap Kyungsoo.

"Disemua bagian." Jawabnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu menjinjit untuk mencium pipi kiri Cheondong, lalu pipi kanannya membuat Cheondong syok.

"Apa disini juga?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menunjuk bibir Cheondong, lelaki yang terkena syok kardio itu hanya mengangguk pelan dengan tatapan kosong kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjinjitkan kakinya dan sebuah ciuman mendarat dipermukaan yang cukup kasar. Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendapati sebuah bola dihadapannya. Menjadi pembatas antara wajahnya dan wajah Cheondong.

Bola itu turun dan menampilkan wajah Cheondong. Lelaki itu berdeham sambil kembali menurunkan bolanya.

"Hmm… apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Cheondong dengan wajah serius.

"Me..menyukaimu?" Kyungsoo berpikir, ia tidak mengerti bagaimana membedakan menyukai dan jatuh cinta.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu aku menyukaimu atau tidak. Tapi aku jatuh cinta padamu." Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Cheondong mengernyit semakin bingung.

"Kita bahkan belum mengenal, aku bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang dirimu selain namamu." Ucap Cheondong.

"Apa kita harus saling mengenal dulu untuk menjadi kekasih? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku tentang ini?" Cheondong semakin tidak mengerti. Ia menghela nafas lalu memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, memperbaiki rambut Kyungsoo yang berantakan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Jika kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi kekasihku. Kau harus membuktikannya padaku."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tunjukan padaku bahwa aku layak menerimamu."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat diriku layak?" Cheondong mengernyit bingung.

"Kau bisa mencarinya di internet, tentang cara menjadi kekasih yang baik." Cheondong tersenyum.

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya?" Cheondong kembali mengernyitkan dahinya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau memiliki ponsel kan?" Kyungsoo mengernyit, mengingat sesuatu yang bernama ponsel.

"Gunakan itu!"

"Apa harus benda itu?" Cheondong mengernyit sambil mengangguk ragu.

"Baiklah!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, Kyungsoo akan menanyakan ini pada Luhan.

TIN

Keduanya menoleh ketika melihat sebuah mobil berada dibelakang mereka, Kyungsoo menoleh kearah belakang Cheondong dan ia tersenyum. Luhan sedang melambai kearahnya.

"Itu kakakku. Aku harus pulang. Terima kasih sudah menungguku." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu segera berlari setelah memberikan hormat. Cheondong menoleh menatap Kyungsoo yang memasuki mobil dan memberi hormat saat Luhan menekan klaksonnya. Cheondong menggeleng sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Luhan duduk di dalam mobilnya sambil sesekali melirik adik bungsunya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia Cheondong."

"Hm. Siapamu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Orang yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta." Luhan nyaris menginjak remnya jika tidak mengingat jika mereka ada dijalan raya. Mata Luhan membulat dan melirik kearah Kyungsoo.

"Secepat itu?" tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo menoleh, walau ia tidak mengerti tapi ia mengangguk.

"Oh. Baguslah. Selamat." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung. Aku ingin ponsel." Ucap Kyungsoo, Luhan melirik sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Mari kita membelinya." Ucap Luhan dan segera membawa mobilnya melaju lebih kencang.

…

..

.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan gerbang _Nubes_ dengan sosok setengah iblisnya. Ia menatap puluhan penjaga yang menghadang jalannya, dan dengan sekali hentakan puluhan penjaga itu tumbang, Chanyeol menggunakan seluruh kekuatan terakhirnya sebelum lenyap saat berada di dalam _Nubes_.

Ia masuk dengan kesal, membuat beberapa malaikat berlari terbirit-birit saat berpapasan dengannya di halaman istana. Terdengar bunyi lonceng _Nubes_ dengan suara nyaring dan keras yang berarti ada sebuah kekacauan terjadi.

Beberapa penjaga istana segera bersiap dan mengepung Chanyeol yang kini terdiam karena beberapa malaikat mengacungkan senjata padanya.

"Oh..Oh..Oh.. Si putra iblis rupanya. Apa yang membuatmu berkunjung kemari? Ini bukan tempat untuk iblis sepertimu." Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, pria yang berdiri di depannya adalah Jendral istana. Chanyeol mengenalnya, dia Yunho si Jendral perang yang terkenal karena kehebatannya memimpin perang. Walau jarang bertemu karena Yunho lebih sering bertugas, tapi tidak meredakan dendam Chanyeol pada pria yang selalu mengeluarkan ucapan tidak mengenakan.

"Panggil Putra Mahkota kalian. Aku ingin menemuinya!" bentak Chanyeol. Jendral itu berdecih.

"Dimana letak sopan santunmu pada seorang ibu? Terlebih dia adalah Putra Raja Langit." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Seperti yang kau katakan aku adalah putra iblis, kami tidak mengenal sopan santun." Senyum Jendral itu luntur. Ia termasuk malaikat yang kolot, karena masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran iblis disekitarnya. Terlalu sering berperang membuatnya mengecap iblis sebagai musuh.

"Iblis. Makhluk paling menjijikan dan kejam ingin bertemu dengan salah satu malaikat tertinggi disini." Pria itu berdecih, meremehkan dan Chanyeol benci itu.

"Sayangnya. Malaikat itu adalah ibuku. Dan kau, hanya seorang Jendral disini yang tidak berhak atas apapun." Jendral itu menyeringai, ia menghela nafas namun tatapan tajamnya terkunci pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa?" suara lembut itu membuat keduanya menoleh dan seluruh malaikat memberi hormat ketika Taemin menuruni anak tangga. Chanyeol hanya berdiri di tempat sambil berdecih kearah si Jendral, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ibu. Entah mengapa raut wajahnya berubah.

"Aku ingin bicara!" ucap Chanyeol dingin, sambil membuang wajahnya tidak ingin menatap wajah ibunya yang membuat perasaanya bercampur aduk. Taemin sedikit terkejut.

"Kau mencariku? Tidak mencari malaikat pekerja yang menganggu kekasihmu?" Chanyeol menatap ibunya tajam sebelum akhirnya lelaki cantik itu tertawa.

"Masuklah! Kita bicara di dalam." Ucap Taemin sambil berjalan diikuti para pengawal dan Chanyeol yang berjalan penuh kemenangan sambil menatap remeh pada Jendral disebelahnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit mencium aroma menyengat dari kamar ibunya, aroma itu membuatnya merasa mual.

"Tumben sekali, ada apa?"

"Jangan berbasa-basi! Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi?" bentak Chanyeol. Taemin menoleh dan menatap putranya tidak percaya.

"Seharusnya ibu yang bertanya apa yang terjadi? Kau datang tiba-tiba , membuat kekacauan di istana, membuat para malaikat ketakutan hingga Jendral Yunho turun tangan, datang mencari ibu dan kini bertanya apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol mendengus, ia menatap ibunya datar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ibu?" ucap Chanyeol sambil melempar pandangannya kesamping, ia terlalu malu untuk menanyakan itu dan ia tidak ingin dicap terlalu peduli. Taemin terkekeh lalu duduk diatas kursinya.

"Ibu? Ibu baik-baik saja!"

"Bohong! Ibu seorang malaikat, jadi ibu tidak boleh berbohong!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Ibu tidak sedang berbohong. Kau bisa lihat kan? Ibu tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Lalu kenapa ibu memberikan _Loocin_ ibu pada Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Apa itu salah? Bukankah kau mencintai Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menatap geram , ia menghela nafas kasar.

"Pasti ada alasan lain."

"Hm. Sayangnya tidak. Ibu hanya berpikir jika Baekhyun memerlukannya. Ibu seorang malaikat yang abadi, ibu seorang keturunan raja, ibu memiliki suami seorang iblis, dengan tiga anak yang tampan dan hebat. Ibu tidak terlalu membutuhkannya, ibu memiliki segalanya. Ibu memiliki kalian, dan ibu rasa itu sudah cukup." Chanyeol menatap ibunya dengan satu alis terangkat mencoba mencari kebohongan, namun sayang seorang malaikat yang terkenal berhati putih tidak akan pernah berbohong, sehingga tidak ada yang tahu saat mereka berbohong, kecuali sesama malaikat atau memiliki perasaan sangat peka. Dan Chanyeol bukan salah satu diantaranya.

"Apa hanya itu?" tanya Chanyeol curiga.

"Apa kau butuh jawaban lain?" Chanyeol membuang wajahnya yang terlihat kesal.

"Tunggu! kenapa kau tiba-tiba peduli tentang ibu? Apa kau mencemaskan ibu?" Chanyeol menoleh cepat kearah ibunya lalu menggeleng cepat dan sedikit berdecih.

"Untuk apa? Aku membenci ibu, jadi aku tidak mungkin mencemaskan ibu. Aku sebaiknya pergi, ini bukan tempatku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berbalik.

"Bencilah ibu! Setidaknya dengan begitu kau akan selalu mengingatku." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh, ia menatap Taemin dengan dahi mengernyit. Kata-kata itu terdengar janggal di telinganya.

"Jika aku tahu ibu menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku tak akan pernah memaafkan ibu." Ucap Chanyeol dingin, Taemin tersenyum lembut.

"Setidaknya kau tidak akan melupakan ibu." Chanyeol meremas jemarinya, dan dalam hitungan kurang dari sedetik ibunya sudah muncul dihadapanya. Jemari lentik itu mengelus surai hijau kelam putranya.

"Walau kau selalu membuat masalah, tapi kau tetap putra ibu untuk selamanya." Chanyeol menepis tangan ibunya, suasana ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Apa-apaan itu? Jangan lupa! Aku selalu menyesal terlahir sebagai anakmu." Taemin tersenyum memaklumi ucapan putranya.

"Apa kau merindukan ibu?"

"Hah?"

"Apa kau merindukan ibu hingga kau datang kemari?" Chanyeol berdecih, sambil membuang wajahnya kesamping dengan angkuh.

"Jangan bermimpi! Aku tidak pernah merindukanmu sedetik pun." Taemin mengangguk paham.

"Aku mengerti. Hatimu hanya dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun, benarkan?" Taemin menunjuk-nunjuk dada Chanyeol.

"Hentikan!"

"Jagalah dia, dia sangat spesial. Takdir kalian sudah mulai berjalan menuju klimaks." Ucap Taemin.

"Ya..ya..ya.. kau ternyata masih sama. Orang yang suka mengatur. Aku tetap membencimu, dan sekarang rasa benciku bertambah karena ibu bertingkah seperti orang yang akan mati. Walau itu mustahil." Chanyeol terdiam, ia berpikir kembali dan menyadari ucapannya.

"Benar, itu mustahil. Kenapa aku baru terpikirkan?" gumamnya kecil. Ia membalik tubuhnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan ibunya yang berdiri sambil tersenyum penuh arti, ketika pintu itu tertutup sebuah kristal bening mengalir dari matanya , melewati pipinya dan ketika jatuh mengenai lantai, air itu berubah menjadi butiran salju. Taemin menatap lantai dengan mata sedikit melebar, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Waktunya semakin cepat." Ucapnya sambil menatap kearah pintu dimana putranya menghilang.

…

..

.

Baekhyun tertidur di atas sofa diruang tengah karena kasur Chanyeol masih ternodai oleh darah. Baekhyun hanya mengenakan kaos kebesaran milik Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menutupi hingga setengah pahanya. Busana favorit Chanyeol saat mereka berdua, dan Baekhyun rasa ia mulai menyukainya juga.

Baekhyun menggeliat ketika tidak merasakan pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya , seingatnya tadi mereka berbaring berdua diatas sofa setelah kegiatan panas mereka dikamar mandi. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan mencari kekasihnya.

"Chanyeol?" dapur kosong, jadi Baekhyun segera menuju kamar Chanyeol dan cukup terkejut melihat kasur Chanyeol sudah bersih bahkan noda darahnya sudah hilang. Kamar itu sudah rapi, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol yang membersihkannya. Namun seandainya ia tahu jika Chanyeol tidak akan sudi merapikan apapun sekalipun itu bekasnya, karena yang merapikan semua milik Chanyeol adalah anak buahnya yang akan datang sewaktu-waktu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki kurusnya menuju kamar mandi, tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Ia berjalan keluar , mencari Chanyeol di balkon tapi juga tidak ada. Baekhyun merasa panik,ia mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo tapi tidak ada jawaban dan ketika mendorong pintunya tidak ada siapun disana, sepertinya Kyungsoo belum pulang.

Baekhyun menutup pintu itu perlahan dan ketika akan kembali keruang tengah ia mendadak terdiam saat berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Baekhyun/Chanyeol?" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menunjuk kebelakang dan Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah mencari kekamarmu tapi kau tidak ada." Chanyeol mendadak terdiam, lalu ia berdeham.

"Benarkah? Aku berada di dalam toilet. Perutku mendadak sakit tadi." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih mengernyit.

"Aku sudah mengeceknya tapi kau tidak ada disana." Chanyeol terdiam kembali dan ia memutar otaknya.

"Jika aku tidak di toilet, lalu bagaimana aku bisa muncul darisana? Apa kau pikir tubuhku juga ajaib? Tidak Baek, yang ajaib hanya lidahku." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mendorongnya kedinding.

"Dan lidah ajaibku, ingin menunjukan keajaibannya lagi." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mencium leher Baekhyun,hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengalihkan rasa curiga Baekhyun. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk tidak segera kembali, atau paling tidak meniupkan angin penidur untuk Baekhyun.

Jilatan Chanyeol berpindah menjadi ke dagu Baekhyun, lalu melesak ke dalam bibir merah mudanya, menyesap dan mempermainkan lidah itu dengan penuh hasrat. Walau hanya sebuah pengalihan, tapi hasrat Chanyeol tetap berpartisipasi di dalamnya, karena Baekhyun adalah candu untuknya.

Kini keduanya sedang duduk diatas sofa diruang tengah dengan sebuah TV yang menyala, mereka tidak sedang menonton film horror sekarang namun posisi mereka tetap terlihat intim.

Baekhyun duduk diantara selangkangan Chanyeol dengan tubuh yang bersandar di dada bidang kekasihnya. Mata lelaki mungil itu sibuk menatap kearah layar yang menampilkan sebuah acara musik. Sementara kekasihnya duduk dibelakang dan sibuk menyesap permukaan kulit Baekhyun yang terlihat karena kerah baju bagian kanan Baekhyun diturunkan hingga menampilkan pundaknya yang putih.

Entah mengapa ciuman pengalihannya membuat Chanyeol imgin terus menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun dan ia berharap ia tidak terangsang untuk melakukan percintaan lagi. Terkadang Baekhyun meringis sambil mendorong kepala Chanyeol ketika gigitan Chanyeol cukup kuat, tapi terkadang ia diam merasakan sentuhan hangat lidah kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba suara bayi di layar membuat Chanyeol menoleh karena merasakan perasaan bahagia Baekhyun.

" _Kebahagiaan seorang ibu adalah ketika buah hati mereka lahir kedunia, untuk itu selalu minum_"_

Cuplikan iklan itu membuat keduanya menatap layar, dimana seorang bayi sedang menyusu pada ibunya.

"Apa menjadi seorang ibu sebahagia itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Seharusnya iya, tapi saat itu aku tidak merasakannya. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya takut, sakit dan cemas." Chanyeol terdiam, entah mengapa ia teringat tentang ibunya dan ia segera menggeleng cepat.

"Tapi, tanpa sadar aku berharap semoga bayi di dalam perutku lahir dengan selamat." Sambung Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya aku sadar, aku membenci ayahnya bukan dirinya. Semua bayi yang lahir adalah suci, dan seorang ibu akan memperjuangkan kelahiran bayinya sesulit apapun itu. Karena itu aku sangat menyayangi ibuku, karena aku tahu sakitnya seperti apa saat melahirkan." Ucap Baekhyun, secara tidak langsung ucapan itu menjadi sindiran untuk Chanyeol.

"Jadi, cintai ibumu Chanyeol!" Chanyeol tersadar, dan ia terdiam. Ia segera membalik tubuh Baekhyun cepat membuat lelaki mungil itu terkejut. Sikap tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun takut. Baekhyun sudah menyimpulkan beberapa saat lalu, jika topik ibu membuat Chanyeol menjadi sensitif.

Chanyeol mengangkat kaos Baekhyun dengan kasar membuat Baekhyun ketakutan, ia takut Chanyeol akan menyerangnya lagi tanpa ampun.

"Chan…Chanyeol?" suara Baekhyun bergetar. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum, membuat Baekhyun bernafas lega.

"Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah merasakan susu dari ibuku. Atau mungkin aku lupa rasanya, jadi sekarang aku ingin menjadi bayi besarmu." Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung menyesap putting Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun memekik.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, tadi nyaris saja sisi iblisnya menguasai. Ia tidak suka ketika kembali diingatkan pada ibunya. Ia tidak harus peduli pada sosok yang ia benci, tapi ucapan-ucapan Baekhyun membuatnya memiliki suatu perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya dan karena itu sisi iblisnya meraung. Untung Chanyeol bisa meredamnya, dan menjadi bayi besar salah satu pengalihan lain , yang setidaknya bisa membuat Baekhyun tidak tersakiti.

"Eummhhh.." Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol, ketika putingnya dihisap seperti seorang bayi kehausan. Walau tubuh Baekhyun kurus, tapi putingnya cukup besar, karena dulu ia pernah menyusui . Walau masih terlihat normal, namun benda mencuat itu bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi terangsang, terutama Chanyeol.

Hisapan-hisapan Chanyeol berpindah menuju putting kirinya membuat Baekhyun terus memekik kegeliaan. Lidah Chanyeol memang ajaib, Baekhyun mengakui itu. Lidah kekasihnya mampu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bangkit, sisi liarnya.

Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya dengan kencang dipinggang Chanyeol, hingga penisnya bergesekan dengan kaos milik kekasihnya, tapi ia berjanji tidak akan melakukan lebih dari ini, ia sudah cukup lelah.

"Aku berharap ini mengeluarkan susu." Ucap Chanyeol disela hisapanya.

"Jika aku hamil, itu bisa mengeluarkan susu." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghamilimu, agar aku bisa menikmati susumu." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol pelan.

"Tidak. Itu membuatku sedikit ketakutan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menekan kepala Chanyeol lebih dalam, karena jujur ia juga menikmati kegiatan panas mereka.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Chanyeol tidak bergerak ia tetap menyusu pada Baekhyun,tapi suara bel pintu yang semakin kencang itu membuatnya kesal. Baekhyun menahan wajah Chanyeol.

"Bukalah! Sepertinya orang itu benar-benar ingin menemuimu." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol bangkit dan mendudukan kekasihnya diatas sofa, dengan kesal ia berjalan kearah pintu.

"Lama sekali!" suara itu langsung menyambut Chanyeol ketika pintu terbuka. Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa menebak, siapa yang akan menekan bel pintu dengan tidak sopan seperti itu jika bukan si bocah menyebalkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol menatap bocah yang tidak mengenakan seragam seperti biasa. Kali ini ia mengenakan celana panjang hitam, dengan baju kaos berwarna hitam dan sebuah jaket kulit. Chanyeol seperti mengenal cara berpakaian itu dengan baik.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia mengacungkan enam jemarinya dengan angkuh lalu mencoba masuk, tapi Chanyeol menahan kening bocah itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau kira kau siapa bisa masuk seenaknya?" tanya Chanyeol ketus. Sehun mendengus menepis tangan Chanyeol dan mencoba masuk, tapi kembali dihalangi oleh Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku masuk atau aku akan meminta Baekhyun hyung untuk memutuskanmu." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Minta saja! Aku tidak takut."

"Kau_" Sehun terdiam, ia mencoba berpikir ancaman apa yang tepat untuk membuat geram sosok dihadapannya, tapi ia tidak memiliki ancaman lain seperti rahasia besar karena mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

"Oh, apa kabar?." Sehun berpura-pura berbicara dengan sosok dibelakang Chanyeol dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan dengan cepat Sehun masuk melalui celah antara pintu dan tubuh Chanyeol. Sial! Chanyeol menggeram dalam hati. Sehun melepas sepatunya dan Chanyeol memperhatikan dari belakang , ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah malas, namun tidak ada niat untuk menyeret tubuh bocah itu keluar dari apartemennya.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di depan layar dengan sorot mata fokus, hingga sebuah panggilan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hyung?"Sehun berdiri dengan wajah terkejut melihat kakaknya berada di rumah Chanyeol dengan hanya mengenakan baju kaos kebesaran dan Sehun berani bersumpah jika untuk pertama kalinya melihat bagian paha kakaknya yang tereskpos dengan jelas.

Baekhyun segera menarik bantal dan menutupi pahanya, Sehun terdiam dengan ludah yang berusaha ia telan. Chanyeol muncul dan mengernyit melihat keterpakuan Sehun, lalu matanya menatap Baekhyun yang berusaha menutup pahanya dengan bantal.

"Yak! Pemandangan itu hanya untukku , bukan untuk umum." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik tubuh Sehun dan membuatnya memutar balik.

"Jangan berbalik sebelum aku masuk kamar!" ucap Chanyeol. Sehun tidak menjawab ataupun mengangguk, tapi tubuhnya tertahan pada sisi yang diarahkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya seperti koala lalu membawanya ke kamar sambil mencuri ciuman-ciuman kecil disana.

Ketika mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, pundak tegang Sehun mendadak merosot. Ia menghela nafas lega dan segera mengambil duduk diatas sofa.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedang berada dipusat perbelanjaan. Mereka baru saja selesai memilihkan ponsel untuk Kyungsoo dan kini keduanya duduk disalah satu kafe dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang belajar mengoperasikan benda persegi panjang itu .

Luhan membantunya dengan sabar dan Kyungsoo memekik ketika ia berhasil.

"Ayo cepat hyung! Ajari aku tentang internet!" ucap Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk, ia menggerakan jemarinya diatas layar sentuh ponsel Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan.

"Nah! Ketiklah apa yang ingin kau cari!" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mulai mengetik dengan sedikit kaku.

"Cara menjadi kekasih yang baik?" Luhan mengernyit tidak percaya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi adiknya.

"Kau sudah dewasa Kyungsoo." Ucap Luhan namun Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Tekanlah!" ucap Luhan memberitahu sambil menyesap minuman dinginnya. Mata Kyungsoo bergulir untuk membaca kata demi kata dari artikel itu, hingga dahinya mengernyit.

"Hyung, apa yang dimaksud dengan bercinta diranjang?" Luhan nyaris menyemburkan minumannya , jika ia tidak ingat sedang berada di tempat umum. Luhan meraih ponsel Kyungsoo dan membacanya.

' _Cara terakhir adalah bercinta diranjang. Kau harus memuaskan kekasihmu ketika kalian berada diatas ranjang'_

Kalimat terakhir dari artikel itu membuat Luhan menggeram kesal, bagaimana bisa ada artikel porno seperti itu tanpa peringatan.

"Yang terakhir tidak usah diperaktekan! Lakukan sampai poin sebelumnya saja!" Ucap Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Setelah merasa bosan mereka memilih untuk melanjutkan berjalan-jalan, Luhan sudah berjanji akan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mengenal dunia manusia lebih dalam. Luhan meminta Kyungsoo menunggu di depan toilet karena mendadak ia ingin buang air kecil, Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan berdiri di depan toilet.

Tak lama matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal tengah merangkul seorang perempuan berambut panjang.

"Jongin!" panggil Kyungsoo sambil berlari kecil menghampiri karena jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Jongin menoleh malas dan ia terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo di hadapannya, dengan segera ia melepas rangkulan tangannya di pundak gadis yang baru ia kenal itu.

"Hai Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo ramah. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo malas .

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangkat kantung ponselnya.

"Aku membeli ponsel agar bisa menggunakan internet." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya. Jongin melirik ponsel Kyungsoo tak minat, sementara gadis disamping Jongin memandang takjub karena ponsel Kyungsoo adalah keluaran terbaru.

"Memangnya kenapa tiba-tiba ingin menggunakan internet?"

"Aku tidak ingin, tapi Cheondong yang ingin. Dia ingin aku mencari tentang cara menjadi kekasih yang baik. Aku ingin layak menjadi kekasihnya." Seketika raut wajah Jongin datar, entah mengapa ia merasa syok dan di dalam hatinya ia merasakan sakit.

"Kau? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kearah gadis disebelah Jongin yang bergelayut manja. Jongin menghela nafas, membusungkan dadanya dan merangkul pundak gadis disampingnya.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan dengannya." Ucap Jongin karena tidak mengingat nama gadis disampingnya. Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya memberi hormat. Mereka hanya kebetulan bertemu lalu berencana untuk menghabiskan malam panas berdua.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kyungsoo heran, Jongin menyerigai .

"Menurutmu?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada si gadis dan menciumnya di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya melihat ciuman dua orang di depannya. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kalian sepasang kekasih?" Kyungsoo menatap dengan wajah terkejut dan mata bulat. Jongin menyeringai dengan bangga, mengira bahwa Kyungsoo cemburu atau semacamnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Yang tadi itu berciuman kan? Berarti kalian kekasih, Cheondong bilang jika sepasang kekasih melakukan banyak hal salah satunya berciuman." Jongin geram ketika nama sahabatnya itu disebut-sebut, dan ia lebih kesal mengetahui fakta bahwa Kyungsoo-lelaki mungil pujaan hatinya- berdiri di depannya dengan wajah sumringah menceritakan tentang sahabatnya.

"Apa itu berarti aku akan melakukan itu dengan Cheondong ketika kami menjadi kekasih nanti?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak menjawab, ia menatap Kyungsoo datar sementara gadis di samping Kyungsoo menatap Kyungsoo aneh.

"Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang terdengar menggemaskan, selalu ditelinga Jongin. Dengan cepat Jongin menggapai tangan Kyungsoo hingga bungkusan Kyungsoo terjatuh, Kyungsoo menatap bingung pada sosok Jongin yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Kau_"

"Lepaskan adikku!" sebuah tamparan keras Jongin rasakan ditangannya, ia menatap sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Luhan menatap Jongin tajam, dan Jongin dapat merasakan aura mencekam disekitar Luhan.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau memperlakukan adikku seperti itu hah? Kau ingin cari mati?" Bola mata Jongin membesar. Luhan memungut bungkusan milik adiknya.

"Kau! Jangan pernah dekati adikku! Atau kau mati ditanganku." Ucap Luhan dengan suara dingin membuat Jongin terkejut.

"Dan kau Kyungsoo! Jangan pernah dekati lelaki brengsek ini." Ucap Luhan lalu menarik adiknya menjauh, Kyungsoo yang ditarik oleh Luhan yang emosi menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Jongin dimana lelaki itu sedang mengusak rambutnya kasar sambil menendang udara dengan keras.

…

..

.

Sehun mengeluarkan isi tasnya ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-dengan celana- sudah keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Kali ini apa?" Chanyeol duduk diatas sofa dengan malas.

"Aku memiliki banyak permainan bagus. Kita bisa_"

"Tidak! Kali ini aku tidak akan terjebak oleh tipuan murahanmu." Ucap Chanyeol dingin, Baekhyun menatap wajah Sehun lalu duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Ayolah permainan ini seru, aku baru saja membelinya dengan uang tabunganku." Ucap Sehun menggebu-gebu. Chanyeol meraih remote sambil mengganti acara TV , kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol sesekali melirik Sehun yang memajukan bibirnya entah mengapa ia merasa iba pada putranya.

"Hm, aku akan memotong satu permintaanku. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol menggeleng, dan Sehun mencibir.

"Aku berjanji tidak ada permintaan yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Sehun, Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Tidak ada sepuluh permintaan. Hanya satu permintaan untuk yang menang, dan hanya satu ronde?" Chanyeol melirik sekilas membuat Sehun tersenyum penuh harap, tapi kemudian Chanyeol kembali menekan remotenya. Baekhyun menatap wajah Sehun iba, tapi ia tidak bisa terlalu ikut campur.

"Hm, penawaran terakhir kau bisa memotong 3 permintaanku sekaligus untuk memintamu bermain ini bersamaku." Ucap Sehun dengan suara pasrah, Chanyeol menoleh menatap kearah Sehun yang menunduk. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol berharap kekasihnya mau mengabulkan permintaan Sehun.

"Baiklah." Senyum sumringah Sehun langsung terpancar di wajah putihnya. Ia dengan semangat melompat kearah karpet dan memilihkan permainan yang paling ia kuasai, Sehun tidak sebodoh yang orang-orang pikirkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Sehun, dan Chanyeol menoleh membuat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa suara, Chanyeol langsung menekan bibirnya pada permukaan bibir Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." Suara Sehun membuat Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol, Sehun yang melihat sikap aneh kedua orang di atas sofa mengernyit heran.

"Aku akan memasak untuk kalian." Ucap Baekhyun lalu bangkit. Chanyeol segera duduk diatas karpet sambil memegang _stick_ PS yang berbentuk seperti kemudi itu . Sehun memilih sebuah balapan mobil, mereka memilih mobil kesukaan mereka sebelum akhirnya suara komputer terdengar yang memerintahkan pertandingan dimulai.

Baekhyun yang sedang memotong daging tersenyum ketika mendengar seruan keras dari ruang tengah, ia tersenyum bahagia melihat keakraban anak dan kekasihnya. Berharap jika suatu hari ia bisa menceritakan yang sesungguhnya dan Chanyeol akan menerima Sehun sebagai putranya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan kini tinggal putaran terakhir, dilihat dari poin Sehun menang dengan selisih poin 200. Tapi pada putaran terakhir adalah penentu dari permainan, karena bonus yang di dapat selama pertandingan akan lebih banyak.

Chanyeol berseru penuh kemenangan karena ia telah menyusul Sehun dan kini berada di depan, Sehun mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menang, ia tidak ingin kalah karena ia ingin permintaannya kali ini dikabulkan.

 _"Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah merasakan seperti apa memiliki ayah."_

" _Aku ingin seperti anak-anak lain yang bermain bersama ayahnya."_

Suara Sehun menggema dikepala Chanyeol, hingga ia merasa telinganya berdengung dan tiba-tiba pegangan tangannya melemah , lalu pandangannya kosong.

"YEEEIIII!" suara pekikan Sehun membuat Chanyeol tersadar. Sehun sudah berdiri sambil melompat-lompat bahagia.

"Sudah aku katakan bukan ? hahahahah.." Ucap Sehun dengan tawa yang menggelegar. Chanyeol merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, karena bukannya marah atau kesal ia malah tersenyum kearah Sehun. Menarik tangan bocah itu, membaringkannya diatas pangkuan lalu pura-pura memukul perutnya, membuat Sehun terkikik.

"Dasar kau curang!curang!" ucap Chanyeol , tapi ia tidak kesal malah terlihat tersenyum. Baekhyun yang berdiri sejak lima menit terakhir beberapa meter dari mereka tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia merasa terharu, air matanya jatuh tanpa ia sadari.

"Hei! Ayo makan!" panggil Baekhyun. Kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu menoleh lalu segera bangkit. Sehun berlari kearah Baekhyun dan segera memeluk tubuh kakaknya, membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan terkejut sebelum akhirnya Sehun melepaskannya dan berlari kearah dapur sambil berseru.

Ketika berbalik sebuah pelukan Baekhyun rasakan ditubuhnya. Lengan kokoh Chanyeol melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Apa pelukan Sehun lebih baik dariku?" bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun lalu mengecup lehernya dan membawa kaki mereka kearah dapur.

Mereka duduk dimeja makan, Sehun masih terlihat bahagia, ia membalik piringnya.

"Sehun, kemarikan piringmu!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ini ibu." Ucap Sehun sambil memberikan piringnya. Baekhyun menatap Sehun, begitu juga Chanyeol. Suara bocah itu terlalu keras hingga keduanya mampu mendengar dengan jelas. Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, Baekhyun adalah ibuku dan Park Tower adalah ayahku." Bibir keduanya kelu. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya gemetar, sementara Chanyeol membeku di tempat.

"Kenapa? itu adalah permintaan spesialku karena aku sudah memenangkan pertandingan tadi. Aku ingin merasakan menjadi seorang anak dengan ibu dan ayah yang lengkap. Karena ibu sibuk, aku tidak bisa mengajaknya dalam permainan ini, karena akan aneh juga jika aku meminta Park menjadi ayahku sementara ibu tetap menjadi ibuku. Jadi Baekhyun hyung harus ikut dalam hukuman ini. Hanya tiga hari." Ucap Sehun lantang. Baekhyun terdiam, ketika bibirnya akan terbuka Sehun mengangkat jemarinya.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Salahkan kekasih hyung yang kalah, karena hyung kekasihnya jadi hyung juga harus ikut." Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Ah! Ayo! Ibu cepat berikan aku nasi!" Ucap Sehun seperti bocah lima tahun yang merengek. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya seolah kaku, ia masih merasa syok. Baekhyun memberikan Sehun piring tanpa melihatnya.

"Ayah, kenapa ibu terlihat sedih begitu? Apa aku salah bicara?" kali ini Chanyeol yang tersentak. Ia berdeham pelan, lalu menggenggam jemari Baekhyun.

"Sayang, bocah aah! Putra kita bertanya apa kau sedang bersedih?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun terkekeh , merasa Chanyeol cukup pandai dalam peran ini. Chanyeol meremas jemari Baekhyun seolah memberi kekuatan, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Tidak. Ibu tidak sedang bersedih. Ibu hanya berpikir, apa makanan ini akan habis oleh kita bertiga?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun berucap dengan wajah riangnya. Sehun yang sempat terdiam, kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya, matanya berkaca-kaca tapi bibirnya tersenyum, ia bahagia.

"Tentu. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuang masakan ibu." Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Anak pintar." Ucap Baekhyun senang.

Mereka makan dengan senang, seolah kesan keluarga hangat memang melekat pada mereka walau sesekali Chanyeol geram dengan sikap nakal Sehun, tapi entah mengapa tiga hati yang berbeda itu merasakan satu rasa yang sama, bahagia.

Sejam setelahnya mereka memilih menonton TV. Baekhyun duduk ditengah, dengan Sehun yang berbaring diatas pahanya dan Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuhnya dari samping. Sementara Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada kekasihnya.

"Ibu. Kenapa tadi ibu tidak mengenakan celana?" seketika Baekhyun tercekat. Sejak tadi Sehun memang banyak bertanya, tapi Baekhyun bisa menanganginya karena pertanyaannya masih termasuk pertanyaan biasa, namun yang ini Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Itu bukan urusan anak kecil." Chanyeol mendorong pelipis Sehun, membuat bocah itu menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku bertanya pada ibu, bukan ayah." Ucap Sehun lagi. Chanyeol mencibir lalu memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat.

"Hm, benar yang dikatakan Chan… ah, maksudku ayahmu , itu bukan urusan anak kecil." Ucap Baekyun pelan sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Sehun. Sehun mendengus, ia tidak bisa membantah ucapan Baekhyun.

Sehun mendadak membalik wajahnya menghadap perut Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana, membuat Baekhyun tersentak untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dulu aku berada disini. Bagaimana bisa aku berada diperut sekecil ini?" gumam Sehun. Baekhyun kembali dibuat tercekat, walau ia tahu Sehun sedang berpura-pura tapi ia merasa seperti semua ucapannya nyata.

"Aku yang memasukkanmu ke dalam." Celetuk Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan Sehun yang menatap tajam karena merusak _moment_ nya dengan Baekhyun, ia hanya ingin mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, bukan si Park Tower. Baekhyun mencubit pelan kulit tangan Chanyeol.

"Ya..ya..ya aku percaya. Ayah yang memasukkanku ke dalam , lalu ibu yang mengeluarkanku. Aku terdengar seperti barang yang dititipkan." Ucap Sehun membuat keduanya terkekeh.

"Kau memang barang titipan. Sewaktu-waktu yang memilikimu bisa mengambilmu kembali, jika kau tidak dirawat dengan baik." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terdiam, ia menundukan kepalanya. Merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sehun.

"Karena itu rawat aku dengan baik, Ibu , Ayah. Agar aku tidak diambil dari kalian. " Ucap Sehun sambil mendongak dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik hidung Sehun membuat si bocah mendengus sementara Baekhyun mengelus pipi putih Sehun dengan sayang dan tersenyum lembut. Sehun kembali memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh ibu kandungnya.

Chanyeol yang menyaksikan hal itu tanpa sadar menggerakan jemarinya untuk mengelus punggung Sehun, membuat senyuman Sehun mengembang. Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun, dan membawa mereka dalam sebuah ciuman, sementara satu tangan mereka masih bekerja pada tubuh Sehun.

…

..

.

…

..

.

"Ayah! Ibu!" Sehun keluar dari antrian pembeli es krim sambil membawa dua buah es krim ditangannya. Bocah tampan itu berlari kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menunggunya disisi taman.

Walau merasa agak canggung pada orang-orang sekitar yang akan menatap mereka aneh tapi Baekhyun memilih tersenyum dan meraih salah satu es krim yang Sehun berikan.

Setelah menonton tadi, Sehun merengek ingin berjalan-jalan dan akhirnya setelah melalui berdebatan batin yang hebat, Chanyeol yang lebih suka berada di dalam apartemen sambil memeluk Baekhyun memilih untuk menuruti kemauan si bocah menyebalkan, Byun Sehun.

Lalu disinilah mereka, berjalan-jalan di taman seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang menghabiskan sore hari mereka di taman, meski sebenarnya sekarang hari sudah beranjak petang.

Sehun berdiri disamping Baekhyun sambil menjilati es krimnya, sementara Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal melihat betapa bahagia Sehun sambil menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun.

"Kita duduk disana!" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah rerumputan di bawah pohon di dekat kolam.

"Seingatku permintaanmu menjadikan kami orangtua, bukan pesuruhmu. Dan mana kartu yang aku berikan padamu?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menoleh lalu berdecih, lalu ia mengeluarkan kartu kredit milik Chanyeol dari dalam saku celananya yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk membeli berbagai macam makanan dan hal yang ia suka. Sehun memberikannya pada Chanyeol dengan gerakan malas.

"Apa salahnya sih mengikuti kemauan anak kecil sepertiku? Apa kau tidak kasihan melihatku yang tidak memiliki seorang ayah?" ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh, Chanyeol terdiam di tempat menatap kepergian Baekhyun dan Sehun, Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang seolah menyampaikan permintaan maaf pada kekasihnya atas sikap kurang ajar Sehun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu berjalan kearah Sehun dan Baekhyun yang telah duduk diatas rerumputan. Chanyeol mengambil duduk disamping Baekhyun, namun seketika Sehun memutar tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan, tapi Baekhyun hanya mengedikan bahunya.

"Yak! Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa bersikap seperti itu?" ucap Chanyeol. Sehun tidak menjawab, masih setia menjilati es krimnya sambil memunggungi dua orang dewasa lainnya.

"Yak! Sehun aku bicara padamu." Bentak Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang juga menjilati es krimnya melirik Chanyeol lalu tersenyum sambil mengelus lengan kekasihnya.

"Percuma aku menggunakan uang tabunganku dan mati-matian memenangkan permainan itu jika kau bahkan tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan kecil seorang anak malang sepertiku." Ucap Sehun. Chanyeol kembali merasa tertohok, ia menghela nafas lagi. Beruntung sisi malaikatnya sedang menguasai sekarang.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau mengabulkannya, tapi_" Chanyeol terdiam.

"Sehun! Dengarkan ayah!" Tubuh Sehun menegang, entah mengapa ucapan Chanyeol barusan terasa berbeda. Bahkan Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol karena merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Sehun rasakan.

"Ayah hanya tidak suka ketika kau bersikap semaumu, menyuruh ini dan itu seolah kami adalah pesuruhmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap punggung menegang Sehun.

"Kau anak kami, bukan begitu? Jadi bersikaplah seperti anak yang baik." Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata memicing, lalu ia merangkak mendekat. Matanya terlihat seperti mengintimidasi dan mencurigai sesuatu, Chanyeol memasang wajah santai seolah ia tidak berbohong.

Sehun semakin mendekat hingga wajahnya dan Chanyeol hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter, lalu dengan jahil ia mengarahkan es krimnya ke hidung Chanyeol.

"Yak! Bocah sialan." Umpat Chanyeol kesal sambil menutup matanya dengan gigi yang mengertak keras.

"Ayah juga harus menjadi ayah yang baik, dan seorang ayah yang baik tidak menyebut anaknya bocah sialan." Ucap Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Chanyeol. Emosi Chanyeol meluap, dan sebelum kepalan tangan Chanyeol mengenainya Sehun segera menjauh dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Baekhyun, memeluk tubuh kakaknya dengan ekpresi ketakutan yang dibuat-buat.

"Kemari kau!" Chanyeol hendak meraih tubuh Sehun yang berada di belakang Baekhyun, namun tubuh kekasihnya menghalangi tarikannya, Sehun juga sangat pandai menghindar.

"Ibu! Lihat! Ayah ingin memukulku." Adu Sehun sambil tetap menarik bagian belakang baju Baekhyun, Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum geli dan mencoba menghalangi Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya karena Baekhyun lebih membela bocah menyebalkan itu ketimbang dirinya.

"Hentikan Chanyeol! Sehun berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi, benar sayang?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa menoleh. Sehun mengangguk.

"Benar. Aku tidak akan nakal lagi." Chanyeol merasa muak memainkan peran ini, tapi ia tetap ingin menarik tubuh Sehun keluar dan setidaknya memberikan pukulan ringan dikepala bocah nakal itu.

"Kau dengar? Sehun berjanji padamu." Ucap Baekhyun yang kini membentangkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak percaya padanya, dia adalah bocah iblis yang menjengkelkan. Jangan percaya padanya, Baekhyun!" ucap Chanyeol masih mencoba meraih tubuh Sehun.

"Jika aku bocah iblis berarti ayah iblisnya." Chanyeol menggeram.

"Kau lihat? Dia bahkan mengataiku." Ucap Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Sehun! Katakan maaf pada ayahmu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Maafkan aku ayah!" ucap Sehun. Chanyeol masih ingin menggapai tubuh Sehun sebelum Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayah dengar? Putra kita sudah berkata maaf." Ucap Baekhyun, sedetik Chanyeol merasa terkesiap apalagi ketika Baekhyun memajukan wajahnya dan menjilat noda es krim di hidung miliknya. Namun ketika Baekhyun tersadar, ia menjauhkan tangannya dan mengulum senyumnya sedikit malu.

"Maaf ayah." Sehun keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu berpindah kebelakang Chanyeol dan melompat ke atas punggung Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang sempat terpaku seketika tersadar dan segera menangkap tubuh Sehun.

"Kemari kau!" Chanyeol membanting tubuh Sehun keatas rumput memukul-mukul perut Sehun dengan pelan, namun mampu membuat Sehun meringis sambil menahan tawa.

"Ayah, ibu! Ayo pulang!" Ucap Sehun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan segera bangkit, lalu membantu Baekhyun bangkit dan mereka memilih berjalan meninggalkan taman dengan mengendarai bus , karena motor Chanyeol tidak cukup untuk membawa mereka bertiga.

…

..

.

Mereka bertiga tiba di rumah Baekhyun tiga puluh menit setelahnya, Sehun berlari memasuki rumah sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengikuti dibelakang.

"Ayah! Ibu! Cepat!" ucap Sehun yang memanggil dari arah koridor, membuat Kibum menengokkan kepalanya.

"Ibu!" Sehun berlari kearah Kibum dan memeluk tubuh wanita itu erat.

"Ibu, hari ini dan tiga hari kedepan aku akan memanggil Baekhyun hyung ibu dan Park Tower Ayah, kami sedang bermain peran." Ucap Sehun menggebu. Kibum mengerutkan keningnya, dan meminta penjelasan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu, lalu Chanyeol segera membanting tubuhnya diatas sofa dengan wajah kelelahan.

"Chanyeol kalah taruhan dan sebagai hukumannya kami harus menjadi orangtuanya." Ucap Baekhyun yang berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuatkan minum. Kibum yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaan kantornya hanya mengangguk maklum. Sehun yang tadi sudah berlari cepat kearah kamarnya, tak lama turun dengan piyama tidurnya.

"Apa kau akan menginap Chanyeol?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap Chanyeol yang bersandar pada sofa dengan mata tertutup. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melirik Kibum.

"Hm, sepertinya iya. Aku tidak membawa motor, dan aku terlalu lelah untuk berjalan kaki dan menaikki bus." Ucap Chanyeol. Kibum mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lelaki di hadapannya sepertinya membenci kendaraan umum.

"Ayah! Ayo kita bermain." Ucap Sehun yang segera duduk disamping Chanyeol sambil membawa sebuah papan permainan. Chanyeol masih bersandar pada sofa dengan kepala terkulai lemas tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya.

"Ayolah! Aku sangat menginginkan permainan ini." Ucap Sehun sambil merengek, Kibum melirik interaksi dua orang dihadapannya.

"Sehun, Chanyeol _hyung_ lelah. Bermainnya besok saja ya?" Sehun menoleh ke Kibum dan merengut.

"Tidak. IBUUUUU!" Sehun bangkit dan berlari kearah dapur untuk mengadu pada Baekhyun yang sedang menuang minuman ke dalam gelas kaca.

"Ibu, ayah tidak mau bermain denganku. Ibu rayu ayah ya? Ya? Aku mohon!" Sehun mengatupkan dua tangannya di depan wajah.

"Aku sangat ingin bermain ini." Ucap Sehun lagi. Baekhyun melirik Sehun dan papan permainan yang diapit Sehun di ketiak kirinya.

"Baiklah, akan ibu coba." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat nampan berisi minuman dan membawanya kearah ruang tengah. Baekhyun memberikan segelas air putih dingin kearah Chanyeol dan lelaki itu menerimanya lalu dengan cepat menenguknya.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau bermain bersama Sehun?" bisik Baekhyun, Chanyeol membuka matanya cepat dan menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya, lalu ia beralih pada Sehun yang berjalan dengan wajah sedih dari arah dapur. Chanyeol berdecih, ia tahu bocah dihadapannya hanya sedang berakting.

"Ayah, apakah ayah tidak mau menemaniku bermain?" tanya Sehun dengan mata dibuat sedih.

"Sayang, bermainlah bersama Sehun. Bukankah dia sudah menjadi anak yang baik tadi?" kini Baekhyun berucap sambil mengelus-elus pundak Chanyeol, Chanyeol melirik dua orang dihadapanya secara bergantian dan akhirnya menghela nafas kasar.

"Hanya sebentar. Dan aku benci kecurangan." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun langsung tersenyum sumringah dan segera duduk diatas karpet lalu membuka papan permainan yang ia simpan sejak dulu. Papan permainan seperti monopoli , permainan yang sangat Sehun ingin mainkan sejak dulu, namun sayang ia tidak memiliki lawan main yang bisa ia ajak untuk bermain.

Sehun mengocok dadu pertama kali setelah menerangkan pada Chanyeol cara bermain dan peraturanya, sementara Chanyeol menjadi pemain kedua dan Baekhyun pada urutan ketiga, Kibum sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya sehingga ia tidak bergabung namun sesekali ia akan memperhatikan interaksi tiga orang dihadapannya yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya menghangat.

Dua jam berlalu akhirnya Sehun orang pertama yang menguap dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri permainan itu. Chanyeol merasa lega dan tidak sabar untuk berbaring sambil memeluk Baekhyun, mengakhiri peran ayah-ibu-anak yang sedang mereka perankan untuk hari ini, sebelum ucapan Sehun mengacaukan semuanya.

"Aku tidur bersama kalian."

"Apa? Tidak!" bentak Chanyeol tidak terima ketika menaiki anak tangga.

"Kenapa? bukankah seorang anak tidur bersama orangtuanya?" ucap Sehun sambil mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Iya, tapi kau sudah besar dan aku tidak suka tidur berdesakan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu ayah tidur dikamarku dan aku tidur dengan ibu."

"Apa? Tidak!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Sehun-ah. Ibu akan menemanimu tidur di kamarmu sampai kau tertidur." Ucap Baekhyun dan Sehun bersorak senang sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun kearah kamarnya, tidak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdecih dan ingin memukul Sehun, namun ia segera berbelok ke kamar Baekhyun dan membanting pintunya keras, membuka jaketnya dan membanting tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang sambil sesekali terkikik saat memasang selimut diatas tubuhnya.

"Kau menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol marah kan?" ucap Baekhyun, Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberut.

"Chanyeol? Apa maksud ibu adalah ayah?" Baekhyun terdiam, ia lupa jika peran mereka masih berlanjut.

"Iya, maksud ibu adalah ayah. Apa kau suka melihat kemarahan ayahmu? Kau terlihat menikmati menganggunya." Ucap Baekhyun, Sehun mengangguk lalu menggeser tubuhnya dan menepuk ruang kosong disampingnya. Baekhyun segera berbaring disamping Sehun.

"Iya, aku menyukainya. Ayah terlihat sangat lucu ketika marah." Sehun kembali tertawa geli mengingat wajah kesal Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi jangan melampaui batas, aku takut ayahmu tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, karena kau tahu ayah sangat menyeramkan ketika marah." Ucap Baekhyun, Sehun menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa si Park itu pernah memarahi hyung?" tanya Sehun cemas, bahkan ia lupa dengan perannya. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi cemas Sehun.

"Apa peran kita sudah berakhir?" tanya Baekhyun, Sehun tidak menjawab ia masih menantikan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Iya. Dia pernah marah karena kesalahpahaman. Tapi yah itu wajar dalam sebuah hubungan, jadi kau jangan cemas. Ayo sekarang tidur, ibu sudah sangat mengantuk." Ucap Baekhyun. Sehun menurut dan merebahkan tubuhnya, lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa canggung mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus rambut Sehun, menyalurkan kasih sayangnya yang selama ini tidak pernah ia berikan pada Sehun, darah dagingnya.

"Ibu? Berjanjilah untuk selalu mencintaiku selamanya." Gumam Sehun, Baekhyun yang merasa tersentak sesaat kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, ibu berjanji sayang." Ucap Baekhyun.

" _Ibu tidak akan pernah mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."_

Baekhyun kembali ke kamar dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah berbaring terlentang, ia menaikki ranjang dengan perlahan, lalu berbaring disamping Chanyeol.

Ketika usai mematikan lampu tidur, ia merasakan sebuah pelukan diperutnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati mata Chanyeol terbuka setengahnya.

"Bayi besar itu sudah tertidur?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Apa dia meminta macam-macam, apa dia memintamu untuk menyusuinya?" Baekhyun terkekeh lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Dia tidak meminta hal-hal semacam itu. Dia hanya memelukku sampai tertidur." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu membalik tubuh Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Ah, syukurlah. Dia tidak boleh melewati batasnya. Dia tidak boleh menyentuhmu, tidak ada yang boleh selain aku." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun, lalu beralih kebibirnya dan kemudian kelehernya, menyesapnya pelan. Baekhyun menahan wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sedang ingin bercinta?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin menjawab iya dengan lantang, namun mengingat mereka sudah bercinta tadi siang membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya tidak tega.

"Tidak. Tapi piyama tipismu membuatku ingin menyentuhmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa aku perlu mengganti bajuku?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Apa kau tidak ingin aku sentuh?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Hm, tidak untuk saat ini karena aku lelah Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menguap, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan bercinta. Tapi bayi besar ini, ingin menyusu pada induknya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyingkap baju Baekhyun, Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Itu akan membuatmu makin terangsang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali menurunkan bajunya.

"Hanya tutup mata dan tidur, okay?" Chanyeol dengan malas mengangguk lalu Baekhyun berbalik tidak ingin mendapat serangan dari Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu cemberut lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya dan memeluknya dari belakang hingga mereka sama-sama tertidur.

…

..

.

"Jongin-ah?" panggil Cheondong saat melihat sosok sahabatnya itu berjalan di koridor, lelaki tinggi dan putih itu segera mendekat dan mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Jongin.

"Yak! Kemarin kau membolos lagi kan? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Cheondong, Jongin tidak menatap balik sahabatnya karena setiap melihat wajah Cheondong entah mengapa emosinya meluap-luap.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Jongin sambil menghempaskan tangan Cheondong pelan, lelaki tampan itu mengernyit dan kembali menatap sahabatnya.

"Hei! Apa ada masalah? Kenapa kau berubah akhir-akhir ini? Ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ini tentang Kyungsoo si anak baru itu." Ucapan Cheondong membuat Jongin menoleh, nama itu selalu menjadi magnet yang bisa menarik perhatian Jongin.

"Hm, aku tidak mengerti dengannya. Kemarin dia menyatakan cinta padaku, dia sungguh aneh kau tahu, dan akkkh_" Cheondong meringis saat Jongin mendorongnya ke dinding dengan cukup keras dan mencengkram kerahnya.

"Dia tidak aneh, kau hanya tidak mengenalnya." Ucap Jongin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jong-Jongin-ah? Ka-kau?" Cheondong menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah kecewa, ia tidak menyangka hanya karena lelaki mereka menjadi musuh. Padahal Cheondong sama sekali tidak berniat melukai hati sahabatnya itu.

Jongin yang tersadar segera melepaskan cengkramannya dan dia melihat sekitar dengan tatapan heran, ia menatap Cheondong sebentar lalu memilih berlalu. Cheondong menatap kepergian sahabatnya dan sedikit terbatuk, lalu memperbaiki cara berdirinya.

"Jongin, kau sungguh kekanakan." Gerutu Cheondong sambil merapikan seragamnya, ketika ia berbalik tubuhnya menabrak seseorang , Cheondong menatap sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf." Ucap sosok itu. Sosok tinggi dengan tubuh langsing, sudut mata tajam dan bibir berlekuk yang indah ketika tersenyum. Sosok itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya tanpa memperlihatkan giginya, lalu membersihkan debu di bahu kiri Cheondong.

"Persahabatan yang menarik." Ucap sosok itu lalu melenggang pergi dengan kaki jenjangnya. Cheondong menoleh dengan alis berkerut menatap sosok asing yang baru pertama ia lihat di sekolahnya.

…

Semua mata menatap sosok tinggi yang berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang merasa penasaran, hanya Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak tertarik dan memilih untuk menatap kejendela dengan malas.

Sosok tinggi yang berdiri di depan kelas mereka tidak terlihat menarik seperti saat pertama kali Chanyeol datang, namun penampilan sosok itulah yang membuat seluruh kelas menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda-beda, sementara sosok itu hanya menundukan kepalanya sejak pertama kali memasuki kelas.

Kaca mata bulat yang ia kenakan dengan sedikit retak di sudutnya serta rambut yang disisir sangat rapi membuatnya terlihat lucu. Ditambah gigi berkawat dan seragam yang dikancing rapi tidak sinkron dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang.

"Per-perkenalkan na-namaku Wu-Wu-Wu Yi-Yifan." Chanyeol mengorek kupingnya malas , apalagi ketika kelas menjadi gaduh karena orang-orang tertawa, menertawai suara gagap sosok di depannya.

"Baiklah Wu Yifan-sshi. Kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong itu." Tunjuk guru wanita itu pada salah satu bangku kosong-milik Taecyeon yang belum pulih dari cideranya-. Sosok itu berjalan sambil memegang erat kedua tali tas yang melingkar di pundaknya, ia berjalan menunduk tidak berani menatap siapapun yang ia lewati.

Baekhyun memperhatikan, ia sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya dikucilkan dan dipandang aneh. Ketika seorang siswa dengan jahil mengeluarkan kakinya dari balik kursi dan membuat Wu Yifan terjatuh, semua orang tertawa keras apalagi ketika kaca mata lelaki itu terhempas ke bawah bangku.

Baekhyun yang sempat meringis iba, seketika menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang ikut tertawa terbahak.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak terima mendapat tatapan kesal dari Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya tertawa karena itu lucu." Ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali menatap sosok Yifan yang merangkak sambil meraba-raba lantai untuk mencari kaca matanya. Sang guru yang berusaha menenangkan muridnya memukul meja dengan keras, namun tidak membuat tawa anak-anak didiknya surut. Baekhyun bangkit dan memungut kaca mata itu, lalu memberikannya pada Yifan.

Semua siswa menghentikan tawanya, dan berdecih pada sosok Baekhyun yang kini berjongkok di depan tontonan mereka, Chanyeol yang merasa kekasihnya di tatap benci segera memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya dengan wajah marah membuat para siswa itu membalik tubuh ketakutan.

Sosok yang menjadi badut dadakan itu memakai kaca matanya dan mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, karena tidak melihat dengan jelas sosok yang ada dihadapannya, namun ketika Baekhyun tersenyum ia ikut tersenyum hingga lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo duduk disalah satu meja kantin seorang diri sambil memainkan ponselnya, walau ia tidak begitu paham tapi menggeser layar itu kekiri dan kenanan membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan tidak menemukan sosok Cheondong sejak tadi, sampai ia mendengar percakapan sekelompok gadis yang sedang melahap makan siang mereka.

"Ya, mungkin karena pertandingan sebentar lagi,itu mengapa mereka tidak makan siang dikantin. Ah, aku ingin melihat si kapten basket Kim Jongin dan si wakil Park Cheondong berlari di tengah lapangan dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh mereka. Ah, seandainya aku bisa memacari salah satu dari mereka." Ucap salah satu gadis.

"Jangankan mereka, memacari salah satu anggota tim basket saja kau tidak bisa." Sahut temannya.

"Benar, mereka terlalu sulit untuk dijangkau. Sama seperti Park Chanyeol, dia tampan, keren, menggairahkan, pandai berkelahi, tapi sayang Si jalang itu sudah merebutnya." Sahut yang lain.

"Ssstt, pelankan suaramu! Jika dia mendengar maka kau habis ditangannya. Byun Baekhyun sungguh beruntung, dia memiliki malaikat tampan yang menjaganya. Apa semua lelaki tampan disekolah ini sulit untuk didapatkan hah?" ucap gadis bertubuh pendek, salah satu dari keenam gadis itu.

"Ah, apa kalian sudah mendengar kepindahan murid baru itu?"

"Si cupu itu? Ah aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Tidak, bukan murid baru kelas tiga itu, tapi murid baru kelas dua. Dia sekelas dengan Kim Jongin dan Park Cheondong, aku dengar dia cukup tampan."

"Benarkah? Aku belum mendengarnya, apa kau sudah melihatnya? Apa dia tampan?"

"Hm, dia tinggi dan memiliki senyuman yang menawan, tatapan matanya juga sungguh memikat_" Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan lagi ketika mereka berganti topik, ia hanya cukup mendengar perihal keberadaan Cheondong.

Jadi Kyungsoo merapikan kotak makannya dan segera bangkit untuk mencari Cheondong, ia ingin mengatakan pada lelaki itu jika ia telah memiliki ponsel baru.

Kyungsoo berjalan dikoridor dengan wajah tersenyumnya dan tiba-tiba sebuah bola seukuran apel menggelinding menuju kakinya. Kyungsoo menunduk untuk memungut bola itu, sebuah bola pantul berwarna merah.

"Itu milikku." Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendapati sosok tinggi dengan bibir berlekuk indah. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memberikan bola itu pada pemiliknya, lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengambil alih bolanya.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, perkenalkan aku Huang Zitao, dan kau?" Kyungsoo menatap uluran tangan sosok itu dan menjabatnya.

"Aku Park Kyungsoo."

"Nama yang indah, senang berkenalan denganmu" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu membiarkan sosok itu berlalu disampingnya sambil melempar dan menangkap bolanya.

…

..

.

Jongin berlarian di lapangan _outdoor_ dengan pakaian basketnya yang terlihat basah, ia sesekali memberikan arahan pada anggotanya dan kemudian berlari untuk menangkap bola dan memantulkannya. Ketika bola berada ditangannya dan ingin mengopernya, ia mendapati Cheondong dan satu anggota lainnya yang melambaikan tangan.

Seharusnya Jongin melemparkannya kearah Cheondong mengingat posisinya yang paling strategis, lagipula selama ini selain dirinya ia hanya mempercayai Cheondong untuk memasukan bola ke dalam ring, namun kali ini ia malah memberikan bolanya pada anggota lain membuat Cheondong mengernyit heran dan menghela nafas pelan.

Peluit berbunyi dan seluruh tim diperbolehkan istirahat sementara. Jongin berlari kesisi lapangan dan Cheondong mengikuti.

"Hei! Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi kau sungguh kekanakan." Ucap Cheondong sambil membuka tutup botol air mineralnya dan duduk disamping Jongin yang memasang ekspresi malas.

"Kau bilang aku kekanakan? Lalu kau sendiri apa? Tega-teganya kau merebut orang yang kusuka." Cheondong menghentikan acara minumnya dan menatap Jongin dengan mata membulatnya.

"Jadi ini semua karena masalah Kyungsoo? Astaga Jongin, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan padanya, kau seharusnya tahu itu. Aku hanya kasihan melihatnya , dan aku juga tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Lagipula dia bukan tipeku, aku tidak menyukai lelaki lugu dan polos seperti itu." Ucap Cheondong, Jongin menoleh dengan wajah kesal.

"Jadi maksudmu Kyungsoo tidak menarik?"

"Hei, bukan seperti itu. Dia cantik untuk ukuran lelaki, tapi aku tidak tertarik padanya."

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikan harapan padanya hah?" Jongin memekik, membuat Cheondong terkejut.

"Aku tidak. Dialah yang membuatku harus melakukan itu. Kau seharusnya bisa lebih bersikap dewasa Jongin! Jangan hanya karena dia, kau jadi membuang sahabatmu ini!"

"Jadi maksudmu aku berkhianat? Kaulah yang pengkhianat Park Cheondong!" Jongin bangkit dan meraih tasnya kasar, lalu melenggang pergi. Cheondong menghela nafas kasar dan mengacak rambutnya. Ia tahu bagaimana sikap sahabatnya itu, Jongin keras kepala dan tidak pernah mau mendengar ucapan orang lain, tapi Cheondong tidak menyangka pertengkaran mereka hanya karena sosok lelaki yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak menaruh hati padanya.

"Cheondong?" Cheondong menoleh ke kanan dan ia mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau lihat aku membeli ponsel seperti yang kau_"

"Kyungsoo-sshi! Aku mohon hentikan ini! MENJAUH DARIKU!" Cheondong membentak karena rasa tertekan yang ia rasakan. Jongin yang belum meninggalkan lapangan , menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang berdiri ketakutan dan Cheondong yang menatap kesal kearah sosok mungil itu.

"Ta-tapi, a-apa salahku?" Suara Kyungsoo bergetar, Cheondong menghela nafas dan mengertakkan rahangnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega, namun ia tidak ingin persahabatnya dengan Jongin berakhir konyol.

"Kau! Kau tidak salah, tapi aku mohon hentikan ini, menjauh dariku."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku_"

"Kyungsoo-sshi, aku tidak mencintaimu. Tidak akan pernah, jadi aku mohon berhenti untuk meminta menjadi kekasihku."

"Tapi mereka bilang jika jantungku berdetak maka aku_"

"HENTIKAN! Masa bodoh dengan detak jantungmu, aku tidak tahu siapa yang bicara omong kosong seperti itu padamu, tapi aku mohon berhenti menjadi bodoh dan bersikaplah lebih rasional!"

BUGH

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Cheondong tersungkur dengan wajah menghadap kesamping, Jongin baru saja menghajarnya.

"Kau berlebihan Cheondong, kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu pada orang yang rela melakukan apapun untukmu, dia tidak bodoh." Ucap Jongin. Cheondong menghela nafas tidak menatap kearah sahabatnya, Jongin berbalik dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauh meninggalkan Cheondong dan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka heran.

…

..

.

Sehun menendang kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya, ia merasa bosan seharian karena Luhan, guru kesayangannya tidak mengajar, para guru bilang jika Luhan saem mengambil cuti untuk urusan penting keluar kota.

Sehun merasa dirinya hampa ketika tidak melihat senyuman guru itu disekolahnya. Sehun merindukan sosok Luhan walau hanya dua hari tidak bertemu.

"Akh! Sakit ibu! Sakit!" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika melewati sebuah rumah kecil dan mendengar suara berisik dari dalam rumah tersebut.

"Hiks..hiks.. kenapa ibu membenciku? Sakit, sakit..hiks.." Sehun yang merasa penasaran segera mendekati rumah tersebut dan menjijitkan kakinya untuk mengintip dari balik dinding yang rendah.

Sehun memang jarang melewati jalan yang ia lalui sekarang karena biasanya ia menaikki bus, tapi kali ini ia sedang tidak ingin naik bus dan memilih jalan alternatif untuk pulang, lagipula ia sudah tidak mendapat gangguan lagi dari teman-temannya. Namun apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya sekarang membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

Disana seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang terduduk diatas rumput dihalaman kecil mereka sambil menangis dan seorang wanita yang menjambak rambutnya, juga memukul pundaknya dengan keras.

"Dasar anak nakal, sudah ibu bilang jangan bermain dengan perabotan rumah! Memangnya kau bisa menggantinya hah?"

"Ma-maaf bu, hiks. Aku tidak sengaja, hentikan! Akh sakit!" gadis itu berusaha melepaskan jambakan ibunya, namun ia malah mendapatkan tamparan keras di wajahnya. Sehun masih menatap gadis malang itu, dan ketika wanita itu menghempaskan tubuh anaknya lalu memilih masuk ke dalam rumah, Sehun segera membalik tubuhnya bersembunyi.

Sehun mengernyit heran melihat betapa kejam seseorang yang dipanggil ibu itu, ketika hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya Sehun dikejutkan dengan pintu yang terbuka kasar dan matanya bertatapan dengan mata gadis yang menangis tadi.

Keduanya sempat tersentak, namun Sehun lebih berfokus pada luka sobek di sudut bibir gadis itu serta wajah merah bekas tamparan. Gadis itu menatap Sehun tidak suka merasa sikap Sehun tidak sopan padanya.

"Kau pikir aku setan hah? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Idiot!" gadis itu menutup pintu dengan kasar dan berjalan mendahului Sehun dengan wajah angkuhnya, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah memelasnya tadi. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sehun terus memperhatikan gadis yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya, penampilan gadis itu terlihat berantakan, pakaiannya bahkan sedikit kusut dan kusam, namun gadis itu seperti tidak peduli dan tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

"Gadis yang malang." Ucap Sehun lalu berbelok disebuah pertigaan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun melangkah dikoridor seorang diri ketika jam pelajaran berlangsung, ia mendadak ingin buang air kecil. Koridor nampak sepi ketika Baekhyun hendak berjalan ke kelasnya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menghindar idiot?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari ruang musik. Baekhyun mendekat dan mengintip dari jendela.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak akan mengikutimu jika kau pindah negara. Sampai kapanpun aku akan menjadi mimpi burukmu brengsek." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat sosok asing bertubuh tinggi sedang memaki sosok lain yang bersimpuh diatas lantai, itu Yifan dengan wajah ketakutannya.

"A-aku ti-tidak me-mengerti ke-kenapa ka-kau mem-membenciku?" suara Yifan terdengar lirih dan memilukan.

"Kau tanya kenapa hah? Kau sudah tahu jelas jawabannya brengsek. Kau si pembuat malu, dasar cupu menjijikan." Sosok yang berdiri itu mendorong kepala Yifan keras , Baekhyun ingin masuk dan menolong namun ia takut karena sosok itu cukup tinggi.

"A-aku mi-minta maaf. A-aku ti-tidak ber-bermaksud mem-membuatmu malu, a-aku_"

"Aaaarrrgghh, hentikan suara gagapmu itu, hal itu hanya membuatku pusing. Rasakan ini!" sosok tinggi itu mendorong tubuh Yifan lalu menendangnya dengan kasar, Baekhyun meringis , melihat betapa kesakitannya wajah Yifan.

Ketika hendak masuk dan menghentikan hal keji itu, sebuah tarikan membuat tubuh Baekhyun tertarik dan berbalik arah. Di hadapannya berdiri kekasihnya, Chanyeol , dengan tatapan yang terkunci kearahnya.

"Berhenti mengurusi urusan orang lain, mereka bukan urusanmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil sesekali melirik kebelakang Baekhyun dimana sosok tinggi itu masih menendang perut lelaki lainnya yang tersungkur.

"Ta-tapi, dia_"

"Sssst! Jangan mencari masalah, Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat.

"Aku tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya, karena jika itu terjadi aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh mereka yang berani menyakitimu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan kembali kekelas mengikuti Chanyeol.

Sosok yang memberikan tendangan terakhir pada korbannya, menoleh cepat kearah jendela , namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Dia, Zitao, si murid baru yang sepertinya cukup berbahaya.

Ia menatap sosok yang tersungkur lemas di hadapannya dan meludah lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya. Ketika pintu tertutup, sosok ringkih Yifan perlahan bangkit dan meraih kaca matanya yang retaknya semakin bertambah, ia terbatuk sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit dan bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

…

..

.

Kibum menatap putra bungsunya dengan satu alis terangkat. Sehun berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah tas ransel yang sudah berisi segala keperluannya.

"Hanya dua hari ibu, bolehkan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat manis. Kibum menatap Sehun dengan wajah tidak yakin, lalu melirik Chanyeol yang duduk disofa sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan membuang wajahnya sejak tadi.

"Kau pikir jika ibumu mengijinkan, kau bisa menginap di tempatku?" tanya Chanyeol ketus, Sehun melirik kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah malas lalu kembali menatap ibunya dan mencakupkan kedua tangannya memohon.

"Ibu tidak masalah, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak memberikan izin." Ucap Kibum. Sehun memajukan bibirnya, ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Chanyeol membuat lelaki mungil itu tersentak.

Sehun mendekat kearah Baekhyun, lalu berlutut dan menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun.

"Ibu, aku mohon bujuk Park To_ maksudku ayah, agar memperbolehkanku menginap disana." Baekhyun menatap Sehun sungkan, lalu melirik kearah Chanyeol yang membuang wajahnya sambil berdecih.

"Dasar bocah merepotkan." Gerutu Chanyeol.

" _Please_! Aku mohon!" Sehun mencangkupkan kedua tangannya lalu memasang wajah memelas.

"Bukankah kita keluarga sekarang, jadi kita harus tinggal bersama, iya kan ibu?"

"Aku benar-benar membenci peran ini." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa melihat Sehun, Sehun mencibir kearah Chanyeol lalu kembali memasang wajah memelas kearah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?" suara lembut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol kesal .

"Apa boleh? Sehun berjanji akan bersikap baik, iya kan Sehun?" Sehun mengangguk cepat sambil menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol berdecak dan menghela nafas.

"Hanya dua hari, jika lebih aku yang akan menendangmu dari apartemenku." Ucap Chanyeol dan Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit.

" _Call!"_ serunya lalu meraih ranselnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Sehun sambil meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Chanyeol, aku harap kau bisa memaklumi sikapnya. Dulu dia sangat pendiam dan tertutup namun semenjak kehadiranmu dia menjadi pribadi yang suka meminta. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik, aku mempercayai anakku padamu." Chanyeol melirik kearah Kibum dan ia bangkit.

"Jika bukan karena Baekhyun, aku sudah menendang pantat bocah tidak tahu diri itu." Gerutu Chanyeol sambil meninggalkan ruang tengah dan menyusul Sehun.

"Ibu, aku pamit dulu. Maaf karena meninggalkan ibu dirumah sendiri, hubungi aku jika ibu perlu sesuatu." Kibum mengangguk dan mengelus surai Baekhyun.

"Tidak masalah, nikmati waktumu Baekhyun. Ibu senang melihat kalian berdua bahagia, kalian adalah harta berharga ibu. Walau Chanyeol terlihat kasar tapi dia satu-satunya orang yang ibu percaya untuk menjaga harta berharga ibu, dia lelaki yang baik."

"Aku tahu ibu." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk ibunya dan segera berjalan menyusul Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kibum menatap kepergian putra sulungnya dan tersenyum haru, Kibum menghela nafas dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya sekarang saatnya untuk cuti menjadi orangtua." Ucap Kibum sambil meregangkan ototnya. Menjadi orangtua tunggal membuat Kibum terkadang ingin menyerah dan mengikuti jejak suaminya, tapi ia tahu ia masih memiliki tanggung jawab.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol, sementara Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk bagian depan motor agar tidak menghalangi pandangan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya hal yang mereka lakukan illegal, tapi Chanyeol tidak memiliki pilihan lain , karena bocah iblis di hadapannya adalah bocah yang licik dan berbahaya.

…

..

.

Sehun melangkah masuk dengan terburu bahkan membuka sepatunya dengan cepat lalu berlari keruang tengah dan berbaring diatas sofa.

"Ah, nyamannya." Ucapnya lalu meraih remote dan menyalakan TV. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng lalu melangkah masuk dan segera membawa barang-barangnya menuju ke kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedang menutup pintu hanya mendengus kesal, lalu membanting tas Sehun diatas lantai dengan kasar.

"Hyung sudah pulang?" sosok Kyungsoo muncul dari dalam kamarnya dengan piyama tidur dan wajah mengantuk, bahkan lelaki itu menggosok matanya pelan. Sehun yang melihat itu segera memperbaiki duduknya dan mematikan TV. Mata mereka bertemu dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Hm, kau pasti adik Park Tower, ah maksudku Park Chanyeol kan?" tanya Sehun karena ini kali pertama ia bertemu dengan sosok Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu beralih memberi hormat pada Baekhyun yang melangkah menuju kamar Chanyeol.

"Dia adik bungsuku Kyungsoo, namanya Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Hai Sehun." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah, Sehun berkedip lalu mengangguk pelan dan memberi hormat.

"Hm, Hai!"

"Yak! Bocah sialan! Dan, Oh Kyungsoo. Kau tidak bersama Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol ketika memasuki ruang tengah, Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Luhan hyung tidak bisa menjemputku hari ini, dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya." Ucap Kyungsoo, Sehun yang mendengar nama guru kesayangannya disebut segera mendekat.

"Memangnya apa yang dikerjakan oleh Luhan saem selain menjadi guru?" tanya Sehun, Kyungsoo menoleh dan ia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hmm…i…itu.."

"Bukan urusanmu bocah ingusan." Chanyeol mendorong pelan pelipis Sehun lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Sehun menggeram kesal dan memukul perut Chanyeol lalu mendahului memasuki kamar.

…

..

.

Luhan menghela nafas berulang kali, ia merasa bosan dengan pekerjaannya untuk pertama kalinya. Sudah dua hari ia terjebak di ruang kerja ayahnya untuk mendata jiwa-jiwa yang masuk dan sudah dua hari pula ia tidak melihat Sehun. Jujur, ia sungguh merindukan sosok Sehun yang menggemaskan dan tampan.

"Ah, kenapa harus aku yang terjebak disini?" gerutunya kesal.

"Karena ini memang tugasmu." Luhan menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Ka-kakek? A-apa yang kakek lakukan disini?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

Kakeknya sudah meninggalkan _Infernus_ sejak lama dan memilih untuk pergi entah kemana menikmati hari tuanya. Pria tua itu berkata jika ia bosan berada diantara para roh-roh kotor yang berteriak kesakitan, jadi pria itu memilih untuk menyamar menjadi manusia dan melakukan seluruh hal yang ia suka, seperti berjudi dan bermain wanita. Tidak ada yang bisa melarang, karena dia memiliki kebebasan, lagipula Minho telah diberikan kepercayaan untuk mengurus semuanya dan gelar Raja Iblis tak lagi ada padanya.

Karena itu ia sangat jarang berada di _Infernus,_ bahkan bisa dihitung jari. Namun jika tiba-tiba pria tua itu muncul berarti ada hal penting yang terjadi, bahkan mungkin sesuatu yang buruk.

"Si cerewet itu memintaku datang menghadiri rapat." Sahutnya malas sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Pria itu menatap Luhan lekat, menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu berbisik.

"Dia kembali."

…

..

.

Sehun terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang melahap makan malamnya, dan sesekali alis Sehun bertautan melihat berbagai tumbuhan aneh itu dimasukan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Makanan apa itu?" Sehun mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan berbisik, Chanyeol berdeham sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Dilarang bicara saat makan." Sehun menoleh menatap tidak percaya.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Kenapa? bukankah aku kepala keluarga disini? Jadi turuti perintahku jika tidak ingin aku tendang dari rumah ini." Sehun mendengus lalu menyendok nasinya dengan kesal dan memasukkan ke dalam mulut dengan asal.

TING TONG

Suara bel pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Biar aku yang buka." Baekhyun bangkit lalu berjalan kearah pintu. Baekhyun tersenyum saat membuka pintu, namun seketika senyumnya berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut. Di depannya kini berdiri Taemin, Minho, Luhan dan dua orang pria yang tidak ia kenal.

"Selamat malam sayang, apa kau terkejut dengan kunjungan kami?" ucap Taemin lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mencium pipinya. Baekhyun menggeleng lalu memberi hormat dan memberikan jalan.

"Ibu? Ayah? Kakek?" ucap Kyungsoo yang melihat kedatangan anggota keluarganya dengan wajah terkejut, Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan ia benar-benar terkejut begitu juga Sehun namun ia lebih terkejut saat melihat Luhan juga ada disana.

"Kejutan." Ucap Taemin dan Luhan berlebihan. Chanyeol menggeram, meremas sendoknya dengan erat dan rahang yang ditekan kuat.

Kini kelima tamu tidak diundang itu duduk melingkari meja makan yang cukup besar, walau Luhan harus mengambilkan kursi-kursi cadangan. Chanyeol menatap kelima orang itu dengan wajah kesal, walau ia cukup terkejut melihat kehadiran kedua kakeknya yang rela merubah penampilan menjadi manusia, terutama rasa herannya saat melihat Raja Langit yang terlihat jauh lebih tua dari wujud aslinya, Chanyeol tahu ini pasti ide konyol ibunya.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya ketika Raja Langit terus menatap kearahnya, sebenarnya kearah _Loocin_ milik Taemin yang melingkar dilehernya, membuat Taemin memberi isyarat pada ayahnya untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun merasa sungkan.

Sementara Sehun menatap heran kearah orang-orang yang mengelilinginya, lalu matanya tertuju pada Luhan yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

"Jadi? Siapa yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Kau!" Raja Langit merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Chanyeol, ia merasa direndahkan. Sementara _mantan_ Raja Iblis menatap kearah Sehun lekat, lalu menerawang perubahan wujud iblis Sehun dan ia tersenyum bangga karena sosok Sehun memiliki aura iblis yang kuat.

"Ah, begini. Kebetulan kami baru pulang dari Jepang untuk menghadiri acara keluarga, jadi kami memutuskan kemari untuk menjenguk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa hadir karena urusan sekolah, dan kebetulan juga Baekhyun dan …" Taemin menjeda ucapannya, ia melirik Sehun sambil tersenyum senang melihat sosok cucunya yang tumbuh dengan baik, ia harus membalas kebaikan Kibum nanti.

"…Sehun yang sedang berada disini." Ucap Taemin, Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya ingin memaki dan membakar meja, namun ketika sentuhan lembut tangan Baekhyun menyapa permukaan kulit tangannya , wajah emosi Chanyeol merubah melembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Chanyeol dan tanpa sadar lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum balik. Interaksi itu membuat ketiga Raja itu menatap tidak percaya, sosok keras kepala dan pembangkang seperti Chanyeol mampu melunak dihadapan manusia lemah seperti Baekhyun.

Dan disana Raja Langit mempercayai ucapan putranya bahwa Baekhyun adalah sosok manusia spesial yang mampu merubah Chanyeol.

Mereka usai makan sejam setelahnya, dan semua nampak kekenyangan bahkan makanan yang dibawa oleh Taemin dan Minho tidak habis mereka lahap.

Kini semuanya berada diruang tengah, para dewasa duduk diatas sofa sementara yang lebih muda memilih duduk diatas karpet. Taemin nampak bahagia melihat Sehun, ia terus menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya dan mengajak lelaki itu untuk bercerita dan bermain. Sedangkan _mantan_ Raja Iblis duduk sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang dimatanya berubah wujud menjadi wujud iblisnya. Pria itu meneliti setiap bagian tubuh Sehun dan mencari dimata titik kekuatan dan kelemahannya, hanya sekedar memeriksa seberapa besar kadar iblisnya dan pantas atau tidak menjadi cucunya.

Sementara Raja Langit mencoba memulai percakapan dengan Baekhyun, untuk mengetahui seberapa layak sosok itu mewarisi _Loocin_ putranya.

Merasa muak, Chanyeol meniupkan angin penidur kearah Baekhyun dan Sehun perlahan, membuat kedua orang itu menguap. Taemin yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Sehun menoleh tajam kearah Chanyeol, begitu juga yang lainnya. Chanyeol memilih tak acuh dan terlihat santai.

"Kau mengantuk? Tidurlah! Ajak Sehun juga, dia sepertinya sangat mengantuk." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memberi hormat pada yang lainnya dan menarik Sehun untuk berjalan kearah kamar Chanyeol.

Ketika pintu tertutup , Chanyeol segera berubah menjadi sosok setengah iblisnya dan api disekitar tubuhnya membara besar, Chanyeol memperlihatkan taringnya yang selama ini tidak pernah terlihat jika ia berubah menjadi sosok setengah iblis, hal ini terjadi karena saat ini dia benar-benar kesal.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ibu hanya ingin melihat cucu ibu secara langsung, dan juga membuat kedua kakekmu mengenal sosok Baekhyun dan Sehun."

"Itu hanya alasan bodohmu kan? Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal-hal konyol hah?" bentak Chanyeol dengan bahasa kasarnya.

"Kau! Jaga ucapanmu pada ibumu!" bentak Raja Langit.

"Baiklah, kita lebih baik kembali!" ucap Minho menengahi lalu mereka semua menghilang dan muncul di sebuah ruang besar yang dipakai untuk mengadakan rapat, ruang yang sama ketika Chanyeol dihakimi.

Ketujuh orang tersebut telah berubah dalam wujud asli mereka dan duduk di sisi para iblis dan malaikat seperti biasa. Beberapa penasehat dan anggota penting kedua kerajaan mulai bermunculan dan menduduki tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Untuk apa pertemuan ini?" tanya Chanyeol membentak. Luhan hanya menghela nafas dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau tenang?" Raja Langit nampak geram dengan sikap Chanyeol, itu mengapa ia tidak terlalu menyukai cucu keduanya itu.

"Cepat katakan, jangan membuang-buang waktuku!"

BLASH

Chanyeol merasakan nyeri pada wajahnya ketika Minho melemparkan bola api padanya, Chanyeol menatap ayahnya sambil memegang pipinya yang panas dan sakit.

"Diam! Dan dengarkan!" ucap Minho dingin, Chanyeol melempar pandangannya dan mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana, aku mengundang kalian mendatangi rapat ini bukan tanpa sebab, tapi_"

"Kau terlalu lama." Ucap Raja Iblis kesal membuat Raja Langit memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Aku hanya sedang memberikan pembukaan agar mereka_"

"Ini keadaan darurat, kau tidak perlu berbasa-basi kau hanya perlu mengatakan poinnya!" ucap Raja Iblis.

"Aku sudah akan melakukannya jika kau tidak memotong ucapanku dan sekarang aku harus membuang waktuku untuk berdebat hal tidak penting denganmu."

Seluruh sosok yang ada disana saling berbisik melihat sikap kedua Raja mereka yang selalu berselisih pendapat. Chanyeol menggeram kesal ketika dia akan protes karena kedua kakeknya hanya membuang waktunya, namun Luhan bangkit mendadak membuat Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya terkejut.

"Dia kembali. . Kembali." Ucap Luhan lantang membuat seluruh yang ada disana tercengang, kedua Raja yang masih beradu argument itu menoleh dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah terkejut mereka.

…

..

.

TBC

...

..

.

\- Adegan NC ( checklist )

\- Moment Chanbaekhun diperbanyak ( Checklist )

\- Kaisoo ( Checklist )

-Latar belakang Loocin ( Checklist )

-Moment Chanhun ( checklist )

Oke, aku udah berusaha untuk memasukan hal-hal yang kalian minta, aku harap kalian puas dan aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan chapter ini juga terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang udah mendukung FF ini. Untuk reviewers thank you so much, untuk followers dan yang mem-favoritkan juga terima kasih banyak.

Aku gak tahu harus masukin sesi Q and A atau nggak, tapi di chapter ini aku bakal jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang entah mengapa selalu muncul, jadi aku mohon tolong di baca baik-baik supaya gak muncul lagi ya hehehehe, dan maaf buat yang pertanyaannya belum kejawab ya :)

Q : FF ini sampe chapter berapa ?

A : Jujur banget aku memang bener-bener gak tau, tapi daripada kalian penasaran, oke aku jawab mungkin sekitar 15 chapter, mungkin ya wkwkwkw

Q : Kenapa setiap update aku gak pernah tau? kenapa ada beberapa akun di IG yan posting ss kalo FF kaka update?

A : Karena mereka follow akun atau cerita aku dear, km juga bisa kok dapat notifikasi kalo misalkan aku update.

Q : Kenapa setiap update selalu lama? sebenernya update setiap seminggu sekali atau sebulan sekali? apa gak bisa lebih cepet?

A : Berharapnya sih seminggu sekali, tapi nyatanya bisa sebulan sekali, atau mungkin lebih. Jadi aku mohon maaf kalo gak bisa memenuhi permintaan yang ini. Hehehehe..

Q : Kak, kaka sebenernya orang apa sih? kok bahasanya campur-campur? sama kalo boleh tahu kakak agama apa?

A : Aku asli Bali, kalo bahasa itu cuma iseng-iseng kok. Kalo agama, Hindu. Hmm,, tapi lebih enak kalo gak bawa-bawa agama ya? wkwkwkw.. Ayo saling menghargai dan bertoleransi sesama umat bergama *eaaaa

Q : Kenapa kakak percaya banget Chanbaek real? itu sampe kedunia nyata apa cuma di FF doang? ( selalu muncul dan aing lelah jawab wkwkwkw )

A : bahkan gak cuma sampe dunia nyata, mereka bahkan udah nyampe mimpi dan ke alam bawah sadarku, wkwkwkw. Chanbaek udah menginvasi seluruh hidup aku. Mereka real, sangat real dimata aku. Hubungan mereka nyata sebagai kekasih atau mungkin lebih (titik )

Q : Bisa gak kalo update kilat?

A : Bisa kalo minjem kekuatannya Jongdae, wkwkwkwwkw.. Aku berusaha guys, aku berusaha hehehehe...

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah sabar nunggu dan selalu ngingetin buat update wkwkwkwk. Jujur aku merasa bersalah ke kalian, tapi aku gak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalo otakku buntu dan waktu gak mendukung.

Jaga kesehatan kalian ya teman-teman dan salam Chanbaek is real. Kalo berkenan silahkan tinggalkan komentar , terima kasih :)


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Devil Beside Me chapter 9

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho , Lee Taemin , Ok Taecyeon , Kim Dasom , Bae Joo Hyeon-Irene , Park Sooyoung- Joy , Kim Yerim-Yeri, Song Naeun, Yoon Bomi, Park Chorong, Park Cheondong ( Thunder ), Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Jung Soojung, and others.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa berbau seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

…

..

.

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

( If you forget about the last story, please back to the previous chapter )

…

..

.

Ribuan tahun silam terjadi sebuah peristiwa yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh para iblis dan malaikat. Pangeran kedua dari Raja Langit, pempimpin pasukan malaikat terkuat dan tersakti harus ditendang dari Kerajaan.

Kekuatan, kekuasaan, kerupawanan dan kesaktian membuatnya terlena akan pujian dan menjadi sombong. Dia yang sangat dikagumi dan dihormati bertindak semena-mena dan mulai keluar dari peraturan. Jika Taemin adalah malaikat tercantik, maka Pangeran kedua adalah malaikat tertampan.

Wajahnya begitu rupawan, dengan sorot mata tajam dan senyuman yang menawan membuatnya dielu-elukan oleh setiap pelosok istana. Tak hanya wajah, kepandaian dalam menyusun strategi perang dan juga kegagahannya dalam memimpin pasukan membuatnya menjadi sosok yang diteladani, hingga pada akhirnya ia menjadi sombong dan mulai serakah.

Posisi Raja Langit yang akan ia duduki tidak membuatnya puas, karena ia merasa posisi itu terlalu rendah untuk dirinya yang sempurna, Ia ingin menduduki posisi penguasa, ia ingin menjadi Tuhan. Karena keserakahannya ia pun diutus turun ke dunia iblis, namun ia merasa terhina dengan itu.

Oleh karena itu ia membuat sebuah pemberontakan dengan menyalahi aturan Tuhan. Dia bukan iblis, dan dia bukan juga malaikat. Dia rupawan namun sangat mengancam, ia dihukum dengan sangat berat, gelar malaikatnya tak lagi ia sandang. _Loocin_ -nya diambil paksa, tapi dia tidak dibuat musnah. Dia berada diantara kehidupan dan kematian.

Dia adalah _Lucifer_ , malaikat terbuang yang bersumpah akan menghancurkan apa yang telah diciptakan. Namun sosoknya menghilang dan tidak pernah terlihat untuk sekian lama, dan setelah masa perdamaian itu , kini ia pun kembali. Kembali dengan janjinya untuk membalaskan rasa sakit hati yang ia milikki.

 _Lucifer_ tidak pernah pergi, _Lucifer_ tidak pernah musnah. Dia adalah sosok yang paling pintar berkamuflase, malaikat dan iblis tidak akan bisa membongkar penyamarannya. Dia cerdas, dia kuat, dia tangguh, dan dia selalu berada disekitar manusia, mengintai dan merekrut jiwa-jiwa yang akan memperkuat pasukannya. Pasukan kegelapan yang akan membuat jiwa-jiwa manusia menjadi budaknya.

…

..

.

 **Devil Beside Me**

 **Chapter 9**

…

..

.

Sehun menatap sosok gadis yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelasnya . Dia sebenarnya cantik , dengan rambut bergelombang panjang, mata besar yang indah, hidung mungil yang mancung, bibir berlekuk yang indah, dia bahkan seperti malaikat. Tapi wajah angkuhnya membuatnya terlihat sangat menyebalkan, terutama cara gadis itu menatap teman sekelasnya, seperti sedang mengibarkan bendera perang.

Sehun berdecih ketika gadis itu mengunyah permen karet sambil memperkenalkan diri, rasanya Sehun ingin membongkar jati diri gadis itu, gadis yang nyatanya menangis setiap dipukul ibunya.

"Baik, Soojung-ah. Kau bisa duduk disamping Sehun. Byun Sehun, angkat tanganmu!" dengan malas Sehun mengangkat tangannya. Gadis itu memberi hormat sekedar lalu berjalan sambil memegang tali tas ranselnya.

Gadis itu melirik Sehun malas, lalu duduk disamping lelaki yang bahkan tidak memberikan salam pertemuan untuknya.

"Geser !" ucap gadis itu, Sehun berdecak lalu memindahkan tas ranselnya yang biasa ia letakkan dikursi disebelahnya karena selama ini ia tidak pernah memiliki teman sebangku.

"Baiklah kita buka halaman 107!" ucap guru yang sedang mengajar. Sehun membuka bukunya dan melirik kearah gadis yang sibuk mengunyah permen karet sambil melipat kertas buku tulisnya.

"Yak! Apa kau tuli? Saem menyuruhmu membuka buku!" ucap Sehun ketus, ia merasa kesal dengan sikap gadis disebelahnya.

"Apa kau buta? Aku tidak memiliki buku." sahut Soojung dengan wajah malasnya. Sehun mencibir dan menatap kesal kearah Soojung.

"Byun Sehun, Jung Soojung! Bicaranya nanti saja setelah kelasku berakhir." Ucap sang guru yang kini menatap kearah mereka berdua. Soojung memutar bola matanya malas dan Sehun hanya mendesah.

Waktu berlalu dan sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan berganti. Pelajaran berikutnya adalah kelas seni, dan Sehun sangat menantikan itu. Ia ingin segera melihat Luhan, ia sungguh merindukan sosok Luhan yang selalu melindunginya, yang selalu tersenyum dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Mereka sangat jarang bertemu belakangan ini, bahkan les privat yang mereka miliki pun sering kosong karena Luhan berhalangan hadir.

"Aku harap kelas seni nanti kosong." Gumam Soojung yang dapat didengar oleh Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun tidak terima, Soojung menoleh lalu menatap Sehun.

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" tanya Sehun kesal, ia tidak tuli, ia hanya membuat gadis itu mengulangi ucapannya.

"Aku –harap-kelas-seni-kosong. Kenapa? apa kau tuli? Lagipula aku membenci pelajaran itu." Ucap Soojung sambil mencoret-coret bukunya.

Sehun mencibir dan kembali menatap kearah papan tulis dimana gurunya sedang menerangkan pelajaran fisika. Tak lama pintu kelas diketuk oleh seorang guru pria, Sehun mengenalnya dia adalah guru kesiswaan.

"Aku ingin memberikan sebuah pengumuman. Kelas seni untuk hari ini ditiadakan karena Luhan saem masih berada diluar kota."

"Yess!" Sehun yang menatap kesal kearah guru di depannya , lalu melirik kesal kearah Soojung yang nampak senang. Gadis itu mencoreti bukunya, entah menulis apa Sehun tidak peduli tapi yang jelas seruan senang gadis itu membuat Sehun naik pitam.

Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa tidak datang sementara kemarin mereka baru saja bertemu. Walau tidak terlibat banyak pembicaraan karena ibu Chanyeol terus mengalihkannya tapi ia sempat saling melempar senyum pada lelaki yang membuatnya nyaman itu.

"Tuhan memberkatiku." Kembali Soojung berucap dan dengan kesal Sehun bangkit lalu meminta izin untuk ke toilet. Soojung yang merasa tangannya sengaja disenggol berdecih sambil menatap punggung Sehun kesal.

"Dasar aneh! Kenapa dia marah padaku? Memangnya apa salahku?" Gumam Soojung. Lalu ia mengerutkan keningnya, merasa familiar dengan wajah Sehun yang kini berjalan keluar kelas.

"Bukankah dia laki-laki itu?"

…

..

.

Jongin berbaring diatas ranjangnya, hari ini ia memilih bolos lagi. Bukan karena suasana hatinya yang buruk, ini malah kebalikannya. Ia merasa amat sangat senang dan jantungnya masih berdebar kencang setelah kejadian kemarin.

Kemarin saat ia menarik Kyungsoo menjauhi lapangan, Jongin membawanya kearah belakang sekolah. Jongin melepaskan pegangannnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang terus melirik kearah tangan mereka yang bertautan.

" _Maafkan Cheondong , dia hanya tidak sengaja. Dia bukan tipe yang mudah marah sebenarnya, dia hanya_"_

" _Apa aku begitu menyebalkan? Apa benar aku membuatnya risih? Aku hanya ingin memberitahunya tentang ponsel yang baru aku beli, dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik dengan cara mencarinya diinternet." Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya, Jongin memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana bibir itu bergetar._

" _Tidak Kyungsoo, kau sama sekali tidak menyebalkan dimataku. Tapi kau mengejar orang yang salah. Maafkan ucapanku yang membuatmu salah paham mengenai jatuh cinta." Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin bingung. Jongin tersentak ketika melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca._

" _Jatuh cinta tidak semudah itu Kyungsoo, jatuh cinta tidak hanya sekedar jantungmu berdetak. Itu, itu jauh lebih rumit. Kau tidak akan bisa menghapus dia dari ingatan semaumu, semakin kau berusaha keras ia akan semakin mengambil alih pikiranmu. Jatuh cinta hampir seperti orang gila."_

" _Seperti orang gila?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Jongin mengatupkan mulutnya dan sedikit meringis, ia lupa jika Kyungsoo sangat polos, ia tidak boleh menggunakan perandaian yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung._

" _Maksudku bukan itu, hmmm… maksudku kau akan bertingkah seperti orang gila, bukan gila dalam artian sesungguhnya. Hanya bertingkah seolah dunia hanya milik kalian berdua, apapun yang kau lihat semuanya berhubungan dengannya, dan juga.. jatuh cinta membuatmu tidak ingin kehilangannya." Ucap Jongin lagi , ia tersenyum menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo._

" _Tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih." Jongin menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya._

" _Tidak ingin melihatnya terluka." Jongin mulai memajukan langkahnya sambil mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo , hingga menabrak dinding dengan pelan._

" _Tidak ingin dia menatap kearah oranglain dengan tatapan memuja." Wajah Jongin mendekat, membuat keduanya terlihat lebih intim._

" _Dan, yang terpenting ingin selalu membuatnya menjadi milikmu." Jongin mendekatkan bibir mereka hingga nafas keduanya beradu._

" _Kyungsoo, aku, aku menyukaimu." Bibir keduanya bertemu, sebuah kecupan yang menempel kuat. Wajah Kyungsoo mendadak memanas dan rona kemerahan memenuhi pipi putihnya. Hanya sebuah sentuhan bibir yang bertahan lama, bukan sebuah lumatan yang biasa Jongin lakukan pada para kekasihnya terdahulu._

 _Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya, ia tersenyum melihat wajah tersipu malu milik Kyungsoo. Jongin meraih tangan kecil itu lalu meletakkanya di dadanya._

" _Kau merasakannya? Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Dan sekarang bagaimana dengan jantungmu?" Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo membawa tangannya yang lain untuk menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia menatap kearah mata Jongin membulat._

" _Jan-jantungku berdebar."_

" _Benar! Itulah yang disebut jatuh cinta Kyungsoo. Dan ketika dua jantung berdebar secara bersamaan dalam waktu yang bersamaan pula, itu berarti kita saling mencintai." Jongin kembali tersenyum._

 _Sebuah kecupan kembali Jongin daratkan di bibir Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo memegang bibirnya._

" _Aku akan bersaing secara sehat untuk mendapatkanmu Kyungsoo, aku akan mendapatkanmu." Ucap Jongin lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku ditempatnya, yang masih memegang dadanya yang terus berdebar._

Jongin tersenyum ketika mengingat potongan demi potongan kejadian kemarin. Ia memegang dadanya yang terus berdebar, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ia harus menjelaskan pada Cheondong tentang kesalah pahaman mereka.

…

..

.

Cheondong duduk di dalam kamarnya, ia merasa sedang tidak enak badan untuk menghadiri pembelajaran. Wajahnya sudah diobati oleh kakak perempuannya dan kini ia sedang terduduk di atas ranjangnya sambil menatap keluar jendela, merenungkan kejadian yang kemarin ia alami .

Ia merasa bersalah telah membentak Kyungsoo dan ia merasa bersalah karena membuat Jongin marah padanya. Jongin pantas marah karena bagaimana pun dirinya telah membentak orang yang Jongin sukai. Cheondong meraih ponselnya ingin mengirimkan pesan pada Jongin untuk bertemu, karena ia yakin Jongin pasti tidak bersekolah hari ini, ia mengenal sahabatnya itu dengan sangat baik.

"Cheondong-ah, ada yang mencarimu." Ucap suara nyaring dari balik pintu, dan tak lama muncul sosok wanita mungil lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya yang membuat dirinya semakin terlihat cantik.

"Baiklah, aku turun sekarang. Kau akan berangkat kerja?"

"Hm. Kau baik-baik saja kan aku tinggal dirumah?"

"Jangan lupa aku sudah besar." Sahut Cheondong sambil melangkah menuju pintu. Sandara, kakak perempuan Cheondong menghilang lebih dulu karena ia terburu-buru untuk berangkat kerja.

Cheondong tersenyum, ia tahu ikatan batinya dengan Jongin sangat kuat. Sejak dulu mareka memang tidak bisa marah terlalu berlama-lama. Cheondong menuruni anak tangga dan melihat sosok berbaju hitam berdiri membelakanginya.

"Jongin-ah!" panggil Cheondong, sosok itu berbalik dan Cheondong terdiam.

"Hei Park Cheondong- _shhi_. Aku dengar kau mengalami kecelakaan, aku datang untuk menjengukmu. Rumah yang bagus, kau juga memiliki kakak yang cantik dan baik. Sungguh beruntung." Cheondong mengernyit melihat sosok familiar di depannya.

Dagu runcing, mata tajam, bibir berlekuk menawan dan sebuah senyuman khas yang tidak pernah Cheondong lupakan. Dia sosok yang menabraknya di koridor, dia si murid baru yang berada satu kelas dengannya, Huang Zitao.

…

..

.

Jongin mencoba menghubungi Cheondong berulang kali namun tidak diangkat. Jongin mendesah setelah telponnya yang ke 15, ia tahu Cheondong pasti marah padanya, atau mungkin masih disekolah. Tapi Jongin rasa Cheondong pantas marah, karena bagaimana pun kemarin ia telah menghajar sahabatnya di depan semua orang.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Hingga telponnya berdering dan ia tersenyum saat melihat itu adalah Cheondong.

 _"Halo?"_ terdengar suara Cheondong disebrang.

"Cheondong-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"…."

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin, aku merasa terlalu kekanak-kanakan_"

 _"Baiklah._ " Jongin mengernyit, ia menjauhkan ponselnya. Nada suara Cheondong terdengar dingin dan ketus dan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Besok kita akan bermain basket lagi kan, dan aku akan mentraktirmu_"

 _"Sampai berjumpa besok."_

Tuuut…Tuuut…tuut.

"Cheondong-ah! Cheondong-ah! Aissh dasar anak itu." Gerutu Jongin kesal.

…

..

.

Baekhyun memasukan bukunya sambil sesekali melirik kearah Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu sejak tadi tidak banyak bicara, dan itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun takut. Jadi Baekhyun memilih diam dan tidak menanyakan apapun, terakhir ia mencoba bicara ketika suasana hati Chanyeol buruk, ia malah diperkosa hingga pingsan dan Baekhyun sedikit merasa trauma akan hal itu.

Beberapa siswa berhamburan keluar , berlomba untuk mengisi antrian paling depan di kantin. Baekhyun melihat kearah pintu dimana beberapa siswa saling bercanda sambil berlari keluar, dan matanya menangkap sosok murid pindahan itu, Wu Yifan.

Ia hanya duduk di bangkunya sambil menundukan wajahnya. Lelaki itu ada di deretan dekat jendela koridor, dibangku urutan ketiga. Baekhyun menatap sosok itu dalam, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat prihatin melihatnya. Sejak kepindahannya ia sama sekali tidak bergaul dan hanya menjadi bahan kejahilan teman-temannya, tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Hanya saja Baekhyun sedikit lebih beruntung karena memiliki Chanyeol.

 **BRAK**

Pintu ditendang dengan kasar membuat beberapa siswa menoleh, termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak terlalu tertarik. Baekhyun mengenal sosok itu, dia adalah lelaki yang sama yang menghajar Wu Yifan.

"Hei cupu!" bentak sosok itu, membuat penghuni kelas yang sempat kagum padanya menoleh kearah Wu Yifan.

Lelaki yang merasa dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya takut, ia meremas pulpen yang ia pegang ketakutan.

"Apa kau tuli?" kembali bentakan itu terdengar. Baekhyun mengepalkan jemarinya merasa takut, ia pernah berada diposisi itu dan rasanya sungguh sangat mengerikan. Chanyeol yang merasa acara heningnya terganggu melihat dengan kesal kearah pintu ,lalu melirik Baekhyun yang ikut gemetar.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh cepat , menatap wajah Chanyeol tapi matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Chan-Chanyeol? Bi-bisa kau menolongnya?" gumam Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol melirik kearah pintu dimana sosok Zitao berjalan mendekat kearah Yifan , menarik rambutnya hingga mendongak kebelakang, lalu membenturkannya dengan keras keatas meja. Baekhyun menutup matanya, walau ia tidak melihat tapi ia bisa mendengar itu.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh bergetar Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan, mengelus punggungnya pelan. Matanya masih menatap kearah dua orang menjadi pusat perhatian. Lelaki berkaca mata itu memegang keningnya dengan gemetar.

"A-apa ma-maumu?"

"Hentikan gagap sialan!" bentak sosok itu lagi, bukannya takut teman-teman yang lain malah merasa senang. Karena sejujurnya mereka juga tidak terlalu menyukai keberadaan Yifan si cupu.

Apalagi semenjak cideranya Taecyeon, dan munculnya Chanyeol mereka tidak memiliki hiburan yang bisa mereka tonton, dan bahkan Taeyang pun tidak beraksi lagi, tidak ada yang tahu tapi lelaki berkuasa itu tidak terlalu banyak tingkah sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengurusi hal yang bukan urusanku. Aku lapar, ayo ke kantin." Ucap Chanyeol lalu bangkit dan membawa Baekhyun dalam genggamannya. Baekhyun masih menunduk mengikuti arah tarikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap lurus ke depan tidak memperdulikan keributan di sisi kanannya.

"Am-ampun a-aku mo-mohon." Rintih Yifan ketika rambut coklatnya kembali ditarik. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak peduli, tapi ketika terdengar sebuah debuman bangku menghantam lantai, Baekhyun menoleh dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu menoleh terkejut.

Baekhyun berlari berusaha melindungi tubuh Yifan yang terduduk di lantai tidak berdaya. Baekhyun menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng, ketika sosok kejam itu akan melayangkan pukulan.

"Menyingkir brengsek! Jangan ikut campur urusanku. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" bentak Zitao.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau menyakitinya lagi. Hentikan!" Baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya, masih membentangkan tangannya.

"Bedebah! Berani-beraninya ikut campur urusanku. Aku akan memberimu pelajaran juga!" Zitao mengangkat kepalannya semakin tinggi, membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya.

 **BUGH**

Pukulan itu tertahan. Zitao menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol menahan pukulannya. Chanyeol menggeram, ia mencekik sosok itu , mendorongnya dengan kasar kedinding, lalu mengarahkan satu tangannya di depan wajah Zitao, sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi kanan Zitao.

"Berani menyentuh kekasihku, aku pastikan kau tidak bernafas lagi." Ancam Chanyeol dengan tatapan mautnya, suasana hatinya sedang buruk dan ia bisa membunuh siapapun sekarang juga. Zitao meludah dilantai dan terdapat cairan merah membuat ia menyeringai.

"Oh, Lelaki yang mencoba melindungi kekasihnya. Tapi sayang yang kekasihmu lindungi itu adalah sampah, dia hama. Dan seekor hama harus dimusnahkan." Ucap Zitao. Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sedang membantu murid baru itu berdiri.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan sampah dan hamamu itu, tapi bila kau membuat Baekhyun-ku terluka. Aku pastikan kaulah yang menjadi hama yang harus aku musnahkan!" ucap Chanyeol dingin lalu menghempaskan tubuh di depannya kasar.

"Baekhyun, ayo!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun berlari kecil kearah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bisakah dia ikut?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lirihnya.

"Kau!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kesal, namun ketika kekasihnya memandangnya dengan mata bersedih Chanyeol mengalah.

"Terserah." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan mendahului. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berlari kearah Yifan dan menariknya untuk ikut menuju kantin. Membuat sosok Zitao menatap Baekhyun dan Yifan dengan sebuah seringaian, sementara teman-teman yang lain mendesah kecewa karena hiburan mereka berakhir.

Di kantin antrian terlihat tidak terlalu ramai. Chanyeol segera berdiri dan sesekali melirik kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuk si murid baru. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya untuk berdiri di depannya, hal yang selalu ia lakukan ketika mengantri.

"Diamlah!" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya diatas pundak Baekhyun dengan wajah yang terlihat letih. Baekhyun tidak melawan, ia merasakan suasana hati Chanyeol yang sedang tidak baik.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi, ia memiringkan kepalanya lalu berbisik pelan ditelinga kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol." Chanyeol yang memasang wajah letih , membulatkan matanya. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang menundukan wajahnya , bahkan jemari tangan Baekhyun meremas jemarinya yang melingkari perut kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum, bukan karena hal kecil yang Baekhyun lakukan, tapi karena untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menerima kontak fisik mereka didepan umum, bahkan si kecil yang memulainya lebih dulu.

Di belakang mereka sosok Yifan menatap keduanya dengan mata berkedip, dan bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Ka-kalian sa-sangat ba-bahagia." Gumamnya kecil sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol yang mendengar adanya suara menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Yifan mundur selangkah dan menggeleng dengan kepala tertunduk.  
"Kau berdirilah di depan Baekhyun! Agar aku bisa memastikan si brengsek itu tidak menghajarmu dari belakang." Ucap Chanyeol. Yifan menurut dan segera berpindah dengan gugup. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, ia meremas jemari Chanyeol semakin kuat.

Walau Chanyeol kasar dalam setiap ucapannya, walau ia selalu bertindak semaunya, dan terkadang sulit ditebak, tapi Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol memiliki hati yang mulia, karena ia terlahir dari seorang ibu berhati emas.

"Jika kau terus merona, mungkin aku lebih memilih memakanmu daripada kepiting rebus." Baekhyun tersentak lalu mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap ke depan dengan tubuh ditegakkan walau terhalang punggung Yifan. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Meronalah! Karena aku suka melihatnya." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lalu kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan diceruk leher Baekhyun.

Mereka duduk ditempat biasa, seolah tempat itu sengaja dikosongkan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol, dan dihadapanya kini duduk Yifan yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk.

"Yifan- _sshi_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun, Yifan mengangkat wajahnya sebentar lalu kembali menunduk sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka ikut campur, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa bajingan tadi terus menganggumu? Bahkan kemarin dia juga memukulimu bukan?" tanya Chanyeol, membuat Yifan mengangkat wajahnya terkejut. Chanyeol mendengus dengan seringaian sambil melempar pandangannya.

"Itu bukan hal mengejutkan lagi. Kami melihatnya menghajarmu diruang musik. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah? Dan demi siapapun, angkatlah wajahmu ketika aku bicara!" nada Chanyeol sedikit meninggi diakhir. Yifan menurutinya, ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

"A-aku ti-tidak ta-tahu sa-salahku. Ta-tapi se-sejak ke-kedatangannya ke-kerumah. I-ia se-selalu meng-mengangguku." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, sementara Baekhyun menatap wajah Yifan iba dengan alis mengernyit.

"Rumah? Kalian saling mengenal dan tinggal serumah?" tanya Baekhyun, Yifan mengangguk.

"Di-dia sa-saudara ti-tiriku. A-ayahku me-meninggal ke-ketika ak-aku ma-masih ke-kecil. Ja-jadi se-selama ber-bertahun ta-tahun a-aku ting-tinggal de-dengan i-ibuku sa-saja da-dalam ke-kemiskinan. Su-suatu ha-hari se-seorang pria da-datang da-dan mem-bantu ka-kami…" Raut wajah Yifan nampak ketakutan .

"Di-dia ja-jatuh cin-cinta pa-pada i-ibuku dan ak-akhirnya menikah. Pri-pria i-itu sa-sangat ba-baik di-diawal, ta-tapi su-suatu hari i-ia men-menjadi ka-kasar dan su-suka menyiksaku ke-ketika tidak ada i-ibu. I-ia ma-marah ka-karena ak-aku mencoba mencari ta-tahu ten-tang siapa di-dia sebenarnya. La-lu ta-tak lama an-anaknya da-datang da-dari lu-luar ne-gri , di-dia Zi-zitao. Le-lelaki yang su-suka me-memukulku." Ucap Yifan dengan wajah ketakutan. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Dan kau tidak coba melawan?" tanya Chanyeol santai. Yifan mengangguk.

"Su-sudah, te-terakhir a-aku me-melawan i-ia mem-membuat i-ibuku di-dirawat di-dirumah sakit." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, entah mengapa ia merasa ikut sedih.

"Aku mengerti, lanjutkan makanmu lagi! Maaf telah membuatmu mengingatnya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Yifan yang semula takut balas tersenyum dan itu membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan karena merasa diabaikan.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sejak pembicaraan tadi terlihat tidak tertarik dan hanya mengaduk-ngaduk daging kesukaannya.

"Chanyeol? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus jemari Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku…" Chanyeol melirik kearah Yifan yang segera menundukan wajahnya takut, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya lelah." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman dibibir Baekhyun, membuat lelaki kecil itu memukul pelan lengan kekasihnya.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong kemana Kyungsoo?" ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat sekeliling tidak menemukan adiknya yang biasanya duduk seorang diri disalah satu bangku.

" _Kyungsoo-ah, kau dimana?"_ Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan telepatinya.

" _Aku dikelas hyung. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan."_

" _Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak boleh melewatkan waktu makanmu, atau ibu akan membunuhku."_

" _Aku hanya tidak ingin hyung, aku akan bicara pada ibu nanti."_

" _Ada yang menganggumu?"_ tanya Chanyeol

" _Hm."_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Jongin."_

" _Jongin? Aku akan menghajarnya setelah ini, apa yang ia lakukan padamu?"_

" _Jangan hyung! Hmm… dia..dia tidak berhenti untuk berkeliaran dikepalaku sejak kemarin."_ Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

" _Haaah, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu adikku sayang."_

" _Aku juga hyung. Wajahnya selalu muncul dan bahkan ketika aku menutup mata."_

" _Kyungsoo, aku akan benar-benar meminta ibu untuk mengembalikanmu ke Nubes. Kau terlalu, aaahh.. sudahlah, aku pergi."_

"….yeol, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar lelah? Apa kau mau tidur di ruang kesehatan setelah ini. Aku akan meminta Dasom _noona_ untuk memberikan vitamin padamu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku Baek!" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan aneh Chanyeol melirik kearah Yifan dengan kikuk, walau lelaki itu masih setia tertunduk dan mengaduk makanannya yang masih terlihat utuh.

…

..

.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang seperti dia bisa sakit juga." Ucap Dasom sambil mencibir kearah Chanyeol yang berbaring diatas ranjang kesehatan.

Saat ia akan mengecek persediaan obat dan alat kesehatannya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul bersama lelaki menyebalkan yang tidak akan pernah Dasom lupakan namanya, Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol masuk dan dengan tidak sopan, tanpa berkata apapun segera membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Aku tidak sakit asal kau tahu, aku hanya lelah." Sahut Chanyeol kesal. Ia mendengus beberapa kali, sambil menutup matanya dengan satu lengannya.

"Bisakah _noona_ memberikannya vitamin?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Dasom yang sibuk dengan daftar obat di atas papan coklatnya yang selalu ia bawa.

"Aku tidak butuh itu Baek!" ucap Chanyeol cepat.

"Kau dengar? Si _sok_ tangguh ini tidak butuh vitamin." Ucap Dasom yang kini berdiri di depan sebuah rak dimana persediaan obat-obatannya berjejer rapi.

"Diamlah!" bentak Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum lagi dan Dasom mencibir. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka hingga kini, mereka berdua tidak pernah akur, tapi saat mendengar Chanyeol yang membela Baekhyun mati-matian , Dasom mencoba untuk menerima kehadiran lelaki yang setidaknya bisa membuat Baekhyun aman.

"Apa ada hal yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan lalu melirik kearah Baekhyun.

"Ada."

"Apa? Akan aku ambilkan." Ucap Baekhyun segera bangkit, seketika Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Mereka berbagi ranjang dan Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Chan-Chanyeol?"

"Ini ruang kesehatan, bukan hotel untuk berbuat mesum." Sindir Dasom yang melirik tidak suka kearah wajah mesum Chanyeol-menurut Dasom- .

"Bisakah kau hanya melanjutkan pekerjaanmu? Aku tidak butuh komentar apapun." Bentak Chanyeol.

Dasom mengedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan menjauh menuju rak disudut ruangan dan memasukan beberapa obat-obatan yang baru ia beli, sesuai dengan alfabet. Tubuhnya memunggungi pasangan kekasih yang kini saling melumat diatas ranjang.

Ciuman mereka terlepas karena Baekhyun mengakhirinya, ia hanya malu harus bermesraan di depan orang lain. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang kini sudah berbalik badan kearahnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu disekolah!" Bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menarik dagu runcing Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya mencium kekasihku, itu bukan suatu pelanggaran. Lagipula tidak ada yang melihat." Baekhyun mendesah pelan, lalu melirik kearah Dasom.

"Dia tidak melihat, aku yakin!" balas Chanyeol lalu kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun, membawa mereka dalam ciuman panas kembali.

Chanyeol tidak benar-benar lelah, ia hanya sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun karena pikirannya masih berada pada rapat kemarin, tentang kembalinya Lucifer.

Chanyeol merasa kesal karena ia tidak tahu tentang makhluk itu, ia pikir bangsanya adalah makhluk terkejam, ternyata Tuhan menciptakan banyak sekali jenis makhluk di muka bumi ini. Ia seperti orang tolol mendengarkan bagaimana kakek malaikatnya bercerita –yang terdengar seperti dongeng- pada seluruh pengisi rapat.

Chanyeol merasa tidak perlu takut, lagipula dia adalah calon raja iblis, semua tahu sehebat apa kekuatannya. Ia bangkit dan berkata bahwa ia akan memusnahkan makhluk itu beserta pasukannya, namun ucapan ayahnya membuatnya terkesiap,

" _Dia bukan tandinganmu Chanyeol, bahkan dia bukan tandinganku."_

Ia merasa diremehkan.

" _Ayahmu benar, kekuatan tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Dia adalah pepimpin perang, dia adalah penyusun strategi handal, dan kau hanya hama kecil untuknya."_

Chanyeol merasa terhina.

Dan ucapan terakhir dari kakek Malaikatnya, membuat dirinya bungkam hingga rapat berakhir. Membuat dirinya merasa diremehkan, ia terhina dan harga dirinya seperti terinjak-injak. Lucifer, atau siapapun sebutannya membuat suasana hati Chanyeol memburuk, dan calon penerus kerajaan _Infernus_ itu bersumpah akan mengalahkan Lucifer dengan tangannya sendiri.

Jemari Chanyeol membuka perlahan kancing seragam Baekhyun tanpa kekasihnya sadari, ketika jemari Chanyeol mengelus permukaan kulitnya barulah Baekhyun sadar jika kancing seragamnya tengah terbuka semua. Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol sambil menatap memelas pada kekasihnya, dan Baekhyun bersumpah melihat itu, ia melihat tatapan kosong Chanyeol kearahnya.

"Jangan! Hentikan Chanyeol!" bisik Baekhyun sambil menarik ujung bajunya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kearah Dasom yang masih berjongkok di depan raknya, terlihat sangat sibuk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya. Baekhyun kembali menatap mata Chanyeol, mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri. Tentang kenapa dengan Chanyeol, ada apa dengan perubahan sikap kekasihnya, Baekhyun ingin bertanya tapi entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit takut.

"Baekhyun…" suara Chanyeol terdengar serak, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakannya, Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana kekasihnya itu butuh kasih sayang dan perhatian. Baekhyun mengelus surai hitam Chanyeol dengan lembut, mempermainkan helaian rambut itu dengan jemarinya, memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti bayinya.

"Aku disini Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Pelukan Chanyeol semakin erat pada tubuhnya, Baekhyun merasakan terpaan nafas hangat Chanyeol pada dada telanjangnya.

"Ini memalukan, tapi aku merasa nyaman." Gumam Chanyeol kecil. Ia terlihat sangat lemah dengan posisi seperti itu, tapi terkadang sekuat apapun seseorang mereka juga perlu sebuah pelukan. Selama beratus tahun Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya sebuah pelukan penuh kasih sayang.

Terakhir kali ia merasakannya adalah saat ia masih kanak-kanak, dimana ia tertidur diatas pangkuan ibunya dan mulai tertidur karena elusan lembut dikepalanya. Tapi seiring beranjak remaja ia tidak melakukannya lagi. Kakeknya berkata seorang penerus tahta Kerajaan _Infernus_ tidak akan berbaring dan menangis di atas pangkuan orang lain, tidak akan terlena hanya karena sebuah belaian penuh kasih sayang. Karena itu, karena tahta yang akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya, Chanyeol tidak membiarkan sisi malaikatnya menang, tidak akan.

Tapi kini ia mendapati dirinya sedang menyamankan diri pada pelukan seorang manusia, jika kakeknya tahu mungkin dia akan dilarang menjadi seorang raja, tapi untuk saat ini Chanyeol mencoba tidak peduli, ia hanya terlalu lelah, bahkan ketika menjadi iblis ia masih harus menghadapi yang namanya masalah hidup. Ia bukan manusia yang lemah, ia seorang iblis yang kuat, semua tahu itu. Tapi iblis pun terkadang bisa berada pada posisi terendah mereka, dan Chanyeol berada pada posisi itu sekarang.

 **Brak**

"Dasom _noona_ , ada yang terluka." Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong wajah Chanyeol, mengancingi seragamnya dengan cepat, dan turun dari ranjang ketika dua orang siswa masuk sambil memapah seorang lelaki.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Dasom panik saat melihat sosok itu berdarah dibagian hidung dan kesadarannya mulai hilang.

"Dia terjatuh dari tangga." Dasom bergerak cepat mengambil peralatan yang ada. Chanyeol menatap orang-orang dihadapannya kesal, Baekhyun masih sibuk memperbaiki penampilannya.

"Kalian pergilah! Terima kasih telah membawanya kemari." Kedua siswa itu mengangguk dan memberi hormat lalu undur diri.

"Yifan- _sshi_?" ucap Baekhyun terkejut dan Chanyeol menoleh untuk mendapati sosok murid baru yang kini terkulai lemah dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah dan seragam yang sudah kotor oleh noda darah tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Yifan yang nyaris pingsan.

"Di-dia men-mendorongku." Mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar dan air matanya terjatuh tanpa ia sadari.

…

..

.

Sehun berjalan sambil sesekali bersiul, ia berdiri di depan gedung sekolah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka pagi tadi berangkat bersama dan tentu saja pulangnya harus bersama juga. Sehun besiul-siul sambil menggerakan kakinya diatas tanah, ia tidak sabar untuk menghabiskan waktu terahirnya menjadi anak dengan kedua orangtua lengkap.

Dan ia telah berencana akan meminta bermain peran itu lagi saat hari ulangtahunnya, yang tinggal seminggu lagi. Sehun membayangkan hadiah apa yang ia minta dan pesta seperti apa yang akan ia adakan. Ia akan meminta Chanyeol untuk menyiapkannya karena Sehun tahu lelaki itu memiliki banyak uang.

Jika Chanyeol tidak mau, maka ia akan meminta kakaknya untuk merayu. Sehun tahu kakaknya adalah kelemahan terbesar Chanyeol, ia tahu seberapa besar lelaki menyebalkan itu mencintai kakaknya. Dan Sehun yakin Chanyeol tidak akan menolak, seandainya menolak Sehun akan meminta Bibi Taemin untuk mengabulkan permintaannya, karena ia tahu wanita cantik itu adalah manusia berhati malaikat.

"Hentikan ibu! Ini sakit!" suara pekikan itu membuat Sehun menoleh. Di depannya ada Soojung yang lengannya ditarik paksa oleh ibunya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau kerumah paman. Paman akan memukulku."

"Makanya kau jangan nakal, ibu harus pergi keluar kota dan ibu tidak bisa membiarkan kau berada dirumah seorang diri." Ucap wanita tinggi itu sambil menyeret anaknya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tidak! Ibu tidak tahu betapa kasarnya paman..hiks.." Gadis itu menangis, tapi ibunya dengan kasar menjambak rambutnya dan menutup pintu mobil belakang. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah bersedih, gadis angkuh itu sangat malang dan Sehun tahu sifat angkuh itu hanya untuk menutupi betapa lemah dirinya.

Mata mereka bertemu ketika mobil itu melaju di depannya dan gadis menangis itu menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggosok wajahnya dan menunduk terisak.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Baekhyun, Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun melambai kearahnya dari arah halaman sekolah, dan disampingnya ada Chanyeol dengan wajah malasnya.

"Ibu." Sehun memeluk Baekhyun ketika keduanya bertemu, dan berbisik menyebut kata ibu.

"Kau sudah lama?"

"Iya, hingga aku merasa kakiku nyaris patah karena terlalu lama berdiri." Ucap Sehun dengan aksen manjanya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Patahkan saja, agar kau tidak bisa berkeliaran disekitarku." Ucap Chanyeol ketus, Sehun mencibir lalu memberikan pukulan pada perut Chanyeol dan segera berlari sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang merasakan perutnya sedikit nyeri,karena ia bersumpah Sehun menggunakan kekuatannya ketika memukul segera berlari sambil mengumpat kearah Sehun.

…

..

.

Taemin menundukan wajahnya cukup lama, ia tak memiliki keberanian hanya sekedar menatap kearah manik hitam kelam Minho. Ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi seperti biasa, Minho menjebaknya dengan meminta bantuan ayahnya, dan disini Taemin sekarang duduk berhadapan di ruang kerja suaminya.

"Masih tidak ingin bicara?" tanya Minho dengan nada dinginnya, aura diruangan itu mencekam bahkan Taemin kesusahan hanya untuk menelan ludahnya.

Taemin melirik sebentar, lalu kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Hm, apa yang harus aku bicarakan? Aku tidak memiliki hal yang harus aku bicarakan." Ucap Taemin dengan nada riangnya, sebagaimana biasanya ia berbicara pada suaminya, sebagaimana biasanya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari suaminya, dan Minho bukan lelaki yang baru mengenalnya sehari-dua hari, ia telah mengenal pangeran mahkota itu hampir ribuan tahun.

"Begitukah?" tanya Minho dengan sebuah seringaian.

"Apa sekarang para malaikat sudah pandai berbohong?" ucap Minho membuat Taemin menggigit bibirnya, ia tahu ini salah, tapi ia tidak punya cara lain untuk menutupinya dari Minho.

"Tidak." Sahut Taemin dengan nada santai, tidak ada getaran kegugupan disana.

"Kau bisa berpura-pura di depan yang lain, tapi tidak di depanku Taemin." Suara Minho meninggi dan kobaran api disekitar tubuhnya membesar.

"Ma-maaf." Taemin menundukan wajahnya membuat amarah Minho mereda. Walau ia seorang Raja Iblis, tapi bisa dikatakan jika ia adalah iblis terlemah yang tidak tega untuk melihat wajah bersedih istrinya.

"Maafkan aku Minho, maafkan aku." Ucap Taemin , pundaknya bergetar dan ia terisak. Minho bangkit, berjalan memutari mejanya lalu berlutut di depan istrinya. Apinya padam dan ia menembus medan salju milik Taemin, lalu menggenggam jemarinya lembut.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Minho, Taemin masih terisak. Ketika air matanya terjatuh mengenai jubah putihnya, cairan itu berubah menjadi salju dan Minho membulatkan matanya. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh istrinya.

"Berapa lama lagi sayang?" bisiknya. Taemin terisak, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya.

"Tidak lama lagi." Sahut Taemin dan Minho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Isakan itu terdengar menyayat hati, terdengar memilukan dan di depan pintu Luhan berdiri sambil bersandar. Wajahnya tertunduk, hatinya merasa sakit, ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang kedua orangtuanya bicarakan. Ibunya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara dingin itu membuat Luhan mendongak.

"Kakek?" Kakek iblisnya berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah angkuh.

"Ti-tidak ada." Ucap Luhan menyembunyikan kesedihannya, Pria yang lebih tua mengintip dari celah pintu dan melihat anak dan menantunya sedang berpelukan. Matanya kembali terarah pada cucu sulungnya.

"Kau tahu? Seorang iblis tidak menangis, itu kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa menduduki posisi Raja Iblis." Ucapan Kakeknya membuat Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menatap mata Kakeknya dengan sorot mata tegas, membuang sisi lemahnya. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan sejak kecil, berpura-pura tegar, berpura-pura kuat.

Luhan sangat mengenal siapa kakeknya, ia adalah pria terkejam yang pernah Luhan kenal. Tidak hanya dalam perilaku dan kepemimpinan, kakeknya juga sangat kejam dalam ucapan. Hal itu yang membuat Luhan harus selalu terlihat sempurna di depan sang kakek, ia tidak ingin diremehkan karena darah malaikat yang mengalir di dalam dirinya, tapi ia ingin dipandang sebagai putra tertua dari seorang Raja Iblis.

"Namun seorang iblis dengan darah malaikat, memiliki hak untuk mengeluarkan emosinya, termasuk menangis." Ucap yang tertua ketika menghentikan langkahnya yang menjauhi cucunya, menoleh kesamping, dan berbicara melalui sela pundaknya.

Luhan menatap punggung kakeknya sejenak, ia tahu walau terkadang ucapan Kakek iblisnya tajam namun sebenarnya Kakeknya adalah orang yang pengertian, hanya saja Iblis dilarang untuk itu.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo berbaring di dalam kamarnya di _Nubes_. Entah mengapa ia membutuhkan tempat untuk menenangkan diri sekarang. Ia memegang bibirnya dan jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang.

Ia bangkit dan matanya menangkap sosok peri bunga yang mengintip di jendelanya.

"Masuklah!" Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka medan pelindung disekitar kamarnya, peri bunga itu tersenyum lalu terbang kearah Kyungsoo dan menempel kepipi Kyungsoo dengan senang.

"Pangeran, aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya senang. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Peri bunga itu terbang menjauh, sedikit menjaga jarak agar bisa menatap wajah Kyungsoo lebih jelas. Ia menatap bingung.

"Pangeran aku perhatikan dari tadi, pangeran terlihat kebingungan. Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya peri bunga. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Boleh aku tahu?" Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar, melipat kedua mulutnya ke dalam hingga menyisakkan hanya segaris lurus, lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

"Namanya Jongin. Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo menatap kearah jendela, dimana hamparan taman bunga terlihat jelas dan beberapa peri-peri bunga berterbangan dengan bebas.

"Dia melakukan hal aneh padaku, dan sejak itu wajahnya selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Kau tahu? Dia seperti mimpi buruk, bahkan di bumi aku tidak bisa tidur karena wajahnya selalu muncul." Peri bunga itu tersenyum geli, Pangeran mahkotanya sungguh sangat lugu.

"Pangeran? Apa pangeran tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada pangeran?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia tidak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, untuk itu ia kembali ke _Nubes_ dengan harapan bisa menenangkan dirinya dan setidaknya menemukan jawaban atas sikap anehnya.

"Aku tahu." Pekik peri bunga itu senang.

"Benarkah? Katakan padaku!" Peri bunga itu menyilangkan tangan kecilnya di depan dada, dengan wajah sedikit berpikir.

"Pangeran…" Kyungsoo menantikan ucapan peri bunga dengan mata membulat dan mengantisipasi kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir peri bunga di depannya.

"Pangeran sedang jatuh cinta." Peri bunga itu memekik senang lalu terbang bebas di dalam kamar Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo masih terdiam dalam posisinya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Tapi jantungku tidak berdebar saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, bahkan dipertemuan setelahnya. Hanya saja…." Peri bunga kembali terbang merendah, ia melayang di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Hanya saja apa pangeran?" Kyungsoo menatap peri bunga dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Ia menyentuh bibirnya.

"Ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, ada sesuatu di dalam dadaku yang bergetar. Aku pikir_"

"Itu artinya pangeran jatuh cinta. Hahahaha.. akhirnya Pangeran Kyungsoo kami menemukan cintanya." Kyungsoo menatap sosok kecil yang terbang bebas itu dengan bingung.

"Tapi aku jatuh cinta dengan Cheondong."

"Apa? Pangeran mencintai dua orang sekaligus?" Makhluk kecil itu memekik tidak percaya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

…

..

.

"Cheondong-ah!" panggil Jongin saat melihat sosok sahabatnya yang sedang memasukan barang ke dalam lokernya. Jongin berlari dengan senyum sumringahnya, ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu dengan cukup keras.

"Kenapa kemarin memutus sambungan telponku hah? Apa kau sedang bersama wanita ? " goda Jongin sambil memukul-mukul lengan Cheondong. Lelaki berkulit putih itu melirik sekilas, lalu menutup lokernya.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan kemarin." Ucapnya dengan wajah datar. Senyum Jongin lenyap, ia meneliti wajah sahabatnya dengan seksama. Ia tahu dirinya salah karena telah menghajar sahabatnya di depan umum, tapi biasanya jika salah satu sudah bicara masalah sebesar apapun pasti akan dinggap tidak ada.

"Hei!" seru Jongin ketika Cheondong berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Cheondong-ah! Dong-ah!" panggil Jongin lagi sambil mengejar sosok sahabatnya, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya mendadak ketika sosok Cheondong berhenti dengan mendadak di depannya.

Mata mereka bertemu dan Jongin melihat tatapan datar dan dingin itu. Memang diantara mereka berdua Jongin-lah yang selalu memulai gara-gara dan Cheondong yang akan selalu mengalah untuk meminta maaf. Tapi bila keterlaluan terkadang Cheondong juga bisa mendiamkannya seharian, namun tidak pernah memberikan tatapan seperti ini.

Entah mengapa Jongin merasa ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya. Mereka saling mengenal untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dan di hadapannya kini bukan Park Cheondong yang ia kenal.

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin pelan sambil menepuk pundak Cheondong. Memperbaiki letak dasi sahabatnya yang selalu dalam keadaan rapi itu-tidak seperti dirinya-.

Cheondong menatap mata Jongin, lalu menyeringai dan itu membuat Jongin membeku di tempat.

"Apa aku terlihat buruk? Ah mungkin karena bekas pukulan yang kau tinggalkan diwajahku." Mata Jongin terbuka lebar.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Jongin menyesali perbuatannya. Mereka memang jarang mengucapkan maaf terutama Jongin, namun hal itu tidak membuat keduanya berlarut-larut dalam sebuah masalah terlalu lama. Bagi mereka, salah satu bicara maka permasalahan dianggap selesai.

"Apa setelah kau meminta maaf, semua akan kembali?" Jongin kembali dibuat membisu. Ia menatap sahabatnya dengan alis yang saling bertautan.

"Cheondong-ah!" panggilan itu membuat sahabatnya menoleh dan Jongin mengikutinya. Disana, diujung koridor seorang lelaki yang Jongin kenali sebagai murid baru dikelasnya melambaikan tangan kearah mereka, tepatnya kearah Cheondong.

Cheondong tersenyum lalu berlari kearah sosok itu dan mereka saling merangkul. Jongin ditinggalkan, dan entah mengapa itu membuat hatinya sedikit sakit. Matanya menatap kearah dua sosok yang menjauh itu, dan tanpa sengaja atau karena penglihatannya yang buruk, ia melihat murid baru itu menoleh kearahnya lalu menyeringai, jika Jongin tidak salah ingat namanya Huang Zitao.

…

..

.

Selain diabaikan dan topik mengenai ibunya masih banyak hal yang dibenci oleh Chanyeol. Belajar dan pelajaran yang membosankan menjadi salah satunya. Chanyeol benci bagaimana guru-guru itu bicara panjang lebar sementara tidak ada satupun bagi Chanyeol yang berguna. Semua ucapan meraka bagaikan angin yang menggelitik telinganya. Dan dari semua itu pelajaran yang berisi praktek adalah yang paling Chanyeol benci, karena itu merepotkan.

"Baiklah, buatlah kelompok masing-masing berisi dua sampai tiga anak. Ayo bergerak cepat!" perintah sang guru. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, ia sudah sangat hapal dengan tingkah para manusia. Jika disuruh membuat kelompok itu artinya akan ada tugas dan yang terburuk adalah tugas lapangan.

Chanyeol tidak perlu repot-repot untuk saling memanggil atau berlari kearah teman kelompoknya. Karena pelajaran apapun itu, suka atau tidak suka, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya yang menjadi pasangan Chanyeol.

"Apa semua sudah mendapat kelompok?" seruan para murid membuat sang guru mengangguk.

"Apa ada yang tidak mendapat kelompok?" mata sang guru meneliti satu per satu wajah anak didiknya. Dan sosok di dekat jendela koridor yang mengangkat tangannya ragu dengan wajah tertunduk membuat semua mata mengarah padanya. Sang guru menghela nafas lalu kembali menatap seluruh isi kelas.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang mau memasukkan Yifan ke dalam kelompok kalian?" tidak ada yang menjawab, mereka memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menatap dengan pandangan iba menoleh kearah Chanyeol, membuat lelaki tinggi itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa?" pekik Chanyeol.

"Hm, kasihan dia. Apa boleh?" Chanyeol menggeleng dengan sedikit decihan membuat Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya.

"Kenapa jadi bersedih?" tanya Chanyeol melihat wajah cemberut Baekhyun, yang lebih mungil menggeleng pelan dan berbisik.

"Karena aku pernah berada diposisi itu." Chanyeol terdiam menatap raut wajah Baekhyun. Ia mengeraskan rahangnya, giginya bergesekan , dan urat yang tercetak dipelipisnya memperlihatkan betapa besarnya keinginan Chanyeol menahan emosinya.

"Aku." Suara itu membuat seisi kelas menoleh dan menatap tidak percaya. Baekhyun melirik kesamping dan ia terkejut melihat sosok Chanyeol yang mengacungkan jarinya, bibir mungil terbuka.

"Baiklah Yifan kau bisa bergabung dengan kelompok Chanyeol." Ucap sang guru sambil tersenyum ramah kearah muridnya. Diposisinya, jemari Yifan bergetar keras, sejak awal melihat Chanyeol ia sudah merasa takut dengan sosok itu dan kini ia harus berkelompok dengannya , ini seperti mimpi buruk.

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah kagumnya, hatinya terasa lega. Melihat itu Chanyeol menoleh, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun hingga helaan nafas mereka saling menerpa wajah masing-masing.

"Aku melakukan ini untukmu, bukan karena aku kasihan padanya. Ingat!" sebuah kecupan singkat Chanyeol curi dari bibir kekasihnya, dan Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa menjawab, ia hanya terlalu senang atas tindakan Chanyeol.

Dan tebakan Chanyeol tepat, mereka semua dibawa kehalaman sekolah untuk mencari dan mempelajari tentang tumbuhan. Sejak lahir Chanyeol tidak terlalu akrab dengan yang namanya tanaman, ia tidak seperti Kyungsoo, ibunya ataupun para malaikat yang hidup berdampingan dengan benda-benda berwarna hijau tersebut-terkadang berwarna warni-.

Chanyeol duduk diatas rumput dihalaman belakang sekolah , sementara Baekhyun dan Yifan berdiri beberapa meter darinya sambil mengamati sebuah tanaman kecil. Sesekali Chanyeol melirik dan berdecih ketika melihat kekasihnya tersenyum pada lelaki aneh yang selalu tertunduk itu.

Baekhyun dan Yifan bergabung dengan Chanyeol setelah selesai mengamati satu pohon. Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol sementara Yifan duduk dihadapan keduanya.

"Apa kau bisa menggambarnya?" tanya Baekhyun ketika menunjukan sebuah daun yang ia petik pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan satu alis diangkat.

"Kau bercanda? Atau sedang meledekku?" senyum Baekhyun pudar, ia membatalkan niatnya. Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk diatas rumput dan mencoba menggambar diatas buku gambar yang disediakan oleh gurunya.

"B-biar a-aku saja." Suara Yifan membuat Baekhyun mendongak.

"Kau bisa?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"A-akan a-aku co-coba." Ucap Yifan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan memberikan buku gambar beserta daunnya pada sosok lelaki berkaca mata retak itu. Chanyeol melirik kearah sosok dihadapannya dan berdecih, sementara Baekhyun memperhatikan lekat-lekat kearah Yifan dan buku gambarnya bergantian.

"Aku masih disini." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berucap, membuat Baekhyun menoleh sementara Yifan hanya melirik takut. Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh kekasihnya, lalu dengan posesif Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Hei Yifan? Apa kau punya kekasih?" tanya Chanyeol. Yifan menghentikan acara menggambarnya lalu menggeleng tanpa berani menatap kearah mata Chanyeol.

"Oh tentu saja, mana mungkin kau punya kekasih." Gumam Chanyeol seorang diri namun masih dapat didengar oleh dua orang lainnya.

"Tapi kau memiliki orang yang kau suka?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Yifan menatap Baekhyun lalu mengangguk membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Jika itu kekasihku aku akan membunuhmu!" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Yifan kembali menundukan wajahnya, sementara Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Se-selesai." Ucap Yifan sambil mendorong buku gambarnya. Baekhyun mengambilnya dan bibirnya membulat, gambaran Yifan sungguh mirip dengan aslinya.

"Woah, kau berbakat Yifan." Puji Baekhyun, Chanyeol melirik gambaran tidak menarik itu dan mendengus tidak suka.

"A-aku pernah i-ikut les meng-menggambar du-dulu."

"Dan kau bangga akan itu?" sindir Chanyeol, Yifan kembali menundukan wajahnya takut.

"Seorang lelaki sejati tidak akan bangga dengan memperlihatkan hasil gambarannya, tapi luka ditubuhnya karena perkelahian. Kau bisa berkelahi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tidak bersahabat. Yifan menggeleng dengan wajahnya yang setia tertunduk, lebih memilih menatap rumput.

"Jelas saja tidak, kau bahkan tidak berkutik ketika dihajar. Dasar lemah!" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak suka, Chanyeol sungguh keterlaluan. Ia tidak sepantasnya mengucapkan itu pada sosok seperti Yifan.

"Yifan ayo kita cari tanaman yang lain!" Baekhyun bangkit sambil menepuk pundak lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, sementara Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya dengan kepergian Baekhyun yang meninggalkannya seorang diri.

…

..

.

Jongin benar-benar tak mengerti, ini sudah berlalu dua hari tapi hubungannya dan Cheondong tidak membaik, bahkan lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu selalu menghindarinya setiap mereka bertemu.

Cinta dan sahabat adalah dua hal yang paling sulit untuk dipilih dan kini Jongin berada diantaranya. Ia mendapatkan perhatian Kyungsoo, karena lelaki cantik incarannya tersebut entah hanya perasaanya atau bukan selalu merona tiap berada di dekatnya, dan Jongin bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu arti kata jatuh cinta. Tapi diatas kesenangannya, ia harus kehilangan sahabatnya dan hal itu membuat ia merasa tidak lebih baik daripada Kyungsoo yang dekat dengan Cheondong.

Jongin yang merasa muak dengan semua keterdiamannya dan sahabatnya, memutuskan untuk bangkit dan akan menemui lelaki itu langsung. Jika disekolah ia bisa menghindar, tapi jika dirumah ia yakin Cheondong tidak akan bisa berkutik. Ia tahu bagaimana lelaki itu tidak suka menghabiskan waktunya diluar, karena ia tipe anak yang lebih memilih bermain di dalam kamar atau melakukan kegiatan yang menurutnya menyenangkan di dalam rumahnya.

Berbeda dengan Jongin yang sangat suka _keluyuran_ bahkan di tengah malam, dan kemungkinan besar berakhir di hotel atau terkadang menginap di rumah kenalannya. Mereka berbeda, tapi tidak membuat keduanya tidak bisa menjadi sahabat.

Jongin tiba di depan rumah Cheondong dan menekan bel seperti biasa. Seperti biasa pula yang akan muncul adalah kakak perempuan Cheondong, Sandara, karena di jam-jam seperti ini wanita cantik itu sudah pulang bekerja.

"Ah, Jongin-ah." Suara ramah itu membuat Jongin tersenyum. Wanita bertubuh kurus dan pendek di depannya tersebut tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Kau mencari Cheondong?" tanya Sandara dan Jongin mengangguk cepat.

"Sayang sekali dia tidak dirumah." Mata Jongin membesar, ia tidak mempercayai sahabatnya mulai suka berada diluar di jam-jam seperti ini.

"Ke-kemana dia _noona_?" Sandara menggeleng pelan dengan raut wajah kecewa, Jongin bisa melihat itu. Dia bahkan tahu wanita itu sedang memendam sesuatu, jadi Jongin menawarkan diri untuk masuk dan mendengarkan cerita Sandara.

"Dia berubah beberapa hari belakangan. Dia selalu pergi di jam-jam seperti ini, biasanya dia sudah tertidur diatas jam sepuluh, tapi kini dia bahkan belum pulang sejak sore tadi." Ucap Sandara dengan wajah sedihnya.

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu dengan sofa yang berhadapan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian? Aku merasa dia sedikit sensitif setiap aku menyebut namamu." Jongin menatap Sandara dengan mata membulat, ia bahkan tidak mempercayai itu. Ia mulai berpikir sebesar apa kesalahannya dan sejauh apa kesalahpahaman antara mereka, hingga hanya mendengar namanya saja membuat Cheondong marah.

"Aku tidak sengaja menghajarnya _noona_. Aku yang salah." Ucap Jongin, Sandara menatap Jongin dengan mata membulat, tapi kemudian ia kembali bersandar melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi aku mengenal kalian berdua, separah apapun pertengkaran kalian, dia tidak akan pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini." Ucap Sandara lagi, Jongin menghela nafas ia mulai memikirkan kemungkinan lain, tapi sayang otaknya buntu.

"Apa dia tertekan? Apa mungkin pelajaran disekolah membuatnya terbebani?" gumam Sandara dan Jongin tidak menyetujui itu, Cheondong adalah salah satu siswa terpintar di kelasnya yang setahu Jongin tidak butuh usaha keras untuk belajar, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Dulu aku berharap adik laki-lakiku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu diluar ketimbang hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar dengan gitar kesayangannya. Tapi sekarang aku menyesali harapan itu. Dongie bahkan selalu meminta uang lebih padaku untuk kegiatan malamnya."

"Aku akan bicara padanya _noona_. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini berlarut-larut, mungkin dia merasa sakit hati dengan perbuatanku." Ucap Jongin. Sandara menatap Jongin dan menaruh banyak sekali harapan pada lelaki berkulit tan itu.

TOK  
TOK  
TOK  
Ketukan keras dan bertubi dari arah pintu membuat keduanya menoleh, Sandara segera bangkit disusul oleh Jongin. Ketika pintu dibuka betapa terkejutnya Sandara mendapati adiknya nyaris terjungkal dalam dekapannya.

"Dongie, Cheondongie!" panggil Sandara, mencoba menyadarkan adiknya yang dalam keadaan mabuk. Jongin segera mengambil alih dan mencoba membawa lelaki itu keruang tengah untuk berbaring diatas sofa.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" gerutu Sandara kesal sambil berjalan kedapur untuk mengambil air minum untuk sang adik. Jongin disana, berusaha membaringkan Cheondong, namun tatapan mereka bertemu dan lelaki putih itu mendorong Jongin keras.

"Bajingan! Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku hah?" bentak Cheondong. Jongin tidak menjawab, ia bangkit dan mencoba melepas jaket sahabatnya, tapi Cheondong kembali mendorongnya.

"Dasar pengkhianat! Kau manusia kotor Kim Jongin! Kau pantas membusuk di neraka. Demi lelaki itu, kau membuang sahabatmu." Ucap Cheondong. Jongin menghela nafas dan kembali mencoba melepas jaket Cheondong, tapi lelaki itu kembali melawan dan kali ini dorongannya lebih keras.

Jongin yang emosi bangkit dan mencengkram kerah baju Cheondong.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini! Tapi yang jelas kau bukanlah Cheondong yang aku kenal." Ucap Jongin dengan suara yang dingin dan ketus. Cheondong menyeringai, ia mencengkram tangan Jongin dikerahnya dan menyingkirkannya kasar.

"Kau pikir seberapa jauh kau mengenalku? Peng-khia-nat." Jongin menggertak emosi, rahangnya mengeras untuk menahan kemarahannya.

 **BUGH**

Sebuah pukulan Jongin berikan di pipi Cheondong, lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menyeringai dengan sudut bibir yang terluka.

"Pukulanku membuatmu berubah menjadi brengsek, dan aku harap pukulanku juga yang membuatmu kembali menjadi Cheondong yang dulu."

"Jangan bermimpi! Cheondong yang lemah, yang bisa seenaknya kau injak-injak sudah mati." Jongin menatap tajam kearah mata sahabatnya.

"Aku bukanlah Park Cheondong yang lemah, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan orang sepertimu menginjak-nginjak harga diriku. Karena lelaki itu kau menghajarku, dia begitu penting bukan? Bagaimana bila ia hancur ditanganku, apa kau akan membunuhku?" Jongin kembali meraih kerah Cheondong, sementara lelaki itu hanya menyeringai santai.

"Astaga! Hentikan!" pekikan Sandara membuat Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya. Mata mereka bertatapan tajam, dan Jongin orang pertama yang memilih mengakhirinya.

" _Noona_ aku pulang." Ucap Jongin dan Sandara hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Pastikan kau menjaganya dengan Baik, Kim. Karena jika kau lengah sedikit, dia akan jatuh ketanganku." Langkah Jongin terhenti. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, tapi memilih pergi daripada menghajar wajah sahabatnya lagi.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menatap tidak suka kearah dua orang yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di depannya. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini semua pelajaran diharuskan untuk berkelompok dan hal itu membuat mereka bertiga kembali menjadi satu kelompok.

"B-baekhyun, b-bagaimana ca-cara meng-mengerjakan so-al ini?" tanya Yifan sambil mendekatkan buku fisikanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai menjelaskan dengan perlahan.

Chanyeol menatap keduanya dengan wajah meneliti, keningnya mengernyit dan matanya bergerak dari Baekhyun ke Yifan secara bergantian dengan tidak suka. Akhirnya, ia menggeram. Merasa muak karena diabaikan, ia memilih bangkit membuat Baekhyun dan Yifan terkejut dengan suara gesekan kursi Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu berjalan dengan malas menuju pintu perpustakaan, suasana hatinya memburuk dan ia ingin mencari udara segar.

Baekhyun yang memperhatikan sosok Chanyeol hingga kekasihnya itu menghilang dibalik pintu teralihkan oleh panggilan Yifan.

"A-aku ra-rasa Chan-Chanyeol ti-tidak me-menyukai-ku. A-apa a-aku harus me-mengatakan pa-pada saem bahwa a-aku ti-tidak akan men-menjadi ke-kelompok kalian?" Baekhyun menatap Yifan dengan sebuah senyuman, jemarinya menggenggam jemari Yifan yang mengepal.

"Tidak. Chanyeol seperti itu bukan karena tidak menyukaimu, dia hanya tidak terlalu suka belajar."

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Yifan lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Percaya padaku!" Sambungnya lalu kembali mengerjakan soal mereka. Yifan tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun malu-malu, sosok di sampingnya sungguh sangat cantik dan berhati baik, ia tidak menyesal mengenal sosok Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan dikoridor terkejut ketika Cheondong tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Hei Kyungsoo!" sapa Cheondong, tapi Kyungsoo memilih membalik tubuhnya, ia ingat dengan ucapan Cheondong waktu itu bahwa ia tidak boleh mendekatinya lagi.

"Kyungsoo! Tunggu!" ucap Cheondong sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang lebih pendek terdiam di tempat tanpa berani menatap.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku waktu itu. Aku hanya tertekan , aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Cheondong tersenyum.

"Kau bisa balas membentakku, atau kau bisa memukulku seperti Jongin." Kyungsoo beralih menatap luka diwajah Cheondong, jemarinya terulur untuk menyentuhnya membuat Cheondong mendesis karena rasa sakitnya.

"Apa ini masih sakit?" Cheondong mengangguk dengan wajah bersedih. Kyungsoo menatap Cheondong penuh dengan rasa iba.

"Aku tidak marah padamu Cheondong, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang kau ucapkan, aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi, dan maafkan Jongin karena telah menyakitimu." Cheondong mengenggam jemari Kyungsoo yang masih berada dipipinya.

"Tidak. Jangan menjauhiku! Kau tahu? Aku menyadari sesuatu pada akhirnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Bahwa aku juga jatuh cinta padamu." Bola mata Kyungsoo membulat. Ia berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha mencerna ucapan sosok dihadapannya.

"Ta-Tapi_"

"Bukankah kau berkata kau jatuh cinta padaku kan? Maaf karena aku menolaknya, dan sekarang aku menyadari bahwa aku juga jatuh cinta padamu. Jantungku berdebar setiap aku melihatmu Kyungsoo, bahkan sekarang seperti ingin melompat keluar dari dadaku."

"Ta-Tapi_"

"Bukankah itu yang disebut jatuh cinta? Bahkan aku juga selalu memikirkanmu disetiap hal yang aku lakukan."

"Kyungsoo…" Cheondong mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, membuat mata mereka kembali saling menatap dan dalam hitungan detik bibir itu bertemu. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ini sama seperti yang ia lakukan bersama Jongin, hanya saja ini sedikit berbeda karena Kyungsoo merasakan lidah Cheondong berusaha memasuki mulutnya. Dan saat bersama Jongin , tidak ada sentuhan pada bokongnya tapi Cheondong berbeda, lelaki itu meremas pantat Kyungsoo dan membawa mereka semakin dekat.

Kyungsoo melenguh merasakan lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan Cheondong padanya. Dan matanya tertutup, bukan karena menikmati tapi karena rasa sakit atas remasan-remasan yang ia rasakan.

Ciuman itu terlepas, Cheondong tersenyum lalu mengelap bibir bawah Kyungsoo yang basah.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat manis. Aku harus kembali kekelas Kyungsoo, sampai bertemu lagi." Ucap Cheondong sambil mencuri ciuman dipipi putih lelaki yang lebih pendek. Jongin berdiri disana untuk kedua kalinya ia berada dalam posisi yang sama, dan ia merasa cukup untuk melihat adegan dimana keduanya saling melumat. Ia tersenyum, tersenyum miris karena pada akhirnya sahabat dan cinta pertamanya tidak bisa ia dapatkan.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin yang hendak berbalik arah. Langkah itu terhenti, Jongin menoleh dan ia tersenyum. Kyungsoo berlari kecil dan berjalan disamping Jongin.

"Aku ingin pergi kekantin. Apa kau juga?" dan Jongin hanya mengangguk dengan senyumannya. Ia menatap sosok Kyungsoo disampingnya, ia rasa ia tidak akan pernah memiliki sosok itu, Kyungsoo memang benar-benar seorang _malaikat_ dan dirinya hanya manusia biasa. Kyungsoo terlalu tinggi dan tempatnya berada sekarang tidak bisa menggapai itu.

Jongin rasa ia akan membiarkan Kyungsoo menentukan sendiri siapa yang ia sukai, jika itu memang Cheondong maka Jongin akan menyerah, ia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya lagi. Untuk saat ini Jongin hanya berada disamping Kyungsoo untuk menjaganya, sampai Kyungsoo menemukan sosok yang membuatnya benar-benar jatuh cinta.

…

..

.

Seorang pria tengah terduduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit, ia bersandar sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali ia berteriak senang dan sesekali ia akan meringis kesakitan karena perban dikepala dan tangannya. Dia Taecyeon, si pemimpin Serigala Barat .

"Hai!" Taecyeon menoleh terkejut kearah pintu,dimana sesosok pria asing berjalan kearahnya. Rahangnya mengeras, dengan pandangan menyelidik pada sosok asing baginya itu.

"Ok Taecyeon. Si pemimpin paling ditakuti , ketua Serigala Barat. Apa aku benar?" Taecyeon menaikkan satu alisnya, menatap sosok tinggi yang kini berjalan mengitari ranjangnya dengan sebuah seringaian.

"Kau sungguh terkenal , semua orang tahu siapa dirimu, tapi sayang semua lenyap hanya karena kau mengalami cidera saat melawan musuhmu." Rahang Taecyeon mengeras, ia tidak suka dihina dan direndahkan, apalagi dengan mengingatkannya pada peristiwa yang membuatnya harus menjalani perawatan berbulan-bulan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Taecyeon. Sosok itu menggerakan telunjuknya dari ujung ranjang dan berhenti di bagian pinggang Taecyeon, lalu menyeringai.

"Mauku?" tanyanya santai.

"Bahkan kau belum bertanya siapa aku." Tanya sosok itu lagi. Taecyeon berdecih dan melempar pandangannya.

"Itu tidak penting, aku tidak ingin tahu siapa kau." Sahut Taecyeon dengan nada menyindir. Sosok itu tidak merasa tersinggung, ia malah terlihat tenang.

"Oh begitukah? Termasuk bila aku tahu makhluk apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti sekarang?" Taecyeon berpaling, ia menatap sosok itu dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar.

"Mak-makhluk? Memang makhluk apa dia?" tanyanya. Walau sudah cukup lama berlalu, tapi Taecyeon tidak pernah melupakan kemunculan sosok yang tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya dan pasukannya saat itu.

"Aku bisa saja memberitahumu, tapi kita membuat kesepakatan."

"Katakan!"

"Kau harus mau bergabung bersama pasukanku, kau harus mau bekerja sama denganku. Bahkan aku akan mengajak Macan Timur untuk bergabung. Sebagai gantinya aku akan memberitahu siapa makhluk itu , dan_" ucapannya terjeda , ia menatap sosok Taecyeon yang masih mengernyit mencoba menimang ucapannya.

"_aku akan memberikanmu kesembuhan." Dan mata itu kembali bertemu.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

"Hahahaha.. apa kau baru tertarik mengenai siapa aku?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri dari seragamku." Ucap sosok itu lalu berjalan semakin menjauh, hendak menuju pintu hingga langkahnya terhenti dan ia menoleh kesamping.

"Aku memberimu waktu berpikir, tapi aku tidak suka menunggu. Pikirkan dan putuskan dengan cepat!" ucapnya lagi lalu segera berjalan keluar.

Taecyeon duduk diatas ranjangnya, keningnya berkerut.

"Huang Zitao?" gumamnya pelan dengan wajah berpikir keras.

…

..

.

Baekhyun duduk di dalam kamarnya. Sejak tadi ia memikirkan sikap Chanyeol yang menjadi lebih pendiam. Baekhyun pikir ia melakukan kesalahan, tapi ia sudah mencoba mengingat dan ia tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Bahkan tadi ketika mengantarnya pulang, Chanyeol terlihat tidak banyak bicara. Biasanya ia akan masuk ke dalam rumah, atau membawa Baekhyun ke apartemennya, namun sejak tiga hari belakangan sikap Chanyeol menjadi aneh, dan Baekhyun pikir mungkin Chanyeol sedang memiliki masalah dengan ibunya.

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering, ia mengangkatnya dengan ragu, sebuah nomer yang tidak ia kenali.

"Halo?"

" _H-Halo. I-ni Baek-Baekhyun?"_ Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mengenali suara ini.

"Iya ini aku. Ada apa Yifan? Dan darimana kau mendapatkan nomerku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

" _Hmmm .. itu ra-rahasia."_ Baekhyun terkekeh.

" _Hmmm, Ba-Baekhyun. Bo-bolehkah a-aku ber-bermain ke-kerumahmu? A-ada soal yang ti-tidak aku meng-mengerti."_ Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"Tentu boleh. Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau kemari? Apa tidak sebaiknya disekolah saja?"

" _Ti-tidak! A-aku sedang i-ingin be-belajar. A-apa aku meng-mengganggumu?"_

"Tidak. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatku padaku."

" _Ba-baiklah. Te-terima kasih Baek-Baekhyun."_

"Ya . Sama-sama Yifan."

Sambungan itu terputus dan Baekhyun segera mengirimkan alamatnya pada Yifan. Ia berbaring sebentar, kembali memikirkan tentang Chanyeol hingga ia tersadar bahwa ia harus segera mandi dan berkemas sebelum Yifan datang.

Satu jam kemudian pintu rumah Baekhyun diketuk dan ia tahu itu adalah Yifan. Sosok tinggi berkaca mata itu berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Baekhyun melirik kebelakang untuk melihat kendaraan yang dibawa lelaki itu, tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

"Kau kemari dengan apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"A-ku naik b-bus. A-ayah tidak a-akan mem-membiarkan a-aku meminjam sa-salah sa-satu mo-mobilnya." Sahut Yifan lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk paham lalu membiarkan sosok itu masuk.

Mereka duduk diruang tamu, karena selain Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan orang lain masuk kesana. Baekhyun membawakan dua gelas minuman dingin dan setoples kue kering.

Mereka memulai belajar kelompok mereka. Baekhyun senang dengan sifat Yifan yang sangat gigih. Baekhyun tahu bahwa lelaki itu tidak cukup pintar, bahkan Baekhyun harus mengajarkannya berulang kali, tapi lelaki itu tidak marah ataupun menyerah, ia tidak seperti Chanyeol yang akan menyobek bukunya atau membanting pulpennya ketika tidak bisa mengerjakan soal, Yifan sangat lugu seperti anak kecil yang selalu ingin mencoba.

Mereka terus belajar, dan sesekali tertawa karena kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang mereka lakukan. Yifan terlihat lebih santai bersama Baekhyun, ia tidak terlalu gugup seperti ketika berbicara pada orang lain.

"Ba-Baekhyun. Ke-kenapa kau mau men-menjadi ke-kekasih Chan-Chanyeol? Bu-bukankah d-dia kasar? Se-sementara kau sa-sangat lembut." Ucap Yifan memberanikan diri. Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, ia menoleh kearah Yifan lalu tersenyum sangat lembut.

"Dia tidak sekasar yang terlihat. Sebenarnya dia sangat baik, hanya saja dia tidak bisa menunjukannya. Chanyeol juga lelaki yang lembut dan kadang rapuh. Kau tahu? Ia bahkan pernah menangis."

"Me-menangis? Be-benarkah?" mata Yifan terbuka lebar walau tertutup oleh lensa kaca matanya.

"Hm. Kau tidak menyangka kan? Kadang apa yang kau lihat tidak selalu sama dengan kenyataan. Bahkan aku sebenarnya bukan pribadi yang lembut seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku juga memiliki sisi buruk." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit menekuk hidungnya ketika bicara.

"A-aku tidak per-percaya. K-kau sa-sangat ba-baik. Se-seperti se-seorang malaikat." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Jika aku malaikat, maka aku malaikat yang kotor." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil. Yifan pun ikut tertawa.

"Ah, B-baek. A-aku b-baru tahu k-kau me-memiliki ka-kalung ya-yang indah. K-kau pantas me-memakainya. Sa-sama –sama cantik. A-apa Chan-Chanyeol ya-yang mem-memberimu?" tanya Yifan ketika matanya tidak sengaja melihat kalung Baekhyun yang terlihat, karena biasanya kalung itu bersembunyi dibalik seragamnya.

"Ah, ini. Hmm.. ibu Chanyeol yang memberikannya. Sebagai hadiah."

"Waaah. A-apa ka-kalian a-akan me-menikah?" mata Yifan berbinar dan Baekhyun kembali terkekeh.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum memikirkannya."

"A-apa kau men-mencintai Chan-Chanyeol?" tanya Yifan. Baekhyun terdiam, ia menatap kearah mata Yifan lalu senyumnya kembali muncul.

"Aku akan memberikan hidupku jika itu berarti iya." Yifan membulatkan matanya, lalu menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak k-kau ti-tidak bo-boleh mati. Ka-kau o-orang pa-paling ba-baik se-selain men-mendiang i-ibuku." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk, ia kembali beralih pada soal di depan matanya, sementara Yifan masih menatap Baekhyun hingga ia pun ikut kembali mengerjakan soalnya.

Dua jam berlalu dan Yifan masih nampak antusias mengerjakan tugasnya. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Baekhyun sudah tertidur diatas buku soalnya. Yifan terdiam, ia memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. Meneliti wajah itu secara seksama. Jemarinya terulur untuk menyentuh hidung Baekhyun, dan ia terkekeh saat Baekhyun menggerakkan hidungnya.

Lalu jemarinya turun ke bibir Baekhyun dan ia menelan ludahnya. Bibir itu berwarna merah muda natural, dan sangat tipis. Perlahan jemarinya kembali terulur, mencoba menyentuh benda kenyal itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Menyukai apa yang kau lihat brengsek?" Yifan tersentak dan ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan jaket hitamnya. Yifan bergegas menjauhkan tubuhnya, menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun dan ia tertunduk.

Chanyeol melangkah cepat dengan tangan terkepal dan sebelum Yifan sempat membuka mulutnya ,kerahnya ditarik dan wajahnya dihantam.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan ia terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang menduduki perut Yifan dan menghajar sosok itu membabi buta.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan untuk tidak menyentuh milikku bahkan hanya ujung rambutnya. Tapi kau dengan lancang menyentuh bibirnya."

"M-maafkan a-aku.. aaakkh! A-ampun Chan-Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol! HENTIKAN!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menarik tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. Pukulan itu terhenti, Chanyeol bangkit sambil menatap sosok Yifan yang sudah babak belur dan bersimbah darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun berteriak lagi sambil memaksa Chanyeol untuk menatapnya.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Seharusnya kau bertanya padanya, apa yang dia lakukan! Kau tahu , dia ingin menciummu." Chanyeol menunjuk Yifan membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sambil menatap sosok yang kini menggeleng ketakutan itu.

"Tapi kau keterlaluan Chanyeol." Suara Baekhyun merendah.

"Apa? Aku keterlaluan? Dia baru saja menyentuh milikku dan aku tentu saja berhak marah." Bentak Chanyeol.

"Tapi tidak dengan memukul_"

"UUUHUUK" Yifan terbatuk dan darah keluar dari bibirnya.

"Astaga! Yifan kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun berjongkok, ia membantu Yifan untuk memperbaiki posisinya. Mencoba menenangkan sosok yang ketakutan itu.

"AAARGGGHH.." Chanyeol menggeram frustasi , ia menendang meja di hadapannya lalu melenggang pergi. Niatnya untuk mengajak Baekhyun berjalan-jalan kandas, suasana hatinya malah semakin buruk.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun tapi sosok itu telah menghilang dari ruang tengah. Yifan masih terbatuk dengan darah memenuhi wajahnya, Baekhyun memandang cemas.

"Ke-kejar d-dia Ba-Baek! A-aku ba-baik-baik saja!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Astaga! Lihat wajahmu! Yifan, maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun memohon. Yifan menggeleng dengan ringisan, lalu ia tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang memerah.

"Aku harus mengobatimu, ayo kita kerumah sakit!" Ucap Baekhyun dan Yifan hanya menundukan wajahnya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol berada diruang latihan kekuatannya di _Infernus._ Ia melemparkan bola apinya pada sasaran objek dihadapannya. Beberapa jiwa manusia kotor yang dijadikan sebagai bahan latihan untuk Chanyeol.

Jiwa-jiwa itu merintih kesakitan ketika Chanyeol menembak mereka dengan bola api yang amat sangat panas. Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia hanya sedang kesal dan menyiksa adalah salah satu cara yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik, selain Baekhyun.

Ruangan besar tanpa jendela yang dikelilingi api itu menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana kekesalan Chanyeol. Kobaran api semakin membesar, membuat warna merah menyala mendominasi ruangan tersebut.

Pintu terbuka dan sosok lain masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol menggeram kesal menghentikan lemparannya, ia menyadari kehadiran kakeknya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihat kekejaman cucuku." Ucap Kakeknya, Chanyeol hanya menyeringai sebagai jawaban dan kembali melempar bola apinya.

"Apa manusia itu membuatmu lupa siapa dirimu?" tanya sang Kakek lagi menyadari kekesalan Chanyeol.

"Jangan bicarakan dia! Aku sedang tidak ingin."

"Oh lihat! Baru saja aku senang karena kau kembali menjadi kejam, tapi setelah tahu alasanmu seperti ini karena manusia itu, aku merasa tidak yakin tentang siapa dirimu." Chanyeol menoleh kearah kakeknya, mata keduanya saling menatap tajam.

"Aku Chanyeol. Iblis terkejam yang pernah diciptakan, dan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang raja." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya, nadanya terdengar sangat serius.

"Aku meragukannya." Ucap sang kakek.

"Hidup diantara para manusia itu membuatmu lemah. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau bisa mengalahkan 'nya' tapi melihat kau yang seperti ini hanya karena manusia, aku rasa kau hanya akan menjadi penonton saja nanti." Chanyeol menggeram kesal, api disekitar tubuhnya semakin berkobar.

"Jangan meremehkanku! Aku adalah iblis yang kuat."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Kau adalah iblis dengan darah malaikat." Ucap Kakeknya. Chanyeol merasa muak dan sangat kesal. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya, tanduknya keluar semakin tinggi, taringnya mulai terlihat dan ia mencekik kakeknya dengan kuat. Api di dalam bola matanya membara.

Kakeknya menyeringai lalu dalam sekejap berubah. Mereka serupa hanya saja kakeknya terlihat lebih mengerikan. Tidak ada lagi wujud manusia, ia sudah berubah menjadi iblis total. Chanyeol menggeram, walau saat ini ia tidak boleh untuk berubah menjadi iblis total karena akan berbahaya baginya yang belum menjabat sebagai seorang raja, tapi ia tidak menyerah.

Ia mengangkat tubuh kakeknya keatas, sementara kakeknya masih terdiam dalam posisinya. Sebelum akhirnya sayapnya yang mengepak berhenti ditempat lalu berubah menjadi meruncing dan menusuk kedua pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meringis, cengkramannya pada leher sang kakek melemah. Kakeknya menyeringai, lalu mendorong tusukannya semakin dalam, Chanyeol terjatuh diatas lantai api. Darah dari tubuhnya mulai mengalir, ia terbatuk menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Lihat! Bahkan hanya karena tusukanku kau tidak berdaya. Bagaimana bila menghadapinya?" Kakeknya menarik sayapnya lagi, menimbulkan suara mengerikan dari daging yang terkoyak.

Perlahan tubuhnya kembali berubah menjadi wujud setengah iblisnya, tanpa sayap , taring dan tanduk. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang bersimpuh ditanah dengan kepala menatap kosong kearah lantai.

Wujudnya perlahan kembali normal, tapi lukanya masih menganga. Kakeknya mendekat, menyentuh pundak Chanyeol dan perlahan luka itu membaik. Kakeknya adalah satu-satunya iblis yang bisa mengobati luka iblis lain dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Kau harus tahu siapa dirimu. Kau iblis Chanyeol! Kau tidak boleh lemah dihadapan apapun, kau tidak boleh terkalahkan. Manusia, malaikat, bahkan oleh Lucifer. Peperangan kita akan segera dimulai lagi, kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu dan berhenti bermain-main dengan manusia! Kembalilah ke Infernus! Lupakan manusia itu!" Chanyeol terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Tapi itu adalah hukumanku." Ucapnya lirih.

"Sejak kapan seorang iblis bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya? Kau iblis, kau bisa melakukan apapun, manusia lemah dan kau memenangkan perasaan mereka. Kau hanya membuatnya mengandung anakmu, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang besar." Ucap Kakeknya. Chanyeol masih terdiam, entah mengapa ada sisi di dalam dirinya yang memberontak.

"Dia hanya manusia Chanyeol, ingat! Dia tidak layak bersanding denganmu. Kau seorang raja iblis." Ucap Kakeknya lagi.

"Tapi ia tersiksa karenaku."

"Sejak kapan iblis memikirkan perasaan orang lain?" ucap kakeknya lagi. Chanyeol bangkit, ia menatap kearah mata kakeknya.

"Ya aku iblis, tapi apa kakek lupa bahwa aku memiliki darah malaikat." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai, membuat kakeknya terdiam. Kakeknya terkekeh, lalu membalik tubuhnya.

"Melawan Lucifer bukan sebuah permainan anak-anak. Semua nyawa dipertaruhkan disini, dan kau harus ingat bahwa Lucifer pintar, dia akan mengambil orang terdekat kita." Lalu ruangan itu kembali hampa, hanya ada Chanyeol yang berdiri di tengahnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

…

..

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri disana, sebelum ia sempat bicara tengkuknya ditarik dan wajahnya berada dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut, mengecup kepala itu berulang kali.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya ia menangis sejak kepulangan Yifan tadi, menangis karena ia tidak bisa mencegah kepergian kekasihnya, dan ketika ibunya berkata bahwa Chanyeol menunggu di depan rumah, Baekhyun segera menuruni tangga dengan piyama dan telapak kaki telanjangnya.

"Jangan menangis! Aku akan sangat merasa bersalah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun semakin erat. Baekhyun mendongak, ia menatap wajah Chanyeol dari bawah. Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera mencium bibir kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mengejarmu tadi, keadaan Yifan sangat buruk dan aku merasa harus bertanggung jawab akan itu." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, ia kembali memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk mencoba paham, mereka kembali berciuman hangat sebelum sebuah sosok menerobos dan membuat keduanya berpisah.

"Sehun?" panggil Baekhyun saat melihat sosok berseragam yang berjalan kedalam rumah dengan pundak lesu.

Sehun menoleh dengan tatapan tidak bersemangat dan membuat Baekhyun tercengang. Baekhyun mendekat dan memegang dagu Sehun lalu memutar-mutarnya pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu? Apa mereka mengganggumu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun cemas, Sehun menggeleng, wajahnya terlihat kesal dengan kedua alis bertemu.

"Tidak, ini berbeda. Dia menyerangku dengan brutal hanya karena aku mengatainya cengeng. Dia sungguh menyebalkan dengan sikap angkuhnya, jadi aku membuka rahasianya." Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti kembali menatap Sehun.

"Dia? Siapa?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun, lalu melirik kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Bola mata Sehun bergerak gusar, lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Jung Soojung, dia anak baru."

"Soojung? Dia perempuan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Pffffttt.. Hahahaha.. Menyedihkan, kau dipukuli oleh perempuan dan jangan katakan jika kau kalah!" ledek Chanyeol. Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Aku hanya mengalah." Ucapnya cepat, tapi tawa Chanyeol semakin terdengar keras.

"Ckkckckc. Sudah kalah masih berlagak jagoan. Seharusnya kau tidak mengenakan celana ke sekolah, tapi mengenakan rok." Sehun menggeram kesal, ia mengepalkan tangannya sambil mengertakan giginya kearah Chanyeol, lalu berbalik dan berjalan kedalam.

Baekhyun menggeleng melihat tingkah lucu Sehun, dan tarikan dipinggangnya membuat Baekhyun tersadar.

"Urusan kita belum selesai sayang!" ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun mendekat dan membawa mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hati, Chanyeol-nya telah kembali.

"Hm..tapi Chanyeol." Baekhyun kembali bicara setelah mendorong pelan tubuh kekasihnya, memisahkan pangutan mereka. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bingung , melihat wajah tertunduk kekasihnya.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah…bisakah kau besok …hmmm.. Yifan …_"

"Kau menyuruhku meminta maaf?" Alis Chanyeol bertemu, dahinya mengernyit tidak suka. Meminta maaf bukanlah kebiasaannya, dan sekarang ia diminta untuk meminta maaf pada lelaki yang hendak menyentuh kekasihnya, Chanyeol tidak akan sudi.

"Tidak. Bukan minta maaf. Hanya..Hanya jangan membuatnya ketakutan lagi. Dia sudah menjelaskannya tadi, bahwa dia tidak berniat menciumku, ia hanya ingin menyentuh bibirku, dia_"

"Sama saja. Dengan bibir, dengan jari atau apapun itu. Tidak ada-yang boleh-menyentuh-milikku." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa gugup.

"Baekhyun-ah?" panggil Chanyeol ketika melihat kegugupan kekasihnya. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya takut-takut.

"Aku akan menemuinya besok, aku akan bicara padanya_" Baekhyun menegang, ia takut Chanyeol akan menghajar Yifan lagi.

"_secara baik-baik." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk senang, lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol sangat erat.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Aku juga."

Sehun membanting tasnya diatas ranjang, membuka sepatunya asal. Panggilan dari ibunya tidak ia pedulikan. Ia mengambil sebuah kertas dan pulpen lalu menyeringai. Ia akan memberi pelajaran pada Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menepatinya, ketika ia dan kekasihnya melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendapati sosok Yifan dengan wajah penuh luka memar dan menundukan kepalanya dalam, Chanyeol bisa membaca ketakutan itu.

Ia melangkah mendekat ke bangku Yifan, membuat kedua tangan lelaki berkaca itu tercengkram gemetar diatas pahanya. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap kearah Yifan dalam diam.

"Angkat wajahmu!" ucap Chanyeol dingin. Yifan yang gemetar mengangkat kepalanya pelan dan ia melihat sosok dingin Chanyeol berdiri dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada, sementara disampingnya berdiri Baekhyun yang tersenyum kecil.

"Aku_"

"M-Maafkan a-aku…M-maafkan a-aku Chan..Chanyeol." Chanyeol terkejut, sama halnya dengan Baekhyun dan seisi kelas lainnya melihat Yifan yang sudah berlutut di depan kakinya sambil memohon. Kepalanya berada diujung sepatu Chanyeol, mengemis meminta belas kasihan.

"A-aku ti-tidak ber-ber_"

"Yifan! Bangunlah!" Baekhyun dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh itu untuk berdiri. Yifan bangkit dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap kearah Baekhyun, seolah berterima kasih. Chanyeol tidak berekspresi, ia hanya menatap dalam diam sosok lelaki tinggi di depannya yang menunduk.

"Chanyeol." Suara Baekhyun sangat pelan menatap kearahnya seolah sedang memohon.

"Sebenarnya_" Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah mata Yifan.

"_aku sangat marah atas apa yang kau lakukan kemarin. Kau harus tahu, Baekhyun adalah milikku dan aku tidak suka jika milikku disentuh, sengaja ataupun tidak." Ucap Chanyeol dingin, Yifan menundukan kepalanya penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Tapi, Baekhyun berkata kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu, jadi_" ia kembali menjeda ucapannya.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Yifan mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkedip. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya berulang kali.

"Te-terima ka-kasih Chan-Chanyeol. Te-terima ka-kasih." Ucap Yifan semangat. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia segera berjalan kearah bangkunya membuat seisi kelas yang sempat mendekat segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut melihat kepergian Chanyeol, lalu ia beralih menatap Yifan disampingnya.

"Seperti yang aku bilang. Chanyeol bukan orang jahat. Semoga kau cepat sembuh Yifan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang, Yifan mengangguk mantap sambil memandang Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang berseri lalu melangkah menuju kearah tempat duduknya dan Chanyeol, seolah tidak memperdulikan cibiran orang-orang yang menatap tidak suka kearahnya ketika ia melewati mereka.

Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol yang kini menatap keluar jendela dengan satu tangan menopang dagunya. Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol, lalu mengecup pipi kekasihnya pelan.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lalu tersenyum, ia meletakkan tangannya di pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya pelan, lalu seketika menariknya dengan cepat membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti, dan Baekhyun masih nampak terkejut, mata membulatnya menatap kearah manik hitam kelam milik Chanyeol.

"Apa hanya ciuman dipipi yang aku dapatkan sebagai hadiah? Apa aku_" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, lalu turun mengecup dagunya, keperpotongan lehernya, dan leher bawahnya, membuat Baekhyun mencengkram tangan Chanyeol dengan mata tertutup.

"_tidak bisa mendapatkan lebih?"goda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dengan penolakan Baekhyun.

"Tidak disekolah Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan, sebelum seorang guru masuk dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

…

..

.

Sehun menatap penuh kebencian pada Soojung yang berdiri disampingnya yang kini juga menatap kearahnya dengan penuh kebencian. Tatapan mereka seperti ingin saling membunuh dan menguliti satu sama lain membuat beberapa orang yang melintas disekitar mereka merasakan aura mencekam itu dan bergidik ngeri.

Mereka berdiri di halaman sekolah dengan kedua tangan terkepal diatas udara dan satu kaki diangkat, menjadi tontonan bagi para siswa yang melintas dihalaman sekolah.

"Ini semua salahmu." Ucap Sehun dingin, Soojung tidak mau kalah ia berdecih dan hendak memukul Sehun tapi sebuah tarikan ditelinganya membuat ia meringis kesakitan.

"Hentikan! Ini sa_" ucapan gadis itu terpotong, tubuhnya membeku. Menatap penuh ketakutan pada orang yang kini melepaskan tarikan ditelinganya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan disekolah hah? Jadi seperti ini kau menghabiskan waktu disekolahmu?" Soojung tak menjawab, ia menundukan wajahnya takut. Kedua tangannya berada di depan rok sekolahnya yang kusut.

"I-ini_"

"JAWAB DENGAN BENAR!" Teriak wanita itu. Soojung gemetar, ia menundukan wajahnya semakin dalam, menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Jika aku bicara, tatap aku bodoh! Tatap aku!" Wajahnya ditarik paksa dan mata keduanya bertemu, pipi Soojung dicengkram erat, hingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan disekitarnya.

"A-Aku.." Suara Soojung bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca masih menatap kearah wanita di depannya-ibunya-.

"Nyonya, ini tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan. Ini hanya kesalahan kecil." Ucap Sehun yang melangkah maju, sekesal apapun ia pada Soojung ia tidak bisa melihat cara wanita itu memperlakukan gadis yang merupakan anaknya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya wanita itu penuh selidik kearah Sehun.

"Tidak penting siapa aku, tapi anda tidak bisa melakukan ini padanya, di depan semua teman-temannya." Ucap Sehun. Wanita melirik sekitarnya, melepaskan cengkramannya pada dagu Soojung dengan kasar, dan menatap Sehun lalu berdecih.

"Aku ibunya, aku bebas melakukan apapun padanya." Ucap wanita itu dengan wajah angkuhnya. Sehun ikut berdecih, membuat wajahnya terlihat sama angkuhnya.

"Ibu? Ch! Mungkin aku lebih menyebut anda sebagai orang yang kebetulan mengandung dan melahirkannya, karena sikap anda tidak mencerminkan sosok seorang ibu." Wanita itu mendelik menatap tidak suka kearah sosok anak lelaki di depannya.

"Kau… tahu apa kau tentang arti seorang ibu hah? Bocah ingusan!"

"Aku memiliki seorang ibu juga, walau dia tidak sempurna, walau aku terlahir karena sebuah kesalahan, walau ia membenciku hingga ingin membunuhku, tapi dia memperjuangkanku hingga aku lahir. Dia nyaris mati, tapi dia tetap membiarkanku melihat dunia, dia tidak seperti ibu pada umumnya, tapi dia_" Sehun menatap mata wanita di depannya.

"_dia membiarkan aku merasakan kasih sayangnya. Dulu dia juga membenciku sama seperti anda, tapi dia tidak pernah memukulku, dia tidak pernah mempermalukanku di depan seluruh teman-temanku seperti ini, dia tidak seperti anda." Ucapan itu menjadi akhir pembicaran Sehun, ia menarik tangan Soojung dan membawanya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, sementara wanita itu menatap Sehun datar, lalu berdecih dengan seringain. Ia telah dipermalukan oleh seorang bocah.

"Hentikan! Kau tidak harus melakukan itu." Ucap Soojung sambil menghempaskan tangan Sehun. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura kuat! Kepura-puraan hanya akan membuatmu sakit diakhir." Ucap Sehun dingin.

"Tahu apa kau tentang kepura-puraan hah?"

"Aku… aku menjalaninya selama bertahun-tahun, dan pada akhirnya aku menyerah, aku tidak bisa menjadi orang lain terus menerus. Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena aku peduli, tapi karena aku tidak suka melihat sikap ibumu." Ucap Sehun lalu membalik tubuhnya.

"Ibu.. Ibu membenciku bahkan ketika aku masih di dalam kandungan." Ucap Soojung lirih, Sehun berbalik untuk melihat kearah gadis yang kini sedang menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku…aku adalah anak haram. Aku tidak diingkan. Tapi_" wajahnya terangkat dan Sehun melihat sebuah air mata dipipi gadis itu.

"Tapi aku beruntung karena aku tidak dibunuh, ibu melahirkanku dan ibu membesarkanku seorang diri. Aku mengerti dia membenciku karena aku pantas dibenci, karena itu…karena itu aku tidak pernah marah pada ibu." Sehun tersentak, cerita Soojung sangat familiar untuknya. Kisah mereka sama, terlahir sebagai anak yang tidak diinginkan.

"Aku..aku memang tak punya ayah. Heuh! Bahkan aku tidak mengharapkan kehadiran bajingan yang telah memperkosa ibuku dan meninggalkannya, tapi bukan berarti orang-orang bisa merendahkan kami karena itu. Aku tidak berpura-pura kuat, aku sedang belajar menjadi kuat." Sehun membulatkan matanya menatap sikap optimis Soojung.

Semenit yang lalu gadis itu menangis , namun kini ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah siap berperang, wajahnya tidak menyiratkan kesedihan sama sekali.

"Hm, aku benci untuk mengatakan ini." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi kita memiliki kesamaan. Dan masalah ayahmu? Cerita kita sama, bajingan itu melarikan diri setelah menghamili ibuku." Gadis itu menatap terkejut.

"Benarkah? Bahkan cerita tentang ayah kita sama?" Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Isssh.. Aku rasa semua pria sama saja, aku jadi membenci pria." Ucap Soojung sambil melihat kearah lain. Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu ia menepuk pundak Soojung.

"Tidak semua pria. Dan sekarang ayo menghadap Kim Saem, kita minta maaf karena telah menumpahkan kopi panas kedadanya, atau kita minta hukuman lain. Aku tidak mau menjadi tontonan dilapangan." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan mendahului. Soojung tersenyum lalu mengejar Sehun.

"Yak! Ini semua salahmu, jika kau tidak mengejarku maka aku tidak akan menabrak Kim saem." Ucap Soojung sambil memukul lengan Sehun.

"Jika kau tidak bertindak menyebalkan , aku juga tidak akan sudi untuk mengejarmu." Sahut Sehun sambil melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Sehun, bagaimana jika saat bertemu dengan ayah kita nanti, kita beri mereka pelajaran. Aku akan mematahkan hidungnya seperti ini." Soojung membuat gerakan memukul seperti seorang petinju. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Soojung menatapnya heran.

"Jika aku tahu siapa ayahku_" Sehun menatap ke arah mata Soojung lekat.

"_aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku." Soojung mengernyit ngeri.

"Iiii… Itu berlebihan Sehun! Kau akan dipenjara." Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang guru.

"Aku tidak peduli."

…

..

.

Chanyeol benci untuk mengatakannya, tapi sepertinya ia harus mengulangnya untuk ratusan kali, bahwa ia tidak suka ketika orang-orang menganggu Baekhyun , entah ketika dia ada ataupun tidak.

Seperti sekarang, ketika Chanyeol sedang mencari Baekhyun diperpustakan karena mereka berjanji untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok, Chanyeol mendapati beberapa orang berbisik-bisik dibelakang Baekhyun. Menatap tidak suka kearah kekasihnya yang sedang membaca buku disebuah meja panjang yang hanya diduduki oleh dirinya seorang, sementara mereka yang membicarakan memilih berdesakan dibangku dibelakang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bersandar pada sebuah rak di dekat pintu, menatap Baekhyun yang menundukan kepala, membaca buku di depannya tanpa memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan orang-orang yang melirik kearahnya.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun mendengar bisikan itu tapi sekali lagi, kekasihnya itu mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan mereka. Kembali membawa ingatan Chanyeol pada tahun-tahun berat yang Baekhyun lalui tanpa dirinya. Chanyeol dapat merasakan sakit hati Baekhyun, bahkan dari lirikan mata kekasihnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia mencoba memendam semua ucapan buruk tentang dirinya.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat dengan tatapan membunuh, membuat orang-orang yang baru menyadari dirinya segera membalikan badan dan kembali pada kegiatan mereka. Baekhyun tidak menyadari langkah kakinya, tatapannya terlihat kosong kearah buku di depannya. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun sedang bersedih, ia hanya mencoba menahannya agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Menunggu lama?" Sebuah kecupan dipipi kirinya membuat Baekhyun tersadar, ia menoleh dan segera tersenyum.

"Tidak. Apa urusanmu telah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol duduk disampingnya, namun kedua kaki Chanyeol berada didua sisi yang berbeda, membuat tubuh Baekhyun berada didepannya.

"Hm. Seperti biasa, mereka menawariku untuk bergabung dengan kelompok mereka lagi." Gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia kembali mengarahkan pandanganya pada bukunya.

Chanyeol menoleh tajam pada orang-orang yang ternyata masih menatapnya, membuat mereka segera menundukan kepala takut. Chanyeol benar-benar kesal, ia seperti ingin membakar semua orang-orang itu dengan api miliknya.

Ia menatap Baekhyun lagi, meneliti wajah kekasihnya yang nampak serius membaca bukunya. Chanyeol mendekat, membuat tubuh Baekhyun terapit oleh kedua pahanya. Ia meletakkan dagunya dipundak Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan memeluk pinggang kekasihnya posesif.

"Apa mereka membicarakanmu lagi?" bisik Chanyeol dengan suara yang ia buat semanja mungkin. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan Chanyeol merasakannya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak mendengar apapun, aku sibuk membaca sejak tadi." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol membalikkan kepalanya, menoleh kembali pada orang-orang disisi kanannya dan mereka kembali menundukan kepala. Chanyeol sangat tahu orang-orang itu sedang menguping pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun, dan posisinya sekarang sengaja ia lakukan agar bisa memberikan tatapannya pada orang-orang itu tanpa Baekhyun-nya sadari.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol kembali membalik kepalanya. Ia menggerak-gerakan kepalanya di pundak kekasihnya dengan sangat manja, ingin menunjukan pada mereka bahwa Baekhyun sangat berharga, bahwa satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya nyaman hanya Byun Baekhyun.

"Hm. Tentu." Sahut Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Satu tangannya bergerak naik, membuka kancing teratas milik Baekhyun dan dua kancing setelahnya, membuat Baekhyun menahan tangannya.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol hanya memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir kekasihnya.

"Sssst.. diamlah! Aku tidak akan melakukan lebih." Chanyeol berbisik amat sangat pelan, agar orang-orang tidak mendengarnya. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, dan membiarkan jemari Chanyeol membuka kancing ketiganya.

Chanyeol menurunkan seragam disisi pundak kiri Baekhyun. Membuat kulit putih itu terlihat dari balik seragamnya. Chanyeol mengecupnya pelan sambil melirik kearah orang-orang yang sedang mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya.

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat menantang, ia menyeringai ditengah kecupan yang ia berikan untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencengkram tangannya diatas meja, merasakan hisapan-hisapan kecil dari Chanyeol.

"Jika mereka_" Chanyeol masih mengecup dan menghisap pundak Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengarah pada orang-orang disisi kanannya.

"_menyakitimu lagi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuh mereka." Ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan, membuat orang-orang itu menelan ludah mereka takut.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku." Sambungnya. Baekhyun tidak merespon, ia hanya sibuk mencengkram jemarinya. Chanyeol menghentikan hisapannya, menaikkan seragam Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum cerah ketika kekasihnya menoleh heran.

"Apa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bersemangat. Baekhyun melihat kearah pintu sambil mengancing seragamnya.

"Kenapa Yifan belum_aah! Itu dia." Baekhyun menunjuk kearah pintu dan mendadak keduanya membulatkan mata.

"Yifan?" tanya Baekhyun ketika sosok itu duduk di depan mereka. Chanyeol bangkit mengubah posisi duduknya, ia mengangkat wajah lelaki di depannya dan ia terdiam.

Mata kiri lelaki itu bengkak membuat ukurannya terlihat berbeda, bibirnya juga berdarah, kaca matanya sudah retak parah. Itu bukan bekas pukulan Chanyeol kemarin, tapi itu adalah luka baru.

"M-maafkan a-aku ter-terlambat. T-tadi_"

"Apa lelaki itu yang melakukannya lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah dingin. Yifan mengangkat wajahnya takut lalu mengangguk.

"Heuh! Pengecut! Hanya berani melawan lelaki lemah. Apa ia bisa melawanku?" gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap kearah pintu.

"J-jangan Chan-Chanyeol. D-dia s-sangat k-kuat."

"Kuat? Aku meragukannya." Chanyeol mengedikkan pundaknya lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Yifan apa kau baik-baik saja?" Yifan mengangguk cepat dengan mencoba tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang sakit.

"Apa kita perlu keruang kesehatan?"

"T-tidak per-perlu." Cegah Yifan lalu segera meletakkan bukunya keatas meja.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika melihat Jongin sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan basket bersama timnya. Ia berlari kecil sambil membawa sebotol air yang berada ditangannya. Jongin disana, terduduk sambil mengatur nafas dan ketika melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang berlari, ia tersenyum melambaikan tangan.

"Jong_"

"Hai Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sosok Cheondong dihadapannya. Ia yang terkejut segera tersenyum dan memberi hormat.

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka kau datang kesini, apa untuk melihatku?"

"I..Itu_"  
"Apa ini untukku? Ah terima kasih kebetulan aku haus." Tanpa persetujuan Kyungsoo, Cheondong telah mengambil air itu dan membuka tutupnya sementara bibir Kyungsoo sedikit terbuka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Cheondong. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Cheondong meminumnya dan tegukan-tegukan besar hingga air itu habis.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo." Cheondong memberikan sebuah kecupan dipipi Kyungsoo lalu berlalu, Kyungsoo terdiam ditempat ia memegang pipinya dengan tatapan kosong, ia meraba dadanya dan ia tidak merasakan getaran. Jongin disana menyaksikan semuanya, ia merendahkan arah pandangnya merasa sedikit kecewa,lalu ketika peluit berbunyi ia menoleh.

Kyungsoo yang tersadar, segera mencari sosok Jongin ketika ingin memanggil sosok itu telah bangkit dan kembali kearah lapangan. Tujuan Kyungsoo kelapangan adalah untuk bertemu Jongin, karena tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa seperti ingin melihat sosok itu , bahkan ketika dikelas ia tidak fokus mendengarkan gurunya seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya dengan sedikit rasa kecewa.

"Kyungsoo, awas!" Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil dan ketika menoleh sebuah bola melambung didepannya, lalu terdengar suara benturan dan ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Jongin berlari kearah Kyungsoo dengan cepat, beberapa pemain juga ikut mendekat. Jongin menggetarkan tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi lelaki itu tidak bangun. Dengan cepat Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Cheondong disana, ia melihat semua itu dan ia menyeringai samar.

Dasom dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang berada dalam gendonganya.

"Dokter, tolong Dia."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia terkena lemparan bola basket." Ucap Jongin sambil membaringkan Kyungsoo diatas ranjang kesehatan. Dasom mendekat dengan stetoskopnya. Ia mengaitkannya dikedua telinganya, lalu memeriksa seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Jongin khawatir. Dasom tidak menjawab ia masih memeriksa kedua mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan sebelum ia tersadar. Tapi secara fisik ia tidak mengalami luka apapun." Ucap Dasom.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu." Ucap Jongin. Dasom mengangguk dan kembali kemeja kerjanya.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Kyungsoo masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ponsel Dasom berdering dan ia bicara pada seseorang diseberang sana.

"Hm, Hei. Aku harus pergi sebentar. Bisakah kau tinggal disini untuk menjaganya?" ucap Dasom sambil membereskan beberapa barang-barangnya. Jongin mengangguk setuju.

"Ketika dia sadar, coba kau tanyakan nama dan kronologi kejadian. Tanyakan apapun tentangnya dan pastikan ia menjawab dengan benar. Kau mengerti? Halo? Aaah iya…iya aku kesana sekarang… tunggu!.." Dan pintu pun ditutup.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut, ia merasa cemas. Ia tidak mengingat jelas kejadian tadi, tapi ia sempat melihat ketika Cheondong melempar bola itu keras dan mengenai Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak ingin menuduh, tapi ia hanya merasa janggal.

"Pergilah!" Jongin menoleh kearah pintu, disana Cheondong berdiri dengan wajah dinginnya.  
"Cheondong-ah?"

"Pergilah! Aku yang akan menjaganya."

"Tapi_"

"Apa kau masih tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan kita waktu itu? Kyungsoo jatuh cinta padaku, dia adalah milikku. Jadi, sebaiknya kau pergi!" Jongin menurunkan arah pandangnya, ia bangkit perlahan, meletakkan tangan Kyungsoo disisi tubuhnya.

"Jangan terus menjadi pengkhianat Jongin!" Jongin tidak menjawab, ia berjalan kearah pintu.

"Hmmm…, pastikan setelah ia tersadar. Ia tahu namanya." Cheondong tak menjawab, ia hanya mendengus dan Jongin berjalan dengan lesu kearah pintu.

Cheondong duduk di kursi yang Jongin duduki tadi. Ia menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, meraih tangan itu dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Hai malaikat cantik? Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur?" gumamnya pelan dengan sebuah seringaian. Perlahan tubuh Kyungsoo menggeliat, Cheondong merubah cara memegangnya menjadi lebih sopan. Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, dan ia dapati sosok Cheondong yang menatap cemas kearahnya.

"Kyungsoo kau sudah sadar?" tanya Cheondong cemas. Kyungsoo terduduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Apa masih sakit,Hah? Jongin memang ceroboh." Gumam Cheondong pelan.

"Jongin?" suara Kyungsoo serak dan kepalanya masih terasa cukup sakit.

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Orang yang melemparkan bola padamu adalah Jongin." Dan Kyungsoo terdiam, ia menundukan wajahnya , mencoba berpikir. Ia memang mendengar suara Jongin yang memanggilnya sebelum ia pingsan tadi, tapi kenapa Jongin melemparkan bola padanya.

"Aku ingin ke kelas."

"Biar aku bantu." Cheondong memapah tubuh Kyungsoo dan membantunya turun.

"Oh, suda siuman rupanya, kau_eeih." Ucapan Dasom yang baru datang setelah menemui temannya diparkiran terhenti saat melihat sosok Cheondong. Seingatnya lelaki yang menemani Kyungsoo berkulit tan, bukan putih pucat.

"Dokter kami permisi." Ucap Cheondong sambil berjalan keluar membawa tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan. Dasom menoleh kebelakang dengan bibir dikupas keluar lalu ia mengernyit tidak peduli.

…

..

.

Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring di dalam kamarnya tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan bunyi yang berasal dari arah mejanya. Ponselnya menyala dan membuatnya mengernyit, ia bahkan jarang memakai benda itu. Dengan malas ia bangun dan meraihnya, menggeser layarnya dan terlihat sebuah pesan masuk.

" _Datang sekarang ke Restourant Yereum di dekat gedung sauna Maple. Datang jika kau bukan seorang pecundang."_

Chanyeol meremas ponselnya dengan rahang mengeras. Ia tidak tahu siapa pengirim pesan itu, tapi siapapun itu ia akan menghabisinya karena telah merendahkan harga dirinya. Chanyeol meraih jaketnya , menyambar kunci motornya dan segera melesat pergi.

Ia tiba di Restourant yang dituju, dengan kesal ia melepas helmnya lalu melangkah masuk yang mendapat sambutan ramah dari seorang pelayan. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang menurutnya mencurigakan, tapi kemudian ia mengernyit saat melihat sosok yang kini sedang menyedot minumannya.

"Hei Park!" Chanyeol melangkah dengan dahi mengernyit kearah sosok yang melambai kearahnya.

"Ternyata kau bukan pengecut! Duduklah! Kau mau pesan apa?" Chanyeol menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tajam.

"Apa maumu?"

"Tidak bisakah kau duduk?" Chanyeol akhirnya memilih duduk dengan wajah kesal. Sosok itu menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sumringah, lalu membuka mulutnya takjub ketika seorang pelayan membawakan makanan untuknya.

"Kau tidak mau?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia menatap sosok itu datar.

"Hm, baiklah!" Sosok itu memakan _steak_ nya dengan sopan, seolah sedang menghadiri pesta jamuan makan malam di kerajaan Inggris.

"Apa kau sedang bermain-main denganku?" gumam Chanyeol ketus. Sosok itu mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet membuat Chanyeol muak.

"Baiklah." Ia mendengus, memutar tubuhnya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari tas kotak besarnya.

"Ini."

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol mengernyit menatap gulungan kertas di depannya.

"Bukalah!" Dengan malas Chanyeol mengambil dan membukanya, dan gulungan itu memanjang dengan berbagai tulisan di dalamnya.

"Itu adalah daftar yang harus kau sediakan untuk ulang tahunku." Chanyeol menatap datar sosok di depannya. Sehun, si bocah menyebalkan yang selalu menghantui ketenangan Chanyeol kini duduk di depannya dan memerintahnya seolah-olah dia adalah majikan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya, kau pikir kau siapa?" ucap Chanyeol ketus. Sehun menepuk kedua tangannya seperti sedang membersihkan debu.

"Kau lupa? Tiga." Sehun mengacungkan tiga jarinya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku masih memiliki sisa tiga permintaan, dan sekarang aku menggunakan satu."

"Kau_"

"Jika kau menolak berarti kau pengecut yang selalu ingkar."

"Dasar bocah menyebalkan."

"Aku tidak akan marah kali ini." Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Sehun meminum jusnya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau yang bayar ini lalu kita pulang!" Chanyeol menggeram kesal , membiarkan Sehun yang berjalan mendahuluinya dengan wajah tersenyum senang.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar setelah membayar tagihan milik Sehun. Bocah itu benar-benar membuat emosinya mendidih. Dan sekarang ia melihat bocah itu sudah duduk diatas motornya. Wajah Chanyeol semakin terlihat kesal.

"Turun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja pulang."

"Kau kan punya kaki!"

"Tapi aku lelah, aku berjalan dari rumah kesini dan aku tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan pulang." Chanyeol tidak bicara , ia mengenakan helmnya dan menyalakan motornya.

"Kita ke apartemenmu dulu sebelum pulang."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan pada Kyungsoo hyung."

Dan tanpa banyak bicara motor itu melaju dengan kencang memecah jalanan kota Seoul. Chanyeol terus menambah kecepatan motornya, namun hal itu tidak membuat Sehun geram, bocah itu malah nampak semakin senang dan sesekali berseru senang.

Ketika sampai di apartemennya, Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang berlarian di dalam rumahnya. Ia ingin marah tapi ia lebih memilih diam, karena apapun yang ia lakukan ia akan selalu dicurangi oleh bocah iblis itu.

Chanyeol berjalan ke dalam kamarnya sambil mengeluarkan gulungan kertas yang diberikan Sehun. Chanyeol berdecih ketika melihat judul daftar permintaan tersebut _**"Hal-hal yang paling diinginkan si anak malang, Byun Sehun yang tidak memiliki ayah dan tidak pernah merasakan sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang meriah yang hanya mengharapkan sebuah belas kasihan dari Park Tow ( ada sebuah coretan kentara pada huruf Tow) Chanyeol"**_

Chanyeol mencibir lalu mulai meneliti daftar hal yang diinginkan Sehun, dan ia hanya menggeleng. Kenapa permintaannya malah mirip seperti permintaan bocah 7 tahun daripada 15 tahun. Dan ia melempar kertas itu diatas ranjang lalu merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok anak kecil di pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Hmm.. begini, aku akan berulang tahun tiga hari lagi." Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap sosok yang kini mendekat kearahnya.

"Lalu?"

"Hmm.. aku telah meminta Chanyeol untuk membuatkan pesta untukku. Dan aku yakin dia akan setuju."

"Benarkah?" mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat.

"Aku membuat ia mau tidak mau harus menyetujuinya." Sehun tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan duduk di atas ranjang Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan dari kursi belajarnya.

"Lalu?"

"Hmm.. _hyung_ tahu sendiri kan kalau aku dan Luhan saem sangat dekat. Tapi, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk dan membuatku jarang bertemu dengannya." Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju, memang kakaknya itu sangat sibuk sekarang dan bahkan terlihat aneh beberapa hari belakangan.

"Kau merindukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo , Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat dan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ia ingin mengelak tapi ia tidak bisa, ia sangat merindukan sosok itu.

"Hm." Sehun mengangguk.

"Sangat merindukannya."

"Lalu apa kau menginginkan aku melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum senang sambil mengangguk antusias, ia suka bicara pada sosok Kyungsoo, dia lelaki yang peka tidak seperti Chanyeol yang menyebalkan.

"Hmm.. bisakah kau sampaikan padanya bahwa aku akan berulang tahun sebentar lagi? Dan bisakah kau membuatnya untuk datang?" tanya Sehun ragu. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dalam diam.

"a..aku sudah mencoba menghubungi nomernya tapi selalu tidak aktif."

"Baiklah." Sehun tersenyum lebar, ia mendekat kearah Kyungsoo lalu memeluk lelaki itu erat. Kyungsoo merasakan sengatan pada tubuhnya dan ia mendorong tubuh Sehun pelan.

"Sehun, berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"15 tahun." Kyungsoo terdiam lalu ia mengangguk. Ketika Sehun akan memeluk kembali, Kyungsoo menahan dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Bagaimana pun Sehun adalah iblis yang masih belum bisa menahan sisi iblisnya, jadi ketika bersentuhan , Kyungsoo akan merasakan sebuah perasaan terbakar, ditambah sebentar lagi usia Sehun akan bertambah yang berarti kekuatannya juga bertambah.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo _hyung_ , aku yakin _hyung_ bisa diandalkan." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah. Sehun undur diri dan melenggang pergi, ia segera menuju kamar Chanyeol dan mendapati sosok itu tertidur diatas ranjang dengan tubuh terlentang.

"Ck! Baru ditinggal sebentar sudah tertidur. Dasar pemalas. Bagaimana bisa sosok seperti ini akan menikah dengan Baekhyun _hyung_ , dan menjadi ayahku secara tak langsung?" gumamnya. Ia menendang kaki Chanyeol yang tejulur diatas lantai.

"Yak! Yak! Yak!" Mata Chanyeol terbuka spontan membuat Sehun terdiam, ia terkejut melihat bola mata Chanyeol berwarna biru, tapi ketika ia berkedip warna bola matanya kembali hitam, jadi Sehun pikir dirinya salah lihat.

"Antarkan aku pulang!" Chanyeol berdecih lalu bangkit.

…

..

.

Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan di depannya, membuat bocah itu memutar tubuhnya pelan dengan sorot mata malas.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Tidak perlu mengantarkanku sampai ke dalam aku bisa sendiri." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas dan melewati Sehun.

"Yak! Apa kau akan menginap? Tidak! Aku ingin tidur dengan hyungku malam ini. Yak! Park Tower!" bentak Sehun sambil melangkah mengikuti Chanyeol yang telah memasuki rumah.

"Hai Bi." Ucap Chanyeol pada Kibum yang menatap heran dari arah dapur.

"Oh Chanyeol, kau akan menginap?"

"Yak! Yak! Kau tidak boleh, keluar sana! Ibu, suruh dia pulang! Dia akan menginap di kamar _hyung_ ku lagi." Ucap Sehun sambil merengek kearah Kibum dan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Chanyeol yang akan menaikki tangga.

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang membawaku kemari hah? Jika kau tidak merepotkan, maka aku sudah berbaring tenang di kamarku." Ucap Chanyeol kesal. Sehun menatap tidak suka dan kembali menoleh kearah ibunya meminta pertolongan tapi Kibum hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Itu bukan urusan ibu. Tapi bisakah kalian tidak berisik, Baekhyun baru saja tertidur setelah meminum obatnya." Ucap Kibum yang sedang menuangkan air hangat pada cangkir tehnya.

"Obat?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Kibum meminum tehnya sambil berjalan kearah Chanyeol.

"Katanya dia merasa sedikit pusing, aku mendapatinya sedang meminum obat saat menjenguknya ke kamar tadi." Chanyeol mengernyit dan tanpa bicara ia segera melenggang pergi menaikki tangga. Kibum menggeleng pelan dan matanya teralih pada Sehun yang menatap tidak suka kearah sosok Chanyeol.

"Dan kau, darimana saja kau Sehun?" Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum kearah ibunya.

"Selamat malam ibu." Dia mengecup pipi Kibum dan segera berlari menaikki anak tangga menghindari pertanyaan ibunya yang kemungkinan besar akan marah padanya karena telah memeras calon menantunya.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun yang gelap dan kembali menutup pintu. Ia mengendap, berjalan pelan kearah Baekhyun yang tidur memunggunginya. Chanyeol menaikki ranjang dengan perlahan sambil menahan wajah tersenyumnya, ia hendak membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan terkejut saat mendapati tubuh itu bergetar.

Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun yang berkeringat, matanya tertutup tapi dahinya mengernyit bahkan tangannya mencengkram perutnya.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol sambil menggetarkan tubuh Baekhyun pelan, membuat lelaki mungil itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Chan..Chanyeol.." Suara itu terdengar lirih dan kelelahan. Chanyeol mengelus pipi kekasihnya dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan tapi masih menampilkan wajah kesakitannya. Chanyeol melirik kearah tangan Baekhyun yang masih mencengkram perutnya.

Chanyeol menyingkap piyama Baekhyun, tapi jemari mungil itu menahannya. Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan itu pelan dan menyingkap cepat kain tipis itu. Walau dalam kegelapan Chanyeol dapat merasakan sebuah gejolak dalam perut Baekhyun, matanya membulat.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau minum?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih menggeleng.

"Jawab!" pekik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuka bibirnya perlahan.

"Obat pencegah kehamilan." Ucapnya lirih. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam diam. Yang baru ia lihat adalah benihnya yang masih sangat lemah di dalam perut Baekhyun. Mungkin usianya sekitar 5-7 hari, dan benih itu amat sangat lemah, sehingga obat yang Baekhyun minum mampu membunuhnya hanya saja akan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Ke-kenapa kau meminumnya? Apa kau tidak ingin mengandung anakku?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Ti..tidak untuk saat ini Chanyeollhhh.." Suara Baekhyun terdengar berat, bahkan ia kesusahan karena rasa sakit diperutnya.

Chanyeol menatap mata kelelahan Baekhyun dan sesekali melirik kearah perut Baekhyun yang bergejolak. Pasti benih itu sedang berkembang dan berusaha melawan reaksi obat yang Baekhyun minum bersamaan.

"A..aku lupa meminumnya, sementara kita selalu melakukannya tanpa pengaman. A-aku takut Chanyeol, a-aku tidak ingin hamil lagi, i-itu menyakitkan." Baekhyun meringis dan terisak secara bersamaan. Chanyeol mengangguk, ia merendahkan tubuhnya. Mengecup bibir Baekhyun berulang dan membawa mereka pada sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Biar aku menolongmu, percayalah padaku!" ucap Chanyeol. Ia terpaksa harus membunuh benihnya, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun kesakitan, lagipula Baekhyun tidak ingin mengandung saat ini.

Chanyeol mengecup perut Baekhyun yang masih bergejolak dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan sebuah detakan kecil di dalam sana. Ia melepas celana piyama Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya menurutinya.

Chanyeol bisa saja membuat itu keluar dari perut Baekhyun dengan mudah, tapi rasanya akan sangat sakit. Jadi dia akan menghancurkan itu di dalam, dan membiarkannya keluar lewat saluran bawah, walau tetap saja sakit setidaknya ini akan jauh lebih baik, karena Chanyeol akan mencoba menutupinya dengan melakukan percintaan.

Chanyeol berbaring diatas ranjang dan menurunkan celananya hingga bagian bawah tubuhnya telanjang. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuat lelaki mungil itu menoleh heran.

"Naiklah diatasku!"

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Hanya percaya padaku Baek!" ucap Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu dengan ringisan ia mulai bangkit dan duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Mencoba memasukan penis Chanyeol ke dalam lubangnya tanpa pelumas. Namun itu tidak terlalu sakit, karena lubang Baekhyun sudah nampak basah.

"Aaakkh!" Baekhyun memekik sambil memegang penis Chanyeol agar masuk perlahan dan lebih dalam. Chanyeol menutup matanya dan memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Bergeraklah!" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menurut. Dengan ringisan dan susah payah ia bergerak naik turun. Memompa penis Chanyeol di dalam lubangnya sambil sesekali memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Chanyeol melepas piyama Baekhyun dan melemparnya asal, ia menatap kearah perut bergejolak Baekhyun.

" _Aku ayahmu yang bicara."_ Chanyeol mencoba bicara pada janin di dalam perut Baekhyun dengan telepatinya dan ketika mendapat sebuah lonjakan, Chanyeol tahu benihnya sedang merespon.

" _Ini bukan kemauan kami, tapi aku membuat sebuah kesalahan. Jangan benci ibumu, dia tidak salah apapun. Kau harus aku bunuh karena kami belum menginginkanmu saat ini. Benci aku karena ini kesalahanku, jangan pernah membenci ibumu karena dia tidak tahu tentang keberadaanmu."_

"Aaaahh…aahhh..aaahh." Baekhyun terus mendesah ketika titik kenikmatannya tertumbuk. Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit tubuh Baekhyun, dan ia menghujam dari bawah dengan gerakan cepat.

"Chanyeol..aaahh..saa…kit…" Baekhyun merasakan perih yang amat sangat di dalam lubangnya, karena Chanyeol menumbuknya dengan amat sangat cepat.

Chanyeol melakukannya bukan karena sedang mengejar kenikmatan, tapi untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang akan Baekhyun terima, karena Chanyeol sedang membunuh janinnya dengan terpaksa.

"Aaah.. aaaahh.. Chan..yeol..saakk…iitt…hhh" Baekhyun terus merintih ketika kecepatan Chanyeol semakin bertambah. Chanyeol menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan cepat, ia memegang perut Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya, sementara satu tangan lagi mencengkram jemari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol…aakuuhh..aaahhh…aahhh..ahh.."

Chanyeol membuat gerakan memelintir di depan perut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

 **BRUUUSSHHH**

Semburan sperma Chanyeol yang menyembur dengan deras dan kuat di dalam rahim Baekhyun, segera keluar bersamaan dengan semburan darah kental dari lubang Baekhyun. Darah kental seperti gumpalan daging yang telah hancur.

Chanyeol menatap rembesan cairan itu dari tempatnya, dan ia menatap prihatin pada keturunannya yang terpaksa harus dibunuh sebelum lahir. Baekhyun merasa lemas, ia terjatuh diatas tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangkap tubuh itu, ia mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang mendarat di dadanya. Chanyeol terengah-engah, ia segera membalik posisinya, membiarkan Baekhyun terengah dengan mata masih tertutup.

Chanyeol melirik kearah sprei yang berceceran darah dan sperma miliknya. Spermanya keluar semua karena melawan arus keluarnya gumpalan darah itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu meniup pelan kearah genangan cairan pekat dan lengkat itu.

Perlahan gumpalan daging yang hancur itu musnah menjadi udara, menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan jejak sperma diatas sprei Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang masih terengah dan matanya setia tertutup.

Chanyeol meraih selimut dan menutupi tubuh keduanya. Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang masih terengah.

"Chan..Chanyeol?" suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih. Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat kearah wajah Baekhyun yang kini matanya telah terbuka, walau masih nampak sayu.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Chanyeol pelan sambil menyingkirkan helaian rambut diatas kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Itu lebih baik." Sahutnya. Chanyeol kembali memberikan kecupan lembut di kening Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Chanyeol terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Bercinta adalah cara paling ampuh untuk menghilangkan seluruh rasa sakit yang ada." Gumamnya pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memeluk Chanyeol, membenamkan wajahnya di kaos hitam Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah! Ini sudah larut." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol semakin erat.

"Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam Baekhyun."

…

..

.

Pagi datang dengan cepat. Suara kicauan burung terdengar sangat jelas membuat telinga Chanyeol terusik. Ia menggeram kesal dan ingin membakar burung-burung di dahan pohon di depan kamar Baekhyun, jika saja tidak mengingat sosok mungil itu masih tertidur dalam pelukannya.

Ia membuka mata perlahan mendapati Baekhyun tertidur nyenyak diatas lengannya. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup pipi putih Baekhyun dengan lembut. Entah mengapa ia merasa malas untuk bangkit dan berangkat ke sekolah.

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol! Baekhyun!" panggilan dan gedoran dari pintu membuat Chanyeol menoleh, dengan malas ia bangkit dan memakai celananya dengan cepat.

"Ah, akhirnya!" ucap Kibum lega yang kini berdiri dengan pakaian kerjanya.

"Ini sudah siang, apa kalian tidak sekolah?" tanya Kibum sambil mencoba mengintip ke dalam kamar. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Baekhyun sepertinya tidak enak badan, mungkin kami akan bolos hari ini bi." Ucap Chanyeol. Kibum mengerutkan keningnya, dan memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat ke dalam. Chanyeol membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar, membiarkan Kibum melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang masih tertidur diatas ranjang.

"Perutnya sakit semalam, dan ia susah untuk tidur."

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi bibi buru-buru ke kantor. Bibi tidak bisa membuatkan apapun, apa kau tidak keberatan menjaga Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan membuat Kibum tersenyum senang. Ia mengusak pipi Chanyeol pelan lalu segera undur diri.

Chanyeol menutup pintu dan kembali berjalan kearah ranjang, mendapati pundak putih mulus Baekhyun tidak tertutup oleh selimut. Lelakinya sedang tidur meringkuk dibalik selimut dan itu terlihat lucu.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya, ia kembali mengangkat kepala Baekhyun dan membiarkan kekasihnya untuk kembali tertidur diatas lengannya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah! Itu pasti melelahkan untukmu." Gumam Chanyeol. Ia tahu Baekhyun pasti terkuras tenaganya, karena bagaimana pun kemarin ia sama saja seperti melahirkan bayi premature dan itu tetap terasa sakit dan menguras cukup banyak energi.

Baekhyun menggeliat ketika hari sudah beranjak siang. Ia tersenyum ketika merasakan kehangatan disekitar tubuhnya. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan sosok Chanyeol tertidur disampingnya. Ia menguap pelan dan terkejut ketika melihat kearah jendela dimana matahari sudah bersinar cerah.

Ia melihat kearah jam dan terkejut saat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 siang. Ia menggoncangkan tubuh Chanyeol pelan dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Chanyeol, kita lupa untuk sekolah. Kita tertidur." Ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggeram sambil mengangguk.

"Hm, aku tahu. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada ibumu tadi."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah?"

"Itu mudah, aku akan mengurusnya besok. Sekarang kau tidurlah! Tubuhmu masih lelah kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membalik tubuhnya untuk tengkurap.

"Tidak, aku tidak lelah. Aku akan mandi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil bangkit, Chanyeol mengangguk malas. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan handuk ditangannya, sementara Chanyeol menggeliat pelan diatas kasur sambil melirik Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman lega.

….

Saat ini mereka ada di sebuah supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan karena persediaan di dalam lemari pendingin habis. Baekhyun mendorong troli sementara Chanyeol berjalan disampingnya sambil melihat sekitar.

"Apa kita butuh selada?" Chanyeol segera menoleh dan dahinya mengernyit jijik ketika melihat benda hijau muda yang dipegang Baekhyun.

"Kau. Bukan kita." Baekhyun tersenyum dan memasukkan sayur tersebut. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan berhenti di beberapa rak makanan untuk mengambil barang yang ia butuhkan, sementara Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya merasa tidak tertarik.

"Chanyeol menurutmu mana yang bagus? Yang ini atau yang ini?" Baekhyun menunjukan dua kaleng mayonnaise dimasing-masing tangannya. Chanyeol menatap kearah kaleng dan Baekhyun bergantian dengan alis berkerut.

"Aku tidak peduli, mereka terlihat sama dimataku." Sahut Chanyeol santai sambil kembali melihat sekeliling, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil menentukan pilihannya sendiri, lalu kembali melangkah.

"Baekhyun, apa kita akan mengelilingi tempat ini?" Baekhyun yang sedang menatap bingung dua botol saus ditangannya menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa ? apa kau lelah? Kau bisa_"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri, aku bisa mencium aura-aura kejahatan disekitar sini." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Chanyeol tetap melangkah, tapi matanya masih melirik kesekitar dengan waspada.

" _Sayang, menurutmu mana yang bagus? Yang ini atau yang ini?"_ suara seorang wanita membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh. Disamping mereka, seorang wanita sedang berdiri menghadap rak dan menunjukan dua kaleng mentega pada pria dibelakangnya yang mendorong troli.

" _Hmmm yang itu. Aku membaca di internet mentega merk itu lebih baik untuk perkembangan janin."_ Ucap sang pria sambil mengelus perut membuncit pasangannya. Chanyeol menatap tidak suka dan tidak tertarik, tapi ketika matanya beralih ia menangkap raut wajah bersedih Baekhyun. Chanyeol merengut, memperhatikan arti tatapan itu dengan baik. Cemburu? Chanyeol semakin mengernyit heran.

" _Sayang. Apa merk ini lebih baik? Aku tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana."_

" _Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku rasa ini lebih baik. Mereka terlihat sama, tapi yaah. Aku pilih yang ini."_ Si pria lalu memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan mengecup pipinya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika kesadarannya kembali ia segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rak lain, bersebrangan dengan pasangan romantis itu.

" _Sayang, kau tahu akhir-akhir ini aku menginginkan apel dan jeruk. Apa kita bisa mendapatkannya?"_

" _Tentu. Aku akan membelikan apapun untukmu dan untuk calon bayi kita."_

" _Aaahhh~ suamiku..chu..chu.. aku bahagia memilikimu, aku yakin bayi kita kelak juga akan bahagia karena memiliki ayah sepertimu. Ayo kita ke rak buah! Daddy~"_ suara imut dan manja wanita itu mampu di dengar oleh Baekhyun, meskipun kini ia sedang berpura-pura menyibukkan diri untuk memilih beberapa makanan instan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Baekhyun menoleh ketika Chanyeol yang kini bersandar pada rak disampingnya dengan kedua tangan menyilang.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Baekhyun datar.

Bohong! Chanyeol bisa melihat raut kebohongan itu.

"Kau cemburu pada pasangan itu?" Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Astaga Baek, mereka terlihat menjijikan."

"Mereka tidak. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan_"

"Dan kita tidak?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, lalu kembali menatap kearah barang-barang dirak.

"Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku berpikir bagaimana rasanya mendapat cinta yang besar dari pasangan ketika sedang menghadapi masa kehamilan. Dia beruntung." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, menerawang pada masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Dan kau tidak?"

"Hei, aku sedang membicarakan masa lalu Chanyeol. Jika kini tentu aku bahagia karena, aaakhhh!" Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan dipinggangnya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka ketika kau membicarakan masa lalumu." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang tidak kau sukai di dunia ini, aku beruntung karena aku bukan salah satunya." Gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun mendorong wajah Chanyeol pelan takut menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kenapa? apa kau tidak ingin melihat orang lain memandang kita seperti kau memandang cemburu pada pasangan itu?"

"Hei, aku tidak cemburu."

"Tapi kau iri."

"Tidak Chanyeol, ayo kita_aaakhh" Baekhyun yang hendak berpindah kembali ditarik oleh lengan kokoh Chanyeol, tubuhnya dibalik membuat mata mereka bertatapan sekarang. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menaikkan tudung jaket kuning muda Baekhyun dan menutupi kepalanya, lalu dengan sekali hentakan mendudukan Baekhyun pada tempat dibawah pegangan troli dan menghadapkan kearahnya.

"Chanyeol! Turunkan aku! Ini_" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih kecil bungkam. Baekhyun langsung merasakan pipinya merona selain karena ia terlihat seperti bocah dengan kaki menjulur kebawah, ia juga merasa malu atas tindakan Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau ingin merasakan bagaimana diperhatikan saat sedang hamil? Maka kau mendapatkannya, walau kau tidak sedang mengandung sekarang." Baekhyun menggeleng, berusaha turun tapi tangan Chanyeol dikedua sisi tubuhnya membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik.

"Tapi pasti mereka tahu jika aku lelaki, dan tidak_"

"Mereka tidak akan menyadarinya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka, sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Jadi istriku yang sedang mengandung ini ingin apa sekarang?" ucap Chanyeol sedikit keras agar orang-orang didekatnya bisa mendengar.

"Chanyeol~"

"Kenapa? Apa bayi kita nakal?" Chanyeol menyentuh perut Baekhyun dan mendekatkan telinganya seolah-olah di dalam sana memang ada kehidupan –seharusnya ada,jika semalam Chanyeol tidak membunuhnya-.

Baekhyun kembali merona, ia hanya bisa menatap kepala Chanyeol yang berada diperutnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ah, dia sedang tidur sepertinya. Dia cukup pendiam hari ini." Gumam Chanyeol pelan sambil kembali mendorong troli. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan sekitarnya bergantian. Beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka dan Baekhyun merasa cukup malu.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin turun."

"Kenapa? bukankah_ah, aku mengerti." Chanyeol melihat sekeliling dan menatap tidak suka.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, mereka hanya merasa iri. Ayo sayang, kita beli sesuatu untuk bayi kita." Chanyeol segera mendorong trolinya menjauh, membiarkan orang-orang menatapnya lagipula ia menyukai bagaimana orang-orang terlihat iri dengannya, karena akan sangat menyakitkan ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menatap iri kearah oranglain.

"Hmmm.. Chanyeol.." gumam Baekhyun kecil dengan kepala tertunduk ketika beralih ke rak lain. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung. Baekhyun menunjuk ke rak disampingnya tanpa menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Hmmm… ki-kita harus membeli itu." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit malu. Chanyeol menatap jejeran kotak-kotak kecil di sampingnya dengan warna-warna berbeda. Ia mengernyit merasa familiar dengan benda tersebut.

"Kau ingin bercinta?" ucapan Chanyeol membuat orang-orang di dekatnya menoleh terkejut sementara Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Bu-bukan. Ha-hanya saja kita harus menggunakannya jika sewaktu-waktu kau menginginkan itu."gumam Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap benda itu tidak suka, ia tidak menyukai benda karet yang menganggu percintaannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Haruskah?"

"Hm." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas dan mengambil sebuah kotak lalu memasukannya ke dalam keranjang. Baekhyun menggeleng dan menunjukan kelima jarinya. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, lalu menyeringai.

"Jadi, kau berencana akan bercinta lima kali denganku?" Baekhyun kembali menggeleng cepat dengan malu.

"Hanya jaga-jaga jika hormonmu tiba-tiba muncul."

"Tidak. Kita tidak membutuhkan benda_"

"Chanyeol~"

Astaga, Chanyeol menyerah. Ia menatap kederetan benda itu lagi dan menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin rasa apa?" pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Pi-pisang." Chanyeol menyeringai, ia suka melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat menahan perasaan malunya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya, ia merasa tak rela harus membiarkan benda karet itu melingkar dipenisnya.

" _HYUNG_!"

Bagus, siapa pun itu Chanyeol akan berterima kasih.

"Sehun?"

Tidak. Senyuman Chanyeol mendadak lenyap. Ia menoleh dan menatap malas pada bocah lelaki yang kini berlari dibelakangnya bersama seorang gadis asing.

"Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau pikir apalagi yang kami lakukan ditempat seperti ini? Apa kau melihatku sedang mengubur mayat?" Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan melirik tidak suka pada Chanyeol, tapi memilih mengabaikannya.

"Apa _hyung_ tidak sekolah? Tadi saat berangkat _hyung_ masih tertidur."

"Iya, _hyung_ tertidur. Hmmm.. ini?" Baekhyun melirik kearah gadis disamping Sehun.

"Oh, perkenalkan ini Jung Soojung, dan Soojung ini Baekhyun , kakakku dan itu_" Sehun beralih pada Chanyeol tapi ia mengibaskan tangannya.

"Lupakan!"

"Yak!" kesal Chanyeol.

"Wah, Sehun jadi ini kakakmu? Cantik sekali. Aku pikir kau salah orang tadi, kau memanggil _hyung_ pada wanita." Ucap Soojung. Sehun mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. Lagipula kakaknya memang cantik, itu bukan rahasia lagi.

"Apa yang dua bocah berseragam lakukan ditempat seperti ini?" Chanyeol yang kesal segera mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Apalagi? Apa kau pikir aku sedang mengubur mayat?" balas Sehun.

"Kau!"

"Aku mentraktir Sehun." Jawab Soojung. Chanyeol berdecak dan mendekat, berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak hanya memerasku, bahkan kau memeras seorang gadis? Astaga kau benar-benar harus mengenakan rok ke sekolah Sehun, ini sungguh_"

"Dengar! Gadis pembuat onar ini kembali membuat masalah sehingga aku harus menggunakan uangku sebagai ganti rugi, dan sekarang tentu dia harus menggantinya." Sahut Sehun jengkel, Soojung hanya mencebikkan bibirnya sementara Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

"dan_" Sehun menatap kearah Baekhyun dan meneliti posisi duduk Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa Baekhyun _hyung_ duduk seperti itu?" tanyanya. Chanyeol mendengus, ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari samping.

"Kekasihku ini sedang hamil, jadi dia tidak boleh kelelahan." Dua orang yang lain membulatkan mata mendengarnya, dan Baekhyun menyiku perut Chanyeol cukup keras.

"Ha-hamil?"

"Hm. Sehun-ah, kau akan mendapatkan seorang adik." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Sehun lalu mendorong trolinya menjauh. Sehun menggeram kesal, sementara Soojung menatap bingung.

"Sehun, bukankah kakakmu laki-laki? Bagaimana bisa_" Soojung segera mengatupkan mulutnya ketika Sehun memberikan tatapan menusuk. Sehun melangkah cepat dan mengimbangi langkah Chanyeol.

"Dengar! Aku tidak ingin _hyung_ ku hamil olehmu. Aku tidak mau memiliki adik dari pria sepertimu." Ucap Sehun kesal. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sempat tersentak, hanya bisa menatap heran kearah Sehun yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Sehun, ini tidak_"

"Wow, sepertinya kau masih mendalami peran ayah-ibu-anak itu ya?"

"I..itu..itu.." Sehun kehilangan kata-katanya, ia tidak menyadari sudah terbawa emosi.

"Sehun, aku laki-laki aku tidak akan mungkin hamil." Gumam Baekhyun pelan dengan sebuah senyuman pahit. Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"O..Ooh tentu saja. Aku hanya sedang berakting dan Park Tower. Ingat kertas yang aku berikan padamu!" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk kearah wajah Chanyeol, lalu berlalu dengan wajah angkuh.

"Sehun, yak! Tunggu! Hei kau!" Soojung berlari dari arah belakang mengejar Sehun dan sempat memberi hormat saat melewati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kertas apa?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Ia meraih saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas. Baekhyun meraihnya dan membulatkan matanya. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa teriris melihat tulisan tangan Sehun dan permintaan-permintaan anehnya.

"Ma..maaf karena dia merepotkanmu." Gumam Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk. Chanyeol meraih kertas itu menggulungnya dengan cepat dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam saku.

"Aku tidak masalah. Itu bukan hal besar, walau memang sangat merepotkan." Ucap Chanyeol santai, Baekhyun masih tertunduk. Ia merasa sudah sangat merepotkan Chanyeol, walau baginya Chanyeol belum mengetahui siapa Sehun sebenarnya tapi menurutnya Sehun sudah sangat berlebihan meminta pada Chanyeol, dan kekasihnya itu tidak terlihat keberatan mengabulkannya.

"Hei.." Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun, memandang wajah bersedih itu lalu Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya di depan umum, disaksikan oleh beberapa orang yang melewati mereka.

Sehun yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan datar, mengabaikan omelan-omelan Soojung disampingnya hingga tanpa ia sadari sudut bibirnya terangkat dan ia tersenyum, ia merasa bersyukur dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang bisa membuat 'ibunya' bahagia.

"Hm, bagaimana jika kita sekalian membelikan semua benda-benda untuk pesta ulangtahun Sehun?" ucap Chanyeol ketika ciuman mereka terputus. Baekhyun mengangguk senang dan Chanyeol kembali mendorong trolinya.

…

..

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menepati apa yang telah ia ucapkan, meski itu dilarang di dunia iblis, meski kakeknya akan memarahinya dan mengatakannya lemah setelah ini Chanyeol pikir ia tidak akan terlalu peduli, ia hanya ingin melihat senyuman merekah di wajah Baekhyun.

Bagaimana Baekhyun tersenyum ketika memasang beberapa balon dan hiasan di halaman belakang rumah mereka membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum. Beberapa jam lagi pesta ulangtahun Sehun akan dirayakan.

Kibum nampak sibuk mengatur beberapa barang-barang pesanan Chanyeol yang baru datang, walau halaman mereka tidak terlalu luas tapi Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan beberapa orang untuk menyulapnya menjadi sebuah pesta yang meriah.

Chanyeol sesekali menghela nafas melihat betapa semangatnya Baekhyun dan Kibum untuk pesta ini. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin merayakannya di sebuah Restourant agar lebih mudah dan praktis tapi Kibum memintanya untuk merayakannya dirumah saja karena Baekhyun juga setuju jadi Chanyeol tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak.

Tidak hanya mereka bertiga dan beberapa pekerja, disana juga ada Kyungsoo , Jongin, Cheondong dan Yifan yang ikut membantu. Chanyeol tidak mengundang tiga orang lainnya, namun mereka datang atas kemauan sendiri.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari arah belakang, ketika kekasihnya berjinjit untuk memasang hiasan di dinding.

"Kau ingin semua orang melihat tubuh seksimu?" goda Chanyeol dengan bisikan beratnya, membuat Baekhyun segera menarik baju kaosnya untuk turun. Chanyeol terkekeh dan menyiapkan hal lainnya, walau permintaan Sehun sederhana tapi itu cukup rumit.

Bocah itu meminta beberapa barang-barang yang menurut Chanyeol amat sangat kekanakan, seperti balon berwarna warni, tulisan selamat ulangtahun, kue berukuran besar dengan gambar _Superman_ , dan masih banyak lagi sehingga membuat Chanyeol terkadang mendengus kesal dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol meletakan sebuah mesin proyektor di tengah halaman. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggeleng, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sekantung hiasan di pelukannya.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan Chanyeol hanya menatap disetiap kesempatan yang ia milikki. Sejak tadi ia tidak pernah bosan untuk melihat Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan seluruh pekerjaannya.

Ketika semua orang juga disibukkan dengan kegiatan mereka, seperti Kibum yang menyusun meja hidangan, Kyungsoo dan Cheondong yang memasang taplak meja juga Jongin yang mengikat beberapa hiasan sambil sesekali melirik kearah dua orang di sampingnya dan Yifan yang mengangkat beberapa meja-meja kecil dari mobil barang bersama pekerja bayaran, Chanyeol secara diam-diam mendekati Baekhyun.

Memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari arah belakang, mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun sambil bergumam pelan.

"Aku minta waktumu sebentar." Baekhyun yang kebingungan hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti arah tarikan Chanyeol yang membawanya ke dalam rumah.

Ketika sudah memasuki ruang tengah, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan menghimpitnya ke dinding di dekat pintu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam diam, namun tatapan menggoda Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Silahkan bicara Tuan Park." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil, Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun segera mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

Dalam waktu singkat ciuman itu sudah terjadi, Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan cepat dan penuh nafsu. Ia sudah menahan itu sejak berjam-jam lalu, terutama saat melihat pinggang mulus Baekhyun yang terus terlihat saat kekasihnya bergerak.

Ciuman mereka cukup menuntut, Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya kedepan dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun semakin dekat, membuat tubuh keduanya bergesekan intim. Tangan Chanyeol berpindah menuju belakang kepala Baekhyun dan menekannya agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

"Di-dimana a-aku ha-harus me-meletakkan ini?" tanya Yifan dengan sebuah boneka _superman_ berukuran besar ditangannya. Kibum menoleh dan mengernyit, permintaan Sehun sungguh banyak dan tidak masuk akal, entah dia memang bertujuan memiliki semua benda itu atau hanya mengerjai Chanyeol.

"Hm, letakkan di dalam rumah saja Yifan! Terima kasih."

"Sa-sama-sa-sama bi." Ucap Yifan lalu membawa boneka yang hampir setengah tubuhnya itu ke dalam ruang tengah. Ia menepuk tangannya berulang setelah meletakkan boneka itu diatas sofa bersama puluhan kotak-kotak hadiah lainnya.

Ketika ia berbalik, ia membulatkan matanya. Di hadapanya kini terlihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saling melumat penuh nafsu. Ia membatu ditempat, dengan tenggorokan yang bergerak naik turun.

Matanya terpaku pada dua lelaki yang kini salah satunya telah menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam kaos yang lebih kecil. Yifan tidak beranjak, matanya masih membola melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menutup mata ketika Chanyeol menyesap lehernya dan memainkan dadanya.

"Chan..yeolllhh.. Jangannn sekaraangghhh.." Suara tertahan Baekhyun terdengar seperti sebuah desahan yang nyaring. Tidak ada sahutan dari yang lebih tinggi selain balasan dengan menyesap bagian lain dari leher Baekhyun.

Dan mata Yifan semakin membulat ketika tubuh Baekhyun di tabrakan kedinding dan kaosnya disingkap keatas, sementara Chanyeol menyesap kedua puting itu.

"Hmm… Chan..yeeolllhh.. hentikaannhhh.." Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan namun tangannya tetap mengalung pada leher kekasihnya.

"Aaah.. Chan_" Ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika matanya terbuka dan tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Yifan yang kini menatap kearah dirinya dan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol geram, ketika akan kembali mencium Baekhyun, kekasihnya menahan dan segera merapikan pakaiannya, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau?"

"Ah, ma-maafkan a-aku." Ucap Yifan nampak gugup. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat malu. Ia memang menyukai sentuhan Chanyeol , tapi tidak untuk disaksikan oleh orang lain, terutama seperti orang sepolos Yifan.

Baekhyun merapikan pakaiannya dan menaikkan kerahnya yang melorot, lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan wajah menahan malu. Chanyeol menutup matanya kesal, lalu matanya teralih pada Yifan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau_"

"Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku ti-tidak se-sengaja." Yifan membungkuk berulang kali sambil mengepalkan tangannya ketakutan. Chanyeol berdecak lalu melenggang pergi, suasana hatinya memburuk dan ia tidak ingin menghajar Yifan lagi karena kemungkinan Baekhyun akan marah padanya.

Sejam kemudian, ketika waktu menunjukan pukul 4 sore persiapan pesta sudah usai dan kini mereka telah duduk diruang tengah dengan pakaian yang rapi. Sekarang sudah pukul 6 sore dimana seharusnya Sehun selesai dengan kelas tambahannya.

Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun dengan ponsel Baekhyun ditelinganya.

"Yak! Kau dimana?" ucap Chanyeol ketika panggilannya tersambung.

"Pulanglah tepat waktu! Karena jika tidak aku akan membakar semuanya." Ancam Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan Kibum hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Ya..ya..ya.. aku tidak peduli. Hanya segera pulang jika tidak_ apa? Dasar bocah sialan! Aku tutup." Chanyeol membanting pelan ponsel Baekhyun dan mendengus kesal.

"Beraninya dia mengataiku setelah aku menyiapkan keinginan bodohnya, dasar bocah menyebalkan!" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Dia sepertinya suka membuatmu marah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus paha Chanyeol pelan.

"Dia suka ketika mendapat perhatian lebih darimu Chanyeol-ah." Gumam Kibum. Tidak ada obrolan berarti dari yang lain, hingga Kyungsoo berdiri dan berkata ingin membeli beberapa permen di mini market ujung jalan.

"Biar aku_"

"Ayo kita pergi bersama Kyungsoo!" Cheondong memotong ucapan Jongin, membuat Jongin kembali duduk dengan wajah lesu.

Jika tahu akan seperti ini seharusnya ia menolak ajakan Kyungsoo untuk ikut, jika pada akhirnya Cheondong yang tidak diundang ikut bergabung. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sekilas lalu mengangguk pada Cheondong yang kini menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hei kau!" panggil Chanyeol. Membuat Cheondong dan Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Kyungsoo! Kau pikir dia bayi yang perlu dipegang seperti itu?" Cheondong mencebikkan bibirnya, lalu mengangkat tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya semakin erat.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, aku tidak ingin dia hilang dari pandanganku." Ucap Cheondong membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap tangannya yang kini digenggam erat oleh Cheondong.

Chanyeol yang masih duduk di atas sofa hanya menyeringai, sikap Cheondong mengingatnya pada dirinya sendiri, yang begitu posesif pada Baekhyun.

"Terserah. Tapi jika Kyungsoo terluka, aku sendiri yang akan menghajarmu!"

"Hyung, Cheondong tidak_"

"Pergilah! Aku tidak suka melihat orang lain lebih jantan dariku." Usir Chanyeol sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Cheondong memberi hormat dan segera membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah.

"Mereka sungguh manis. Apa mereka berpacaran?" tanya Kibum dan Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu melirik pada sosok Jongin yang hanya menatap kepergiaan Kyungsoo dengan wajah kecewa.

"Dan kau! Apa kau juga menyukai Kyungsoo?" Jongin menoleh pada Chanyeol dan nampak gugup. Chanyeol menatap Jongin datar dan seolah menuntut jawaban.

"Hm..i-itu."  
"Aaah~ aku harap aku tidak terlambat." Luhan tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu membuat orang-orang yang berada disana menoleh heran.

"Heuh! Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang." Sindir Chanyeol. Luhan mencibir lalu menatap satu per satu orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Wow, apa aku yang terakhir?" gumam Luhan sambil berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil diatas meja bersama tumpukan hadiah lainnya.

…

..

.

"Siapa?" Soojung bertanya ketika Sehun memasukkan ponselnya. Sehun melirik sebentar tapi enggan untuk menjawab. Ia hanya memasukkan bukunya dengan cepat dan sesekali tersenyum senang, ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa panggilan Chanyeol yang memintanya pulang cepat karena pestanya telah selesai disiapkan.

Sehun mengenakan tasnya dan segera berjalan keluar menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah meninggalkan kelas. Soojung berdecak lalu mengikuti langkah Sehun.

"Sehun, apa ada sesuatu? Kau terlihat senang."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Dasar pelit."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Soojung yang terus mengejarnya dibelakang. Ketika akan meninggalkan halaman sekolah, ponselnya bergetar dan Sehun membukanya.

" _Sehunnie~ apa kabar? Jangan pulang terlambat ya, karena aku bisa mati bosan menunggumu."-_ Luhan

Bola mata Sehun membulat, ia tersenyum sumringah. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir mereka bertemu dan Luhan yang selalu sibuk bahkan tidak pernah terlihat disekolah membuat Sehun begitu merindukannya.

Dan kini dipesta ulangtahunnya Luhan akan datang dan Sehun bersumpah bahwa Luhan adalah hadiah ulangtahun terindah yang Tuhan berikan padanya.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah Cheondong yang masih menggenggam tangannya, lalu dengan perlahan menarik tangannya agar terlepas.

"Hmm, Cheondong. Bisakah lain kali kita tidak berpengangan tangan di depan Jongin?" ucap Kyungsoo. Cheondong mengernyit.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hmmm.. aku hanya merasa sedih ketika melihat tatapan kecewanya."

"Dia cemburu Kyungsoo, dia tidak suka melihat kau dan aku bersama." Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Kenapa?" Cheondong menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo.

"Karena dia ingin memilikimu seorang diri. Dia ingin menguasaimu." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Cheondong pelan, ia merasa aneh dengan ucapan Cheondong. Setahunya Jongin bukan orang seperti itu, malah Jongin sangat baik sejak pertemuan awal mereka.

"Jangan seperti itu! Jongin bukan orang jahat, dia_aaakkhh!" Kyungsoo memekik ketika pundaknya dicengkram erat. Kyungsoo meringis sambil menatap kearah Cheondong, mata mereka bertemu dan Kyungsoo tersentak ketika melihat kilatan api membara dimata Cheondong.

"Hai malaikat cantik yang polos. Bagaimana jika kepolosanmu ternodai, apa kau masih seorang malaikat?" suara Cheondong terdengar lebih berat, dan raut wajahnya tidak lagi seperti Cheondong biasanya, dia nampak mengerikan dengan seringain diwajahnya.

"Ka_Hhmmppptt." Kyungsoo meronta ketika mulutnya dibekap dan tubuhnya ditarik kesebuah gang sempit.

…

..

.

Baekhyun melirik dua orang di depannya yang terlihat tidak tenang. Yifan yang menggenggam kedua tangannya diatas paha tanpa suara sejak kejadian tadi, dan Jongin yang nampak gelisah sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Yifan kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat yang lain menoleh terutama Chanyeol yang mengernyit tidak suka.

"A-aku.." Yifan melirik Chanyeol lalu menunduk lagi.

"Kau kenapa?

"Bo-bolehkah a-aku me-meminjam to-toilet, a-aku i-ingin_"

"Pakai saja!" ucap Kibum yang meringis melihat Yifan menahan hasrat buang airnya dan lelaki tinggi itu bangkit, membungkuk dengan cepat dan berlari terbirit.

"Kenapa dia begitu bodoh?" Chanyeol mencibir tidak suka.

"Dia hanya takut padamu Chanyeol." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Memangnya aku akan memakannya jika ia ingin meminjam toilet? Mentalnya sudah terbiasa disiksa, mungkin dia menikmatinya." Ucap Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun terdiam.

"Tidak ada yang menikmati siksaan Chanyeol, kami hanya tidak bisa melawan." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersentak lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menundukan arah pandangnya.

"Ah, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kemari!" Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di pipinya, hingga mata Chanyeol bergulir kearah Jongin yang gelisah.

"Yak! Jika itu menganggumu kenapa kau tidak susul mereka?" Jongin menoleh cepat kearah Chanyeol dan dia terdiam.

"Apa dengan duduk seperti itu Kyungsoo akan jatuh kepelukanmu? Kau terlalu lemah, lelaki tadi jauh lebih kuat. Keputusan ditanganmu." Jongin masih menatap Chanyeol sambil melipat bibirnya ke dalam.

…

..

.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Keluar! Gadis menyebalkan!" Soojung keluar dari balik tiang listrik beberapa detik setelahnya sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku tidak_"

"Jangan mengelak! Orang bodoh pun tahu kau sedang mengikutiku."

"Hm, aku hanya penasaran apa yang membuat_hmmmppttt…Hmmpptt."

"Apa?" Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan terkejut melihat seorang pria membekap mulut Soojung dan menariknya kebelakang. Sehun hendak berlari mengejar, namun sebuah tubuh tegap tiba-tiba muncul dan membuatnya terpental ketanah.

"Hai, Byun Sehun!" Sehun mengernyit tidak suka dan matanya mencari sosok Soojung dari celah kaki pria dihadapannya.

"Tidak usah mencari! Kami akan membuat kalian bergabung dalam pesta kami." Dan sebuah kain hitam menutup matanya dan sebuah pukulan keras Sehun dapatkan dari arah belakang.

….

Sehun mengedipkan matanya berulang menyesuaikan dengan bias cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika kain hitamnya dibuka. Ia melihat sekeliling dan merasa familiar dengan tempat ini. Sebuah tempat di dekat sungai, tempat saat dulu kakaknya nyaris dilecehkan.

"Mengingat sesuatu?" Sehun hendak menoleh kebelakang namun tubuhnya diikat pada sebuah besi berbentuk lingkaran dengan kaki dan tangan yang membentang kearah berlawanan, hingga seseorang disampingnya memutar besi itu membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang bicara.

Sosok yang muncul dari balik pilar, sosok yang begitu Sehun benci. Sosok yang nyaris menyetubuhi kakaknya, Taecyeon, dan setelahnya muncul berandalan-berandalan dari balik persembunyian mereka.

"Si bocah bajingan yang merasa kuat!" Sehun kembali mencari suara lain dan itu adalah lelaki yang pernah ia hajar bersama Chanyeol dijalanan, Taeyang dan juga pasukannya. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya melihat wajah menyeringai dihadapannya.

"Apa mau kalian?"

"Wow! Lihat! Bocah ini terlalu berani bukan?" Taecyeon tersenyum kearah Taeyang yang hanya menatap Sehun penuh kebencian.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan omong kalian, lepaskan aku!"

"Kau takut?" Taeyang melangkah mendekat.

"Oh, aku lupa sekarang kau sendiri tidak bersama dengan partnermu." Taeyang menyeringai , sementara Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Dia sama sekali tidak takut, dia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghabisi mereka semua.

"Sehun!" Sehun mencari sumber suara itu dan ia terkejut melihat Soojung yang berlutut dengan kedua tangan diikat kebelakang.

"Soojung?"

"Kami juga membawa temanmu."

"Bajingan! Lepaskan dia!" Bentak Sehun.

"Lepaskan? Apa dulu kau melepaskanku ? tidak! Kau bahkan membuat tanganku patah." Taecyeon menyeringai dan meludah di depan Sehun. Sehun menggeram kesal dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

"BAJINGAAAANN!" Tubuh Sehun menyala, dan dalam sekejap ia telah berubah menjadi wujud iblisnya. Soojung membeku ditempat, sementara Taecyeon dan Taeyang nampak tenang.

Tali yang mengikat tubuh Sehun hangus menjadi debu, ia melompat dan menggeram kearah dua lelaki yang hanya menatapnya tenang.

"Dulu mungkin aku takut, tapi sekarang tidak." Mata Taecyeon menyala, begitu juga dengan Taeyang. Orang-orang dibelakang mereka telah berubah menjadi makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang Sehun tidak pernah lihat.

Sehun melayangkan pukulan, namun Taecyeon bisa menahannya. Tatapan mata mereka beradu dengan penuh kebencian. Dan Sehun harus meringis dengan langkah mundur ketika Taeyang menghantam perutnya. Sehun terbatuk dan darah keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia bangkit dan memukul secara membabi buta, membinasakan beberapa makhluk-makhluk kecil yang mencoba melawannya. Ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, hingga ia merasa seluruh ototnya mengeras dan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Seluruh makhluk-makhluk itu sudah binasa, hanya menyisakan dirinya, Taeyang , Taecyeon dan Soojung yang masih syok ditempatnya.

Dua lawan satu, jumlah yang tidak seimbang namun Sehun tidak memperdulikannya.

"Merasa lelah , Monster?" Sehun menggeram ketika Taecyeon menyindirnya. Sehun tidak bisa berbohong jika ia merasa sangat lelah, tenaganya terkuras hebat tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Tutup mulut kalian!" Sehun menggeram dengan jemari terkepal.

"Kenapa? bukankah kami benar, kau adalah Mon-ster. Ah tidak! Kau iblis. Si anak iblis." Sehun memperlihatkan taringnya yang mulai memanjang. Dadanya terengah sambil menatap dua lelaki di hadapannya.

"Mana ayahmu, kenapa tidak datang?" Taeyang menyeringai. Sehun menggeram kesal, ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan dua orang menyebalkan di depannya.

"Sehun! Mereka ingin membuatmu lemah, dengan omong kosong mereka." Soojung berteriak membuat Sehun menoleh, namun Taeyang telah melemparkan sebuah cahaya kearah Soojung membuat gadis itu terpental dan pingsan.

"Soojung!" Sehun terkejut dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kedua orang didepannya.

"Bajingan!"

"Bajingan? Lalu sebutan apa yang cocok untuk ayahmu? Brengsek? Bangsat?" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, lebih baik kalian berdoa sebelum ajal menjemput kalian."

"Hahaha.. lucu sekali. Asal kau tahu aku tidak takut mati, aku telah membuat kontrak dengan mereka." Ucapan Taecyeon membuat Sehun semakin kebingungan.

 **BUGH**

Taeyang menendang perut Sehun dengan keras, hingga tubuh itu terpental kearah pilar. Darah kembali keluar dari bibir Sehun ketika ia terbatuk. Taecyeon dengan mata merahnya mendekat, lalu menarik kerah Sehun dan memberikan pukulan pada dadanya. Sehun mencoba bangkit dengan tertatih.

"Ingin menyerah? Dan mengadu pada ayahmu?"

"Brengsek! Berhenti membawa-bawa ayahku!" Bentak Sehun.

"Ckckckckck.. Anak yang malang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu ayah yang ia bela sebenarnya seperti apa?"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Si Pangeran Iblis setengah malaikat yang memperkosa lelaki tidak bersalah hingga mengandung lalu meninggalkannya." Sehun terdiam. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat terkejut. Mendadak tubuhnya gemetar, api disekitar tubuhnya mulai meredup. Hal teraneh yang pernah ia dengar, Chanyeol ayahnya? Sehun mencoba fokus namun keterkejutan membuatnya kehilangan kontrol atas kekuatannya.

"Kenyataan yang pahit bukan? Bahwa lelaki yang selama ini ada untukmu adalah ayahmu yang sebenarnya, dia Pangeran Iblis, itu mengapa kau! Kau memiliki wujud seperti ini." Sehun merasa kekuatannya menghilang, ia terjatuh dan bersimpuh ditanah dengan tatapan kosong.

Taeyang mendekat lalu menghajar Sehun tepat di punggungnya, membuat Sehun terjatuh dengan tatapan yang masih terasa kosong.

"I-itu ti-tidak benar bukan?"

…

..

.

Luhan nampak gelisah di tempat duduknya. Ia terus melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini sudah hampir jam 7 tapi dia tidak juga datang. Aku akan mencarinya." Ucap Luhan bangkit, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas malas, melihat Luhan yang melenggang meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Aakh." Baekhyun memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Chanyeol menoleh dan memegang pundak Baekhyun. Mata terpejam Baekhyun terbuka cepat.

"Sehun?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berucap.

"Aku merasa Sehun dalam bahaya." Luhan tercengang lalu segera berlari keluar. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, lalu segera bangkit.

"Aku segera kembali. Jangan kemana-mana!" Ucap Chanyeol lalu segera berlari menyusul Luhan.

"Baekhyun?" Yifan mendekat saat melihat Baekhyun masih memegang dadanya. Kibum mengelus pundak Baekhyun lembut.

"A-aku seperti memiliki firasat buruk." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tubuh bergetar. Yifan mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan wajah cemas. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mengernyit, mmebuat Kibum menatapnya.

"Yifan , sebaiknya kau urusi dulu masalahmu." Dan dengan wajah malu Yifan mengangguk lalu bangkit, memegang perutnya yang terasa terkoyak entah karena apa.

…

..

.

Jongin berlari kencang, mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo disekitar gang rumah Baekhyun. Hingga ia melihat sebuah sandal yang ia tahu milik Kyungsoo. Ia mengambilnya dan menoleh sekitar, hingga matanya tertuju pada gang gelap dan sempit dihadapannya.

Jongin segera berlari dan kakinya membawanya pada celah lain dari gang tersebut, sebuah pintu kayu yang sudah tua. Jongin dengan ragu membukanya dan sebuah gudang tua yang gelap, bau dan pengap menyambutnya.

"Hmmpptt.." Jongin berlari semakin ke dalam hingga ia melihat seorang lelaki tanpa pakaian sedang berada diatas tubuh lainnya. Jongin membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo tidak berdaya dibawah cengkraman sahabatnya.

"Brengsek!" Jongin segera mendekat, menarik punggung Cheondong dan menghajarnya. Cheondong terjatuh, ia mengusap darah disudut bibirnya sambil menatap Jongin yang membantu Kyungsoo.

Jongin merasakan hatinya sakit ketika melihat Kyungsoo dalam keadaan tidak berdaya, pakaiannya terkoyak dibeberapa bagian.

"Jong-Jongin…" suara Kyungsoo terdengar lirih, matanya sembab dan tatapannya sayu.

"A-aku takut." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Jongin mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo erat, menyalurkan kehangatan pada tubuh dingin Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap celana Kyungsoo dan ia bersyukur , ia tidak datang terlambat.

"Aku disini, jangan takut!" bisik Jongin.

"Jongin, Cheondong_"

"Ssst.. Kau_Aaaakkhh!" Ucapan Jongin terpotong dengan mata terbuka lebar dan bibir menganga. Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mencoba menggetarkan tubuh Jongin.

"Jongin? Jongin?" Mata Jongin melotot dan urat dipelipisnya nampak. Darah kental mengalir dari bibir.

 **PRANG**

Kyungsoo beralih menatap Cheondong yang berdiri dibelakang Jongin dengan wajah terkejut sambil menatap kedua tangannya. Matanya terlihat berair dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Jongin?"

"Kyung_" Jongin tumbang di depan Kyungsoo.

"JONGGIIIIIINNNN!" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris dan air matanya mengalir keluar tanpa ia sadari. Ia memeluk Jongin namun terkejut saat mendapati punggung Jongin bersimbah darah.

"Jongin? Jongin! Jongin! Bangun! Jangan seperti ini!" Kyungsoo menggetarkan tubuh Jongin yang telah terbujur kaku. Cheondong terduduk diatas tanah dengan wajah syok berat, bibirnya terbuka dan air matanya jatuh.

"Hikss..Hiks.. Jongin! HIks… jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin sambil menangis.

…

..

.

Sehun terbaring dengan mata masih terbuka, ia tidak bisa melawan lagi, kekuatannya mendadak lenyap namun ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit lagi ditubuhnya bahkan ketika Taecyeon menghantam pelipisnya hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"SEHUNNN!" Luhan muncul dan segera berlari kearah Sehun. Ia berlutut, memeluk tubuh Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan lalu tersenyum dengan mulut yang sudah dipenuhi darah.

"Lu-Luhan. A..uhuukk.. Aku senang melihatmu." Gumam Sehun pelan. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah bersedih. Ia menangis melihat keadaan orang yang ia cintai nyaris sekarat.

"BAJINGAN!" Luhan menatap Taecyeon dan Taeyang dengan penuh kebenciaan. Tangannya terkepal dan ketika hendak berubah, sebuah tepukan dipundaknya membuat ia urung.

Chanyeol muncul dan melangkah ke depan. Menatap dengan wajah datar pada dua orang di depannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Chanyeol. Dua sosok itu menyeringai.

"Benar. Kita bertemu lagi, Pangeran. Iblis." Dan wajah Chanyeol berubah kesal. Dalam hitungan detik ia berubah. Sayapnya muncul dan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi api. Sehun membelalakan matanya.

Chanyeol adalah iblis yang kuat dan sosok seperti Taecyeon dan Taeyang bukan saingannya. Dalam hitungan menit kedua orang itu sudah tumbang bersimbah darah, bahkan Taeyang nyaris menjemput ajalnya jika saja Chanyeol tidak menahan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh membunuh manusia secara langsung.

Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan kearah Sehun yang masih terbaring diatas pangkuan Luhan yang menangis. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat cemas melihat keadaan Sehun yang sekarat.

"Luhan , bawa dia_" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika Sehun menghempaskan tangannya.

"Kau pemeran yang hebat Park." Sehun menyeringai. Tangannya terkepal erat, dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Aku…" Sehun menjeda ucapannya karena dadanya terasa sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti remuk, bahkan ia dapat merasakan beberapa tulangnya patah.

"Aku akan membunuhmu! I-blis." Ucapan Sehun membuat dua sosok lainnya menegang.

Diatas sana. Disebuah gedung bertingkat, berdiri sesosok pria dengan sayap hitamnya yang menyerupai sayap burung gagak. Rambutnya berwarna kuning terang , sorot matanya tajam membuat manik birunya bersinar di bawah rembulan. Jubah hitamnya tertiup angin, membuat helaian kain itu berterbangan kebelakang. Helaian rambutnya melompat-lompat diatas dahi putihnya karena tertiup angin. Ia sangat tampan, kulitnya bersinar terang dibawah cahaya rembulan. Tapi ketika ia menyeringai dengan bibir menawannya , taring-taring panjangnya terlihat mengerikan. Sorot matanya tertuju pada tiga orang dibawah sana, yang terjebak dalam situasi rumit mereka.

"Kejutan yang indah bukan? Ini baru awal. Aku belum menentukan akhir untuk kalian. Bersenang-senanglah! " ucapnya dengan suara yang berat sambil menyeringai menatap kebawah.

…

..

.

TBC

…

..

.

Okay seperti yang aku bilang sebelum-sebelumnya kalo aku suka kalian berpartisipasi dan ikut berpikir tentang kelanjutan dari cerita aku. Jadi silahkan kalian tebak siapa, apa dan bagaimana hehehehhe..

Maaf kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan sebagainya, aku orangnya gak teliti meski aku udah berusaha baca per kata tapi kadang ada ajah yang kelewatan.

Makasi buat semua readers yang udah review, follow, favorite cerita aku. Mungkin di chapter ini aku gak bisa kasi Q and A karena waktu aku mepet banget, dan mungkin setelah ini DBM bakal update lebih lama lagi karena suka gak suka , mau gak mau aku lagi menjalani skripsi semester ini. Mohon doanya juga supaya lancar ya hehehe..

aku gak tau status aku hiatus atau gak, mungkin aku bakal coba ngetik dan update kalo aku lagi stress, tapi aku gak bisa janji guys. Maaf kalo mungkin ini mengecewakan kalian.

Dan untuk Touch me , Doctor. Aku putusin untuk ngasik bonus chapter ke kalian. Banyak banget yang minta sequel jadi okay aku ikutin kata-kata kalian.

Dan untuk chapter ini, maaf kalo mungkin alurnya terlalu cepet atau apapun itu yang buat kalian gak srek aku bakal terima karena memang aku rada kesusahan di chapter ini.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan dan salam Chanbaek is real :)


	10. Chapter 10

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho , Lee Taemin , Ok Taecyeon , Taeyang, Kim Dasom , Kim Jonghyun, Bae Joo Hyeon-Irene , Park Sooyoung- Joy , Kim Yerim-Yeri, Song Naeun, Yoon Bomi, Park Chorong, Park Cheondong ( Thunder ), Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Jung Soojung, and others.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa berbau seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

…

..

.

 **Park ShiTa**

 **Present**

 **( Maaf telat ya, dan jangan lupa baca bagian bawah ya, ada pengambilan suara, wkwkwkw )**

 **( Happy reading )**

…

..

.

Saat itu bulan purnama , ketika suara tangisan seorang bayi terdengar bergemuruh di seluruh penjuru dunia. Chanyeol menutup matanya, membuat pendengarannya semakin tajam , dan tangisan nyaring itu mampu membuat sebuah celah di dalam hatinya menusuk seperti jarum.

"Dia telah lahir." Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, melihat sosok ayahnya berdiri di depan jeruji besi yang memenjarakannya. Chanyeol berdecih, lalu membuang wajahnya angkuh.

"Ya, aku tahu." Sahutnya dengan nada santai, seolah hal itu tidak mengganjal di dalam pikirannya.

"Dia mendobrak keluar dari perut ibunya. Dia sangat kuat, karena kau membuatnya ketika wujudmu setengah iblis." Ucap Minho dengan wajah datar. Chanyeol berdecih, menekuk satu kakinya dan menjadikannya tempat tumpuan siku tangan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku. Aku tidak butuh_"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa apa yang telah kau lakukan pada manusia itu membuatnya hampir meregang nyawa." Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya sejenak namun kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dia hanya manusia, dia tidak_"

"Tapi dia berhak atas kehidupan, dan kau baru saja merenggutnya. Kita memang iblis , makhluk terkeji tanpa hati. Tapi kita punya aturan, dan seorang iblis tak melanggar aturannya sendiri. Mungkin yang kakekmu ajarkan berbeda dengan apa yang aku ajarkan. Mungkin kau tidak menyukai bagaimana aku mendidikmu, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tidak menjadi seperti diriku." Minho menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Bangsa iblis memang tidak memiliki hati, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka masih memiliki hati nurani." Minho membalik tubuhnya ketika Chanyeol tidak merespon ucapannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sebelum akhirnya berhenti sejenak, menoleh kesamping tanpa membalik tubuhnya.

"Ibumu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang mencoba menolongnya. Setidaknya dia tidak mati sia-sia karena iblis sepertimu." Ucap Minho melalui celah pundaknya.

"Dan_" pintu penjara terbuka membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak mengerti dengan sikap ayahnya.

"…aku memberimu waktu 15 menit, pulang segera setelah selesai! Atau aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu pulang." Minho melenggang pergi setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Chanyeol berdecih sambil melempar pandangannya kesekitar. Ia bangkit , berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

 **BLASH**

Sayapnya keluar dan mata birunya kembali menyala, Minho mengembalikan kekuatannya untuk sementara. Lalu dengan sekejap Chanyeol menghilang bagaikan debu.

"Dia kehabisan banyak darah. Bayinya sangat kuat." Kyungsoo berucap sambil masih menyalurkan energinya pada Baekhyun. Taemin mengangguk, ia duduk disisi yang berlawanan arah dengan Kyungsoo lalu menyalurkan energi yang sama ketubuh Baekhyun yang memucat dan berpeluh.

Sementara Luhan memakaikan kain pada tubuh bayi yang baru saja dimandikan. Luhan tersenyum menatap mata jernih bayi yang balik menatap kearahnya.

"Dia sangat tampan." Gumam Luhan. Taemin dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk namun masih berfokus pada Baekhyun yang melemah.

"Ibu aku tidak kuat lagi." Kyungsoo melangkah mundur ketika merasa kakinya melemas sementara Baekhyun pun semakin lemah. Taemin menarik nafas dan mencoba menyalurkan kekuatannya lagi. Detak jantung Baekhyun melemah, bibirnya sudah pucat begitu pula dengan wajah letihnya.

Diluar sana Chanyeol melayang di depan jendela. Menyaksikan bagaimana orang yang menjadi korbannya nyaris merengang nyawa dan ada satu kehidupan baru yang muncul akibat ulahnya.

Chanyeol menatap bayi itu dan tanpa ia duga bayi dalam gendongan Luhan menoleh kearahnya. Mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Seperti memiliki koneksi , mata berbeda warna itu segera berubah menjadi kemerahan dengan bara api di dalam bola matanya.

" _Hai. Hmmm.. aku salah satu yang berpartisipasi atas kelahiranmu. Mungkin kau bisa menyebutku ayah atau semacamnya."_ Chanyeol bicara melalui telepatinya dan itu adalah interaksi pertama mereka. Namun respon dari bayi itu diluar dugaan.

Tubuh bayi itu membara dan tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan tajam, seolah ia sedang marah. Luhan yang memperhatikan Baekhyun segera menoleh kaget melihat bayi dalam gendongannya mengamuk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan menoleh ke jendela mengikuti arah pandang bayi itu namun ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Hai, sayang. Sayang. Tenanglah! Ibumu sedang berjuang." Gumam Luhan pelan sambil mengecup dan mengelus punggung bayi itu. Perlahan wujud bayi itu kembali normal, dan tersenyum ketika Luhan menyatukan dahi mereka.

Chanyeol muncul lagi dari atas, dan dia menyeringai.

"Bahkan dia membenciku." Gumamnya pelan.

"Haaaaah. Akhirnya." Taemin mendesah lega sambil menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya di kepala ranjang. Kulit pucat Baekhyun kembali normal, bahkan ia sudah bisa mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Luhan, letakkan bayi itu. Ibu akan bicara pada Nyonya Kim." Ucap Taemin lalu bangkit dan merapikan penampilannya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menurut, lalu segera menghilang setelahnya.

Bayi itu dibaringkan disamping tubuh Baekhyun, sementara Taemin bergegas keluar kamar hendak menghampiri Kibum dan memberitahukan tentang kelahiran cucunya.

Ketika pintu kamar tertutup, pintu jendela yang giliran terbuka. Chanyeol masuk dan berdiri disamping ranjang Baekhyun. Ia menatap tubuh tertidur Baekhyun dengan seksama.

Ia menghela nafas, sebelum menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelus kening berkeringat Baekhyun.

"Hei kau! Aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi jagalah dia baik-baik, bagaimana pun dia adalah ibumu." Ucap Chanyeol pada sosok bayi yang menggeliat kecil dan menatap langit-langit kamar.

Chanyeol yang hendak pergi menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dan mendapati bayi itu merengek sambil menendang-nendang kaki kecilnya diudara. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar lalu menghampiri bayi itu.

Dia mengangkat tubuh bayi itu ke dalam pelukan kakunya. Mata mereka kembali bertemu, dan ketika bayi itu ingin merubah wujudnya Chanyeol menahannya.

"Hei tenang! Aku tidak datang untuk menyakitimu bayi menyebalkan. Aku datang untuk melihat hasil pekerjaanku." Ucapnya pada bayi mungil itu yang hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan bibir terbuka.

"Aku tahu kau lahir karena kesalahanku. Tapi setidaknya kau harus bersyukur karena kau terlahir dengan wajah yang sama tampannya denganku. Mungkin ini pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kita bayi, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas." Chanyeol bicara pada bayi ditangannya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi tumbulah dengan baik! Jaga dia!" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya namun tidak melepaskan kontak mata dari bayi ditangannya.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan berada didunia manusia lagi. Yah, asal kau tahu orang yang kau benci ini adalah Raja iblis dan aku harus_" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendengar suara langkah mendekat. Ia meletakkan bayinya, lalu segera menghilang bersamaan dengan pintu kamar yang dibuka oleh Taemin dan Kibum.

Itu adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan bayinya dan berakhir dengan cepat karena ia harus segera kembali ke dalam penjara. Tapi selama menjalani masa hukumannya sesekali ia akan mencoba kabur untuk bermain-main kedunia manusia, ia tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya memberikan sebuah penjara yang memiliki sistem penjagaan yang tidak terlalu ketat, entah disengaja atau tidak Chanyeol tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan ketika sewaktu-waktu pintu penjara terbuka dan kekuatannya kembali.

Namun selama waktu bebasnya yang hanya beberapa menit Chanyeol habiskan untuk mengawasi pekerjaan anak buahnya, ataupun menjahili para manusia, ia tidak sekalipun berniat untuk mendatangi rumah keluarga Byun. Ia hanya tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan lagi, atau membuat bayi itu merubah wujudnya secara tiba-tiba.

Seolah telah diatur, pertemuan kedua mereka kembali terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Saat itu Chanyeol sedang berada di atas gedung , menyeringai melihat aksi pembunuhan disudut gang dan perampokan disebuah bank ketiba tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara geraman yang tertangkap indera pendengarannya, suaranya sangat jelas dan keras dan Chanyeol yakin itu bukan suara manusia, untuk itu ia mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Pencariannya berujung pada sudut gang kecil disebuah jalanan sempit. Seorang anak kecil laki-laki berdiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dua bocah berseragam yang lebih besar darinya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendapati geraman itu berasal dari seorang anak kecil. Ia duduk disebuah pipa panjang diatas gedung dan menunggu kejadian yang akan terjadi.

Dua bocah yang lebih besar nampak mendorong-dorong pelipis yang lebih kecil dan sesekali meledeknya, sementara bocah yang jauh lebih kecil hanya menatap tajam dalam diam, hingga tangannya melayang dan mengenai kedua pipi bocah itu sekaligus.

"Wow. Bocah yang kuat." Chanyeol tertawa remeh, ketika hendak kembali karena merasa tontonannya tidak menarik ia mendengar suara tawa meledek yang terdengar berat, dan ketika menoleh ia melihat tiga pria dewasa dengan pakaian berantakan mendekat.

"Beraninya kau memukul adikku bocah." Ucap salah satunya. Chanyeol yang masih menolehkan kepalanya dengan posisi berdiri diatas pipa terdiam. Ketika tangan pria dewasa itu berada dipuncak kepala si bocah, Chanyeol dibuat terkejut karena ia melihat kilatan cahaya dimata bocah itu dan dalam hitungan detik seketika orang itu tumbang.

Chanyeol tersentak, matanya membulat. Ia tidak yakin, tapi ia tidak memiliki pemikiran lain selain dugaan bahwa bocah dihadapannya sekarang adalah anaknya. Chanyeol sampai melupakan berapa lama ia sudah berada di dalam penjara.

Ketika tatapan membunuh bocah itu beralih, Chanyeol segera merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor kelelawar dan perlahan mengikuti bocah itu pulang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun ia melihat sosok itu lagi, sosok bocah lemah disudut gang yang kini telah berubah menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi dan lebih cantik.

"Hyu-hyung?" bocah yang baru tiba dirumah itu nampak terpaku saat berpapasan dengan sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Namun sapaan itu tidak mendapat tanggapan. Chanyeol yang kini memperhatikan dari balik pohon hanya mengernyit, mendengar bocah itu memanggil orang yang seharusnya menjadi ibunya dengan sebutan hyung. Dan Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan Luhan,bahwa Baekhyun membenci anaknya karena bocah itu terlahir akibat kesalahannya.

Entah bagaimana seorang iblis bisa memiliki rasa kepedulian walau hanya sedikit. Chanyeol tanpa tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, selalu mengawasi Sehun kecil disaat ia bisa menyelinap dari penjara.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyadari sebesar apa kesalahannya hingga membuat seorang anak kecil tidak bersalah menangis diam-diam karena sikap seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi ibunya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga secara diam-diam Chanyeol meletakkan sebuah hadiah di depan kamar seorang bocah tepat ketika bocah itu berulang tahun dan menginginkan sebuah mobil mainan sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya, namun tidak membiarkan orang lain tahu tentang keinginannya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu bahwa pepatah yang mengatakan _"Darah lebih kental daripada air"_ memang benar. Seberapa besar ia mencoba mengelak , ikatan di dalam tubuh mereka membuatnya tidak bisa mengabaikan apa yang ia sebut sebagai sebuah _"kesalahan"._

Hanya saja Chanyeol tidak membiarkan satu orang pun tahu, bahwa ada sebuah bagian kecil di dalam hatinya yang berkata _" Dia adalah anakmu, darah dagingmu."_ termasuk Sehun sendiri, karena Chanyeol tahu Sehun akan sangat membencinya atas semua ketidakadilan yang ia terima karena perbuatan Chanyeol.

Namun takdir tidak bisa dihindari, seberapa jauh Chanyeol melarikan diri ia akan terseret kembali ke dalam lubang dalam yang ia gali sendiri, bahwa semua tindakan memiliki karmanya masing-masing, dan untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol percaya apa itu karma.

Ia tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan terkejutnya dari sosok Sehun yang sedang sekarat, yang berkata akan membunuhnya dengan penuh kebencian. Sehun pada akhirnya tahu, dan pada akhirnya juga ia harus menanggung apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, I-blis."

….

..

.

 **Devil Beside Me**

 **Chapter 10**

…

..

.

Luhan menatap tubuh berbaring Sehun dengan wajah cemas dan sedih. Sudah sejak dua jam Sehun terbaring di dalam kamarnya dengan tubuh penuh luka yang perlahan membaik.

Ia memperhatikan bagaimana ibunya bekerja untuk menyembuhkan Sehun. Cahaya biru itu memenuhi sekitar tubuh Sehun dan perlahan luka-lukanya memudar.

"UHUK." Taemin terbatuk membuat Luhan tersentak. Taemin memegang dadanya dan ia terlihat sangat letih.

"Ibu? Ibu baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan cemas, Taemin mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil namun wajahnya terlihat agak pucat dan kelelahan.

"I-ini tidak berhasil. Sisi iblisnya melawan energi malaikatku." Ucap Taemin dengan wajah kelelahan. Luhan memegang ibunya dan membawa ibunya untuk duduk disebuah sofa.

"Chanyeol?" gumam Luhan pelan sambil menatap Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong sejak mereka tiba di _Infernus_. Chanyeol menoleh sebentar dan menghela nafas.

"Ia membenciku, tubuhnya akan menolak_"

"Dia tidak sadarkan diri! Dia tidak akan tahu." Bentak Luhan berusaha menyakinkan adiknya.

"Bisakah kau lupakan tentang itu Chanyeol? Dia membutuhkan pertolonganmu." Ucap Luhan. Chanyeol melirik Sehun, ia masih mengingat bagaimana sorot tajam Sehun kearahnya dengan ancaman ingin membunuhnya sebelum akhirnya bocah itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Chanyeol mendekati ranjang, dimana tubuh Sehun yang nampak hampir seukuran wujud iblisnya terbaring. Chanyeol berdiri disamping Sehun, ia menutup matanya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas tubuh Sehun tanpa menyentuhnya.

Cahaya merah keluar ketika Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya seperti melakukan _scanning_ pada tubuh Sehun. Chanyeol mengernyit dan menekan telapaknya semakin rendah, membuat tubuh Sehun menggeliat kesakitan.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan betapa rusaknya organ dalam Sehun, dan ia mencoba memperbaikinya. Chanyeol semakin menguatkan dirinya, ketika tubuh Sehun bergetar karena pengobatan yang ia lakukan.

"Uhuk." Chanyeol terbatuk dan dari sudut kiri bibirnya sebuah cairan kental meleleh keluar. Luhan mengernyit, ia memegang pundak Chanyeol mencoba menyakinkan adiknya bahwa ia bisa melakukannya.

"Kau calon raja iblis, kau kuat." Bisik Luhan. Chanyeol kembali berkonsentrasi, tubuh Sehun tidak hanya rusak namun sebuah energi dari dalam melawan kekuatannya. Chanyeol berhenti ketika tubuh Sehun sudah sembuh setengahnya.

"Ibu, sesuatu memberontak di dalam tubuhnya." Gumam Chanyeol. Taemin tidak menjawab, ia menundukan wajahnya. Luhan mengernyit begitu pula Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa curiga melihat gelagat aneh ibunya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dingin. Taemin menggigit bibirnya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan sedikit gugup. Ia ingin berbohong, namun entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menahan kebohongannya untuk keluar.

"I-ibu telah memberikan dia _Lonya_ yang bisa menekan usianya. Ramuan itu membuat sisi iblisnya tertahan, dia_"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa ibu memberinya _Lonya_? Dia iblis ibu, ibu tidak bisa memberikan itu pada bangsa iblis." Bentak Chanyeol, Taemin menundukan wajahnya semakin dalam,sementara Luhan terdiam dengan kernyitan.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Luhan pelan.

"Ma-maafkan ibu." Taemin menundukan wajahnya dan berusaha menahan tangisnya, Luhan mencengkram pundak ibunya lalu menggetarkannya cukup keras, membuat Taemin meringis kesakitan.

"Ibu katakan! Kenapa dengan _Lonya_? Apa efeknya bagi Sehun?" tanya Luhan cemas. Taemin mengangkat wajahnya dengan tatapan bersalah, membuat Luhan semakin panik.

"Chanyeol! Katakan! Apa yang terjadi?" Bentak Luhan dengan wajah khawatir. Chanyeol diam dengan wajah datar. Luhan bangkit dan menggetarkan pundak Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol tidak merespon.

"Seseorang tolong katakan padaku! Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sehun? Hiks.." Luhan terisak, bertumpu pada lututnya yang menempel di lantai.

" _Lonya_ digunakan oleh bangsa malaikat untuk memperdaya bangsa iblis ketika berperang. Ramuan itu akan menekan sisi iblis hingga mereka tidak akan bisa merubah wujud mereka. Kekuatan mereka pun akan melemah dan ramuan itu tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang, hanya penerus tahta kerajaan yang boleh mengetahui tentang itu. Itu adalah ramuan yang berbahaya bagi bangsa iblis, dan akan sangat berbahaya bila orang yang bukan berkepentingan mengetahuinya. Kakek memberitahuku saat aku belajar menjadi seorang Raja." Luhan mengernyit masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol dan hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Bukankah itu baik jika sisi iblis Sehun tertahan maka ia tidak bisa merubah wujudnya, dan jika wujudnya tidak berubah itu artinya ia akan lebih awet muda karena energinya tidak banyak terbuang, tapi pemikiran sederhana Luhan tidak seperti kenyataan.

"Lalu apa yang buruk dari semua itu?" Luhan masih bingung, ia tidak mengetahui tentang ramuan itu, ia bukan seorang penerus tahta kerajaan.

"Sisi iblis yang ditahan akan semakin menumpuk, terakumulasi dan energinya membesar , namun iblis tersebut tidak akan bisa berubah sebesar apapun ia menginginkannya, tapi jika pada akhirnya ada iblis yang bisa tetap berubah entah karena faktor apa, maka _Lonya_ tidak lagi menjadi obat, dia akan berbalik menjadi racun." Kaki Luhan melemas , ia terduduk dilantai, tatapan matanya kosong dan air matanya mengalir.

"La-lu apa yang terjadi pada Sehun?" Suara Luhan bergetar. Taemin bangkit dan mengelus pundak Luhan.

"Dia… dia akan dikuasai oleh sisi iblisnya, dan kemungkinan.. kemungkinan sisi manusianya akan hilang." Luhan menatap Taemin tidak percaya.

"A-apa dia tidak akan mati?"

"Aku belum tahu sebesar apa sisi iblis yang ia miliki, jika sisi iblisnya dominan maka ia akan hidup abadi, namun jika tidak ia akan menjadi iblis dengan usia seperti manusia." Luhan beralih menatap Sehun yang terbaring kaku. Itu berarti Sehun akan berkembang dengan cepat dan kemudian mati dengan cepat pula. Mata Luhan memanas, air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia tahan, sisi malaikatnya sedang berkuasa kini.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan _Lonya_ itu dari tubuhnya!" ucap Chanyeol tegas.

"Tidak Chanyeol! Itu sangat beresiko, kau tidak bisa_"

"Aku bisa! Aku ayahnya."

"Tapi energi _Lonya_ akan menyerangmu."

"Jika itu bisa membayar kesalahanku, aku akan melakukannya." Taemin membulatkan matanya begitu juga Luhan yang terkejut melihat sikap optimis Chanyeol.

"Kalian keluarlah! Aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Ini berbahaya bila kalian disini." Ucap Chanyeol lagi masih dengan suara dinginnya.

"Chanyeol?" Luhan bergumam pelan, matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh haru.

"Baekhyun baru saja merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan dan mau menerima Sehun menjadi anaknya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kebahagiaan Baekhyun hilang, Sehun akan bertahan. Aku telah berjanji untuk membuat Baekhyun tetap tersenyum." Air mata Taemin jatuh atas rasa haru terhadap sikap putranya, dengan perlahan ia membantu Luhan bangkit dan membawa langkah mereka keluar dari kamar itu.

Ketika pintu tertutup Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak, ia menatap Sehun yang masih setia memejamkan mata.

"Mungkin kau terlahir karena kesalahanku, mungkin kau membenciku hingga ingin membunuhku, tapi dengar bocah menyebalkan! Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama padamu, karena bagaimana pun kau adalah darah dagingku." Ucap Chanyeol seorang diri.

"Hei bocah! Jangan menjadi lemah! Kau harus kuat karena kau adalah bagian dariku, karena kau terlahir dari sisi iblisku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Ia menutup matanya pelan, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tubuh Sehun.

 **BLASH**  
Sayapnya mengembang, api disekitar tubuh Chanyeol membara. Cahaya merah itu kembali muncul, namun kali ini sangat merah hampir menyerupai darah. Chanyeol mulai menggerakan tangannya dan ia mengernyit ketika energinya kembali dilawan oleh energi lain di dalam tubuh Sehun.

Chanyeol terbatuk dan darah kental kembali keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dalam benaknya kenangan-kenangannya bersama Sehun dan Baekhyun mulai berputar seperti sebuah film. Kenangan-kenangan yang membuat kekuatannya semakin bertambah besar.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan energi dari _Lonya_ menyerang dan memberontak energi yang ia berikan pada Sehun. Keringat mulai membasahi dahi Sehun, ia mengernyit dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol semakin mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, bahkan ia merasa darahnya mengalir dengan sangat deras dan seolah menerobos keluar.

" _Sejak kecil aku selalu menatap iri pada anak-anak yang bermain bersama ayah mereka, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ayah."_

" _Hei, Park Tower! Tidak bisakah kau hanya mengabulkan keinginan seorang anak malang sepertiku?"_

" _Ini menyenangkan, aku tidak tahu rasanya sehebat ini. Aku sudah lama ingin melakukannya."_

" _Aku benci mengatakannya tapi kau tidak buruk juga."_

" _Aku membiarkanmu menjadi kekasih hyungku karena hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum."_

" _Mereka menyebutku monster karena aku mengerikan, aku berbeda, aku aneh dan aku membenci kelahiranku."_

" _Ayah, ayo kita bermain ini!"_

" _Ayah! Aku mohon ! ya? Ya? Ya?"_

" _Karena itu ayah-ibu, jangan sia-siakan aku! Karena sewaktu-waktu Tuhan bisa mengambilku kembali."_

" _Aku akan membunuhmu. I-blis."_

"UHUK!" Chanyeol kembali terbatuk dan kali ini darahnya memuncrat dari dalam mulutnya, menodai pakaian dan wajah Sehun.

Chanyeol memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri, ia terengah dan api disekitar tubuhnya melemah. Chanyeol merasa kekuatannya melemah, ia mengelus pipi Sehun, menatap wajah tertidur itu dengan tatapan letih.

"Seorang Raja Iblis tidak akan menyerah karena hal kecil." Chanyeol menoleh cepat dan mendapati kakeknya berdiri disudut ruangan , dibagian tergelap dari ruangan besar itu. Bayangan itu perlahan melangkah maju dan menampakan sosok kakeknya.

"Ka-kakek?"

"Ck! Aku tidak yakin kau adalah cucuku. Kau lemah." Ucap Kakek iblis. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Energi itu terlalu kuat, aku_"

" _Lonya_ adalah sebuah ramuan yang diciptakan oleh tangan malaikat biasa, tapi Raja iblis diciptakan oleh tangan Tuhan. Kau pikir mana yang lebih kuat?" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Itu hanya sebuah energi kecil, jika kau kalah itu berarti kau lemah. Kau tahu? _Lonya_ dan Lucifer memiliki perbandingan yang jauh. Bagaikan setitik air hujan yang terjatuh di dalam lautan. Jika setitik air hujan itu saja membuatmu menyerah, apa kau bisa menghadapi badai ditengah lautan?" Chanyeol masih terdiam, namun dahinya mengernyit.

"Kau diciptakan sebagai makhluk dengan martabat tinggi, mengemban tanggung jawab yang besar, bukan menjadi lemah hanya karena hal kecil."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lelahnya. Kakek iblisnya mendekat sambil mengedikan bahu.

"Tidak ada. Selain mempercayai kekuatan dirimu sendiri." Tepukan pelan Chanyeol dapatkan dibahunya.

"Dia anakmu bukan? Dia memiliki sisi iblis bukan? Bicaralah pada sisi iblisnya dan kalian bersama-sama mengeluarkan racun itu." Ucap kakek iblis lalu menghilang. Chanyeol terdiam, ia mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Sehun.

"Dan_" suara kakeknya kembali terdengar tanpa wujudnya.

"Jika kau gagal, aku terpaksa meminta Luhan yang menduduki posisi Raja."

Chanyeol menutup matanya kembali, ia mencoba berkomunikasi dengan sisi iblis Sehun. Ia tidak tahu hal itu akan berhasil atau tidak, karena bagaimana pun Sehun sedang dalam keadaan lemah, dan entah sisi iblisnya masih terjaga atau ikut menjadi lemah juga.

"Sehun! Aku bicara padamu."

" _Eerrrggh.."_ terdengar geraman mengerikan, membuat bola mata Chanyeol sedikit membulat, ia tersenyum dalam hati karena ada sebuah harapan.

"Sehun! Aku tahu kau memiliki dendam yang besar."

" _Aaarrgghh.."_

"Dengarkan aku! Kerahkan seluruh tenagamu dan bersama denganku, kita tendang racun ini keluar! Kau mengerti?"

" _Aaaaaarrgghh… a..ku akan membunuhmu bajingan."_

"Aku tahu, bunuh aku setelah semua ini selesai. Aku tidak akan lari, kita akan bertanding satu lawan satu. Sekarang hanya dengarkan aku! Kerahkan seluruh tenagamu, aku akan membantumu."

Keduanya bicara melalui pikiran mereka, sisi iblis mereka saling berkomunikasi. Dan ketika tidak ada perlawanan dari Sehun, Chanyeol kembali meletakkan tangannya diatas tubuh Sehun.

"Sekarang!"

Dan seketika cahaya merah muncul dari tubuh Sehun dan tubuh Chanyeol. Tubuh Sehun menyala merah hingga tubuhnya tidak terlihat. Chanyeol menggeram menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya, sementara Sehun menggeliat di dalam tidurnya.

Sebuah aliran terlihat bergerak di dalam perut Sehun, seperti seekor ular berbisa yang melata diatas pasir. Dan pergerakan itu berjalan cukup cepat menuju tenggorokan Sehun.

 **BRRUUUSHHH**

Sebuah cairan hitam pekat dan lengket menyembur dari mulut Sehun hingga tubuh itu terlonjak ke depan, Chanyeol juga menyemburkan darah dari bibirnya. Sehun terbatuk dan nafasnya seperti tertahan, matanya terbuka perlahan, ia menoleh kesamping disetengah kesadarannya.

Ia mendapati sebuah wajah dengan bibir berlumuran darah di depannya, ia mengernyit namum tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Sosok di depannya tersenyum kearahnya, dan Sehun merasa kepalanya pening, sebelum sempat membuka bibirnya untuk bertanya, ia telah jatuh pingsan kembali.

"Kau, berhasil_" dan Chanyeol tumbang diatas tubuh Sehun.

…

..

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan dan ia mengerjap pelan, ia sedikit bangkit dan mendapati dirinya tertidur disofa ruang tamu dengan posisi duduk. Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati ibunya juga tertidur, juga ada sosok Yifan yang tetidur dengan kepala diatas meja sementara tubuhnya dilantai.

Baekhyun melirik kearah jam dinding, dan waktu telah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak ada yang berubah sejak Chanyeol dan Luhan meninggalkan rumah.

"I-ibu?" bisik Baekhyun sambil menyentuh pundak ibunya. Kibum tersentak dan membuka matanya.

"Mereka belum tiba?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, ia melirik kearah Yifan yang tertidur pulas.

"Ibu tidurlah ke dalam kamar!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menunggu, aku akan membangunkan ibu ketika mereka kembali." Dan kibum hanya mengangguk lalu beranjak .

"Berikan Yifan selimut dan bantal!" ucap Kibum dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia beranjak kelantai atas untuk mengambil selimut dan bantal miliknya.

"Yifan? Yifan?" Yifan memperbaiki letak kaca matanya dan mengerjap sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah diatas sofa, tubuhmu bisa sakit."

"Me-mereka be-belum da-datang?" Baekhyun menggeleng sambil membantu Yifan bangkit. Ia menghela nafas pelan sambil menyelimuti tubuh Yifan.

"Ba-Baekhyun?" Yifan menahan tangan Baekhyun membuat sosok mungil itu menoleh.

"A-apa me-mereka ba-baik –ba-baik saja?" Baekhyun terdiam, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku percaya Chanyeol akan menjaga Sehun." Dan Yifan hanya mengangguk kaku, lalu menutup matanya. Baekhyun meraih kaca mata Yifan dan meletakkannya diatas meja membuat Yifan menatap Baekhyun dalam diam.

"Kau bisa membuatnya semakin parah." Mengerti akan tatapan bingung Yifan ,Baekhyun mencoba meluruskan. Yifan mengangguk dan segera menutup matanya. Ia berjalan kearah pintu ruang tengah yang berhubungan dengan halaman belakang, lalu perlahan menutupnya. Setelahnya ia berjalan kepintu depan, memastikan bahwa pintu itu terkunci, namun sebuah ketukan membuatnya membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"Chan-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun terkejut mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di depannya dengan wajah agak pucat, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

"Dimana Luhan dan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Sehun bersama Luhan, sesuatu terjadi dan aku membiarkan Luhan menjaganya. Uhuk." Chanyeol terbatuk. Baekhyun membawa tubuh Chanyeol masuk dan sedikit heran melihat cara berjalan Chanyeol yang nampak linglung.

"Chanyeol kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku hanya lelah harus mencarinya, aku ingin segera tidur." Dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mengikuti Chanyeol yang menaikki tangga, lalu menutup pintu kamar ketika Chanyeol telah berbaring diatas ranjang dengan mata tertutup.

"Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi?" bisik Baekhyun ketika menduduki ranjang. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum kecil namun tersirat sebuah rasa letih yang besar.

"Bisakah aku bercerita besok, aku uhuk.. aku hanya terlalu lelah." Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mematikan lampu dan masuk ke dalam selimut. Lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, Sehun sudah aman. Luhan akan menjaganya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia mempercayai Chanyeol dan tidak akan meragukannya.

"Hmm.. bisakah aku mendapat ciuman selamat tidur?" bisik Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit, ia mengecup bibir Chanyeol lama membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Mereka kembali berbaring dengan Baekhyun yang bersandar pada dada Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kebahagiaanmu hilang Baek, aku berjanji." Bisik Chanyeol disela tidur mereka.

…

..

.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, ketika bias cahaya mengenai matanya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mencoba meneliti sekitar ketika kesadarannya terkumpul.

"Jongin?" suara itu membuat Jongin menoleh pelan dan ia tersenyum lega melihat Kyungsoo disampingnya. Ia mencoba mengingat semua yang terjadi dan kepalanya malah terasa sakit.

"Aku senang kau sadar." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Jongin mengangguk lalu menjulurkan satu tangannya kearah Kyungsoo, seolah mengerti Kyungsoo segera memeluk Jongin dengan perasaan senang.

"Hmmm.. tunggu! Dimana kita?" tanya Jongin saat menyadari langit-langit kamar yang begitu tinggi.

" Di kamarku." Ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin mengernyit, bukankah apartemen mereka sama seharusnya ukuran kamar mereka juga sama, tapi milik Kyungsoo sangat besar seperti sebuah istana.

"Aku tidak tahu kamarmu sebesar ini." Gumam Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hm, seharusnya kau tidak boleh tahu, tapi aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Aku harus meminta bantuan mereka untuk menyembuhkanmu."

"Mereka? Menyembuhkanku? Apa yang terjadi_" ucapan Jongin terhenti ketika ia mulai mengingat kejadian semalam, dimana Kyungsoo nyaris diperkosa oleh Cheondong.

"Kau terluka, Cheondong menusukan pecahan botol kepunggungmu. Maafkan aku Jongin, ini salahku." Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya. Jongin mengernyit karena tidak mengingat bagian itu, lalu ia meraba tubuhnya dan ternyata ia sedang bertelanjang dada, namun ia tidak menemukan luka apapun dan tidak merasakan sakit.

"Tapi aku tidak terluka sama sekali."

"Mereka telah menyembuhkanmu."

"Mereka?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan dagunya kearah jendela, ketika Jongin hendak menoleh Kyungsoo menahan wajahnya.

"Tapi kau berjanji tidak akan marah? Tidak akan menjauhiku? Tidak akan menyakiti mereka? Dan tidak akan mengatakan pada oranglain?" Jongin yang kebingungan hanya menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dan Jongin menolehkan kepalanya , mulutnya menganga melihat hamparan taman bunga yang luas dari jendela. Ia bahkan tidak yakin jika ia sedang berada di Korea, dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah makhluk-makhluk yang malu-malu muncul dari balik bingkai jendela.

"A-apa itu?"

"Peri bunga. Mereka yang menolongmu."

"Pe-peri bunga? Kyungsoo!" Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Tampar aku dengan keras! Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi." Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Tapi kenapa_"

"Tolong tampar aku!"

 **PLAK**

Wajah Jongin menghadap kesamping dengan pipi yang berdenyut nyeri, Kyungsoo tidak main-main dengan tamparannya. Walau tangannya halus, tapi tamparannya cukup keras.

"Maaf."

Jongin membulatkan matanya sambil memegang pipinya,tamparan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersadar bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Kyung-Kyungsoo dimana aku?"

"Nubes."

"Nub..apa?" Jongin bertanya sambil masih menatap peri-peri bunga yang berterbangan disekitar kamar dengan sorot waspada.

"Nubes." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku melupakan nama daerah itu saat belajar peta Korea?" gumam Jongin dan Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Ini bukan di Korea Jongin. Ini diatas langit." Jongin menoleh dengan mata terbelalak kearah Kyungsoo.

"Langit? Apa aku sudah mati?" Kyungsoo terkikik melihat reaksi Jongin dan ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, kau masih hidup."

"La-lalu kenapa aku bisa ada dilangit, kenapa kau bisa ada dilangit?"

"Pengeran, sepertinya dia hilang ingatan." Ucap salah satu peri bunga, Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Pangeran, mungkin dia syok atau mungkin dia gila." Jongin mengenyit mendengar makhluk aneh di depannya mengatainya gila.

"Tidak, dia tidak gila. Dia hanya tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Jadi Pangeran belum memberitahunya? Lalu kenapa pangeran membawanya kesini, Kita bisa_"

"Sssst.. aku percaya kalian tidak akan mengatakan ini pada Raja Langit." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan dan peri-peri itu mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah! Mungkin mereka benar, mungkin aku gila. Jika ini hanya halusinasi, bisakah kau membantuku untuk kembali ke kenyataan?" gumam Jongin . Kyungsoo bangkit dan berdiri di depan Jongin.

"Aku akan memberitahumu, tapi berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun, aku percaya padamu Jongin." Jongin hanya tersenyum kikuk, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jongin yakin semua hanyalah hasil dari halusinasinya, atau mungkin memang mimpinya.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan dalam sekejap ia telah berubah menjadi wujud malaikatnya. Jongin menganga melihat jubah putih, kristal di dahi Kyungsoo dan ketika mata itu terbuka Jongin dapat melihat sebuah kilau kebiruan bak langit di bola mata Kyungsoo.

"Ka-kau bidadari?" Kyungsoo terkekeh lalu menggeleng.

"Bidadari berada 7 tingkat dibawah malaikat, dan aku berada 7 tingkat diatas bidadari."

"Ja-jadi kau?"

"Ya, aku seorang malaikat Jongin." Jongin menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, ia menatap dengan bola mata yang nyaris keluar.

"Mungkin seseorang menyuntikan obat yang membuatku berhalusinasi. Aku yakin sekarang aku sedang terbaring dirumah sakit dengan selang infus ditanganku, mungkin aku sedang koma. Yang perlu aku lakukan hanya berbaring." Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya pelan, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menutup matanya.

"Ya berbaring." Gumamnya pelan. Ketika ia merasa sesuatu memperhatikannya, ia membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat wajah Kyungsoo berada sangat dekat dengannya. Jongin bangkit, lalu beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak kepala ranjang, dan ia kembali dikejutkan dengan sayap putih dibalik punggung Kyungsoo.

"Apa…apa kau membenciku hingga kau menjauh seperti itu?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan yang kini terduduk diatas ranjang. Peri-peri bunga mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan menempelkan diri mereka dengan perasaan sedih, tapi kemudian mata mereka menatap tajam kearah Jongin membuat Jongin tersentak.

"Apa… apa aku membuatmu takut? Apa wujud ini mengerikan?" Jongin menatap wajah bersedih Kyungsoo.

"Aku pikir kau akan senang karena tahu aku adalah malaikat, makhluk yang lebih tinggi dari bidadari seperti yang kau tebak."

"I-..itu."

"Apa.. apa jika aku menjadi bidadari kau lebih bisa menerimanya?" Jongin segera menggeleng, ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan memegang pundaknya pelan. Kain putih itu terasa sangat halus dipermukaan tangan Jongin. Ia menatap Kyungsoo membuat sosok yang lebih kecil menatap wajah Jongin.

"Tapi Jongin aku tidak bisa menjadi bidadari, kami dua jenis makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang berbeda. Aku_"

"Kyungsoo? A..aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Aku tidak membencimu, aku hanya terkejut. Aku pikir ini mimpi, aku tidak menyangka jika kau makhluk langit."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak membenciku?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk membencimu Kyungsoo, tapi.. tapi aku masih merasa bahwa ini mimpi. Ini terlalu mustahil, jika di dunia nyata aku masih terbaring koma, aku tidak masalah terjebak disini untuk waktu yang lama."

"Tidak Jongin, kau tidak sedang koma. Kau nyata, aku nyata kita di dunia nyata, hanya saja kita tidak sedang berada di bumi." Jongin menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk pelan namun ia masih merasa jika dirinya sedang bermimpi.

Seorang peri bunga terbang dan membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mengernyit heran, ia semakin yakin jika dirinya sedang bermimpi ketika melihat makhluk aneh yang melayang disekitar ruangan dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan peri bunga itu kembali terbang ke arah teman-temannya.

"Kyungsoo, ini_" ucapan Jongin tertahan dan matanya membulat, Kyungsoo mencium bibirnya dan ia dapat merasakan betapa hangat dan lembut bibir itu. Jongin pernah bermimpi basah dengan menjadikan Maria Ozawa sebagai pemeran utamanya. Itu terasa nyata, namun ada sesuatu yang seolah hilang, hingga Jongin sadar jika mimpi basahnya hanyalah sebuah mimpi, namun ia tetap melanjutkan hingga adegan akhir.

Namun kali ini berbeda, rasa hangat dan lembut bibir Kyungsoo terasa sangat nyata dan tentu sama seperti ketika pertama kali mereka berciuman. Jongin mulai berpikir jika obat yang diberikan untuknya dalam dosis tinggi, sehingga membuat halusinanya lebih nyata.

Jadi Jongin menutup matanya, ia meletakkan jemarinya dipinggang Kyungsoo, mendorong lidahnya lebih dalam, karena ia yakin ini mimpi maka ia tidak merasa bersalah untuk membuat adegan romantisnya dengan Kyungsoo yang polos menjadi lebih panas.

Kyungsoo mengernyit ketika bibirnya digigit oleh Jongin, ia pikir Jongin ingin mengakhiri ciumannya, namun ketika merasakan tengkuk dan pinggangnya ditekan Kyungsoo tidak menjauhkan tubuhnya.

Jongin menarik bibir bawah Kyungsoo ketika bibir itu sedikit terbuka, melesakkan lidahnya dalam, mencari lidah Kyungsoo untuk diajak bertarung. Peri-peri bunga membulatkan mata mereka lalu bergegas keluar, mereka tidak diciptakan untuk menonton adegan panas antara pangeran mahkota mereka dengan seorang manusia yang aneh.

Jongin semakin memperdalam ciumannya, kedua kakinya terbuka dan menarik Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya, bibir mereka masih bertautan dan kini jemari Jongin bergerak menuruni kain sutra itu, lalu meremas pantat Kyungsoo.

Ciuman Jongin semakin menuntut dan kini ia membalik tubuhnya membuat tubuh keduanya berbaring diatas ranjang.

"Jongin?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak membuat libido Jongin meningkat, ia menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo dengan sebuah senyuman. Lalu kembali menyerang bibir bengkak Kyungsoo dan kemudian mencium leher putihnya. Tangan Jongin masih bergerak disekitar tubuh yang lebih kecil, ketika akan memasukan jemarinya ke dalam pakaian Kyungsoo, Jongin mengernyit karena tidak menemukan ujung dari pakaian lelaki dibawahnya.

Ia mengeluh pelan , seharusnya ia memimpikan Kyungsoo dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam bukan jubah panjang seperti tokoh-tokoh kerajaan atau bila perlu sekalian Kyungsoo yang telah telanjang bulat, sehingga ia tidak perlu waktu untuk melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika Jongin sibuk menarik jubahnya dan mencoba menyingkapnya keatas.

"Melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, tapi ini sulit. Tidak bisakah kau telanjang Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo terdiam dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"A..aku tidak mungkin telanjang di dalam kerajaan." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Tapi ini menyulitkanku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memiliki fantasi seks untuk bermain peran Pangeran dengan tema kerajaan. Tapi kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" ucapnya sambil mengangkat-ngangkat jubah berlapis Kyungsoo dan mencoba mencari celah yang tepat.

"Fantasi seks? Apa itu?" Jongin mengernyit dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan di dalam mimpiku kau tetap polos Kyungsoo, aku semakin mencintaimu." Jongin kembali menindih Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir itu penuh nafsu. Menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo dikepalanya.

"Kyung_ BAJINGAN!" Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kamar terkejut melihat seseorang bertelanjang dada sedang menindih adik bungsunya. Ia menarik tubuh Jongin dan memberikan sebuah pukulan keras di wajah Jongin.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh adik_ kau?" Luhan mengernyit melihat wajah Jongin, ia kenal lelaki ini. Lelaki yang bertindak kasar pada adiknya di pusat perbelanjaan.

Jongin menatap Luhan heran sambil memegang pipinya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Bahkan kakaknya pun muncul di dalam mimpiku? Dan apa-apaan kostum itu?" gumam Jongin sambil memperhatikan sosok Luhan.

"Apa ini berarti aku akan melakukan _threesome_?" gumamnya masih sambil menatap Luhan heran, membuat Luhan geram lalu terbang mendekat kearah Jongin dan mencekik lehernya.

"EEEKKHH… EEEEKKHHH.." Jongin meronta ketika Luhan mencekik lehernya dan mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi. Cekikan Luhan sangat keras karena ia sangat tidak meyukai sosok Jongin, seandainya kekuatannya tidak dilenyapkan saat berada di Nubes, mungkin sekarang dia sudah menggunakannya untuk melenyapkan sosok Jongin.

"Luhan hyung! Jangan! Dia bisa mati."

"Bajingan ini pantas mati."

"EKKKHH…EEEHHKKHH." Jongin memukul-mukul tangan Luhan dan kakinya yang melayang meronta-ronta menendang udara bebas. Ia tidak tahu jika di dalam mimpi pun cekikan terasa sangat sakit, ia bahkan nyaris kehilangan nafasnya.

"Luhan! Hentikan!" bentakan itu membuat Luhan melepaskan cekikannya hingga Jongin terjatuh dilantai, ia terengah sambil memegang lehernya yang seperti patah. Kyungsoo mendekat dan menolong Jongin.

Taemin berdiri disana dengan alis bertautan, ia menatap sosok asing di depannya. Luhan terbang dan berdiri disamping Taemin, ikut menatap kearah Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang berada diatas ranjang.

"Kyungsoo, bisa kau jelaskan pada ibu?" Jongin menoleh bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya melihat sosok lain dengan wajah rupawan berada di hadapannya. Jongin tidak tahu seperti apa bentuk mimpi yang sedang ia alami, apa sekarang ia diminta untuk melakukan _Foursome_ atau semacamnya? Jongin menggeleng pelan, ia tidak mungkin bisa melakukan itu ketika nafasnya nyaris habis.

Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya, sementara Jongin masih memegangi lehernya, mengecek keberadaan tulang lehernya yang ia harapkan masih utuh.

"Kau!" Jongin mengangkat wajahnya ketika Taemin mendekat dan menatap kearahnya. Lelaki tan itu menelan ludahnya saat melihat sosok Taemin di hadapannya. Sungguh cantik tanpa cela sedikitpun, sama seperti dua orang lainnya di ruangan tersebut.

"Kyungsoo?" Wajah Taemin teralihkan pada putranya yang hanya bisa menunduk.

"Ma-maafkan aku ibu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara lemah, Jongin menoleh dengan gerakan pelan kearah lelaki mungil disampingnya. Ibu? Jongin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya sambil kembali menatap Taemin.

"Jong-jongin nyaris mati. A-aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, dia berusaha menolongku dan aku pikir aku harus membalas kebaikannya." Taemin menghela nafas, lalu melirik kearah Jongin yang nampak terkejut.

"Tapi. Kau harus ingat, manusia tidak diizinkan disini, dan manusia tidak diizinkan untuk mengetahui identitas kita." Ucap Taemin dengan suara lembut, Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah bu, hapus saja ingatannya." Ucap Luhan yang mendekat dan berdiri dibelakang Taemin. Taemin terdiam dengan wajah berpikir, namun Kyungsoo segera mendongak dan menahan tangan ibunya.

"Tidak bu, jangan! Jongin akan melupakanku jika ibu menghapus ingatannya." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara memelas. Taemin menghela nafas lagi, ia merasa lelah dengan semua hal yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Sudah bu, hapus saja! Itu lebih baik untuk Kyungsoo karena lelaki ini menyebalkan." Gerutu Luhan sambil menatap nyalang Jongin. Jongin menggeleng cepat, ia merasa benar-benar tertekan.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil merangkak diatas ranjang dan berbaring.

"Yang harus aku lakukan hanya tidur, maka semuanya akan kembali. Benar, aku hanya perlu menutup mata dan_" Jongin menoleh kearah tiga orang yang menatap kearahnya lalu ia kembali menggeleng dan menegakkan posisi tidurnya.

"Aku hanya harus tidur, ini hanya fantasi, ini tidak nyata, ini hanya fantasi. Ya benar Jongin, ini hanya fantasi, kau yang asli pasti sedang berbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit, dengan para perawat cantik yang mengecek IV mu dan mungkin Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingku sambil memegang tanganku. Benar, Kyungsoo pasti ada disampingku saat ini, aku hanya perlu tidur, tidur." Gerutu Jongin seorang diri namun masih dapat didengar oleh tiga orang lainnya.

Luhan menatap Jongin dengan kernyitan aneh, sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengar namanya disebut dan hal itu ditangkap oleh Taemin.

"Lihat! Dia bahkan sudah gila!" ucap Luhan memanasi suasana. Taemin menoleh kearah Luhan sebentar, lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Kita kembali Luhan! Kyungsoo sepertinya sedang sibuk." Ucap Taemin, Luhan melotot tidak terima, ia menunjuk-nunjuk Jongin sambil menatap ibunya yang mulai membalikan badan.

"Kyungsoo, kau bisa membiarkannya disini hingga dia sembuh total_"

"Pastikan otaknya tidak bertambah gila!" Potong Luhan membuat Taemin menghela nafas lelah. Lalu kedua lelaki cantik itu menghilang.

…

..

.

Sejak kembalinya dari _Nubes_ , Luhan selalu menemani Sehun yang masih terbaring lemah diatas ranjangnya. Tubuh Sehun telah tumbuh menjadi semakin panjang , ia tidak lagi terlihat seperti bocah berusia 15 tahun, kini ia lebih terlihat seperti lelaki berusia hampir 20 tahun.

Tidak hanya tubuhnya, bentuk wajahnya dan juga beberapa organ tubuhnya terbentuk dengan sangat rapi. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan perihatin, tidak tahu berapa lama lagi Sehun akan berbaring seperti sekarang, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada Sehun tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya dan perubahan fisik Sehun nantinya.

Luhan tidak tahu jika _Lonya_ sungguh memberikan banyak efek pada Sehun, walau sudah dikeluarkan oleh Chanyeol namun masih memiliki efek, yaitu tubuh Sehun akan berkembang 2 kali lebih cepat dalam waktu singkat daripada tubuhnya yang dulu.

Dan dalam semalam tubuhnya telah berubah menjadi lelaki berusia 20 tahun. Ibunya bilang jika hal itu tidak wajar, meski berkembang dalam waktu singkat seharusnya tubuh Sehun seukuran anak 17 atau 18 tahunan dengan usia aslinya sekitar 7 atau 8 tahun. Tapi tidak ada yang mengerti dengan perkembangan tubuh Sehun, Luhan hanya berharap bahwa Sehun memiliki darah iblis yang kental sehingga saat tiba diusia 25 tahun perkembangannya akan berhenti, tapi bila darah manusianya lebih dominan maka Sehun akan menjemput ajalnya lebih cepat pula.

Luhan menatap Sehun sambil sesekali mengelus kening berkeringat Sehun, namun tubuhnya sedingin es. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi, bahkan seluruh tabib diistana dan seluruh malaikat terhebat tidak ada yang mengetahui penjelasan pasti tentang kondisi Sehun.

"Sehun, maafkan aku." Luhan berucap pelan di telinga kiri Sehun dan mengelus punggung tangannya.

"Di-dingin~ I-ibu~" suara lirih Sehun terdengar dari bibirnya yang pucat pasi. Luhan menutup matanya, menyalurkan kehangatan melalui sentuhan mereka namun semua terasa sia-sia.

"I-Ibu~" kembali hati Luhan seperti teriris mendengar Sehun mengigau memanggil ibunya, entah yang dimaksud Sehun adalah Kibum atau Baekhyun.

"Iya sayang, aku disini." Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus pipi dingin Sehun dan menutup matanya yang terasa memanas karena air matanya nyaris keluar.

…

..

.

Yifan mengerjap beberapa kali dan baru menyadari jika ia tertidur bukan di dalam kamarnya. Ia menyesuaikan pandangannya dan saat mendengar suara benda berdenting ia mempertajam pendengarannya dan dengan segera mengenakan kaca matanya.

Ia berjalan pelan kearah sumber suara dan menemukan Kibum disana. Yifan berdeham membuat Kibum yang sedang menyeduh teh menoleh.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Mau secangkir teh?" tanya Kibum, Yifan tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk. Kibum memintanya untuk duduk di depan meja dapur sementara ia dengan balutan pakaian kerjanya sibuk meracik secangkir teh hijau untuk tamu paginya.

"Hm, a-apa ya-yang lain su-sudah kem-kembali?" tanya Yifan pelan, Kibum meletakan secangkir teh dihadapan Yifan dan menggeleng pelan sebelum mengambil duduk berhadapan dengan sosok tamunya.

"Belum, aku telah memeriksa kamar Sehun dan tidak menemukannya disana, tapi aku melihat Chanyeol dikamar Baekhyun, mungkin Sehun bersama Luhan atau Kyungsoo. Aku akan bertanya pada mereka setelah bangun, dan kemungkinan akan menelpon polisi jika ternyata Sehun belum kembali." Ucapnya.

"Chan-Chanyeol sudah ke-kembali?" Kibum mengangguk sambil meminum tehnya dan memeriksa jam tangannya.

"Yifan, aku minta maaf. Aku harus bekerja dan jika kau lapar kau bisa membuat apapun yang kau mau. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mereka bangun, tapi jika waktu sekolah kalian sudah tiba, aku minta tolong untuk membangunkan mereka." Yifan mengangguk pelan sambil meraih cangkir tehnya, sementara Kibum meraih tasnya dan segera undur diri.

Yifan menggenggam cangkirnya sambil sesekali menggosok-gosoknya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dalam, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

…

..

.

Chanyeol kembali terbatuk dalam tidurnya, membuat Baekhyun yang memeluk dadanya erat terbangun. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan menatap Chanyeol cemas. Ia mengusap dada Chanyeol sambil berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya.

"Kau ingin air?" tanya Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol menggeleng sambil terbatuk. Baekhyun merasa semakin cemas, setelah beberapa lama mengenal Chanyeol ia tidak pernah sekalipun mendapati Chanyeol dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun pelan , ia menatap Chanyeol yang masih terbatuk. Chanyeol menekan dadanya dan mengumpat dalam hati. Sesuatu seperti mendesak dari dalam dadanya, membuatnya ingin memuntahkan sesuatu karena rasa sesak dan terbakar di dalam tenggorokannya.

Chanyeol yang kini tengah bersandar pada kepala ranjang, menoleh dan segera mendekap Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan kecemasan Baekhyun yang dapat ia rasakan.

"Kau baik…baik..saja?" suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat, tidak ingin mengeluarkan banyak suara karena dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Baekhyun menoleh dan segera bangkit menuju pintu. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat sosok Yifan di depan pintu yang menunduk dan mengangkat wajahnya ketika Baekhyun bertanya.

"I-ini sudah waktunya se-sekolah. A-aku i-ingin pa-pamit dan se-sekalian mem-membangunkanmu." Ucap Yifan yang kini menatap Baekhyun dan sesekali mencoba melihat ke dalam kamar Baekhyun namun Baekhyun mempersempit celah diantara pintu dan tubuhnya, tidak ingin Yifan melihat ke dalam kamarnya.

"Oh terima kasih Yifan, maaf aku tidak melayanimu dengan baik dan terima kasih untuk semuanya." Yifan mengangguk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Se-sehun?"

"Dia aman bersama Luhan. Tidak usah cemas!"

"A-apa Chan-chanyeol di di da-dalam?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan . Yifan terdiam sebelum akhirnya suara batuk Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan dengan sopan Yifan meminta izin untuk pulang. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan sosok tinggi itu berjalan pelan menuruni anak tangga.

Baekhyun segera memasuki kamar, tidak berniat untuk mengantarkan Yifan karena ia sangat mencemaskan Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih terbatuk.

"Chanyeol? Apa kau ingin aku buatkan sesuatu?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan sambil memegang dadanya.

"Mandi dan berkemaslah! Sebentar lagi kelas pertama akan dimulai." Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera bergegas ke dalam kamar mandi. Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan segera mengambil jaketnya untuk ia kenakan.

Tak lama Baekhyun keluar dengan seragam yang masih belum rapi, ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mencoba bangkit dari atas ranjang.

"Setelah ini kita ke apartemenmu?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu terlebih dahulu, aku tidak ingin kau terlambat."

"Tapi_"

"Tidak ada penolakan! Berkemaslah!" ucap Chanyeol lagi dan Baekhyun bergegas untuk mengambil perlengkapan sekolahnya.

Motor Chanyeol melaju dengan cepat, Baekhyun duduk dibelakang sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan melihat bagaimana kondisi lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun semakin khawatir dan curiga.

Mereka tiba di depan gerbang disekolah dan Baekhyun turun dari atas motor. Chanyeol melepaskan helmnya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Jaga dirimu!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Jangan menjadi lemah, kau mengerti?"

"Chanyeol, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau tidak akan kembali?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengusak rambut kekasihnya sambil tersenyum. Dengan lembut Chanyeol kembali menarik tangan kekasihnya, membuat tubuh keduanya semakin merapat.

"Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan Baek. Jangan cemaskan aku! Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya belajar dengan baik. Mengerti?"

"Tapi_" Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Chanyeol menutup matanya lebih dulu dan meresapi setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan pada kekasihnya. Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian dari beberapa siswa yang hendak memasuki sekolah, Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku mengerti! Jaga dirimu mengerti? Dan…apa…hhmm..apa kita bisa bertemu nanti?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

"Tentu. Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah, disini!" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

…

..

.

Taemin duduk di dalam ruangannya dengan raut wajah kebingungan, ia sedang memikirkan banyak hal yang kemungkinan akan terjadi, dan juga kemungkinan besar bahwa hal itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

Ia baru saja selesai menemui ayahnya dan memohon untuk mencarikan jalan keluar bagi Sehun. Cucunya tidak sadarkan diri sejak semalam dan Taemin merasa khawatir, meskipun Luhan ada disana untuk selalu menjaganya penuh namun rasa khawatir Taemin tidaklah lenyap, ia masih memikirkan bagaimana nasib cucu tunggalnya.

Dan dari permintaannya, untungnya sang ayah mau mendengarkannya. Meskipun belum ada jawaban yang pasti tapi setidaknya , permintaannya tidak di tolak mentah-mentah.

"Ibu?" Suara Kyungsoo membuat Taemin menghentikan lamunannnya, ia menoleh dan mendapati putranya berdiri di depan kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka, mengintip dari balik pintu kayu raksasa itu.

"Masuklah!"

"Ibu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Jongin terlihat aneh, dia terus menggumamkan kata-kata aneh, dan sepertinya dia tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa aku seorang malaikat." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, Taemin tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam anaknya ketika mendekat.

"Tidak semua bisa menerima kenyataan itu apalagi mereka adalah manusia, makhluk yang hanya mempercayai hal-hal yang tampak nyata." Taemin tersenyum lagi dan Kyungsoo hanya menampakan ekspresi bingung.

"Jadi hanya ada satu hal yang harus kau lakukan." Seolah mengerti, Taemin segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hapus ingatannya." Dan Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

…

..

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar utama dimana tubuh Sehun terbaring lemas dan Luhan yang duduk disampingnya sambil memegang tangan lelaki putih pucat itu dengan erat.

Chanyeol berdiri cukup jauh dari ranjang dan menatap kearah tubuh Sehun dengan raut wajah serius, bahkan rahangnya pun mengeras. Luhan mengecup punggung tangan Sehun dan sesekali mengelus surai lelaki itu dengan sayang, seolah ia telah kehilangan sebagian dari tujuan hidupnya.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Luhan tanpa menoleh ketika menangkap bayangan Chanyeol yang akan meninggalkan ruangan. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbicara melalui perpotongan pundaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam." Ucapnya lalu segera menghilang.

Kakek Iblis sedang duduk diatas kursi kesayangannya sambil memejamkan mata menikmati alunan lagu mengerikan yang menggema dari setiap sudut _Infernus_ ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat kegiatannya terganggu.

"Aku perlu bicara." Ucap Chanyeol tegas. Kakek Iblis membuka matanya dan menyeringai, lalu menjentikan jemarinya dan suara-suara jeritan itu lenyap seolah ruangan itu menjadi kedap.

"Tentang?"

"Sehun." Jawab Chanyeol cepat. Pria yang paling tua menurunkan kakinya yang semula ia letakkan diatas meja, lalu menjalin jemarinya dan berpangku tangan diatas meja.

"Apa yang kau inginkan untuknya?"

"Kembalikan keadaan Sehun seperti semula!"

"Kau pikir aku adalah Sang Pencipta? Ingat! Aku hanya seorang Raja Iblis… mantan lebih tepatnya." Sang Kakek bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju meja kayu disudut ruangan dan menuangkan air hangat ke dalam dua buah cangkir hitamnya.

"Aku tahu ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Raja Iblis selain hanya mengurusi jiwa-jiwa kotor yang mati. Terlebih kau adalah 'mantan'" Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah serius sambil memperhatikan kegiatan kakeknya yang kini nampak berhenti untuk mengaduk minuman di dalam cangkirnya.

"Hm… Untuk seorang 'calon' kau cukup pandai juga." Sang Kakek menyeringai sambil membawa dua buah cangkir kearah meja di depan Chanyeol , meminta yang lebih muda untuk duduk dan meminum apa yang telah ia sajikan. Chanyeol mendengus sambil mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa hitam milik Kakeknya.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau pikir bisa aku lakukan?" tanya Kakek Iblis sambil menyeringai,menjalin jemarinya dan menyimpannya diatas perut.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas sesuatu yang bisa membantu Sehun."

"Seberapa pentingnya dia untukmu? Dia hanya sebuah kehidupan yang terlahir karena kesalahan bukan? Lalu kenapa tidak kau biarkan kesalahan itu lenyap?" Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap kakeknya datar.

"Tidak_"

"Tidak, karena kau mulai mencintai mereka?" Chanyeol kembali bungkam dan sang Kakek hanya berdecih.

"Kau tidak menyangkal, berarti ucapanku benar."

"Aku_"

"Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mencintai mereka, tapi hanya berusaha menjalankan perintah atau hanya berusaha untuk menebus kesalahan bukan? Biar aku beritahu! Itu adalah alasan terbodoh yang pernah aku dengar." Chanyeol melipat bibirnya, ucapannya seolah tertelan dan bahkan ia tidak bisa untuk menyangkal, bukan karena tidak bernyali tapi karena ucapan Kakeknya adalah benar.

"Dan seorang iblis tidak memiliki rasa penyesalan." Ucap Sang Kakek lalu meminum minumannya dengan pelan.

"Jadi, kau masih ingin menolong bocah yang ketika ia sadar ia akan mencoba untuk membunuhmu?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya terkejut dan Sang Kakek hanya tersenyum manis.

"Aku memang terlihat seperti tidak mengetahui apa-apa, tapi ingat telinga dan mataku ada diseluruh penjuru tempat ini." Chanyeol bangkit dengan cepat dan menatap nyalang kearah kakeknya.

"Aku tidak butuh semua omong kosongmu! Aku hanya ingin setidaknya , walaupun kau seorang iblis tapi kau masih memiliki hati nurani. Terlebih kau adalah kakek buyutnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil hendak berbalik, namun dentingan dari cangkir kakeknya dan ucapannya membuat Chanyeol terhenti.

"Pertama aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai buyutku karena kau pun tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai anak. Kedua aku tidak pernah berkata bahwa aku tidak akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Apa itu jelas?"

"Jadi, apa_"

"Tapi aku juga tidak berkata akan memberikan pertolongan." Chanyeol mendengus dengan penuh emosi dan tangannya terkepal erat.

"Bicara denganmu hanya membuang waktuku." Ucap Chanyeol tegas lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Zhora." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara berbisik kakeknya dan berbalik untuk mendapati Kakeknya tersenyum sambil mengangkat cangkirnya.

"Ramuan terhebat dari seluruh ramuan hebat yang ada." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, seolah mendapatkan pencerahan, tapi kemudian ucapan Kakeknya mengubah tatapannya.

"Kau hanya bisa mendapatkan atas persetujuan Raja Langit."

Karena berhubungan dengan makhluk langit adalah hal yang paling Chanyeol hindari.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menatap kearah papan tulis tanpa minat, sesekali ia akan menoleh kesamping dimana biasanya Chanyeol duduk sambil menggurutu disetiap mata pelajaran.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berulang kali sambil mencoret-coret buku tulisnya, dan hal itu ditangkap oleh Yifan yang sesekali melirik kearah Baekhyun.

"Ba-Baekhyun. Ma-mau ke-ke kantin?" tanya Yifan yang menghampiri Baekhyun ketika waktu istirahat. Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap wajah gugup Yifan lalu menggeleng pelan.

"A-apa ka-karena ti-tidak a-ada Chan-Chanyeol?" Tanya Yifan lagi dan Baekhyun yang semula sempat tersentak memilih tersenyum.

"Bukan Yifan, aku hanya merasa tidak terlalu lapar. Hmm.. Apa kau lapar?" tanya Baekhyun dan Yifan mengangguk seperti anak kecil, Baekhyun tersenyum .

"Kalau begitu makanlah!"

"Ta-tapi_" Yifan menundukan wajahnya dalam membuat Baekhyun segera mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Yifan untuk melangkah bersamanya menuju kantin.

Baekhyun mengambil duduk lebih dulu ditempat favoritnya dan Chanyeol yang semenjak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu menjadi tempat yang secara tidak langsung telah dipatenkan oleh Chanyeol.

Yifan datang dengan nampannya dan segera mengambil duduk di depan Baekhyun. Sesekali mereka membicarakan tugas kelompok dan sesekali membuat lelucon yang membuat keduanya tertawa.

Hingga sosok tinggi datang dan merubah segalanya. Rambut Yifan ditarik dengan keras kebelakang lalu dibenturkan diatas nampan makanannya hingga beberapa makanan menempel diwajahnya.

"Hentikan!" bentak Baekhyun ketika Tao akan menenggelamkan kembali wajah Yifan di sup miliknya. Tao melirik Baekhyun lalu melirik sisi kosong disampingnya.

"Wah…wah.. ternyata kau cukup berani juga untuk membentakku disaat kekasih sok kuatmu tidak ada." Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan ucapan Tao, ia hanya tidak ingin lelaki itu melakukan hal-hal keji pada Yifan.

"Aku mohon hentikan! Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, biarkan dia_"

"Kau pikir dengan ucapanmu akan membuatku berhenti ? Dasar jalang!" Wajah Baekhyun nampak terkejut, ia sudah lama tidak mendengar panggilan itu lagi dan sekarang sosok tak dikenal dihadapannya mengatakan sebutan itu untuknya.

"A-aku_"

"He-hentikan Ta-tao. A-aku mo-mohon!" ucap Yifan membuat Tao melirik kearahnya lalu ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada helaian rambut Yifan dan sedikit mundur.

"Jilat sepatuku maka aku akan berhenti!" ucap Tao. Yifan segera bangkit dan mencoba berlutut membuat Baekhyun melotot dan segera menarik tubuh Yifan.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Kau manusia bukan binatang! Bangun Yifan!"

"Ti-tidak a-apa a-apa Ba-Baekhyun, a-asalkan di-dia tidak meng-menganggumu." Yifan melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dengan pelan lalu membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sepatu milik Tao yang hanya menyeringai puas.

"Berhenti!" Baekhyun kembali menarik Yifan dengan keras, namun Yifan mengelak hingga tubuh Baekhyun terdorong kebelakang dan sisi dahinya menabrak sudut kursi. Baekhyun meringis sebentar lalu kembali bangkit sebelum menyadari Tao yang berjalan kearahnya, dan dengan cepat menjambak rambut Baekhyun kebelakang dengan keras.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau berikan pada kekasihmu hingga ia mau menerima jalang sepertimu. Kalian berdua adalah sampah yang pernah aku temui, seharusnya kalian berdua lenyap dari dunia daripada mengotorinya dengan kehadiran kalian." Ucap Tao sambil menatap bergantian antara Baekhyun dan Yifan.

…

..

.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan _Nubes,_ sambil mendesah pelan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membawanya harus kembali mengunjungi tempat yang paling ia hindari itu. Sejak turun kebumi sudah terhitung hampir 3 kali dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan ia datang ke _Nubes_ , padahal biasanya ia tidak pernah datang dalam jangka waktu panjang.

Seperti biasa, kedatangannya pasti akan disambut oleh kegaduhan seluruh penghuni Kerajaan Langit padahal ia datang dengan tangan kosong dan tanpa kekuatan. Ia merasa tidak adil, para malaikat yang datang ke _Infernus_ selalu mendapat penghormatan meskipun tidak besar tapi para Iblis tidak pernah memperlakukan malaikat seperti seorang penjahat, namun berbanding terbalik dengan para malaikat yang menganggap para Iblis sebagai seorang pangacau.

Chanyeol menatap sekelilingnya, dimana para penjaga yang mengepung posisinya dengan berbagai macam senjata ditangan mereka, membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tidakkah kalian merasa lelah melakukan ini setiap kali aku datang? Ingat aku adalah anak dari Putra Mahkota kalian!" ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Tapi disini kau tetaplah seorang Iblis. Makhluk kegelapan!" Tiba-tiba Yunho muncul dengan wajah angkuhnya membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah menghadapi ucapan-ucapan pedas dari Jendral Malaikat itu.

"Setidaknya api milikku lebih terang daripada cahaya lilin di Istana kalian." Ucap Chanyeol santai, membuat Yunho mengeraskan rahangnya sambil menahan emosi.

"Apa maumu?"

"Bertemu Raja kalian."

"Wow..wow.. wow.. Lihat! Siapa yang bicara?" ucap Yunho yang berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Apa aku perlu memperkenalkan diri? Cepat panggil Raja kalian sebelum aku merusak tempat ini."Yunho menyeringai sambil berjalan mengitari Chanyeol.

"Dengan? Kau lupa kekuatanmu dilenyapkan disini?"

"Kau lupa? Anggota Kerajaan memiliki keistimewaan. Aku hanya perlu mengeluarkan sedikit upaya maka kekuatanku kembali, hanya saja aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum membuat Yunho semakin kesal.

"Tapi kau belum menjadi seorang Raja."

"Hanya belum bukan berarti tidak bisa. Kau lupa ayahku adalah 'calon' Raja ketika dia merusak Nubes dulu."

"Kau_"

"Ada apa ini?" Seluruh mata menoleh kearah sosok yang berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan puluhan pengawal dibelakangnya. Dengan segera semua berlutut untuk memberi hormat hanya Chanyeol yang berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman sambil tersenyum manis menatap Kakek Malaikatnya yang nampak mengerutkan dahinya.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Raja Malaikat ketika sudah berada di dalam ruangannya bersama Chanyeol yang kini duduk beberapa meter dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin Zhora."

"Apa?" Wajah Raja Malaikat nampak terkejut sementara Chanyeol hanya menapakan raut tidak bersalah.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Tentu. Kakek Iblis memberitahuku dan aku datang kesini untuk memintanya."

"Sepertinya ada hal yang dia lewatkan. Ramuan itu bukan ramuan biasa, ramuan itu_"

"Ramuan terhebat dari segala ramuan hebat yang ada." Potong Chanyeol membuat Raja Malaikat mendengus tidak suka.

"Kakek sudah memberitahuku."

"Dia tidak memberitahu semuanya."

"Seperti?"  
"Ramuan itu tidak mudah untuk dibuat, dan sejak ramuan itu tercipta ratusan juta tahun silam kami tidak pernah membuatnya lagi."

"Karena?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena ramuan itu sama dengan menyalahi aturan Tuhan."

"Aku tidak meminta sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, aku hanya meminta setetes ramuan itu untuk seseorang."

"Untuk mendapat setetes perlu proses yang rumit dan tenaga yang besar. Aku tidak bisa."

"Aku mohon, ini bukan untukku ini untuk orang lain." Raja Malaikat menaikkan satu alisnya mencari kebohongan diwajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kami tidak mempercayai Iblis." Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah, ia bangkit sambil menggebrak meja dengan keras.

"Bisakah kau tidak membawa-bawa Iblis dalam setiap pembicaraan? Apa kau pikir aku memilih terlahir sebagai Iblis? Dan apa kau pikir menjadi Malaikat adalah hal paling mulia yang pernah ada?" Raut wajah Raja Malaikat berubah kesal, ia memanggil pengawal dan kemudian belasan pengawal memasuki ruangan termasuk Yunho.

"Bawa dia keluar!" usir Raja Malaikat.

"Heuh! Dimana letak kemuliaanmu Raja-Malaikat? Jika_"

"Bawa dia keluar!" ucap Raja Malaikat dengan tegas. Chanyeol menggeram dan memberontak ketika tubuhnya diseret keluar tanpa perasaan.

"Ingatlah siapa dirimu! Meskipun kau calon Raja , tapi kau hanya seorang Iblis kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu padaku!" Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, ia menutup mata dengan rahang mengeras dan dalam hitungan detik ia berubah menjadi sosok iblis membuat seluruh pengawal terpental dan Chanyeol melesat terbang kea rah Raja Malaikat untuk mencekik lehernya.

"Aku bicara sopan padamu bukan karena memandangmu sebagai seorang Malaikat, tapi karena kau adalah Kakekku. Ya, kami Iblis tapi bukan berarti kami makhluk menjijikan. Aku hanya memintamu untuk membuatkan _Zhora_ untuk anakku dan kau menghinaku dengan sempurna. Arrgghh" Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang ketika punggungnya ditikam oleh sebuah tombak panjang.

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan menatap kearah Yunho yang menyeringai kearahnya, dengan pelan Chanyeol menjangkau ujung tombak itu dan menariknya keluar dari tubuhnya membuat semua mata tercengang. Itu adalah tombak langit milik Yunho yang disembunyikan keberadaan selama ini, senjata pustaka tersakti milik Jendral Perang namun dengan mudah Chanyeol menariknya keluar tanpa beban.

"Heuh! Apa seperti ini cara para malaikat melenyapkan kami? Membunuh secara masal?" Chanyeol melempar tombak itu kelantai lalu terbatuk membuat darah kental mengotori lantai istana.

Selain karena kekuatannya berada pada level terendah , kondisinya yang kurang baik membuat keadaanya semakin memburuk.

"Kepung dia!" perintah Yunho membuat beberapa pengawal melingkari Chanyeol dan beberapa membantu Raja Malaikat untuk duduk.

"Kalian semua …AAARRGHHH" Chanyeol berteriak histeris ketika sebuah jaring terbentang diatas tubuhnya, memerangkapnya seperti binatang buruan. Dan jaring itu menjerat tubuhnya dengan erat yang terasa seperti sesuatu menusuk dan membakarnya secara bersamaan.

Chanyeol bersimpuh dilantai dengan tenaga yang nyaris habis, ia menyeringai dengan mulut dipenuhi oleh darah.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta _Zhora_ untuk Sehun, bukan untuk menyalahgunakannya. Aku datang sebagai ayah dari cucu buyutmu bukan sebagai musuh." Ucap Chanyeol pelan membuat Raja Malaikat terdiam dengan sorot wajah terkejut.

Dan ketika Chanyeol hendak berdiri, Yunho memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk menarik ujung-ujung jaring itu hingga Chanyeol kembali menjerit dan terduduk diatas tanah dengan tubuh semakin melemah.

"CHANYEOOOLL!" Taemin muncul dari balik kerumunan. Menjulurkan tangannya hingga belasan cahaya terlempar kilat untuk memutus jaring-jaring itu dan Taemin melayang rendah dengan cepat untuk menangkap tubuh lemas Chanyeol yang akan membentur tanah.

"Chanyeol?" suara Taemin nampak bergetar, disisa kesadarannya Chanyeol mencoba membuka matanya dan tersenyum kearah Taemin.

"I-ibu. A-aku butuh Zho-Zhora." Dan setelahnya Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo duduk disamping ranjang Jongin dan sesekali menatap dengan cemas kearah sosok yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjangnya itu.

Mereka baru saja tiba di bumi dengan keadaan Jongin yang tidak sadarkan diri setelah Taemin menghapus ingatannya. Dan Kyungsoo sekarang sedang menunggu hasil dari pengapusan ingatannya dan berharap bahwa Jongin tidak melupakannya.

Meski ibunya telah berkata bahwa Jongin tidak akan melupakannya hanya melupakan beberapa bagian tentang ingatannya namun Kyungsoo tetap merasa cemas bila nanti Jongin malah melupakan dirinya juga.

Mata terpejam itu mengernyit dan tak lama terbuka perlahan. Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya dengan gugup ketika Jongin mulai menyesuaikan pemandangannya, lalu ketika mata mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo merasa nafasnya nyaris hilang.

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega lalu tersenyum cerah membuat Jongin mengernyit.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"tanyanya pelan dan wajah Kyungsoo seketika memucat. Sebenarnya ibunya sudah mempersiapkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang kemungkinan Jongin tanyakan, namun sebagian besar adalah kebohongan dan Kyungsoo tidak terbiasa untuk berbohong.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Hmm.. Kau nyaris ter-tertabrak ketika…hhmmm.. ketika menolongku." Jongin mengernyit dan Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau gugup?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Jongin dengan mata berkedip.

"Ka-karena a-aku takut kau a-akan marah pa-padaku." Jongin tersentak lalu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bersyukur kau selamat, ah tidak! kita selamat. Tapi kenapa a-aku tidak mengingat a-apapun?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Do-Dokter bi-bilang kau mengalami hhmm.. cedera yang tidak serius pada kepalamu itu kenapa kau ti-tidak mengingat memori terakhir sebelum kecelakaan." Jongin mengangguk paham dan tersenyum membuat Kyungsoo bernafas lega dan merasa berterima kasih karena hal yang ibunya latih untuk ia ucapkan 100 % sesuai dengan pertanyaan Jongin saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang cedera?" tanya Jongin lagi dan Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Jongin? Sejauh mana kau tidak mengingatnya?"

"Hmmm…" Jongin menyipitkan matanya lalu berpikir.

"Aku tidak yakin, kenapa tidak coba kau tanyakan sesuatu tentangnya."

"Hmm.. apa kau ingat dimana aku tinggal?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersenyum.

"Tentu." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Disamping tempat tinggalku dengan kakak laki-lakimu bukan?" dan Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu kemudian melanjutkan.

"A-apa ka-kau ingat tentang pe-perasaanmu?" Jongin terdiam lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang tertunduk. Ketika bibirnya akan terbuka, bel pintu mengalihkannya. Dengan perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu membuat Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jongin membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil di depan kediamannya. Dia Sandara, kakak perempuan Cheondong.

"Noona?"

"Jongin-ah! A-aku mohon te-temui Dongie!" Ucap Sandara dengan raut wajah sedih.

…

..

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasakan hawa dingin menerpa kulitnya, dan ketika melihat sekeliling ia sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di kamar ibunya.

"Hah, akhirnya kau siuman." Ucap Taemin sambil mengelus kening Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengernyit dan mencoba bangkit.

"Ibu? Aku_"

"Ibu sudah tahu. Meski perbuatanmu membahayakan tapi ibu akan melakukan hal yang sama bila berada dalam posisimu." Ucap Taemin dan Chanyeol memilih bungkam.

"Raja Malaikat telah merubah pikirannya." Mata Chanyeol membulat , menatap kearah ibunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya membuat Taemin tersenyum kecil.

"Ibu melakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Taemin menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau yang telah me_" Ucapan Taemin terputus ketika Chanyeol menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka berpelukan membuat hati Taemin terasa meleleh dan berdenyut nyeri.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Chanyeol pelan, dan ia memilih mendorong pelan tubuh ibunya ketika mendengar isakan pelan.

Mata mereka bertatapan dan Chanyeol menatap wajah menangis ibunya. Keangkuhan dan keegoisan membuat ia membenci ibunya, dan kini entah mengapa ia tidak bisa untuk membentak atau memarahi ibunya, terlebih ibunya selalu membantunya disetiap keadaan terburuk apapun.

"Sungguh Chanyeol, ibu tidak melakukan apapun kau_"

"Tidak! Aku berterima kasih untuk menyelamatkanku tadi dan untuk semuanya." Taemin tersenyum dan Chanyeol menyentuh pipi dingin Taemin untuk mengahapus air mata yang mengalir itu.

"Chanyeol? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Kau nampak tidak baik. Saat ibu memulihkan lukamu tadi, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam tubuhmu." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak. Ini karena efek _Lonya_ , mungkin penyembuhanku belum sempurna." Ucap Chanyeol dan Taemin mengangguk, dan sejenak suasana canggung menghinggapi mereka.

 **TES**

Chanyeol yang sedang menundukan wajahnya terkejut ketika salju jatuh dipermukaan tangannya dan ketika ia mendongak ia mendapati benda itu berasal dari air mata ibunya yang tergantung diujung dagunya.

"Ibu? Apa ini?" Taemin yang sejak tadi menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bahagia mendadak tersentak dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Hm.. salju. Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengernyit dan menatap ibunya curiga.

"Tidak, maksudku kenapa air mata ibu berubah menjadi salju?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Ibu terlahir dari salju jadi seluruh bagian dari tubuh ibu adalah salju."

"Tapi malaikat lain tidak."

"Tidak karena mereka tidak semua terbuat dari salju. Lagipula ini memang wajar, kau hanya tidak tahu karena kau tidak pernah melihat ibu menangis." Chanyeol terdiam karena yang dikatakan ibunya benar, selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat ataupun peduli ketika ibunya menangis.

"Jangan mencoba menutupi sesuatu dariku!"

"Tidak akan." Ucap Taemin sambil mengusak helaian halus milik putranya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah dan sekolah sudah nampak sepi. Sesekali Baekhyun memainkan kakinya, sesekali ia akan merapikan helaian rambutnya agar menutupi luka memar akibat terbentur kursi tadi, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol curiga.

 **TIN**

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum senang ketika Chanyeol tiba dengan motornya dan membuka kaca helmnya.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ketika Chanyeol akan memakaikannya helm Baekhyun menghentikannya dan memilih memakainya sendiri membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun memakai helm itu mencoba menghindari kontak fisik antara helm dan dahinya yang terluka. Chanyeol menoleh dan Baekhyun bersyukur karena helmnya telah terpasang dengan sempurna.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dibalik punggung kekasihnya.

Tak lama motor Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah Restourant yang mereka lewati. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun yang membuka helmnya dengan hati-hati dan segera merapikan rambutnya dengan gerakan mencurigakan, ketika akan bertanya Baekhyun menarik tangannya cepat memasuki Restourant.

Mereka duduk dan Chanyeol segera memesan berbagai makanan yang berbahan dasar daging.

"Chanyeol kenapa wajahmu terlihat lebih pucat, apa kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Tidak. Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Mungkin karena aku merindukanmu." Baekhyun berdecih sambil melempar wajahnya yang memerah.

"Bagaimana harimu? Apa seseorang menyakitimu saat aku tidak berada disampingmu?" Baekhyun tersentak lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak berinteraksi dengan mereka, kecuali dengan Yifan." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan matanya teralihkan pada pelayan yang membawa pesanannya.

"Selamat makan!" ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum pelan.

Mereka makan sekitar sejam dan setelahnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Aaakh!" Baekhyun meringis ketika Chanyeol memakaikannya helm , dan setelahnya ia merutuki diri yang melupakan luka di dahinya. Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti, dan ia segera mengangkat helmnya .

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng lalu merapikan rambut di dahinya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dan memutar wajah Baekhyun kesamping.

Mata Chanyeol nampak melotot dan kemarahannya meningkat melihat sebuah memar diatas alis kekasihnya, saat ia hendak menyentuh luka Baekhyun, yang lebih mungil menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya terjatuh di toilet tadi, aku kurang berhati-hati." Baekhyun tersenyum santai seolah ia memang seseorang yang ceroboh namun Chanyeol geram, ia menarik wajah Baekhyun sambil mencoba menyelami waktu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, namun belum sampai pada kejadian dimana Baekhyun dan Yifan berada dikantin Baekhyun telah menjauhkan wajahnya lagi.

"Chanyeol, aku baik-baik_" ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena Chanyeol segera mencium bibir Baekhyun dan menekan pinggang yang lebih pendek agar tidak menghindar. Dan Chanyeol melihat semuanya, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mendapatkan luka memar itu.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol pelan ketika ciuman mereka terlepas karena merasa mendapatkan tatapan sekitar, dan Chanyeol menggeram emosi sambil memakai helmnya. Selama perjalanan Baekhyun merasakan aura kemarahan Chanyeol, jadi ia memilih bungkam dan memeluk kekasihnya semakin erat.

Baekhyun menatap kearah rumahnya saat motor Chanyeol berhenti, dan ia merasa kecewa. Ia pikir Chanyeol akan membawanya ke apartemen miliknya, tapi ternyata Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang, melihat kemarahan Chanyeol , Baekhyun tahu bahwa lelaki itu tidak akan sudi untuk mampir.

"K-kau ti-tidak akan masuk?" tanya Baekhyun pelan ketika menyerahkan helmnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan tidak melepas helmnya dan hanya meraih helm milik Baekhyun untuk ia simpan di bagian belakang motornya.

"Tidak. Aku memiliki urusan." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sejujurnya sangat merindukan Chanyeol meskipun hanya sehari tidak bertemu, tapi entah mengapa ia ingin memiliki waktu lebih lama bersama kekasihnya.

"De..dengan siapa?"tanya Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, masuklah dan istirahat! Aku tahu hari ini melelahkan untukmu. Aku harus pergi_" ucapan Chanyeol terputus dan gerakannya yang akan menjalankan motornya terhenti ketika Baekhyun memegang bagian ujung tangan jaketnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, nadanya terdengar lebih lembut. Baekhyun masih menundukan wajahnya, menatap tanah kering dibawah kakinya.

"Kau…kau marah? Maafkan aku Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang amat sangat kecil.

"Ya. Aku marah, sangat marah karena kau berbohong padaku dan lebih membela orang yang telah mencelakaimu." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendongak lalu menatap mata Chanyeol yang terlihat setelah kacanya terangkat.

"Aku …aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengalami masalah hanya karena kelemahanku. Aku sudah cukup membuat hidupmu buruk karena terlibat kedalam semua masalahku."

"Kau harus tahu, hidupku jauh lebih baik setelah mengenalmu."

"Tidak. Kau mengatakan itu hanya untuk menghiburkan kan? Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya."

"Aku selalu bersungguh-sungguh atas apa yang aku katakan, termasuk menghabisi siapapun bajingan yang berani menyentuhmu." Baekhyun menatap kearah mata Chanyeol, dan dengan perlahan tanpa perintah kedua tangannya meraih helm Chanyeol dan mengangkatnya, membuat rambut hitam kelam itu terjatuh perlahan dan terlihat sedikit berantakan namun tetap tampan.

Baekhyun mendekat, lalu mencium bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol cukup terkejut, namun kemudian ia membiarkan Baekhyun memimpin. Chanyeol meraih helmnya dari tangan Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun dengan mudah meraih kedua pipi Chanyeol dan menjinjitkan kakinya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menangis dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengernyit dalam ciuman mereka. Ia memutus kontak dan menatap Baekhyun yang terisak.

"Kenapa kau membuat ciuman kita basah oleh airmata?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya dengan cepat.

"Ini air mata bahagia, aku bahagia karena memilikimu." Chanyeol mengernyit ia tidak pernah tahu, jika kebahagiaan bisa menghasilkan air mata.

"Aku juga bahagia karena memilikimu, tapi aku tidak mengeluarkan airmata sepertimu." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu kembali menjinjitkan kakinya untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan dibibir kekasihnya.

"Apa besok kita akan bertemu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, seolah waktu yang ia miliki bersama Chanyeol tidak sebanyak dulu. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Besok, besoknya lagi , besok besok besoknya lagi kita akan terus bertemu. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya … " Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya dengan rona kemerahan dipipi putihnya, "….terlalu merindukanmu." Dan Chanyeol kembali menarik kekasihnya ke dalam sebuah ciuman hangat dan singkat.

…

..

.

Di sebuah ruangan luas dan tertutup dimana terdapat banyak rempah-rempah dan bagian-bagian tumbuhan serta organ-organ hewan yang difermentasi di dalam sebuah tabung kaca, nampak dua orang pria sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Pria berbaju gelap sibuk berkutat dengan meja-meja berisi organ-organ binatang, sementara pria berbaju putih berkutat dengan simplisia tanaman. Keduanya nampak sibuk dan saling memunggungi.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya pria berbaju gelap-Kakek Iblis- namun pria berbaju putih –Kakek Malaikat- memilih bungkam dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Hei! Aku bertanya padamu."

"Diam dan kerjakan bagianmu! Daripada kau bicara dan bertanya hal yang tidak penting." Kakek Iblis mencibir lalu berkedik pundak dan kembali menghaluskan beberapa campurannya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya." Gumamnya pelan, Kakek Malaikat yang mendengar segera mendesis.

"Jika aku sudah selesai maka aku akan berhenti bekerja. Menyebalkan, ini sebabnya aku tidak suka bekerja denganmu dan menolak keras permintaan Chanyeol."

"Kau pikir aku suka?"

"Diam!"

Akhirnya keduanya memilih bungkam dan kembali mengerjakan bagian masing-masing, hingga Kakek Iblis berseru senang dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Kakek Iblis.

"Aku tidak bertanya."

"Aku bicara pada diriku sendiri."

"Sinting."

Dan kembali Kakek Iblis mencibir atas sikap tidak bersahabat seorang Raja Malaikat yang terkenal beribawa dan bersahaja di depan semua orang, namun tidak di depannya , hanya di depannya.

"Aku selesai." Ucap Kakek Malaikat beberapa menit setelahnya.

"Aku tidak bertanya."

"Aku hanya bergumam."

"Kau bicara sendiri? Berarti kau juga sinting."

"Ya, setidaknya aku tidak sendiri dan kau yang sinting lebih dulu." Ucap Kakek Malaikat sambil mengangkat mortir kayunya dan meletakkanya di sisi meja Kakek Iblis dengan sebuah kernyitan tidak suka di dahinya ketika melihat sisa-sisa potongan organ.

"Sekarang ayo lakukan!" Ucap Kakek Malaikat dan keduanya berdiri di depan sebuah mangkuk yang telah berisi campuran dari kedua bahan yang mereka siapkan. Kakek Malaikat mengeluarkan saljunya dan Kakek Iblis mengeluarkan apinya, keduanya sama-sama memfokuskan kekuatan mereka pada mangkuk itu.

Sisi kanan terkena api hingga mendidih dan sisi kiri terkena salju hingga membeku, namun keduanya masih dapat bercampur dan perlahan menjadi berwarna hijau pekat. Mereka bertukar tempat dengan cepat dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada sisi yang berbeda. Dua menit kemudian keduanya berhenti lalu saling menoleh.

"Ini bagian yang paling aku benci."

"Aku pun." Sahut Kakek Malaikat.

Keduanya menghela nafas lalu menatap mangkuk itu nanar. Kakek Malaikat menyikap kain ditangannya hingga kulitnya terlihat jelas, sementara Kakek Iblis memutar-mutar matanya kesegala arah.

"Sini biar aku lakukan!" ucap Kakek Iblis sambil menarik tangan Kakek Malaikat yang nampak ragu menorehkan pisau kepermukaan kulitnya, namun dengan tidak berperasaan Kakek Iblis menancapkan kukunya di kulit tangan Kakek Malaikat hingga darah segar mulai terlihat.

Dengan wajah kesakitan bercampur kesal pria itu meneteskan darahnya sebanyak 10 tetes hingga perlahan ramuan setengah jadi itu berubah menjadi biru dengan nyala disekitarnya dan perlahan warna birunya menjadi semakin pekat.

Ketika Kakek Malaikat menoleh, ia sudah mendapati Sang Mantan Raja Iblis mengedipkan matanya yang berair, lalu dengan cepat menuju kearah mangkuk untuk meneteskan airmatanya sebanyak 10 tetes.

Rahasia dari _Zhora_ adalah perbedaan panas dan dingin tinggi yang menyerang bersamaan , serta darah Raja Malaikat dan air mata seorang Raja Iblis yang sangat sulit di dapatkan.

Selain itu karena Raja Malaikat tidak suka melukai dirinya dan Raja Iblis enggan untuk menangis membuat ramuan itu tidak pernah mau mereka ciptakan setelah eksperimen pertama ramuan itu tercipta puluhan juta tahun silam oleh leluhur mereka.

Ketika air mata itu ditetesi, cairan di dalam mangkuk berubah menjadi merah pekat dan menyala dengan terang, lalu perlahan kedua warna muncul dan membentuk dua fase berbeda. Warna biru diatas dan warna merah mengendap dibawah.

Dengan cepat Raja Malaikat memasukannya ke dalam botol kaca kecil dan memberikannya kepada Raja Iblis.

"Jangan menyalahgunakannya, jika tidak aku akan mencopot matamu dengan tanganku."

"Lakukan jika kau berani!"

"Kau_"

"Aku pergi."

…

..

.

Ketika Kakek Iblis masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Sehun dibaringkan, Chanyeol berjalan masuk dibelakang Kakek Iblis dengan wajah penasaran.

Sementara Taemin, Minho dan Luhan sudah berada disana terlebih dahulu. Kakek Iblis menyeringai lalu berjalan kearah Sehun, ia menatap lelaki dihadapannya dalam diam.

"Cepat berikan padanya!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa begitu caramu bicara pada orang yang telah membantumu?" Chanyeol diam ketika Taemin mengusap lengannya, memintanya tetap tenang. Chanyeol mundur dan berdiri disamping Luhan yang juga nampak cemas.

Kakek Iblis mengembangkan sayapnya, lalu menutupi tubuh Sehun dengan itu. Perlahan ia membuka tutup botol kaca itu, dan mengangkat tubuh Sehun dengan bantuan sayapnya.

Ketika mulut Sehun sedikit terbuka, ramuan itu dilesakkan secara paksa membuat Sehun tersedak dan mengernyit. Ketika Sehun akan memuntahkan cairan itu, Kakek Iblis meniupkan angin ke mulut Sehun hingga cairan yang nyaris keluar itu segera melesat masuk kembali ke dalam.

"UHUK UHUK..UHUK"

Sehun terbatuk dan Kakek Iblis merebahkan tubuh itu, lalu menutup sayapnya dan berjalan mundur, menyaksikan hasil dari ramuan yang mereka ciptakan.

Tubuh Sehun terangkat dengan mata masih tertutup. Ia terbaring namun tubuhnya melayang diudara. Perlahan dua buah cahaya biru dan merah bergerak dari arah berlawanan, lalu bertemu disebuah titik di tengah-tengah pusar Sehun.

Cahaya itu berpijar dan berfluoresensi lebih kuat hingga tubuh Sehun lenyap tertelan oleh cahaya yang berubah warna secara terus menerus, hingga akhirnya cahaya itu redup lalu tubuh Sehun terbanting ke atas ranjang.

"Sehun!" Luhan berlari mendekat dengan wajah cemas, dan lututnya terasa lemas ketika melihat tubuh Sehun kembali ke tubuh manusianya, tidak lagi berada dalam tubuh setengah iblisnya. Ia menangis dan memeluk tubuh itu dengan senang, Taemin dan Minho juga mendekat namun Chanyeol memilih diam ditempat dengan wajah terpaku.

"Sekarang bagianmu!" ucap Kakek Iblis sambil berjalan kearah Chanyeol, lalu menghilang.

Mata Sehun terbuka dan terlihat nyala biru dimatanya, sama seperti milik Chanyeol. Lalu Sehun bangkit, mendorong Luhan secara perlahan dan berdiri diatas ranjang. Sayapnya terkepak dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi wujud setengah iblisnya. Dengan cepat ia melayang dan mencekik leher Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membunuhmu keparat!" ucap Sehun dengan suara beratnya dan taring tajam yang siap mengoyak leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis sambil terdiam menatap Sehun.

"Sehun!" panggil tiga orang lainnya, Sehun menoleh dengan wajah kesalnya, tapi tatapannya berubah meredup ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Baiklah, tapi sekarang temui dulu ibumu, dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Sehun kembali menoleh kearah Chanyeol lalu melepas cengkraman lehernya, hingga kaki Chanyeol kembali menapak lantai.

Perlahan wujud Sehun kembali normal, kembali keukuran dirinya di dunia manusia. Chanyeol mengusak rambut Sehun sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Ini jauh lebih baik bocah, ayo pulang!" ucap Chanyeol namun Sehun menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol dan membuang tatapannya.

…

..

.

Jongin menundukan wajahnya ketika melihat keadaan sahabatnya, sementara Sandara terus menerus menangis melihat adiknya yang saat ini sudah tertidur setelah diberi obat penenang.

"Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini noona?"

"Dia menjadi seperti itu setelah seseorang menemukannya di dalam sebuah gudang di sebuah gang sempit dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Setelah dibawa kerumah sakit, tahu-tahu ia sudah menjadi seperti orang gila. Dia terus menyebut namamu dan Kyungsoo lalu berkata 'maafkan aku' dan 'itu bukan aku' juga 'aku pantas mati'." Ucap Sandara. Jongin menghela nafas, lalu melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang nampak terdiam sejak tadi dan memilih menatap Cheondong yang tertidur diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Jongin.

"Jongin, cobalah untuk bicara padanya! Dia hanya membutuhkanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk, sambil kembali menatap kearah Cheondong.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat dan terkejut ketika mendapati Sehun dan Chanyeol di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun segera memeluk Sehun sayang dan merasa bersyukur bahwa 'anaknya' dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mengatakan pada Hyung. Tapi Hyung, aku mau meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar bersama Chanyeol. Apa boleh?" tanya Sehun.

"Kemana?"

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu."

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Cepat kembali! _Okay_?"

"Hm." Sehun mengangguk, dan menyeret tangan Chanyeol yang hendak memeluk Baekhyun. Lalu keduanya melesat pergi dengan motor Chanyeol, hingga saat mencapai jalanan yang sepi motor mereka berpindah dimensi dan keduanya muncul di _Infernus_ namun tanpa motor mereka.

Sehun sudah berdiri dengan wujud setengah iblisnya dan Chanyeol pun sama. Sehun nampak geram menatap penuh kebencian kearah Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap datar.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu keparat!" Sehun terbang dan kembali hendak menyerang Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menghindar dan Sehun kembali mencari sosok Chanyeol namun lagi-lagi lelaki itu menghindar membuat Sehun geram dan segera mengeluarkan kekuatan iblisnya.

Pertarungan tidak terelakan, suara dari dua kekuatan yang bertemu sangat memekikan telinga hingga membuat beberapa penghuni _Infernus_ berdatangan dan menyaksikan pertarungan itu, Luhan, Taemin dan Minho pun ikut menyaksikan dengan wajah cemas.

"Dasar Iblis keparat! Kau membuat Baekhyun hyung tersiksa karena kekejianmu!"

"Ya itu aku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencoba menghindar dan menahan serangan Sehun dengan kekuatannya, ia sama sekali tidak melawan.

"Brengsek!" Sehun kembali menyerang dan kekuatannya semakin bertambah besar, hingga tameng yang Chanyeol buat hancur dan serangan itu mengenai dadanya. Chanyeol bersimpuh ditanah dengan mulut yang memuncratkan darah.

Kondisinya sedang tidak baik dan kini ditambah serangan Sehun membuatnya semakin tidak berdaya. Chanyeol mencoba bangkit namun Sehun kembali menyerang Chanyeol hingga kedua kaki Chanyeol seperti lumpuh.

"Ini tidak sesakit penderitaan yang harus kami alami." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan di depan Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Kau bajingan yang mengawali semua penderitaan ini dan kau juga yang harus mengakhirinya, Nyawamu tidaklah sebanding dengan ketidakadilan yang kami rasakan." Ucap Sehun lagi, Chanyeol tidak menjawab hanya tersenyum dengan giginya yang memerah oleh darah.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana Baekhyun hyung melewati hari-harinya dengan semua hinaan itu? Apa kau tahu bajingan, sebanyak apa ia menangisi ketidakadilan yang ia terima? Apa kau tahu bagaimana penderitaan karena perbuatan kejimu? Heuh.." Sehun menyeringai, sambil mengumpulkan kekuatan di kepalan tangannya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu, BANGSAT!" Sehun menyerang Chanyeol lagi dengan kekuatannya dan lelaki itu menyemburkan darah lagi dan tubuhnya terjatuh, ia terduduk ditanah dengan wajah bersimbah darah.

"Lakukan apa yang…uhuk.. ingin kau lakukan.. huukk.. padaku."

"Ya, aku sedang melakukannya. Aku ingin membunuhmu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengumpulkan kembali kekuatannya.

"SEHUNNN!" Taemin berteriak dan Luhan bersiap terbang dengan sayapnya, namun Sehun segera menambah pijaran api disekitar tubuhnya hingga Luhan terpental dan beberapa iblis mundur.

"Bunuh aku…uhuukk. Tapi..jangan sakiti yang..huuuk.. lain." Ucap Chanyeol susah payah. Sehun meludah dan mengarahkan tangannya kehadapannya Chanyeol, bersiap untuk memberi serangan terakhir dan hidup Chanyeol berakhir ditangan anaknya sendiri.

" _Chanyeol, aku senang mengenalmu."_

Sehun menghentikan tangannya ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun dan perlahan sebuah bayangan kilas balik muncul dihadapannya, seperti sebuah film yang diputar dimana terlihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" _Aku bersyukur bisa memilikimu."_

" _Chanyeol aku mencintaimu."_

" _Chanyeol, tolong aku."_

" _Chanyeol, terima kasih karena terus berada disisiku."_

" _Hidupku berubah sejak kehadiranmu, terima kasih Chanyeol._

" _Aku merindukanmu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu..hiks.."_

" _Chanyeol, Sehun anak kita ingin bermain denganmu, maukah kau menemaninya?"_

" _Jika Tuhan mengirimkanmu untukku maka aku harus berterima kasih padanya."_

Lalu gambaran Baekhyun lenyap, terganti oleh kilasan milik Chanyeol.

" _Baekhyun, maafkan aku."_

" _Jika sosok itu muncul dan menyesali segala perbuatannya apa kau akan memaafkan sosok keji itu?"_

" _Jangan membencinya, bagaimana pun dia terlahir darimu."_

" _Aku menerima segala yang ada pada dirimu Baekhyun, termasuk masa lalumu yang kelam."_

" _Maafkan aku sayang, aku terlalu buruk untukmu."_

" _Jika nyawaku bisa menggantikannya, aku akan memberikan nyawaku untuk kebahagiaannya ibu."_

" _Siapapun yang berani menyentuh Baekhyun, akan mati ditanganku."_

" _Aku ayahnya, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menolong hidupnya."_

" _Aku ayah yang kejam bukan? Apa aku pantas disebut seorang ayah?"_

" _Mereka tersiksa karenaku, aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal."_

" _Ibu, bahkan nyawaku tidak akan bisa menebus dosaku."_

" _Mungkin ini yang disebut timbal balik."_

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun kehilangan senyumannya."_

" _Baekhyun baru saja bahagia karena bisa menerima Sehun, dan Sehun baru saja bisa merasakan kasih sayang Baekhyun, aku tidak akan membiarkan senyuman mereka lenyap."_

" _Aku datang sebagai ayah dari cucu buyutmu, aku hanya memintamu untuk menolongnya."_

Sehun menoleh kesekitar untuk melihat siapa yang telah menunjukan kilas-kilas potongan kejadian itu, namun ia hanya mendapati orang-orang yang juga nampak bingung.

Sehun menurunkan tangannya, dan ia mencengkram leher Chanyeol.

"Aku masih memiliki dua permintaan bukan? Aku akan memakainya sekarang."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dengan wajah kelelahan.

"Enyahlah dari kehidupan kami!" Dan senyum Chanyeol mendadak lenyap, tergantikan oleh raut wajah kecewa.

...

..

.

Sehun tiba dirumah dan mendapat sambutan bahagia dari Baekhyun dan Kibum yang baru pulang bekerja.

"Kami merindukanmu." Ucap Kibum sambil membawa tubuh putranya ke dalam sebuah pelukan dan mulai bertanya banyak hal, sementara Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu dan mengernyit.

"Dimana Chanyeol?"

"Dia bilang memiliki urusan." Ucap Sehun lalu kembali berbincang bersama ibunya menyisakan raut wajah bersedih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan wajah kecewa lalu melangkah mengikuti Kibum yang terus menanyakan keadaan Sehun dan apa yang terjadi dengan putra bungsunya itu, hingga mereka tiba di ruang tengah.

Sehun yang tersenyum sambil menjawab semua pertanyaan Kibum melirik kearah Baekhyun yang nampak menundukan wajahnya menahan kecewa.

"Hyung tidak suka aku kembali?" Baekhyun tersentak dan segera menggeleng. Sehun merentangkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa aku tidak bisa mendapat sebuah pelukan?" dan Baekhyun bangkit lalu memeluk Sehun dengan erat, membuat Sehun menutup mata merasakan betapa lembut pelukan ibu kandungnya.

" _Tak akan kubiarkan dia menyakitimu lagi, Ibu."_ Sehun berucap dalam hati.

Chanyeol berdiri diluar rumah ,menyaksikan wajah tersenyum Baekhyun dan Sehun. Ia tersenyum pahit, mencoba menerima fakta bahwa kehadirannya hanya merusak kebahagiaan Baekhyun dan Sehun, untuk itu Chanyeol akan memilih menjauhi Baekhyun sesuai yang diperintahkan putranya.

Chanyeol berbalik pelan merasa sudah cukup untuk menyaksikan anak dan ibu dari anaknya berkumpul kembali. Saat akan menghilang raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal kembali, ada satu hal yang harus ia selesaikan bersama seseorang bernama Tao yang berani membuat luka memar di dahi kekasihnya, dan setelah itu Chanyeol menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah jendela ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, namun suara ibunya yang membawa dua piring cemilan untuk merayakan kembalinya Sehun membuat fokusnya buyar.

…

..

.

Jongin segera bangkit dari atas sofa ketika mendengar suara ranjang yang berdecit, itu Cheondong yang berusaha bangkit.

"Cheondong-ah?" suara lembut Jongin membuat dua pasang mata itu bertemu. Raut wajah Cheondong yang semula nampak sedikit tenang kini kembali didera kecemasan dan ketakutan.

Matanya mulai bergerak gelisah dan dengan cepat ia berlutut diatas lantai lalu menangis.

"Maafkan aku Jongin-ah! Itu bukan aku! Maafkan aku!" Sandara segera terbangun dari tidurnya dan Kyungsoo yang baru kembali dari toilet terkejut melihat kondisi Cheondong.

"Cheondong-ah! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak pantas menjadi sahabatmu, aku brengsek, aku berusaha menyakiti kalian!" ucap Cheondong sambil menangis histeris. Sandara menangis sambil mengelus pundak adiknya, sementara Jongin berlutut dan memeluk sahabatnya. Kyungsoo diam di tempat hanya menyaksikan kejadian di depan matanya.

"Aku telah menyakiti kalian. Maafkan aku!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa yang kau lakukan pada kami?" bentak Jongin, Cheondong terdiam lalu mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap Jongin sebentar lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo yang memilih berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Aku… aku hampir membunuhmu, aku hampir mencelakai Kyungsoo." Jongin semakin mengernyit dan melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang hanya diam ditempat dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih merasa sedikit trauma, namun mengingat Jongin tidak mengingat apapun membuat ia mau tidak mau harus ikut menjengguk Cheondong.

"Apa yang terjadi? Katakan!" bentak Jongin sambil menggetarkan kedua pundak sahabatnya, Cheondong makin terisak dan ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku_"

"Cheondong!" ucap Kyungsoo pelan, dengan sedikit ragu ia melangkah mendekat dan berlutut di depan lelaki itu. Perlahan tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk menyentuh pipi putih Cheondong, dan setelahnya ia memberikan pelukan pada Cheondong.

"Jangan seperti ini! Aku memaafkanmu." Bisik Kyungsoo pelan dan Cheondong memeluk tubuh itu erat, membuat Jongin merasa sedikit cemburu, karena dalam ingatannya Kyungsoo menyukai Cheondong, sahabatnya.

Perlahan isakan Cheondong mereda dan Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya, dengan perlahan ia bangkit dan tersenyum.

"Kita teman bukan?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan dan Cheondong tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Sandara nampak terkejut melihat raut wajah adiknya yang kembali normal, dan Jongin berusaha tersenyum demi sahabatnya mengesampingkan perasaan cemburu yang terselip di dalam hatinya.

Hingga Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya dan menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah tersenyum yang cantik.

"Jongin, bisakah kita pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin disetengah kesadarannya hanya mengangguk pelan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan rumahnya dan tidak mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang biasa menjemputnya, sesekali ia melihat kearah jam tangannya dan menghela nafas. Hingga sebuah tangan merangkul jemarinya.

"Ayo berangkat bersamaku Hyung! Meski aku tidak tinggi, tapi aku bisa menjagamu." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah berseri, Baekhyun tersenyum pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya kau itu cukup tinggi untuk anak seusiamu, kau tahu?"

"Ya, karena itu mereka mengejekku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumah.

"Hm. Tapi itu tidak masalah, mereka hanya iri karena aku bisa lebih tinggi dari mereka, benar kan hyung? Sama seperti mereka yang iri karena kecantikanmu." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya lalu mengangguk sekali.

"Sebenarnya mereka bukan iri karena kecantikanku, bahkan aku tidaklah cantik. Mereka iri karena orang terbuang sepertiku bisa mendapatkan seseorang seperti Chanyeol." Raut wajah Sehun berubah datar, ia tidak suka ketika nama itu disebut-disebut apalagi nama itu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa menurutmu tentang Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan menoleh kearah Sehun, Sehun mencibir.

"Bajingan." Ucapnya lalu melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

Baekhyun tiba disekolah dengan bus seperti sebelum Chanyeol datang, dan berpisah dengan Sehun ketika akan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"B-Baekhyun!" Panggil Yifan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal ketika Baekhyun berjalan dikoridor.

"Ada apa Yifan?"

"Chan-Chanyeol di-dia_" Dengan wajah cemas Baekhyun mengikuti langkah kaki Yifan yang menariknya menuju aula sekolah. Ketika sampai disana, Baekhyun telah mendapati Chanyeol berdiri ditengah-tengah aula dengan Taecyeon dan Taeyang beserta pasukannya.

Baekhyun dan Yifan terdorong masuk dan pintu aula ditutup, untuk menghindari pihak sekolah yang akan mengetahuinya.

Baekhyun berusaha berlari mendekat, namun pasukan kedua ketua itu mengelilingi aula hingga Baekhyun dan Yifan hanya bisa melihat dari sisi luar.

"Sepertinya bisa kita mulai sekarang." Ucap Taecyeon sambil melirik kearah Baekhyun sekilas. Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya dan mengepalkan tangannya, ia merasa dijebak.

Awalnya ia mendatangi Tao untuk memberi pelajaran, namun lelaki itu berkata akan beradu kekuatan dengannya, namun ketika sampai ditempat yang mereka janjikan ia malah dikepung oleh pasukan dari kedua ketua Timur dan Barat.

Chanyeol bukannya takut, namun ia merasa saat ini kondisinya sedang tidak bagus untuk melawan puluhan orang sekaligus, apalagi menurutnya Taecyeon dan Taeyang sudah menjadi kuat entah karena apa.

Chanyeol yang pertama menyerang dan pertarungan 2:1 itu pun tak terelakan. Chanyeol terus mengerahkan kekuatannya secara tersembunyi karena ia tidak bisa menunjukan pada orang-orang bahwa dia adalah iblis.

Dan sebuah pukulan mendarat di dada Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOOLLL!" Chanyeol tersentak dan menoleh cepat kearah sisi lapangan dimana ia melihat Baekhyun berdiri dengan wajah cemas bersama Yifan disampingnya. Chanyeol menoleh tajam kearah Taecyeon dan Taeyang yang menyeringai, sekarang ia tahu alasan kedua orang itu mengundur-undur pertarungan mereka.

"Suka dengan tamu undangan kita?" Rahang Chanyeol mengeras dan ia bangkit dengan tangan dikepal.

"Brengsek! Kenapa membawanya? Kalian akan benar-benar mati jika sampai menyentuh Baekhyun." Ancam Chanyeol namun kedua lelaki dihadapannya hanya menyeringai senang.

Kembali mereka saling mengahajar hingga membuat salah satunya tersungkur, dia Taecyeon yang terduduk dengan dada yang berdenyut nyeri. Chanyeol dalam keadaan murka dan kedua orang dihadapannya hanya menambah kemarahannya.

Tak lama Taeyang juga terdorong mundur akibat tendangan Chanyeol dan lelaki itu terbatuk. Chanyeol mendekat dengan wajah penuh ancaman.

"Dimana lelaki brengsek itu hah?" bentak Chanyeol dan seorang lelaki tinggi melangkah masuk mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol.

Tao masuk sambil menepuk tangannya pelan.

"Wow, Kekuatan Park Chanyeol memang tidak main-main. Kau bahkan menjatuhkan dua anak buah terhebatku sekaligus dengan tangan kosong, kira-kira ada apa dibalik tubuhmu Park?" Chanyeol mendengus lalu melempar pandangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktuku, dan bisakah kau biarkan dua orang itu keluar? Mereka harus mengikuti pelajaran, mereka tidak seperti kita."

"Ya, mereka sampah, mereka tidak seperti kita."

"Jaga ucapanmu bajingan! Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu tentang Baekhyun maka akau akan_"

"Akan apa? Membunuhku? Sedikit informasi tuan, aku tidak takut mati." Ucap Tao sambil menyeringai. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya semakin keras.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu menjaganya seolah ia adalah berlian, padahal dia hanya sampah yang seharusnya kau buang ditempat sampah. Dia tidak seberharga itu."

"Aku sudah memperingatkmu untuk tidak menyebut Baekhyun dengan sampah." Tao menyeringai lalu berbalik untuk menatap kearah Baekhyun yang berusaha menerobos pagar manusia yang dibuat oleh pasukan Timur dan Barat.

"Yak! Kau! Apa kau senang ketika seseorang membelamu mati-matian? Aku hanya meninggalkan noda biru didahimu dan kekasih protektifmu ini menantang seluruh pasukanku. Bagaimana bila aku meninggalkan luka permanen ditubuhmu? Akankah_" Tao berbalik untuk menyeringai kearah Chanyeol yang hanya mengeraskan rahangnya.

"_dia membunuhku? Oh pertanyaannya bukan itu, tapi apakah dia bisa membunuhku?"

"Bajingan!" desis Chanyeol.

"Jika aku bajingan, lalu kekasihmu jalang?"

 **BUGH**

Tao berhasil menghindari pukulan Chanyeol dan lelaki itu menyeringai puas, membuat Chanyeol semakin geram dan memberikan pukulan bertubi namun kembali bisa dihindari oleh Tao.

"Jangan meremehkanku! Aku tidak selemah yang kau kira." Ucap Tao dengan kedua tangan masih bertahan di dalam saku celananya. Chanyeol menggeram kesal , ia sangat ingin memunculkan sisi iblisnya namun ia tidak bisa menyebabkan masalah baru lagi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menahannya.

Ketika Chanyeol mengayunkan sebuah pukulan lagi, Tao menangkap kepalan tangan itu dan memutarnya, Chanyeol berusaha melawan namun akhirnya meringis secara tak kentara.

Dengan cepat Tao menendang salah satu kaki Chanyeol hingga ia tersimpuh ditanah. Untuk ketiga kalinya Chanyeol merasa memalukan di depan Baekhyun, ia terlihat sangat lemah, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya sambil menunduk dalam, luka ditubuhnya semakin terasa mendominasi namun lelaki itu berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak dari sisi lapangan, Chanyeol menoleh pelan dan wajahnya menyiratkan sebuah kekecewaan, ia kecewa dengan dirinya yang lemah.

"Tidak mencoba untuk bangkit?" ucap Tao meledek, Chanyeol menutup matanya, untuk pertama kalinya ia melatih kesabaran dalam hidupnya. Tawa ledekkan Tao semakin terdengar dan Chanyeol semakin geram.

"Aku juga ingin dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di rumah sakit." Ucap Taecyeon yang melangkah maju dengan sebuah balok kayu ditangannya.

Tao menoleh sambil tersenyum kecil dan ia mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberikan peluang bagi Taecyeon.

Baekhyun menangis sambil berusaha menerobos pagar manusia namun kembali tubuhnya di dorong.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan!" Baekhyun menangis, Yifan menoleh dan berusaha menerobos tapi ia juga mendapat dorongan kuat, hingga terpental kebelakang.

Taecyeon mengangkat balok kayunya keudara dengan penuh seringaian, sementara Chanyeol hanya menutup matanya, ia lebih memilih terpukul balok kayu ketimbang berubah menjadi wujud asli dan dibenci oleh Baekhyun.

 **BUGHHH**

Pukulan itu mendarat, Baekhyun terduduk dilantai dengan wajah terkejut dan pandangan kosong, Taecyeon membulatkan matanya bersama puluhan pasang mata lainnya, sementara Tao yang hendak berjalan keluar menoleh pelan lalu menyeringai.

Chanyeol membuka matanya cepat ketika mendapati sebuah tubuh terjatuh diatas tubuhnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Yifan tergelatak di hadapanya dengan kepala bersimbah darah dan mata setengah terbuka.

"Chan…Chanyeol.."

"Hei! Yifan!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menggerakan tubuh Yifan namun lelaki itu telah menutup matanya. Tao berjalan menuju pintu aula yang dibuka oleh anak buahnya, dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk melirik kearah Baekhyun yang nampak terkejut.

"Begitulah cara menyingkirkan sampah." Ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi diikuti beberapa anak buahnya.

…

..

.

"Sehun!" Sehun menoleh dengan malas ketika dirinya dipanggil dan mendapati Soojung yang berlari kearahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Soojung, Sehun memasukkan bukunya ke dalam loker lalu berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu.

Soojung berlari mengejar langkah Sehun, lalu menarik tangannya untuk membuat Sehun berbalik.

"Yak! Tidak bisakah kau menjawabku? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku hari itu?" Sehun tersentak saat melihat mata basah Soojung dan hidungnya yang memerah.

"Ketika aku tersadar aku telah berada di rumah sakit dan aku tidak menemukanmu diseluruh hiks.. rumah sakit. A-aku pikir aku kehilanganmu." Ucap Soojung cepat sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku tidak tahu orang sepertimu bisa menangis." Ucap Sehun, Soojung menggosok matanya lagi untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa air matanya.

"A-aku hanya khawatir." Ucapnya sambil membuang muka.

"Tidak perlu mencemaskanku! Aku tidak akan berada dalam masalah." Sehun memperbaiki letak tasnya lalu berjalan menuju koridor lain.

"Dan_" Sehun memutar tubuhnya.

"_mulai sekarang jangan berada di sekitarku, aku bukan sesuatu yang baik." Ucap Sehun lagi. Soojung mengernyit dan hendak berlari untuk meraih tangan Sehun, namun lelaki itu menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

"Sejak awal kita bukan teman, jadi mulai sekarang tetaplah seperti itu. Jangan berada disekitarku lagi!" ucap Sehun lagi lalu benar-benar melenggang pergi.

…

..

.

Baekhyun duduk disamping ranjang rawat inap Yifan dengan wajah penuh kecemasan. Sejak keluar dari ruang _ICU_ dan mendapat beberapa jahitan di belakang kepalanya akhirnya Yifan bisa dipindahkan keruangan lain.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan Chanyeol yang masuk dengan wajah tidak bersemangat. Baekhyun menoleh dan segera berlari untuk memeluk kekasihnya. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, namun kedua tangan Chanyeol hanya menggantung disamping tubuhnya tanpa membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol… aku sungguh takut." Ucap Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol memundurkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap kekasihnya dalam.

"Baekhyun! Dengarkan aku! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu dan melindungimu, kau mengerti?" dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku harus pergi! Aku tidak bisa berada disini, bisakah kau menjaganya? Aku berhutang nyawa padanya." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Kemana?" suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, tapi tolong jaga dia… untukku." Kembali Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat tersebut.

…

..

.

Malam harinya Yifan akhirnya tersadar setelah mendapat anastesi pasca operasi. Baekhyun orang pertama yang ia dapati duduk disampingnya sambil tersenyum membuat Yifan ikut tersenyum, setidaknya ia masih memiliki orang yang berada disampingnya.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Chan-Chanyeol?" tanya Yifan, Baekhyun seperti ingin menangis entah mengapa hatinya merasa tersulut mendengar pertanyaan Yifan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, terima kasih Yifan." Yifan mengangguk pelan dan meringis ketika merasakan jahitannya mengetat.

"Ka-kalian sa-sangat berarti untukku." Ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum tulus, Baekhyun meraih tangan Yifan dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Kau juga, kau sangat berarti untuk kami." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku akan menyuapimu bubur." Ucap Baekhyun dan Yifan mengangguk.

"Ba-Baekhyun a-apa ka-kau se-sejak tadi di-disini me-menungguku?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil meraih bubur yang disediakan rumah sakit yang hampir dingin.

"Tadi aku sempat pulang untuk mengganti pakaian dan meminta izin pada ibu." Setelahnya Baekhyun menyuapi sesendok demi sesendok bubur kepada Yifan.

Dari luar jendela , Chanyeol melayang diudara dengan sosok setengah iblisnya. Memperhatikan dengan wajah terluka, bagaimana kedua orang dihadapanya berinteraksi dengan baik.

"Berusaha menjadi sok tegar, dengan memberikan kekasihmu padanya?" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Kakeknya ikut melayang disampingnya.

"Ckckckckckck. Aku tahu mengapa kaum iblis melarang perasaan cinta, karena hal itu hanya membuat mereka menjadi lemah, seperti dirimu sekarang." Chanyeol tidak merespon , ia hanya malas berdebat dengan kakeknya selain itu ucapan kakeknya benar, bahwa ia lemah karena cinta.

"Kakek, apa cinta menjadi kutukan untuk kaum iblis?" tanya Chanyeol. Kakek Iblis menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Tidak hanya untuk iblis, tapi untuk semua makhluk hidup. Menurutmu apa yang membuat banyak orang mengakhiri hidupnya? Menjadi kejam dan dengan tega membunuh sesama? Cinta telah membutakkan mereka, cinta itu sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan asal kau tahu."

Keduanya hening, hingga Chanyeol berucap.

"Apa Kakek pernah merasakan cinta?" dan pria yang lebih tua terdiam lalu menyeringai.

"Apa kau pikir aku bicara tanpa pernah merasakan? Karena aku mengalaminya, untuk itu aku memperingatimu." Chanyeol menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Jadi , apa Kakek ingat bagaimana indahnya saat-saat pertama Kakek jatuh cinta?"

"I-itu…" Pria itu menoleh lalu kembali membuang pandangannya.

"Lupakan! Aku harus pergi." Dan setelahnya ia menghilang.

"Ya, jika cinta memang sebuah kutukan untuk kaum iblis, bisakah ia menjadi kutukan yang indah untukku?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap kearah ruangan dimana Baekhyun tersenyum sambil bergurau bersama Yifan, lalu setelahnya ia menghilang.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun yang tadi sempat melirik kearah jendela kembali menoleh pada Yifan dan tersenyum.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" dan setelahnya mereka kembali dalam perbincangan mereka.

…

..

.

Tiga hari berlalu dan Baekhyun masih rutin untuk mengunjungi Yifan karena hanya dia satu-satunya yang mengunjungi lelaki malang itu. Seperti hari ini Baekhyun duduk di sisi ranjang sambil mengupas apel untuk Yifan , namun wajahnya menunjukan bahwa pikirannya tidak sedang berada dirumah sakit.

"Ba-Baekhyun, Bi-biar aku sa-saja." Ucap Yifan sambil meraih pisau dari tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong dan menghela nafas.

"A-apa Chan-Chanyeol belum mu-muncul juga?" tanya Yifan sambil tetap mengupas apel, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Ka-kau ti-tidak men-mencoba mencari ke-keapartemennya?"

"Selalu kosong. Aku berdiri disana selama berjam-jam tapi tidak satupun ada yang keluar ."

"A-apa mung-mungkin Chan-Chanyeol me-memiliki urusan? A-atau mung-mungkin ber-berlibur, a-atau mungkin a-ada keluarganya ya-yang sa-saki?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi Kyungsoo mengatakan seperti itu."

"A-apa?"

"Dia memiliki urusan." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menundukan wajahnya. Yifan mengambil sepotong apel yang telah ia kupas dan mendekatkannya dimulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak dan melirik kearah Yifan.

"Mes-meski a-aku bu-bukan Chan-Chanyeol, ta-tapi a-aku i-ingin kau memakan i-ini." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membuka mulutnya dan Yifan pun ikut tersenyum.

Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal kecil, seperti makan apel bersama, bercerita, bahkan mengerjakan tugas rumah bersama. Meski ada sosok Yifan yang mengisi harinya, Baekhyun masih tetap merindukan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

….

..

.

"Siap untuk pulang?" tanya Baekhyun dan Yifan mengangguk. Baekhyun datang sambil membawakan baju yang baru ia beli untuk Yifan, karena mengenakan seragam yang pertama kali dipakainya Baekhyun rasa kurang sopan.

"Ya, te-terima kasih te-telah da-datang Baek-Baekhyun." Ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun mengangguk dan membantu Yifan berjalan menuju keluar ruangan.

Mereka menaikki taksi dan berhenti disebuah rumah bercat putih yang cukup besar. Ketika menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan ke dalam, Yifan berkata bila ia tidak ingin Tao menyakiti Baekhyun karena Chanyeol tidak bersama mereka, untuk itu Baekhyun memilih pamit dan bergegas menuju apartemen Chanyeol.

Ketika tiba di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun membunyikan bel berulang kali tanpa menyerah dan akhirnya pintu dibuka oleh Kyungsoo yang sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran Baekhyun.

"A-apa Chanyeol ada?" Kyungsoo terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mohon." Suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih membuat Kyungsoo semakin tidak tega.

"Chanyeol hyung , di…dia tidak disini." Baekhyun menggeleng tidak terima lalu menerobos masuk membuat Kyungsoo terdorong, ia terus berjalan tergesa sambil memanggil nama kekasihnya namun tidak ada balasan.

Ketika ia membuka kamar Chanyeol yang tidak terkunci, ia menemukan kamar itu dalam keadaan rapi, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan nihil tidak ada siapapun disana, Baekhyun terisak dan bersandar pada dinding.

Kyungsoo yang hanya menatap dari ambang pintu melangkah mendekat.

"Chan-Chanyeol hyung tidak disini." Ucapnya dengan wajah iba, Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh kecewa.

"Dimana dia? Kyungsoo aku mohon beritahu aku!" Kyungsoo terdiam, hingga akhirnya suara bergetarnya terdengar.

"Dia ada dirumah kami, ditempat ayah dan ibu."

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun berlari kecil kearah Kyungsoo dan menggetarkan pundak lelaki itu kencang.

"Katakan! Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menghilang? Kenapa?" bentak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap sosok lelaki di depannya dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tubuh gontai memasuki rumahnya, pandangannya kosong namun kakinya tetap melangkah memasuki rumah.

"Baekhyun? Bagaimana keadaan Yifan?" tanya Kibum dari arah dapur yang sempat melihat Baekhyun melintas di depan pintu dapur. Namun karena tak mendapat jawaban, Kibum berlari untuk mendapati Baekhyun berjalan menaiki tangga dengan gelagat aneh.

Baekhyun menutup pintu dan bersandar, lalu dengan perlahan tubuhnya merosot jatuh kelantai, ia menangis, menangis di balik lututnya yang terlipat.

" _Chanyeol hyung harus pergi, dia harus menjauhimu untuk sementara."_

Ucapan Kyungsoo masih terngiang dikepala Baekhyun dan itu semakin menambah rasa sedihnya, dan ketika Baekhyun bertanya apa alasan Chanyeol melakukan itu pada Kyungsoo, ia hanya menjawab,

" _Karena hanya itulah satu-satunya cara terbaik untuk kalian berdua."_

Baekhyun semakin terisak, ia tidak mengerti semua ucapan Kyungsoo. Kenapa? Apa? Cara terbaik apa? Dia sungguh tak mengerti, mereka baik-baik saja sebelum malam dimana Sehun menghilang, namun mengapa Chanyeol berubah kini? Baekhyun tidak tahu jawabannya dan ia hanya bisa menangis untuk saat ini, karena Chanyeol-nya tidak ada untuknya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol berbaring diatas ranjang di kamarnya, sesekali ia menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit dan sesekali terbatuk.

"Masih tidak mau melakukannya?" ucap Kakeknya yang kini duduk disalah satu sofa disudut ruangan. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan kembali berbaring.

"Apa kau pikir dengan berbaring kekuatanmu akan pulih? Tidak Chanyeol, tidak! Kau sedang mengalami krisis kekuatan." Chanyeol tidak merespon hanya mencoba menutup matanya, namun kakeknya malah berjalan mendekat.

"Sisi iblismu sangat lemah sekarang karena perasaan bodohmu mengacaukan segalanya. Aku tidak tahu kemana hilangnya Chanyeol yang gagah dan kejam? Kenapa sekarang aku hanya menemukan seorang lelaki tak berguna yang berbaring diatas ranjang?"

"Kakek, aku mohon_"

"Iblis tidak memohon. Heuh, sepertinya kau benar-benar mengalami krisis jiwa iblismu Chanyeol."

"Kakek, aku hanya ingin sendiri."

"Aku berhak berada dimanapun sesukaku."

"Tapi ini kamarku!"

"Dan kau cucuku." Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menutup wajah dengan lengannya untuk mencoba tenang.

"Ayo kita lakukan seperti yang dulu suka kita lakukan? Kita buat banyak manusia tersesat, kau bisa melakukan apapun Chanyeol, bahkan kau bisa membakar pantat mereka dengan apimu seperti dulu, saat_"

"Kakek, aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik, aku_"

"Sejak kapan iblis memiliki hati, mereka_"

"Ayah!" Minho muncul dengan wajah merengut atas sikap ayahnya, dan Kakek Iblis hanya berdecih tidak suka.

"Satu lagi Iblis yang lemah karena cinta." Gumamnya pelan dan Minho yang mendengarnya hanya melirik sekilas dengan tajam.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Chanyeol."

"Baiklah! Aku lupa bahwa kau Rajanya kini." Ucap Kakek Iblis lalu menghilang. Minho menggeleng pelan dan segera mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah mendengar semua. Kau tidak keluar selama tiga hari, dan hanya berbaring disini?" Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa membuka matanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Ayah?" tanya Chanyeol. Minho merasa iba melihat putra terkejamnya menjadi sangat lemah.

"Turuti kata hatimu Chanyeol, tapi sekarang sebaiknya kau obati dulu lukamu." Ucap Minho. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mendudukan dirinya.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mungkin 3 sampai 7 hari." Ucap Minho. Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah. Ia melipat kedua kakinya, duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan diatas pahanya dan mata yang tertutup. Perlahan sebuah medan transparan berfluoresensi merah menyelaputi tubuh Chanyeol dan ruangan mendadak gelap.

Minho bangkit dan berjalan keluar namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Keluarlah!" ucap Minho pelan dan perlahan muncul Luhan dari balik dinding. Raut wajahnya nampak kecewa dan ia berjalan disamping Minho.

"Ini benar-benar keterlaluan untuknya. Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah melihatnya sehancur ini." Ucap Luhan sambil mengikuti langkah Minho di koridor istana.

"Seumur hidup pasti ada saatnya seseorang berada dalam masa hancurnya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengelak."

"Aku mengerti, sama seperti ketika ayah dan ibu tidak mendapatkan restu." Minho menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Luhan dengan senyuman terlembut yang pernah ia tujukan.

"Kau tahu? Bagi ayah itu bukanlah masa terburuk dalam hidupku."

"Benarkah? Lalu kapan?" Tanya Luhan antusias. Minho mengalihkan pandangannya menatap acak kearah dinding.

"Itu akan segera datang." Ucap Minho lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Luhan yang mengerti dengan ucapan ayahnya hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Ibu~" gumamnya pelan

"Hei! Waktu bermainmu sudah habis, kembali bekerja!" seru Minho dan Luhan mengangguk lalu berlari kecil menuju ayahnya.

…

..

.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kepulangannya dari apartemen Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah karena merasa tidak enak badan. Ia menolak untuk memakan apapun hingga membuat Kibum kewalahan.

Ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbaring dan menangis sepanjang hari, ia hanya makan dua suap dan setelahnya menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Kibum sambil memasuki kamar dengan sebuah nampan makanan.

"Ibu membuatkan sup kesukaanmu, kau harus_"

"Hiks.." Kibum merasa hatinya sakit mendengar isakan putranya. Ia meletakkan nampannya diatas meja dan segera duduk disamping Baekhyun. Mengelus pundak sempit itu dengan lembut.

"Baek, berhentilah seperti ini. Kau bisa sakit nanti!"

"Bu, kenapa dia pergi tanpa memberiku kabar? Apa dia sengaja menghilang? Apa dia bosan denganku? Hiks.. Apa salahku ibu? Hiks.." Kibum memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Makanlah dulu! Chanyeol pasti memiliki alasan untuk pergi. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini Baek, kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu."

"Tapi bu_"

"Ssstt.. Sekarang makanlah! Agar besok kau bisa kembali bersekolah."

Sehun mengintip dari luar melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, ia terdiam dengan wajah datar tanpa menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Ibu, maafkan aku." Gumam Sehun pelan.

…

..

.

"Sehun!" Sehun memutar arah ketika melihat Soojung yang memangilnya. Namun sebelum berbelok di koridor gadis itu sudah lebih dulu menarik lengannya dengan keras.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu hah?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Yak! Aku tidak suka kau bersikap seperti ini, dasar menyebalkan!"

"Ya, aku memang menyebalkan dan aku mengerikan jadi menjauh dariku!" ucap Sehun sambil menarik kerah seragam Soojung dan menghempaskannya pelan.

"Sehun? Apa karena aku lemah kau menjauhiku?" langkah Sehun berhenti ketika mendengar suara bergetar Soojung, ia berbalik dan mendapati gadis itu menunduk sambil menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

"Kau memang menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak memiliki siapapun selain dirimu di sekolah ini. Tidak bisakah kau menjadi seperti dulu? Aku tidak apa-apa kau bersikap kasar padaku, aku tidak apa-apa kau mengata-ngataiku, tapi setidaknya_"

"Semua tidak sama lagi Soojung. Aku bukan Sehun yang dulu."

"Tidak! Kau tetap Sehun yang aku kenal. Si pendiam dengan kata-kata pedasnya yang memiliki nasib sama denganku, yang tidak memiliki ayah." Sehun menoleh dan tangannya terkepal, ia menjadi sensitif dengan kata-kata ayah, karena itu akan mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tahu aku."

"Ya, aku memang tidak tahu. Mungkin kau monster, mungkin kau hantu, mungkin kau seseorang dengan penyakit mematikan, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku tidak takut Sehun, aku tetap ingin menjadi temanmu."

"Tsh!" Sehun berdecih lalu melanjutkan jalannya, tidak memperdulikan Soojung yang mencoba menghapus air matanya dengan cepat , lagi.

…

..

.

Sehun menendang-nendang kerikil yang menurutnya menghalangi jalannnya dan sesekali menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tidak takut, siapa yang peduli." Sehun mengenal suara itu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan perjalannya.

"Oh benarkah? Rupanya gadis ini berani juga."

"YAKKK!" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar teriakan Soojung, ia ingin tidak peduli namun entah mengapa otaknya membuat tubuhnya berbalik dan mencari sumber suara itu.

Ia mendapati Soojung tersudut di dinding gang dengan dua orang siswa menengah atas yang menjambaknya dan dua lagi menggeleda isi tasnya.

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Wow…wow… satu lagi si bocah berani. Tunggu! Bukankah kau si anak monster itu?" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Mereka adalah siswa-siswa berandal yang dulu suka menganggunya, sementara ketika itu ia hanya akan diam dipukuli tanpa melawan.

Salah satu yang tertinggi mendekat dengan sebuah seringaian. Ketika kepalanya akan disentuh Sehun melayangkan pukulannya.

"Keparat! Hajar dia!" ucap lelaki itu. Sehun melawan dengan menghantamkan berbagai pukulan dan tendangan, sementara Soojung mengambil tasnya dan diam menyaksikan. Tapi ketika melihat salah satu dari mereka berjalan dibelakang Sehun dengan sebuah pipa besi rongsokan, Soojung membulatkan matanya.

"Sehun aw_"

 **PRANG**

Pipa itu jatuh ketanah sementara si pelaku nampak ketakutan ketika melihat wujud Sehun yang berubah. Semua nampak terkejut dengan perubahan wujud Sehun, lalu Sehun sedikit melayang dan dengan sekali gerakan mencekik sosok itu dan membawanya melayang hingga nyaris kehabisan nafas dengan kaki berayun diatas tanah.

"Sehun hentikan!" Sehun melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik.

"Lu-Luhan?" Di sudut gang berdiri Luhan dengan pakaian manusianya. Perlahan Luhan berjalan mendekat dan dengan samar membuat sebuah gerakan untuk menghapus ingatan empat orang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kembalilah!" Perlahan wujud Sehun kembali menjadi anak-anak. Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Sehun sayang.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi." Bisik Luhan pelan dan Sehun tidak membalasnya bahkan kedua tangannya hanya tergantung disisi tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ucap Luhan dan Sehun menurut, namun langkahnya terhenti dan ia berbalik namun tidak menemukan siapapun diujung gang.

"Tunggu sebentar!" ucapnya pada Luhan dan segera berjalan menyusuri gang buntu tersebut. Perlahan ia menyingkirkan sebuah meja usang dan mendapati Soojung yang beringsut di dinding dengan tubuh bergetar dan wajah pusat pasi.

"Aku sudah katakan bukan bahwa aku adalah monster. Sekarang jauhi aku!" ucap Sehun pelan, tapi segera tangannya ditahan ketika dia akan berbalik.

"Se-Sehun. Ja-jangan ting-tinggalkan aku!" dan bola mata Sehun melebar mendengar ucapan Soojung.

Luhan meletakkan dua buah cangkir coklat panas diatas meja untuk dua tamu kecilnya. Soojung menganggukan kepala sambil meraih cangkir itu dan sesekali melirik Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya melirik sekitar , mengamati apartemen Luhan yang menurutnya sangat rapi dan wangi.

"Baiklah! Mari kita luruskan ini!" ucap Luhan yang duduk di sofa diseberang Sehun dan Soojung dengan pakaian rumahnya, dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang mengamati apartemennya membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Soojung, aku harap kau tidak akan_"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menjauhi Sehun dan aku tidak akan membocorkan ini pada siapapun." Ucap Soojung antusias membuat Sehun meliriknya heran dan Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Dan kau Sehun, berjanjilah untuk tidak_"

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun." Luhan tercekat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Hmm.. boleh aku bertanya. Sebenarnya anda siapa?" tanya Soojung. Luhan terkekeh lalu mengusak rambutnya pelan.

"Aku adalah gurumu, ah maksudku aku adalah mantan gurumu." Mata Sehun membulat dan Luhan hanya menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku mengundurkan diri beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Soojung.

"Aku punya alasan sendiri, dan… aku rasa sekarang saatnya untuk kalian pulang kerumah." Ucap Luhan sambil bangkit.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian_"

"Soojung kau pulang lebih dulu!" ucap Sehun. Luhan yang hendak mengambil jaketnya menoleh, sementara Soojung yang kebingungan hanya segera berkemas dan bangkit.

"Terima kasih Saem, aku pamit dan Se_" ucapan Soojung terputus ketika melihat raut wajah serius Sehun yang menatap kearah Luhan.

"Aku akan memanggilkan taksi, kau bisa menunggu dibawah dan hanya sebutkan namamu." ucap Luhan dan Soojung mengangguk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Ketika pintu tertutup, Sehun berubah menjadi wujud setengah iblisnya dan dengan gerakan cepat menarik tangan Luhan dan memojokannya di dinding.

"Apa rencanamu kali ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merasa sudah saatnya untuk berhenti mengawasimu, kau sudah besar sekarang." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada pamanmu sendiri." Ucap Luhan dan Sehun menggeram kesal, ia benci bila diingatkan tentang asal-usulnya.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku bagian dari kalian!"

"Lalu kau apa? Dengar Sehun, sebenci apapun kau pada asal-usulmu kau tetaplah bagian dari kami, kau tetaplah anak Chanyeol, adik_"

"Diam!"

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam ketika melihat adikku dalam keadaan hancur, apa kau tahu seberapa hancurnya dia sekarang, apa kau tahu_"

"Apa kau tahu seberapa hancurnya Baekhyun hyung? Apa kau tahu seberapa tersiksanya dia karena ulah adikmu?"

"Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu Sehun. Karena itu Chanyeol menebusnya sekarang, karena itu_"  
"Karena itu dia sudah seharusnya menjauhi Baekhyun hyung, ibuku." Potong Sehun lagi.

"Jika kau memang seperhatian itu pada ibumu, kenapa kau tidak memikirkan kebahagiaannya. Katakan, berapa kali ia menangis karena Chanyeol jauh darinya? Katakan seberapa besar dia merindukan Chanyeol?" bentak Luhan.

"Dan coba kau katakan, seberapa sakit ibuku harus menanggung bebannya seorang diri sementara iblis yang menghamilinya bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas."

"Chanyeol sudah menanggungnya, dia sudah mendapatkan hukuman, apa itu tidak cukup untukmu?"

"Ya! Itu sangat tidak cukup. Aku ingin membunuhnya sialan!" bentak Sehun. Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan keras, hingga tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu terhuyung kebelakang.

"Kau hanya tertutupi oleh dendam Sehun, kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan kebahagiaan orangtuamu."

"Aku hanya punya ibu, aku tidak memiliki ayah, terutama seorang bajingan sepertinya."

"Baiklah! Sekarang biarkan bajingan itu merasakan sakit berkali-kali lipat karena dia telah mencoba menyelamatkan putranya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya." Sehun tercekat, ia menatap Luhan dengan mata berair menahan emosi.

Tubuh Sehun terduduk lemas diatas lantai, ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan mengerang. Luhan mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Sehun, lalu dengan perlahan memeluk tubuh Sehun erat dan membenamkan wajah Sehun di perutnya.

"Ssst.. jangan takut! Semua akan baik-baik saja Sehun-ah." Bisik Luhan sambil mengelus rambut keponakannya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lemas di koridor sekolah, ia tidak memiliki rasa antusias lagi untuk pergi ke sekolah. Meski ia telah mencoba untuk bersikap normal tapi tetap saja sikapnya menunjukan bahwa ia tidak memiliki semangat. Semenjak ketidakmunculan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa hidupnya kembali hampa, seolah setengah jiwanya menghilang dan ia tidak memiliki semangat untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

Chanyeol cinta pertamanya, orang pertama yang meruntuhkan dinding tebal dihatinya, orang pertama yang bisa membuka hatinya kembali dan sekarang sosok itu menghilang entah kemana, tanpa kabar, tanpa sebab dan tanpa alasan.

"Ba-Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh pelan dan segera memasang wajah tersenyum ketika mendengar suara Yifan.

"Si-sini bi-biar aku ba-bawakan." Ucap Yifan sambil mencoba meraih tas Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menahannya sambil menggeleng pelan tapi Yifan bersikeras dan akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah.

"Ba-bagaimana ke-keadaanmu? Ma-maaf a-aku tidak bi-bisa men-menjengukmu." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menoleh.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yifan, tidak masalah. Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan Yifan hanya mengangguk lalu membawa langkah mereka menuju kelas.

Ketika waktu istirahat tiba, Baekhyun hanya mengaduk makanannya tanpa berniat memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

"A-apa Chan-Chanyeol be-begitu berarti ba-bagimu?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun menatap Yifan sedikit bingung lalu segera menggeleng sambil berusaha tersenyum, lagi.

"Ka-kau ter-terlihat ti-tidak ber-bersemangat. A-apa kau be-begitu mencintai Chan-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela.

"Tentu. Aku sangat mencintainya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap keluar jendela.

…

Mata Chanyeol terbuka, bola matanya tidak lagi biru melainkan berwarna merah pekat. Ia menghela nafas dan matanya tertuju pada ranjangnya. Ia mendengar suara Baekhyun , begitu jelas di pendengarannya dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa kembali berfokus pada meditasinya.

"Baekhyun, aku merindukanmu." Gumamnya pelan dengan raut wajah bersedih.

…

..

.

Sehun duduk di dalam kamarnya, beberapa buku pelajaran terbuka dan baru dikerjakan separuhnya, namun kini Sehun tengah termenung dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

Mengingat percakapannya dengan Luhan membuat kebenciannya pada Chanyeol tidak mereda, ia benar-benar membenci sosok itu yang membuat hidup ibu kandungnya menjadi sangat sengsara.

" _Apa kau tidak lihat Chanyeol berusaha menebus semua kesalahannya?"_

Sehun menggertakan giginya mengingat ucapan Luhan.

" _Apa kau tidak melihat Baekhyun bahagia saat bersama Chanyeol?"_

" _Apa kau tidak bisa memaafkan kesalahannya? Dia ayahmu."_

"Ya. Iya, aku tidak bisa memaafkan si brengsek itu , sekalipun dia adalah ayahku."

Gumam Sehun sambil menggenggam kuat pensilnya hingga benda itu patah menjadi dua bagian.

…

..

.

Baekhyun terisak diatas ranjang sambil memeluk jaket Chanyeol yang tertinggal di kamarnya, ia menghirup aroma Chanyeol sambil mengenang kebersamaan mereka. Sejak usai makan malam Baekhyun terus menangisi Chanyeol, ia merasa dibuang dan tidak diinginkan.

"Chanyeol, hiks.. Apa aku telah dibuang? Apa kau meninggalkanku? Hikss." Isaknya sambil menghirup lebih dalam aroma Chanyeol di jaket hitam itu.

Diluar sana, Chanyeol melayang dengan wujud setengah iblisnya. Sejak berjam-jam lalu ia telah menatap miris pada kekasihnya. Wajah Chanyeol menyiratkan sebuah luka yang dalam, ia ingin menyentuh kekasihnya, memeluknya, menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, tapi sekali lagi ia tidak bisa, ia benar-benar tidak bisa.

"Maafkan aku sayang."gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"Heuh! Apa kau pikir kau pantas dimaafkan?" Chanyeol menoleh dan sedikit tersentak ketika melihat sosok Sehun dengan wujud setengah iblisnya melayang disampingnya sambil menatap datar kearah jendela.

"Sehun?"

"Apa peringatanku masih kurang ?" Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol bersumpah itu adalah tatapan mematikan yang pernah Sehun berikan padanya.

"Aku_aakkhh!" Chanyeol terdorong ke dinding dengan tangan Sehun yang mencekik lehernya.

"Kenapa? kenapa kau tidak melawan hah?" ucap Sehun dengan sebuah seringaian, sementara Chanyeol hanya merendahkan arah pandangnya.

"Merasa pantas diperlakukan seperti ini? Bagus, itu artinya kau tahu diri bajingan."

"Kenapa kau sangat membenciku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lemah, tidak menampakan keangkuhan seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa? Heuh.." Sehun tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng pelan, sebelum akhirnya mencengkram lebih kuat dan menekan lebih keras tubuh Chanyeol ke dinding.

"Apa penderitaan kami tidak menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu?" Chanyeol tidak merespon, ia hanya menatap kearah mata Sehun. Tidak ada kasih sayang disana, tidak ada tatapan polos yang memohon padanya seperti biasa, disana Chanyeol hanya melihat kebencian, kebencian besar yang membuat Chanyeol bungkam.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun, ibumu."

"Ck! Cinta? Kau hanya mencintai tubuhnya, bukan dirinya."

"Tidak. Aku…aku mencintai Baekhyun."

"Benarkah? Hmm.. aku ingin percaya, tapi sayang saat ini aku sedang bicara dengan seorang iblis, ah tidak calon Raja Iblis . Makhluk penipu ulung yang pernah ada. Haruskah aku percaya?"

"Sehun-ah?"

"Jangan panggil namaku seperti itu! Itu menjijikan."

"Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku_"

"Sangat."

"Aku_"

"Pergilah dari hidup kami, aku, Baekhyun hyung, tidak membutuhkanmu. Kami bahkan bisa bertahan hidup sebelum kedatanganmu kembali." Keduanya saling pandang tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol dan Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar panggilan Baekhyun dan langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sehun menoleh sebentar dan kembali menekan leher Chanyeol semakin keras, sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis.

"Chanyeol? Itu kau?"

Ketika jendela terbuka, hanya hembusan hawa dingin yang menyapu permukaan kulit Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu mendesah kecewa. Ia menangis, terisak lebih keras sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Di balik pintu jendela, Chanyeol bersandar pada dinding sambil menutup matanya menahan segala rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya.

Baekhyun berbalik dengan wajah tertunduk dan berjalan kearah ranjangnya untuk berbaring. Ia mematikan lampu dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Tirai kamarnya menari dengan indah tertiup angin malam dan di balik pantulan cahaya rembulan Chanyeol muncul dan perlahan melayang kearah Baekhyun. Lelaki itu berdiri disisi ranjang menatap wajah tertidur Baekhyun yang nampak menyedihkan dengan mata sembab dan hidung memerah. Chanyeol bahkan dapat melihat Baekhyun sesegukan dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun untuk menghapus air matanya yang tersisa.

"Selalu ingat Baekhyun, bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu sayang." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol~" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar Baekhyun mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"Aku selalu bersamamu." Gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Diluar sana Sehun melayang sambil menatap dua orang dihadapannya dengan wajah datar. Lalu dalam sekejap ia telah menghilang membaur bersama udara.

…

..

.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan tergesa memasuki _Nubes_ , wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang , bercampur kesal dan cemas.

Ia menerobos puluhan pengawal yang berjejer di depan sebuah ruangan tanpa memperdulikan sopan santun. Ia membuka pintu dengan kuat membuat orang-orang di dalam sana menoleh terkejut dan kemudian kembali menatap sosok yang terbaring diatas ranjang yang tertutup oleh medan salju.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan wajah menahan emosi melihat sosok itu dan ia dapat merasakan otot kakinya yang seolah melemas. Ia bersimpuh sambil menerobos medan salju itu untuk meraih jemari ibunya hingga membuat tangannya ikut memutih.

Chanyeol menatap ibunya yang terlihat sangat pucat, kulitnya menjadi seputih dan sedingin salju, rambutnya membeku, alis ,bulu mata dan bibirnya pun memutih.

"Ibu." Gumam Chanyeol sambil mencium tangan dingin ibunya.

Semua mata hanya menatap dengan wajah bersedih tidak berani memberikan komentar apapun.

"Chanyeol?" Minho mendekat dan menyentuh pundaknya, namun kemudian Chanyeol bangkit dan menepis itu. Ia berbalik dan mengeluarkan bara api disekitar tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ibu? Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini hah?" bentak Chanyeol membuat semua orang disana hanya menundukan kepalanya, bungkam.

"Chanyeol, tenangkan dirimu!" ucap Raja Malaikat. Chanyeol menoleh dan berjalan kearah Raja Malaikat membuat Yunho segera menghalangi jalannya, memberikan perlindungan pada Sang Raja.

"AAARRGGHHH." Chanyeol berteriak keras lalu bersimpuh dengan lemas diatas lantai. Ia meraung dalam kesakitan dan kesedihan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap saudara mereka dengan wajah perihatin dan iba, sementara Minho dan Raja Iblis tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Seseorang, tolong jelaskan padaku! Apa yang terjadi pada ibu?" Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Chanyeol merengek. Ia melupakan sifat angkuh dan wibawanya , ia bukanlah seorang calon Raja Iblis sekarang, melainkan hanya lelaki menyedihkan dengan sejuta rasa sakit yang menghujamnya dari berbagai arah.

"Chanyeol hyung?" Kyungsoo melangkah maju, membuat Luhan menahan gerakan adiknya karena Chanyeol dalam keadaan murka sekarang. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak peduli, ia melangkah maju ke tengah ruangan.

Perlahan bersimpuh di depan Chanyeol, menyentuh pipi sang kakak membuat tangannya terbakar, namun Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Seharusnya kekuatan Chanyeol akan lenyap di _Nubes_ , namun karena emosinya yang terlalu besar kekuatan itu muncul dan itu berarti kekuatan itu sangatlah besar, yang juga berarti bila Chanyeol menyerangnya , Kyungsoo akan terbakar menjadi abu, tapi sekali lagi Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

Ia mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menyalurkan hawa dingin disekitar tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo menatap iba kearah Chanyeol yang nampak hancur saat ini, perlahan ia mengangkat wajah sang kakak dan menatap ke dalam mata bersedih itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja hyung." Bisik Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak menjawab namun perlahan kekuatannya menghilang, api disekitar tubuhnya tidak lagi membara. Kyungsoo tersenyum, memberikan sejuta ketenangan untuk Chanyeol dan ia menarik tubuh kakaknya ke dalam pelukan.

Menyandarkan wajah Chanyeol pada dadanya, membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan.

"Kau tidak sendiri hyung, aku ada disini. Jangan bersedih lagi!" Ucap Kyungsoo dan perlahan medan salju disekitar Kyungsoo makin membesar dan membungkus tubuh keduanya, hingga bara api ditubuh Chanyeol benar-benar lenyap.

Itulah kekuatan Kyungsoo sebenarnya, ia mampu mengendalikan apapun disekitarnya termasuk hati yang hancur, Kyungsoo adalah lambang dari ketenangan. Ia mampu memberikan ketenangan pada siapapun yang ada disekitarnya.

"Kyungsoo, hiks.." Isakan Chanyeol terdengar disela-sela pelukan mereka.

"Ya hyung?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada ibu?" bisik Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuh mereka, lalu menatap ke dalam mata sang kakak sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu hanya tidur sementara." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan dan Chanyeol kembali menarik tubuh adiknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang dingin. Pelukan yang mampu membuatnya tenang, sebagaimana ibunya dulu memberikannya sebuah ketenangan melalui sebuah pelukan dingin yang sangat nyaman.

Pintu terbuka dan semua mata menuju kearah Raja Malaikat yang berjalan keluar dengan wajah tertunduk diikuti oleh beberapa pengawal setianya. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol masih bertahan pada posisi mereka ditengah ruangan.

Luhan yang sejak tadi menatap kearah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati sosok ayahnya yang menatap sendu kearah sang ibu.

Meski mereka berkata bahwa ibunya hanya dalam kondisi lemah yangmana bisa saja menyerang semua malaikat, Luhan tahu itu hanya sebuah kebohongan.

Wajah tenang ayahnya ketika berkata semua baik-baik saja adalah topeng, kenyataan sebenarnya adalah ibunya sedang sekarat dan sebentar lagi sesuatu yang paling tidak ia inginkan akan segera terjadi.

Ibu mereka akan pergi untuk selamanya….

…

..

.

 **( baca N/A dibawah ya )**

 **TBC**

…

..

.

Okay, aku mau minta maaf sebelumnya. Maaf karena ini adalah update paling lama, wkwkwkwk.. beberapa readers bahkan ngitung dan aku gak nyangka kalo ini udah hampir 2 bulan atau mungkin sudah 2 bulan wkwkwkw.. Maafin aku ya!

Buat yang minta jangan ada adegan sedih, maaf aku gak bisa kabulin karena adegan itu memang harus ada. Hehehe..

Aku gak tahu chapter ini membayar penantian kalian atau nggak wkwkwkw, atau mungkin malah ngebosenin atau mungkin udah bisa ketebak, atau mungkin beberapa udah mulai gak antusias lagi, tapi aku mau bilang kalo beberapa chapter lagi FF ini bakal end hehehe..

Mungkin udah ada yang bisa nebak endingnya? Wkwkwkw..

Oh iya buat yang minta aku untuk bikin untuk tanya-tanya tentang FF dan Chanbaek, aku udah buat ya Parkshita atau bisa klik di bio aku di IG . Tenang itu khusus aku buatin untuk Chanbaek shippers kok..

Hmm.. aku juga mau bilang setelah DBM aku bakal buat FF baru lagi, tentunya dengan maincast Chanbaek dan of course yaoi fic. Jadi silahkan vote ya, kira-kira lebih suka yang mana . Sama halnya ketika aku posting FF ini, aku juga minta saran ke kalian wkwkw. Bukan apa, Cuma aku itu bingung mau post yang mana duluan wkwkwkw.. Silahkan pilih ya :

 **1\. Boy from the star** \- Fantasy, Family, Romance , Mature

 **2\. Hot saint and sexy ghost** \- comedy-horror, romance ,Mature

 **3\. Monday to Sunday** -School life, romance , Mature

 **! Don't Tell 'em** \- Romance, comedy, age gap, mature

 **5\. Restart** \- Mature, marriage life, romance, love-life

Mohon suaranya ya, dan mulai chapter ini sampai chapter seterusnya aku bakal mulai ngumpulin suara .

Sekali lagi untuk yang udah review, yang review+ follow+ ngefav , atau yang Cuma siders makasi ya, tanpa kalian mungkin aku gak bisa lanjutin FF ini, makasi semangat kalian ya, sama antusias kalian yang selalu ngechat aku meskipun aku balesnya bisa tahunan wkwkw..

Sekian dari aku guys, seperti biasa jaga kesehatan kalian , selalu support Chanbaek as gay , as lovers dan salam Chanbaek is real.


	11. Chapter 11

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , KimJongin, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho , Lee Taemin , Ok Taecyeon , Taeyang, Kim Dasom , Kim Jonghyun, Bae Joo Hyeon-Irene , Park Sooyoung- Joy , Kim Yerim-Yeri, Song Naeun, Yoon Bomi, Park Chorong, Park Cheondong ( Thunder ), Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Jung Soojung, Jessica Jung and others.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa berbau seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

…

..

.

Lupa? Silahkan baca chapter sebelumnya! :)

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Ratusan tahun silam sebuah peristiwa paling tidak terlupakan pernah terjadi. Seorang penerus tahta kerajaan terlahir ketika gerhana matahari terbesar menggelapkan seluruh dunia , tidak ada sedikit pun cahaya karena kegelapan sedang berkuasa ,dimana saat itu seluruh iblis berada pada masa tertinggi mereka.

Tangisannya terdengar sangat nyaring bahkan memekikan telinga seluruh makhluk hidup, menunjukan bahwa ia sangat kuat dan tak terkalahkan, dialah si iblis setengah malaikat, Chanyeol.

Semua mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Taemin bersusah payah mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk sebuah kelahiran putra keduanya yang berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan daripada kelahiran putra pertamanya, Luhan.

Malaikat tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya melahirkan karena mereka tercipta melalui elemen bumi, begitu pun para iblis namun Tuhan memberikan sebuah pengecualian untuk pasangan terlarang antara Iblis dan Malaikat tersebut.

Waktu berlalu dan Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat kuat dan cerdas. Ketika bayi ia sudah mampu menghanguskan kamarnya karena merasa lapar namun tak seorang pun berada disana ketika itu. Taemin menghadiri rapat mendadak , mengharuskannya kembali ke _Nubes_ sesaat, sementara Minho yang diberi tugas menjaga Chanyeol pergi keruangannya karena terjadi masalah kecil.

Sekembalinya mereka, mereka dikejutkan dengan kamar bayi Chanyeol yang sudah hangus tidak tersisa menyisakan Chanyeol bayi dalam keadaan membara diatas puing-puing ranjangnya.

Ketika balita Chanyeol sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatan apinya menggunakan jemari, ia akan tertawa ketika bokong para malaikat terbakar karena ulahnya sementara ia akan bersembunyi dibalik pelukan ibunya.

Chanyeol kecil sangatlah nakal namun ia sangat menuruti nasihat ibunya. Ketika ia berlarian dengan tawa keras sementara Luhan berteriak kesal dibelakangnya , Taemin akan memintanya berhenti dan Chanyeol melakukannya tanpa bantahan bahkan ia selalu berucap maaf atas kesalahan yang ia lakukan.

"Ibu, boleh aku tidur disini?" Chanyeol kecil mengintip dari balik pintu kamar ibunya di _Nubes_. Seharusnya malam ini, ia dan Luhan menginap di _Nubes_ dan tidur dikamar yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka, namun Chanyeol merasa asing dan kedinginan jadi ia melompat dari ranjang empuknya menuju kamar ibunya secara mengendap-endap.

Taemin tersenyum "Kemari sayang!" ucapnya sambil memberikan ruang pada putranya untuk berbaring disampingnya.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" Chanyeol menggeleng sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi sampai batas dagunya.

"Aku hanya merasa asing, disini bukan tempatku. Eerrrhh.. rasanya dingin." Ucap Chanyeol sambil bergidik membuat Taemin tersenyum lalu menutup bukunya dan mengelus surai hijau kelam milik putranya.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu disini." Ucap Taemin dan Chanyeol mengangguk dengan bibir dikerutkan.

"Ibu apa Iblis begitu mengerikan sehingga kami tidak boleh memiliki apa yang menjadi hak kami disini?"

"Tidak, bukan karena itu. Ini hanya sebuah kebijakan mengingat kejadian dimasa lalu dulu."

"Apa? Kejadian apa?" Taemin menatap Chanyeol lalu memasang wajah berpikir.

"Ayolah ibu! Ceritakan!"

"Ayahmu pernah mengamuk disini dan merusak seluruh Nubes." Mata Chanyeol membulat membuat Taemin terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Apa yang membuat ayah marah?"

"Hmm.. ayah marah karena Kakek melarang ibu dan ayah menikah."

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Karena kami iblis dan malaikat, kami tidak bisa bersama."

"Kenapa iblis dan malaikat tidak bisa bersama?" Taemin mengerutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Karena mereka bilang bahwa iblis dan malaikat memiliki dunia yang berbeda, mereka tidak bisa bersama, mereka tidak bisa saling mencintai."

"Lalu kenapa ayah dan ibu saling mencintai?" Taemin tertawa lalu menggosok hidung Chanyeol gemas dengan telunjuknya.

"Ini topik untuk orang dewasa, ibu tidak bisa menjelaskan. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu bahwa cinta tidak mengenal siapapun ketika mereka memilih untuk jatuh. Itu mengapa mereka disebut jatuh- cinta." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti lalu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Taemin, memeluknya pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang ibu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memeluk ibu."

"Bukankah tubuh ibu jauh lebih dingin dari kamarmu?"

"Tubuh ibu memang dingin, tapi pelukan ibu sangat hangat. Aku tahu mengapa ayah bisa jatuh cinta pada ibu." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Taemin tertawa dan menggelitik putranya karena mengatakan sesuatu yang bukan dalam topik anak-anak.

"Aku harap jika aku jatuh cinta nanti, aku akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang memiliki tubuh yang sangat enak untuk dipeluk seperti ibu"

"Eeeii~ kau sudah mulai dewasa rupanya." Gumam Taemin sambil memeluk tubuh Chanyeol lebih erat.

Ketika Chanyeol menginjak fase remaja, semuanya berubah. Kakek Iblis menyerahkan jabatannya pada Minho dan membuatnya menjadi seorang Raja, lalu Chanyeol sudah diputuskan untuk menjadi penerus selanjutnya namun Kakek Iblis tidak membiarkan Minho mendidik putranya karena baginya Minho kurang tegas dan kejam, jadi Kakek Iblislah yang turun tangan langsung untuk mendidik seorang Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada tangisan, tidak ada kasih sayang , tidak ada cinta." Bentak Kakek Iblis di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Ulangi!"

Chanyeol segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus kedepan lalu mengulang ucapan Kakeknya.

"Bunuh itu dengan sekali cekikan!" ucap Kakek Iblis sambil menunjuk seekor rusa ditengah hutan. Chanyeol menoleh menatap Kakeknya tidak percaya.

"Tapi kenapa? dia tidak menggang_"

"Dia lemah. Dan sesuatu yang lemah harus musnah." Chanyeol mengangguk ragu lalu segera berteleportasi menuju disamping rusa tersebut lalu dalam sekali cekikan membunuh rusa itu hingga tewas.

Setiap hari Chanyeol semakin diajarkan untuk menjadi kuat dan kejam, bahkan ia dilarang untuk pergi ke _Nubes_. Awalnya Chanyeol memang merasa keberatan, namun semakin lama ia menyukai kekuatan yang ia peroleh bahkan iming-iming tahta yang diucapkan Kakeknya setiap hari. Chanyeol kecil yang lucu berubah menjadi Chanyeol remaja yang kejam tanpa perasaan.

"Chanyeol?" Taemin terkejut ketika melihat putranya berdiri di depan kamar khususnya di _Infernus_ dengan wajah yang sulit dimengerti. Chanyeol melangkah masuk dengan angkuh dan berdiri di depan ibunya yang sedang berbaring.

Taemin telah mendapat larangan dari Mantan Raja Iblis untuk mendekati Chanyeol, sehingga membuat Taemin harus bersikap seperti orang lain ketika bersama putranya. Namun saat itu ia melihat ada yang berbeda dari putranya.

"Ada ap_" ucapan Taemin terputus ketika Chanyeol berhambur ke dalam pelukannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik perutnya.

"Hei, kenapa?"

"Aku merasa tidak bisa menjadi seorang Raja. Ini sungguh menyiksaku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada suara dingin, bahkan ia tidak lagi memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan "Ibu" sambil merengek manja.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taemin sambil mengelus pundak putranya dan memperbaiki posisi berbaring Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya tidak siap dengan semua latihan itu, aku tidak siap."

"Hei! Kau harus siap sayang! Kau adalah_"

"Berhenti berkata bahwa aku adalah iblis yang kuat dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi penerus kerajaan!"

"Tapi itu fakta."

"Tapi aku membencinya."

"Kau tidak bisa membenci sebuah kenyataan." Ucap Taemin.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Taemin melototkan matanya tidak percaya ketika Chanyeol tidak lagi memanggilnya ibu.

"Baiklah. Tapi sampai kapan?"

"Sampai aku merasa_"

"Bagus! Menangislah dalam pelukan ibumu, bila perlu minta ibumu untuk menyanyikan lagu tidur." Chanyeol dan Taemin menoleh lalu mendapati Kakek Iblis di depan pintu.

"Ayah mertua, ayah masuk tanpa izinku."

"Tapi kau tidak memasang medan pelindung." Taemin menghela nafas dan menatap terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri dengan posisi tegak.

"Chanyeol." Taemin memegang tangan putranya, namun Chanyeol menampiknya dan segera berjalan menuju kakeknya.

"Ayo kem_"

"Biarkan dia istirahat!" ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa dia harus_"

"Biarkan dia istirahat hanya sejenak!" ucap Taemin lagi.

"Tidak. Dia harus melakukan_"

"Demi Tuhan dia hanya anak kecil. Ayah tidak bisa menyuruhnya melakukan ini dan itu."

"Tapi dia cucuku."

"Dan aku ibunya." Ucap Taemin membuat Kakek Iblis menghela nafas.

"Dasar wanita."

"Hei!" bentak Taemin namun Kakek Iblis telah menghilang.

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan menatap ibunya.

"Dia mengataiku wanita. Dasar!" ucap Taemin sambil memutar bola matanya membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil secara samar.

"Ibu?"

"Apa kau akan membuang waktumu untuk berdiri disana?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu berlari kearah ibunya dan menaiki ranjang lalu berbaring . Ia tersenyum lega seperti anak kecil yang bermain dihamparan salju membuat Taemin terkekeh.

"Kau bisa saja berpura-pura tapi semakin lama kau akan merasa lelah. Jadi jangan pernah menjadi oranglain, ikuti kata hatimu dan jadilah dirimu sendiri."

"Aku mengerti."

…

..

.

Chanyeol menatap wajah ibunya dengan tatapan lelah, sedih, sayu , iba dan kesal. Seluruh emosinya membaur menjadi satu melihat tubuh kaku ibunya berbaring diatas ranjang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura tidur?" gumam Chanyeol pada Taemin yang masih terbaring.

"Aku sudah berkata bukan bahwa jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini? Aku tetap membencimu."

"Chanyeol!" bentak Luhan , namun Minho menahan lengan Luhan yang ingin marah pada adiknya.

"Chanyeol kembalilah! Kau sudah 3 hari disini tanpa menyentuh makanan." Ucap Minho.

"Lalu kalian? Kalian juga sama, tapi kenapa hanya aku yang kalian minta untuk kembali. Apa aku tidak boleh bersama pembohong ini disisa hidupnya?"

"Chanyeol! Kau sungguh keterlaluan." Luhan dengan kesal melangkah maju untuk mencekik Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol bergeming tidak berniat melawan sama sekali.

Suara pintu yang tertutup membuat mereka menoleh dan Minho baru saja meninggalkan ruangan menyisakan Luhan, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo disana.

"Kau membuat ayah marah, tidak bisakah_"

"Tidak bisakah kau diam! Kau yang mencoba membunuhku tadi." Bentak Chanyeol membuat Luhan bungkam.

"Kalian berdua_" ucap Kyungsoo sambil terduduk menatap ibunya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam dan biarkan ibu tidur dengan tenang?" Luhan menoleh dan air mata tertahannya terjatuh. Ia mengipasi wajahnya lalu segera berbalik dan menghilang.

Chanyeol mengambil duduk disamping Kyungsoo membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil menoleh dan ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol, sebuah senyum kepalsuan, senyum yang menunjukan bahwa pemiliknya sangatlah lemah tak setegar senyumannya.

"Hyung, ibu sangat cantik bukan ketika terti_" ucapan Kyungsoo terputus karena Chanyeol membawa wajah adiknya terbenam dalam dadanya. Membiarkan adik kecilnya menangis, karena Chanyeol tahu adiknya tidak menunjukan air matanya pada siapapun.

"Hiks.. meskipun ibu cantik saat tertidur, tapi aku lebih suka ibu yang terbangun." Kyungsoo terisak dan Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan dengan mengelus punggung sempitnya perlahan.

"Ibu akan segera bangun, aku yakin." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap kearah ibunya yang masih setia terbaring.

…

..

.

Tiga hari berlalu dan keadaan Taemin masih tetap sama. Terbaring kaku diatas ranjang dengan tubuh yang semakin terlihat transparan membuat semua mata menatapnya cemas dan penuh ketakutan, takut kehilangan.

 _Nubes_ sedang berduka atas kondisi Pangeran Mahkota mereka, cahaya matahari di _Nubes_ meredup, bunga-bunga nampak layu dan para malaikat seperti tidak bersemangat. Minho dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menatapi tubuh Taemin tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, membuat Chanyeol geram dan ia bangkit.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini, katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar ibu sadar? Pasti ada cara kan?" ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Ia menatap satu persatu wajah orang-orang di ruangan itu namun respon mereka membuat Chanyeol kecewa karena tidak ada satupun yang melontarkan kata selain hanya menundukan wajah semakin dalam.

"Kalian pembuat ramuan yang hebat, buatlah sebuah ramuan untuk ibuku!" bentak Chanyeol namun kedua Raja itu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam, Minho melangkah maju dan memegang pundak Chanyeol.

"Tenangkan dirimu!"

"Tenang?Bagaimana aku bisa tenang melihat ibu, orang yang melahirkanku menjadi seperti ini? Dia_"

"Heuh.." Degusan Luhan membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Ibu? Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kau baru menganggap dia sebagai ibumu? Kemana kau sejak dulu Chanyeol? Apa kau pikir ibu menjadi seperti ini tanpa alasan? Tidak! Ini semua terjadi karenamu, ibu_"

"Luhan!" Kakek Iblis membentak membuat Luhan terdiam dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangisannya sejak tadi. Chanyeol nampak terkejut, wajahnya terlihat kosong dan ia menatap seluruh orang di dalam sana yang seolah membenarkan ucapan Luhan.

"A..apa yang aku lakukan pada ibu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar. Luhan membuang wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya yang mengalir dengan cepat, dengan wajah menahan amarah. Kyungsoo melirik sekitar dan ketika matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol , ia hanya bisa menunduk.

"Katakan! Apa yang aku lakukan pada ibu?" Chanyeol nampak terpukul, ia berjalan hendak menuju Raja Malaikat namun Yunho dan pengawalnya segera menghadang dengan tombak panjang miliknya membuat Chanyeol melangkah mundur dengan pasrah.

"Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan ini dariku? Apa yang telah kulakukan pada ibu?" ucap Chanyeol setengah terisak, sisi iblisnya benar-benar lemah , ia benar-benar hancur sekarang.

"Jika saja kau tidak menghamili Baekhyun, ini semua tidak akan terjadi."

"Luhan!" kali ini Minho berteriak. Luhan menatap ayahnya dan Chanyeol bergantian lalu mendengus kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Chanyeol kembalilah ke Infernus!"

"Tidak sebelum_"

"KEMBALI!" Minho berteriak sambil melemparkan bola apinya kearah Chanyeol namun segera ditepis cepat oleh Kakek Iblis. Kyungsoo melangkah maju dan membawa tubuh Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kontrol emosimu Minho, jangan memperkeruh keadaan." Ucap Kakek Iblis dan Minho hanya menghela nafas.

…

..

.

Chanyeol berbaring diatas ranjangnya dengan Kyungsoo yang membantunya perlahan. Ketika Kyungsoo akan bangkit, Chanyeol menahan tangan adiknya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara terlembut yang ia punya. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan tangannya yang digenggam bergantian lalu menggeleng.

"Aku mengenalmu ratusan tahun, Kyungsoo-ah! Jangan berbohong!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan tangannya membuat Kyungsoo meringis karena kulitnya terbakar. Chanyeol yang baru tersadar segera menarik tangannya dan meminta maaf, Kyungsoo hendak pergi namun kembali Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan segera berlutut di kaki adiknya.

"Aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku jika aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat ibu menjadi seperti itu."

"Hyung?"

"Jangan! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku tidak pantas mendapat status apapun selain seorang bajingan tidak berguna."

"Tidak, kau tidak seperti itu."

"Aku mohon! Aku mohon Kyungsoo katakan padaku!" mohon Chanyeol sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut adiknya, membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

…

..

.

Luhan menangis , menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan lututnya. Ia sedang berada di kamar apartemennya, menjauhkan diri dari dunia iblis dan malaikat, karena demi apapun saat ini dia sangat membenci asal-usulnya.

Ia marah dan kesal atas semua yang terjadi, semua menjadi begitu rumit dan otak cerdasnya tidak menemukan satupun cara untuk keluar dari masalah tersebut.

Beberapa ketukan terdengar di pintu membuat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan mengernyit bingung, ia tidak tahu jika memiliki tamu tak diundang karena seingatnya tidak pernah ada yang berkunjung kesana selain Sehun dan Soojung.

Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya, dan memasang wajah seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Ia menggerakan wajahnya untuk memasang wajah tersenyum, namun ketika pintu dibuka sebuah pelukan berhambur kearahnya membuat raut wajahnya berubah.

Luhan yang tersadar hanya bisa mengelus rambut panjang itu pelan dan mengusap punggung gadis yang hanya sebatas dadanya.

"Soojung?"

"Hiks.. a..aku ti…tidak tahu harus berlari kemana. Yang a..aku ingat hiks.. hanya tempat ini." Luhan mendorong pelan tubuh itu dan terkejut mendapati lebam disudut bibir dan pelipis Soojung.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"I..ibu..hiks.." Luhan membawa gadis itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan , lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam .

Luhan mengaduk cangkir berisi coklatnya sambil menatap Soojung yang terisak dengan wajah tertunduk. Setelah meletakkan dua cangkir coklat dimeja ruang tengah, Luhan mengambil beberapa peralatan P3K untuk mengobati gadis malang yang masih terisak di ruang tengahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"A..aku mencuri dan ibu menangkap basah diriku lalu memukulku tanpa ampun."

"Kenapa kau mencuri?"

"A..aku lapar." Ucap Soojung dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Lapar?" Soojung mengangguk.

"Ibu menghukumku untuk tidak mendapat makan malam karena aku terlambat pulang sekolah, tapi aku kelaparan jadi aku mengendap-endap ke dapur untuk mencuri sesuatu dari dalam kulkas."

"Apa? Mengambil makanan di kulkas di dalam rumahmu sendiri bukanlah sebuah pencurian. Apa yang membuat ibumu sampai memukulmu seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, ibu memang membenciku." Ucap Soojung sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu."

"Saem!" Luhan menoleh.

"Maaf merepotkanmu." Luhan tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah."

Luhan memberikan sebuah selimut pada gadis yang kini berbaring diatas ranjangnya . Ia memutuskan untuk memberikan gadis itu tempat menginap , setidaknya gadis itu tidak akan terlantar dijalanan yang dingin dan kejam.

Setelahnya, ia menutup pintu dan memutuskan untuk berbaring diatas sofa diruang tamu berhubung ia hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur diapartemennya.

…

..

.

Kibum berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar putra sulungnya. Melihat pintu yang sedikit terbuka membuat Kibum memutuskan untuk mendorongnya dengan siku berhubung kedua tangannya membawa sebuah nampan.

"Tebak ap_" Ucapan Kibum terhenti dan raut wajahnya berubah mendapati Baekhyun yang duduk disisi ranjang sambil menghapus cepat air matanya. Meski setelahnya Baekhyun memasang wajah tersenyum, namun Kibum tahu bahwa putra yang ia lahirkan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya itu sedang menangis seorang diri.

"I-ibu?" suara Baekhyun bergetar berbanding terbalik dengan senyum sumringah yang nampak diwajah basahnya.

"Baek?" Baekhyun membuang arah pandangannya berusaha mencari alasan lain, namun ia sadar wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah seorang ibu yang melahirkannya yang mengenal dirinya luar dalam.

"Sayang?"

"Ibu..hiks.." Baekhyun terisak dengan wajah tertunduk. Menutup wajahnya dengan jemari lentiknya. Kibum meletakkan nampan berisi makan malam tersebut dan segera duduk disamping putranya untuk mengelus punggung sempit itu perlahan.

"Kau merindukannya?" tanya Kibum dengan suara pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan Kibum membawa tubuh putranya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku .. aku merasa seperti dibuang ibu. Rasanya menyakitkan ketika melihat ia ..hiks.. tidak berada disampingku lagi.. a..aku pikir.. a..aku pikir aku bisa bertahan, tapi..hiks.. tapi ini sangat menyakitkan ibu.. "Baekhyun terisak dan mengeluarkan seluruh kesedihannya.

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Tentu. Aku…aku sangat mencintainya ibu. Tapi.. tapi dia.. dia membuangku.. apa.. apa memang seburuk itu? Apa a..aku tidak pantas untuk bahagia ibu?" Kibum tidak menjawab ia hanya mengelus helaian rambut Baekhyun sambil bergumam pelan seperti menidurkan seorang bayi yang menangis.

Di luar kamar , Sehun melihat pemandangan itu. Ibu dan Ibu biologisnya menangis, berbagi kesedihan hanya karena seorang laki-laki bejat yang ia kenal.

Sehun yang sebelumnya hendak meminta izin pada ibunya , seketika mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar percakapan dua orang yang paling ia sayangi.

Dengan wajah datar, Sehun melangkah mundur memutar tubuhnya menuju kamarnya , berlari kecil lalu menghilang ditelan udara.

…

..

.

Luhan terbangun ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemennya, dengan wajah sedikit mengantuk ia berjalan menuju pintu dan terkejut mendapati Sehun dengan wujud setengah iblisnya berdiri disana.

Luhan menarik Sehun masuk sambil melihat sekeliling sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan wujud setengah iblismu? Ini berbahaya Sehun!" meski berbisik namun nada bicara Luhan seperti membentak. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia melangkah maju dengan sorot mata mengintimidasi membuat Luhan terdorong pelan kearah dinding.

"Se..Sehun?" tanya Luhan sedikit gugup. Ia tak mengerti namun dengan wujud setengah iblisnya membuat Sehun jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih besar darinya yang entah mengapa selalu membuatnya merasa semakin lemah dan tidak sebanding.

"Apa yang_" ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika Sehun memeluk tubuhnya, mendaratkan wajahnya di atas pundaknya. Luhan dapat merasakan pelukan itu, tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya sementara nafas hangatnya menerpa permukaan lehernya.

"Apa aku jahat?" tanya Sehun dengan suara yang terdengar letih.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Luhan sambil mengedikan bahunya yang menjadi tempat tumpuan Sehun.

"Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan?"

"Sehun, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kau datang dan tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh, apa yang _" ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika Sehun memeluknya semakin erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam.

"Apa ini adalah kesalahan ketika aku hanya menginginkan keadilan?" bisik Sehun. Luhan terdiam, mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun dengan perlahan ia mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi dengan perlahan.

"Kau tidak bisa mengadili siapapun, Tuhan lah yang berhak untuk itu." Ucap Luhan pelan dan perlahan melepaskan tangannya, lalu berbalik.

"Ini sudah malam, pulanglah! Aku lelah dan lagipula ada_" Lagi, ucapan Luhan terhenti karena Sehun memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. Luhan memegang tangan Sehun yang melingkar diperutnya lalu melepaskan tautan itu.

"Sehun! Aku_" Kali ini Sehun menghentikan ucapan Luhan dengan bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan itu, tapi instingnya berkata bahwa hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Luhan terdiam.

Mereka hanya menempelkan bibir satu sama lain, namun keduanya merasakan sebuah aliran kuat yang mengalir kencang ditubuh mereka.

"AMPUN IBU!" Keduanya menoleh setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Sehun mengernyit dan menyusul Luhan yang berlari menuju kamarnya.

Ketika masuk, Luhan mendapati Soojung masih berbaring dengan mata tertutup namun tubuhnya menggeliat dengan keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Luhan mendekat, namun Sehun melangkah lebih dulu berusaha membangunkan gadis itu dari mimpi buruknya.

"Hei! Hei! bangunlah!" Seketika Soojung membuka mata dan ketika tersadar segera memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menangis dengan keras.

"A..aku takut." Ucapnya dalam pelukan Sehun, sementara Luhan hanya menatap dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

…

..

.

Chanyeol berdiri diatas gedung pencakar langit dengan wujud setengah iblisnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan sorot matanya menunjukan sebuah amarah, kekecewaan dan penyesalan.

Ketika jemarinya semakin terkepal api disekitar tubuhnya membara semakin besar.

" _Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi menurut peri bunga Ibu telah melanggar aturan langit karena itu Ibu mendapat hukuman."_

" _Peraturan apa yang Ibu langgar?"_

" _Ramuan terlarang untuk malaikat dan Iblis. Lonya."_

Chanyeol masih mengingat dengan jelas ucapan Kyungsoo padanya dan itu semakin menambah rasa kesal dan amarah Chanyeol. Demi anaknya, anak yang terlahir karena kesalahannya ibunya rela berkorban sejauh ini.

Chanyeol berlutut, menggenggam semakin erat lalu berteriak keras sambil mendongak, teriakannya membuat makhluk-makhluk malam yang sedang beraksi berhenti dan segera menghilang karena ketakutan sementara beberapa manusia yang cukup peka merasa tengkuknya meremang dan ketakutan.

Disisi lain Luhan dan Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Soojung saling menoleh dengan mata membulat.

"Chanyeol?" gumam Luhan dengan wajah panik.

Mendadak petir menyambar dan langit terlihat menghitam. Beberapa lampu jalanan mati dan memercikan kilatan-kilatan listrik. Suasana malam itu menjadi mencengkam, ketika Chanyeol tertunduk air hujan mulai turun dengan deras dan membahasi kota Seoul.

Luhan muncul dengan Sehun yang mengikuti dibelakang dengan sorot mata tidak berminat.

"Chanyeol?" Luhan mendekat dengan sedikit cemas, berusaha menjaga jarak antara dirinya dan api Chanyeol yang membara.

"Chanyeol, Hentikan! Maafkan atas perkataanku." Ucap Luhan namun tidak digubris oleh Chanyeol yang sedang merasa buruk.

"Kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan emosimu di dunia manusia Chanyeol, dunia akan berada dalam keadaan tidak setimbang, aku mohon mengertilah!" mohon Luhan sambil mencoba mencari celah untuk bisa menggapai tubuh adikknya.

"Apa kau pikir dunia kami adalah tempat para Iblis sepertimu membuang segala kekesalannya? Berapa manusia lagi yang akan menderita karenamu?" ucap Sehun dengan nada serius. Chanyeol menoleh dan secepat kilat berpindah di hadapan Sehun dan mencekik leher putranya.

Dalam hitungan detik Sehun sudah berubah namun tidak melakukan perlawanan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu terlahir kedunia. Kau_"

"Apa kau pikir aku berterima kasih untuk itu? Apa kau pikir aku akan senang mengetahui bahwa di dalam diriku ada jiwa Iblis? Apa kau pikir aku_"

"DIAAAMM!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara yang mengerikan membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya dan berusaha menghentikan namun ia tidak memiliki cara apapun yang terlintas dipikirannya.

"Heuh! Diam? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, kau memintaku diam?"

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek!"

"Kau yang brengsek, kau yang menghamili ibuku dengan tidak berperasaan dan meninggalkan kami dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Kau tahu ? kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dimaki seumur hidupmu? Mendapat kebencian dari seseorang yang harusnya menyayangimu?" Chanyeol terdiam mendengar ucapan-ucapan Sehun. Mata keduanya saling menatap dalam dan penuh emosi.

"Dan apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi? Orang yang kau cintai?" ucap Chanyeol pelan membuat Sehun mengernyit.

"Aku kehilangan Baekhyun dan ibuku secara bersamaan. Ibuku, kau dengar? Ibuku, orang yang telah melahirkanku. Dia pergi karena kebodohanku, dia pergi karena ingin membantu anak yang terlahir karena kecerobohanku." Sehun terdiam dan kernyitannya semakin dalam.

"Chanyeol hentikan! Aku mohon hentikan!" ucap Luhan berusaha menggapai tangan Chanyeol dan memohon pada adiknya.

"Aku hanya ingin dia tahu hyung, bahwa tidak semua orang mencampakannya, bahwa ia masih memiliki orang yang menyayanginya." Ucap Chanyeol lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dan berbalik untuk berjalan menuju pembatas gedung.

Sehun memegang lehernya dan berdeham, lalu matanya beralih pada Chanyeol yang terdiam sambil menatap kosong ke depan.

"Rasanya menyakitkan bukan? Aku melihatmu hancur, meskipun ini belum cukup untukku. Tapi_" Sehun melangkah semakin mendekat mempertahankan wajah angkuhnya.

"Aku tidak tega melihat ibuku menangis setiap hari karena merindukan bajingan sepertimu. Temui dia! Aku merasa… aku merasa jahat karena memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Meskipun aku sangat membencimu, tapi aku tidak berhak mengadili kalian. Pergilah!" Chanyeol berbalik dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Luhan juga membuka mulutnya tidak percaya dan ketika Sehun menatap kearahnya sambil menyeringai Luhan tersenyum.

"Aku mungkin memang memiliki darah Iblis, tapi aku masih memiliki sisi manusia di tubuhku. Aku masih memiliki perasaan." Ucap Sehun. Chanyeol mendekat hendak meraih Sehun.

"Bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu, kau tetap menjadi musuh nomer satuku, Aku melakukan ini untuk ibuku. Pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran Iblis!" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lalu dalam hitungan detik ia menghilang.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan tersenyum membuat Sehun membalas senyuman itu dan menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Satu hal yang aku syukuri atas kelahiranku." Bisik Sehun, Luhan mendongak dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku bertemu denganmu." Luhan terkekeh lalu memeluk tubuh keponakannya semakin erat.

"Tapi aku pamanmu." Ucap Luhan manja.

"Siapa yang peduli. Si tiang itu jatuh cinta pada manusia, ayah dan ibu kalian adalah Iblis dan Malaikat, setidaknya kita sama-sama Iblis." Ucap Sehun. Luhan tertawa dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Ya, tapi kau keponakanku." Luhan menunjuk dada Sehun dan Sehun menarik Luhan semakin dekat.

"Ya, tapi di dunia Iblis apa mengenal status?" Luhan hendak membalas namun Sehun kembali memeluk pinggangnya.

"Meskipun ada, tapi bisakah kita berpura-pura bahwa hal ini tidak terlarang?"

"Hal apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Cinta."  
"Apa kau mengatakan bahwa kau jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Luhan dengan satu mata memicing.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau. Kau yang jatuh cinta sejak awal melihatku bukan, Luhan Saem? Aku bisa merasakannya." Luhan hendak mendorong tubuh Sehun namun tangannya ditahan , dan tubuhnya ditarik lebih dekat . Dahi mereka bersentuhan dan Sehun berusaha menggapai bibir yang lebih pendek, menempelkan bibir satu sama lain dan dengan instingnya ia menggerakan bibirnya pelan, mengulum bibir bawah Luhan.

PROK  
PROK  
PROK  
Sehun dan Luhan menoleh terkejut membuat tautan mereka terlepas. Dahi mereka mengernyit melihat sosok tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan sorot mata tajam dan senyuman mengintimidasi berjalan mendekat.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sehun angkuh, membuat sosok itu tersenyum.

"Apa aku perlu mengenalkan diri secara sopan, atau_"

BLASH

Sebuah sayap hitam mengembang , sayap hitam yang menyerupai gagak . Wujudnya juga berubah dengan bola mata berwarna merah menyala, Luhan membulatkan matanya. Meskipun ia belum pernah bertemu,namun Luhan mengenal sosok ini. Sosok dengan salah satu sayap yang cacat.

"Lucifer?"

Sosok itu memasang raut wajah pura-pura terkejut, lalu menyeringai. Dan ketika ia menjentikan jemarinya, puluhan makhluk malam menyerupainya muncul dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sial!" gumam Luhan.

…

..

.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, ketika ia berhasil masuk ke dalam tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum yang sudah tidur terlelap di kamarnya.

Baekhyun yang tertidur membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat kearah pintu yang tertutup. Dengan perlahan dan keadaan masih mengantuk ia bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Baekhyun sangat terkejut dan kakinya terasa lemas. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya.

"Hei, merin_" ucapan Chanyeol terputus ketika Baekhyun berhambur ke dalam pelukannya dan terisak.

"Ke-kemana kau pergi? Hiks.. kenapa meninggalkanku seorang diri? Hiks..hiks.. kau jahat Chanyeol…hiks.." Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun yang berada dalam gendongannya untuk memasuki kamar dan satu tangannya menutup pintu.

"Chanyeol? Jawab aku! Hiks.." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan terisak semakin keras membuat Chanyeol menutup matanya dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, ada hal yang membuatku tertahan."

"Apa kau bosan denganku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah cemas, membuat Chanyeol tersentak untuk sesaat.

"Ssstttt." Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun diatas ranjang dan dengan perlahan menaiki ranjang itu lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sayang.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Apa selama ini itu yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" Baekhyun menggeleng namun matanya sudah basah oleh air mata.

Chanyeol bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya di atas dada Chanyeol, memikirkan hal apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang, haruskah ia bertanya tentang kepergian kekasihnya lagi, ataukah ia harus mencari topik lain untuk membangkitkan suasana.

"Hmm.. bagaimana hari-harimu?" tanya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun, Baekhyun mendongak dan mata mereka bertemu. Lelaki yang lebih kecil memutuskan untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir kekasihnya ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah jelas. Buruk, hari-harinya buruk tanpa Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Jawab aku!" ulang Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam pelukannya sambil menggeleng.

"Apa mereka mengganggumu?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali menggeleng masih memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus punggung sempit Baekhyun, yang semakin lama ia rasakan semakin bergetar membuat senyumanya hilang.

"Baek?"

"Hiks.. a..aku tidak pernah hiks.. baik …setelah hiks.. kau menghilang ..hiks.. Chanyeol.." Isakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menarik tubuh keduanya menjauh dan menatap wajah terluka Baekhyun. Sumpah demi apapun Chanyeol merasa sungguh brengsek sekarang, pertama ibunya dan sekarang Baekhyun, ia benar-benar bukan pria yang baik.

"Ssstt.. jangan menangis lagi! Sekarang aku disini." Chanyeol kembali menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah pelukan dan mengelusnya pelan, membisikan kata-kata penenang agar kekasihnya tidak lagi terisak.

"Tidurlah!"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ketika aku tertidur, kau pasti akan meninggalkanku lagi." Chanyeol terdiam, lidahnya seolah kelu. Ia hanya menatap manik mata Baekhyun bergantian berharap bisa mengatakan semua yang telah terjadi sehingga mereka tidak akan terlibat dalam sebuah kesalah pahaman.

"Baek, dengarkan aku!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menangkup wajah Baekhyun, mengunci tatapan satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan padamu bahwa aku tidak akan pergi lagi, tapi percayalah bahwa jika pun aku pergi, aku pasti akan kembali untukmu. Kau menger_"

"Kapan?" potong Baekhyun dengan sorot wajah terluka.

"Baek_"  
"Kapan Chanyeol? Jawab aku!" Chanyeol menyatukan kening mereka dan menutup matanya erat-erat , berbagi kesedihan bersama , berbagi kecemasan dan ketakutan akan kehilangan satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek, sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol di depan wajah Baekhyun dengan posisi yang sama. Baekhyun menutup matanya, ia menangis merasakan terpaan nafas hangat kekasihnya.

"Aku pun Chanyeol, aku pun. Jadi bisakah kau tetap tinggal?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang terdengar lirih. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap sekali lagi kearah Baekhyun dengan lekat.

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Baek, bisakah kita habiskan akhir hari ini hanya dengan berbagi kerinduan? Bisakah kita tidak memikirkan tentang perpisahan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berhambur ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu Chanyeol."

"Itu yang ingin aku dengar sejak tadi." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat.

Sejenak mereka hanya berbagi pelukan dan kecupan ringan, hingga akirnya Baekhyun menarik diri. Ia membuka kancing piyamanya, namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"Kau…kau.. tidak menginginkannya?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sempat terkejut diawal namun ia memilih tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh dengan menyakitimu setelah aku tidak bertemu denganmu cukup lama, kita hanya cukup berbaring bersama dan berbagi pelukan hingga esok pagi." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu kembali memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan membawa keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang.

Chanyeol membuka mata ketika merasakan frekuensi dengkuran halus Baekhyun semakin konsisten. Ia melirik kearah kekasihnya dengan wajah sedih, mengecup bibir itu berulang sebelum memindahkan tubuh Baekhyun dari lengannya dengan perlahan. Ia bangkit setelah menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dan setelahnya menghilang.

…

..

.

Chanyeol berjalan di koridor istana dan tak sengaja melihat Kyungsoo dan Minho yang berjalan terburu kearah ruang utama. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka dan matanya terkejut ketika melihat Luhan dan Sehun dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Keduanya bertelanjang dada dan bersimbah darah , Sehun nampak meringis ketika para tabib istana mengobatinya, sementara Luhan meringis memegang perutnya ketika Kakek Iblis menyalurkan energi kearahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol dan Minho saling menoleh ketika suara mereka keluar bersamaan.

"Luhan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minho sambil menghampiri Luhan yang terbatuk dan menyemburkan darah, sementara Kyungsoo mendekati kakaknya dengan wajah cemas tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Menyisakan Chanyeol yang menatap keduanya dengan wajah tidak mengerti, hingga matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Sehun yang sangat tajam kearahnya. Chanyeol tersadar dan segera melangkah mendekati Sehun.

"Berbaliklah aku_"

"Tidak perlu." Bantah Sehun sambil menepis tangan Chanyeol yang hendak memegang pundaknya.

"Aku akan_"

"Aku tidak butuh." Para tabib segera undur diri, sementara empat orang lainnya melirik dengan wajah tidak terdefinisikan. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya lalu menutup matanya erat, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

"Persetan dengan dendammu padaku, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun bersedih karena kehilangan anaknya." Ucap Chanyeol tegas lalu membalik paksa tubuh Sehun. Sehun meronta , namun bukan sebuah tindakan besar sehingga dengan mudah Chanyeol membuatnya berbalik.

Sayap Chanyeol mengembang dan kekuatannya muncul. Perlahan ia menyalurkan energinya ketubuh Sehun membuat Sehun meringis merasakan sesuatu memasuki tubuhnya secara paksa.

"Gunakan kekuatanmu juga!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak."

"Gunakan saja Sehun, jangan memban_"

"Aku tidak tahu caranya." Ucap Sehun dengan nada angkuh membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas. Chanyeol menutup matanya dan lewat telepati mereka berbicara.

Sejam melakukan pengobatan akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun sudah dalam keadaan lebih baik meskipun tidak pulih total. Setelahnya Minho meminta semua anggota Kerajaan _Infernus_ dan _Nubes_ untuk mengadakan rapat mendadak.

Ketika mereka tiba diruang utama tempat pertemuan besar biasa berlangsung, Chanyeol mendapati para malaikat mulai berdatangan dan menduduki posisi mereka di sebelah kanan, sementara para Iblis telah berada di lebih dulu di kursi mereka di sebelah kiri.

Chanyeol duduk dikursi yang memang disediakan untuknya, sementara Luhan menarik Sehun untuk duduk di kursi di tengah-tengah ruangan sebagai saksi. Rapat dimulai beberapa menit setelahnya dan keadaan mendadak sunyi.

Raja Malaikat hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika mendengar kesaksian dari Luhan dan Sehun yang mendapat serangan dari Lucifer dan pasukannya, sementara Minho dan Kakek Iblis yang sudah tahu lebih dulu hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya dia menyamar sebagai manusia selama ini." Ucap Luhan membuat Raja Malaikat mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau yakin?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah." Ucap Sehun lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"…seragam dari sekolah yang sama dengan tempat Chanyeol menyamar." Ucapan Sehun membuat semua tersentak, namun Chanyeol tersentak jauh lebih keras. Bagaimana selama ini ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Lucifer.

"Tunggu! Kau bilang dia berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Raja Malaikat.

"Hm." Sehun mengangguk cepat. Raja Malaikat menundukan wajahnya dengan dahi berkerut, lalu kemudian ia bangkit.

"Kita akhiri rapat ini!_"

"Apa?" Kakek Iblis memekik tidak terima.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain waspada." Ucap Raja Malaikat menatap sengit kearah Kakek Iblis, lalu setelahnya menghela nafas dan kembali menghadap para penghuni ruangan.

"Para malaikat, kita kembali." Ucap Raja Malaikat lalu segera menghilang diikuti oleh para malaikat yang lain.

Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempat, merasa benar-benar terkejut. Sementara Minho melirik Chanyeol lalu melirik ayahnya yang hanya terdiam di tempat sebelum akhirnya sosok itu menghilang.

…

..

.

Raja Malaikat sedang berdiri di balkon istana sambil menatap kosong kearah hamparan udara di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedang kebingungan dan kelelahan.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengakhiri rapat itu secara sepihak." Tanpa menoleh Raja Malaikat sudah bisa menebak siapa yang bicara, namun ia hanya menutup mata lelah tanpa mau membalas ucapan lawan bicaranya.

"Dasar pengecut!"

"Hentikan, aku lelah!" ucap Raja Malaikat sambil membalik tubuhnya dan menatap sosok yang menyeringai di depannya.

"Lelah? Heuh! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa lelah juga."

"Jika tidak ada yang bisa kau bicarakan, kembalilah ke tempatmu, ini dunia Malaikat dan_"

"Dan aku Iblis. Aku tahu, aku tahu itu Tuan Keras Kepala."

"Bagus jika kau tahu, kembalilah sebelum aku_"

"Memanggil pasukanmu untuk mengusirku? Benar?" Raja Malaikat menatap nyalang kearah mantan Raja Iblis di depannya.

"Apa maumu? Aku lelah, aku tidak ingin berdebat."

"Aku pun." Sahut Kakek Iblis santai sambil berjalan memutar dan berdiri disamping Raja Malaikat.

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini, terkadang aku berharap aku bukan makhluk abadi." Ucap Kakek Iblis sambil menerawang menatap hamparan udara di hadapannya.

"Waktuku tidak untuk mendengar ocehanmu." Ucap Raja Malaikat sambil hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jiyong-ah!" panggil Kakek Iblis dengan suara pelan dan lembut membuat Raja Malaikat menghentikan langkahnya dan keningnya berkerut.

"Ja-jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi, aku_"

"Merindukannya?"

"Tidak, aku_"

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kita memanggil nama masing-masing, sudah sejak lama sejak kita_"

"Hentikan! Hentikan omong kosongmu, semua telah berlalu dan disini kita sekarang. Hentikan! Jangan menambah masalahku! Aku lelah, aku benar-benar lelah!" ucap Raja Malaikat sambil kembali melangkah.

"Hei! Jangan takut untuk menangis jika kau merasa lelah."

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan itu padamu!" ucap Raja Malaikat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kakek Iblis tersenyum kecil, lalu berbalik dan menghilang.

…

..

.

Baekhyun terbangun ketika sinar matahari mencuri celah melalui tirai untuk memasuki kamarnya, membuat ia mengernyit dan segera membuka mata. Ia menguap sebentar, dan setelahnya menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tidak ada disampingnya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu dan bergumam pelan.

"Masuklah Bu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil hendak menuruni ranjang hingga matanya menangkap sosok tinggi di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Yifan?"

"Se-selamat pa-pagi Baek!" Baekhyun merapikan pakaiannya dan menatap Yifan dengan wajah penuh kebingungan.

…

..

.

Semua berjalan seperti biasa, bagi Baekhyun ia sudah terbiasa mendapat banyak sindiran dan menjadi buah bibir teman-temannya atas ketidakhadiran Chanyeol disampingnya.

Baekhyun tahu suatu saat semua ini akan terjadi lagi dalam hidupnya, direndahkan, diremehkan dan mendapat banyak hinaan atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan.

Namun setidaknya hari ini ia merasa cukup bahagia, karena semalam ia telah bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan kekasihnya dalam keadaan sehat dan masih mencintainya. Baekhyun sempat merasa putus asa dan mengira Chanyeol melarikan diri karena merasa bosan dengannya, namun ia salah lelaki jangkung itu ternyata masih peduli padanya.

Yifan cukup menghibur Baekhyun ketika disekolah, meskipun sejak insiden di kantin itu mereka memutuskan tidak pernah berkunjung lagi ke kantin ketika istirahat. Menahan rasa lapar sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang baru bagi keduanya.

Baekhyun setidaknya senang, ketika Chanyeol pergi masih ada seseorang yang mau menjadi temannya, meskipun Yifan tidak sekuat Chanyeol tapi paling tidak Baekhyun tidak kesepian.

Sore ini Baekhyun berjalan seorang diri setelah busnya berhenti di halte di dekat gang rumahnya. Baekhyun tidak mengeluh karena tidak ada motor yang mengantar dan menjemputnya seperti milik Chanyeol, lagipula sebelum bertemu dengan Chanyeol ia sudah terbiasa berjalan seorang diri.

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit ketika melihat sosok asing di depan rumahnya. Duduk di teras rumahnya dengan kaki ditekuk dan wajah yang ditenggelamkan di balik lekukan pahanya.

"Permisi?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. Sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya dan berkedip pelan.

"Oh, aku mencari Oh Sehun." Ucap sosok itu. Baekhyun mengernyit merasa familiar dengan sosok dihadapannya dan ia baru menyadari jika itu adalah Soojung, teman pertama Sehun.

"Kau Soojung kan?"

"Ah, iya _oppa_. Hmm.. apa aku boleh tahu Sehun pergi kemana? Kenapa ia tidak masuk sekolah tadi?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, seingatnya tadi pagi Sehun sudah berangkat sekolah.

"Benarkah? Tapi dia_"

"Dia tidak datang oppa, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk kemari." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu.

Baekhyun mempersilahkan gadis cantik itu untuk duduk diruang tengah sementara ia menyiapkan minum dan kemudian memutuskan untuk melihat ke kamar Sehun.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika melihat Sehun terduduk diatas ranjangnya sambil berbalut selimut.

"Sehun?"

"Hyu-hyung." Ucap Sehun dengan suara lirih.

"kau kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak enak badan hyung. Tadi saat akan berangkat mendadak aku merasakan aneh pada tubuhku untuk itu aku tidak datang ke sekolah." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan mengelus dahi Sehun untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Akan aku buatkan sesuatu untukmu." Baekhyun bangkit sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Terima kasih."ucap Sehun sambil bernafas lega karena kebohongannya tidak terbongkar. Ia memang tidak datang ke sekolah tadi karena ia sedang berada di _Infernus_ bersama Luhan untuk membahas tentang makhluk bernama Lucifer, yang entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit tertarik.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Soojung ada dibawah mencarimu, dia nampak khawatir." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas tanpa diketahui Baekhyun, karena gadis itulah alasan ia harus segera kembali ke dunia manusia dan meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri disana.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun menuruni tangga dengan wajah malasnya dan mendapati Soojung dan Baekhyun sedang berbincang. Sesekali gadis itu tertawa dan menyentuh pipi ibunya, membuat Sehun geram.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sehun datar membuat percakapan kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu terhenti.

"Ah, Sehun. Kenapa kau_"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bukan? Jangan dekati aku lagi!"

"Se..Sehun." bibir Soojung mengerucut dengan sorot wajah sedih.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau_" ucapan Sehun terhenti saat ia menyadari Baekhyun sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"_kau berisik, aku tidak suka. Kau juga menyebalkan, aku suka sendiri." Ucap Sehun cepat.

"Sehun! Kau tidak bisa mengatakan itu pada seorang perempuan." Ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan. Sehun melirik Soojung sebentar dan merasa sedikit bersalah, namun ia mempertahankan wajah angkuhnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku permisi!" Soojung dengan segera mengambil tasnya membungkuk cepat lalu berlari keluar. Sehun menghela nafas dan matanya bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa aku pernah mengajarimu untuk bicara kasar pada wanita?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada serius.

"Percayalah hyung, dia bukan wanita. Dia sungguh menyebalkan dan_"

"Sehun! Kau tidak bisa berkata seperti itu, dia hanya ingin berteman denganmu." Bentak Baekhyun membuat Sehun entah mengapa merasa tersinggung.

"Aku baru mengenalnya, dia bukanlah temanku."

"Kau akan mengenalnya lebih baik setelah kalian berteman."

Raut wajah Sehun mendadak berubah.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau memiliki banyak teman hyung, satu-satunya orang yang kau bawa kemari adalah Chanyeol dan lelaki berkaca mata itu."

"Sehun!"

"Kita sama, kita tidak suka orang lain mengacaukan hidup kita. Dan_" Baekhyun memotong

"Dan seperti Chanyeol, aku semakin lama merasa bahwa kami tidak bisa dipisahkan , karena kami telah mengenal dengan baik, kau hanya perlu membuka dirimu dan_" kali ini giliran Sehun yang memotong.

"Bagaimana bila ternyata Chanyeol yang hyung banggakan selama ini adalah seorang bajingan yang bersembunyi di balik kedoknya yang baik?"

"SEHUN!" Baekhyun membentak keras.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara seperti itu tentang Chanyeol, dia_"

"Dia apa? Apa dia ayahku? Dia hanya kekasihmu hyung, dan kau hanya kakakku, bukan ibuku." Ucap Sehun lalu membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menaikki tangga dengan emosi.

Ketika kakinya melangkah di pertengahan anak tangga ia terhenti, menyadari bahwa ia baru saja mengeluarkan ucapan yang menyakiti ibunya, ketika ia mendengar isakan Baekhyun, ketika itu juga penyesalannya semakin bertambah.

 **BRAK**  
Sehun membanting pintu dengan keras, menguncinya lalu segera menghilang.

Ia muncul di _Infernus_ dengan wujud setengah Iblisnya dan dalam keadaan marah. Ketika ia tiba, ia berada diruang rapat kecil lainnya di dalam istana dimana ada Chanyeol dan Luhan yang sedang membahas tentang sesuatu.

Chanyeol dan Luhan menatap kearah Sehun sebagaimana lelaki putih itu melangkah memasuki ruangan dengan nafas terengah menahan emosinya.

"Sehun, bagai_"

"Brengsek!"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Sehun menarik kerah jubah Chanyeol dan menabrakkan tubuh yang lebih tinggi ke dinding.

"Apa yang terjadi hah?" bentak Chanyeol namun tidak melakukan perlawanan.

"Sehun hentikan!" Luhan mendekat dan mencoba menarik tangan Sehun, namun ditepis.

"Kau tahu aku baru saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat ibuku menangis." Ucap Sehun penuh emosi.

"Dan kau menyalahkanku untuk mulut dan otakmu yang tidak bisa mengatur kalimat dengan baik?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun tajam.

"Karena kau bajingan! Karena dia menyebut namamu membuat emosiku meningkat dan kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja."

"Lalu kau ingin membunuhku atas kebodohan yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini kebodohanmu, seandainya kau tidak menghamili ibuku dan membuatku_"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengungkit hal itu hah?" Chanyeol terpancing dan dalam waktu singkat ia mengerahkan kekuatan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia gunakan ke Sehun, namun semua terlambat. Tubuh Sehun terpental jauh dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Hentikan!" bentak Luhan namun keduanya masih saling menatap penuh kebencian.

"Aku diam selama ini atas sikapmu bukan karena aku takut, tapi karena aku mencoba untuk memberikanmu kesempatan untuk membalaskan rasa sakit hatimu padaku, tapi kau keterlaluan bocah, kau meremehkanku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan bola api di tangan kanannya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun yang mencoba bangkit.

"Ayo kita bertarung sampai salah satu dari kita mati." Ucap Sehun sambil mengerahkan kekuatannya.

Ketika keduanya berjalan mendekat dengan saling menunjukan kekuatan, pintu terbuka dan Minho berjalan masuk lalu menggerakan jemarinya membuat kekuatan Chanyeol dan Sehun menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Apa yang_" ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika menyadari Minho berjalan dengan wajah datar memasuki ruangan.

"Aku harus bicara pada kalian." Ucap Minho lalu mengambil duduk di kursi utama dan diikuti oleh tiga lelaki lainnya.

"Ibumu mendatangi ayah lewat mimpi, ia berkata bahwa Lucifer tidak hanya mengejar para Iblis dan Malaikat, tapi juga orang-orang disekitar mereka." Ucap Minho sambil menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian.

"Chanyeol, ibumu berkata bahwa Baekhyun kemungkinan tidak aman. Kau harus kembali kedunia manusia dan menjaganya, bagaimana pun dia membawa _Loocin_ ibumu." Chanyeol tersentak ketika mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut, dan melirik Sehun yang juga nampak tersentak.

"Tidak, biarkan aku yang akan menjaga ibuku." Ucap Sehun cepat. Minho mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang termuda diantara mereka.

"Kau belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu dengan baik, lawan kita saat ini adalah Lucifer bukan berandalan di ujung gang." Sehun mengertakan giginya kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak takut, sekalipun itu Lucifer." Minho menghela nafas.

"Untuk saat ini bisakah kau melupakan dendam diantara kalian? Baekhyun adalah orang yang kalian sayangi. Dia ibumu ( menatap Sehun ) dan dia kekasihmu ( menatap Chanyeol) bersatulah untuk orang yang kalian sayangi." Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun ketika lelaki itu nampak menahan kemarahannya.

"Sehun, aku meminta sebagai ayah dari pria yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu dan ibumu." Sehun tercekat, lalu raut wajahnya berubah datar. Ia melurukan arah pandangnya tepat kearah Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya.

"Jika dia sampai terluka, meski seujung rambut pun aku akan membunuhmu." Ucap Sehun membuat Chanyeol terkekeh lalu bangkit dan mengusak rambut Sehun.

"Bocah, kau tahu? Itu adalah kata-kataku." Ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Chanyeol! Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Minho membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan merasa sedikit kecewa karena ia tidak bisa segera menemui Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk ketika keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan kearah kolam renang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah bertemu Chanyeol, ia mengikuti kelas renang tanpa Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit takut.

Yifan duduk di kursi penonton sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya karena lelaki itu memiliki alergi terhadap _kaporit_ sehingga ia tidak bisa mengikuti kelas renang bersamanya dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin minder.

Baekhyun melirik kearah teman-temannya yang mencibir kearahnya karena tidak lagi ada pangeran yang melindunginya, sementara beberapa siswa menggunakan mata nakal mereka untuk menjelajahi tubuh Baekhyun secara visual.

Bahkan pelatih renang mereka nampak berdecih ketika Baekhyun mulai bergabung dengan murid yang lain, wanita itu masih mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol menghinanya di depan para siswanya.

Kembali para murid dipasangkan dan sang guru sengaja memasangkan Baekhyun dengan siswa yang terlihat sangat memuja tubuh Baekhyun dan nampak sangat menjijikan dengan senyuman mesumnya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa melawan ketika mereka diminta untuk berjalan bersama pasangan mereka ke dalam kolam setelah melakukan pemanasan diluar kolam.

Meski hanya pemanasan kecil di dalam air, namun Baekhyun merasa risih ketika siswa itu menyentuh daerah-daerah pribadi milik Baekhyun dan mengelus permukaan kulitnya dengan tangan nakalnya.

"To-tolong hentikan!"ucap Baekhyun pelan namun sosok itu menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Apa yang harus aku hentikan?" tanyanya , membuat Baekhyun memilih bungkam.

Mereka kembali melakukan pemanasan sebagai mana diperintahkan sang guru yang nampak menyukai bagaimana Baekhyun disentuh diberbagai tempat.

"Lakukan dengan benar anak-anak! Pasangan kalian adalah tim bukan sesuatu yang harus dihindari!" bentak sang guru setelah membunyikan peluitnya.

Baekhyun mulai menggerakan kakinya naik turun sambil berpegangan pada pinggir kolam mengikuti perintah gurunya, namun gerakannya terhenti ketika pasangannya berdiri dibelakangnya dan menjebak dirinya di dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya yang terasa panas, ia ingin menangis ketika dirinya dilecehkan. Lelaki itu bahkan menggesekan batang kemaluannya di belahan bokong Baekhyun.

"Menyukainya sayang?" Baekhyun membuka matanya , berbalik dan mendorong sosok itu dengan kuat dengan nafas terengah.

"Aku mohon hentikan!" ucap Baekhyun memberanikan diri, membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik sekilas kearahnya lalu kembali pada kegiatan mereka, seolah menulikan telinga mereka.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kenapa kau mendorong teman satu timmu?" bentak gurunya membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut.

"Di-dia i-ingin melecehkanku." Ucap Baekhyun menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh.

"Tidak saem, aku hanya ingin membantunya." Ucap lelaki itu dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Yak! Byun, kau pikir secantik dan seseksi apa dirimu hingga ia ingin melakukan itu padamu? Jangan terlalu berbesar kepala merasa semua lelaki menginginkanmu. Kembali pada posisi kalian!" ucap guru itu dan Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia berbalik dan menggeser tubuhnya, namun lagi-lagi lelaki itu berdiri di belakang Baekhyun dengan tubuh yang dirapatkan dan mengulang hal yang ia lakukan tadi.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir, ia kembali merasa dirinya sangat lemah dan hina. Untuk itu ia menenggelamkan tubuhnya, sehingga lelaki itu tidak bisa melecehkan bokongnya.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya di dalam air dengan mata tertutup dan menangis. Ia merindukan Chanyeol, dan ia merasa ia tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaan Chanyeol karena membiarkan lelaki lain melecehkannya.

Ketika nafasnya hampir habis, Baekhyun merasa seseorang menarik pundaknya keatas membuat Baekhyun menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan wajah masih menangis dan mata tertutup.

Perlahan ia membuka mata ketika cengkraman di pundaknya masih terasa, dan kelopak matanya membesar saat melihat sosok Chanyeol berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan takut! Aku disini sayang!"

"Chanyeol…hiks.. hiks.." Baekhyun terisak kencang dan Chanyeol membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Baekhyun takut ia sedang bermimpi atau berimajinasi namun ketika merasakan elusan hangat dari telapak besar Chanyeol, Baekhyun tahu bahwa itu nyata.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Gumam Baekhyun pelan dan Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku telah menyingkirkan bajingan itu." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol pelan dan melihat sekeliling untuk mendapati beberapa temannya sedang mengerumuni seseorang yang tergeletak dipinggir kolam tak sadarkan diri.

"Ka-kau tidak membunuhnya kan?"tanya Baekhyun takut. Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan mengaitkannya di belakang ditelinga yang lebih kecil, lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat.

"Seharusnya aku mengirimkan ke neraka, tapi mengingat kau yang akan marah padaku, aku memutuskan hanya memberinya sebuah pukulan kecil."

"Seseorang! Panggilkan ambulans!" teriak sang guru. Membuat Baekhyun melirik kearah kerumunan dibalik tubuh Chanyeol, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejut namun hanya di balas kedikan bahu oleh Chanyeol.

"Kalian teruskan kegiatan kalian, ulangi sampai aku selesai!" ucap guru tersebut dan bersama beberapa siswa membawa lari tubuh yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun agar tidak lagi menatap kearah dibelakangnya.

"Sampai dimana tadi?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, lalu kembali memeluk Chanyeol erat dan kembali terisak untuk melepaskan rasa rindunya.

Setelah insiden itu mereka kembali menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, membiarkan kedua insan itu berada pada sisi lain dari kolam berenang.

Baekhyun tetap melakukan pemanasan, sementara Chanyeol berada disamping Baekhyun bersandar pada pinggir kolam dengan tubuh menghadap kolam berlawanan dengan kekasihnya.

"Apa itu tidak membosankan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Apa?"

"Melakukan hal yang kau lakukan sekarang."

"Tapi saem meminta kita melakukannya."

"Hah, wanita jalang itu tidak akan kembali dengan cepat, kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktumu."

"Ssst! Kau tidak boleh memanggilnya dengan sebutan jalang, dia guru kita Chanyeol."

"Heuh! Guru? Dia bahkan dengan sengaja membuat siswanya menjadi korban pelecehan. Jika saja aku tidak datang, aku akan menyesali hal ini seumur hidupku." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan mengelus pipi kekasihnya.

"Tapi aku senang karena kau datang, aku pun akan menyesalinya seumur hidup karena tidak bisa menjaga milikmu." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Aku yang akan lebih menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga apa yang menjadi milikku." Bisik Chanyeol pelan lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun bersemu.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membalik posisi mereka, membuat Baekhyun terperangkap antara tubuhnya dan dinding kolam renang.

"Chan..Chanyeol, kita di tempat umum!"

"Lalu? Aku menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku, mereka tidak berhak melarangku." Ucap Chanyeol . Dan pada akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu, saling bertautan dan mempertemukan lidah mereka untuk bertarung mencari sang pemenang, mengabaikan lirikan orang-orang sekitar yang menurut Chanyeol adalah tatapan kecemburuan.

Tautan mereka terlepas dan Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun yang memerah. Terlihat sangat manis dimata Chanyeol dan ia sangat merindukan momen-momen seperti sekarang, dimana yang lebih kecil akan bersemu malu atas semua tindakan yang ia lakukan.

"Kau kedinginan!" ucap chanyeol ketika merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar.

"Hm. Ini cukup dingin, tapi tubuhmu membuatku hangat."

"Wow, kekasihku menjadi nakal sekarang."

"Ti-tidak. Bukan seperti itu maksudku, aku hmpptt.." kembali Chanyeol membawa mereka dalam sebuah ciuman panjang.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pelajaran renang dan segera menuju ruang ganti untuk melanjutkan ke pelajaran berikutnya. Ketika Chanyeol keluar dari dalam kolam setelah membantu Baekhyun keluar lebih dulu, tiba-tiba Yifan muncul dan memberikan dua buah handuk kering pada mereka.

"I-ini un-untuk ka-kalian." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan cepat setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan menggosok tubuh menggigilnya, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol menatap sejenak kearah lelaki berkaca mata itu, meneliti sosok itu karena mulai sekarang Chanyeol tidak akan mempercayai siapapun di sekolah itu selain Baekhyun.

"Chan-Chanyeol a-aku se-senang ka-kau kem-kembali." Ucap Yifan dan tanpa sadar memeluk Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut, namun Baekhyun tersenyum setelahnya sementara Chanyeol masih terlihat terkejut.

"Ter-terima kasih ka-karena telah mem-membayar biaya ru-rumah sa-sakitku." Ucap Yifan dan Chanyeol segera tersadar bahwa sosok di depannya adalah seseorang yang pernah menyelematkannya.

"Bukan masalah, hmmm... Aku berhutang padamu."

"Ti-tidak. Ak-aku baik-ba-baik saja." Ucap Yifan sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. Chanyeol berlalu sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju ruang ganti karena ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya sudah sangat kedinginan.

Berita tentang kembalinya Chanyeol menyebar dengan cepat dan mereka tidak berani lagi untuk berbisik ketika Baekhyun berlalu di depan mereka, tidak ada yang ingin mencari perkara dengan sosok Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa seperti hidupnya kembali ketika Chanyeol berada disampingnya lagi. Meski ia tidak ingin menyalahgunakan kekuatan Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun akui jika ia merasa lebih aman dan tenang ketika berjalan dengan Chanyeol yang menggengam tangannya.

Ketika kelas berakhir mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Yifan melambaikan tangan ketika motor Chanyeol berlalu menuju gerbang sekolah. Baekhyun tersenyum selama perjalanan di balik punggung lebar kekasihnya dan Chanyeol menyadari itu.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling ketika menyadari mereka tidak berada dilingkungan rumah salah satu pun dari mereka, dan ketika melihat sebuah tulisan diatas dua besi penyangga di pintu masuk Baekhyun tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah taman bermain.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Hm, kencan?" tanya Chanyeol ragu, karena sesungguhnya ia juga tidak tahu apa itu kencan, ia hanya mengikuti saran yang diberikan Luhan sebelum ia kembali kedunia manusia untuk menemui Baekhyun.

"Kencan? Dengan seragam sekolah?"

"Tentu, lalu apa yang salah?"

"Ti-tidak,ha-hanya saja ti-tidakkah ini terasa_"

"Tidak, ini baik-baik saja bahkan ketika aku hanya datang kemari dengan mengenakan celana dalam." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol segera turun dari motornya dan meletakkan helmnya.

"Ayo masuk!" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun , menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil untuk berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka memang pernah mendatangi tempat yang sama saat itu, namun keadaannya sedikit berbeda Baekhyun terlihat sangat tertutup dan Chanyeol belum mengenal apa yang disebut cinta. Untuk itu ia ingin mengulangnya kembali dan meninggalkan kenangan yang indah, jika sewaktu-waktu Chanyeol harus benar-benar pergi.

"Baek, kau ingin memainkan wahana yang mana?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun nampak berpikir lalu menunjuk sebuah wahana _roller coaster_.

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun mengangguk .

"Aku selalu ingin menaiki wahan itu tapi tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk, tidak ingin membuat suasana menjadi buruk Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun menuju permainan itu.

…

..

.

"Hei Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo menoleh kesamping mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca dan mendapati Jongin disana.

"Oh, Hai Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa masih disini? Tidak pulang?" tanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku masih ingin disini lebih lama. Kau kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Hmm.. aku juga ingin disini lebih lama." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya. Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum.

"Kenapa kemarin aku tidak menemukanmu di kantin?" Kyungsoo menoleh dengan tatapan bingung sebelum akhirnya mencerna ucapan Jongin.

"Hm, ibuku sedang sakit."

"Ah, ibumu… hmm.. aku ingin melihatnya kapan-kapan, bolehkah?"

"Tentu, tapi tidak sekarang. Ibu harus beristirahat."

"Tentu." Ucap Jongin lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah beralih ke bukunya.

"Kyungsoo, aku semalam bermimpi."

"Tentang?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Entahlah, suatu tempat diatas langit. Bersih, indah dan tenang. Ah, aku juga melihatmu dan dua lelaki cantik lainnya. Satunya adalah kakakmu dan satu lagi… uhm! Entahlah dia menyebut dirinya ibumu. Kalian sangat mirip dan cantik, dan kalian berkata bahwa kalian adalah malaikat." Mata Kyungsoo membulat menatap Jongin, mendadak tenggorokannya terasa kering dan suaranya tidak bisa keluar.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa kau nampak terkejut?" tanya Jongin sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ti-tidak. Ha-hanya saja itu terdengar aneh." Ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum lalu memutar tubuhnya dan bersandar pada pundak Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menatap jendela perpustakaan mereka.

"Benar aneh. Bahkan malaikat itu tidak benar-benar ada menurutku."

"Uhm! I..iya." sahut Kyungsoo lirih. Jongin kembali berbalik lalu mencengkram pundak Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, aku menarik ucapanku. Malaikat itu sungguh ada." Ucapnya sambil menatap kearah mata Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo nampak tersentak terkejut.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ada satu. Bahkan dia lebih indah dari malaikat ."

"Si-siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup. Jongin memutar bola matanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau." Ucapnya sambil menyentuh ujung hidung Kyungsoo gemas, mencium sebuah kecupan di pipi putih yang lebih pendek lalu membaringkan kepalanya diatas paha Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, entah mengapa ia merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu seolah berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

"Bahkan kau sangat indah jika di lihat dari bawah sini." Ucap Jongin sambil menatap Kyungsoo dari bawah, Kyungsoo sontak menunduk dan mata mereka saling mengunci.

"Kau… hal terindah yang pernah aku lihat Kyungsoo."

"Jo-Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo gelisah.

"Kyungsoo?"

"I-iya?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan menatap ke dalam manik hitam kelam milik Jongin, dan tanpa ia sadari kepalanya mengangguk pelan. Jongin tersenyum lalu menarik leher Kyungsoo dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

…

..

.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sedang berkutat dengan dokumennya sambil bertopang dagu.

"Si Tiang Listrik itu bersenang-senang diluaran sana, sementara kau terjebak disini bersama benda-benda ini." Keluh Sehun membuat Luhan terkekeh tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ini sudah menjadi tugasku, meskipun aku Iblis tapi aku memiliki tanggung jawab." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun berdecih lalu kembali memperhatikan sosok dihadapannya.

"Luhan, kau tahu? Kau sangat cantik." Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun.

"Hei, aku pamanmu. Seharusnya kau tidak memanggil namaku langsung."

"Aku bahkan memanggil ibuku dengan sebutan hyung. Aku rasa hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada apapun."

"Benarkah? Jika aku memanggilmu Kakek Sehun apa kau mau?" Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu menggeleng.

"Tentu tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku masih muda, dan tidak seharusnya di panggil Kakek."

"Itu dia. Karena seharusnya kau memanggil Chanyeol ayah, dan aku paman."

"Hentikan! Topik ini mulai menyebalkan." Ucap Sehun. Luhan terkekeh lalu mengelus pipi Sehun yang nampak cemberut.

"Aww, lucunya bocah ini ketika merajuk."

"Hentikan!" Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan menariknya, membuat jarak mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter bahkan nafas satu sama lainnya terasa.

"Kau tidak tahu bukan, apa yang bisa bocah ini lakukan?"

"Se-Sehun." Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sehun dan menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi keponakannya.

"Luhan, aku_" ucapan Kakek Iblis terhenti saat melihat cucu pertama dan anak dari cucu keduanya dalam posisi yang aneh. Luhan segera menjauhkan dirinya sementara Sehun memutar matanya malas.

"Apa yang bocah ini lakukan disini?" tanya Kakek Iblis. Sehun berdecih mendengar semua orang memberikannya julukan bocah.

"Apa masalah?"

"Kau!" Kakek Iblis nampak tidak terima dengan sikap Sehun.

"Jangan meremehkanku bocah! Jangan lupa siapa aku!" Sehun segera bangkit dan memasang wajah terkejut pura-pura lalu memberi hormat.

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia." Luhan terkikik melihat tingkah Sehun, sementara Kakek Iblis menggeram kesal.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Chanyeol."

"Tidak! Kami tidaklah sama, kami berbeda." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah kesal.

"Oh tentu, hanya berbeda pada usia kalian saja selebihnya kau adalah duplikatnya." Sehun menggeram dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

"Dengar Kakek tua! Jangan pernah menyamakan aku dengannya." Ucap Sehun membuat Kakek Iblis semakin emosi.

"Luhan, aku akan bicara denganmu nanti. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin membunuh seseorang." Luhan terkikik dan mengangguk.

"Iya Kakek."

"Dan kau bocah! Jauhi cucuku! Jangan coba-coba merayunya!" ucap Kakek Iblis sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah Sehun.

"Coba saja!" Ucap Sehun tanpa rasa takut, mengabaikan fakta bahwa lelaki di depannya adalah mantan Raja Iblis. Orang nomer satu yang pernah memegang Infernus.

Dengan kesal Kakek Iblis berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau benar-benar Sehun. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah berkata seperti itu pada Kakek."

"Nah itu dia, kami tidaklah sama bukan?" dan Luhan hanya terkekeh dengan anggukan sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Luhan, sampai dimana kita tadi?" mendadak Luhan terdiam ketika Sehun kembali mendekat dan memutar tubuhnya perlahan.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

" _Aku memperhatikanmu bocah! Jangan coba-coba!_ " Sehun dan Luhan terkejut dan melihat kesekitar ketika mendengar suara menggema di dalam ruangan.

" _Luhan, jaga jarak!_ " Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya dan Sehun memutar bola matanya malas sambil melihat keatas langit-langit ruangan.

"Kakek tua, aku akan berurusan denganmu nanti." Ucap Sehun.

" _Coba saja!_ "

"Aarrghh"

…

..

.

Baekhyun menempelkan wajahnya pada jendela kaca bianglala. Tubuhnya berada diatas kursi dengan posisi menghadap jendela, sementara Chanyeol duduk disampingnya dengan tenang.

"Ini indah Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat langit sore dari atas bianglala. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan ikut tersenyum melihat wajah senang Baekhyun.

"Baek?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun bergumam tanpa mengalihkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di pinggang Baekhyun, membuat lelaki mungil itu menoleh.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?"

"Kau ingat aku sering kesal ketika seseorang membahas tentang ibu?" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu merendahkan posisi tubuhnya, sehingga kepala Chanyeol berada di dadanya kini.

"Tentu."

"Aku marah karena ibu sangatlah menyebalkan, dia selalu mengatur apapun yang dia inginkan, dia selalu membuatku kesal , dia selalu membuatku marah, dia…." Chanyeol menahan ucapannya. Baekhyun memeluk kepala Chanyeol erat dan mengelus rambut kekasihnya perlahan.

"Sekarang ibu tidak sadarkan diri, dia berbaring lemah dengan mata tertutup."

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol dan menatap tepat ke dalam matanya dan Baekhyun melihat sebuah kekecewaan dan penyesalan disana.

"Ini semua karena kesalahanku, demiku ibu mengorbankan dirinya. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya karena itu hanya akan menyakitiku. Tapi, aku..Baek, apakah aku telah gagal menjadi seorang anak?"

"Kau tahu Chanyeol? Aku senang akhirnya kau mau membicarakan ini padaku. Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Ketika kau merasa gagal, sebenarnya kau tidak sepenuhnya gagal. Tuhan memberimu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Kau seharusnya merasa beruntung, karena kesempatan itu masih ada." Baekhyun tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Kau tidaklah benar-benar membenci ibumu. Karena saat ini kau terlihat hancur hanya dengan menyebut namanya. Kau sebenarnya mencintainya hanya kau menapik perasaan itu dengan keegoisanmu. Sama halnya denganku, aku membenci anak yang aku lahirkan hanya karena aku tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Tapi aku bersyukur, Tuhan memberiku kesempatan, melalui dirimu aku tersadar. Bahwa dia tidak seharusnya aku benci, karena bagaimana pun dia tidak bersalah." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol merendahkan arah pandangnya.

"Cintai dan cintai terus ibumu Yeol, jadi ketika beliau terbangun dan melihat kau mencintainya ia tidak akan menginginkan matanya tertutup kembali."

"Baek?"

"Mungkin aku bukan pembicara yang baik, aku tidak pandai ketika memberi saran, tapi setidaknya aku harap kata-kataku membantu."

"Itu sangat membantu sayang." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol, sebagaimana ia menempatkan pantatnya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menautkan bibir satu sama lain. Kedua tangan Baekhyun mengalungi leher Chanyeol sementara tangan Chanyeol memegang kedua sisi pinggul Baekhyun.

Mereka membagi saliva satu sama lain dan membiarkan lidah mereka beradu di dalam mulut yang saling merapat. Baekhyun dapat merasakan tubuhnya memanas, sebagaimana ciuman itu pun semakin memanas.

Ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk memisahkan ciuman mereka, barulah mereka menyadari bahwa permainan itu telah berhenti dan pintu mereka telah terbuka dengan empat orang pengunjung menatap mereka terkejut.

Baekhyun segera turun dari atas pangkuan Chanyeol dengan wajah menahan malu, sementara Chanyeol hanya berdeham pelan lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk keluar dari dalam permainan itu.

Mereka segera meninggalkan taman hiburan ketika langit sudah berwarna jingga, namun Chanyeol tidak ingin mengakhiri kencan mereka. Jadi setelah bertanya pada Baekhyun apa tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi, Chanyeol memilih pantai sebagai tempat tujuan mereka berikutnya.

Saat ini mereka duduk diatas pasir putih di pinggir pantai yang nampak sepi , hanya ada beberapa pemancing yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lautan yang tidak terlalu dalam dan beberapa pengunjung yang memutuskan untuk kembali.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol dengan tangan saling bertautan.

"Chanyeol kau tahu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah berani untuk memimpikan hal ini."

"Hal apa?"

"Menghabiskan waktu di pantai memandangi langit sore bersama seseorang yang aku cintai." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengencangkan genggamannya di tangan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah merasakan apa yang dinamakan mencintai dan dicintai. Terima kasih Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol kilat membuat lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang bisa membuatmu bahagia Baek, bahkan jika itu termasuk hidupku."

"Hahaha.. aku tidak akan memintamu untuk memberikan hidupmu padaku Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Kau benar, hidupku bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti." Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Maksudku.. tentu saja hidupmu berarti, aku hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang berlebihan untuk kebahagiaanku."

"Ya aku tahu sayang. Tapi jika seandainya pun kau menginginkan hidupku aku tidak akan segan-segan memberikannya padamu. Karena tanpamu, hidupku bukan sesuatu yang berarti." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Sejenak keadaan hening, hingga Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hei?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Hiks.. kau tahu ? aku tidak pernah merasa seberharga ini Yeol. Tidak pernah, mereka hanya menganggapku sampah, dan_" ucapan Baekhyun terputus ketika Chanyeol meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Baekhyun.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi, itu hanya akan membuatku semakin bersalah."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah sama sekali. Itu terjadi sebelum kita bertemu." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah.

"Yeol, aku berdoa untuk kesembuhan ibumu. Semoga beliau lekas siuman."

"Terima kasih sayang."

" _Chanyeol?"_ Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Luhan menggema di telinganya.

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Kau dimana?"_

" _Aku bersama Baekhyun."_

" _Ada hal yang harus aku katakan."_

" _Cepat!"_

" _Ibu..Ibu sudah siuman."_

Chanyeol terdiam, lalu menutup matanya perlahan .

" _Chanyeol… Chanyeol… kau masih disana?"_

" _Hm."_

" _Pulanglah secepat yang kau bisa."_

" _Aku pergi."_

Ucap Chanyeol lalu mematikan telepatinya. Ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun lebih erat membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Namun membiarkan lelaki itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan meletakkanya di depan tubuh yang lebih besar.

Memeluk Baekhyun seperti sebuah boneka beruang besar. Mencium aroma rambut Baekhyun kuat-kuat dan membiarkan tubuh kedua semakin intim.

"Baek?"

"Hm."

"Jika aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar, apa kau akan memaafkanku?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Hanya jawablah Baek!"

"Aku bisa mentolerir apapun kecuali. Kebohongan dan pengkhianatan." Mendadak Chanyeol terdiam dengan tubuh menegang. Menyadari itu Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol dan membuat tubuh keduanya semakin dekat.

"Tapi mungkin aku akan membiarkan kesempatan bertindak." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Baek." Ucap Chanyeol pelan , meskipun ia tersenyum seolah lega namun ia tahu bahwa untuk kesalahannya tidak ada yang namanya sebuah kesempatan.

Sejenak mereka kembali hening, menikmati hembusan angina pantai dan merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Aku tahu hubungan kita memang belum terlalu lama, dan aku tahu setiap orang memiliki apa yang disebut sebagai privasi. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa Baek?"

"hmm… aku rasa kau telah mengetahui hampir seluruh rahasiaku, sementara tentangmu aku…" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan ragu, sementara Chanyeol hanya menantikan kelanjutan ucapan kekasihnya.

"aaah! Aku tidak bermaksud menuntut, tapi terkadang… aku.. kau.. hmm.. aku merasa kau memiliki banyak rahasia yang tidak aku tahu. Tapi jangan salah sangka, aku tidak_"

"Ssstt.. aku mengerti." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Biar aku tunjukan." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun dan mereka berciuman. Ciuman dalam namun tak menuntut, bibir mereka bertautan dan Chanyeol menyukai bagaimana rasa manis yang ia kecap dari bibir kekasihnya.

Setelahnya ciuman itu terlepas dengan sangat perlahan. Mata keduanya saling bertatapan dengan Chanyeol yang tersenyum dan Baekhyun yang mengernyit bingung.

"A-apa itu rahasia yang kau miliki? Sebuah ciuman?" tanya Baekhyun lugu membuat Chanyeol menggeleng pelan lalu terkekeh.

"Lihat sekelilingmu." Baekhyun menoleh dan matanya membulat besar. Pasir yang seharusnya mereka duduki berubah menjadi batuan kasar, pemandangan laut yang indah menjadi sebuah pemandangan langit yang luas. Mereka tidak lagi duduk di pinggir pantai melainkan di pingir sebuah tebing yang sangat tinggi.

"Chan-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol dengan erat dan Chanyeol semakin tersenyum lebar.

"I-ini."

"Ya, aku memiliki kekuatan Baek, aku bisa berpindah kemana pun aku inginkan."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Baekyun masih melihat sekililingnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Hmm. Entahlah aku memilikinya sejak lahir. Maaf aku merahasiakan ini, aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjauhiku dan menganggapku aneh." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak, ini sangat keren Chanyeol. Pantas saja kau pernah menghilang dari kamarmu dan ketika aku mencari di seluruh tempat aku tidak menemukanmu, lalu kau tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar mandi, padahal aku sudah memerksa tempat itu dua kali." Chanyeol merendahkan arah pandangnya sambil tersenyum canggung karena bagaimana pun ia baru saja membohongi Baekhyun.

"Jadi ini rahasia besarmu?Tuan super?"

"Ini memang rahasiaku, tapi bukan yang terbesar."

"Jadi kau memiliki kekuatan lain lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bola mata yang dibuka lebar.

"Tentu. Mau aku tunjukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang menarik tubuh keduanya untuk berdiri. Baekhyun nyaris tergelincir dan Chanyeol menarik pinggang itu cepat hingga tubuh keduanya berhimpitan.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap kearah Chanyeol, lalu yang lebih tinggi kembali membawa mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas Baekhyun terengah, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggerakan matanya untuk memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun agar melihat sekitar. Baekhyun kembali terperangah melihat hamparan udara disekililingnya, ia menoleh kebawah dan nyaris terjatuh karena terlalu terkejut melihat kakinya tak lagi menapak tanah, mereka sedang melayang diudara.

"Chan..Chanyeol..ini…ini sangat.."

"Apa kau takut denganku sekarang? Kau tidak akan menjauhiku?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, lalu memeluk Chanyeol.

"Tapi Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau harus mencium dulu sebelum kau menunjukan kekuatanmu?" Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menyingkirkan helain rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi matanya.

"Menciummu membuatku semakin bersemangat." Dan Baekhyun membuang pandangannya dengan pipi yang merona merah.

" _Chanyeol?"_ Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara ibunya.

"Ibu?" Baekhyun mendongak ketika mendengar Chanyeol bergumam.

" _Iya ini ibu sayang."_

" _I-ibu."_

" _Bisakah kau membawa Baekhyun kemari?"_

" _Untuk apa?"_

" _Hanya bawa dia kemari Chanyeol, aku akan mengatur semuanya."_

" _Baik ibu."_

" _Oh, Chanyeol!"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Ibu merindukanmu."_ Chanyeol terdiam, lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia menatap Baekhyun namun fokusnya masih pada percakapannya dengan ibunya.

" _Aku…"_ Ia menjeda ucapannya, lidahnya terasa kaku.

" _Aku juga."_ Ucapnya lalu kembali sunyi.

"Chanyeol ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, mau ikut bersamaku?" Baekhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajah mereka membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Aku pikir, kau ingin mencium…ku….ah lupakan..aku-hhmmpptt." Chanyeol segera meraih bibir Baekhyun dan kembali membawa mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

Ciuman mereka terlepas ketika Baekhyun merasakan ia harus melepaskan ciuman itu. Ketika tubuh keduanya terpisah, mereka berada di sebuah rumah sakit- yang sebenarnya adalah _Nubes_ yang diubah oleh Taemin- dan di belakang mereka ada sebuah pintu kamar rawat inap.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan mendorong pintu itu pelan. Disana berdiri seluruh anggota keluarganya dengan pakaian manusia mereka. Dan mata Chanyeol langsung tertuju pada Taemin yang terduduk di ranjang sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun memberi hormat sambil mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang menariknya. Seluruh diruangan itu nampak menerima kedatangannya membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak terlalu canggung.

Minho duduk di salah satu sofa bersama Kakek Iblis dan Kakek Malaikat, lalu Luhan di seberangnya bersama Kyungsoo yang mana keduanya tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah!" ucap Taemin sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Mereka berdiri disamping ranjang Taemin. Chanyeol tidak berucap apapun hanya menatap ibunya datar.

"I-ibu, selamat untuk kesembuhanmu." Ucap Baekhyun memberi hormat. Taemin mengulurkan tangannya dan Baekhyun mendekat. Dengan lembut Taemin menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan mengelusnya sayang, sebelum akhirnya membawa Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku senang melihatmu Baekhyun." Bisik Taemin dan Baekhyun yang awalnya kebingungan akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga, Bu"

"Terima kasih karena selalu berada disisi Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol lah yang selalu berada disisiku ." Taemin mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali tersenyum kearah lelaki cantik di depannya sebelum akhirnya beralih menatap Chanyeol yang diam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika aku tahu kau berbohong?" ucap Chanyeol dingin membuat Baekhyun terkejut, begitu juga yang lainnya, namun tidak dengan Taemin yang hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, maafkan ibu!"

"Apa kau pikir itu mudah?"

"CHANYEOL!" pekik Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut, tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat tidak sopan.

"Ibumu baru saja sadar, kau tidak bisa_"

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ah, dia bisa mengatakan apapun yang dia inginkan. Lalu apalagi yang ingin kau katakan pada ibu?" tanya Taemin dengan senyum manisnya. Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol menggengamnya erat, berharap bahwa Chanyeol tidak berpura-pura lagi di depan ibunya.

"Aku mohon." Bisik Baekhyun pelan membuat Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas.

"A-aku…" Wajah Chanyeol tertunduk.

"A..aku membencimu. Aku benci ketika kau memilih berbaring lemah di atas ranjang tanpa berucap apapun, aku benci ketika kau hanya menutup matamu sepanjang hari, aku benci karena membuatku mencemaskanmu hingga aku merasa diriku hancur, aku membencimu ibu. Aku membencimu karena kau membuatku mati dalam ketakutan, bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku." Ucap Chanyeol lantang dengan wajah tertunduk. Taemin meneteskan air matanya dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Kalau begitu..hiks.. kalau begitu bencilah ibu lagi dan lagi, sehingga hiks.. kau tidak akan pernah melupakanku." Chanyeol segera memeluk ibunya dan tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa seorang Chanyeol yang kasar dan dingin pada ibunya, akan menangis di dalam pelukan sang ibu.

"A-aku akan sangat membenci diriku jika kau benar-benar pergi Ibu."

"Chanyeol..hiks.." Taemin menangis. Baekhyun menangis. Luhan menangis. Kyungsoo terdiam namun air matanya membasahi pipinya. Minho mengalihkan pandangannya begitu juga Kakek Iblis, sementara Raja Malaikat mengusap wajahnya pelan.

Sejenak ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh isak tangis penghuninya. Baekhyun mengusap air matanya sambil tersenyum menatap Chanyeol yang masih berpelukan bersama ibunya, entah mengapa ia merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi! Kau tahu betapa aku frustasi melihatmu berbaring diatas ranjang, terdiam seperti boneka?" ucap Chanyeol pelan setelah pelukan mereka terlepas. Taemin tersenyum namun air matanya mengalir.

"Bukankah kau membenci jika aku bicara padamu?" tanya Taemin sambil mengusap air mata di wajah Chanyeol.

"Ya! Ya, aku membencimu yang selalu berisik, tapi_" suara Chanyeol melemah, ia membelai pipi pucat ibunya.

"Tapi aku lebih membencimu yang diam seperti memasrahkan diri pada kematian." Baekhyun kembali terisak, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Peristiwa di depannya adalah sebuah momen yang sangat mengharukan.

"Chanyeol? Bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Katakan!"

"Jaga Baekhyun untukku!" ucap Taemin sambil melirik Baekhyun yang terisak. Chanyeol melirik kekasihnya yang berdiri di belakangnya, lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mendekat membuat lelaki mungil itu terkejut.

"Tanpa ibu minta aku akan menjaganya, tapi jangan pernah memintaku untuk berjanji apapun lagi. Itu seperti kau akan pergi meninggalkanku." Ucap Chanyeol dingin. Taemin tersenyum lebih lebar lalu mengangguk.

"Kau lupa siapa ibumu ini? Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu." Ucap Taemin membuat Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya, aku tahu itu dengan jelas." Ucap Chanyeol lalu bangkit.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, Baekhyun ayo!" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Taemin lalu membungkukan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat dan memberi hormat cepat pada anggota keluarga lainnya seiring Chanyeol menarik tangannya keluar.

Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun terlalu lama melihat sisi lemahnya, ia tidak ingin sama sekali Baekhyun menganggapnya lelaki yang cengeng dan nantinya akan meragukan kekuatannya, padahal pada kenyataannya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Baginya Chanyeol yang menangis sambil memeluk ibunya adalah hal paling manis yang pernah ia lihat.

Ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun lalu mereka menghilang, dalam hitungan detik mereka telah muncul di kamar apartemen Chanyeol.

"Apa menginap ide yang baik?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya, Baekhyun menoleh lalu mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman.

…

..

.

Taemin tersenyum melihat satu per satu anggota keluarganya menghilang dari ruangan yang sudah kembali ke bentuk semula begitu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi, bahkan ia sudah kembali pada wujud malaikatnya.

"Tidak ingin memberiku sebuah pelukan?" tanya Taemin saat melihat Minho hanya duduk sambil menatap datar kearahnya. Minho bangkit lalu berjalan kearah istrinya, ketika istrinya merengtangkan tangannya, ia sudah lebih dulu berhambur ke dalam pelukan Taemin.

Minho memeluk istrinya dengan erat, mengecup bagian belakang kepalanya dengan sayang membuat Taemin menangis dalam senyumnya.

"Sangat merindukanku uhm?"

"Jangan pernah melakukan ini lagi!" Minho mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku !" Taemin terhenti sejenak, lalu mendorong tubuh suaminya.

"Sayang, setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan, dan_"

"Ssttt! Jangan katakan apapun! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Taemin mengangguk lalu membiarkannya sang suami mengecup bibirnya.

…

..

.

Seseorang duduk diatas singgasananya. Ruangan yang nampak temaram, yang hanya diterangi oleh sinar-sinar kecil disetiap dindingnya. Sayapnya bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Tangannya memutar gelas anggur merah dengan perlahan, menatap kearah pintu besar yang jauh berada dihadapannya, hingga pintu itu terbuka.

Menampakkan seorang pria berjalan dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sama dengan seragam sekolah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Wajahnya tidak dapat dikenali karena tertutup oleh kobaran api, sama seperti tuannya yang hanya menyeringai kearahnya.

Pria berseragam itu tidak sendiri, ia memiliki beberapa anak buah dibelakangnya yang memiliki rupa yang sama dengannya.

"Tuan mereka_"

"Aku sudah tahu." Sang pemimpin menyeringai.

"Suatu momen indah yang mengharukan. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak bertahan lama." Dia bangkit dan sayap hitamnya terbuka, lalu melayang cepat dan berdiri tepat di hadapan anak buahnya.

"Siapkan pasukan! pertempuran akan segera dimulai." Ucap sosok itu lalu menghilang.

…

..

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpelukan diatas ranjang. Setelah membersihkan diri mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berbaring dan saling memeluk.

"Chanyeol, mengapa kau menyembunyikan kekuatanmu dariku?" tanya Baekhyun setelah keduanya sempat dilanda kesunyian.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menganggapku aneh."

"Aku tidak akan menganggapmu aneh Chanyeol, kau tahu? Sehun juga memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang aneh, ketika dia marah dia bisa menghancurkan apapun."

"Hm, aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?" Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan lalu kembali mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Dia pernah marah padaku dan tidak sengaja menunjukan kekuatan itu di depanku."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, kau lupa aku ini kuat." Baekhyun terkekeh begitu pula Chanyeol.

"Apa selain ini kau memiliki rahasia lain lagi?" Chanyeol terdiam lalu mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Tentu." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, merasa sedikit kecewa karena Chanyeol masih menyembunyikan banyak hal dibelakangnya.

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu." Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Baekhyun.

"Saat kita berpisah, aku merindukanmu. Jadi aku melakukan permainan seorang diri dengan tanganku sambil menyebut namamu." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan memukul dadanya pelan.

"Itu sangat mesum." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah bersemu kemerahan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi sayang." Goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera melepas pelukannya dan bangkit.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun menuruni ranjang dengan hanya mengenakan baju kaos hitam kebesaran miliknya.

"Aku ingin minum." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan kearah pintu. Sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah alasan yang ia gunakan agar tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terus memerah di depan Chanyeol.

Meskipun hubungan mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama, namun tetap saja ia masih merasa malu oleh semua kata-kata rayuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka lemari pendingin dan menuangkan air mineral pada gelas kosongnya.

Ketika ia selesai minum, ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat membuatnya memekik hingga ia sadar bahwa itu adalah perbuatan Chanyeol yang kini mendudukannya diatas meja dapur.

"Kau ingin menghindariku bukan?" bisik Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang. Tubuhnya seolah tersengat oleh puluhan aliran listrik , terpaan nafas Chanyeol membuat rambut halus disekujur tubuhnya meremang.

"Baekhyun! Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Chanyeol lagi dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya sambil menikmati hisapan-hisapan lembut di permukaan kulit lehernya. Baekhyun tidak dapat memungkiri jika ia sangat merindukan sosok Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

Hisapan Chanyeol semakin kuat meniggalkan ruam kemerahan kulit Baekhyun . Baekhyun melenguh, membuka semakin lebar kedua kakinya, memerangkap tubuh Chanyeol diantaranya.

Chanyeol menyingkap kaos Baekhyun hingga memperlihatkan dada polos dengan dua buah tonjolan yang mulai mengeras disana. Lidah Chanyeol menyapu seluruh permukaan dada Baekhyun, lalu menghisap secara bergantian kedua puting susu Baekhyun.

"Hhhmm… "Baekhyun melenguh menahan desahannya. Kepalanya terkulai lemas dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Chanyeol beralih pada bibir Baekhyun, menyesapnya dengan kuat membuat Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol dengan semakin erat.

Ketika Chanyeol selesai melepaskan celana dalam Baekhyun dan melemparnya asal lalu berniat memberikan sedikit pelayanan pada si mungil yang terabaikan, Baekhyun menahan kedua lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak memanjakannya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah merona. Chanyeol pun sebenarnya sangat ingin langsung menuju adegan inti mereka, namun ia tidak ingin Baekhyun terlalu mendadak menerima serangannya yang selama ini jarang tersentuh.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan melakukan ini untukmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun lebih. Tapi Baekhyun kembali menahan tangan Chanyeol dan menggeleng.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja jika aku langsung memasukannya?"

"Hm! Lakukanlah! Aku sudah…tidak tahan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat lirih diakhir kalimatnya membuat Chanyeol nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya apalagi Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya.

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun menganggkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan membuat Chanyeol berdecak pelan lalu menurunkan kaki Baekhyun, tentu hanya untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

"Chanyeol~" rengek Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol bersumpah ia tidak tuli untuk mendengar rengekan Baekhyun, namun ia tidak pernah tahu kekasihnya yang pemalu bisa merengek seperti itu padanya.

"Iya sayang?"

"Lakukan itu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali menundukan wajahnya dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi untuk menggoda kekasihnya, untuk itu ia menarik kaki Baekhyun, membukanya lebar lalu mencium yang lebih kecil.

Sementara satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menurunkan celana tidurnya, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Chanyeol menggesekan penisnya pada lubang basah Baekhyun, lalu dengan perlahan menuntun kepala penisnya untuk menerobos masuk.

"Aaah." Baekhyun sedikit memekik ketika benda keras itu berhasil menerobos ke dalam lubang anusnya. Itu menyakitkan tapi juga menyenangkan. Baekhyun juga lelaki normal yang membutuhkan pelampiasan untuk nafsunya, dan kepergian Chanyeol membuatnya harus mengubur-ngubur hasrat itu jauh di dalam dirinya. Karena bagaimana pun kesedihannya jauh lebih mendominasi ketimbang hasrat seksualnya.

"Ooohh.." Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar ketika tubuhnya mulai bergerak pelan. Menumbuk tubuh Baekhyun lebih dalam dan dalam untuk menemukan titik yang tepat.

Baekhyun mengeratkan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol, dan merebahkan sedikit tubuhnya diatas meja namun tidak sepenuhnya.

"Aaaah… Chanyeol.." Chanyeol menyeringai ketika menemukan titik yang ia cari. Untuk itu ia mempercepat gerakannya , semakin cepat dan dalam membuat meja yang ditiduri Baekhyun bergerak konstan seiringin dorongan Chanyeol.

Deritan kaki meja dan lantai menjadi suara pengiring kegiatan panas mereka. Baekhyun meremas dengan kuat lengan Chanyeol, dan Chanyel yang mengerti rasa kesakitan dan kenikmatan yang coba Baekhyun salurkan padanya membuatnya segera menarik kepala Baekhyun dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Oh Chanyeol. Aaahh…Aaahh…Aahh.." Dorongan itu semakin kuat, Baekhyun merasakan lubangnya memanas dan sangat penuh.

"Baekhyun.. aaah.. kauuhh.. hhmm… "

"Chan..aahh..Yeol…hhhh.." Kembali Baekhyun mendesah ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Chanyeol memegang pinggang Baekhyun ketika merasa dirinya akan keluar. Dengan hentakan kuat dan dalam ia mendorong tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya.

"Chanyeolllhhh." Baekhyun mendesah keras ketika cairanya keluar lebih dulu, sementara Chanyeol masih bergerak cepat didalam tubuhnya. Lima hentakan terakhir Chanyeol merasakan cairannya akan menyembur keluar, untuk itu ia menarik miliknya keluar dan menyemprotkan cairannya disekitar pipi pantat Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin spermanya akan membuahkan hasil lagi, karena Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak menginginkannya.

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Baekhyun yang juga terkulai lemas diatas meja.

"Haaah. Ini bercinta tercepat kita Baek. Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelap lelehan keringat di wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya, ini terkesan terburu-buru. Tapi, ini menyenangkan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba bangkit. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membuat kekasihnya itu terduduk diatas meja seperti posisi semula.

Baekhyun meraih wajah Chanyeol dan membawa mereka dalam sebuah ciuman hangat, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari jika ciuman mereka terasa asin dan basah.

"Hei, kau menangis? Apa perbuatanku tadi menyakitimu?" Baekhyun menggeleng, ia lalu menarik Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada sang kekasih.

"Aku pikir..hiks.. aku pikir aku tidak akan melakukan ini lagi denganmu, aku pikir..hiks.. kau akan meninggalkanku." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya pelan lalu menatap wajah lelakinya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu , aku hanya akan pergi jika kau melepaskanku."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Ucap Baekhyun cepat. Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku harap." Bisiknya pelan.

…

..

.

Bagai terbangun dari mimpi buruk, hidup Baekhyun kembali normal setelah kembalinya Chanyeol. Tidak ada lagi tatapan menghakimi dari teman-temannya secara terang-terangan, tidak ada lagi hinaan yang mereka lontarkan ketika Baekhyun berjalan di koridor sekolah tentu saja dengan Chanyeol disampingnya, tidak ada lagi acara absen dari makan siang , semua kembali seperti keinginan Baekhyun.

Meskipun Zitao dan beberapa anak buahnya kerap kali melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, dan terkadang mencari perkara dengan Chanyeol namun Baekhyun bersyukur karena Chanyeol tidak terlalu menanggapinya. Dan sepertinya Yifan juga merasa bersyukur karena berkat kembalinya Chanyeol , Zitao tidak berani lagi menggunakan kekerasan padanya.

"Kau menginginkannya?" bisik Chanyeol ketika mendapati Baekhyun selalu menatap seorang anak lelaki yang sedang bermain piano. Setelah sekian lama kelas musik di tutup karena ada renovasi dan juga pergantian instrument musik yang rusak akhirnya kelas tersebut dibuka kembali.

Saat ini kelas Baekhyun dan satu kelas lainnya sedang menghadiri kelas tersebut, dan seperti biasa anak-anak yang dikucilkan akan duduk sambil memainkan recorder. Baekhyun dan Yifan duduk dibarisan belakang bersama beberapa anak lainnya, sementara Chanyeol dengan gitarnya duduk di tempat yang tidak seharusnya ia tempati, disamping Baekhyun –deretan para anak-anak tidak berbakat-.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol dan ia mengutuk dirinya yang tidak pandai berbohong. Karena bukannya percaya, Chanyeol malah bangkit dan menghampiri si anak yang sedang menunjukan kepiawaiannya dalam memainkan alat tersebut.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Chanyeol mendorong anak lelaki itu, lalu mengibaskan tangannya kearah Baekhyun. Merasa Baekhyun hanya terdiam di tempat, Chanyeol segera menghampiri kekasihnya dan menariknya cepat lalu mendudukan Baekhyun di depan piano.

Seluruh mata menatap tidak suka pada Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup. Jemarinya bergetar dan terulur dengan ragu. Melihat itu Chanyeol mendesah lalu memilih duduk dibelakang Baekhyun , memerangkap tubuh yang lebih mungil.

"Chanyeol, aku…" Suara Baekhyun sangat lirih , perasaan senang, malu dan gugup bercampur menjadi satu.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu memainkan benda ini Baek, untukku." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya lalu mulai menekan tuts piano itu. Darahnya seperti berdesir, sudah sejak lama ia tidak memainkan benda itu. Dulu ia dan sang ayah akan bermain berjam-jam setelah mereka usai makan malam, namun setelah ayahnya meninggalkan piano itu dijual oleh Kibum karena mereka membutuhkan uang saat itu. Semenjak itu Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah bermain piano.

Tak lama alunan nada indah itu terdengar. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun yang terkejut akan dirinya yang nyatanya masih mengingat semua dengan baik, teman-teman di dalam kelas musik itu nampak tercengang dengan permainan Baekhyun.

"Indah, sama seperti dirimu Baek." Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak sang kekasih, mengabaikan tatapan iri dan tidak suka dari orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Alunan lagu _Because I Love You_ oleh _Yiruma_ menggema diruangan itu. Alunan nada indah yang menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Baekhyun merasa sangat senang, senyumanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya ketika jemarinya menari diatas tuts piano itu.

Dikejauhan Yifan melakukan hal yang sama tersenyum kecil, melihat betapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menyayangi. Baekhyun semakin tersenyum ketika merasakan pelukan Chanyeol dipinggangnya.

Ketika lagu itu usai, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya. Yifan bangkit dan memberikan tepuk tangan membuat semua mata tertuju padanya, namun setelahnya ketika Chanyeol ikut bangkit dan menepuk tangannya dengan lebih keras seisi ruangan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sudah aku katakan, Baekhyun-ku sangat pandai melakukan hal apapun. Kalian hanya selalu memandangnya remeh." Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan diri dari balik bangku.

 **PROK**  
 **PROK**  
 **PROK**  
Chanyeol menoleh begitu pula yang lain. Menatap kearah pintu, dimana seorang wanita dengan balutan kemeja putih dan blazer ungu serta rok selututnya yang berwarna senada berjalan masuk dengan anggun.

Semua mengernyit tidak ada satupun yang mengenal sosok itu, namun wajah itu tersenyum ramah kearah semua orang terlebih kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tengah kelas.

"Permainan yang indah." Ucapnya sambil berjalan ketengah ruangan, membuat suara sepatu hak tingginya menggema.

"Perkenalkan aku Jessica Jung, guru musik kalian yang baru." Ucap wanita cantik itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Beberapa siswa saling berbisik , mengangumi betapa anggun guru musik mereka yang baru sementara wanita itu mengedikan sedikit kepalanya untuk menyapa para murid barunya.

"Hei, siapa namamu? Permainanmu tadi sangat bagus, aku_" Jessica yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun segera dihadang oleh Chanyeol dengan wajah dinginya.

Jessica mengernyit lalu melirik _name tag_ milik Chanyeol.

"Park ?"

"Ya, itu namaku." Sahut Chanyeol dingin. Jessica tersenyum manis, lalu mengangguk paham.

"Ah, aku tidak akan menyakiti kekasihmu. Aku hanya kagum dengan permainannya." Ucap Jessica, Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, ia tidak akan mempercayai siapapun lagi disekolahnya, ia harus waspada mulai sekarang.

"Hai? Siapa namamu?" tanya Jessica melalui celah pundak Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol lalu dengan ragu mendekat. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya membuat Chanyeol mendesah kesal.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun saem."

"Ah, Baekhyun! Kau bisa menemuiku sepulang sekolah?" Dengan ragu Baekhyun mengangguk pelan membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dingin.

"Bagus. _Okay guys! Please introduce yourself!_ Dimulai dari kau gadis cantik!" Tunjuk Jessica pada seorang anak perempuan di depannya.

…

..

.

Sehun menggantungkan tangannya diudara ketika akan mengetuk sebuah pintu besar dihadapannya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di Infernus, tempat yang selalu rajin ia kunjungi akhir-akhir ini.

Sehun menarik tangannya dan bersiap menendang pintu itu, namun sebelum niatnya terlaksana pintu itu telah terbuka membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Wow, Wow, Wow. Aku kedatangan seorang manusia berdarah Iblis. Apa aku bisa menyebut ini sebagai kehormatan?" tanya Kakek Iblis sambil duduk diatas kursinya dengan santai ditemani secangkir teh ditangannya.

Sehun menaikkan kepalanya angkuh, lalu berjalan masuk dengan lancang.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanya Kakek Iblis. Sehun melihat sekelilingnya dan menurutnya ruangan itu sangat mengerikan, remang dan mencekam apalagi suara teriakan kesakitan dari para roh-roh yang disiksa terdengar dengan jelas.

"Jadikan aku Iblis yang kuat!" ucap Sehun dengan antusias, membuat Kakek Iblis terkekeh. Pria itu meletakkan cangkir tehnya lalu menaikkan kedua kakinya diatas meja dan bersandar dengan nyaman pada kursinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin melawan makhluk Lucifer itu." Kakek Iblis mendengus lalu kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tahu? Bila diibaratkan kau itu seperti tunas tanaman yang baru tumbuh, sementara Lucifer adalah tanaman yang berusia berabad-abad yang hidup dipinggir jurang. Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkannya?"

"Aku pikir iya."

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu tumbuh menjadi sekuat dan sebesar apa tanaman itu, sementara tanaman tua yang berusia berabad-abad pasti memiliki sebuah kelemahan, seperti rapuh dan …renta.." Ucap Sehun dengan sebuah seringaian membuat Kakek Iblis ikut menyeringai.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin melawannya?"

"Dia telah melukai Luhan, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Dan dia pasti akan mengincar Baekhyun hyung, karena lelaki bodoh bernama Park Chanyeol itu." Kakek Iblis tertawa.

"Alasanmu cukup kuat. Tapi mengapa kau mencariku? Bukankah kita memiliki Minho sebagai Raja Iblis dan Chanyeol sebagai calonnya?" Sehun kembali menyeringai.

"Menurutmu mana yang lebih berpengalaman seorang mantan Raja, Raja, atau calon Raja?" Kakek Iblis tersenyum kecil.

"Aku menyukai kegigihanmu bocah! Tapi sayang aku tidak mengajarkan seseorang yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah denganku." Sehun mengernyit.

"Cucumu adalah orang yang membuatku terlahir kedunia, dan anakmu adalah ayah dari lelaki itu. Lalu dimana ketidakadaannya hubungan darah antara kita?"

"Cucuku tidak kau anggap sebagai ayah, lalu bagaimana bisa aku juga menganggapmu keluargaku?" Raut wajah Sehun mendadak dingin.

"Aku datang kemari bukan untuk membahas tentang silsilah keluarga, aku kemari untuk belajar menjadi iblis yang kuat."

"Menjadi kuat bukan satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan Lucifer. Dia cerdik dan picik, kau pikir dengan kekuatanmu yang hanya bisa menyentuh kakinya akan bisa mengalahkannya?"

"Aku anggap percakapan ini tidak pernah terjadi." Ucap Sehun sambil membalik tubuhnya, merasa menyesal telah membuat keputusan untuk menemui Sang Mantan Raja Iblis.

"Besok datanglah kemari!" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh.

"Kau serius?"

"Seorang Iblis juga seorang pria yang memegang ucapan mereka." Sehun menyeringai lalu melambai pelan dan melangkah keluar. Kakek Iblis menyeringai lalu kembali meminum tehnya yang mulai mendingin.

…

..

.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk dengan tergesa ke dalam ruang utama setelah mendapati panggilan dari Luhan. Mata Chanyeol melebar melihat banyak makhluk disana, tidak hanya Iblis dan Malaikat namun makhluk lain yang belum pernah Chanyeol liat.

Kubu itu tidak lagi hanya terbagi menjadi dua sisi, namun sisi kiri dan kanan masing-masing terbagi lagi menjadi kubu-kubu yang berbeda. Di kubu kanan setelah deretan para malaikat, Chanyeol melihat makhluk-makhluk bersayap kupu-kupu dengan rambut berwarna biru langit sangat panjang hingga menyentuh lantai dan bermahkotakan tanaman yang melilit hingga ketubuh mereka seperti sebuah hiasan.

Mereka juga makhluk langit, namun selama ini bersembunyi di dalam hutan-hutan di seluruh pegunungan yang ada di dunia untuk menjaga kelestarian hutan diseluruh dunia. Mereka adalah bangsa _Viellerra_ , sang dewi hutan.

Lalu di posisi tempat duduk dekat pintu masih dalam kubu kanan, duduklah bangsa _Laxenia_. Mereka adalah makhluk dengan kulit transparan seperti air, mata berwarna biru laut yang menyala, bentuk tubuh yang sangat indah serta membawa senjata berupa tombak atau trisula di tangan mereka, mereka adalah penjaga seluruh ekosistem perairan di muka bumi. Chanyeol mengetahui sedikit tentang mereka, karena bangsa Laxenia sangat jarang berminat untuk mendatangi pertemuan-pertemuan kecuali sangat genting seperti saat ini.

Beralih ke kubu kiri, setelah deretan bangsa iblis, Chanyeol dapat melihat bangsa _Shorrda._ Sosok gelap tinggi menyerupai tubuh bentuk tubuh manusia namun berukuran 4 kali lipat lebih besar dengan mata menyala merah dan wajah rata. Tubuh mereka hanya berupa bayangan, karena _Shorrda_ adalah salah satu makhluk kegelapan yang datang untuk menghantui kehidupan manusia.

Disebelah mereka duduklah makhluk-makhluk dengan berbagai macam bentuk. Campuran antara binatang, manusia dan makhluk kegelapan. Chanyeol tidak terlalu menyukai bangsa _Roon,_ karena mereka sangat berisik dan bagi Chanyeol mereka tidak terlalu berguna, namun kekuatan mereka patut untuk diajak bekerja sama, setidaknya terkadang Lucifer bisa berubah menjadi binatang dan satu-satunya yang bisa menyadari perubahan itu adalah bangsa _Roon._

"Baiklah, rapat bisa kita mulai." Ucap Minho ketika Chanyeol menempati kursinya. Chanyeol mengernyit ketika melihat Sehun ikut bergabung dalam rapat mereka dan duduk disamping Luhan di depan deretan para iblis. Bahkan seharusnya Sehun tidak duduk disana, entah bagaimana mereka mengijinkan seorang bocah setengah manusia bergabung di sebuah rapat besar.

Sehun yang merasa mendapat tatapan dari Chanyeol membuang wajahnya angkuh dan beralih menatap Minho yang berdiri dengan mahkotanya.

"Kalian tentu sudah tahu dengan kembalinya Lucifer serta pengikutnya. Bahkan kini pengikutnya sudah semakin bertambah dengan pesat."

"Manusia-manusia itu terlalu mudah terpengaruh." Ucap salah satu makhluk dari bangsa Roon. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, seperti yang telah ia katakan bahwa mereka sangat berisik. Sementara Sehun menatap tidak suka ketika bangsanya diremehkan dan Minho yang ucapannya disela hanya menatap sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Ini bukan masalah manusia yang mudah terpengaruh, tapi bagaimana Lucifer memperkuat pasukannya dan aku yakin dalam waktu dekat akan terjadi penyerangan. Untuk itu aku meminta kalian semua datang kemari. Aku tahu kita bukanlah sekutu,namun tidak ada salahnya untuk bergabung dan melawan musuh yang sama." Ucap Minho lagi dan mendapat banyak anggukan.

"Kenapa kita tidak melakukan penyerangan terlebih dulu semasih mereka mempersiapkan sebuah penyerangan." Sehun bangkit tiba-tiba dan mengeluarkan pendapatnya membuat bangsa lain bertanya-tanya siapa sosok Sehun.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu dimana Lucifer sekarang, apa kau pikir kau akan tahu dimana markasnya?" ucap Chanyeol sambil berdecih. Sehun menatap Chanyeol kesal , ia merasa diremehkan.

"Hentikan!" potong Kakek Iblis sambil mengurut keningnya. Minho menghela nafas dan menyadari tatapan penuh keheranan para undangan.

"Perkenalkan dia Sehun. Dia adalah putra Chanyeol." Ucap Minho membuat para undangan mengangguk sekilas dengan kernyitan.

"Dia iblis setengah manusia." Sambung Kakek Iblis membuat seluruh ruangan mendadak riuh. Chanyeol yang awalnya tidak peduli mengernyitkan keningnya melihat reaksi para undangan yang seperti tidak menerima.

Luhan menarik Sehun yang nampak terkejut melihat reaksi para undangan.

"Duduklah!" bisik Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Sejak kapan manusia bisa menghadiri rapat ini?" bangsa Roon mulai memprovokasi.

"Bagaimana mungkin iblis bisa bersama dengan manusia, mereka lemah dan hina." Sehun yang merasa bangsanya diremehkan hendak bangkit, namun didahului oleh Chanyeol yang menggebrak meja.

Ketika suasana hening melihat kemarahan Chanyeol, lelaki itu mulai menatap seluruh isi ruangan.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan bangsa lain, ketika bangsamu sendiri bukanlah yang terbaik. Dan, tidak ada larangan untuk iblis dan manusia bersama. Aku mencintainya. Aku rasa ini cukup, aku muak dengan semua tingkah kalian." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menghilang membuat seluruh undangan terkejut, terutama para anggota inti kerajaan Nubes dan Infernus, dan tidak terkecuali Sehun.

…

..

.

Chanyeol melayang di depan jendela kamar Baekhyun , sesekali ia tersenyum melihat kekasihnya sedang serius dengan buku-buku pelajarannya. Mulai sekarang Chanyeol akan selalu menggunakan kesempatan yang ada untuk melihat Baekhyun, karena setelah peperangan dimulai ia yakin tak akan ada waktu sekedar untuk melihat wajah tersenyum Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya lalu menoleh kearah jendela namun tidak mendapati siapapun disana kecuali langit malam yang gelap. Ia berjalan kearah jendela dan menutup tirai itu dengan perlahan.

"Boom!" Baekhyun tersentak ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol tepat di telinganya, ia menoleh dan menghela nafas sambil memberikan sebuah pukulan di lengan kekasihnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku Yeol."

"Itu tujuanku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum jahil. Ia merasa senang setelah Baekhyun mengetahui kekuatannya setidaknya ia tidak perlu berpura-pura menunggu di bawah lagi.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil kembali berjalan kearah meja belajarnya.

"Makan apa yang kau maksud? Jika memakanmu jawabannya belum." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil sesekali menggeleng dan memilih duduk di depan meja belajarnya kembali.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah makan?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan mulai menulis sesuatu di bukunya.

"Kau lebih memilih buku ketimbang diriku?" tanya Chanyeol yang sejak tadi telah duduk diatas tempat tidur Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menutup bukunya dan berjalan kearah kekasihnya.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan tubuh Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun sambil mendongak kearah wajah Baekhyun.

"Tentu aku memilihmu, tapi buku adalah hal yang bisa membawaku kemasa depan yang lebih baik." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyematkan jemarinya di helaian rambut Chanyeol dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Aku tidak setuju. Karena hanya aku yang bisa membawamu kemasa depan yang lebih baik." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup perut Baekhyun dengan lembut, Baekhyun kembali terkekeh lalu memegang kedua sisi pipi Chanyeol dengan jemarinya.

Ketika bibir itu semakin dekat, Baekhyun mengernyit dan melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku harus pergi sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Chanyeol menghela nafas maklum lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang Baekhyun.

Lima menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar sambil memegang perutnya.

"Maafkan aku, akhir-akhir ini perutku sering sakit. Mungkin aku salah makan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan duduk disamping kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol sambil menoleh.

"Hm?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun membuat lelaki yang lebih pendek mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Chan_Aakhh!" Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dan mengubah posisi mereka. Chanyeol yang berada diatas Baekhyun mengangkat piyama Baekhyun keatas dengan perlahan.

"Tidakkah kau merindukanku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada suara seduktif.

"Aku selalu merindukanmu, tapi tidak Aaaahh!" Baekhyun tanpa sadar mendesah saat Chanyeol menyesap putingnya dengan cepat.

"Chan…aaahh.." tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang, ia merasa seluruh saraf ditubuhnya bereaksi. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun selalu merespon tindakannya.

Dengan hati-hati ia membantu Baekhyun untuk melepaskan piyamanya, lalu menghujani tubuh mulus Baekhyun dengan banyak ciuman dan hisapan.

"Kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol dan dijawab oleh anggukan. Chanyeol tersenyum puas, ia membiarkan lidahnya beraksi saat ini untuk menjilat seluruh permukaan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencengkram otot lengan Chanyeol dengan mata tertutup menahan kenikmatan. Ciuman panas dan menuntut kembali mengisi kegiatan mereka, Baekhyun bahkan merasakan bibirnya ditarik kuat oleh gigi Chanyeol.

"Hmmm.. Chanyeolhhh.." Desahan Baekhyun menggema di dalam kamarnya, membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat. Namun saat akan beralih memegang penis Baekhyun, Chanyeol terhenti.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menoleh kearah jendela. Dengan cepat ia segera bangkit dan berjalan kearah jendela untuk membuka tirai dan juga jendela. Baekhyun segera duduk sambil mencari pakaiannya dan memakainya pelan.

Chanyeol melihat keluar dan melihat kearah jalanan, ia yakin baru saja merasakan aura lain disekitar mereka. Chanyeol menutup matanya untuk mencoba fokus namun ia hanya mendengar suara-suara manusia seperti biasanya.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini berjalan kearah Chanyeol sambil mengancingkan piyamanya.

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun dengan keadaan sedikit berantakan. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Chanyeol, ia mulai mencemaskan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menapakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pipi Baekhyun sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dikening, pipi, dan bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Chanyeol, ada apa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap berada disisiku." Ucap Chanyeol lagi, ia hanya merasa khawatir bahwa Lucifer mulai mengincar Baekhyun dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Lucifer akan membongkar penyamarannya di depan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, jangan membuatku cemas! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meraih tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipipinya.

"Bisakah?.." Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya dan matanya beralih pada liontin kalung Baekhyun yang sedikit berkilau terkena cahaya bulan. Ia mengerti sekarang, Lucifer pasti mengincar _Loocin_ milik Baekhyun.

"Baek, berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah memberikan kalung ini pada siapapun, bahkan ketika aku yang memintanya." Baekhyun mengeryit lalu mengangguk sejenak.

"Aku berjanji Chanyeol."

"Terima kasih sayang." Sebuh kecupan Chanyeol daratkan di bibir Baekhyun , sebuah ciuman hangat dan sama sekali tidak menuntut.

"Yak! Keluarlah! Aku ingin bicara denganmu tiang!" Suara Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat kegiatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terhenti.

"Sehun?" ucap Baekhyun terkejut.

"Oh Hai Hyung. Maaf menganggu tapi aku butuh bicara dengan ti_Chanyeol." Ucap Sehun cepat. Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah pintu.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya tidak, ini cukup membutuhkan waktu yang lama." Ucap Sehun membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kita bicara dikamarku!" ucap Sehun sambil berjalan lebih dulu.

"Jangan memerintahku." Pekik Chanyeol.

"Ini rumahku dan itu sudah seharusnya."

"Kau bahkan tetap tidak sopan ketika kau berada di rumahku." Balas Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya mendengus sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Bagaimana rapat tadi?"

"Membosankan." Sahut Sehun sambil menutup pintu.

"Duduklah!"

"Aku bilang jangan me_"

"Itu bukan perintah, itu bentuk keramah tamahan pemilik rumah. Kau harus bisa membedakannya." Chanyeol merengut sambil duduk diatas kasur Sehun.

"Katakan! Cepat!"

"Hmmm… "Sehun mengalihkan matanya kesekitar dan wajahnya nampak ragu.

"Cepat! Aku harus kembali ke Baekhyun."

"Diamlah! Aku mencoba merangkai kata-kata."

"Apa? Kau pikir kau akan membuat karangan?"

"Ajarkan aku bagaimana mengatur kekuatan!" Seketika kelopak mata Chanyeol melebar mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sementara Sehun segera membuang wajahnya dan menahan rasa malunya.

Ini semua berawal dari Kakek Iblis yang berjanji akan mengajarinya kekuatan namun syarat utama ia harus bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dan Sehun rasa ia tidak cukup ahli untuk itu, lalu Kakek Iblis menawarkan sebuah alternatif, yaitu Chanyeol . Jadi disini ia sekarang berusaha menghilangkan harga dirinya.

"Kau serius? Terakhir aku dengar kau membenci darah iblis yang ada pada dirimu."

"Jangan meledekku, aku bisa saja membakarmu hidup-hidup!"

"Wow lihat, kau bicara pada seseorang yang lahir dari api." Sehun kembali mendengus, ia sudah tahu asal kelahiran semua anggota Kerajaan dari Luhan, dan baginya Chanyeol lah yang terkeren, tapi ia bersumpah ia hanya akan menyimpannya seorang diri, ia tidak ingin membuat sosok dihadapannya kini menjadi besar kepala dan congkak.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan melawan,sekarang ajari aku!"

"Hmmm.. sebenarnya aku tidak mau karena ini merepotkan, tapi berhubung kau adalah putraku dan baru saja kau memuji asal kelahiranku, maka aku akan mengajarimu."

Sial! Sehun lupa jika terkadang ketika otak mereka terkoneksi salah satunya bisa membaca pikiran yang lain dengan mudah, apalagi hubungan darah Chanyeol dan Sehun sangat dekat. Ayah dan anak.

…

..

.

Sehun menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan jengkel, sementara sosok itu nampak santai meracik teh kesukaannya. Tidak peduli bagaimana kesalnya seorang Sehun yang seolah ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga.

"Duduklah! Aku membuatkanmu_"

"Kau menipuku!" ucap Sehun. Kakek Iblis menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menuang air panas dan menatap Sehun sekilas lalu tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya dengan suara santai seolah dirinya memang tidak melakukan apa yang dituduhkan Sehun.

"Kau. Me-ni-pu-ku! Apa itu kurang jelas? Kau sengaja melakukannya kan?" Sehun menendang kursi dihadapannya pelan sebelum akhirnya memilih duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau memintaku untuk menemui Chanyeol dan menanyakan padanya bagaimana caranya mengendalikan kekuatan."

"Dan kau menemuinya?"

"Ya, aku 'telah' menemuinya." Bentak Sehun.

"Lalu?"

"Kau menipuku!"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Ucap Kakek iblis sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau bilang dia bisa mengajariku caranya, aku mengobarkan harga diriku untuk menemuinya, melakukan hal-hal konyol yang dia perintahkan seperti menyanyi dan menari dan _ aarrggghh intinya kau menipuku!" ucap Sehun sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dimana bagian aku menipumu?"

"Aku menurutinya melakukan hal-hal konyol itu semalaman dan setelahnya yang ia katakan adalah kata-kata terburuk dari mulut terkutuknya "Cara untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu adalah dirimu sendiri." Kau menipuku Pak Tua." Kakek Iblis tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan hal itu membuat Sehun semakin kesal.

"Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti dia telah menipumu, bukan aku." Ucap Kakek Iblis dan Sehun terdiam setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Lagipula…" kakek Iblis melanjutkan sambil meminum teh nya.

"Dia tidak sepenuhnya menipumu, dia hanya sedikit bermain-main denganmu. Itu bagus bukan? Bukankah kau ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki waktu berkualitas bersama seseorang yang kau panggil ayah?" Sehun tercekat, lalu rahangnya mengeras.

"Dia…" ucapan Sehun terjeda, lalu matanya beralih menatap sosok di depannya.

"Dia bukan ayahku, Pak tua menyebalkan." Sehun bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

"Dengar! Kami bangsa iblis tidaklah semenyebalkan itu . Kau sendiri yang membuat kami terlihat menyebalkan. Semua, apapun itu , baik atau buruk, sulit atau mudah, terserah pada dirimu." Langkah Sehun terhenti.

"Yang bisa melakukan hal yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh orang lain, yang mustahil dan tidak mungkin hanya dirimu sendiri. Apapun itu, semua hanya dirimu sendiri." Sehun mengernyit sebelum akhirnya memilih meninggalkan ruangan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang akan menuju kembali ke kelasnya saat samar-samar ia melihat Yifan dan ZiTao di koridor sekolah yang sepi.

Lagi dan lagi Baekhyun melihat Yifan diperlakukan tidak manusiawi. Lelaki itu bersujud dengan kepala hampir mencium lantai. Baekhyun memilih untuk melihat dari balik persimpangan koridor.

"Wow, Dia telah kembali dan sekarang kau merasa berani untuk melawanku?" ucap Zitao sambil mendorong keras kepala Yifan dengan kakinya.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku ti-tidak se-sengaja me-menabrakmu. A-aku ha-hanya ter-buru-bu-ru untuk bu-buang air ke-kecil." Ucap Yifan ketakutan. Zitao meludah lalu menarik helain rambut Yifan dengan kuat hingga mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau tahu aku sangat jijik mendengar suaramu." Ucap Zitao sambil hendak melayangkan sebuah pukulan. Baekhyun hendak melangkah dan menghentikan itu , namun kemunculan seseorang membuat langkahnya terhenti. Seorang wanita cantik dan anggun, dia Jessica saem.

"Huang Zitao." Ucap Jessica sambil melangkah dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Aku memiliki sebuah saran untukmu, jika kau merasa jijik dengannya kenapa kau tidak meninggalkannya sendirian?"

"Diam!"

"Kau yang diam! Aku seorang guru disini dan aku berhak menghukum siapapun yang melanggar! Lepaskan dia!" wajah ramah Jessica berubah menjadi dingin. Zitao berdecak lalu menghempaskan tangannya dan kembali meludah sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi.

Jessica berjongkok dan membantu Yifan berdiri sambil mencoba mencari kontak mata dengan lelaki dihadapannya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" ucap Jessica membuat Yifan membulatkan matanya . Jessica membantu Yifan berdiri dan membaca name tag yang tertulis disana.

"Wu Yifan? Apa kau tidak lelah berpura-pura seperti ini?" Yifan menatap Jessica dengan wajah kebingungan. Sementara Jessica tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Yifan, membersihkan kotoran-kotoran yang kemungkinan berada disana.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya kau bisa melawan, kau bahkan lebih tinggi darinya." Ucap Jessica lagi lalu kembali tersenyum.

"A-aku.."

"Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat dia memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Kemarin aku tidak bisa membantu, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ngomong-ngomong , kita sudah pernah bertemu bukan?" Yifan mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Di-di ke-kelas se-seni mu-musik." Jessica mengangguk lalu kembali tersenyum, tapi setelahnya ia menghentikan senyumannya dan mengernyit merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang mengintip.

"Hei Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Baekhyun yang sudah ketahuan mau tidak mau memunculkan dirinya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Baek-Baekhyun?" Jessica melirik kearah Yifan sebentar lalu kembali melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Maaf, aku tadi baru kembali dari ruang guru untuk mengumpul tugas dan a..aku ti…tidak.."

"Kembalilah ke kelas, Chanyeol pasti mencemaskanmu." Ucap Jessica lalu tersenyum dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Jessica kembali melirik Yifan yang seperti menatap kearahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali ke kelas?"

"A-ah I-iya. A-aku per-permisi saem." Ucap Yifan lalu segera berlari kecil menyusul Baekhyun. Jessica tersenyum kecil ketika melihat dua sosok itu yang kini berjalan beriringan, lalu senyumnya terhenti dan matanya melirik kesamping tanpa mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Ia menyeringai kecil lalu berjalan dengan anggun ke depan.

Jauh dibelakang Jessica tadi, berdiri seorang laki-laki yang menyembunyikan dirinya dan menatap lurus ke tempat dimana kejadian yang masih terekam di dalam ingatannya terjadi. Dia adalah…

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo menoleh dan nampak gugup ketika melihat Jongin tersenyum cerah dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Jongin bertanya sambil melihat kearah depan , penasaran dengan apa yang telah Kyungsoo lihat, namun ia tidak menemukan apapun selain koridor yang kosong. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan lalu memperbaiki posisi bukunya.

"Dari perpustakaan?"

"Hm."

"Mau makan bersama?"

"Tentu." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membiarkan Jongin yang mengambil alih bukunya. Kyungsoo berjalan memutar arah dan Jongin mengikutinya. Ketika Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu, Jongin menoleh kebelakang dan melihat kearah koridor yang telah kosong tadi, lalu menyeringai kecil.

…

..

.

Soojung mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun yang baru saja mendudukan diri dibangkunya.

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Toilet."

"Selama itu?"

"Masalah perut."

"Bodoh." Sehun menoleh ketika gadis disampingnya memanggil dirinya bodoh namun wajahnya terlihat seperti dia sedang serius dengan pelajaran.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku_"

"Saem! Aku tidak mengerti dengan soal nomer 2." Sehun terdiam ketika Soojung mengangkat tangannya , membuat gerakan Sehun yang ingin berbisik kearahnya terhenti.

"Kau!"

"Hehehehe." Soojung tersenyum memperlihatkan barisan gigirnya yang rapi membuat Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Semakin hari Sehun semakin terbiasa dengan gadis itu, dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan sifat menyebalkannya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjangnya menoleh ketika seseorang mengetuk pintunya dan sosok kecil berjalan masuk, itu Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Kau bahkan sudah masuk."

"Maaf." ucap Kyungsoo sambil hendak berbalik keluar.

"Hei! Masuklah!" Chanyeol merasa bersalah telah berniat untuk mengerjai adiknya yang polos.

"Ada apa?"

"Hmm… apa yang dilakukan ketika saat kencan?" bola mata Chanyeol melebar dan suaranya seolah tercekat. Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya semakin dalam dan memainkan jemarinya.

"Kemari!" Chanyeol mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk dan meminta adiknya untuk bergabung dengannya diatas ranjang.

"Seseorang mengajakmu berkencan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan pipi putihnya merona membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Hei, tidak usah malu."

"Aku tidak."

"Eeeii! Seorang malaikat sudah berani berbohong sekarang." Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol. Ia terkejut oleh dua hal, pertama bahwa ia baru saja berbohong dan kedua bahwa nada bicara kakaknya terlihat tidak lagi dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan Luhan? Dia pandai dalam berbagai hal yang dilakukan manusia."

"Dia sibuk, kau tahu sendiri. Aku tidak berani bertanya padanya."

"Dan kau lebih berani bertanya padaku?"

"Aku…" ucapan Kyungsoo terputus.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau sudah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta?" Kyungsoo menatap kearah mata Chanyeol, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Wow, dengan siapa?"

"Seseorang."

"Aku tahu, tapi_"

"Seorang manusia." Chanyeol tidak terkejut lagi mendengar itu tapi ia membuka lebar matanya.

"Wow, mengejutkan. Lalu dia mengajakmu berkencan?" Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk, tapi setelahnya keningnya mengerut.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang biasa orang lakukan saat kencan. Karena Luhan hyung pernah bilang bahwa hyung sedang berkencan dengan Baekhyun saat itu, jadi aku pikir hyung tahu."

"Tentu. Kami melakukan…"Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya dan mengulang memori dirinya dan Baekhyun saat itu, tapi yang terlintas hanya mereka berciuman, bermesraan, berciuman dan berakhir dengan bercinta. Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengatakan itu pada adiknya yang polos.

"Apa?"

"Menonton, bermain, dan tertawa."

"Hanya itu?"

"Tentu, apa yang kau harapkan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya cepat-cepat lalu kembali tertunduk. Chanyeol yang melihat wajah bingung adiknya segera mendekat. Ia memegang pundak Kyungsoo dan membuat kontak mata.

"Dengar! Yang perlu kau lakukan, hanya biarkan itu berjalan dengan semestinya. Biarkan itu mengalir." Ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa?" Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menyentuh hidung adiknya membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, kakaknya tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini selama ratusan tahun mereka hidup.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Apapun." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, lalu Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya.

"Sebuah pelukan?" Kyungsoo mengernyit sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mendorong dirinya ke depan dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan kakaknya.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo untuk selalu ada disaat-saat terberatku. Aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu dengan baik selama ini. Maaf untuk membuat tanganku terbakar saat itu." Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan entah mengapa ia merasa air matanya hendak turun.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ya, aku baru saja tersadar bahwa aku harus menghargai orang-orang disekitarku, keluargaku. Perang akan terjadi sebentar lagi, aku takut sesuatu akan berubah."

"Jangan takut! Selama kita bersama, kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya."

"Ya, kau benar."

"Aku selalu ada disisimu hyung."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu Kyungsoo." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Seharusnya Chanyeol melakukan ini lebih awal. Ia baru merasakan sebuah penyesalan ketika saat itu melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang melepuh saat adiknya berusaha menenangkan kemarahannya. Dan disana Chanyeol tahu, bahwa keluarganya selalu ada untuknya. Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah menghargai keberadaan mereka.

…

..

.

Sehun nampak terduduk di dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap, kakinya bersila diatas lantai dengan kedua mata yang tertutup. Terlihat begitu tenang untuk ukuran dirinya yang dalam wujud setengah iblisnya.

Namun tak lama ia mulai berasa bosan dengan perlahan ia membuka satu matanya untuk melihat sekelilingnya.

PLAK

"Aaaisshh." Sehun meringis ketika merasakan sebuah pukulan cukup keras di belakang kepalanya. Itu Kakek Iblis yang Sehun fikir telah meninggalkannya.

"Konsentrasi dan fokus. Rasakan energi itu mengalir di tubuhmu! Masuk ke dalam peredaran darahmu, menyebar keseluruh tulang , sendi , otot dan apapun itu komponen di dalam tubuhmu." Ucap Kakek Iblis sambil berjalan mengitari Sehun.

Sehun mencibir sambil menutup matanya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam tiga jam terakhir. Kakek Iblis berkata bahwa mereka akan melakukan latihan tapi sejak tadi ia hanya diminta untuk duduk dan berkonsentrasi dengan energi yang bahkan Sehun sendiri tidak bisa merasakannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apanya?"

"Energi itu, bagaimana aku tahu dia bergerak di dalam tubuhku?" tanya Sehun dengan kedua mata tertutup.

"Hanya kau yang tahu. Lakukan sampai kau merasakannya!" Sehun kembali mencibir dan sekali lagi mendapat pukulan keras di kepalanya.

"Berhenti mencibir!"

…

..

.

Chanyeol sedang menemani Baekhyun belajar diperpustakaan , ketika tiba-tiba suara berisik Luhan memekikkan telinganya.

" _APA? BERHENTI BERTERIAK!"_ ucap Chanyeol melalui telepatinya.

" _CHANYEOL! PULANGLAH! SESUATU TERJADI!"_ Kening Chanyeol berkerut dan ia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Ada a_"

"Baek, aku harus ke toilet. Kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sendiri?" Baekhyun tersenyum lega lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Pergilah!" usirnya pelan, Chanyeol mengangguk lalu membalik tubuhnya untuk menuju pintu keluar. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan acara belajarnya, sebelum akhirnya merasakan sebuah kecupan di pipinya dan elusan sayang di pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona dan setelahnya ia hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh dengan segala pemikiran yang mengganjal dihatinya.

…

Chanyeol tiba di Infernus dengan perasaan cemas, dan ketika membuka pintu kerja ayahnya ia mendapati seluruh anggota keluarganya berada disana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat bermacam-macam ekspresi suram yang ditampilkan anggota keluarganya.

"Pasukan mereka telah menyerang di berbagai tempat. Dan…" ucapan Minho terhenti saat ia menarik nafas pelan.

"Pasukannya bertambah banyak."

"Sial!" Chanyeol berdecak sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan?" bentaknya setengah frustasi. Taemin menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sendu, lalu tersenyum.

"Apapun tidak pernah bisa membuatnya puas, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan." Ucap Taemin sambil menundukan wajahnya, ingatan akan dirinya dan saudaranya tersebut ketika masih bersama terlintas di benaknya.

"Kita harus bergerak lebih cepat dan meminta semua makhluk langit dan kegelapan lebih waspada." Ucap Minho lagi. Chanyeol mengeratkan rahangnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi sebentar lagi, entah siap atau tidak Chanyeol harus bisa mengatasinya, karena setelah ini ialah yang akan menjadi Raja Iblis.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berlari menuju kantin dengan cepat saat tadi mendengar beberapa siswi yang memasuki perpustakaan berbisik tentang anak kutu buku yang di kerjai.

Ketika kakinya menyentuh perbatasan kantin dengan nafas terengah, ia melihat Yifan sedang bersujud di lantai, dihadapannya ada Zitao dan beberapa teman berandalnya dan juga Jessica Saem.

Saat Baekhyun mendekat ia dapat mendengar ucapan Jessica yang menasehati Zitao, Baekhyun bersyukur seseorang menyelamatkan Yifan. Baekhyun sempat merasa bersalah karena menolak ajakan Yifan untuk ke kantin dan memilih belajar di perpustakaan untuk tes beberapa hari lagi.

Tapi sekarang ia bisa bernafas lega, disana Yifan sudah berdiri dan Jessica membantunya. Zitao sudah berjalan meninggalkan kantin dan ketika berpapasan dengan Baekhyun ia berhenti sejenak untuk melemparkan sebuah decihan kearah yang lebih kecil.

"Yifan?" tanya Baekhyun ketika semua kerumunan telah menjauh.

"Ba-Baekhyun?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yifan melirik Jessica sebelum akhirnya menundukan wajahnya dan menggeleng. Jessica tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Hei Baekhyun, hmm.. kau sendiri? Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Jessica sambil melihat kesekitar Baekhyun.

"Dia sedang ke toilet, saem." Ucap Baekhyun sopan. Jessica mengangguk paham lalu tersenyum semakin dalam kearah Baekhyun.

"Tenang! Yifan aman sekarang. Aku akan memastikan bahwa anak berandal itu tidak menyakitinya lagi. Keadilan harus ditegakan, benar begitu Wu Yifan?" ucap Jessica sambil menoleh kea rah Yifan diakhir kalimatnya.

"I-iya . Te-terima ka-kasih sa-saem."

"Bukan masalah! Hm.. aku harus pergi , sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Ucap Jessica lalu berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Yifan dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Ketika ia melangkah meninggalkan kantin ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang memasuki kantin.

Chanyeol menatapnya datar dan Jessica melemparkan sebuah senyuman lembut namun tidak mengubah ekspresi wajah Chanyeol.

"Harimu menyenangkan?" gumam Jessica sambil berlalu membuat langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti dan ia menoleh kebelakang. Baekhyun yang menyaksikan dari tempatnya berdiri hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Sesuatu tercium aneh.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo duduk di dalam kamarnya sambil memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Ketika suara bel pintu terdengar, ia meraih jaket tipisnya dan segera berjalan dengan perlahan menuju pintu.

"Siap untuk pergi?" ucap Jongin ketika pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Kyungsoo dengan penampilan menawannya.

"Hm."

"Ayo!" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo pelan dan memegangnya dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

…

..

.

Luhan menundukan wajahnya dan menghela nafas , lalu memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya di tumpukan dokumen diatas meja. Ia merasa lelah beberapa hari terakhir apalagi setelah penyerangan-penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh pasukan Lucifer.

"Butuh pijatan?" Luhan segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menghela nafas lega setelah tahu itu adalah Sehun bukan ayahnya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau suka kemari?" tanya Luhan dengan kening berkerut. Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu melangkah dengan kaki jenjangnya. Sejenak Luhan sempat terhipnotis dengan sosok tampan keponakannya itu, sebelum akhirnya ia disadarkan oleh akal sehatnya.

"Apa tidak boleh?" ucap Sehun setelah tiba di depan meja kerja Luhan.

"Bukannya tidak boleh hanya saja rasanya aneh, dan_ hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Luhan saat Sehun berdiri dibelakangnya dan memberikan pijatan lembut dikedua pundaknya.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, mendengar dari cerita Pak tua itu aku rasanya tugasmu cukup berat."

"Pak tu_ahh! Maksudmu Kakek?"

"Hm, siapa lagi?"

"Kau harus sopan dengannya, dia tetua disini!"

"Aku tahu, tapi kau harus ingat iblis tidak punya sopan santun." Luhan menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa gaya bicaramu mirip dengan kakek?" gumamnya, Sehun tersenyum lalu mengedikkan bahunya pelan.

"Kau…aaahh, iya disana Sehun. Wow, kau pintar juga." Ucap Luhan sambil merasakan pijatan Sehun yang membuat otot tegangnya kembali rileks. Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap sosok Luhan dari belakang, perasaan ingin melindungi Luhan lagi dan lagi muncul di dalam benaknya. Sehun tahu, bahwa dirinya telah jatuh semakin dalam oleh pesona Luhan, pamannya.

…

..

.

"Kyungsoo tidak ada dikamarnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke dapur, dimana Baekhyun baru usai memasak makan malam.

"Benarkah? Kemana dia pergi? Bukankah dia jarang keluar?"

"Hmmm.. mungkin dia ingin membeli sesuatu." Bohong Chanyeol karena menurutnya Kyungsoo kemungkinan sedang di Nubes atau Infernus.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menata masakan diatas meja makan. Memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari arah belakang dengan manja.

"Sehun juga akhir-akhir ini sering menghilang. Aku tidak tahu dia kemana, tapi setiap pulang dia selalu tersenyum senang. Yah, setidaknya dia bisa bahagia." Ucap Baekhyun sambil sibuk menata piring-piring makanan diatas meja.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan kepala yang ia letakkan diatas pundak Baekhyun.

"Bocah itu sebentar lagi akan beranjak dewasa."

"Kau benar. Dia pasti akan menjadi pria yang baik dan tampan." Ucap Baekhyun senang.

"Sepertinya ayahnya."

"Huh?" Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menolehkan kepalanya membuat Chanyeol tersadar dengan ucapannya.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"Seperti ayahmu. Kenapa?" ucap Chanyeol tanpa perasaan gugup, ia sudah terbiasa berpura-pura.

"Oh.. tapi bagaimana kau tahu tentang ayahku?"

"Buah tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Dengan melihatmu aku sudah tahu sosok seperti apa ayahmu." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk melepaskannya.

"Ayo makan!" ucap Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya. Chanyeol mengecup leher Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di kursinya.

…

..

.

Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang berjalan disampingnya dengan wajah tersenyum. Mereka baru usai menonton dan berjalan-jalan disekitar taman. Jongin melirik tangan Kyungoo yang tergantung bebas disisi tubuhnya dan ingin menggapai tangan itu, tapi Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu menoleh membuat Jongin tercekat di tempatnya.

"Jongin, terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Jongin memastikan. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan mengingat bagaimana akhir bahagia dari film yang ia tonton bersama Jongin serta percakapan singkat mereka di taman.

"Lain kali aku akan menunjukan hal menyenangkan lainnya, kau mau?"

"hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi dan Jongin bersumpah bahwa sosok di depannya sekarang sangatlah menawan dengan pipi kemerahan.

"Terima kasih Jongin."

"Berhentilah berterima kasih Kyungsoo. Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri ketika kau memintaku untuk mengajarimu tentang jatuh cinta." Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu semakin merah dan ia melempar pandangannya kesisi jalan .

"Hmm.., Kyungsoo?"

"Eum?"

"Apa kau sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan membuat senyum merekah tercipta di bibir Jongin.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Eum?" gumam Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya dan mata bulat yang lugu.

"Boleh aku memegang tanganmu selama kita dalam perjalanan pulang?"

"Hm." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Jongin segera meraih tangan halus itu untuk menggenggamnya erat.

Mereka tidak terlibat pembicaraan lagi setelahnya , hanya degupan, kegugupan dan perasaan senang yang mengisi perasaan mereka.

Hingga langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah jalanan yang sepi saat melihat sebuah sosok berdiri di ujung gang, di kegelapan. Jongin menyipitkan matanya ketika sosok itu berjalan mendekat kearah cahaya lampu jalanan.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pengangannya dan Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat.

Perlahan sosok itu mulai menginjakan kakinya di bawah cahaya lampu dan perlahan sosok tinggi bertubuh kurus mulai terlihat. Jongin mengenal seragam itu , itu adalah seragam dari sekolah mereka, namun wajah lelaki itu masih kurang jelas di mata Jongin.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah sayap hitam keluar dari balik punggungnya membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya, sosok itu semakin mendekat dan Jongin perlahan mundur dengan Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Menikmati kencan kalian?" ucap suara itu. Namun sebelum Jongin dapat mengenali sosok itu, sosok berseragam itu telah merubah wujudnya menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan dengan taring, mata merah dan pakaian berwarna hitam.

Kyungsoo tercekat, ia tahu bahwa sosok di depannya bukanlah bangsa iblis karena bangsa iblis tidak diperkenankan menampakan wujud mereka di depan orang manusia . Dan hanya ada satu kemungkinan, sosok dihadapannya adalah salah satu dari anak buah Lucifer, atau mungkin Lucifer itu sendiri.

"Apa yang seorang malaikat lakukan disini?" gumam sosok itu lagi.

"Si-siapa kau?" ucap Jongin dengan wajah takut dan waspada, berusaha melindungi Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!" ucap sosok itu sambil berdecih.

"Hei malaikat, apa kau tidak takut ternoda oleh kejahatan bila kau berada di dunia manusia terlalu lama?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Jongin, bukan karena ia terlalu takut, namun untuk meyakinkan Jongin bahwa ia harus mempercayai dirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Uh! Suaramu sangat menusuk berbanding terbalik dengan wajah .. aku mau melakukan sebuah penawaran. Bergabung, dan kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau."

"Pergilah!" ucap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Wow, kau berani juga. Ah! Aku hampir lupa, kau anak dari pernikahan iblis dan malaikat itu kan? Sebuah keturunan menjijikan yang menodai kesucian malaikat dan kebiadaban iblis." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, hanya menatap waspada pada sosok yang kini mulai mendekat.

"PERGI!" bentak Jongin dengan rahang mengeras. Sosok itu berdecih, lalu menjentikan jarinya tak lama sosok yang serupa turun dari langit dan berdiri mengepung mereka.

"Pergi berarti kembali." Ucapnya dengan sebuah seringaian. Dan memerintah para pasukannya untuk menangkap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa dilemma, ia tidak tahu ia harus berdiam diri atau merubah wujudnya. Setidaknya jika ia berubah, ia bisa meloloskan diri namun ia tidak bisa melakukan karena semua akan membuat Jongin berada di dalam bahaya.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Jongin dalam, membuat Jongin menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Jongin, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan lalu memeluk tubuh Jongin erat, sementara di belakang mereka para pasukan Lucifer semakin mendekat dengan sebuah seringain.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo."

…

..

.

Chanyeol menatap kearah wajah tertidur Baekhyun. Ia sudah melakukannya beberapa menit terakhir. Baekhyun berkata ia sedikit lelah dengan kegiatan belajarnya dan Chanyeol membiarkannya tidur lebih awal di dalam pelukannya.

Ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut, sosok di hadapannya telah mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu kemana lagi takdir membawanya.

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol mengernyit ketika mendengar suara ibunya dan ia bersumpah bahwa ia mendengar suara isakan juga.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Kyungsoo..Kyungsoo.."

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

"Kyungsoo menghilang…hiks..hiks.."

"Apa?" Tubuh Chanyeol menengang, bola matanya terbuka semakin besar.

"Mereka bilang, sesuatu membawa Kyungsoo pergi…hiks.."

Chanyeol tahu, takdir bergerak lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Tidak hanya perasaannya, takdir juga mempermainkan apapun yang mulai Chanyeol anggap keberadaannya. Apapun disekitarnya.

…

..

.

 **TBC**

…

..

.

Apapun tanggapan negatif kalian tentang chapter ini, aku gak bakal menyangkal. Karena aku akui, aku udah buat kesalahan fatal dan mau gak mau harus aku perbaikin supaya ceritanya nyambung. Apapun kejanggalan yang kalian temuin , silahkan kalian permasalahin karena aku Cuma bisa bilang maaf. wwkwkwkwkw…

Haaaah.. seperti biasa, aku ngaret ngaret dan ngaret lagi. Udah berapa lama? Ada yang bilang udah hampir dua bulan? Bener ya? Apa mungkin udah lebih? Wkwkwkw..

Kalo boleh jujur, aku udah mulai kehilangan feeling sama ff ini dan ngerasa ide yang muncul amat sangat terbatas. Itu yang bikin aku susah update cepet selain karena kesibukan aku juga wkwkwk..

Oh iya, sebagai permintaan maaf aku, aku kasih ff cemilan buat kalian. Seharusnya aku simpen untuk cemilan di ff baru yang akan datang, tapi aku pikir yah kasih hiburan buat kalian sedikit gpp.. wkwkwk.

Seperti biasa , makasi buat yang review, I love you so much, buat yang Cuma follow dan favoritin juga masih banyak dan siders juga makasi ya hehehe… setidaknya kalian baca ajah aku udah sedikit seneng.

Oh iya, untuk voting FF nya, sejauh ini yang paling banyak peminatnya adalah "Hot Saint and Sexy Ghost" kedua ada "Monday to Sunday" ketiga "Restart" keempat "Ssst..Don't tell them" terakhir "Boy from the star" mungkin sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah wkwkw tergantung pilihan kalian.

Ya udah ya segini dulu Aku lagi males banyak omong wwkwkwk..

Silahkan review jika berkenan, jaga kesehatan dan salam Chanbaek is real


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Devil Beside Me chapter 12

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho , Lee Taemin , Ok Taecyeon , Taeyang, Kim Dasom , Kim Jonghyun, Bae Joo Hyeon-Irene , Park Sooyoung- Joy , Kim Yerim-Yeri, Song Naeun, Yoon Bomi, Park Chorong, Park Cheondong ( Thunder ), Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Jung Soojung, and others.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa,seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort** **, be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

…

..

.

Lupa? Silahkan baca chapter sebelumnya!

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Seumur hidup Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu apa arti sebuah persaudaraan yang sesungguhnya. Karena ketika adik bungsunya terlahir, yang ada di dalam dirinya hanyalah sebuah ambisi, kekuasaan, dan kebencian.

Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi sosok yang di idam-idamkan ibunya, membuat dirinya merasa tersaingi dan posisinya tergeser oleh sang adik, untuk itu Chanyeol tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh memperlakukan adiknya dengan baik.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" bentak Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo kecil berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Tapi hyung, aku ingin bermain bersamamu."

"MENJAUH! AKU BILANG MENJAUH!" bentak Chanyeol membuat mata biru indah itu berubah menjadi menyipit dan nampak sedih, tapi Chanyeol tahu adiknya itu tidak akan pernah menangis.

 _'Malaikat tidak menangis, malaikat tidak membawa kesedihan , malaikat hanya membawa kebahagiaan untuk semua orang'_

Chanyeol tahu hal itu yang para malaikat tanamkan pada adik bungsunya. Berbeda dengan sikapnya, Luhan jauh lebih menerima keberadaan adik bungsunya yang ternyata memiliki 100 % darah malaikat di dalam dirinya, meskipun begitu namun Luhan tidak pernah merasa iri, ia menyayangi adiknya karena baginya Kyungsoo adalah anak yang baik dan penurut tidak seperti Chanyeol yang keras kepala dan menyebalkan.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu?" Chanyeol mengintip dari balik pilar pada interaksi antara Kyungsoo kecil dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Ibunya nampak cemas melihat luka terbakar di tangan putih putranya, sementara ayahnya segera menutup matanya kesal dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa setelah ini ia akan mendapat hukuman karena membiarkan tangan adiknya terbakar.

"Ayah, ini semua salahku. Aku yang memaksa Chanyeol hyung untuk bermain bersamaku, jadi dia marah dan aku tidak sengaja menyentuh tubuhnya. Jangan marahi Chanyeol hyung Ayah! aku yang salah." Ucap Kyungsoo polos. Chanyeol berdecih, kejujuran adiknya memang selalu membuat semua orang simpati, namun hal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Chanyeol memang berniat membakar adiknya, namun lagi –lagi adik kelewat polosnya menafsirkan berbeda.

Itu terjadi lagi ketika pesta perayaan di Nubes. Chanyeol harus menerima dirinya dicegat oleh para pengawal, sementara di dalam sana ia melihat Kyungsoo mendapat pelayanan yang sangat ramah dari para malaikat. Diperlakukan layaknya Pangeran Mahkota, di jaga oleh para malaikat dan dilayani apapun keinginannya.

"Aku ingin masuk!" bentak Chanyeol sambil mencoba mengeluarkan kekuatanya, namun seketika lenyap. Kyungsoo yang sedang berlalu bersama para malaikat, menoleh dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Pengawal, biarkan Chanyeol hyung masuk!"

"Tidak Tuan, dia harus mendapat izin dari Putra Mahkota."

"Ya, akan aku sampaikan. Ibu pasti tidak akan membiarkan salah satu anaknya berada diluar selama pesta perayaan, jadi biarkan kakakku masuk ya?" suara ramahnya membuat Chanyeol muak, ia berdecak sebal lalu melangkah masuk dengan angkuhnya ketika para pengawal itu membiarkannya masuk.

Kekesalan Chanyeol tidak berakhir disana, ketika akan menemui ibunya beberapa malaikat mulai berbisik membuat Chanyeol geram. Kekuatannya yang semula dilenyapkan mendadak muncul, meski kecil namun api disekujur tubuhnya membara dan mampu membuat para malaikat kepanasan. Chanyeol itu kuat, kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan dan tidak bisa dideteksi kapan akan meledak kapan akan tertahan.

"Hyung, jangan!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berlari kearah Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh kakaknya yang tinggi itu dengan erat, tidak peduli jika medan salju yang baru ia buat mencair perlahan.

"PERGI! PERGI SIALAN!" bentak Chanyeol sambil mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, hyung tidak boleh mengeluarkan kekuatanmu, kakek bisa marah besar dan melarang hyung datang kemari lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mencoba menenangkan tubuh kakaknya, namun Chanyeol memberontak membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesakitan akibat kulitnya terbakar.

"CHANYEOL!" ibunya datang dan melenyapkan kekuatan Chanyeol dengan kekuatan saljunya yang lebih besar, Kyungsoo terpental dan sekujur tubuhnya melepuh.

"KYUNGSOO!" Taemin meraih tubuh putranya dan mencoba menggetarkan tubuh mungil yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKMU?" bentak Taemin, Chanyeol tersentak itu adalah pertama kalinya ibunya membentaknya, dan semua karena adiknya yang menurutnya terlalu suka mencari muka. Chanyeol membeku di tempat, antara terkejut, kecewa, dan marah. Marahlah yang mendominasinya.

Selama seminggu Kyungsoo harus menjalani pengobatan dan setiap hari Luhan akan memarahinya karena adik bungsu mereka terus menjerit kesakitan setiap kali diobati, dan Chanyeol sadar semua orang mulai menyalahkannya.

Muak dengan semua itu, ia memilih untuk bermain kedunia manusia dimana ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan, sambil menjalankan tugasnya. Itulah bagaimana awalnya dunia manusia menjadi tempat yang menarik untuknya.

Tiap kali ia melihat adiknya yang tersenyum dan berlari kearahnya dengan penuh perhatian, Chanyeol akan berdecih dan mengancam adiknya dengan bara api ditubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo melangkah mundur dengan wajah sedih.

"Hyung, selamat hari kelahiranmu. Aku membuatkan ini untukmu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberikan sebuah mahkota bunga cantik yang ia rangkai dengan susah payah selama seminggu penuh.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia merampas benda itu lalu membakarnya menjadi abu, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menengang namun kemudian ia kembali tersenyum kecil.

"Setidaknya hyung memegang pemberianku." Ucapnya lalu melenggang pergi membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal, ia benci bagaimana adiknya itu berpura-pura bahwa semua baik-baik saja, bahwa semua hal membawa kebahagiaan.

Tahun-tahun berlalu dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mundur, ia mulai jarang mengganggu kakaknya dan sesekali hanya bicara jika itu diperlukan, karena semakin Kyungsoo beranjak dewasa ia tahu bahwa kakaknya ingin sendiri, bahwa kakaknya tidak ingin diganggu, bahwa kakaknya membencinya.

Dan Chanyeol senang dengan itu, ia tidak lagi melihat senyum adiknya yang baginya adalah senyum palsu dan tidak lagi harus bertindak kasar untuk membuat adik bungsunya menjauh.

Lalu semua berubah ketika Kyungsoo memeluknya sekali lagi, membiarkan dirinya terbakar demi membuat dirinya tenang. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersadar bahwa selama ini, adiknya selalu ada untuknya, bahwa kebencian yang ia berikan dibalas dengan semua rasa peduli yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya.

Dan kini ketika ia mulai menghargai dan menyadari seluruh perjuangan adiknya, sosok itu diculik oleh musuh terbesar dan paling berat untuk seluruh mahluk langit dan makhluk kegelapan, Lucifer.

…

..

.

 **Devil Beside Me**

 **Chapter 12**

 **( Persiapkan mental dan hati kalian guys! )**

…

 **..**

 **.**

"Kau harus tenang Chanyeol!" bentak Minho ketika melihat Chanyeol bangkit dengan wajah kesal.

"Tenang? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sementara adik bungsuku yang bahkan tidak berani menyakiti seekor nyamuk berada di tangan makhluk tanpa perasaan diluar sana?" bentak Chanyeol sambil menatap Minho penuh emosi.

Taemin bangkit dan berjalan menuju putra keduanya, membelai lembut pucuk kepala Chanyeol hingga perlahan kemarahannya padam.

"Ibu tahu, ibu tahu kau sangat mencemaskan adikmu tapi untuk saat ini tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, kita_"

"Tidak! Aku akan mencari makhluk itu. Aku tahu dia telah mengincarku dan juga Baekhyun, aku akan_"

"Jangan sekali-kali melibatkan ibuku dalam hal ini!" Kali ini Sehun bangkit sambil menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas lalu membuang wajah kesal dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ibuku tidak pantas mendapatkan kesengsaraan lagi, biarkan dia tidak terlibat dalam hal ini.. aku mohon…" ucap Sehun dengan suara yang terdengar lirih membuat seisi ruangan Minho menjadi hening.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, dan melalui celah pundaknya ia bicara.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk membuat orang yang aku cintai dalam bahaya, Baekhyun adalah tanggung jawabku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padanya." Sehun terdiam sambil melihat kesungguhan dimata Chanyeol, lalu ia mengangguk kecil. Seolah memberikan kepercayaannya pada laki-laki itu, sedikit. Hanya sedikit.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sehun pelan nyaris berbisik, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Chanyeol dan juga Luhan yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku_"

" _Chanyeol..hiks..tolong aku…kau dimana? Hikkss…"_

Mata Chanyeol membulat ketika mendengar suara tangisan Baekhyun, amarahnya memuncak, dengan segera ia berbalik dan menghilang membaur bersama udara.

Ketika ia tiba, ia menemukan Baekhyun terduduk di sebuah gang dengan tangan bersimbah darah dan wajah ketakutan. Mata Chanyeol semakin melebar dan ketika akan memeluk Baekhyun, ia menyadari di pangkuan kekasihnya ada sebuah sosok yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang mengotori seragamnya.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh dan menangis sambil membuka kedua tangannya yang bersimbah darah.

"Chan..Chanyeol…hiks.. Yi..Yifan.."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan kekasihnya menangis histeris dalam pelukannya.

"Tenang, ada aku disini!" bisik Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung bergetar Baekhyun.

" _Luhan! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"_

Tak lama Luhan muncul di belakang mereka, lalu merubah wujudnya menjadi wujud manusia dan segera membantu Yifan bangkit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan dan Chanyeol menggeleng sambil membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Baekhyun nampak syok, aku tidak bisa memaksanya bercerita. Bawa dia ke apartemenmu, aku akan menyusul." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menghilang bersama dengan Baekhyun di dalam pelukannya.

Luhan mengangkat tubuh Yifan, dan sedetik kemudian Sehun muncul.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah, bantu aku Sehun!" Sehun berjongkok dan membantu Luhan, lalu ketiga orang tersebut menghilang , meninggalkan jejak darah mengering di tanah.

…

..

.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas ranjangnya, lalu mengelus surai hitam kekasihnya perlahan. Baekhyun masih bergetar bahkan ia tidak mau melepaskan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sayang? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dan membawa keduanya dalam ciuman.

Sekelebat bayangan terlintas, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju gerbang dan disusul Yifan yang ikut berlari dibelakangnya, menawarkan sebuah antaran untuk pulang.

Baekhyun terlihat menyetujui dan mereka berjalan bersama, mereka sempat mampir sebentar untuk membeli minum dan setelahnya kembali berjalan menuju rumah Baekhyun.

Meskipun Chanyeol merasa sedikit cemburu melihat interaksi keduanya, namun ia mencoba fokus dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Baekhyun dan Yifan terhenti disebuah gang dan sebuah sosok laki-laki berseragam muncul.

Chanyeol mengernyit karena wajah lelaki itu tidak terlalu jelas. Mereka sempat terlibat percakapan namun setelahnya sosok itu berubah, Chanyeol mengernyit dalam ketika sosok berseragam itu berubah menjadi makhluk menyeramkan.

Ia mencoba mendekati Baekhyun namun Yifan melindungi Baekhyun, dan setelahnya Chanyeol dapat melihat jika makhluk itu melukai Yifan dengan kukunya yang tajam, hingga lelaki itu tumbang tepat diatas tanah, dan Baekhyun mendekatinya sambil mencoba memeriksa keadaan Yifan.

Ketika sosok itu mendekat, sesuatu menyala di leher Baekhyun dan makhluk itu berhenti . Baekhyun yang tidak menyadarinya, hanya menutup mata sambil memanggil nama Chanyeol dalam ketakutan dan setelahnya makhluk itu pergi sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol muncul.

Ciuman mereka terlepas dan Baekhyun kembali memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Jangan takut! Ada aku disini Baek!" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak memberikan respon selain sebuah isakan.

…

..

.

Luhan dan Sehun menatap sosok yang terbaring diatas ranjang apartemennya dengan alis mengernyit. Taemin sedang berusaha mengobatinya karena mereka tahu bahwa luka itu bukan ulah manusia, melainkan ulah makhluk lain.

"Dia akan segera sadar. Biarkan dia istirahat." Ucap Taemin sambil bangkit dengan wajah sedikit kelelahan.

"Dimana kalian menemukannya?" tanya Taemin sambil menatap dua sosok dihadapannya.

"Di gang bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol." Taemin menatap Luhan dalam.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" tanya Taemin lagi, Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Chanyeol membawanya, aku rasa dia cukup terkejut. Dia hanya manusia, dan Lucifer muncul dihadapannya, tentu dia syok berat."

"Dia aman bersama Chanyeol, ibu harus kembali. Kalian jaga dia, buat dia melupakan kejadian tadi!" ucap Taemin sambil menepuk pundak Luhan dan Sehun lalu menghilang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang makhluk menjijikan itu incar? Kenapa dia membuat onar di seluruh kalangan makhluk di muka bumi?" ucap Sehun dengan wajah kesal.

"Seperti kata ibu, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya makhluk itu inginkan, bahkan dirinya sendiri." Gumam Luhan pelan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya setelah kelelahan menangis. Ia membuka mata perlahan dan menemukan Chanyeol berbaring disampingnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Chan… Chanyeol?" bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh dengan sebuah senyuman sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Hm.. apa yang_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika ia mulai mengingat kejadian sebelumnya dan matanya membulat.

"Bagaiamana keadaan Yifan? Dia…dia.."

"Dia sudah aman, jangan cemas! Hanya pikirkan tentang kesehatanmu sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk lalu kembali memeluk Chanyeol semakin erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu, tapi aku berjanji sejauh apapun aku pergi, aku pasti akan tetap kembali padamu, kau bisa memegang ucapanku." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tidak muncul lagi disekolah selama dua hari?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ada hal yang harus aku urus, kau jangan khawatir. Besok aku akan kembali bersekolah. Sekarang kau ingin makan sesuatu? Atau ingin aku antar pulang?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa, aku hanya ingin berada disampingmu." Bisiknya pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi sangat manja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda, Baekhyun terdiam , ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu karena sejujurnya ia pun tak tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol, meskipun ia berusaha mengubur perasaan menggebu-gebu itu, namun perasaan itu kembali muncul dan mengalahkan logikanya.

"Aku..aku tidak tahu. Hanya…hanya tetaplah disampingku." Bisik Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Iya, bayi besar ku." Bisiknya membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

…

..

.

Yifan mengerjapkan matanya dan perlahan mata itu terbuka. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menemukan dua sosok tak asing dimatanya, satunya adalah adik Baekhyun, Sehun dan satu lagi adalah sosok yang datang ketika ulang tahun Sehun.

"Di..di-dimana a-aku?" ucap Yifan pelan membuat dua orang yang sedang duduk disofa saling menoleh.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Di..di-dimana a-aku?"

"Kau ada diapartemenku." Ucap Luhan sambil bangkit dan tersenyum. Yifan melihat sekelilingnya dan kembali menatap Luhan kebingungan, hingga akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ba-Baekhyun, ba-bagaimana ke-keadaannya?" tanya Yifan lagi. Sehun bangkit dengan wajah datar dan berdiri disamping Luhan.

"Dia aman bersama kekasihnya, tidak usah terlalu mencemaskannya!" ucap Sehun masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Ta..tapi..di-dia ..ta-tadi.. ma-makhluk i..itu…" Luhan duduk disamping Yifan sambil menepuk pundaknya, membuat Sehun mengernyit tidak suka.

"Kau sudah aman jangan cemas, makhluk itu adalah makhluk dari dunia lain." Mata Yifan membulat dan Luhan kembali tersenyum.

"Jangan takut, kami akan melindungimu." Bisik Luhan lagi, namun Yifan masih kebingungan.

"Si-siapa kalian?"

"Kami…." Luhan melirik Sehun dan kembali menatap Yifan.

"Jangan banyak bertanya, pikirkan tentang lukamu!" ucap Sehun lalu menarik Luhan menjauh membuat lelaki itu bergumam tidak terima dengan sikap tidak bersahabat Sehun.

"Bi-bisakah aku pu-pulang?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu, tapi kau harus makan siang dulu!" ucap Luhan lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Mata Yifan yang sejak tadi mengikuti sosok Luhan, kini beralih menatap Sehun yang malah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Setelah selesai makan, segera pulang! Dan jangan pernah menganggap lebih apa yang lelaki tadi lakukan padamu, dia…" Sehun melangkah mendekat dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"milikku." Sambungnya.

"SEHUUUN! JANGAN BICARA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!" teriak Luhan dari arah dapur membuat sosok Sehun terkejut lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan Yifan yang mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan bocah di depannya, ketika pintu tertutup Yifan menatapnya dalam diam, lalu ia berdecih kecil sambil menatap kearah jendela.

…

..

.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sejak kelas pertama tadi nampak tidak berminat, bahkan kini ketika potongan daging kesukaannya di depan mata ia nampak tidak tertarik sama sekali. Membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang terjadi pada kekasihnya.

Yifan melirik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian, lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Setelah menanyakan keadaannya, Baekhyun tidak terlalu banyak terlibat percakapan dengan Yifan dan hal itu membuat kecanggungan kembali menyelimuti dirinya.

"Aku dengar dia menghilang, bersama anak kelas satu bermata bulat itu." Bisikan para siswa mulai menyapa indra pendengaran mereka.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, dari berita yang tersebar mereka sedang berkencan, lalu setelah itu mereka tidak masuk sekolah berhari-hari."

"Apa mereka melarikan diri karena hubungan keduanya tidak direstui?"

"Jangan bercanda! Kau fikir ini drama?"

"Lalu kemana mereka pergi?"

"Entahlah, ada yang bilang jika mereka memang sengaja membolos. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Kim Jongin itu, dia sangat suka membolos untuk bersenang-senang, selain basket ia tidak memiliki kertertarikan pada apapun lagi."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Yifan dapet mendengar percakapan itu. Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, namun ketika pembicaraan siswa-siswa itu semakin menjadi-menjadi, emosi Chanyeol seolah tersulut.

"Kau salah, kali ini lelaki bermata bulat itu telah memikatnya. Basket tidak lagi menarik ketika kau bisa memasukkan milikmu ke dalam lubang sempit lelaki cantik itu berhari-hari. Hahahaah.."

"Jika dia wanita, bisa aku pastikan dia akan mengandung segera."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang nampak tidak menyukai topik pembicaraan itu, dan Chanyeol juga melihat bagaimana Baekhyun meremas jemarinya gugup.

" Kau mengandung , Melahirkan, dan ditinggalkan. Itu bagaimana seorang _bad boy_ beraksi."

"Hahaha kau benar, dan_"

 **BRAAAK**

Gebrakan meja yang Chanyeol ciptakan membuat tidak hanya lelaki tukang gossip itu yang terdiam, namun seluruh kantin nampak hening karena ketakutan.

Ketika Chanyeol akan menghampiri kumpulan lelaki itu dan memberinya pelajaran, Baekhyun menahan tangannya dan menggeleng pelan.

Baekhyun bangkit lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar membuat seluruh isi kantin terkejut melihat bagaimana sosok mungil itu menarik keluar sosok yang paling ditakuti di sekolah mereka.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mereka tiba diatap sekolah, sementara Chanyeol hanya mengernyit pelan.

"Aku tahu kau marah karena mereka membicarakan adikmu, tapi kau jangan gegabah Yeol! Bagaimana bila pihak sekolah tidak lagi mentolerir tindakanmu dan mereka mengeluarkanmu?" ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Baekhyun?"

"Aku..aku hanya takut .. aku takut kau tidak lagi bersamaku, jika kau dikeluarkan bagaimana aku bisa bertahan tanpamu Yeol?" Chanyeol mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, ia tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya salah menafsirkan tindakannya.

"Aku bukannya tidak memikirkan tentang menghilangnya Kyungsoo, aku bukannya ingin menjadi egois, tapi aku hanya takut, aku takut kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku."

"Baekhyun? Kau salah, aku marah bukan karena itu, aku marah karena ucapan mereka membuatmu tak nyaman."

"Apa?"

"Ya, aku tahu yang mereka membicarakan membuatmu teringat tentang masa lalumu." Baekhyun tercekat, ia tidak tahu jika Chanyeol benar-benar sepeduli itu pada perasaannya.

"Chanyeol, aku…"

"Jangan cemaskan apapun lagi, aku mohon." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat.

"Ya, Chanyeol aku akan berusaha." Baekhyun berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya melepas pelukan mereka.

"Aku harus segera kembali, kau sebaiknya tenangkan dirimu disini dulu!" ucap Baekhyun lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu atap. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng, ketika ia akan menyusul Baekhyun sebuah sapaan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Menarik." Ucap suara itu. Chanyeol menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Huang Zitao berdiri dibelakangnya. Chanyeol mengernyit dan melihat sekelilingnya, menebak darimana datangnya sosok itu, atau mungkin sosok itu telah menguping pembicaraannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah denganmu." Ucap Chanyeol hendak berbalik sebelum ia mendengar suara kekehan kecil.

"Karena aku bukan sainganmu? Karena aku hanya si berandal berseragam? Bagaimana dengan ini?"

 **SLAAASSSHH**

Chanyeol menoleh dan matanya membulat sempurna, sosok yang ia lihat sekarang adalah sosok yang sama dengan yang ia lihat di ingatan Baekhyun.

"Kau?"

"Bagaimana, apa aku layak sekarang?" gumam Zitao.

"Kau… Lu..lucifer itu?" Zitao tersenyum manis lalu mengedikkan bahunya dan melangkah mendekat, lalu menghilang membuat Chanyeol mengernyit dan melihat sekeliling dengan waspada, namun makhluk itu muncul dari belakang dan menyerang punggung Chanyeol.

"Uhuk." Chanyeol terbatuk sambil merasakan nyeri dan rasa terbakar pada kulitnya.

"Bajingan! Jadi selama ini penyamaran ini yang kau gunakan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencoba melihat sekelilingnya dengan waspada.

"Hmm.. bagaimana ya? Aku hanya merasa penyamaran ini lebih keren." Suara Zitao terdengar namun sosoknya tidak terlihat.

"Brengsek! Dimana adikku? Kembalikan Kyungsoo, dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini."

 **SEEB**

Sosok itu muncul diatas pembatas atap, dengan sebuah seringaian.

"Adikmu? Si malaikat berambut hitam itu? Hmm.. aku tidak membawanya." Ucap Zitao lagi.

"Kau tahu? Satu hal yang selalu aku ingat tentang Lucifer, jangan pernah percaya ucapannya." Ucap Chanyeol penuh kebencian.

"Oh benarkah? Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau si calon Raja Iblis?" ucap Zitao lalu kembali menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Chanyeol dengan sebuah kuku tajam menancap di permukaan kulit Chanyeol.

"Aaakkhh!"

"Kenapa tidak berubah? Apa kau takut? Takut kekasihmu itu akan mengetahui siapa kau yang sebenarnya? Si bajingan yang telah menghamilinya dan membuangnya?"

"Bajingan,..hentikan..aaakkhh.." kembali lagi Chanyeol merasakan cakaran di punggungnya ketika sosok itu kembali muncul di belakangnya.

"Kembalikan adikku brengsek! Dan jangan ganggu Baekhyun! Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menahan rasa perih di punggungnya. Hembusan angin membuat luka menganganya semakin perih, darahnya mengalir mengotori seragamnya yang sudah robek dibeberapa bagian.

"Bagaimana jika kita buat mereka tahu? Bagaimana jika kita buat Baekhyun tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya? Bukankah itu menarik?"

"BRENGSEK!" Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu Chanyeol telah merubah dirinya menjadi wujud setengah iblisnya dan menyerang sosok di depannya, mencengkram dengan erat leher sosok itu penuh kebencian.

"Heuh! Apa hanya itu kekuatanmu?" ucap Zitao dengan sebuah seringaian, api ditubuh Chanyeol menyala membuat sosok di depannya merasa sedikit terbakar.

"Tutup mulutmu bangsat!"

"Buat aku!" ucap Zitao dengan sebuah seringaian membuat Chanyeol menggeram kesal, ia sudah bersiap untuk membakar sosok di depannya sebelum sebuah langkah kaki mendekat membuat Chanyeol menoleh melalui sela pundaknya.

Zitao menyeringai sambil memperhatikan wajah gusar Chanyeol di hadapannya yang masih berfokus pada pintu.

Pintu itu terbuka,

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" keduanya menoleh dan mendapati sosok wanita berdiri disana dengan wajah datarnya.

Jessica menatap kedua anak didiknya dengan salah satu mencekik yang lainnya.

"Bukankah sudah seharusnya kalian berada di kelas? Dan kenapa dengan seragammu Tuan Park?" tanya Jessica melihat seragam Chanyeol terkoyak dan beberapa noda darah terlihat disana, tidak sebanyak tadi, noda itu sudah dibuat menghilang oleh Chanyeol secepat diri mereka merubah kembali wujud manusia mereka.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar dan berjalan melewati Jessica dengan wajah penuh emosi. Jessica menghela nafas sambil melirik Chanyeol, lalu menatap Zitao yang berjalan kearahnya.

Ketika Chanyeol telah menghilang, Zitao berdiri disamping Jessica dengan sebuah seringaian.

"Waktu yang tepat." Bisiknya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Jessica yang menyeringai kecil.

…

..

.

Sehun melirik kesal gadis yang terus mengikutinya dibelakang. Sesekali gadis itu akan melompat kecil dan sesekali akan berlari kencang ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun telah meninggalkannya.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" bentak Sehun kesal. Soojung terdiam dengan bibir mencibir, ia merangkul pundak Sehun akrab membuat Sehun mendorong tubuh gadis itu.

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengikutimu, kita kan akan membuat tugas kelompok sekarang."

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan lebih cepat menuju halte.

"Mana bisa begitu, Kim saem akan mengurangi nilaiku nanti jika ia tahu aku tidak ikut andil dalam tugas ini. Ini tugas kelompok Sehun-ah!"

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku tidak membutuhkanmu untuk mengerjakannya, pulanglah!"

"Tidak mau!" ucap Soojung. Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan menatap malas gadis dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat menyebalkan." Ucap Sehun dingin. Soojung mencibir lalu menunjuk Sehun.

"Kau tahu? Kau jauh lebih menyebalkan."

"Kau."

"Kau." ulang Soojung membuat Sehun geram. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Seharusnya ia sudah berada di Infernus sekarang untuk berlatih bersama Kakek Iblis, atau paling tidak sedang bersama Luhan diruang kerja ayahnya, tapi karena gadis menyebalkan di depannya membuat Sehun membuang-buang waktu berharganya.

"Pulanglah! Aku akan mengerjakannya dan mencantumkan namamu disana." Ucap Sehun lebih lembut sambil melangkah kesisi jalan.

"Tidak mau, nanti bila Kim saem bertanya aku tidak bisa menjawab bagaimana?"

"Itu salahmu!"

"Makanya aku ikut~" rengek Soojung. Sehun menahan nafas sambil memutar tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di masing-masing sisi pinggangnya.

"Aku bilang pulang! Aku akan mengerjakannya, aku akan mengirimkannya padamu setelah selesai jadi kau bisa membacanya dan mempelajarinya. Dan_"

"Sehun awas!" Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia merasa tubuhnya terdorong kuat kesebrang jalan. Ia mencoba bangkit sambil memegang pantatnya yang terasa sakit, serta beberapa bagian sikunya yang nyeri.

Ketika akan berteriak dan memaki gadis itu, Sehun membulatkan matanya saat melihat Soojung tengah tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan kepala berlumuran darah dengan sebuah mobil terhenti disampingnya dan beberapa pejalan kaki yang mendekat.

"Soojung! Soojung!" teriak Sehun sambil mencoba bangkit dan berlari kearah Soojung yang tidak sadarkan diri.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lemas di koridor sekolah, membiarkan tubuhnya terdorong oleh siswa-siswa yang berlarian menuju gerbang sekolah.

Di tangannya ia membawa tas milik Chanyeol, kekasihnya itu tidak muncul lagi di dalam kelas sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka diatap sekolah membuat Baekhyun cemberut dengan segala macam pemikiran negative menyelimutinya sepanjang pelajaran akhir.

"Baek-Baekhyun!" Baekhyun tahu itu adalah Yifan, namun ia enggan untuk membalik tubuhnya jadi ia hanya berjalan dan membawa dirinya menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Baek-Baekhyun!" Baekhyun mendongak ketika merasakan remasan pada kedua pundaknya dan sosok Yifan berdiri di depannya dengan nafas terengah.

"Ka-kau ti-tidak men-mendengar pang-panggilanku." Ucap Yifan, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf."

"Ti-tidak a-apa-a-apa. A-apa ka-kau ma-mau pu-pulang ber-bersama?" tanya Yifan. Baekhyun menatap sosok itu sebentar lalu kembali teringat tentang kejadian dua hari lalu ketika mereka bertemu dengan makhluk menyeramkan itu dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu Chanyeol. Kau pulanglah lebih dulu!"

"Ti-tidak. A-aku a-akan me-menunggumu kalau be-begitu." Ucap Yifan.

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri pulanglah!" tolak Baekhyun secara halus sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Yifan dipundaknya dan kembali berjalan menuju gerbang. Namun sebelum mencapai gerbang, ia merasakan Yifan meremas pundaknya lagi bahkan menggetarkannya pelan.

"A-aku akan menunggumu! Ja-jangan me-menolak!" pekik Yifan. Baekhyun mengernyit, remasan Yifan memang tidak sakit, namun sikap tidak biasa Yifan membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa aneh.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Ucap Yifan setelah menyadari jemarinya terlalu keras meremas pundak Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menunduk dengan wajah bersalah.

"A-aku hanya ti-tidak i-ingin ka-kau da-dalam bahaya." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk pundak Yifan pelan.

"Bukan masalah. Terima kasih Yifan." Ucap Baekhyun lagi sambil melihat kesisi jalan menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol yang tidak pasti.

…

..

.

Mata Soojung terbuka perlahan dan yang ia lihat hanyalah pantulan cahaya dan dinding berwarna putih serta aroma alcohol yang menyengat.

"Se-Sehun?" ucapnya ketika melihat sosok Sehun berdiri disamping ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Dasar bodoh!" bentak Sehun ketika Soojung mengangguk pelan.

"Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan hah? Mencoba menjadi pahlawan?" bentak Sehun lagi. Bibir Soojung bergetar, entah mengapa air matanya pun mengalir. Sehun tercekat, lalu menghentikan ucapannya.

Ia baru saja membentak seseorang yang berusaha menyelamatkannya, sebenarnya Sehun tidak bermaksud jahat ia hanya kesal dengan sikap sok peduli Soojung yang malah membahayakan nyawa gadis itu sendiri.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan? Berhenti berteman denganku, kau hanya akan merasakan kesialan, seperti sekarang contohnya." Soojung menggeleng sambil terisak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Kau bahkan menangis sekarang!" bentak Sehun lagi.

Soojung menatap Sehun sambil memegang perutnya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku lapar." Ucap gadis itu membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya, lalu tatapannya jatuh pada mangkuk putih dan segelas air di atas meja disamping ranjang rawat Soojung.

Tanpa bicara Sehun mengambil mangkuk itu dan membuka tutupnya. Perlahan ia mengaduknya pelan sesekali meniupnya.

"Ini makanlah!" ucap Sehun. Soojung tersenyum dan berusaha meraihnya namun jarum infus yang tertanam di pergelangan tangannya membuat gerakannya terbatas. Sekali lagi Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu mengambil kembali mangkuk itu dan mulai menyendoknya pelan.

"Buka mulutmu!" ucap Sehun, Soojung menatap Sehun dengan wajah haru membuat Sehun kembali memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan menangis! Cepat buka mulutmu!" ucapnya dingin namun tangannya tetap bergerak untuk memberikan sesendok bubur untuk gadis di depannya.

Di depan pintu yang terbuka sedikit, Luhan tersenyum kecil. Senyumannya berbanding terbalik dengan rasa menusuk di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hal itu terjadi, namun beberapa menit melihat interaksi dua orang di depannya membuat sesuatu menusuk semakin dalam dan lama-lama sesuatu itu menjadi semakin sakit dan sakit.

"Waaah, Soojung sudah siuman?" ucap Luhan sambil melangkah masuk dengan wajah riangnya membuat dua orang disana menoleh . Soojung tersenyum sambil mengunyah makanannya sementar Sehun hanya melirik sebentar lalu kembali berfokus pada mangkuknya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Sehun dingin tanpa melihat kearah Luhan. Luhan berdecih lalu mengusak rambut Sehun , membuat Sehun geram.

"Hei, jaga bicaramu anak kecil." Ucap Luhan dan sebuah dentingan keras antara sendok dan mangkuk menjadi respon dari Sehun.

"Aaaaa.." Soojung membuka mulutnya, namun Sehun bangkit dan meletakkannya diatas pangkuan Soojung. Luhan yang sedang meletakkan buah jeruk diatas meja menoleh terkejut ketika ia merasakan sebuah tarikan keras ditangannya dan ditubuhnya diseret keluar.

"Yak! Sehun-ah! Hei!"

Soojung menatap pintu tertutup itu lalu kembali menatap mangkuk buburnya dan ia tersenyum tipis, sebuah senyuman kecewa lalu berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian.

…

..

.

Langit sudah berwarna kemerahan namun Chanyeol tak kunjung datang. Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas Chanyeol dan melirik kearah Yifan yang sejak tadi tertunduk disampingnya.

"Yifan pulanglah! Ini sudah petang!"

"Tidak, ka-kau bah-bahkan masih di-disini." Ucap Yifan. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, ia ingin berterima kasih namun entah mengapa sebuah perasaan jengkel terbersit disana.

"Pulanglah! aku mohon! Jangan bersikap seperti ini Yifan, kau telah mengorbankan banyak hal untukku dan Chanyeol dan aku..dan aku.. aku bahkan tidak bisa membalasnya dengan apapun." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap sosok berkaca mata itu.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku tidak bi-bisa. A-aku me-melakukan i-ini ka-karena… ka-karena… Baek-Baekhyun.." Baekhyun terkejut ketika tangannya diraih oleh Yifan dan digenggam erat.

"Yifan? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Baek-Baekhyun, ma-maafkan a-aku. A-aku me-menyukaimu."Baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan wajah terkejut bukan main.

"Ka-kau begitu ba-baik pa-padaku sejak awal per-pertemuan ki-kita. Ka-kau memperlakukanku la-layaknya ma-manusia, a-aku me-menyukaimu Baek-Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol benar. Chanyeol benar bahwa kau memiliki perasaan pertemanan ini hanya sebuah kedok untukmu?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong kearah Yifan.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku. A-awalnya a-aku hanya ka-kagum padamu, ta-tapi se-semakin la-lama ka-kau terlihat can-cantik dima-mataku hingga ak-akhirnya aku sa-sadar bahwa a-aku ja-jatuh cin-cinta padamu"

"Tidak Yifan, ini salah. Aku sudah menjadi milik Chanyeol, aku tidak mungkin_"

"A-aku tahu. A-aku bahkan ti-tidak pantas di-bandingkan dengan Chan-Chanyeol. Ta-tapi a-aku tidak bi-bisa menyimpan pe-perasaan i-ini semakin la-lama. A-aku me-menyukaimu Baek." Perlahan tangan Yifan mengelus pipi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya, namun satu tangannya ditahan oleh Yifan membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik.

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman. Tidak lebih."

"A-apa i-ini ka-karena a-aku ti-tidak tampan? A-aku ti-tidak pan-pandai berkelahi? A-aku tidak se-sekaya Chanyeol? A-aku ti-tidak gagah se-sepertinya?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu."

"Jika ..ji-jika aku ti-tidak gagap. Ji-jika a-aku tidak cacat da-dan berkaca ma-mata, ji-jika aku ti-tidak men-menjijikan, ji-jika aku pan-pandai berkelahi dan ti-tidak pe-pengecut, apa ka-kau mau ber-bersamaku?" tanya Yifan lagi sambil menatap mata Baekhyun dengan penuh harap.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu menarik tangannya paksa, sambil menatap Yifan.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Aku mencintai Chanyeol bukan karena dia tampan, atau pandai berkelahi, atau kaya. Aku tidak melihat itu semua pada dirinya, aku mencintainya karena dia memperlakukanku seperti aku adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga untuknya. Aku mohon mengertilah!"

"Bu-bukankah a-aku mem-memperlakukanku sama? A-aku menganggapmu se-sebagai sebuah ka-kaca yang ra-rapuh dan mu-mudah pecah." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Karena itu, karena kau memperlakukanku seperti kaca yang rapuh dan mudah pecah membuatku terlihat sangat lemah dan butuh dikasihani, tapi Chanyeol? Dia memperlakukanku selayaknya seseorang yang patut dicintai. Dia mencintaiku, bukan mengasinahiku." Ucap Baekhyun lagi sambil mencoba lari dari situasi rumit yang sedang ia hadapi.

"Baek-Baekhyun, ta-tapi aku_"

 **TIIN**

Baekhyun menoleh dan ia bersyukur melihat Chanyeol duduk diatas motornya dan berjalan semakin dekat. Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya lalu tersenyum kecil kearah Yifan.

"Maafkan aku Yifan." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berlari kearah Chanyeol . Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengucapkan kata maaf dan berusaha memakaikan kekasihnya helm.

Ketika Chanyeol akan menyapa Yifan yang terdiam di tempatnya, Baekhyun memeluk kekasihnya sangat erat membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit bingung. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu, terlebih pada sosok Yifan yang sangat ingin ia lindungi.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol dengan cengkraman erat pada pinggangnya.

"Chanyeol, aku lelah ayo pulang!" bisik Baekhyun tanpa melihat kearah Yifan yang masih terdiam. Chanyeol mengernyit lalu melirik Yifan yang masih menatap kearah mereka, lalu memutuskan untuk melajukan motornya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun tidak bicara membuat Chanyeol kebingungan apalagi ketika pelukan Baekhyun semakin erat membuat Chanyeol semakin bingung dibuatnya.

Ketika mereka tiba di depan rumah Baekhyun, kekasihnya itu bahkan tidak turun dari motor membuat Chanyeol harus menyadarkan kekasih mungilnya.

"Baek, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol ketika helm Baekhyun selesai ia lepas. Baekhyun masih menundukan wajahnya.

"Jika ini karena aku yang tiba-tiba menghilang aku minta maaf, aku harus_" ucapan Chanyeol terputus ketika Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat.

"Baekhyun apa yang terjadi? Seseorang menganggumu? Biar aku lihat!" ketika Chanyeol ingin mencium Baekhyun, kekasihnya kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Aku tidak mempercayai ucapanmu waktu itu dan ternyata kau benar."

"Hm? Tentang apa?"

"Tentang…tentang Yifan." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh kekasihnya lalu menatap wajah tertunduk itu.

"Bagian mana?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah gugup. Bola matanya bergerak cepat ke kiri dan ke kanan , menatap bergantian kedua bola mata Chanyeol.

"Yi..Yifan.. dia.. dia menyukaiku." Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan mengelusnya.

"Tapi Chanyeol, dia hanya salah paham dengan kebaikanku, tolong jangan sakiti dia!" ucap Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol terkekeh membuat Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Aku sudah menduganya, tapi siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan kekasihku yang cantik ini?" ucap Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia hanya berusaha untuk tidak memperumit keadaan.

"Tapi_"

"Apa dia berani berbuat tidak sopan?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat sangat sedih seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tidak mempercayai ucapanmu, aku merasa bersalah Chanyeol. Dan…dan aku ti..tidak menyangka Yifan yang aku anggap teman melakukan ini padaku."

"Hei, jangan dipikirkan! Dia memiliki hak untuk menyukaimu, selama ia tidak berbuat macam-macam aku akan membiarkannya hitung-hitung ia pernah menyelamatkan nyawamu dan nyawaku. Lagipula aku rasa Yifan tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam padamu, dia terlalu pengecut. Jadi.." Chanyeol menarik pinggang kekasihnya, mendekatkan wajah mereka, menjatuhkan dahi keduanya.

"Kekasihku yang cantik ini, yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan cinta oleh temannya tidak usah khawatir. Aku percaya kau hanya mencintaiku dan kau pun harus percaya bahwa selain dirimu, disini…" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di dadanya.

"..tidak ada yang lain, hanya dirimu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali terkekeh lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun semakin dekat dan membawa keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman.

"Chanyeol?" bisik Baekhyun ketika ciuman mereka terhenti.

"Tinggalah lebih lama disini, aku membutuhkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam , berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk membuat sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah kekasihnya.

...

..

.

"Gadis yang malang" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Soojung yang sedang tertidur pulas setelah meminum obatnya. Sehun yang berdiri di samping meja dengan kedua tangan terlipat hanya mendesah pelan.

"Tapi dia menyebalkan." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Tapi aku lihat kau suka berada disekitarnya." Sehun membulatkan matanya tidak terima.

"Aku? Tidak. Mana mungkin?" ucapnya lagi sambil memutar bola matanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, kau tidak bisa berbohong Sehunnie..!" ucap Luhan. Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya lalu mengubah wujudnya membuat Luhan yang semula menatap sejajar kini mendongak.

"Hei! Apa-apaan! kenapa mengubah wujudmu?"

"Karena kau selalu meremehkanku ketika aku dalam wujud asliku." Ucap Sehun dan Luhan tertawa.

"Karena kau sangat menggemaskan, aku tidak sedang meremehkanmu Sehunnie.."

"Itu!Itu! kau baru saja memanggilku Sehuniie. Itu sangat menjijikan, seolah-olah aku adalah balita yang baru berlajar berjalan."

"Kau memang masih anak-anak. Asal kau tahu!" ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk dada Sehun. Sehun menahan tangan Luhan lalu menarik yang lebih tua untuk bangkit. Luhan terkejut ketika pinggangnya ditarik mendekat dan satu tangannya dipegang erat.

"Biar aku tunjukan bahwa seseorang yang kau sebut anak-anak, mampu membuatmu men_" Luhan menutup bibir Sehun dengan tangannya yang lain membuat Sehun melepaskan tangan itu kasar.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh! Kau itu masih ke_hmmptt.." ucapan Luhan terputus ketika Sehun telah membungkamnya dalam sebuah ciuman. Luhan ingin melawan namun ia seolah tersihir dengan kepandaian yang dimiliki keponakannya dalam hal berciuman.

…

..

.

Ketika usai menyantap makan malam mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kamar Baekhyun setelah membantu Kibum membersihkan piring kotor karena Sehun tidak ada disana untuk ikut makan malam bersama, Kibum bilang jika anak bungsunya mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia sedang berada dirumah temannya untuk membuat tugas.

Tentu Kibum senang, karena jarang sekali putra bungsunya mau bersosialisasi namun sayang yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Sehun sedang bersama Luhan dirumah sakit untuk menjaga Soojung.

Chanyeol berbaring diatas ranjang masih dengan seragam sekolahnya sementara Baekhyun memeluknya erat tanpa mau melepaskannya membuat Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak bosan?"

"Tidak." Sahut Baekhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol sementara satu tangan dan satu kakinya melingkar diatas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku bahkan belum mandi, aku bau!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, kau wangi."

"Eeii! Kau berbohong!"

"Aku tidak. Kau wangi, aku menyukainya." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu membiarkan kekasihnya yang sangat suka bermanja-manja akhir-akhir ini.

Tak lama Baekhyun bangkit dan memegang perutnya, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Ada apa?"

"Tunggu! Perutku sakit! Jangan pergi!" ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari kecil kearah kamar mandi. Chanyeol menghela nafas sambil menatap keluar jendela memikirkan tentang keberadaan adiknya dan penyerangan yang akan Lucifer lakukan lagi.

"Jangan pergi!" ucap Baekhyun lagi sebelum akhirnya pintu itu benar-benar tertutup. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Setelah sepuluh menit akhirnya Baekhyun keluar sambil memegang perutnya. Chanyeol mengernyit dan menatap kekasihnya bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Entahlah, ada yang tidak beres dengan perutku. Mungkin karena aku sering makan pedas akhir-akhir ini." Ucapnya sambil kembali berbaring dan mendekat kearah Chanyeol lalu memeluk Chanyeol seperti semula.

Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun membuatnya terlentang.

"Mau aku obati?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sebuah seringaian diwajahnya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan berusaha menahan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak menyingkap kaosnya.

"Tidak sekarang Chanyeol, aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu dalam kedamaian, bukan dalam desahan." Chanyeol terkekeh lalu tetap menyingkap kaos Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat lebih!" ucapnya lalu mengecup permukaan perut Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil menggeliat.

Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya diatas perut Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Baekhyun"

"Iya?"

"Jika nanti aku menginginkan anak darimu apa kau akan memberikannya?" tanya Chanyeol , Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Setelah kita menikah?"

"Ya, setelah kita menikah…tentu saja." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil kembali memberikan sebuah kecupan di perut kekasihnya.

"Tentu."

"Meskipun itu sangat sakit? Meskipun rasanya kau akan mati?" tanya Chanyeol lagi membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar teringat tentang bagaimana ia bermimpi tentang betapa sakitnya melahirnya Sehun dulu, meskipun ketika ia terbangun itu tidak terlalu sakit.

"Iya Chanyeol, aku akan memberikanmu anak meskipun itu sangat sakit, meskipun rasanya aku nyaris mati." Ucap Baekhyun diselingi sebuah kekehan.

"Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang masa depan kita." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Tapi, jangan berikan aku anak yang menyebalkan dengan wajah datar, berikan aku anak-anak yang manis dan penurut." Baekhyun terkekeh lagi mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikannya." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memberikan gigitan kecil pada perut kekasihnya.

"Aaakh Chanyeol! Jangan digigit!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menarik wajah Chanyeol menjauh. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

…

..

.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang pertemuan dengan wajah cemas, ketika mereka tiba seluruh ruangan telah penuh oleh para berbagai makhluk langit maupun kegelapan.

Luhan mendekati Minho dan hendak bertanya namun Minho meminta keduanya untuk duduk terlebih dahulu. Luhan yang merasa penasaran menoleh kearah Taemin karena ibunya yang memangilnya tadi ketika mereka masih dirumah sakit , namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan melainkan sebuah senyuman kecil yang dipaksakan.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Kakek Iblis membuat semua mata tertuju pada Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan mengedikan bahunya dan mencoba melakukan telepati , namun sebelum ia mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol pintu terbuka dan menampakan Chanyeol yang nampak berjalan tergesa dengan wajah penuh emosi.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam kali ini." Ucap Chanyeol membuat para malaikat dan iblis menjauh riuh.

"Chanyeol! Tenanglah_"

"Aku tidak bisa kali ini Ibu! Maafkan aku. Dia muncul dihadapanku, dia menculik Kyungsoo dan kini dia juga mengincar Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam kali ini, meskipun tanpa kalian aku akan tetap melawannya." Ucap Chanyeol .

Minho menutup matanya ketika mendengar makhluk-makhluk lain berbisik-bisik dengan wajah terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol bahwa Lucifer telah muncul dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol, jangan_"

"TIDAKKKK!" Tubuh Chanyeol membara dan kali ini baranya sungguh besar hingga nyaris mencapai langit-langit ruangan.

"Aku akan melawannya sendiri jika kalian terlalu takut untuk bergerak." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membalik tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol, kita butuh rencana, kita_"

"Aku sudah menunggu cukup lama ayah, tapi sampai detik ini kalian tidak juga bergerak. Sampai kapan kalian akan menunggu sementara dia telah bergerak sejauh ini, adikku, kekasihku, aku tidak akan membiarkanya melakukan yang lebih dari itu." Ucap Chanyeol lalu melangkah keluar.

Ketika Minho akan menyerang Chanyeol, Kakek Iblis menghalang serangan Minho membuat serangan bola api itu meleset dan mengenai dinding ruangan membuat debuman keras yang memekikan telinga.

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh mendapati sosok Sehun melangkah kearahnya.

"Kali ini aku ikut bersamamu!" ucap Sehun dan Chanyeol berdecih.

"Kau? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatur kekuatanmu."

"Aku tidak perlu mengatur kekuatanku ketika ingin menghabisi seseorang." Ucap Sehun tajam, Chanyeol kembali berdecih.

"Kau bahkan membenciku, bagaimana bisa kita menjadi tim dan_"

"Setidaknya aku masih mengingat bahwa kau adalah ayahku." Bola mata Chanyeol membulat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Kau…"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berdrama, sekarang saatnya untuk melawan mereka." Ucap Sehun lagi sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah!" ucap Chanyeol lalu berjalan bersama.

"Hei! Kalian melupakan sesuatu." Ketika Chanyeol dan Sehun menoleh mereka mendapati Luhan telah melayang kearah mereka lalu ikut berdiri bersama.

"Jangan lupakan bahwa aku putra pertama dari Raja Iblis dan Pangeran Mahkota Langit, dan yang terpenting." Luhan tersenyum kearah dua sosok tinggi di hadapannya.

"..kita adalah keluarga." Ucap Luhan dan membuat Chanyeol maupun Sehun membulatkan matanya lalu mereka menghilang.

Minho menatap Taemin dan sosok itu tersenyum lembut seolah berkata bahwa mereka bisa mempercayai putra dan juga cucu mereka.

Kakek Iblis menoleh kearah Raja Langit yang terlihat sangat tegang dan menepuk tangannya pelan.

"Hei! Kau takut?" tanya Kakek Iblis dan ditatap dengan dahi berkerut oleh Raja Malaikat.

"Semuanya!" ucap Raja Malaikat sambil berdiri mengabaikan pertanyaan Kakek Iblis. Seluruh mata tertuju padanya.

"Kita akan menyebar!" ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan , dan diam-diam Kakek Iblis tersenyum.

…

..

.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan muncul diatas atap sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang berada di pusat kota.

Mata mereka menatap waspada keberbagai sudut. Chanyeol mundur dan berdiri ditengah-tengah atap gedung, ia menutup mata dan mengembangkan kedua tangannya. Seketika langit berubah gelap dan terlihat kilat-kilat yang menyambar, api ditubuh Chanyeol semakin membara dan angin berhembus kencang membuat Luhan dan Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Sehun mundur, mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang masih berfokus pada kekuatannya dan tak lama kepulan asap-asap hitam yang menyerupai manusia berjatuhan lalu berubah menjadi makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan dengan sayap hitam menyerupai gagak.

Chanyeol membuka matanya ketika melihat puluhan makhluk berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Mereka mengirimkan makhluk ini untukku? Benar-benar sebuah penghinaan." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menyentuh kedua pundak Sehun dan Luhan dan melempar mereka keatas dan setelahnya ia mengeluarkan seluruh bara apinya yang bisa memusnahkan seluruh makhluk tersebut.

"Dia ingin melakukannya sendiri? Sombong sekali dia." gumam Sehun kesal ketika tubuhnya dan Luhan melayang jauh diatas Chanyeol.

"Tidak, dia tidak ingin kita membuang tenaga untuk makhluk seperti ini." Gumam Luhan lalu menguncupkan sayapnya dan terbang kebawah dengan cepat lalu menghancurkan makhluk-makhluk yang kembali bermunculan setelah diserang Chanyeol. Sehun berdecih lalu melakukan hal yang sama dan ikut menyerang bersama.

…

..

.

Minho mengepakan sayapnya ketika merasakan getaran pada istananya.

"Heuh! Mereka bahkan berani menyerang istanaku." Ucap Minho. Ia melayang kearah Taemin dan membawa tubuh itu terbang.

"Hei! Kenapa membawaku?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke Nubes, kau lebih aman disana." Ucap Minho sambil menatap Taemin dalam, dan mencuri sebuah kecupan dikeningnya.

"Hei kau lupa bahwa aku Pangeran Mahkota? Bagaimana pun aku juga pernah memimpin perang."

"Ya, tapi dimataku sekarang kau adalah ibu dari anak-anakku, aku tidak ingin membuatmu dalam bahaya terlebih kekuatanmu masih lemah." Taemin tak menjawab ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

Ketika Minho sampai di gerbang Nubes, ia memeluk istrinya sekali lagi sebelum membiarkanya masuk ke dalam gerbang.

"Minho!" panggil Taemin sambil berlari kearah suaminya dan memeluknya erat membuat Minho mengernyit sejenak.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Hei kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Jangan pernah lupakan itu! Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Taemin sambil menatap wajah Minho setelah pelukan mereka terlepas. Minho terdiam, tidak ada ekspresi yang ia sampaikan namun setelahnya ia tersenyum.

"Kau tenang saja! Tidak akan terjadi apapun selama aku yang memimpin dan lagipula kita memiliki Chanyeol, kekuatannya jauh lebih besar dari apa yang kita ketahui."

"Ya…" Taemin menjeda ucapannya.

"Tapi jangan lupa dia sangat berbahaya, meskipun kami telah memutuskan hubungan persaudaraan kami , tapi aku tahu jelas bagaimana sifatnya. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan."

"Sayang? Jangan cemaskan apapun! Aku berjanji akan membawa Kyungsoo pulang dengan selamat dan menjaga kalian semua dari makhluk hina itu."

"Aku percaya Minho, aku percaya." Taemin kembali memeluk tubuh suaminya dan Minho mengecup bibir istrinya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

…

..

.

"Awas dibelakangmu Sehun!" teriak Luhan dan melemparkan kekuatannya membuat makhluk yang berada di belakang Sehun hancur berkeping-keping. Kini mereka semua terkepung, makhluk itu sungguh mengerikan mati satu tumbuh seribu dan kini jumlahnya semakin banyak.

"Menjauh!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencoba menutup matanya. Sehun memutar matanya dan Luhan menarik Sehun untuk melayang.

"Dia akan mulai pamer lagi!" ucap Sehun malas dan Luhan tidak menanggapi hanya memperhatikan dari atas.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan sekali lagi api itu membakar seluruh makhluk itu tanpa tersisa. Luhan melihat sekitar dan dia membulatkan matanya senang, makhluk itu tidak muncul lagi namun sebagai gantinya makhluk lain yang kini bermunculan.

Cuaca menjadi sangat buruk, angin berhembus semakin keras dan kilat menyambar-nyambar. Peperangan telah dimulai dan itu telah berlangsung cukup lama.

Ketika Chanyeol akan menghajar sosok itu, langit berubah menjadi terang perlahan. Kegelapan yang menutupi bumi perlahan hilang, angin tidak lagi berhembus dan semuanya kembali normal.

Chanyeol menggeram dalam tempatnya dan ketika menatap makhluk baru yang muncul itu, makhluk itu sudah menghilang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bentak Chanyeol kesal.

Cahaya terlihat dan sebuah sosok turun dari atas langit, itu adalah Raja Langit.

"Kita tidak bisa membuat bumi dalam keadaan tidak seimbang dalam waktu yang lama. Mereka sengaja membuat kita melakukan hal tersebut dengan mengirim makhluk-makhluk yang tidak berguna untuk mengulur waktu, dan ketika kita meladeni mereka, kita telah melanggar aturan." Ucap Raja Langit.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan aturan?" ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku. Kita. Para manusia. Semua makhluk hidup." Ucap Raja Langit lagi.

"Kita hentikan untuk hari ini, kita tunggu saat yang tepat. Ingat jangan gegabah, pikirkan dengan baik sebelum kau bertindak. Begitulah seorang Raja bertindak." Ucap Raja Langit sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Chanyeol menggeram di tempat, kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan anggota keluarga, dan kau tidak tahu bagainama rasanya ketika orang yang kau sayangi terancam bahaya." Bentak Chanyeol membuat Raja Langit berhenti dan menoleh.

"Apa kau ingin tahu rasanya dikhianati keluargamu sendiri? Orang yang kau besarkan sepenuh hati berbalik menjadi musuhmu?" ucap Raja Langit membuat Chanyeol terdiam, bergeming di tempatnya. Sebelum salah satu dari ketiga yang termuda merespon, Raja Langit telah kembali bersamaan dengan cahaya yang mulai menghilang.

Luhan melirik kearah Chanyeol yang nampak terdiam dengan kening mengernyit. Sama halnya dengan Sehun yang melakukan hal yang sama, ia melirik Chanyeol sekilas sebelum akhirnya menatap kepergian yang lebih tua.

…

..

.

Ketika Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun kembali ke Infernus, mereka dikejutkan dengan keadaan Istana yang berantakan dan ketika memasuki ruang pertemuan mereka menemukan beberapa malaikat sedang mengobati yang terluka.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol berjalan kearah Minho yang duduk di singgasananya.

"Dimana ibu?" bentak Chanyeol sambil menatap cemas kesekitar. Minho menatap putranya tanpa menjawab, pikirannya masih berkelana entah kemana.

"Ibu disini." Ucap Taemin yang tiba-tiba muncul dari atas langit dengan sebuah senyuman. Chanyeol menoleh dan ada perasaan lega yang terlintas di pikirannya sejenak. Ia mendekat kearah ibunya dengan sisa kecemasan yang masih ada.

"Apa ibu baik-baik saja?" Sejenak Taemin merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan dan keterkejutan secara bersamaan sebelum akhirnya lelaki cantik itu tersenyum.

"Kau mencemaskan ibu?"

"Berhenti menggodaku! Aku bertanya dan seharusnya ibu menjawabnya." Ucap Chanyeol dingin. Taemin melangkah lebih dekat lalu mengelus pipi Chanyeol pelan.

"Seharusnya ibu yang bertanya pada putra ibu ini, apakah kau baik-baik saja setelah menghadapi Lucifer." Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tangan ibunya yang masih berada di pipinya.

"Aku tidak melawan Lucifer, dia malah mengirimkan makhluk-makhluk tidak berguna yang hanya membuang-buang waktu dan tenagaku, dia terlalu pengecut untuk memunculkan dirinya." Ucap Chanyeol kesal. Taemin menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, dia bukannya takut. Itu adalah bagaimana ia mengatur strateginya. Dia melakukan itu dengan tujuan, jangan lupakan dia adalah pemimpin perang ratusan malaikat dulu." Ucap Taemin lembut dan sekilas bayangan masa lalunya terlintas dibenaknya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa dia dulunya, ataupun dirinya yang sekarang. Sekali dia menyentuh orang yang aku sayangi, terutama Baekhyun…. Aku akan membunuhnya sendiri dengan tanganku." Ucap Chanyeol penuh kebencian. Taemin mengangguk paham dan sebuah senyuman bangga terselip di wajahnya.

"Ayah." Chanyeol berbalik untuk menatap kearah Minho.

"Biarkan aku melakukan apapun yang aku mau!"

"Tidak!" ucap Minho dengan kening berkerut.

"Bukankah cepat atau lambat aku akan melakukannya juga? Mengatur strategiku sendiri?"

"Ya, tapi tidak sekarang, tidak untuk situasi rumit seperti ini. Tidak untuk melawan makhluk sepertinya."

"Sudah aku ucapkan berulang kali, aku tidak peduli tentang siapapun dia. Aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri." Ucap Chanyeol. Minho tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Chanyeol sejenak lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak berkata setuju, tapi aku tidak juga melarangmu. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu baik, tapi selalu perhitungkan resiko yang akan terjadi!" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun turun dari bus untuk menuju ke gerbang sekolahnya. Ia sedikit kecewa karena hari ini Chanyeol tidak datang menjemputnya dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari kekasihnya itu, jadi daripada menunggu lebih lama ia memutuskan untuk berangkat seorang diri, bahkan Sehun sudah berangkat lebih dulu.

Ketika memasuki kelas ia melihat Yifan yang sudah terduduk dibangkunya dengan wajah tertunduk ketika mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu.

Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan lelaki itu, ia tidak ingin lelaki itu menyalahartikan kebaikannya dan membuat perasaan sosok itu lebih dalam lagi kepadanya, sementara Baekhyun sendiri tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali pada Yifan, ia menolongnya karena murni sebuah perasaan iba dan menjadikannya teman karena ia memang hanya ingin berteman tidak lebih.

Ketika pelajaran kedua usai dan mereka diperbolehkan beristirahat, Baekhyun memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam kelas sambil membaca buku pelajarannya.

"Baek-Baekhyun!" suara itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan setelahnya ia membuang pandangannya.

"Baek-Baekhyun!" panggil Yifan lagi dan Baekhyun memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Baek-Baekhyun a-aku i-ingin bi-bicara!" ucap Yifan tergagap.

"Aku sedang sibuk Yifan maaf." ucap Baekhyun tanpa memandang sosok itu.

"Ha-hanya se-sebentar!"

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang sibuk."

"A-aku mo-mohon." ucap Yifan lagi. Baekhyun menutup bukunya cepat, lalu menatap Yifan dingin.

"Yifan, tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Aku menganggap percakapan kita kemarin tidak pernah terjadi, tidak ada yang berubah, kita tetap teman." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ta-tapi ka-kau be-berubah." Ucap Yifan lagi. Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu bangkit.

"Maafkan aku Yifan aku mencoba untuk tetap sama, tapi rasanya sulit. A…aku harus pergi." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju keluar kelas meninggalkan Yifan yang masih menundukan wajahnya.

Diluar sana, dijendela koridor, Jessica berdiri sambil menatap interaksi dua orang muridnya.

"Jessica saem?" sapa Baekhyun ketika ia menemukan sosok itu di depan jendela. Jessica membalik tubuhnya lalu tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Perlahan ia membawa kaki jenjangnya mendekat, lalu memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun.

Ia menatap mata Baekhyun masih dengan senyum manisnya, lalu melirik liontin kalung di leher Baekhyun sejenak dan kembali menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Hai Baekhyun-ah? Kemana Chanyeol pergi?" tanya Jessica membuat Baekhyun mengernyit dengan perasaan curiga.

"Dia ti..tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini, ada urusan keluarga. Aku permisi saem." Ucap Baekhyun memberi hormat lalu berjalan meninggalkan sosok wanita itu dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Jessica membalik tubuhnya mengikuti sosok Baekhyun yang melewatinya dan berjalan di koridor seorang diri. Ketika ia hendak meninggalkan tempatnya ia menoleh ke dalam kelas dan matanya bertemu dengan mata sosok berkaca mata yang kini juga menatapnya.

Jessica tersenyum dan sosok itu membalas senyumannya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk sepanjang perjalanan pulang, hari sudah sore dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang seorang diri.

 **TIN!**

Baekhyun menoleh dan bola matanya membesar melihat sebuah motor berhenti disampingnya dan sosok pengendara dengan jaket kulit hitam itu membuka kaca helmnya.

"Ayo naik Baek!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera meraih helm yang Chanyeol berikan padanya, memakainya cepat lalu melompat untuk duduk dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku di depan sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol ketika motornya melaju memecah keramaian jalan raya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Aku pasti datang "

"Tapi kau bahkan tidak menghadiri kelas hari ini." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada kecewa.

"Itu karena aku memiliki urusan, tapi sekarang sudah selesai. Maafkan aku karena tidak memberimu kabar, aku tidak tahu dimana aku meletakkan benda persegi itu." Ucapnya.

"Maksudmu ponselmu?"

"Ya, apapun itu manusia memanggilnya." Ucap Chanyeol tak acuh.

"Hei, kau bicara seolah kau bukan manusia." Chanyeol tersenyum paksa di balik helmnya lalu mengelus tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Jika aku memang bukan manusia bagaimana Baek? Apa kau akan tetap berada disampingku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tergantung."

"Tergantung apa?"

"Jika kau ternyata adalah alien, atau superhero maka aku akan tetap berada disampingmu." Sahut Baekhyun dengan nada bercanda karena ia pikir Chanyeol sedang bergurau.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku bukan salah satu dari mereka? Bagaimana bila aku adalah makhluk hina dan menjijikan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun terdiam lalu tiba-tiba mencubit perut Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan itu, itu sama sekali tidak lucu! Ayo jalan! Lampunya sudah hijau." Ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh kekasihnya. Chanyeol tidak bertanya lagi, namun di dalam hatinya hal itu masih mengganjal.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah Baekhyun yang lebih mungil melepas helmnya dan memberikannya pada yang lebih besar.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mampir Baek, aku ada urusan."

"Aku mengerti Chanyeol. Pergilah!" ucap Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman. Chanyeol mengangguk dan memutar motornya.

"Masuklah!" ucap Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjalan kearah pintu gerbangnya.

"Chanyeol, aku akan tetap berada disampingmu." Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Itu jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu tadi. Tidak peduli makhluk apapun dirimu, aku akan tetap berada disisimu, apa kau puas Tuan Park?" tanya Baekhyun . Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia turun dari motor dan melepas helmnya lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun, menarik pinggang itu secepat kilat lalu membawa mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki rumahnya sambil besenandung kecil, dan nyanyiannya terhenti ketika melihat sosok Sehun yang menuruni tangga dengan pakaian rapi.

"Mau kemana Sehunah?" tanya Baekhyun, Sehun menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Aku mau menjenguk Soojung, dia sedang dirawat dirumah sakit."

"Eih? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Kecelakaan kecil."

"Apa aku perlu ikut?"

"Ah tidak usah, dia tidak suka keramaian dia memintaku merahasiakan ini."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku berdoa untuk kesembuhannya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat hyung!" ucap Sehun. Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun ketika mereka berpapasan.

"Hati-hati di jalan Sehun!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Sehun dan Sehun membulatkan matanya sejenak lalu membalas pelukan ibu kandungnya.

"Tentu, aku akan pulang dengan selamat."

"Harus!"

…

..

.

Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang berada diruang kerja Minho. Mereka sedang menyusun rencana untuk penyerangan berikutnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka terdiam dan teringat akan adik bungsu mereka.

"Aku merindukan Kyungsoo." Ucap Luhan, Chanyeol mengangguk sambil bersandar pada kursinya.

"Aku pun! Makhuk itu akan membayar mahal atas penculikan ini!" ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Tentu! Aku sangat mencemaskannya, dia begitu polos dan suci aku takut Lucifer akan mencuci otaknya." Gumam Luhan lagi sambil menatap mejanya tanpa minat.

…

..

.

Sehun membuka pintu dan menemukan Soojung yang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ah, akhirnya ada orang yang berkunjung. Aku rasanya mati kebosanan Sehun!" ucapnya . Sehun berjalan mendekat sambil melirik kaki Soojung yang tergantung.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sehun ragu.

"Tidak baik, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku, kapan aku bisa keluar darisini?" tanya Soojung . Sehun berdeham lalu mengambil duduk dikursi disamping ranjang Soojung.

"Itu untukku?" tanya Soojung ketika melihat sebuket bunga lili di tangan Sehun. Sehun melirik bunganya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Luhan Saem yang memintaku membawanya."

"Ah, cantiknya! Kemarikan! Lalu dimana Luhan Saem?" tanya Soojung sambil memeluk bunga di tangannya.

"Sibuk! Dia mungkin menyusul."

"Baiklah. Jadi aku memiliki tamu lain nanti." Ucap Soojung senang dan Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Sehun!"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin es krim!" Sehun ingin membuka mulutnya dan membentak, namun ia urung ketika mengingat kecelakaan yang membuat Soojung berada di rumah sakit.

"Baiklah! Hanya es krim tidak yang lain."

"Huwaaa.. terima kasih Sehun. Aku tahu kau memang yang terbaik." Ucap Soojung sambil memperlihatkan kedua ibu jarinya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun melangkah menuruni tangga ketika tadi saat dirinya sedang belajar ibunya memanggil dan berkata ada teman yang mencarinya. Meskipun ia tahu itu bukan Chanyeol –karena kekasihnya itu pasti akan langsung naik- tapi ia tidak ingin memberikan kesan buruk pada temannya itu yang entah siapa.

"Selamat ma_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika menemukan sosok Yifan di depan pintu rumahnya dengan senyuman kikuk.

"Yifan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"A-aku ha-hanya i-ingin_" belum selesai Yifan bicara Baekhyun sudah hendak berbalik,

"Ma-maafkan aku!" ucap Yifan sambil bersimpuh membuat gerakan Baekhyun terhenti, ia menoleh dan bola matanya membulat.

"Hei! Bangun! Jangan lakukan ini!" ucap Baekhyun sambil membawa tubuh Yifan bangkit namun sosok itu bergeming.

"A-aku a-akan meng-menghapus pe-perasaan ini Bae-Baekhyun. A-aku ber-berjanji! Ja-jangan men-menjauhiku! A-aku mohon!" ucapan Yifan ditengah isakannya membuat Baekhyun luluh juga. Ia berjongkok di depan Yifan lalu mengelus tangan itu pelan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Yifan! Bangunlah! Jangan seperti ini!"

"Ki-kita tetap te-teman?"

"Ya, kita tetap teman." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Keduanya bangkit sambil saling memandang dengan tatapan yang berbeda, sebelum akhirnya sosok kecil menyelinap diantara mereka membuat tubuh Yifan terhuyung.

"Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat sosok kecil itu berjalan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Oh hai hyung, dan…" kening Sehun berkerut ketika melihat sosok familiar di depannya.

"Hai Yifan hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil memberi hormat singkat.

"Maaf aku tidak melihat kalian berdiri disana." Ucapnya sambil membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan kaki sedikit dihentakkan.

"Sehun? Darimana saja kau? Kenapa lama sekali? " tanya Baekhyun dan Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, mulai mencoba untuk mencari alasan.

"Hmm.. hanya mengunjungi Soojung?" ada nada tidak yakin terselip di kalimatnya, serta ekspresi mengernyit yang lucu.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Dia terluka cukup parah hyung dan tidak ada yang menemaninya, jadi aku..."

"Hmmm... Hyung aku harus ke kamar…. Mengerjakan pr." Ucapnya pelan setelah memberi jeda cukup lama atas alasan lain yang ia buat. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan kembali beralih menatap Yifan yang sejak tadi terlihat menatap kearah Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit heran.

"Ah, Baek-Baekhyun. A-aku ha-harus pu-pulang. Te-terima ka-kasih ka-karena ma-masih me-menganggapku te-teman." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu membiarkan Yifan meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak, ia memang memaafkan Yifan namun ada perasaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa kembali seperti hubungan mereka diawal.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kamar, dan ketika melihat pintu kamar Sehun yang tertutup rapat Baekhyun berniat untuk berkunjung sebentar sekaligus bertanya perihal bocah laki-laki itu yang sangat jarang berada di rumah.

"Sehun-ah? Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mengetuk pintu, namun tidak ada sahutan.

"Sehun-ah?" panggil Baekhyun lagi namun tetap tidak ada sahutan, mengikuti perasaanya dengan perlahan ia memegang kenop pintu lalu mendorong pintu kayu itu perlahan. Aroma khas anak-anak menguar namun ia tidak menemukan sosok Sehun disana selain ranjang kosong yang tertata rapi.

"Sehun-ah? Sehun-ah?" panggil Baekhyun dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi di dalam kamar tersebut. Ia membukanya dan tidak menemukan sosok adiknya disana, sejenak ia merasa dejavu, kejadian ini mengingatkannya akan kejadian di apartemen Chanyeol.

Dengan pikiran sedikit kalut dan kening mengernyit kuat, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun hingga ia dikejutkan dengan kemunculan bocah laki-laki yang terlihat sedikit terengah di depan pintu.

"Sehun?"

"Oh, hai hyung. Ada apa?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah memerah dan berkeringat . Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku pikir kau di kamar, kau darimana?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum idiot lalu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku dari dapur, mendadak aku merasa lapar, tapi sayang aku tidak menemukan apapun yang bisa aku makan." Ucap Sehun berbohong. Ia tidak mungkin berkata jika dirinya baru saja berlatih di Infernus bersama Kakek Iblis, dan harus kembali terburu-buru ketika mendengar Baekhyun memanggil namanya.

"Ah benarkah? Kalau begitu biar aku masakan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil hendak berjalan keluar kamar melewati tubuh Sehun yang kini matanya melotot.

"Tidak, tidak hyung! Tidak perlu!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung sambil berbalik kearah sosok kecil di hadapanya.

"Hanya aku tidak terlalu lapar."

"Eiii, mana bisa begitu kau baru saja pulang pasti seharian di sekolah membuatmu kelelahan. Ayo aku buatkan sesuatu untukmu, sudah lama bukan sejak aku tidak memasak untuk kalian." Ucap Baekhyun pelan dan Sehun dengan terpaksa mengangguk.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang sedang memasak di dapur dan entah mengapa perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Sosok itu,sosok cantik yang kini sedang memotong sayuran dengan perlahan adalah sosok ibu kandungnya yang kini telah mencintainya dan memberikannya kasih sayang seperti apa yang ia inginkan dulu.

"Sehun, kau jarang sekali dirumah akhir-akhir ini, boleh hyung tahu kau pergi kemana?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada pisau yang berada ditangannya.

"Hmmm.. itu.. aku mengerjakan tugas bersama Soojung." Ucap Sehun lagi-lagi berbohong. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu memasukan potongan sayuran ke dalam air mendidih disampingnya.

Ketika penciumannya dapat mencium aroma masakan yang kuat, ia tahu bahwa hyungnya telah selesai membuatkan makanan.

Semangkuk sup diatas meja ditemani sepiring nasi serta potongan cumi membuat Sehun tidak sabar ingin melahapnya.

"Makanlah!"

"Hyung?"

"Aku sudah makan siang tadi, aku masih kenyang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan senyuman lembutnya pada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk setuju lalu mulai memakan hidangan lezat yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan pipi mengembung Sehun dan tanpa sadar tersenyum, anaknya telah tumbuh dengan cepat dan juga sehat, Baekhyun menyesal pernah membenci sosok yang bahkan tidak tahu apa kesalahannya sejak lahir kedunia.

Perlahan tanpa ia sadari, tanganya terulur untuk menyentuh helaian rambut Sehun,mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang membuat Sehun menghentikan kegiatan makanannya dan menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa senang kau tumbuh dengan sehat dan baik." Ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh perasan bahagia.

"Ini karena kalian merawatku dengan sangat baik, aku bersyukur bisa terlahir dikeluarga ini." Ucap Sehun sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ya, aku juga bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikanku dirimu sebagai hadiah. Sehun?"

"Hm?"

"Jika nanti aku menikah dengan Chanyeol, apa kau akan menerimanya dengan baik?" Sehun meletakkan sendoknya dan mengernyit. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, tidak sadar dengan ucapannya. Ia sangat tahu jika sosok Sehun tidak terlalu menyukai Chanyeol,tapi Baekhyun sangat ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun sekarang terhadap kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sehun. Baekhyun menundukan sedikit arah pandangnya , merasa sedikit kecewa , bahwa anaknya tidak bisa menerima sosok Chanyeol sebagai seorang ayah kelak, karena bagaimana pun suatu saat Baekhyun harus memberitahu keduanya bahwa Sehun adalah darah dagingnya, walau sebenarnya tanpa ia tahu kedua sosok tersebut sudah sangat tahu tentang rahasia besar yang coba Baekhyun sembunyikan.

"Tapi hyung, aku rasa dia tidak buruk juga untuk menjadi seorang ayah." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Sehun, dan ketika Sehun tersadar dengan ucapannya ia menggenggam sendoknya dengan erat lalu mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ayah dari anak-anak kalian kelak, yah! Itupun jika kalian ingin mengangkat seorang anak. Hehehehe.." Sehun tertawa dengan nada sedikit canggung, namun ia bersyukur karena Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya dan memilih tersenyum sambil mengelus kembali rambutnya.

"Makanlah! Kau harus tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan pintar. Mengerti?"

"Tentu." Ucap Sehun sambil kembali menyendokkan makanannya.

Baekhyun masih memperhatikan Sehun dengan senyum ke-ibu-ibuannya, merasa bangga karena bisa melahirkan sosok setampan Sehun meskipun sosok yang menghamilinya adalah monster mengerikan yang sangat Baekhyun benci.

Seketika kening Baekhyun berkerut, ia memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit lalu bangkit dengan segera.

"Sehun, aku harus ke kamar mandi! Aku sepertinya salah makan lagi." Ucapnya lalu berlari kecil meninggalkan Sehun yang menghela nafas lega sambil bersandar pada kursi.

…

..

.

Chanyeol duduk di dalam kamarnya di Infernus, ia sedang mencoba memikirkan strategi untuk mengalahkan Lucifer dan pasukannya. Tapi kembali ia mengerang frustasi ketika hanya jalan buntu yang ia temui, Ayah dan Kakeknya benar bahwa Lucifer bukan lawan yang mudah.

" _Chanyeol! Datang keruangan ayah segera!"_ panggilan itu membuat Chanyeol segera bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang diambang pintu.

Ia muncul dengan wajah serius yang disambut oleh ketegangan seisi ruangan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok ibunya yang berada disamping ayahnya dengan keadaan sedikit tidak baik dan kelelahan.

"Ibu! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan ibunya sedikit cemas.

"Ibumu mendapat penglihatan kemarin, ia melihat sosok Kyungsoo berbaring diatas sebuah ranjang." Ucap Minho. Chanyeol menggeram kesal, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan adik bungsunya sejak hari dimana adiknya menghilang dan sialnya Lucifer itu tidak dengan mudah membuatnya mendapatkan kembali Kyungsoo.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"tanya Chanyeol, Taemin yang menundukan wajah letihnya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak bisa mengetahui dimana ia berada. Energi itu terlalu besar, menyelimuti sekitar hingga aku tidak bisa menebak tempat apa itu." Ucap Taemin. Minho mengelus pungung sempit istrinya yang mulai terisak.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandanganya kesekitar kembali dan hanya mendapati wajah sedih Luhan, Raja Malaikat dan Kakek Iblisnya. Ia bangkit dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Kita akan berperang lagi! Aku akan benar-benar membuat perhitungan dengan bajingan itu!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku ikut!" Luhan bangkit dan berlari mengejar Chanyeol, Chanyeol melirik sebentar dan mengangguk.

"Ayah, aku ambil alih 5000 pasukanmu saat ini!" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Minho mengangguk pelan, namun tatapan tidak terima Kakek Iblis membuat Minho memberikan isyarat pada ayahnya untuk mempercayai Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Di sebuah tanah lapang yang berada diperbatasan antara bumi dan langit, terlihat pasukan kegelapan telah bersiaga. Chanyeol dengan jubah hitamnya berdiri di barisan terdepan, mengembangkan kedua tangannya untuk membuat langit menjadi gelap.

Sementara disampingnya Luhan dengan jubah abu-abunya berdiri dengan wajah menantang sambil melihat sekeliling mereka yang mulai menggelap.

Tempat ini adalah tempat yang dulu sekali digunakan untuk para iblis dan malaikat berperang, namun kali ini bukan makhluk langit yang menjadi lawan mereka melainkan makhluk kegelapan lainnya, Lucifer.

Semua kalangan makhluk berdatangan , memenuhi sisi dimana Chanyeol berdiri. Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat makhluk-makhluk dari bangsa yang kemarin berdatangan saat rapat kini hadir untuk membantu.

Strategi Chanyeol sedikit berbeda dengan ayahnya, jika Minho membagi mereka di tempat-tempat yang terpisah, kini Chanyeol memilih untuk melakukan perang besar dan mengundang seluruh pasukan Lucifer untuk datang, Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia ingin tahu sebanyak apa pasukan musuhnya itu.

Makhluk langit tetap berada di Nubes, sambil mengawasi dari atas awan. Mereka tidak bisa terlalu banyak ikut campur karena tidak ada perintah dari Raja Langit. Namun bila keadaan mendesak Yunho akan membawa pasukannya untuk turun membantu.

Langit bergemuruh, matahari tidak lagi bersinar tertutup oleh bayangan hitam kelam. Chanyeol menggeram mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya, ia akan mengundang Lucifer tidak hanya anak buah tidak berguna mereka.

Angin bertiup begitu kencang membuat jubah-jubah mereka menari-nari diatas udara. Seluruh mata menatap waspada pada setiap sudut tempat, meskipun seharusnya sang lawan muncul dari arah yang berlawanan, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan Lucifer menggunakan cara yang licik, karena itu bagaimana ia dan pasukannya dapat bertahan.

Tempat itu menjadi gelap gulita dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar namun tidak membuat mereka takut. Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan, mata merah menyala yang membuat siapapun akan menciutkan nyalinya.

Luhan pun sama, tatapannya begitu mematikan dan terlihat betapa lelaki cantik itu ingin segera bertarung.

Tak lama sebuah sosok berjubah hitam muncul dari kejauhan, berjalan dengan perlahan , dengan wajah penuh keangkuhan.

Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya dan menatap bagaimana sosok itu semakin mendekat. Sayapnya masih menguncup di balik punggungnya, namun seringaiannya terlihat begitu jelas.

Itu Zitao, yang berjalan seorang diri kearah ribuan makhluk paling mengerikan yang pernah ada. Beberapa makhluk dibelakang Chanyeol mengernyit sejenak merasa heran dengan sosok itu, begitu pula makhluk langit yang masih mengintip dibalik awan di Nubes.

Minho dan Kakek Iblis mengernyit lalu saling menatap dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang. Di dalam ruangan di Infernus.

Sementara Chanyeol dan Luhan menyeringai.

"Lihat! Lucifer datang!" bisik Luhan. Chanyeol berdecih.

"Dia meremehkanku dengan datang seorang diri dan berjalan layaknya model kelas dunia." Sambung Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

…

..

.

Di lain tempat , di sebuah ruangan besar di Nubes. Taemin mulai merebahkan dirinya dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan. Ia merasa tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, sehingga ia memilih untuk beristirahat sementara.

Ketika pintu kamarnya tertutup , begitu juga dengan matanya yang memberat, Taemin dikejutkan dengan suara langkah kaki seseorang.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Taemin bangkit terduduk dengan bola mata yang membulat besar. Di depannya berdiri sosok bersurai emas, dengan tubuh menjulang tinggi, berpakaian seperti seorang Pangeran dengan hiasan permata dan emas yang menyebar dijubahnya. Mata sosok itu berwarna biru cerah, mirip dengan warna matanya.

"…adik kecilku."

"Kau!" pekik Taemin , entah mengapa tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hai, kenapa seorang putra mahkota tidak memiliki sopan santun? Apa ayah mendidikmu seperti ini setelah kepergianku?" Taemin tidak menjawab, ia hanya memperhatikan sosok tampan itu, yang dulu sangat ia kagumi berjalan mengitari ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Taemin dengan suara bergetar yang tidak bisa ia tutupi. Sosok itu terkekeh sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu aku bisa, bukankah aku juga seorang malaikat?"

"Itu dulu, sekarang kau bukan lagi bagian dari makhluk langit." Ucap Taemin dengan sedikit bentakan, membuat senyuman diwajah sosok itu menghilang. Warna matanya tidak lagi berwarna biru cerah, melainkan hitam kelam dengan siluet kuning di sekitarnya, seperti seekor gagak.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku bukan lagi anggota langit." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh dan warna matanya kembali berwarna biru cerah.

"Tapi kau tahu? Itu jauh lebih menyenangkan ketika kau hidup tanpa aturan, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau tanpa ada hukuman yang harus aku terima. Dan aku dengar-dengar hidupmu tidak abadi lagi? Ck! Betapa bodohnya adik kecilku ini, memberikan kehidupannya untuk seorang manusia… Kau bodoh Taemin-ah."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong!"

"Aku bicara fakta, jangan pikir aku menghilang dari peradaban untuk ratusan tahun membuatku tidak tahu apapun, aku mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik kalian sekecil apapun itu."

"Kembalikan putraku!" bentak Taemin tidak mau terpancing oleh ucapan sosok yang pernah ia panggil dengan sebutan kakak.

"Jika aku berkata bahwa aku tidak membawanya, apa kau percaya?" Taemin menatap tajam kearah kakaknya, dan sosok itu menyeringai.

"Heuh! Tentu kau tidak akan percaya kan? Siapa yang akan mempercayai makhluk pengkhianat sepertiku, bukan?" ia terkekeh sambil melempar pandangannya.

"Jika kau tahu siapa dirimu seharusnya kau memiliki rasa malu untuk kembali muncul disini dan membuat kekacauan." Kembali Taemin mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sosok itu.

"Membuat kekacauan? Membuat kekacauan kau bilang? Heuh! aku lupa, jika apapun yang aku lakukan tidak pernah benar dimata kalian, dimata pria itu. Pasukan yang aku latih dengan susah payah, kemenangan yang selalu aku raih tidak pernah terlihat sebagai perbuatan terpuji dimata kalian. Hah! Untuk itu aku ingin menunjukan ini pada kalian, bahwa kekacauan yang kalian sebut itu adalah bagaimana caraku bersenang-senang." Taemin mencoba bangkit namun tubuhnya terlalu sakit.

"Jangan dipaksakan adik kecilku! Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, karena sebentar lagi kematian akan menjemputmu, gunakan waktumu dengan baik dan berhenti mencampuri apapun. Apa kau lupa bahwa malaikat tidak boleh turut campur dalam urusan manusia secara individual?" Taemin tidak menjawab hanya memberikan tatapan penuh arti pada kakaknya.

"Jangan kau pikir mereka tidak akan tahu tentang keadaanmu, atau…ah! Sedikit bermain-bermain dengan anak-anakmu akan menyenangkan"

"Jangan sentuh mereka!" bentak Taemin.

"Woow, aku tidak pernah tahu kau sudah bisa membentak sekarang. Kemana adik manisku yang akan berlari kearahku ketika ia tidak bisa mempelajari apa yang diajarkan oleh para tetua?"

"Jangan lupa! Waktu berjalan, semua berubah, termasuk adik manismu, kakakku sayang." Ucap Taemin. Sosok itu kembali berdecak dan tersenyum.

"Kau benar! Waktu berjalan, semua berubah, termasuk takdir kalian. Aku akan membuat kalian semua merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku, terbuang dan terasingkan."

"Itu terjadi karena ulahmu, kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu dalam keadaan seperti itu, jika saja kau tidak serakah maka ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Oh benarkah? Tapi sayangnya aku tidak menyesali keadaanku sekarang. Aku suka bagaimana aku bisa bebas melakukan apapun." Sosok itu kembali terkekeh.

"Aku hanya minta padamu untuk tidak menyentuh anak-anakku." Ucap Taemin lembut, kembali pada dirinya yang tenang, sosok itu melirik keatas memasang wajah berpikir yang dibuat-buat.

"Bagaimana ya? Masalahnya anak-anakmu itu terlalu nakal, terutama si iblis Chanyeol. Dia perlu sedikit pelajaran dari pamannya."

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa_"

"Aku bisa, aku bisa melakukan apapun, termasuk menghancurkannya. Dia memang kuat, aku mengakuinya, tapi dia punya sebuah kelemahan dan kelemahan itu ada di tanganku. Sedikit bermain-bermain dengannya tidak akan merugikanku, sekalian membuat waktu berkualitas antara keponakan dan paman." Sosok itu menatap Taemin yang menggeram kesal.

"Ah, aku harus pergi. Sepertinya utusanku telah membuat mereka jengkel." Sosok itu berbalik membuat sayap hitamnya yang salah satunya patah terlihat.

"Adikku sayang!" ucapnya kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat tidur untuk selamanya." Ucapnya dengan sebuah seringaian lalu menghilang.

Taemin terdiam menatap kepergian sosok itu. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sebuah perasaan sakit di dalam dirinya. Ia menutup matanya dan sebuah air mata mengalir lalu berubah menjadi butiran salju.

"Aku harap Tuhan mendengarku." Ucap Taemin pelan, seperti berbisik.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo mengernyit dalam tidurnya, keningnya berkerut sesekali dan terkadang ia tersenyum disela-sela kernyitannya. Wajahnya terlihat damai, berbaring diatas sebuah ranjang berwarna kuning menyala, dengan berbagai macam kelopak bunga tersebar disekitarnya.

Kyungsoo bermimpi, ia kembali bermimpi melihat dirinya yang tertidur dengan damai, namun ia tidak bisa membuka matanya, rasanya terlalu sulit dan berat. Ia menyukai berada di dalam sana, namun ia ingin segera kembali pada keluarganya.

Tapi tubuhnya hanya bisa terbaring, matanya hanya bisa terpejam seiring dengan deru nafas halusnya yang terdengar begitu menenangkan, ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali kehangatan.

…

..

.

"Lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Zitao yang berdiri beberapa meter di depan Chanyeol dan pasukannya.

"Kau mencoba menghinaku dengan datang seperti ini? Atau kau memang ingin menyerahkan diri sebelum bertarung?" ucap Chanyeol penuh kebencian.

"Coba tebak!" ucap sosok itu santai dengan sebuah seringaian.

"Aku tidak suka menebak! Bagaimana bila aku buat mulutmu sendiri yang bicara?" ucap Chanyeol hendak melemparkan kekuatannya.

"Tahan sebentar!" ucap Zitao.

"Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang _to the point_."

"Dan aku tidak suka sesuatu yang bertele-tele." Balas Chanyeol masih mencoba mengumpulan kekuatannya yang berpusat di tangannya.

"Untuk itu kita menjadi musuh, karena kita tidak memiliki prinsip yang sama. Ah sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana kabar kekasihmu? Hmm.. siapa namanya? Baekhyun?"

"Bangsat!" seru Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, jangan terpancing!" ucap Luhan sedikit berbisik.

"Manusia yang kau hamili, kau buang, dan kau pungut lagi? Jika dia tahu_" ucapan Zitao terputus karena Chanyeol menyerangnya dengan kekuatannya, namun Zitao telah menghilang dan muncul di tempat yang berbeda.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Aku membawa pasukanku bukan untuk mendengar ocehanmu, Lucifer!"

"Lucifer? Hahahahaha…" sosok itu tertawa keras.

"Sungguh panggilan yang lucu, aku memiliki nama , tapi orang-orang memberiku sebuah sebutan yang terdengar seperti nama makanan." Chanyeol menggeram emosi, sosok di depannya mengoceh terlalu banyak.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Dan segera panggil pasukanmu!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka, karena_" ia menjeda ucapannya sambil melihat sekeliling dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Mari berhitung sampai tiga!" lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu bedebah_"

"Satu." Ia mulai menghitung.

"Kau terlalu_"

"Dua." Ia tetap melanjutkan.

"Aaarrgghhh_ aku_"

"Tiga."

AAAAARRRGGHHHHHH  
Terdengar teriakan yang begitu keras memekikan telinga, teriakan dari seluruh makhluk-makhluk yang menjadi sekutu Chanyeol. Seluruh makhluk disana dibuat bingung oleh suara-suara dari bangsa mereka.

" _Chanyeol! Chanyeol kembali! Tarik pasukanmu, pasukan Lucifer menyerang diseluruh tempat."_ Itu suara Minho.

"Sial!" Chanyeol menggeram sambil menatap tajam sosok dihadapannya.

"Sampai jumpa!" ucap Zitao lalu segera menghilang dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"Kembali!" ucap Chanyeol memerintahkan seluruh pasukannya dan membuat seluruh makhluk yang sudah bersiap perang itu menghilang untuk kembali ke tempat asal mereka.

…

..

.

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya sambil menghela nafas dan memegang perutnya yang terasa begitu kenyang, senyuman terpancar diwajahnya mengingat beberapa saat lalu ia bermain games bersama Baekhyun, ibu kandungnya.

Itu menyenangkan hingga ia merasa ia telah melewatkan waktu berlatihnya. Untuk itu ia segera bangkit, merubah wujudnya lalu menghilang.

Sehun muncul di dalam Infernus dan ia dikejutkan dengan keadaan istana megah itu yang terlihat kacau, beberapa makhluk terduduk dengan luka parah dan beberapa malaikat sedang mengobati.

Dengan cepat ia melangkah memasuki sebuah ruangan besar dan terkejut melihat begitu banyak makhluk-makhluk aneh yang terluka parah dengan para malaikat yang terlihat begitu sibuk, tidak hanya itu beberapa malaikat juga nampak terluka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun ketika menghampiri keluarganya yang duduk di sudut ruangan dengan wajah tertunduk. Chanyeol melirik sebentar lalu kembali menatap lantai dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Sehun?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun.

"Sehun, duduklah_"

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi, jelaskan padaku!" bentak Sehun. Chanyeol bangkit, mencengkram kerah jubah Sehun.

"Kembali ke dunia manusia, dan lindungi ibumu! Disini bukan tempatmu bocah!" Sehun menepis tangan Chanyeol keras.

"Sialan, apa-apaan ucapanmu hah? Kenapa harus aku? Lagipula aku ingin bergabung untuk berperang." Bentaknya, Chanyeol menggeram kesal dan menghilang. Luhan berjalan kearah Sehun dan menarik tangannya pelan.

"Ikut aku!" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ayah, aku akan melihat keadaan Taemin." Ucap Minho lalu menghilang menyisakan Kakek Iblis seorang diri dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu serius.

…

..

.

Minho memasuki gerbang Nubes dan ia tercengang melihat keadaan Nubes yang sangat kacau, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kamar istrinya.

"Sayang?" ucapnya ketika membuka pintu kamar istrinya. Beberapa malaikat mengelilingi ranjang sang istri yang terbaring diatas ranjang.

"Sayang?" Panggil Minho kencang dan berlari kearah istrinya, Taemin tersenyum menyambut kedatangan suaminya dan memberinya sebuah pelukan.

Malaikat yang lain segera undur diri untuk memperbaiki kerusakan yang dibuat oleh pasukan Lucifer yang entah mengapa bisa masuk ke dalam Nubes secara mengendap-endap.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk kemari?" tanya Minho.

"Mereka juga malaikat." Ucap Taemin.

"Apa Lucifer yang melakukannya?" Taemin menggeleng.

"Tidak, ini ulah kaki tangannya."

"Bukankah mereka adalah makhluk kegelapan? Mereka tidak bisa datang kemari."

"Jangan lupa Minho, Lucifer punya dua kaki tangan yang setia." Minho tercekat, ia nyaris melupakan itu, bahwa Lucifer dan dua kaki tangan setianya bisa masuk ke dalam Nubes tanpa harus melenyapkan kekuatan mereka, karena mereka masih memiliki darah malaikat di dalam diri mereka.

"Minho, bawa aku ke Infernus, ada hal yang harus aku katakan pada mereka." Ucap Taemin dan Minho mengangguk .

"Apa kau cukup kuat?"

"Tentu, aku selalu kuat , ini karenamu." Ucapnya dan Minho memberikan istrinya sebuah kecupan lembut di bibirnya.

…

..

.

Pertemuan diadakan secara mendadak, para makhluk yang tidak terluka diwajibkan untuk datang sebagai perwakilan dari bangsa mereka.

Keadaan ruangan begitu berisik karena para makhluk mulai berkomentar tentang bagaimana Lucifer begitu kuat saat ini dan kemustahilan besar untuk melenyapkannya. Untuk itu Taemin bangkit, meminta seluruh hadirin untuk tenang.

"Aku tahu Lucifer telah membuat pasukannya bertambah semakin kuat, dan aku akui bahwa kita cukup tertinggal. Mereka memang kuat, ditambah mereka selalu mengambil jalan licik. Hari ini Nubes diserang dan ini merupakan sesuatu yang sungguh melewati batas." Seluruh mata hadirin membulat, termasuk Chanyeol, Luhan dan Sehun yang belum mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Kita memang tidak kalah jauh dari mereka, karena kita telah bersatu sekarang. Tapi ini masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan kelicikan mereka. Kita harus meminta tolong pada dua makhluk lagi yang memiliki kekuatan besar." Ucap Taemin membuat seluruh ruangan bertanya-tanya tentang siapa makhluk-makhluk yang dimaksud.

"Kita membutuhkan Pangeran matahari dan Putri Salju." Kening mereka berkerut pertanda bahwa hal tersebut kurang masuk diakal.

"Tapi bukankah mereka telah menghilang selama ribuan tahun lamanya, mereka tidak pernah muncul lagi, terlebih putri salju setelah saudarinya berkhianat." Ucap salah satu makhluk.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku akan mencoba mencaritahu tentang mereka. Matahari dan Salju adalah salah satu elemen terkuat dimuka bumi. Dan bila kita semua bersatu, aku rasa cukup untuk melawan mereka."

"Tapi bagaimana cara memberitahu mereka. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa mereka tidak pernah terlibat dalam apapun yang terjadi di dunia ini selama ini." Ucap Raja Malaikat.

"Aku tahu ayah, tapi aku rasa mereka tidak akan berpura-pura tidur ketika dunia dalam keadaan bahaya. Aku percaya mereka akan muncul, hanya kita tunggu saja, sementara itu akan mencoba mencaritahu keberadaan mereka. Kita membutuhkan Pangeran matahari, dia harus menghidupkan delapan matahari yang lain dan kita butuh putri salju untuk membangunkan seluruh Taxon yang tertidur." Taemin menatap kearah ayahnya dengan tatapan percaya diri lalu beralih menatap seluruh anggota keluarganya yang lain untuk percaya padanya.

…

..

.

Sehun dan Luhan berada di rumah sakit, di dalam kamar rawat Soojung yang kini sedang tertidur. Ketika rapat usai, Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk menjenguk gadis malang itu.

"Luhan, aku tidak mengerti dengan Pangeran matahari dan Putri salju itu. Apa kehebatan mereka?" tanya Sehun. Luhan melirik kearah Sehun dan mencoba mengingat kisah yang ibunya pernah ceritakan.

…

Dulu sekali ketika dunia pertama kali diciptakan, matahari telah ada sebagai benda langit pertama . Tapi matahari tidak hanya ada satu seperti sekarang, dulu sekali matahari berjumlah Sembilan.

Tuhan mempercayakan tugas untuk menjaga kesembilan benda itu pada seorang makhluk langit yang sangat dipercaya. Lelaki itu menerima tugas mulianya dan benar-benar menjalankannya.

Sebuah kerajaan dibangun , Kerajaan yang dibentuk di dalam inti matahari, namun bukan berarti bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat yang sangat panas. Tidak, Kerajaan Matahari adalah sebuah Kerajaan yang sangat penuh dengan kehangatan.

Lelaki itu di panggil Pangeran Matahari, ia tidak ingin disebut sebagai Raja karena baginya, Sang Raja yang pantas hanya Tuhan sementara ia hanya seorang anak yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga.

Pangeran Matahari hidup jutaan tahun seorang diri, ia selalu bertanya mengapa Tuhan tidak menciptakan hal lainnya, setidaknya ia tidak akan merasa kesepian. Dunia begitu kosong, dan ia membuatnya terasa hampa.

Ia pikir itu semua karena cahaya matahari yang terlalu terang dan panas sehingga tidak ada satupun yang bisa hidup. Untuk itu ia mematikan satu per satu mataharinya, hingga hanya menyisakan satu matahari yang bersinar dengan terang.

Setelah itu, ia masih merasakan sebuah kehampaan, untuknya ia meminta Tuhan menciptakan benda lain yang bisa menemaninya di atas sana. Sebuah benda bulat tercipta, seorang penjaga pun diciptakan.

Putri bulan adalah sebutan untuk dua orang wanita cantik yang diutus untuk menjaga benda tersebut. Untuk mendapatkan sebuah keseimbangan, Tuhan membagi waktu mereka. Pagi hingga siang adalah milik Pangeran matahari, sementara malam adalah milik Putri bulan.

Merasa masih kesepian, sang Pangeran matahari meminta Tuhan untuk membuat mereka bertemu. Untuk itu sebuah pertemuan diciptakan, ketika malam menuju fajar, sore menuju petang maka mereka dipertemukan.

Tidak ada kisah cinta yang tercipta, hanya sebuah persahabatan kuat yang membuat mereka bertiga menjadi begitu saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Hingga setelahnya makhluk-makhluk lain mulai diciptakan. Dunia mulai terisi, dunia mulai terasa indah.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, sifat mereka berubah. Iblis dan malaikat mulai membenci satu sama lain dan peperangan terjadi. Hal itu membuat Pangeran matahari dan Putri bulan merasa begitu sedih, namun tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain tetap menjaga keseimbangan dunia.

Hingga sebuah malapetaka terjadi. Seorang malaikat tinggi termakan oleh keserakahannya, dan sebuah hukuman diberikan padanya.

Namun tidak berhenti disitu, perlahan semua menjadi semakin buruk. Sosok malaikat pengkhianat yang diberi sebutan Lucifer itu setiap harinya semakin kuat dengan menggunakan kekutannya untuk mempengaruhi dan meracuni pikiran setiap makhluk yang ia incar.

Dan sebuah kemalangan menimpa salah satu putri bulan. Salah satu dari mereka berkhianat karena tertarik oleh ketampanan sosok Lucifer yang memberikan sebuah janji palsu.

Hal itu membuat Pangeran Matahari dan Putri bulan yang lain menjadi kecewa, sedih dan merasa hancur. Mereka hidup bertiga sebagai saudara selama ini dan ketika salah satunya berkhianat mereka merasa bahwa hidup mereka tidak berguna lagi.

Untuk itu mereka bersama-sama menghilang. Seolah ditelan dimensi lain. Terakhir yang terdengar putri bulan tinggal dipuncak gunung Himalaya dan menyebut dirinya sebagai putri salju, sementara Pangeran Matahari , tidak ada yang tahu mengenai keberadaannya hingga ribuan tahun silam.

….

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya, ia seperti baru saja mendengar sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur anak-anak, namun melihat betapa seriusnya wajah Luhan ketika bercerita ia tahu bahwa lelaki cantik itu tidak sedang membual.

"Jika mereka benar-benar menghilang, lalu bagaimana cara meminta mereka kembali?"

"Hanya percaya pada ucapan ibu, bahwa mereka tidak sedang tertidur."

…

..

.

Baekhyun terlelap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ketika ia membalik tubuhnya, ia mengernyit. Seingatnya ia tidur seorang diri di dalam kamarnya, dan kini ia merasakan sosok lain disampingnya.

Perlahan matanya terbuka, berusaha menyesuaikan pemandannya dan ia terkejut mendapati kekasihnya berbaring disampingnya sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Chanyeol?" ucapnya dengan suara yang parau. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Terbangun?"

"Hm. Bagaimana kau bisa_" Baekhyun sengaja memberi jeda pada ucapannya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Kau lupa aku memiliki kekuatan istimewa?" dan ia akhirnya mengangguk cepat, ia sepertinya belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada manja dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada kekasihnya.

"Aku pun Baek." Ucap Chanyeol dan mengelus rambut belakang Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah kembali! Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tidak berniat menganggumu." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyesuaikan posisi tidurnya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baek." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung sempit itu perlahan. Ia merasa begitu nyaman ketika bisa memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu pikirannya kalut dan satu-satunya obat penenangnya hanyalah Baekhyun seorang.

"Chanyeol?"  
"Hm?"

"Kau yakin hanya ingin berbaring saja?" tanya Baekhyun masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Tentu, lalu apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya pelan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pipi sedikit memerah.

"Hm, aku pikir kau ingin_" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Tidurlah! Aku akan menemanimu malam ini." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memegang pipi Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir yang lebih tinggi, dan perlahan dengan sedikit menuntut menekan memainkan bibir yang lebih tinggi membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut namun memilih menuruti permintaan tidak biasa kekasih mungilnya.

Dan perang lidah itu pun tidak terelakan, Chanyeol menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya begitu pula dengan Baekhyun, seolah ciuman itu adalah ciuman terakhir mereka.

…

..

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Chanyeol disibukkan dengan strategi baru yang akan ia gunakan untuk menghancurkan Lucifer. Sementara Taemin dibantu oleh makhluk lainnya mencoba mencari informasi mengenai Pangeran Matahari dan Putri Salju.

Chanyeol sangat jarang menemui Baekhyun, sekalipun ia mencoba mencuri waktu untuk menemui kekasihnya ia hanya akan melihat dari balik jendela tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya bersedih karena tidak bisa bersama dengannya dalam waktu lama, selebihnya ia meminta Sehun untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

Untuk Baekhyun sendiri, ia mulai terbiasa dengan kepergian Chanyeol meskipun sesekali ia akan menangis di dalam kamarnya seorang diri, bukan karena merasa dibuang –ia telah meyakini dirinya bahwa Chanyeol sangat mencintainya, kepergiaannya hanya karena ia memiliki urusan yang lebih penting- tapi karena ia ia merindukan sosok tinggi itu.

Namun kesehatan Baekhyun sedikit terganggu, terkadang ia merasa sangat kelelahan seolah tenanganya diserap dan terkadang ia merasa emosinya sulit terkontrol.

Ketika ia merasa tidak baik seperti itu ia bersyukur bahwa ia masih memiliki ibunya, Sehun dan juga Yifan yang begitu menjaganya.

Hubungannya dengan Yifan memang tidak seperti dulu, namun interaksi mereka masih tetap sama hanya terkadang Baekhyun sedikit menjaga jarak jika merasa Yifan terlalu peduli berlebihan terhadapnya.

Mereka tidak khawatir dengan sosok penganggu Zitao lagi, karena beberapa hari setelah kepergiaan Chanyeol sosok itu telah pindah keluar negeri.

Tidak ada yang tahu dengan jelas, tapi para guru mengatakan seperti itu, Baekhyun pun tahu berita itu dari Jessica saem yang mengatakan padanya dan Yifan untuk tidak usah terlalu khawatir lagi.

Untuk beberapa waktu semua nampak berjalan seperti biasa, namun semua tentu tidak akan berjalan sama . Disana, Lucifer memiliki banyak cara untuk menjatuhkan para makhluk itu, untuk membalaskan rasa sakit hati yang ia terima karena dibuang.

Dan itu, tidak akan lama lagi…

…

..

.

Hari ini tepat selama dua minggu penuh Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar ditenggelamkan oleh berbagai pemikiran dan ulah yang dibuat Lucifer. Para makhluk langit dan kegelapan telah sepakat bahwa mereka akan melakukan perang lagi dan kali ini seluruh makhluk yang tidak berperang akan diamankan, begitu pula di Nubes , tempat itu akan diperketat penjagaannya.

Chanyeol dan Luhan duduk di depan meja kerja ayahnya dengan saling berhadapan. Luhan menjabarkan seluruh rencana yang ia buat, sementara Chanyeol mendengarkan dan menyempurnakannya.

"Kita benar-benar akan menghancurkannya kali ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum penuh kelegaan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun melempar tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Ia merasa amat sangat lelah setelah kelas tambahan yang membuatnya pulang begitu larut.

Ketika mendengar suara petir ia menoleh kejendela dan melihat bahwa langit diluar sana sangat gelap. Ia bangkit dan berjalan kearah jendela.

"Sepertinya akan hujan." Gumamnya pelan sambil menutupnya perlahan. Ketika ia berbalik , sebuah tangan menahannya. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol terduduk dibingkai jendela dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berhambur kearah Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh itu erat.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun menahan tangis dan rasa rindunya. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pelan dan mengelus pundak yang lebih kecil.

"Aku juga merindukanmu sayang." Ucap Chanyeol dan turun dari bingkai jendela. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun , hingga tersudut ke meja belajarnya.

"Aku…" Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Baekhyun.

"merindukanmu cantik." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol menggigit telinganya sebelum akhirnya menyerang lehernya.

"Chanyeollhhh." Baekhyun mendesah ketika merasakan hisapan-hisapan Chanyeol di lehernya.

"Mendesah lebih keras Baekhyun!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka kancing seragam Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak memberikan perlawanan ia hanya meletakkan tangannya di sisi meja untuk menahan tubuhnya.

"Chan..aaahhh.." Baekhyun mendesah keras ketika Chanyeol menggigit lehernya kuat.

"Aku menyukai suara seksimu." Bisik Chanyeol lagi lalu menjilat dada Baekhyun dan menghisap putingnya dengan rakus secara bergantian.

"Chanyeolllhh.. kenapaahh, tiba-tibahh?" tanya Baekhyun susah payah ketika Chanyeol terus menghisap kedua puting mencuatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun…" ucap Chanyeol sambil terus mempermainkan yang lebih kecil.

Baekhyun menutup matanya membiarkan Chanyeol menjilati seluruh permukaan kulitnya,baju seragamnya masih menggantung ditubuhnya namun sedikit diturunkan agar kekasihnya bisa menjilat kedua pundaknya dan memberikan tanda disana.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol terlihat begitu bernafsu sekarang, namun ia memilih mengikutinya karena bagaimana pun Baekhyun juga merindukan sentuhan kekasihnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun ditekan kebawah, membuatnya bersimpuh di depan yang lebih tinggi. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika dihadapkan oleh penis mencuat Chanyeol yang telah keluar dari balik celananya.

"Hisap Baekhyun! Hisap!" Baekhyun dengan ragu meraih penis itu dan memegangnya. Chanyeol menekan kepala Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil sedikit tersedak.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak_hmmpptt.." Baekhyun tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara ketika penis itu telah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun mencoba mendorong, karena ia merasa tidak nyaman, batang itu masuk dengan begitu kasar.

"Aaargghh.." Chanyeol menggeram, ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun keatas lalu mendorongnya keatas ranjang dengan cukup keras.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun heran melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Baekhyun merasakan trauma itu sedikit kembali, bagaimana Chanyeol pernah menyetubuhinya dengan kasar, namun ia mengingat bagaimana kekasihnya itu berjanji tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi.

"Chanyeol ada apa denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung sambil mencoba bangkit. Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan segera menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin menyetubuhimu , aku sangat menginginkan itu sekarang cantik." Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar panggilan Chanyeol untuknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika celana seragam dan celana dalamnya ditarik cukup kuat membuatnya telanjang bulat.

"Kau ingin sedikit bermain, atau langsung ke intinya?"

"Chanyeol? Kenapa denganmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu aaakkhh!" Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika penisnya dikocok kuat oleh tangan besar Chanyeol, sementara mata Chanyeol menatap penuh nafsu kearahnya.

"Chanyeol..aaahh…ahh.. hentikan..aahh." Baekhyun mencoba mendorong tangan Chanyeol menjauh dari penisnya, namun Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menguncinya diatas tubuhnya.

"Nikmati permainan ini cantik, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

"Chanyeol..aahh.." Baekhyun kembali merasakan sebuah sengatan yang luar biasa ketika kedua kakinya diangkat dan pipi pantatnya dibuka dengan sangat lebar, lalu sebuah lidah melesak ke dalam lubangnya.

"Chanyeol…hhmm..aahh..Chan..aahh.." Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatur desahan-desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Chanyeol…akuuhh…" Baekhyun merasa frustasi dengan permainan tangan Chanyeol di penisnya dan permainan lidah Chanyeol di lubangnya.

"BEDEBAH!" teriakan itu membuat kegiatan Chanyeol terhenti, sebuah seringaian terlihat diwajahnya dan ia menoleh pelan, untuk menemukan sosok serupa dirinya dengan wujud setengah iblisnya.

"Chan..Chanyeol?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan segera mundur sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Tubuhnya bergetar melihat dua orang di depannya yang saling menatap. Yang berdiri memunggunginya adalah Chanyeol yang berseragam, kekasihnya namun satu sosok yang berdiri di dekat jendela adalah sosok monster yang pernah menghamilinya, dan Baekhyun baru menyadari sesuatu jika wajah keduanya terlihat mirip.

"Heuh! apa yang seorang monster lakukan di sini? Kau ingin menyetubuhi Baekhyun lagi lalu meninggalkannya dalam keadaan hamil?" ucap yang berseragam.

"BANGSAT!" Ucap sosok Chanyeol setengah iblis yang kini mencekik sosok serupa dirinya dengan kuat dan mendorongnya hingga menabrak dinding. Sayap Chanyeol terbuka lebar, tubuhnya membara, tanduk , taring dan ekornya semakin bertambah panjang.

Baekhyun membeku di tempat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Melihat bagaimana kedua sosok itu saling ingin membunuh. Dan yang membuatnya ketakutan adalah sosok monster yang kini berada di dalam kamarnya.

Sosok berseragam itu menyeringai, lalu mendorong tubuh di depannya hingga terpental jauh dan menabrak dinding.

Sosok Chanyeol berseragam menyeringai.

"Wow lihat, seorang iblis menampakan wujud aslinya!

"Diam kau bajingan! Tunjukan siapa dirimu sebenarnya!" bentak Chanyeol berusaha bangkit.

Sosok Chanyeol berseragam berjalan mendekat, lalu berdiri beberapa meter di depan Chanyeol dan perlahan wujudnya berubah menjadi seseorang siswa berkaca mata.

"Kau?/Yi-Yifan?"

"Oh hai? Suka dengan kejutan kecilku?" ucap Yifan sambil berjalan dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya. Chanyeol menggeram, api ditubuhnya membara semakin kencang.

"BAJINGAN! MATI KAU!" Ketika Chanyeol berteleportasi untuk mencekik sosok Yifan , sosok itu telah menghilang lalu muncul di bingkai jendela.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dan Lucifer sialan itu!" ucap Chanyeol penuh amarah. Yifan memasang wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat, lalu memilih duduk diatas bingkai jendela dengan menggerak-gerakan kakinya seperti anak kecil.

"Lucifer? Apa dia membuatmu takut? Apa dia menjadi mimpi buruk untukmu?" tanya Yifan memasang wajah lugunya.

"Ah, Chanyeol si calon Raja Iblis…" Yifan menyeringai sambil melirik kearah Baekhyun yang nampak terkejut, begitu pula Chanyeol yang melirik takut kearah kekasihnya.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

"Aku yang akan membuatnya_"

 **SLASH**

Kembali sosok Yifan menghilang dan kini muncul disamping tubuh Baekhyun, berbaring diatas ranjang dengan satu tangan sebagai tumpuan. Yifan membelai wajah ketakutan Baekhyun dengan perlahan dan mencengkram pipi putih itu.

"Jangan sentuh dia brengsek! Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya!" ancam Chanyeol dengan penuh kebencian.

"Ow, sedikit mengingatkanku bahwa aku nyaris menidurinya tadi. Tubuh kekasihmu ini sangat manis, aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan betapa nikmatnya menjilati seluruh permukaan kulit lembut ini."

"BANGSAT!" Api Chanyeol membara semakin besar hingga tubuhnya dan wajahnya tidak terlihat, perlahan api itu berubah menjadi warna merah sangat pekat diselingi gradasi biru dan hijau, lalu dibaliknya muncul wujud yang jauh mengerikan.

Chanyeol tidak lagi terlihat seperti Chanyeol setengah iblis, wajahnya terbakar api hingga tidak terlihat seperti manusia, bola matanya transparan berwarna hitam seperti sebuah lubang besar yang menganga, tubuhnya bertambah semakin besar dua kali lipat, kukunya semakin panjang, ekornya membara dan ujungnya semakin lancip.

"AAARRGGGGHH…" Geraman Chanyeol menggema sangat keras membuat suara-suara binatang malam terdengar menjerit ketakutan.

"Inikah wujud aslimu? Wujud iblismu yang sepenuhnya?" ucap Yifan. Baekhyun merasa semakin ketakutan, tubuhnya terus bergetar sambil menatap kosong pada sosok di hadapannya.

Chanyeol dengan wujud iblis penuhnya tidak menjawab, ia menghilang lalu muncul disamping Yifan dan dalam sekali kedipan mencekik sosok itu dan membawanya menghilang bersama meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menutup matanya ketakutan.

Mereka muncul disebuah tanah lapang di dimensi lain, Yifan menatap Chanyeol nyalang dan mengernyit ketika cekikannya semakin erat.

"Kau akan mati ditanganku." Suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat mengerikan, menggema dan begitu keras.

 **SLASH**

Sosok Yifan berubah. Ia tidak lagi berwujud siswa berkaca mata, namun kini sebagai wujud aslinya. Rambutnya berwarna keemasan, wajahnya terlihat begitu bersih dan tampan, sayap hitamnya mengembang dibelakangnya dan salah satunya terlihat cacat, matanya sekejap berwarna biru langit namun setelahnya berubah menjadi hitam kelam dengan garis kuning.

"Suka dengan kejutan lainmu?"

"Kau?"

"Biar aku memperkenalkan diri, akulah Lucifer yang sebenarnya!"

 **KREK**

Cekikan Chanyeol semakin keras, Yifan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia mengepakan sayapnya lalu terbang tinggi untuk kemudian meluncur turun tepat diatas kepala Lucifer.

…

..

,

"Namanya adalah Kris." Ucap Taemin sambil menatap dua sosok laki-laki di depannya. Ketika sedang bercerita tentang Pangeran Matahari dan Putri Salju, Taemin mendadak muncul dan merasa tertarik untuk bergabung, hingga pada saat dimana Sehun bertanya tentang Lucifer.

"Orang itu, orang yang pernah aku hormati, pernah aku kagumi, pernah aku puja adalah sosok yang kini berusaha menghancurkan dunia dan keluargaku." Ucap Taemin sedikit tertunduk. Sehun melirik Luhan yang nampak iba melihat ibunya, lalu arah mata mereka teralih pada pergerakan gadis diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Soojung?" ucap Luhan lalu mendekat menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

…

..

.

Seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun coklatnya berjalan di tengah malam dengan tas selempang kecilnya. Ia adalah Jessica.

Jessica menghentikan langkahnya lalu mendongak menatap langit gelap yang terlihat bergemuruh, bahkan ketika hujan telah usai suara petir itu masih menyambar.

Sebuah seringian tipis keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Sekarang waktunya." Ucapnya pelan hampir seperti berbisik.

…

..

.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya yang telanjang dan gemetar. Ia menangis, hatinya seperti dihujam ribuan jarum tak kasat mata namun begitu tajam.

Semua seperti mimpi, semua terasa abstrak di pikirannya. Seseorang yang ia cintai, seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai belahan jiwanya, sosok yang mencoba merangkai ulang dirinya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping adalah sosok sama yang membuatnya hancur, yang membuangnya dan membuat dirinya begitu hina.

Ia ingin segera bangun jika saat ini ia sedang bermimpi buruk, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menangis semakin dalam atas semua ketidak adilan yang ia terima.

Ia merasa Tuhan benar-benar membencinya, ia merasa dirinya seperti sebuah kutukan. Sosok Chanyeol yang ia percaya adalah sosok monster yang menyetubuhinya tanpa belas kasian , menghamilinya dan meninggalkannya dalam sebuah kesengsaraan.

"Baek-Baekhyun." Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, tubuhnya bergetar ketika panggilan itu menyapa pendengarannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wujud setengah iblis Chanyeol berada di hadapannya.

Sosok berjubah hitam, berambut hijau kelam berdiri di hadapannya dengan sedikit berantakan, beberapa darah mengering di sudut bibirnya. Yang paling membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa lupa adalah mata itu, mata biru laut yang selalu datang di dalam mimpinya, mata yang selalu muncul di dalam kegelapan.

Sosok itu adalah sosok yang sama , sosok yang menjadi mimpi buruk untuk Baekhyun selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Baek-Baekhyun!" Bola mata Baekhyun membulat, ia memundurkan tubuhnya takut namun ia tidak bisa bergerak keman-mana lagi.

Chanyeol mendekat dengan tatapan terlukanya, melihat bagaimana kekasihnya menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Kau…PERGI!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melempar apapun disekitarnya dan benda-benda itu hanya menembus tubuh Chanyeol.

"Baek, maafkan aku!"

"PERGI!" teriak Baekhyun lagi dengan wajah takut dan penuh kebencian.

"Sayang. Maafkan aku!" Chanyeol bersimpuh dengan wajah tertunduk, ia menangis, menutup matanya rapat dan terisak. Mengesampingkan harga dirinya dan membiarkan perasaan sedih menguasai dirinya.

"Maafkan aku!" ucap Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun masih menangis dan mencoba mengusir Chanyeol.

"Kau bajingan! Pergi! Kau brengsek pergi! Pergi kau monster!" bentak Baekhyun lagi sambil masih menangis. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap penuh harap kearah kekasihnya yang kini terlihat begitu depresi.

…

..

.

Soojung membuka matanya lalu tersenyum pelan membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum. Matanya bergulir dan menemukan sosok Taemin disana, ia mengernyit.

"Ini ibuku Soojung." Ucap Luhan dan Soojung tersenyum.

Ketika akan mengulurkan tangannya angin berhembus dan membuat jendela kamar terbuka, lalu muncul sosok hitam di samping Soojung, itu adalah Zitao.

"Kau!" ucap Luhan kesal.

"Oh, hai semua. Aku membutuhkan gadis ini." Ucap Zitao sambil memegang pundak Soojung, membuat gadis itu menoleh ketakutan lalu keduanya menghilang.

"Soojung!" teriak Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan. Sehun seketika berubah wujud lalu menghilang. Luhan melirik Taemin, keduanya mengangguk lalu ikut menghilang.

…

..

.

Chanyeol masih bersimpuh dan ketika melihat Baekhyun bertingkah seperti seorang yang gila membuat mata Chanyeol bergulir pada perut putih itu.

"Baekhyun hentikan! Aku mohon!"

"PERGI!" Bentak Baekhyun sambil menutup mata dan kedua telinganya sambil berteriak.

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan Kibum dengan pakaian tidurnya yang terkejut melihat putra sulungnya menjerit seperti orang gila dengan tubuh telanjang diatas ranjangnya.

Kibum memeluk tubuh bergetar itu dengan erat dengan sejuta kekhawatiran menyelimuti pikirannya, ketika melihat noda-noda kemerahan disepanjang tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menoleh kesekitar kamar Baekhyun dan semua terlihat rapi seperti tidak ada yang terjadi selain sebuah jendela yang terbuka dan pintu jendelanya bergerak-gerak tertiup angin.

"Baekhyun? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kibum cemas namun putranya hanya menangis dan memeluk dirinya semakin erat.

Chanyeol melayang di luar jendela sambil menatap iba pada kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu hancur. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada beberapa waktu lalu ketika ia dan Lucifer bertarung dengan sengit.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Chanyeol menyerang Yifan dengan kekuatannya, tidak peduli jika ia merasa begitu kelelahan karena sosok itu begitu licik menghilang ditengah-tengah pertarungan mereka._

 _Kemarahan Chanyeol memuncak, ia menutup matanya lalu mencoba fokus pada suara Yifan yang menggema disekitarnya. Lalu dalam hitungan detik ia menghilang dan setelahnya muncul dengan leher Yifan berada di dalam cekikan mematikanya._

 _Kuku tajamnya menembus kedalam kulit Yifan membuat darah segar keluar dan membasahi pundak yang lain._

" _EEKKHH." Yifan merasa tercekik tidak tahu jika kekuatan Chanyeol bisa sebesar itu. Namun ia memilih tetap menyeringai, ia tahu dirinya akan kalah jika ia terus melawan,untuk itu ia menggunakan cara lain._

 _Ia menyeringai membuat Chanyeol semakin membencinya dan menekan kukunya semakin dalam._

" _Aku bisa saja membunuhmu se-sekarang." Ucap YIfan sedikit sulit karena cekikan kuat Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak menjawab hanya mencekik semakin kuat._

" _Tapi, a-aku sedikit memikirkan tentang keluargamu!"_

" _Jangan banyak bicara , kau hanya membuang-buang nafasmu."_

" _Bagaimana bila aku memberitahumu ten-tentang ini?" Ucap Yifan lagi, dan Chanyeol mencekik semakin keras._

" _Ketika a-aku menyentuh kekasihmu ta-tadi, a-aku merasakan se-sesuatu hi-hidup."_

" _TUTUP MULUTMU!"_

" _A-ada sebuah kehidupan disana.." Yifan menyeringai ketika melihat keterkejutan Chanyeol._

" _Baekhyun hamil , dan aku merasa kekuatan itu begitu be-besar. Ja-janin itu ma-marah ka-karena ka-kalian mencoba membunuhnya, tapis sa-sayangnya di-dia uhuk bertahan." Yifan semakin merasa puas ketika kekuatan Chanyeol melemah._

" _Di-dia membahayakan Baekhyun, dia bisa membunuh kekasihmu itu."_

" _AAARRGGGHHH!" Chanyeol mencengkram keras lalu melempar tubuh itu dengan kasar hingga Yifan menubruk sebuah pohon besar ._

 _Yifan bangkit sambil merenggkan otot lehernya, lalu menyeringai._

" _Oh sungguh miris, kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain membunuhnya padahal jika Baekhyun menerimamu kau bisa berada disampingnya untuk menetralisir kekuatan janin itu. Sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak akans sudi melihatmu. Bagaimana? Apa dibuang menyenangkan?" ucap Yifan menyeringai puas, ia mengepakan sayapnya dan terbang keangkasa dengan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bersimpuh diatas tanah dengan perasaan frustasi._

 ** _Flashback end_**

Chanyeol menatap ke dalam kamar Baekhyun, melihat bagaimana kekasihnya terbatuk dan mencoba berbaring dengan Kibum yang berada disampingnya sambil mengelus punggungnya.

Mata Chanyeol bergulir menatap bagian perut Baekhyun di balik selimutnya, lalu sebuah perasaan sedih melingkupi hatinya.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian, aku tidak akan membiarkan salah satu dari kalian mati." Gumam Chanyeol pelan lalu menghilang.

Baekhyun membuka matanya bersamaan dengan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup dari luar. Air matanya terjatuh, lalu mengusapnya pelan. Matanya berlarih kearah jendela, lalu tanpa sadar tangannya mengelus perutnya yang seperti berdenyut.

"Aku harap ini semua hanya sebuah mimpi." Ucapnya lalu segera menutup mata basahnya perlahan.

…

..

.

TBC

…

..

.

Nah! Siapa yang tebakannya bener mengenai Lucifer silahkan angkat tangan kalian! Wkwkwkw.. tapi masih banyak misteri yang belum terpecahkan.

Akhirnya sampai juga di bagian dimana Baekhyun tahu siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya, jadi sekarang siapa yang lebih tersakiti disini?

Yah, setiap orang punya opininya masing-masing. Setidaknya udah sampai puncaknya kan? Eh apa belum ya? Wwkwkw yah liat nanti ya. Kekekeke.

Dan aku mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih, berkat masukan-masukan dan semangat dari kalian aku yang awalnya sempet kehilangan feel sama ff ini akhirnya mendapatkan kekuatan *eaaaa

Eh tapi beneran lho, aku gak boong. Untuk itu aku kembali mention para readers setia yang selalu memberikan masukan dan kekuatan kalian, buat yang baru-baru follow atau ngefav, yang baru-baru review sampe bikin akun, aku menghargai kalian. Atau yang masih setia jadi silent readers, wkwkwkwk..

Segala pertanyaan kalian sebenernya mau aku jawab, tapi aku lupa apa ajah pertanyaan-pertanyaannya wkwkwwk. Ya udah, disimpen dulu ya, kali ajah di chapter selanjutnya kejawab wkwkwkw..

Untuk chapter depan aku gak tau kapan updatenya, karena seperti biasa aku orangnya ngaret pake banget wwkwkwwkwk..

Dan untuk readersnya King's little husband ( kali ajah disini ada ) thank you so much ya untuk respon positif kalian wkwkwkw..

Dan diakhir kata seperti biasa, selalu jaga kesehatan kalian karena apa? Karena kesehatan itu amat sangat mahal, lebih mahal daripada harga mobil Chanyeol yang 4 M an wkwkwkw..

Salam Chanbaek is real, semoga tahun ini adalah tahun Chanbaek sama seperti tahun-tahun kemarin wkwwkwkw..

See you later guys, love youuuu


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Devil Beside Me chapter 13

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho , Lee Taemin , Ok Taecyeon , Taeyang, Kim Dasom , Kim Jonghyun, Bae Joo Hyeon-Irene , Park Sooyoung- Joy , Kim Yerim-Yeri, Song Naeun, Yoon Bomi, Park Chorong, Park Cheondong ( Thunder ), Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Jung Soojung, Jung Jessica and others.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa ,seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort , be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

…

..

.

Lupa? Silahkan baca chapter sebelumnya!

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Ketika Taemin tumbuh remaja ia memiliki sosok yang sangat ia kagumi, Kris, kakaknya sendiri. Seorang pria berwajah tampan, berpostur tegap , bijaksana dan menjadi panutan bagi siapa saja.

Kelahirannya merupakan sebuah anugrah pagi Nubes, dia tidak memiliki satupun kekurangan, dia adalah refleksi dari kesempurnaan. Taemin yang terlahir dengan wajah cantik yang merupakan kebalikan perwujudan kakaknya selalu memuji bahkan memuja bagaimana kakaknya menyelesaikan suatu masalah tanpa menimbulkan masalah yang lain.

Kris adalah pribadi yang mampu menjadi pemimpin ketika dilapangan dan kembali menjadi sosok kakak yang hangat ketika berada disampingnya.

"Lalu hyung? Apa selanjutnya?" tanya Taemin kecil ketika mereka sedang asyik duduk di taman Nubes, merangkai sebuah mahkota dari kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan.

"Seperti ini, lalu seperti ini." Kris menuntun gerakan tangan adiknya yang berada diatas pangkuannya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Nah selesai." Taemin membulatkan matanya senang ketika melihat bagaimana sang kakak mengangkat sedikit tinggi mahkota itu di depan mereka.

"Wah, indah. Hyung memang selalu pandai menyelesaikan apapun." Ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum senang ketika mahkota itu diletakkan di atas kepalanya.

"Hyung tidaklah pandai Taeminie, hyung hanya selalu berpikir bahwa apa yang hyung kerjakan haruslah terlihat sempurna."

"Itu sangat cocok dengan wujud hyung yang sangat tampan." Ucap Taemin sambil menatap kakaknya penuh rasa memuja. Kris tersenyum, menyematkan rambut panjang adiknya kebelakang telinga.

"Kau pun cantik. Kau malaikat tercantik yang pernah ada." Ucap Kris sambil mengecup pipi putih adik kecilnya, Taemin tersenyum lalu mengubur kepalanya pada ceruk leher sang kakak.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kris. Taemin menggeleng lalu mengangkat wajah mengantuknya.

"Ck! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana mata beratmu nyaris tertutup. Malaikat tidak boleh berbohong!" ucap Kris. Taemin menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya mengantuk tapi aku tidak lelah, sungguh. Aku tidak berbohong hyung, lagipula aku ingin bersama hyung." Ucap Taemin dengan wajah merajuk.

"Benarkah? Berhubung aku sedang kosong, bagaimana kalau kita bermain yang lain?" dan Taemin kecil memekik senang dengan hal itu.

Semakin Taemin tumbuh rasa kagumnya semakin bertambah. Selain kakak dan pemimpin yang baik, Kris pun adalah seorang anak yang berbakti. Dia sangat menuruti ucapan Raja Malaikat untuk apapun yang ia lakukan.

Meski Kris tegas namun dia adalah pemimpin terbaik yang pernah ada pada masanya. Ia terkenal sangat memperhatikan segala hal yang kecil dan tidak pamrih atas apapun yang ia kerjakan.

Meski malaikat dan iblis bermusuhan saat itu, namun Kris tidak begitu kejam terhadap Minho. Mereka berulang kali dihadapkan dalam situasi genting , berperang melawan satu sama lain dan saling membinasakan, namun sekali Kris pernah membiarkan Minho yang kala itu masih merupakan Pangeran iblis melepaskan diri.

Seharusnya itu kesempatan Kris membinasakan Minho namun ia menahan kekuatannya dan berbalik badan, meninggalkan sosok Minho yang sedikit terkapar diatas tanah.

Itu pula yang menjadi awal hubungan dua makhluk yang seharusnya bermusuhan itu secara diam-diam. Meski bukan hubungan percintaan, namun sebuah kekerabatan antara iblis dan malaikat pun terlarang.

Tapi mereka berusaha mengabaikan hal itu. Pertemanan mereka tidak layaknya pertemanan pada umumnya yang berbagi cerita, pergi bersama ataupun berpesta. Hanya sebuah perasaan untuk tidak membunuh satu sama lain di medan perang dan sebuah senyuman di akhir perdebatan bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah pertemanan, atau bangsa mereka sendiri menyebutnya sebuah pengkhianatan.

Namun pengkhianatan yang mereka lakukan pada bangsa mereka sendiri, berakhir pada sebuah kisah cinta antara Minho dan Taemin. Berkat Kris yang membiarkan Taemin ikut turun ke medan perang, disanalah bagaimana Pangeran mahkota itu bisa memikat hati seorang Pangeran iblis yang menghancurkan pepatah bahwa iblis tidak berhati.

Entah Kris tahu atau tidak tentang perasaan tersembunyi adiknya dan bagaimana pipi putih itu berubah warna tiap mereka bertemu dengan si Pangeran iblis, namun Kris tidak pernah membiarkan Sang ayah tahu tentang itu.

Demi adiknya, demi orang kesayangannya dia membiarkan sebuah dosa terjadi. Membiarkan perasaan adiknya tumbuh semakin dalam dan dalam pada sosok yang seharusnya menjadi musuh mereka itu.

Taemin tahu bahwa kakaknya begitu menyayangi dirinya, mencintainya tanpa adanya sebuah persyaratan karena itu ia tetap memelihara cinta terlarangnya pada Minho, dan Taemin sangat merasa berterima kasih pada Sang Kakak yang selalu membelanya tiap sebuah kecurigaan muncul di benak Sang Ayah.

Taemin tidak tahu betapa kata terima kasih yang patut ia lontarkan untuk sang kakak atas semua hal yang telah lelaki itu berikan. Taemin bahkan pernah berkata bahwa jika kematian menyuruhnya memilih dirinya atau kakaknya, maka dia rela mati untuk sang kakak, karena dia begitu mencintai sosok tersebut, mengaguminya dengan seribu lontaran pujian.

Itu dulu…..

Itu ribuan tahun silam…

Itu ketika kakaknya adalah sosok malaikat yang sempurna…

Itu ketika hatinya tidak dikhianati…

Itu sudah berlalu…

Dan sekarang mereka berdiri sebagai musuh….

Untuk saling membunuh…

Kakaknya telah pergi, tergantikan oleh sesosok makhluk yang mengerikan dengan penuh ambisi..

Kakaknya telah perg, benar-benar pergi..

…

..

.

 **Devil Beside Me**

 **Chapter 13**

…

..

.

Chanyeol dengan wujud iblisnya berdiri diatas sebuah puncak gedung, meraung penuh kekesalan membuat bumi bergetar hebat. Langit menjadi gelap gulita, petir menyambar dan hujan perlahan turun.

Api Chanyeol membara semakin besar ketika guyuran air hujan menyiramnya. Alih-alih mati, api itu malah berkobar semakin tinggi hingga nyaris menyentuh dasar langit bagaikan tersiram minyak tanah.

Ia bersimpuh, meraung sekali lagi mengeluarkan kesesakan yang terperangkap dalam dadanya. Perlahan tangisannya mulai terdengar, api ditubuhnya perlahan meredup dan mengecil. Isakan itu terdengar begitu memilukan, tangisan yang menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Air hujan yang turun menandakan bahwa dunia ikut bersedih atas hal yang menimpa Pangeran kegelapan itu. Ditengah guyuran hujan yang semakin lebat, suara lirihnya terdengar, terbang terbawa angin, dan dari bibir terisaknya hanya satu nama yang terdengar.

"Baekhyun…" Gumam Chanyeol sambil terus menangis.

Jauh dibelakangnya, tiga sosok berdiri berjauhan tanpa saling menyadari kehadiran masing-masing. Menatap dalam dengan berbagai perasaan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Luhan mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh samar bersama air hujan. Menatap adiknya yang nampak sangat menyedihkan. Tangisan Chanyeol membuat hatinya juga merasakan sakit yang adiknya rasakan. Ia menundukan wajahnya, ikut berduka atas hal yang menimpa Chanyeol , menangis diam-diam , tersamarkan oleh suara rintikan air hujan.

Begitu pun Taemin. Wajahnya tidak bisa tersenyum seperti biasa, bahkan untuk pura-pura sekalipun. Ia menangis di dalam hati melihat bagaimana putranya hancur di depan matanya. Taemin tahu hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa putranya akan sangat hancur karena itu.

Taemin perlahan menghilang, hatinya tidak kuat untuk melihat putra tegar dan keras kepalanya menangis bagai tak ada hari esok.

Sosok terakhir, Sehun, berdiri bagaikan manekin. Ia mengenal sosok dihadapannya sebagai sosok yang kuat, tegar, keras kepala dan menyebalkan, namun ia tidak tahu bahwa sosok setegar itu, sosok yang secara diam-diam ia kagumi itu bisa terlihat menyedihkan hanya karena ibunya.

Keterpurukan Chanyeol menghancurkan segala pemikiran Sehun mengenai penelaiannya terdahulu terhadap Chanyeol yang tidak mencintai ibunya, yang hanya menginginkan tubuhnya.

Pikirannya itu luntur bersama tetesan deras air hujan, membangun sebuah pemikiran lain bahwa ayahnya sangat mencintai ibunya, dan tanpa ia sadari kebenciannya pun ikut jatuh dan hanyut bersama air hujan.

Sehun ingin melangkah maju, memegang pundak itu dan menangis bersama sang ayah. Berbagai rasa sakit agar bisa mengurangi penderitaan ayahnya, namun kehadiran Luhan dan tatapan yang lebih pendek membuatnya urung.

"Biarkan dia sendiri!" Luhan berkata melalui telepati mereka. Sehun terdiam, melirik lagi kearah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat hancur, lalu mengangguk pelan dan menghilang.

Luhan yang tersisa melirik kembali kearah Chanyeol lalu ikut menghilang, membiarkan sosok hancur itu menguatkan dirinya sendiri, membiarkan sosok Chanyeol meluangkan waktu sendirinya. Memikirkan tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan esok dan esok harinya lagi tanpa sosok Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Hiks..Baekhyun…" kembali tangisan itu terdengar begitu menyayat hati.

…

..

.

Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun, dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka ia dapat melihat ibunya-Kibum- sedang mencoba menenangkan kakaknya yang nampak sesegukan dalam percobaan tidurnya.

Isakan itu masih dapat terdengar di sela bibir tipis itu, meski mata pemiliknya mencoba terpejam namun tubuhnya masih bergetar. Kibum terlihat cemas namun ia mencoba tenang dengan mengelus punggung sempit putra sulungnya.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya maju lebih dekat, menaikkan satu tangannya untuk menggosok matanya, mengubah raut wajahnya yang semula penuh kekecewaan menjadi sorot mata lelah dan wajah khas anak-anaknya.

"Ibu?" ucapnya pelan dengan suara khas anak baru bangun. Kibum menoleh cepat dan meletakkan jemarinya di depan bibir memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk tidak menimbulkan keributan.

Sehun dengan wajah penuh kebingungan berjalan mendekat sambil menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring dibalik selimut.

"Apa yang terjadi pada hyung?" tanya Sehun berbisik. Kibum menarik tangan Sehun , mengelus surai kecoklatan itu lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak. Kakakmu hanya mimpi buruk. Apa suara teriakannya membangunkanmu?" Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Kau tidurlah lagi! Ibu juga akan tidur, sepertinya kakakmu sudah baik-baik saja." Ucap Kibum sambil mencoba bangkit setelah memastikan Baekhyun tertidur. Sehun bangkit lalu menghentikan tangan ibunya yang menariknya keluar, ia berbalik menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan berjalan mendekat.

"Selamat tidur hyung! Mimpi yang indah! Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku mencintaimu, kami mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun ditelinga Baekhyun dan melayangkan sebuah kecupan selamat tidur di pelipis kakaknya. Kibum tersenyum menyaksikan interaksi itu, namun setelahnya ia melirik cemas kembali kearah putra sulungnya. Berharap bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, berharap bahwa putranya akan bahagia.

Ketika lampu di padamkan dan pintu kamar tertutup, mata sembab itu terbuka. Sorotnya menunjukan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam, air matanya kembali jatuh, dan ia lagi-lagi terisak.

Terisak semakin keras tertutup oleh suara hujan deras dan sambaran petir yang menggelegar.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Isakan Baekhyun semakin keras namun ia mencoba meredamnya tidak ingin membuat sang ibu ataupun adiknya kelelahan karena sikapnya.

"Aku…hiks.. membencimu.." gumam Baekhyun sambil mencoba menutup matanya. Diluar jendela sosok Chanyeol sedang melayang , menyaksikan betapa hancur sosok yang ia cintai kini.

"Maafkan aku." Gumamnya pelan sambil menyentuh kaca jendela perlahan, lalu setelahnya menghilang.

…

..

.

Ketika pagi menjelang , Baekhyun enggan untuk bangun. Ia memilih menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong dan membiarkan air matanya kembali jatuh. Kibum berdiri di ambang pintu sejak setengah jam yang lalu untuk menyaksikan keadaan putranya yang sangat memprihatinkan.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun secara jelas karena putranya itu masih enggan untuk bercerita, namun melihat betapa hancur Baekhyun , Kibum tahu bahwa itu pasti berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

"Sehun?" panggil Kibum saat mereka berada di meja makan untuk sarapan. Sehun yang sedang mengunyah rotinya menoleh.

"Kau tahu kan dimana apartemen Chanyeol?" Sehun tersentak sejenak lalu setelahnya ia mengangguk.

"Bisakah kau antarkan ibu siang ini kesana? Sepulangmu dari sekolah? Ibu akan minta izin pada perusahaan untuk pulang awal." Sehun mengangguk ragu, namun ia tidak memiliki respon lain.

…

..

.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Kini sosok itu hanya duduk di kursinya untuk menghadiri rapat, namun tatapannya nampak kosong menatap kearah lantai.

Semua orang tahu dan mengerti apa yang baru saja menimpa Chanyeol, namun mereka tidak bisa menolong apapun terlebih setelah sosok Lucifer terkuak membuat mereka semakin waspada dan harus bergerak lebih cepat.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh prihatin. Ia baru saja kehilangan adik bungsunya dan sekarang ia merasa ia juga telah kehilangan adik keduanya. Meski raga Chanyeol ada disana, namun hati dan pikirannya melayang jauh, tubuh itu seolah kosong tanpa jiwa.

Taemin mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh membuat Minho yang sedang menjabarkan rencana baru mereka melirik sebentar dan ia tahu bahwa istrinya itu sedang mengasihani keadaan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Minho namun sosok itu masih tidak berkutik. Hingga pada panggilan ketiga barulah kesadaran Chanyeol kembali, ia menatap Minho dengan wajah linglung.

"Kau bisa pergi jika keadaanmu sedang buruk, kau_"

"Jangan pikirkan aku! Lanjutkan saja ayah! Aku baik-baik saja"

Tidak. Semua tahu bahwa seorang Chanyeol si Pangeran kegelapan tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Mereka mengenal sosok itu untuk ratusan tahun lamanya, dan tidak ada yang pernah melihat sisi lemah Chanyeol seperti sekarang. Cinta mampu merubah siapapun, merubah apapun, bahkan batu yang keras sekalipun.

Rapat kembali dilanjutkan namun Chanyeol tetap tidak menaruh minatnya pada pertemuan kecil itu, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu sosok lain yang sama hancurnya dengan dirinya, Byun Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika ia melihat sebuah sosok jauh beberapa meter di depannya, sosok yang sangat familiar. Sosok yang kini berbalik dan tersenyum penuh kasih sayang padanya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggilnya, berlari kecil dan melompat ke dalam pelukan yang lebih tinggi.

"Baekhyun? Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa kedua bibir mereka untuk bertemu, saling memangut dan berbagi hasrat.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya terdorong ke dinding gang sempit tempat mereka berada kini. Baekhyun menerima setiap isapan itu diseluruh tubuhnya, membiarkan tangan besar itu meraba permukaan kulitnya dan membuka kancing seragamnya.

Lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar dan tanpa ia sadari sebuah benda tumpul telah memasuki tubuhnya.

"Aaahh.. Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mendesah sambil membiarkan kedua kakinya terangkat di kedua sisi tubuh Chanyeol. Membiarkan kejantanan Chanyeol masuk semakin dalam dan menumbuk bagian sensitifnya.

"Chanyeolllhh.." Baekhyun mendesah dengan mata tertutup sambil memeluk leher itu.

"Kau menyukainya cantik?" Baekhyun membuka mata dan terkejut melihat sosok monster dihadapannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu hamil. Kau menyukainya kan? Jalang!" Bola mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari tubuh yang kini masih menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Lepas..lepaskan!" Baekhyun meronta dengan sangat ketakutan, mendorong sekuat mungkin mencoba melepaskan diri dari yang lebih besar.

"Kau suka kan jalang? Tidak usah pura-pura menolak!" Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis ketika sosok yang ia cintai memanggilnya serendah itu.

"Lepaskan..hiks…hiks.." Baekhyun menangis mencoba memisahkan diri mereka, namun tenaganya sia-sia.

"Aku akan menanamkan benihku di tubuh kotormu ini, kau kotor! Kau menjijikan, kau pantas menjadi tempat para monster-monster ini tumbuh."

"Ke..hiks..kenapa kau melakukan ini? Hiks.. kau bilang..kau… kau mencintaiku..hiks.." Baekhyun terisak semakin dalam.

"Heuh! cinta? Kau percaya dengan cinta? Kau percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan? Kau tahu siapa aku? Aku adalah si Pangeran kegelapan, aku adalah calon Raja Iblis. Aku iblis , makhluk paling tidak berperasaan yang pernah ada. Aku hanya menginginkan tubuhmu, bukankah tidak ada yang menginginkan tubuh kotor ini lagi? Aku berbaik hati untuk memungutnya."

"Hentikan..hiks.. Lepaskan! Aku..aku tidak mengenal…aaahhh… mu… kau…bukan Chanyeol…" Baekhyun kembali terisak.

"Aku Chanyeol, dan inilah aku yang sebenarnya. Siap-siap mengandung benihku lagi, jalang!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Lepaskan!" Baekhyun meronta ketika tusukan Chanyeol semakin keras , ia merasa tubuhnya begitu hancur. Tiba-tiba tangan besar Chanyeol mencekiknya, mendorongnya kearah dinding, mencengkram permukaan kulitnya dengan keras membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas.

"Setelah aku menghamilimu, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Itulah bagaimana seorang iblis bekerja."

"Hen..eekkhh.. hentikan.." Ucap Baekhyun dengan susah payah.

"Hen…HENTIKAN!"

Baekhyun terbangun. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tubuhnya berkeringat. Ia melihat sekeliling dan bernafas lega saat dirinya berada di dalam kamarnya, bukan di dalam gang sempit seperti apa yang baru saja ia lihat di dalam mimpinya.

Baekhyun menangis, menarik kedua kakinya untuk tertekuk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pahanya. Menangis dengan keras , mengabaikan bahwa dirinya telah menangis sejak semalam, membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam kelelahan lagi dan lagi.

Diluar sana sebuah sosok duduk diatas pohon, menyeringai senang lalu menghilang. Tao muncul di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dengan lampu-lampu temaram sebagai pencahayaan.

"Kerja yang bagus!" ucapnya pada sosok gadis berjubah hitam yang duduk di depan sebuah wadah air berwarna hitam. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, namun seringaiannya mampu terlihat ketika ia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya.

"Itu bakat tersembunyiku." Ucapnya sambil menatap bayangan terhenti Chanyeol yang sedang menyetubuhi Baekhyun di sebuah gang sempit.

Tao berjalan menuju sebuah singgasana dimana seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang duduk dan tersenyum kearahnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Tao tersenyum senang, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap sosok Yifan dengan penuh nafsu lalu menarik bibir bagian bawah sosok itu dengan giginya.

"Selamat untuk lepasnya dirimu dari sosok kutu buku itu." Ucap Tao dan Yifan menyeringai, mengibaskan tangannya agar sosok Tao menyingkir dari hadapannya dan duduk disinggasana disampingnya.

"Aku pun merasa senang, tapi harus ku akui aku sedikit merindukan sosok lelaki mungil itu." Tao menggeram begitu sosok wanita berjubah yang kini memukul air di hadapannya membuat Yifan terkekeh.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Mengapa selera humor kalian semakin buruk?" ucap Yifan. Kedua sosok yang lain melipat tangan mereka di depan dada dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sayang, kemarilah!" ucap Yifan pada sosok wanita yang kini bangkit dan berjalan kearah Yifan. Yifan membiarkan wanita itu duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Terima kasih atas pekerjaanmu, tapi kau belum bisa terbebas dari penyamaran itu."

"Aku tahu." Sahutnya.

"Hm, bagaimana kabar saudarimu? Dia cukup menjadi perusak dalam rencana kita, aku pikir dia tidak akan keluar dari persembunyiannya." Wanita itu mengangguk dengan wajah malas.

"Aku pun. Dia selalu menghalangi apapun keinginanku, termasuk menjadi pendampingmu. Tapi bukankah Tao sudah mengurusnya?" Ucapnya sambil melirik Tao yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi bukankah kau sekarang disini? Menjadi pendampingku? "

"Hm. Tapi bukan satu-satunya." Cibirnya pada sosok Tao yang hanya mendengus tidak suka.

"Hei, kalian adalah pendampingku, untuk seumur hidupku." Yifan menarik tubuh Tao dan memberikan sebuah ciuman panas, lalu beralih pada wanita di pangkuannya dan memberikan ciuman yang sama panasnya.

"Kita masih harus bertindak."

…

..

.

Taemin berlari ke dalam sebuah ruangan dimana para malaikat pekerja sedang melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

"Malaikat Jong! Malaikat Jong!" panggil Taemin dan Jonghyun muncul dari balik sebuah rak buku.

"Apa apa Yang Mulia?" tanya Jonghyun sambil memberi hormat.

"Dimana wadah pengatur mimpi? Aku ingin menggunakannya." Ucap Taemin sambil melihat sekeliling. Ruangan itu nampak sepi karena seluruh malaikat sedang beristirahat.

"Apa? Tapi untuk apa Yang Mulia? Itu menyalahi aturan, anda tahu sendiri tugas itu mutlak milik malaikat mimpi, dan_"

"Aku mohon! ini demi seseorang. Aku akan menanggung apapun resikonya." Ucap Taemin dengan wajah gusar dan Jonghyun hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menatap wajah memohon Pangeran Mahkotanya.

…

..

.

Sehun berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya sambil menggerak-gerakan kakinya. Ia baru saja mengirimi ibunya pesan bahwa kelasnya telah berakhir dan ibunya telah membalasnya dan berkata akan menjemputnya.

"Yak! Lepaskan!" Sehun menoleh merasa familiar dengan suara itu, ia pikir itu suara Soojung namun ketika ia melihat itu hanya seorang gadis yang sedang bercanda dengan dua teman lelakinya.

Sehun menghela nafas, entah mengapa ia merasa sesuatu hilang ketika tidak ada lagi suara berisik dari gadis menyebalkan yang perlahan menarik perhatiannya.

TIIN!

"Sehun-ah!" Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Kibum yang melambai dari jendela di kursi belakang taksi yang ia naikki.

Sehun berlari dan segera masuk, lalu taksi itu berjalan kearah yang Sehun berikan sebagai petunjuk. Hingga mereka berhenti disebuah gedung apartemen mewah dan mereka segera turun setelah membayar taksi.

"Apa benar disini?"

"Benar bu, aku sering kemari." Ucap Sehun.

Ketika mereka tiba dilantai dimana Chanyeol tinggal dan berjalan di koridor gedung, Sehun merasa sedikit rindu dengan suasanya, entah mengapa ia seolah tersedot ke masa lalu.

"Ini." Ucap Sehun menunjuk sebuah pintu. Kibum memencet bel namun tidak ada yang membukakan, ia melakukan lagi namun tetap tidak ada balasan. Sehun menekan bel itu berulang kali dan Kibum yang tidak sabaran pun memukul-mukul pintunya sambil memanggil nama Chanyeol.

Hingga pintu terbuka, namun bukan pintu apartemen Chanyeol melainkan pintu disampingnya. Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita menatap kearah mereka.

"Maaf, tapi apartemen sebelah kosong. Tidak ada penghuninya." Kibum dan Sehun sama-sama terkejut. Sehun tahu itu pasti ulah Chanyeol, seharusnya ia mengkoordinasikan hal tersebut pada Chanyeol dulu sebelum membawa ibunya.

"Tapi bukankah ada dua orang laki-laki yang tinggal disini?" tanya Kibum. Wanita itu menggeleng dengan senyum canggung.

"Aku memang baru disini, aku baru sehari pindah disini. Tapi ketika aku sedang mencari tempat yang cocok, kamar ini dan kamar yang aku tempati saat ini sama-sama kosong. Tidak ada pemiliknya." Kibum mengernyit dan Sehun menggerutu pelan.

"Sehun? Apa kau yakin?" Sehun menatap ibunya dengan kedua alis terangkat, lalu menggigit bibirnya dalam.

…

..

.

Baekhyun melangkah memasuki kamarnya, dan ketika pintu terbuka ia melihat sebuah sosok yang duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Chanyeol?" sosok itu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Hei! Sudah pulang?" Baekhyun mengernyit namun setelahnya mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang sekolah?"

"Ya, ada urusan yang harus aku kerjakan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang meletakkan tasnya dan memutuskan untuk berbaring diatas ranjang disampingnya.

"Baekhyun, ikutlah!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terduduk lalu meraih tangan itu dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka, bukan bagian koridor rumahnya yang ia lihat melainkan sebuah altar dengan sebuah karpet merah di depannya dan juga para tamu undangan disisi kiri dan kanan.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya pada sosok yang kini berada di depannya sambil menarik tangannya untuk berjalan dan ketika Baekhyun melihat penampilan Chanyeol ia baru menyadari jika sosok itu tengah mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam.

"Baekhyun? Kau lupa? Hari ini adalah hari dimana kita akan bersatu, kau dan aku akan terikat untuk selamanya." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menyadari bahwa ia telah mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih.

"Chan..yeol.." mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Ini seperti apa yang ia impikan secara diam-diam untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol dimasa depan.

Mereka berjalan dan Chanyeol membawanya untuk berjalan melewati para undangan , dimana ia bisa melihat ibunya, Sehun dan Luhan yang duduk bersebelahan, Kyungsoo , Minho dan Taemin, lalu ada kedua kakek Chanyeol yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Mereka berdiri di depan altar, semua berjalan begitu cepat. Pastur membacakan janji suci dan mereka mengulangnya, Chanyeol menyematkan cincin pernikahan dan keduanya mengakhiri acara itu dengan sebuah ciuman.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, ketika ia mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol ia tersadar bahwa mereka tidak lagi berada dialtar namun disebuah ruang tamu di dalam sebuah rumah yang besar , rumah yang Baekhyun impikan.

"Hei sayang? Kau melamun!" suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang dipeluk dari belakang. Tubuhnya diputar dan mereka berhadapan dengan sebuah cermin besar. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat perutnya yang telah membesar dan mengintip dari balik baju kaos yang ia kenakan.

"Chanyeol, perutku?"

"Iya sayang, kau mengandung anakku dan sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi orang tua. Sebuah sosok tampan akan memanggilmu ibu. Kau suka?" Baekhyun menitikan air matanya dan menangis, Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya, memegang wajahnya dan mengusap air mata itu.

"Jangan menangis! Aku tidak ingin kau membuat bayi kita menangis juga." Keduanya kembali menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada diatas ranjang, berbaring disamping Chanyeol yang terlelap sambil memeluk dirinya. Baekhyun menoleh dan tidak menemukan perutnya yang besar lagi, ia membulatkan matanya.

"Bayiku?" gumam Baekhyun dan mata Chanyeol terbuka.

"Sssstt,, dia baru saja tertidur , kau tidurlah! Kau pasti lelah!" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kearah kotak bayi di sudut kamarnya.

Ia membiarkan Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya, dan membawa keduanya dalam sebuah pelukan hingga sebuah tangisan bayi membuatnya terbangun. Perlahan ia menggeser tangan Chanyeol, lalu menuruni tempat tidur.

Ia berjalan kearah kotak bayi itu lalu tersenyum ketika melihat seorang bayi mungil yang tampan tersenyum kearahnya, setelah usai menangis.

"Anakku." Gumam Baekhyun sambil menyentuh pipi tembab bayinya. Bayi itu tersenyum, lalu senyumanya menjadi sebuah seringaian.

"Ya, aku anakmu .." Baekhyun terhuyung kebelakang ketika melihat bayinya berubah menjadi monster berwarna merah dengan taring, ekor dan tanduk serta warna mata merah menyala.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Chanyeol…Chanyeol.." gumam Baekhyun sambil mencoba membangunkan Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan menyentuh kakinya ketika dirinya terduduk di kaki ranjang tidak berdaya.

"Apa sayang?" suara itu terdengar menakutkan , Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan wujud iblisnya.

"AAAAAA…" Baekhyun berteriak sambil mendorong tubuhnya mundur dan memukul kepalanya.

"Tidak! Kalian tidak nyata! PERGI!"Bentak Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya.

"Ibu"

"Sayang?"

"Ibu."

"Sayang?" suara itu terdengar bergantian di gendrang telinga yang coba Baekhyun tutupi. Di depannya ia melihat sosok mengerikan Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya begitu pula sosok bayinya yang berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan wajah mengerikan.

"TIDAAKKKKK"

Baekhyun kembali terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah ketika Kibum tiba bersama Sehun yang berlari kearahnya. Baekhyun menangis dan menangis semakin keras membuat dua orang yang lain merasa iba.

Di tempat lain Taemin terduduk diatas lantai setelah terjatuh dari kursinya. Jonghyun mencoba membantunya berdiri. Taemin menatap wadah di depannya, dimana ia bekerja tadi untuk mengatur mimpi untuk Baekhyun.

"Seseorang mencoba memanipulasi mimpi yang aku buat." Ucap Taemin dengan wajah pucat. Jonghyun melirik kearah wadah air dan ia menatap Taemin lagi.

"Hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukannya."

"Putri Bulan." Ucap Taemin dengan kening dikerutkan.

…

..

.

Sehun memberikan segelas air pada Kibum untuk diberikan pada kakaknya yang sedang menangis. Entah mengapa Sehun merasakan hatinya pun tersayat melihat betapa kakaknya sangat hancur, dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Chanyeol jauh disana.

"Ibu? Boleh aku meminta izin untuk pergi menjenguk temanku?" Tanya Sehun dan Kibum mengangguk. Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ia telah membicarakan hal ini pada Luhan tentang menghilangnya gadis itu dibawa oleh anak buah Lucifer.

" _Tidak mudah untuk membawa kembali seseorang yang telah dibawa Lucifer, termasuk Kyungsoo."_ Ucap Taemin kala itu setelah kepergian Soojung.

Namun Sehun ingin mencoba sesuatu, ia merasa berhutang pada gadis malang itu. Setidaknya, meskipun Sehun sangat membencinya, gadis itu satu-satunya yang mau menjadi temannya selama ini, dan atas alasan itu Sehun ingin membuat sosok itu kembali dengan selamat, lagipula gadis itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Lucifer.

Pikiran itu yang membuatnya kini berada di depan kediaman kecil milik Soojung. Ia menekan bel berulang kali namun tidak ada yang muncul, hingga ia mendapati seorang nenek berdiri disampingnya dan berkata bahwa si pemilik rumah telah pergi semalam dengan terburu-buru.

Sehun tahu ini perbuatan siapa, dan ia merasa menyesal karena sedikit terlambat untuk bergerak.

Ketika akan berbalik ia mendapati sosok wanita cantik dengan pakaian setelan jas biru dan rok selutut berwarna pink sedang memandang rumah itu lalu mata mereka bertemu. Sehun menatap sosok itu dan sosok itu menyipitkan matanya lalu tersenyum kemudian.

Setelahnya Sehun memilih berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan rumah serta sosok wanita yang masih setia menatap punggungnya, Jessica.

…

..

.

"Chanyeol, beristirahatlah!" ucap Luhan namun Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di depan meja kerja ayahnya berhadapan dengan kakaknya itu menggeleng pelan.

"Kau terlihat sangat kacau!"

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu!" Luhan menghela nafas , lalu mencibir.

"Mana bisa aku bekerja jika melihat wajah kusutmu itu! Jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya , sana pergi ! Aku tidak butuh_"

 **GREK**

Bangku terdorong dan Chanyeol bangkit tanpa suara. Luhan menutup matanya merasa bersalah, ia terpaksa berkata seperti itu setidaknya adiknya bisa beristirahat. Karena bagaimana pun Luhan merasa gila melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang sangat buruk.

Chanyeol tiba di dalam kamarnya dan ia membanting tubuhnya. Menutup matanya perlahan dengan satu tangan sebagai penutup. Menyembunyikan wajah penuh kesedihannya. Sebuah air mengalir membasahi pipinya .

"Air mata sialan!" gumamnya sambil mencoba membunuh rasa lemahnya.

…

..

.

Taemin menundukan wajahnya ketika melihat tatapan sang ayah.

"Kau tahu? Kau melewati batasmu lagi." Taemin mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan dingin ayahnya.

"Berhenti mencampuri urusan manusia, kau tidak bisa menyambung tali yang telah putus." Taemin mengangkat wajahnya penuh rasa kekecewaan, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

"Sebesar apapun kau mencoba menyatukan tali yang telah terputus, itu hanya akan sia-sia. Mereka tidak terhubung lagi, mereka telah berakhir. Dan itulah semestinya. Manusia tidak hidup dengan iblis, bahkan malaikat dan iblis pun adalah sebuah pelanggaran." Taemin merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan ayahnya namun ia mencoba menahannya.

"Nak, aku hidup ribuan tahun lebih dulu darimu. Aku mengalami banyak hal dalam hidupku dan aku belajar darisana, aku belajar bahwa cinta hanya membawa rasa sakit untuk mereka yang terlahir dalam lingkungan yang berbeda."

"Ayah tahu apa?" Taemin bangkit dengan sedikit memekik, membuat Raja Langit tersentak.

"Taemin! Tenangkan dirimu!" ucapnya. Taemin menolak, ia menatap ayahnya tajam.

"Maaf karena aku merusak kesan 'putra penurut' yang aku miliki dimata ayah, namun ayah harus mengerti bahwa posisiku sekarang adalah ibu yang ingin membahagiakan anaknya. Yah, aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk anak-anakku."

"Aku tahu."

"Baguslah jika ayah tahu, aku harap ayah mengerti."

"Tidak, kau yang harus mengerti. Bahwa keadaan berperan penting dalam setiap proses yang ada, bukan posisi." Taemin menahan air matanya, lalu berbalik berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Taemin, mengertilah! Bahwa ada saat dimana kita lebih baik diam dan mengalah pada keadaan." Taemin menghentikan langkahnya dan air matanya terjatuh, tidak sampai dada air mata itu telah lenyap.

Taemin tersenyum lalu tubuhnya runtuh dan terjatuh membuat Raja Langit membulatkan matanya dan berteriak memanggil nama putranya.

…

..

.

Dua hari berlalu dan terlarut dalam kesedihan, hari ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ia merasa telah terlalu lama membuang waktunya untuk menangisi sesuatu yang telah pergi.

Kibum terkejut ketika mendapati Baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga dengan seragam sekolahnya ketika ia akan membawakan sarapan untuk putranya. Sehun pun sama terkejutnya, ia hanya menatap nanar kearah sosok seperti mayat hidup di depannya.

"Baekhyun, kau yakin akan pergi ke sekolah? Keadaan masih buruk."

"Aku baik-baik saja bu, ini semua karena kantung mataku sehingga aku terlihat kacau. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil duduk di depan meja makan dan mencoba tersenyum meski siapapun tahu bahwa itu adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Ini makanlah!" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan menutup hidung serta mulutnya ketika ibunya menghidangkan semangkuk sayuran hangat di depannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku…hhmm.. aku tidak suka benda berwarna hijau itu bu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mendorong mangkuknya menjauh. Kibum mengernyit setahunya sup rumput laut adalah makanan kesukaan Baekhyun, dan bila ia sakit maka sup itu bisa menjadi makanan penambah energinya, namun untuk pertama kalinya lelaki itu menolaknya.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau makan?" Baekhyun menatap ibunya dan Sehun, lalu beralih pada sebuah majalah di atas meja mereka yang menampilkan sebuah hidangan makanan daging asap.

Baekhyun melipat bibirnya ke dalam sambil menatap cover majalah kuliner itu, lalu ia menatap ibunya.

"Aku tidak lapar bu." Ucapnya lalu segera bangkit.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Ucapnya sambil segera bangkit dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan. Kibum menatap majalah itu, begitu juga Sehun yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada majalah di hadapannya. Dan kening keduanya mengernyit.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan pemandangan jalanan sepi menyapa penglihatannya, sebuah sosok membuat keningnya berkerut dalam.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa lama sekali sayang?" Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang, ia memundurkan langkahnya hingga menbrak dinding rumahnya ketika melihat sosok Chanyeol sedang duduk diatas motornya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu Baekhyun? Ayo kita berangkat!" Baekhyun menutup matanya dan menggeleng ketika sosok itu berjalan kearahnya.

"Pergi! Pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu! PERGI!" teriaknya kencang dengan mata tertutup membuat Sehun dan Kibum segera muncul dengan wajah cemas mendapati Baekhyun terduduk di depan pintu rumahnya dengan keadaan ketakutan.

"Baekhyun?" Kibum menyentuh pundak bergetar itu pelan hingga kedua netra Baekhyun terbuka untuk melihat bahwa dihalamannya kosong, tidak ada siapapun.

"Baek, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kibum. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu perlahan bangkit dengan lutut yang masih bergetar.

"Aku …aku… " Baekhyun menatap dalam dua orang di depannya lalu kembali menggeleng pelan dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku berangkat." Ucapnya lalu dengan segera berjalan keluar dari pagar rumahnya sambil berulang kali memeluk jaket tipisnya semakin erat.

Chanyeol menatap sosok itu dengan wajah kecewa dari atas pohon. Sejak semalam ia disana, menatap Baekhyun dengan seluruh kegiatannya , memastikan bahwa orang yang ia cintai itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Namun pagi ini ia dikejutkan dengan reaksi Baekhyun ketika berhalusinasi tentang dirinya. Chanyeol melihatnya bagaimana Baekhyun berteriak dan nampak ketakutan ketika membayangkan bahwa dirinya ada di depan matanya.

"Sebenci itukah kau padaku Baek?" gumam Chanyeol pelan. Ketika ia mengedarkan kembali pandangannya kerumah Baekhyun, matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Sehun. Keduanya terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Sehun merendahkan arah pandangnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Baekhyun duduk di halte sambil menunggu bus nya datang, ketika terdengar bunyi klakson dari jauh ia tahu bahwa apa yang ia nantikan telah tiba. Ia bangkit dengan wajah tidak bersemangat, ia sungguh terlihat sangat kacau.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat, mata berkantungnya sembab dan sorot matanya seperti tidak ada jiwa yang ada di dalam raga itu. Ia masuk ketika pintu bus terbuka.

Ia melangkah masuk dan duduk di salah satu kursi dua baris dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela, menatap jalanan sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia memilih memejamkan matanya.

" _Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu bahkan hanya sehelai rambutmu."_

Kalimat itu menggema di dalam pendengaran Baekhyun oleh sebuah suara berat nan indah yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya selama ini.

" _Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu."_

" _Jangan sakiti dirimu! Aku akan membenci diriku jika kau sampai terluka. Baek, aku mencintaimu."_

Entah mengapa suara-suara itu memenuhi pikirannya, tanpa ia sadari air matanya terjatuh membasahi pipi pucatnya. Hatinya tersayat tiap kali mengingat semua kenangan manis mereka, hingga semua memori itu membawanya pada malam dimana jati diri Chanyeol terbongkar.

Bahwa sosok yang datang memberikan sejuta kasih sayang dan cinta padanya , adalah sosok yang sama yang membuatnya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, sosok yang menghancurkan segala masa depannya, sosok yang membuatnya begitu membenci kelahirannya.

Sosok itu yang membuatnya tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai, dihargai dan diperlakukan secara manusiawi, namun sosok itu pula yang membuat dirinya dibuang, dicaci dan dicampakkan.

Hatinya menjerit, menjerit pilu atas semua suara yang terus berbisik tentang perasaannya. Tentang seberapa ia mencintai dan berharap sosok itu kembali, atau tentang seberapa ia membeci dan berharap bahwa pertemuan mereka hanya sebuah mimpi.

"Hyung?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan terkejut mendapati sosok Sehun telah duduk disampingnya sambil memegang tangannya. Baekhyun menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menatap keseluruhan wajah tampan di sampingnya.

"Sehun? Bagaimana kau_" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan pintu bus bergantian.

"Aku berlari dari rumah dengan cepat, ketika aku sampai halte dan melihat bus nyaris tertutup aku pikir aku akan tertinggal. Tapi, hehehe.. Tuhan memberikanku kesempatan, dan ternyata hyung tidak menyadariku. Aku disini sejak tadi hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan senyuman anak-anaknya.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun , ia ingin tersenyum namun bibirnya seperti membeku , bukan senyumannya malah sebuah air mata yang coba ia tahan dari tadi terjatuh melewati pipinya lagi dan lagi.

"Hyung?" Sehun menatap nanar kearah Baekhyun, lalu menyentuh pipi itu dan mengusap air matanya perlahan.

"Jangan bersedih lagi! Aku tidak tega melihat hyung seperti ini. Jangan lupa aku mencintaimu hyung, kami mencintaimu." Baekhyun menatap dalam kearah Sehun, hatinya merasa tersentuh dengan ketulusan itu.

Namun semakin lama ia menatap Sehun, semakin ia menyadari bahwa wajah anak lelaki di depannya sama dengan wajah Chanyeol.

Bahwa sosok di hadapannya kini adalah darah dagingnya bersama Chanyeol, dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik tangannya yang berada dibawah tangan Sehun. Membalik tubuhnya untuk kembali bersandar pada jendela.

"Hyung?"

"Jangan…" Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya tanpa melihat kearah Sehun.

"….jangan sentuh aku, Sehun-ah!" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Meski pelan dan lembut, namun ucapan itu meninggalkan goresan yang dalam dihati Sehun. Pandangannya merendah, ia menatap dasar kedua sepatunya tanpa minat.

 _Apa ia kembali ditolak?_

 _Apa keberadaannya kembali tidak diinginkan?_

Sehun mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh dengan cepat, menyembunyikan isakannya dengan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

" _Seorang keturunan iblis, tidak akan menangis. Sesakit apapun perasaannya."_

Ucapan Kakek Iblis masih berbekas dibenaknya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati koridor sekolah untuk menuju kelasnya dan selama perjalanan ia mendengar bisik-bisik para siswa yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu itu. Si kutu buku itu akhirnya kembali ke China."

Ucap sebuah suara dari sosok yang enggan Baekhyun lihat.

"Iya bersama saudaranya. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata mereka bersaudara. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyiksa saudaranya seperti itu?"

Ucap suara lainnya.

"Yah setidaknya sekolah kita aman sekarang, hanya tinggal satu orang lagi yang akan berkuasa disekolah ini, dia…" ucapan mereka terputus ketika menyadari Baekhyun berjalan disamping mereka.

Baekhyun tahu siapa nama yang akan mereka sebut. Park Chanyeol. _Siapa lagi?_

Si iblis tanpa perasaan yang telah mempora-porandakan hidupnya. Baekhyun tersenyum miris dalam hati.

…

..

.

"Dia benar." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika ibunya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baekhyun memang sedang mengandung." Ucap Taemin lagi sambil menatap kearah vas bunga diatas meja di dalam kamarnya.

"Tapi bu, bagaimana bisa? Aku ingat terakhir kali aku melakukannya, aku mengeluarkannya diluar." tanya Chanyeol yang kini duduk di kursi di samping ranjang ibunya, dimana ibunya terbaring diatasnya dengan sebuah selimut sebatas pinggangnya.

"Ibu telah mencaritahu itu, kemarin diam-diam ibu mendatangi Baekhyun ketika ia sedang tertidur. Usianya telah menginjak satu setengah bulan, Chanyeol." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, memutar otaknya untuk mengingat segala sesuatunya secara detail.

"Kau ingat kau pernah mencoba membunuh janinmu? Ketika Baekhyun tidak ingin mengandung?" Chanyeol mengangguk, dia memang merasa bersalah karena membunuh benih-benih tak bersalah yang mencoba tumbuh itu.

"Ya, aku membunuh mereka. Lalu? Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanku?" Taemin menghela nafas pelan.

"Dari tiga janin yang coba kau bunuh, satu diantaranya bertahan hidup. Dia pintar, dia bersembunyi dari seranganmu, hingga kau melewatkannya. Dia bertahan, bersembunyi darimu agar kau tidak menyadari keberadaannya." Ucap Taemin lagi.

"' _Aku hanya ingin hidup, kenapa mereka ingin membunuhku?'_ Ibu masih mengingat apa yang ia katakan ketika ibu mendatanginya malam itu." Sambung Taemin lagi membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Di..dia berkata seperti itu?" Taemin mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu mengalihkan pemandangannya kearah Chanyeol menatapnya dalam dengan wajah bersedih.

"Dia berkata, bahwa dia akan membalas dendam Chanyeol. Bahwa dia akan membuat kalian menyesal karena telah ingin membunuhnya." Bola mata Chanyeol membulat ia bangkit sambil menatap ibunya dengan wajah cemas.

"Itu berarti? Baekhyun?" Taemin mengangguk.

"Baekhyun dalam bahaya." Sambung Taemin. Chanyeol hendak berjalan keluar, namun tangannya ditahan.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Chanyeol, kasih sayang seorang ibu mampu mengubah apapun. Bahkan batu yang keras sekalipun." Chanyeol terdiam, menatap ibunya mencari sebuah kepercayaan dan ia mendapatkan itu, ia bisa mempercayai ucapan sang ibu .

…

..

.

"Aakh!" Baekhyun meremas perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan sangat kuat, peluh membasahi keningnya dan tubuhnya terasa gemetar.

Ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan kembali berfokus pada tes yang sedang ia kerjakan, namun rasa sakit itu mengalahkan semuanya. Ia meremas perutnya dengan kuat dan rasa sakit itu datang lebih parah.

"Byun Baekhyun? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya sang guru. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, menorehkan jawaban di soalnya dan segera bangkit setelah merapikan peralatan sekolahnya dan mengambil tasnya.

Ia berjalan ke depan dengan wajah pucat, lalu mengumpulkan lembaran soal itu dan memberi hormat lalu berjalan keluar. Siswa-siswa yang lain nampak terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang sudah mampu menyelesaikan soalnya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit, namun guru Kang yang biasanya puas dengan pekerjaan Baekhyun nampak mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat jawaban Baekhyun yang asal-asalan.

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil memegangi perutnya yang seperti melilit, meremas usunya dengan sangat kuat, seolah isi perutnya tertarik dan diputar-putar di dalam sana. Rasa sakitnya tidak terdefinisikan dan Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan rasa sakit separah ini seumur hidupnya.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mendongak untuk mendapati Jessica di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Jessica sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil berpegang pada sisi koridor.

"Ini minumlah!" ucap Jessica sambil memberikan sebuah botol minuman. Baekhyun melirik botol itu sejenak lalu menatap Jessica. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil.

"Ini adalah obat tradisional, ini mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit apapun. Saat ini banyak penyakit aneh sering terjadi, kemarin aku terserang sakit perut yang sangat hebat dan obat ini sangat membantu." Baekhyun mendongak membuat Jessica menghentikan ucapanya.

"Apa kau juga sakit perut?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Kebetulan sekali, ini minumlah!" ucap Jessica. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menerima minuman itu setelah Jessica membantunya untuk membuka tutup botol itu.

Baekhyun meminumnya meskipun rasanya sedikit aneh, ia berharap bahwa rasa sakitnya hilang. Setelah botol itu kosong, Baekhyun menghela nafas. Jessica menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jessica. Baekhyun mengernyit lalu kemudian memegang perutnya. Ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi, ia tidak tahu jika efek obat tradisional bisa lebih cepat dari pada obat modern.

"Sakitnya hilang." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Saem." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Tidak usah sungkan!" ucap Jessica lalu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berlalu. Baekhyun menatap kepergian gurunya lalu melangkah perlahan meninggalkan koridor.

Ia tidak mungkin kembali ke dalam kelas, jadi ia memilih untuk pulang.

Jessica menghentikan langkahnya , lalu berbalik, ia tersenyum lalu menatap botol kosong ditangannya.

"Anak baik." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

…

..

.

Sehun menatap jendela kamarnya, langit sudah berubah senja tiga jam setelah kepulangannya. Dan selama tiga jam tersebut, ia hanya terbaring diatas ranjang tanpa minat.

" _Jangan sentuh aku, Sehun-ah!"_

Ucapan itu terngiang di kepalanya, berputar-putar seperti sebuah lagu dan selalu berhasil membuat hatinya kembali tersayat dan tersayat.

"Apa setelah semua cinta yang aku rasakan, aku akan kembali dibenci?" gumamnya pelan. Menutup matanya dalam, membiarkan air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya.

" _Ayah, Sehun telah menjadi anak yang baik, apa ayah tidak mau bermain dengan anak kita?"_

Suara Baekhyun terdengar di telinganya, suara ketika ia,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpura-pura menjadi ayah-ibu-anak.

" _Sehun-ah, jangan melawan ayahmu kau mengerti?"_

" _Sehun-ah, maafkan aku. Aku menyayangimu Sehun-ah."_

"Apa waktu tidak bisa berhenti dimana kita bertiga bersama? Aku bisa memaafkannya ibu, tapi kenapa kau tidak?"

Sehun kembali terisak, ia mengusap air matanya dan kembali menutupnya berharap ia akan jatuh tertidur, bukan terisak semakin dalam.

"Apa rasanya sesakit itu? Apa tidak ada kata maaf untuk bajingan itu? Hiks.. aku..aku ingin kita bahagia sebagai keluarga." Ucap Sehun lalu membalik tubuhnya dan meringkuk seperti sebuah janin di dalam kandungan.

"Aku tidak ingin dibenci lagi, Ibu." Gumam Sehun pelan.

Disana , di ambang pintu Baekhyun terdiam. Tubuhnya membeku mendengar ucapan Sehun.

 _Jadi selama ini Sehun sudah tahu siapa dirinya, dan siapa ayahnya?_

 _Jadi selama ini Sehun telah mengetahui rahasia besar itu dan menyimpannya seorang diri?_

 _Jadi Sehun sudah tahu bahwa dirinya adalah ibunya, dan Chanyeol adalah ayahnya?_

Berbagai pertanyaan itu menyelimuti pikirannya. Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, berlari kedalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan cepat.

Niat awalnya ingin meminta maaf atas sikap kasarnya tadi pagi, berakhir dengan ia yang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa anak yang telah ia lahirkan, yang besar bersamanya dengan status adik telah mengetahui siapa sosok monster yang telah menghamili ibunya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di balik pintu, menangis dalam kesunyian di dalam kamarnya. Mengubur kepalanya di balik lipatan kakinya. Membiarkan air matanya lagi dan lagi terkuras karena tangisanya.

"Kenapa hidup sungguh tak adil padaku? Rahasia apalagi yang belum aku ketahui?" isaknya pelan.

Tak lama jendela terbuka membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya penuh waspada. Sosok itu muncul disana, di bingkai kamarnya.

"Kau…" bibir Baekhyun kelu. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan tubuh bergetarnya.

"Baekhyun!" suara itu membuat hati Baekhyun berdegup semakin kencang, bukan gugup melainkan sebuah perasan takut yang besar.

Chanyeol menghilang ketika Baekhyun berbalik untuk membuka pintu lalu muncul di belakang Baekhyun untuk menahan pintu itu.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, ia berbalik cepat dan membuat wajah mereka berada sangat dekat.

Mata biru sedikit tertutup oleh helaian rambut hijau kelam milik Chanyeol menyapa penglihatan Baekhyun. Ia membulatkan matanya dan ingin berteriak, dengan tangan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dibelakangnya dengan gemetar, memohon meminta bantuan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, lalu meniupkan angin di depan wajah Baekhyun , hingga tubuh itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri di depannya.

Chanyeol menangkap tubuh itu dengan sigap lalu menggendongnya.

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku harus melakukan ini untuk membuatmu tertidur. Kau sudah cukup membuang waktu tidurmu hanya untuk menangis sayang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa tubuh itu ke atas ranjang dan membaringkannya pelan.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang , Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi tangan Baekhyun. Menurunkan baju kaosnya yang tersingkap memperlihatkan perutnya.

Ia tarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh itu, lalu ia elus surai hitam kelam Baekhyun. Kaki panjangnya bersimpuh disamping ranjang Baekhyun, menatap wajah itu dalam dan penuh cinta.

"Maaf karena membuatmu menjadi hancur Baekhyun, cepat atau lambat ini memang harus terjadi. Tidurlah sayang dan hiduplah dengan baik! Maaf karena aku harus meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku ingin sekali hidup bahagia bersamamu seperti apa yang kita impikan." Chanyeol tanpa sadar terisak pelan. Jemarinya setia mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Tapi sayang, kau begitu membenciku, kau tidak menginginkan keberadaanku. Maafkan aku karena membuat semua seperti ini. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mengunjungimu, aku harus kembali pada tugasku, Baek." Chanyeol menghentikan ucapanya ketika air matanya terjatuh diatas dada Baekhyun.

"Mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi, tapi aku harap kau hidup dengan bahagia sayang." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun lama, menyalurkan rasa sedih, sayang, kecewa, rindu dan seluruh perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kita adalah dua makhluk yang berbeda, mereka benar kita tidak bisa hidup bersama. Lagipula, siapa yang mau hidup dengan makhluk menjijikan sepertiku? Aku hanya seorang yang pengecut, Baek. Maafkan aku." Usap Chanyeol sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Baekhyun-ku sayang. Terima kasih karena telah mengajarkanku apa arti sebuah cinta, karmamu pasti sangatlah baik hingga bisa membuat makhluk tak berpersaan sepertiku mengenal sebuah perasaan cinta. Aku mencintaimu Baek." Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu dan anak-anak kita." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik kearah perut Baekhyun. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengecup perut Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintai kalian." Ucapnya lalu perlahan bangkit. Chanyeol tersenyum kearah sosok yang kini berdiri dengan bibir tertutup diambang pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Chanyeol telah menyadari sosok itu sejak tadi, Kibum disana dengan wajah berlinang air mata dan tangan yang berusaha meredam air matanya.

"Aku pergi Nyonya. Maafkan menyusahkan hidup anakmu. Tolong jaga dia dan cucumu!" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tulus lalu berbalik, berubah menjadi kelelawar dan menghilang.

Kibum masih terisak di tempatnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Sosok makhluk itu, berada di hadapannya dan ia tahu itu adalah Chanyeol. Kaki Kibum mendadak lemas, ia terjatuh diatas lantai sambil masih terisak .

Baekhyun terbaring diatas ranjang dengan mata tertutup, namun dari sudut matanya sebuah air mata mengalir turun secara diam-diam.

…

..

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya merasakan hembusan angin menerpa kulit wajahnya. Sorot matanya tajam, menantang ke depan , kehamparan tanah kosong dihadapanya.

Dibelakangnya seluruh pasukan telah berdiri dengan gagah. Pasukan terpilih dari seluruh makhluk yang ada. Seluruh pasukannya telah berdiri dengan berani, disampingnya ada Luhan yang mengangkat kepalanya sangat tinggi.

Chanyeol adalah pemimpin untuk pasukan yang terjun kelapangan. Minho dan Kakek iblis berjaga bersama pasukannya di Infernus, sementara Yunho dan Raja Langit berjaga di Nubes.

Dan untuk mereka yang masih belum cukup kuat untuk berperang diamankan di Infernus dengan pengamanan terketat yang ada, menghindari kejadian sebelumnya dimana Lucifer dan pasukannya menyerang mereka yang tidak ikut perang.

Langit dalam keadaan gelap, petir menyambar seperti biasa menandakan bahwa mereka pun siap menyaksikan peperangan ini.

Tak lama seringaian Chanyeol muncul ketika dari kejauhan gerombolan para makhluk utusan Lucifer bermunculan, meskipun belum melihat sosok Lucifer namun setidaknya ia tidak diremehkan dengan hanya mengirimkan satu orang pesuruh.

"Akhirnya mereka muncul." Gumam Luhan sedikit kesal. Chanyeol menyeringai ketika melihat sebuah sosok turun bagai kilat dari atas langit dan berubah menjadi sosok Tao, lalu kilatan hitam lain muncul dan seorang wanita berjubah hitam dengan tudung menutupi wajahnya juga muncul.

"Apa itu kaki tangan Lucifer yang lain?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Siapa yang peduli? Aku hanya menunggu kedatangan makhluk itu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah menyeringai.

Dan tak lama sebuah kilatan lebih besar muncul menyambar tanah dan sosok yang paling dinantikan muncul. Kris atau Lucifer, berdiri disana dengan wajah angkuhnya. Ketiganya berjalan mendekat lalu berhenti puluhan meter di depan Chanyeol dan pasukannya.

Sosok Kris menghilang lalu muncul tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Senang melihatmu lagi." Ucap Kris dengan nada ramah dan sebuah senyuman penuh kehangatan yang membuat Chanyeol berdecih.

"Senang melihat lehermu dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja." Ucap Chanyeol membuat senyuman Kris muncul dan berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Yah, itu seperti sebuah pijatan refleksi untukku." Ucap Kris tidak mau kalah.

"Benarkah? Ingin merasakan lagi? Aku bisa memberimu pijatan gratis, hingga terpisah dari tubuhmu." Seringaian Chanyeol kembali muncul membuat Kris berdecih.

"Hm, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan kekasihmu itu? Apa bayi di dalam perutnya belum memakannya?" Kening Chanyeol berdenyut, senyumnya mendadak hilang meninggalkan sebuah gertakan keras pada giginya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" ucap Luhan membuat Kris menoleh dan memasang wajah terkejut pura-pura.

"Aw, inikah si malaikat setengah iblis yang cantik itu? Yang tidak bisa menjadi Pangeran mahkota di Nubes, ataupun menjadi Raja Iblis di Infernus? Ckckckck.. anak yang malang, bahkan jatuh cinta pada keponakannya sendiri."

"Kau.." Chanyeol menahan Luhan yang ingin mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

" _Chanyeol jangan terpancing oleh ucapannya!"_ suara Kakek iblis berbicara melalui telepati. Chanyeol mengernyit sambil mendengarkan ucapan kakeknya.

" _Dia sedang memanipulasi pikiran kalian, dia sedang mencoba membuat kalian bimbang dan mencari kelemahan kalian, dia menemukan kelemahan Luhan jangan sampai dia menemukan kelemahanmu!"_

" _Dia telah tahu kelemahanku, tapi aku tidak akan membuat kelemahan itu menjadi alasan atas kekalahanku."_ Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aaaww, sedang bicara dengan atasanmu disana? Walkie-talkie!" ucapnya dengan nada jenaka sambil menggerakan tangannya di samping telinganya membuat gerakan seolah sedang bertelponan.

Chanyeol terdiam lalu mematikan telepatinya, dan menatap sosok itu datar.

"Kita membuang-buang banyak waktu! Sekarang persiapkan pasukanmu, kita mulai!" ucap Chanyeol. Kris berdecih sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Dasar amatir!" ucap Kris lalu menatap Chanyeol remeh.

"Seharusnya kau membuat perjanjian dulu atas hadiah bagi pihak yang menang dan konsekuensi untuk pihak yang kalah." Chanyeol menatap datar kearah Kris tidak ingin menunjukan ekpresi apapun.

"Baiklah, katakan!"

"Ck! Seharusnya aku makhlum, kau kan tidak sepenuhnya iblis dan tidak pula malaikat. Bahkan kau belum resmi menjadi seorang Raja, kalau pikir-pikir ini seperti sebuah penghinaan untukku." Ucap Kris lagi, Chanyeol masih mencoba diam tidak ingin terpancing emosi.

"Sudah? Jadi katakan! Apa yang kau inginkan?" Kris terdiam, meletakkan salah satu tangannya di dengan dagu dan pura-pura berpikir.

"Hm apa yang aku inginkan?" ucapnya lagi.

"Butuh waktu lebih lama? Aku bisa membawa pasukanku kembali!" ancam Chanyeol dengan nada dingin. Kris berdecak lalu menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Nubes dan Infernus menjadi milikku." Chanyeol akui ia merasa terkejut dengan itu.

"Adalagi?" tantang Chanyeol.

"Ditambah kalian semua menjadi budakku."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, melirik Chanyeol yang nampak tenang. Seluruh pasukan mendadak takut, bahkan Minho dan yang lainnya yang mendengar merasakan sebuah kecemasan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Chanyeol santai membuat Kris cukup terkesan.

"Tapi jika kau kalah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Jika aku kalah?" Kris kembali memasang wajah berpikir.

"Meski itu terasa mustahil tapi baiklah, aku akan menerima segala konsekuensi yang kau berikan. Keinginanmu sebagai pemenang, adalah konsekuensiku sebagai pihak yang kalah."

"Aku ingin kau kembali keasalmu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan satu sudut bibir tertarik keatas.

"Ke asalku? Nubes?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Lenyap menjadi butiran debu." Wajah Kris mendadak berubah dingin, ia akui ia cukup terpancing oleh ucapan Chanyeol, namun ia mencoba bersikap tenang. Kris tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tanganya.

"Deal." Ucapnya. Chanyeol melirik tangan itu lalu menjabatnya secara jantan.

"Kesepakatan yang baik." Ucap Kris sambil membalik tubuhnya.

"Ah Chanyeol, aku ingin bertanya, bolehkah?" tanya Kris.

"Silahkan!" Chanyeol mengangguk .

"Jika aku lenyap apa semua akan kembali seperti semula? Apa Baekhyun akan kembali padamu? Aku rasa tidak, jadi apa yang bagus dari kekalahanku?" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Ia membenci bagaimana sosok dihadapannya memanfaatkan kelemahannya.

"Kabar baiknya? Hmm.. setidaknya aku tidak melihat wajah menjijikanmu."

"Pffftt." Luhan menahan tawanya dan Kris melirik dengan wajah kesal lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan sebuah seringaian.

"Bagus." Kris berbalik lalu mengangkat tangannya membuat tiba-tiba sosok Tao dan wanita bertudung menghilang lalu pasukannya bergerak dengan cepat.

"Sial! SERAAAANGGG!" ucap Chanyeol memberi perintah dan pasukanya bergerak cepat.

Chanyeol mengepakkan sayapnya dan menyerang dari atas begitu pula Luhan. Dalam keramaian Chanyeol mencari sosok Kris dan ia menemukannya, dengan cepat ia terbang kearah sosok itu dan membuat arena pertarungan sendiri.

…

..

.

Minho dan Kakek Iblis berdiri di depan Infernus dengan pasukan mereka yang berjaga mengelilingi Kerjaan itu, hingga sebuah sosok hitam muncul, Zitao.

"Oh hai orangtua." Ucap Zitao sambil menyeringai dan berjalan dengan satu tangan disakunya.

"Apa aku datang ketempat yang tepat? Apa ini rumah panti jompo?"

"Banyak bicara! Serang!" perintah Kakek Iblis dan pasukan yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Zitao pun menyerang pasukan milik Infernus.

…

..

.

Yunho dan Raja Malaikat berdiri di depan gerbang Nubes dengan tenang. Hingga sosok wanita muncul dengan tudung yang menutup wajahnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Raja Langit." Ucap sosok itu. Raja Langit tidak menjawab, ia hanya berdecih.

"Aku tidak menyangka makhluk sepertimu yang mengkhianati saudaranya bisa berada disini? Di tempat suci seperti ini."

"Ck! Jangan sok suci! Bahkan istanaku yang berada jauh diatas istana kalian saja memiliki seorang pengkianat sepertiku, apalagi tempat kalian? Dan setahuku Nubes bukan hanya tempat para malaikat saja sekarang, bukankah iblis sering keluar masuk kemari?"

"Kau benar, lalu apa yang salah?" tanya Raja Langit tenang.

"Setidaknya kami bukan pengkhianat." Lanjut Raja Langit membuat wanita itu menggeram tidak suka lalu mengangkat tangan membuat pasukan terbentuk dari gumpalan awan dan juga cahaya menyilaukan dari tangannya.

"Aku cukup berbaik hati." Gumamnya lalu menyerang secara bertubi membuat Yunho segera menyerang bersama pasukannya.

…

..

.

Sehun melangkah mendekati KIbum yang masih terduduk diatas lantai. Ia menyentuh pundak itu pelan.

"Ibu?"  
"Se..Sehun-ah?" ucap Kibum sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan menangis! Semua baik-baik saja." Kibum mengangguk pelan.

"Ibu, hhmm.. tidak! Seharusnya aku memanggilmu nenek." Bola mata Kibum membulat.

"Nek, aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu siapa aku, siapa ibuku dan siapa ayahku." Kibum menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Sehun tersenyum lalu berjalan mundur.

"Aku pun merasa terkejut diawal, aku merasa hancur dan sakit tapi aku bangkit dan menerima siapa diriku."

"Sehun-ah?" Tangisan Kibum terdengar.

"Aku harus pergi."

SLAHS

Sehun merubah mewujudkan membuat kibum mendongak dan semakin terkejut.

"Aku tetap Sehun yang dulu nek, hanya saja aku sedikit lebih besar." Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dan aku harus pergi, ayahku, keluargaku membutuhkanku untuk melawan makhluk itu. Aku harus pergi!" ucap Sehun lalu menghilang. Kibum masih menutup matanya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis dan menangis semakin dalam.

…

..

.

Baekhyun terbangun di pagi hari dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Ia meregangkan ototnya sambil sedikit menguap, perlahan ia menyibak selimutnya dan membuka jendela dengan hati-hati.

Bibirnya sedikit merengut ketika cuaca sedang tidak baik, langit mendung dan menunjukan bahwa sebentar lagi mungkin akan turun hujan. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil menghela nafas, hingga ia terdiam, terpaku pada satu titik di bingkai jendela.

Ingatan semalam kembali mendatanginya, ingatan-ingatan itu , ia pikir adalah mimpi buruk namun ia tersadar bahwa itu adalah kenyataan.

Tentang Sehun yang tahu siapa jati dirinya, tentang kemunculan Chanyeol di hadapannya , itu bukan mimpi itu adalah sebuah realita.

Baekhyun menutup matanya membiarkan air matanya mengalir melewati pipinya , perlahan tangannya terangkat menuju lengannya, saling menyilang untuk memberi kehangatan. Semakin ia mencoba melupakannya, semakin rasa sakit itu menghantamnya.

" _Baekhyun, bila makhluk itu datang kembali padamu dan menyadari perbuatannya , apa kau akan memaafkannya?"_

Lagi-lagi suara berat itu terngiang di telinganya, seolah menyusup ke dalam pikirannya dan mencoba mengambil alih seluruhnya.

" _Jika ternyata aku bukan manusia, jika ternyata aku makhluk menjijikan apa kau akan tetap disampingku?"_

Bagai alunan lagu, suara itu memenuhi pikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya, tubuhnya lemas dan ia jatuh terduduk diatas lantai dengan tubuh bersandar pada dinding.

Ia memejamkan matanya kuat sambil menggeleng, menekan dadanya sesekali yang terasa begitu sesak.

"Pergi! Pergi dari kepalaku! Kau makhluk kejam! Pergiiii!" Teriak Baekhyun dalam isakan. Pintu terbuka menampilkan Kibum yang berlari dengan cemas dan wajahnya nampak kacau.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Kibum menggetarkan tubuh putranya namun Baekhyun hanya menggeleng sambil menutup erat telinga dan matanya.

"Pergi! Pergi! Aku membencimu, aku membencimu." Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Kibum memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkannya.

Mengelus punggung sempit itu berulang kali, dan ia seperti merasakan dejavu. Baekhyun pernah mengalami ini dulu ketika ia tahu bahwa dirinya mengandung anak dari makhluk tak kasat mata, dan kini kejadian itu terulang lagi setelah Baekhyun mengetahui siapa sosok Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

Chanyeol.

Nama itu mengingatkan Kibum pada kejadian semalam, ia akui bahwa ia sangat terkejut dan terpukul namun ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan sosok itu, Kibum mendengar semua ucapan Chanyeol dan ia mulai mengerti bahwa Chanyeol mencintai putranya, hanya saja Baekhyun tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu dengan mudah membuatnya terlihat kacau dan menyedihkan.

Kibum pun tak bisa menyalahkan putranya, siapapun akan hancur jika berada di posisi Baekhyun. Dan Kibum menyesalinya, menyesali bahwa sosok yang membuat anaknya hancur adalah sosok yang mencintainya dan pernah menghancurkannya dulu.

"Baekhyun! Tenanglah! Ibu mohon!" Kibum terisak dan ia mulai menangis dengan keras. Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya dan terpaku melihat keadaan ibunya. Lagi dan lagi ia menyusahkan wanita yang telah menyusahkannya dengan payah seorang diri selama ini.

"Jangan seperti ini nak, ibu hancur melihatmu seperti ini…" Kembali Kibum menangis sambil mengelus dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun lebih erat.

"Ibu." Ucap Baekhyun lirih membuat mata mereka bertemu dan bertatapan dalam.

"Ibu… dia.. Chan- makhluk itu… dia.. dia kembali..hiks.." Baekhyun kembali terisak. Kibum memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun, membuat wajah itu menghadap kearahnya lalu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ibu tahu, ibu tahu sayang. Jangan tutupi lagi, jangan!" Ucap Kibum, bola mata Baekhyun membesar dan menatap ibunya sedih.

"Kemarin dia datang, ibu melihatnya. Dia juga hancur sayang, dia sama hancurnya denganmu. Dia…" Kibum menghela nafas.

"Dia mencintaimu Baekhyun, dia masih mencintaimu."

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak." Ucapnya lagi sambil memundurkan dirinya tepat hingga menempel pada lemari.

"Baekhyun!"

"Tidak bu, dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya menginginkan tubuhku, dia hanya ingin menitipkan benihnya padaku.. dia tidak mencintaiku,," rancau Baekhyun. Kibum kembali menangis mencoba menggapai tubuh Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menolak dan hal itu membuat Kibum menangis lebih kencang.

…

..

.

Taemin terduduk diatas ranjangnya, berusaha menutup mata dan telinganya atas kegaduhan yang terjadi diluar sejak semalam. Ia ingin sekali bangkit dan ikut melawan, namun kesehatannya sungguh sangat tidak menolong.

Sejak terjatuh di dalam ruangan ayahnya, Taemin merasa tubuhnya sangat lemah namun ia mencoba bersikap biasa agar keluarganya yang lain tidak merasa cemas, apalagi mereka harus lebih fokus pada pertarungan yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Taemin masih mengingat bagaimana ketika ia terbangun di dalam kamarnya, ia merasa tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan letih. Ketika mata beratnya mencoba terbuka, ia hanya menemukan ayahnya sedang berdiri disampingnya dan menatapnya dengan wajah kecewa.

Taemin tahu, bahwa ayahnya pada akhirnya akan tahu mengenai keadaannya yang memburuk namun Taemin meminta sang ayah untuk merahasiakan hal itu dari siapapun terumata Minho dan anak-anaknya.

" _Ibu!"_  
Mata Taemin terbuka lebar ketika mendengar suara itu menggema di dalam kamarnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan sosok Kyungsoo disana.

"Kyungsoo? Sayang?"

" _Ibu!"_

"Sayang, kau dimana sekarang? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau dimana nak?"

Tanya Taemin bertubi.

" _Ibu, jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."_

"Kyungsoo..hiks.." Taemin terisak , merasakan rindu yang menjalar pada dirinya.

" _Ibu jangan menangis! Seorang malaikat tidak menangis, aku baik-baik saja disini, tenanglah!"_

"Apa mereka mengurungmu? Ibu akan menjemputmu_"

" _Tidak bu! Jangan lakukan itu! Maksudku tidak untuk sekarang."_

"Lalu kapan kau pulang?"

" _Aku belum tahu, tapi dia…"_ ada jeda di ucapan Kyungsoo.

"… _dia melarangku untuk kembali sekarang bu."_

"Dia siapa? Apa Lucifer memperlakukanmu dengan baik, apa_"

" _Ibu, aku harus pergi. Dia kembali. Aku menyayangimu, bu, aku menyayangi kalian semua."_

"Kyungsoo!"

Telepati itu terputus. Taemin menundukan wajahnya dalam dan menangis dalam kesendirian. Ia tidak tahu mengapa keluarganya bisa mengalami hal ini, _apa ini semua adalah hukuman untuknya? Apa benar bahwa iblis dan malaikat tidak bisa bersama?_

…

..

.

Di arena perang , seluruh makhluk nampak memperjuangkan seluruh kekuatan mereka. Keadaan sangat hiruk pikuk. Serangan terjadi diseluruh tempat, beberapa makhluk terkapar diatas tanah dan bersimbah darah, beberapa masih berusaha bertahan dengan kekuatan mereka.

Sama halnya dengan Luhan yang kini sedang bertarung melawan sesosok makhluk bertubuh tinggi gelap menyerupai awan, Luhan menggunakan kekuatan anginnya namun sama sekali tidak membuat sosok itu tumbang.

Dengan kesal Luhan menutup matanya dan membuat sebuah pusaran besar di depannya yang berkilat-kilat dengan cahaya birunya, lalu membuat sebuah portal dan perlahan portal itu terbuka dan menyedot makhluk besar itu ke dalamnya.

Di tempat lain Chanyeol sedang bertarung hebat melawan Kris, si Lucifer dan Chanyeol nampak imbang. Keduanya belum ada yang terluka namun tatapan mereka terus waspada satu sama lain.

Chanyeol membuat sebuah pedang dari api yang ia milikki untuk melawan pedang asli milik Kris. Pedang api Chanyeol terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan bara yang tinggi membuat Kris bertindak dengan waspada.

"Suka dengan pedang milikku?" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Itu keren, tapi terlihat biasa saja." Sahut Kris dengan sebuah seringaian.

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi matamu berkata lain."

"Oh, benarkah? Apa kau lupa tidak hanya ucapanku, tatapanku pun tak bisa kau percaya." Kris menyeringai sambil masih mencari posisi yang tepat untuk menyerang.

"Oh, berarti mata itu harus aku buang." Chanyeol menyerang dengan cepat namun Kris berhasil menghindar, Chanyeol kembali menyerang dan Kris terus menghindar membuat Chanyeol muak.

"Jika kau terus menghindar, aku sarankan kau untuk pulang, mencuci kakimu dan tidur. Jangan membuang-buang waktuku sialan!" bentak Chanyeol. Kris menyeringai lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar, aku sempat memikirkannya. Pulang, mencuci kaki dan tidur, tidur diatas ranjang bersama Baekhyun." Kening Chanyeol berkerut, keramah-tamahan palsu yang ia buat mendadak lenyap.

"Membayangkan aku yang menindih tubuhnya, menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulit sensitifnya, mencium bibirnya dan memasukan kejantananku ke dalamnya hingga ia mendesah dan terus mendesah, lalu aku akan menanamkan benihku disana. Setidaknya benihku jauh lebih unggul darimu, setidaknya anak yang terlahir karena benihku tidak memiliki wajah datar dan menyebalkan seperti putramu."

"Bajingan." Chanyeol bergumam dengan tatapan tajamnya , ia nyaris terpancing namun ia mencoba tenang. Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu bahwa Lucifer adalah sosok bermulut besar , bicara omong kosong , daripada menunjukan kekuatannya.

"Oh, aku tidak pernah tahu jika benihku akan lebih baik dari milikku. Setidaknya aku adalah iblis setengah malaikat, aku memiliki bagian terbaik dari gabungan itu semua, sementara kau? Apa yang bisa benihmu hasilkan dari seorang malaikat terbuang yang tamak dan termakan oleh ketamakannya sendiri?" Senyuman Kris mendadak lenyap membuat Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati.

"Mulutmu hebat juga!" puji Kris.

"Tidak hanya mulutku, seluruh tubuhku adalah sesuatu yang hebat. Rasakan ini mulut besar!" Chanyeol menyerang bertubi-tubi dengan kekuatannya begitu pula dengan Kris yang mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk melawan Chanyeol.

Pertarungan mereka semakin memanas, ditambah bara api disekitar tubuh Chanyeol yang terus membesar membuat Kris terkadang terbakar olehnya. Chanyeol berhasil meraih leher Kris dan membantingnya keatas tanah.

Mata mereka bertemu dan saling melemparkan sebuah seringaian.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan lehermu lagi." Ucap Chanyeol, Kris menyeringai dengan wajah tenang.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari tangan Kris bergerak dibawah tubuhnya dan meluncurkan sebuah kilatan cahaya yang menuju kearah Luhan, hingga Luhan yang sedang melawan musuhnya berteriak saat sebuah luka tebasan mengisi punggungnya.

"LUHAN!" Teriak Chanyeol ketika kakaknya jatuh ketanah. Kesempatan itu Kris gunakan untuk membalik keadaan . Ia mengeluarkan kuku tajamnya dan menancapkannya keleher Chanyeol.

Membuat darah Chanyeol memuncrat dengan deras, Kris menyeringai ketika Chanyeol terduduk diatas tanah dengan wajah terkejut.

SLASH  
SLASH  
SLASH  
Tebasan demi tebasan yang Kris buat dengan kekuatannya melukai tubuh Chanyeol membuat darahnya muncrat sangat kuat.

"Tips untukmu , amatir!" Ucap Kris. Chanyeol mencoba bangkit namun tebasan itu mengenai kakinya membuatnya kembali bersimpuh.

"Ketika kau berada di arena perang dan berhadapan dengan musuhmu." Kris mendekat, mencekik leher Chanyeol lagi dengan menancapkan kukunya, lalu tangannya yang lain dengan kuku yang sangat panjang menusuk tepat kedada Chanyeol dengan perlahan.

"Jangan pernah lengah apalagi mengalihkan perhatianmu." Kuku Kris menancap semakin dalam sementara Chanyeol hanya membuka matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan darah memuncrat dari bibirnya.

"Chanyeol! Chan..akkhh Yeol.." teriak Luhan yang terbaring diatas tanah sambil menatap kearah adiknya yang meregang nyawa ditangan Lucifer.

" _Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu."_

Suara Baekhyun mulai memenuhi pikirannya.

" _Chanyeol, terima kasih karena selalu ada untukku."_

Kenangan-kenangan mereka mulai berputar didalam kepalanya, kenangan indah bersama orang yang ia cintai.

" _Kau hadiah terbaik yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku, Chanyeol."_

Bagaiamana sosok itu tersenyum begitu lembut kearahnya membuat dirinya merasa ikut bahagia.

" _Chanyeol, jika nanti kita bersama aku ingin menua bersamamu."_

" _Chanyeol, apakah orang sepertiku berhak bahagia?"_

Merasakan kesedihan yang sama ketika mata indah itu menitikkan air mata.

" _Chanyeol, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."_

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mengingat semua kenangan itu.

" _Chanyeol, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu . Itu jawabanku."_

Sebuah senyuman penuh rasa bangga karena setidaknya, sosok Baekhyun masih mengharapkannya.

Ketika tusukan itu makin dalam dan Kris menyeringai puas, perlahan langit berubah menjadi cerah. Membuat beberapa makhluk dari bagian Kris musnah terbakar. Kris mendongak dan menatap keatas.

Cahaya matahari menerobos bersamaan dengan awan putih yang datang dan langit biru yang terlihat. Kegelapan menghilang, Kris berdecih kesal lalu melangkah melepaskan tangannya dan segera pergi.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap sebuah bulatan besar diatas langit. Matahari bersinar dengan sangat terang, lebih terang dari biasanya, dan itu terasa terik. Lalu ketika cahaya itu semakin terang dan bulatan itu membesar, luka-luka ditubuh Chanyeol mendadak musnah.

Begitu pun makhluk lainnya yang merupakan makhluk kegelapan. Dan tak lama salju turun ditengah teriknya matahari.

Kristal-kristal transparan yang berjatuhan dan menyentuh permukaan kulit para makhluk langit yang terluka lalu perlahan menyembuhkan mereka.

Luhan bangkit dan berlari kearah Chanyeol. Menubruk tubuh Chanyeol yang masih bersimpuh dan menatap keatas langit dengan mata tertutup.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk kakaknya erat, Luhan menangis di dalam pelukan Chanyeol ia dapat merasakan hal itu. Perlahan Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh kakaknya, memegang kedua pipi yang sedang menangis itu lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tahu? Kita pasti menang." Ucap Chanyeol. Luhan mengernyit.

"Bagaimana kau yakin?"

"Pangeran Matahari dan Dewi Bulan berada di pihak kita." Luhan mendongak dan ia baru menyadari bahwa matahari terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Matahari biasa tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukaku." Sambung Chanyeol lagi dan Luhan tidak menjawab hanya kembali memeluk Chanyeol erat membuat yang lebih tinggi tersenyum. Luhan masih merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika mengingat bagaimana adiknya hampir meregang nyawa.

…

..

.

"SIALAN!" Bentak Kris sambil menendang sebuah kursi dihadapannya. Ia mendengus keras sambil mengumpat berulang kali. Sementara dua orang di belakangnya hanya bisa menundukan kepala mereka dalam.

"Kris, tenanglah!" ucap Tao sambil melangkah maju dan mengelus punggung sempit Kris secara sensual, namun Kris menghempaskan tangan itu membuat Tao berdiri kecewa.

"Seharusnya aku bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga, dia ancaman terbesarku. Tapi kedua bajingan itu…sial!" umpatnya lagi.

"Itu bukan masalah besar, kita akan melakukan penyerangan lagi." Ucap Tao. Kris menoleh dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti arti semua ini? Si Pangeran Matahari terkutuk dan juga…" Kris menoleh kearah wanita bertudung dan menatapnya tajam.

"…saudari brengsekmu itu telah memihak pada mereka. Aku tidak menyangka mereka keluar dari persembunyian setelah waktu yang sangat lama."

"Aku pun. Tapi setahuku mereka tidak pernah memihak siapapun selama ini, jadi kejadian tadi mungkin hanya cara untuk membuat perang itu berakhir, bagaimana pun perang itu membuat dunia tidak seimbang." Kris menoleh kearah Tao lalu mendengus.

"Kris, kau jangan cemas! Kau harus ingat, kau itu tidak terkalahkan." Bisik Tao ditelinga Kris membuat Kris menyeringai, lalu menoleh dan mencengkram bibir Tao sebelum akhirnya membawa si lelaki dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

…

..

.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali, ia mendapati Infernus dalam keadaan berantakan namun orang-orang disana dalam keadaan baik.

Luhan berlari kearah Sehun dan mereka berpelukan membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mereka menahanku disini, aku tidak bisa datang ke medan perang." Ucap Sehun pada Luhan dan Luhan hanya mengangguk paham, sementara Chanyeol ia mencari sang ayah dan tersenyum senang setelah menemukan sosok itu yang juga tersenyum senang kearahnya.

"Apa kejadian tadi berarti bahwa mereka memihak kita?" tanya Chanyeol. Minho mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ini akan mempermudah kita."

"Jangan senang dulu!" ucap Kakek Iblis membuat yang lain menoleh.

"Jangan lupa bahwa Lucifer itu sangat licik." Ucapnya lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kuatkan dirimu! Dia telah mengetahui kelemahanmu, jangan sampai kau menjadi lengah karenanya." Dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

…

..

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun berangkat sekolah dengan keadaan yang lebih baik , setelah kemarin memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Sebenarnya ia enggan untuk pergi ke sekolah, namun mengingat itu adalah kewajibannya, ia memilih membuang perasaan itu dan mengabaikan kondisinya.

Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya dan memilih menatap kearah jendela, mengabaikan keadaan kelasnya yang perlahan mulai ramai.

Begitu banyak hal yang Baekhyun lewatkan, bahkan ketika makan siang tiba ia juga memilih untuk tidak pergi ke kantin. Ia tidak sedang bernafsu untuk makan, namun pilihan itu membuatnya menyesal.

Perutnya mendadak sakit seperti kemarin, ia meremasnya kembali dan memperhatikan kelas yang dalam keadaan sepi. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat dan bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi dahinya.

Perutnya kembali terasa dipelintir dengan keras, seolah usunya sedang ditarik sangat kuat. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, dan perlahan Baekhyun mencoba bangkit untuk mencari Jessica , setidaknya ia bisa meminta obat pada wanita itu.

Kepala Baekhyun mulai berputar ketika ia mencoba bangkit, ia perlahan berjalan menuju keluar kelas sambil memegang apapun disekitarnya sebagai tumpuan.

"Aaakkh! Sakit!" gumamnya pelan sambil mencoba berjalan keluar. Tubuhnya sudah berkeringat, dan rasa sakit itu terus bertambah parah hingga membuat dadanya sesak.

Ketika ia melihat beberapa siswa berjalan dari ujung lorong setelah istirahat, samar-samar wajah orang-orang tersebut menjadi tidak jelas.

Baekhyun berkedip namun tetap visualisasinya tidak berubah. Ia menyeret kakinya mendekat kearah orang-orang itu, hingga ia merasa kakinya tak lagi menapak dan ia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

…

..

.

Ketika ia membuka mata, hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat adalah lampu yang tergantung di langit-langit ruangan yang nampak samar.

Ia berkedip menyesuaikan penglihatannya pada cahaya yang mulai menyapa indranya.

Perlahan Baekhyun mencoba bangkit namun ia terbatuk dan sosok pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang wanita dengan setelan jas kerjanya yang senada dan memunggunginya menghadap keluar jendela.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Jessica berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan ia tahu ia sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Apa..apa yang terjadi padaku Saem?" tanya Baekhyun. Jessica tersenyum lebih lebar lalu mendekat. Ia menyentuh pundak Baekhyun pelan dan menarik bantal dibelakang Baekhyun agar ia bisa bersandar.

Baekhyun menurut dan menyandarkan punggunya sambil masih menatap Jessica.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana."

"Maksud, Saem?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti. Jessica yang awalnya merendahkan arah pandangnya kembali menatap kearah mata Baekhyun.

"Kau kelelahan Baekhyun."

"Hm, aku tahu itu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangguk pelan. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak kelelahan setelah apa yang ia alami sejauh ini. Ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu mencoba tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu , Saem. Tadi perutku mendadak sakit lagi karena aku tidak makan, aku ingin mencarimu tapi nyatanya aku pingsan di tengah jalan." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan .

"Mulai saat ini kau tidak boleh untuk tidak makan." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya mencoba tersenyum.

"Itu bukan masalah besar untukku, aku tidak akan mati karena itu."

"Bukan untukmu, tapi untuk janin di dalam perutmu." Mata Baekhyun membulat, ia menoleh kearah Jessica dengan perlahan.

"A,..apa?"

"Aku sudah tahu tentang kelainanmu itu , Baek. Apa, Apa Chanyeol tahu soal ini?" tanya Jessica. Mendengar nama itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih kencang. Air matanya berkumpul di kelopak matanya, bibirnya ingin mengucapkan kata namun ia tidak bisa.

Bola matanya bergerak acak, dan tangannya dengan cepat mencengkram perutnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin." Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya dengan kencang sambil menggeleng. Jessica menatap hal itu datar dengan alis sedikit berkerut.

"A..aku tidak mungkin mengandung anaknya, a..aku ti..tidak mungkin_"

" _Aku akan menanam benihku, tubuh kotormu beruntung bisa menjadi tempat benihku tumbuh."_

Ucapan Chanyeol dalam mimpi buruknya kembali terdengar, Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya dengan keras, menekannya sambil terus menggeleng.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Aku tidak mungkin hamil..aku…" Baekhyun menoleh sekitar untuk mencari sesuatu. Ia melihat sebuah pisau diatas piring buah, dengan cepat ia meraih pisau itu. Jessica masih menatapnya dalam diam, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat pisau itu dan mengayunkannya menuju perutnya.

TIK

Ketika Jessica menjentikan jarinya, Baekhyun pingsan dan pisau itu terjatuh di depan kaki Jessica. Wanita itu memungutnya lalu meletakkannya kembali diatas piring.

"Bayi itu harus hidup, meski ia tidak diharapkan." Ucapnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan santai.

…

..

.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka mata lagi, ia melihat seorang suster sedang menyuntikan cairan ke dalam infusnya. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan membalik tubuhnya. Ia menangis, mengingat bahwa ditubuhnya ada sebuah janin yang berkembang.

Tangannya berjalan menuju perutnya dan mencengkramnya.

"Kenapa kau harus tumbuh disitu? Kenapa?"

"Kita bisa menyebut itu takdir." Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati sebuah sosok lelaki duduk diatas sofa di dalam ruangan, Baekhyun mengingatnya, dia orang yang menyamar sebagai Yifan dan Chanyeol, sosok makhluk yang sama seperti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandanganya untuk melihat suster yang tadi, namun ia tidak mendapati siapapun.

Baekhyun ketakutan ketika sosok itu mendekat. Ia beringsut kebelakang sambil mencengkram perutnya.

"Ssstt! Jangan takut!" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku Yi-Yifan Baek-Baekhyun!" Baekhyun melempar apapun ketika sosok didepannya berubah-ubah menjadi Yifan dan wujud aslinya bersamaan.

"Pergi! Pergi!" ucap Baekhyun sambil melempar benda apapun yang bisa ia raih.

"Pergi? Lalu kau sendirian, aku tidak ingin membuatmu kesepian. Terlebih setelah Chanyeol membuangmu." Ucap Kris dengan wajah pura-pura bersedih.

"Pergi!"

"Kenapa kau mengusirku Baekhyun? Aku datang ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kehamilanmu, hmm.. apa dia seorang iblis atau manusia setengah iblis?" Baekhyun menatapn ketakutan sambil mencoba menyelamatkan diri namun ia tersudut.

"Apa yang..yang kau inginkan?" tanya Baekhyun bergetar.

"Ah ternyata kau suka sesuatu yang terburu ya? Baiklah, aku ingin itu." Kris menunjuk Loocin di leher Baekhyun.

" _Apapun yang terjadi berjanjilah padaku Baek! Jangan pernah berikan Loocin itu pada siapapun, bahkan ketika aku yang meminta."_

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil memegang Loocin dilehernya. Ia masih mengingat ucapan Chanyeol secara tidak sadar.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari benda itu? Itu bukan untuk manusia. Lagipula Chanyeol telah membuangmu, untuk apa kau masih menyimpan pemberian darinya? Lebih baik kau berikan padaku cantik!"

"TIDAK!" Baekhyun membentak membuat senyuman Kris lenyap untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menyeringai.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, sebenarnya aku tidak suka memaksa tapi bila harus dengan membunuhmu aku mendapatkannya aku tidak keberatan mengotori tanganku dengan darah manusia kotor sepertimu." Baekhyun terisak sambil tetap memegang kalung dilehernya.

Kris mendekat perlahan seperti menggoda anak kecil dengan menakut-nakutinya terlebih dulu.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka bermain-main." Ucap Kris ketika jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"Jangan menyentuhnya! Aku sudah memperingatimu diawal." Suara berat itu berasal dari sudut ruangan. Kris menyeringai melalui celah pundaknya dan memutar tubuhnya untuk mendapati sosok Chanyeol berdiri disana.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat wujud bermata biru itu untuk sekian kalinya.

"Wow, si pahlawan datang." Ucap Kris.

"Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa kau tidak sehebat yang mereka katakan, bagiku kau hanya si licik bermulut besar." Kris berdecih mendengar ucapan Chanyeol lalu melirik melalui celah pundaknya untuk melihat Baekhyun yang ketakutan.

Kris menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul di samping Baekhyun, meletakkan kedua tangannya di perut Baekhyun.

"Tidak hanya itu, aku bahkan berhati dingin. Bagaimana bila aku membunuh janin yang ada disini?" Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang menyerang dan mengenai dinding disamping Kris. Kris berpindah dan muncul disudut ruangan. Chanyeol berbalik dan kembali menyerang namun Kris terus menghindar.

Hingga akhirnya kemarahan Chanyeol memuncak, ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan api ditubuhnya menyala.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh orang yang kucintai, bajingan!" ucap Chanyeol dalam geraman, lalu api itu membara dan mengenai Kris. Kris terdorong kebelakang, ia meludah sebentar dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Kali ini kau aku biarkan menang bocah!" ucap Kris lalu menghilang. Api ditubuh Chanyeol perlahan menghilang. Dan ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memperbaiki seluruh kekacauan yang terjadi hingga kembali dalam bentuk semula.

Setelah semua kembali normal, Chanyeol menoleh dan mata mereka bertemu. Baekhyun masih dalam posisinya sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah syok.

Chanyeol menatap dalam sebelum akhirnya yang lebih kecil melepas kontak mata itu. Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya kecewa, ia berbalik dan ketika hendak pergi suara Baekhyun menahannya.

"Kenapa…" suara Baekhyun lirih.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua padaku?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa dunia sangat tidak adil padaku?" Chanyeol terdiam sambil mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau kembali menanam janin sialan ini? Hiks.." Baekhyun menangis sambil tubuh tegangnya jatuh merosot. Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya dalam.

"AAKKHH" Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah terkejut melihat Baekhyun memegang perutnya kesakitan.

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan..aakkhh.. mendekat!" ucap Baekhyun membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti.

"Aku membencimu, aku membencimu Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit berteriak dan menangis.

"Baekhyun?"

"Pergi! Pergi..aaakkhhh!"

Ketika Chanyeol akan mendekat, pintu terbuka dan Jessica melangkah masuk. Wanita itu berjalan kearah Baekhyun sambil memegang perutnya lalu segera memanggil dokter. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan apapun disana.

…

..

.

Baekhyun melihat hamparan rerumputan hijau dalam kegelapan, namun cahaya dari ratusan kunang-kunang menjadi penuntunya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu jika kunang-kunang masihlah ada, tapi ia tak peduli karena hewan tersebut telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya dengan sinar terang yang berasal dari tubuhnya.

Ketika jemarinya hendak terulur untuk menyentuh seekor kunang-kunang di depannya, hewan itu berpindah membuat Baekhyun tersenyum karena merasa terhibur, hingga matanya jatuh pada sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Permisi?" panggil Baekhyun tapi sosok itu masih setia memunggunginya.

"Hei! Kau siapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melangkah mendekat. Ketika hendak menyentuh pundak tegap itu, si sosok berbalik dan mata mereka bertemu membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Chanyeol ada disana, tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Namun Baekhyun mencoba melangkah mundur, ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu hingga sebuah tangan menahan tanganya. Membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang, ia mencoba melepaskan tangan itu namun pegangan yang bahkan tak erat itu tidak bisa ia atasi.

"Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu."

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" ucap Baekhyun sambil meronta.

"Ya, aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi aku mohon dengarkan aku!" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Baekhyun melihat sekitar dengan panik, ia ingin berlari namun semua hanya kegelapan ia tidak bisa melihat apapun disekelilingnya hanya mata biru itu yang menjadi satu-satunya benda menyala di sekitar mereka.

"Aku tidak mau… lepaskan!"

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku!" Chanyeol memekik mencengkram kedua pundak Baekhyun membuat yang lebih mungil membulatkan matanya takut.

"Kau boleh membenciku, kau boleh menjauhiku, tapi jangan lakukan itu pada janin di dalam perutmu. Dia akan marah, dia akan balik menyerangmu ketika kau tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya."

"Aku memang tidak mau bayi ini!" bentak Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kalian..kalian adalah monster. Aku tidak ingin berada diantara kalian."

"Baekhyun! Aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu! Bayi itu sangat kuat, dia bisa membunuhmu, dia bisa_"

"Biarkan! Biarkan saja aku mati. Lagipula siapa yang menginginkan manusia sepertiku?" Tidak ada suara setelahnya, hanya tatapan saling terlempar dari dua sosok yang sama-sama terdiam di tempat.

"Baek.." suara Chanyeol melemah.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkanku? Apa kejahatanku dimasa lalu tak bisa terhapuskan oleh semua kenangan kita?" Baekhyun tercekat, ia menatap Chanyeol yang masih mencengkram lengannya.

"A..aku…" Baekhyun mencoba menarik nafasnya, melempar pandangannya ke tanah dan menggerakan kedua bola matanya panik.

"Aku tidak tahu.. aku tidak tahu… pergi! Pergi! Hiks… hiks.. pergi!"

Mata Baekhyun terbuka dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah ibunya yang tertidur di sofa. Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap kearah jendela rumah sakit. Hatinya kembali terasa sakit, dan air matanya terjatuh.

"Kenapa..hiks.. kenapa kau harus ada di perutku? Kenapa?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang perutnya.

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu, aaakkhhhh!" Baekhyun meringis ketika perutnya kembali terasa sakit. Ia meronta , hingga tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai dan jarum infus dipergelangan tangannya tercabut secara paksa hingga menimbulkan luka.

"Baekhyun!" Kibum berlari dengan panik menghampiri Baekhyun yang meringkuk diatas lantai sambil memegang perutnya.

"Tunggu sayang! Tunggu!" ucap Kibum lalu berlari keluar untuk meminta bantuan melupakan fakta bahwa di dalam kamar tersebut ada tombol darurat pasien.

Setelah kepergian Kibum suara langkah kaki mendekat, mengetuk permukaan lantai. Dan sebuah sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna merah berhenti di depan tubuh Baekhyun, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun, minum ini!" ucap Jessica sambil memberikan sebotol minuman pada Baekhyun dan dengan cepat Baekhyun menerima dan meminumnya.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang Dokter serta perawat masuk bersama dengan dengan Kibum yang panik lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri mengabaikan kehadiran Jessica yang sedikit terdorong.

Kibum menatap putranya dalam kepanikan ketika Dokter sedang memeriksanya. Hingga ia menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain diruangan itu.

"Anda?" tanya Kibum membuat Jessica tersenyum.

"Aku Jessica Jung. Guru musik di sekolah Baekhyun." Kibum mengernyit lalu Jessica melanjutkan.

"Aku yang membawanya kerumah sakit saat ia jatuh pingsan kemarin dan aku pula yang menghubungi anda."

"Oh, jika begitu terima kasih Jessica-ssi." Ucap Kibum sambil menyalami tangan Jessica dan wanita itu tersenyum kecil.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaannya, apa kita perlu melakukan rotgent?" tanya Kibum. Dokter itu menatap Baekhyun yang nampak lebih baik .

"Apa sakit perutmu parah?" tanya sang Dokter. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan membuat Kibum sedikit mengernyit dan Jessica tersenyum.

"Hm, Nyonya sepertinya ini hanya kejang perut biasa. Kita tidak perlu melakukannya." Kibum mengangguk pelan lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum. Baekhyun melirik Jessica sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan .

"Saem, terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun dan Jessica hanya mengangguk pelan lalu matanya tertuju pada liontin di leher Baekhyun.

…

..

.

"Sehun! Sehun! Tolong aku!"

Sehun mengernyit dalam dan perlahan membuka matanya untuk menemukan bahwa dirinya berada disebuah lorong gelap.

"Soojung?"

"Sehun? Kau disana? Tolong aku!"

Sehun melangkah menyusuri lorong itu dengan langkah waspada. Lorong itu seperti tidak berujung karena sepanjang ia memandang hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat.

Hingga sebuah cahaya samar-samar tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Ia berlari kearah cahaya itu.

"Soojung!" teriaknya ketika melihat gadis itu terikat dengan rantai di kedua tangannya. Rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya penuh air mata.

"Soojung!"

"Sehun. Tolong aku…" Teriak gadis itu yang tidak berdaya. Sehun melangkah maju namun tubuhnya malah terpental. Ia bangkit dan melakukan hal yang sama dan kembali terpental hingga ia sadar bahwa ada sebuah portal tak kasat mata yang membuat Soojung terperangkap di dalamnya.

"Sehun, selamatkan aku. Aku tidak mau mati disini!" tangis gadis itu.

"Tenang! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu." Sehun mengeluarkan kekuatannya, dan memukul portal itu dengan kuat namun sial ia kembali terpental.

"Soojung, katakan siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Sehun. Gadis itu terisak , ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan wajah ketakutan.

"A..aku tidak bisa menyebut namanya."

"Katakan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk melepaskanmu?" tanya Sehun panik.

"Sehun, dia bilang…" suara Soojung tersendat oleh tangisannya.

"Dia bilang, hanya loocin yang bisa menyelamatkanku." Ucap gadis itu membuat Sehun mengernyit.

"Loocin?"  
"Kalung yang ada dileher hyungmu. Bawakan itu untuknya Sehun! Dan AAAKKHHH!" Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Soojung menghilang membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"SOOJUNG!" Sehun terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Ia membuka mata dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Loocin?" gumamnya pelan sambil mengernyit dalam.

…

..

.

Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Matanya setia menatap keluar jendela, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu dengan segala yang terjadi disekitarnya.

" _Baekhyun? Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkanku? Apa kejahatanku dimasa lalu tak bisa terhapuskan oleh semua kenangan kita?"_

Ucapan itu masih terngiang jelas di dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak tahu, ia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus keluar dari bibirnya.

Rasanya menyakitkan setiap kali mengingat kenangan yang mereka lalui dan kenangan buruk yang menyisakan sebuah trauma di dalam dirinya. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya terjatuh, ia mengusapnya pelan dan mencoba menghapus seluruh memori tentangnya dan Chanyeol.

Namun semakin ia berusaha keras, semakin ia merasa jantungnya dihujam keras. Perlahan ia menarik kedua kakinya, menekuknya dan membuat kepalanya tenggelam dalam pahanya. Menangis , berharap seluruh rasa sakit yang ia rasakan jatuh bersama dengan air mata yang ia buang.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh pelan. Menghapus air matanya dengan cepat dan berusaha tersenyum kearah ibunya yang nampak bersedih. Baekhyun tahu, ibunya pasti merasakan sakit yang sama melihat anak semata wayangnya dalam keadaan terpuruk.

"Baek, apa rasanya sesakit itu?" tanya Kibum sambil mendekat. Wanita itu terlihat cantik dalam balutan pakaian hangatnya.

"Ibu…" air mata Baekhyun tak kuasa terbendung lagi. Ia menangis dan Kibum segera memeluknya. Kedua ibu dan anak itu menangis bersama di dalam ruangan besar tersebut.

"Ibu tahu sayang, ibu tahu. Jangan ditahan lagi, menangislah! Jika menangis memang membuatku bisa melupakan rasa sakit itu."

"Ibu, kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Apa aku tidak pantas untuk bahagia?" tanya Baekhyun dalam isaknya dan itu membuat Kibum semakin merasa sakit.

"Tidak sayang, cepat atau lambat kebahagiaan akan menghampirimu."

"Ya, kebahagiaan semu ibu." Gumamnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam dada sang ibu.

…

..

.

Angin berhembus pelan menerpa rambut Baekhyun yang sedang terbaring dalam tidur lelapnya. Dalam kegelapan hembusan itu berubah menjadi sosok lelaki tinggi . Chanyeol disana, berdiri sambil melirik Kibum yang tertidur lelah di sofa dan Baekhyun yang terbaring lelap diatas ranjangnya.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan wajah bersedih. Ia tahu ia telah melanggar ucapannya, ia seharusnya tidak datang untuk menemui Baekhyun, namun perasaan itu lagi-lagi membuatnya menapik janjinya.

Chanyeol mengelus pipi tirus Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu berat badan Baekhyun berkurang drastis karena semua yang telah ia alami, tapi dimata Chanyeol lelakinya itu tetaplah cantik.

"Hei, kau nampak kurus sayang." Ucap Chanyeol pelan masih tetap mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan gerakan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Apa keterkejutanmu sangat menyiksa? Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak membuatmu terkejut dengan wujud asliku, dan seharusnya aku tidak datang kemari."

"Tapi sayang, kau tetaplah cantik. Yang tercantik dimataku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Baek, aku kemari hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Hahahaa.. ini lucu, aku selalu berkata selamat tinggal tapi aku kembali muncul dihadapanmu." Chanyeol menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi Baekhyun dan mengelus kembali pipi putih itu.

"Tapi kali ini aku rasa benar-benar menjadi yang terakhir kalinya. Besok, besok aku akan melawan Lucifer. Aku tidak yakin aku akan menang, tapi aku harus mempersiapkan diri jika nanti aku kalah." Wajah Chanyeol terlihat sedih.

"Sayang, maafkan aku. Maaf aku menyakitimu lagi dan lagi. Mungkin api neraka tidak mampu menebus kesalahanku padamu. Tapi Baek, aku ingin berterima kasih. Aku berterima kasih karena kau mengenalkanku pada arti kata cinta. Kau tahu? Sejak aku lahir hingga aku sebesar ini aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta dan mencintai." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya.

"Tapi sejak mengenalmu aku bahkan tak rela untuk berada jauh darimu barang sedetikpun. Baekhyun, jika nanti aku pergi aku ingin kau rawat anak-anak kita dengan baik. Sehun? Dia telah menjadi anak yang baik, dia bahkan sudah bisa berkelahi tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati dalam medang perang. Tidak setelah semua ketidakadilan yang ia terima karenaku, karena kebodohanku."

"Dia pantas hidup dengan bahagia Baek, bersamamu, dan bayi kecil kita." Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada perut Baekhyun. Mengelusnya perlahan dan memberikan sebuah kecupan disana.

"Baekhyun? Jika nanti aku mati, aku harap kau tidak bersedih. Ah! Apa yang kukatakan? Kau tentu tidak akan bersedih, kau begitu membenciku, tentu kau senang dengan kematianku." Chanyeol terkekeh dengan kebodohannya tapi perlahan air matanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari dan jatuh diatas pipi Baekhyun.

"Tapi sayang, seberapa pun kau membenciku aku tetap mencintaimu. Setidaknya nanti bila aku mati, aku mengingat bahwa aku pernah dicintai dan mencintai. Baekhyun, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku janji ini terakhir aku menemuimu. Takdir kita begitu rumit ya? Jika aku bukan Pangeran iblis setengah malaikat, akankah semua sesulit ini?"

"Baekhyun, hiduplah dengan baik kau pantas mendapatkannya. Lupakan aku! Bagunlah sebuah keluarga kecil nantinya, dan jika bisa ajak kedua anak kita bersamamu, bersama ibu juga." Chanyeol melirik ke Kibum sekilas lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku hiks… aku pergi sayang. "Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencuri satu kecupan dibibir Baekhyun, kecupan yang cukup lama. Ia bangkit dan berjalan menjauh, lalu menghilang di dalam kegelapan.

Sebuah air mata mengalir , air mata yang berasal dari mata Baekhyun yang terpejam. Tak jauh dari sosok Baekhyun, Kibum yang terbaring diatas sofa ikut meneteskan air matanya dengan mata sedikit terbuka. Dan satu lagi sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu yang sedikit terbuka, yang mendengar semua ucapan sang ayah pada ibunya. Sehun.

Malam itu mereka bertiga lalui dalam kesedihan masing-masing. Menangis dalam gelapnya malam. Baekhyun diatas ranjangnya, Kibum diatas sofa dan Sehun meringkuk di koridor rumah sakit.

Takdir membawa mereka pada situasi yang begitu rumit. Sungguh menyakitkan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela sejak semalam, bahkan ketika Kibum memintanya untuk tidur ketika wanita itu akan berangkat ke kantor Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tapi enggan berbaring.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan Sehun disana.

"Hyung!" panggilnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum melihat sosok buah hatinya yang makin hari terlihat makin tampan.

"Sehun? Kau tidak pergi sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun menggeleng lalu berjalan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hyung, jangan membenciku lagi!" ucapnya. Baekhyun tersentak lalu ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang anak.

"Tidak Sehun, tidak sayang. Aku tidak akan membencimu." Sehun mengangguk dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Maaf aku menyimpan rahasia ini aku_"

"Ssst! Jangan bicara lagi Sehun, kau terlalu kecil untuk menerima semua beban ini. Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan hyung!"

 _Maafkan ibu Sehun-ah._

"Aku memaafkanmu Hyung, Hyung tidak salah apapun. Takdir yang membawa kita disini." Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengusak rambut Sehun. Ia menjauhkan tubuh yang lebih kecil lalu mengecup pipi Sehun.

"Hyung, cepatlah sembuh! Kita kembali kerumah lagi!" ucap Sehun dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu mata Sehun teralih pada liontin kalung di leher Baekhyun. Ia teringat tentang mimpinya.

"Hyung, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun terkejut selama ini Sehun jarang meminta apapun darinya.

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku meminta kalung hyung untuk menyelamatkan seseorang?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun mengernyit lalu memegang liontin kalungnya.

" _Jangan pernah berikan kalung ini pada siapapun!"_

Ucapan Chanyeol melintas di benaknya.

"Tapi_"

"Dia membutuhkannya hyung. Dia dalam bahaya! Seseorang yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku dari maut, dia membutuhkannya hyung!" Baekhyun nampak ragu. Namun melihat wajah putus asa Sehun ia memegang kalungnya lagi.

"Siapa Sehun-ah?"

"Soojung hyung! Makhluk itu menculiknya dan mengurungnya di dalam tanah. Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang semua ini, dia tidak seharusnya terlibat dalam permainan ini. Ini semua karenaku hyung." Sehun menundukan wajahnya dalam, ingatan tentang Soojung dan mimpinya membuat ia semakin merasa bersalah.

"Ba-baiklah." Ucap Baekhyun. Ia memegang kalungnya dan membuka pengait itu. Sehun menoleh dan membalikkan telapak tangannya. Dengan ragu Baekhyun menyerahkan kalung itu pada Sehun .

TAK  
"AAKHH" Sehun berteriak ketika sebuah kilatan mengenai tangannya, rasanya tajam dan begitu dingin.

"Baekhyun! Pakai lagi!" bentak sosok itu. Jessica berdiri disana dengan wajah tegasnya.

"Hyung!" Sehun menatap tangannya yang terluka sambil melirik Baekhyun. Baekhyun nampak ragu dan hendak memegang tangan Sehun namun kembali sebuah kilatan mengenai tangan Sehun.

"PAKAI BAEKHYUN!" bentak sosok itu dan Baekhyun dengan segera memakainya.

"SIAPA KAU!" bentak Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya dan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi sosok setengah iblisnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ya aku tahu! Katakan siapa kau!"

"Ck!" Jessica berdecak sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol, tidak salah kau anaknya." Mata Sehun dan Baekhyun membulat. Baekhyun nampak terkejut dengan Jessica, dan mencoba menerka siapa sosok itu.

"Pergi darisini!" bentak Sehun.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu! Perang sudah dimulai dan kau disini? Karena diperalat?"

"APA!?"  
"Wajah cantiknya membuatmu tak sadar?"

"APA!?"

"Sudahlah! Aku lelah bicara dengan anak-anak." Ucap Jessica lagi. Sehun menggeram kesal lalu menyerang Jessica dengan kekuatannya. Jessica menghindar, lalu menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Sehun. Tangannya memegang pundak Sehun dan seketika Sehun merasakan tubuhnya kaku.

"Kau_"  
"Hentikan!" teriak Baekhyun membuat Jessica menarik tangannya menjauh lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Pergi kalian! Pergi!" bentak Baekhyun dengan panik.

"Hyung_" suara Sehun terdengar lirih dan sedih terutama ketika Baekhyun menepis tangannya.

"PERGI!" ucap Baekhyun panik. Sehun menundukan wajahnya lalu menghilang. Jessica menatap Baekhyun datar, lalu matanya teralih pada Loocin di leher Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas lalu menghilang.

Baekhyun menangis , menangis dalam kepedihan hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka dan beberapa perawat memasuki ruangan.

…

..

.

Chanyeol, Luhan, Minho, dan Sehun yang baru saja tiba berdiri di medang perang. Bersama para makhluk lain di belakang mereka. Dari kejauhan Kris dan pasukannya bermunculan.

"Kalian mundurlah!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak Chanyeol, kita lawan bersama!" ucap Luhan.

"Benar Chanyeol!" ucap Minho sementara Sehun nampak diam, suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik.

"Kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Kris yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka. Chanyeol menatap musuhnya datar membuat Kris menyeringai semakin dalam.

"Oh, hai kawan lama." Ucap Kris pada Minho dan pria itu hanya mengeraskan rahangnya tanpa niat menjawab.

"Waaah , satu keluarga yang harmonis sedang berkumpul." Ucap Kris sambil melirik Sehun yang juga menatapnya dalam kebencian.

"Hei bocah! Aku membawakanmu hadiah!" ucap Kris sambil melirik kebelakang. Sehun mengernyit dan matanya membulat melihat sosok Soojung yang terikat dan diseret oleh pengawal Kris.

"Sehun! AAKKHH!"

"Soojung!" Sehun hendak maju namun Luhan menghadangnya. Sehun melirik Luhan dan menatap lelaki itu tak percaya.

"Soojung disana Luhan, dia dalam bahaya!"

"Tidak Sehun, itu mungkin saja jebakan!"

"TIDAK!" bentak Sehun.

"Sehun, tenangkan dirimu!" ucap Chanyeol tenang. Kris tersenyum lalu melirik Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian.

"Hei bocah! Dengarkan ayahmu!" ucap Kris membuat Sehun geram.

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya, dia tidak tahu apapun!" ucap Sehun hendak berlari namun sebelum Sehun berlari meninggalkan barisan Luhan telah lebih dulu terbang dan berdiri tepat di depan Soojung, membuat langkah kaki Sehun terhenti.

Luhan membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Soojung, jangan takut!" Ucap Luhan. Gadis itu terisak.

"Saem, aku…aku… takut."

"Tenang ada aku!"

"Terima kasih." Luhan tercekat ketika melihat sebuah seringain di wajah gadis itu dan tiba-tiba sebuah medan berwarna hitam transparan mengurung dirinya.

Soojung berdiri lalu berubah menjadi sebuah sosok wanita tinggi, dengan jubah berwarna hitam.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Tudungnya terlepas dan rambut hitam panjangnya terurai.

"Aku berniat mengangkap ikan kecil, tapi lihat aku mendapat yang jauh yang lebih besar. Terima kasih Luhan, cintamu pada bocah itu membuatmu tidak berpikir jernih. Cinta menggelikan bukan?" Soojung tertawa.

"Kau?"

"Ya, aku Krystal." Mata Luhan terbuka.

"Si putri bulan yang berkhianat." Luhan hendak bangkit namun medan itu menyetrum tubuhnya hingga ia terjatuh lagi.

"BAJINGAN!" gerutu Chanyeol pada Kris. Kris menolehkan kembali kepalanya pada Chanyeol dan berdecak.

"Terima kasih untuk kebodohan kakakmu yang menggantikan anakmu. Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis." Ejek Kris. Sehun masih membeku di tempat. Ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan tangan terkepal. Ketika Kris sedang menghadap Chanyeol, ia mencoba melayangkan pukulannya pada sosok itu, namun sayang tubuhnya terpental saat Kris menjetikan jarinya tanpa melihat.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kesal. Matanya menatap Kris penuh kebencian melihat Sehun bersimbah darah di depan sana.

"Ayo kita mulai perang ini. Aku bosan meladeni kelicikanmu." Ucap Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk-ngangguk sambil tertawa lalu menghilang dan muncul di samping Tao dan Krystal.

Chanyeol menggunakan teleportasinya untuk membantu Sehun bangkit lalu membawa anaknya ke dalam barisannya.

"Biarkan aku menghadapinya, ayah tolong sembuhkan Sehun! Lukanya cukup parah! Dan lebih baik ayah membantu kakek di Infernus!" ucap Chanyeol. Minho mengernyit, ketika bibirnya hendak terbuka, Chanyeol kembali memotong ucapannya.

"Percaya padaku ayah! Biarkan ini menjadi pertarungkanku dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol. Minho mengangguk dan membawa tubuh lemah Sehunl lalu menghilang.

Di depan sana Zitao mulai menghilang begitu juga Krystal. Menyisakan Kris yang berdiri dengan angkuh sambil meletakkan satu kakinya diatas medan bulat yang mengurung Luhan yang terkulai lemas.

Kris memang licik, dan Chanyeol tidak akan termakan oleh jebakannya lagi.

"SERAAAAANG!" Ketika Chanyeol berteriak ketika itu peperangan dimulai. Seluruh makhluk saling serang dan saling membunuh. Sementara Chanyeol dan Kris langsung berhadapan. Tidak seperti kemarin, kali ini Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Kris untuk bicara, karena kekuatan sosok itu adalah dari serangan mulutnya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya , ia merasa lelah dengan semua hal yang telah terjadi. _Siapa lagi?_ Pikirnya. _Siapa lagi yang ternyata bukan manusia?_ Ia terlalu lelah dengan semua kejutan yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Apakah perbuatannya dimasa lalu begitu buruk, hingga ia harus menerima karmanya sekarang?

Perlahan tangan Baekhyun mengelus perutnya. Di dalam sana ada karma yang lain. Janin yang tumbuh dan hendak membalaskan dendam padanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu?" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Jika perbuatanku beberapa waktu lalu membuatmu marah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kau sudah ada di dalam sana. Jika aku tahu mungkin_" Baekhyun terdiam.

 _Mungkinkah ia akan membiarkan janin itu di dalam sana?_

 _Atau mungkin ia akan membunuhnya lebih dulu dan memastikan bahwa janin itu benar-benar lenyap._

 **DUG**

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, telapak tangannya merasakan sebuah tendangan dari dalam sana. Ini aneh, perutnya masihlah datar dan ia sudah bisa merasakan tendangan dari janinnya.

Baekhyun menyingkap pakaiannya dan melihat kearah perutnya yang bergejolak, sesuatu seperti bergerak di dalam sana dan Baekhyun bisa melihatnya jelas dari permukaan perutnya.

Mustahil. Pikirnya.

"Ka..Kau…sungguh hidup? Ka..kau mampu mendengarku?" Kembali mata Baekhyun membulat ketika merasakan tendangan pelan namun cukup terasa di tangannya.

"Hei.." ucap Baekhyun pelan dan kembali tendangan itu ia rasakan. Ketika dirinya mengandung Sehun, Baekhyun tidak pernah peduli akan keberadaan sosok itu di dalam perutnya, bahkan ia enggan untuk mengusap dan meraba perutnya, dan kini ketika ia mencoba merasakan kehadiran buah hatinya, seperti sesuatu meletup-letup di dadanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu semua ini berat, untukku dan untukmu. Maaf karena sempat tidak mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Aku hanya…aku hanya terlalu takut." Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Kau anak yang malang, tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sehun. Mungkin karena kalian dikandung oleh seseorang yang malang sepertiku makanya kalian pun merasakan takdir yang tidak adil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini? Orang yang meletakkanmu di dalam perutku telah pergi."

 **DUG**

Baekhyun semakin membulatkan matanya, gejolak perutnya semakin terasa.

"Apa kau juga marah? Kau marah padanya? Ya, aku bahkan membencinya. Dia telah menipuku, dia mengkhianati perasaanku. Jika seandainya dia bukan monster mungkin sekarang kau akan merasakan sebuah cinta yang utuh dari orangtuamu."

 **DUG**

"Jangan bersedih! Kau harus menjadi kuat! Setelah kelahiranmu kau pasti akan merasakan sebuah ketidakadilan juga, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, kakakmu. Hei, tapi aku tidak yakin apa aku akan membuatmu lahir atau tidak, karena sejujurnya aku merasa lelah." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Ia menoleh ke jendela, lalu menurunkan kakinya. Mengenakan alas kaki dan berusaha menurunkan infusnya.

"Mau berjalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tetap mengelus perutnya dan menyeret infus yang berada disampingnya.

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, melihat beberapa pasien duduk di sisi koridor bersama keluarga mereka.

"Sayang, kau harus tenang! Kita akan melihatnya segera!" ucap seorang pria sambil memeluk istrinya yang sedang mengandung. Baekhyun menatap mereka dan sebuah senyum kecil terulas di wajahnya.

"Seharusnya kau bisa merasakan kasih sayang seperti itu, jika kau tidak berada di perutku." Ucap Baekhyun pada janinnya dan ia kembali mendapat sebuah tendangan.

"Permisi! Permisi! Dokter, tolong istriku segera melahirkan." Baekhyun menyingkirkan tubuhnya ketika seorang lelaki mendorong sebuah kursi roda dimana terdapat seorang wanita dengan perut besar tengah kesakitan dan beberapa perawat segera berlarian menghampiri.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, membayangkan bahwa dirinya berada dalam posisi itu, jika saja Chanyeol adalah manusia biasa.

"Selamat! Bayi anda laki-laki."

"BENARKAH?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah sebuah koridor dimana seorang seorang pria, seorang wanita dan pria tua sedang mengerumuni seorang Dokter yang baru keluar dari ruang bersalin.

"Selamat." Gumam Baekhyun pelan lalu kembali melangkah. Hingga kakinya membawa dirinya pad ataman rumah sakit. Disana banyak pasien yang duduk ataupun berjalan-jalan seperti dirinya, hanya saja mereka ditemani anggota keluarga mereka, orang yang mencintai mereka.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya? Ah tidak! Tentu kau tidak bisa. Baiklah aku akan mendeskripsikannya padamu. Di depanku ada sebuah benda menjulang tinggi , dengan benda lain berwarna hijau yang seperti memayunginya dari sinar matahari. Itu adalah pohon." Ucap Baekhyun sambil sesekali terkekeh kecil.

"Disampingnya ada sebuah tempat berbentuk persegi dan ada air yang memuncrat keluar dan bisa berganti-ganti warna, mereka menyebutnya air mancur. Mungkin kau akan menyukainya nanti." Ucap Baekhyun lagi dan kembali melangkah, ketika ia merasa kakinya lelah ia memilih duduk untuk mendongak keatas, menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah.

"Saat ini aku sedang menatap sebuah hamparan luas berwarna biru dengan kapas-kapas lembut berwarna putih yang berjalan disekitarnya, juga ada sebuah benda bulat bercahaya yang sangat panas. Langit adalah ciptaan terindah dari Tuhan. Kau percaya jika langit dapat menentukan suasana hatimu?" kembali Baekhyun berucap sambil meletakkan tangan berinfusnya diatas perutnya.

Dua puluh menit mereka habiskan di bangku taman rumah sakit, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun memilih bangkit.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kembali." Ucap Baekhyun lalu bangkit.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang, menatap sekali lagi jendela rumah sakit.

"Apa kau puas dengan _tour_ singkat kita?"

 **DUG**

Baekhyun tersenyum, dan air matanya terjatuh. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan melirik sepiring buah apel segar disana, tangannya terjulur dan ia menggenggam sebuah benda mengkilat.

"Bagus jika kau menyukainya. Dia berkata bahwa aku tidak boleh membencimu, aku tidak akan membencimu sayang. Sebenci apapun aku padanya, kau tetaplah bagian dari diriku. Jadi, mari kita pergi bersama. Sampai jumpa dikehidupan berikutnya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan pisau itu kepergelangan tangannya, matanya tertutup dan ia tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

…

..

.

Kris dan Chanyeol sama-sama terluka. Tubuh keduanya telah dipenuhi oleh noda darah. Chanyeol bangkit dan menyeringai, begitu juga Kris mencoba bangkit. Kris meludah, ia merasa dipermalukan oleh seorang yang bahkan belum resmi menjadi Raja.

"Lumayan juga!" ucap Kris sambil bangkit. Chanyeol menyeringai, bersiap mengeluarkan kekuatannya namun Kris menjentikan jemarinya dan muncul sebuah bulatan tranparan disampingnya.

Bulatan seperti gelembung air dan memperlihatkan sebuah sosok yang familiar dimana Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol membulat melihat Baekhyun yang mengambil pisau dari piring buahnya.

"Ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada cintamu?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Ia mencoba tidak terkecoh oleh ucapan Kris, menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kris tengah menipunya.

" _Bagus jika kau menyukainya. Dia berkata bahwa aku tidak boleh membencimu, aku tidak akan membencimu sayang. Sebenci apapun aku padanya, kau tetaplah bagian dari diriku. Jadi, mari kita pergi bersama. Sampai jumpa dikehidupan berikutnya."_

Terdengar suara Baekhyun yang menggema. Chanyeol merasakan kepanikan mulai menyerang dirinya. Kekuatannya melemah dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Lelaki yang malang." Ucap Kris lalu menghilangkan gelembung air itu. Chanyeol menatap kosong kearah Kris.

"Karena iblis sepertimu ia harus mengakhiri hidupnya." Chanyeol terdiam, air matanya mendadak jatuh. Kris menyeringai, lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan dalam sekali lompatan ia berhasil menebas dada Chanyeol.

"UHUK"

Chanyeol terbatuk dan bersimpuh ditanah. Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya dan beberapa merembes melalui dadanya.

"Mari ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu Chanyeol. Aku berharap kau dan Baekhyun bisa berkumpul diakhirat, meskipun itu sangat amat mustahil." Kris menyeringa dan kembali menyerang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunduk. Ia mencoba bangkit namun kekuatannya melemah, kenangan-kenangannya bersama Baekhyun memasuki pikirannya, ia menyadari sesuatu bahwa ia telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau_"

"Masih bisa bicara?" Kris menyeringai mengeluarkan bola cahaya dari tangan kirinya lalu menyerang Chanyeol bertubi hingga Chanyeol ambruk diatas tanah.

Chanyeol terkapar, ia tidak bisa menggerakan bagian tubuh manapun.

Ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap langit dan mencoba menarik nafas dalam. Langit yang semula gelap, berubah menjadi langit cerah dimata Chanyeol. Tanah gersang yang ia jadikan alas, berubah menjadi rerumputan hijau.

" _Chanyeol, terima kasih karena telah hadir di dalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu."_

Samar ia melihat wajah Baekhyun berdiri diatasnya, wajah cantik itu tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Baekhyun?"

"Baek, jika pada akhirnya kita harus berpisah seperti ini. Aku harap dikehidupan berikutnya kita akan bertemu lagi, sayang. Sebagai manusia, sebagai orang biasa." Gumam Chanyeol sambil mencoba menggapai tubuh Baekhyun.

Perlahan sosok Baekhyun menghilang tergantikan oleh sosok Kris yang menyeringai kearahnya. Kris mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan ia tersenyum puas.

"Kejayaan akan kembali padaku. Langit dan neraka akan berada dalam kekuasaanku. Selamat tinggal bocah menyedihkan, lenyaplah bersama kisah cinta tragismu. Semoga kalian bertemu dikehidupan berikutnya, walau_" Kris menyeringai kejam.

"Itu hal yang mustahil."

 **JLEEB**

Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar, bibirnya memuncratkan darah, namun dalam kesakitannya, dalam kedinginan yang ia rasakan disekujur tubuhnya , sebuah perasaan hangat menjalari tubuhnya, perasaan akan dicintai dan pernah mencintai.

" _Setidaknya aku mati setelah aku tahu bahwa jatuh cinta itu indah."_

Ucapnya dalam hati.

...

..

.

 **THE END**

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bercanda ding!**

 **TBC**

…

..

.

Angkat tangan siapa yang kaget ama kata The end? Wkwkwk pasti untuk pertama kalinya kalian bernafas lega sama kata TBC kan? Hayoo ngaku, wwkwkwkw! Meskipun setelahnya tetep ngeluh "Duh pake TBC" wkwkwkw.

Rasanya ini update tercepet lagi deh ya? Wkwwkwkw.. Yah makasi banyak buat doa kalian deh hehehe.

Disini udah pada terjawab belum pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian?

Aku yakin hampir semua dari kalian gak nyangka kalau yang jahat itu Soojung kan? Karena aku baca dari review hampir semua bilang Jessica, hampir-semua. Wkwkwkwkw.. Yah, anggap ajah kejutan. Tapi aku buat karakter mereka jadi jahat bukan karena aku benci mereka, bukan. Cuma menurut aku mereka itu cocok sama karakter itu hehehe..

Dan Yeeeeii beberapa chapter lagi ini bakal The end. Mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan ketemu dikehidupan berikutnya wkwkwk.. Hmm.. liat nanti deh, gimana mood aku hehehe..

Dan seperti biasa, big thanks to : Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun yang udah memberikan insprisi buat aku, dan of course para readers setia yang selalu ngomel tentang waktu update FF ini hahaha.. Makasi ya ,love you so much wkwkkww..

Review yang kalian berikan sungguh sangat membantu dan membangkitkan semangat aku , percaya atau nggak review itu emang amat sangat berarti buat para author lho readers, sebagaimana kalian semangat dapet notice kalo FF yang kalian tunggu update, seperti itu juga review bagi para author wkwkw.

Kenapa aku bahas soal review? Bukan karena gila review, tapi karena aku bahagia bahwa FF ini udah mencapai 3K reviewers , thanks banget ya guys. Aku bener-bener gak nyangka pas ada yang chat " kak happy 3K ya" aku pikir apaan pas aku cek eh ternyata FF DBM udah mencapai 3K ajah. Duuh senengku gak bisa di deskripsikan. Hehehehe..

Oke, biar gak banyak bacot. Aku akhiri sampai disini. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya( seperti biasa gak pasti kapan updatenya, tapi berdoa ajah cepet ) wkwkwk dan jaga kesehatan kalian ya, jangan ampe sakit meskipun ini musim liburan wkwkwkw. Terakhir salam Chanbaek is Real. Support them as lovers wkwkwkw..

Oh iya terakhir, kalau ada yang bisa ngedit cover FF boleh minta tolong kesukarelaannya? Wkwkwkw .. Siapapun yang dengan tulus ikhlas membantu silahkan add line shita0224 ( tanpa ) oke? Dan langsung to the point juga gapapa, gak usah sungkan malah kalau kebanyakan disanjung kepalaku malah tambah besar entar wkwkwk..

Oke, bagi yang berkenan review silahkan tinggalkan masukan , semangat, kritik dan saran kalian. Love you all


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Devil Beside Me chapter 14

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho , Lee Taemin , Ok Taecyeon , Taeyang, Kim Dasom , Kim Jonghyun, Bae Joo Hyeon-Irene , Park Sooyoung- Joy , Kim Yerim-Yeri, Song Naeun, Yoon Bomi, Park Chorong, Park Cheondong ( Thunder ), Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Jung Soojung, and others.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa ,seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

* * *

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people effort , be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

…

..

.

 **DEVIL BESIDE ME**

 **(Lupa? Silahkan baca chapter sebelumnya!)**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Baekhyun tersenyum, dan air matanya terjatuh. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan melirik sepiring buah apel segar disana, tangannya terjulur dan ia menggenggam sebuah benda mengkilat.

"Bagus jika kau menyukainya. Dia berkata bahwa aku tidak boleh membencimu, aku tidak akan membencimu sayang. Sebenci apapun aku padanya, kau tetaplah bagian dari diriku. Jadi, mari kita pergi bersama. Sampai jumpa dikehidupan berikutnya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan pisau itu kepergelangan tangannya, matanya tertutup dan ia tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

"Jika kau melakukannya, maka kau merampas hak hidupnya." Mata Baekhyun terbuka ketika seseorang berbicara. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar dan menemukan sosok cantik sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya dari sudut ruangan.

"Kau?" kening Baekhyun mengernyit dan sosok itu tersenyum lembut.

"Apa kau tidak mengenaliku Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menganga, pisau ditangannya terjatuh karena tangannya yang terlalu lemas. Di depannya, sosok lelaki cantik tadi berubah menjadi sosok wanita berambut panjang dengan _dress_ berwarna hijau muda.

"An-anda?"

"Ya sayang. Ini aku." Taemin kembali mengubah wujud manusianya menjadi wujud malaikatnya kembali. Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempat dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya waspada ketika sosok Taemin mendekat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Taemin lembut dan duduk dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terdiam, air matanya menggenang membuat pandangannya menjadi buram.

"Keadaanku?" tanyanya lirih sambil menundukan wajahnya lalu melihat kearah perutnya. Taemin berusaha tersenyum meskipun di dalam hatinya ia merasakan kesakitan yang sedang Baekhyun rasakan.

"Apa pantas bila aku menyebut keadaanku baik-baik saja?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit tertawa lirih dan membiarkan air matanya terjatuh. Taemin meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengelusnya. Baekhyun menatap sosok itu, hendak menarik tangannya namun ada sebuah perasaan nyaman terbersit di hatinya.

"Baekhyun, apa yang membuatmu ingin membunuhnya? Dia tidak bersalah." Ucap Taemin. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum paksa, lalu merendahkan arah pandangnya dan mengelus perutnya perlahan.

"Dia memang tidak bersalah, akupun merasa kasihan padanya karena harus berada di dalam perutku, seharusnya dia bisa hidup dengan layak bila terlahir dari orang lain." Taemin mengelus kepala Baekhyun membuat air mata Baekhyun kembali terjatuh.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa kau tidak bisa menghindari takdir? Dia terpilih untuk terlahir dari rahimmu, dia menginginkanmu sebagai ibunya."

"Lalu apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah itu? Yang ada hanya penderitaan dan penderitaan yang akan terus datang. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganku, aku tak ingin nasibnya menjadi malang sama sepertiku." Baekhyun terisak pelan dan Taemin mengelus pundak sempit itu.

"Untuk itu kau berniat mengakhiri hidupmu? Untuk itu kau memilih menyerah dengan keadaannya?" Baekhyun menatap Taemin dengan tatapan kesedihannya membuat Taemin turut merasa sedih.

"Apa yang bisa membuatku bertahan?Apa? Coba anda jelaskan padaku! Bagiku hidup ini tak pernah memihak padaku."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" Tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketika mendengar nama itu, dan memilih untuk membuang wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat membencinya, bahkan untuk mendengar namanya kau terlihat enggan." Baekhyun bergeming masih mencoba meredam isakannya.

"Aku sebagai ibunya meminta maaf untuk semua yang terjadi di dalam hidupmu, aku menyesal karena membiarkan putraku merusak hidupmu Baekhyun, aku minta maaf." Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar isakan Taemin, dalam hatinya ia juga merasa kasihan.

"Tapi Baekhyun, putraku itu, putra nakalku itu merasakan sebuah ketidakadilan yang sama. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika dia berkata bahwa ia menyesal terlahir sebagai anakku? Dia marah karena aku yang seorang malaikat menikah dengan seorang iblis hingga membuatnya menjadi campuran iblis dan malaikat." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Taemin.

"Kau tahu betapa sedihnya aku melihat ia yang mendapat ketidakadilan dari para malaikat karena ia seorang iblis, berbeda dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang bisa memasuki Kerajaan langit dengan bebas? Sementara dia, dirinya yang masih kecil sudah mendapat banyak gunjingan." Taemin mencoba tersenyum ditengah isakannya.

"Kau tahu? Dia yang pada dasarnya sangat rapuh dan penuh kasih sayang harus tumbuh menjadi sosok yang keras hanya karena dia adalah penerus Raja Iblis. Aku sebagai ibunya selalu sedih melihat putraku mendapat ketidakadilan seperti itu, tapi ketika aku tahu bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia meskipun dia mengingkarinya diawal, aku merasa bersyukur setidaknya dia mengenal cinta." Baekhyun terdiam menatap kedalam mata biru langit di depannya.

"Aku pikir mungkin dia hanya tersesat sementara, namun ketika melihatnya sangat memperjuangkanmu membuatku tahu bahwa putra kecilku telah kembali. Baekhyun, cinta bisa mengubah apapun. Sekeras apapun hati seseorang, ketika ia mengenal cinta ia akan berubah. Kau tahu berapa banyak yang menentang cintanya?" Taemin menghela nafas dan tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun menitikan air matanya.

"Semua… bahkan seluruh dunia menentang perasaan cintanya padamu. Tapi Baekhyun, kau tahu? Putra nakalku itu sudah dewasa, dia tidak peduli pada ucapan mereka mengenaimu, dia memperjuangkanmu mati-matian." Baekhyun terisak air matanya menganak sungai dan Taemin mengelus punggung sempit itu.

"Hingga sekarang, dia.. dia … sungguh-sungguh mati." Bola mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar.

"Dia sedang meregang nyawa ketika aku mencarimu kemari. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib putra malangku itu Baekhyun. Dia sedang memperjuangkan cinta dan tahtanya. Kris.. ah tidak, sosok yang menyamar sebagai Wu Yi Fan adalah Lucifer, makhluk serakah yang ingin menguasai segalanya dan Chanyeol sedang memperjuangkan itu tapi ketika Lucifer dengan licik memperlihatkan dirimu yang sedang menorehkan pisau ketanganmu, Chanyeol yang sedikit lagi menang, menjadi lemah."

"Di..dia.." Baekhyun tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya semua sangat mengejutkan untuknya.

"Baekhyun,aku tahu kau masih mencintainya. Kau hanya mencoba membohongi dirimu karena masa lalumu." Taemin menatap Baekhyun lalu matanya beralih pada _Loocin_ di leher Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu apa hal tidak adil lainnya yang akan datang ke dalam hidup Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan Taemin mengelus pipi yang terlihat menirus itu lagi.

"Dia.. dia akan kehilangan ibunya." Mata Baekhyun membulat dan menatap tidak percaya pada Taemin.

"Maksud anda?"

"Aku akan pergi , benar-benar pergi untuk selamanya. Sebenarnya aku ini makhluk yang abadi, tapi sebuah kesalahan membuatku harus menanggung hukuman ini."

"Tapi…"

"Chanyeol tidak tahu, tepatnya dia belum tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu, hanya kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu. Dan, kau tahu kenapa aku memberikan kalung ini padamu?" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat kearah _Loocin_ di lehernya ketika Taemin menyentuh liontin itu.

"Karena aku mempercayaimu Baekhyun. Aku mempercayai hidupku untukmu dan sekaligus menebus kesalahanku. Itu akan menjadi rumahku kelak, tempat dimana aku akan bersemayam. Baekhyun, kau tahu kenapa Lucifer ingin merebut kalung ini?" Baekhyun kembali menggeleng dan membiarkan air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Aku Putra mahkota, aku merupakan malaikat dengan kedudukan tinggi dan benda ini adalah hidup dari setiap para malaikat yang ada, dan karena posisiku benda ini menjadi sangat spesial. Dia memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang akan membuat Lucifer dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau." Baekhyun kembali terkejut dan merasa bersyukur karena tidak memberikan kalung itu pada siapapun.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau masih mempertahankannya. Aku tahu kau memiliki hati yang baik sayang." Kembali elusan pelan Taemin jatuhkan pada pipi Baekhyun.

"Setelah kau mendengar ini, apa kau merasa adil? Apa Chanyeol telah menerima semua hukumannya, apa kau ingin menghukumnya lebih dari ini?" Baekhyun terisak. Ia menutup matanya dan menarik kakinya untuk ditekuk lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ma..maafkan aku!"

"Ini bukan salahmu Baekhyun, ini bukan salah Chanyeol pula, ini bukan salah siapapun, inilah yang disebut takdir. Takdir kalian membawa kalian pada situasi ini."

"A..aku…"

"Jangan menangis lagi! Kau sudah terlalu banyak menangis."

"Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Taemin penuh harap. Taemin tersenyum lalu menoleh kearah jendela, menatap hamparan langit cerah diluar sana.

"Aku tidak tahu , aku hanya berharap bahwa takdirnya tidak berhenti disana."

"Ibu." Baekhyun berhambur kepelukan Taemin dan menangis tersedu-sedu , Taemin melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya menangis dalam ruangan besar yang sunyi. Tangisan mereka berlomba, saling membuktikan siapa yang lebih tersakiti diantara mereka, meskipun pada kenyataannya, semua orang tersakiti. Hingga mereka berdua tersadarkan bahwa "cinta itu indah, namun cinta selalu membawa air mata dibalik tawa."

…

..

.

 **DEVIL BESIDE ME**  
 **CHAPTER 14**

…

..

.

"Kakak! Lihat! Dia sungguh tampan." Seorang gadis dengan gaun berwarna biru muda sedang berdiri di dalam ruangan di depan sebuah wadah air yang cukup besar di depannya. Gadis itu berambut panjang bergelombang berwarna putih kelabu, wajahnya sangat cantik bahkan ketika ia tersenyum matanya terlihat menganggumkan.

"Berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu!" Gadis lain berdiri dengan warna gaun senada yang menjuntai hingga terseret dilantai , rupa mereka sama, sama-sama cantik hanya saja sang kakak terlihat lebih sulit untuk tersenyum.

"Aku sedang melihat mereka berperang, dan tidak sengaja melihat sosoknya. Siapa namanya? Hm, bukankah dia putra Raja Langit?" Sang Kakak melirik adiknya lalu beralih menatap bayangan diatas wadah dimana menampakan seorang malaikat lelaki sedang berperang dan terlihat gagah.

"Kris."

"Ah, benar. Kenapa aku bisa lupa padahal namanya sama denganku. Krystal, dan Kris. Bukankah kita terdengar serasi?" Sang kakak memutar bola matanya lalu berjalan menuju wadah yang lain untuk melihat kondisi para malaikat dan iblis yang sedang berperang.

"Jangan pernah tertipu oleh kerupawanan! Jangan pernah jatuh cinta! Kau tahu, kita diutus untuk menjaga bulan bukan tanpa alasan, tapi karena kita dianggap layak." Sang adik mendengus mendengar ucapan sang kakak. Mereka memang terlihat serupa, sama-sama cantik dan sama-sama hebat namun sifat mereka sangat berbeda.

Sang kakak-Jessica- lebih terlihat serius pada apapun yang ia lakukan, dan terlihat lebih dewasa sementara sang adik- Krystal- lebih kekanakan dan tidak sabaran. Namun kedua putri bulan itu sangat akur sebagai saudara, untuk itu mengapa mereka terpilih sebagai malaikat yang diutus untuk menjaga Bulan.

"Kakak, aku heran mengapa mereka tidak lelah untuk berperang?" Tanya Krystal.

"Itulah yang terjadi ketika keegoisan menguasai dirimu. Kau akan lupa siapa dirimu, kau akan lupa darimana asalmu dan kau_"

"Kau akan lupa lalu meninggalkan jati dirimu." Kedua gadis itu menoleh untuk mendapati seorang pria dengan pakaian emas berjalan mendekat.

"Pangeran Matahari? Waaah, jarang sekali kau berkunjung!"ucap Krystal sambil menghampiri sosok itu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kakakmu." Krystal mengangguk dan membiarkan pria itu melangkah mendekati sang kakak yang sedang memeriksa keadaan di bumi.

"Baiklah, aku lebih baik memandangi si tampan Kris." Ucap Krystal. Pangeran matahari menoleh dan menatap Krystal dengan kening berkenyit lalu mengalihkannya pada Jessica, keduanya bicara melalui tatapan mereka.

Semakin hari Krystal menjadi menggilai sosok itu, ia akan duduk berjam-jam di depan bayangan Kris dan memantau setiap kegiatannya, membuat Jessica selalu menengurnya. Hingga perang berlalu dan Nubes dalam masa kemenangan.

Krystal selalu tertawa setiap melihat Kris dan akan memuji ketampanan sosok itu, hingga suatu hari mata mereka bertemu. Bayangan Kris di dalam wadah menoleh dan tepat menatap kearah mata sang Putri Bulan hingga membuat Krystal semakin jatuh cinta.

Dan hari itu tiba, ketika Krystal tanpa sepengatahuan Jessica turun ke Nubes dan bertemu dengan sosok Kris di danau Nubes. Keduanya terdiam dan Krystal merasa pipinya memerah sempurna.

"A..Aku menyukaimu putra mahkota." Kris yang sedang membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada Sang Putri Bulan terkejut. Ia hanya tersenyum dan merasa terpuji akan hal itu.

"Ini kehormatan untukku, terima kasih Putri Bulan."

"Hanya itu?" Krystal bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Lalu apa yang Putri Bulan inginkan?" Krystal berpikir, iapun tidak tahu dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Membalas perasaanku mungkin?" Kris terdiam lalu ia menundukan wajahnya sebagai rasa hormat. Krystal cemberut dan memilih kembali ke Bulan dengan perasaan kecewa.

Setelah hari itu, Krystal tetap duduk dan memandang kearah wadah namun mata mereka lebih sering bertemu karena Kris yang selalu menatap bulan setiap kali ia memenangkan pertarungan.

Dan sebuah malapetaka terjadi ketika seorang malaikat dikutuk dan ketika Krystal tahu itu adalah Kris ia merasa kecewa dan cemas. Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi bila Kris tidak lagi menjadi seorang malaikat.

Hingga ia pun turun kembali dan mencoba menghibur Kris yang sedang bersedih. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan tanpa Krystal tahu Kris sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang serakah yang akhirnya memanfaatkan dirinya untuk memperkuat pasukan yang akan ia bangun.

"Krystal!" Kedua sosok yang sedang duduk bersebelahan diatas rumput disisi danau menoleh terkejut mendapati Jessica yang melayang diatas danau dengan sinar bulan menerangi tubuhnya.

"Kakak?"

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi untuk mengadakan pertemuan dengan Pangeran Matahari?" Krystal menundukan wajahnya merasa menyesal.

"Maafkan aku." Jessica menatap Kris dan keningnya mengernyit ketika sosok itu berani mengelus pundak adiknya. Mereka adalah putri Bulan, malaikat tertinggi dari seluruh malaikat yang ada, dan seorang malaikat seperti Kris dengan status barunya yang buruk tidak sepantasnya menyentuh adiknya.

"Ayo kembali!" ucap Jessica dingin. Krystal bangkit dan hendak terbang sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kris. Krystal membulatkan matanya, selama ini Kris tidak pernah membalas perasaanya dan kini sosok itu mengucapkan kata cinta? Krystal merasa hatinya berbunga.

"Krystal!" bentak Jessica. Krystal melirik kakaknya lalu menatap wajah memohon Kris yang ingin ia tetap tinggal.

"Aku ingin hidup bersamamu, tidak bisakah_"

"Krystal! Jangan dengarkan dia! Ayo kembali_"

"Tidak kak!" Jessica membulatkan matanya. Menatap tidak percaya pada sang adik yang kini membalas genggaman tangan Kris.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan tinggal, aku tidak akan kembali.."

"Kau?"

"Kak, aku muak berada di bulan hanya berdua denganmu. Aku ingin merasakan cinta." Seketika mata Jessica bergetar. Hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan adiknya, sementara selama ini mereka selalu berjanji untuk hidup berdua selamanya.

"Krystal?"

"Maafkan aku kak, tapi aku mencintainya. Aku ingin hidup bersamanya." Krystal membalik tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Kris.

"Tidak!" Kristal dikening Krystal pecah membuat keduanya terkejut. Adiknya telah ternodai, dan itu berarti bahwa adiknya tak bisa kembali ke Istana mereka.

"Maafkan aku kak."

"Aku kecewa padamu." Ucap Jessica dengan nada lirih lalu kembali ke Bulan dengan perasaan kecewa. Adiknya telah berkhianat, adiknya lebih memilih untuk bersama sosok yang baru ia kenal ketimbang bersamanya yang telah hidup bersama jutaan tahun lamanya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Jessica memutuskan untuk mengasingkan diri di puncak gunung dan merubah namanya menjadi putri salju. Ia ingin membuang semua kenangannya bersama sang adik , membuat Bulan dalam keadaan kosong.

Meski terkadang ia akan kembali untuk memeriksan sesekali namun Jessica tidak ingin menetap lebih lama disana, dan tidak ingin sebutan putri bulan menempel pada dirinya.

Hal itu tidak hanya berdampak pada Jessica, sang Pangeran Matahari pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia merasa terkhianati, dan merasa hidupnya sepi. Untuk itu ia meminta pada Sang Pencipta untuk mencabut haknya atas Kerajaan di Matahari dan memilih untuk menghilang dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

Jika Putri Bulan memilih mengasingkan diri ke puncak gunung Himalaya, maka Pangeran Matahari memilih untuk turun kebumi, berbaur bersama manusia dan hidup menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Mencoba menghilangkan kesendiriannya dan mencari hal yang selama ini tidak pernah ia rasakan. Cinta.

…

..

.

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

..

.

Kris mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan ia tersenyum puas.

"Kejayaan akan kembali padaku. Langit dan neraka akan berada dalam kekuasaanku. Selamat tinggal bocah menyedihkan, lenyaplah bersama kisah cinta tragismu. Semoga kalian bertemu dikehidupan berikutnya, walau_" Kris menyeringai kejam.

"Itu hal yang mustahil."

JLEEB

Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar, bibirnya memuncratkan darah, namun dalam kesakitannya, dalam kedinginan yang ia rasakan disekujur tubuhnya , sebuah perasaan hangat mulai menjalar, perasaan akan dicintai dan pernah mencintai.

"TIDAAAAKKKK!" Luhan berteriak kencang berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya namun semua sia-sia.

Di Infernus, Minho, Kakek Iblis dan Sehun yang menatap kearah pantulan bayangan dihadapan mereka dimana Chanyeol ditikam oleh sebuah pedang dan dalam keadaan sekarat menghentikan aksi mereka.

Minho terdiam dengan wajah terkejut, Kakek Iblis mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatan terakhirnya dan Sehun jatuh bersimpuh dengan tubuh lemas.

"A-Ayah." Ucap Sehun tanpa ia sadari. Air matanya jatuh dan pikirannya kosong. Kakek Iblis terdiam sambil mencoba menghalau musuh yang hendak menyerang Sehun dan Minho yang masih syok.

Sementara Tao hanya menyeringai dan meminta anak buahnya untuk berhenti dan menikmati kesedihan yang menyelimuti seluruh penghuni Infernus.

"Tidak, Chanyeol!" Minho bergumam dengan raut wajah sedihnya. Kakek Iblis berjalan kearah Minho dan menepuk pundak anaknya berusaha memberikan kekuatan, lalu berjalan kearah Sehun dan membantu sosok yang terisak itu untuk berdiri.

Di medan perang, Kris merasa puas dan bangga. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang masih dalam keadaan sekarat dan tersenyum remeh.

Ketika Chanyeol memasrahkan diri pada kematian, ketika ia merasa pedang itu tertancap semakin dalam di bagian dadanya. Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan matanya. Chanyeol pikir ia sudah dijemput oleh ajal, namun ketika ia mencoba membuka matanya dalam keadaan sekaratnya, ia melihat langit yang tadinya gelap kembali bercahaya.

Matahari bersinar dengan terang menggantikan kegelapan. Kris yang semula mendongak, menyeringai kearah Chanyeol lalu menekan pedangnya semakin dalam.

"Akh!" Chanyeol merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Terlambat, cahaya matahari tak lagi bisa mengobatimu. Lukamu parah." Ucap Kris sambil menekan semakin dalam pedangnya. Luhan masih meronta, berusaha lepas dari lapisan yang mengurung tubuhnya.

Matahari nampak besar dari tempatnya berbaring, Chanyeol tersenyum dengan bibir mengeluarkan darah dan di dalam bulatan matahari ia melihat wajah tersenyum Baekhyun. Ia merasa bahagia setidaknya di detik-detik terakhir kematiannya ia masih bisa mengingat senyum manis sosok itu.

Ketika mata lelah Chanyeol akan tertutup, sebuah bayangan hitam sebesar matahari bergerak untuk menutupi cahaya matahari tersebut. Kris mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Apa yang mereka coba perbuat? Gerhana matahari total? Heuh." Kris tersenyum remeh sambil mencoba mengabaikan peristiwa diatasnya. Luhan terdiam dan menatap kearah langit begitu pula makhluk lainnya.

Kakek Iblis , Minho dan Sehun yang sudah membalikan tubuhnya kembali menoleh dan menatap kearah pantulan bayangan yang memperlihatkan hal yang terjadi di medan perang. Tao bersandar pada pilar istana dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Permainan apa yang mereka buat? Heuh." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Kakek Iblis menyerngit tidak mengerti, lalu ia membulatkan matanya ketika menemu titik terang.

"Gerhana matahari total? Hari dimana Chanyeol lahir?" gumamnya membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung dan Minho membulatkan matanya.

"Waktu dimana Chanyeol menjadi kuat." Sehun segera menoleh dan menatap kearah pantulan bayangan itu.

Di medan perang, Sayap Chanyeol yang semula terbujur kaku , perlahan mengepak. Kris menoleh dan terkejut ketika melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang terbaring terangkat keudara. Gerhana bulan sebagai latar, dan Chanyeol berada ditengahnya dengan tubuh terkulai lemas,terbaring dengan udara sebagai alasnya.

Perlahan tangan Chanyeol bergerak, perlahan sayapnya terkepak lebih sering, dan dalam hitungan detik kedua sayap itu mengembang dan menutupi tubuh Chanyeol, membungkusnya seperti sebuah kepompong.

Kris mengernyit dan menatap kesal namun masih penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Cahaya merah berfluoresensi dari balik sayap Chanyeol, tubuhnya tak lagi berbaring, posisinya menjadi tegak. Ketika cahaya merah itu semakin menyilaukan, ketika itu kedua sayap itu terkepak.

Chanyeol berdiri tegap ,wajahnya terlihat sehat dan ia tersenyum lalu menarik pedang yang menancap di dadanya perlahan diawal namun cepat diakhir. Dan luka menganga itu tertutup kilat, tinggal meninggalkan bekas sama sekali.

"AAAARGGGGHHHH" Raungan Chanyeol terdengar menggema membuat para makhluk menutup telinga mereka, begitu pula dengan Kris dan Luhan bahkan seluruh makhluk di Infernus dan Nubes merasa telinga mereka sakit bila mendengar geraman itu.

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia merasa terlahir kembali. Tanduknya bertambah panjang, taringnya pun, api disekitar tubuhnya membara semakin besar dan mata birunya berubah menjadi merah padam.

Seringain Chanyeol menghilang menjadi sebuah sebuah tatapan penuh kebencian, ketika Kris masih merasa silau dengan sinar ditubuh Chanyeol, ketika itu Chanyeol terbang dan menyerang tubuh Kris.

JLEB

"Akh!" Kris terhuyung kebelakang ketika Chanyeol menyerangnya di pundak kiri.

JLEB

Kembali serangan itu mengenai pundak kanannya.

JLEB

"Akh!" Kini dadanya. Serangan Chanyeol begitu cepat, bahkan Kris tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menarik nafas. Ketika tusukan keenam dan pedang itu menancap di dada kiri Kris, tubuhnya terjatuh dan bersimpuh diatas tanah.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menekan lebih dalam pedang itu. Kris menyeringai, lalu menarik perlahan pedangnya dan mencoba bangkit.

"Kau pikir aku akan mati hanya dengan serangan kecilmu?" ucap Kris menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia pun sebenarnya sekarat, hanya saja ia mencoba menjadi kuat. Kris mencoba berdiri dan Chanyeol hanya menatap dari jarak beberapa meter.

"Hentikan!" Kris tidak menoleh dan ia hanya menyeringai. Taemin muncul dan mendekat kearah Kris.

"Ibu!" Ucap Chanyeol namun Taemin hanya tersenyum kearah putranya.

"Jika kau seperti ini, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau!"

"Memangnya tahu apa kau tentang kemauanku hah?" Bentak Kris. Taemin tersenyum lalu mendekat kearah kakaknya.

"Aku tahu kau melebihi siapapun hyung!" ucap Taemin sambil menyentuh pipi Kris. Keduanya saling pandang, dan Taemin merasa seolah kembali kemasa lalu.

"Tidakkah ini menyakitkan? Tidakkah ini menyakitimu? Menyakiti kita semua?" Ucap Taemin sambil terisak. Kris terdiam dan ia terbatuk.

"Tahu apa kau tentang rasa sakit hah? Apa kau tahu bagaimana sakit hatiku setelah mereka membuangku?" ucap Kris. Taemin menggeleng pelan dan kembali menyentuh pipi Kris, namun Kris mendorongnya membuat Taemin terjatuh diatas tanah.

"Bajingan!" Umpat Chanyeol sambil dengan segera membantu Taemin berdiri. Ketika mereka terlibat dalam situasi rumit. Gerhana matahari telah usai, cahaya matahari kembali terlihat. Semua mata menoleh dan mereka terkejut melihat dua buah sosok yang turun dari atas langit.

Dua sosok yang awalnya tidak terlihat jelas karena membelakangi cahaya matahari,namun semakin lama bayangan sosok mereka mulai terlihat jelas. Sosok pria berjubah emas, dengan rambut kecoklatan dan kulit tan, terlihat gagah dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Dan dalam rengkuhannya ada sosok lain berjubah putih panjang, berambut hitam dan bermata biru langit. Kyungsoo.

"Ibu!" panggil Kyungsoo ketika perlahan kakinya menyentuh tanah. Taemin terisak ketika melihat putra bungsunya dalam keadaan sehat. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah sosok disampingnya dengan tatapan meminta izin.

"Jongin, bolehkah?"tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin-Si Pangeran Matahari- mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo. Melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo berlari kearah ibunya.

Kedua sosok itu berpelukan, dan Kris terkekeh geli melihat adegan di depannya. Dua sosok lain muncul dibelakangnya.

"Kris!" ucap mereka bersamaan dan membantu Kris berdiri dengan benar.

"Jangan terbawa suasana! Kita harus ingat dengan tujuan kita!" ucap Tao. Kris menyeringai lalu meludah.

"Tentu, aku hanya memberikan mereka waktu untuk melepas kerinduan." Ucap Kris. Krystal menyeringai. Lalu ia dan Tao menggosokan tangannya untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan dan mencoba menyalurkannya ke Kris.

"Krystal!" Krystal menoleh dan terkejut melihat sosok Jessica turun dari atas langit dalam wujud aslinya yang dilapisi medan salju.

"Kau akan menerima hukuman atas semua yang kau lakukan." Ucap Jessica. Krystal menyeringai lalu tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat Jessica melemparkan kekuatannya hingga tubuh Krystal terpental.

Gadis itu bangkit dan menatap kakaknya nyalang, membuat Jessica sempat merasa kecewa namun ia menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kris, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi." Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya sambil berjalan mendekat dengan tubuh bercahaya. Kris mendengus, ia merasa terpojokan.

"Kenapa? siapa kau berhak melarangku? Bahkan langitpun tak pantas." Jongin menyeringai kecil lalu melirik kearah Chanyeol sekilas. Chanyeol mengernyit dan ia menyadari sesuatu, bahwa sosok Pangeran matahari begitu familiar di matanya.

"Keserakahan membuatmu lupa siapa dirimu sebenarnya." Jessica turun sambil melangkah dengan anggun, membuat jalanan setapak dengan saljunya.

Luhan yang berada dibelakang sana, segera mendekat ketika medan ditubuhnya terlepas. Jongin melakukannya secara diam-diam , membuat Luhan segera bergabung bersama anggota keluarganya, ia bahkan sempat melirik kearah Jongin dan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. _Bajingan itu adalah Pangeran Matahari?_ Pikirnya.

"Aku seorang malaikat agung, aku kuat dan tak terkalahkan. Aku…" Kris menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya, ia ingin terbatuk namun ia mencoba menahannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit itu, tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat memalukan dengan mati secara tiba-tiba.

Ia melirik kebelakang, meminta dua anak buah kepercayaannya untuk memberikan kekuatan. Tao dan Krystal bangkit dan berjalan mendekat. Ketika yang lain masih menantikan apa yang mereka lakukan, keduanya telah mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka dan memberikannya pada Kris.

"Uhuk!" Tao terbatuk dan ia terjatuh ketika tenaganya yang hanya setengah diberikan pada Kris. Kris berdecih dan mempercayakan sisanya pada Krystal yang pada dasarnya lebih kuat. Semua mata tertuju pada Jessica yang hanya terdiam melihat adiknya, berharap bahwa wanita itu melakukan sesuatu.

Jessica menghela nafas, lalu tangannya membuat gerakan pelan dan dalam hitungan detik ia berpindah kebelakang Krystal dan menarik kristal dibelakang kepala sang adik.

"Aaakhh!" Krystal berteriak ketika cahaya ditubuhnya meredup, ia memegang tengkuknya dan membulatkan matanya.

"Kau?"

"Maafkan aku adikku, aku harus mengambil hak hidupmu." Krystal menggeleng dan tubuhnya terjatuh. Perlahan tubuhnya bercahaya sangat terang dan cahaya itu membias. Krystal melihat tubuhnya yang mulai memudar.

"Kakak? Kenapa kakak tega melakukan ini?" Krystal terisak menatap sedih kearah sang Kakak. Jessica tersenyum paksa, dan ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kesalahanmu terlalu besar sayang. Kau tak lagi pantas menyandang gelar malaikat, sampai berjumpa dikehidupan berikutnya."

"Tidaaaak! KAKAAAAK!" Jessica menutup matanya ketika teriakan Krystal terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang menghilang tertutupi oleh cahaya rembulan.

Jongin melangkah mendekati Jessica dan menyentuh pundak wanita itu, berusaha memberikan kekuatan padanya. Jongin tahu betapa Jessica sangat menyayangi adiknya, itu mengapa selama ini ia lebih memilih diam daripada melenyapkan sang adik.

Kris menyeringai, ia merasa dipermalukan. Sekarang ia terlihat bodoh dengan luka yang masih parah dan sumber kekuatannya menghilang hanya menyisakan Tao yang masih terduduk diatas tanah.

"Berikan Loocinmu!" ucap Kris membuat Tao membulatkan matanya. Diantara mereka berdua hanya Tao yang masih memiliki Loocin, sementara milik Kris sudah ia gunakan untuk menambah kekuatannya dulu.

"Tapi_"

"Cepat berikan bodoh! Dasar tidak berguna, percuma aku memeliharamu selama ini." Mata Tao terbuka lebar, jantungnya bagaikan ditikam. Perasaan cinta yang selama ini ia pendam sebagai malaikat perang yang selalu mendampingi Kris disaat apapun ternyata hanya dimanfaatkan.

"Cepat berikan brengsek! Kau ingin aku mati?" bentak Kris. Tao bangkit lalu tersenyum penuh kepedihan. Tidak ada yang bergerak, mereka hanya menonton apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Aku pikir kau sungguh mencintaiku. Aku terlalu bodoh Kris."

"Jangan banyak bicara, sekarang uhuk! Bukan saat yang tepat." Tao kembali tersenyum, terkekeh kecil akan kebodohannya selama ini. Meninggalkan gelarnya sebagai malaikat dan lebih memilih mengikuti Kris dan dipanggil pengkhianat.

Perlahan Tao membuka Loocin dilehernya, Luhan hendak melangkah namun Jessica melarangnya.

"Daripada memberikan ini padamu…"

SLASH

Tao membuang Loocin itu hingga hancur dan menghilang karena sang pemilik tidak menginginkannya lagi, membuat mata Kris membulat tidak percaya akan kebodohan Tao.

"Kau_"

"Aku…" Mata Tao berkaca-kaca menatap nanar kearah Kris yang kesal. Ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan membuat sebuah pedang darisana, lalu dalam sekali gerakan pedang itu tertancap di dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kris." Lalu tubuh itu menghilang melebur bersama udara. Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Kris membulatkan mata mereka. Taemin melangkah maju.

"Hentikan semua ini! Kau lihat terlalu banyak yang tersakiti." Ucap Taemin. Kris berdecih, lalu ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak terima dengan semua yang telah terjadi.

Matanya memerah, antara menahan amarah atau khawatir. Taemin dapat melihat mata itu menitikan air mata, karena itu ia melangkah semakin dekat.

"Hyung?" Kris mendongak dan menatap tak percaya pada sang adik. Taemin tersenyum, memperlihatkan senyum sumringahnya, membuat keduanya kembali tersedot pada masa lalu mereka.

"Hyung?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Aku tidak pantas!" bentak Kris sambil mencoba bertahan pada kakinya yang gemetar.

"Meskipun kau membencinya, tapi asal kau tahu selamanya kau selalu menjadi kakakku yang selalu ku kagumi." Ucap Taemin. Kris menatap Taemin dalam diam, lalu airmatanya terjatuh dan ia mendengus menyadari kelemahannya.

"Hentikan!" bentak Kris ketika Taemin hendak melangkah maju.

"Hyung, setiap orang telah memiliki takdirnya masing-masing. Hyung tidak bisa menyalahi kuasa Tuhan." Kris berdecih sambil menggeleng pelan. Mencoba melawan sisi lemah dalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya terbuang dan terhina." Ucap Kris. Taemin mengangguk sambil melangkah mendekat. Ia menyentuh pipi Kris dengan lembut membuat pedang ditangan Kris terjatuh.

"Aku merasakan sakit yang sama tiap kali aku mengingatmu, tiap kali aku mengingat dirimu yang terbuang. Kau tahu? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang lebih aku sayangi selain dirimu Hyung. Aku berusaha membuang rasa sayangku dan itu semakin menyakitiku. Kau tahu seberapa besar aku merindukan kakakku?" Kris menggeleng dan kakinya tidak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya, ia terjatuh bersimpuh pada kedua lututnya.

Taemin mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Kris sayang. Raja Langit, Yunho, Kakek Iblis, Minho dan Sehun datang dan hanya menonton dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Air mata Taemin jatuh dan berubah menjadi salju, Kris menyadarinya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk memberikan tatapan sedih pada sang adik.

"Hidupku tidak lama lagi Hyung. Itu adalah takdirku, dan aku bisa menerima semua itu." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dengan mata terbuka lebar ketika mendengar penuturan ibunya. Kyungsoo yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol menggenggam tangan sang kakak, memintanya untuk tidak merusak momen penting yang sedang terjadi.

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, merasa bersyukur karena sang adik telah kembali dalam keadaan selamat. Chanyeol merangkul tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dan membuat keduanya saling berpelukan sambil menatap kearah Kris dan ibu mereka.

Taemin menangis dan memeluk tubuh sang kakak, begitupun Kris yang nampak terharu dengan momen mereka.

"Aku tidak memintamu kembali hyung, aku hanya memintamu untuk menghentikan semua ini. Semua yang kau lakukan tidak akan membuatmu menjadi yang terhebat. Diatas sana, Sang Penguasa masihlah berkuasa." Kris terdiam, menatap dalam kearah Taemin dalam kesakitannya.

"Taeminie." Tangan bergetar Kris terjulur untuk menyentuh pipi tirus Taemin. Taemin menutup matanya merasakan sentuhan dingin sang kakak.

"Iya hyung?"

"Hei, terakhir kali aku menyentuh ini, masih ada daging kenyal tapi sekarang hanya tulang." Ucap Kris sambil mencoba tersenyum. Taemin tersenyum dan air matanya kembali mengalir sebelum akhirnya menjadi kristal salju.

"Semua berubah ketika kau tidak ada disisiku." Ucap Taemin dan Kris memeluk tubuh sang adik, lalu menangis haru. Ia baru tersadar bahwa keserakahannya telah membunuh banyak nyawa tidak bersalah.

"Hyung? Hyung ingat apa janjiku dulu?" tanya Taemin. Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau akan selalu berada disiku? Benar? Itu sebabnya aku merasa kecewa karena kau menolak ikut bersamaku dulu." Bisiknya pelan sambil mengelus rambut panjang adiknya.

"Ya, aku menolak karena aku tahu jika aku ikut saat itu kita akan jauh dari kata bahagia, kau bukan hyungku yang aku kenal saat itu, aku hanya takut." Kris mengangguk pelan.

"Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan hyungmu yang bodoh dan keji ini." Taemin mengangguk dalam pelukan Kris.

"Dan sekarang hyung, aku akan menepatinya." Ucap Taemin, lalu tangannya yang berada di balik punggung Kris bergerak untuk membuat sebuah pedang dari kristal es , lalu dalam hitungan detik ketika orang-orang lengah, ia menancapkan pedang itu melalui punggung Kris, menembus jantung sang kakak, menembus jantungnya dan menembus punggungnya.

"TIDAAAAKKK!" Chanyeol berteriak hendak berjalan kearah ibunya. Kyungsoo menangis, Luhan gemetar dan tubuhnya nyaris terjatuh yang mana segera ditahan oleh Sehun. Minho terdiam, dan Kakek Iblis menyentuh pundak anaknya memberi kekuatan lagi dan lagi.

Raja Malaikat menutup matanya sementara Yunho hanya menundukan wajahnya memberi penghormatan. Jessica tetap diam tanpa memberikan ekspresi apapun begitu pula dengan Jongin.

Tubuh Kris dan Taemin berubah menjadi butiran-butiran salju secara perlahan. Sebelum itu menghilang, Taemin menoleh menatap kearah anggota keluarganya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku mencintai kalian. Aku akan selalu ada untuk kalian." Ucap Taemin lalu mendorong pedangnya semakin dalam hingga tubuh keduanya lenyap. Salju-salju itu terbang terbawa angin, berhembus dan tersamarkan oleh udara.

…

..

.

Baekhyun sedang berbaring diatas ranjangnya, terlelap karena kelelahan hingga tiba-tiba sebuah angin berhembus memasuki ruangan, berubah menjadi cahaya berwarna kebiruan dan masuk ke dalam liontin yang sedang Baekhyun kenakan. Cahaya itu semakin membesar dan seketika langsung lenyap.

" _Kalung itu adalah tempat dimana aku bersemayam nantinya."_

…

..

.

Keadaan medan perang masih diselimuti duka. Semua terdiam di tempatnya, bagai mimpi semua tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya bergetar, ia tidak pernah merasa sesedih ini, ibunya telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Kaki Chanyeol bersimpuh diatas tanah, ia mendadak lemas dan kakinya tak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Ia menangis, menundukan kepalanya dalam dan terisak kencang. Kyungsoo mendekat dan mendekap sang kakak, berbagi kesedihan bersama.

Luhan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Sehun dan membiarkan tangisannya pecah. Semua dalam keadaan yang kacau, semua merasa kehilangan separuh hidup mereka.

"Ibu~" suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu menyayat. Jessica merendahkan arah pandangnya, merasa ikut perihatin atas hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Semua yang diciptakan akan kembali pada Sang Pencipta. Itulah hukum alam." Ucap Jessica tiba-tiba.

"Menangisi sesuatu yang telah pergi hanya akan semakin menambah luka yang ada. Mereka yang telah pergi tidak akan pernah kembali, yang bisa kau lakukan hanya mengikhlaskan mereka dan hidup lebih baik." Jessica melangkah. Ia menggerakan tangannya untuk menyelimuti seluruh medan perang dengan saljunya, membuat tubuh-tubuh yang tergelatak lenyap dan yang terluka sembuh.

"Keegoisan hanya akan membawa petaka, ambisi dan obsesi hanya akan membawa lara." Sambungnya lagi. Ia berbalik lalu menatap kearah Chanyeol datar.

"Kau memiliki takdirmu Chanyeol. Ini semua telah tertulis , kau harus bisa menerimanya. Jangan terlalu berlarut dalam kesedihan, disana masih ada mereka yang membutuhkanmu. Takdirmu." Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jessica dalam dan ia teringat akan sosok mungil yang sedang mengandung anaknya.

"Ibu kalian pergi dengan membawa cinta, kalian tidak perlu menangisinya dan mengasihaninya. Ia telah memberikan hidupnya untuk sebuah kebaikan, jangan membuatnya mati sebagai korban, buat ia mati sebagai pahlawan." Jongin berkata sambil membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan menerima uluran tangan Jongin. Sosok yang lebih tinggi menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum.

"Jangan menangis! Malaikat tidak membawa kesedihan." Ucap Jongin pelan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berhambur ke dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Semuanya." Ucap Jessica.

"Mulai hari ini hentikanlah segala keegoisan kalian! Hentikan semua hal yang hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan. Seunghyun! Jiyong!" panggil Jessica membuat dua pria itu menoleh.

"Kalian tahu selama ini aku selalu tertawa melihat tingkah kalian. Sampai kapan kalian akan menampik hal tersebut? Meski bukan hubungan yang romantis, setidaknya mulailah dengan sebuah pertemanan." Raja Langit dan Kakek Iblis saling melirik lalu mereka membuang wajah mereka.

"Aku tahu sejak dulu perasaan kalian satu sama lain tidak pernah berubah." Jessica terkekeh kecil membuat yang lainnya menatap dua sosok itu dengan kebingungan.

"Minho!" panggil Jessica. Minho yang sejak tadi menundukan wajahnya menoleh dan menatap penuh kesedihan.

"Aku tahu kau orang yang kuat, kau telah mempersiapkan hal ini sejak lama bukan? Meski raganya tak ada disisimu, tapi hatinya selalu bersamamu. Taemin, selamanya mencintaimu." Minho berusaha tersenyum ketika hatinya merasa sedikit tenang.

"Kalian berdua." Jessica menoleh kearah Luhan dan Sehun yang saling berpelukan.

"Takdir kalian memang rumit, tapi itulah takdir kalian. Dan kau bocah! Kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosimu." Sehun mengangguk pelan dan merasa menyesal pernah menyerang wanita di hadapannya itu.

"Dan Chanyeol." Jessica membantu Chanyeol berdiri.

"Jadilah kuat, karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Raja Iblis menggantikan ayahmu." Ucap Jessica sebelum akhirnya cahaya ditubuhnya kembali muncul. Perlahan medan salju itu kembali berputar disekitar tubuhnya, dan membawa tubuh itu melangkah semakin tinggi kelangit lalu menghilang.

"Kyungsoo. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Jongin sambil melepaskan tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil membiarkan sosok yang ia cintai berjalan menjauh dengan cahaya terang memenuhi tubuhnya. Ketika cahaya itu semakin silau, sosoknya menghilang.

Minho menghilang lebih dulu diantara yang lainnya, lalu disusul Luhan dan Sehun yang juga menghilang.

"Hyung?" panggil Kyungsoo pelan kearah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menganggguk sebelum akhirnya hilang bersama adiknya. Yunho melirik kearah Raja Langit, lalu meminta izin untuk pergi lebih dulu.

Menyisakan lapangan luas yang sunyi dan dua sosok yang hanya berdiri saling memandang dari kejauhan.

"Hm, hai." Kakek Iblis memulai pembicaraan. Raja Langit memasang wajah datar, lalu di detik berikutnya ia tersenyum. Keduanya berjalan mendekat, lalu Kakek Iblis menjulurkan tangannya.

"Teman?" tanyanya. Raja Langit tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Teman." Keduanya tersenyum dan Kakek Iblis dengan segera menarik tangan yang lebih pendek dan memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

"Aku tidak pernah lupa bagaimana hangatnya tubuh ini." Ucap Kakek Iblis sambil menghirup aroma wangi dari yang lebih pendek. Raja Langit mencoba melepaskan diri namun akhirnya ia memilih pasrah.

"Dan aku tidak pernah lupa bagaimana kerasnya tubuh ini."

"Hahahaha.. kau benar. Aku memang keras."

"Ya, keras kepala."

"Hei, kau pun sama." Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

…

..

.

Chanyeol berdiri di sudut ruangan yang gelap, pikirannya masih terjebak pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu dimana ibunya benar-benar pergi untuk selamanya. Ia merasa terpukul atas kepergian itu, bahkan mengalahkan rasa senang yang harusnya muncul setelah ia berhasil mengalahkan Lucifer.

Tapi kembali ucapan Jessica berputar-putar dikepalanya bahwa takdirnya masih harus berlanjut, bahwa ada sosok lain yang membutuhkannya saat ini. Untuk itu sekarang ia berada di kamar rawat Baekhyun, dimana sosok itu sedang terbaring sambil menatap keluar jendela dalam kegelapan ruangan, hanya ada cahaya bulan yang menyinari wajah lelahnya.

Chanyeol ingin sekali melangkah maju dan menghampiri sosok itu namun ia tahu pasti bahwa dirinya hanya akan berakhir dengan penolakan. Seharusnya ia tetap berada di Infernus, seharusnya ia tidak memberanikan diri untuk menemui sosok Baekhyun, bila pada kenyataannya keberanian itu hilang setelah ia berada beberapa meter dari sosok mungil itu.

Chanyeol tahu seharusnya ia tidak memiliki wajah lagi untuk menemui Baekhyun, karena penolakan-penolakan yang Baekhyun lakukan sebelumnya telah menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya.

Beberapa jam berdiri disudut ruangan tak kunjung membuat keberaniannya muncul kembali, malah ia merasa tubuhnya mengecil melihat wajah letih dan sedih itu. Namun Chanyeol tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya, jika ia merasa senang karena Baekhyun masih hidup, bersama janinnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia membalik tubuhnya , hendak menyerah dengan semua yang terjadi. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia kembali ke Infernus dan mulai menyusun persiapan sebagai seorang Raja Iblis.

"Apa kau akan pergi begitu saja?" langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti ketika mendengar suara lembut dari sosok yang masih setia menatap keluar jendela. Chanyeol menoleh dan membulatkan matanya. Baekhyun menyadari keberadaannya atau lelaki itu hanya bicara seorang diri, Chanyeol merasa buntu.

"Meninggalkan semua penderitaan ini untukku seorang?" Chanyeol perlahan berbalik lalu melangkah keluar dari kegelapan hingga matanya membulat terkejut melihat sorot mata Baekhyun yang mengarah padanya. Sorot mata penuh luka dan kecewa.

"Baek..Baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol terdengar bergetar. Baekhyun membuang wajahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada jendela, menatap sang rembulan yang bersinar terang.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu, aku_"

"Aku selalu bisa merasakan kehadiranmu, entah aku harus senang akan itu atau tidak."

"Baekhyun… aku.."

"Pengecut." Ucap Baekhyun dengan sebuah decihan meremehkan. Chanyeol terdiam dan ia melangkah semakin mendekat.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penyesalan. Rasa bersalah kembali menjalari pikiranya, dan membuat dirinya semakin menciut.

"Maaf? untuk kesalahan yang mana? Menghamiliku? Meninggalkanku? Membuangku? Merusak hidupku? Atau menipuku?" Tubuh Chanyeol terasa gemetar. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan air matanya yang terjatuh.

"Maaf untuk segalanya Baekhyun. Maaf untuk seluruh kesalahan yang telah aku lakukan, termasuk merusak hidupmu, tapi…" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menipumu, aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah mempunyai niatan seperti itu." Baekhyun kembali membuang wajahnya, tidak ingin menatap wajah Chanyeol untuk waktu yang lama.

Chanyeol merendahkan arah pandangnya, hatinya sakit melihat sikap Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat membencinya.

"Aku tahu kau begitu membenciku, aku tahu kesalahanku tidak akan pernah bisa termaafkan." Baekhyun menutup matanya membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Semuanya begitu menyakitkan baginya, ia hanya manusia biasa dengan hati lemah, ia tidak sanggup menahan semua perasaan berkecamuknya.

"Aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu Baek, aku berjanji untuk tidak muncul lagi jika kau memang menginginkannya." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Selamat tinggal" Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan isakan Baekhyun semakin terdengar keras.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak ini? Bagaimana dengan benih yang kau tinggalkan di dalam perutku? Apa kau akan membiarkan aku menjadi seorang pendosa lagi karena membuat seorang anak tidak bahagia? Atau kau ingin aku menjadi seorang pembunuh, karena membunuh darah dagingku sendiri? " Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, ia menarik nafas singkat lalu berbalik.

"Aku.. aku akan melenyapkannya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melangkah mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan bola mata membulat, tidak percaya dengan ucapan sosok dihadapannya yang kini semakin dekat dengannya dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh perutnya.

"Berbaringlah!" ucap Chanyeol. Air mata Baekhyun terjatuh dan ia dengan perasaan penuh emosi membaringkan tubuhnya. Tangan Chanyeol berada diatas perutnya, mereka bertatapan sepersekian detik namun Chanyeol memilih untuk segera memejamkan matanya. Mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melenyapkan darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Apa dengan kepergiannya akan mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula?" Ucap Baekhyun lirih, Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mata biru itu bertemu pandang dengan manik hitam milik Baekhyun, saling mengunci satu sama lain.

"Apa kau menyerah semudah itu?" Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Ia hanya menatap mata terluka dan basah dihadapannya dalam keterdiaman.

"Baekhyun.. aku…"

"Chanyeol…" Chanyeol merasa hatinya menghangat ketika mendengar namanya kembali dipanggil oleh Baekhyun. Ia sangat merindukan bibir mungil itu menyebut namanya dengan alunan suara yang begitu lembut.

"Aku sangat membencimu…" Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot terlukanya.

"…yah, setidaknya aku telah mencoba tapi aku tidak bisa." Bola mata Chanyeol membesar.

"Aku mencoba menghapusmu dari ingatanku, namun ingatan itu kembali lagi dan lagi bahkan masuk ke dalam mimpiku. Aku mencoba mengingatmu sebagai sosok yang kejam dan tak berperasaan, namun sesuatu di dalam hatiku berkata bahwa kau tidaklah sekejam itu. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir, untuk itu aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku." Baekhyun bergetar, tangisannya pecah. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menarik tubuh itu dan merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, namun sekali lagi ia tidak memiliki hak.

"Hingga.. hingga… hiks.. ibumu datang dan membuka jalan pikiranku." Sorot mata Chanyeol mendadak berubah, rasa sedih itu kembali menghinggapinya. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu menghentikan ucapannya.

"Chanyeol, jangan bilang_" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya lalu mencoba tersenyum.

"Dia telah tenang disana Baek, jangan khawatir! Aku kesini bukan untuk membuatmu mengingat hal buruk diantara kita, aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal, dan… dan jika kau tak menginginkan bayi ini, aku akan melenyapkannya." Baekhyun mendengus tidak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Ketika tangan Chanyeol hendak menyentuh perutnya lagi, Baekhyun menahan tangan besar itu.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti? Tidakkah kau mengerti dengan semua yang aku katakan?" bentak Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam, ia semakin bingung.

"Katakan! Katakan Baek, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun terisak lalu menutup matanya dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku ingin bayi ini tetap lahir." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar.

"Aku menginginkan… aku menginginkanmu untuk tetap tinggal." Bagai mendapat sebuah pukulan dikepala Chanyeol segera tersadar oleh keterdiamannya.

"Baekhyun? kau sungguh-sungguh?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan ia mengangguk pelan.

"Chanyeol, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa untuk hidup tanpamu." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan segera memeluk Baekhyun, merengkuh tubuh mungil yang mengurus itu dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih Baek, terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol semakin erat, kehangatan yang ia rindukan telah kembali. Baekhyun terisak semakin kencang dan Chanyeol menenangkannya dengan sebuah kecupan-kecupan kecil di seluruh wajahnya.

"Maaf karena aku membuat semuanya menjadi rumit, aku hanya terlalu terkejut Chanyeol." Gumam Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Ya, semua mengejutkan Baekhyun. Tidak hanya dirimu, aku pun merasa sangat terkejut." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan perlahan ia menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol, lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu?" Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Ibu.. ibu telah tenang disana Baek. Dia telah kembali kerumahnya." Baekhyun terdiam, lalu sesuatu menyala di lehernya. Keduanya menoleh dan menatap terkejut pada sinar kebiruan yang menyala dari liontin kalungnya.

" _Ibu tidak pernah meninggalkan kalian, ibu akan selalu berada disini."_

"Ibu?" Chanyeol berteriak ketika mendengar suara yang menggema di dalam ruangan.

" _Ya, ibu disini Chanyeol. Mulai sekarang ibu akan menjadi pelindung untuk Baekhyun. Ibu akan selalu berada disisi kalian, ibu telah berjanji bukan?"_

"Ibu, maafkan aku. Aku… aku mencintaimu."

" _Sayang? Ibu juga mencintaimu. Ah, seandainya kau mengatakannya sejak dulu mungkin kau akan mendapat sebuah pelukan gratis dariku."_ Taemin terkekeh lalu cahaya itu meredup perlahan.

" _Hanya ingat bahwa cinta ibu akan selalu menemani langkah kalian."_ Dan cahaya itu pun lenyap.

Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya dan Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang memeluk Chanyeol semakin erat, membawa kepala yang lebih tinggi untuk jatuh diatas dadanya. Mengelus surai itu pelan dan penuh rasa sayang.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Baekhyun. Mengelus pipi itu dan mengusap sisa-sisa air mata disana.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan dan Chanyeol tanpa balasan segera menubruk tubuh Baekhyun, hingga tubuh itu terjatuh diatas ranjang. Chanyeol menindihnya lalu memberikan sebuah ciuman di bibir yang lebih mungil, melumatnya dengan penuh cinta seolah tidak ingin kehilangan sosok yang kini berada dibawahnya dalam keadaan pasrah.

DUG

Ciuman mereka terhenti. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menoleh kearah perut Baekhyun dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Dia? Dia berani menendangku? Apa dia ingin menunjukan bahwa dia lebih kuat dariku?" suara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit jengkel dan Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Tidak, dia tidak ingin menenjukan kekuatannya, tapi dia ingin menunjukan keberadaanya. Seperti berkata 'ayah, ibu aku disini'" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai hijau kelam milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu kembali mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dan melumat bibir yang sangat ia rindukan itu sebelum sebuah tendangan kembali ia rasakan kali ini lebih keras hingga membuat Baekhyun meringis.

"Hei bocah!" Chanyeol mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut Baekhyun.

"Kau yang di dalam sana, yang bahkan belum lahir! Jangan sekali-kali kau berani menyakiti ibumu, jika tidak aku akan melenyapkanmu." Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol ketika lelakinya bicara kasar pada anaknya.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Chanyeol lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan membiarkan keduanya berbaring saling berpelukan diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol ketika dirinya memainkan jemarinya diatas perut Baekhyun yang berada di dalam pelukannya.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih karena menepati janjimu." Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan membuat mata mereka bertemu.

"Janji yang mana?"

"Bahwa kau akan tetap berada disampingku meskipun aku adalah makhluk yang menjijikan." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol diperutnya.

"Jika aku pikir-pikir wujud aslimu tidak menjijikan sama sekali." Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mencium perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Lalu? Seperti apa wujud asliku?"

"….an.."

"Apa aku tidak dengar?"

"Kau…tam…an…"

"Lebih keras!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil menunduk malu.

"Aku tampan?" tanyanya penuh percaya diri dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu itu." Ucap Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan membiarkan keduanya terhanyut dalam perasaan bahagia mereka.

Kibum membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Gelas kopi ditangannya bergetar, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Ia menghapus air matanya yang terjatuh dengan cepat dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya.

"Ibu tahu nak, ibu tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat kebahagiaan itu akan kembali padamu. Karena kau berhak bahagia sayang." Ucapnya pelan lalu membawa tubuhnya menghilang di tikungan koridor.

…

..

.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka mata, cahaya matahari yang masuk menyilaukan matanya hingga ia harus membuat manik indahnya menyipit. Saat pandangannya sudah beradaptasi dengan baik ia menoleh cepat kesampingnya dan tidak mendapati siapapun diatas ranjangnya.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia mengernyit cukup lama untuk menyadari apakah kemarin adalah sebuah mimpi atau mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi. Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati ibunya masuk dengan pakaian kerjanya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Kibum sambil meletakkan sebuah kantung plastic besar diatas meja. Baekhyun terdiam menatap kearah ibunya dalam sambil mencoba merenungi kejadian semalam.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Kibum ketika usai merapikan beberapa buah, roti dan susu diatas meja. Kibum mendekat lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun pelan.

"Baek, ibu tidak bisa berlama-lama, ibu harus segera berangkat bekerja kembali. Kau bisa menjaga dirimu kan? Sehun bilang ia akan menjengukmu sepulang sekolah." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan diselimuti sebuah kekecewaan.

Kibum kembali merapikan helaian rambut Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah pintu dan menutupnya kembali dari luar. Baekhyun terdiam, menatap kearah jendela dan mencoba menyelami pikirannya.

Waktu terus berlalu, para perawat bergantian memasuki ruangannya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin dan juga membawakan makanan untuknya, namun Baekhyun hanya terdiam diatas ranjang sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Melalui hari yang buruk?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah seorang perawat wanita yang sedang meletakkan beberapa makanan diatas meja. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu telah melalui hariku atau tidak." Perawat itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Anak muda selalu seperti itu. Tapi aku senang setidaknya kau tidak berteriak histeris seperti kemarin, tidakkah itu melelahkan bukan?" Baekhyun terdiam dan membaringkan tubuhnya memunggungi sang perawat yang hanya bisa mendengus melihat sikap Baekhyun.

"Makanlah dengan baik, agar kau bisa keluar darisini dengan cepat!" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu tetap menatap keluar jendela.

Ketika pintu tertutup Baekhyun juga menutup matanya, air matanya mengalir lagi dan ia mencoba menahannya. Sekarang ia sangat yakin bahwa kemarin ia hanya bermimpi, Chanyeol tidak pernah kembali, Chanyeolnya telah benar-benar pergi. Setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

"Hyung!" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya cepat dan menoleh untuk mendapati Sehun berjalan masuk dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia tidak dalam wujud mengerikannya, ia terlihat normal seperti remaja seusianya dan juga tampan dalam balutan seragam itu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Sehun mengangguk meletakkan tas diatas sofa lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Hyung belum makan?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat makanan Baekhyun masih utuh diatas meja, tidak tersentuh sedikit pun. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan."

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Sehun pelan. Baekhyun tidak tahu sejauh mana mimpinya yang sebenarnya.

"Hyung bermimpi."

"Mimpi buruk?"

"Tidak, ini mimpi yang indah dan hyung menyesal telah terbangun." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba bangkit dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Sehun, bagaimana harimu disekolah?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, Sehun memajukan bibirnya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Masih tetap sama, membosankan." Ucapnya sambil mengambil sebuah apel diatas meja dan menggigitnya. Baekhyun menatap sosok Sehun dan sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya, setidaknya Chanyeol meninggalkan sosok Sehun yang tampan dan juga janin di dalam kandungannya.

"Yak! Kau bocah!" Baekhyun menoleh dan bola matanya membesar melihat sosok tinggi dengan kaos berwarna putih, jaket kulit hitam dan celana jeans biru yang membuatnya terlihat santai namun tampan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Beraninya kau_"

"Chanyeol~" suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih. Chanyeol terkejut melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang seperti akan menangis. Ia mendekat, mendorong tubuh Sehun yang menghalangi jalannya membuat bocah itu mendengus kesal.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun menggeleng lalu menarik kerah jaket Chanyeol dan memeluk sosok itu erat.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?"

"Chanyeol, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Baekhyun terisak dan Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan sangat erat, berusaha menenangkan yang lebih kecil dengan mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku hanya pergi untuk menjemput Sehun dan bermain sebentar dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan berlinang air mata, namun bibirnya tersenyum.

"Aku pikir yang kemarin malam hanya mimpi, aku pikir kau tidak benar-benar kembali untukku." Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir pucat itu lembut.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu kembali sejauh apapun aku pergi, kau ingat? Dan aku akan selalu menepatinya." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol lagi.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun , Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya dan melirik kearah makanan diatas meja.

"Kau belum menyentuh makananmu?"

"Belum, tadi nafsu makanku hilang."

"Kau tidak bisa mengabaikan kesehatanmu, dia membutuhkan asupan gizi yang banyak." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus perut Baekhyun dan mendapat sebuah tendangan dari dalam.

"Hei, dia lagi-lagi menendangku. Hei bocah! Cepatlah keluar dan kita bertarung secara jantan!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh sementara Sehun yang duduk diatas sofa sambil menggigit apelnya hanya bisa memutar bola mata malas. Seharusnya ia tetap di Infernus tadi daripada melihat dua orang yang memamerkan kemesraannya. Dan sialnya itu adalah ayah dan ibunya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang kesusahan mengupas buah apel. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil menatap wajah serius Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak tahu arah mengupas kulit buah itu dengan benar.

"Kenapa ini menyulitkan sekali." Gumam Chanyeol membuat senyuman Baekhyun melebar.

"Biar aku saja!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba meraih pisau ditangan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol segera menjauhkannya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, biarkan ini menjadi tugasku. Luhan bilang orang hamil tidak boleh terlalu lelah." Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar, lalu mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

"Hei, mengupas apel bukan pekerjaan berat. Lagipula usia kehamilanku masihlah sangat muda." Chanyeol tetap menggeleng.

"Muda sama dengan rentan. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu dan bocah di dalam sana yang belum sempat bernafas."

DUG

"Ah! Dia menendang." Gumam Baekhyun merasa heran dengan janin di dalam perutnya. Perut Baekhyun masihlah datar, hanya terbentuk sedikit bendungan, namun kekuatan janin di dalamnya sangatlah kuat.

"Hei bocah! Jika kau masih menyakiti ibumu, aku akan memaksamu keluar!" Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol sambil menggeleng pelan, ia tidak ingin janin di dalam perutnya tersinggung dan menendang lebih keras.

Dengan pasti Baekhyun membawa tangan Chanyeol untuk menyentuh perutnya, membuat gerakan mengelus dan perlahan senyuman terbentuk diwajah Chanyeol.

"Dia hanya butuh kasih sayang Chanyeol. Ibumu bilang bahwa cinta dapat membuatnya melunak." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun, lalu ia sedikit bangkit dari kursinya dan meraih dagu Baekhyun untuk menciumnya.

Baekhyun tidak menolak, ia membiarkan bibirnya dilumat oleh Chanyeol dengan penuh nafsu dan cinta. Tangan Baekhyun menakup wajah Chanyeol, dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Oh maaf." Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol pelan ketika seorang Dokter dan seorang perawat memasuki ruangan. Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah angkuhnya dan menatap tidak suka pada sang Dokter.

Chanyeol masih mengingat ketika Baekhyun berkata bahwa Dokter yang menanganinya terlihat sedikit aneh dan memiliki wajah yang mesum, bahkan Baekhyun sempat merasakan wajah sentuhan pria itu terasa aneh, dan terkesan tidak wajar.

Atas dasar itu sekarang Chanyeol berdiri disamping Baekhyun sambil menatap nyalang kearah Dokter yang tersenyum ramah kearah mereka, terutama Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang pria itu dan ia tahu bahwa perut putih Baekhyun yang terlihat karena pakaiannya tersingkap menjadi objek pandang pria itu.

Chanyeol menurunkan pakaian Baekhyun sambil tetap menatap Dokter yang berdeham pelan lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Byun." Ucap Sang Dokter. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sedikit anggukan, mencoba bersikap biasa karena ia tidak ingin Chanyeol termakan oleh emosinya.

"Selamat pagi Dokter." Sahut Baekhyun. Dokter itu melirik kearah Chanyeol sedikit dan dengan perasaan terintimidasi bergerak kesisi lain dari tubuh Baekhyun, merasa tidak nyaman berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bersandar pada meja disamping ranjang Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada dan mata penuh ancaman. Chanyeol melirik sekilas kearah perawat muda yang terlihat malu-malu disampingnya dan Chanyeol muak, sejak kemarin wanita yang menjadi perawat baru dikamar Baekhyun itu selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu dan Chanyeol tidak suka.

"Keadaanmu membaik dengan cepat, selamat untuk itu." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan ketika sang Dokter usai memeriksa denyut nadi, detak jantung dan tekanan darahnya.

"Sekarang mari kita lihat keadaan perutmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja Dokter, maksudku perutku baik-baik saja." Ucap Baekhyun cepat. Ini adalah bagian yang paling tidak ia suka ketika Sang Dokter memeriksa perutnya. Meskipun Baekhyun selalu mengatakan bahwa perutnya baik-baik saja, namun Dokter itu selalu memaksa untuk memeriksanya membuat Baekhyun merasa risih apalagi ketika Chanyeol tidak ada disampingnya.

"Tidak. Aku harus tetap memeriksanya. Aku takut sesuatu yang tidak dikehendaki ada di dalam sana." Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman di pakaian rumah sakitnya dan melirik Chanyeol yang hanya menatap Sang Dokter dengan sebuah seringaian.

Dokter itu mulai membuka kancing baju Baekhyun mulai dari atas hingga bawah, memperlihatkan tubuh mulus Baekhyun tanpa cela.

"Kau ingin memeriksa tubuhnya atau kau ingin menjadikannya objek fantasi seksualmu?" Sang Dokter menghentikan gerakan tangannya ketika suara dingin Chanyeol terdengar. Ia menoleh dan segera tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu memeriksa keadaan kau tahu apa? Ini adalah tugas seorang Dokter, anak muda." Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya merasa terhina oleh ucapan Dokter yang membanggakan pekerjaanya itu.

Tatapan Chanyeol semakin dalam dan ia melirik bagaimana sang Dokter mengelus perut Baekhyun. Emosi Chanyeol berada di puncak, namun ia berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Dok..Dokter.." ucap Baekhyun pelan merasa gerakan sensual Sang Dokter diatas perutnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Bajingan!" desis Chanyeol. Sang Dokter dan Sang Perawat menoleh dengan wajah terkejut.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Dokter itu dengan wajah sedikit emosi. Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan wajah malasnya.

"Ba-ji-ngan! Apa perlu aku ulangi?" Dokter itu nampak emosi dan berjalan dengan kesal kearah Chanyeol. Meskipun tingginya tidak mencapai telinga Chanyeol, namun dengan posisinya ia merasa sombong.

"Kau tidak tahu sopan santun!"

"Kau!" tunjuk Chanyeol pada dada Sang Dokter membuat pria itu semakin naik pitam. Chanyeol melirik name tag di dada Sang Dokter dan menyeringai.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu karena merendahkan profesi seorang Dokter." Ucapnya dengan wajah menahan emosi. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, lalu matanya berubah menjadi tatapan tajam.

"Aku yang akan membuat perhitungan denganmu karena berani melecehkan kekasihku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada penuh ancaman membuat nyali Dokter itu menciut.

" _Kepada Dokter Kim Daehyun dimohon dengan segera menuju ruang Direktur Song. Sekali lagi kepada Dokter Kim Daehyun dimohon dengan segera menuju ruang Direktur Song."_

Panggilan itu membuat mata Sang Dokter terlepas dari tatapannya pada Chanyeol. Ia menggeram sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar diikuti oleh perawat wanita yang melirik Chanyeol lalu membuang wajahnya ketika Chanyeol memberikannya tatapan tidak suka.

"Chanyeol? Itu ulahmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mencoba mengancingkan pakaiannya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan berjalan mendekat sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menahan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil menatap bingung.

Chanyeol naik keatas ranjang, sedikit merendah untuk bisa mengecup permukaan kulit Baekhyun yang terbuka. Baekhyun mendongak, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan sensual Chanyeol di tubuhnya.

"Hanya pelajaran kecil, membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan aku rasa masih hukuman ringan." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan Chanyeol yang kini menatap Baekhyun dengan dagu yang masih menyentuh perutnya hanya menyeringai.

"Siapapun yang berani menyentuhmu secara kurang ajar, harus mendapat ganjaran." Bisik Chanyeol sambil kembali mengecup perut Baekhyun berulang lalu kecupannya berjalan menaik menuju dada Baekhyun.

"Chan..Chanyeolllhh.." suara Baekhyun terdengar frustasi ketika lidah Chanyeol bermain di putingnya. Baekhyun mendongak mencengkram bantalnya sebagai sebuah penyaluran.

"Jujur aku sangat merindukan ini. Kapan kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit Baek?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng masih mendongakkan kepalanya atas sentuhan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin menindih Baekhyun, membuka kedua kaki yang lebih kecil yang masih berbalut celana kainnya dan membuat tubuhnya berada diatara kedua paha yang terbuka lebar itu.

"Chanyeolllhh.. ja-jangan disinihhh." Ucap Baekhyun setengah frustasi ketika jilatan Chanyeol berubah menjadi hisapan yang cukup kuat.

"Kenapa hm?"

"Aku malu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup matanya erat ketika merasakan tubuh bagian bawah mereka semakin tergesek.

"Astaga!" Baekhyun segera menoleh dan Chanyeol menggeram kesal lalu menatap kearah pintu. Disana berdiri Luhan yang membuka pintu pertama kali, Sehun yang mengikuti, lalu Kibum dan Kyungsoo dibelakang.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu bangkit. Baekhyun membuang wajahnya malu sambil mencengkram pakaiannya yang belum terkancing.

"Pantas saja ibuku hamil lagi, ternyata kau sangat mesum." Ucap Sehun tak acuh sambil berjalan kearah sofa. Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Kibum segera meletakkan belanjaan mereka diatas meja dan mulai membongkarnya.

Baekhyun masih membuang wajahnya menahan malu dan mencengkram tangannya semakin kuat.

"Sini!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan membantu yang lebih tua untuk mengancingkannya.

"Ckckckck! Bagaimana bila yang masuk tadi bukan kami?" sindir Luhan. Chanyeol yang kini duduk diatas sofa sambil menggangu Sehun dengan meletakkan satu kakinya diatas paha anaknya hanya terkekeh.

"Apa bedanya? Kalian sama-sama mengganggu." Kibum berdeham pelan menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ah, ibu maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tidak enak hati, hanya saja kau tahu sendiri, terkadang hasrat tidak bisa ditahan." Baekhyun kembali membuang wajahnya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol pada ibunya. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum melihat rona merah di pipi lelaki itu.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Kibum kikuk.

…

..

.

Minho duduk di depan meja kerjanya ketika Sang ayah datang dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya. Minho mendongak dan tersenyum pahit. Bohong jika ia berkata bahwa keadaannya baik-baik saja. Bohong jika ia berkata bahwa ia tidak apa-apa setelah kepergian Taemin.

"Entahlah." Ucap Minho sambil kembali menunduk untuk berfokus pada kertas di depannya. Kakek Iblis menatap putranya dalam dan ia menghela nafas.

"Hei, sekali-kali berliburlah! Seperti aku misalnya." Minho kembali melirik ayahnya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ini ayah."

"Bukankah ada Luhan dan Chanyeol. Lagipula sebentar lagi dia akan mengambil alih jabatanmu." Minho mengangguk pelan tanpa melirik kearah ayahnya.

"Pertimbangkan ucapanku! Berliburlah! Sembuhkan perasaanmu, itu mengapa aku bilang dulu bahwa cinta sangat menyakitkan." Minho terdiam. Lalu menundukan wajahnya dalam.

"Aku tahu. Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?" Yang tertua bangkit sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tentu." Ucapnya lalu berjalan keluar. Minho menggenggam pulpennya erat lalu menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa dingin disekitarnya, dan sebuah elusan dingin menyentuh pipinya.

" _Sayang?"_ Minho membuka matanya dan mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Taemin?"

" _Ya, ini aku."_ Minho melihat sekeliling namun hanya sebuah tawa yang ia dengar.

" _Aku tidak berwujud lagi, kau tidak akan bisa melihatku."_

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Minho.

" _Aku mendapat sebuah hadiah istimewa yaitu aku bisa tetap berada disekitar kalian sampai waktuku benar-benar tiba."_

"Waktu apa?" tanya Minho.

" _Reinkarnasi"_

"Reinkarnasi?"

"Hm."

"Tapi bukankah kau seorang malaikat?"

" _Ya, tapi aku telah melakukan banyak kesalahan dan aku tidak bisa terlahir sebagai malaikat lagi. Lagipula lahir sebagai malaikat harus menunggu waktu yang sangat lama."_

"Lalu kau akan terlahir sebagai apa?"

"Rahasia. Kau akan tahu nanti." Ucap Taemin sambil terkikik lagi.

" _Minho. Jangan menangisiku, aku tidak akan pernah kembali seberapa besar kau menginginkanku kembali. Dunia kita sungguh berbeda saat ini, tapi ingatlah bahwa aku selalu berada dihatimu, aku selalu disisimu."_

"Aku_" Ucapan Minho tercekat ketika mengingat kebersamaannya bersama Taemin.

" _Ikuti ucapan ayah mertua, dia benar bahwa kau butuh liburan."_ Minho terdiam lalu ia mengangguk pelan setelah berpikir.

"Baiklah."

" _Bagus. Pergilah setelah Chanyeol resmi menjadi Raja Iblis."_ Minho mengangguk sekali lagi.

" _Minho aku harus pergi. Aku mencintaimu sayang , selamanya."_ Ucap Taemin lalu suaranya menghilang membuat Minho terdiam sambil mencoba tersenyum meskipun rasanya sakit

"Aku juga mencintaimu Taemin untuk selamanya."

…

..

.

Kibum membantu Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memegang tangan kanan Baekhyun yang nampak kesulitan. Baekhyun sedikit tertatih berjalan kearah ranjang untuk segera duduk.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa, namun ketika bangun di pagi hari perutnya semakin membuncit dan ia merasa seperti membawa beban yang sangat berat. Baekhyun tidak tahu, bayi apa yang sedang ia kandung kini, selain pasrah ia tidak memiliki jalan lain.

Kyungsoo duduk seorang diri di atas sofa sambil membantu merapikan benda-benda milik Baekhyun untuk dimasukan ke dalam sebuah tas jinjing.

"Kyungsoo? Dimana yang lain?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mendongak lalu melirik keluar pintu. Tanpa perlu diberitahu, Baekhyun sangat yakin jika suara berisik yang ia dengar berasal dari dua orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Tidak bisa." Bentak Chanyeol.

"Apanya yang tidak bisa. Tentu kami bisa_"

"Aku ayah dari anak di dalam perutnya?" ucap Chanyeol memotong ucapan Sehun yang juga nampak kesal.

"Aku anaknya, dia ibuku. Lalu apa? Ikatan kami jauh lebih kuat. Jadi dia ikut aku!" bentak Sehun lagi. Chanyeol menggeram , jika saja ia tidak berada di rumah sakit dimana beberapa pasien berlalu lalang ia bersumpah akan membakar Sehun ditempat itu juga.

"Tidak. Dia ikut aku! Lagipula kau tidak bisa menyetir."

"Ada Luhan! Luhan yang akan menyetirkannya untuk kami. Ibuku sedang hamil dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya menaikki motormu, itu sangat berbahaya." Chanyeol semakin menggeram kesal , Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya merasa menang.

"Kalian tenanglah!"ucap Luhan yang baru muncul dari koridor dengan sebuah kunci mobil ditanganya.

"Mobilnya sudah siap! Ayo kita pergi!"

"Tidak. Baekhyun ikut denganku!" ucap Chanyeol kekeh. Ia berjalan melewati Sehun dan menyempatkan diri menabrak pundak bocah lelaki itu hingga tersungkur ke dinding dan segera masuk.

"Baekhyun!" tiga orang di dalam ruangan menoleh terkejut.

"Kau ikut aku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun namun Sehun menghalangi langkah Chanyeol dengan wajah geram.

"Hei keras kepala! Kenapa tidak kita biarkan ibu memilih?" bentak Sehun lagi. Luhan yang berdiri di belakang Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan sementara Kyungsoo dan Kibum hanya saling pandang diantara kebingungan dan pasrah.

"Ibu!" panggil Sehun.

"Ibu memilih pulang bersamaku menggunakan mobil Luhan yang nyaman, dan tidak berbahaya atau pulang dengan motornya yang memiliki tingkat resiko tinggi untuk kandunganmu?"

"Apa-apaan!" bentak Chanyeol tidak terima, lalu ia menoleh kebelakang menatap Baekhyun sambil meremas lembut tangan kekasihnya.

"Sayang?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memelas. Sehun mengernyit lalu mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang lainnya sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Ibu?" ucapnya dengan nada polos. Baekhyun menatap dua orang di depannya bergantian, lalu menutup matanya pelan.

"Aku memilih…" Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap penuh harap kearah Baekhyun.

…

..

.

"Selamat tinggal!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah dua orang lelaki yang berdiri dengan wajah cemberut di depan rumah sakit. Lalu ketika taksinya berjalan ia segera menutup jendelanya atas perintah Kibum.

"Ini semua karena ulahmu." Bisik Chanyeol kesal sambil menyiku Sehun. Sehun menatap Chanyeol kesal lalu melakukan hal yang sama, sejenak keduanya terus saling menyiku hingga Chanyeol berteriak frustasi membuat beberapa orang yang lewat menatapnya heran.

"Kau bocah! Kau selalu mengacaukan hidupku!" bentak Chanyeol ketika telah berjalan menjauh dan menunjuk kearah Sehun. Sehun terdiam sejenak lalu berdecih.

"Cih! Memangnya siapa yang memulainya?" gerutunya lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan membuang muka. Hingga ia tersadar bahwa ia tidak memiliki tumpangan, ia menolak ajakan Luhan tadi karena merasa kesal dengan keputusan ibunya dan kini Chanyeol pun meninggalkannya.

"Sial." Ucapnya sambil menghentakan kaki lalu mengikuti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol duduk diatas motornya dan memakai helmnya perlahan, hingga ia merasakan sesuatu beban lain diatas motornya dan ia menoleh.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Pergi!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak memiliki tumpangan, aku tidak memiliki uang."

"Cih! Lihat siapa yang baru saja bertindak seperti bos dan sekarang mengemis seperti gelandangan." Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak mengemis dan lagipula aku bukan gelandangan."

"Yah! Berterima kasihlah padaku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyalakan motornya dan tidak mempermasalahkan Sehun yang menumpang di motornya. Sehun tersenyum samar lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"Berpegangan!"

"Aku tahu jangan_aaaaa…" Sehun nyaris terjungkal ketika Chanyeol melajukan motornya. Dan dengan diiringi perdebatan kecil motor itu melaju memecah jalanan kota Seoul.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan perasaan senang, ia sungguh merindukan kenyamanan yang diberikan rumahnya. Kibum dan Kyungsoo membantu dibelakang lalu segera menuju dapur untuk melihat isi lemari pendinginnya.

"Kyungsoo, tinggalah lebih lama!" ucap Baekhyun ketika sosok itu sedang merapikan tempat tidur untuk dirinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menepuk kasur milik Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ada seseorang yang harus aku temui." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun mengernyit merasakan sikap merona Kyungsoo.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Seseorang yang begitu penting kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu. Katakan pada Bibi bahwa aku meminta maaf karena tidak bisa bergabung makan malam." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan memberikan pelukan lembut.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo karena kau dan Luhan selalu ada untukku."

"Tidak masalah. Kau adalah orang yang berharga bagi kakakku sudah sepantasnya aku menjagamu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum membuat Baekhyun sempat merasa malu dengan kata-kata lelaki bermata bulat itu.

"Pergilah! Dan titip salam untuk Ayah dan Kakek." Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu seketika berubah menjadi kupu-kupu dan terbang keluar dari jendela.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Kibum muncul di pintu dan melihat sekeliling untuk menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tak ada disana.

"Kyungsoo pergi?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil membuka jaketnya dan meletakkannya di dekat lemari.

"Ah, sayang sekali padahal ibu sangat senang dengan keberadaannya. Dia anak yang baik." Baekhyun mengangguk membiarkan Kibum mengeluarkan kekecewaannya hingga ia tersadar bahwa ibunya memiliki tujuan untuk datang.

"Ibu, ada apa mencariku?"

"Oh ibu baru ingat. Apa kau akan berencana untuk tetap sekolah? Jika tidak ibu akan mengurus cuti sekolahmu." Ucap Kibum pelan sambil bersandar pada dinding kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terduduk diatas ranjangnya sambil berpikir.

"Sepertinya aku akan tetap bersekolah, lagipula ujian kelulusan sebentar lagi. Aku rasa aku bisa melahirkan anak ini setelah kelulusan." Kibum mengangguk pelan dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Baiklah jika begitu, kapan kau akan berencana mulai sekolah lagi?"

"Besok."

"Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat?" tanya Kibum lagi. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak bu, selama ini yang sakit adalah perasaanku bukan ragaku, jadi ketika semua telah kembali tubuhku tidak merasakan sakit apapun lagi, aku telah sembuh." Kibum mengangguk senang lalu bangkit dari posisi bersendernya.

"Istirahatlah! Ibu akan tidur siang sejenak, rasanya cukup melelahkan. Nanti malam ibu akan membuatkan masakan kesukaanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menatap ibunya dalam.

"Bu!"

"Ya?" tanya Kibum yang hendak berbalik.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, terima kasih karena telah menjadi ibuku." Kibum tersenyum tulus lalu mengangguk.

"Itu sudah tugasku Baek, dan sekarang balaslah itu dengan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakmu." Ucap Kibum lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan Kibum segera melenggang pergi.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya dan menatap perutnya, perlahan tangannya mengelus permukaan kulit halus yang masih tertutup oleh bajunya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu dan juga kakakmu. Aku mencintaimu sayang." Ucap Baekhyun dan sebuah tendangan membuat senyuman Baekhyun melebar.

Suara motor terdengar dan tanpa melihat Baekhyun tahu itu adalah Chanyeol. Lalu suara pintu yang ditutup keras juga terdengar dan suara-suara berisik yang mulai mendekat tangga pun mulai jelas dipendengarannya.

"Jika tahu kau bersikap kurang ajar seperti ini, mana sudi aku memberimu tumpangan." Baekhyun tahu itu suara Chanyeol.

"Jangan sombong hanya karena kau memberiku tumpangan Tuan!" balas suara lainnya.

"Siapa yang sombong, kau saja yang terlalu menjengkelkan. Aku sudah berbaik hati memberimu tumpangan tapi kau memperlakukan seperti seorang pesuruh. Ingat aku ayahmu bocah!"

"Ya, ayah yang tidak diharapkan."

"Apa kau bilang? Kaulah anak yang tidak diharapkan."

"Apa? Kau! Iissshh."

BRAK

"Arrggh.."

CEKLEK

Baekhyun menatap sosok yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan wajah kesal. Namun setelahnya wajah kesal itu berubah menjadi sebuah cengiran ketika melihat sosok Baekhyun yang duduk tenang diatas kasur sambil menatapnya.

"Hai sayang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut lalu mencoba meluruskan kakinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Chanyeol berlari kecil lalu melompat diatas ranjang dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan posisi tengkurap.

Baekhyun mengelus kepala Chanyeol membuat sosok itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku merindukan suasana ini, aku merindukan ranjang ini, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping dan dengan cepat meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memainkan celana kain Baekhyun di tangannya. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat sisi manja Chanyeol yang benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil, Taemin benar bahwa Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sangat menyukai kasih sayang.

"Ya, akupun." Sahut Baekhyun sambil terus mengelus pucuk kepala Chanyeol, menyelipkan helaian-helaian rambut itu dicelah jemarinya.

Sejenak keduanya terdiam, hanya ada Baekhyun yang masih setia mengelus kepala Chanyeol dan si raksasa yang memilih untuk menikmati belaian lembut itu.

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Apa cobaan kita telah usai? Apa akan ada cobaan-cobaan lagi?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun terdiam lalu mencoba tenang, karena sejujurnya ia pun tidak tahu.

"Entahlah, tapi aku berharap ini berakhir disini. Aku tidak sanggup lagi jika ada cobaan lain."

"Ya, akupun." Sahut Chanyeol lalu membalik tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun dengan kepala masih setia terbaring diatas paha kekasihnya.

Mata mereka saling bertatapan, lalu Baekhyun tersenyum dan merendahkan wajahnya untuk memberikan sebuah lumatan di bibir Chanyeol, dan yang lebih tinggi tentu saja menerimanya dengan baik.

Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan di dalam ruangan kecil itu, hingga mentari mulai menurun dan panggilan dari Kibum mengakhiri sesi romantis mereka.

…

..

.

Baekhyun menatap sosok yang berjalan di depannya sambil menggenggam tangannya. Hari ini mereka kembali bersekolah dan Chanyeol terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Dia sedikit berlebihan. Sikap protektifnya tentu saja masih, namun kini bertambah kadarnya semakin tinggi.

Dengan alasan "karena kau sedang mengandung anakku, jadi aku tidak ingin kau celaka" lelaki itu bersikap layaknya bodyguard kejam yang sangat setia pada majikannya. Ia tidak segan-segan menarik kerah siswa yang melirik kearah mereka yang Chanyeol pikir bahwa mereka sedang melirik kearah perut membuncit Baekhyun meskipun pada kenyataannya tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengandung.

Baekhyun jadi merasa sedikit menyesal atas percakapan mereka pagi ini, ketika ia menatap perutnya di depan cermin dan berkata "tidakkah aku terlihat lebih gendut karena perutku membesar?" dan Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun merasa kecewa dengan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol tenanglah! Mereka tidak sedang melihat kearah perutku!" ucap Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol akan melepaskan genggamannya dan menghampiri dua sosok siswa yang menatap heran kearah mereka.

"Tapi_"

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol mengangguk untuk kembali melangkah tanpa memperdulikan dua sosok yang kini menundukan wajahnya takut karena tatapan membunuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tahu harinya akan berjalan tidak normal seperti biasanya karena sikap protektif Chanyeol yang berlebihan membuatnya terlihat seperti anak pejabat yang sangat berharga.

"Jangan membungkuk! Biar aku ambilkan." Ucap Chanyeol dan segera memungut pulpen Baekhyun yang terjatuh diatas lantai. Baekhyun tersenyum samar, ia tidak tahu jika sikap protektiiif Chanyeol terasa sangat manis ketika dirinya tengah hamil. Dulu ketika mengandung Sehun, ia tidak pernah merasakan sebuah rasa bahagia, namun kini ia sangat bangga menjadi seorang ibu yang mengandung.

Baekhyun tahu sikap Chanyeol yang aneh tidak jauh dari campur tangan Luhan. Sehun sendiri yang kelepasan bicara jika ia sedang mengerjai Chanyeol dan meminta Luhan mendukung rencananya.

" _Supaya dia tahu diri, siapa suruh dulu membuat ibuku seperti barang buangan."_ Ucap Sehun kala mereka bicara berdua setelah makan malam kemarin.

" _Aku hanya menyuruh Luhan berkata jika orang hamil senang dianggap sebagai Ratu dan sang suami harus siap siaga menjadi pengawalnya."_ Ucapnya sambil tertawa terkekeh saat itu membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Tapi hyung janji! Jangan membocorkan ini padanya, biar dia tahu rasa! Lagipula kan bagus untuk hyung, supaya dia memberikan seluruh perhatiannya padamu."_

"Baek?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunanya ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol dan ia menoleh untuk mendapati Chanyeol sedang memberikan pulpen kearahnya. Baekhyun menerimanya sambil tersenyum canggung dan Chanyeol merasakan itu.

"Kenapa? ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol , Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan kembali berfokus pada tulisan di papan.

"Atau ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun yang ingin menggeleng menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya lalu menoleh pelan kearah Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu ikut menoleh.

"Sebenarnya, aku…"

"Katakan!"

"Aku ingin es krim stroberi dengan taburan kacang merah." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan gugup, karena ia sedang mencoba mengerjai Chanyeol, mencoba ucapan Sehun namun reaksi Chanyeol diluar dugaannya.

GREEK

Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan ke depan kelas, lalu segera menuju pintu membuat sang guru menoleh.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" teriak guru itu. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh.

"Keluar."

"Apa? Setidaknya kau_"

"Maaf tapi ini _urgent_! _Baby_ -ku menginginkan es krim." Ucap Chanyeol lalu membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Semua mata mengarah pada Baekhyun yang segera menundukan wajahnya dan berpura-pura menulis.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya di koridor lalu menjentikan jemarinya untuk memanggil anak buahnya.

" _Apapun yang Baekhyun inginkan bukanlah sungguh-sungguh keinginannya. Itu adalah keinginan si baby."_

" _Baby?"_

" _Iya, baby. Bayi kalian. Jadi kau harus mengabulkannya, karena baby mu memiliki darah manusia jadi ada kemungkinan dia akan sama seperti anak manusia yang jika keinginan ibunya tidak dikabulkan ketika hamil maka bayimu akan berliur sepanjang hidupnya."_ Chanyeol bergidik ketika membayangkan anaknya akan berliur menjijikan.

" _Dan, jangan pernah meminta orang lain melakukannya. Karena seseorang yang hamil biasanya akan senang jika yang mengabulkan keinginannya adalah suaminya, kau!"_ tunjuk Luhan saat itu.

Chanyeol membatalkan niatnya, lalu segera melangkah menuju kantin sekolah.

"Supaya anakku tidak berliur, aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengepalkan jemarinya penuh semangat disetiap langkahnya.

….

..

.

Seluruh mata menoleh ketika pintu kelas terbuka kasar dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang berjalan masuk dengan sebuah kantung di tangannya.

"Hei, kau_"

"Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah denganmu, jadi anggap aku tidak ada. Lakukan tugasmu! Jangan pedulikan aku!" ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya membuat sosok guru itu terdiam ketakutan.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan menganggkat kantung yang dibawanya seolah dengan bangga menunjukan bahwa ia mendapatkan apa yang kekasihnya itu inginkan.

"Makanlah!" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melirik es krim di depannya dan papan tulis.

"Tidak , kelas sedang berlangsung aku tidak mungkin makan."

"Bukan masalah! Makanlah!"

"Chanyeol, nanti saja!"

"Nanti es ini akan mencair, makanlah Baekhyun!" Ucap Chanyeol dan membuka tutup atas wadah es krim itu.

"Tapi_"

"Aku mohon aku tidak mau dia_" Baekhyun melirik perut Baekhyun dan membayangkan anaknya akan berliur sangat banyak hingga ia dewasa.

"Baiklah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Chanyeol lalu ia tersenyum senang.

CUP

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun kilat membuat yang lebih kecil bersemu.

…

..

.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sambil mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya, Baekhyun bukannya tidak lapar hanya saja cara Chanyeol menatapnya sejak tadi membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa makan dengan damai.

"Chanyeol kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan hanya tersenyum tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin memperhatikanmu saja, Luhan bilang aku harus selalu memperhatikanmu, orang hamil butuh diperhatikan." Baekhyun nyaris tersedak namun ia segera tersenyum kikuk.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu Chanyeol. Kau bisa melakukannya secara normal, aku baik-baik saja!"

"Tidak! Aku harus memperhatikanmu, aku tak ingin anakku terlahir seperti Sehun lagi karena kurang perhatian. Aku ingin anak yang manis, tidak menyebalkan seperti yang satu itu." Gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu menundukan wajahnya. Semua terasa aneh dan tiba-tiba baginya, ada perasaan senang namun juga ada perasaan lain yang mengganjal.

"Kenapa? kenapa kau jadi bersedih? Apa kata-kataku mengingatkanmu akan masa lalu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan masa lalu. Aku hanya merasa bahagia, karena setidaknya aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan ketika sedang mengandung. Aku rasa bayi ini adalah bayi yang beruntung." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya pelan dan tersenyum pelan.

Chanyeol memperhatikan itu, bagaimana wajah lelakinya tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia. Ia bangkit lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil sempat terkejut. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Baekhyun dan satu tangan lainnya mengelus perut Baekhyun di balik seragamnya.

"Dia memang bayi yang beruntung karena dikandung oleh lelaki secantik dirimu. Dia pasti akan menjadi anak yang cantik." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang nampak bangga dengan statusnya sebagai ayah, dan sebuah senyuman senang terpatri diwajah yang lebih kecil.

"Apa kau senang dengan keberadaannya?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum.

"Apa yang membuatku tidak senang? Dia anakku, anak kita." Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa air matanya nyaris jatuh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia merasa kebahagiaanya sungguh sempurna, ia tidak tahu jika dicintai secara utuh rasanya sungguh menggembirakan.

"Chanyeol, kau ingin dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol, memainkan jemari kekasihnya yang masih berada diatas perutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin dia perempuan, karena dia pasti akan menjadi anak yang cantik sama sepertimu. Tapi jika dia lebih dominan iblis, aku ingin dia laki-laki, karena sulit baginya untuk tumbuh menjadi perempuan setengah iblis." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau kau?"

"Aku? Sebenarnya apapun jenis kelaminnya selama dia sehat aku akan menyayanginya. Tapi aku ingin laki-laki." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"tanya Chanyeol sambil menyelipkan helaian rambut Baekhyu dibelakang telinganya.

"Aku ingin Sehun memiliki teman." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Anak itu tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki teman dengan sifat angkuhnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berdecih.

"Coba katakan, darimana sifatnya itu berasal!" Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Lalu ia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku? Tidak mungkin, aku tidak mirip dengannya." Tangkas Chanyeol.

"Oh benarkah? Berarti ada makhluk lain yang menghamiliku saat itu."

" Tidak. Itu aku, hanya aku. Ya aku dan Sehun mirip , dia anakku, aku ayahnya kami anak dan ayah tentu kami mirip bukan?" Baekhyun terkekeh lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol membuat yang lebih tinggi tersenyum senang.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin sesuatu." Bisik Baekhyun.

"Katakan!" Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Chanyeol membuat yang lebih tinggi membulatkan matanya terkejut.

…

..

.

Waktu istirahat telah berlalu, kegiatan belajar-mengajar sedang berjalan membuat koridor dan tempat lainnya nampak sepi, namun tidak di salah satu bilik di dalam toilet khusus laki-laki.

"Hmmppt.." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya ketika Chanyeol mendorong miliknya semakin dalam.

"Keluarkan saja Baekhyun, tidak ada yang akan mendengar." Ucap Chanyeol sambil masih tetap menggerakan tubuhnya semakin kencang.

"Tapiihh… inihhh.. masihh di_"

"Tenang, aku sudah memasang pelindung disekitar bilik ini tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil terus berfokus pada kegiatannya.

"Aaaah… Chanyeooll..lebihh.. dalam..aaah.." Baekhyun mendesah dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Kancing seragam atasnya telah terbuka seluruhnya, menampilkan punggung putih yang sudah ternodai oleh hisapan-hisapan Chanyeol. Celananya sudah tergelatak tidak terurus di sudut bilik toilet.

Baekhyun menahan bobot tubuhnya pada dinding di depanya menggunakan satu tangan, sementara satu tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk memegang perutnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada kandungannya.

"Aaahh.. Chanyeolhh… sakittt…" Baekhyun meringis ketika Chanyeol menarik pantatnya untuk kembali menungging. Selama ini mereka belum pernah bercinta di dalam ruangan sempit dengan posisi berdiri seperti sekarang membuat libido Chanyeol meningkat dengan suasana baru dan tanpa sadar menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya.

"Maafkan a..aa..kuhhh." ucapnya berusaha mengendalikan libidonya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu jika efek dari hamil bisa menguntungkan dirinya. Luhan memang pernah berkata tentang hormone, namun kala itu ia tidak mengerti sama sekali namun kini ia sangat paham bagaimana hormone itu bekerja ketika seseorang dalam masa kehamilan.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana prosesnya dan ia tidak pun tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi namun satu kesimpulannya bahwa hormone membawanya pada sebuah percintaan. Bukan percintaan biasa, namun sesi percintaan yang panas.

"Chanyeoolllhhh akuuuhhh… akuuhh…aaahh.." Baekhyun mendongak dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol sementara spermanya menyembur ke dinding kamar mandi. Sementara Chanyeol memelankan gerakannya memberikan waktu jeda untuk kekasihnya.

"Lanjutkan!" ucap Baekhyun sambil terus merapatkan lubang senggamanya membuat penis Chanyeol terjepit dan menaikkan hasratnya.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dari dinding, ia mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun untuk menungging sambil berpegangan pada sisi closet. Baekhyun mencengkram pinggiran keramik itu dengan erat dan tetap satu tangannya memegang perutnya.

Chanyeol mendongak dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, menusuk semakin dalam pada lubang Baekhyun, pada titik tersensitif si mungil.

"Aaah.. disanaahhh..disanahhh." Baekhyun bergerak frustasi. Penisnya kembali bangkit dan rasanya menyakitkan ketika benda itu tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Chanyeol memegang kedua pinggang Baekhyun kuat namun mencoba menghindari perut sang kekasih.

"Akuuuhh… akan sampaii…" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencari kenikmatannya.

"Selamat kedatangan tamu babyyyhhh.. aaaahhhhh." Baekhyun mengejang ketika sperma Chanyeol menyembur di dalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol selalu lama untuk orgasme membuat lubang Baekhyun selalu perih dan memerah namun akan hilang ketika sperma itu menyembur dahsyat di dalam sana.

"Aaahh.." Baekhyun pun orgasme untuk ketiga kalinya. Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya dengan posisi yang masih tetap menungging, sementara sperma Chanyeol masih menembak terputus-putus di dalam sana.

Ketika ia merasa penis Chanyeol telah mengempis, Baekhyun mencoba untuk bangkit namun tangan Chanyeol menahannya. Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah terkejut ketika tubuhnya ditarik menjauh dari closet.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ini belum selesai Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendudukan dirinya diatas closet dan menatap Baekhyun penuh nafsu. Kedua tangan Chanyeol terbentang diudara, mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk melihat seluruh tubuhnya.

Baekhyun melirik tubuh bagian bawah Chanyeol dan pipinya merona hebat melihat perlahan penis besar itu kembali bangkit. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia merasa penisnya juga ikut bangkit. Tangan mungilnya beranjak untuk menutupi daerah selangkangannya, namun hormonnya kembali menguasai.

Ia melangkah mendekat, melepaskan seragamnya yang masih menggantung lalu naik keatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Ia yakin ini bukan keinginannya, karena ini sangat memalukan. Ia yakin ini adalah keinginan janinnya, ya Baekhyun yakin dengan itu.

"Aaaahh… "Baekhyun mendesah ketika berusaha memasukan penis Chanyeol ke dalam lubangnya seorang diri telah usai. Chanyeol menyeringai dengan sengaja membiarkan yang lebih kecil untuk berusaha sendiri.

"Karena ini keinginanmu maka aku biarkan kau yang berkuasa. Tunggangi aku sayang!" bisik Chanyeol sambil menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan menjilat permukaan lehernya.

"Chann..yeoollhh.."

"Iya sayang, mendesahlah sesukamu." Baekhyun menutup matanya lalu mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatas penis Chanyeol.

"Aaaahh… Aaahhh… Chanyeollhh…" Baekhyun terus menggila diatas paha kekasihnya sementara Chanyeol hanya merangsang Baekhyun dengan sentuhan-sentuhan hangat disepanjang tubuh kekasihnya.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo menatap sebuah pintu besar berwarna emas yang perlahan terbuka lebar. Mata bulatnya mengerjap ketika melihat sebuah ruangan besar yang sangat menyilaukan.

"Selamat datang kembali di Istanaku, Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin sambil membentangkan tangannya dan berjalan kearah yang lebih kecil.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berlari lalu berhambur ke dalam pelukan hangat Sang Pangeran Matahari.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Kyungsoo dalam pelukan prianya.

"Ya, aku juga Kyungsoo." Ucapnya. Jongin mengakhiri pelukan hangat itu lalu menuntun Kyungsoo menuju singgasananya.

Selama ia berada di istana bersama Jongin, ia tidak pernah dibiarkan keluar dari dalam kamar Sang Pangeran, hingga membuatnya baru menyadari jika istana Sang Pangeran sangat sepi.

"Dimana para pelayan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak memiliki pelayan. Kami melayani diri kami sendiri." Ucap Jongin sambil mendudukan Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah itu sangat menyedihkan? Kau hanya tinggal seorang diri disini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dan Jongin terkekeh.

"Ya, jutaan tahun aku tinggal seorang diri tapi sekarang tidak lagi." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata mengerjap lucu.

"Benarkah? Apa kau akan mempekerjakan para malaikat?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan membawa Puteriku untuk tinggal disini." Ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo terdiam entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya.

"Pu-Puteri? Jadi Jongin punya seorang Puteri?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Tentu, aku seorang Pangeran dan tentu aku memiliki seorang Puteri." Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali lagi dengan raut wajah bersedih.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa Puteriku itu mau untuk tinggal di istanaku yang sepi ini. Puteriku orang yang susah untuk dirayu." Ucap Jongin dengan wajah sedikit bersedih.

"Kenapa tidak Jongin tanyakan saja?" Senyum Jongin terbentuk.

"Benarkah? Apa jika aku bertanya dia akan menyetujuinya?"

"Kenapa tidak dicoba, Puterimu pasti akan mengerti." Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum. Jongin berbalik dan berjalan dua langkah menjauhi Kyungsoo membuat yang lebih kecil mendesah kecewa, sebelum akhirnya sosok berjubah emas itu bebalik lalu bersimpuh.

"Kyungsoo, Puteriku. Maukah kau tinggal bersamaku di Istanaku yang sepi ini?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan Jongin terkekeh.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan, bahwa Puteriku tidak mudah untuk dirayu." Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu bangkit dan berlari kearah Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi Puterimu, aku ini seorang Pangeran Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memukul pelan pundak Jongin.

"Bangunlah!" ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin bangkit sambil tersenyum senang.

"Lalu jawabannya?"

"Akan aku pikirkan." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin. Jongin terdiam dengan wajah datar namun ia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

…

..

.

"Aaaaahh…" Baekhyun ambruk diatas pundak Chanyeol. Entah berapa jam yang mereka habiskan untuk bercinta, entah berapa pelajaran yang mereka lewatkan dan entah berapa cairan yang terbuang dan masuk ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Yang jelas ketika mereka merasa cukup, hari sudah beranjak sore bahkan mentari mulai menghilang.

Baekhyun bangkit dengan sedikit tertatih. Ia mengambil tisu dan membersihkan sekitar selangkangannya juga pantatnya yang ternodai oleh sperma Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih terduduk sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya yang memunggunginya untuk memakai seragam.

"Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ikut panik.

"Lihat!" Baekhyun berbalik dengan wajah panik sambil memperlihatkan perutnya yang semakin membesar.

"Chanyeol, kenapa perutku?" tanya Baekhyun takut, ia mencoba mengancingkan seragamnya namun terhalang oleh perutnya.

"Kenapa ini…hikss..hiks…" Baekhyun menangis dan Chanyeol segera melepaskan seragamnya untuk dikenakan Baekhyun, memeluk tubuh itu lalu menghilang dari bilik toilet meninggalkan bekas sperma mereka yang berceceran di beberapa tempat.

Mereka tiba di Infernus tepatnya di dalam ruang kerja Minho untuk mendapati Luhan dan Sehun sedang berciuman panas.

"Yak! Bisakah kalian mengetuk pintu?" protes Sehun sambil hendak melemparkan kekuatannya pada Chanyeol, sebelum ia melihat Baekhyun yang berlinang air mata dan keadaan mereka yang berantakan.

"Chanyeol, ada apa?" tanya Luhan sambil bangkit.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi perut Baekhyun bertambah besar dalam waktu singkat setelah kami bercinta." Luhan mendekat lalu menyibak kain seragam Chanyeol dan matanya membulat melihat perut Baekhyun lebih besar dari terakhir ia lihat.

"Akan aku panggilkan Kakek." Ucap Luhan lalu segera menghilang.

"Chanyeol..hiks..hiks.. aku takut." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memeluk kekasihnya.

"Hei, tenanglah! Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

…

..

.

Jessica terkekeh setelah menarik kembali tangannya dari atas perut buncit Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya melihat sikap Jessica yang terkesan santai. Raja Langit melangkah maju untuk bertanya pada sosok yang ia mintai bantuan tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya pada sosok Jessica yang menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. Ia menoleh sejenak lalu matanya menyapu seluruh isi ruangan dimana semua orang berdiri untuk menunggunya bicara.

"Janinnya tidak dalam masalah, hanya saja_"

"Hanya saja apa?" bentak Chanyeol cemas membuat Jessica kembali tersenyum lebih lebar. Luhan menahan pundak Chanyeol yang hendak melangkah lebih dekat dengan sosok cantik itu.

"Dia bukan bayi biasa. Dia mirip sepertimu Chanyeol, dia sangat nakal." Ucap Jessica membuat Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti dan melirik kearah Baekhyun yang terpejam sambil menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Dia sedang menantangmu."

"Apa?" Chanyeol berseru membuat Sehun dan Luhan menahan tawa mereka.

"Kau berkata bahwa dia kedatangan tamu yangmana saat itu kau sedang mengeluarkan sarimu di dalam tubuh Baekhyun dan dia berkata dia menerimanya dengan lapang dada." Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti.

"Lalu kenapa perut Baekhyun membesar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sebenarnya dia tidak akan berada disana untuk waktu 9 bulan, dia bisa keluar kapanpun dia mau, hanya saja itu akan menyakiti Baekhyun. Dia berkata bahwa dia akan bersabar lebih lama, tapi dia memakan sarimu dan itu membuatnya bertambah semakin kuat hingga ia tumbuh menjadi sangat pesat."

"Apa?"

"Pffft.." Kembali Luhan dan Sehun menahan tawa membuat Chanyeol melirik mereka tidak suka.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol merasa putus asa. Jessica bangkit, mengelus pipi Baekhyun sejenak dan menepuk kedua tangannya sambil berjalan menuju orang-orang yang menatapnya.

"Mudah saja, hindari bercinta."

"Pffft..hahahahaha…" Sehun tertawa kencang lalu Luhan menyusul membuat Kakek Iblis ikut menahan tawa dan Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan perasaan jengkel.

"Itu ujian Chanyeol. Itulah bagaimana menjadi orangtua." Ucap Jessica sambil mengedikan satu matanya. Raja Iblis mengantarkan Jessica kepintu keluar sambil mengucapkan terima kasih sementara Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyu yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Baek? Baekhyun-ah?" panggil Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan baekhyun lembut.

"Oh Chanyeol aku lupa mengatakan." Ucap Jessica diambang pintu membuat yang lainnya menoleh.

"Dia bilang bahwa dia memberimu waktu 3 bulan." Setelahnya Jessica tersenyum kecil lalu benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu membuat Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti.

Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu menyalurkan tenaganya, sementara Sehun menyentuh perut Baekhyun sambil tertawa bangga.

"Bocah, siapapun kau , kau hebat! Mari menjadi tim." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan membuat Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

…

..

.

Semenjak hari itu Chanyeol akan selalu menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyentuh Baekhyun seberapa besarpun kekasihnya merengek untuk disetubuhi. Chanyeol hanya akan memuaskan Baekhyun dan tidak melanjutkan ke sesi yang lebih serius.

Baekhyun memilih cuti sekolah karena kandungannya sudah cukup terlihat dan ia tidak boleh melakukan aktifitas yang berat. Ia tidak mengalami _morning sickness_ seperti para ibu hamil biasanya dengan muntah-muntah di pagi hari, namun sebagai gantinya _morning sickness_ nya adalah merengek ketika bangun dipagi hari dengan wajah sendu untuk disetubuhi, membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat frustasi.

"Kau bocah benar-benar menantangku." Tunjuk Chanyeol pada perut Baekhyun ketika ia dibangunkan dengan sosok Baekhyun yang berada diatas perutnya. Chanyeol sangat tahu bahwa itu bukanlah keinginan Baekhyun, ia tahu bagaimana kekasihnya itu mampu mengontrol hormonnya. Semua adalah ulah bayi di dalam kandungan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, jangan bicara kasar padanya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah bersedih dan Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah ketika kekasihnya mulai menangis.

Sehun sangat senang dengan kesulitan yang dialami Chanyeol, membuatnya merasa puas karena ada sosok lain yang turut menyiksa ayahnya.

"Makanya jangan hanya bisa membuat. Rasakan akibatnya kan!" ucap Sehun ketika Chanyeol berada di ruang kerja Minho untuk mengadu pada kakak sulungnya.

"Diam kau bocah!"

"Aaww.. aku takut." Ejek Sehun sambil tertawa terpingkal dan duduk diatas sofa.

"Chanyeol!" Panggil Minho sambil melangkah maju.

"Aku rasa secepatnya kau harus menduduki posisiku."

"Kenapa ayah? Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah seharusnya masih lama?" tanya Luhan. Minho melirik Chanyeol lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mendongak dan menatap ayahnya.

"Masih sama. Bahkan kehamilannya yang baru berusia beberapa minggu sudah terlihat seperti 4 bulan di dunia manusia." Minho merendahkan arah pandangnya sebelum akhirnya kembali menjatuhkannya pada kedua sosok di depannya.

"Hanya persiapkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Kakek akan melatihmu lagi, dan ayah akan mengurusi semua yang semestinya diselesaikan." Ucap Minho dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

Minho melangkah keluar lalu hilang bagaikan udara. Luhan dan Chanyeol saling tatap penuh kebingungan lalu Sehun mendekat.

"Mungkin Kakek ingin segera menikmati liburanya. Setelah nenek pergi, bukankah ia juga butuh refreshing?" dan dua sosok lainnya mengangguk setuju.

…

..

.

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terasa pegal. Ia berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari siapapun yang bisa ia temukan. Ia tidak suka ketika bangun seluruh rumah dalam keadaan sepi.

Ketika ia turun hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah sosok ibunya yang sedang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur dan terlihat tetap gesit mengambil pekerjaan meskipun pakaian kerjanya menandakan bahwa ia baru saja pulang bekerja.

"Bu?"

"Oh sayang, kau sudah bangun?"

"Hm. Apa yang ibu lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun. Kibum mengelap wajahnya sambil masih sibuk memotong beberapa sayuran.

"Ibu membuatkanmu sup labu, ini bagus untuk kesehatanmu Baek." Baekhyun merasa terharu, lalu ia mendekat dan memeluk lengan ibunya. Meletakkan kepalanya di pundak sang ibu.

"Ibu terima kasih, ibu selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada disampingku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus lengan ibunya.

"Itulah tugas seorang Ibu , Baek. Lagipula sebentar lagi bayimu akan lahir , kita tidak tahu kapan ia akan lahir kan? Kemarin perutmu masih terlihat datar dan kini tiba-tiba kau seperti sedang mengandung 4 bulan."

"Dia nakal bu, anak yang nakal." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya dan mengerutkan hidungnya lucu.

"Kau duduklah dulu! Nanti ibu panggilkan kalau sudah selesai." Ucap Kibum. Baekhyun mengecup pipi ibunya lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Perlahan Baekhyun duduk dan menyalakan Tv, dengan bosan ia mengganti seluruh saluran Tv dan tidak menemukan satupun yang menarik perhatiannya. Sesekali matanya melirik pintu untuk mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang akan muncul.

CEKLEK

Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah antusias namun yang ia dapati sosok Sehun yang berjalan masuk dengan wajah cemberut lalu berubah menjadi terkejut setelah melihat keberadaannya.

"Hyung?"

"Ah, Sehun. Kau baru pulang?"

"Hm. Aku dari Infernus."

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Sehun terdiam lalu melirik perut Baekhyun dan kembali menatap kearah ibunya.

"Dia.. dia.. dia akan segera kembali. Aku harus ke kamar, da-da hyung! Da-da bocah!" ucap Sehun sambil mengecup perut ibunya dan berlari menaikki anak tangga.

Baekhyun kembali terduduk dan sesekali kembali melirik kearah pintu berharap Chanyeol akan segera datang.

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Chan_ oh Kyungsoo? Jongin?" dua sosok itu tersenyum sambil mengangkat kantung belanjaan ditangan mereka.

"Kami datang untuk membawa ini. Dimana bibi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Di dapur." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba tersenyum. Baekhyun hanya maklum, setelah kepergian Taemin, Kyungsoo menjadi sangat dekat dengan ibunya, ia tahu bahwa sosok manis itu sedang mencari pengganti untuk ibunya dan mungkin ia mendapatkannya di Kibum.

Baekhyun merasa bosan, ia memilih mengelus perutnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ayahmu, kemana perginya? Rasa rindu ini datang dariku, atau darimu baby?" bisiknya pelan.

Sehun berdiri diatas sana, di pembatas lantai dua sambil menatap ibunya yang terlihat sedang mengelus perutnya dan berbicara pada janinnya di dalam sana. Ia memandang ibunya dengan perasaan sedih, air matanya terjatuh dan ia segera mengusapnya cepat.

Ketika Sehun akan berbalik ke dalam kamarnya, matanya bertemu dengan mata Jongin yang berdiri diambang pintu dapur . Sehun menundukan wajahnya dan Jongin menyipitkan matanya sambil melirik kearah ruang tengah dimana Baekhyun sedang terduduk sambil mengelus perutnya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol duduk di dalam kamarnya sambil mengepalkan kedua jemarinya erat. Ketika Luhan datang dan menerobos masuk tanpa izin.

"Tenang Chanyeol, pasti ada jalan keluar." Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus pundak adiknya.

"Apa ini sungguh karmaku hyung? Kenapa mereka tidak pernah membiarkan aku bahagia lebih lama?"

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku tahu semua tidak seperti itu. Kakek pasti salah."

"Tidak, aku tahu ayah menyembunyikan sesuatu tadi. Dan Kakek hanya memperjelasnya, jika seperti ini aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol frustasi. Luhan menghela nafas lalu memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol dari samping.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari tahu Chanyeol, aku akan membantumu. Sekarang temuilah Baekhyun, dia membutuhkanmu." Ucap Luhan dan Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun, entah mengapa kekalutan menyerang pikirannya. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu rumah itu.

Hal pertama yang ia tangkap ketika berjalan memasuki rumah adalah sosok setengah mengantuk Baekhyun yang terduduk di ruang tengah.

"Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun senang lalu bangkit dan berjalan cepat kearah Chanyeol untuk memeluk kekasihnya.

"Darimana saja?" gumam Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum, ia mencubit pipi kekasihnya yang membulat dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Berlatih. Kau tahu sebentar lagi aku akan menyandang gelar Raja." Ucapnya disertai kekehan membuat Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu membawanya pada perut buncitnya.

"Aku rasa baby merindukan ayahnya. Iya kan baby? Katakan pada ayahmu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menghadap perutnya.

Chanyeol terdiam menatap kearah wajah Baekhyun dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, Chanyeol menunjukan senyum manisnya. Berusaha menutupi perasaannya saat ini. Bagaimana pun dia iblis, dia tentu pandai memanipulasi, termasuk perasaannya sendiri.

"Kalian! Makanannya sudah siap!" Panggil Kibum dari pintu dapur. Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawa kekasihnya menuju dapur.

Dalam perjalanan, mereka berpapasan dengan Sehun yang menuruni anak tangga dengan pakaian rumahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum meminta anaknya untuk bergabung, sementara Chanyeol menatap dalam pada sosok Sehun. Sehun pun sama memberikan tatapan prihatin pada ayahnya.

Makan malam dimulai dan berakhir dua jam setelahnya. Dimana Sehun yang pertama mengakhiri karena ia merasakan aura kecanggungan diantara dirinya, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Kibum yang tidak menyadari apapun, empat orang lainnya diserang oleh pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamar Baekhyun, sementara kekasihnya masih asyik membersihkan diri di dalam kamar mandi sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan aroma manis menguar dari dalam sana, ditemani oleh uap hangat yang menjalar masuk ke dalam ruang tidur. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang keluar mengenakan jubah mandinya, dan handuk yang membungkus kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun ketika menyadari Chanyeol sedang memandangnya dari pantulan cermin.

"Tidak. Hanya senang melihatmu semakin cantik tiap harinya." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil mengambil pakaian dari dalam lemari lalu mengenakannya.

Ketika pakaian itu meluncur turun di tubuh Baekhyun, sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun tersenyum, dan memegang tangan yang menapak pada perutnya.

"Hei, sesuatu terjadi? Kau terlihat berbeda." Baekhyun mengelus pelan jemari Chanyeol, merasakan kehangatan yang menjalari sekitar perutnya. Chanyeol masih terdiam, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, semua baik-baik saja, Baek. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Ucap Chanyeol lembut, helaan nafasnya menerpa leher telanjang Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa sesuatu yang sangat penting?" Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan semakin menekan kepalanya mencari kenyamanan.

"Aku berpikir, bisakah aku menjadi seorang ayah yang baik kelak? Melihat bagaimana hubunganku dengan Sehun, aku merasa ragu." Baekhyun tersenyum sejenak lalu memutar tubuhnya, membuat kaitan jemari Chanyeol terlepas untuk kemudian ia sambung lagi.

"Jadi itu yang sedang kau pikirkan hm?" Jemari Baekhyun menapak diwajah Chanyeol membuat yang lebih tinggi terdiam sejenak, merasa bersalah karena membohongi kekasihnya lagi dan lagi.

"Ya. Aku merasa takut. Ah bukan takut, aku tidak takut sama sekali aku ini iblis, aku tidak mengenal rasa takut dan_"

"Chanyeol? Itu wajar. Siapapun dirimu, baik atau jahat, meski iblis sekalipun pasti akan merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama sebagai calon orangtua. Hahaha.. bisakah kita menyebut ini calon ketika kita telah memiliki Sehun?" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggeleng, namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Senyuman Baekhyun entah mengapa membuatnya semakin merasa sakit.

Tanpa bicara Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat, meskipun terhalang oleh perut Baekhyun yang tengah membesar namun tidak menurunkan niat Chanyeol untuk mendekap tubuh kekasihnya, seolah ia tidak ingin kehilangannya sosok mungil itu, sosok yang sangat ia cintai.

"Hei, jika begitu mulai sekarang mari menjadi calon orangtua yang baik. Kau mau? Kita lawan rasa cemas ini bersama-sama." Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dalam pelukannya, tidak ingin mengeluarkan sepatah katapun lagi selain sebuah pelukan yang menyiratkan seberapa besar rasa cinta dan tak ingin kehilangannya pada sosok Byun Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Mereka menepatinya. Ketika pagi menjelang yang Baekhyun lihat pertama kali adalah tirai jendela yang terbuka lebar dan burung-burung yang bertengger didahan pohon di depan kamarnya. Ia menoleh dan tidak mendapati sosok Chanyeol disana, membuat dirinya merasa sedikit bingung dan cemas.

Perlahan, sambil memegang perutnya yang semakin membesar Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi baby, apa tidurmu nyenyak semalaman dipeluk oleh Ayah?" gumam Baekhyun kecil pada calon bayinya. Mengelus permukaan kulit mengetat itu perlahan, hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan ketika mengandung Sehun dulu.

DUG

Sebuah jawaban singkat sudah cukup untuk membuat senyuman Baekhyun semakin merekah. Ia turun perlahan dari atas kasurnya, dan memutuskan untuk mencuci wajahnya sebelum memilih untuk turun.

Ketika menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga pertam yang ia lihat tangkap pertama kali adalah suara ribut didapur melalui indera pendengarannya. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia menapakkan kakinya di setiap anak tangga.

Meski menyerupai kehamilan 4 bulan, namun beban yang Baekhyun tanggung cukup berat. Ia tidak tahu jika calon bayinya sangat berat, tidak seperti Sehun yang bahkan kehamilannya tidak terlalu terlihat dulu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega ketika menginjakan kakinya dianak tangga terakhir, lalu berjalan dengan satu tangan memegang perutnya. Mata Baekhyun membulat melihat didepan sana, sosok Chanyeol sedang menjambak rambutnya frustasi dengan beberapa peralatan dapur yang berantakan.

"Chanyeol?" Bola mata Chanyeol membulat melihat sosok Baekhyun berdiri di depannya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Baek, kau..kau sudah bangun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendekat. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan melihat kekacauan yang ia buat.

"Hmm.., membuat sarapan?"

"Untukku?"

"Untukmu." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil melihat kearah meja yang berantakan.

"Biar aku saja."

"Tidak!kau tidak boleh kelelahan!"

"Siapa bilang membuat sarapan membuatku kelelahan. Akan lebih melelahkan melihatmu frustasi hanya untuk memasak telur." Chanyeol melempar spatula dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku menyerah dengan semua ini." Ucapnya lalu segera mengambil langkah mundur. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mendekat. Mata Chanyeol tak lepas menatap perut Baekhyun yang mengintip dari balik baju kaosnya.

"Hei, lihat. Perutmu terlihat!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencoba menurunkan kaos Baekhyun, namun sayang usaha itu tidak berhasil , kulit perut Baekhyun tetap terlihat.

"Ini karena perutku membesar dengan cepat, aku belum menyiapkan pakaian yang lebih besar untukku." Ucapnya sambil mulai mengerjakan kekacauan yang dibuat Chanyeol.

"Nanti sore ayo kita berbelanja! Aku tidak suka ketika orang-orang melihat perutmu seperti itu." Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya menampilkan senyuman samar dengan pipi yang merona. Chanyeol selalu membuatnya merasa berharga.

…

..

.

Sehun melirik dua sosok di depannya dengan wajah jengkel. Ia sedang duduk di sofa untuk menikmati waktu menontonya ketika dua orang lainnya muncul dan mulai bersikap layaknya pemeran drama.

"Gunakan ini, agar kau tidak kedinginan!" ucap Chanyeol sambil memakaikan _sweater_ ke tubuh Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menggeleng tidak suka. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, _sweater_ itu adalah baju ketiga yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun untuk dipakai. Tiga lapis pakaian dihari yang cukup panas, tentu Baekhyun menolak.

"Tapi aku merasa kepanasan Chanyeol."

"Tidak, aku akan menjagamu agar tetap dingin. Lalu setelahnya gunakan jaket ini, agar_"

"Chanyeol, aku berkeringat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba menolak pakaian yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan dan_"

"Demi Tuhan! Apa kalian bocah lima tahun yang sedang bermain dengan pakaian orangtua mereka? Yak, hari ini cukup panas apa kau akan membiarkan Baekhyun hyung kepanasan dengan tiga lapis pakaian yang kau berikan hah?"

"Diam kau bocah! Aku hanya mencoba melindunginya dari rasa kedinginan_"

"Apanya yang kedinginan? Siapa yang akan kedinginan disiang hari seperti ini? Itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja supaya tidak ada yang melirik hyung-ku kan?" Chanyeol menggeram kesal sambil menutup matanya membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita pakai ini_"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Bayimu bisa dalam bahaya jika kau kepanasan." Seketika bola mata Chanyeol membulat. Ia melirik perut Baekhyun, lalu menatap kearah Sehun bergantian.

"Benarkah? Apa ini membahayakan untuk bayi ini? Ah sial!" ucap Chanyeol dan memaksa Baekhyun membuka pakaiannya. Sehun menyeringai senang, sambil melirik Baekhyun dan meminta ibunya itu untuk diam dan mengikuti permainannya.

"Tentu. Apa kau tidak tahu, bayi di dalam kandungan bisa mengkerut jika ibunya dalam keadaan kepanasan?" Lagi-lagi bola mata Chanyeol membulat membuat Sehun terkikik geli tanpa ketahuan.

"Chanyeol, ini cukup kau bisa melenjangiku!" ucap Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol hendak membuka pakaian terakhirnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol nyaris frustasi.

"Tunggu!" Sehun segera berlari ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling pandang dalam diam.

Sehun kembali dengan sebuah kaos berwarna kuning cerah yang terlihat berukuran besar, lalu sebuah celana kain yang sangat pendek.

"Hyung, kenakan ini!" ucap Sehun dan Baekhyun menerimanya untuk segera berjalan kecil ke dalam kamar mandi di lantai bawah.

"Percaya padaku!" ucap Sehun dengan bangga.

Tak lama Baekhyun keluar dengan wajah menahan malu, menyilangkan kedua kakinya untuk menutupi pahanya yang tidak tertutupi oleh kaos dan celananya. Celana itu terlalu pendek, dan kaos kebesaran yang ia pakai tidak menutupi hingga ke lututnya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" ucap Chanyeol tidak terima dan ketika ingin menghampiri Baekhyun, Sehun menghadangnya.

"Kau harus tahu, pakaian yang nyaman adalah hal paling penting untuk orang hamil. Hyung, tidak usah malu, itu terlihat sangat cocok untukmu. Dan ini." Sehun memakaikan _beanie hat_ merah muda pada Baekhyun, sehingga menutupi telinga hingga bagian belakang lehernya dan terakhir ia meletakkan sebuah syal berwarna hijau muda di leher sang ibu.

"Yang perlu dilindungi dari kedinginan adalah ceruk lehernya, yang lain biarkan bernafas. Kalian pergilah!" ucap Sehun sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol melirik Sehun dengan satu alis terangkat, menaruh curiga pada sikap Sehun, namun bocah itu memasang wajah serius seolah yang ia lakukan benar.

"Baiklah ayo pergi!" ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil membantu Baekhyun berjalan.

"Tunggu! Kalian pergi naik apa? Jangan naik motor_"

"Lihat benda beroda empat hitam di depan? Itu milikku." Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan pada sosok Sehun. Sehun melirik ke luar jendela untuk melihat sebuah Maybach Exelero sudah terparkir gagah di depan rumahnya, membuatnya berdecak.

Setelah kedua sosok itu hilang, Sehun terkikik di tempatnya sambil memukul-mukul bantalan sofa dan dengan suara yang ia tahan.

"Mati kau Park, kau akan mati terbakar api cemburu melihat betapa banyaknya orang-orang yang akan menatap Baekhyun hyung." Ucapnya kecil sambil tertawa.

…

..

.

Chanyeol memang merasa bangga ketika semua mata tertuju padanya saat mobil mereka melaju memecah jalanan, apalagi ketika mobil itu terpakir di basement Departement store yang mereka datangi dan mendapat tatapan kagum dari seluruh pengunjung yang sedang memarkir.

Namun, ketika mereka berdua turun tatapan orang-orang tak lagi terfokus pada mobilnya, melainkan pada mereka berdua, dimana pada detik selanjutnya Chanyeol mulai menyadari bahwa tatapan orang-orang tertuju pada Baekhyun.

Karena itu sepanjang perjalanan, ia selalu menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dan melindunginya dari tatapan siapapun yang mencoba melihat kearah kekasihnya. Baekhyun itu memang cantik, namun Chanyeol tidak tahu jika dalam keadaan mengandung Baekhyun terlihat jauh lebih cantik berkali-kali lipat, hingga mereka tak menyadari bahwa objek tatapan mereka adalah seorang lelaki dan parahnya ia sedang berbadan dua.

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun merengek ketika ia merasakan kelelahan pada kedua kakinya akibat tarikan Chanyeol pada tangannya sejak dari parkiran tadi. Chanyeol terkesiap dan bola matanya membulat sadar menyadari ia baru saja menyeret kekasihnya.

"Astaga!" ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat wajah kelelahan Baekhyun dan satu tangannya yang memegang perutnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku!" ucap Chanyeol penuh penyesalan sambil membawa Baekhyun duduk disalah satu kursi kosong. Baekhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya sambil bersandar kelelahan, sementara Chanyeol menatap penuh kekhawatiran.

"Bodoh!" makinya pada dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun yang melihat itu segera mengelus pipi Chanyeol yang sedang berjongkok di depannya.

"Tidak masalah, dia baik-baik saja. Dia kuat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya pelan. Bagai sebuah mesin yang bekerja otomatis, sudut bibir Chanyeol membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika melihat kekasihnya tersenyum lembut.

Beberapa menit beristirahat akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Tujuan mereka untuk membeli pakaian yang lebih besar untuk Baekhyun, namun ketika melihat sebuah toko peralatan bayi hati Baekhyun terketuk untuk berkunjung kesana. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu segera menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang!" sapa salah seorang pramuniaga yang berdiri di depan pintu sembari mempersilahkan pasangan itu masuk. Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar melihat seluruh peralatan bayi di depan matanya, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum samar.

"Ayo kita lihat!" ucap Chanyeol sambil membawa Baekhyun menuju salah satu rak.

"Lucunya." Ucap Baekhyun pada beberapa foto-foto bayi yang berpose lucu disetiap rak. Toko itu cukup ramai, kebanyakan pengunjung yang datang adalah pasangan suami dengan istri mereka yang tengah mengandung.

"Chanyeol, lihat!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat sebuah mainan bayi berbentuk beruang yang bisa berbunyi. Chanyeol tersenyum pelan, membayangkan betapa bahagianya Baekhyun akan kehadiran bayi mereka.

"Kau suka?"

"Eeiiih bukan aku, tapi bayi kita." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya membuat Chanyeol gemas dan segera mencium bibir mungil kekasihnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Chanyeol membelikan Baekhyun banyak baju dengan ukuran yang besar, sehingga mencengah perut Baekhyun terlihat lagi dari balik pakaiannya. Tidak hanya itu, Chanyeol bahkan membeli beberapa peralatan bayi dan apapun yang pramuniaga katakan tentang hal-hal yang baik selama masa kehamilan, hingga membuat Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala.

Setiap orang yang memandang Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu akan ditatap balik oleh Chanyeol dengan mata apinya membuat mereka kehilangan ingatan sementara dan bersikap seperti orang kebingungan. Chanyeol benar-benar menghabisi siapapun yang berani menatap kearah kekasihnya, terutama yang memberikan tatapan pelecehan.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa disetiap hal yang mereka kerjakan, membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum lembut dan semakin membuatnya tidak tega untuk meninggalkan sosok Baekhyun, kelak.

…

..

.

Minho sedang duduk di dalam ruang kerjanya dengan kedua tangan meremas kepalanya, ketika Luhan tiba-tiba berjalan masuk setelah mengetuk pintu.

"Ayah?" Minho mendongak dan menghela nafas, seolah berbagi kelelahan pada putra sulungnya.

"Luhan… aku…" ucapan Minho terjeda, ia memilih bungkam seolah lidahnya tercekat. Luhan yang mengerti segera berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kursi di depan meja ayahnya.

"Aku mengerti, ayah pasti telah berusaha untuk Chanyeol bukan?" Minho terdiam lagi dan kemudian menatap Luhan. Menyalurkan kekecewaannya pada sang anak.

"Ayah tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi? Ayah bukanlah ibumu yang selalu menemukan cara untuk membahagiakan anak-anaknya. Ayah adalah sosok payah yang selalu membuat kalian menderita."

"Tidak, jangan berkata seperti itu. Ayah itu ayah yang hebat. Ayah tegas dan ayah adalah sosok yang membangun karakter pemimpin di diri kami." Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Minho membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum juga.

" Kita bisa memikirkan cara lain." Ucap Luhan mencoba memberi kekuatan , namun Minho kembali menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada cara lain Luhan. Chanyeol hanya memiliki dua pilihan, Infernus atau Baekhyun." Tubuh Luhan merosot, ia bersandar pada penyangga kursi sambil menghela nafas pelan, merasa kasihan pada adik keduanya.

"Apa .. Apa ayah telah membicarakan ini dengan Chanyeol?" Minho mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu.. lalu apa jawabannya?"

"Dia bilang, dia akan mengorbankan perasaannya, sebagaimana ibu kalian mengorbankan dirinya untuk bumi ini." Entah mengapa hati Luhan seolah ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum kecil tak kasat mata. Ia memang merasa Chanyeol itu menyebalkan sejak sosok itu pertama kali dilahirkan, namun ia tidak pernah bahagia jika melihat adiknya selalu mengobarkan perasaannya atas apapun yang terjadi.

"Be..berapa lama ayah? Berapa lama Chanyeol memiliki waktu?" tanya Luhan dengan air mata yang berkumpul disudut matanya.

"Putri Salju bilang tiga bulan, tepat saat bayi itu lahir, tapi semua tahu bahwa bayi itu bisa lahir kapanpun ia mau." Seketika tubuh Luhan menegang mendengarnya.

…

..

.

"Chan..Chanyeolkkhh…" Mata terpejam Chanyeol segera terbuka dan ia dengan cepat menyalakan lampu untuk mendapati Baekhyun dengan tubuh berkeringat memegang perutnya dengan kesakitan.

"A..apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol gugup. Baekhyun mencengkram seprei dan perutnya secara bersamaan, sambil menggeliat kesakitan.

"Luhan! Luhan! Tolong aku!" ucap Chanyeol melalui telepatinya. Dalam hitungan detik sosok Luhan muncul di dalam kamar Baekhyun. Mata Luhan membulat melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang tengah memegang perutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku mohon tolonglah!"

"Aaakkhh… sakit..sakitt…" Ucap Baekhyun dalam kesakitan. Luhan mencoba memanggil Kyungsoo lewat telepatinya dan ketika sosok itu muncul keduanya mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan mereka.

Sehun tak lama muncul dalam wujud setengah iblisnya dan berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Malam itu, bulan purnama bersinar terang. Tepat satu bulan dimana masa kehamilan Baekhyun bertambah sejak terakhir Luhan dan ayahnya berbincang.

Tepat satu bulan sudah waktu yang Chanyeol telah gunakan dari waktu tiga bulan yang Jessica katakan, yang bayinya berikan.

Ketika keadaan Baekhyun membaik, kekuatan Kyungsoo habis dan tubuhnya nyaris ambruk jika tidak disangga oleh Sehun. Kyungsoo bergumam terima kasih lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa. Luhan yang sama kelelahannya hanya bisa berdiri disamping Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau.. nakal." Ucap Chanyeol mencoba bicara pada bayi di dalam perutnya sementara Baekhyun masih mencoba mengatur nafas dengan mata terpejamnya.

"Apa kau senang melihat ibumu kesakitan seperti ini? Jika kau marah, marah padaku saja bocah!" Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar serius, matanya menatap kearah perut membesar Baekhyun.

"Ibumu tidak tahu apa-apa, dia sudah cukup menderita dengan apa yang kulakukan padanya. Persetan dengan kesakitan selama masa kehamilan, aku tahu kau bisa melakukan apapun padanya, tapi aku mohon jangan sakiti dia. Kau mengerti!" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Jika kau masih membuat ibumu kesakitan seperti ini, aku bersumpah akan mengeluarkanmu secara paksa_"

"Chanyeol_" Sehun menahan pundak Luhan yang hendak mencengah ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku memang menyayangimu, aku menyanyangi kalian berdua. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatmu bermain-main dengan ibumu seperti ini. Jangan membuatnya sakit lagi, jangan menjadi sepertiku! Aku tahu ketika aku membuatmu, aku dalam wujud penuh iblisku, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa tumbuh di dalam sana seperti iblis. Bagaimana pun kau memiliki darah manusia di dalam dirimu, darah ibumu." Chanyeol mengelus perut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Jadi, mari buat perjanjian. Hanya ketika kau lahir kau boleh membuat ibumu sakit. Jika tidak maka jangan lakukan apapun dengan bermain-main dengannya. Jika kau ingin bermain, hanya tendang perutnya perlahan, jangan terlalu keras. Ibumu manusia, dia tidak kuat seperti kita. Kau mengerti bocah?"

DUG

"Pintar." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu mengecup perut Baekhyun sayang. Luhan, Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menguatkan hati masing-masing.

"Chanyeol?" suara lemah Baekhyun terdengar dan Chanyeol segera menoleh pada kekasihnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan wajah sayunya membuat Chanyeol segera mengecup bibir mungil itu lembut.

"Sudah baikan?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan memeluk Chanyeol tanpa menyadari tiga sosok lain yang secara sembunyi menghilang.

"Tadi itu sangat sakit sekali." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol memeluknya semakin erat.

…

..

.

Pepatah yang mengatakan "Waktu berjalan bagai hembusan nafas" adalah sepenuhnya benar. Tanpa ada yang menyadari semua bergerak dengan begitu cepat. Hari terus berganti dan tanpa terasa mereka telah berubah menjadi bulan.

Tiga bulan yang diberikan akhirnya tiba pada waktu berakhirnya. Usia kandungan Baekhyun telah menginjak seolah kandungan berusia 9 bulan, padahal pada kenyataannya usia kandungannya baru mencapai bulan ketiga.

Bayi mereka menepati janjinya sebagaimana Chanyeol menepati janjinya pula untuk menduduki posisinya sebagai seorang Raja Iblis. Berita tersebar dengan cepat dan upacara penobatan akan dilakukan sebentar lagi. Chanyeol telah siap mengambil alih jabatan ayahnya, ia telah siap menjadi Raja Iblis, ia telah mempersiapkan segala hal yang seharusnya ia persiapkan, namun hanya satu yang belum ia siapkan. Ia belum menyiapkan hatinya untuk melepas sosok Baekhyun.

" _Manusia dan Iblis tidak bisa bersama. Kau harus melepaskan salah satunya! Pikirkan baik-baik, Kerjaaanmu atau perasaanmu!"_

Ucapan kakeknya beberapa bulan lalu masih terngiang di benak Chanyeol, yangmana hal itu membuatnya tidak tenang dan selalu cemas. Sebenarnya ia telah menentukan pilihan, tentu ia akan lebih memilih Baekhyun , namun kenyataan bahwa ibunya telah memperjuangkan dirinya demi Nubes dan Infernus membuat hatinya berkata lain lagi. Pengorbanan ibunya tidak boleh menjadi sia-sia hanya karena keegoisannya.

" _Ibu telah mengobarkan dirinya untuk Nubes dan Infernus, kenapa aku harus menjadi egois dengan memilih perasaanku. Baekhyun akan hidup bahagia tanpaku, dia akan tetap hidup meski tanpa diriku disampingnya."_

Itu adalah ucapan yang membuat Luhan, Minho dan Kyungsoo merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Lagi dan lagi perasan Chanyeol yang harus dikorbankan, seolah ia terlahir memang untuk mendapatkan seluruh cobaan di dalam hidupnya daripada kebahagiaan sementara yang semu.

Dan hari yang paling tidak dinantikan itu pun tiba. Kelahiran bayinya dengan ritual penobatannya terjadi pada hari yang sama. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi harus merasa bimbang. Namun semua orang mengerti, mereka membiarkan Chanyeol pergi dari ritualnya untuk sementara menemui Baekhyun yang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk kelahiran buah hatinya.

"Chanyeol?" Kibum menepuk pundak Chanyeol membuat sosok itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Mereka sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar dimana proses bersalin Baekhyun tengah dilaksanakan.

Jessica, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan adalah orang-orang yang sedang berjuang untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Baekhyun dan bayinya yang ternyata sangat kuat, Sementara Chanyeol, Sehun, Minho dan Kibum berada diluar ruangan menunggu dengan perasaan berdebar.

"Saakkiitt…. Sakkiitttt…" Teriakan Baekhyun terdengar hingga keluar kamar membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa cemas. Meski rumah itu telah diselimuti oleh medan yang Luhan buat untuk tetap meredam suara Baekhyun agar tak terdengar keluar, namun para makhluk-makhluk malam telah berkumpul di depan rumah Baekhyun untuk menyaksikan kelahiran putra kedua dari calon Raja Iblis mereka.

"Chanyeoll…hiks… sakitt.. aarrgghhhh…" Baekhyun menggeliat kesakitan ketika perutnya disobek menggunakan kuku Luhan. Kyungsoo mencoba menyalurkan kekuatannya namun rasa sakit Baekhyun sangat besar. Sementara Jessica hanya terdiam dan memandang kearah lubang yang mulai terbuka di perut Baekhyun. Ia menyalurkan kekuatannya pada satu titik di perut Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. sakitt….aaaaarrggh…" Teriakan Baekhyun kembali terdengar, ketika perutnya sudah terbuka dan yang terlihat adalah gumpalan daging berwarna merah menyala yang masih terselaput oleh lapisan-lapisan berlendir.

Luhan menoleh kearah Jessica dan ketika wanita itu mengangguk, Luhan menggunakan kuku dijari telunjuknya untuk menorehkan luka agar selaput itu terbuka, dan dalam hitungan detik sesosok bayi seperti mengalir bersama dengan darah dan cairan lainnya.

"AAAAAAARRGGGGHHHH.." Bayi itu mengaum keras membuat binatang malam disekitar mereka seketika panik. Bayi merah menyala berada di tangan Luhan saat ini, bayi dengan wujud penuh iblis dalam ukuran kecil menatapnya nyalang dengan mata merahnya.

Jessica mendekat, ia mengambil alih bayi tersebut dan bersamaan dengan itu Loocin leher Baekhyun menyala dan cahayanya menuju kearah si bayi. Perlahan bersamaan dengan cahaya biru yang mulai berpadu dengan warna merah, tubuh bayi itu berubah menjadi tubuh bayi normal.

Mata merahnya berubah menjadi biru dan perlahan menjadi coklat, tanduk, ekor, dan taringnya menghilang, rautnya tak lagi menyiratkan kemarahan namun sebuah ekspresi mengerjap yang lucu dan bibir yang turun kebawah menahan tangis.

"OEEEKK…OEEEKK…" Ketika tangisan bayi itu pecah, ketika itu semua orang tersenyum lega. Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera menangangi Baekhyun dan menyembuhkan tubuh mungil itu dengan cepat.

Jessica menatap bayi ditangannya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut, lalu menoleh pada sang rembulan yang bersinar sangat terang malam itu.

"Selama datang kembali, Pangeran Mahkota." Ucap Jessica dan bayi itu tersenyum, lalu perlahan sebuah Loocin muncul di lehernya. Loocin milik Baekhyun berpindah ke leher bayi laki-laki tersebut.

Chanyeol masuk dengan tergesa untuk mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang mencoba terduduk diatas kasurnya yang sudah bersih. Dengan cepat ia berlari dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya penuh sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi putih itu berulang kali.

"Aku juga." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Mata sayu itu perlahan mulai terlihat normal ketika kesehatannya kembali normal, lalu ia mengerjap untuk melihat sekitar dimana orang-orang berkumpul.

"Dimana bayiku?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menantikan bayinya. Tak lama Jessica muncul sambil berjalan mendekat dengan sesosok bayi ditangannya.

Baekhyun nyaris menangis melihat betapa tampan dan sehat bayinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan Jessica dengan senang hati memberikan bayi itu. Ketika menyingkirkan kain yang sedikit menutupi pipi bayinya, Baekhyun menangkap sebuah benda yang taka sing di leher bayinya, lalu ia memegang lehernya.

"Ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ya, Loocin itu telah memilih kembali pada pemiliknya." Ucap Jessica membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Bayi ini adalah reinkarnasi dari Pangeran Mahkota, dia memberikan sisi malaikatnya pada bayi ini, agar sisi iblisnya tidak terlalu menguasai. Itu lah yang aku bicarakan padanya ketika perutmu membesar untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun. Pangeran Mahkota meminta keistimewaan ini, dia tidak ingin terlahir sebagai malaikat lagi, ia ingin terlahir sebagai seorang anak, anak kalian." Ucap Jessica. Semua orang dibuat terkejut oleh penuturan Jessica, hingga membuat suasana berubah menjadi sendu.

"Minho, ini adalah kejutan yang ia katakan." Ucap Jessica ketika menyadari Minho nampak terkejut dan ucapannya semakin membuat sosok itu terdiam semakin dalam.

"Ibu.." gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap bayi yang kini berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mencium pipi gembul bayinya dan memeluknya penuh sayang.

Suasana yang semula canggung berubah menjadi hangat ketika bayi itu tersenyum memperlihatkan gusi merah mudanya yang belum ditumbuhi gigi sama sekali.

"Sayang…" ucap Baekhyun sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun sambil mengelus wajah anaknya sayang.

"Baekhyun, kau memiliki keistimewaan sama seperti ketika kau melahirkan Sehun dulu. Berikanlah ia air susumu." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semua orang berdeham merasakan ekspresi malu dari Baekhyun, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Chanyeol…" ucap Minho ketika berada di ambang pintu sebagai yang terakhir meninggalkan ruangan. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan Minho mencoba mengerti. Chanyeol tahu ia tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi, mala mini adalah malam terakhirnya bersama Baekhyun. Setelah ini, manusia dan Iblis tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi.

Chanyeol hanya akan bisa melihat Baekhyun dari kejauhan tanpa bisa menyentuh atau berbicara padanya lagi. Bayi yang ada ditangan Baekhyun, adalah bayi terakhir yang terlahir sebagai darah campuran iblis-manusia. Tidak ada lagi kesalahan lain, baik makhluk langit dan makhluk kegelapan telah sepakat bahwa manusia tidak bisa lagi mereka raih.

"Chanyeol, kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memaikan jemarinya bayinya. Chanyeol tersadar lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak dengar? Kau harus menyusuinya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menyingkap pakaian tidurnya dan terlihat kedua tonjolan didadanya semakin membesar, tidak sebesar para ibu yang melahirkan memang, namun cukup untuk membuat bayinya merasa kenyang.

"Akh." Baekhyun memekik ketika bayinya menyusu dengan sangat cepat, menghisap putingnya dengan sangat kuat seperti memunjukan bahwa dia memang kelaparan.

"Hei, jangan sakiti ibumu sayang!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi bayinya yang terlihat bergerak cepat seiring bibirnya yang menyusu.

"Dia memang terlihat tampan seperti malaikat, tapi dia tetaplah bayi iblis yang nakal." Gumam Baekhyun pelan sambil menyentuh lagi dan lagi pipi putranya. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap kearah interaksi dua orang di depannya, lalu ia memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Baek, aku mencintaimu. Aku senang kau bisa melahirkan bayi ini dengan selamat. Sayang? Ada yang harus aku katakan." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol pelan dan menatap kearah mata terluka Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas pelan.

"Hari ini aku akan dinobatkan sebagai Raja." Baekhyun yang semula terkejut, lalu perlahan memperlihatkan senyum bahagianya berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang nampak pucat pasi.

"Benarkah? Selamat Chanyeol. Kau akhirnya menjadi seorang Raja. Maaf aku melewatkan ini."

"Tidak masalah."

"Lalu? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa kau terlihat tidak bahagia?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil menyentuh pipi Chanyeol membuat pandangan mereka bertemu, saling mengunci satu sama lain.

"Katakan Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku akan menjadi Raja sebentar lagi, bukan Raja biasa melainkan Raja Iblis. Meski kaum kami selalu melanggar aturan, namun kami pun memiliki sebuah aturan yang tidak boleh dilarang." Kening Baekhyun berkerut, tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"La-lalu?" tanya Baekhyun ragu sambil tetap menyusui buah hatinya.

"Seorang Raja Iblis tidak bisa hidup di dunia manusia, manusia dan Iblis tidak berdampingan, untuk itu…." Ucapan Chanyeol terjeda dan bersamaan dengan itu wajah Baekhyun jatuh tertunduk. Ia lebih memilih menatap kearah buah hatinya yang perlahan mulai tertidur.

"Untuk itu…." Kembali Chanyeol tidak bisa merangkai kata-katanya, semua seolah menguap.

"Untuk itu kau akan meninggalkanku? Meninggalkan kami? Berapa lama?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok buah hatinya. Mengelus pipi itu lembut, mencoba menyampingkan hatinya yang sakit.

"Katakan Chanyeol! Berapa lama!" nada Baekhyun meninggi namun ia mencoba mengaturnya lagi agar tidak membangunkan buah hatinya.

"Aku akan menunggumu Chanyeol, aku akan_"

"Selamanya Baekhyun, selamanya." Air mata Baekhyun akhirnya terjatuh, ia terisak pelan mencoba menghalangi air matanya yang akan membasahi wajah malaikat kecilnya.

"Baekhyun…"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal? Kenapa kau memberiku harapan seolah aku bisa hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecil kita, denganmu."

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya tak ingin kau bersedih."

"Lalu sekarang apa? Kau bahkan membuatku menangis, Chanyeol. Kenapa takdir kita begitu rumit?" Baekhyun masih terisak dan Chanyeol memeluk tubuh itu sayang.

"Apa…apa tidak ada cara lain Chanyeol?"

"Sejak aku mengetahui hal itu, aku selalu mencari cara Baekhyun , namun nihil. Iblis dan manusia tidak bisa bersama. Meski ayah dan ibuku sempat bersama, namun pada akhirnya mereka berpisah. Dua dunia yang berbeda tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Mereka hanya berdampingan satu sama lain."

"Hiks…hiks.." isakan Baekhyun menyayat hati Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Baekhyun, aku harap kau bisa tetap hidup dengan baik bersama bayi kita. Dia akan tumbuh dengan sangat tampan. Hiduplah dengan bahagia sayang, kau adalah sosok yang kuat, tanpaku kau tetap akan bisa bahagia."

"Chanyeol..hiks.."

"Sayang, waktuku tidak banyak lagi. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol lalu menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Melumat bibir satu sama lain untuk terakhir kalinya, menyatukan perasaan satu sama lain yang akan terpisah untuk selamanya.

"Aku..hiks.. aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Perlahan Chanyeol mengecup pipi buah hatinya, lalu perlahan bangkit dan berdiri disisi ranjang.

Sebuah sinar mulai tampak dan Chanyeol berubah dalam sesaat. Mereka saling menatap dalam waktu cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol menghilang bagai tertelan udara, menyisakan kehangatan yang masih berbekas di sekujur tubuh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol…hiks.." Baekhyun menangis dalam sambil memeluk tubuh mungil bayinya yang sudah terlelap.

….

Chanyeol muncul di Infernus dengan wajah seriusnya, seluruh makhluk kegelapan telah berkumpul disana saling bersorak di tengah lingkaran api yang mengelilingi mereka.

Sebuah singgasana berdiri tengah di atas udara, melayang namun terlihat kokoh. Chanyeol berjalan ke depan kobaran api yang sangat tinggi dan panas. Minho berdiri di depan Chanyeol dengan masih mengenakan mahkotanya.

"Hari ini aku telah mengundurkan diri dari jabatanku sebagai Raja Iblis, dan hari ini juga Putra keduaku, akan mengambil alih seluruh kekuasaan Infernus beserta pasukan kegelapan. Katakan selamat pada Raja baru kita!"

"ARRRRRGGGHHH…" Raungan para iblis terdengar menggema. Chanyeol hanya menatap para anak buahnya dengan wajah datar, bahkan ketika mahkota telah berpindah keatas kepalanya.

Minho menepuk pundak Chanyeol, meminta anaknya tetap fokus dan Chanyeol mangangguk pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati api dengan sebuah belati yang Minho berikan padanya. Dengan cepat ia menorehkan luka menganga di telapak kirinya dan meneteskan darah pekat itu pada api, lalu dalam hitungan detik ia menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kobaran api.

WUUUSSHHH

Sosok membara muncul dari dalam kobaran api dan melesat keudara, lalu segera menuduki singgasananya yang melayang diatas udara.

"RAJA KITA TELAH LAHIR!"

"HOREEEEEE!"

Seluruh makhluk berteriak kegirangan atas kelahiran Raja mereka yang baru, sementara Chanyeol diatas singgasananya dengan kedua kaki disilang, kobaran api membara di dalam mata, dan sebuah seringaian tak kasat mata.

Sang Raja Iblis yang baru, telah terlahir.

…

..

.

Kibum melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan mendapati putranya sedang terisak sambil memeluk bayinya.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap ibunya dengan wajah penuh air mata. Kibum mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, tidak apa-apa. Ada ibu disini." Ucap Kibum menenangkan.

"Dia benar-benar pergi kali ini, ibu."

"Ya, ibu tahu. Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun. Masih ada ibu disini, kita akan membesarkan bayi ini bersama, dan hidup bahagia dengan normal."

"Ibu..hiks…"

"Jangan menangis! Jangan menangis! Anak ibu tidak boleh menangis, mengerti?" ucap Kibum sambil mengelus punggung bergetar Baekhyun, sebagaimana ia menenangkan putranya saat masih kecil dulu.

"Mungkin memang benar Baekhyun, manusia dan Iblis tidak bisa bersama. Dua dunia yang berbeda meski berdampingan, namun tidak bisa menyatu. Ini bukan akhir segalanya, mari hidup lebih baik mulai sekarang. Takdirmu tidak berakhir disini, perjalananmu masih panjang sayang." Bisik Kibum pelan.

Baekhyun masih terisak keras dan bayinya sudah diambil alih oleh Kibum yang masih setia mengelus punggung sempit Baekhyun.

"Ibu, setelah ini mari kita pindah dari sini. Aku ingin melupakan semua yang terjadi disini dan memulai hidup yang baru." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Kibum mengusap air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Ya, mari kita mulai hidup yang baru. Ibu yakin Tuhan telah menakdirkan semuanya Baekhyun. Mungkin kau dan Chanyeol memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama dikehidupan ini, tapi dikehidupan selanjutnya siapa yang tahu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, mengusap air matanya sambil menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

"Dibawah bulan purnama kita bertemu pertama kali, dibawah bulan purnama kita saling mengikat takdir satu sama lain, dibawah bulan purnama pula kita berpisah. Chanyeol, jangan khawatir, aku akan hidup bahagia meski tanpamu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Meski aku bukan makhluk abadi sepertimu, tapi percayalah bahwa cintaku padaku adalah abadi, untuk selamanya. Sampai bertemu dikehidupan berikutnya, aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Dunia yang terlihat luas pada kenyataanya sangat dipenuhi oleh batasan. Setiap sepatu memiliki pasangannya masing-masing, setiap pasangan memiliki kisah cinta yang berbeda dan setiap kisah cinta memiliki akhir mereka sendiri. Cinta memang buta, tidak memandang siapa, dimana dan kapan. Namun keadaan menentukan bagaimana cinta itu berakhir, dan pilihan adalah jalan bagaimana mereka mengakhirinya.

….

…

.

.

.

.

.

Gak mau ngomong panjang, cuma mau ngucapin maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan ff ini dan terima kasih yang amat sangat besar untuk kalian semua yang setia menunggu ff ini bahkan sampai lumutan wkwkwkkwk…

Buat yang udah review, udah follow dan favorite, aku ucapin spesial thanks buat kalian. Tanpa kalian ff ini gak bakal sampai ke tahap ini wkwkwkwk… dan juga makasi buat yang udah ngingetin satu tahunnya ff ini hehehehe.. kalian emang the best.

Gapapa kalo bagi kalian alur di chapter ini kecepetan, atau malah alurnya terkesan aneh atau apalah, gapapa, aku gak bakal menyanggah pendapat kalian. Meski sempet ragu, tapi aku gak nyangka akhirnya sampai di chapter ini hehhee..

Akhir kata selalu jaga kesehatan, karena itu amat sangat penting wkwkwkw..

Silahkan review jika berkenan, jika kalian menganggap bahwa ff ini pantas untuk dihargai wkwkwkw

Salam Chanbaek is real.

Love you guys, my lovely readers


	15. Chapter 15

**PERHATIAN!**

…

..

.

 **Sebelum kalian baca , tolong siapkan diri kalian atas apapun akhir dari ff ini ya :). Banyak yang bingung sama chapter kemarin karena gak ada tanda TBC nya, sebenernya itu sudah tamat dengan ending yang memang seperti itu, tapi karena banyak re:hampir semua protes jadinya aku putusin buat lanjutin.**

 **Jadi, kalau di chapter ini terasa aneh, mohon dimaklumi karena gak mudah untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah diakhiri. *eaaa.. Intinya jangan ngamuk sama apapun akhirnya.**

...

..

.

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **( Tarik nafas dalam dan jauhkan benda-benda tajam di sekitar kalian )**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Happy reading :)**

 **...**

Tak berbeda dari biasanya, jalanan _La Rambla_ tetaplah diramaikan oleh para pejalan kaki dan tak sedikit para turis asing yang mengambil gambar menarik dan indah dari kota Barcelona.

Beberapa ada yang menikmati alunan indah dari permainan musik para pengamen jalanan, atau sekedar melihat para _mannequin-man_ yang bergaya di tengah-tengah kota. Salah satu penikmat para peraga patung itu adalah sesosok anak kecil lelaki yang berdiri di depan dua sosok patung-manusia yang berpakaian tahun 80-an.

Anak lelaki itu tersenyum-senyum dan sesekali menyentuh patung-manusia itu lalu terkikik.

" _Isn't your job is tiring? Standing like this all of the day?"_ ucapnya dengan wajah polos sambil menggeleng pelan.

" _Uuuh, so boring and tiring, I never_"_ ucapannya terhenti ketika seseorang melemparkan uang koin ke dalam sebuah wadah kecil di depan para patung-manusia itu. Ia melirik wadah itu dan bola matanya membulat.

" _Wow, you have much money. Unbelievable_ " Gumamnya lagi, namun kedua sosok patung itu hanya melirik sekilas. Ide jahil melintas di otak si bocah, ia berjongkok lalu menatap koin-koin itu, mengangkatnya dengan wajah seolah tergiur.

" _Uhm, I think you will standing like that even if I take all of these, right?"_ Ucapnya sambil terkikik membuat dua sosok patung itu hendak marah sambil masih mengawasi si bocah kecil.

" _Put it back, you little bad boy!"_ ucap sebuah suara dibelakang si bocah, membuat bocah lelaki itu membeku bagaikan terkena sihir.

" _Oopss.. my disaster comes!"_ gumamnya pelan.

" _What did you say?"_

"Oucch…ouch..ouch…." Bocah itu merengek kesakitan ketika telinganya ditarik keatas, membuat dengan terpaksa ia harus berdiri.

" _I'm so sorry Mr, he's so naughty. I'll teach him more how to respect the older."_ Ucap sosok pria yang kini berjalan sambil menggandeng lengan bocah nakal disampingnya.

" _Oh please, Mom. Let me go_!" Mohon yang lebih kecil sambil memasang wajah bersedihnya.

"Tidak. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Aku hanya meninggalkanmu beberapa menit untuk masak, tahu-tahu kau sudah berkeliaran di tengah kota dan berbuat ulah." Ucap sosok yang lebih tua.

Ukuran tubuhnya cukup pendek untuk ukuran pria seusianya, rambutnya berwarna coklat terang dan terbelah dibagian tengahnya, memperlihatkan dahi sempitnya yang menawan, mata sipitnya sarat akan kekesalan dan kelelahan, sementara bibir tipis merahnya tak hentinya bergumam atas tingkah putra bungsunya.

"Masuklah!" ucap pria itu pada putra 6 tahunnya yang nampak memasang wajah cemberut. Mobil hitam itu melaju pelan dan musik dinyalakan membuat yang lebih kecil berdecih kesal sambil menghadap jendela.

Mereka tiba disebuah mansion bercat putih gading, mobil hitam itu melaju melewati halaman dan berhenti tepat di depan teras rumah. Pintu terbuka dan setelahnya terdengar bantingan keras seiring dengan berlalunya yang lebih kecil sambil menghentakan kakinya.

"Anak itu benar-benar." Gumam yang lebih tua sambil segera melangkah memasuki rumah.

"Ibu! Ibu!" sosok wanita cantik menuruni anak tangga. Terlihat keriput disekitar wajahnya bahkan rambutnya sudah memutih di beberapa bagian. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil berpegangan pada tangga.

"Kau menemukannya?" tanyanya sambil menatap putra semata wayangnya membanting tubuh lelahnya diatas sofa.

"Huh, setelah pencarian hampir sejam. Dia benar-benar nakal."

"Baekhyun?" panggil sang ibu ketika mendudukan dirinya disamping putranya.

"Ya bu?"

"Kau harus bersabar menghadapinya, bagaimana pun dia_"

"MOMMY! GRANDMA!" suara teriakan itu membuat dua sosok yang sedang berbincang itu menoleh keatas tangga. Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah sementara Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum dan segera bangkit.

Mereka menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat dan melalui sebuah koridor kecil untuk sampai pada pintu kamar paling ujung, dimana di depan pintu terdapat sebuah gambar tengkorak yang disilang.

Baekhyun membuka pintu untuk menemukan putranya menunjuk kearah ranjang dengan wajah menahan tangis.

" _Look! My superman_ it…it… huweee.."_ Ia mulai menangis , baik Kibum dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sebuah boneka superman berukuran besar yang kepalanya telah terlepas dari lehernya.

"Sehun-ah!" ucap Baekhyun tenang.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Baekhyun , bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut berwarna coklat madu, lalu sosok itu mengecup pipi Kibum setelahnya dan menatap sosok kecil di depannya.

"Jelaskan, apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu hal kecil, Bu. Kepala di balas kepala." Ucap Sehun terkekeh lalu didetik berikutnya menatap tajam pada sosok kecil di depannya.

" _What? You can't do this to me!_ Dasar lelaki cengeng_"

"Yak! Jaga ucapanmu iblis kecil! Jika tidak_" sebuah api muncul ditangan Sehun, namun yang kecil menatap nyalang.

"Sehun! Hentikan. Jackson, Mommy akan membelikan yang baru untukmu, jadi_"

" _I don't want it."_ Ucapnya sambil membalik tubuhnya dan bersidekap. Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas, lalu melirik Sehun yang hanya memberikan tatapan tidak bersalah dan merasa bahwa adiknya pantas mendapatkan itu karena telah memutuskan kepala anjing kesayangannya tanpa sengaja ketika bermain, jadi ia membalasnya dengan boneka kesayangan si bocah.

 **BLASH**  
Sosok kecil itu menghilang dari dalam ruangan membuat mata Baekhyun dan Kibum membulat sejenak, lalu Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah.

"Demi Neptunus. Jackson, kembali! _Now!_ Jackson!" Namun sia-sia, si bocah tidak kembali. Kibum menghela nafas sambil mengelus pundak Baekhyun.

….

..

.

Tiga orang dewasa sedang menikmati makan malamnya, dan tak lama sosok lelaki mungil muncul dari ruang tengah dengan masih mengenakan mantel dan membawa tas kerjanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Luhan sambil meletakkan sebuah bingkisan besar diatas meja.

"Dimana keponakan kesayanganku?" tanyanya sambil segera mengambil duduk. Baekhyun yang sedang menyuapkan makanannya hanya menghela nafas.

"Seperti biasa, dia kabur."

"Lagi?"

"Lagi." Kini Sehun yang menyahut sambil menarik dagu Luhan dan membawa keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman.

" _Guys_! Kita sedang di meja makan sekarang! Sehun, hentikan!" ucap Baekhyun sambil melemparkan sebuah potongan tomat kearah Sehun yang berhasil ditangkap lalu dikunyah olehnya.

"Jangan menasehatiku seolah aku ini masih bocah bu, aku 25 sekarang." Ucap Sehun bangga.

"Kurang 3 minggu." Sahut Baekhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya tanpa minat.

"Dan itu artinya, hari itu semakin cepat. Kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu Sehun?" tanya Kibum. Sehun menatap Kibum dan Baekhyun bergantian, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku telah yakin. Aku sudah memikirkannya cukup lama, dan juga Luhan telah menjadi manusia lebih dulu demiku, kini giliranku yang menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Lagipula aku akan tinggal disini menemani nenek." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah Kibum dan wanita itu tersenyum terharu.

Makan malam berjalan lancar, ketika Baekhyun sedang mencuci piring seorang diri di dapur, ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk merasakan kehadiran sosok lain disana.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Baekhyun namun tidak ada suara.

"Ingin menyampaikan sesuatu?" masih tak ada suara yang menyahut.

"Keluarlah _baby_!" tak lama muncul sosok bocah mungil dibalik meja dapur, perlahan sosok itu keluar dari persembunyianya dengan wajah bersedih. Baekhyun membersihkan tangannya, lalu mengeringkannya dengan lap.

Setelahnya ia menoleh dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap kearah putranya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Ingin mengatakan sesuatu _?"_ Jackson semakin mendekat dengan wajah tertunduk dan kedua tangan terjalin di depan tubuhnya.

" _I'm so sorry Mom."_

" _What for?"_

"Untuk semua yang aku lakukan hari ini _."_ Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berjongkok dan membentangkan kedua tangannya.

" _Come here, baby Jack!"_ Jackson berlari lalu memeluk tubuh ibunya erat.

"Maaf, Mommy. Jackson berteriak ke Mommy dan Grandma, Jackson juga telah membunuh Vivi, Jackson tidak sengaja." Bola mata Baekhyun membulat lalu ia mendorong tubuh putranya sambil menatap terkejut.

"Hehehehe… Jackson tidak sengaja. _I swear!"_ Baekhyun menghela nafas maklum, pantas saja Sehun semarah itu pada adiknya.

" _Okay. Promise me!"_

" _What?"  
_

" _Never leave me, again! never!"_ ucap Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

" _Never. I promise you, Mom_." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh yang putranya sayang.

" _Are you hungry baby?"_ Jackson mengangguk mantap membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tubuh putranya, lalu mendudukannya diatas meja dapur.

" _Okay wait a minute,_ Mommy akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu."

" _Okay! Without green monsters, Mommy!"_ pekik Jackson, Baekhyun menoleh sambil menatap putranya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Sayur bagus untuk pertumbuhanmu, belajarlah menyukai mereka."

" _But_ _"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, duduk dan_" ucapan Baekhyun terjeda, ia kembali membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap putranya dan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajah yang lebih kecil.

" _Don't try to run or do something except breathing!"_ Jackson menutup mulutnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mengangguk cepat.

Baekhyun sibuk memanggang bacon kesukaan putranya, dan menambahkan beberapa potong brokoli ke dalamnya.

" _Mom?"_

" _No sound, baby!"_ gumam Baekhyun pelan dan tidak ada lagi suara dari Jackson. Sepuluh menit berkutat dengan masakannya,dan setelah selesai ia hanya menemukan sosok putranya berbaring diatas meja dengan tangan sebagai bantal.

Baekhyun meletakkan piring dan segelas jus jeruknya diatas meja tepat disamping Jackson berbaring, lalu mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik putranya. Perlahan sebuah senyuman terlintas di benak Baekhyun, setiap elusan yang ia lakukan semakin membuatnya merasakan sebuah perasaan lain.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu, Jackie." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil mengelus pipi putra kecilnya.

 **CUP**

"Hi, Mom." Sebuah kecupan dipipi dan suara berat membuat Baekhyun menoleh untuk mendapati Sehun berdiri di depan kulkas hanya menggunakan boxer hitamnya. Ia sedang meneguk air ketika Baekhyun menyadari ada bekas kemerahan di leher dan pundak putranya.

"Melalui malam yang indah?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit menggoda putra sulungnya. Sehun menoleh sambil tetap menegak air dinginnya, lalu mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Ini masih berlanjut, aku hanya tiba-tiba merasa haus." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelap sisa air di sudut bibirnya lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Dia tertidur seperti babi." Ucap Sehun sambil mencibir menatap adiknya.

"Hei, jangan selalu mengganggu adikmu. Dia hanya butuh perhatian." Sehun mendelik kearah Baekhyun merasa tidak terima.

"Butuh perhatian? Disaat semua orang menaruh perhatian berlebih padanya? Ck! Jangan terlalu memanjakannya, dia akan semakin melonjak dan terus menjadi bocah menyebalkan." Baekhyun terkekeh, lalu mencubit pipi putih Sehun.

"Lihat! Siapa yang baru saja mengatai adiknya bocah menyebalkan?"

"Awww, sakit ibu! Jangan pilih kasih seperti ini." Gumam Sehun. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan tidak mengerti dengan sikap cemburu Sehun pada adiknya yang bahkan masih berusia 6 tahun.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Aku akan membawa adikmu ke kamar." Ucap Baekhyun berusaha mengangkat tubuh putra bungsunya, namun dicegah oleh Sehun.

"Biar aku saja!" ucapnya lalu mengangkat tubuh Jackson dengan perlahan. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil berjalan di belakang Sehun menuju lantai atas dimana kamar adiknya berada.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh adiknya, Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya, sementara Baekhyun menyelimuti tubuh putranya pelan dan memutuskan untuk berbaring disampingnya.

Ia mengelus surai Jackson perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang hingga matanya tertuju pada bulan yang bersinar nyaris sempurna diluar jendela kamar Jackson.

"Sebentar lagi purnama itu berarti sebentar lagi ulang tahun mu sayang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh putranya dan ikut memejamkan mata.

Waktu menunjukan pukul tengah malam, ketika angin berhemus melalui jendela kamar yang perlahan terbuka, menerbangkan tirai berwarna coklat muda itu.

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, masih terlelap jauh dalam tidurnya namun tubuhnya telah menghadap langit-langit kamar. Perlahan pakaiannya tersingkap keatas tanpa seorang pun yang menggerakannya.

Memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus Baekhyun dan bagian perut yang sedikit membuncit. Kaos itu tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan dua tonjolan di dada sang pemiliknya yang masih tertidur dengan pulas.

 **Cup**

 **Cup**

 **Cup**

Suara kecupan terdengar berdecak di dalam ruangan, dan ruam kemerahan yang perlahan menghilang muncul di sekujur permukaan perut Baekhyun.

Setelahnya celana Baekhyun mulai diturunkan, namun ketika mata Baekhyun terbuka gerakan itu terhenti, dan sebuah angin berhembus keluar melalui jendela.

Baekhyun terduduk sambil menatap kearah jendela dengan nafas sedikit terengah, tanpa menyadari sesuatu yang janggal pada tubuhnya ia kembali merebahkan dirinya menyamping dan memeluk tubuh Jackson yang tidur dengan acak.

"Mo..Mommy…nyaaamm…nyamm…" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat putranya yang nampak sedang mengigau, lalu kembali menutup matanya. Di balik jendela di dalam kegelapan sebuah sinar berwarna biru kelam yang menyerupai dua titik menyala sangat terang, lalu menghilang bagai ditelan udara.

…

..

.

Pagi harinya mansion Luhan telah dipenuhi oleh suara ribut yang berasal dari Jackson yang tidak henti-hentinya berteriak dengan sangat keras membuat Baekhyun dan Kibum menutup telinga mereka.

" _I SAID I DON'T WANT IIIIITTTTT!"_

" _JUST EAT IT, STUPID!"_

" _I'M NOT STUPID, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"_

" _WHAT?"  
"MOMMYYYYYYY! HUWAAAAAAA!"_ Jackson menangis histeris sambil melempar sendok di depannya, membuat benda itu jatuh ke atas piring makanan yang lain.

" _Okay..Okay.. Just don't eat it! You can choose what do you want."_ Ucap Luhan berusaha menenangkan.

"Hiks…hiks.. _But all the foods with that green monster, I don't like it.. I don't want to eat it…hiks.. don't ask me to eat that_ , Mommy! Jackson tidak mau, tidak suka." Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu bangkit.

" _Okay, I'll make you a new food_without green monster."_ Ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan. Jackson tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya dengan mata sembab dan hidung yang masih memerah.

"Dasar cengeng!"

"Diam! Jangan panggil dirimu, hyungku , _because you're a devil."_

"Jackson hentikan! Nenek tidak suka jika cucu nenek bicara kasar. _Do you understand?"_

"Yes, Grandma." Ucap Jackson.

Tak lama Baekhyun datang dengan sepiring bacon panggang dan meletakkannya diatas meja, membuat mata si kecil berbinar senang dan dengan cepat menarik piringnya lalu memakannya dengan cepat.

"Jackson! Pelan-pelan kau bisa tersedak nanti!" ucap Baekhyun.

" _All right…Mom.."_ ucapnya dengan bibir penuh makanan membuat Kibum dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Siang harinya Baekhyun memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya menemani putra bungsunya agar si nakal Jackson tidak kabur dari rumah lagi. Untuk itu, Baekhyun meletakkan putranya diantara kakinya, mengapitnya lembut dan meletakkan sebuah buku cerita bergambar diatas paha si kecil.

"Mommy, kenapa si kerudung merah menggunakan kerudung merah? Kenapa tidak menggunakan kerudung hijau?" tanya Jackson. Baekhyun menghentikan ceritanya untuk kesekian kalinya dan mendesah.

"Karena merah melambangkan keberanian, gadis ini sangat berani ia tidak mengenal rasa takut." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

" _Are you sure? So,how about green?"_ tanya Jackson mulai mengeluarkan aksen baratnya lagi.

" _Green means nature, green means refreshing, green means_"_

" _Monster."_ Potong Jackson sambil tertawa terkikik. Baekhyun yang mulai jengkel menggelitik tubuh putranya hingga Jackson menggeliat dalam tawa kerasnya.

" _Stop it Mommy! Hahahaa.. Stop it…I…can't hahahaha…Mommy_ hentikan _!"_ Tawa Jackson sambil mencoba menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun yang terus menggelitik tubuhnya.

"Okay, mari kita lanjutkan!" ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya.

"Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"Apa setiap warna di dunia ini punya arti?" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya."

"Lalu apa warna yang paling Mommy suka?" Baekhyun menatap kearah buku Jackson sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Biru."

" _Why?"_

"Karena ketika menatap langit, mengingatkan mommy pada dua buah mata biru yang indah." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

" _Kau tahu Baek, aku sangat membenci warna biru, karena warna itu mengingatkanku pada mataku dan mengingatkanku juga bahwa aku bukanlah sepenuhnya iblis, masih ada darah malaikat di dalam tubuhku. Tapi sejak bertemu denganmu, aku menyukai warna biru. Karena setiap aku melihat ke langit, aku selalu melihat dirimu disana, tersenyum bagai seorang malaikat."_

Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak untuk mengontrol emosinya, sebelum tusukan jari telunjuk Jackson pada pipinya membuatnya tersadar. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati putranya menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Baekhyun tersenyum kembali lalu menggeleng.

"Mommy?"

" _Yes baby?"_

" _Let's go to the beach!"_

" _Today?"_

"E-ekhm." Jackson menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Right now."_ Ucapnya sambil memasang wajah tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang terususun rapi.

…

..

.

Mereka tiba di pantai sejam setelahnya, dan si kecil Jackson sudah berlari seperti seekor burung yang dilepaskan dari sangkarnya membuat Baekhyun berusaha mengejar putra nakalnya dan meninggalkan Sehun, Luhan dan Kibum dibelakang dengan peralatan mereka.

" _Jackson!_ Jangan pergi terlalu jauh _baby!"_ teriak Baekhyun sambil berusaha menangkap tubuh putranya yang untungnya bisa ia lakukan. Baekhyun berjongkok dan mencengkram pelan pundak putranya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Mommy! Mommy! Palli!" ucapnya dengan aksen Korea membuat Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu membuka kaos bergambar superman milik putranya dan membuka celana jeans pendeknya hingga hanya menyisakan celana renang sebatas paha miliknya.

" _Let's go Mommy!"_ teriak Jackson namun Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Mommy tunggu disini dan mengawasimu darisini. Jangan coba berbuat macam-macam!" Jackson membulatkan matanya berbinar. Tidak ada _Mommy,_ berarti tidak ada aturan yang dengan kata lain adalah kebebasan. Ia segera membalik tubuhnya dengan senyum lebar dan bahagia sebelum akhirnya sebuah tangan menapak diatas kepalanya, membuatnya memutar tubuhnya pelan untuk menatap sosok menjulang tinggi yang bahkan menutupi cahaya matahari.

"Kau pikir kau akan bebas iblis kecil?" ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai.

" _You! Go away!"_ ucap Jackson sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun namun usahanya sia-sia karena Sehun sudah lebih dulu mengangkat tubuhnya dan memikulnya seperti sekarung beras.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dari tempatnya duduk ketika Luhan datang memberikan sekaleng minuman dingin untuknya dan Kibum.

"Mereka terlihat akur dari jarak sejauh ini." Gumam Luhan pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Interaksi mereka mengingatkanku pada Chanyeol dan Sehun dulu." Ucap Kibum tanpa sadar dan segera menutup bibirnya ketika menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Ah…maksud ibu_"

"Tidak apa-apa Bu. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan senyum pahitnya.

Kibum melirik Luhan sambil memberikan raut wajah menyesal dan Luhan mengelus punggung Kibum sayang.

…

..

.

Di sebuah Kerajaan di dasar perut bumi, sebuah tempat yang sudah tidak asing lagi, Infernus. Dimana jeritan jiwa-jiwa kotor masih terdengar dan bahkan bertambah banyak menjadi latar suara tempat hunian para makhluk kegelapan itu.

Di sebuah ruangan besar yang selalu ditempati oleh Raja Iblis disetiap generasinya, terlihat sesosok pria berjubah hitam terduduk di depan meja kerjanya. Rambut hijau kelamnya yang tersisir keatas, memperlihatkan dahinya yang tetap terlihat menawan. Mata yang dulunya penuh kekejaman dan pesona kini terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Chanyeol duduk di depan meja kerjanya sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu, mengerjakan banyak hal yang membuatnya tidak tidur selama dua hari penuh. Baginya ini hal tergila yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya, menjadi Raja Iblis bukan hal yang mudah terlebih jika semakin banyak manusia yang terjerat oleh rayu para anak buahnya, namun jika mereka tidak berhasil maka kaum mereka juga yang akan menanggung malu.

Sungguh dilema bagi Chanyeol, menghadapi dua hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa memilih kecuali mengorbankan waktunya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas, merasa sangat kelelahan dengan semua pekerjaannya, terlebih sejak Luhan memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya dan hidup di dunia manusia.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kakaknya memilih untuk menjadi bagian dari makhluk paling lemah di dunia, ketimbang tetap mempertahankan darah iblis-malaikat di dalam dirinya.

" _Aku hanya tidak tahu dimana seharusnya aku berada. Karena manusia sama sepertiku memiliki sisi iblis dan malaikat yang sebanding, maka aku putuskan untuk berada diantara mereka."_ Itulah yang Luhan katakan ketika ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang manusia.

Dan tak lama lagi, Sehun akan menyusul kekasihnya untuk menjadi manusia dan menetap di Bumi, berbaur bersama mereka dan melupakan darimana mereka berasal. Chanyeol ingin melarang namun ia tidak memiliki hak terlebih semua orang telah menyetujuinya.

Sesekali Chanyeol menghela nafas namun jemarinya masih mengerjakan tugasnya dengan sebaik-baiknya, tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya dan juga kakeknya terutama ibunya yang sudah tenang disana.

Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia mampu menjadi seorang Raja dan mengemban tugas itu dengan baik. Meski terkadang hatinya menginginkan sosok itu kembali lagi dan berada disampingnya.

"Baekhyun, aku merindukanmu." Gumam Chanyeol pelan sambil menatap kosong pada pena ditangannya.

…

..

.

Jackson berlari kearah Baekhyun dengan tubuh dan rambut basahnya sementara Sehun berlari kearah Luhan. Dua sosok yang dihampiri itu segera membentangkan handuk dan membungkus tubuh putra dan kekasih mereka.

"Mommy!" ucap Jackson sambil duduk diatas pangkuan Baekhyun dan bersandar di dada ibunya.

"Lelah?"

"Hm." ucap Jackson sambil mencari kehangatan di dada sang ibu.

"Sehun hyung selalu menggangguku, ia berpura-pura menjadi hilu dan menerkam kakiku." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Hiu sayang bukan hilu."

"Perbaiki dulu kosakatamu, baru mengadu!" ejek Sehun yang mendapat pukulan sayang dari Luhan yang dibalas senyuman manja oleh Sehun.

"See? Dia benar-benar menyebalkan Mom." Bisik Jackson sambil menatap tajam kearah Sehun lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat. Angin pantai membuat mata si kecil mulai memberat dan perlahan ia terjauh dalam tidur lelapnya.

"Lihat cucuku, dia mudah sekali tertidur." Gumam Kibum sambil mengelus pipi tembab Jackson.

"Itu karena dia tidak bisa diam, energinya selalu terkuras." Gumam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menatap wajah tertidur Jackson lalu mengecup bibir putranya cepat.

"Kita kembali?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya, tentu! Jackson bisa kedinginan." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba bangkit.

"Bu jangan lupa, dia itu iblis dia tidak akan kedinginan!"

"Ya aku tahu, tapi dia belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya."

"Memangnya ibu pikir bagaimana bisa ia memutuskan kepala vivi dengan kedua tangan kecilnya jika bukan karena kekuatannya?" Baekhyun menoleh dan mengelus rambut basah Sehun,

"Ibu minta maaf untuk itu sayang, adikmu hanya belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya."

"Ya..Ya…Ya aku tahu."

"Kau tahu kenapa ia melakukannya?" Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Ia hanya kesal karena kau lebih memperhatikan vivi ketika anjing itu datang dan tidak memperhatikannya lagi." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bu siapapun pasti akan memilih anjing menggemaskan ketimbang bocah menyebalkan." Ucap Sehun, Baekhyun terkekeh lalu menoleh.

"Tapi ayahmu tidak pernah memilih anjing daripada dirimu. " Sehun terdiam lalu tersenyum kikuk.

…

..

.

Pagi hari esoknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, karena ketika Baekhyun sedang berkebun dibelakang rumah lagi-lagi terdengar kegaduhan dan kali ini berasal dari sebuah kaca yang pecah.

Baekhyun yang sedang berjongkok di kebun kecil di halaman belakang menanam sepohon mawar merah kembali menghela nafas dan segera bangkit perlahan sambil melepas kedua slop tangannya.

"Jackson? Apalagi kali ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke dalam rumah. Ketika ia memasuki rumah dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah, ia mendapati sebuah lubang besar di jendela kaca besar yang menuju ke teras samping rumahnya. Kibum berdiri disana terlebih dahulu sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Baekhyun. Kibum menelan ludahnya pelan sambil melirik pintu dibelakang mereka. Baekhyun berjalan pelan dengan wajah jengkel dan membuka pintu itu namun tidak ada siapapun yang bersembunyi dibaliknya hingga Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ada bekas lumpur dikarpet mahalnya dan tepat berhenti dimana ia berdiri sekarang.

"Keluar atau mommy akan benar-benar marah!" Masih hening tidak ada yang berubah.

"Oh baiklah, bagaimana kalau mommy panggilkan_"

" _Stop! Don't do it! Okay, Mommy_ Jackson keluar." Perlahan sebuah sosok muncul dan memperlihatkan tubuh kotor Jackson yang bermandikan lumpur serta wajahnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Oh Jackson! Apalagi sekarang? _Baby, please!"_ Jackson tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi susunya dan memainkan jemari kakinya dibawah sana.

"Jackson…Jackson hanya bermain sebentar."

"Kau keluar dari rumah? Lagi?"

"Hanya sebentar."

"Kemana?"

"Bermain."

"Dengan?"

"Sesuatu yang lucu."

"Lalu apa sesuatu yang lucu itu melemparimu lumpur?" Jackson menggeleng pelan sambil menatap kearah ibunya takut-takut.

" _No. They're cute mommy. I swear. They're so big, with pink colour and make sound like this "Ooocchh…Ooocchh…Oocchh.""_ Ucapnya polos sambil menggerakan hidungnya kembang kempis dan membuat suara mengerok.

"Kau bermain dengan babi? Siapa yang memelihara binatang seperti itu dikota seperti ini?"

"Tidak disini." Mata Baekhyun membulat dan Jackson menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Kau bermain jauh lagi? Seberapa jauh?"

" _Not really far._ Itu dipinggir kota mommy, sebuah desa lucu dengan banyak hewan yang aneh."

"Astaga Jackson, itu ribuan kilometer dari sini." Jackson kembali memperlihatkan giginya dan kembali tertunduk ketika Baekhyun kembali mendelik.

"Lalu apa pembelaanmu tentang kaca pecah itu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Apa kaca itu pecah dengan sendirinya?" Jackson terdiam sejenak lalu memilih mengangguk pelan membuat kesabaran Baekhyun hilang.

"Kau tahu berapa harga rumah dan setiap barang dirumah ini? Kau tahu berapa kali _Mommy_ harus meminta maaf pada Luhan atas semua kekacauan yang kau lakukan di rumah ini?"

" Aku rasa banyak."

"JACKSON!" teriak Baekhyun. Ia menarik tangan putranya kencang membuat Jackson terseret.

" _Mommy! Mommy! What will you do? Mommy! Stop mommy!"_ ucap Jackson sambil meronta. Kibum berusaha menghentikan merasa khawatir melihat cucu dan putranya.

"Baekhyun, hentikan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengurusinya lagi, aku lelah Ibu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tetap menyeret putranya yang meronta.

…

..

.

Chanyeol berdiri di dalam ruang kerjanya,di depan sebuah rak besar berisi banyak dokumen tentang seluruh riwayat orang-orang mati. Banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan dan banyak hal pula yang membuatnya terlibat dalam kesalahan, untuk itu ia harus memperbaikinya seorang diri.

Jika dulu ia bisa meminta bantuan Luhan namun kini ia harus benar-benar mengerjakannya sendiri, karena ia tidak bisa mempercayai anak buahnya yang lain.

Menjadi Raja kadang membuatnya bosan, bagian paling menarik hanyalah ia memiliki jabatan tertinggi dan semua orang menganggapnya penting. Ia satu-satunya yang berkuasa atas Neraka dan ia pula yang bisa memberikan keputusan atas apa yang harus setiap roh yang masuk patut terima.

Tapi sisanya hanyalah kebosanan yang kadang ingin membunuhnya, meski ia tidak akan bisa mati.

"Ikut aku!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu ketika mendengar suara ribut dari dua orang yang sangat ia kenal. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika pintu terbuka dan muncul dua sosok yang paling ia sayangi sedang beradu argumen sambil berjalan mendekat.

Yang lebih tinggi terlihat sangat kesal, sementara sosok kecil disampingnya yang membuat Chanyeol mengernyit dengan penampilannya yang kotor hanya mencoba meronta.

" _Mommy!_ Jangan lakukan ini, _please!"_

"Diam, dan ikut aku!"

" _Mommy!"_

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan berdiri dari duduknya. Jackson menarik tangannya semakin kuat dan Baekhyun menahannya semakin kencang.

"Lihat, apa yang anakmu lakukan!"

"Siapa dia? Apa dia sungguh anakku?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Jackson yang mencibir.

"Bocah! Apa yang kali ini kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap tajam kearah Jackson. Jackson mendengus sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam pula.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau! Sini kau, biar ku beri pelajaran!" ucap Chanyeol sambil berpindah tepat dibelakang Jackson dan mencengkram pundak bocah itu.

"Mencoba kabur? Jangan mimpi!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menyeramkan dan mengubah wujud setengan iblisnya, Jackson menutup matanya lalu menangis kencang membuat Chanyeol segera menghilangkan ekspresi seperti ingin membunuhnya.

"Huwaa _daddy_ seram! _I hate you, I hate you monster!"_

"cup cup sayang! Jangan menangis! Daddy hanya bercanda."

"Huwaaa.." Jackson berlari kearah Baekhyun lalu memeluk perut ibunya menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil 'berpura-pura' menangis.

"Hei!Hei! Daddy hanya bercanda."

"Daddy jahat! Daddy sama seperti Sehun hyung."

"Tidak sayang, kemari!"

"Tidak mau."

"Apa yang terjadi?"Sebuah suara muncul dari balik pintu dan Chanyeol menghela nafas malas.

"Granpa?" teriak Jackson sambil berlari kearah Minho meminta perlindungan.

"Oh cucu kesayangan Granpa."

"Granpa, Daddy ingin membunuhku." Adu Jackson dengan wajah dibuat-buat.

"Benarkah? Dan kenapa dengan penampilan cucu kakek? " Minho mengangkat tubuh cucunya dan menggendongnya, lalu ketika melirik kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang dalam suasana canggung, Minho memutuskan untuk memberikan dua orang di depannya waktu bicara lebih lama.

"Ayo ikut aku, kita akan bermain sepuasnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu."  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya Jackson sambil melihat kearah dua orangtuanya yang sedang saling pandang.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan orang dewasa yang membosankan, ayo kita bersenang-senang." Ucap Minho sambil berjalan keluar, ketika pintu terutup Chanyeol menoleh sekilas.

"Kenapa sudah kembali? Apa merindukanku?"

"Diamlah!"

"Aw, lihat siapa yang tiga minggu lalu merajuk dan melarikan diri ke Bumi?" goda Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat, ketika ia meraih dagu Baekhyun, Baekhyun menepisnya.

"Jangan menciumku! Aku tidak ingin disentuh." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuang wajahnya. Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup perut Baekhyun.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin menciummu, aku ingin mencium _baby_ kita." Baekhyun semakin membuang wajahnya, menahan malu. Melihat itu Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu perlahan membalik tubuhnya dan kembali menuju meja kerjanya.

Baekhyun melirik kepergian Chanyeol lalu menatap dengan kesal. Chanyeol yang hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah bertanya.

"Apa ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi?" Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu, namun seketika pintu tertutup dan terkunci membuat Baekhyun kesal, lalu ia memutuskan untuk menghilang namun kekuatannya musnah.

Ia menoleh kebelakang dengan kesal, dimana Chanyeol sedang 'berpura-pura' berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol sok polos sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau bilang ingin pergi, kenapa masih disini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun mendesis namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menahan airmatanya. Melihat itu Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu menghilang dan dalam hitungan detik muncul di depan Baekhyun sambil menyentuh pipi istrinya.

"Kau merindukanku? Jangan berbohong!"

"Tak ada yang melarangku berbohong, seperti dirimu yang bersenang-senang dengan para wanita iblis itu." Senyum Chanyeol hilang. Ia menghela nafas.

"Itu hanya sebuah pesta perayaan yang biasa para anggota kerajaan lakukan. Kami hanya menari dan minum bersama, tidak lebih." Baekhyun membuang wajahnya.

"Siapa yang menjamin kau tidak meniduri mereka?"

"Sayang? Jangan bahas lagi! Aku bersumpah aku tidak meniduri mereka. Aku segera pulang ketika matahari hampir muncul, aku meninggalkan pesta karena aku mengingatmu."

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak."

"Kau iblis, Raja iblis pula, bagaimana aku bisa percaya?" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas, lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya tepat menuju jantungnya.

"Kami memang tidak dilarang berbohong, namun hati kami tidak bisa diajak kompromi." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam lalu menarik tangannya cepat dan berbalik.

"Sayang. Ayolah! Ini sudah hampir 23 hari, kau akan tetap seperti ini? Menjauhiku dan tinggal di Bumi?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, meski ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa keluar dari ruangan itu, namun ia hanya tak ingin bertatapan dengan suaminya.

Ini bermula beberapa minggu lalu. Saat itu Baekhyun sedang bermain bersama Jackson di dalam kamar putranya, dimana kamar itu sudah dilengkapi oleh lapisan medan sehingga si kecil tidak akan kabur, meski demikian Baekhyun tetap seperti biasa menemani putranya belajar mengenai hal-hal yang diketahui oleh manusia.

"Mommy?Kenapa gajah memiliki hidung yang panjang? Tidakkah itu membuatnya sulit untuk menarik udara?" tanya Jackson kala itu sambil melihat sebuah buku berisi kumpulan binatang.

" _Baby_ , Tuhan menciptakan mereka bukan tanpa tujuan. Kau lihat bukan tidak ada gajah bertubuh kurus, tidak ada gajah yang makan menggunakan tangan mereka, belalai merekalah yang berfungsi untuk mengambil makanan diatas tanah dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut karena tubuh mereka terlalu gendut untuk mangambil makanannya." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil mengelus surai coklat terang putranya.

"Lalu, kenapa Tuhan tidak menciptakan mereka bertubuh kurus dan memiliki tangan seperti kita? Kenapa Tuhan tidak menciptakan mereka sama seperti kita? " Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng.

"Lalu ketika semua hewan dan manusia berkumpul _Mommy_ akan sulit menemukanmu, bisa-bisa Mommy membawa pulang anak gajah. Apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Ucapnya dengan alis menukik dan kedua tangan terlipat.

"Sayang?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu dimana sosok Chanyeol muncul. Jackson bangkit lalu membawa buku bergambarnya dan menunjukannya pada Chanyeol.

" _Daddy_ , Lihat! Ini disebut gajah." Ucap Jackson sambil menunjukan buku bergambarnya pada Chanyeol.

" _Daddy_ tahu. Baek, ada hal_"

" _Daddy_ , tunggu!" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh panggilan Jackson.

"Ada apa jagoan kecilku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut putranya. Jackson melirik buku bergambarnya dan ayahnya bergantian lalu ia terkikik.

"Kalian terlihat mirip. Apa Granpa salah membawa pulang anak gajah dulu?" Bola mata Chanyeol membulat dan Baekhyun segera bangkit untuk menarik putranya sambil tersenyum tertahan, lalu mendudukannya diatas ranjang seperti semula. Tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol terpancing emosi mendengar ucapan putranya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menghampiri suaminya. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kamar dan bersandar di dinding disamping kamar putranya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika Chanyeol mengecup perpotongan lehernya secara tiba-tiba, ia terbuai sejenak sebelum menyadari bahwa putra mereka sedang menunggu di dalam dan bisa keluar kapanpun untuk memergoki kegiatan mereka.

"Ada apa? Hentikan Chanyeol!" ucap baekhyun sambil mendorong tubuh suaminya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu pasti."

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Nanti malam aku harus pergi, menghadiri pesta perayaan tahunan, semua makhluk kegelapan datang dan sebagai Raja tentu aku harus menghadiri pesta itu." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu menatap kedalam mata Chanyeol.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Nanti malam aku akan kembali."

"Baiklah. Jangan macam-macam. Meski baru namun aku tahu jenis pesta apa yang dirayakan oleh Iblis seperti kalian."

"Tenang sayang, jangan khawatir aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, dan menyesap leher istrinya sejenak sebelum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil di perut Baekhyun hingga akhirnya melenggang pergi untuk kembali melanjutkan tugasnya.

Semua berjalan seperti biasa dalam satu hari tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol, hingga malam harinya Sehun tiba-tiba muncul hendak menjenguk ibunya yang sedang mengandung adik ketiganya.

Dan ketika itulah petaka terjadi, Sehun menceritakan bahwa pesta itu hanya sebuah kedok untuk bisa menikmati para iblis wanita yang cantik dan seksi berakhir dengan tidur diranjang bersama.

Sehun berkata bahwa ia tahu semua karena ia pernah mendatangi pesta itu diam-diam, tidak ada yang tidak menikmati waktu ranjang mereka sebelum pulang, karena dirinya pun sama, hingga Luhan benar-benar nyaris membunuhnya.

Baekhyun merasa hatinya sakit, ia menyuruh Sehun kembali dan setelahnya ia menangis sesegukan di dalam kamar. Beberapa jam kemudian Chanyeol pulang dengan aroma alkohol dan juga lipstick merah yang menempel di beberapa area pakaiannya, membuat hati Baekhyun semakin memanas.

"Kau tega Chanyeol."

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan Baek?" tanya Chanyeol bingung ketika mendapat tepisan kasar saat hendak memberikan ciuman ke bibir Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring.

"Kau…puas meniduri mereka?"

"Meniduri siapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

"Hei, sayang! Aku tidak sedang berpura-pura. Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya. Berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ke luar kamar untuk menemui putra bungsunya.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun masih bersikeras untuk membawa tubuh tertidur Jackson ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku akan pergi ke bumi, jangan mencariku! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menghilang bersama putranya.

Baekhyun tersadar dan airmatanya kembali mengalir mengingat malam pertengkaran mereka, lalu ia berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol membuat suaminya terkejut.

"Ingat Chanyeol, aku bukan Baekhyun yang sama seperti dulu. Aku tidaklah lemah , tidak seperti ketika aku masih menjadi manusia. Aku sekarang sudah menjadi bagian dari bangsamu, aku pun bisa berbuat kejam." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menghapus air matanya cepat.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu sayang. Aku tahu. Aku tidak sedang memanfaatkan kelemahanmu, bahkan aku tidak menyinggung hal itu sedikitpun. Ini hanya tentang kesalahpahaman. Kau ingin aku membuktikan dengan cara apa? Kau ingin seluruh iblis yang menghadiri pesta itu diundang kemari untuk menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi disana?" Baekhyun terdiam, bibirnya terkatup dan ia menggigitnya pelan.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Baekhyun. Ia menangis dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Chanyeol mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sayang.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis! Aku minta maaf jika perbuatanku menyakitimu. Jangan bersedih, kau ingat kan kau sedang mengandung sekarang?" Baekhyun mengangguk dalam isakannya dan Chanyeol memeluk tubuh itu semakin erat.

"Lagipula siapa yang mengatakan bahwa pesta tahunan itu sudah pasti merupakan pesta ranjang?" tanya Chanyeol ketika tersadar topik yang menjadi pertengkaran mereka.

"Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Ayah?" kembali Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ah bocah sialan itu!" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Sehun tidak bermaksud seperti itu, dia hanya tidak tahu bahwa ucapannya membuat kita menjadi bertengkar."

"Aku meragukannya. Dia memang tidak pernah menjadi dewasa, dia pikir dengan melakukannya maka aku akan_" Chanyeol terdiam ketika melihat wajah tertunduk Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Baek?"

"Aku mohon jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi padanya, apapun yang ia lakukan ia hanya ingin dekat denganmu Chanyeol." Chanyeol tersentak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, dengan pelan ia mengelus surai Baekhyun dan mencium keningnya.

"Baiklah…Baiklah… aku tidak akan memarahinya, lagipula dia dibumi sekarang. Hah, anak itu." Gumam Chanyeol sambil menghela nafas.

"Baek?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongak, lalu menyeringai dan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah melompat kearah tubuh Chanyeol dan menyerang bibir suaminya.

Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati, sejak Baekhyun menjadi iblis ia tidak pernah malu-malu lagi ketika mereka sedang berhubungan intim, malah Baekhyun akan menjadi pihak yang lebih agresif. Untuk itu Chanyeol tidak pernah menyesal telah mengubah lelakinya.

…

..

.

…

..

.

 **Devil Beside Me**

…

..

.

Kembali pada beberapa tahun lalu, ketika Chanyeol baru saja menjabat sebagai seorang Raja iblis bertepatan dengan keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun dan mengorbankan perasaannya.

Waktu terberat dari dua insan yang saling mencintai dan memutuskan berpisah. Posisinya tak membuatnya menjadi senang, daripada ikut berpesta bersama kaumnya, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam kamar sembari memikirkan tentang hari-harinya bersama Baekhyun, atau mungkin belajar perlahan untuk melupakan sosok itu.

Di tempat lain, Baekhyun masih terisak pelan sambil menyusui putra kecilnya yang nampak sangat kelaparan dan bahagia setelah terlahir kedunia.

"Kau tampan, sama seperti ayahmu sayang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai coklat terang putranya yang entah diturunkan dari siapa. Bahkan bola matanya pun berwarna coklat jernih, benar-benar indah.

Bayi itu tersenyum sambil menghisap dada Baekhyun dengan kencang. Meski terasa aneh karena putingnya membesar dan mampu mengeluarkan ASI, namun Baekhyun tidak bereaksi seperti saat Sehun terlahir dulu, kini ia sudah lebih bisa beradaptasi. Daripada menganggap hal itu sebagai kutukan, ia lebih memilihnya sebagai sebuah keistimewaan.

Air matanya belum mengering, namun air mata yang lain sudah mendesak keluar membuat pipinya kembali basah, dengan cepat ia menghapusnya, tidak ingin bayinya merasakan kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

"Setelah ini, mari hidup bahagia bersama ibu sayang, meski tanpa ayah disampingmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus lembut pipi putranya.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa keluar dan menghirup udara segar, kau tidak perlu menendang karena merasa sesak di dalam sana." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan suara decakan terdengar ketika bayinya melepas mulutnya dari puting Baekhyun lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Minumlah yang banyak! Agar kau cepat besar!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mempertahakan senyumannya meskipun air matanya tetap mengalir keluar.

Kibum berdiri di depan pintu dengan sebuah nampan berisi susu dan sepiring roti panggang. Wanita itu kembali merasakan sakit pada dadanya, lagi-lagi putranya harus merasakan sebuah ketidakadilan.

Jika ia bisa menukar, maka ia rela memberikan kehidupannya untuk kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Kibum merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun, sejak kecil ia sudah ditinggal pergi oleh ayahnya, membuatnya tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang pemalu dan tertutup.

Lalu mendapat perlakuan tidak adil disekolahnya karena memiliki wajah cantik seperti perempuan, dan takdir memburuk ketika ia diperkosa oleh makhluk malam yang kemudian membuatnya hamil dan melahirkan.

Jika saja putranya dan Chanyeol tidak saling jatuh cinta mungkin semua tidak akan serumit ini, mungkin Baekhyun akan hanya membencinya dan perlahan melupakannya lalu mencoba melanjutkan hidup kembali, namun takdir berkata lain dan Kibum tidak bisa menghindarinya.

"Ibu? Apa yang ibu lakukan disana? Kemarilah!" panggil Baekhyun masih tetap berbaring menyamping. Bayinya melepaskan bibirnya lagi lalu menoleh kearah Kibum, sebuah respon yang cukup membuat keduanya terkejut mengingat bayinya baru berusia beberapa jam.

"Wah, dia sangat pintar." Ucap Kibum sambil meletakkan nampan diatas meja nakas di dekat ranjang Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum pelan sambil kembali menarik pipi putranya agar kembali menyusu.

"Dia tumbuh lebih cepat bu." Ucap Baekhyun. Kibum mengangguk dan mengambil duduk disamping putranya, lalu mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Makanlah dulu, Baek! Kau sedang menyusui dan butuh banyak asupan gizi." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak bu, aku sedang tidak nafsu makan."

"Baek, paksakan demi anakmu. Hanya sesuap." Baekhyun menatap ke dalam mata jernih putranya yang juga menatap dalam kearahnya, ia tersenyum pelan.

"Apa kau ingin ibu makan? Kenapa memberikan tatapan seperti itu? Kau mengingatkanku pada ayahmu." Gumam Baekhyun. Bayi itu dengan cepat berkedip lalu mengalihkan arah pandangnya dengan bibir tetap menghisap puting Baekhyun.

….

..

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan Baekhyun mencoba untuk tetap bertahan. Ia mencoba melupakan Chanyeol dengan hanya berfokus pada bayinya yang telah berusia 5 hari.

Bayi tampanya, ia beri nama Jackson. Sehun yang memberikan nama karena ia merasa bahwa nama itu memberikan aura yang kuat dan tangguh, dan Sehun menambahkan jika nama Jackson tidak akan pernah ketinggalan zaman.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan meskipun ia telah menyiapkan nama lain untuk putranya yaitu Taehyung, mengingat bahwa yang bereinkarnasi adalah Ibu Chanyeol yang bernama Taemin. Namun sekali lagi ia tidak ingin mengaitkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol.

Jackson adalah bayi yang pintar, meski sepanjang hari kerjanya hanya menyusu namun ia mampu berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun melalui tatapan mata mereka, dan satu fakta baru bahwa bayi itu tidak menyukai keberadaan Sehun disekitarnya.

"Lihat dia! Dia menatapku seperti ingin membunuhku." Ucap Sehun ketika pulang dari sekolah dan berkunjung ke kamar ibunya. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, sudah beberapa hari ia tidak keramas dan rasanya sungguh menyiksa.

Jadi ketika ia sudah sanggup untuk bergerak lebih banyak ia gunakan untuk membersihkan diri dengan benar.

"Hyung? Saat Jackson besar nanti, apa ia akan memanggilmu ibu?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap adiknya yang menatapnya tajam.

"Tentu." Sehun melipat bibirnya ke dalam, lalu memainkan jemari adiknya tanpa memperdulikan bahwa adiknya tidak menyukainya.

"Apa…apa aku boleh memanggil Hyung dengan ibu juga?" seketika gerakan Baekhyun terhenti, ia menatap pantulan wajah menunduk Sehun melalui cermin, lalu perlahan berjalan mendekati putra sulungnya dan meletakkan handuk basahnya diatas kepala Sehun.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak? Panggil aku dengan sebutan apapun yang kau suka." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusak rambut Sehun pelan dan Sehun pun tersenyum senang lalu memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut datar ibunya.

"OEEK…OEEK…." Keduanya terkejut mendengar tangisan Jackson dan ketika menoleh mereka mendapati wajah adiknya telah memerah padam, membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat mengangkat tubuh bayinya lalu mengayunkannya pelan.

Ketika wajah Jackson berada di pundak Baekhyun dan tangisannya mereda, ia memberikan seringaian pada Sehun dan membuat Sehun melototkan matanya.

"Ibu! Lihat di menyeringai, dia berbohong Bu!" teriak Sehun. Jackson kembali menangis ketika Baekhyun akan menoleh dan itu membuat ia kembali panik lalu meminta Sehun untuk keluar sebentar.

Semenjak itu, Sehun diminta untuk tidak masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun ketika adiknya sedang terjaga, karena jika tidak Jackson akan menangis dengan sangat keras dengan tubuh memerah padam.

Dan sejak itu pula Sehun memutuskan untuk mengibarkan bendera perang pada adik bungsunya.

Mendengar berita bahwa putranya tumbuh dengan baik dan kondisi Baekhyun sudah membaik dari Luhan, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lega. Meski tidak mengobati kerinduannya, namun ia merasa cukup lega setidaknya orang yang ia cintai masih mampu melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Terima kasih hyung." Ucap Chanyeol pada Luhan yang duduk di depannya. Luhan mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menundukan arah pandangnya dan Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh kakaknya.

Semenjak peraturan baru dibuat dimana makhluk kegelapan dan langit tidak boleh muncul di bumi lagi mengingat kejadian dimasa lalu, Luhan benar-benar kehilangan Sehun.

Sehun pun tidak diperbolehkan untuk menginjakkan kakinya di Infernus karena ia masih memiliki darah campuran, dan karena itu Sehun tidak pernah berkunjung lagi kesana.

"Takdir kita berat ya hyung?" gumam Chanyeol pelan masih tetap berfokus pada pekerjaan barunya. Luhan mendongak lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kau benar. Kita kehilangan Ibu dan kini kita bahkan tidak bisa bersama orang yang kita cintai. Kyungsoo jauh lebih beruntung dari kita." Ucap Luhan sambil mencoba tersenyum. Chanyeol tersenyum pelan lalu kembali berfokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Mungkin karena dia tidak pernah berbuat jahat." Ucap Luhan lagi seorang diri dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pelan.

…

..

.

Luhan benar, dibanding dirinya dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo jauh lebih beruntung. Ia yang pada dasarnya memang tidak terlalu menyukai bumi tidak merasa keberatan ketika peraturan baru itu dikumandangkan.

Selain itu karena Jongin telah memilih untuk kembali menjadi Pangeran Matahari. Hal itu sontak membuat seluruh anggota langit menjadi terkejut dan senang dalam waktu bersamaan.

Semua berpikir bahwa Sang Pangeran mungkin telah bangkit dari masa terpuruknya namun semua tidaklah tahu bahwa alasan Jongin kembali menjadi Pangeran Matahari karena Kyungsoo berkata ia suka tinggal di Istana Matahari.

Jika Jongin tahu bahwa takdirnya adalah seorang malaikat di Nubes, maka ia tidak akan menghabiskan waktu ribuan tahunnya untuk menyamar menjadi manusia dan mengikuti perkembangan mereka, Jongin tidak perlu beradaptasi, tapi sekali lagi ia tahu bahwa takdirnya telah ditulis oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

Setelah kepergian Taemin, Kyungsoo resmi menjadi Pangeran Mahkota menggantikan ibunya, dan betapa irinya para malaikat melihat betapa serasinya Sang Pangeran Matahari bersanding dengan Pangeran Mahkota mereka.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Jongin ketika mendapati sosok Kyungsoo berdiri di balkon istana sambil menatap kebumi.

"Iya?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Jongin sambil meletakkan dagunya di pundak Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan tangannya pelan.

"Banyak. Ada banyak hal yang aku pikirkan." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Apakah pernikahan kita salah satunya?" tanya Jongin lagi dan Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa? apa kau belum siap?" tanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak adil, aku bisa bersama orang yang aku cintai namun kedua kakakku harus berpisah dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Kenapa takdir kami tidak sama Jongin?" Jongin tersenyum lalu membalik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya dalam.

"Setiap makhluk terlahir dengan takdir mereka masing-masing, disini." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap telapak tangannya.

"Tertulis sesuai dengan suratan takdir. Tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya." Ucap Jongin lagi.

"Bahkan kau?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bahkan aku." Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak lalu kembali berbalik membuat Jongin merasa bersalah.

"Tapi mungkin ada hal yang bisa dilakukan."

"Apa?"

"Meminta langsung pada Sang Pencipta." Bola mata Kyungsoo membulat dan ia segera berbalik.

"Bagaimana caranya Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dulu aku, dan kedua putri Bulan mengundang Sang Pencipta untuk turun dan setelahnya kami mendapatkan masing-masing satu permintaan sebagai hadiah. Putri Salju telah menukarkannya dengan mengganti namanya menjadi Putri Salju daripada Putri bulan lalu meninggalkan istananya, dan aku telah menggunakannya untuk izin turun kebumi dan membaur bersama manusia disana dengan melepaskan tanggung jawabku, dan Putri Bulan kedua telah menggunakannya untuk melepaskan jabatannya."

"Apa aku bisa meminta permintaan itu juga?" tanya Kyungsoo namun Jongin menggeleng.

"Hanya malaikat dengan posisi tinggi yang bisa meminta Sang Pencipta untuk turun, Kyungsoo."

"Apa kau tidak bisa Jongin?"

"Tidak bisa hanya aku seorang, aku butuh kedua Putri Bulan." Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya.

"Tapi Putri Bulan hanya tinggal satu." Ucapnya dengan nada sedih membuat hati Jongin merasa teriris.

"Aku rasa Raja Langit bisa berperan." Kepala Kyungsoo terangkat lalu ia tersenyum lebar.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo sangat bahagia ketika mendengar hal itu, namun kebahagiaannya runtuh saat Sang Kakek menolak hal itu.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, terlalu banyak hal yang telah kita campuri. Aku kehilangan kedua putraku karena itu." Kyungsoo terdiam dengan wajah kembali bersedih.

"Tapi, hanya dengan cara itu aku bisa membuat kedua saudaraku senang."

"Itu adalah takdir mereka, tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya." Kyungsoo berdiri, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan sebuah rasa amarah di dalam dirinya.

"Tentu Sang Pencipta bisa, kenapa kita meragukan Beliau?" Raja Langit menghela nafas pelan.

"Kyungsoo, tidak semua hal bisa kita campuri, setiap makhluk memiliki batasannya." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap kearah Kakeknya.

"Ibuku mengobarkan nyawanya untuk anak-anaknya, apa aku tidak bisa mengobarkan sedikit pun untuk kedua saudaraku?" ucapnya lalu segera berbalik, namun Raja Langit kembali memanggilnya.

"Maafkan aku, namun aku tidak bisa melanggar ucapanku. Aku telah berjanji untuk tidak mencampuri hal yang bukan menjadi urusanku, Kyungsoo. Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo terdiam lalu kembali hendak melangkah.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi Raja Langit?" Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti dan ia menoleh.

"Ya, kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi Raja Langit? Aku akan menyerahkan tahtaku jika itu bisa membuatmu bertemu Sang Pencipta." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah basah oleh air mata, lalu menatap kakeknya tak percaya.

"Tapi Kyungsoo, ada hal yang akan kau terima sebagai akibat." Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bersanding dengan Pangeran Matahari." Seketika tubuh Kyungsoo melemas, namun ia tetap berdiri teguh.

"Hal itu sangat berat Kyungsoo, untuk itu aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menjadikanmu penerusku dan memilih menjaga Istana ini seumur hidupku." Kyungsoo masih terdiam lalu bibirnya bergerak untuk bicara.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menjadi seorang Raja Langit?" bola mata Sang Raja Langit membulat mendengar ucapan cucunya.

"Kyungsoo? Kau mengorbankan perasaanmu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak, ini antara cinta dan cinta. Cintaku pada saudaraku dan cintaku pada Jongin. Jika aku egois maka akan lebih banyak yang tersakiti, namun jika aku yang mengalah mungkin hanya aku dan Jongin yang tersakiti." Seketika Raja Langit membeku ditempat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang begitu tenang dan penuh keyakinan.

"Berapa lama? Berapa lama waktu yang aku butuhkan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Satu sampai 2 tahun usia bumi." Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat lalu mencoba tersenyum.

Sejak hari itu secara diam-diam Kyungsoo mulai belajar untuk menjadi seorang Raja Langit, tidak ada satupun yang tahu kecuali Sang Kakek. Bahkan Jongin pun tidak ia biarkan tahu karena akan menjadi rumit jika Sang Pangeran tahu tentang rencananya, dan ia pun tahu bahwa Jongin tidak akan membiarkannya.

Setiap harinya ia akan mendatangi kamar Kakeknya dan mempelajari semuanya, Kyungsoo terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dan hal itu membuat Raja Langit menjadi terharu, Kyungsoo memiliki hati yang putih, dia benar-benar berhati malaikat.

Dan seperti seorang pemain drama profesional, Kyungsoo mampu menyembunyikan semuanya dari Jongin, membuatnya terhindar dari kecurigaan sang kekasih.

…

..

.

Sebulan berlalu dan Jackson sudah mampu merangkak, membuat Kibum dan Baekhyun terkadang kewalahan di buatnya. Jackson tidak seperti Sehun yang tumbuh secara berkala. Jackson tumbuh secara acak, dia akan menjadi lebih besar tanpa ada yang bisa menebak kapan hal itu terjadi, sehingga Baekhyun harus siaga berada di samping putranya.

"Nyaaa…Nyaa…Nyaa…" Jackson kecil menarik-narik celana bagian bawah Baekhyun ketika dirinya sedang sibuk memasak membuat Baekhyun terkejut mendapati putranya merangkak disamping kakinya.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Baekhyun mengangkat putranya, lalu menggendongnya menuju ruang tengah.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Baekhyun dan Jackson hanya mengarahkan matanya pada dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, putra bungsunya memiliki nafsu makan yang besar, tidak sampai berselang satu jam ia akan meminta jatah susunya lagi.

Baekhyun mengambil duduk diatas sofa, menyamankan posisinya sebelum akhirnya menyingkap kaosnya keatas, dan satu lagi yang Baekhyun tahu tentang putranya bahwa ia sangat tidak sabaran, terlihat dari caranya yang langsung menyesap puting Baekhyun hanya beberapa detik setelah Baekhyun mengangkat kaosnya.

"Usshh…Ushh..Ushh.. tidurlah sayang!" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung putra bungsunya. Terkadang Baekhyun akan meringis ketika sedotan Jackson begitu kuat, dan bahkan memencet hidung putranya ketika putingnya digigit kuat.

Kibum yang menuruni tangga hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun sangat mencintai putranya meskipun Chanyeol tidak berada disampingnya, namun melihat tatapan kosong Baekhyun kearah jendela membuat sebersit rasa sedih menghampirinya.

Kibum tahu bahwa Baekhyun masih belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol, bahwa sosok lelaki iblis setengah malaikat itu masih tetap berada di sudut hati Baekhyun yang paling dalam.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" Baekhyun menoleh cepat ketika mendengar suara ibunya lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ibu, bisakah gantikan aku untuk memasak makan malam?" Kibum mengangguk lalu segera berlalu.

"Minum yang banyak sayang!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai bayi mungilnya.

Waktu terus berlanjut hingga Jackson telah tumbuh dengan sangat tidak wajar. Diusianya yang baru berusia 3 bulan ia sudah terlihat seperti anak berusia satu tahun membuat Baekhyun dan Kibum mulai cemas.

Malam itu Luhan datang ke rumah mereka, menawarkan sebuah jalan keluar yang tak lain adalah campur tangan Chanyeol juga.

"Kalian pindahlah! Aku akan membiayai semuanya." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum menatap tiga orang dihadapannya. Dan disana ia kembali bertemu dengan Sehun, keduanya menyiratkan sebuah rasa rindu yang besar namun tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain bertukar tatapan.

Sebuah rumah kecil di siapkan Luhan di Barcelona. Meski kecil dan berada di pesisir kota namun Kibum dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur setidaknya mereka tidak harus berinteraksi dengan banyak orang.

Dua tahun berlalu dan Jackson sudah tumbuh seperti bocah berusia 4tahun sementara Sehun sudah tumbuh seperti lelaki berusia 24 tahun. Atas bantuan Luhan secara tidak langsung, Sehun bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya hingga ke bangku kuliah dan lulus dengan nilai terbaik yang membuatnya mampu bekerja disebuah perusahaan besar.

Dengan kemampuannya Sehun mampu menduduki posisi cukup baik diperusahaanya dalam waktu singkat, membuat kehidupan mereka menjadi lebih baik dan memutuskan untuk pindah lagi ke kota dan tinggal disebuah apartemen yang cukup besar.

"Mommy!" Jackson berlari kearah Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun memasuki apartemen usai membeli beberapa keperluan mingguan mereka.

Baekhyun berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh Jackson sambil tersenyum kearah Sehun yang sudah seharian menjaga adiknya, meskipun mereka bermusuhan namun Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih karena Sehun menjaga adiknya dengan baik.

"Biar aku bawakan!" ucap Sehun sambil membawa barang milik Baekhyun. Kibum menyambut dari arah dapur dengan celemek coklat miliknya sementara Jakson sudah berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Mommy! Lapaaall~" rengek Jakson sambil menarik-narik kaos Baekhyun membuat lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Meski Jakson sudah tumbuh lebih besar namun kebiasaanya menyusu masihlah tetap karena ia tidak bisa mengkonsumsi apapun dari dunia manusia meskipun Baekhyun sudah mengajarinya perlahan ia hanya akan memuntahkannya, hal itu selalu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada sosok Chanyeol.

"Mommy!" rengek Jackson yang sudah melompat keatas tempat tidur. Baekhyun segera berbaring diatas ranjang sambil mulai menyusui putra bungsunya dan tanpa sadar ia ikut tertidur.

Tahun-tahun yang mereka lalui nampak biasa dan cukup bahagia. Sehun dengan pekerjaannya dan sudah mulai bisa melupakan sosok Luhan meskipun tidak ada yang tahu betapa lelaki itu sangat menginginkan Luhan berada disampingnya.

Lagi dan lagi waktu berlalu sangat cepat menurut mereka, dan Baekhyun pikir dengan waktu yang telah berjalan cukup lama rasa cintanya pada Chanyeol akan musnah atau setidaknya berkurang, namun ia salah karena cintanya tetap sama untuk lelaki itu.

Malam harinya Baekhyun terbangun setelah mimpi aneh menghampirinya dimana ia bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol dan mereka menangis saling berpelukan.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu itu disebut mimpi buruk atau mimpi indah, karena baginya kenangan yang ingin dilupakan namun tiba-tiba muncul adalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Jadi ia menganggap bahwa itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk.

Setelah sekian lama, setelah semua yang ia lakukan ia pikir Tuhan telah memaafkannya, namun ia salah karena Tuhan kembali menyiksanya dalam sebuah perasaan rindu dan putus asa.

Malam itu ketika bulan purnama bersinar dengan terang, Baekhyun melepaskan bibir Jackson yang tengah tertidur dari putingnya, lalu merapikan pakaiannya dan segera bangkit.

Ia berjalan ditengah kegelapan kamar miliknya untuk melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin.

"Aku masih sama?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Aku pikir aku telah menjadi seseorang yang berbeda, aku pikir aku telah melupakanmu Chanyeol." Baekhyun terisak hingga rasanya kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi dan ia terjatuh, bersimpuh di tengah ruangan yang gelap sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sandiwaranya selama ini akhirnya berakhir, ia tidak bisa lagi menampakkan topeng "aku baik-baik saja" nya lagi, ia tidak bisa membuat orang-orang yakin bahwa setelah kepergian Chanyeol ia bisa hidup dengan baik bersama putranya.

Malam itu tangisan pilu Baekhyun terdengar, bersamaan dengan lolongan anjing dan sebuah kalung liontin yang menyala di leher Jackson.

Di tempat lain sebuah berita menggegerkan tersebar, membuat Chanyeol dan juga penghuni Infernus lainya terkejut. Bahkan Sang Pangeran Matahari nampak murka atas semua hal yang terjadi.

Hari itu sebuah penobatan terjadi, Raja Langit resmi lengser dari jabatannya dan Kyungsoo naik sebagai penggantinya. Tidak ada yang menyangka hal itu akan terjadi, dan dari semua orang Jonginlah yang merasa paling tersakiti.

"Maafkan aku Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil duduk disinggasananya dilengkapi pakaian Kerajaan dan Mahkotanya dengan wajah datarnya yang menatap kearah Jongin yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Maafkan aku Jongin. Aku merasa sudah saatnya aku berkorban untuk kedua saudaraku, mereka juga berhak bahagia Jongin." Jongin menundukan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah namun ia berusaha terlihat tenang.

Seluruh anggota Kerajaan Nubes dan Infernus berada disana untuk menyaksikan bagaimana kisah cinta Sang Pangeran Matahari dan Sang Putra Mahkota harus hancur karena posisi mereka.

"Kyungsoo! Kau tidak harus melakukan ini." Ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak hyung! Aku sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanmu?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berlinang air mata.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi egois hyung. Aku mencintai kalian." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil berusaha tersenyum. Minho disana menyaksikan bagaimana putra bungsunya mengorbankan kebahagiaannya demi kedua kakaknya.

Jongin merasa tidak kuat, ia membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan istana sebelum Kyungsoo memanggil namanya.

"Pangeran!" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya namun enggan untuk menoleh.

"Malam ini, mari kita panggil Sang Pencipta." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk kearah Jessica yang ikut menganggukan kepalanya.

Jongin hendak berlalu namun kembali langkahnya tertahan.

"Aku mohon Pangeran, untukku yang terakhir kalinya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mempertahankan wajah datarnya meskipun hatinya begitu sakit melihat orang yang ia cintai hancur di depan matanya.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya Jongin pergi meninggalkan Nubes.

Malam itu sebuah ritual dilaksanakan, hanya ada Jongin, Jessica dan Kyungsoo di atas puncak istana Nubes. Mereka berkonsentrasi atas permintaan mereka dan tak lama Sang Pencipta muncul dalam bentuk sebuah sinar.

…

..

.

Di malam yang sama Baekhyun yang berurai air mata berdiri diatas sebuah gedung tinggi di pusat kota. Ia menyerah dengan semua keadaan, ia menyerah untuk berpura-pura bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Setelah menulis surat wasiat untuk ibunya dan Sehun untuk menjaga Jackson , Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku merasa tidak sanggup lagi. Aku ingin memulai hidupku yang baru, semoga dikehidupan berikutnya aku tidak lagi terlahir dengan takdir yang buruk." Gumam Baekhyun sebelum kakinya melangkah maju pada udara kosong di depannya dan dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya terjun bebas menuju ke bawah.

 **BRUUUK**

Baekhyun dapat merasakan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang retak atau mungkin patah, ia juga dapat merasakan bahwa darah mengalir menuju ke wajahnya.

Ia melihat orang-orang mulai berkerumunan dan nampak sibuk. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya menghilang, diakhir hayatnya Baekhyun melihat sesosok berjubah hitam berdiri sambil memandang dirinya dengan wajah bersedih.

"Chan…Chanyeoll…." Dan semuanya berakhir. Baekhyun dinyatakan mati di tempat membuat orang-orang histeris.

…

..

.

Ketika membuka mata yang Baekhyun lihat pertama kali hanyalah kegelapan, hingga akhirnya ia melihat sebuah cahaya dari lentera yang dipegang oleh sosok berjubah hitam dengan tudung menutupi wajahnya.

"Bangunlah!" ucap sosok itu dengan suara yang sangat menyeramkan. Baekhyun mencoba bangkit dan ia terkejut karena tidak merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia dituntun menuju sebuah tempat yang ia sendiri tidak tahu, hingga langkah kakinya membawanya pada sebuah hutan yang sangat gelap dan menyeramkan. Lalu sebuah persimpangan terlihat, dua buah sisi yang terlihat sangat berbeda.

Satu sisi terlihat terang dan menyejukkan namun satu sisi terlihat gelap dan mencekam.

"Ikut aku!" ucap sosok tadi sambil membawa Baekhyun berdiri pada sisi yang penuh kegelapan. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, ia tahu bahwa perbatasan itu adalah antara surga dan neraka dan Baekhyun tentu saja masuk neraka, pikirnya.

Sosok lain muncul berbadan tinggi besar dan sangat menyeramkan, ia berdiri di depan sosok berjubah hitam.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia baru saja meninggal dan menurut surat perintah dia akan menuju ke jalan ini." Sosok besar itu mengangguk dan memberi jalan.

Baekhyun di minta untuk mengikuti sosok yang lebih besar, mereka terus berjalan dalam kegelapan dan perlahan suara air mulai terdengar, di depan mereka ada sebuah perahu dan sosok lain dengan jubah hitamnya.

"Biar aku yang ambil alih." Ucap sosok itu pada sosok tinggi besar dan Baekhyun hanya mengikuti ketika ia diminta untuk menaikki perahu.

"Selamat datang Tuan Byun." Ucap sosok itu terdengar lebih ramah dari dua sosok sebelumnya.

"Apa hidup anda begitu sulit hingga harus mengakhirinya dengan bunuh diri?" Baekhyun terdiam enggan untuk menjawab.

"Anda tahu apa kasus kematian terberat dari semua kasus yang ada?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Bunuh diri! Untuk itu aku akan membawa anda langsung pada neraka tingkat akhir." Baekhyun mendelik merasakan sebuah ketakutan yang mencekam.

"A-apa yang akan terjadi disana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja dihukum. Anda akan dibakar dengan api neraka terpanas sampai waktu reinkarnasi anda tiba." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sambil memeluk tubuhnya kuat.

"Menyesal? Huh! Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir bukan? Jika saja anda memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup anda, maka anda tidak mungkin berada disini." Baekhyun terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak akan berkata demikian jika kau berada diposisiku." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Anda pikir apa yang membuatku berada disini sekarang? Aku pun melakukan sebuah dosa yang besar." Ucap sosok itu.

"Setiap orang memiliki dosa bukan?"

"Ya, tapi hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Melakukan penebusan dosa atau memilih mengakhiri hidup dengan dosa." Ucap sosok itu lagi membuat Baekhyun tercekat. Sejenak sebuah penyesalan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Seharusnya anda bisa bertemu orang yang anda cintai yang telah meninggal, namun sayang ayah anda telah berada di surga jadi anda tidak bisa menemuinya."

"Tidak masalah." Sahut Baekhyun singkat.

Ketika Baekhyun diminta untuk menutup mata dan membukanya beberapa detik setelahnya ia telah berada di sebuah jalan setapak di dalam ruangan gelap yang berisi nyala obor disekitarnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika terdengar suara jeritan yang sangat keras memperlihatkan betapa tersakitinya suara itu.

Baekhyun melangkah perlahan dan sebuah pintu besar terbuka di depannya. Ia terus melangkah hingga tanpa ia ketahui pintu itu tertutup keras membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Di depannya ada sebuah jembatan dan dibawah jembatan itu adalah lautan api yang berisi jiwa-jiwa yang terbakar.

"IKUT AKU!" sebuah suara keras terdengar dan Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya terseret dengan cepat. Ia dipaksa duduk disebuah kursi di sisi lautan api tersebut lalu seorang makhluk merah mendekat dengan sebuah buku ditangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun,laki-laki kelahiran Senin 5 Mei 1993, putra dari Byun Jinki dan Kim Kibum. Meninggal pada hari Kamis tanggal 23 September 2016 atas kasus bunuh diri. Kebaikan yang dilakukan selama hidup adalah…." Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong pada lantai merah yang terasa panas pada permukaan kaki telanjangnya, ia sudah pasrah pada apa yang akan ia terima.

"…karena bunuh diri adalah bentuk kesalahan terbesar dimana kau mengambil paksa hak atas kehidupan dan tidak bersyukur atas apa yang telah diberikan, maka kau berhak menerima hukuman terberat." Baekhyun dipaksa berdiri setelah pembacaan tersebut.

Tubuhnya di dorong kasar menuju ke sisi jembatan. Baekhyun dapat merasakan betapa panasnya api yang akan membakar tubuhnya untuk waktu yang lama.

Dan sebelum ia sempat berpikir lebih jauh tubuhnya telah di dorong ke dalam lautan api. Baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan betapa panasanya hawa api yang berada dibawahnya, sebelum akhirnya sebuah sayap menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Ketika kakinya menginjak permukaan lantai, dan balutan ditubuhnya terlepas ketika itu ia mendapati sosok Chanyeol berada dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol?" Air mata Baekhyun mengalir. Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya hanya menatapnya dengan wajah bersedih.

"Chan…hiks…Chanyeol.." tangisnya dan Chanyeol dengan cepat mendekap tubuh itu, keduanya saling berpelukan dan melepaskan kerinduan lain.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau memilih mengakhiri hidupmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku…aku hanya tidak kuat lagi Yeol. A..aku..hiks.."

"Ssst! Jangan menangis lagi!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol…hiks.." Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Tenang sayang! Mulai sekarang kita tidak akan berpisah lagi. Kau telah menjual jiwamu untukku." Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ketika kau terjun dari atas gedung itu sambil memasrahkan semuanya padaku, ketika itu jiwamu sudah terikat denganku dan dengan bantuan Kyungsoo sekarang kau adalah milikku Baek." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Tapi Baek, meski jiwamu sudah kubeli tapi kau hanya sebatas budak untukku." Baekhyun terkesiap lalu menatap mata nanar Chanyeol.

"Ha..hanya budak?"

"Ya..untuk…untuk itu…"

"Apa Yeol?" Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi bagian dari kami?"

"Maksudmu iblis?" dan anggukan Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baek?"

"A-apa Chanyeol?"

"Kau…kau tidak akan pernah bisa terlahir kembali." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu di detik selanjutnya ia memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Asalkan aku bersamamu, maka aku tidak masalah. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol." Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan membawa keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baek." Gumam Chanyeol.

Dua malam setelahnya sebuah upacara dilaksanakan. Baekhyun akan menjadi bagian dari kaum iblis dan Luhan akan menjadi seorang manusia. Sebuah pertukaran yang mustahil namun berkat Kyungsoo semua bisa terlaksana.

Baekhyun berdiri diatas tebing dan dibawahnya ada kobaran api yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol dan Minho.

"Hanya tutup matamu lalu terjunlah!" bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan dengan ragu berjalan mendekat keujung tebing. Ketika Chanyeol memberi aba-aba ketika itu Baekhyun segera menceburkan dirinya ke dalam api.

Ritual ini tidak pernah terjadi selama sejarah pada iblis, tidak ada budak yang bisa seutuhnya menjadi bagian dari kaum iblis apalagi bersanding dengan seorang Raja Iblis, karena itu semuanya merasa cemas.

Beberapa menit tidak terjadi apa-apa hanya terdengar jeritan kesakitan Baekhyun dari dalam kobaran api, Chanyeol ingin menyusul namun Minho melarangnya.

Dan dalam beberapa menit setelahnya sebuah sosok melesat keluar dari dalam api dan melayang diudara.

Semua terkejut melihat sosok Baekhyun yang berbeda. Matanya tidak menyiratkan sebuah kelemahan lagi,matanya terlihat tajam dengan kobaran api di dalamnya.

Tubuhnya terbakar, sebuah ekor muncul dibelakangnya bergerak ke kiri dan kekanan, gigi putih rapinya berubah menjadi taring-taring tajam, tanduk baru muncul diantara sela rambut hitamnya dan sebuah sayap hitam menyerupai kelelawar tumbuh di punggungnya.

"AARRGGHHH.." Baekhyun mengaum dan seketika seluruh saksi mata bersorak senang.

Chanyeol terbang untuk menyusul Baekhyun, memeluk tubuh itu erat dan perlahan sambil menyentuh permukaan tanah wujud keduanya berubah menjadi wujud setengah iblis mereka dengan rambut Baekhyun yang berwarna coklat terang.

"Selamat datang sayang." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

Dihari yang sama ritual untuk Luhan juga dilaksanakan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Luhan harus mengalami sakit yang lebih dahsyat karena kedua sayapnya harus dipotong.

Disaksikan oleh seluruh penghuni Infernus, Minho memotong sayap putranya membuat Luhan terjatuh diatas tanah dengan kesakitan.

Kekuatannya pun diambil dan warna rambut serta matanya langsung menjadi hitam.

"Luhan, mulai sekarang kau tidak akan pernah bisa berkunjung ke Infernus ataupun Nubes, karena kau adalah manusia biasa kini. Ayah mencintaimu Luhan." Ucap Minho dan Luhan tersenyum.

Setelahnya Luhan dibawa ke bumi dan dibaringkan di depan pintu apartemen Sehun hingga membuat sosok Kibum berteriak histeris melihat Luhan terbaring di depan pintunya dengan wajah kesakitan.

Semua memang membutuhkan pengorbanan untuk bisa bersama orang yang mereka cintai, sebagaimana Luhan dan Baekhyun yang harus merasakan sebuah kesakitan demi bisa merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Dan dari kebahagiaan mereka ada pihak lain yang tersakiti, Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang pada akhirnya memilih untuk melepaskan hubungan mereka.

…

..

.

 **Chapter 15**

 **(The Last: Our Destiny)**

…

..

.

Baekhyun membuka mata dan hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Percintaannya dengan Chanyeol selalu menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa semenjak dirinya resmi menjadi seorang iblis.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling kamarnya, sebuah ruangan luas dengan nuansa gelap. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak menyukai suasana mencekam itu namun semakin hari ia semakin terbiasa dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kegelapan.

"Chanyeol?" bisik Baekhyun pada suaminya yang masih setia tertidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat.

"Hm?"

"Bangunlah!" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencoba mendudukan dirinya namun sia-sia lengan kekar Chanyeol masih setia bertengger di pinggang telanjangnya.

"Mommy!" Baekhyun yang nyaris menutup matanya tersentak oleh suara putranya, ia segera terduduk untuk melihat sekeliling kamarnya dan menemukan putranya mengintip di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Jackie?"

"Mommy? Boleh aku masuk?" ucap bocah itu sambil memberikan tatapan memelas. Baekhyun menggerakan jemarinya dan dua lapisan medan pelindung yang sengaja dibuat Chanyeol semalam telah terbuka.

Jackson berlari kearah ranjang lalu melompat ke dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Mommy! Haus!" ucap Jackson. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menatap wajah memelas putranya yang nampak menderita, dibuat-buat tentunya.

"Tapi kan Jackson sudah besar, tidak menyusu lagi." Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai putranya yang berbaring manja dipahanya.

"Tapi Jackson ingin Mommy!"

"Tidak sayang, lagipula dada Mommy tidak mengeluarkan susu lagi." Jackson mengerutkan keningnya, menatap ibunya sejenak lalu melirik kearah ayahnya yang masih terlelap.

"Lalu kenapa kemarin daddy meminum susu dari sini?" Mata Baekhyun membulat, lalu ia berdeham cepat untuk mengalihkan suasana.

"Hoaaamm…" Chanyeol yang memang sudah terbangun pura-pura menguap untuk mengalihkan perhatian putranya.

"Ah, jagoan daddy! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol sambal mengusak rambut Jackson namun si kecil segera mendekap tubuh ibunya lebih erat sambil menatap wajah ayahnya kesal.

"Hei..Hei..ada apa lagi dengan wajah itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencoba duduk sebelum akhirnya mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

" _It's not fair."_ Gumamnya sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mommy tidak mengizinkanku minum susu lagi tapi kenapa daddy masih boleh?" Chanyeol menyeringai lalu mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah putranya.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang dengan tidak sopan mengintip semalam?" Jackson membuang wajahnya lalu mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"Aku tidak mengintip." Ucap Jackson dan tidak berani menatap wajah Chanyeol.

" _Good liar."_ Ucap Chanyeol bangga lalu mengusak rambut Jackson.

"Kalau begitu menyusulah, itupun kalo susu Mommy sungguh keluar." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan Jackson tersenyum senang, ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun cepat hingga bersandar ke kepala ranjang lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada dada Baekhyun.

"Jackie, hentikan!"

"Daddy memberi izin." Ucap Jackson lalu mulai menyedot putting Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya alisnya bertabrakan.

"Iiiyak! Ini aneh." Ucap Jackson lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dan melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum menantang.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak enak. tidak ada susu"

"Sudah aku katakan bukan? Sekarang mandi dan kita segera sarapan. Okay?" Jackson turun dari ranjang sambil menggurutu, mengingat semalam melihat ekspresi keenakan ayahnya yang sedang menghisap dada ibunya, sebelum akhirnya seorang pelayan memergokinya.

"Dia sungguh terlalu ingin tahu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap kepergian putranya yang menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat ekspresi jengkel Baekhyun.

"Kau sengaja kan? Kau sengaja membiarkan pintu kita sedikit terbuka." Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat.

"Hanya ingin memberikan tontonan gratis pada mereka yang penasaran, hahaha.. tapi siapa sangka malah putra nakal kita yang mengintip."

"Jangan ulangi! Atau aku tidak akan mau menjadi istrimu lagi."

"Aaaww.. manisnya. Sini biar kucium."

"Tidak! Aku mau membersihkan diri." Ucap Baekhyun segera bangkit sebelum Chanyeol sempat memeluknya.

…

..

.

Luhan duduk dibalik meja kerjanya di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar dan megah. Sebuah tulisan Lu Corp terpampang jelas di dinding ruangan. Perusahaan yang Luhan jalankan sekarang adalah sebuah perusahaan besar yang merupakan hadiah dari Chanyeol untuk kakak sulungnya.

Sebuah perusahaan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut andil dalam perekonomian dunia tanpa membuat orang-orang curiga.

Luhan melirik jam tangannya lalu segera merapikan dokumennya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Sehun dan ia tidak bisa untuk melewatkannya karena hari ini sekaligus penentuan atas keputusan Sehun untuk mengikuti jejak kedua orangtuanya atau bertahan sebagai manusia bersamanya.

Meski Sehun berulang kali menyakinkannya bahwa ia akan menjadi manusia bersama Luhan, namun Luhan tetap merasa ragu dan takut tiap kali ia mengingat hal itu.

Ketika mobil Luhan terparkir di garasi mansionnya, ia segera turun dan terkejut menemukan tempat tinggalnya dan Sehun dalam keadaan sepi. Seingatnya menurut perjanjian, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah mengurus pesta perayaan untuk Sehun.

Luhan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke dalam rumah, tidak ada pelayan seperti yang telah mereka rencanakan dan itu semakin membuat Luhan ketakutan, ketika ia melangkah menuju halaman belakang rumah ia menemukan halaman belakang rumahnya dalam keadaan sudah dihias namun tidak ada siapapun disana.

"Luhan!" Luhan menoleh dan menemukan Kibum berdiri di pembatas ruangan sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Ibu..dimana Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia..dia pergi." Kaki Luhan mendadak lemas, seolah tulangnya hilang begitu saja. Kibum segera memegangi tubuh Luhan dan membantunya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Biar aku ambilkan minum." Ucap Kibum sambil segera bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Terima kasih bu." Ucap Luhan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa sambil menutup matanya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir.

"Jadi itu keputusanmu Sehun?" gumam Luhan pelan.

"Ya." Luhan membuka matanya cepat untuk menemukan Chanyeol yang berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

"Aku sudah menduganya." Ucap Luhan sambil menundukan wajahnya sedih. Perlahan seluruh jemarinya mengusap wajahnya dan memutuskan untuk bertahan disana.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dengan satu alis terangkat dan ia terkejut ketika menyadari kakaknya terisak. Setahu Chanyeol, Luhan sang kakak adalah sosok yang kuat yang tidak akan dengan mudah menangis namun kini ia melihat sosok kuat itu menjadi lemah dan rentan.

"Hyung?"

"Chanyeol, apa takdir kami berakhir seperti ini? Aku pikir dia mencintaiku, aku bahkan menjadi manusia demi bisa bersama dengannya. Hiks.." Chanyeol terdiam lalu menyentuh pundak Luhan pelan namun diluar dugaan Luhan langsung menyerang Chanyeol dengan pelukannya.

Chanyeol nampak terkejut, tangannya masih terhenti diudara sementara dadanya merasakan getaran yang sangat kuat akibat isakan Luhan.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau menjadi cengeng begini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terkikik dan membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Diam! Menjadi manusia membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Ini menyakitkan kau tahu? Jadi apa yang akan aku lakukan kini? Hiks…hiks.."

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol. Luhan masih terisak tidak ingin menjawab, ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Mengubur diriku hidup-hidup."

"Hei kau tak bisa melakukannya. Kau akan masuk neraka dan merasakan betapa sakitnya siksaan api neraka." Luhan tidak menjawab, ia masih terisak kuat.

"Aku harus pergi." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar, keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo dianak tangga teratas dengan wajah terkejut.

"Hyung? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mendekat dengan wajah kelelahan.

"Sehun…hiks.." Luhan segera memeluk Kyungsoo ketika lelaki itu duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo terdiam tidak membalas pelukan kakaknya yang kini sudah menjadi manusia. Mata bulat Kyungsoo bergulir kearah Chanyeol yang duduk dibelakang Luhan dan mereka bertukar pandang.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Sehun meninggalkanku." Ucap Luhan masih terisak.

"Ini menyakitkan Soo." Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan beralih menatap Chanyeol yang hanya menyeringai.

" _Well_ , ini sudah berakhir."ucap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba bangkit. Luhan menoleh dan menatap heran.

"Pangeranmu sedang dalam proses penyembuhan, dia berada di dalam kamarnya bersama Baekhyun dan Ibu." Bola mata Luhan yang basah membulat.

"Tapi_"

"Kami hanya mengerjaimu, tapi berhubung Kyungsoo-ku yang manis dan tidak bisa berbohong ini akan membongkar semuanya jadi aku putuskan mengakhiri sandiwara ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Luhan bangkit dengan tangan terkepal, ia memukul Chanyeol keras tepat di perut.

"Ouuch.." Chanyeol memegang perutnya berpura-pura sakit, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Itu terasa seperti elusan sayang."

"Sialan kau iblis!" ucap Luhan yang segera mengusap air matanya cepat.

"Minggir! Aku ingin menemui Sehun-ku."

"Awww.. lihat kau mengatakan hal menjijikan itu pada anakku."

"Awas! Aku membencimu Raja Iblis."

"Aku lebih membencimu mantan iblis." Luhan berbalik sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam, Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik tangan sang kakak lalu memeluk tubuh kakaknya sayang.

"Kakakku sayang, kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan ketika menjadi manusia dan sangat menjengkelkan ketika masih menjadi iblis dulu." Gumam Chanyeol. Luhan berdecih dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kuat.

"Waktu mengubah apapun Chanyeol, waktu mengubah segalanya." Chanyeol mengedipkan satu matanya dan Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

Semenjak Luhan menjadi manusia interaksi keduanya jauh lebih baik, Chanyeol baru menyadari betapa ia sangat menyayangi saudaranya.

Ketika Luhan berlalu menaikki anak tangga, Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan mata mereka bertemu.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan ketika Chanyeol tersenyum aneh kearahnya.

"Sini, adikku yang manis! Aku ingin memelukmu juga."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil bangkit. Chanyeol tersenyum jahil lalu mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh adiknya dengan erat membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat rishi.

"Lihat adikku yang sudah menjadi Raja Langit ini begitu sombong dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi_"

"Jangan mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu!"

"Eiiie! Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Hanya jangan katakan, Hyung!"

"Uuuh adik kecilku sungguh menggemaskan. Sini biar aku cium!" Chanyeol mendekat dengan bibir dimajukan dan sebelum bibir itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, Kyungsoo telah lebih dulu menghilang.

" _Kau tahu hyung, kau yang seperti sekarang sangat menjijikan. Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau sangat mencintai kami."_ Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa wujud. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengus, lalu menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jemarinya.

"Aku memang mencintai kalian, aku hanya tak ingin hal yang berharga di dalam hidupku direnggut lagi." Ucap Chanyeol seorang diri.

…

..

.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan mendapati Baekhyun dan Kibum yang menoleh kearahnya. Bola mata Luhan bergulir dan mendapati Sehun tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil meringis.

"Sehun!" Luhan berlari dan dengan cepat menaikki ranjang lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun erat.

"Aaaaahhh!" Sehun meringis kesakitan. Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya terkejutnya dan menyadari bahwa luka di punggung Sehun masihlah basah.

"Apa sangat sakit?" tanya Luhan khawatir, karena ia pun pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Sayapnya di potong dan ia bersumpah itu adalah hal tersakit di dalam hidupnya.

"Tidak terlalu." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan.

"Yah, tidak sampai membuatnya menangis keras dan berguling-guling diatas tanah." Gumam Baekhyun sambil bangkit dan mengambil cangkir putih di tangan Sehun.

"Ibu!" pekik Sehun dengan wajah kesal, Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya dengan bibir dikelupas.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sehun saat menyadari Luhan terkikik.

"Aku membayangkan kau melakukan hal itu."

"Aku tidak menangis keras dan berguling-guling seperti itu!" bentak Sehun.

"Oh benarkah? Lalu siapa yang kami lihat melakukannya tadi?" Chanyeol muncul di pintu sambil berjalan masuk. Sehun menatap wajah Chanyeol kesal.

"Ayah! Hentikan!" ancam Sehun.

"Aaw.. buat aku!" goda Chanyeol sambil berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang tidak lupa memberikan kecupan-kecupan menggoda di leher membuat Baekhyun menggeliat risih.

"Hentikan!" lagi Sehun memperingati.

"Hahaha.. jika tidak apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menggunakan kekuatanmu? Oops! Itu sudah lenyap." Sehun menggeram kesal dan Luhan tertawa membuat kemarahan Sehun teralihkan pada sosok cantik itu.

"Hei! Mana hadiah untukku?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh. Luhan menepuk dahinya.

"Aku melupakannya dibawah!" ucap Luhan ingin bangkit namun Sehun menahanya, ia menarik tangan Luhan dan membuat wajahnya semakin dekat.

"Kau tahu hadiah apa yang aku maksud." Bisik Sehun tepat di depan wajah Luhan membuat Luhan tersenyum malu.

"Kau bahkan belum sembuh." Kibum bangkit dan menepuk kepala Sehun sambil berjalan memutari ranjang hendak keluar.

"Ibu~" rengek Sehun ketika Kibum pun bersekongkol menggodanya. Kibum tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar setelah memberikan ciuman di pipi Baekhyun.

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Keluarlah!" ucap Sehun dengan wajah ketus. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya lalu mendekat kearah Sehun.

"Iya anak ibu yang telah dewasa. Selamat karena telah menjadi manusia, cepat sembuh sayang." Ucap Baekhyun dan tidak lupa mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di kening Sehun.

"Kau bocah! Senang bisa membuatmu terlahir kedua." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun berdecih dengan mata memutar malas. Lalu mengibaskan tangannya.

"Keluarlah! Keluarlah!" ucapnya malas membuat Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Baik kami pergi! Dan jangan buatkan aku cucu dulu, aku belum siap dipanggil kakek, bahkan adikmu saja belum lahir." Ucap Chanyeol. Sehun memutar bola matanya untuk kesekian kalinya dan Luhan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Baik kami pergi!"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Dasar bocah!"

"Dasar tiang!"

"Kau pun."

"Hei sudah-sudah. Chanyeol ayo pergi! Aku khawatir Jackson membuat masalah lagi." Ucap Baekhyun dan akhirnya kedua makhluk itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang kemudian saling tatap.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan cepat dan hendak mencium perpotongan leher kekasihnya namun Luhan menahan gerakannya.

"Apa kau yakin bisa melakukannya? Kau bahkan masih terluka."

"Yang terluka punggungku, sementara rudalku masih sanggup." Luhan berdecih.

"Daripada menyebut itu rudal aku lebih setuju menyebutnya pistol air." Kening Sehun berkerut, merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Mengingat pistol air mainan milik Jackson yang ukuran tidak lebih besar dari telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa pistol air, punyaku bahkan lebih besar. Jauh …"

"Karena itu menyemburkan cairan, bukan peluru api." Sehun menyeringai , antara lega dan bangga. Ia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya.

"Tapi itu sama-sama panas bukan? Dan kau menyukainya." Luhan terdiam dengan wajah memerah dan Sehun menyeringai dalam hati, Luhan yang memerah adalah hal termanis bagi Sehun. Luhan itu adalah malaikat tanpa sayapnya. Sosok sempurna yang tidak memiliki kecacatan sama sekali.

PLUK

"Diamlah! Bagaimana pun kau ini masih tetap bocah, beruntung darah iblismu membuatmu tumbuh lebih cepat." Ucap Luhan sambil memukul kepala Sehun lalu bangkit.

"Mau kemana? Mana hadiahku?"

"Mandi, aku lelah. Hadiahmu menyusul."

"Luhan~"

Kecuali fakta bahwa Luhan sangat cepat berubah pikiran dan tidak berperasaan, terutama pada si kecil yang menegang dibawah sana. Kepergian Luhan membuat sakit dipunggung Sehun kembali terasa. Ia meringis sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas Kasur.

"IBU~ ini menyakitkan…hiks.." rengeknya sambil berguling-guling diatas kasurnya. Lihat siapa yang mengelak tadi!?

…

..

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki istana dan mereka dihadapkan oleh 4 pelayan mereka yang merupakan pengasuh Jackson. Keempat budak iblis itu menundukan wajahnya ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kening mengernyit.

"Tu..Tuan muda.. tuan muda menghilang."

"Apa?" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah.

…

..

.

Di Nubes keadaan masih tenang seperti biasanya dan para malaikat masih bekerja di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Terlihat Kyungsoo berdiri di sisi danau di dekat taman bunga sambil menatap kosong pada pantulan dirinya di atas air. Peri-peri bunga berterbangan namun tidak ada yang berani menyapa Sang Raja melihat bagaimana wajah sedih Raja mereka setiap harinya.

Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sering melakukan hal itu, termenung seorang diri di taman istana sambil menatap percikan air di danau Nubes. Tidak ada yang akan menganggu dan tidak akan ada yang berani melakukannya.

 **SREK  
SREK  
SREK  
** Kyungsoo tersadar ketika mendengar suara berisik dari rerumputan di belakangnya, ketika ia mendongak para peri bunga telah bersembunyi ketakutan. Kyungsoo merasakan kehadiran seseorang lalu dengan cepat ia menoleh dan terkejut mendapati sosok kecil berpakaian putih kebesaran di depan matanya.

Sosok kecil itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna putih dan sebuah benda berwarna biru dikeningnya, namun bukan kristal melainkan sebuah hiasan seperti pernik dari baju.

"Maaf sepertinya aku tersesat Raja." Ucap sosok itu dengan suara yang dibuat berat. Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Jackson?" Sosok kecil yang hendak berbalik itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh pelan dengan senyum lebar.

"Jackson? Anda salah orang Raja." Ucap sosok itu lagi.

"Apa ayahmu tahu kau disini? Bagaimana dengan ibumu? Apa kau tahu bahwa iblis tidak boleh kemari jadi_"

"Paman Soo. Aku mohon jangan katakana pada mereka." Jackson berlari lalu memeluk kaki Kyungsoo erat.

"Hmmm…"

"Aku mohon! Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku akan melakukannya!" rengek Jackson masih memeluk kaki Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkikik lalu mendorong pelan tubuh Jakcson dan merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Pertama, katakan darimana kau mendapatkan semua benda ini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jackson berpikir sebentar lalu Kyungsoo menyentuh hidungnya.

"Harus jujur! Di Nubes tidak boleh berbohong." Jackson menghela nafas.

"Baiklah! Aku mencurinya dari sebuah toko saat aku berada di bumi."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Karena setelah mendengar cerita Uncle Luhan, aku jadi penasaran tentang Nubes. Jadi, yaah… aku dengan terpaksa melakukan ini?"

"Terpaksa?" alis Kyungsoo terangkat. Jackson menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya penasaran." Rengek Jackson.

"Aku mohon jangan adukan pada Daddy. Dia akan menggantungku diatas lautan kematian dan membiarkan aku melihat bagaimana ribuan jiwa itu meraung-raung seperti ingin menarikku ke dalam." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Ayahmu melakukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jackson yang merasa Kyungsoo mulai tertarik dengan ceritanya mulai memanfaatkan keadaan, dia memasang wajah sedih dibuat-buat.

"Iya, daddy melakukannya. Itu menakutkan. Bayangkan anak sekecil aku diperlakukan seperti itu, bayangkan hiks.." Kembali Jackson memasak wajah bersedihnya.

"Memangnya apa yang Jackie lakukan?" Jackson tersentak, matanya mulai memutar untuk mengarang cerita.

"Bukan kesalahan besar, aku hanya tak sengaja membakar kertas ayah." Ucapnya.

"Kertas?"

"Hm.. kertas… bukan sesuatu yang penting bukan?"

"Eeei! Tidak boleh bohong! Ingat?" Jackson kembali menghela nafas, mata paman Kyungsoo-nya selalu membuat keinginan berbohongnya hilang.

"Aku tidak sengaja membakar kertas-kertas yang berisi daftar kematian para roh jahat." Akunya. Kyungsoo menahan senyum lalu kembali mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak sengaja?"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Iih, paman ini kenapa sih selalu membuat hatiku luluh. Aku membakarnya karena aku kesal dengan daddy. Gara-gara daddy, mommy akan memiliki adik lagi. Jackson tidak suka, Jackson tidak mau adik." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti Mommy tidak sayang Jackson lagi, pasti perhatian Mommy hanya untuk si adik bayi. Jackson pasti akan tersisihkan." Kyungsoo mengelus rambut Jackson lembut.

"Tidak sayang, tidak ada orangtua yang membeda-bedakan kasih sayang terhadap anaknya. Jika mereka punya 1 cinta mereka akan membaginya sama rata pada semua anaknya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus rambut Jackson lembut.

"Tapi kenapa kakek terlihat lebih mencintai Paman Kyungsoo ketimbang ayah dan uncle Lu?"

"Siapa bilang? Kakek mencintai kami semua."

"Hah, baiklah aku hanya akan percaya pada Paman Soo. Oh iya, apa yang paman lakukan disini?" tanya Jackson lagi.

"Tidak ada."

"Eeeii! Paman berbohong! Di Nubes tidak boleh berbohong, ingat?" Ucap Jackson sambil meniru gaya dan suara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas rumput dan Jackson melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku hanya teringat seseorang."

"Ah biar aku tebak! Paman Matahari?" Kyungsoo menoleh terkejut akan kepintaran Jackson.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Terlihat jelas. Jika seseorang merenung seperti itu pastilah ia sedang memikirkan hal yang penting dan biasanya itu menyangkut orang yang mereka cintai." Ucapnya seperti orang dewasa.

"Mommy seperti itu waktu bertengkar dengan Daddy. Sehun hyung pun akan menjadi pendiam dan tidak mau makan ketika Uncle Lu marah padanya. Jadi Paman Soo pastilah sedang memikirkan Paman Matahari. Benar?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengelus surai keemasan milik Jackson.

"Ya kau benar."

"Jadi apa yang Paman Matahari perbuat hingga paman ku yang cantik ini bersedih?" Kyungsoo terdiam lalu kembali menatap rumput hijau di depannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus menceritakan masalahnya pada anak sekecil Jackson, namun selama ini ia memang tidak pernah bercerita pada siapapun. Ia hanya menyimpannya seorang diri.

"Jackie? Jika kau ragu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mommy bilang jika ragu lebih baik jangan dilakukan. Tapi Daddy bilang jika ragu, kita harus menemukan hal yang membuat kita ragu dan yakin bahwa kita bisa melakukannya." Ucap Jackson. Kyungsoo kembali terdiam dan Jackson menyadari raut wajah kalut Kyungsoo.

"Itu tergantung pada hal apa yang akan kita hadapi. Sama seperti saat Jackson belajar naik sepeda di dunia manusia. Jackson takut, karena Jackson tidak pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya. Tapi jika Jackson ikut kata Mom, maka Jackson selamanya tidak akan pernah tahu. Jadi Jacskon ikut kata Dad, dan see! Sekarang naik sepeda bukan hal sulit lagi." Ucap Jackson sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi jika waktu itu Jackson yang ragu untuk untuk terjun ke sebuah lubang mengikuti kata Dad, mungkin sekarang Jackson akan masuk ke terowongan reinkarnasi dan jadi babi..eeokkss..eokkss.." Ucap bocah kecil itu sambil meniru hidung babi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali dan menatap Jackson.

"Jadi, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan? Haruskah aku mundur? Atau tetap melanjutkanya?" Jackson menyedot bibirnya ke dalam sambil berpikir.

"Aku tahu masalah yang Paman Soo hadapi adalah urusan dewasa dan kata Kakek urusan orang dewasa itu melelahkan, jadi aku tidak akan bertanya. Hanya saja kakek pernah berkata, apapun yang akan kita lakukan harus mengikuti kata hati. Jadi_" Jackson mengulurkan tangannya lalu menyentuh dada Kyungsoo.

"Ikuti kata hati Paman!" Ucap Jackson sambil tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo tersenyum pula, ia merasakan sebuah kelegaan di dalam dirinya ternyata tidak buruk juga bicara pada anak kecil.

"JACKSON!" Tubuh Jackson menegang ketika mendengar suara ibunya, dengan cepat ia dan Kyungsoo bangkit lalu yang lebih kecil berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"Paman tolong aku!" rengeknya.

"Soo, maafkan aku. Aku menerobos Nubes tanpa izin. Hanya saja anakku kembali menghilang dan aku merasa dia ada disini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Aku dan Chanyeol telah lelah mencarinya, Chanyeol sedang berurusan dengan Yunho jadi aku langsung berlari kemari dan_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika melihat sebuah kain lain yang tersembul dibalik jubah panjang Kyungsoo.

"Aaah, kau tahu Soo, Jackson benar-benar nakal akhir-akhir ini." Gumam Baekhyun sambil meminta Kyungsoo untuk tetap diam. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil melirik Jackson yang menegang dibelakangnya.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol marah besar, dia berkata akan benar-benar memasukan Jackson ke dalam lautan kematian." Jackson membulatkan matanya, punggungnya masih bersandar pada kaki Kyungsoo.

"Ah, awalnya aku tidak setuju tapi sekarang aku setuju. Lagipula kami akan memiliki anak lagi , jadi tidak masalah jika dia dimasukan ke dalam lautan kematian atau dia bisa masuk ke terowongan reinkarnasi dan jadi babi, lagipula dia suka sekali dengan babi , kau tahu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melirik putranya.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Soo, aku akan kembali. Aku tidak akan mencarinya lagi, daripada punya anak yang nakal lebih baik aku membesarkan bayi di dalam perutku ini yang pastinya akan jadi lebih penurut." Ucap Baekhyun. Jackson terisak, lalu perlahan ia keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Hiks…hiks.. jangan buang aku Mommy!" ucapnya sambil terisak. Baekhyun terkejut melihat Jackson berurai air mata dengan wajah memerah. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu berjongkok dan membentangkan tangannya. Jackson berlari lalu memeluk tubuh ibunya.

"Hiks..jangan buang Jackson!"

"Siapa bilang Mommy akan membuangmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung putranya merasa menyesal dengan ucapannya.

"Jackson tidak apa-apa jika nanti kamar Jackson diberikan pada adik bayi, Jackson tidak apa-apa tidur di kamar pelayan yang sempit atau di gudang yang bau. Jackson juga tidak apa-apa jika nanti Jackson tidak boleh makan bersama kalian lagi, tapi jangan buang Jackson." Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan ucapan putranya melirik Kyungsoo yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Siapa_" Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya lalu kembali mendorong tubuh putranya dan menatapnya tegas.

"Lalu kenapa Jackson membakar kamar Jackson dan kabur kemari?" Jackson terisak.

"Itu…itu…hiks.. Jackson kesal karena kalian akan memiliki adik bayi. Mommy bahkan berkata bahwa Mommy akan sangat menyayangi bayi itu, dan tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti saat mengandungku, apa aku sebuah kesalahan Mom?" Baekhyun tersentak. Ia tidak tahu kenapa putranya bisa bicara seperti itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa putra kecilnya telah mendengar percakapannya dengan Chanyeol semalam, tentang ia yang akan merawat bayinya dengan sepenuh hati, tapi sepertinya si kecil telah salah sangka.

"Kapan Jackson mendengarnya?"

"Kemarin malam."

"Jackson, bukankah sudah Mommy katakan bahwa menguping pembicaraan orang dewasa tidak baik?" Jackson menundukan wajahnya sambil masih terisak.

"Ma-maafkan Jackson Mommy! Tapi apa aku benar-benar sebuah kesalahan?" Baekhyun menatap wajah putranya dalam, merasa teriris oleh ucapan putra kecilnya.

"Kau memang kesalahan." Suara Chanyeol membuat tiga orang disana menoleh. Ia muncul dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun agar tidak memarahi putranya atau salah bicara dan menyakiti hati yang lebih kecil.

"Tapi kau kesalahan yang indah sayang, kesalahan yang membuatku bersyukur bahwa aku, bahwa kami telah melakukan kesalahan itu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Baekhyun dan Jackson.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jackson bingung. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menatap Baekhyun dan mengelus pipi istrinya.

"Jika saja saat itu aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, mungkin kami tidak akan bisa bersama. Karena kehadiranmu di perut ibumu membuat kepercayaan kami kembali. Kami bersyukur kau terlahir kedunia, kau adalah anugrah dan kau itu sangat special, karena_" Chanyeol menyentuh loocin di leher putranya lalu tersenyum.

"Karena separuh jiwaku ada di dalam dirimu." Jakson tersenyum lalu memeluk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu merasa tersentuh. Sejenak ia kembali teringat akan masalahnya namun kini ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jackson benar bahwa ia harus mengikuti kata hatinya.

"Aku mencintai kalian."

"Kami juga sayang." Sahut Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung putranya.

"Tapi apa kalian akan tetap mencintaiku jika adik bayi ini lahir?" tanya Jackson.

"Apa yang bisa membuat kami berhenti mencintai makhluk menggemaskan sepertimu hah?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik hidung mancung putranya.

"Dan juga nakal jangan lupakan itu sayang!" ucap Chanyeol dan Jackson mendengus lalu mencium bibir Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Eeeii apa-apaan itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap bibirnya.

"Ciuman kasih sayang. Aku melihat para manusia melakukannya."

"Kau terlalu sering berada di dunia manusia." Gumam Chanyeol. Jackson terdiam lalu menunjuk kedua orangtuanya.

"Berarti kalian pun, karena kalian selalu melakukan ini setiap hari bahkan Daddy menggigit bibir Mommy, hingga Mommy berteriak kesakitan." Tiga orang dewasa lainnya membulatkan mata mereka.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita kembali! Waktu makan malam semakin dekat." Ucap Baekhyun yang bangkit terlebih dulu dengan wajah memerah. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengangkat telapak tangannya dan dibalas tepukan oleh Jackson.

"Anak Daddy belajar dengan cepat, bagus! Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama nanti dan pastikan bahwa pasanganmu berteriak juga."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu artinya dia menikmatinya."

"CHANYEOL! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak ayo kembali!" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Soo aku pamit, maaf membuat kekacauan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dan Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Jackson berlari kearah Baekhyun dan menyusul ibunya sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Chanyeol yang hendak pergi menghentikan langkahnya lalu melirik Kyungsoo dan berjalan mendekat.

"Kau tidak usah ragu lagi. Dia mencintaimu dan kau mencintainya. Meski sebuah ikatan tidak terlalu penting, tapi tidak ada salahnya mengikat cinta kalian dalam sebuah ikatan suci." Ucap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin? Tenang dua orang pemimpin berdampingan akan menjadi sebuah kepemimpinan yang sempurna, jangan takut dengan kedudukan kalian."

"Aku_"

"Soo, pernikahanmu dua hari lagi. Akan sangat terlambat jika kau memilih mundur dan…akan menjadi penyesalan seumur hidup jika kau melepaskannya. Dulu kau melepaskannya demi kebahagian kami dan kini saatnya kau bahagia."

"Hyung_"

"Dengar adikku sayang! Kau bukanlah ibu yang harus mengobarkan segalanya demi kebahagiaan kita, kau, aku dan Luhan memiliki porsi yang sama untuk bahagia. Berhenti memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain, kau harus memikirkan dirimu juga. Aku dan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun kami telah bahagia, bahkan kedua kakek kita juga. Jadi jangan ragu , kau mengerti?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih hyung!"

"Sama-sama sayang! Sekarang daripada menghabiskan waktumu dengan berdiri di pinggir danau kenapa tidak kau gunakan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahanmu? Aku lihat para malaikat sudah hampir selesai dengan persiapan mereka." Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum akhirnya pelukan mereka terlepas dan Chanyeol menghilang.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di atas air danau lalu ia tersenyum.

"Kalian benar, seharusnya aku tidak meragukan Jongin."

…

..

.

Di suatu tempat dibumi, tepatnya di sebuah pantai yang berisi para turis asing yang sedang berjemur ada dua buah sosok yang sedang berbaring dengan memakai kaca mata dibawah perlindungan paying pantai.

"Kau menyukainya kan?" yang lebih tinggi berbicara.

"Diamlah! Kau bicara terlalu banyak sejak kita disini. Biarkan aku menikmati waktu tenangku di sini."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kenapa kau sangat mudah marah sih? Padahal kau kan Raja Langit."

"Mantan." Ucap pria yang lebih pendek, lalu tiba-tiba ia bangkit membuat pria satunya terkejut.

"Bukankah Kyungsoo akan menikah dengan Pangeran Matahari? Kapan itu? Kita terlalu asyik berlibur hingga melupakan cucu kita."

"Besok."

"Ah, syukurlah!" ucapnya sambil mengelus dada.

"Jangan terlalu cemas begitu, lagipula kita tidak diharuskan datang." Ucap Kakek Iblis.

"Kita harus datang ini pernikahan agung, Raja Malaikat dan Pangeran Matahari. Kau pikir hal ini akan terjadi lagi? Ini hal yang istimewa."

"Ada yang lebih istimewa."

"Apa?"

"Pernikahan Raja Iblis dan Raja Langit." Raja Langit mendengus lalu kembali tidur dan memakai kaca matanya.

"Mantan." Ucapnya kesal. Kakek Iblis tersenyum jahil.

"Itu artinya kau menyetujuinya?"

"Jangan bermimpi!"

"Kau tidak menyanggahnya."

"Aku berkata mantan. Itu artinya antara kau dan aku adalah mantan, tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi." Ucap Raja Langit. Kakek Iblis mencibir lalu kejahilannya muncul.

"Memangnya diantara kita pernah ada apa?"

"Isssh! Menyebalkan! Enyahlah kau iblis!" gerutu Raja Langit sambil membalik tubuhnya.

"Hahahaaha…" tawa Kakek Iblis menggelegar membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menoleh dan ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

…

..

.

Di Nubes seluruh malaikat nampak sangat bahagia. Sebuah pernikahan suci akan terjadi. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan jubah panjangnya, sementara Jongin telah berdiri dengan gagahnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati keluarganya berada disana hanya tidak ada Sehun, Luhan dan Kibum yang menghadiri, namun mereka telah mengucapkan selamat jauh sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi.

Keduanya berdiri berhadapan dan Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Mata mereka memancarkan sebuah kebahagiaan, sebuah perasaan cinta yang lembut dan hangat.

Ketika sebuah cincin kristal tersemat dikedua jemari mereka dan mereka berciuman, sebuah sinar muncul. Perlahan cahaya itu muncul membuat tubuh mereka membias bersama cahaya.

"Soo, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin." Sahut Kyungsoo lalu cahaya itu semakin membias dan akhirnya menghilang bersamaan dengan sosok pasangan pengantin yang juga menghilang.

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, namun yang membalas adalah Kakek Iblis yang kebetulan duduk bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ke Istana Matahari tentu saja, melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Seperti kalian dulu yang membuat gempar seluruh Infernus."

"Kakek!" rengek Baekhyun sambil mencubit lengan pria disampingnya.

"Akhirnya mereka bisa bahagia." Gumam Raja Langit yang tersenyum haru.

"Lalu jika Paman Soo dan Paman Matahari pergi apa yang kita lakukan disini?" tanya Jackson.

"Bersenang-senang tentu saja." Sahut Minho lalu membawa cucunya dalam gendongan dan bangkit pergi.

"Kau dengar bersenang-senang." Bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyiku perut Chanyeol lalu bangkit.

"Baekhyun kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kembali tentu saja. Apa kau mau membuat Nubes juga gempar?" ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik Kakek Iblis yang spontan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Itu dia istriku. Ah, aku bersyukur telah mengubahnya menjadi iblis." Ucap Chanyeol sambil bangkit dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Kakek aku kembali dulu! Sebaiknya kakek tetap disini, aku takut telinga kakek akan sakit mendengar suara Baekhyun." Ledek Chanyeol dan Kakek Iblis memutar bola matanya.

"Ah, senangnya menjadi muda dan memiliki pendamping hidup." Ucap Kakek Iblis sambil melirik sosok disampingnya.

"Hei, kau tidak terpikirkan untuk memiliki pendamping hidup? Aku dengan sukarela mengajukan diriku." Raja Langit bangkit sambil mendengus.

"Lebih baik hak hidupku dicabut daripada memiliki pendamping hidup yang menyebalkan sepertimu." Ucapnya lalu berlalu, berbaur dengan malaikat lain.

"Ckckckck… dia selalu kasar seperti itu! Tapi aku suka."

…

..

.

Jongin menindih tubuh Kyungsoo ketika mereka berada diatas ranjang. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah karena hal seintim ini tidak pernah mereka lakukan. Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo sayang lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bersama. Ini seperti aku telah menantikan pasangan hidupku hampir ribuan tahun lamanya." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak masalah sayang. Takdir telah mengatur semuanya, aku tidak bisa memaksakan apapun."

"Jongin, aku mencintaimu."

"Ya.. aku tahu. Jadi mari kita buat cinta kita terwujud. Kau ingin wujud yang seperti apa?" tanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Yang tampan sepertiku atau yang cantik sepertimu?" Kyungsoo tercekat dan rona di pipinya semakin memerah.

"Aku…aku tidak tahu."

"Baiklah mari kita buat dulu, masalah dia cantik atau tampan itu urusan belakangan, karena aku yakin dia pasti akan menjadi makhluk yang indah, sama sepertimu." Ucap Jongin sebelum akhirnya menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan tak menuntut.

…

..

.

Para pelayan yang berlalu lalang menutup telinga mereka ketika melewati pintu kamar Raja mereka, sejak tadi suara-suara desahan dan teriakan itu terdengar sangat keras.

Siapapun bisa dengan mudah tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan dua orang di dalam sana dan tidak ingin repot-repot mengintip untuk melihat sehebat apa permainan mereka di dalam sana.

"AAAAHH…AAAAHHH.." Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara seksinya ketika tubuhnya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat diatas milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol menutup matanya sambil menahan kenikmatan ketika lubang ketat Baekhyun menjepitnya.

Wujud mereka memang masih setengah tidak sepenuhnya iblis namun kekuatan yang mereka gunakan adalah kekuatan iblis mereka sehingga permainan panas itu terasa semakin panas.

"Aaaah… Chanyeolhh…" Baekhyun mendesah ketika semburan sperma Chanyeol membasahi lubangnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun mengepakan sayapnya dan terbang. Chanyeol menatap istrinya bingung ketika matanya terbukanya.

Baekhyun diatas sana menyeringai lalu terduduk diudara, ia membuka kedua kakinya lebar membuang lubang memerahnya kembali terlihat.

"Chanyeol, ingin bermain diudara?" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu melebarkan sayapnya dan menyusul Baekhyun keudara. Penisnya yang sudah kembali tegak kembali menyentuh permukaan lubang Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku menyukai ini." Sahut Chanyeol sambil memasukan miliknya membuat Baekhyun menutup matanya menahan kenikmatan.

"Eeeehhmmm.. lebih dalam…"

"Ini ronde keberapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka matanya, menarik leher Chanyeol ganas. Membawa keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman kasar dan sangat panas. Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dan Baekhyun menghisapnya kuat bahkan menggigit bibir bawah suaminya.

"69 jika aku tidak salah hitung."

"Bagus. Rekor baru! Ayo buat jadi 100" Baekhyun menyeringai lalu mengetatkan lubangnya membuat bola mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Siapa takut."

"Ini baru istriku." Gumam Chanyeol dan mulai bergerak untuk menyetubuhi istrinya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Percintaan mereka lagi-lagi membuat gempar seluruh Infernus, bahkan Minho dengan terpaksa membawa kembali Jackson ke Nubes dan membiarkannya bermain dan menganggu para malaikat disana.

Semua pada akhirnya kembali pada apa yang telah tersurat oleh takdir. Cobaan bisa saja datang dalam kehidupan setiap makhluk hidup, sebuah pilihan dituntut dan sebuah keyakinan di goyahkan.

Takdir bisa saja menghancurkan perahumu ditengah hujan badai, takdir bisa saja membuat keyakinan mu goyah bahwa kau tak akan selamat, takdir bisa saja membuat pilihanmu jatuh pada kesalahan. Tapi ketika kau yakin dan percaya akan dirimu dan pilihanmu, takdir akan membawamu pada akhir yang sebenarnya.

Takdir bukan penentu hidupmu, tapi keyakinan dan pilihanmu yang akan membawamu pada takdir.

Kehidupan bukan tentang siapa yang bahagia atau siapa yang berakhir sengsara, sebuah kehidupan adalah bagaimana kau bertahan menghadapi semuanya.

…

Tidak peduli kau iblis,manusia atau malaikat sekalipun, ketika cinta menyapa maka tak peduli apapun dirimu, siapapun dirimu atau bagaimana pun dirimu kau akan tetap merasakan hal yang sama. Bahagia dan duka.

Tidak ada cinta yang salah, semua cinta adalah kebenaran. Tidak ada cinta yang menyimpang semua cinta adalah mutlak. Cinta tidak pernah berpihak, cinta netral dan siapapun berhak.

…

..

.

 **THE END**  
..

..

.

 **BONUS SCENE**

( 4 tahun kemudian )

…

..

.

Dalam sebuah meja makan nampak empat orang saling terdiam. Dua diantaranya yang memiliki perbedaan usia terlampau jauh saling memberikan tatapan membunuh.

"Lepaskan!" ucap yang lebih kecil sambil tetap mempertahankan garpunya menancap diatas sebuah daging panggang.

"Tidak akan!"

"Daddy sudah tinggi, biarkan ini menjadi milikku."

"Tidak mau."

"Dasar menyebalkan."

"Kau lebih menyebalkan!" bentak yang lebih tua. Keduanya masih saling tatap, tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Kibum menghela nafas sambil tetap melanjutkan acara makannya, sementara Luhan telah meletakkan sendok dan garpunya lalu menutup matanya kesal.

"KALIAN BERDUA BISA TIDAK MAKAN DENGAN TENANG?" teriak Luhan kesal membuat dua sosok itu segera menarik tangan mereka.

"Daddy duluan,Mom. Dia tidak mau mengalah untukku." Rengek bocah 8 tahun itu.

"Apanya yang tidak mau mengalah? Kau makan sangat rakus, kau bahkan telah memakan empat potong."

"Sehun! Kau harusnya mengalah untuk Owen." Ucap Luhan penuh amarah, si kecil menjulurkan lidahnya mendapat pembelaan dari sang ibu.

"Kau, dasar bocah menyebalkan." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap putra angkatnya dan mendengus, sementara bocah tampan itu memeluk tubuh Luhan dan meledek Sehun dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Lihat! Aku seperti melihat kau kecil dan Chanyeol dulu." Ucap Kibum sambil tertawa.

"Ibu tahu?" Luhan menoleh sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut putra angkatnya.

"Karma berlaku." Sehun mendengus lalu meletakkan garpunya dan melipat kedua tangannya kesal.

"Akhirnya kau merasakan bagaimana menjadi ayah, Sehun-ah."

"Diam! Aku marah dan aku tidak ingin bicara pada siapapun." Ucap Sehun kesal. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tidak masalah. Itu berarti Owen akan tidur dengan Mommy malam ini." Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus pipi putranya sayang. Bola mata Sehun melotot , malam ini adalah malam yang telah Luhan janjikan dari semua malam-malamnya yang disibukan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, dan setelah penantian sabar dirinya, malam ini akan berlalu dengan ia yang tidur seorang diri sambil memeluk bantal, bukan Luhan?

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Benarkah?" ucap Owen dan Luhan melirik Sehun sejenak lalu mengangguk.

" . Baiklah aku mengalah, kau bisa ambil daging itu, aku tidak perlu."

"Aku juga. Aku tidak menginginkannya lagi. Mom, ayo kita tidur!" Tarik bocah itu membuat Sehun melototkan matanya.

"Yak! Luhan~"

"Biarkan saja dia Mom, biarkan Daddy berguling-guling sambil menangis seperti saat Mommy mendiamkannya dulu." Luhan tertawa lalu mengusak rambut putranya dan menggandeng tangan kecil itu menuju pintu kamar si kecil.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal dan Kibum hanya menggeleng.

"Kau itu sudah dewasa Sehun, kenapa iri dengan anak-anak?"

"Dia bukan anak biasa, dia pasti jelmaan iblis." Ucap Sehun kesal sambil meremas garpunya.

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Ibu, berhenti membelanya! Jika semua orang membelanya dia akan semakin besar kepala."

"Hei, kau adalah ayahnya kenapa berkata begitu."

"Ah sudahlah!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya kembali dan mendesah frustasi.

BEEP

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan malas dan membuka sebuah pesan dari Luhan.

" _Tunggu aku, setelah Owen tidur. Aku milikmu."_

"Assa!" Seru Sehun sambil memukul udara.

"Apalagi kali ini?" tanya Kibum heran.

"Malam indah menantiku, Bu." Sehun bangkit dan mencium pipi Kibum.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap. Selamat malam." Kibum menggeleng lalu kembali menatap piring di depan matanya.

"Selamat malam Sehun, selamat malam Baekhyun." Gumamnya pelan, tidak memungkiri bahwa ia merindukan putranya yang lain.

…

..

.

Suara ombak yang menabrak karang terdengar jelas, suara burung camar dan hembusan angin saling bersahutan. Para turis berbaring menantang matahari diatas alas mereka, membiarkan kulit mereka terbakar dan menghitam.

"Aaaahh…Chanyeolh…cukup!" ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha mendorong paha Chanyeol agar menjauh.

Niat awal adalah berlibur bersama buah hati mereka, namun seharusnya Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol adalah seorang maniak. Hingga keduanya berakhir bercinta di balik karang dimana tidak ada seseorang pun yang akan memergoki mereka.

"Sekalihhh lagi Baek…aahhh…aaah…aahh.." Chanyeol mendesah ketika berhasil mendorong kembali miliknya.

"aaaah…aahh…ahhh..Chan…eeuummhh.." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sambil satu tangan yang lain menahan bobot tubuhnya di permukaan batu karang yang tajam.

Chanyeol masih menggila dibelakang sana dan Baekhyun nampak khawatir dengan anak-anak mereka yang sudah mereka tinggal sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Aaah…Baekhyun-ah…"

"Cepat..cepatlahhh…aaahh… ahhh." Tubuh Baekhyun masih tersentak-sentak dan ia kembali menurunkan tubuhnya untuk lebih menungging agar Chanyeol dengan mudah bisa bergerak dibelakangnya.

Gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat, dengan mata tertutup ia mendongak keatas merasakan pijatan lembut dari dinding ketat Baekhyun.

"Jika spermaku berbuah lagi, maka anak kita akan memiliki darah manusia yang kental, karena kita melakukannya dalam wujud manusia."

"Diamlah! Cepat…aahh selesaikan..uuhhh…Chanyeol…" Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika merasa milik Chanyeol semakin mengembung dan membuat lubangnya sesak.

"Persiapan dirimu sayang!"

"AAHHHHH…"

"Chan…yeoollhh…ooohh.." Keduanya mendesah lega ketika cairan mereka keluar secara bersamaan. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, lalu menaikkan celananya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama, namun ketika Baekhyun hendak keluar Chanyeol menahan tangan yang lebih pendek lalu mencium bibirnya kesukaannya dengan ganas.

Baekhyun membalasnya dan kemudian melepaskannya.

"Cukup! Kita sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan mereka." Ucap Baekhyun lalu segera keluar. Chanyeol menyusul sambil bersiul senang.

Ia merasa puas setelah hasratnya yang sejak tadi tertahan karena melihat Baekhyun yang berlari-lari mengejar anak bungsunya dan pantatnya melompat-lompat seperti ingin diremas.

"Chanyeol! Ayo!" pekik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggandeng istrinya.

Seorang remaja berbaring disamping seorang turis wanita berbikini dan sesekali mengedipkan matanya sambil menggoda wanita di depannya.

" _The weather is hot, right?"_

" _Yes."_

" _But you hotter"_ wanita itu tersenyum canggung melihat remaja di depannya yang nampak genit.

" _Oh thank you."_

" _And sexy."_

" _Hahahaha.. thank you boy."_

" _Boy? Don't call me boy!"_

" _Oh sorry, you look so young. So I think…yeah..umh.."_ wanita itu mengedikkan bahu.

" _Yeah, but just don't call me boy! Call me baby_!" wanita itu mengernyit sambil tersenyum kikuk.

" _So, baby! Now is your time to drink your milk."_ Jackson menoleh ketika mendengar suara ayahnya dan ia mendesah.

" _Oh come on, Dad! Just let me_"_

"Jackson! Dimana adikmu?" Jackson menegang ketika mendengar suara ibunya dan juga teringat akan adiknya.

"Aku meninggalkannya disana." Tunjuk Jackson acak tidak ingin merusak citra 'playboy' nya.

"Bukankah Mommy sudah bilang untuk menjaga adikmu? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya?" bentak Baekhyun sambil melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan keberadaan anak bungsunya.

"Oh please Mom! Kita kemari untuk liburan, kenapa aku harus menjadi _baby sitter_? Lalu kalian sendiri kenapa meninggalkan kami?" tanya Jackson menantang.

"Kemari!" Baekhyun menarik telinga putranya dan membawanya menjauhi wanita seksi itu.

"Aww.. sakit Mom!" ringis Jackson.

Mereka berjalan dan nampak kebingungan mencari keberadaan si kecil. Hingga ia menemukan putrinya terduduk diatas pasir dengan sekop ditangannya, di daerah yang sangat sepi.

Gadis kecil dengan rambut dikuncir dua dan terlihat sangat cantik, persis Baekhyun hanya versi perempuannya. Jackson berlari cepat kearah sang adik berusaha menghindari jeweran Baekhyun.

" _Mom, look!"_ tunjuk Jakcson dan Baekhyun segera berlari, matanya terkejut mendapati putrinya bermain dengan puluhan kepiting besar di dalam kumbangan pasir yang ia buat.

"Astaga! Jiwonnie, mereka bisa melukaimu." Baekhyun dengan segera mengangkat tubuh kecil putrinya. Jackson menghela nafas dan melihat iba pada kepiting-kepiting yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena bagian tubuhnya telah di putus.

" _Rest in peace guys_. Aku turut menyesal." Ucap Jackson sambil mengubur kepiting-kepiting itu tidak ingin membuat orang lain menemukannya.

" _That's my boy. I'm so sorry."_ Ucap Chanyeol.

" _Oh, it's okay. So, should I call you baby too_?" bola mata Chanyeol membulat dan wanita itu menyeringai lalu menaikkan kakinya dan menggesekannya dengan gerakan sensual serta menggigit bibirnya.

" _The weather's hot. Same as like you,arrggh.."_ Chanyeol terdiam di tempat dengan kedua alis terangkat , melihat wanita seksi itu menggeram seperti siga betina.

 **BYUR**

Baik Chanyeol maupun wanita itu terkejut mendapati dirinya telah disiram oleh air dingin secara tiba-tiba.

" _Yes, the weather is hot, So I give you this cool water."_ ucap Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang membuat mereka menjadi tontonan gratis orang-orang.

" _What the fuck bitch!"_ gerutu wanita itu sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu lalu berlalu.

Chanyeol menatap wanita itu lalu menyeringai.

" _That bitch is my wife. So do you feel cold now?"_ ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya berlalu.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol ketika istrinya duduk di sebuah kursi pantai dan memangku putri cantiknya dengan Jackson yang berbaring di kursi lainnya sambil membaca sebuah majalah.

"Kenapa mencariku? Sana nikmati waktumu dengan jalang itu!" Ucap Baekhyun sinis sambil mengelap wajah putrinya yang berisi banyak pasir.

" _Wow, the war is coming."_ Chanyeol melirik Jackson tajam.

"Kau masuk ke hotel dan bawa adikmu!" ucap Chanyeol. Jackson mencibik lalu bangkit tidak ingin membantah.

"Ayo kita masuk!" ucap Baekhyun sambil bangkit dan menggendong putri kecilnya.

"Da..di.." si kecil mengulurkan tangannya hendak menggapai Chanyeol namun Baekhyun telah berlalu.

"Jiwonie ayo kita masuk sayang!" ucap Baekhyun sambil melenggang pergi. Chanyeol mendengus kesal lalu mengejar istrinya.

"Baek, honey! Baekhyun-ah! Ayolah jangan seperti ini!" rayu Chanyeol sambil mengejar istrinya namun Baekhyun tetap berjalan tanpa peduli. Jackson hanya mencibikkan bibirnya sambil berjalan disamping Baekhyun.

Mereka menaikki elevator untuk tiba di lantai kamar mereka. Baekhyun masuk dan Chanyeol menyusul, ketika Jackson akan masuk Chanyeol menahannya.

"Kau kembali ke kamarmu! Ini urusan orang dewasa." Ucap Chanyeol. Jackson berdecih dan mengumpat ketika pintu di tutup.

"Hei kau! Kita memiliki urusan setelah ini, ini semua salahmu!" Jackson terdiam dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya yang bersebrangan dan menutupnya cepat.

"Baek?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia membersihkan tubuh Jiwon dan mengganti pakaiannya, lalu membiarkan putrinya bermain di atas karpet dengan mainannya.

Baekhyun setelahnya berjalan menuju toilet untuk membersihkan diri, namun sebelum pintu ditutup Chanyeol menahannya. Baekhyun yang sudah menyerah untuk mendorongnya membiarkan Chanyeol masuk dan ia dengan tidak peduli membersihkan dirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah ayolah! Kau lihat aku tidak menggodanya kan? Dia yang menggoda." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dari balik kaca transparan diantara mereka.

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam dan menatap kakinya? Bagaimana bila aku tidak datang dan menyiramnya? Kau akan menerima ajakannya?"

"Tidak tentu saja."

"Heuh! Pembohong."

"Aku bersumpah."

"Aku tidak butuh sumpah iblis." Ucap Baekhyun masih menggosok rambutnya yang berbusa. Chanyeol melepas celananya lalu masuk untuk bergabung.

"Baekhyun-ah?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus punggung sempit Baekhyun dan membantu istrinya membersihkan diri.

"APA?"

"Jangan marah!"

"Diamlah!"

"Sayang?"

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau diam?" teriak Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan , dia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengelus tubuh Baekhyun pelan dengan gerakan sesual.

"Airnya terlalu dingin, apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Menjauhlah, Chan…hmpptt.." Chanyeol telah membungkam bibirnya dengan ganas dan membuat Baekhyun menggeliat kesal.

"Mom, Dad…oopps!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol dan menoleh kearah pintu yang telah tertutup.

"Bocah itu!" kesal Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera keluar dan meraih bath robe nya.

"Ada apa Jackie?" tanya Baekhyun setelah dirinya keluar.

"Mom, kakek bilang bahwa Paman Soo akan melahirkan."

"Apa?" teriak Baekhyun terkejut.

"Chanyeol, keluarlah!" panggil Baekhyun berlari kearah pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada ap_"

"Kyungsoo akan melahirkan!" ucap Baekhyun gawat. Chanyeol membilas tubuhnya lalu segera meraih handuk.

"Kita kembali." Ucap Baekhyun yang segera menggendong putri kecilnya. Dan dalam sekejap keempat orang itu menghilang.

…

..

.

Kyungsoo meremas tangan Jongin ketika dirinya berbaring diatas ranjang empuk berbulu angsa.

"Tenang sayang!" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali mengatur nafas.

"Apa sebentar lagi?" tanya Jongin pada Jessica yang berdiri di depan keduanya sambil melirik para malaikat yang sibuk mengurusi keperluan Kyungsoo.

"Ya."

"Apa sakit?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang telah berkeringat. Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah dan ia terus mengatur nafasnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memintamu untuk bisa mengandung." Ucap Jongin pada Kyungsoo sambil mengelus keningnya.

"Terlambat untuk menyesal." Ucap Jessica sambil tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo kau siap?"

"Hm." Jawab Kyungsoo mencoba tenang.

"Akh! Jongin." Teriak Kyungsoo ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menendang keras.

"Kyungsoo?" Raja Langit tiba dengan wajah panik disusul Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan kedua anaknya dengan wujud setengah iblis mereka.

"Paman Soo?" ucap Jackson.

"..man Cu.." ucap Jiwon juga sambil belari kecil kearah Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kalian datang?"

"Tentu."

"Jackson, Jiwon kalian tunggulah diluar!" Jackson mengangguk dan berjalan membawa adik kecilnya.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat, meski ia tidak bisa membantu banyak tapi ia akan membantu Kyungsoo setelah apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan padanya dulu.

"Kau pasti bisa. Ini tidak akan sesakit saat aku melahirkan Sehun dan Jackson." Ucap Baekhyun menyemangati.

"Kau harus berjuang demi bayimu, Soo." Ucap Chanyeol mengelus pipi adiknya.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai."

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan Jongin memegang tangannya erat serta Baekhyun di tangan yang berbeda.

Para malaikat telah berdiri disisi ranjang sambil mulai menyalurkan kekuatan mereka, Kakek Malaikat pun ikut menyalurkan kekuatannya.

"Aaahh…" Kyungsoo berteriak kesakitan. Ia merapatkan matanya, dan Jongin terus mengecupi jemarinya.

"Kau pasti bisa!"

"Kau bisa Soo!" ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terus menyalurkan kekuatannya, untuk mendorong bayinya keluar. Jessica berdiri dengan tenang dan menyalurkan kekuatan bulannya.

Ruangan nampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol memperhatikan dan sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang masih menyemangati Kyungsoo.

Ia kembali teringat bagaimana perjuangan Baekhyun ketika melahirkan kedua putranya, sementara untuk Jiwon tidak terlalu sulit karena Baekhyun sudah cukup kuat.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dan ia berjalan mendekat kearah sang istri dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti jauh lebih sakit dulu kan? Maafkan aku." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Maaf karena telah membuatmu merasakan hal sesakit itu. Maaf Baekhyun!" Baekhyun menoleh dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak keberatan Chanyeol, jika rasa sakit yang harus aku lalui adalah untuk melahirkan anak-anak darimu." Ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum, mereka menyatukan bibir keduanya tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka.

"AAARRGGHHH.."

"OEEEKK…OOEEKKK." Ciuman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlepas lalu mereka menoleh untuk mendapati Jessica telah menggendong seorang bayi berkulit seputih kapas dengan rambut berwarna emas bercahaya dan tubuhnya bersinar.

"Jongin..hiks." Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dan Jongin mengecup leher Kyungsoo sayang.

"Selamat sayang kau telah melahirkannya dengan selamat."

"Selamat Soo." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lalu ia bangkit.

"Dia sangat cantik." Ucap para malaikat dan Baekhyun dengan penasaran mendekat kearah Jessica yang masih terpana melihat kearah bayi itu.

"Wah, sangat cantik." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap bayi bermata biru itu yang menggeliat lucu.

"Selamat datang kembali… Krystal." Ucap Jessica dan semua orang dibuat terkejut.

"Ba..bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jongin terkejut. Jessica menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Aku meminta sebuah hak istimewa untuknya agar bisa terlahir kembali, dan aku tidak menyangka dia lahir sebagai anak kalian." Kyungsoo membalikkan telapak tangannya dan Jessica berjalan mendekat untuk menyerahkan bayi perempuan itu.

"Sayang?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan dan ia berurai air mata.

"Mereka yang terlahir kembali adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahan." Ucap Jessica sambil tersenyum.

"Jika Putri bulan bisa lahir kembali, lalu bagaimana dengan Lucifer?" tanya Chanyeol. Jessica tersenyum kembali.

"Ketika ibu kalian meminta hak istimewa, ia meminta dua hal. Pertama terlahir kembali sebagai anak kalian, kedua_"

"Aakkh!" Baekhyun memegang perutnya yang terasa seperti ditendang. Semua mata menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang memegang perutnya dan Chanyeol mendekat dengan cepat.

"Baek?"

"Chanyeol, sesuatu seperti menen_ ah tidak lagi! Aku tidak mungkin, Putri Bulan ini tidak mungkin bukan?"

"Tidak ada yang mustahil Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Jessica sambil tersenyum lembut. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus kepala istrinya sayang.

"Lalu apa permintaan kedua?" tanya Kyungsoo, Jessica menoleh. Ia tersenyum dan menatap seluruh orang yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Yang kedua adalah, ia ingin Kris kembali terlahir sebagai saudaranya."

"APA?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terkejut.

"Selamat untuk anak keempat kalian." Ucap Jessica. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terdiam dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Kalian tidak bisa memungkiri, karena inilah sebuah takdir. Ini takdir kalian."

…

..

.

" _Taemin apa yang kau lakukan?" Taemin kecil menoleh ketika mendengar suara kakaknya yang berjalan mendekat._

" _Hyung! Lihat!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah bejana berisi air. Perlahan jemari lentiknya menyentuh benda itu._

" _Tidak jangan_" belum usai Kris bicara, air di dalam bejana itu mengeluarkan cahaya membuat keduanya takjub dan potongan demi potongan gambar terlihat disana._

" _Lihat itu aku! Lihat! Lihat! Itu hyung! Eeeih siapa mereka?" tanyanya sambil menatap sosok cantik berdiri bersanding dengan sosok pria berjubah hitam dalam sebuah pesta._

 _Kris mengerutkan keningnya, melihat lebih lama dan ia menyadari bahwa sosok cantik itu mirip dengan Taemin, lalu siapa sosok pria yang berdiri disamping adiknya dalam sebuah pesta pernikahan._

 _Taemin nampak tersenyum, lalu potongan gambar itu berubah dan bayangan-bayangan mulai terlihat. Tiga sosok lain yang merupakan campuran antara iblis dan malaikat, sebuah perang yang hebat, tangis, air mata, pertumpahan darah dan…_

" _Hentikan! Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini!" ucap Kris._

" _Hyung lihat!" Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik, menatap ke arah bejana itu dan melihat refleksi dua sosok menyerupai mereka menangis dengan sebuah pedang terhunus dan saling berpelukan._

" _A-apa ini ki-kita dimasa depan? Ke-kenapa aku melakukan itu?" tanya Taemin dengan tubuh bergetar, dan air matanya jatuh ketika melihat refleksi mereka musnah bagai udara._

" _Hiks.."_

" _Taemin! Dengarkan aku!" Kris menggoncang tubuh Taemin merasa iba pada adiknya yang ketakutan. Kris tahu betul apa yang sedang mereka lihat, itu adalah takdir mereka di masa depan, dan meski ia pun tidak mengerti tentang semua hal yang terjadi di dalamnya tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah._

" _A-apa kita akan mati?"_

" _Hidup atau mati, aku tidak peduli. Kemana pun kau pergi aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Jadi jangan takut!" Taemin menatap sang kakak dengan wajah penuh air matanya lalu tersenyum._

" _Janji?"_

" _Ya. Kita memang tidak bisa menghindari takdir, tapi cinta yang kuat akan mengalahkan apapun yang terkuat di dunia. Aku mencintaimu sebagai adikku."_

" _Aku juga, hyung. Berjanji akan selalu ada disampingku."_

" _Ya."_

" _Jika aku terlahir sebagai makhluk lain,berjanji akan ikut bersamaku?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Sungguh?" Kris tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh adiknya._

" _Ya, Taemin, karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Takdir hanya masalah waktu, bukan masalah perasaan."_

…

..

.

 **THE END**  
 **SUNGGUHAN**

 **( Dengan ini Devil Beside Me resmi tamat )**

 **Terima kasih untuk tahun-tahun yang berat ini, terima kasih karena tetap setia, terima kasih karena bersedia baca dan terima kasih karena tetap bertahan sampai akhir. Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

..

.

Huaaah.. apaan ini?

Bernafas lega ketika nyampe dikata end wkwkkw…

Aku gak tau gimana ending ini dimata kalian, karena ini mendadak banget , sebenarnya chapter kemarin itu ending, sengaja gak aku isiin supaya kalian berimajinasi sendiri wkwkwkw..

Jujur, bagian tersulit dari buat cerita memang pembukaannya, tapi bagian yang jauh lebih sulit daripada itu adalah sebuah penutup, sebuah akhir dari cerita..kwkwkw..

Aku harap akhir ini bisa diterima oleh kalian semua, aku udah berusaha sebaik mungkin jadi aku minta maaf kalo ini terasa aneh dan janggal wkwkwkw..

Yah, inget ajh kalo ini Cuma fiksi, Cuma khayalan jadi yah… jangan dibawa perasaan.

Akhirnya Devil Beside Me resmi tamat, hehehe.. setelah sekian lama yah pemirsahh, akhirnya sampe dikata end dan ini bener-bener end ya, gak ada prank gak ada sequel.

Makasi buat semua review, terima kasih untuk kesabarannya menunggu, terima kasih untuk seluruh pesan terror yang masuk, terima kasih karena memfollow dan memfavoritkan cerita ini, pokoknya terima kasih untuk semuanya, tanpa kalian DBM gak mungkin sesukses ini #eaaasombong

Okey, akhir kata seperti biasa jaga kesehatan kalian dan Salam Chanbaek is real.

Sebagai akhir, Aku pingin tahu pesan dan kesan kalian tentang FF ini, kali ajh aku tertarik bikin fantasi lagi kek gini, silahkan review jika kalian berkenan dan menganggap ff ini layak. Hehehehe…

Okey, see you next time, in the next story ...Love you all..

SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL SEKALI LAGI wkwkkww…


	16. Special chapter

Title : Devil Beside Me ( special chapter )

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho , Lee Taemin , Ok Taecyeon , Taeyang, Kim Dasom , Kim Jonghyun, Bae Joo Hyeon-Irene , Park Sooyoung- Joy , Kim Yerim-Yeri, Song Naeun, Yoon Bomi, Park Chorong, Park Cheondong ( Thunder ), Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Jung Soojung, and others.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa ,seks, hubungan esame jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

* * *

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort , be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

Salam Chanbaek is real, guys.

Mungkin kalian kaget pas tahu Devil Beside Me update, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mutusin untuk buat spesial chapter ini.

Semuanya bakal aku jelasin diakhir cerita, jadi selamat bernostalgia dan selamat membaca ^_^

…

..

.

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

..

.

Langkah kaki kecilnya mencoba menyusuri lantai koridor yang dingin dan licin. Sesekali tangannya akan meremas tali tas ranselnya ketika melintasi orang-orang disekitarnya. Wajahnya setia tertunduk, hanya sesekali mendongak untuk memperbaiki letak kaca matanya.

Matanya melirik pintu masuk koridor, berharap langkah kecilnya akan segera sampai disana. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menghindar ketika orang-orang di depannya melintas atau bahkan nyaris mendorongnya. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan berharap bahwa setidaknya orang-orang tak menyadari kehadirannya.

 **BRUK**

Ia tersungkur diatas lantai ketika seorang anak lelaki tak sengaja menabraknya saat bermain dorong-dorongan bersama temannya.

"Maaf." Ucap anak lelaki tadi. Si lelaki berkaca mata mengangguk pelan dan mencoba berdiri, ia kembali berjalan lebih cepat untuk bisa sampai ke pintu keluar koridor sekolahnya.

"Oh disini kau rupanya!" sebuah tarikan keras ia rasakan di bagian belakang kerahnya, ia menoleh sambil terseret dan menemukan sosok lelaki tinggi yang menyeretnya menjauhi gedung sekolah.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya sambil mencoba meronta, namun sosok yang lebih tinggi seolah tuli.

"Melepaskanmu? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Enak saja!" yang lebih tinggi masih menyeret tubuh anak lelaki itu.

"Oppa!" keduanya terdiam. Yang lebih tinggi mendengus kesal dan melempar tubuh yang lebih kecil hingga tersudut pada dinding taman sekolah.

"Apa-apaan oppa ini!" seorang gadis manis mendekat, mendorong tubuh lelaki yang lebih tinggi dan membantu anak lelaki berkaca mata untuk berdiri.

"Kau tak apa?" si gadis bertanya sambil memperbaiki letak tas dan kaca mata yang lebih kecil. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mendengus, sesekali mengusak rambut coklatnya yang menutupi dahinya, mata phoenix nya terlihat kesal, dan bibir penuhnya berdecih sebal.

Ia melempar pandanganya kesekitar, melihat isi sekolah yang menurutnya memuakan, hingga mata bulat itu semakin membulat dan ia menyeringai. Tanpa memperdulikan dua orang yang sedang sibuk di depannya dan nampak berlebihan, ia segera melangkah mendekati sosok incarannya.

Seorang wanita berkemeja putih kekecilan pada bagian dadanya, dengan rok mini hitam dan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Mangsa yang cantik." Ucapnya sambil bersiul senang dan semakin mendekati sosok itu.

"Oppa, ayo kita_" si gadis menoleh sekeliling ketika tak menemukan sosok kakaknya, mata sipitnya menyapu seluruh isi halaman sekolah dan tak melihat keberadaan sang kakak.

"Noona?" si kecil berkaca mata memanggil pelan. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap adiknya simpati.

"Lihat saja, aku akan mengadukan ini. Dia sungguh keterlaluan." Gerutu sang gadis sambil mengelus rambut adiknya.

"Hei, kalian?" sebuah suara muncul membuat keduanya menoleh. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, seorang pria berkulit putih pucat dengan rahang tegas muncul dari dalam mobil sambil melambai kearah mereka.

"Kembali dicampakkan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, oppa. Aku bersyukur oppa kemari. Si Park hidung belang itu menghilang lagi." Gerutu sang gadis sambil mengenggam tangan sang adik untuk mendekati sosok yang kini berdiri sambil mempersilahkan kedua sosok itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kebetulan aku diminta membeli makanan ringan tadi, si tua bangka itu sungguh merepotkan." Si gadis tertawa tertahan dan menoleh kearah adiknya yang juga menahan tawa.

"Paman tidak setua itu, hyung." Si lelaki berkaca mata akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ya, aku hampir lupa bagaimana ia membuat ibuku meraung setiap malam."

"Oppa!" peringat si gadis ketika kakak sepupunya bicara yang tidak pantas di depan adiknya yang masih berusia 8 tahun.

"Hei jagoan kecil, bagaimana harimu disekolah?" tanya lelaki yang paling tua sambil menatap melalui kaca mobil depannya tiba -tiba raut wajah itu berubah murung, ia menatap sepatu merahnya dan terdiam. Si gadis yang melihat ekspresi berubah sang adik hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau kembali membiarkan mereka menganggumu? Ck! Dasar anak-anak kurang ajar, kenapa tidak kau laporkan saja pada kedua orangtuamu?" lagi kepala yang paling muda tertunduk, kedua jarinya terjalin satu sama lain.

"Huh, omong-omong tentang mereka. Mereka sedang berlibur kini, dan mencampakkan kami dengan si Park hidung belang." Si gadis mengeluh sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Ck! Si Park itu terlalu membanggakan wajah tampannya."

"Dia tidak tampan, dia itu idiot." Lelaki yang lebih tua tertawa nyaring lalu melirik kedua saudaranya melalui kaca depan.

"Tapi bukankah dia yang akan menjadi penerus ayah kalian?" keduanya mengangguk tanpa semangat.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa Infernus ditangannya." Si lelaki tertua menggeleng pelan sambil menatap kearah kaca depan dan menyeringai kecil.

….

..

.

 **DEVIL BESIDE ME  
SPECIAL CHAPTER**

…

..

.

Dentuman musik terdengar begitu keras memekakan telinga, namun tidak bagi mereka yang sedang asyik meliuk-liukan tubuhnya. Tidak hanya di dalam ruangan gelap dengan lampu berkelap-kelip itu, hampir diseluruh kota terdengar dentuman musik dan keramaian pengunjung dimana-mana.

Las Vegas, kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Kota yang selalu ramai didatangi oleh pengunjung dari segala kalangan dan asal, kota dimana surganya para orang-orang yang mengingikan sebuah liburan yang mewah dan berkesan.

Di salah satu kasino nampak delapan orang pria duduk saling berhadapan di depan sebuah meja persegi panjang. Dimana para pria berjas hitam yang terlihat berkelas itu saling menatap satu sama lain dan memperhatikan kartu yang berada di tangan mereka.

"Yeah! Kali ini aku menang!" pekik seorang pria diujung meja sambil tersenyum puas membuat yang lainnya nampak frustasi, namun tidak untuk satu pria lainnya yang hanya menyeringai, ia melempar kartunya dan semua mata dibuat tercengang.

"Pemenangnya adalah Tuan Park Chanyeol." Pria itu berdiri dengan satu alis terangkat, menatap seluruh wajah penuh kekelahan di depannya. Seorang pria berjas merah bangkit dan segera mengumpulkan uang itu ke dalam koper yang besar.

"Malam yang indah tuan-tuan." Ucapnya lalu segera melenggang pergi. Ia melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri meninggalkan ruangan dimana para penjudi terlihat serius dan beberapa frustasi dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Ck! Orang-orang bodoh." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tu-tuan. Di-dimana aku bisa meletakkan koper ini?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh, menatap dengan satu alis terangkat pada sosok pelayan berjas merah yang nampak menundukan kepalanya. Chanyeol meneliti sosok di depannya, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Untukmu." Si pelayan membulatkan matanya.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Setidaknya kau tidak perlu menjual adik perempuanmu untuk biaya pengobatan ibu kalian." Sosok itu terbelalak dan tubuhnya membeku.

"Malam yang indah." Ucapnya lalu melangkah dengan santai menyusuri koridor yang berkarpet merah. Ruang judinya berada pada lantai atas, sehingga ia harus menaikki elevator untuk turun dan kembali ke hotelnya.

Di lain tempat di sebuah diskotik yang gemerlap, seorang lelaki meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan gemulai. Kancing kemeja putihnya telah terbuka hampir semua, hanya menyisakan satu kancing terbawah.

Tubuhnya telah basah oleh busa yang keluar dari mesin yang tergantung dilangit-langit ruangan. Seluruh pengunjung menikmati acara mandi busa itu, acara yang biasanya terjadi hanya sekali dalam dua bulan dan yang bisa menikmatinya hanya mereka yang beruntung.

Si lelaki tetap menari membuat dirinya menjadi tatapan incaran beberapa pasang mata predator yang seperti ingin menerkamnya. Rambut pirang telah basah dan itu membuatnya terlihat semakin menggairahkan, apalagi ia tak mengenakan bawahan yang pantas, hanya sebuah celana jeans yang amat sangat pendek yang bahkan tertutup oleh kemejanya yang tidak terlalu panjang.

Ia terus menari dan sesekali melirik menggoda pada pria yang terus menatapnya membuat salah satu dari para predator itu bangkit dan mendekatinya. Si pria bertubuh kekar berdiri dibelakangnya, menggosokan tubuh bagian depannya pada si lelaki berkemeja putih.

" _You're fucking hot bitch!_ " bisik si pria. Lelaki itu menoleh dan menyeringai, ia membalik tubuhnya lalu mendorong pelan si pria kekar.

 _"Yeah, and this bitch already married_." Ucapnya sambil menunjukan cincin ditangannya dan kembali membalik tubuhnya lalu menari. Pria itu nampak jengah ketika melihat gerakan pantat lelaki asia di depannya.

 _"Who cares?_ " ucapnya lagi kini sambil menahan pinggang lelaki yang lebih pendek, memutarnya paksa dan mendekatkan wajahnya, si lelaki berkemeja putih menolak dan kembali mendorong pelan.

 _"Bitch, please suck my dick!"_ ucap pria kekar itu lagi, dan respon dari lelaki berkemeja putih hanya menyeringai.

 _"You'll regret it."_ Ucapnya sambil menatap sosok itu.

 _" Will your husband comes and fight me? Tch, I don't care, I don't fucking_"_

 **BRAK**

Tubuh itu terpental ke dinding diskotik membuat beberapa penonton terkejut, namun setelahnya kembali meliuk-liukan tubuh mereka. Si lelaki berkemeja putih melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap pria malang itu.

 _"I told you."_ Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan tak lama sebuah tangan memeluk pinggang basahnya, dan sebuah kecupan ia dapatkan di lehernya, kecupan yang berubah menjadi hisapan-hisapan sensual.

"Siapa bajingan yang berani menyentuh milikku?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menjilat leher yang lebih pendek.

"Kau mendorongnya terlalu keras." Yang lebih pendek berbalik sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada yang lebih tinggi, menyatukan kening mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup karena dengan berani menyentuh milikku, tapi karena bukan sepenuhnya salahnya aku hanya meringkankan hukumannya." Yang lebih pendek menoleh dan menatap kearah pria tadi yang tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala berdarah yang sedang diurus oleh petugas untuk dibawa kerumah sakit.

"Yeah, hukuman yang ringan. Tapi kenapa bukan sepenuhnya salahnya?" tanya yang lebih pendek lagi.

"Karena sesuatu yang indah sepertimu memang seharusnya diperhatikan, jadi sayang_" Chanyeol menarik tubuh itu mendekat lalu menjilat permukaan bibir lawan bicaranya.

"ayo pulang dan selesaikan sesuatu yang bangun dibawah sana." Kedua pasang mata itu menoleh kearah bawah, lalu mereka tersenyum.

" _Opps. Little Park_ telah bangun dari tidurnya."

"Dia selalu bangun untukmu." Kedua bibir itu bertemu dan saling melumat satu sama lain ditengah dentuman musik dan liukan tubuh pengunjung yang basah.

…

..

.

"Oooohh… Sial Chanyeol…Aaah…yah disana…" suara itu menggema begitu keras di salah satu kamar hotel. Sebuah kamar berkelas di hotel bintang lima yang nampak berantakan hampir diseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Bahkan keadaan ranjang pun tak kalah berantakannya, selimut dan sprei yang berserakan serta botol-botol wine yang setengah kosong.

"Aaahh… Baek… kauuuhh… sial… aahhh.." suara itu terus terdengar namun si pemilik suara tidaklah sedang berbaring diatas ranjang, namun keduanya sedang berada diatas udara dengan sayap mereka yang terbuka lebar namun tubuh keduanya telanjang.

Pinggul Chanyeol bergerak maju mundur, sementara sayapnya membungkus tubuh keduanya, Baekhyun menempel pada dinding dan Chanyeol bekerja di belakangnya. Suara penyatuan tubuh itu begitu dahsyat, meski telah melakukannya berjam-jam lamanya tak membuat keduanya merasa lelah.

" _Dad? Mom?"_ suara halus dari anak bungsunya terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan, namun kedua orang dewasa itu masih tetap bergelut dalam kegiatan panas mereka.

"Aaahhh…Chanyeol…hhhss…hahh…"

" _Daddy? Mommy? Kalian mendengarku?"_ panggilan itu masih terdengar mengalun.

"Chanyeol berhenti… Taehyung memanggil."

"Ah, tidak…sebentar lagiihhh sayang…"

" _Daddy? Mommy? Aku merindukan kalian. Kapan kalian pulang? Apa kalian mendengarku?"_ Baekhyun mencoba mendorong tubuh suaminya, namun Chanyeol seolah tak peduli.

" _Pagi tadi, mereka kembali mengangguku. Bukuku mereka masukan ke dalam closet, jadi semua bukuku basah dan aku tidak bisa belajar."_

"Oh sial Chanyeol, dia butuh kita."

"Kenapa kau menyalakan telepati ketika kita sedang bercinta?" pekik Chanyeol yang kesal dengan penolakan istrinya. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, lalu terbang dan berbaring diatas kasur sambil mencoba mengatur nafas.

"Sayang?" panggil Baekhyun.

" _Mommy? Mommy mendengarku?"_

"Ya sayang, maaf Mommy ada urusan tadi."

" _It's okay, Mom. Kapan kalian pulang?"_ tanya suara itu lagi. Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri di depanya dengan tubuh seksi dan basahnya, yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang dan memberikan tatapan menggoda kearahnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu berbalik. Kedua sayapnya telah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya membuat tubuh telanjangnya terlihat sangat jelas.

"Hhhmmm.. sebentar lagi?"

" _Tapi aku rindu kalian."_

"Ya, kami juga. Tapi bukankah ada Jiwon noona dan Jackie Hyung yang menjagamu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi sambil mendorong beberapa barang-barang yang mengganjal tubuhnya ke lantai.

" _Hmmm… ini rahasia Mommy, jangan katakan pada Jackie hyung bila aku mengatakannya pada Mommy."_

"Ya, ada apa sayang?"

" _Janji?"_

"Janji."

" _Jackie hyung sangat kejam padaku, dia selalu kejam padaku, tadi saja dia menelantarkanku dan Jiwonie noona, untuk ada Owen hyung yang menjemput."_ Bola mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Benarkah? Biar Daddy yang memberinya pelajaran nanti."

" _JANGAN!"_ teriakan itu membuat keduanya terkejut. Chanyeol menyeringai sambil menaiki tempat tidur. Ia menatap intens pada bongkahan pantat Baekhyun yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Kenapa?"

" _Nanti Jackie hyung tahu jika aku yang mengatakannya. Aku tak mau di marahi olehnya. Taehyungie takut."_ Ada nada ketakutan disana dan Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, Mommy tidak_ Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menoleh ketika Chanyeol hendak memasukan kejantananya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

" _Mommy? Daddy? Ada apa?"_ Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya hendak menendang Chanyeol, namun kakinya ditahan dan dilebarkan. Baekhyun mencengkram lengan Chanyeol sambil menggeleng berkata bahwa jangan melakukan hal seperti itu ketika anaknya mendengar. Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol yang keras kepala.

Ia memasukan miliknya dengan cepat membuat Baekhyun memekik.

"Aaahh…Tidakhhh…..sayangghhh..kauhh… ti…tidak tidur hhh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kesusahan ketika tubuhnya tersentak.

" _Belum mengantuk. Kami baru selesai makan malam tadi, Paman Lu memasakan sup yang enak dan aku menyukainya, hanya Jackie hyung yang protes, Mom."_

"Aahhh… benarkahhh? Dia…nakaalllhh aaahhh.. kau menginap di rumahhhh… ahh.. Chan… ahh .. rumah Paman Lu? "

" _Mommy? Kenapa? Kenapa suara Mommy?"_

"Ah, tidak sayanghhh… tenggorokan Mommy kurang baik belakangan ini."

" _Kenapa bisa? Apa Mommy banyak makan permen disana?"_

"Tidaakk…sayangg…aahhh…hhmmpp…" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya ketika gerakan Chanyeol semakin brutal.

" _Mommy, dimana Daddy? Daddy?"_

"Ah, iya sayang?" Chanyeol bersuara sambil menyeringai kearah Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya mencengkram paha dalam Baekhyun dan menusuk dengan sangat kuat dan dalam membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan kesakitan.

" _Daddy sedang apa?"_ tanya putra bungsunya lagi.

"Mendengarkanmu tentu saja." Ada suara kekehan diseberang sana.

" _Daddy, cepat pulang ya?"_

"Iya sayang. Sekarang kau tidurlah, ini sudah malam."

" _Baiklah. Aku cinta kalian. Selamat malam."_

"Ya sayang, Daddy juga mencintaimu."

"Mommyhh… mencintaimuhh.. sayang."

Dan telepati itu terputus. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal, lalu ditengah hentakan tubuhnya ia bangkit dan meraih leher Chanyeol lalu menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun dengan kuat membuat Chanyeol menutup matanya sambil mengerang.

"Yah sayang, seperti itu, _ride me, babe_!"

" _YAK! ORANGTUA MESUM!"_ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menutup mata mereka sambil bergumam kesal ketika suara itu menggema begitu keras.

" _SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN DISANA DAN MELUPAKAN ANAK-ANAK KALIAN HAH? AKU BUKAN BABYSITTER."_

"JACKIE!" Bentak Baehyun kesal.

" _JIKA KALIAN TAK PULANG DALAM WAKTU DEKAT, AKU AKAN MEMBAKAR SELURUH BERKAS-BERKAS DIRUANG KERJA DADDY."_

"ANAK SIALAN!"

"Chanyeol!"

" _KAU YANG AYAH SIALAN."_

"JACKIE!" bentak Baekhyun ketika anaknya ikut mengumpat.

" _PULANG SEGERA ATAU INFERNUS BERAKHIR DITANGANKU."_

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU BEGITU AKU SAMPAI."

"Dengan senang Tuan Raja Iblis."

Dan telepati itu kembali terputus. Chanyeol menggeram kesal, hasrat bercintanya telah lenyap dan ia mengumpat sambil mendengus kesal. Baekhyun mengelus pundak suaminya dan melepaskan tautan mereka sambil merintih pelan.

Ia bangkit dan melingkarkan selimut disekitar tubuh telanjangnya, sementara Chanyeol mendendang bantal guling kasar dan melempar tubuhnya keatas ranjang.

"Anak itu benar-benar."

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkannya, setidaknya itu menurun dari sifatmu." Chanyeol mendengus sambil menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya.

"Seharusnya aku membunuhnya ketika itu." Wajah Baekhyun berubah datar, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan bangkit.

"Jika kau membunuhnya saat itu aku tak mungkin ada disini sekarang." Chanyeol tersadar, ia lupa jika topik itu selalu membuat suasana hati Baekhyun berubah.

"Hei, maafkan aku."

"Jangan mengatakan itu Chanyeol, jika dia mendengarnya dia akan merasa kecewa. Aku tak ingin anakku merasa bahwa orangtuanya tak menginginkannya, cukup Sehun saja." Chanyeol bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang, mengecup leher itu pelan.

"Ya, aku tak akan mengatakan itu lagi, aku berjanji." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Itu janji keseribumu Chanyeol." Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku akan selalu berusaha menepatinya."

"Tapi kau selalu melanggarnya."

"Dan aku hanya perlu berjanji lagi." Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

…

..

.

Sinar matahari menerobos memasuki celah tirai yang tertiup angin, tidak membuat kedua insan yang tengah tidur berpelukan diatas ranjangnya terusik. Tubuh telanjang keduanya hanya tertutup selimut, sementara tangan yang lebih besar memeluk sang istri dengan intim.

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

Lelaki yang bertubuh lebih kecil mengernyit, suara bel pintu itu membuat tidurnya terusik. Keningnya mengernyit dalam dan ia semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam dada sang suami.

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang membunyikan bel itu." Chanyeol bersuara masih dengan mata tertutup. Ketika sang suami akan bangkit,Baekhyun menahannya tidak ingin melihat pembunuhan ketika mereka baru membuka mata.

"Biar aku!" ucap Baekhyun. Dengan malas ia bangkit, mencari dimana letak pakaiannya dan yang bisa ia temukan di dalam kekacauan itu hanya kemeja milik Chanyeol, ia memakainya dengan cepat lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

 _"Good afternoon, sir."_ Seorang pelayan tersenyum ramah. Baekhyun mengernyit dengan wajah mengantuknya, membuat sosok pria itu menelan ludahnya susah payah. Mata genitnya menatap setiap ruas di tubuh Baekhyun yang ternoda oleh bercak-bercak merah, dan berhenti di kedua paha Baekhyun yang telanjang, kemeja kebesaran Chanyeol hanya menutupi setengahnya.

 _"Pardon?"_ si pelayan tersadar ketika Baekhyun bertanya padanya.

 _"Room service, Sir."_ Baekhyun mengernyit, ia tidak merasa memesan layanan kamar. Namun ia menoleh kebelakang melihat bagaimana kacau kamarnya, untuk itu ia mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan sosok itu masuk dengan perlengkapannya.

Si pelayan tersenyum dan ketika masuk ia terkejut melihat kekacauan yang terjadi, ia melangkah semakin dalam dan menemukan sosok lain tertidur dengan pulas diatas ranjang dengan bertelanjang dada.

 _"Sorry for say this, but I didn't call servicer."_

 _"Someone from room 627 called, and said he need room service."_ Baekhyun mengernyit dan ia tahu siapa pelakunya, siapa lagi jika bukan Jackson.

 _" Ah, It's okay. Just do your job, sir."_ Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak si pelayan lalu melangkah mendekati ranjangnya, dimana pemandangan bokong Baekhyun menjadi santapan siang si pelayan.

"Chanyeol?" bisik Baekhyun namun Chanyeol hanya menggeliat masih dengan mata terpejam. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol dan segera melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Si pelayan masih melakukan tugasnya dan sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, lalu mencuri-curi pandang kearah kamar mandi.

Sambil pura-pura memungut benda-benda yang berserakan di depan kamar mandi, ia mencuri-curi lagi ke arah kamar mandi yang tidak ditutup oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin sambil melihat noda-noda ditubuhnya, bercak itu terlihat begitu jelas seperti usai di digigit oleh binatang buas. Ia menghela nafas, lalu jemarinya beralih menuju kemejanya, ia mengangkat kemejanya dan si pelayan membulatkan matanya lebar sambil membeku di tempat.

Tindakan Baekhyun membuat pantatnya terlihat, disana juga terdapat bekas gigitan yang tersebar, bahkan di paha bagian dalamnya pun tidak luput dari serangan Chanyeol.

Si pelayan meneguk ludahnya, merasa bersyukur dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat di depan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun telah masuk ke dalam pikirannya dan menjadi objek fantasinya, bibirnya terbuka lebar melihat bagaimana Baekhyun mengelus tubuhnya dan mengeluh akan jejak-jejak basah di sekujur tubuhnya.

 _"Do you like it, Sir?"_ tubuh si pelayan membeku ketika suara berat menyapa indera pendengarannya, ia menoleh dengan gerakan kaku dan terkejut mendapati sosok tinggi yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

 _"I…I'm..Akkh!_ " Cekikan itu membuatnya kehilangan nafas, Chanyeol mencekiknya tanpa perasaanya dan mengangkatnya keatas.

 _"I'm …akh…I'm so…sorry..aakkhh.."_

 _"I'll never let you go, bastard! How dare you?"_

 _"For..forgive.._ "

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun datang dan langsung memaksa Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari sosok yang sudah menggantung diudara itu.

"Chanyeol, lepaskan!" Chanyeol tak peduli dengan teriakan Baekhyun, aura sekitarnya berubah, Baekhyun mendelik, ia tahu Chanyeol akan segera berubah menjadi wujud iblisnya dan Baekhyun tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam tangan Chanyeol, lalu menangkup wajah itu dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Perlahan emosi Chanyeol menguar, cekikannya melonggar hingga akhirnya terlepas.

Si pelayan terjatuh diatas lantai dengan tubuh lemas, Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya dibelakang punggung meminta si pelayan segera pergi dan pria itu menurut dengan ketakutan dan tertatih.

Chanyeol menangkup tangan wajah Baekhyun, menyedot bibir itu dengan ganas membuat Baekhyun kewalahan karena saat ini dirinya dalam wujud manusia sementara Chanyeol telah berubah menjadi setengah iblis.

Baekhyun mencoba menyamai lumatan Chanyeol, meski ia merasa bibirnya pegal dan perih ketika Chanyeol menghisapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Hingga ia memekik ketika sayap Chanyeol terbuka lebar, dan tubuh keduanya terangkat lalu melesat menuju jendela.

Chanyeol masih menciumnya meski kini mereka sedang terbang diangkasa, begitu tinggi sampai tak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya. Cengkraman di pipinya membuat Baekhyun kesulitan untuk merubah tubuhnya, jadi ia memilih untuk tetap dalam wujud manusianya.

Mereka terbang diangkasa sambil saling melumat, kaki Baekhyun menapak pada kaki Chanyeol sementara tangan Baekhyun berusaha membuat kemejanya agar tak tersingkap keatas.

Chanyeol terbang merendah dan tepat berada di depan sebuah gedung tinggi dimana para karyawannya sedang sibuk bekerja, hingga salah satu karyawan yang duduk paling dekat jendela melototkan matanya melihat dua sosok melayang sedang berciuman dimana salah satunya adalah makhluk aneh.

Baekhyun dalam ciumannya, melirik sosok itu dan ia mendengus karena Chanyeol tak menyadari dimana posisi mereka, ia mencengkram pundak Chanyeol dan memintanya untuk terbang lebih tinggi dan si iblis melakukannya dalam hitungan detik keduanya telah melesat lebih tinggi.

Baekhyun merengek dalam ciumannya, karena tenaganya sudah tersedot habis dan Chanyeol mengabulkannya, ia mendarat diatas gedung tertinggi di Las Vegas secara perlahan.

"Kau gila!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memukul pelan dada telanjang Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku gila karenamu, Baek." Baekhyun kembali mendengus dan menatap Chanyeol hingga menyadari bahwa suaminya masih telanjang.

"Dan tidak tahu malu." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol terkekeh dan menarik Baekhyun mendekat.

"Mau melanjutkan yang semalam?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan namun Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya diantara kedua lengannya, membuat Baekhyun memekik terkejut.

"Tidak ada penolakan, sayang!" Baekhyun hanya menyandarkan wajahnya pada dada telanjang Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Taehyung terbangun dari tidur siangnya ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut dilantai bawah. Kaki kecilnya ia bawa menuruni ranjangnya, dan berjalan dengan kepala setengah mengantuk menuju lantai bawah.

Setiap orangtuanya berlibur, ia dan kakak perempuannya akan dititipkan di rumah Luhan karena jika tidak ia akan selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan kakak laki-lakinya, Jackson.

"Ayah selalu memerintahku ini dan itu, kenapa tidak ambil sendiri?"

"Kau ini tidak tahu diri sekali, ayah hanya memintamu mengambilkan remote tv tapi kau sudah berlagak sombong, jangan mentang-mentang karena kau sudah 17 kau bisa sombong."

"Aku? Sombong? Kau lah pak tua yang tidak tahu diri."

"Kau_" keduanya terhenti ketika melihat sosok kecil yang bersembunyi di balik pintu di dekat ruang tengah.

"Taehyung? Kemarilah!" panggil Owen sambil mengibaskan tangannya kearah anak lelaki yang masih setia menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

"Hei bocah! Kemari!" panggil Sehun lagi. Pria yang kini telah berkepala tiga itu menatap bocah kecil ketakutan yang sebenarnya adalah adik bungsunya, namun karena jarak mereka yang terlalu jauh, Sehun tidak ingin dipanggil kakak.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi? Kemari! Kau jangan menjadi pengecut, kau harus menghadapi dunia, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi keturunan si Park jika_"

"Ayah!" peringat Owen lagi sambil menatap tajam kearah sang ayah, Owen menghampiri Taehyung dan segera membawanya untuk duduk bersama.

"Di..dimana noona?" tanya Taehyung pada Owen.

"Oh, Jiwon sedang menemani Ibu berbelanja. Kau tahu kan seperti apa paman mu itu? Dia selalu butuh asisten ketika berbelanja." Taehyung mengangguk pelan lalu menatap kearah televisi yang menampilkan dua pria saling kejar-kejaran dikeramaian pasar.

"Lalu dimana Jackie hyung?" Sehun melirik Taehyung sejenak lalu menghela nafas, sementara Owen ikut menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Seperti kau tidak tahu si bocah itu saja. Tentu dia sedang mencari mangsa." Taehyung turut menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya pada badan sofa sambil menaruh seluruh perhatiannya pada layar tv.

…

..

.

Para gadis-gadis nampak berenang dengan indah di dalam kolam renang indoor, mereka menggerakan tubuh mereka mengikuti instruksi seorang wanita yang selalu menepuk tangannya dengan ketukan berirama pada para perenang itu.

Tak lama peluit berbunyi dan mereka diperbolehkan untuk beristirahat. Seluruh perenang wanita itu naik kepermukaan dengan menggerakan tubuh molek mereka yang basah seiring dengan kaki mereka yang menyusuri lantai kolam yang basah.

Suara kikikan terdengar dan beberapa berlari sambil bermain kejar-kejaran, dan hal itu menjadi tontonan menarik bagi seorang lelaki yang mengintip dari jendela diluar gedung. Matanya berbinar dan terus berfokus pada bongkahan-bongkahan sintal yang terus bergerak setiap kali mereka berlarian.

"Yak!" lelaki itu menutup matanya kesal ketika seseorang berteriak di dalamnya.

"Yak, kau penguntit!" Jackson menoleh dan menatap nyalang segerombolan anak lelaki berseragam yang nampak acak-acakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana hah?" tanya salah satunya. Sedang yang lain mendekat dan memanjangkan leher mereka untuk melihat ke dalam.

"Sial, dia mengintip gadis-gadis perenang itu." Jackson menutup matanya kesal, sambil mengorek telinganya yang tak gatal.

"Ck! Perusak kesenangan." Ucapnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan gerombolan siswa berandal itu, namun sebelum sebuah tangan menarik tangannya keras. Ia melirik tangannya yang ditahan lalu menatap ke dalam mata sosok yang ia pikir adalah ketua dari segerombolan siswa yang baginya tidak memiliki otak itu.

"Kau pikir bisa pergi darisini dengan mudah? Kau baru saja hendak melecehkan mereka, jika aku lihat-lihat aku tak pernah melihatmu disini, apa kau murid baru? Atau murid pindahan?" Jackson menyeringai lalu memegang tangan si lelaki berandal.

"Sepertinya matamu tak berguna ya? Bagaimana jika aku buat buta sekalian?" sosok itu geram.

"Kau_ hajar!" dua orang siswa lainnya menarik tangan Jackson dan mengunci pergerakannya, namun Jackson nampak santai. Ia membiarkan sosok penuh emosi itu mendekat kearahnya dan hendak melayangkan tinju namun bukannya Jackson yang ditinju melainkan temannya sendiri.

"Dongwok! Kau!"

"Maaf."

 **BUGH**

"YAK! Dongwok apa-apaan kau?" Jackson hanya menyeringai melihat bagaimana sekumpulan siswa dungu itu saling menyalahi.

"Seperti yang aku katakan, matamu itu tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Jadi biar aku mengambilnya saja." Jackson menepis pelan dan kedua sosok itu terjatuh, angin mulai bertiup kencang dan perlahan mata Jackson berubah membuat siswa-siswa itu melangkah mundur dengan takut.

Dalam sekejap Jackson telah berubah menjadi wujud setengah iblisnya. Ia melayang dan berdiri tepat di depan sosok yang melawannya tadi. Satu tangannya mencekik leher lelaki itu mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi membuat si lelaki nyaris kehabisan nafasnya.

"To..tolonghhh…"

"Jangan harap!" hitam mata si lelaki sudah nyaris menghilang tergantikan dengan sisi putihnya saja. Teman-temanya berteriak dan ingin kabur, namun satu tangan Jackson bergerak dan membuat pagar api agar mereka tak kabur.

Semua berteriak panik dan beberapa nyaris pingsan, Jackson menyeringai puas menatap sosok di tangannya yang nyaris menghembuskan nafas.

"Jika kau tetap melakukannya, jangan harap kau bisa pulang ke Infernus." Jackson menoleh dan terkejut melihat sosok ayahnya duduk diatas pohon dengan satu kaki ditekuk dan satu lagi menggelantung.

"Dad?" ia segera melepaskan tangannya membuat sosok itu terjatuh dan pingsan. Chanyeol melayang dan segera mendekat ke Jackson, mendorong tubuh itu hingga tersudut ke dinding.

"Akh!" Jackson memekik ketika punggungnya terasa sakit. Ia menatap ayahnya nyalang.

"Apa yang aku katakan tentang mengotrol emosimu?" Jackson mencoba melepaskan cengkraman ayahnya namun tenaganya kalah.

Satu tangan Chanyeol bergerak dibelakang tubuhnya dan kobaran api itu menghilang, ketika para siswa itu akan pergi sosok Baekhyun muncul membuat langkah mereka terhenti seketika.

"Hei anak-anak." Sapa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, namun tak membuat gerombolan siswa itu kehilangan rasa takut mereka. Baekhyun menggerakan jemarinya, dan mereka memegang kepala mereka yang berdenyut, hingga akhirnya jatuh tepat diatas tanah.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu melirik kearah Chanyeol dan Jackson yang masih saling tatap.

"Kalian, hentikan! Ayo kembali!" ucap Baekhyun namun kedua sosok itu masih bergeming, Baekhyun melangkah semakin dekat lalu menarik telinga Jackson keras.

"Ayo kembali!" membuatnya mengaduh lalu mengikuti tubuh Baekhyun yang lenyap.

"Aaaww… Mom, sakit. Aww.." rengek Jackson sambil mengikuti langkah ibunya yang menyeretnya memasuki ruang tengah milik Luhan. Disana sudah ada tiga orang lainnya yang terkejut mendengar jeritan Jackson.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Taehyung berlari dengan wajah senang dan menabrakan tubuhnya tepat di kaki Baekhyun membuat lelaki itu tersentak.

"Mommy?" Baekhyun melepaskan jewerannya dan segera berjongkok.

"Hi sayang, merindukan Mommy?" Taehyung segera memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat membuat Baekhyun memeluknya balik.

"Aku sangat…sangat…sangat merindukan kalian." Ucapnya sambil memeluk dengan erat. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Taehyung lalu duduk diatas sofa disamping Sehun yang masih asyik menonton sambil menggigit remotenya.

"Hei pak tua!" sapa Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya melirik sebentar dengan tatapan tak suka. Jika dilihat dari wajah memang Sehun terlihat jauh lebih tua dari Chanyeol, bagaimana pun dia manusia sekarang dia tumbuh dengan normal beda halnya dengan Chanyeol yang tetap pada usia mudanya.

Jika orang lain melihat maka Sehun lah yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai Ayah, namun kenyataannya berbeda, Chanyeol lah ayah dari Sehun yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu! Kau akan bertambah tua!"

"Persetan, diamlah!" gerutu Sehun kesal. Chanyeol berdecih lalu meletakkan kakinya diatas paha Sehun membuat sosok itu mendorongnya keras dengan geraman halus.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" bentak Sehun dan Chanyeol masih mengulangi hal yang sama. Owen hanya terkekeh melihat interaksi kakek dan ayahnya yang terlihat begitu lucu, hingga matanya jatuh pada Jackson yang masih berdiri sambil menatap kesal pada Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kalian kembali lebih cepat?" tanya Owen membuat Baekhyun yang semula bermain dengan Taehyung menoleh dan melirik kearah Jackson. Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa?" tanya Jackson tak terima.

"Kami mendapat laporan jika ada anak iblis yang selalu membuat masalah didunia manusia." Jackson mencibir sambil mengumpat pelan.

"Jackson jangan mengumpat di rumahku." Suara itu membuat semuanya menoleh. Luhan berjalan masuk dengan Jiwon yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Wah…wah…lihat kenapa kalian seperti ibu mertua dan menantu begitu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik Owen yang hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan senyum tertahan. Sehun pun melirik putranya dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan buat silsilah keluarga ini menjadi rumit, Park!" bentak Sehun, karena nyatanya seperti itu. Ia adalah anak Chanyeol yang menikahi adik dari ayahnya atau dengan kata lain pamannya, membuat mereka bingung harus memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan kakek atau paman, dan karena Chanyeol tak ingin terlihat tua maka panggilan 'paman' lebih ia pilih.

Sekarang jika Owen menikah dengan Jiwon yang merupakan adik kandung Sehun dan keponakan Luhan, harus memanggil apa anak mereka kelak. Memikirkannya saja membuat Sehun pusing dan ia tidak ingin bertambah pusing karena itu.

"Mom, Dad." Jiwon mencium pipi Baekhyun, lalu beralih mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan duduk disamping sang ayah dengan sangat rapat. Jika seluruh anak laki-laki bermusuhan dengan sang ayah, maka berbeda dengan anak gadisnya yang justru begitu dekat dengannya.

"Baek!" panggil Luhan ketika lelaki itu berada di dapur. Baekhyun menurunkan putranya dan berjalan kearah lelaki yang kini terlihat bertambah tua itu.

"Ada apa Lu?" tanya Baekhyun yang tengah mengambil duduk diatas bar dapur.

"Ini tentang Taehyung." Ucap Luhan serius sambil mengeluarkan belanjaannya. Baekhyun kembali teringat akan laporan yang Taehyung berikan padanya beberapa hari lalu mengenai dirinya yang selalu diganggu.

"Dia memiliki masalah berat dengan lingkungan sekolahnya." Baekhyun menatap Luhan.

"Apa parah?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Ini lebih parah daripada kasus Sehun dulu. Jika Sehun dulu tidak peduli dengan anggapan orang, namun Taehyung tidak. Ia selalu memikirkan ucapan-ucapan mereka." Ucap Luhan lagi.

"Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu? Seperti menemui anak-anak nakal itu dan memberinya pelajaran?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata melotot.

"Lalu kau ingin Taehyung ditakuti seumur hidupnya? Tidak ini tidak seperti itu, kau tak boleh melakukannya." Baekhyun menundukan arah pandangnya memikirkan nasib putranya yang memiliki sifat manusia lebih dominan daripada iblis, karena itu Baekhyun harus menyekolahkannya di dunia manusia dan berbaur dengan anak manusia lainnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Luhan menghela nafas pelan.

" Aku rasa dia tak mau menceritakan masalahnya, Jadi kau harus cari tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu!" Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

…

..

.

Baekhyun masih terjaga bahkan ketika dengkuran halus Chanyeol telah terdengar berjam-jam lalu. Pikiran tentang bagaimana putra bungsunya membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Baekhyun tak ingin Taehyung mengalami seperti apa yang ia alami dulu, seperti apa yang Sehun alami selama bertahun-tahun hidupnya. Ia ingin anaknya tumbuh normal dan bahagia.

Ia berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan pulas, ia bimbang dengan perasaannya. Haruskah ia menceritakan semua itu pada Chanyeol, tapi apakah Chanyeol akan peduli atau apakah suaminya itu akan bertindak.

Semua tahu Taehyung adalah reinkarnasi dari Lucifer, bahkan kematian ibunya masih berbekas di benak Chanyeol, meski sosok itu telah menitis kembali dan lahir sebagai anak mereka namun Baekhyun masih merasa takut, jika Chanyeol belum bisa menerima Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Baekhyun tersentak ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol dengan mata tertutup yang perlahan terbuka dan langsung menatap kearahnya.

"Tidak ada."

"Bagus. Aku lupa kau iblis sekarang." Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu merapatkan tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Chanyeol? Ini tentang putra kita." Kening Chanyeol mengernyit dalam.

"Apalagi yang Jackson lakukan? Apa dia mengacau lagi?"

"Tidak. Bukan Jackson."

"Sehun?" kening Chanyeol mengernyit semakin dalam dan entah mengapa pertanyaan Chanyeol malah membuat hati Baekhyun terasa sedikit terhenyut.

"Taehyung."

"Oh, Taehyung? Ada apa dengannya?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya merasa ragu, lalu ia menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol dalam.

"Dia sering mendapat gangguan di sekolahnya." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu mengusak rambut hitamnya, menyisir helaian itu kebelakang sambil kembali menutup matanya.

"Dia harus menghadapi itu untuk bertambah dewasa." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kecewa, dan keterdiaman Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh lagi.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol lalu menggeleng cepat. Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu sekilas.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Chanyeol yang terkesan santai.

"Yeol? Apa kau masih belum bisa melupakan masa lalu?" Chanyeol membuka matanya pelan dan menatap langit-langit tinggi kamar mereka.

"Ada begitu banyak kenangan masa lalu Baekhyun-ah, bagian mana yang kau maksud?" Baekhyun terdiam.

"Tentang…tentang ibumu." Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Apapun tentangnya masih berbekas dibenakku." Baekhyun tersentak, bibirnya kaku, lidahnya seolah kelu. Lalu dengan perlahan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat membuat sang suami tersenyum dan mengelus pundak istrinya sayang.

…

..

.

Kembali ke 9 tahun silam, ketika Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa dirinya mengandung anak ke empatnya, semua tentu dibuat terkejut dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika janin di dalam perutnya adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang Lucifer. Sosok yang telah membuat Taemin terbunuh.

Ada sebuah perasaan tak ikhlas disana, dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan seluruh perasaan orang-orang disekitarnya. Bagaimana Minho dengan sikapnya yang berubah tiap kali melihat Baekhyun dengan perut besarnya, bagaimana Luhan yang tidak mau menyentuh perut Baekhyun dan bagaimana Chanyeol yang seperti tidak mengharapkan anak itu.

Baekhyun pun sama, sebenarnya ia masih belum sepenuhnya bisa memaafkan Lucifer, namun mengingat bahwa ada sebuah kehidupan di dalam perutnya membuatnya mau tak mau harus menerima siapapun itu yang tinggal di dalam perutnya sebagai anaknya.

Untuk itu ketika kandungannya berusia 4 bulan Baekhyun memilih tinggal dibumi. Chanyeol pun mau tak mau karena tak ingin berpisah dari Baekhyun memutuskan tinggal di bumi juga.

Mereka memiliki sebuah rumah mewah yang berada tak jauh dari milik Luhan dan tinggal dengan kedua anaknya yang lain. Karena bayi di dalam kandungannya lebih memiliki sisi dominan manusia untuk itu, kehamilan Baekhyun terlihat normal.

Semakin besar usia kandungannya semakin lemah sisi iblis Baekhyun, bahkan ia kesulitan kembali ke Infernus karena bayinya seolah menolak.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh ketika ibunya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil membawa nampan berisi susu untuk ibu hamil. Baekhyun tersenyum menatap ibunya yang semakin menua dan meletakkan majalah yang ia baca.

"Minumlah, lalu tidurlah! Ini sudah larut, tidak baik begadang." Baekhyun mengangguk dan meminumnya dengan pelan.

Dari semua orang hanya ibunya yang benar-benar menerima kehamilannya, dan Baekhyun bersyukur karena di detik itu ibunya masih setia menemaninya.

Chanyeol biasanya akan muncul ketika petang dan akan memeluk Baekhyun erat, atau kadang mereka akan bercinta bahkan diusia kandungan Baekhyun yang sudah besar.

"Chanyeol? Kau bisa menyakitinya, jangan menindih!" ucap Baekhyun namun Chanyeol seperti tak terlalu peduli dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun erat. Kembali pada sisi manusianya membuat Baekhyun menjadi lemah, tidak hanya fisik, perasaannya pun cepat sekali merasa tersinggung.

Dia akan menangis jika Chanyeol memaksanya bercinta padahal dia sedang tak ingin. Menjadi manusia kembali membuat nafsunya tidak seperti ketika menjadi iblis, hal itu membuat Chanyeol kadang-kadang marah dan berakhir dengan mengumpat anaknya.

"Dasar janin merepotkan." Dan entah bagaimana hal itu selalu menjadi pemicu pertengkaran mereka. Baekhyun akan berakhir menangis tersedu-sedu dan Chanyeol akan mengaum keras membuat para binatang disekitar hutan yang mereka tinggali akan ketakutan dan diakhir akan selalu ada Sehun yang akan mendatangi orangtuanya untuk menyuruh mereka diam.

Semua itu selalu Baekhyun alami selama kehamilannya, ia merasa Chanyeol tak mencintai bayi di dalam perutnya dan juga secara otomatis tak mencintainya. Baekhyun selalu berharap bayinya cepat lahir, sehingga Chanyeol berubah namun sayang bayi itu seolah takut untuk keluar.

Karena ia melewati waktu kelahirannya, ia berada di dalam perut Baekhyun hampir 1,5 tahun dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Jessica kebingungan untuk membujuk bayinya keluar.

"Kenapa dia begitu berbeda dengan saudara-saudaranya? Kenapa dia begitu pengecut." Hal itu yang selalu Chanyeol ucapkan tiap kali bayinya tidak kunjung keluar dan itu semakin membuat perasaan Baekhyun sedih, bahwa ayah dari bayinya tak mau menerima anak mereka.

Lalu ketika akhirnya bayi itu lahir Baekhyun merasakan sebuah kelegaan, melahirkan putra bungsunya tak sesakit melahirkan anak-anaknya yang lain dan Baekhyun bersyukur akan itu.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan bayi merah di dalam gendongannya ketika Chanyeol masuk dan langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun, memeluknya dengan erat dan kembali mengecupnya.

"Aku senang kau selamat, sayang." Lagi Baekhyun tersentak, bahkan Chanyeol tak bertanya tentang keadaan bayi mereka, ia hanya memperdulikan tentang Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kecewa.

Meski setelah Taehyung semakin besar dan tumbuh layaknya manusia normal sikap Chanyeol tidak terlalu buruk, namun Baekhyun masih tetap merasakan bahwa suaminya tak sepenuhnya mencintai putra bungsu mereka.

Dan setelah tahun-tahun yang terlewati rasa takut itu kembali lagi, rasa takut akan masa depan putranya yang selalu mendapat gangguan serius disekolah yang baru saja ia ketahui dan rasa takut bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan peduli akan itu.

…

..

.

Keempat bagsa iblis itu sedang duduk di meja makan di Infernus, ketika Taehyung melangkah masuk dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Taehyung dengan kepala tertunduk. Jackson menatap sang adik lalu berdecih melihat betapa konyol pakaian yang dimasukan itu.

"Sudah aku katakana berapa kali padamu, jangan mengancing kemejanya hingga keleher, kau terlihat tidak keren."

"Jackson!" pekik Baekhyun dan Jacskon menghela nafas kesal.

"Aku hanya mencoba mengajarinya untuk menjadi keren, Mom." Sahutnya. Chanyeol yang sedang memotong daging panggang di depannya melirik ketiga anaknya dan kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Menggoda wanita seperti itu, apa kerennya?" gerutu Jiwon yang masih di dengar oleh Jackson yang segera memunculkan kekuatan apinya melalui telapak tangannya.

"Tak ada api di meja makan, berapa kali aku harus mengatakan itu?" Baekhyun berucap lelah sambil meletakkan sepotong daging keatas piring Taehyung dan anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dan mengecup pipi ibunya.

 _"Mommy isn't cool."_ Ucap Jackson sambil memainkan api di tangannya seperti bermain kelereng. Jiwon tak mau kalah mengeluarkan api dari seluruh ujung rambutnya yang terurai dan membuatnya menari.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah kedua anaknya, sementara Taehyung hanya menatap kedua saudaranya dengan wajah sedih. Ia meletakkan garpunya dan menatap kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau akan segera memilikinya." Bisik Baekhyun dan Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

"Awww." Taehyung memekik kesakitan ketika tangannya terbakar akibat cipratan api dari Jackson.

"Oppss, sorry!" ucap Jackson tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Jackie!" Baekhyun memekik kesal sambil menatap putranya tajam lalu kembali melihat luka bakar di tangan putranya. Anak lelaki itu memejamkan matanya sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun panik. Jika para anak-anaknya yang lain bisa diobati dengan kekuatannya, tapi tidak dengan Taehyung yang harus merasakan kesakitan dulu jika diobati dengan kekuatan para iblis, kecuali dengan bantuan para malaikat namun mendatangi Nubes setiap saat bukan pilhan yang tepat.

Karena itu, Baekhyun memilih mengobati luka anaknya dengan pengobatan manusia ketimbang kekuatannya karena tak tega melihat putranya menahan sakit akan proses penyembuhan.

"Sakit Mommy." Taehyung meringis sambil memegang tangannya. Chanyeol menatap Jackson dan Jiwon bergantian dan mereka segera menyembunyikan kekuatan mereka.

"Biar Mommy ambilkan obat." Ucap Baekhyun segera bangkit meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ssshh…sshhh…" ringis Taehyung sambil meniup-niup luka bakarnya. Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap putra bungsunya.

"Itu belum seberapa." Taehyung mendongak dan menatap kearah sang ayah.

"tapi sakit daddy." Ucap Taehyung sambil menahan air matanya.

"Itu hanya luka kecil." Taehyung terdiam dan menatap luka ditangannya. Jiwon yang melihat perubahan raut muka pada ayahnya menunduk dan Jackson hanya berdeham sambil memperbaiki letak duduknya.

"Tapi ini sungguh..sa-sakit…hiks.." Taehyung menangis tak berani menatap wajah serius Chanyeol. Bahkan ia menahan isakannya, tidak berani mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara.

"Jangan menjadi cengeng! Jangan menjadi lemah! Kau itu adalah keturunanku, keturunan Iblis, mahluk kegelapan yang terkuat dibumi, kecuali jika kau bukan anakku." Semua tersentak, Taehyung mengusap air matanya dan di dekat pintu ruang makan Baekhyun terdiam sambil memegang kotak obat. Tubuhnya mematung dengan wajah menatap nanar pada meja makan.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah Taehyung, hari ini ia yang akan menjemput putra bungsunya. Setengah jam menunggu tak ada satupun dari anak-anak yang keluar adalah putranya.

Ia melangkah masuk ketika gerombolan siswa semakin berkurang, lalu melangkah mendekati pintu masuk koridor. Sesekali matanya menatap wajah anak-anak yang berpapsan dengannya dan tak menemukan satupun dari mereka adalah si bungsu.

Baekhyun mencoba mengirimkan telepati, namun taka da sahutan dari Taehyung. Ia berhenti dan mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya, hingga ia mendengar sebuah suara.

" _Halo? Apa ada orang disana? Bisa tolong aku?"_ dengan cepat Baekhyun menuju sumber suara yang semakin keras ketika ia menuju ke toilet laki-laki.

Baekhyun masuk dan mendorong satu per satu pintu bilik toilet hingga pada pintu terakhir.

"Halo? Apa ada orang disana? Bisa tolong buka pintu ini aku terkunci di dalam." Baekhyun mendorong pintu itu dengan kekuatannya dan pintu terbuka.

"Mommy?" Taehyung terkejut menemukan sang ibu berdiri di depannya dengan wajah terkejut. Baekhyun masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, dimana baju kemeja Taehyung basah dan barbau aneh, serta kaca matanya yang telah retak di salah satu bagian.

"Taehyung?" bibir Baekhyun bergetar.

"Mommy, ini tidak seperti yang Mommy pikirkan. Aku yang ceroboh, aku terpeleset dan_" Baekhyun segera memeluk putranya, dan kemarahannya muncul membuat tubuhnya membara.

"Mommy, jangan berubah! Taehyung tidak bisa untuk menahan Mommy, Taehyung merasa kepanasan jika Mommy berubah." Api ditubuh Baekhyun mereda lalu ia menatap putranya dan mencium pipi itu dengan sayang.

"Maafkan Mommy, sayang." Bisik Baekhyun penuh rasa penyesalan. Tak pernah menyangka jika selama ini putranya mendapat perlakuan tak adil. Ia pikir ketika Taehyung berkata ia diganggu, itu hanya gangguan biasa, namun ternyata putranya diperlakukan seperti binatang.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Baekhyun pelan sambil mengusap wajah basah putranya.

"Hmm.. aku tidak bisa mengatakannya." Baekhyun terdiam, lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia segera bangkit, menggandeng putranya dan menghilang.

…

..

.

Sebuah tempat yang begitu indah, dimana binatang hidup dengan damai dan tanaman tumbuh dengan subur, dimana seluruh penghuninya adalah para malaikat-malaikat rupawan yang berterbangan, Nubes.

Sosok berjubah putih berdiri di samping taman bunga, berbicara pada peri-peri bunga yang selalu menjadi teman setianya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Wajahnya begitu lembut, kulitnya begitu putih dengan bola mata biru yang indah.

Gerakan tangannya begitu lembut ketika menyentuh para peri bunga dan sesekali ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana peri bunga itu menari di depannya.

 **SREK**

Si sosok putih tersentak ketika peri bunga segera bersembunyi ketakutan. Para peri bunga hanya takut dengan para iblis, untuk itu Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak darimana tamunya datang kini.

Ia menghela nafas, lalu menoleh sambil tersenyum dan terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun berdiri disana sambil menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan wajah bersedih.

"Baekhyun?"

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat, menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Kyungsoo.

"Uncle Soo? Dimana Kryst?" pandangan Kyungsoo jatuh pada sosok kecil disamping Baekhyun yang nampak basah kuyup dan sedikit berantakan. Ia tersenyum lalu menatap kearah matahari.

"Dia sedang bermain bersama ayahnya, sebentar lagi dia kembali untuk makan siang." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pipi itu sayang.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam!" ajak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menurut.

…

..

.

"Wohooo~ Ayah!" seorang gadis berusia 9 tahun sedang berselancar di atas awan, wajahnya begitu cantik dengan kulit yang putih pucat, rambutnya bergelombang dan terjalin satu, dengan sebuah Kristal berwarna merah di keningnya, sesekali melompat dan kembali berselancar membuat sang ayah hanya menggeleng sambil berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kryst, jangan merusak tatanan awan!" gadis itu melompat tinggi dan jatuh tepat didada sang ayah. Jongin menangkap tubuh putrinya lalu mereka terbang.

"Kita sudah cukup lama bermain, ayo ke Nubes dan temui ibumu." Ucap Jongin dan gadis itu menganguk cepat.

"Ayah, besok ajarkan aku bagaimana mengendalikan matahari ya?"

"Tidak semudah itu."

"Ayolah, aku kan putri Matahari." Jongin hanya menggeleng mendengar celotehan putri kecilnya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin menjadi Putri Mahkota dari Nubes?" gadis itu menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Itu membosankan, aku tidak seperti Ibu yang lemah lembut, aku ini keren seperti ayah." Jongin menggeleng lagi dan mengelus rambut putrinya dengan sayang.

"Ya…ya..ya.. jadilah apapun yang kau inginkan." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan memeluk leher ayahnya erat.

"Ibuuuuuuu~~~~" si gadis berlari ketika kakinya menyentuh rerumputan Nubes. Berlari dengan cepat dikoridor membuat seluruh malaikat yang melintas menjadi terkejut dan menyingkir.

 **BRAK**

"Ibuuuu, aku_" gadis itu terdiam di depan pintu kamar sang ibu dan terkejut melihat sosok lain berada disana, duduk disamping sang ibu.

"Krystal, berapa kali ibu katakan jangan masuk tanpa mengetuk!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap putri kecilnya.

"Baekhyunie." Krystal berlari dan mendekap tubuh Baekhyun erat. Sejak kecil ia dan Baekhyun sudah dekat, bagi Krystal, Baekhyun seperti orang yang selalu mengerti dirinya setelah ayahnya.

"Kau sudah besar rupanya, dan semakin cantik." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum, Krystal tersenyum lalu dengan malu merapat ketubuh ibunya, dengan manja bergelantung dan berbisik, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Sayang?" Ketiganya menoleh kearah Jongin yang sempat terkejut di pintu kamar.

"Oh, Baekhyun."

"Oh, Hai." Sapa Baekhyun.

"Ayah~" Krystal berlari dan melompat kepelukan ayahnya yang segera ditangkap oleh Jongin. Ia berbisik pada sang ayah dan Jongin tersenyum kemudian berbisik. Krystal merosot turun dari gendongan sang ayah dan kembali ke pangkuan ibunya lalu kembali berbisik.

"Ya?Ya?Ya?" tanya nya manja.

"Kryst?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah seriusnya membuat gadis itu mencibik dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tapi ayah bilang iya!" gadis itu memekik, berdiri sambil meletakkan kedua tanganya di pinggang. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan melirik Jongin yang hanya tersenyum.

"Keluarlah! Ibu sedang ada tamu." Krystal menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie tidak keberatan kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Lihat! Ya? Ya? Ya? Malam nanti aku tidak akan tidur dengan kalian, jadi bisa kan besok pagi adikku disini?" Krystal menyentuh perut Kyungsoo dan itu berhasil membuat lelaki itu tersipu malu.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat kepolosan anak perempuan itu, sementara Kyungsoo nyaris kehilangan wajahnya.

"Ya, Bu? Ya? Ya? Aku ingin teman bermain!" rengeknya sambil menarik-narik jubah Kyungsoo.

"Krys, ayo kembali! Ibu sedang ada tamu." Panggil Jongin namun gadis itu masih merengek pada sang ibu.

"Kembalilah!" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ck! Aku ingin teman bermain, ibu tak tahu seberapa bosan aku bermain sendiri."

"Kan ada ayah."

"Ayah ? tidak asyik, aku ingin teman yang lebih kecil."

"Kryst!"

"Ibu!"

"Krystal!"

"IBU!" Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan sambil menutup matanya frustasi.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong ada Taehyung disini, dia ada ditaman bermain bersama malaikat lain." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian yang paling kecil. Bola mata Krystal membulat, ia melompat-lompat senang.

"Benarkah? Ah akhirnya ada anak kecil lain ditempat ini." Ucapnya lalu berlari keluar namun kembali berbalik dan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo cepat, lalu pipi Baekhyun dan berjalan bersama sang ayah.

"Jangan lupa adik untukku, Bu!" teriaknya memenuhi lorong.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan Kyungsoo menutup matanya pelan. Ia selalu dibuat frustasi oleh permintaan Krystal. Jongin sangat memanjakannya, karena Krystal hanya akan menjadi satu-satunya keturunan dari mereka. Begitu pun Kyungsoo yang sangat menyayangi putri semata wayangnya melebihi apapun, dan hal itu yang membuat Krystal tumbuh menjadi sangat manja.

"Dia anak yang bersemangat."

"Dia terlalu bersemangat." Balas Kyungsoo.

…

..

.

Baekhyun melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan Chanyeol setelah mengantarkan putra kecilnya untuk tidur sore. Bermain dengan Krystal membuat tenaga putra bungsunya tersedot habis, bahkan Baekhyun harus menggendongnya untuk pulang karena keduanya tertidur di taman Nubes.

Ia mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang dan menatap lukisan-lukisan di sepanjang dinding kamarnya, dimana ada beberapa yang merupakan lukisan keluarga mereka. Selama beberapa menit ia mengamati lukisan keluarga itu dan ia menghela nafas sambil tersenyum, semua terlihat sempurna disana, bagaimana Chanyeol memangku Taehyung dan tersenyum bersama, mereka seperti keluarga normal pada umumnya yang terlihat bahagia.

"Mom?" Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Jiwon di ambang pintu sambil tertunduk malu. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengibaskan tangannya untuk meminta sang putri masuk.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Mom, aku ingin ke bumi. Dan mungkin menginap beberapa hari di rumah Owen oppa, apa boleh?" Baekhyun menahan senyum melihat putri 13 tahunnya yang nampak memalu.

"Ekhem, sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" Jiwon tersentak dan segera mengibaskan tangannya cepat di depan dada yang membuat Baekhyu tersenyum.

"Kami tidak sejauh itu, Mom. Aku…aku hanya ingin membantu Paman Lu, aku ingin belajar memasak bersamanya." Baekhyun masih menahan senyum sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" .. Mommy percaya, pergilah! Nikmati waktu manismu disana, tapi ingat jangan gunakan kekuatan yang bisa memancing perhatian karena kau belum bisa menerima jika ada serangan dari makhluk lain, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Mom. Kalau begitu aku pergi ya?" Jiwon bangkit dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun singkat lalu dengan girang melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng di tempatnya sambil ikut tersenyum merasakan kebahagiaan anak gadisnya.

…

..

.

Di tempat lain, seorang anak lelaki mendengus sambil mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya. Wajahnya sudah berkeringat sangat banyak, ia menggeliat lagi. Sekilas terlihat biasa, namun jika dilihat dari jauh tubuh anak laki-laki itu terikat dengan erat dan tergantung terbalik dimana dibawahnya adalah lautan kematian.

Letupan-letupan api dari laut kematian nyaris mengenai helaian rambutnya yang menjuntai kebawah, lalu tangan-tangan roh-roh jahat menjulur-julur untuk mencapainya.

"Masih tidak mau mengaku salah?" suara itu terdengar dari atas puncak bebatuan, dimana Sang Raja duduk disana sambil menatap tajam pada sosok yang tergantung itu. Jackson berdecih dan membuang wajahnya, lalu tubuhnya tiba-tiba menurun membuat ia memekik terkejut.

"Aku tidak main-main bocah!" Ucap Chanyeol yang segera melompat dan terbang mendekat. Ia melayang tepat di depan putranya yang tergantung dengan tubuh terbalik.

"Aku tidak sengaja!" bentaknya dan Chanyeol menggeram membuat api di dalam lautan bergejolak.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau mengaku jika kau yang telah membakar berkas-berkasku, maka selamat menikmati malam pertamamu disini." Lalu Chanyeol menghilang. Jackson berdecih lagi akan kekejaman sang ayah.

Sebenarnya memang dia yang membakar berkas Chanyeol, namun dia sungguh-sungguh tak sengaja. Tiba-tiba saja api ditubuhnya keluar dan kertas yang ia pegang terbakar, ia mencoba meredakan api itu namun malah membesar.

Ia belum sepenuhnya bisa menggunakan kekuatannya, namun ia terlalu sombong akan itu. Chanyeol datang disaat yang tidak tepat dan langsung murka melihat ruangannya yang berantakan dan abu-abu dari kertas-kertasnya bertebaran disekitar ruangan, hingga akhirnya ayah muda itu mengikat putranya dan memutuskan untuk sungguh-sungguh menggantungnya.

Jackson tidak menyesal sama sekali, baginya kenakalan diusia remaja itu pantas yang salah adalah cara didik ayahnya yang sangat kejam, memikirkanya membuatnya ingin lahir sebagai Taehyung yang selalu mendapatkan cinta dari semua orang.

Ketika mencoba melepaskan diri, ia melihat adik kecilnya melintas sambil mengusap matanya yang masih sayu.

"Hei! Hei! Taehyung!" si kecil menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Ia terkejut mendapati kakaknya tergantung di atas laut kematian. Ia lalu berlari untuk segera berdiri di dekat jurang. Ia menoleh kebawah dengan perasaan ngeri sekaligus iba melihat sang kakak yang tergantung.

"Kenapa hyung bisa disini?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena pria menyebalkan itu, sekarang bantu aku!."

"A-apa yang bisa aku lakukan, hyung?" Jackson menatap sang adik lamat-lamat, ia lupa jika adiknya tidak memiliki kekuatan iblis sama sekali. Jadi ia meminta sang adik untuk mengambil salah satu galah dari penjaga yang tertidur, dan Taehyung menurutinya.

Ia kembali dengan sebuah galah dan menjulurkannya untuk menggerakan tubuh sang kakak agar berayun, ayunan itu semakin keras dan kaki Jackson melekat pada bagian atas gua, ketika telah berada diatas sana, ia meloloskan dirinya dari ikatan sang ayah yang memang tidak terlalu kencang.

"Hyung!" Taehyung segera memeluk tubuh Jackson sayang, namun Jackson hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, Taehyung, bisa aku meminta bantuanmu lagi?" tanya Jackson, Taehyung mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum.

…

..

.

Chanyeol menutup matanya erat sambil menggeram pelan ketika Baekhyun menggerakan tubuh kecilnya untuk naik dan turun. Pena ditangan Chanyeol teremat dengan kuat, kenikmatan yang Baekhyun berikan melalui cengkraman pada kejantanannya membuat Chanyeol nyaris mencapai puncak, apalagi kini dirinya dalam wujud manusia dan Baekhyun dalam wujud setengah iblisnya membuat kekuatan Baekhyun lebih besar berkali-kali lipat.

"Jangan dikeluarkan di dalam, kau ingat!" Chanyeol mengangguk dan mencium punggung telanjang Baekhyun dengan sayang, menjilat dan menyesapnya dengan penuh hasrat.

Tubuh Baekhyun masih bergerak naik turun, meski dirinya sudah dimasuki ribuan kali, meski Chanyeol kini dalam wujud manusianya, tetap saja membuat Baekhyun merasakan sedikit rasa sakit.

Chanyeol itu sangat kuat, Baekhyun harus mengakuinya dan itu kenapa hubungan percintaan mereka tidak pernah menjadi cerita membosankan untuk keduanya. Selalu ada hal baru dan tantangan baru untuk keduanya setiap bercinta.

"Oohh… sayang.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram milik Chanyeol makin keras. Chanyeol menggeram, mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun sehingga miliknya berada diluar dan cairan itu menyembur disekitar lubang Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya dimasukan kembali.

"Oooohh…." Baekhyun memekik sambil berubah ke wujud manusianya, ia meletakkan kepalanya di leher Chanyeol dan keduanya mengatur nafas terengah mereka.

"Huh, terima kasih untuk pengobat stress ku sayang." Bisik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu." Ucap Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol penuh nafsu.

…

..

.

Taehyung merengek, tubuhnya benar-benar kepanasan, bahkan kulitnya seperti akan melepuh. Kini ia yang berada diposisi Jackson tadi, atas permintaan kakaknya yang tak ingin melihat sang ayah murka karena tidak ada sosok yang tergantung disana.

Tapi jika tahu akan sepanas ini, Taehyung seharusnya menolak sejak awal. Ia merengek dan terus menangis.

"Mommy…Mommy…hiks.. tolongg.." ucapnya sambil menahan tangis, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, tubuhnya melemah.

Di lain tempat Baekhyun tersentak, dan keterkejutannya membuat Chanyeol terkejut pula.

"Taehyung memanggilku, kenapa dia menangis? Bukankah dia sedang tidur?" heran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Mungkin dia hanya bermimpi buruk, sudahlah jangan terlalu memanjakannya, dia harus tumbuh menjadi pria yang tangguh, bukan cengeng." Dan Baekhyun menyetujuinya, ia kembali merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di dada Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol melanjutkan tugasnya, sambil sesekali mengecup perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

" _Mommy…ak..aku tidak kuat…hiks.."_ Baekhyun tersentak dan ia segera bangkit.

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku harus melihatnya." Ucap Baekhyun lalu bangkit, ia segera memperbaiki penampilannya dan melesat pergi dalam wujud setengah iblisnya.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan sambil merasa sedikit kecewa karena penisnya merasakan kekosongan dan kedinginan pula.

"CHANYEOOOOLLL!" Chanyeol tersentak dan segera menaikan celananya lalu menghilang ketika mendengar suara jeritan Baekhyun.

Ketika Chanyeol tiba ia dibuat terkejut dengan tubuh Taehyung yang menggantung di atas lautan api dan si kecil tak sadarkan diri, sementara Baekhyun menangis sambil menatap putranya.

Baekhyun tak bisa terbang diatas lautan api seorang diri, karena ia pernah menjadi manusia, hal itu akan membuatnya tertarik oleh para roh yang menginginkan kebebasan dibawah sana.

Untuk itu Chanyeol segera terbang, membekap tubuh putranya yang tak sadarkan diri dan terasa panas. Bahkan kulit putih itu sudah melepuh di beberapa bagian, Chanyeol mendarat di depan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun segera meraih putranya.

"Taehyung! Taehyung!" Baekhyun menangis tapi tak berani menyentuh tubuh melepuh putranya. Chanyeol menatap Taehyung terkejut dan hanya bisa berdiri di dekat Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, lakukan sesuatu! Lakukan sesuatu!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan putranya bergantian.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku?" pekikan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh terkejut.

"Aku tahu kau tak menyukainya, aku tahu kau tak menginginkan kehadirannya, tapi kau tak bisa melakukan ini." Histeris Baekhyun, sambil mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dan menggendongnya menuju kamar.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan rahangnya mengeras.

…

..

.

Jackson sedang bermain video games dengan Sehun ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul lalu mencekik putranya, Sehun terlonjak dan mencoba menghentikan Chanyeol namun ia beringsut mundur karena medan api disekitar Chanyeol.

"Daddy, ampun…aakkhh… .." Jackson mencoba melepaskan tangan sang ayah dari lehernya, namun Chanyeol seolah tuli.

"Park! apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sehun sambil mencoba melempar Chanyeol dengan bantal dan benda-benda disekitarnya.

Luhan, Owen dan Jiwon yang baru sampai segera masuk dengan tergesa dan terkejut melihat keadaan diruang tengah.

"Chanyeol!"

"Daddy!"

"Paman!"

Teriak ketiganya mencoba menghentikan namun nihil, Chanyeol telah mencekik Jackson hingga bola mata putranya menjadi putih seluruhnya.

"Dad..dy..ma…af." ketika tubuh Jackson melemas, dan api dimata Chanyeol telah mereda barulah ia melepas cekikan itu dan terdiam. Tubuh Jackson terjatuh diatas lantai membuat yang lainnya segera membantu sosok yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Chanyeol, kau apa-apaan?" teriak Luhan sambil memegang pundak Jackson. Chanyeol menatap kakaknya dan semua orang di depannya yang seperti menyalahkannya, lalu menatap telapak tangannya.

"Kau memang iblis, tapi bukan berarti kau tak memiliki hati untuk anakmu, brengsek!" lagi pekikan Luhan membuat Chanyeol terdiam, ia melihat dalam kekalutan dan segera menghilang.

…

..

.

Baekhyun terus mengecup tangan Taehyung sambil menangis ketika Kyungsoo dan Jessica membantu mengobati putranya.

"Bertahanlah sayang! Bertahan! Aku mohon." Baekhyun terisak menatap wajah tertidur putranya yang terlihat begitu tenang, namun tubuhnya telah dibalut oleh cahaya yang keluar dari tangan Kyungsoo dan Jessica.

"Dia butuh pemulihan, meski dia keturunan iblis namun disini sisi manusianya yang dominan, ia tidak berbeda dengan seorang manusia yang terbakar 70%." Baekhyun merasakan otot ditubuhnya melemah dan ia kembali mengecup tangan Taehyung.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol bisa sampai melakukan ini." Ucapan Jongin membuat Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, ia menundukan wajahnya dan kembali menatap Taehyung.

"Karena Chanyeol tidak menyayangi Taehyung sebagai anaknya." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Jessica, Kyungsoo dan Jongin membulatkan mata mereka.

"Mommy! Mommy!" semua orang menoleh ketika mendengar teriakan Jiwon dari koridor istana dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Mommy, Jackie…Jack_ Mommy, Taehyung kenapa?" Jiwon yang masih bergetar dan terengah terkejut menatap adiknya yang terbaring. Baekhyun bangkit dan mendekap tubuh Jiwon.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Mommy, Jackie…Jackie sekarat.."

"Apa? Kenapa bisa?"

"Daddy…Daddy…mencekiknya tadi." Tubuh Baekhyun lemas dan Jongin membantunya berdiri.

"A..Apa?"

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" gumam Jessica dan Kyungsoo hanya mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menatap wanita cantik itu.

…

..

.

Baekhyun kembali merasakan tubuhnya melemas menemukan Jackson terbaring lemas diatas ranjang di salah satu kamar Luhan. Sehun bangkit dan mendekat kearah Baekhyun, lalu mengelus pundak ibunya yang bergetar.

"Ke..kenapa bisa seperti ini?" gumam Baekhyun dengan nada lirih. Sehun menghela nafas dan kembali mengelus pundak sang ibu. Luhan dan Owen hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Dia terlihat marah tadi, tiba-tiba saja datang dan mencekik Jackson." Ucap Sehun.

"Mungkin Jackson melakukan hal yang nakal lagi." Ucap Luhan mencoba menenangkan sambil sesekali melirik Jackson yang terbujur kaku.

"Dia juga melakukannya pada …pada Taehyung." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana terkejut, mencoba memikirkan hal apa yang sedang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"Lalu… Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Dia menghilang." Ucap Luhan dan Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah.

…

..

.

Di salah satu hutan belantara yang begitu luas dan mencekam, di salah satu pohon tertinggi dari semua pohon yang ada, Chanyeol duduk pada salah satu dahan. Ia menatap tangannya dalam diam.

Ucapan Baekhyun kembali terulang dalam benaknya, entah mengapa kata-kata itu sungguh menyakiti hatinya. Chanyeol kembali dihadapi pada perasaan bersalahnya, ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti siapapun, ia tentu menyayangi anaknya, meskipun ia seorang iblis ia masih memiliki hati dan cinta.

"Ibu." Ucapnya sambil menatap kearah bulan purnama.

"Apa aku adalah ayah yang buruk?" ia terisak, dalam kegelapan malam suara isakannya terdengar begitu mencekam. Perlahan tangannya memegang dadanya, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya perasaan lemahnya muncul lagi, ia begitu mencintai keluarganya, ia pernah menyelepelakan arti sebuah keluarga dulu, dan ia tak ingin membuat hal itu terulang lagi.

Ia sudah berusaha mencurahkan kasih sayangnya pada seluruh anak-anaknya, namun pada akhirnya, ia tetaplah menjadi sosok yang salah. Ia tetap disalahkan.

"AAAARRGGGHHH…" Ia mengaum dalam kegelapan membuat seluruh alam ketakutan dan suara binatang yang rusuh terdengar.

…

..

.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH."  
Baekhyun tersentak dari tidurnya, ia membuka matanya ketika mendengar auman dari sosok yang ia kenal.

"Chanyeol? Kau dimana?" gumam Baekhyun pelan sambil menatap kedua putranya yang terbaring.

…

..

.

"AAAARRGGGHH."

Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka saling menatap diatas tempat tidur mereka dengan Krystal yang masih nampak nyenyak dalam tidurnya diantara tubuh keduanya. Kyungsoo terus menatap Jongin dengan berbagai perasaan khawatir yang merasuki hatinya dan Jongin hanya mengelus pelipis itu pelan dan mengecup tangan Kyungsoo.

…

..

.

"AAARRGGGHHH."

Sehun menatap ke jendela kamarnya, menatap kehamparan semak-semak di dekat rumah mereka yang gelap, Luhan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang mencoba memberikan kekuatan.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, ujian itu kembali datang?" tanya Luhan sambil terus menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Sehun.

"Mereka harus melewati, ujian selalu datang dalam hidup kita." Ucap Sehun masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Aku harap Chanyeol baik-baik saja."

"Si Park itu akan baik-baik saja. Hanya biarkan dia sendiri dulu, dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri." Luhan mengangguk pelan lalu maju dan berada di depan Sehun, membuat Sehun mengecup bibir sosok itu lembut.

"Kau seolah mengenalnya dengan baik." Ucap Luhan.

"Ya, karena bagaimana pun, dia ayahku." Ucap Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum.

…

..

.

TBC

…

..

.

Oh! Annyeong….

Pasti ada yang kaget pas dapet notif kalo DBM update, dan pasti sebagian ada yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa tiba-tiba aku mutusin update ini…

Gini, pertama-tama ini sebagai bentuk terima kasihku untuk semua readers yang udah mendukung dan nyemangatin aku selama ini. Sebelumnya aku udah janji sama diriku sendiri, kalo skripsiku lancar dengan nilai memuaskan, terus psikotes dan test akademik Prodi Profesi Apotekerku berjalan lancar dan aku diterima aku bakal post salah satu ff sebagai bonus.

Kenapa DBM? Karena berdasarkan hasil dari yang kalian pilih di instagramku ( yang waktu aku suruh untuk screenshoot dank omen, inget?) dan posisi pertama ada KLH Cuma karena KLH emang on going ( yang artinya bakal ttp lanjut ) dan posisi kedua DBM ya udah aku milih buat lanjutin DBM.

Balik ke cerita, sebenarnya DBM kemarin udah bener-bener end dan aku juga bingung mau nambahin apa, tapi ya udah aku coba bikin dan yaah hasilnya kayak yang kalian liat. Sebenernya bonus chapter Cuma 1 bagian ajh, tapi karena sepeti biasa kalo aku udah depan laptop ya ceritanya bakal panjang dan bertele-tele jadi kemungkinan aku bagi jadi 2/3 bagian/ mungkin gak lanjut… hehehe…

Aku gak berharap banyak, karena ini Cuma sebagai hadiah kecil dari aku ajah, semoga kalian suka dan puas…

Aku gak maksa buat ninggalin jejak, tapi aku Cuma pingin tahu pendapat kalian tentang ini. Mungkin sebagian akan bilang buat dilanjut, mungkin sebagian lagi milih untuk enggak. Hehehe…

Sekali lagi thank you so much, doa-doa kalian udah bawa aku sampai ke tahap ini, meski itu berarti jadwalku bener-bener padat merapat ( mungkin yang temenan di IG tahu kayak apa RL aku wkwkw ).

Selalu cinta Chanbaek, selalu dukung mereka ya. Meski nanti aku bukan lagi salah satu penulis ff Chanbaek, tapi aku gak mau kalian kehilangan semangat. Ini Cuma fiksi, kisah cinta asli Chanbaek jauh lebih indah.

Salam Chanbaek is real guys.. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan sesibuk apapun kalian. Kalau gak sempet olahraga setidaknya jaga pola makan. Sekali lagi makasih banyak.


	17. Chapter special part 2

Title : Devil Beside Me ( special chapter )

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho , Lee Taemin , Ok Taecyeon , Taeyang, Kim Dasom , Kim Jonghyun, Bae Joo Hyeon-Irene , Park Sooyoung- Joy , Kim Yerim-Yeri, Song Naeun, Yoon Bomi, Park Chorong, Park Cheondong ( Thunder ), Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Jung Soojung, and others.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa ,seks, hubungan esame jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

* * *

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort , be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

* * *

…

 **..**

 **.**

Di salah satu hutan belantara yang begitu luas dan mencekam, di salah satu pohon tertinggi dari semua pohon yang ada, Chanyeol duduk pada salah satu dahan. Ia menatap tangannya dalam diam.

Ucapan Baekhyun kembali terulang dalam benaknya, entah mengapa kata-kata itu sungguh menyakiti hatinya. Chanyeol kembali dihadapi pada perasaan bersalahnya, ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti siapapun, ia tentu menyayangi anaknya, meskipun ia seorang iblis ia masih memiliki hati dan cinta.

"Ibu." Ucapnya sambil menatap kearah bulan purnama.

"Apa aku adalah ayah yang buruk?" ia terisak, dalam kegelapan malam suara isakannya terdengar begitu mencekam. Perlahan tangannya memegang dadanya, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya perasaan lemahnya muncul lagi, ia begitu mencintai keluarganya, ia pernah menyelepelakan arti sebuah keluarga dulu, dan ia tak ingin membuat hal itu terulang lagi.

Ia sudah berusaha mencurahkan kasih sayangnya pada seluruh anak-anaknya, namun pada akhirnya, ia tetaplah menjadi sosok yang salah. Ia tetap disalahkan.

"AAAARRGGGHHH…" Ia mengaum dalam kegelapan membuat seluruh alam ketakutan dan suara binatang yang rusuh terdengar.

Baekhyun tersentak dari tidurnya, ia membuka matanya ketika mendengar auman dari sosok yang ia kenal.

"Chanyeol? Kau dimana?" gumam Baekhyun pelan sambil menatap kedua putranya yang terbaring.

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Ketika seluruh semesta dikejutkan dengan kehamilan keempat Baekhyun yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari Lucifer, Chanyeol merasa dunia seolah tak adil padanya.

Ia baru saja kehilangan sosok ibu yang semasa hidupnya selalu ia sia-siakan yang diakhir hayatnya malah berkorban untuknya, dan kini si pembunuh ibunya berada di dalam perut istrinya dalam wujud seorang janin tak bersalah.

Tertidur dengan damai di dalam rahim Baekhyun, menantikan waktu kelahirannya dan ketika ia terlahir maka Chanyeol mutlak menjadi ayahnya. Sulit, tentu sangat sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk menerima kenyataan itu.

Memaafkan orang yang telah merusak hidupmu, tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan, bahkan luka itu masihlah basah dan kini harus ditaburi oleh garam lagi.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu ketika Baekhyun berjalan dengan sedikit kesusahan akibat perutnya yang membesar. Mereka sepakat untuk tinggal di dunia manusia karena janin mereka memiliki kadar iblis yang sangat kecil di dalam tubuhnya, sehingga suasana Infernus membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Tentu awalnya Chanyeol tak peduli, namun melihat bagaimana itu berdampak pada Baekhyun yang selalu mengeluh kepanasan dan terbakar, serta perutnya yang sakit dan tubuhnya yang melemas bahkan istrinya tak mampu untuk berubah menjadi iblis ketika kehamilannya mencapai 2 bulan, membuat Chanyeol mengalah.

Meninggalkan rasa egois, ia membawa sang istri dan kedua anaknya untuk tinggal di salah satu mansion di dekat milik Luhan, dengan harapan jika sewaktu-waktu ia pergi maka ada Sehun dan Luhan yang akan menjaga Baekhyun.

Sudah terhitung 7 bulan mereka berada disana, dan kini usia kandungan Baekhyun telah memasuki usia 9 bulan. Chanyeol selalu perihatin melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang sangat lemah, ia tak lebih seperti manusia normal yang sedang mengandung besar.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau kemari? Kau seharusnya berada diatas ranjangmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil bangkit dan membantu istrinya untuk berjalan kearah sofa. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol sangat gemas.

Sisi manusia Baekhyun sangatlah sensitif, kehamilan keempatnya membuat dirinya sangat mudah terbawa emosi dan itu membuat Chanyeol harus selalu menjaga ucapannya.

Pernah sekali Baekhyun menangis hebat karena Chanyeol meninggalkannya ke Infernus ketika ia sedang tertidur, dan selama seminggu Baekhyun enggan untuk disentuh membuat Chanyeol frustasi saat itu.

Baekhyun dalam wujud iblisnya jauh lebih menyenangkan karena ia lebih kuat dan tegar, meski terkadang sisi manusianya sering muncul, namun berada dalam wujud manusianya membuat Baekhyun seratus kali lebih lemah dibanding ketika dulu saat ia masih menjadi manusia.

"Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri." Rajuknya sambil membuang wajah. Lihat! Sikap seperti ini yang akan menjadi percikan-percikan kecil yang memicu pertengkaran hebat jika Chanyeol salah bicara.

"Ada beberapa pekerjaan_"

"Jadi, kau lebih sayang pekerjaanmu ketimbang aku?" Chanyeol menahan ucapannya, dan berlutut di depan Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk di atas sofa.

"Penggal kepalaku jika aku melakukannya." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, merasa iba dengan suaminya lalu ia mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak harus memenggalmu, aku hanya ingin tidur bersamamu. Ayo tidur, ini sudah malam." Chanyeol bersyukur dalam hati tindakan yang ia ambil benar. Ia mengangguk dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri, meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang jauh-jauh ia bawa dari Infernus.

Disaat-saat seperti ini ia berharap masih memiliki Luhan sebagai asistennya, namun sayangnya sosok kakaknya itu telah menjadi manusia dan hidup bahagia dengan anak sialannya yang setiap hari akan datang untuk menjadi sumbu api pertengkaran dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap anak tangga di depannya, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Baekhyun dengan perut sebesar itu menaiki satu per satu anak tangga untuk sampai di depan ruang kerjanya yang memang sengaja Chanyeol letakkan di lantai dua paling ujung koridor agar kedua anaknya tak menganggu.

Melihat Baekhyun turun kesusahan, Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh itu membuat ia meringis karena tubuh Baekhyun terasa sangat berat.

"Apa aku berat?" tanya Baekhyun yang telah mengalungkan tanganya di leher Chanyeol, dengan wajah menahan beban dan senyum dipaksakan Chanyeol menggeleng lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Siapa bilang? Kau seringan kapas." Bohong Chanyeol. Baekhyun tentu akan ringan jika Chanyeol dalam wujud iblisnya, namun saat ini ia dalam wujud manusia jadi Baekhyun terasa seperti empat karung beras untuknya.

Mereka melangkah ke kamar utama di lantai bawah, yang berada di dihadapan kedua kamar anaknya. Chanyeol melirik kamar Jackson dan ia tahu bahwa bocah lelaki itu sedang berkelana di malam hari mencoba kekuatannya dan menjahili orang-orang, sementara Jiwon ia yakin bahwa gadis manis itu sedang tidur dalam damai.

Jika boleh jujur, dari semua anaknya Jiwon adalah anak favoritnya, selain penurut Jiwon juga tak pernah membuat masalah seperti kakak-kakaknya, jadi Chanyeol berharap bayi di dalam perut Baekhyun akan terlahir sebagai anak perempuan agar tidak mengikuti jejak kedua kakak tertuanya.

"Uuuh." Chanyeol mengutuk bibirnya ketika tanpa sengaja menghela nafas lega ketika menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun dari pelukannya.

"Benarkan aku berat?" Bibir mengerucut itu dulu begitu menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol, namun kini hal itu membuat ketakutan tersendiri untuknya.

"Siapa bilang? Aku hanya senang bisa kembali ke kamar dan tidur dengan istri tercintaku." Ucap Chanyeol cepat dan segera menaikki ranjang untuk memeluk Baekhyun.

"Sudah meminum susumu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun harus meminum cairan menjijikan itu, karena ketika mengandung Jackson dan Jiwon dulu ia tidak pernah mengingat Baekhyun mengkonsumsi cairan menjijikan yang akan terasa semakin menjijikan ketika mereka berciuman.

"Sudah, ibu membuatkanku tadi." Chanyeol mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun mengusak wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin frustasi.

Jika dulu ketika Baekhyun mengandung anaknya yang lain mereka tetap bisa melakukan hubungan intim meski kandungan Baekhyun sudah membesar, namun kini jangankan untuk bercinta sampai pagi, untuk melebarkan kakinya saja Baekhyun sudah akan menangis kesakitan.

Pernah sekali, ah! Beberapa kali, Chanyeol memaksakan kehendaknya untuk bercinta dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang mengalami kontraksi hebat pada perutnya. Jessica marah besar padanya, Kyungsoo mendiaminya dan Luhan nyaris melemparnya dengan pisau dapur.

Bukan itu yang menjadi masalah utama, namun tangisan Baekhyun dan kata "Kau tidak mencintaiku Chanyeol…hiks.. kau hanya mementingkan hasratmu.." membuatnya bermimpi buruk selama berminggu-minggu.

Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun nyatanya Baekhyun menyadari itu. Ia mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kernyitan.

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku gendut dan berbau susu kau tidak mau memelukku?" Sungguh, Baekhyun sangat sensitif. Chanyeol menggeleng cepat tidak ingin mengambil resiko, lalu perlahan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat.

"Itu karena aku takut, aku tak bisa menjaga hasratku, Baek." Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol dan kembali mengusak wajahnya di dada sang suami, membuat Chanyeol menutup matanya secara paksa.

…

..

.

Ketika pagi menjelang, godaan terbesar Chanyeol adalah melihat Baekhyun bertelanjang bulat dan berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya atau hanya berdiri di dekat jendela, Luhan memberi tahu jika itu bagus untuk kesehatan janin dan ibunya jika terkena pancaran sinar matahari pagi.

Entah mendapat ilmu darimana yang jelas Chanyeol sangat tidak menyukai itu. Pagi hari adalah waktu dimana adiknya mengalami kebangkitan tak terkontrol dan kegiatan rutin Baekhyun tak pernah membantu sama sekali, malah memperparah keadaan.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menoleh dan tersenyum. Sungguh Chanyeol tak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih pada Kibum atas anak yang telah ia lahirnya, begitu cantik dan menawan meski belum membersihkan diri.

"Yang mana?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun bingung atas jawaban Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menyeringai pelan akan ucapannya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, memeluk tubuh itu dengan lembut dan menyesap leher putih istrinya.

"Kapan dia akan keluar? Aku sungguh ingin menyentuhmu, Baek." Bisikan Chanyeol dengan suara baru bangunnya membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang, ia mendongak dan mendesah tertatahan, selalu sensitif dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi, Chanyeol! Bersabarlah!" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi, dia akan terlahir." Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut, merasakan cairan sisa susu Baekhyun di lidahnya membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

Beberapa minggu lagi penderitaanya akan berakhir, meski Baekhyun harus melalui waktu pemulihan tapi setidaknya penderitaannya akan segera berakhir.

Namun, nyatanya Tuhan berkata lain. Hingga menginjak usia 1,5 bulan bayinya tak kunjung-kunjung keluar, membuat emosi Chanyeol meluap-luap.

"Dia ketakutan, dia tidak berani untuk keluar." Ucap Jessica sambil memegang perut Baekhyun dan mencoba berbicara dengan janin di dalam perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan melirik Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam di atas sofanya.

"Apa yang ia takutkan?" tanya Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan ketakutan yang selalu Jessica ucapkan tiap kali meminta bantuan wanita itu untuk mengecek kehamilannya.

"Sesuatu dimasa lalu." Ucap Jessica sambil melirik Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuang wajahnya, dan mendesah kesal.

"Apa ia akan semakin lama berada disana?" tanya Baekhyun pelan takut melihat respon Chanyeol yang seolah membenci fakta bahwa bayinya tak kunjung lahir.

"Entahlah, dia berkata dia takut tak dicintai, dia takut salah satu dari kedua orangtuanya tidak menginginkannya." Baekhyun tersentak dan melirik Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan itu pun merasa kesal atas tatapan Baekhyun.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong! Dia seharusnya keluar ketika waktunya keluar, bukan menjadi pengecut seperti itu. Lakukan apapun untuk mengeluarkannya." Bentak Chanyeol sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar, merasa terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap suaminya nanar, berharap bahwa Chanyeol menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan dan menarik ucapannya.

"Chanyeol?" suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih. Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan berjalan mendekat, jemarinya menunjuk perut Baekhyun.

"Keluarlah bocah! Kesabaranku habis menghadapimu, jika kau takut padaku maka pergilah! Jika kau sungguh ingin menjadi anakku maka keluarlah, sialan!" ucapan Chanyeol membuat dua orang lainnya terkejut.

"Chanyeol~" bibir Baekhyun bergetar menahan tangisannya.

"Kau…kau tidak menginginkannya?" tanya Baekhyun lirih dan Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Jika aku tak menginginkannya maka aku sudah membunuhnya sejak awal, Baek!"

"Pergi!" Baekhyun membentak dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau bicara seperti itu di depan anak kita? Jika dia mendengar dia akan bersedih."

"Aku tak peduli, dia harus tahu itu. Dia harus berhenti menyiksa kedua orangtuanya."

"PERGIII!" Teriakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Ia mengaum dan kemudian menghilang dengan wujud iblisnya. Baekhyun terisak dan Jessica menenangkan.

"Maafkan _Daddy_ mu ya sayang, maafkan _Mommy_ juga." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus perutnya dan menangis terisak.

…

..

.

Seminggu setelah kepergian Chanyeol, mansion mereka dibuat heboh dengan Baekhyun yang menjerit kesakitan. Kibum segera menelpon Luhan dan Sehun, dan tak lama Jessica dan Kyungsoo datang untuk membantu.

Persalinannya berjalan cepat dan tidak terlalu menyakitkan, Baekhyun bahkan masih tersadar ketika mendengar tangisan pertama bayinya.

"Woaah, adik laki-laki." Ucap Jackson yang memasuki kamar dimana ibunya sedang berbaring sambil menyusui adiknya.

Kibum memeluk Baekhyun dan mengucapkan selamat atas kelahirannya, Sehun memegang tangan ibunya dan tak lupa mengecup pipi merah sang adik. Jiwon berada dalam pelukan Luhan kelelahan menunggu persalinan sementara Jackson sudah memainkan jemari sang adik membuat Sehun berulang kali memperingati bocah itu agar tak menjahili adiknya.

"Baekhyun?" ketika pintu dibuka dan Chanyeol berada disana semua orang dibuat diam. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh air mata dan mengangkat bayinya yang menggeliat.

"Chanyeol, dia telah la_"

"Ah, aku bersyukur kau selamat Baek, maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun terdiam dalam pelukan Chanyeol, ia tentu merasa senang atas kedatangan Chanyeol, tapi sudut hatinya merasa sakit karena Chanyeol bahkan tak melihat kearah bayinya.

"Chanyeol, dia begitu_"

"Ibu, bisa tolong pegang dia dulu? Aku ingin memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol pada Kibum dan wanita itu mengangguk lalu mengambil alih bayi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap bayinya tak rela, lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan tangan besarnya di perut miliknya yang telah mengempis.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, aku senang sayang." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum ketika Chanyeol menghujani wajahnya dengan banyak ciuman.

"Chanyeol, aku telah menentukan nama." Chanyeol menoleh.

"Nama?"

"Ya, nama untuk anak kita." Chanyeol melirik bayinya yang menggeliat di dalam gendongan ibu mertuanya.

"Taehyung. Ibumu bernama Taemin, dan dia adalah reinkarnasi dari kakak laki-laki ibumu ( hyung ) , jadi Taehyung, bagaimana?" Chanyeol terdiam, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Terserah padamu sayang." Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sadar, jika suaminya belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan kejadian dimasa lalu mereka, jika Chanyeol belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima kehadiran putra bungsu mereka, Taehyung.

…

..

.

 **DEVIL BESIDE ME  
SPECIAL CHAPTER**

…

..

.

Baekhyun terbangun ketika merasakan pergerakan kecil dari ranjang disampingnya, ia mendongak dan mendapati tubuh Jackson menggeliat.

"Jackie? Jackie?" Baekhyun berseru membuat keempat orang lainnya terbangun dari tidur mereka. Mata bulat itu terbuka dan mengerjap, Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat putranya telah siuman.

"Mom?"

"Ya sayang?"

"Maafkan aku, aku…uhukk…tidak bermaksud melakukannya." Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengelus pucak kepala Jackson lalu mengecup kening putranya berulang kali.

"Bagaimana keadaan Taehyungie?" Baekhyun menundukan arah pandangnya dan merasa kesedihannya kembali. Putra kecilnya masih terbaring tak berdaya disana, jauh darinya. Meski ia akan aman bersama Kyungsoo, namun tetap saja bayangan akan putranya yang terbaring kaku membuat hatinya meraung-raung penuh kesedihan.

"Dia sedang tertidur, dia akan ….dia…" Baekhyun tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya, dan Luhan yang melihat itu segera mendekat kearah Baekhyun untuk mengelus pundak yang lebih muda.

"Adikmu baik-baik saja, yang harus kau pikirkan adalah kesembuhanmu, mengerti jagoan?" ucap Luhan sambil menyentuh hidung mancung Jackson. Anak lelaki itu mengangguk sambil menatap ibunya penuh penyesalan.

"Di…dimana _Daddy_? Apa _Daddy_ masih marah?" pertanyaan Jackson nyatanya membuat kesedihan Baekhyun berkali-kali lipat lebih parah. Ia yang tak tahan untuk membendung kesedihannya segera berlari keluar kamar yang kemudian disusul oleh Luhan.

Jackson membulatkan matanya melihat kepergian sang ibu, hingga atensinya teralihkan oleh sosok Sehun yang mendekat.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun! Hanya cepatlah sembuh, dan jadilah lebih dewasa!" ucap Sehun sambil menepuk kepala adiknya dan segera melenggang pergi. Jackson menatap kepergian pria yang merupakan kakak kandungnya itu sambil menghela nafas pelan.

Ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya sambil mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Ternyata tidak selamanya kekuatan menjadi sebuah kelebihan." Gumamnya pelan.

…

..

.

Bara api semakin meluas membakar seluruh pepohonan di hutan, hingga tempat itu terlihat menyala kemerahan. Puluhan binatang berlarian ketika rumah mereka terbakar, dan sang pelaku hanya berdiri di tengah-tengahnya sambil menatap tangannya yang membara.

"AAARRRGGGHHH" Ia berteriak kencang, mengaum seperti hewan malam yang mencari mangsanya. Suara menyeramkan itu membuat suasana disekitarnya semakin mencekam dan si pelaku memilih membalik tubuhnya.

Berjalan selangkah demi selangkah meninggalkan hutan yang telah terbakar habis oleh apinya. Bola matanya masih menyala kemerahan, taringnya terlihat begitu tajam dan mengerikan, ditambah sayapnya yang mengembang dengan lebar. Lalu didetik berikutnya ia melesat keudara bagaikan kilatan cahaya.

...

..

.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap kejendela rumahnya. Dari sana ia menatap kosong kearah rerumputan yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Tangannya senantiasa memainkan cincin pernikahan di tangannya, dan deru nafasnya sarat akan kelelahan.

"Bu?" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di sampingnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat secara paksa, ia mencoba memperbaiki duduknya dan Sehun membantu sang ibu.

"Jangan bersedih lagi!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Sehun yang kini telah berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak bersedih."

"Tch! Ibu pikir berapa usiaku? Aku sudah berkepala tiga, bukan bocah lagi, Bu." Baekhyun tertawa pelan dan Sehun ikut tersenyum memperhatikan wajah tersenyum ibunya yang sempat hilang selama beberapa hari belakangan.

"Ibu melupakan fakta bahwa waktu telah terus berjalan. Semuanya berubah ya?" ucapnya sarat akan kesedihan. Sehun mampu membaca itu dan ia mengelus tangan ibunya, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan.

"Meski nenek tak lagi disini, tapi aku percaya bahwa ia juga sedih melihat ibu dari sana. Mungkin ini sebuah bentuk cobaan, Bu. Jangan menyerah akan keadaan!" Baekhyun menatap lekat ke dalam mata Sehun, lalu ia memeluk tubuh tegap itu dan menangis.

Sehun tahu bahwa selama ini Baekhyun selalu menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Ia mengelus pundak sempit itu dengan sayang, berusaha menyalurkan rasa sayang dan kekuatannya pada sang ibu.

"Kedua adikmu dalam keadaan yang tidak baik, terutama Taehyung yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ayahmu pergi entah kemana dan kami masih terlibat dalam pertengkaran." Sehun mendengus pelan, mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh dan tersenyum.

Jemarinya mengelus suara sang ibu lalu menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinganya.

"Ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman. Meski aku dan Ayah tak begitu dekat bahkan kami sangat sering bertengkar, namun aku mengerti seperti apa dirinya. Yang perlu kalian lakukan hanya bicara dari hati ke hati, semua hanya akan terselesaikan ketika kalian menghadapinya dengan kepala dingin." Baekhyun terdiam, masih menatap cincin yang melingkar di jemari manisnya.

"Aku ragu…"

"Apa yang harus diragukan lagi? Bukankah cinta kalian telah mendapat begitu banyak cobaan? Hei, lihat aku! Aku salah satu bentuk kesalahan kalian, tapi aku bersyukur karena meski aku terlahir tanpa cinta, tapi aku bisa mendapatkan banyak cinta dari kalian." Baekhyun merasa haru mendengar ucapan Sehun, ia kembali tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Sehun sayang.

"Waktu benar-benar berjalan dengan cepat, aku bahkan tak menyadari bahwa kau yang dulu hanya menyerupai segumpal daging merah kini telah tumbuh menjadi pria yang dewasa." Sehun terkekeh lalu menekuk lengannya memperlihatkan ototnya.

"dan perkasa." Sambunya dan keduanya terkikik. Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega dengan kedatangan Sehun, dan ia mulai berpikir untuk menuruti ucapan putranya, hanya saja masalahnya dimana ia harus menemukan sosok Chanyeol.

…

..

.

Suara musik sayup-sayup terdengar dari lantai bawah, sementara keenam pria berjas lainnya sedang duduk sambil menatap satu sama lain dengan empat buah kartu ditangan mereka.

Di masing-masing pangkuan mereka ada wanita-wanita berpakaian seksi yang terus menggerayangi bagian tubuh pria dibawahnya.

Chanyeol disana, menyeringai pada semua lawan mainnya yang merasa sedikit terancam, sementara wanita diatas pangkuannya tak henti-hentinya mencumbu lehernya.

Chanyeol melempar keempat kartu itu diatas meja dan semua orang dibuat tercengang, ini sudah puluhan kalinya Chanyeol menang dalam waktu kurang dari empat hari. Ia membalas ciuman wanita diatas pangkuannya, lalu bangkit dengan wajah penuh keangkuhan, menatap satu per satu lawan mainnya dan mencium bau kekalahan dari mereka.

Dua koper hitam yang penuh berisi uang telah berada disampingnya, dan dua orang pria berseragam membantu Chanyeol untuk menguncinya. Chanyeol kembali menyeringai dan berjalan meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatap takut dan penuh kebencian kearahnya.

Dua pria mengikuti dibelakang dengan tangan memegang masing-masing koper, sementara Chanyeol berada di depan sambil merangkul wanita disampingnya, ia melangkah melewati koridor dan hendak masuk elevator sebelum sebuah panggilan membuatnya menghentikan gerakannya.

"Tuan Park!" seorang lelaki berseragam mendekat dan segera membungkuk kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya, menatap penuh tanda tanya pada sosok di depannya.

"Mungkin anda melupakanku, aku adalah pelayan yang anda tolong waktu itu. Terima kasih tuan atas bantuan anda, ibuku telah sembuh dan adikku dia bisa masuk ke Universitas sekarang." Chanyeol tersentak sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyeringai.

"Sama-sama." Ucap Chanyeol hendak melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Tapi aku lupa memberitahukan ini, 40 hari dari sekarang ibumu akan terkena serangan jantung, malaikat kematian akan menjemputnya, dan adikmu yang cantik…" Chanyeol kembali menyeringai.

"….dia akan membunuh dirinya karena telah menjadi korban pemerkosaan seniornya di Universitasnya yang baru, selamat menikmati ketidakadilan hidup kawan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak si pelayan yang tubuhnya nyaris terjungkal keatas lantai.

Ketika sampai di lantai terbawah, ia segera masuk ke dalam diskotik di dalam gedung itu. Aroma alcohol tercium dan dentuman musik menjadi suara penyambut. Chanyeol duduk disalah satu kursi dan tak lama beberapa wanita mendekatinya lalu menyentuh tubuhnya, bergerak erotis memanjakan seluruh tubuh Chanyeol.

"Hei, tampan. Ingin bermain?" ucap salah satu wanita penghibur sambil mengelus rahang Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, begitu angkuh dan mendominasi membuat para wanita itu menjerit dalam hati.

"Tergantung seberapa hebat permainanmu." Tantang Chanyeol. Para wanita itu merasa jengah dan semakin intens menyentuh bagian tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ooppss.. kau sudah menikah?" ucap wanita lain yang melihat cincin di jari manis Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap cincinya sejenak, lalu menariknya dan memasukannya ke dalam gelas minuman di depannya.

"Dan memiliki anak." Ucapnya lagi tapi wanita-wanita itu malah berseru antara terkejut dan takjub.

"Wow… _bad Daddy_." Bisik salah satu wanita. Chanyeol menyeringai kembali lalu menatap cincin yang tenggelam di dalam gelas wine di depanya.

" _I'm the baddest one_." Ucapnya.

…

..

.

 **PRANG**

Baekhyun terkejut ketika tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelas kaca disampingnya. Gelas itu sejak awal memang ada disana, Baekhyun berniat untuk membuatkan Jackson susu namun entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba menyenggol benda itu dan membuatnya pecah.

Baekhyun membungkuk hendak memungutnya namun panggilan Sehun yang berdiri diambang pintu membuatnya menghentikan gerakannya.

"Biarkan saja, Bu! Aku yang akan membersihkannya."

"Sehun?"

"Bukan masalah." Ucap Sehun sambil berjalan mendekat. Baekhyun menatap pecahan diatas lantai dalam diam lalu beralih menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa aku memiliki firasat buruk?" Sehun menggeleng pelan sambil memungut pecahan di depannya.

"Itu hanya sebuah firasat, sesuatu yang belum tentu pasti." Ucap Sehun dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Baekhyun bangkit dan terkejut mendapati Jiwon yang berlari ke dalam dapur dengan wujud setengah iblisnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Taehyungie…Taehyungie…sudah siuman." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan merasa begitu senang, ia segera berlari kearah Jiwon lalu dalam sekejap keduanya telah menghilang.

Baekhyun dan Jiwon tiba di Nubes dengan cepat dan segera menuju kamar dimana Taehyung dirawat. Ketika ia memasuki kamar yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah putranya kecilnya yang duduk diatas ranjang sambil bermain bersama Krystal.

Kyungsoo, Jessica dan Jongin menoleh menatap dengan wajah bahagia kearah Baekhyun yang masih merasa terharu. Baekhyun berlari dan memeluk tubuh putranya yang sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, kulitnya tak lagi melepuh meski ia masih terlihat sedikit pucat, namun itu jauh dari keadaannya yang sebelumnya.

"Mommy?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk semakin erat tubuh putranya merasa begitu merindukan suara kecil dan nyaring itu.

"Ah sayang, akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi."

"Aku merindukan _Mommy_." Rengek Taehyung sambil megusak wajahnya di dada Baekhyun.

"Ya, _me too_. Kau tidur terlalu lama sayang, sampai Mommy berpikir bahwa kau tak akan mau melihatku lagi." Taehyung menggeleng pelan dan memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat.

"Aku tak mungkin melakukannya, aku tentu ingin melihat _Mommy_ dan…eih? Dimana _Daddy_?" pertanyaan Taehyung sukses membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

" _Mommy_ , dimana _Daddy_? Taehyung merindukannya." Baekhyun masih terdiam dan Taehyung mendorong tubuh ibunya pelan.

"Mom?"

"Taehyungie?"

"Ya?"

"Daddy… Daddy…"

"Mommy? Daddy tidak apa-apa kan? Taehyungie mau melihat Daddy." Rengekan Taehyung membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dan melirik Jongin sejenak. Jongin melangkan maju dan menatap Baekhyun iba.

"Dia ada di Las Vegas, di hotel tempat kalian menginap kemarin." Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara. Ia pun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan Jessica, juga pada Krystal yang nampak cantik dengan gaun putihnya.

"Aku akan menemuinya, sekaligus memperbaiki apa yang telah terjadi." Semua orang dewasa mengangguk dan membiarkan Baekhyun melangkah melewati pintu dan putrinya.

"Mommy akan segera kembali dan membawa Daddy kalian pulang, tunggu ya!" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

…

..

.

Ia melangkah di koridor hotel, hingga kakinya berhenti pada sebuah kamar hotel yang menjadi nomer favorit mereka.

3627

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu itu pelan dan tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja muncul langsung di dalam kamar, namun ia tak ingin hal itu terlihat tidak sopan karena ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sadar bahwa ucapannya kepada Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu sungguh keterlaluan, bahkan setelah mendengar kronologi dari Jackson dan Taehyung, ia tahu bahwa diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol memang hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman.

 **TOK**

 **.**

 **TOK**

 **.**  
 **TOK**

Baekhyun masih mencoba mengetuk, hingga pintu putih itu terbuka. Baekhyun tersenyum dan kemudian senyumannya menghilang saat melihat seorang wanita asing setengah telenjang di depannya.

" _Sorry?"_ tanya wanita itu ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung bicara. Ia merasa terkejut dan mulai menerka apa yang sekiranya terjadi, ia takut jika dugaanya benar, ia berharap bahwa Chanyeol tak akan dengan mudah berpaling darinya.

" _Can I help you?"_ tanya sosok wanita itu lagi, namun karena Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab, ia hendak menutup kembali pintunya ketika kaki Baekhyun mengganjalnya dan ia mendorongnya dengan cukup kuat.

Baekhyun membeku ditempat mendapati Chanyeol setengah berbaring diatas ranjang dengan tubuh telanjang sementara empat wanita telanjang lainnya berada disampingnya sambil menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

" _Hey!"_ pekikan wanita yang terdorong itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Bukannya terkejut, ia malah menyeringai dengan angkuh melihat Baekhyun berdiri di depannya.

"Hei sayang, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah. Baekhyun melirik para wanita yang masih dengan kurang ajar menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuh telanjang Chanyeol. Jemarinya mencengkram cincin dijari manisnya sebagai bentuk penyaluran kekuatan.

"Tae…Taehyungie…dia…dia..sudah sadar."

"Benarkah? Anak kita telah siuman? " Chanyeol memekik seperti dibuat-buat, membuat hati Baekhyun berdenyut sakit.

"Ya-Ya."

"Lalu?" Baekhyun dibuat terkejut lagi oleh pertanyaan Chanyeol. Entah mengapa sudut hatinya merasa begitu sakit hingga tanpa ia sadari matanya telah berkaca-kaca, hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memainkan cincin dijari manisnya, mencoba percaya pada pernikahan mereka.

"Dia…dia terus memanggil namamu." Chanyeol berdecih, menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala sambil menatap Baekhyun di depannya. Baekhyun merasa begitu marah ketika tangan-tangan wanita itu dengan lancang menyentuh kejantanan Chanyeol, meskipun tidak memberikan efek apapun pada suaminya.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Dia memanggil namaku?" Baekhyun masih mencoba bersabar, meski tak dapat ia pungkiri jika air matanya sudah tak mampu terbedung lagi.

"Lalu apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?" lagi pertanyaan Chanyeol seolah membakar kesabarannya, Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya tidak ingin terlihat lemah dimata para jalang yang kini menganggapnya remeh.

"Kembali…kembalilah!"

"Tch! Setelah apa yang terjadi? Kau meminta sosok buruk ini untuk kembali? Untuk apa Baek, untuk semakin terlihat buruk dimatamu dan kalian semua?"

"Chanyeol?"

"Hentikan! Kembalilah! Biarkan aku hidup seperti ini, mungkin menjadi ayah bukanlah takdirku. Aku bukan suami yang baik Baekhyun, aku adalah suami terburuk dan ayah terburuk yang pernah ada." Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya merasa begitu kesal.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Lalu? Itu kenyataan. Kembalilah, anak-anak pasti lebih menginginkanmu untuk berada disamping mereka." Baekhyun menutup matanya dan seketika tubuhnya berubah wujud. Ia menggerakan jemarinya dan membuat kelima gadis itu terpental dan tak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun melayang dan segera berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol, ia mencekik sosok itu dengan kencang, namun Chanyeol hanya menyeringai sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau ingin membunuhku sekarang? Silahkan!" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendesis kesal, tubuhnya masih membara dan cekikannya semakin kuat.

"Jika tahu kau akan seperti ini, aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu untuk menghamiliku." Ucap Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol yang semula tertutup kini terbuka.

"Jika tahu kau semudah ini menyerah akan pernikahan kita, aku tak akan dengan rela menjadi iblis untukmu, sialan!" pekik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menutup matanya dan dalam hitungan detik ia berubah dalam wujud iblisnya membuat tubuh Baekhyun terpental. Tubuhnya melayang diatas ranjang, dengan kobaran api disekitar tubuh telanjangnya.

"Jadi kau ingin berkata bahwa kau menyesal? Menyesal telah menjadi iblis untukku?" Baekhyun bangkit dan kini melayang di dalam kamar. Ia menatap Chanyeol nyalang.

"Jauh dari itu, aku menyesal karena mencintaimu." Chanyeol terdiam, kakinya perlahan menyentuh ranjang.

"Begitukah?" perlahan bara dimata Chanyeol berubah menjadi biru langit, sorot matanya melemah dan ia hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun nanar.

"Kau menyesal mencintaiku?" ucapnya lagi.

"Chanyeol?" kobaran api disekitar tubuh Baekhyun pun ikut meredup.

"Aku pikir kita memang ditakdirkan bersama, Baek. Aku pikir kau adalah belahan jiwaku."

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun pun perlahan berubah, sorot matanya semakin lembut.

"Aku mengorbankan segalanya untukmu Baek. Keluargaku, harga diriku, bahkan ketika kau berpikir bahwa aku membenci anak kita, aku berusaha menghilangkan egoku dan menyayanginya. Tapi, mendengarmu berkata bahwa kau menyesal mencintaiku membuatku kecewa."

"Chanyeol?"

"Jika ini memang akhir, maka kita akhiri saja." Baekhyun terdiam di tempat. Hatinya sungguh tertusuk begitu dalam. Ia menatap Chanyeol nanar, memperhatikan bagaimana sosok itu menuruni ranjang dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Chanyeol…aku_" Baekhyun mengutuk lidahnya yang seolah kelu, ia bahkan diam saja ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya lembut, lalu meletakkan sesuatu yang dingin diatas telapak tangannya.

Mata Baekhyun membulat melihat benda bulat keemasan dan berkilau di tangan pucatnya. Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol yang kini juga menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"Mari hentikan sampai disini, Baek! Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut, lalu berbalik. Sayapnya mengembang seiring dengan jendela kamar yang terbuka.

"BOHONG!" teriak Baekhyun membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mencuri pandangan dari sisi pundaknya, tak berniat sama sekali membalik tubuhnya untuk sekedar melihat sang istri, karena itu begitu menyakitkan untuknya.

"Kau bohong! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kau menyerah semudah ini? Lalu apa artinya semua kata cintamu hah? Chanyeol~ hiks.. aku mohon…" Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah, ia berbalik dan terhenyuk mendapati Baekhyun menangis dihadapannya.

"Itu berarti segalanya, kau berarti duniaku. Tapi…" Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak.

"Tapi, aku tak ingin tangan ini menyakiti lebih banyak orang-orang disekitarku, Baek. Aku iblis, aku tidak sepantasnya hidup disekeliling orang-orang yang memiliki cinta."

"Lalu aku apa? Akupun iblis Chanyeol." Bentak Baekhyun.

"Ya, tapi sisi manusiamu masihlah dominan, tidak sepertiku. Jadi, daripada tangan ini lebih banyak memakan korban lagi, aku memilih kembali ke asalku. Aku….aku tak ingin menyakiti anak kita lagi, Baek." Baekhyun menangis tersedu, air matanya berlomba-lomba berjatuhan. Kakinya gemetar hingga ia tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol…hiks…jangan seperti ini!" Chanyeol hendak melangkah mendekat untuk memeluk tubuh renta itu, namun ia mengurungkannya.

"Ini mungkin jalan yang seharusnya Baekhyun-ah."

"Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Anak kita, keluarga kita. Kau berhak berada di dalamnya. Chanyeol, kita telah melalui masa-masa yang sulit bahkan yang tersulit, lalu mengapa sekarang kau menyerah?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil menatap iba pada istri mungilnya.

"Semua ada batasnya Baekhyun, lagipula setiap masa sulit itu terlewati pastilah ada pengorbanan yang harus dibayar, dan aku tak ingin orang-orang disekitarku menjadi korban lagi. Jadi… mari kita hidup masing-masing sekarang. Kau hiduplah_"

"Bajingan!" Chanyeol terdiam melihat mimik wajah Baekhyun yang berubah, bahkan sosok mungil itu telah bangkit sambil berjalan kearah Chanyeol penuh amarah.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada hidupku, kau memilih pergi? Seperti seorang pengecut? Dimana tanggung jawabmu? Kau seorang suami sekarang Chanyeol dan juga seorang ayah."

"Ya, ayah yang buruk."

"Tidak! Taehyungi dan Jackie telah menjelaskan semuanya, bahwa_"

"Tapi kau tak mempercayaiku kala itu." Bahu Baekhyun merosot lagi, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan raut kelelahan.

"Chanyeol…hiks~ maafkan aku!" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut, mengusap air mata yang lebih pendek dengan sayang. Baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan usapan tangan sang suami di pipinya, hingga akhirnya tangan itu ditarik kembali oleh sang pemilik.

"Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lirih. Kedua adam itu saling menatap satu sama lain, sebuah tatapan dalam yang menyiratkan akan kesedihan dan rasa cinta yang mendalam. Hingga akhirnya satu diantara mereka memutuskan kontak itu dan menarik kakinya untuk melangkah mundur.

…

..

.

Suara tawa dari Taehyung yang sedang bermain jari diatas ranjang bersama Krystal menjadi penyambut pagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Dua sosok tertua itu hanya memperhatikan dari ambang pintu sambil berpelukan.

"Dia sepertinya sudah pulih benar." Ucap Jongin sambil mengelus pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk sejenak dan mencoba menjaga jarak diantara keduanya, bagaimana pun dia adalah seorang Raja Langit saat ini dan melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan intim membuatnya masih belum terbiasa.

Jongin melirik kearah istrinya dan menggeleng pelan, lalu sekali tarik membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terperangkap dalam pelukannya.

"Kau sudah menjadi istriku, kenapa masih bersikap malu seperti itu?" Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia hanya membuang arah pandangnya dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatannya memperhatikan Taehyung dan putri kecilnya.

"Krys noona?" Krystal yang sedang berfokus pada jemari Taehyung yang akan ia kalahkan menoleh dan menatap wajah bersedih Taehyung.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa Daddy dan Mommy tak kembali juga? Aku rindu mereka. Apa mereka membenciku? Apa kelemahanku membuat mereka menghindariku?" Sorot mata energik Krystal berubah menjadi sorot akan rasa empati.

"Tidak ada orangtua yang membenci anak mereka. Mungkin sekarang kedua orangtuamu sedang berlibur, mereka kan selalu seperti itu." Ucap Krystal sambil mencoba menggoda Taehyung.

Lelaki kecil itu mengangguk sambil melebarkan senyumannya, mencoba mempercayai apa yang gadis cantik di depannya ucapkan.

"Sayang? Ayo kita sarapan bersama!" ucapan Jongin membuat keduanya menoleh dan cukup terkejut melihat kehadiran dua orang yang tak mereka sadari sejak awal.

"Ayooo!" Krystal melompat kecil dan berlari kencang kearah sang ayah, dan dalam hitungan detik gadis itu sudah berada dalam gendongan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sambil menyentuh pucuk kepala putrinya dan mencoba menegur sang putri dengan sorot mata bulatnya namun gadis itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jika ayahmu terjatuh, atau yang terburuk kalian berdua terjatuh bagaimana?" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Aku kan kuat, Bu!"

"Ck! Yang ketika terjatuh dari atas langit dan menangis mengadu pada ibunya, siapa ya?"

"Ibu~" rengek Krystal dan Jongin hanya mengelus pucuk kepala putrinya sayang.

Taehyung terdiam memperhatikan bagaimana bahagianya keluarga kecil itu, seandainya ia bisa seperti itu dengan ayahnya dan tentu ibunya setiap pagi, maka ia akan menjadi anak yang paling bahagia sedunia.

"Taehyungie, aku akan meminta pelayan untuk membawakan makananmu, tunggu sebentar ya sayang?" Taehyung mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi pada Kyungsoo

…

..

.

Sehun menatap penuh selidik pada sosok lelaki remaja yang terbaring diatas ranjang. Di depan sana Luhan, Owen dan Jiwon sedang membantu Jackson untuk memakan sarapannya.

Melihat keadaan adik nakalnya dalam keadaan begitu lemah membuat Sehun menjadi tak tega, namun melihat bagaimana keluarganya dalam kondisi tak baik membuatnya mau tak mau harus memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan semuanya.

"…..Yah…Ayah!" Sehun terkejut ketika mendapati Owen berdiri di depannya sambil mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Hm?" sahutnya datar membuat sang anak memutar bola matanya malas.

"Pergilah ke supermarket!" Alis Sehun memicing membuat Owen berdecih kesal.

"Kau kan sudah bisa mengendarai mobilmu, untuk apa aku membelikanmu mobil jika kau tak bisa menggunakannya?"

"Yah, supermarket itu jauh dari sini. Dan aku pun belum legal, Yah." Sehun berdecak sambil memperbaiki posisi berdirinya.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau beli?" tanya Sehun masih dengan wajah malasnya.

"Jackie ingin es krim." Arah pandang Sehun langsung jatuh pada sosok yang terbaring diatas ranjang yang nampak begitu lemah. Ia berdecak dan menggeram pelan.

"Dasar bocah iblis." Gerutunya.

"Sehun! Jangan mengumpat!" Sehun kembali tersentak atas teguran Luhan. Padahal ia sudah bicara begitu pelan namun nyatanya sang istri tetap mendengarnya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan dengan malas menuju pintu keluar, sambil menatap tak suka pada adik kecilnya. Jackson nyatanya tak begitu ambil pusing, ia hanya membuat gerakan mengusir dengan jemarinya tanpa sepengatahuan yang lain membuat Sehun kembali menggeram kesal.

…

..

.

Sehun mengendarai kembali mobilnya setelah usai membeli pesanan Jackson, dan dengan begitu perlahan ia melewati jalanan kota yang cukup padat. Hingga mobilnya semakin melambat ketika melihat sebuah kerumunan di halte di pinggir jalan, awalnya ia tak ingin peduli namun ketika melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal, ia segera menghentikan mobilnya tanpa pikir panjang membuat ia mendapat peringatan klakson dari pengemudi di belakangnya.

Kaki panjang Sehun berjalan kearah halte dimana orang-orang berkerumun dan nampak memaki sosok lemah yang hanya bisa menatap jalanan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Dasar lelaki penggoda! Kenapa kau diam hah? Malu karena ketahuan?" seorang wanita menghardiknya dengan kasar.

Sehun menahan tangan wanita itu ketika dengan kurang ajarnya si wanita berok merah pendek itu ingin mendorong kepala ibunya.

"Menyentuhnya maka jarimu aku pastikan patah!" kemunculan Sehun membuat semua orang terkejut. Sehun menatap ibunya yang nampak yang hanya duduk tanpa respon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan air matanya mengalir ketika melihat wajah Sehun berada di depannya. Sehun mengusap air mata ibunya dengan lembut lalu memperhatikan pakaian tipis yang ibunya kenakan dan juga bagian pundaknya yang merosot, seolah ditarik dengan paksa.

"Dia kenalanmu? Siapa? Keponakanmu? Anakmu? Maka didik dia dengan baik untuk tidak menggoda kekasih orang lain." Sehun menoleh pada si wanita dengan tatapan menusuk. Mata sipitnya lalu beralih pada pria disamping si wanita yang sedang mencuri-curi pandang pada Baekhyun, lalu ketika tertangkap mata oleh Sehun ia segera menunduk seperti korban.

Sehun berdecih, ia membuka jaketnya dan mengenakannya pada pundak Baekhyun, lalu membawa tubuh Baekhyun bangkit.

"Nona, hal seperti ini tak akan terjadi hanya sekali seumur hidupmu, jika priamu adalah pria hidung belang." Ucap Sehun lalu segera membawa Baekhyun memecah kerumunan. Wanita itu tersentak dan menoleh pada kekasihnya yang menggeleng dengan wajah polos.

"Dia yang menggodaku, dia yang menyentuhku percayalah, _honey_!" ucapnya dan si wanita mengangguk mantap.

Kerumunan perlahan menipis hingga akhirnya hanya ada si wanita dan si pria yang masih berdiri sambil menunggu kedatangan taksi. Tak lama sebuah taksi melintas dan mereka menghentikannya.

Ketika sudah menunjukan alamat, taksi itu melaju dan sepasang kekasih itu sedang memadu kasih di kursi penumpang bagian belakang.

Si supir hanya menatap dari arah kaca depan dan sesekali menyeringai.

"Kita sampai!" pasangan itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan segera menoleh sekitar, hingga wajah mereka terkejut dan panik saat melihat tempat berhenti mereka adalah disebuah markas para preman yang cukup terkenal di daerah itu.

"Ke-kenapa kita berhenti disini?" tanya sang pria ketakutan. Sang supir menyeringai dan menoleh, mata phoniex nya menyala dan kedua sosok itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Ada harga yang harus kalian bayar karena berani memperlakukan milikku seperti itu." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama dengan taksi yang mereka tumpangi. Kedua sosok itu terjatuh diatas tanah tepat di depan para preman yang sedang mabuk sambil bermain kartu.

"Huwaa, kita kedatangan tamu." Ucap salah satunya sambil bangkit dan mengusap bibirnya melihat pakaian seksi yang dikenakan oleh si wanita.

…

..

.

Sehun menatap ibunya dengan wajah khawatir. Sejak kepulangan mereka, Baekhyun tetap diam di atas ranjangnya sambil menatap kosong keluar jendela. Luhan datang dan menyentuh pundak Sehun, meminta sosok itu untuk meninggalkan kamar yang Baekhyun tempati dan memberikannya waktu sendiri.

"Pria itu pasti telah menyakiti ibuku lagi!"

"Ini masalah rumah tangga mereka, biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Tapi ini menyangkut diriku juga, bagaimana pun aku adalah anak mereka." Luhan mengangguk dan membalik tubuh Sehun untuk mengelus pundak sang suami.

"Aku mengerti sayang, tapi ada batas tertentu yang tak bisa dilampau oleh seorang anak." Sehun menghela nafas dan membawa kakinya mengikuti Luhan untuk menjauh.

…

..

.

Sudah tiga hari mereka terlibat dalam pertengkaran hebat, hingga Baekhyun tak sadar bahwa sudah selama itu pula ia melewatkan masa pemulihan putranya. Pagi harinya ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Jackson di pintu kamarnya yang berkata bahwa lelaki itu sangat merindukan ibunya.

Dan di malam harinya ia mendapatkan hadiah yang lain, dimana Taehyung sudah bisa kembali berjalan seperti semula dan ingin tidur bersama dirinya.

"Mom, kapan Daddy kembali?" tanya Taehyung ketika mereka sedang berbaring diatas ranjang di mansion miliknya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." Bohong Baekhyun, karena ia sendiri pun tak yakin apakah Chanyeol akan kembali pada mereka, atau memilih untuk bersenang-senang bersama jalang diluar sana, memikirkannya membuat hati Baekhyun merasa begitu sakit.

" _Mom, are you okay_?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada putra kecilnya yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Baekhyun tersenyum, mencoba bersikap seolah ia baik-baik saja, menyembunyikan segala masalah yang sedang ia hadapi.

" _Yes baby. Okay enough for tonight, let's sleep!"_ ucap Baekhyun sambil memperbaiki posisi tubuh Taehyung. Si kecil mengangguk dan segera menerima ciuman singkat di keningnya.

" _Good night Mom."_

" _Good night, baby."_

" _Good Night, Daddy."_ Baekhyun tersentak, gerakannya untuk menyelimuti sang putra terhenti sambil menatap mata terpejam Taehyung.

" _Goo…Good night_ , Taehyungie." Balas Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ikut berbaring disamping putranya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol sedang mencoba berkutat dengan setumpuk pekerjaannya di Infernus ketika ia mendapat sebuah undangan tak terduga, membuat ia menatap tanpa berkedip pada sosok di depannya.

"Jangan kaget begitu, bagaimana pun ini dulu pernah menjadi rumahku." Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menatap sosok berjubah putih di depannya dengan tatapan meneliti.

Jika tiba-tiba seorang malaikat berkunjung ke neraka pastilah ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dibahas, dan Chanyeol tahu akan mengarah kemana pembicaraan mereka.

"Senang dengan keputusanmu, hyung?" Chanyeol berdecih sambil melempar pandangannya. Kyungsoo masih tetap berjalan mendekat dan memutuskan untuk duduk dengan tubuh yang sudah dikelilingi oleh medan salju.

"Jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku! Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain masuk dan mengatur keputusanku."

"Aku disini bukan untuk mengatur keputusanmu, aku datang kesini sebagai adikmu dan orang yang bisa kau ajak untuk berbagi cerita." Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, menolak lebih dulu sebelum pembicaraan mereka kembali berlanjut.

"Aku sibuk, banyak hal yang harus aku urus."

"Apakah keluarga kembali menjadi nomer 2 untukmu?" Chanyeol terdiam lalu mengalihkan pandangan tak sukanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Soo, aku memperingatkanmu. Jangan campuri urusanku."

"Ck! Keras kepala. Baiklah, aku hanya ingin kau melakukan satu hal. Ingatlah bagaimana kalian berjuang ketika Taehyung ada di kandungan Baekhyun, bukankah kau berkata saat itu bahwa kalian adalah pasangan manusia paling bahagia sedunia?"

"Soo, aku tidak main-main dengan peringatanku. Pergilah sebelum_"

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Semoga kau bisa lebih bijak, kakakku sayang." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu segera bangkit dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu.

"Soo!" langkah Kyungsoo terhenti.

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot memintaku melakukannya, karena aku tak akan pernah melakukannya. Mengingat hal itu hanya semakin membuatku sadar bahwa aku adalah ayah yang buruk." Ucapan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersentak, namun ia menyembunyikannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tenang.

"Yang bisa menilai seorang ayah buruk atau tidak hanya anak mereka, bukan orang lain." Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang tersentak. Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut lalu menghilang di balik pintu besar milik ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali bersandar pada kursinya, menatap kearah pintu tepat dimana Kyungsoo lenyap dibaliknya.

"Anak mana yang mau menerima ayah buruk sepertiku, Tch!" ia terkekeh, mencemooh dirinya sendiri dengan kekehan beratnya.

…

..

.

"Selamat, Baekhyun sungguh hamil anak keempat kalian." Ucap Jessica ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkunjung ke Istana putri cantik itu karena Baekhyun yang merasa tidak beres dengan tubuhnya beberapa minggu terakhir.

Chanyeol masih membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, dan Baekhyun memegang perutnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana tidak? Kau selalu menanamkan benih padanya." Ucapan Jessica nyatanya membuat Baekhyun merona, ia melirik Chanyeol yang juga sama terkejutnya oleh ucapan sang putri.

"Oh, aku lupa mengatakan. Anak kalian kali ini juga anak yang istimewa, ia memiliki darah manusia yang dominan, jadi aku tak yakin Baekhyun akan bertahan untuk tinggal di Infernus." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya sambil bersidekap.

"Dia iblis, tentu Infernus bukan hal yang baru baginya."

….

"Chanyeol, panas~" Chanyeol menoleh ketika melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun yang berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Aku tidak suka disini~" rengekan manja itu membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas. Yang Jessica ucapkan dua bulan lalu nyatanya benar.

"Tapi, kita tidak mungkin pindah, Baekhyun-ah." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya sambil menundukan kepala dalam. Entah mengapa Chanyeol selalu merasakannya, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun kembali bersikap seperti ketika ia menjadi manusia dulu.

Ia jarang marah dan merubah wujudnya menjadi iblis, tubuhnya pun begitu lemah membuat Chanyeol begitu tidak tega untuk menyentuhnya dalam wujud iblisnya.

"Baiklah." Si kecil membalikkan tubuhnya dengan bahu merosot kecewa. Melangkahkan kaki kecilnya meninggalkan ruangan kerja Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dengan sedikit rasa penyesalan.

….

"Kau suka?" Baekhyun masih membuka mulutnya lebar melihat ruang tengah sebuah rumah besar dihadapannya. Sebuah rumah yang sudah tertata begitu indah dan benar-benar luas.

"Chan…Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berbalik, berlari kearah sang suami dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum, memeluk balik tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan sedikit menggendongnya.

Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangan dan kakinya sambil menyatukan kening mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukan ini untukku." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya hingga Baekhyun merasakan hidungnya geli karena tergelitik oleh nafas hangat Chanyeol.

"Apapun untukmu, sayang." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu menyatukan bibir keduanya, saling melumat dengan Chanyeol yang terus melangkah membawa tubuh keduanya menuju kamar baru mereka.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan hadiahku?" Baekhyun mengangguk ketika tubuhnya telah terbaring diatas ranjang. Keduanya tersenyum dan Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya, membuka kakinya lebar untuk menerima tubuh Chanyeol diatasnya.

Malam harinya, Luhan, Sehun serta Owen kecil datang berkunjung ke rumah baru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Namun karena keduanya masih asyik bercinta hingga lupa waktu, membuat mereka tak mendengar dengan benar bunyi bel pintu mereka.

Sehun masuk tanpa izin karena kondisi rumah yang tidak terkunci, melangkah dengan kesal menuju sebuah pintu kamar yang hanya tertutup sedikit untuk mendapati ayahnya sedang bercinta dengan gaya yang aneh dengan ibunya.

Baekhyun menempel di dinding seperti cicak dan Chanyeol yang menusuk dari belakang seperti banteng di musim kawin.

"Astaga!" pekikan Luhan membuat keduanya menoleh, sebelum Owen sempat melihat Luhan telah menutup mata sang anak dengan tangannya dan menariknya menjauh.

"Kalian?" pekik Chanyeol yang segera menutup pintu dengan kekuatannya, membuat hidung mancung Sehun nyaris terkena papan pintu.

Baekhyun begitu gugup dan ia terlihat kelabaan untuk mengambil pakaiannya, satu-satunya yang bisa ia raih hanya pakaian milik Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol memilih hanya mengenakan celana kain hitam panjangnya.

Ketika pintu terbuka hal pertama yang mereka dapati adalah Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu mereka sambil menatap tajam dan memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh ibunya berisi bercak kemerahan yang memenuhi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ingatlah kalian berada di dunia manusia, dan demi Tuhan kalian adalah tetanggaku sekarang." Kesal Sehun sambil menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Sehun memutar bola mata kesal.

"Aku tak ingin kalian melakukan hal-hal seperti tadi yang bisa meracuni pikiran anakku, mesum!"

"Ini rumahku, aku berhak melakukan apapun disini. Kau hanya tamu, Tuan sok dewasa." Sehun menggeram lalu membalik tubuhnya.

"Tapi Tuan sok pintar, kau lupa mengunci pintumu dan membiarkannya terbuka lebar." Chanyeol berdecih dan melangkah menyusul Sehun.

"Salahkan dirimu yang tidak tahu sopan santun yang langsung masuk ke rumah orang."

"Sialan!"

"Kau lebih sialan!"

"Hei, hentikan!" Keduanya menoleh ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang serak. Baekhyun berdeham berulang untuk menormalkan suaranya, namun nyatanya suaranya masih tetap serak.

"Kalian terlalu banyak bercinta hingga suara Ibuku habis."

"Baek, kembalilah ke kamar! Beristirahatlah!" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil meremat kemeja kebesaran milik suaminya.

"Aku ingin melihat keponakanku."

…

Hari-hari mereka menempati rumah baru selalu diwarnai oleh pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Sehun yang membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun frustasi. Jiwon dan Jackson nyatanya menyukai tinggal dirumah baru mereka.

Untuk Jackson sendiri, ia memang sudah sering mengunjungi bumi dan tinggal di tempat Luhan, namun untuk Jiwon hal itu masih sangatlah baru. Gadis kecil itu lebih suka mengurung diri ketimbang berkeliaran seperti kakak laki-lakinya, hingga akhirnya Owen menawarkan diri sebagai teman bermain Jiwon sepulang ia dari sekolah.

Baekhyun sangat suka tinggal disana, terutama ketika Kibum juga ikut tinggal bersamanya. Setiap hari ia, Luhan dan Kibum akan berjalan-jalan disekitar dan sesekali mereka akan menemani Baekhyun untuk mengikuti kelas yoga ibu hamil.

"Chanyeol~" Chanyeol mendongak ketika melihat Baekhyun memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan pakaian olahraga berwarna kuning muda dan wajah yang berkeringat membuat lelaki itu tampak semakin seksi.

"Menyukai kegiatanmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan duduk di depan sang suami. Baekhyun mengusap keringatnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

"Aku suka. Tadi aku bertemu banyak sekali orang-orang, aku bahkan mengikuti kelas yoga dan banyak yang tak menyadari aku laki-laki." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Baekhyun terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan baginya.

"Kau pergi seorang diri?"

"Tidak, aku bersama Luhan dan Ibu. Dan mereka berkata bahwa aku beruntung. Mereka mengira Luhan adalah suamiku dan Ibu adalah mertuaku." Senyuman Chanyeol lenyap tergantikan oleh kening mengernyit.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Bagi para manusia waktu kehamilan adalah hal penting, jadi ketika para suami ikut berpartisipasi maka semua orang akan berdecak kagum, karena kebanyakan para suami ya seperti dirimu saat ini, sibuk dengan perkerjaan." Ucap Baekhyun masih dengan senyum sumringahnya tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menyindir ataupun membuat Chanyeol tersinggung.

"Setiap hari apa kau pergi ke tempat itu?" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti, tergantikan oleh wajah terkejut lalu menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun gugup, ia takut jika Chanyeol akan melarangnya datang kesana.

"Kapan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Se-senin, kamis dan Minggu." Chanyeol mengangguk dan Baekhyun mengernyit heran.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan masih tampak gugup dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi.

"Makanlah dulu, aku akan menyusul." Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera bangkit sambil terus menatap Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya.

…

Baekhyun melangkah memasuki sebuah gedung bertingkat dan segera menuju lantai dimana kelas senamnya diadakan. Biasanya ia akan ditemani oleh Luhan atau ibunya atau mungkin keduanya, tapi kini Luhan berkata hanya bisa mengantarnya karena urusan pekerjaan dan akan menjemputnya kemudian. Sementara ibunya, tanpa alasan yang jelas berkata bahwa tidak bisa menemani Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak masalah, lagipula ia sudah memiliki beberapa teman disana. Para ibu-ibu yang begitu menyukainya.

"Baekhyunie!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera berjalan kearah sekelompok ibu-ibu yang sedang duduk di pinggir ruangan dan seperti biasa berbincang sebelum kelas dimulai.

"Kau sendiri? Suamimu tidak ikut lagi?" tanya salah satu ibu hamil itu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya sambil tersenyum maklum sebelum akhirnya mendekat dan menatap satu per satu wanita di depannya.

"Sebenarnya, dia bukanlah suamiku, dia adalah kakak iparku." Ucap Baekhyun dan berhasil membuat keempat wanita itu mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menduganya, karena untuk ukuran pria dia begitu cantik. Aku sempat berpikir dia wanita jika saja tidak melihat dari cara berpakaiannya."

"Benar, dan juga _adam apple_ nya." Sahut wanita yang lain.

"Ah, iya. Aku hampir melupakan itu. Lalu dimana suamimu?" Baekhyun terdiam, sorot matanya berubah menjadi sedikit sedih, sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum lagi kearah mereka.

"Dia sibuk."

"Ah, bukan masalah. Suami kami pun adalah tipikal si penggila pekerjaan, kau tidak sendiri, sayang." Ucap mereka sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun, menganggap ia sebagai adik terkecil mereka, karena memang Baekhyun lah yang termuda disana. Rata-rata dari mereka sudah memiliki anak dan bukan merupakan kehamilan pertama, dengan para suami yang memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak biasa.

Luhan yang menawarkan tempat itu padanya, itu mengapa tempat senam Baekhyun bukanlah tempat orang-orang kelas bawah, melainkan para pengusaha ataupun profesi lainnya yang sangat sedikit memiliki waktu untuk sekedar menemani istri mereka, dan sejauh ini mereka masih mengira jika Baekhyun adalah perempuan.

"Aku akan meletakkan barang-barangku dulu." Ucap Baekhyun lalu bangkit dan berjalan kesisi ruangan lain dimana loker para anggota kelas diletakkan. Baekhyun membuka jaketnya dan memperbaiki letak kaos kebesaran yang ia kenakan, juga celana legging yang begitu tidak nyaman untuknya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan yang memiliki ide itu, ia ingin membuat Baekhyun terlihat sama dengan para ibu-ibu lainnya dan benar, tidak ada yang mengetahui jenis kelamin Baekhyun hingga saat ini.

Tak lama instruktur mereka datang dan meminta para ibu-ibu hamil itu untuk mengambil posisi. Mereka duduk bersila sambil melakukan pemanasan kecil. Baekhyun terlihat begitu serius, karena ia sangat menyukai kegiatan ini. Tiap kali ia melakukan senam kehamilan, bayinya akan menendang-nendang senang, dan Baekhyun mampu merasakan perasaan senang itu.

Ketika beristirahat mereka diperkenankan kembali dan meminum susu kehamilan mereka, biasanya ada Kibum yang menyiapkan untuknya sebelum kelas berakhir, namun kini Baekhyun harus terbiasa seperti ibu-ibu lainnya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang telah berisi bubuk susunya, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah _water dispensear_ dan mengisi botolnya dengan air hangat. Ketika telah selesai mengocok susunya dan akan meminumnya, Baekhyun berjalan untuk bergabung bersama ibu-ibu lainnya.

Tapi yang ia lihat hanya para ibu-ibu hamil yang menatap kearah pintu masuk dengan wajah tercengang dan tubuh membeku di tempat. Baekhyun menoleh dan terkejut melihat sosok tinggi disana.

Sosok dengan kaos _turtle neck_ putih dan celana hitam panjang yang terlihat kebingungan mencari kehadirannya.

"Chanyeol?" bisik Baekhyun pelan membuat ibu-ibu itu segera menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan sosok Chanyeol yang mendesah lega karena menemukan istrinya disana. Langkah kaki panjang itu ia bawa mendekat pada si mungil yang masih terdiam.

"Apa yang kau_" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena Chanyeol langsung mengecup bibirnya, membuat suara nafas tertahan terdengar dari yang lainnya.

"Hai sayang." Bisik Chanyeol setelah wajahnya menjauh. Baekhyun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di depan matanya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan Chanyeol sungguh berada di kelas senamnya , bahkan ia tidak pernah berani membayangkannya.

"Nyonya Byun, apakah ini suami anda?" Baekhyun tersadar saat instrukturnya menepuk pundaknya pelan. Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar panggilan Baekhyun.

"Nyonya?" Baekhyun segera menoleh kearah Chanyeol, lalu menarik suaminya sedikit berada di sudut ruangan.

"Mereka mengira bahwa aku perempuan, jadi jangan mempermasalahkannya mengerti?" Chanyeol masih menaikkan satu alisnya, merasa tidak terima dengan hal itu. Baekhyun adalah laki-laki lalu kenapa ia harus berpura-pura menjadi perempuan.

"Aku mohon! Kau tahu sendiri kan bahwa di dunia manusia laki-laki bisa mengandung itu hal yang aneh, aku tak ingin mereka menganggapku aneh." Chanyeol berdecak memalingkan wajahnya, ketika ia hendak meninggalkan tempat itu Baekhyun menahan tangannya.

"Chanyeol, aku mohon! Aku menyukai tempat ini." Chanyeol menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun yang nampak begitu memohon, ia menghela nafas dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun cepat, lalu membawa bibir keduanya untuk bertemu.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ketika ia mulai tersadar jika seluruh pasang mata masih menatap kearah mereka. Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk duduk, sementara ia mendekat kearah ibu-ibu lainnya untuk sekedar memeriksa keadaan mereka.

"Baekhyunie, itu suamimu?" Baekhyun mengangguk takut, takut jika mereka sadar bahwa Baekhyun adalah laki-laki.

"I-iya. Maafkan atas sikapnya."

"Woaaaah. Suamimu tampan sekali, seperti foto model, ah tidak. Apa dia seorang actor?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Dia bukan. Dia hanya seorang pengusaha." Sahut Baekhyun lagi sambil mencoba mengambil duduk, namun salah satu dari mereka melarang membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kau ini, jangan duduk disini ketika suamimu menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Sana temani dia! Kami baik-baik saja!" Baekhyun merasa tidak enak, tapi kemudian ia melirik kearah Chanyeol yang nampak tidak nyaman dengan tempat yang ia datangi dan selalu menyapu sekitar dengan mata bulatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, maafkan aku."

"Eeei, kenapa minta maaf. Bukan masalah. Uh, pasangan muda yang serasi." Ucap salah satu wanita yang masih mampu di dengar oleh Baekhyun, yang secara tak sadar langsung tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Chanyeol, apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berdiri di depan suaminya. Chanyeol tak menjawab, tapi menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga tubuh yang lebih kecil tepat berada di kedua paha terbuka Chanyeol.

"Menemanimu tentunya." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, dan tindakan Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Ia didudukan disalah satu paha Chanyeol dan hal itu tentu terlihat intim.

Baekhyun hendak menolak namun Chanyeol menahannya, dan menyerahkan kembali botol susu Baekhyun.

"Minumlah, kasihan dia kelaparan di dalam sana. Atau kau ingin meminum susu yang lain?" Baekhyun segera merampas botol susu dari tangan Chanyeol, tak ingin sisi mesum Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul.

Selama melakukan aktifitasnya, mata Baekhyun tak luput dari Chanyeol yang selalu melihat kearahnya, membuat dirinya merasa canggung. Ia lelaki dan sedang berada diantara ibu-ibu hamil lainnya untuk melakukan beberapa gerakan yang terkadang Baekhyun sadari jika kening Chanyeol mengerut melihatnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengelap keringatnya, Chanyeol yang melihat itu segera bangkit untuk mengelap bulir-bulir keringat di kening Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya dan sukses membuat ibu-ibu lain menahan nafas mereka dan mulai berisik untuk bergosip.

Ketika waktunya pulang, Baekhyun dibuat keheranan karena Chanyeol tak langsung membawa mereka pulang ke mansion mereka melainkan ke sebuah taman untuk mendudukan keduanya diatas bangku sambil menatap danau di depan mereka.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, dan ia tahu jika pria itu tidak benar-benar memiliki ide itu atas inisiatifnya sendiri terlihat dari bagaimana Chanyeol merasa hal itu begitu membosankan.

"Luhan?" Chanyeol menoleh terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, matanya berkedip dan kemudian ia berdeham pelan untuk membuang kerterkejutannya.

"Hm? Luhan? Dia sedang dirumah."

Ck! Lihat? Baekhyun sudah tahu jika tebakannya 100 persen benar. Luhan izin karena pekerjaannya dan kini Chanyeol berkata bahwa sosok itu sedang berada dirumah. Sungguh sinkronisasi yang indah bukan?

"Jika kau tak suka, kenapa memaksakan diri? Aku tak memintamu untuk melakukannya, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut, meski ada sebuah perasaan sakit saat mengetahui jika Chanyeol tak tulus melakukannya.

"Aku hanya bingung…" Chanyeol memulai sambil menatap kehamparan danau dan beberapa anak-anak berlarian disana.

"Kenapa apapun yang ada di dalam hidup manusia begitu rumit? Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini dan itu yang bukan diriku?" Baekhyun mengelus punggung tangan Chanyeol pelan. Ia tahu bahwa kehidupan manusia memang rumit. Tapi ucapan Chanyeol nyatanya semakin membuat Baekhyun merasa sedih. Bahwa Chanyeol terpaksa menjadi sosok suami yang di idam-idamkan.

"Jika kau tidak menyukainya, maka hentikanlah!" Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini matanya ikut menatap kehamparan danau yang tenang dan memperhatikan bagaimana anak-anak di depannya tertawa dengan riang dan kemudian berlari kea rah ayah mereka.

Pemandangan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa iri, ia menyentuhnya perutnya lalu melirik Chanyeol sejenak. Kepalanya ia bawa menunduk untuk menatap perutnya yang semakin membuncit.

' _Seandainya kau adalah anak-anak itu, seandainya kau bukan reinkarnasi dari Lucifer apa Chanyeol akan mencintaimu?'_

Gumam Baekhyun di dalam hatinya. Chanyeol menoleh saat tak mendengar suara Baekhyun dan entah mengapa ia merasakan hal itu, sebuah kesedihan dari dalam diri istrinya. Fakta bahwa Baekhyun lebih sensitif pada kehamilan keempatnya sebagai manusia.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun menjauh dari perutnya membuat yang lebih kecil mendongak terkejut, kemudian tanpa isyarat lelaki itu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kursi kayu dan menjadikan paha Baekhyun sebagai bantalnya.

"Sebenarnya, jika bisa memilih aku hanya ingin hidup berdua denganmu tanpa ada iblis-iblis kecil disekitar kita." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu mengelus perutnya, namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan itu agar mengelus kepalanya. Baekhyun menurut dan mengelus kepala Chanyeol.

"Tapi iblis-iblis kecil itu datang tanpa diundang."

"Kau yang membuat mereka ada, asal kau tahu!" protes Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mencerna.

"Kau yang menghamiliku, itu mengapa mereka ada." Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menatap mata Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. 50% karenaku."

"100%." Balas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak terima tapi kemudian memilih mengangguk tak ingin suasana hati istri tercintanya berubah.

"Ya, semua ulahku. Dan aku bersumpah, makhluk ini yang terakhir." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk perut Baekhyun dengan wajah tidak terima yang dibuat-buat. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan lalu mengelus kening Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa jika dia lahir kau bisa mencintainya?" Tubuh Chanyeol membeku dan Baekhyun sungguh kecewa. Keduanya terdiam sejenak sebelum Chanyeol bangkit, dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk bangkit.

"Aku muak mengikuti cara manusia membahagiakan pasangan mereka, mau mengikuti caraku?" Baekhyun belum menjawab dan Chanyeol segera membawa tubuh keduanya terbang melesat tanpa dilihat oleh orang disekitar mereka.

Tubuh Baekhyun berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol, dimana sayap Chanyeol telah terbuka lebar dan mengepak diatas sekitar air danau. Baekhyun menoleh kebawah sambil masih mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, lalu membiarkan ujung tangannya yang lain menyentuh permukaan air danau yang dingin.

Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan rasanya terbang karena kondisinya yang lemah membuatnya tak mampu berubah menjadi wujud iblisnya dan kini ia merasakan kebebasan itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari suaminya itu membawa keduanya berdiri pada ujung pohon tertinggi di dalam hutan di pinggir kota. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Aku mungkin belum sepenuhnya bisa memaafkan makhluk itu, tapi biarkan aku mencoba Baekhyun. Demi mu." Baekhyun tersentak sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Dulu hatiku tak mengenal apapun selain rasa benci dan karenamu, aku tahu apa itu cinta. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

….

..

.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."_

Gema suara itu di dalam pikirannya membuat air mata Baekhyun mengalir melewati pipinya. Kenangan-kenangan itu berputar begitu saja seperti sebuah kaset di dalam gedung film.

Mengungkit kembali perasaan yang telah ia sembunyikan sebulan lamanya. Sebulan tanpa Chanyeol dihidupnya nyatanya tak membuat Baekhyun baik-baik saja, ada saja waktu dimana ketika ia menginginkan sosok itu kembali padanya.

"Mommy!" Baekhyun mendongak dan segera menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. Putra kecilnya berlari dengan begitu bersemangat dan melompat ketika tubuh keduanya bertemu.

Semenjak perpisahannya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun selalu berada di sekolah untuk mengantar dan menjemput Taehyung, tak ingin putranya mendapat gangguan lagi. Sudah dua minggu sejak Taehyung kembali bersekolah dan selama itu pula ia selalu mendapati senyum lebar sang putra tiap kali ia menjemputnya.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum sambil mengendarai mobilnya ketika Taehyung terus bercerita tentang kegiatan sekolahnya dengan antusias.

"…lalu, aku memukul mereka dengan tangan kosong. Mommy tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Taehyung dengan wajah penasaran.

"Mereka menangis sambil berlari seperti anak perempuan. Huh, cengeng. Itu mengapa kaca mataku bisa rusak. Mommy tak marah kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala Taehyung sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu tidak. Jja! Mari kita beli yang baru." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menjalankan mobilnya ketika lampu telah berubah hijau.

Baekhyun senang, Taehyung menjadi begitu periang. Tak hanya di dalam perjalanan, ketika dirumah pun ia akan dengan antusias bercerita membuat kedua kakaknya menggeleng heran.

"Kau terlalu bangga pada dirimu bocah!" ucap Jackson sambil mencoba kekuatannya di halaman belakang. Sementara Jiwon terlihat menaruh perhatian penuh pada sang adik yang terus berceloteh lucu.

"Setidaknya dia menggunakan tangan kosong, bukan kekuatan sepertimu." Sehun bergabung disana sambil berbaring diatas kursi dan membaca majalahnya.

"Hei bung! Pria sejati adalah mereka yang memiliki kekuatan super." Balas Jackson sambil melemparkan bola apinya pada sasaran di depannya. Jiwon yang berenang di dalam kolam sambil membantu Taehyung memakai pelampungnya berdecih.

"Pria sejati itu adalah pria yang bisa mengatur emosinya." Ucap Jiwon sambil sesekali melirik Owen yang fokus pada novel di tangannya yang tak luput dari perhatian Sehun.

"Dilarang saling melirik di dalam rumah!" ucapan Sehun membuat Jiwon kesal dan menyipratkan air ke tubuh kakak sulungnya.

"Ibu! Lihat anak perempuanmu! Dia seperti tarzan, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan dia menjadi menantuku. Owen, jangan pernah nikahi gadis itu." Ucap Sehun sambil menyenggol tubuh putranya membuat Owen menoleh dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Jiwon.

"Oppa~" rengek gadis itu dan Sehun menirukan wajah adik perempuannya.

"Hentikanlah! Kalian ini sudah besar." Ucap Baekhyun yang berjalan dari dalam membawa senampan minuman dingin dan juga semangkuk apel berkulit merah yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Terutama kau Sehun-ah!"

"Dia bukan besar lagi, Mom, tapi tua, lihat rambutnya aku yakin rambut putih sudah tumbuh disana." Ucap Jackson tanpa menoleh dan masih berfokus pada sasarannya diujung halaman.

"Dasar iblis!"

" _My pleasure_." Ucap Jackson membuat Sehun berdecih.

Taehyung tersenyum memperhatikan bagaimana interaksi keluarga besarnya dan merasa bahagia dengan semua itu, meski ia begitu merasakan kekurangan yang amat sangat besar di dalam hidupnya.

" _Daddy, apa Daddy begitu membenciku?"_

Ucapnya di dalam hati, dan tanpa ia ketahui Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya dan merasakan betapa bersedihnya bocah lelaki itu tanpa kehadiran sang ayah.

" _Chanyeol, apa kau tak ingin kembali?"_

…

..

.

Langkah kaki kecilnya ia bawa menyusuri koridor, dan ketika tiba di depan pintu kelas ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya melebarkan senyumannya.

"Good mor_"

BYUR

Matanya dengan refleks tertutup ketika air berbau tengik membasahi tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dan diiringi oleh suara tawa teman-temannya.

" _Mom, mereka tak pernah mengangguku lagi."_

Taehyung melepas kaca matanya, lalu mengelap wajahnya. Ia menatap satu persatu temannya yang tertawa, lalu ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya.

" _Karena aku kuat, mereka takut ketika aku menjadi kuat."_

Dengan pasti kaki kecilnya melangkah dan segera menuju tempat duduknya. Ia meletakkan tasnya dan berjalan dengan santai menuju keluar kelas. Selama perjalanan di koridor ia mendapat begitu banyak tatapan jijik dari teman-teman sebanyanya.

Ia menuju lokernya, mengeluarkan sebuah baju ganti dari dalam sana. Melepas miliknya yang basah dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

" _Aku bahkan memiliki strategi baru untuk melawan mereka, mereka akan takut padaku."_

BRAK

Ia berjengit kaget ketika pintu lokernya dipukul keras. Ia mendongak dan mendapati empat siswa laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya.

" _Aku bahkan memanggil mereka 'Hei pecundang' dan mereka akan ketakutan."_

"Hei pecundang!" ucap salah satu dari mereka dan menarik kerah Taehyung lalu mengambil kaca matanya secara paksa. Kaca mata itu dilempar hingga membentur lantai dan retak.

" _Itu kenapa kaca mataku selalu rusak, karena aku berkelahi melawan anak-anak nakal itu."_

Taehyung berlari mengambil kaca matanya, namun kerahnya ditarik hingga ia tersungkur kebelakang.

"Si aneh yang tidak punya bakat. Memalukan. Aku dengar kau membawa Ibumu ke sekolah, benar-benar pecundang. Kenapa tidak sekalian dengan ayahmu?"

"Dia sibuk." Balas Taehyung sambil memakai kaca matanya.

KRIIIINGGG

Bel masuk berbunyi dan sebelum Taehyung sempat berbalik, tubuhnya telah ditabrak hingga terjatuh dan kaca matanya ditendang menjauh. Taehyung meremas jemarinya diatas lantai, wajahnya memerah menahan tangis.

"Aku tak boleh menangis. Daddy tak akan pernah kembali bila aku tetap lemah, aku anak kuat. Aku anak Daddy. Aku anak kuat, aku anak Daddy." Ucapnya bagai mantra untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia bangkit sambil memasang senyuman diwajahnya.

Dengan sedikit pandangan kabur ia mencari kaca matanya yang berada di bawah rak loker, ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas lantai dan mencoba meraih kaca matanya. Mengulurkan tangan-tangan kecilnya untuk masuk ke dalam tempat berdebu itu.

Sesekali ia menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Jawab dengan benar!" Tubuh Taehyung membeku mendengar bentakan dari dalam kelasnya. Suara itu berasal dari seorang pria yang ia tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya. Ia masih berdiri membeku sambil memegang engsel pintu.

"Ka-kami dari toilet."

"Tch! Berani berbohong? Jangan sekali-kali datang terlambat di kelasku, kali ini aku memaafkan kalian. Silahkan duduk!"

" _Thank you, Sir."_ Ucap suara dari anak-anak nakal yang mengerjainya tadi dan itu membuat Taehyung semakin ketakutan.

Dari celah pintu ia mengintip dan yang bisa ia lihat hanya sosok tinggi berjas hitam dengan celana hitam, dan rambut berwarna merah menyala.

"Aku yang akan mengajari kalian matematika mulai hari ini."

Tidak! Taehyung rasa ia ingin mengompol dicelana karena demi apa, ia paling tidak bisa matematika. Ia selalu kekurangan jarinya ketika harus mengalikan angka di depannya.

"Dan kau…yang mengintip di balik pintu masuklah!" Taehyung tersentak dan segera menegakan tubuhnya. Ia meneguk ludahnya cepat, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang rasanya ia ingin melarikan diri dari sana. Kakinya sudah melangkah mundur dan siap berlari.

"Jangan mencoba kabur dan menjadi pengecut!" lagi ia tercekat. Dengan terpaksa ia melangkah maju, membuka pintu kelas dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

Ia sudah masuk namun masih berada tak jauh dari ambang pintu. Sepasang kaki jenjang mendekat dan dari sudut pandangnya, Taehyung melihat sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilap yang berada di depan sepatunya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Par-Park Taehyung!"

"Bicara yang benar!" bentakan itu membuat kaki Taehyung melemas. Ia menghela nafas dan kembali mengulang namanya. "My name is Park Taehyung, sir!" ulangnya setengah berteriak.

"Angkat wajahmu ketika bicara dengan orang yang lebih dewasa!" Dengan takut dan ragu Taehyung mendongak. Matanya meneliti satu persatu bagian dari sosok itu, dimana kedua tangan itu terlipat di depan dada. Hingga perlahan sorotnya semakin keatas, melewati dagu dan rahang tajam itu, lalu terhenti tepat di kedua mata bulat itu. Nafas Taehyung tercekat.

"Sssttt." Sosok itu meletakan satu jemarinya di depan bibirnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

…

..

.

TBC

…

..

.

Aku mau ucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian yang selalu mendukung apapun yang aku buat dalam setiap ceritaku. Maaf karena udah buat kalian baper di chapter sebelumnya dengan note aku.

Niatnya chapter ini udah end, tapi kayaknya tangan aku kangen untuk ngetik dan jadinya malah panjang. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya, dan maaf juga buat keterlambatannya.

Mungkin chapter depan DBM special chapter bakal tamat, supaya kalian gak beban juga nunggu-nunggu dengan penasaran hahaha…

Silahkan yang berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian, wkwkwkw…

Sekian dari aku, salam Chanbaek is real dan jangan lupa selalu jaga kesehatan kalian. I love you guys.


	18. None

Hai semua, mungkin ketika kalian mendapat notifikasi tentang ff Devil Beside Me kalian pasti mengira kalau aku mengupdate the new chapter, tapi dengan ini aku harus mengucapkan mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena status ff Devil Beside Me saat ini adalah discontinue…

Kalian pasti kecewa, atau mungkin marah.. aku akan terima semua tanggapan kalian.

Alasan ff ini tidak bisa dilanjut untuk sementara dan sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan, karena aku sedang kehilangan inspirasi. Bukan Cuma DBM, dua ff aku yang sedang on going pun sempat mengalami hal ini, tapi bersyukur dua ff lain bisa diselamatkan …

Sekali lagi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, aku berterima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah setia menunggu ff ini, bahkan sampai ada yang baca berulang kali. Maaf ya karena telah menggantung kalian untuk kesekian kalinya.

Semoga berita ini tidak mempengaruhi mood kalian, mari berdoa untuk kelangsungan ff ini dan salam Chanbaek is real, serta jangan lupa selalu jaga kesehatan kalian ya … I love you…


	19. Chapter 19

Halo semua, bagi kalian penggemar setia ff ini.

Aku ada sebuah pengumuman buat kalian, bagi kalian yang sejak dulu menginginkan ff ini dalam bentuk novel sekarang sudah terwujud..

Untuk tahu informasi lebih lanjut kalian bisa buka akun instagram : dan kalian bisa lihat semua keterangan pada post an terakhir.

Dan apa saja ff yang dibukukan ?

Devil Beside Me

Playful Love

Touch Me doctor

Perbedaannya adalah, ending pada fanfiction dan buku berbeda ditambah di novel ada bonus tambahan 2-4 chapter untuk masing-masing judul.

Untuk DBM di fanfiction, akan tetap dilanjut ( jangan khawatir ) , setelah semua beres maka DBM akan segera dilanjutkan dan akan berbeda dengan yang dibuku.

Untuk TMD, yang di fanfiction sudah tamat hanya saja aku salah meletakkan kata 'TBC' dan setelah membuat pengumuman di chapter 6, pengumuman itu dihapus oleh pihak ffn, entah kenapa.

Jadi aku harap itu menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian ya, dan terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian selama ini. Sekali lagi jaga kesehatan kalian dan Salam Chanbaek is real.


	20. Chapter 20

Title : Devil Beside Me ( special chapter ) part 3

Cast : Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun , Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , Xi Luhan , Kim Jongin, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho , Lee Taemin , Ok Taecyeon , Taeyang, Kim Dasom , Kim Jonghyun, Bae Joo Hyeon-Irene , Park Sooyoung- Joy , Kim Yerim-Yeri, Song Naeun, Yoon Bomi, Park Chorong, Park Cheondong ( Thunder ), Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Jung Soojung, and others.

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini mengandung unsur dewasa ,seks, hubungan sesama jenis yang menyebabkan beberapa orang mungkin mual, Bahasa yang berantakan, dan typo yang walau sudah berusaha dihilangkan tapi tetap muncul. Tidak untuk area bermain anak-anak, anak polos, antigay/ homophobic, AntiChanbaek dan segala yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia yaoi.**

 **NO CO-PAST**

 **NO-REPOST**

 **NO-PLAGIAT**

 **Okay?**

 **There always be a place for the good person. So, don't steal people's effort , be honest dear..**

 **Mulailah dengan sebuah kata, susunlah menjadi kalimat dan kembangkan dalam sebuah paragraph.**

 **Cerita yang hebat bukan tentang siapa, tapi tentang apa dan bagaimana.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **(Juni 2018)**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Langkahnya ia bawa menyusuri setiap bagian pada lantai di bawah kakinya, tidak meninggalkan jejak namun suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai kayu terdengar memenuhi seisi rumah yang begitu sepi.

Sepasang kaki itu terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu, dengan perlahan ia mendorong pintu itu ke dalam membuat aroma manis dari dalam ruangan tercium. Aroma yang begitu wangi dan menyejukkan.

Matanya jatuh pada sosok yang sedang berbaring diatas ranjang dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu kelelahan, sementara di dekat jendela sebuah kotak kayu berayun dengan lembut mengikuti tiupan angin.

Perhatian sepenuhnya jatuh pada kehadiran itu, semakin dekat maka aroma wangi itu tercium semakin kuat, hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata jernih bulat yang indah. Bayi lelaki yang sedang menendang-nendang udara kosong dan menghisap jemari terkepalnya.

Bayi itu tersenyum, seolah menyambut kedatangan yang lebih besar. Menendang semakin keras, seperti bersorak kesenangan dan membuat yang lebih tua menjulurkan tangannya, mengangkat bayi itu dan mendekapnya.

Rasanya begitu hangat, seolah ada sebuah aliran yang menjalari tubuhnya dan ada sebuah ikatan yang membuatnya tak ingin meninggalkan bayi itu.

"Eeugh.." bayi itu mengeluarkan suaranya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada yang lebih tua. Mata mereka kembali bertemu, menyalurkan sebuah perasaan yang tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa mendefinisikannya.

Yang lebih tua mengangguk, membenarkan di dalam benaknya bahwa darah jauh lebih kental daripada air, bahwa sebuah ikatan antara orangtua dan anak tak akan pernah terputus sebesar apapun salah satunya ingin berlari dan menghindar.

…

Chanyeol tersentak dan segera membuka matanya, Kyungsoo ada disana dan segera menyerahkan secangkir minuman untuk sang kakak. Chanyeol mengernyit dan menatap jijik minuman dihadapannya, tapi kemudian Kyungsoo mendorong gelas itu agar segera diraih yang lebih tua.

"Ini untuk menenangkanmu." Ucapnya sambil menatap Chanyeol yang mulai dengan ragu mendekatkan cangkir ke bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mata mereka kembali bertemu. Kyungsoo tersenyum, meraih cangkir di tangan kakaknya dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Membuatmu mengingat bagaimana rasa itu muncul saat kalian bertemu untuk pertama kalinya." Akunya. Chanyeol mengernyit, dan segera mengalihkan matanya kembali pada Kyungsoo.

Adiknya tersenyum dan bangkit, berjalan memutari tempat duduk Chanyeol lalu memeluknya dari belakang dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hyung, rasanya indah bukan?" bisik Kyungsoo pelan. Chanyeol terdiam, menatap kosong pada cangkir di depannya dan kembali mengingat tentang ingatannya yang barusan.

Awalnya Chanyeol entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba muncul di Nubes, membuat kegaduhan di dunia para malaikat hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo muncul disana dan tahu bahwa sang kakak membutuhkannya.

Kyungsoo membawa sang kakak keruang kerjanya, tanpa perlu bertanya ia segera membuat kakaknya bernostalgia pada masa lalunya dengan sedikit sihir yang ia miliki.

"Aku tak tahu." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluk kakaknya semakin erat membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencoba melepas pelukan sang adik. Kyungsoo tidak biasanya bermanja-manja padanya, dan pelukan sang adik terasa aneh ditubuhnya.

"Aku memelukmu, tubuhku begitu dekat denganmu. Apa sensasinya sama?" Chanyeol barulah tersadar. Kyungsoo selalu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk menyadarkan seseorang.

Dan Chanyeol akhirnya tahu bahwa rasanya sama sekali tak sama. Ketika ia menggendong Taehyung yang masih bayi untuk pertama kalinya, ada sebuah sengatan yang membuat ia tersadar bahwa ia harus melindungi sosok itu, namun ketika bersama Kyungsoo tidak sama seperti itu, ada yang hilang dan Chanyeol tak tahu apa itu.

"Tentu tidak sama. Karena ikatan kalian jauh lebih kuat. Kau ayahnya dan dia anakmu. Jadi sampai kapan kau akan terus berlari seperti ini hyung?" Chanyeol kembali terdiam. Bibirnya kaku dan lidahnya kelu, tak ada sepatah katapun yang mampu keluar.

Kyungsoo menarik tubuh sang kakak untuk bangkit, menggenggam tangan yang lebih tua sambil menatap dalam mata tajam itu.

"Hyung, keluargamu membutuhkanmu. Baekhyun membutuhkanmu, anak-anakmu membutuhkanmu." Chanyeol terdiam masih menatap lekat Kyungsoo, hingga ia mengangguk pelan dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo sayang.

"Kau benar-benar seperti ibu, terima kasih Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"YAAAK! Menjauh dari ibuku!" Keduanya terkejut akan kemunculan anak kecil tepat diantara tubuh mereka yang segera mendorong kuat membuat tubuh Chanyeol terdorong kebelakang.

"Kau!" kening Chanyeol mengerut dalam menatap sosok gadis di depannya yang memasang wajah tak bersahabat.

"Kryst!" peringat Kyungsoo namun gadis itu tidak menggubrisnya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sambil mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Men-jauh-da-ri-ibu-ku!" Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan gelengan agar tak melawan putri nakalnya.

"Kau tak tahu siapa aku? Aku pa-man-mu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu" sahut yang lebih kecil angkuh

"Lalu?"

"Tapi kau iblis, Raja Iblis."

"Dan?"

"Siapa yang akan percaya iblis."

"K-kau!?" Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera berlari ketika mendengar langkah sang ayah, lalu melompat ke dalam gendongan ayahnya ketika Jongin muncul membuat lelaki itu dengan sigap menangkap putri kecilnya.

"Yah, iblis itu memeluk ibu tadi." Adu Kyrstal membuat Jongin menghela nafas sambil menatap dua orang dewasa di depanya dengan gelengan pelan, memaklumi kenakalan putri mereka.

Nyatanya Chanyeol tak merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Krystal, ia tersenyum melihat interaksi lucu diantara keluarga kecil itu. Bagaimana Jongin begitu mencintai putrinya dan juga Kyungsoo adiknya.

Dan perasaan itu membuat sebuah pemikiran lain muncul. Tentang bagaimana selama ini putranya di perlakukan oleh teman-temannya di sekolah, tentang Taehyung yang bahkan tak berani mengadu lagi pada ibunya.

…

..

.

 **Park Shita**

 **Present**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Mata bulat itu tak henti-hentinya mengikuti pergerakan sosok tinggi di depannya yang sedang menulis beberapa rumus di depan kelas. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman, dengan kedua tangan menopang dagunya.

Tidak seperti siswa lainnya yang nampak tegang karena mengetahui bahwa guru baru mereka adalah sosok yang galak dan menyeramkan.

"Buka buku kalian halaman 144 dan kerjakan itu! Aku beri 10 menit untuk seluruh soal." Seketika suasana menjadi mencekam. Taehyung segera tersadar ketika teman-temannya mulai membuka halaman buku.

Ah, bangun ruang. Ia paling membencinya.

Begitu banyak rumus dan ia tidak menyukai menghapal semua rumus yang serupa itu.

Menit-menit berlalu dan Taehyung merasa kesulitan, ia sesekali melirik teman-temannya yang sudah mulai mengerjakan atau sekedar menorehkan pena mereka. Sementara ia, satupun tidak bisa ia kerjakan.

Suara langkah kaki sepatu sang guru mulai mendekat, dan tubuh Taehyung mulai menegak. Ketika sosok itu tiba di sampingnya, ia mendongak dan memberikan cengiran lebar namun sayang tak terbalaskan, ia malah mendapatkan sebuah tatapan tajam dari balik kaca mata sang guru.

"Ada masalah?" suara berat yang sedikit berbeda itu membuat jantung Taehyung berdetak cepat.

"A-aku tidak mengerti dengan ini." Sosok itu menghela nafas. Ia membalik halaman buku Taehyung dan menunjuk rumus mana yang harus ia gunakan, Taehyung mengangguk dan kemudian mulai mengerjakan.

Sosok itu kembali melanjutkan jalan dan melewatinya membuat Taehyung menoleh dan merasa sedikit kecewa. Lagi-lagi ia mengecewakan.

Ketika bel berbunyi itu berarti bahwa untuk hari ini kelas matematika telah berakhir dan seluruh siswa diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Akhir pelajaran adalah bagian favorit mereka, karena 6 jam dengan mata pelajaran dan guru yang mengerikan membuat mereka kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Setelah mengemasi barang-barang, mereka segera berlarian keluar menyisakan Taehyung yang masih duduk di bangkunya. Matanya lekat memperhatikan sang guru berambut merah yang terlihat begitu rapi dan tampan.

Sedikit ragu ia melangkah, mendekati sosok yang masih setia merapikan bukunya.

"Da-daddy?" suara itu begitu kecil seperti sebuah bisikan namun nyatanya itu mampu mengalihkan atensi sang guru. Dari balik kaca matanya, si pemilik mata bulat memperhatikan yang lebih kecil.

"A-apa kau sungguh Daddy?" tanya Taehyung lagi sambil memperbaiki letak kaca matanya, namun hal itu malah membuat sosok yang lebih tinggi mengernyit melihat sebuah retak di sudut bingkai kaca mata yang lebih kecil.

Tangan besar itu mengambilnya dengan cepat membuat nafas Taehyung tercekat, apalagi ketika yang lebih tua membalik kaca mata miliknya sambil memperhatikan tiap retakan itu.

"I-itu karena aku yang ceroboh." Lagi wajahnya menunduk, merasa malu dengan sisi pengecutnya.

"Apa anak Daddy sudah pandai berbohong sekarang?" suara itu kembali terdengar, suara ayahnya yang asli, yang jauh lebih berat dan menyeramkan tapi Taehyung menyukainya. Untuk itu ia mengangkat wajah sambil tersenyum lebar, dan dalam hitungan detik mendekap tubuh sang ayah yang hanya terjangkau pada bagian pinggangnya.

"A-aku merindukanmu, Dad." Ucap Taehyung dan Chanyeol menunduk, ia balas memeluk tubuh putranya.

"Aku pun jagoan kecil." Taehyung merona mendengar panggilan ayahnya, ini pertama kalinya ia dipanggil jagoan oleh sang ayah. Tapi kemudian pikiran lain memenuhi kepalanya, menyangkut hal kemana ayahnya pergi dan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya di sekolahnya dengan menjadi guru.

"Daddy, aku ingin bertanya, kenapa_"

"Aku memiliki urusan beberapa waktu belakangan ini, dan aku datang kesekolahmu dalam sebuah misi."

"Misi?" kepala Taehyung ia bawa miring sambil memasang wajah berpikir. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat wajah menggemaskan putranya.

"Hm, misi rahasia. Jadi…." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh anaknya dan mendudukannya diatas meja.

"Bisakah kau rahasiakan ini?" Taehyung mengangguk cepat.

"Aku akan merahasiakannya dari semua orang, aku tak akan_"

"Termasuk Mommy." Ucapan Taehyung terhenti dan ia menatap ayahnya bingung, begitu lucu dengan mata sipit membulatnya yang menyerupai Baekhyun.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena ini misi rahasia." Kening Taehyung mengernyit dalam dan melihat itu Chanyeol menyentuh kening itu agar kembali bebas dari kerutan.

"Tapi apa aku boleh bercerita jika aku memiliki guru baru yang keren disekolahku?" Chanyeol memasang wajah berpikir sambil melipat bibirnya ke dalam.

"Hm, keren ya? Tentu." Sahut yang lebih tua dan Taehyung tersenyum senang.

"Jadi, apa jagoan Daddy bersedia bergabung dalam misi ini?" Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah kepalan di depan wajah Taehyung, si kecil yang semula bingung segera membalasnya dengan menabrakan kepalan kecilnya pada milik Chanyeol.

" _Deal!"_

" _Good boy."_

Selama perjalanan menuju ke parkiran, Taehyung terus tersenyum senang, mengingat bagaimana pertemuannya dengan sang ayah dan bagaimana sosok itu terlihat begitu hangat padanya.

"Taehyungie?" suara Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian si kecil. Ia tersenyum lebar dan segera berlari sambil memegang tasnya.

"Mommy!"

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku pikir mereka menganggumu lagi." Taehyung tersenyum dan menarik tangan ibunya untuk menuju mobil mereka.

"Tidak, Mom. Oh iya, apa Mommy tidak keberatan jika kita membeli kaca mata lagi?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap kearah putranya. Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan hendak menyusun kata-katanya seperti biasa.

"Aku tadi habis melawan para pengganggu yang hendak menjahili anak perempuan, Mom. Dan_" ucapan Taehyung terputus karena Baekhyun menarik kaca matanya dan memperhatikan setiap bagiannya.

"Tapi kaca matamu baik-baik saja."

"Ck! Ini rusak dibagian_" Lagi Taehyung tercekat ketika merebut kaca matanya dan melihat tidak ada bagian yang retak disana. Kepalanya kemudian menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat, dan menangkap sosok pria yang berdiri di balik jendela ruang gurunya.

Ia tersenyum lebar dan menyakini jika sosok ayahnya juga membalas senyumannya.

"Taehyungie, ada apa?"

"Ah tidak! Ayo kita pulang! Oh iya Mom."

"Ya?"

"Hari ini aku kedatangan seorang guru matematika baru."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun hanya menjawab seadanya sambil sibuk memaikan Taehyung sabuk pengaman ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Dia tampan, tinggi, pintar, dan_"

"Dan?"

"Lajang." Kening Baekhyun mengerut tidak mengerti.

"Memangnya siapa namanya dan kenapa jika dia masih lajang?" tanya Baekhyun diselingi candaan ketika menyalakan mobilnya, dan melajukannya dengan pelan.

"Namanya Mr. Rich. Nama lengkapnya Richard Park."

"Dia orang korea?"

"Ya, tapi dia sudah menetap disini sejak lama." Baekhyun kembali mengangguk dan kemudian menoleh ketika mengingat tentang ucapan anaknya perihal 'lajang' namun ia malah menemukan putranya tersenyum-senyum seorang diri.

"Lalu, kenapa jika_"

"Ah, aku ingin mengenalkan dia pada Mommy. Aku rasa dia adalah tipe Mommy." Mobil Baekhyun berhenti mendadak dan beruntung tidak ada kendaraan lain disana.

"Apa maksudmu, sayang?"

"Daddy tidak kembali dan Mommy terlihat sedih karena itu, jadi aku ingin Mommy menemukan pria baru yang lebih baik." Baekhyun merasa tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraaannya, ia berdeham pelan dan segera melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan kembali.

"Apa Taehyungie membenci Daddy?" Taehyung memasang wajah berpikir.

"Aku tidak, tapi aku tidak suka dengan kepergian Daddy yang tanpa alasan. Dan aku melihat sosok seorang ayah dalam diri Mr. Rich."

"Taehyungie, jangan bicara seperti itu ya? Daddy pasti kembali." Taehyung memajukan bibrnya dan Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi.

"Oh iya Mom, aku memperlihatkan foto Mommy padanya, katanya Mommy sangat mempesona." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, memaklumi sikap anaknya yang masih kecil, meskipun sebernya ia tidak suka dengan hal itu.

"Lain kali Taehyungie jangan lakukan itu lagi mengerti?"

"Hmm… Aku juga telah memberikan nomer Mommy padanya."

CKITT

"Apa?" dan Taehyung hanya mampu menunjukan cengirannya pada sang ibu.

…

..

.

 **Devil Beside Me**

 **Special Chapter**

 **Bagian 3**

…

..

.

Ada yang tidak benar.

Baekhyun merasakan perubahan pada putra bungsunya. Biasanya bocah lelaki itu akan terlihat murung ketika berangkat sekolah, atau terlihat tidak terlalu bersemangat namun berbeda dengan tiga hari terakhir.

Baekhyun memperhatikannya, bagaimana putranya sudah siap dengan seragamnya dan duduk manis di depan meja makan bahkan satu jam sebelum waktu keberangkatannya. Tidak hanya Baekhyun, kedua saudaranya pun merasakan itu.

Bahkan Taehyung tak lagi nampak pemalu, ia jauh lebih berani dari biasanya bahkan pernah ia meminta Baekhyun untuk tidak menjemputnya karena ia akan belajar bersama sang guru dan tahunya bocah itu tiba dirumah seorang diri dan mengaku jika menaiki bus untuk pulang kerumah.

Sungguh perubahan yang pesat dari si pemalu Taehyung, entah Baekhyun harus senang atau tidak, karena seiring dengan itu putranya terlihat begitu mengagumi sosok guru barunya, si Richard Park.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jackson yang berjalan untuk mengambil duduk di meja makan dengan wajah bantalnya, dan juga Jiwon yang terlihat cantik dengan dress pink nya.

"Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa hyung?" tanya Taehyung yang asyik melanjutkan mengerjakan soal di depannya. Jackson menaikkan satu alisnya lalu melirik Jiwon yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mom!" Jackson berteriak dan Baekhyun muncul dengan makanannya.

"Ada apa, Jackie?"

"Mom, apa Mommy yakin tidak salah memberikan Taehyung makanan? Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat berbeda." Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu melirik Taehyung yang seolah tuli dengan suara disekitarnya.

"Sudah, makan dulu sarapanmu!" perintah Baekhyun dan Jackson mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Mom, hari ini aku akan ikut Owen oppa berlatih basket bersama temannya." Baekhyun menatap putri nya lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ck! Kenapa pula seorang gadis ikut urusan laki-laki? Yang ada kau itu merepotkan!" Jiwon menggeram pelan dan Jackson menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidak ada pertengkaran di atas meja makan, _guys_!" Titah Baekhyun dengan penekanan. Kedua anaknya membuang wajah kesal.

"Mom, kapan kita bisa kembali ke Infernus? Aku rindu kamarku." Baekhyun terdiam, dan Jiwon menyiku kakak laki-lakinya yang terkadang tidak pernah berpikir sebelum bicara.

"Apa kalian rindu?" Jackson mengangguk, Jiwon pun lalu mata Baekhyun beralih pada Taehyung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Kau tidak rindu?" Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya ketika Jackson bertanya.

"Disini lebih baik, setidaknya aku tidak akan ingat Daddy yang kejam." Baekhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan putranya begitu juga dengan Jackson dan Jiwon yang merasa tidak enak hati.

"Aah~ ayo kita sarapan!" Jackson segera mencairkan suasana sambil mengambil selai coklat dengan cepat membuat Jiwon menggeram karena keduluan.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Taehyung yang terlihat selalu mengecek jam tangannya, dan bahkan bibirnya berkomat-kamit sambil memperhatikan pergerakan jarum jam.

"Okay! Mommy, ayo berangkat!" Baekhyun mengernyit dan melirik kearah jam dinding. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi sementara kelas pertama Taehyung dimulai pukul 8.

"Aku memiliki janji dengan Mr. Rich, ada soal yang tidak aku mengerti." Ucap Taehyung lalu memasukan buku dan alat tulisnya.

"Siapa sih Mr. Rich itu? Kau selalu membicarakannya." Ucap Jackson tidak suka.

"Dia orang yang tampan dan hebat, dia juga baik. Dia itu pria idaman, Mommy pasti akan menyukainya." Ucap Taehyung santai.

"Kau gila?" Jackson memekik atas ucapan adik bungsunya. Taehyung menoleh dan menatap kakaknya tanpa rasa takut, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Taehyungie, tapi kita masih memiliki Daddy. Jadi tidak boleh bicara seperti itu!" ucap Jiwon penuh kesabaran seperti biasanya.

"Tapi Daddy tak kembali. Untuk apa mengharapkan orang yang telah pergi?"

TING

Suara bantingan sendok itu membuat ketiganya menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun terduduk sambil menatap kosong meja di depannya.

"Taehyungie? Ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis seolah ia tidak pernah membanting sendok itu.

…

..

.

Taehyung mengetuk pintu di depannya dan segera masuk ketika pintu itu terbuka. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat ayahnya duduk di depan meja sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Daddy!" teriak si kecil sambil berlari dan segera duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol bersamaan dengan pintu ruangan yang tertutup oleh kekuatan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan rambut kecoklatan putranya, Taehyung merasa senang dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Baik, selalu baik sejak Daddy menjadi guruku." Chanyeol merasakan sebuah denyutan dihatinya, sebegitu kejamkah ia pada putranya dulu?

"Sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?"

"Sudah. Mau melihatnya?"

 _"Of course_. _Show me!_ " Chanyeol menjawab sambil mengelus pipi Taehyung sayang. Si kecil membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku tugasnya, ia memperlihatkan hasil pekerjaan rumahnya pada Chanyeol.

"Daddy, Daddy tahu tidak?"

"Hm?"  
"Aku sudah lebih berani menghadapi Jackie hyung."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

" _Good boy_ , berarti nanti kau harus bisa menghadapi orang-orang yang selalu menganggumu." Chanyeol menoleh ketika merasakan tubuh putranya menegang. Ia tersenyum dan meraih tangan Taehyung, mengepalkan tangan kecil itu lalu mengenggamnya.

"Ingat perkataan Daddy? Di dalam tubuh ini mengalir darah seorang iblis, makhluk kuat yang tak terkalahkan. Jangan cemas! Aku akan selalu mengawasimu."

"Hm. Aku mengerti, Dad." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut putranya sayang.

…

..

.

Jackson bersembunyi di balik sebuah dinding, mengintip sebuah ruangan dimana adiknya masuk tadi. Ia telah menyamar menjadi salah satu siswa disana. Ketika pintu itu terbuka ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

Mendengar penuturan adiknya selama ini membuat ia penasaran dengan sosok yang selalu dikagumi oleh sang adik. Ia melihat dengan teliti dan sedikit tersentak saat adik perempuannya tiba-tiba muncul dari sisi yang lain koridor, sama-sama bersembunyi seperti dirinya.

"Pssst!" Jiwon menoleh dan terkejut mendapati kakaknya disana sedang mengintip sama sepertinya.

Taehyung melangkah keluar dengan senyuman sumringah sambil menarik sebuah tangan keluar dari dalam ruangan. Jackson dan Jiwon menyipitkan mata mereka, dan ketika sosok itu terlihat keduanya menegang.

"Apa-apaan?" gerutu Jackson saat mendapati adiknya berjalan dengan sosok berambut merah menyala yang seperti ia ceritakan, namun sosok itu sungguh tak tampan, tubuhnya gendut dan rambut merahnya sedikit botak.

Jackson masih menganga dan tidak mempercayai adiknya begitu bahagia mengenggam tangan sosok yang katanya bisa menggantikan sosok ayahnya.

Berbeda dengan Jackson, Jiwon terlihat mencangkupkan tangannya sambil tersenyum senang. Sosok berambut merah yang sedang di gandeng adiknya terlihat begitu tampan layaknya model, sungguh tipenya sekali.

"Dia seperti Kim Woobin." Ucapnya sambil memperhatikan sosok itu dengan mata berbunga-bunga.

Jackson membalik tubuhnya dan tersentak saat mendapati sosok Sehun berdiri disana dengan kaca mata hitam dan masker diwajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun menatap adiknya dan mencibir.

"Sama seperti yang kau lakukan, menguntit."

" Aku hanya penasaran." Jawab Jackson seolah tidak ingin kehilangan harga dirinya.

"Kau pikir aku apa? Aku juga hanya penasaran." Jawab Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"Terserah, yang jelas aku tak akan membiarkan babi itu mendekati Mommy." Ucap Jackson sambil berlalu membuat kening Sehun mengkerut dalam. Ia menoleh kebawah kebagian perutnya yang terlihat sedikit membuncit.

"Jika tubuh sebugar itu ia bilang babi, lalu aku apa?" gumamnya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya agar perutnya kembali rata.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok berambut merah itu menoleh kebelakang dan menyeringai.

"Mr. Rich ada apa?" Chanyeol menatap Taehyung yang menggenggam tangannya lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Misi kita sepertinya akan bertambah."

…

..

.

Chanyeol berdiri di dekat pintu masuk kantin, melipat kedua tangannya sambil memperhatikan bagaimana Taehyung bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Tiga orang bocah lelaki yang biasa menjahilinya tertawa terbahak melihat Taehyung tengkurap dengan makanannya yang berserakan.

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, namun ia memilih diam dan menyaksikan. Taehyung merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca, ia hendak menundukan wajahnya namun tanpa sengaja matanya menemukan sosok ayahnya disana, Chanyeol memberikan sebuah anggukan dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku memiliki darah iblis ditubuhku, aku kuat, aku tak terkalahkan." Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia bangkit dengan wajah menahan emosi. Ia berjalan dengan penuh amarah kearah tiga lelaki penganggu di depanya.

"Mau apa?" ledek yang paling gendut. Taehyung mengepal semakin dalam.

"HYAAA!"

BUG

…

..

.

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi ketika ia sedang menyiapkan makan siang sebelum menjemput Taehyung.

"Hallo?"

" _Hallo, Apa ini kediaman Park Taehyung?"_ sebuah suara berat menyapa, suara yang terdengar cukup asing ditelinganya. Serupa dengan suara Chanyeol, namun ada sensasi berbeda ketika mereka berbicara.

"Ya. Aku ibunya."

" _Aku Richard Park_"_ Nama itu, Baekhyun mengingatnya dengan jelas.

" __guru yang mengajar di sekolah putra anda."_

"Ya, Tuan. Ada apa?"

" _Putra anda terlibat perkelahian."_ Bola mata Baekhyun membulat, biasanya Taehyung terlibat perkelahian tapi tak pernah mendapat panggilan, tapi kenapa sekarang tumben sekali. Ia mulai cemas, takut jika perkelahian itu berakibat fatal.

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan putraku?"

" _Dia baik, hanya sebuah luka kecil pada pelipisnya tapi sudah ku obati."_

"Ah, baik aku akan kesana_"

" _Tidak perlu, aku sudah membicarakan ini pada wali kelasnya dan juga bagian kedisplinan."_ Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

" _Nyonya Park?"_

"Ah, iya..iya… terima kasih Tuan."

" _Oh, sama-sama. Aku akan menjaganya seperti putraku sendiri."_ Baekhyun tersentak, entah mengapa ia tidak nyaman dengan ucapan itu.

"Uhm, terima kasih jika begitu. Senang berbicara dengan anda."

" _Ya, akupun…Oh, tunggu Nyonya Park!"_ Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya yang akan mematikan ponselnya.

" _Suara anda begitu indah, aku yakin anda adalah sosok yang cantik."_ Baekhyun mengernyit, lalu mematikan sambungan itu dengan cepat. Ia menatap ponselnya dan segera meletakkannya dengan sedikit perasaan tidak suka.

Seorang guru yang merayu orangtua siswa itu sangat tidak baik, dan itu sungguh tidak sopan untuknya, terlebih jika sosok itu telah bersuami. Meski,suaminya tak sedang berada disisinya.

…

..

.

Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya sambil diselingi sebuah senyuman, hingga ia menyadari ada sosok lain di dalam ruangannya.

Sosok yang sejak tadi tertunduk sambil memainkan jemari kecilnya diatas pangkuan.

"Taehyung?"

"Dad, ma-maafkan aku." Suara itu bergetar meski sudah berusaha ia tahan. Kepalanya semakin menunduk dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Menatap sebuah pembalut luka di pelipis putranya.

"Aku pengecut." Sambung si kecil lagi. Chanyeol berjongkok mencoba menyamakan posisi mereka. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali mata keduanya bertemu.

"Tadi itu hebat sekali." Bola mata Taehyung terbuka lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Hebat?"

"Ya, kau menghajar mereka dengan tangan kosong." Tapi kembali wajah si kecil murung dan kembali menunduk.

"Tapi aku kalah."

"Itu wajar, tubuh mereka tiga kali lebih besar darimu, dan mereka bertiga lalu kau sendiri." Taehyung mendongak lagi dan menatap ke dalam mata sang ayah.

"Daddy tidak marah?" Chanyeol menggeleng diselingi senyuman dan akhirnya bibir Taehyung ikut tertarik membuat senyuman juga.

"Apa Daddy bangga?" Chanyeol berdecak sebentar sambil memasang wajah berpikir.

"Jika aku ayah yang normal maka aku tak akan bangga karena putraku berkelahi di sekolahnya, tapi hey! Aku iblis, jadi berkelahi adalah sesuatu yang bagus. Aku bangga padamu Taehyung." Taehyung tersenyum lebar lalu merentangkan tangannya.

"Boleh aku mendapatkan sebuah pelukan?" Chanyeol tersentak sejenak mendengar permintaan sederhana putranya, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu." Dan keduanya berpelukan begitu erat, Taehyung merasa seperti mimpi. Ia begitu menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, dan jika pun seandainya ia sedang bermimpi ia rela untuk tak bangun lagi.

…

..

.

Baekhyun merengut tidak suka ketika putranya terlihat begitu bahagia secara tak wajar dan ketika ditanya ia segembira itu hanya karena dipuji oleh guru kesayangannya, siapa lagi jika bukan Mr. Rich.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kediaman mereka, mata Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan tubuh Taehyung yang berjalan di depannya sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Letakkan_" suara Baekhyun lenyap ketika putranya telah melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya dengan benar di dalam rak. Baekhyun masih memperhatikan, lalu ketika si kecil akan berjalan ke dalam kamarnya, Baekhyun meraih lengan itu.

"Ada apa Mom?" tanya si kecil bingung ketika lengannya ditahan. Baekhyun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan posisi mereka, ia memperhatikan luka dipelipis putra bungsunya.

"Apa itu sakit?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meringis seolah merasakan kesakitan itu. Taehyung menyentuh balutan lukanya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak terlalu."

"Kau yakin tak ingin Paman soo mengobatinya?" Taehyung menghempaskan tangan ibunya pelan.

"Tidak perlu, aku ini kuat Mom. Kata Mr. Rich seorang lelaki sejati tidak boleh cengeng dan Mr. Rich juga_"

"Cukup! Hentikan!" Baekhyun berdiri sambil menutup matanya kesal.

"Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan tentangnya ! Besok aku akan menemui guru itu dan memberitahunya untuk tidak lagi mengajarimu menjadi nakal!" Taehyung menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberut.

"Mr. Rich tidak mengajariku menjadi nakal, Mr. Rich hanya_"

"Mommy bilang cukup Taehyung! Tidak ada lagi dan_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Taehyung berlari sambil terisak menjauhinya. Baekhyun menatap tubuh itu, tubuh kecil yang berlari menaiki anak tangga sambil menangis.

"Taehyungie!"

"Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan Daddy, Mom." Ucap Taehyung setengah menangis. Baekhyun terkesiap, ia merasakan dadanya berdenyut begitu keras.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada kami? Hiks…" Baekhyun terisak sambil memegang dadanya, kepergian Chanyeol sungguh membuat luka yang besar untuknya.

…

..

.

Taehyung menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik bantal, bocah kecil itu terus menangis hingga nafasnya tersedak. Tak lama jendelanya terbuka dan hembusan angin tertiup pelan, perlahan muncul sosok tinggi yang duduk dibingkai jendela.

"Apa yang aku katakan tentang menjadi lelaki sejati?" Taehyung berhenti terisak, ia bangkit dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol berada di kamarnya. Ia mengusap air matanya dan segera berlari kearah Chanyeol.

" _Daddy, I'm so sorry."_ Ucap si kecil dalam pelukan ayahnya, Chanyeol mengusap punggung sempit itu dengan begitu pelan.

"Mommy, dia tidak suka aku menjadi lelaki kuat, dia marah karena aku pulang dengan luka dikeningku, bahkan Mommy tidak suka dengan ." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Taehyung pelan, menatap mata sipit itu sejenak lalu mengusap sisa-sisa air mata disana.

"Benarkah Mommy tidak menyukainya ?" Taehyung mengangguk, kembali mendekat untuk memeluk ayahnya erat membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Daddy, jangan pergi ya? Temani aku disini!" Chanyeol menutup matanya pelan, ia mengangkat tubuh Taehyung membuat bocah itu memekik terkejut dan mengayunkannya seperti pesawat terbang, hingga membawa tubuh keduanya terhempas diatas ranjang.

"Aakkh, daddy!" Taehyung berseru sambil bangkit dan memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan betapa si bungsu sangat menyukai memeluk dirinya, mungkin karena selama ini ia tak pernah benar-benar melakukannya.

"Kau sepertinya senang memeluk daddy?"

"Ya, karena Daddy hangat." Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menepuk tubuh Taehyung membuat bocah itu memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Taehyungie? Buka pintunya sayang! Ayo kita makan, Mommy membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu." suara Baekhyun terdengar dibalik pintu dan bibir Chanyeol tersenyum, ia sungguh merindukan suara merdu itu. Taehyung menggeleng pelan sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Temui Mommy, jangan buat ia khawatir!" Kembali Taehyung menggeleng.

"Aku tak ingin Daddy pergi."

"Daddy akan kembali."

"Janji?" si kecil menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan Chanyeol mengaitkan miliknya.

"Janji." Dengan itu sosok Chanyeol segera menghilang. Taehyung menghela nafas dan segera menuruni ranjang, ia berjalan kearah pintu untuk membukanya dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri disana sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung terdiam, menyadari bahwa mata ibunya sembab.

"Mommy menangis?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Taehyung tahu bahwa ibunya tengah berbohong, tanpa bicara ia segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat.

"Maafkan Taehyungie ya, Mom, jika membuatmu bersedih."

"Sssst… Taehyung anak yang hebat tidak akan pernah membuat Mommy bersedih. Ayo sekarang makan." Taehyung mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuruni tangga bersama Baekhyun.

…

..

.

Baekhyun sedang membereskan peralatan makan malam bersama Jiwon ketika ponselnya berdering. Lelaki cantik itu segera melepas sarung tangannya dan mengangkat ponselnya, meninggalkan Jiwon yang melanjutkan mencuci di dapur.

"Selamat malam?"

" _Selamat malam Nyonya Park."_ Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dan keningnya berkerut.

"Iya, ada perlu apa Tuan?"

" _Apa anda masih mengingat suaraku?"_ Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan.

"Tentu." Sahutnya kesal. Suara kekehan terdengar dan kening Baekhyun semakin mengernyit.

"Ada perlu apa Tuan?"

" _Hm, apa aku harus memiliki urusan dulu untuk menelpon anda_?" Baekhyun sungguh merasa kesal dengan ucapan sosok diseberang sana.

"Maaf, tidak mengurangi rasa hormatku, ada hal yang harus ditegaskan disini. Aku adalah orangtua dari murid anda, aku telah bersuami dan tidak sepantasnya anda_"

" _Suami? Bukankah Taehyungie bilang jika suami anda pergi dan tak pernah kembali?"_

"Maaf?" nada suara Baekhyun meninggi, merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan sosok itu.

"Dengar Tuan Park! sungguh sangat tidak sopan mencampuri urusan keluarga orang lain, jadi mulai sekarang jangan menghubungiku lagi!"

" _Termasuk untuk mengundang anda dalam evaluasi personal siswa?"_

"Apa?" keningnya Baekhyun semakin berkerut, ia begitu kesal dengan semua yang pria diseberang sana ucapkan.

" _Ya, undangan tiap semester untuk evaluasi personal siswa."_

"Tapi hanya wali kelas yang bisa melakukan itu."

" _Oh apa Taehyung belum memberitahu anda, jika untuk sementara aku yang memegang kendali kelasnya?"_ Baekhyun terdiam, merasa tercekat dan tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa.

" _Besok pukul 10.00."_ Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak.

" _Aku harap anda tak melewatkannya. Ini sangat penting untuk putra anda."_

"Aku tahu, aku akan datang besok.

" _Bagus, kalau begitu selamat malam, Baekhyunie."_

TUUUT

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah kesal, terutama ucapan terakhir sang guru. Jiwon yang melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri sosok itu.

"Kenapa, Mom?"

"Ah, tidak. Besok akan ada evaluasi personal siswa." Jiwon mengangguk pelan lalu kembali beralih kearah Baekhyun.

"Tapi kenapa wajah Mommy terlihat memerah seperti orang marah?" Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Ini karena guru itu. Guru baru Taehyung."

" itu ?"

"Hm.

"Dia yang akan menjadi wali kelas Taehyungie?" Baekhyun menoleh menatap tak mengerti pada putrinya.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Ah, Mommy dia sungguh tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi seperti model dan matanya sangat indah dibalik kaca matanya. Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Tidak." Sahut Baekhyun cepat membuat Jiwon mencibikkan bibirnya.

…

..

.

Setelah menutup pintu mobilnya, Baekhyun melangkah menuju gedung sekolah Taehyung. Sekolah nampak sepi karena jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Ia memperbaiki kerah blazer hitam panjangnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan menyusuri koridor dan menuju lantai dua dimana semua ruangan guru berada.

Perlahan matanya memperhatikan setiap papan nama diatas ruangan dan ketika menemukan nama yang ia cari, ia segera menarik nafas pelan dan mengetuk pintu itu pelan. Pintu terbuka menampakan sosok pria tinggi berkaca mata dengan rambut merahnya.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, merasa familiar namun cukup asing di ingatannya. Sosok itu memang memiliki wajah tampan, sama seperti ucapan Jiwon dan juga postur tubuh yang hampir menyamai tinggi Chanyeol.

"Oh, anda pasti Nyonya Park? silahkan masuk!" Baekhyun melangkah masuk dan segera duduk berhadapan dengan meja si guru berambut merah.

"Perkenalkan aku Richard Park. Anda Byun Baekhyun bukan?" Baekhyun menyalami sosok itu singkat dan menarik tangannya dengan cepat sambil berdeham.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap wajah canggung Baekhyun, dan dengan jahil menatap wajah Baekhyun seperti pria yang sedang memuja taksiranya.

"Ternyata anda jauh lebih cantik jika dilihat aslinya dan dengan jarak sedekat ini." Baekhyun reflek menatap Chanyeol, sambil mengernyitkan keningnya dalam.

"Maaf, sebaiknya kita langsung pada intinya!" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil tangannya meraih dokumen yang memang sudah ia siapkan.

"Ini! Semua perkembangan nilai Taehyungie ada disana." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan dokumen itu pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun menerimanya dan membacanya dengan teliti.

Chanyeol bangkit, berjalan kearah meja di dekat jendela dan mulai meracik dua gelas minuman disana.

"Silahkan diminum!" Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengambil cangkir itu tanpa melihatnya dan tetap menatap deretan nilai Taehyung, hingga ia tersentak saat cairan mengaliri lidahnya, ia menatap Chanyeol nyalang.

"Tidak usah terkejut, bukankah kita sudah sama-sama dewasa. Wine bukan sesuatu yang tabu bukan?" Baekhyun meletakkan cangkirnya dan memilih tidak menjawab ucapan Chanyeol. Ia sudah bertekad tak akan meladeni sosok di depannya.

Chanyeol meminum miliknya sambil menatap Baekhyun lekat, dan senyum jahilnya kembali terukir.

"Taehyung bercerita tentang masalah dikeluarga kalian." Baekhyun tercekat, namun di detik berikutnya ia memilih memasang ekspresi biasa kembali, tak ingin terprovokasi oleh si guru tinggi.

"Akan sulit untuk anak sekecilnya menerima kenyataan jika kedua orangtuanya bercerai."

"Kami tidak bercerai." Sahut Baekhyun dingin.

"Tapi suami anda pergi, meninggalkan anda dan keluarga anda." Baekhyun menutup matanya dan juga dokumen di depannya.

"Aku rasa ini sudah kelewatan, aku akan mengadukan ini pada pihak sekolah."

"Lalu menurut anda apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Semua akan berdampak pada putramu." Baekhyun terdiam, ia masih menatap kearah mata lawan bicaranya.

"Sejak awal melihat fotomu, aku telah menaruh hati padamu. Kau begitu cantik, suamimu bodoh meninggalkanmu." Chanyeol bangkit membuat Baekhyun siaga. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku sendiri dan kau pun, lalu Taehyung sepertinya menyukaiku apa kau tak ingin membangun sebuah hubungan yang lebih serius untuk Taehyung?" Baekhyun mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia hendak bangkit namun pundaknya ditahan.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari suami yang telah pergi? Dia tak kembali itu artinya dia tak pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya, kau disini menahan diri untuk menerima sentuhan pria lain sementara dia diluar sana meniduri banyak jalang." Bayangan tentang dimalam pertengkaran mereka kembali terulang, dimana Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol bersama para jalang. Namun ia tak boleh goyah apalagi sampai terkecoh oleh ucapan sosok di depannya.

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau tak tahu seperti apa suamiku, jadi jangan bersikap seolah kau tahu segalanya. Meski dia pergi aku yakin dia akan kembali, dia mencintaiku, dia berjanji akan hidup denganku selamanya, jadi jangan harap kau bisa menggantikan tempatnya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tangan terkepal dan mata menatap nyalang. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan membuat Baekhyun muak.

"Mungkin sulit menggantikan suamimu untukmu, tapi akan mudah untuk menggantikan tempatnya sebagai seorang ayah. Aku dengar dia membenci putra bungsu kalian, Taehyung merasakan itu dan dia berkata dia ingin aku menjadi ayahnya."bola mata Baekhyun membesar, nafasnya terengah dan jemarinya semakin terkepal.

"Dia hanya anak kecil, jangan terlalu mempercayai ucapannya! Dan berhenti untuk meracuninya dengan sikap sok baik anda." Lagi Chanyeol terkekeh pelan seperti meremehkan.

"Bukankah makhluk yang paling jujur adalah anak kecil? Kecuali jika dia adalah anak iblis, mungkin aku tak akan mempercayainya." Baekhyun tersentak sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia bangkit membuat posisi mereka sejajar sekarang.

"Iblis? Huh! Bagaimana jika aku berkata bahwa aku adalah seorang iblis, apa kau akan takut?" Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, matanya memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun dari bawah keatas membuat Baekhyun sangat kesal.

"Jika itu benar, kau pastilah menjadi iblis tercantik yang pernah ada dan aku tak akan ragu untuk menjual jiwaku pada iblis semempesona dirimu."

"Bajingan!" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol di dagunya, sisi iblisnya mulai keluar, Chanyeol merasakanya namun ia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kau sungguh kurang ajar pada seseorang yang telah menikah, jika suamiku tahu aku yakin kau akan mati ditangannya."

"Tak masalah jika itu berarti aku bisa mendapatkanmu."

"Brengsek!" tangan Baekhyun terangkat dan kekuatannya meningkat seiring dengan wujudnya yang akan berubah.

"Mommy, Da_ ." Baekhyun terkesiap, perlahan kekuatannya menghilang dan tangannya menurun.

"Taehyungie, kemari sayang!" panggil Chanyeol dan sosok itu berlari kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggendongnya dan membawanya untuk duduk dikursi miliknya dengan Taehyung dalam pangkuannya.

Baekhyun menatap pemandangan itu dengan wajah kecewa, Taehyung terlihat begitu bahagia dengan sosok yang sedang memangkunya.

"Taehyungie, kemari sayang!" panggil Baekhyun namun Taehyung menggeleng.

"Sepertinya dia sangat menyukaiku. Ah, maafkan atas sikap kurang ajarku tadi, Taehyung yang menyuruhku melakukannya, Taehyungie, kau membohongiku ya? Mommy mu tidak menyukai sikapku yang agak kurang ajar." Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Begini, Taehyung berkata padaku jika ketika anda tiba aku harus berhenti menjadi pria lembut, aku harus menunjukan bahwa aku ini adalah tipikal pria kurang ajar yang suka memaksa, maafkan aku ." Baekhyun menatap kearah putranya dengan sebuah delikan.

"Bukankah Daddy biasanya seperti itu? Suka memaksa, tidak lembut dan bertindak sesukanya?"

"Taehyungi!" bentak Baekhyun dan bocah itu menunduk sambil memeluk Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa marah melihat sikap putranya yang begitu manja pada orang lain.

"Taehyungi! Kembalilah ke kelas, Mommy akan pulang!"

"Tidak, aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Hari ini Mrs. Brithney tidak hadir, jadi aku bisa pulang lebih awal."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang!" Baekhyun bangkit sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Aku lapar~" rengeknya sambil memegang perutnya.

"Ya, kita akan membeli makanan sebelum pulang." Taehyung mengangguk dan turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, namun nyatanya tangan kecil itu mengait erat tangan yang lebih tua, namun bukan milik Baekhyun.

" ayo kita makan bersama. Bukankah siang ini tidak ada jadwal lagi?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya berpura-pura terkejut, sementara Baekhyun menatap tidak suka. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun seolah meminta izin, namun belum sempat Baekhyun menolak Taehyung sudah menarik tangan sosok tertinggi itu keluar ruangan.

"Tidak ada penolakan." Dna Baekhyun hanya bisa mengikuti dengan pasrah.

"Mobilku saja!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya tanpa mau menatap Chanyeol. Pria itu mengangguk dan segera mengambil alih kemudi.

Tidak banyak yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berpura-pura menjadi Richard karena sosok mungil itu lebih memilih memakan makanannya dan sesekali menjawab ocehan Taehyung, namun tidak untuk Chanyeol.

Mereka usai makan sejam setelahnya dan ketika Baekhyun berniat mengantarkan Chanyeol kembali ke sekolah lelaki itu menolak dan memilih untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang.

"Taehyungie, ayo_" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat ke kursi belakang dimana putranya sudah tertidur pulas dengan kepala bersandar pada jendela.

"Dia sepertinya kelelahan." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh dan sejenak mata mereka bertemu, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut namun Baekhyun membuang arah pandangnya. Meskipun sosok itu telah berkata bahwa ia hanya mengikuti perintah Taehyung untuk bersikap kurang ajar namun bagi Baekhyun ia tetap harus menjaga jarak dengan sosok lelaki yang menjadi guru favorit anaknya itu.

"Biar aku bawa dia masuk."

"Ah tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya." Ucap Baekhyun berusaha menarik pintu mobil namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"Tidak, aku tak mungkin membiarkan seseorang sepertimu melakukannya, ini pekerjaan pria." Kening Baekhyun mengerut dalam.

"Maaf ucapan itu menyinggungku, bagaimana pun aku ini pria." Chanyeol tersenyum senang setelah menjahili Baekhyun, namun kemudian ia kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Maaf jika ucapanku menyinggungmu, tapi biarkan aku saja!" Baekhyun memilih membalik tubuhnya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha menggendong putranya.

Ketika memasuki ruang tengah, Chanyeol menatap foto pernikahan mereka di dinding ruangan yang begitu besar serta foto keluarga lainnya yang berderet rapi.

"Mom, aku_aaah~ Mr. Rich?" Keduanya menoleh ketika melihat Jiwon menuruni anak tangga dengan wajah setengah mengantuknya yang mendadak berubah segar. Chanyeol mengedikan kepalanya memberi hormat.

"Kau bisa membaringkannya di atas sofa, terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka blazernya dan meletakkan tasnya diatas meja. Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah cemberut Baekhyun dan ia kembali tersenyum jahil.

"Itu tidak baik untuknya, aku akan membawanya ke kamarnya." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol risih , hingga suara pintu terbuka terdengar dan suara berisik dua orang terdengar, satu suara pria dewasa dan satu remaja laki-laki.

"Heh, Pak tua kau kan lihat siapa yang_" ucapan Jackson terhenti bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya dan Sehun , dimana kini keduanya menatap sosok berambut merah yang masih menggendong Taehyung berada diruang tengah mereka.

"Kenapa si gendut ini disini?" tanya Jackson dengan tidak sopan, Baekhyun mengernyit lalu menoleh pelan kearah Chanyeol, sementara Sehun menatap adiknya sinis merasa terhina secara tersembunyi.

"Maaf anda siapa?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol melangkah maju dengan Taehyung masih dalam gendongannya dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun.

"Aku Richard Park, guru Taehyung, Tuan. Anda? Apa anda kakek Taehyung?" Jackson menahan tawanya dan Sehun mencibir tidak suka.

"Aku tidak setua itu asal kau tahu, aku kakak_ah maksudku aku kakak dari ayah Taehyung." Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menahan tawanya melihat wajah kesal Sehun yang coba pria itu tahan.

"Ekhem, sepertinya kau harus kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil mobilmu bukan?" Chanyeol tersadar dan tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengusirnya secara halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan_"

"Berikan padaku, biar aku saja!" ucap Sehun segera mengambil Taehyung atas perintah isyrat dari Baekhyun. Setelahnya Chanyeol undur diri sambil berjalan meninggalkan rumah yang sebenarnya menjadi miliknya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun sebenarnya adalah tipikal penyabar, namun tidak untuk seoarang Richard Park. Diawal ketika Chanyeol berkunjung untuk menjemput Taehyung suatu pagi, Baekhyun memang memaklumi karena alasan pria itu adalah kebetulan lewat dan sekalian menjemput Taehyung, lalu sorenya kembali sambil berkata sekalian mengantar karena sedang berkunjung kerumah temannya.

Tapi lama-lama Baekhyun mulai merasa kesal bagaimana sosok itu terus datang kerumahnya dan kabar buruknya kedua anaknya menyukai sosok itu, Taehyung dan Jiwon. Seperti saat ini sosok itu datang karena Taehyung memintanya untuk makan malam bersama.

Baekhyun ingin marah tapi ia tidak tega memarahi putra bungsunya, dan kini melihat Jackson begitu asyik bermain video games bersama sosok itu membuat Baekhyun takut jika sewaktu-waktu posisi Chanyeol akan digeser oleh si sosok berambut merah.

"Dia selalu datang akhir-akhir ini." Itu suara Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil melempar sayuran yang sedang ia potong.

"Hm, itu membuatku kerepotan."

"Bu?" Baekhyun menoleh pelan.

"Dia nampak serius denganmu, tidakkah Ibu ingin mencoba sebuah hubungan baru?" Baekhyun menoleh tak percaya pada Sehun. Ia mendelik merasa terkhianati dengan sosok itu. Mungkin tiga anaknya yang lain bisa ia maklumi karena mereka masih kecil, namun melihat Sehun berbicara seperti itu membuat amarah Baekhyun meluap.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba untuk membuatku melupakan ayahmu?" tanya Baekhyun masih mencoba menjaga amarahnya.

"Tch! Ayah?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada daging yang ia potong.

"Seseorang yang pergi meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya terhadap keluarganya apa masih pantas dipanggil ayah?"

"Sehun!" pekik Baekhyun namun masih mampu mengontrol volume suaranya.

"Aku tahu saat aku menemukan ibu dipinggir jalan adalah dimana ketika kalian bertengkar karena dia meniduri jalang." Baekhyun mencengkram pisau ditangannya kuat, air matanya mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"Bu, lupakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak peduli lagi tentangmu." Baekhyun meletakkan pisaunya dan memainkan cincin dijari manisnya.

"D-dia tidak mungkin seperti itu, dia hanya butuh sendiri."

"Tch! Berapa lama lagi? Mungkin dia sedang meniduri jalang-jalang diluaran sana."

"Sehun!" kali ini pekikan Baekhyun begitu keras bersamaan dengan lemparan Baekhyun pada pisau dapurnya keatas piring.

Sosok mungil itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan rumah dengan emosi yang memenuhi pikiran dan perasaannya. Keempat orang yang lain yang berada diruang tengah menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menoleh bingung ketika melihat Baekhyun berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

"MOM!" panggil Taehyung namun tidak digubris oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan mata keduanya bertemu, Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengedikan kepalanya kearah pintu, Chanyeol bangkit dan segera berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

"Dad!" Jiwon dan Jackson menoleh kearah Taehyung yang menutup bibirnya yang kelepasan, Sehun terkekeh sambil menggeleng pelan melihat kelucuan ketiga adiknya.

…

..

.

Baekhyun berlari keluar rumah dengan hanya memakai sandal rumahnya, ia bahkan lupa mengambil kunci mobil dan enggan untuk kembali. Selama perjalanan ia selalu mengusap air matanya yang terjatuh berkali-kali sambil membiarkan kakinya membawanya menjauhi rumah itu.

"Chanyeol…hiks…" Baekhyun menangis dan menghentikan langkahnya dijalanan sepi di sekitar rumahnya, ia bersandar pada dinding sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Ini!" Baekhyun menoleh ketika sebuah minuman dingin terjulur di depannya, ia menoleh dan menatap sosok disampingnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Makhluk cantik tidak boleh menangis sendirian malam-malam begini!"

"PERGI!" ucap Baekhyun namun nyatanya dirinya lah yang melangkah menjauh.

"Apa yang kau tangisi? Suamimu? Mungkin dia sedang menikmati tidur bersama para jalang diluar sana." Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti, ia membalik tubuhnya kesal.

"DIAM! Jangan sembarangan bicara tentang suamiku! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya." Chanyeol berdecih lalu melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada dinding jalanan.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari sosok pengecut seperti itu?"

"Dia mencintaiku,aku mengenalnya bertahun-tahun, aku tahu Chanyeol tidak sepengecut itu, dia pasti akan kembali!" lagi Baekhyun membentak dengan kesal.

"Lalu apa dia kembali?" Baekhyun tersentak, hatinya sungguh kesal mendengar setiap orang bicara yang buruk tentang Chanyeol, tak ada yang benar-benar mengenal Chanyeol selain dirinya.

"Dia pasti akan kembali, dan kau! Aku memperingatimu, aku bukan seseorang yang murahan yang bisa dengan mudah kau dapatkan ketika kau menginginkannya, aku telah menikah, aku telah memiliki anak dan aku akan mencintai suamiku sampai kapanpun, jadi maaf sebanyak apapun kau berusaha kau tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan hatiku, karena…." Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya, tubuhnya menggigil karena udara malam yang begitu dingin.

"….karena hatiku telah aku berikan seluruhnya pada suamiku. Aku mempercayainya, aku mencintainya dan aku sangat yakin jika dia juga mencintaiku. Aku tak peduli jika dia meniduri jalang diluaran sana, asalkan dia kembali, maka aku tetaplah menjadi rumahnya." Chanyeol terdiam, merasa begitu tersentuh dengan ketulusan cinta Baekhyun.

"Jadi maksudmu kau rela berbagi suamimu? Ketika diluar dia akan meniduri jalang dan begitu kembali kau akan memakai bekas jalang-jalang itu." Baekhyun tersentak, hatinya teriris membayangkan ucapan sosok di depannya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa ia bisa kuat jika suatu hari kenyataan akan seperti itu, jika Chanyeol pernah meniduri jalang dan tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan melakukannya lagi.

"Aku yakin kau pasti pernah memergokinya tidur dengan jalang kan?" Baekhyun meremas cincin pernikahan mereka semakin erat, air matanya sudah mengalir lagi dan lagi.

"Itu tak merubah apapun dalam pernikahan kami. Aku yakin Chanyeol hanya sedang gelap mata ketika itu." Ucap Baekhyun kini sedikit pelan, karena ia pun tak yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Tapi nyatanya dia pergi, dia lebih memilih jalang-jalang itu ketimbang dirimu." Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya dalam dan terisak, ia telah lelah menyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol mendekat mengelus pipi basah itu dengan pelan.

Baekhyun menatap sosok di depannya dengan wajah kelelahan, Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya perlahan dan ketika beberapa centimeter lagi, Baekhyun menangis.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Aku ini sudah bersuami…hikss… aku masih mencintai Chanyeol dan aku tak akan mengkhianatinya. Aku akan tetap menunggunya…"

"Sampai kapan?" Baekhyun menatap sosok di depannya dengan mata basah dan sembabnya.

"Sampai hati, raga, dan jiwaku lelah untuk menunggunya. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi maka aku akan tetap menunggunya disini, jadi maafkan aku, aku tak bisa membuka hatiku untuk siapapun." Chanyeol tersenyum, ia mengelus sekali lagi pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun mendongak, menatap tak mengerti pada sosok di depannya.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya siaga, namun tangannya ditahan, belum sempat berontak sosok di depannya perlahan berubah.

"Hai?" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sambil membiarkan air matanya terjatuh, kakinya lemas dan ia benar-benar merasa marah.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol? Kenapa hikss…. kau harus melakukan ini?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?...hiks… Chanyeol… kau sungguh kejam…kau mempermainkan perasaanku…hiks…." Chanyeol hanya membiarkan Baekhyun memukul dadanya dengan keras, tidak berniat menghentikannya sama sekali.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar kau mencintaiku?"

"Jika aku ternyata memilih sosok itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Itu tak akan terjadi, aku percaya padamu sebagaimana kau mempercayaiku."

"Hiks…Chanyeol." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat dan lelaki itu mengelus punggung lelakinya dengan sayang.

"Dan Baekhyunie, malam itu aku tak pernah meniduri mereka. Aku hanya membiarkan mereka bermain dengan tubuhku tapi tak membiarkan mereka melakukan lebih, karena yang ada dipikirkanku saat itu hanyalah dirimu, sayang. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata basahnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum ini Chanyeol." Sebelum Baekhyun bicara lagi, Chanyeol telah menyatukan bibir keduanya. Menghisap bibir manis kesukaannya dengan begitu rakus, ia sungguh merindukan lelakinya setelah semua yang mereka alami.

Sayap Chanyeol mengembang, dan masih sambil berciuman tubuh keduanya telah terbang menuju kelangit yang begitu gelap, menyisakan sehelai bulu hitam yang melayang turun diudara.

Mereka tiba disebuah gedung pencakar langit, tempat dimana Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun pertama kalinya. Baekhyun menoleh sekitar dan terkejut ketika mereka tengah berada di Korea.

"Disini aku mendengar suaramu untuk pertama kalinya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan mengelus surai kelam milik Baekhyun. Mereka memilih duduk di sisi terpinggir atap gedung dengan kaki terjuntai kebawah.

Baekhyun menatap jalanan dibawah sana yang gemerlap oleh cahaya lampu, dimana mobil-mobil terlihat begitu kecil namun suara bising itu masih mampu terdengar.

"Kemana kau pergi selama ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai suaminya. Chanyeol menutup matanya merasakan elusan lembut Baekhyun.

"Kebanyak tempat yang tenang, aku butuh suasana yang mendukung waktu sendiriku."

"Tanpa jalang?" Chanyeol menoleh dengan kedua alis terangkat dan kemudian senyuman Baekhyun membuat ia ikut tersenyum.

"Tentu, aku ini suami yang setia."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol tak menjawab dan lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhnya diatas paha Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelus rambut itu dengan sayang sambil memperhatikan wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau renungi selama itu?"

"hm, ada banyak sekali. Salah satunya adalah sikapku ke Taehyung." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau dapatkan setelah itu?"

"Sebuah ide untuk mendekatkan diri dengannya."

"Dengan menyamar menjadi seorang guru yang suka merayu orangtua muridnya?"

"Hei, aku hanya melakukannya padamu tidak untuk semua orangtua murid." Protes Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh lalu mengecup kening Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin membuat Taehyung menjadi sosok yang kuat, bagaimana pun ia harus bisa bertahan seorang diri." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ya kau benar."

"Baekhyun, sebenarnya selama ini sikap kerasku bukan karena aku membencinya, tapi aku ingin ia menjadi lebih kuat tapi sepertinya caraku salah, aku mungkin bisa menerapkan itu pada Jackson tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Taehyungie kita."

"Ya, itu karena dia memiliki sisi manusia yang dominan. Kau tak bisa menyamakan karakter setiap orang Chanyeol."

"Ya, itu salahku. Aku hanya mengadopsi cara mengajar kakek dan ayah dulu."

"Yah, setidaknya kau telah menyadarinya sekarang bahwa tak selamanya kekerasan bisa merubah watak seseorang." Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia meraih tengkuk Baekhyun untuk merendah dan membawa keduanya untuk kembali saling menikmati bibir satu sama lain.

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana jika kita menciptakan satu lagi dengan watak yang lebih baik dan_aaawwww…" Chanyeol hanya meringis ketika Baekhyun mencubit pinggangnya dengan keras.

"Empat saja sudah membuatmu nyaris menyerah, bagaimana jika lima?" ucap Baekhyun sambil mencibir kearah suaminya. Chanyeol terkikik sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang mendapat cubitan keras.

"Aku berencana memiliki enam, kita belum memiliki kembar_Aaaawwww…awwww…"  
"Rasakan!"

….

..

.

Sehun berdiri di balkon rumahnya, menatap ke langit gelap yang dihiasi oleh cahaya bintang. Tangan kekarnya menggenggam sisian besi dingin balkon rumahnya dengan begitu kuat, keriput diwajahnya terlihat ketika ia mulai memejamkan mata dan tersenyum.

Meski usianya sudah semakin bertambah, namun wajah tampannya tetap terlihat begitu menawan dan matang, rambut hitamnya yang bergoyang tertiup angin menggelitik permukaan kulitnya.

"Bagaimana ayah bisa tahu?" suara sang anak membuat mata tertutupnya terbuka pelan, ia tersenyum masih tetap menatap hamparan langit malam.

"Ikatan batin seorang anak begitu kuat asal kau tahu." Owen menundukan wajahnya, entah mengapa ucapan itu membuat hatinya merasa perih. Bagaimana pun ia tahu bahwa dirinya bukanlah anak kandung dari Sehun dan Luhan. Melihat wajah kecewa putranya, Sehun tersenyum dan mengusak rambut sang anak.

"Seperti kita, bukankah ikatan batin kita begitu kuat?" Owen mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Tapi aku bukanlah anak biologis kalian." Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Itu tak mengubah apapun, kau tetaplah anakku. Pertama kalinya kami melihatmu di atas keranjang bayi itu, aku tahu bahwa kita telah ditakdirkan bersama."

"Bagaimana ayah bisa tahu?" Sehun merangkul pundak sang buah hati.

"Itulah yang dinamakan ikatan batin. Saat pertama kali melihatmu, kita telah membuat ikatan yang kuat, bahkan semua orang berkata bahwa wajah kita begitu mirip kan? Hingga mereka tak tahu kenyataan dibaliknya." Owen mengangguk dan wajah tampan menyerupai Sehun itu tersenyum.

"Tapi hanya satu yang kau tidak milikki dariku." Kening Owen berkerut membuat sebuah persimpangan di sana.

"Ketampanan yang abadi." Owen mendorong tubuh ayahnya dengan wajah kesal, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan berdecih atas sikap menyebalkan ayahnya yang selalu muncul dan selalu menjadi pemicu pertengkaran mereka.

"Sekarang saja kau sudah terlihat tua, apanya yang abadi? Paman Chanyeol lah yang memiliki ketampanan yang abadi." Sehun merengut tidak terima jika dirinya disama-samai dengan sosok menyebalkan seperti ayah iblisnya itu.

"Itu karena dia tidak bertambah tua."

"Karena itu aku mengatakan dia abadi."

"Tapi aku tetaplah yang tertampan asal kau tahu." Owen memutar bola matanya malas dan Sehun membuang wajahnya kesal.

"Ah, ayah pun sebenarnya memiliki sesuatu sifat yang juga abadi." Sehun menoleh merasa penasaran dengan ucapan putranya.

"Apa itu?"

"Sifat kekanak-kanakan yang tidak pernah hilang."

"Apa? Kau!"

"IBUUUUU~ AYAH BERKATA JIKA IA INGIN MEMBUATKANKU SEORANG ADIK." Teriak Owen sambil berjalan cepat menuruni tangga. Sehun merengut kesal dan segera menyusul putranya.

"Tidak, siapa bilang aku ingin memiliki makhluk menyebalkan lainnya selain dirimu, kau saja sudah membuatku muak!" balas Sehun tidak terima, karena memang benar ia tidak ingin memiliki anak, jika saja dulu Luhan tidak merajuk maka Owen tak akan pernah ada di kehidupan mereka, Sehun hanya tak ingin cinta Luhan terbagi selain untuknya.

"Ibu, ayah bilang ia ingin dua."

"YAK! Kau bocah menyebalkan! Kemari kau!" Sehun berlari dengan sedikit terengah mengingat usianya tidak muda lagi, dan tentu saja tenaga Owen jauh lebih besar darinya. Suara bising itu memenuhi mansion mereka dan Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat adu mulut antara anak dan ayah yang terjadi di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Hihihihi…mereka lucu." Suara gadis terkikik terdengar bersamaan dengan pemandangan mansion Sehun yang semakin menjauh dan berakhir tampak diatas sebaskom air.

"Itulah mereka." Ucap Jongin yang berdiri disamping putrinya.

"Ayah, apa benar paman tua itu keponakan Ibu?" Jongin mengangguk sambil menahan senyumnya dan Kyungsoo yang sedang merangkai bunga di meja tak jauh dari mereka hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Namanya Sehun, dia adalah anak pertama dari Paman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." Krystal mengangguk lalu kembali terfokus pada pertengkaran dan aksi gulat Sehun dan Owen diatas sofa dan Luhan yang geram dan mengancam akan menyiram mereka dengan air.

Jongin tersenyum melihat putrinya yang memiliki hiburan tersendiri, lalu ia beralih pada istrinya yang begitu fokus pada tangkai-tangkai bunga di depannya. Jongin berjalan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Kyungsoo terkejut dan menoleh kearah Krystal yang nampak memunggungi mereka.

"Ia sedang sibuk, ia tak akan melihat."

"Lepaskan Jongin!"

"Kenapa? Apa aku tak boleh memelukmu?"

"Kryst sudah beranjak remaja, aku tak ingin kontak fisik kita mencemari otaknya." Jongin terkekeh dan mengecup pipi putih Kyungsoo, lalu mengelus rambut panjang itu dengan lembut.

"Kau sungguh ibu yang baik sayang."

"Setiap ibu tentu akan memikirkan tentang masa depan anak mereka."

"Bu, ayah!" Jongin sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menoleh kearah Krystal.

"Aku semakin tak sabar untuk turun kebumi, beberapa hari lagi ulangtahunku?" rengut gadis itu.

"Sabarlah sayang, hanya tinggal 5 hari lagi. Kami tentu akan menepati ucapan kami." Ucap Jongin dan Krystal kembali mengangguk lalu kembali berfokus pada mainannya.

Sejak mendapat mainan baru dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo sebagai hadiah atas sikap baik Krystal selama sebulan penuh, gadis itu tak hentinya bermain dengan baskom air yang bisa membuatnya melihat aktifitas para makhluk bumi, dan siapapun yang ingin ia lihat.

Dan sebuah bonus lain adalah gadis itu mendapatkan pengabulan atas permintaannya untuk turun kebumi dan menikmati waktu menjadi manusia selama beberapa lama, Kyungsoo telah berbicara pada Luhan dan kakak sulungnya menyetujui untuk merawat Krystal selama beberapa lama.

Hal itu sangat disetujui oleh Jongin mengingat betapa mereka begitu menjaga kontak selama Krystal telah beranjak dewasa, Kyungsoo selalu memperingatinya untuk tak bermesraan didepan buah hati mereka dan Jongin menyanggupinya.

Jongin kembali mencuri pelukan dari Kyungsoo dan istrinya nampak lelah untuk menolak, ia hanya membiarkan tangan Jongin memeluk pinggangnya dan kecupan-kecupan lembut mulai terasa dipermukaan lehernya.

"Aaaahhh….aaaahhh….lagiiihhh.." Jemari Kyungsoo terluka oleh pisau ditangannya, begitu pula dengan Jongin yang terkejut dan segera menoleh kearah Krystal yang nampak mematung di tempatnya.

Jongin bangkit dan mendekati Krystal, matanya membola melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang melakukan hubungan intim di atas gedung tinggi, dengan cepat tangan Jongin bergerak dan mengubah visualisasi itu menjadi genangan air tenang kembali.

Bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang mendekat dan menarik putrinya, menyembunyikan wajah sang putri di perutnya.

"I-ibu, a-ayah apa yang sedang Paman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lakukan?" Jongin berdeham, ia menutup matanya merasa kesal karena telah lalai menjaga sang putri.

"Mereka_"

"Bermain." Kyungsoo menoleh ketika ucapannya dipotong oleh Jongin, keduanya saling pandang dan Krystal menatap mereka bergantian dengan wajah bingung.

"Bermain? Permainan apa? Kenapa Baekhyunie nampak begitu kesakitan?"

"Ekhem!" tenggorokan Jongin terasa panas, sementara Kyungsoo mendapatkan warna merah pada seluruh wajahnya.

"Itu karena….karena…."

"Karena mereka bermain terlalu keras." Lagi Kyungsoo menoleh dengan wajah tak percaya atas ucapan ambigu Jongin yang pasti akan membawa mereka pada pertanyaan lebih sulit dari Krystal.

"Lalu kenapa mereka tidak memakai bawahan?"

"Krys! Sudah waktunya makan, ayo!" Kyungsoo segera menarik Krystal menjauh, dan mata bulat itu memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk membuang mainan baru putrinya dan memberikannya mainan yang lebih aman.

"Ibu?"

"Ya sayang?"

"Apa ayah dan ibu pernah memainkan permainan seperti itu?" Kyungsoo mendadak mematung, kali ini ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan putrinya.

…

..

.

Taehyung duduk diatas sofa dengan kedua tangan ia remas kuat diatas pahanya, kepalanya setia tertunduk dan sama sekali tak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap kedua kakaknya yang menatapnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya pada kami?" itu suara Jackson yang terdengar sangat marah.

"Taehyungie, apa bagi Taehyungie, kami tidak cukup pintar untuk menjaga rahasia?" suara lembut Jiwon terdengar lebih baik untuk bocah laki-laki itu, namun meskipun begitu ia tetap tak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ka-kata Daddy, i-ini rahasia…ja-jadi aku tak boleh mengatakannya pada siapapun." Jackson berdecak marah, ia berjalan mondar-mandir sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Lalu apa kau pikir ini akan baik-baik saja? Mommy kabur! Ini semua karenamu!" Tubuh Taehyung menegang ketika jemari Jackson menunjuk tepat ke wajahnya. Jiwon menghela nafas dan meminta sang kakak untuk lebih tenang.

"Ta-tapi Daddy kan sudah mengejarnya!"

"Tapi mereka tak kembali, aku tak tahu apa Daddy berhasil menemukan Mommy, aku pun tak bisa menghubungi mereka." Kesal Jackson. Taehyung kembali menundukan wajahnya, Jiwon yang melihat itu segera mengambil duduk disamping adik bungsunya.

"Lain kali jangan membuat rahasia diantara kita, kau mengerti? Kita ini saudara, apapun masalahmu ceritakan pada kami!" ucap Jiwon pelan dan Taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Benar! Jangan merahasiakan apapun! Apa sih sulitnya mengatakannya, kau bukan robot yang tidak bisa bicara." Taehyung kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Taehyung hanya harus lebih terbuka sekarang. Mengerti?" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Makanya tidak perlu membuat rahasia-rahasian segala, kau bukan agen rahasia asal kau tahu." Ucap Jackson lagi, Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya mengingat apa yang telah ayahnya ajarkan.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan hyung? Hyung juga memiliki rahasia besar kan?" Jackson menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

"Majalah-majalah wanita seksi dibawah tempat tidur, lalu hyung yang suka mengunci diri di dalam kamar dan membuat suara aneh, hyung pasti bukan agen rahasia lalu kenapa merahasiakannya?" Jackson tercekat, tangan dipinggangnya mendadak terjatuh.

"Wow, siapa yang memiliki rahasia sebesar itu?" suara berat itu terdengar dari balik pintu masuk. Jiwon dan Taehyung bangkit dengan wajah sumringah melihat kedua orangtua mereka kembali.

"Dad, Mom!" teriak keduanya dan segera berhambur ke dalam pelukan mereka. Jackson enggan berbalik, ucapan Taehyung membuat ia ketakutan.

Chanyeol memeluk kedua buah hatinya, dan matanya teralih pada Jackson, dengan senyum jahil ia berjalan mendekati tubuh menegang itu, lalu menepuk kepala sang buah hati.

"Kenapa menjadi manekin?" Jackson semakin tegang karena jarak mereka begitu dekat. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dengan Taehyung dalam pelukannya.

"Taehyungie, suara apa yang Taehyung dengar sayang?" Kembali Jackson menegang, belum sempat Taehyung menirukan suara memalukannya, Jackson menepis tangan sang ayah dan hendak pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Hei, kenapa pergi? Apa aku berkata bahwa kau tak boleh melakukannya?" Jackson menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik tubuhnya. Disana Chanyeol tersenyum dengan kedua tangan direntangkan.

"Kau sudah besar ternyata." Jackson tersenyum lalu mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh sang ayah, jujur ia begitu merindukan sosok itu.

"Aku senang kalian kembali." Ucap Jiwon yang bergelantung manja di lengan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih karena telah memberikanku kesempatan, dan ucapkan terima kasih untuk Mommy kalian yang sangat mencintaiku." Taehyung dan Jiwon segera beralih kearah Baekhyun dan mengecup pipi itu dengan sayang.

" _Thanks, Mommy_." Seru ketiganya.

" _Mom_?" Taehyung menjauhkan tubuhnya dan matanya tertuju pada noda kemerahan di pundak ibunya, noda gigitan yang benar-benar terlihat seperti sebuah gigitan besar.

"Mom, gigitan apa ini?" Baekhyun segera menaikkan kerah bajunya yang melorot dan menatap Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum puas.

"Makhluk malam." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melirik Chanyeol kesal.

"Hah? Apa Mommy baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengelus pipi Taehyung.

Jackson berpindah untuk duduk disamping Chanyeol, ia menyiku perut ayahnya membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Seperti yang Daddy katakan bahwa aku sudah besar, jadi aku tak akan mudah dibohongi." Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya atas sikap sok dewasa putranya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal ucapankanku tadi, itu bukan berarti aku membiarkanmu ber-onani di rumahku." Mata Jackson membulat dan perlahan kepalanya menoleh kearah Chanyeol, membuat sosok itu menahan tawanya.

"Itu hak, kenapa melarangku?"

"Tapi ini rumahku."

"Sejujurnya aku lebih senang kau pergi, jadi aku bisa bebas dirumah ini." Ucap Jackson sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oh aku hampir lupa, kami berencana untuk membuat adik untuk kalian."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin menciptakan anak-anak yang hanya menurut padaku, jadi kau bisa angkat kaki dari sini setelah adikmu lahir."

"Apa?" Jackson terkesiap, wajahnya mendadak pucat. Bibirnya melengkung dan tatapannya kosong kearah lantai. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya dan ia terkekeh membuat ketiga orang disampingnya menoleh heran.

"Katanya tidak bisa dibohongi, tapi nyatanya kau telah termakan ucapanku." Jackson merasa geram dan meninju perut ayahnya kuat, lalu bangkit dengan kesal.

"Dasar iblis!" ucapnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada.

"Hey kid! Tak ada onani untuk malam ini!" teriak Chanyeol dan dibalas oleh debuman keras suara pintu kamar Jackson.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan kemudian ia menoleh untuk mendapati Taehyung yang menatap kearahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanya Chanyeol. Taehyung menggeleng pelan, lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

" _I Love you, Daddy!"_ Chanyeol tersentak, ia tak percaya ucapan tulus dari bocah kecil bisa membuat debaran dijantungnya.

" _I-I love you too, baby!"_

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia memeluk tubuh Jiwon dan Taehyung, lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat.

" _Ibu, terima kasih untuk mengabulkan permintaanku."_

Ucap Baekhyun di dalam hatinya, dan sebuah hembusan angin ia rasakan menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut.

….

…

..

.

 **THE END**

 **….**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Eits! Tunggu !**

 **….**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Taehyung berjalan sambil sesekali mengeratkan tali ranselnya yang ia genggam dengan erat, sesekali ia menaikkan kaca matanya yang melorot, namun ia telah lebih dulu terhempas jatuh oleh sesuatu yang menghantamnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati empat anak lelaki tambun berdiri di depanya dan menatapnya nyalang.

"Kau Park Taehyung?" Taehyung mencoba bangkit sambil membersihkan kotoran dicelananya.

"Ya, itu aku. Tapi aku harus pergi, aku sudah terlambat Mommy akan menghukumku nanti." Ucapnya sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Ketika ia mencoba melalui anak-anak itu, kerah jaketnya ditarik dan tubuhnya kembali dihempaskan.

"Beraninya kau melewatiku seperti aku ini bukan manusia." Taehyung meringis sambil memegang sikunya yang terasa nyeri karena menabrak dinding gang yang ia lalui.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sungguh sudah terlambat."

"Brengsek." Taehyung tercekat ketika salah satu dari mereka menghantamkan tangannya di dinding.

"Kau tahu aku siapa?" Taehyung menggeleng pelan.

"Aku adalah kakak dari anak yang kau hajar waktu itu. Aku kakak Jeremy." Bola mata Taehyung melotot, ia ingin bagaimana ia menghajar sosok yang selalu menganggunya itu di kantin beberapa waktu lalu.

"Oh, apa Jeremy baik-baik saja? Aku minta maaf untuk_" Ucapan Taehyung terpotong saat tiga orang lainnya mulai memegang kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku akan memberimu pelajaran anak bawang."

"Tunggu ! Tunggu! Jangan lakukan ini, aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun." Si sosok tambun tertawa sambil mendekat kearah Taehyung.

"Kau pikir aku takut, memangnya siapa kau?"

"Daddy bilang aku tak boleh mengatakan identitasku dulu, karena aku masih amatir."

"Banyak bicara! Rasakan ini bajingan kecil!"

BUGH

"Awww shit!" Si lelaki itu kesakitan sambil memegang tangannya yang menghantam dinding, semua dibuat terkejut karena Taehyung yang telah menghilang. Ketika mereka mencari, mereka menemukan Taehyung dibelakang kakak Jeremy sedang menunduk memungut bukunya yang tercecer.

"Kau! Kembali dan rasakan!"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun."

"SHUT UP_"

BRUK

Keempat anak lelaki itu melayang dan menghantam dinding. Ketika mereka mendongak mereka dikejutkan dengan sosok Taehyung yang telah mengeluarkan sayapnya. Sayap kirinya berwarna hitam sementara sayap kanannya berwarna putih, ditengah dahinya juga ada sebuah kristal berwarna merah pekat.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun." Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan taring kecilnya dan matanya yang berwarna berbeda. Bola mata kirinya berwarna merah namun bola matanya kanannya berwarna biru. Beberapa detik sorot matanya terlihat sarat akan kemarahan, namun di detik berikutnya tatapannya kembali normal.

"Oh, apa aku terlalu keras? Maafkan aku_"

"LARIIII!" Keempat anak lelaki itu telah berlalu sebelum Taehyung sempat menolong mereka. Taehyung memungut kaca matanya, dan meniupnya berulang kali sebelum berakhir mengenakannya kembali.

"Huh, aku harap Daddy dan Mommy tidak akan memarahiku karena merusak kaca mata baru lagi." Ketika ia akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, sosok gadis berseragam berdiri di depannya. Taehyung begitu kagum akan kecantikan sosok di depannya, usianya sebaya dengannya namun kecantikannya sungguh luar biasa. Gadis itu tersenyum manis sambil kearah Taehyung.

"Yang tadi itu keren sekali." Taehyung tersipu malu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

" _Good boy_!" Taehyung menoleh sekitar ketika mendengar suara ayahnya, belum sempat ia menemukan sosok sang ayah, Chanyeol sudah melesat turun dengan sosok setengah iblisnya, disusul Baekhyun, Jackson dan Jiwon.

"Ka-kalian?"

"Uh, anak Mommy hebat sekali. Jjang!" Baekhyun mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum bangga sementara Jackson hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Taehyung menatap lagi gadis di depannya yang sama sekali tidak takut pada sosok-sosok menyeramkan dibelakangnya.

"Oh, Hai semua." Ucap si gadis sambil menyapa empat orang didepannya dan tak lama dua sosok muncul dibelakang gadis itu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Selamat datang di dunia kami." Ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekat diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar.

"Wow, Krys kau sungguh tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik." Krystal tersipu malu atas ucapan Baekhyun lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah Jackson dan Jiwon. Jiwon segera memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan sayang, sementara Jackson mempertahankan sikap sok kerennya.

"Ka-kalian?" Taehyung masih kebingungan di tempatnya sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum manis pada anak itu.

"Wujud yang cantik." Ucap Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang mendengar itupun ikut menoleh dan mengangguk setuju.

"Dia baru mendapatkan sayapnya seminggu yang lalu dan betapa terkejutnya aku karena aku pikir dia murni berdarah manusia." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mendekat kemudian merangkul pundak putranya, keduanya saling menoleh bersamaan dan kening Chanyeol mendadak berkerut ketika bingkai kaca mata putranya kembali rusak. Taehyung tersenyum lebar sambil dengan cepat melepaskan kaca matanya.

"Aku akan memperbaikinya." Ucapnya cepat dan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas.

"Jadi, kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Jackson yang nampak bosan dengan acara reuni keluarganya.

"Baiklah, dimana lokasi yang ingin kalian jadikan rumah?"

"Di bukit dekat sini. Kyungsoo ingin menyatu dengan alam." Ucap Jongin. Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengelus pundak Taehyung disampingnya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan bergaul bersama tumbuhan seumur hidupmu?" Baekhyun menyiku perut Chanyeol ketika suaminya mulai bicara sembarangan.

"Hei, apa kita akan tetap berdebat ditengah jalan seperti ini?"

"Jackson!" bentak Chanyeol dan Jackson mengerutkan bibirnya malas.

"Ayah, Ibu ayo! Aku tak sabar dengan rumah baruku." Ucap Krystal sambil menarik-narik jubah kedua orangtuanya.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Jongin yang pertama kali terbang, lalu disusul Jongin dan Krystal. Melihat itu Jackson segera melesat diikuti oleh Jiwon. Chanyeol melangkah ke depan bersiap untuk melesat sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, namun keduanya menoleh dan menatap Taehyung yang hanya terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Baekhyun. Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya ragu.

"A-aku kan belum mahir terbang."

"Kau bisa memegang tangan Mommy."

"Ta-tapi aku takut." Ucap Taehyung takut sambil melirik ayahnya yang hanya diam menatapnya dingin. Chanyeol menatap Taehyung dingin, lalu mendekat kearah putra bungsunya. Taehyung langsung beringsut, meskipun hubungan keduanya telah baik namun Taehyung tetap takut jika kelemahannya akan memunculkan sisi kemarahan Chanyeol.

"Jika kau tak mencoba kau tak akan pernah tahu." Taehyung mendongak dan terkejut akan ucapan lembut sang ayah.

"Jangan pernah takut, sebelum kau jatuh aku akan menangkapmu." Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengangguk cepat. Ia mengambil aba-aba dan menutup matanya.

"Hei, jangan tegang. Anggap sayap ini adalah bagian dari dirimu." Taehyung kembali mengangguk lalu perlahan kedua sayap itu terkepak meskipun kepakannya terlihat berantakan karena ukurannya yang berbeda dan juga karena satu sayapnya milik bangsa iblis namun satunya lagi milik bangsa malaikat. Sayap kirinya akan mengepak lebih kuat dan cepat, sementara sayap kanannya akan mengepak sangat pelan dan lembut.

"Woaaah." Ia berseru ketika tubuhnya sudah mulai terangkat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendongak sambil menatap putra mereka yang telah mulai terbang. Di detik berikutnya mata Baekhyun beralih kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau ayah dan suami yang hebat." Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum lembut kearah Baekhyun. Ia menarik pinggang istrinya dan mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Karena aku memiliki istri yang hebat sepertimu." Baekhyun terkekeh lalu menarik tengkuk Chanyeol untuk keduanya berciuman.

"Aww." Chanyeol meringis ketika bibirnya terluka.

"Aku selalu benci berciuman dengan wujud iblismu karena demi apapun taringmu sangatlah tajam." Baekhyun terkekeh sambil menarik pelan bibir Chanyeol yang terluka.

Ia kembali berjinjit dan menghisap permukaan bibir terluka itu dengan lembut. Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun cepat dan perlahan tanganya turun untuk meremas pantat Baekhyun.

Mereka kembali berciuman dan kini Baekhyun melompat sambil melingkarkan kedua kakinya ditubuh Chanyeol diikuti dengan sayapnya yang menguncup.

"DADDYYYY!" Chanyeol menahan wajah Baekhyun yang akan melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan dalam hitungan detik segera melesat keudara.

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

Seorang pria yang nampak terkejut memegang kameranya dengan tidak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat.

PUK

Ia menoleh ketika sebuah tangan berada di punggungnya dan Sehun berdiri disana sambil tersenyum. Mata keduanya saling mengunci dan Sehun tersenyum saat dengan mudah kamera itu bisa ia dapatkan. Ia menghapus hasil foto si lelaki di depannya yang masih mematung dengan tatapan kosong.

Kemudian Sehun mengarahkan kamera ponsel itu sedikit tinggi dan ia mulai berpose mengambil gambar dirinya berulang kali.

"Oke, kau akan menjadi salah satu yang paling beruntung karena memiliki foto orang setampan diriku." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan kembali ponsel itu pada pemiliknya. Sehun berlalu sambil mengeratkan jaket ditubuhnya.

"Sial, kenapa Jessica mengabulkan permintaan Owen untuk membuat Luhan bisa mengandung? Sekarang aku yang harus menanggung beban ini ketika dia berteriak menginginkan es krim dimalam hari." Gerutunya sambil kembali berjalan dengan sebuah kantung hitam ditangannya.

Pria tadi tersadar dan mengecek ponselnya dimana ia terkejut karena terdapat banyak foto selfie sosok tak dikenal.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ucapnya sambil mencoba menghapus satu per satu semua foto itu.

"AAAAA~" Sebelum Taehyung menghantam tanah, tubuhnya telah ditangkap oleh Chanyeol. Taehyung tersenyum lebar sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Aku menepati janjiku kan?" Taehyung mengangguk cepat.

"Kami akan selalu menjagamu sayang." Taehyung menoleh dan Baekhyun telah terbang disampingnya.

"Sekarang! Tunjukan pada dunia bahwa kau bisa menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan. Bahwa ketakutanmu bukanlah penghalang. Jika kau jatuh sekali maka kau harus bangkit 100 kali." Taehyung mengangguk mantap, lalu kembali mengepak sayapnya dan terbang di depan kedua orangtuanya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang akan menyusul Taehyung.

"Aku rasa Taehyung sungguh menggemaskan." Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Aku rasa membuat satu yang lebih menggemaskan akan bagus_" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa bicara. Chanyeol terkekeh sambil kembali mengejar Baekhyun.

"Sayang, pantatmu terlihat indah dari belakang sini."

"Diam Chanyeol!"

"Sayang, aku jadi ingin meremasnya lagi semalaman."

"Tutup mulutmu Chanyeol!"

"Sayang?"

"Aku bilang tutup atau tak ada lagi pertunjukan malam."

"Oh baiklah, aku akan diam."

"Bagus."

"Tapi Baek, aku benar-benar mengaguminya dari posisi ini."

"Park Chanyeol!" dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar nada jengkel Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun telah menjadi iblis sepenuhnya namun ia akan tetap selalu merona tiap Chanyeol menggodanya dan Chanyeol sangat menyukai itu.

Meskipun mereka makhluk abadi namun mereka sadar bahwa di dunia ini tak ada satupun hal yang abadi, kecuali sebuah perasaan cinta. Seperti cinta orangtua kepada anaknya, cinta saudara kepada saudaranya yang lain dan cinta Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Yah, Chanyeol harus mengakui itu sebagai hal yang abadi, karena seberapa banyak pun ia menyakiti Baekhyun, sosok itu akan tetap membuka tangannya untuk menerima Chanyeol kembali dan memaafkan kesalahannya.

Pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun membuatnya tersadar, bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghindari takdir. Seberapa jauh ia mencoba berlari, seberapa keras ia mencoba mengelak takdir akan kembali mempertemukan keduanya dalam sebuah lingkaran merah.

" _Ibu, aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu. Pertama karena kau melahirkanku, kedua karena kau rela mati untukku, ketiga karena saat itu kau memaksaku untuk turun kebumi dan menghukumku dengan hukuman terindah yang pernah aku terima. Aku….aku mencintaimu."_

…..

….

…

..

.

Mungkin banyak dari kalian udah lupa sama cerita ini, tapi aku cuma mau menepati janjiku untuk melengkapi bagian bonus dari DBM. Aku gak bercanda ketika aku bilang bahwa aku sama sekali tidak memiliki inspirasi untuk ff ini, berulang kali aku coba buka ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir dengan aku menekan tombol close ataupun mengetik ff lain. Tapi astungkara akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan ini juga. Semoga kalian suka dengan akhir bonusnya :)

Dan sekaligus aku mau umumin kalo setelah ini aku bakal hiatus cukup lama, bahkan kemungkinan gak terlalu aktif di IG juga. Aku harap ini bukan akhir untuk aku menulis, tapi cuma karena aku butuh banyak waktu untuk real life ku. Aku mohon doanya semoga apapun ujian yang aku hadepin berjalan lancar dan aku bisa lulus tahun ini dengan nilai memuaskan. Selama ini aku terlalu menggampangkan apapun, dan sekarang aku sadar bahwa di kuliah profesi ini aku udah gak ada waktu buat main-main lagi hehehehe...

Mohon doanya semoga urusanku cepet kelar dan berjalan lancar dan bisa nulis ff lagi karena rencanya aku mau publish dua ff baru ditambah berencana untuk bikin versi lain dari DBM..

Sekian cuap-cuap dariku, inget selalu jaga kesehatan dan salam Chanbaek is real ya :)


End file.
